No es Demasiado Tarde Para Amarte
by MoonNaruSasu
Summary: Jason Lee Scott siendo el lider de los primeros power rangers siempre tuvo que lidiar con muchas cosas, pero definitivamente la traicion de algunos de sus compañeros no era de ellas, mas luchar contra los sentimientos que siente mas que amigo hacia Tommy Oliver tampoco, su vida da un giro para lo peor , la oscuridad lo envuelve y ironicamente Tommy es el unico que puede salvarlo
1. Chapter 1

**Autora: Hola a todos mi primera historia de los Power Ranger, era una fanatica a morir de esta serie, despues de leer unos fanfics de ellos en especial de Jason y Tommy Oliver de una decidi hacer una mia con ellos como pareja, por eso aclaro de una vez , esta historia es Slash, una ralacion entre M/M , si no le gusta el Slash abstenerse de leerla..tambien señalo que decidi darle un papel importante a Trini en honor a que siempre fue mi ranger favorita, sin mas decir continuemos con la historia por favor**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia….**

La vida de Jason Scott no ha sido nada fácil. No como sus demas compañeros suponen que fue , en especial su mejor amigo y la persona de que el ha estado y siempre estará enamorado el ex ranger Dino Thunder Tommy Oliver. El primer líder de los Power Ranger suspiro profundamente en su casa en San Francisco, nadie supo de el desde que dejo los poderes del Golden Rangers y mucho menos parecían interesados en el. Jason jamas pensó sentirse tan traicionado, tan dolido, con todos aquellos que llamo amigos, bueno con la excepción de Zack y Billy que aunque lo llamaban no era lo mismo, tanto los rangers originales negro y azul respectivamente eran los único que sabían en donde estaba y Jason le hizo jurar que nadie debía saber de su existencia, especialmente Tommy Oliver y compañía, le dolia pensar en su mejor amigo, su hermano lo amaba si vaya que por Tommy siempre hizo cualquier cosa, jamas podria entender porque el nunca creyo en el en esa época cuando eran Power Rangers Zeo

_-No puedo entender que pasa contigo hermano-dice un confundido Jason al ver a Tommy tan furioso con el, es mas ni siquiera cuando su mejor amigo era el Green ranger malvado lo miraba tan fríamente como ahora_

_-¡Y no puedo creer el cinismo que tiene en mostrar tu cara Jason¡-exclama furiosamente Tommy-despues de lo que le hiciste a Rocky y a Kat tiene la desfachatez de presentarte nuevamente_

_Jason abrió sus ojos en shock, no solamente el sino Billy que era amigo en común de Jason y Tommy, y no podía creer que el red ranger zeo sea tan cruel con Jason cuando este se ha dedicado en apoyarlo por completo. Por su parte Jason mas que confundido no podía estar que diablo habla Tommy , cuando son Rocky y los demas que le han dado la espalda a el, mas de una vez ha oído el cuchicheo entre las rangers femeninas Tanya y Kat diciendo que el esta de mas en el equipo, solamente Adam ha sido respetuoso y sincero con el, es mas el Green ranger siempre le recordaba a Zack por su sinceridad, en cuanto a Rocky este ni siquiera puede disimular su desprecio hacia el , y no entiende porque cuando es precisamente el que se siente desplazado y dejado de lado, y tristemente hasta el sol de hoy Tommy no lo ha visto y aparentemente no tiene ganar de ver eso_

_-Y según tu que diablo hice que ni siquiera lo recuerdo-dice fríamente Jason , no sabia como pero siempre Tommy se las arreglaba para sacarlo de sus casillas, al menos en este tiempo su comportamiento como su líder dejaba mucho que desear_

_-No te parece poco dejar a Rocky y Kat abandonados en una batalla-dice incrédulamente Tommy sin poder creer que Jason fuera de esas personas que no asumen sus responsabilidades-ellos pudieron morir por ti Jason , por tu descuido mis mejores amigos pudieron morir_

_Eso picaba, realmente le dolia como Tommy siempre se jactaba en decir que Rocky y los demas eran sus mejores amigos, y el , Zack y Trini que paso con ellos, a ellos incluyéndole le pueden partir un rayo, como podía cambiar alguien de la noche a la mañana, y tristemente no podía decir que su amigo era nuevamente malvado ni eso era justificación para que Tommy le haya dado la espalda, y duele mas porque el vino fue por el precisamente por el, porque nunca dejo de pensar ni de preocuparse por su mejor amigo, aun sabiendo que sus sentimientos jamas pero jamas serian correspondido, pero siempre fue firme en mantener su amistad con el ranger rojo zeo hasta el final, pero dolorosamente se empezaba a dar cuenta que ya no había nada que se podía salvar, ya había pensado dejar esto, y ahora Tommy le dio el empuje final para desaparecer de su vida para siempre._

_-Si te refieres a la ultima batalla yo quise ir con ellos-dice fríamente Jason-yo los llame y les dije que contaran conmigo, no es mi culpa si ambos se negaron diciéndome que no me necesitaban, fueron ellos lo que provocaron con su arrogancia lo que paso en la batalla_

_Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock, no creyo jamas en su vida que su amigo podía mentir de esta manera, Jason no era ningún tonto por la mirada que daba Tommy evidentemente no le creyo mas cuando…._

_-Eso no es asi Jason-dice furiosamente Tanya-yo soy testigo que ellos te invocaron y tu nunca apareciste, realmente no tengo idea de porque Zordon y Tommy te convirtieron en un power ranger, cuando realmente no tienes meritos para serlo_

_Nuevamente eso dolia mas a Jason en especial porque Tommy estaba mudo con su silencio lo decía todo, miro a Billy y al menos sonrio al ver a su amigo totalmente furioso, Trini tenia razón un Billy molesto no era nada bonito_

_-No hablo por Tommy sino por mi Tanya-dice un molesto Zordon que si creía en su primer ranger rojo, es mas empezaba a lamentar haberle quitado su liderazgo cuando Jason lo hizo mas que perfecto-pero cuando elijo a mis rangers no lo hago por azar, Jason demostró con creces ser un líder a la altura, defendiendo a la tierra con su vida, y a sus amigos también, creeme que Tommy es la prueba viviente de ello_

_Lo ultimo lo dijo con contundencia que estremecio a todos los rangers en especial a Tommy que no podía negar que Zordon estaba en lo correcto_

_-Por otra parte-suspira Zordon-la decisión de dejar a Jason o no en el equipo, le compite exclusivamente a Tommy, es el líder del equipo, Alpha y yo estamos para apoyarlo y aconsejarlos hasta el final rangers pero a la hora de las decisiones a tomar esa les toca a su líder, en este caso al ranger rojo_

_Tommy apretó los puños en frustración, no sabia que hacer, irónicamente hubiera preguntado a Jason que decisión tomaría en su lugar pero era como obvio que su amigo no esta en posición en decir nada, por otra parte están Rocky, Kat, Adam y Tanya, que han sido su equipo, formalmente su equipo lo siente como suyo no seria justo con ellos si no le da prioridad, por otra parte si decide lo que va a decidir sabia de antemano que perdería a Jason para siempre la sola idea le dio nauseas de una, pero debía hacer lo que un líder de los power ranger haría….pero_

_-No es necesario ninguna decisión Zordon-dice de repente Jason mirando tristemente a Tommy sabiendo que seguramente seria la ultima vez que se verían de cara en cara-Trent ven aquí, estoy listo_

_Para la sorpresa de todos en especial del ranger rojo zeo el verdadero poseedor del poder dorado hizo su aparición _

_-Hey Tommy chicos-sonrie fingidamente Trent ya que escucho toda la conversación y se lamentaba por su sucesor Jason no merecia lo que todos en especialmente Tommy le acaba de hacer-me comunique con Jason hace días haciéndole saber que ya mis otras partes y yo estamos unidos en uno solo, asi que finalmente podre recuperar mis poderes en estos momentos_

_Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock no entendia porque Jason no le comento nada, lo miro pero este ni siquiera le dio una segunda mirada, mas bien se acerco a Zordon_

_-Zordon nuevamente gracias por todo-sonrie sinceramente Jason realmente iba a extrañar a su mentor que era como un padre, en realidad Zordon sin saberlo hizo el papel de padre que nunca su padre biológico intento asumir-realmente aprendi mucho de ti, gracias por haberme elegido nuevamente, aunque fue Oliver que me busco-Tommy no pudo negar que le dolio a lo grande que lo llamara por su apellido-se que tu estuviste mucho que ver para que estes aquí gracias_

_-Siempre seras bienvenido aquí Jason-dice sinceramente Zordon-jamas tuve quejas de ti, demotraste a pesar de lo que diga ciertas personas-lo ultimo lo dijo fríamente mirando de reojo a Tanya y los demas-demostraste ser un excelente líder de los power ranger, Jason haberte elegido a ti para ser mi primer red ranger fue la mejor decisión que he tomado en estos diez mil años de vidas_

_Jason sonrio felizmente_

_-Y haber aceptado serlo también fue la mejor decisión de mi parte-sonrie Jason…ahora se acerco a Alpha_

_-Sabes Alpha si que te di problemas con mis lesiones-sonrie nuevamente Jason-lamento haberte dado grandes dolores de cabeza, pero al parecer ya no tendras que preocuparte mas por eso_

_-Aya yi ii yi no digas eso Jason-dice firmemente Alpha-como Zordon dijo fuiste el mejor ranger rojo que hemos tenidos, y siempre seras recordado como el primer ranger original nunca olvides eso, además siempre me preocupare por ti Jason Lee Scott siempre_

_Jason sonrio mas cuando Alpha lo llama por su nombre completo es porque hablaba totalmente en serio, ahora se dirigio al cerebro del equipo_

_-Hombre ya no se que decirte sabiendo que nos conocemos como nadie-sonrie Jason mas cuando Billy le sonrio-hemos sido amigos desde pequeños, hombre casi de pañales-Billy se rio-estoy feliz de tener un amigo como tu Billy, tan fiel, tan incondicional, sabe desearía que Trini estuviera aquí, esa Trini si que era la única en interpretarte por completo, y siendo sincero no tengo idea de como lo hacia_

_-Jajajaja ni yo tampoco viejo-rie sinceramente el ex ranger azul-hemos sido mejores amigos desde pequeño hermano y seguiremos haciéndolo, estoy orgulloso de ti Jason fuiste un gran líder, un gran red ranger ,nunca nos fallaste siempre estuviste aquí para nosotros, es mas hombre no se como te las arreglabas para salir con vida en todos los peligros que te metia_

_-Suerte de ser superhéroe-sonrie irónicamente Jason-gracias Billy nos veremos despues, Zack esta aquí, y seria una buena idea de la reunión de los tres rangers originales_

_-Claro , realmente extraño a Zack-sonrie nostálgicamente Billy-ese hombre si que era el rey de la fiesta_

_-Y lo sigue siendo hombre-dice Jason-para bien o para mal ese Zack nunca cambiara-viendo a Zordon-ya estoy listo Zordon voy con Trent a la cámara de poder_

_-Siendo asi Jason-dice seriamente Zordon-los demas rangers deberán quedarse aquí pero si quiere que alguno te acompañe_

_Jason negó de una no quería ir con ninguno de ellos mucho menos con el ranger rojo, desde hoy no sabia como pero desde hoy sacaría a Tommy Oliver de su vida, desde hoy ya no tendría nada que ver ni con su ex amigo ni con los power rangers_

_-Yo puedo ir Zordon-dice Billy-despues de todo ya no me afecta los atomos negativos, estoy mas que perfecto para ir_

_-Y yo también voy aya yi yi yi-dice emocionadamente Alpha-le dije a Jason y lo repito el siempre contara conmigo ranger o no_

_Jason sonrio felizmente y asintio, camino con Trent sabiendo que cierto ranger rojo lo miraba pero el no haría lo mismo caminaría como si nada dolia un infierno no solamente dejar de pelear sino separarse definitivamente del amor de su vida, tristemente sonrio no se puede etiquetar a alquien cuando este ni enterado esta de lo que el siente por el. Finalmente entraron a la cámara de poder y solamente en cuestión de segundos ya Jason Scott nuevamente era un chico común y corriente, aunque en un futuro cercano no se podrá imaginar las consecuencias que tendrá hacer sido el Golden Rangers_

_-Bueno Jason gracias por todo-sonrie Trent-creo que ya te lo han dicho antes , pero te lo repito independientemente de que me hayas devuelto mis poderes fuiste y siempre seras un ranger de pie a cabeza, demostraste tus cualidades como líder y te has sacrificado como nadie, seguramente en un futuro seras recompensado_

_-Si con una mansión y vida de millonario Trent-sonrie irónicamente Jason-hablando seriamente lo hice con honor y lo hare de nuevo sin dudarlo, salvar al mundo puede ser cosa de locos, y a veces te llevas hasta los extremos de ti mismo, pero al ver la sonrisa de las personas vale la pena el esfuerzo_

_Billy, Trent y Alpha sonrieron en acuerdo con el, despues de salir de la cámara de energía Trent se despidió de todos los rangers en especial de Jason, este solamente recogia sus cosas, suspiro profundamente sabiendo quien era la persona que estaba detrás de el_

_-Sinceramente no creo que debamos hablar nuevamente Oliver-suspira profundamente Jason-lo que tenia que decirse se dijo no, ya no soy un power ranger mas y dudo que lo vuelva a ser, tu y tu equipo puede estar tranquilo , ahora en adelante pueden hacer como si nunca hubiera existido en su vida_

_-No entiendo como terminamos asi Jason-dice tristemente Tommy-no tienes idea lo mucho que me duele esto Jase-Jason no pudo evitar estremecerse ante su apodo-pero Rocky, Adam, Kat y Tanya, son mi equipo, son mis nuevos amigos, seguramente estando en mi lugar harias lo mismo_

_-No no lo haría-dice firmemente Jason-porque aunque Trini, Zack, Billy y Kimberly hubieran dicho lo que tus mejores amigos dijeron acerca de mi-mirando a Tommy-yo te hubiera escuchado Tommy lo hubiera hecho hasta el final, haría un juicio, una conversación, buscaría hasta el fondo del mar la verdad Tommy, sabes que haría eso por ti y mas, al menos dame crédito, en cambio tu no hiciste eso, ni siquiera me escuchaste verdad_

_El silencio de Tommy fue su mayor respuesta_

_-Sabes lo mas doloroso de esto Tommy-sonrie tristemente Jason-que hasta el final aun te considero mi amigo ironico no cuando tu no me consideras asi-Tommy tenia un nudo en la garganta-siempre supe que eras un buen chico Tommy incluso lo vi a través de tu falsa mascara del evil Green ranger, pero tu no me viste y hasta el sol de hoy no me ha visto Tommy, siempre estuve aquí, pero tristemente fui invisible para ti al menos me sentí asi desde que regrese a Angel Groove y sincerémonos Tommy sabes que no miento en ese aspecto_

_Nuevamente se encontró con que el líder rojo no podía hablar sonrio irónicamente Tommy era bastante fuerte y poderoso para enfrentarse a sus enemigos, pero para enfrentarse a el era todo lo contrario_

_-Bueno ya que aparentemente no tienes mas nada que decir-suspira Jason-te deseo suerte y espero que ganen finalmente a Mondo y las maquinas, la tierra merece ser salvada de una buena vez, en cuanto a mi digamos que ya mi tiempo aquí nuevamente se termino, nos vemos luego Oliver si es que alguna vez la oportunidad se presenta en vernos nuevamente_

_Diciendo esto con su cabeza en alto, desaparecio dejando por completo a solas a Tommy Oliver que se encontró que no pudo refutar nada lo que dijo su ex mejor amigo, sabia que le dolería perder su amistad con Jason, pero jamas pensó que fuera un infierno lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos_

Y asi en medio de sus memorias Jason Lee Scott no pudo evitar suspirar por enésima vez, habían pasado mas de cinco años sin que nadie en especial el supieran de el, bueno cuando asistió a los demas rangers rojos por la insistencia de Alpha lo vio con su cabello corto , aun asi fue lo mas profesional que pudiera ser, no fue hostil pero obviamente no era como antes, aunque volvió a suspirar le dolia ver en los ojos de Tommy dolor por su rechazo, pero que se creía el fue quien destruyo por completo su amistad, lo dejo solo mas cuando el lo necesitaba mas que nunca, las cosas nunca volverían a ser como antes, cuando lo volvió a ver lo comprobó…en ese momento sono su teléfono, suspiro no sabia además de Zack y Billy , quien podria llamarlo a estas horas

-Hola-dice Jason

-Jason Lee Scott-pregunta la voz de una joven mujer…por lo que percibe definitivamente era una adolescente

-Si soy yo con quien tengo el gusto de hablar-´pregunta Jason

-Soy Kira la ex yellow ranger Dino Thunder-dice Kira sorprendiendo a Jason aunque este sabia las identidades de todas las generaciones de power rangers gracias a Billy

-Mucho gusto Kira-dice algo nervioso Jason-si se puede saber para que soy bueno

-Eres bueno para todo-contesta alegremente Kira mientra que Jason sonrio tristemente esa chica sin saberlo le recordaba dolorosamente a Trini, perder a su mejor amiga si que lo debasto por completo, en ese momento escucho una voz familiar para el, sumamente familiar

Kira…por favor ve al grano

-Tommy?-pregunta un muy sorprendido Jason

-Si soy yo Jason-dice un muy nervioso Tommy-tiempo sin vernos no

Jason no podía creer que tenia mala suerte en la vida, pero esto es mas que mala suerte, pensando todo el dia en cierta persona, y esta lo llama como si nada, quería gritarle , insultarlo decirle que lo odia por completo, pero era Tommy su mejor amigo, su compañero, y dolorosamente su único amor, se odiaba a si mismo pero sabia que tenia que responderle

-Si mucho tiempo Tommy-dice mas tranquilamente Jason-siendo sincero pero jamas espere que me llamaras nuevamente

Y era verdad hizo de todo para que Tommy y los demas rangers en especial Rocky, Tanya y Kat lo buscaran nuevamente no es que los últimos tres tendrían alguna vez ganas de hacerlo, pero sabían que si Tommy nuevamente sentía la necesidad de llamarlo acatarían lo que su líder dijera

-En realidad espere que me dijeras eso Jason-dice tranquilamente Tommy sorprendiendo por completo a Jason-y si me conoces como se que me conoces como nadie , debería saber que jamas me rindo en lo que quiero

-Pero conmigo si que te rendiste de una-murmura Jason para si mismo sin saber que Tommy dolorosamente escucho eso

-Supongo que si me rendi contigo es que no tenia caso Jason-el ex red ranger se sorprendio y nuevamente le dolio que Tommy a pesar de los años siguiera en la misma-te merecias algo mejor que yo Jase, entendí que fui el peor amigo de todos, es mas incluso si me odias no te culparía por eso, es mas si te sirve de algo llevo años odiándome a mi mismo Jase

Y jason tenia un nudo en la garganta ante eso

-Kira , Trent, Connor y Eithan mi equipo de power rangers-sonrie Tommy que alegro sin saberlo a Jason-Kira es la ranger amarillo, Trent el ranger blanco, Connor ranger rojo , Eithan ranger azul y yo ranger negro

-Ranger negro jajaja en serio Tommy-se rie alegremente Jason-Trini siempre supo que eras el chico arco iris aquí, si estuviera aquí si que se reiría a lo grande….

No pudo estremecerse a recordar a Trini, si que le dolia a lo grande su muerte nadie sabe que hizo para superarlo pero sinceramente nunca lo supero, afortunadamente Tommy vino a su rescate

-Esa Trini si que nos entretenia a lo grande-dice de repente Tommy-y creo que con ella si que supere mi cuota de idiotez, jamas me perdonare no haberla ido haber, nunca siendo ella la mas cercana a los dos

-Paso lo que tuvo que pasar-dice seriamente Jason-se murió y punto, prometio siempre estar con nosotros y que hizo matarse en un carro, ironico siendo una ranger , enfrento a diverso monstruos y arriesgo su vida para que, para terminar muriéndose como si nada

Tommy en la otra parte del teléfono estaba mas que sorprendido, en shock por las palabras tan frias, tan calculadas por parte de Jason, sabia gracias a unos renuentes Zack y Billy que Jason ya no era el mismo que el conocio cuando fueron rangers por primera vez, el tenia una idea en su reencuentro en la luna, pero este Jason era tan frio , tan distante sabia que el merecia a lo grande ese frialdad pero por sus propios compañeros era con todo el mundo que Jason se comportaba asi, seguramente su traición y la muerte de Trini destruyo a Jason por completo

_-Kira tiene razón si quiero demostrarle a Jason lo importante que ha sido para mi_-eran los pensamientos del mentor de los ranger dino thunder-_debo saber que paso con el durante estos cincos años, porque algo me dice que Jason sufrio mas de la cuenta y esta vez si tengo la oportunidad de salvarlo lo hare sin dudarlo_

-Tommy sigues ahí?-pregunta un preocupado Jason

-Ah si lo siento Jase me perdi en mis pensamientos-suspira Tommy-en fin Jason, mis rangers me han pedido conocerte, quieres que vengas aquí-suspiro al sentir el silencio de Jason seguramente dira que no pero no podía darse por vencido-se que no querras verme ni a mi ni a los demas ranger,porque los otros lamentablemente vendrán

-Dame una maldita razón para ir Tommy-dice fríamente Jason-una sola porque me canse, es mas estoy cansado y arto de que siempre Jason es esto, Jason has lo otro, todo acusándome de todo incluso por quien soy Tommy sinceramente crees que despues de lo que paso hace cinco años iria de una a verte tienes que estar bromeando

Diciendo esto colgó furiosamente, Tommy suspiro sabia que definitivamente no tenia las cosas fáciles con Jason, pero no se rendiriia , lucharía por Jason hasta el final

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia**

Con respecto a la vida de Tommy Oliver , este se convirtió en profesor de paleontología en la Universidad de Reefrade , al mismo tiempo que en su búsqueda de gemas de dinosaurios se encontró con otra generación de power rangers, Kira, Conner, Trent y Eithan y para rematar su suerte el nuevamente era un power ranger en este caso fue el negro siendo el mentor de los chicos y Conner en su papel de ranger rojo era su líder, era un chico entusiasta demasiado entusiasta, al principio le recordaba un poco de si mismo en sus inicios como Power Rangers ,cuando el era bastante timido pero gracias a un decidido y terco Jason Lee Scott pudo coplarse por completo a su equipo , no solamente Jason sino Trini fueron sus mejores amigos, tristemente suspiro, con Trini como le dolia y le seguía doliendo su muerte , ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de ir a su entierro porque para ese entonces Divatox le dio precisamente la gana de atacar ese dia, la yellow ranger según erlla la mejor de todas fue como su hermana , su mentora, esa si que era de cuidado

_-Wow Tommy ahora eres el ranger blanco-dice de repente Trini dándole mala espina a Jason y especialmente al propio Tommy _

_-Vamos a ver cuantos colores te faltan para que completes el arco iris-dice nuevamente la ranger amarillo mientra que Tommy y Jason suspiraron profundamente con Trini siempre tenían las de perder_

_-Bien ya esta el verde y el blanco-dice nuevamente Trini-faltan el morado, anaranjado, rosado-frunce el ceño-Kimberly te mataria si le quitas el rosado y digamos que tu y el rosa no van de la mano_

_-Pero si Tommy y Kim son pareja no veo el problema-dice de repente Jason estremeciéndose al ver como Tommy y Trini lo veian como si tuviera dos cabezas_

_-Sabes Jason sabemos que ya no querias ser nuestro líder-dice de repente Trini-pero tampoco hagas meritos para darnos las razones del mismo_

_Jason suspiro al ver que para bien o para mal Tommy estaba mas que de acuerdo con su amiga. Y era cierto solamente Trini y Tommy incluso antes de ser el ranger blanco sabia que Jason mentalmente se estaba agotando de ser el líder de los power ranger, ambos presentia que su amigo tenia razones poderosas para ello pero lamentablemente ninguno indago demas ..en ese momento_

_-¡El amarillo forma parte del arco iris¡-exclama una muy molesta Trini-esto es mas que inconcebible Tommy Oliver podras ser ranger blanco, rojo, azul, negro lo que seas podras ser nuestro líder de por vida pero ni se te ocurra ser el ranger amarillo Tommy Oliver que no te lo perdonare de por vida, el amarillo es solamente mio y de nadie mas jajajajaja_

_Jason y Tommy no pudieron estremecerse al ver el comportamiento nada normal de su amiga_

_-Sabes algo hermano-susurra en voz baja Jason-seguramente tendremos mas enemigos mas adelante, seguramente serán mas poderosos…pero-mirando de reojo a Trini-definitivamente hermano todos ellos seran una papita comparados con Trini, con ella siempre perderemos hermano al menos nuestra cordura_

_Tommy suspiro pero al ver a Trini sonriendo como maniática le daba por completo la razón a Jason , con Trini no hay ni megazord que valga con ella, si que todos tienen las de perder, aunque sonrio no la cambiaria por nada en el mundo ella y Jason son todo para el_

Nuevamente suspiro no pudo evitar derramar alguna lagrima al igual que Jason tampoco ha superado la perdida de su mejor amiga, claro por lo que escucho de su ex amigo era mas que obvio que Jason si que sigue sufriendo y el no fue de ninguna ayuda para el, Jason era otra espina que tenia en su corazón, tuvo relaciones con algunas chicas con Kim, Kat y con su asistente Hayley pero en realidad solamente escondia sus sentimientos, quisos a todas en su manera, estimo a Kat aunque al final resulto ser toda una joyita, Hayley y el quedaron sorprendentemente como amigos, sin rencores y en realidad amo a Kim pero su corazón siempre tuvo dueño con nombre y apellido Jason Lee Scott descubrió que amaba a su mejor amigo precisamente el ultimo dia de este como el Golden ranger, aun recordaba sus palabras, su mirada de tristeza y decepcion esas miradas siempre la llevaría en su mente de por vida

-Supongo que Jason Scott no vendrá no Tommy-suspira profundamente Ethan

-Asi es-suspira Tommy recordando que su ex amigo lo mando por un tuvo por teléfono no que lo culpara por eso-es mas es increíble que al menos me dio conversación cuando por Zack y el propio Billy no quería verme a mi ni en pintura

-Y puedes culparlo doc-dice de repente Conner-quizas somos mas jóvenes, y nos estamos metiendo en donde no debemos pero Tommy-mirando a Tommy seriamente-eres mas que nuestro mentor , eres uno de los nuestro pero doc , dudar de tu mejor amigo que ha dado todo por ti incluso ha arriesgado su propio pellejo, en serio Tommy se que he hecho cosas estúpidas pero tu si que me superas

-Lo siento Tommy-dice Trent-pero por primera vez en nuestra vida estamos mas que de acuerdo con Conner , con Jason si que metiste la pata a lo grande

-Y sabiendo que no solamente esta dolido contigo-continua Kira-sino que le nombras a los demas rangers sabiendo de antemano que aparte de ti seguramente no querra volver a ver a ciertos rangers sinceramente Tommy Oliver si que pusiste la guinda al pastel

Tommy suspiro no sabia si molestarse que fuera precisamente su equipo que le echara en caras todos sus errores de una con respecto a Jason, pero dolorosamente tenían toda la razón, si que empezó con el pie izquierdo con el ex ranger rojo y por lo poco que escucho de Jason, este estaba mas que dolido, estaba cansado no solamente con el, sino con todos los demas, con el mundo en general, definitivamente no era el mismo Jason que conocio y se enamoro pero si despues de cinco años tiene la oportunidad de recuperarlo ni que Rita resucite nuevamente evitaría que el luchara por Jason, algo le decía su intuición de ninjetti le hacia ver que su ex amigo lo necesitaba mas que nunca…en ese momento Zack llego

-En serio viejo te dije que te ayudaría a recuperar a Jason-suspira profundamente el primer ranger negro-pero viejo me lo pusiste mas loco de lo que esta, Tommy confia en mi y en Billy Jason no esta para juego digo aun me costo creerte cuando nos reencontramos

-Lo se viejo, incluso estos cuatros-dice Tommy señalando a sus estudiantes-me lo echaron en cara Zack pero cuando Kira lo llamo y escuche su voz no pude evitar hablar con el, nunca te menti a ti y a Billy cuando le dije el inmenso dolor que siento por haberlo perdido por mi estupidez y si Conner es obvio que hasta yo reconozco que te supere-su estudiante ranger rojo sonrio felizmente-pero Zack dame algo mas, alguna pista de lo mal que esta Jase , se que falta mucho para reparar nuestra amistad pero te juro que de verdad amo a Jason y quiero recuperarlo

-Viejo danos créditos nuesta amistad sigue intacta-sonrie Zack mas cuando Tommy suspiro aliviadamente-no te mentire cuando el regreso a Suiza no era ni la sombra del Jason alegre que se fue y de una quería darte tu merecido, sabes que tenia razones para hacerlo

-Si te sirve de algo te hubiera dejado hacerlo –sonrie Tomy

-Siendo asi bien hermano-suspira Zack-no quiero que pienses que es venganza o no que Billy y yo no te digamos ciertas cosas con respecto a Jason-suspirando profundamente continuo-es que ni siquiera sabemos por donde empezar, digamos que cuando ustedes tuvieron sus poderes ninjetti, Billy fue el lobo no-viendo que Tommy asintio-pero noticias hermano Jason, nuestro Jason es como un lobo perdido Tommy, solo y salvaje y tu que pasaste por tus demonios debería saber mas o menos como se siente

Tommy se estremecio al recordar sus días como evil rangers, además de ese sueño que tuvo cuando entro en coma al enfrentarse a sus tres yo , y si Jason se siente asi con mas razón debe hacer lo que sea para salvarlo, aunque presentia que Zack tenia mas que decir

-Ustedes mis estimados jóvenes-sonrie Zack-como nuevos rangers dedicado al salvar el mundo un juramento que haga no esta demas-Conner y los otros jóvenes lo miraban como si estuviese loco, Tommy sonrio alegremente ese Zack si que aprendio de Trini-en realidad se que estiman y aman a Tommy créame que este-señalando a Tommy-es uno de mis mejores amigos a parte de Jason, pero Trini la difunta ranger amarillo original-lo ultimo lo dijo con un nudo en la garganta para los originales ranger la muerte de Trini lo han marcado de por vida-ella dijo que el era un excelente líder pero para ver las cosas a su alrededor ese si que necesitaba los lentes de Billy con urgencia

Nuevamente los jóvenes no tenían nada que decir, mientra Tommy por enésima vez suspiro esa Trini si que se la tenia medida tanto a Jason como a el, no le facilitaba en nada para entender que ella no estará con ellos nunca mas

-En fin este juramento que quiero que haga se trata precisamente de Jason-dice contundentemente el ranger negro-no he mentido que de verdad confio que esta vez Tommy hara las cosas bien con Jase , pero lo que le diga a el no debe salir de aquí, mas porque si se enteran otros rangers en especial ciertos rangers que tengo entre ceja y ceja y otra que ni Tommy sabia que esta en mi lista negra, podria ser perjudicial para Jase-Tommy se sorprendio-por eso chicos por favor de corazón le pido que no digan nada, de una y no es por Tommy solamente estoy orgullosos de ustedes, si que son power ranger con todas las letras

Conner y los otros se alegraron enormemente ante el cumplido del ranger negro original

-Esta bien pase lo que pase cuenta con nosotros Zack-sonrie Kira-ademas Tommy sin animos de ofender si que necesitas una vida con urgencia

-Hermano que esa cosa que tienen las rangers amarillo-susurra Zack-en serio presiento que nuestra Trini ya tiene a alguien que le siga fielmente su legado

Tommy por primera vez en su vida estaba mas que de acuerdo con Zack, por la sonrisa maliciosa de Kira es mas que un hecho que sin saberlo si que le seguirá los pasos a Trini

-En fin aquí vamos-suspira profundamente Zack-Tommy, cuando Billy y yo nos reencontramos con Jase no fue precisamente por casualidad, me llamaron de emergencia del Hospital de San Francisco donde el vive-viendo que Tommy se estremecio-y estaba en emergencia…fue por una sobre dosis de drogas Tommy, me temo que Jason lleva años metido en las drogas

Silencio sepulcral en la guarida de los Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Tommy no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar las drogas, Jason metido en las drogas, por eso su mirada fría y apartada de los demas ranger cuando se reencontraron en la luna, sabia que en parte era por el , pero también instuia que algo mas paso con su amigo, y con lo que acaba de decirle Zack es mas que obvio que Jason no estaba para nada bien

-Paso muchas cosas hermano-dice seriamente Zack-le dolio enormemente tu desconfianza mas por los sentimientos que siente por ti y que creo que aun lo siente aunque lo reniegue mil veces-suspirando continuo-pero creo que su vida fue una espiral Tommy no solamente tu, yo no me di cuenta de sus problemas, sabias que su madre se suicidio-Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock-es mas hermano ella se suicidio delante de Jason te podras imaginar que eso si que fue un detonante para el

Por primera vez en su vida Tommy Oliver no tenia nada que decir, su familia adoptiva y todo con sus roces siempre estuvieron con el aun mas con su hermano David y Sam, pero Jason que clase de familia tuvo su amigo , que aparentemente ni el ni los demas rangers originales se dieron cuenta de lo que le pasaba a su amigo, a la persona que ama , que siempre estuvo con el rayos mil veces rayos Conner tenia razón realmente mas estúpido no pudo ser

-Por eso Tommy-continua en voz baja Zack-en el fondo Billy y yo al verlo totalmente destruido en el hospital sabíamos que al igual que tu también teníamos nuestra cuota de culpa, decidimos vigilarlo constantemente, Zordon nos facilito los comunicadores, si el estaba o se metia en problemas nosotros estábamos ahí para detenerlo

Tommy asintio, Zordon por muy increíblemente sobrevivio despues de la batalla de los power rangers en el espacio, se alegraba no solamente por la vida de su mentor, sino que este le facilitara las cosas a Zack y Billy, seguramente, dolorosamente Jason continua autodestruyéndose , por la seriedad de su amigo , es como obvio que tiene mucho que hacer por salvarlo

_-Y lo hare Jason como sea voy a salvarte a como de lugar_-eran los pensamientos del rangen negro dino thunder_-incluso sea en contra de tu voluntad, te salvare y te dire lo que siento por ti , que a pesar de todos estos años he estado y seguire estando perdidamente enamorado de ti _

Continuara…..

**Autora. Debo señalar que con respecto al personaje de Trini, su personalidad es totalmente opuesta a la que se presento en la serie, es decir sera mas abierta y directa, en mi historia ella tuvo una conexion con Tommy, y por eso su amistad con el y con Jason fue mas que hermandad, por lo tanto es por eso que tanto Tommy como el propio Jason aun le cuesta aceptar su muerte...dicho esto nos vemos en una proxima actualizacion**


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargo de Responsabilidad . No poseo ningún personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solamente poseo la historia…**

Nuevamente en San Francisco, decir que Jason Scott estaba furioso era un eufemismo, como podria Tommy Oliver sugerir verse nuevamente y mas con todos los rangers, despues de los cinco años atrás, definitivamente tenia que estar bromeando, quizas podria volver a verlo a el, no puede negar que lo extrañaba enormemente en serio si que era masoquista de primera, pero de ahí a ver nuevamente a esa cuerda de traidores eso jamas. Sinceramente no mintió a Tommy estaba sumamente cansado de todo, lo único bueno que estuvo en su vida fue haber sido power rangers y hasta en eso la vida se lo arrebato, Rocky DeSantos, Tanya y Kat siempre se encargaron de humillarlo a la primera oportunidad que tenia,claro siempre y cuando su amado líder rojo no se diera cuenta de ello. Al principio se culpo a si mismo , quizas no era el mismo ranger de antes, o el mas capacitado, pero hizo de todo para complacer a todos, sonrio dolorosamente, toda su vida complacio a todo el mundo, pero a el, nadie podía verlo a el como es realmente.

De repente se sintió asfixiado necesitaba escapar nuevamente, sabia que Zack y Billy lo buscarían por milésima vez, pero el no estaba para nadie, solamente ya no tenia la fuerza de responder a nadie, solamente quería dejar de respirar, únicamente asi podria hacer feliz a los demas. Diciendo esto tomo las llaves de su moto, y salio huyendo algo que no ha sido nuevo para el, aparentemente huir se le estaba haciendo toda una especialidad

Nuevamente en la guarida de los nuevos power rangers, todos estaban mas que asombrados con lo poco contado por Zack Taylor conocido como el primer ranger negro acerca del ranger rojo original Jason Scott, sin embargo los chicos simpatizaron enormemente con Jason especialmente Trent que al igual que Tommy sabia como era convivir con sus demonios, y en este momentos precisamente el ranger rojo original tenia mas que suficientes razones para estar asi, solamente esperaba que esta segunda oportunidad que se le esta dando a Tommy para reparar el daño ocasiónado sirva de algo aunque con los golpes que su mentor estaba dando en la otra habitacion no sabia si preocuparse o no mas de la cuenta

-No se preocupen chicos-suspira Zack-esa es la manera que Tommy saca su frustración cuando algo sale fuera de su control-suspirando continuo-y es mas que evidente que saber que Jason estuvo y sigue mal sin el haber estado presente, eso le estallo como una bomba, se que realmente se nota que ama a Jason pero Billy y yo cuando nos reencontramos con el no creíamos ni una sola palabra

_En una de las famosas convenciones de ciencia, nuevamente en Angel Groove para el dolor de cabeza de Zack, que a pesar de ser su hogar se sentía como un extraño, no le dijo a nadie pero al igual que Jason si que sentía nostalgia por ser nuevamente un Power Rangers, pero esa nostalgia se fue al caño cuando Jason regreso a Suiza con ellos, totalmente empapado y de una se veía sumamente destruido, luego casi maldice a Tommy por no creer en Jason, sabia que era el nuevo líder del equipo y tenia responsabilidades a monton, pero Jason era su amigo, su compañero, no pudo ver eso, sinceramente sino fuera la promesa que le hizo a su amigo de no tocar ni un solo pelo a Tommy ya se hubiera venido a Angel Groove para darle la paliza de su vida a su ex amigo_

_-Zack que bueno verte de nuevo hermano-sonrie felizmente Billy-realmente me alegras que lo hayas hecho esta bien_

_-Para eso estamos hermano-sonrie Zack abrazando a Billy si que extrañaba a lo grande al cerebrito del grupo-sabes que no perdería nada que no hicieras tu, es mas hermano pensé que seguirías en Aquittar_

_-En realidad tu y yo sabemos porque me fui Zack- dice Billy viendo que el antiguo ranger negro asintio continuo-no podía seguir ahí con Tommy y los demas, viviendo una falsa como si Jason no hubiera existido, y además por el minimo gramo que me quedo de respeto a Tommy fue que decidi irme, no es que a ciertos rangers le haría falta de todos modos-suspirando continuo-y el como esta hermano, y de una quiero completamente la verdad_

_Zack sonrio ese Billy si que lo conoce por completo, porque rayos Tommy no hizo lo mismo con Jason_

_-No te mentire hermano sigue mal-suspira profundamente Zack-tiene sus días buenos y malos, mas malos que todos, a veces nos habla a Trini y a mi, esa Trini si que tiene fuerza de voluntad para obligar a Jason incluso a respirar , jamas pensé que Tommy fuera capaz de traicionar a Jase, sabiendo que este se desvivio por el_

_-Ni yo hermano-suspira profundamente Billy-bueno ahora que me termine esta convención hablaremos seriamente, no podemos dejar que Jason siga asi Zack , no nos engañemos aquí hay mas y no es solamente por Tommy que esta asi_

_-Creeme que Trini piensa lo mismo-suspirando continuo-es mas hermano ella piensa que además de cierto Tommy, también esta su familia, y sinceramente lo poco que sabemos, es que los señores Scott eran muy estrictos con Jason_

_-Bueno esa Trini si que nos lleva la delantera en sospechar mas de la cuenta-sonrie Billy-ella tiene razón Zack, su familia, algo paso con ella que el no quiere que sepamos pero para su seguirdad debemos averiguarlo como sea_

_Zack asintio alegremente y feliz de ver nuevamente a su mejor amigo, pero su felicidad desaparicio por completo al ver nada mas y nada menos que Tommy Oliver y compañía, en este caso Adam su sucesor que ahora era el Green ranger Turbo, además de Tanya, Kat, el pequeño Justin y por su puesto su magnifico líder Tommy, el y Trini gracias a Zordon sabían de los nuevos rangers, no pudieron evitar alegrarse enormemente que el idiota de Rocky fuera sustituido por un niño, Zack se rio a lo grande todo el dia_

_-Hermano no hagamos una escena-susurra en voz baja Billy-recuerda lo que le prometimos a Jason_

_-Lo se Billy-suspira Zack-no entiendo como Jason a pesar de todo se preocupa por Tommy, en serio que para bien o para mal si que cayo redondito por ese idiota_

_Billy no dudo en darle por completo la razón a su amigo, ni el entendia porque a pesar de todo Jason protegia a Tommy cuando este ni siquiera una mirada se merecia, caminaban los dos tranquilamente cuando el grupo finalmente los notos_

_-Zack, Billy que bueno es verlos nuevamente-dice alegremente Tommy aunque se extraño de las miradas serias de Zack y del mismo Billy_

_-Tambien nos alegra volver a verte Tommy-dice fingidamente Billy agradeciendo mentalmente las clases de actuación que le dio la propia Trini-pasamos aquí por una convención pero luego regresaremos a Suiza nuevamente_

_Zack abrió sus ojos en shock pero se concentro obviamente su amigo estaba mintiendo y esta vez debería aferrarse al libreto de Billy, o como se diga_

_-Si hermano-dice fingidamente Zack esforzándose a lo grande también le dolia enormemente lo que Tommy le hizo a Jason eran una familia por los cielos-Billy nos llego hace unos meses a Suiza de sorpresa y vez estamos el cuarteto de ex rangers como siempre hemos sido amigos hasta el final_

_Lo ultimo lo dijo mirando a Tommy, se sorprendio a lo grande al ver el dolor del ranger rojo turbo, mirando de reojo a Billy este también percibio lo mismo, pero sacudió su cabeza, despues de tanto tiempo Tommy no puede haberse arrepentido o si_

_-En fin lo dejamos que se divierta-dice de repente Billy_

_-Espera Billy-dice de repente Tommy-me gustaría hablar con Zack y contigo a solas por favor-lo ultimo lo dijo mirando seriamente al resto de su equipo, Adam asintio de forma inmediata pero el resto del equipo…_

_-Pero Tommy no crees que deberíamos presentarnos-dice seriamente Justin-si ellos son tus ex compañeros al menos yo quiero conocerlos como se debe_

_Tommy suspiro no necesitaba esto, no era ningún tonto Billy y Zack estaban mintiendo a lo grande, y dolorosamente el no podria culparlos despues de lo que le hizo a Jason sus dos amigos tenían razones obvias de mantener a Jason fuera de su alcance porque seguramente ninguno de los dos dirían nada con respecto al ranger rojo original_

-Y bueno chicos ese Tommy si que fue persistente-suspira profundamente Zack-Billy y yo nos lo encontramos hasta en la sopa en toda la convención, sinceramente como Trini siempre decía Tommy si que seria un experto agente secreto

Nuevamente los chicos no decían nada, pero si que concordaban con el ranger negro original, su mentor si que podria ser fastidioso a lo grande cuando se lo proponía

-Pero que quería que hicieras hermano-sonrie Tommy entrando mas calmado-tu y Billy no me dejaron ninguna opción alguna , aunque entiendo perfectamente porque lo hicieron, sinceramente si que fueron un dolor en el culo conmigo

-Hermano sin ofender pero si que te lo merecia-dice Zack-es mas Jason no sabe que seguimos en contacto contigo, aunque hermano si que tienes suerte con el porque…..

_-Hermano si algún dia Tommy les llama quiero que le responda-dice seriamente Jason para el shock de Zack incluso de Billy que en realidad si fue a Suiza con ellos despues de todo_

_Tanto Zack como Billy iban a decir algo_

_-Somos una familia chicos-dice en voz baja Jason-aunque me siento traicionado por el, Tommy en ningún momento les ha fallado a ustedes, lo que paso con nosotros no debe afectar su amistad, chicos realmente me dolería saber que para variar yo destruya su amistad con el, no podria vivir con la culpa_

-Y bueno honestamente Tommy-continua Zack mirando a su amigo-aun no me explico como Jason se siguió preocupándose por ti hasta el final, aun con lo que hiciste, por eso nuevamente Tommy si realmente quieres algo serio con Jason delante de estos chicos-señalando a Conner y sus otros compañeros-se nuevamente sincero conmigo, te repito que Jason no esta para juegos hermano

-Y no jugare con el Zack-dice contundentemente Tommy-he cometido grandes errores en la vida hermano, como ranger como persona , pero con el corazón en la mano haber dejado ir a Jason ese es el mayor error de todos

Lo dijo con tal contudencia que sus estudiantes quedaron asombrados por sus palabras, Kira sonrio estaba orgullosa de su mentor y ella seria la primera en ayudarlo a conquistar al ranger rojo original, Zack también sonrio este si era el Tommy que conocio como Green ranger y que paso a ser su líder como White Ranger

-Jason siempre fue una caja de sorpresa para mi Zack-continua seriamente Tommy-cuando deje de ser el evil Green ranger, vi sus miradas cada una de ustedes-sonrio cuando su amigo asintio-tu y Billy eran cautelosos, no era una mirada desagradable pero era mas de con cuidado-Zack sonrio dándole la razón-Kim lamentablemente hoy en dia me doy cuenta que actuo como una fan mas-se sorprendio al ver la mirada fría de su amigo al nombrar a Kimberly y de una ya sabia quien mas estaba en la lista negra de Zack pero luego preguntaría porque ahora debía continuar-y bueno con Trini , sinceramente con todos mis colores como ranger si que me saque la lotería con Trini

-Creeme hermano que todos no la sacamos-suspira profundamente Zack-con Trini ella si que nos la hizo a lo grande

_-¡Por fin seremos como los mosqueteros¡-exclama una muy feliz Trini al ver como Tommy Oliver era el nuevo miembro del equipo-o sea uno para todos y todos para uno, jajajajaja_

_Nadie dijo nada, porque sinceramente nadie tenia nada que decir_

-Esa Trini si que me dio la bienvenida-dice dolorosamente Tommy nuevamente aparte de Jason si que le dolia recordar a Trini-pero Jason-sonrio recordando a su persona amada-Jason me acepto de una no me recrimino, ni me juzgo aun sabiendo que el mas que todos si tenia razones de odiarme, aunque lógicamente le di otras mas para hacerlo

-Conner , chicos-dice Tommy-recuerda cuando le dije mis días de evil Green ranger-viendo que Conner y sus compañeros asintieron continuo-deben saber especialmente Trent que esa vez , casi mato a alguien, y ese alguien es precisamente Jason

Los nuevos abrieron sus ojos en shock, sabia que su mentor al igual que Trent en un momento de su vida fue malvado, pero incluso el propio Trent no pensó que Tommy llego a tanto y ahora con la situación de Jason Scott si que comprendia perfectamente como se sentía Tommy en ese momento,

-Cuando le pedi perdón-continua tristemente Tommy-el me dijo …..

_-Hermano nunca pero nunca te culpes por esto Tommy-dice contundentemente Jason-debes saber que somos mas que un equipo , somos una familia, siempre contaras conmigo Tommy, siempre estare a tu lado pase lo que pase siempre confiare en ti _

-Y bueno tristemente ya sabemos todo lo mucho que confie en el-dic dolorosamente Tommy sin poder evitar derramar algunas lagrimas-no ha habido un dia Zack, ni un dia que no me haya arrepentido a lo grande de esa decisión que aunque no lo pronuncié fue el que lo hizo por mi, ni un dia he dejado de pensarlo, de extrañarlo, de amarlo dolorosamente fue ahí que cai en cuenta que Jason era lo único que necesitaba en la vida, y lo bote a la basura sin saberlo, asi que creeme Zack que volver a lastimarlo es lo ultimo que quiero hacer en la vida

Zack asintio iba a volver hablar cuando su comunicador volvió a sonar

-Zack soy yo-dice urgentemente Billy-no se si estas con Tommy pero debes transportarte de inmediato al Hospital de San Francisco esta vez Jason si que la hizo a lo grande

Todos tenían un nudo en la garganta, en especial Tommy y Zack a los dos no le gustaba el tono de urgencia de su amigo el ranger azul original,

-Dime que paso exactamente Billy?-pregunta con suma preocupación el ranger negro original-dime que ese idiota no se volvió a drogar, en serio Jason no pudo volver hacerlo

-Es peor que eso hermano-dice nerviosamente Billy-ese idiota siguió en los piques, tuvo un accidente Zack y me temo que esta vez si que podemos perder a Jason para siempre

Lo ultimo si que dejo a todos mas que sorprendido, Conner , Kira, Trent y Eithan miraba como su mentor sentía que no podía respirar, sinceramente las cosas no podían complicarse mas, pero luego Jason estaba totalmente perdido y no ayudaba en nada que su mentor no hizo nada para ayudarlo. Tommy se sentía a morir, si haber sufrido cuando perdió sus poderes de Green ranger era doloroso , no era nada con lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos, no sentía nada, o si sentía que no podía respirar, que no podía ni caminar, si Jason muere parte de el moriría con el

-Calmemonos un momento-dice Zack aunque de lejos se notaba lo mal que estaba-Tommy, chicos tienen algo que hacer, digo le gustaría acompañarme al hospital

-De verdad piensas que me puedo quedar aquí Zack-dice fuertemente Tommy-la persona que amo se debate entre la vida y la muerte, y piensas que voy a quedarme definitivamente tienes que estar bromeando

Realmente no podía creer que su amigo le hiciera semejante pregunta, podía perder a Jason mientra ellos estaban cómodamente hablando, perdió a Trini su mejor amiga, prácticamente su hermana , que lo condenen si dejaría ir nuevamente a Jason eso jamas

-Bien hermano si que fue estúpida mi pregunta-suspira Zack sabiendo que Tommy esta en todo su derecho en enfadarse con el- en cuanto a ustedes

-Iremos con ustedes Zack-dice firmemente Kira-no mentimos cuando dijimos que ayudaremos a Jason en todo lo que necesite-sus amigos asintieron en acuerdo con ella-ademas alguien debe ver a Tommy si te diste cuenta nuestro mentor esta de los nervios en este momentos

-Creeme que me di cuenta Kira-suspira Zack-en fin Zordon si me escuchas, puedes transportarnos a Tommy , a mi y a los demas al Hospital de San Francisco

-Por supuesto Zachary-dice Zordon-Tommy confía en Jason es la persona mas fuerte que he conocido, esta pasando por una terrible situación emocional, pero seguramente contigo a su lado se recuperara

-Eso espero Zordon-suspira tristemente Tommy

-Zachary dale su comunicador a Tommy-dice Zordon-Alpha y yo haremos unos nuevos para los actuales nuevos ranger, seria un honor conocer al nuevo equipo de Tommy

-Igualmente para nosotros Zordon-dice respetuosamente Ethan-Tommy me hablo mucho de usted, será un honor conocerlo finalmente, lastima que sea por estas circunstancias

-Tommy-dice Hayley entrando a la guarida-al parecer algunos ex rangers acudieron al llamado de Kira, una tal Kimberly Hart viene en camino para verte

-No quiero a esa arpía cerca de Jason, Tommy-dice furiosamente Zack para el shock de Tommy-hermano creeme si tu y los chicos no quieren ver un lado nada bonito de mi, es mejor que esa no sepa nada de Jase

Tommy jamas había visto tan furioso a Zack incluso ni siquiera cuando se reencontraron sabiendo lo que le hizo a Jason, asi que Kimberly debio haberlo superado para ver a un total enfurecido Zack Taylor

-Creeme hermano no dejare que eso suceda-dice firmemente Tommy-dije que haría las cosas bien con Jase y es precisamente lo que hare-mirando a Hayley-Hayley encontré a Jason pero el esta en muy mal estado-trago grueso en pensar como esta Jason en estos momentos-por eso te pido como dijo Zack que nadie, que ninguno de los ex rangers que vengan incluyendo a Kimberly sepan de Jason-viendo que su amiga sonrientemente asintio-es mas me ire con los chicos y Zack a San Francisco y de una Hayley cancela todo lo que tenia que hacer, habla con los profesores con quien sea, pero sinceramente no estoy de animos para nada, es mas no estare disponible por un buen tiempo

-No te preocupes Tommy-dice seriamente Hayley-te entiendo perfectamente confía en mi no dejare que nadie te moleste y mucho menos sepan de Jason

El ex ranger negro Dino Thunder suspiro agradecidamente, y de una junto con Zack y su equipo se teletransportaron al hospital de San Francisco a la espera de lo que le sucede a Jason Scott

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de los Power Rangers yo solo poseo la historia**

En el Hospital de San Francisco un muy nervioso Billy Grayson se paseaba como un loco en el pasillo de la sala de emergencia, hace minutos recibió la segunda llamada mas dolorosa de su vida, la primera fue cuando se entero de la muerte de su mejor amiga Trini, y esta cuando le informaron acerca del accidente de Jason, de inmediato se traslado al lugar y prácticamente temblo al ver el estado casi irreconocible de Jason, tenia quemaduras casi en toda parte de su cuerpo, no sabia si aliviarse o no que estas se veian que no eran de tercer grado, pero eran quemaduras al fin, pero su amigo de lejos se notaba lo mal que esta, y mas al notar que su motocicleta fue destrozada por completo, ni siquiera la destrucción de sus zord le dolia como le dolia ver que su amigo estaba vivo prácticamente de milagro

-Billyyyyyy-un grito sumamente familiar para el original ranger azul , al voltearse suspiro aliviadamente al ver que Tommy, Zack y el nuevo equipo de power ranger se dirigían hacia el

-¿Cómo esta el?-pregunta rápidamente Tommy-y hermano por muy doloroso que sea quiero la verdad, dime como esta Jason por favor

Billy nuevamente suspiro no quería darle mala noticias a nadie en especial a Tommy, pero debía ser sincero ninguno podía tener falsas esperanzas, aunque el rogaba a todos arriba especialmente a Trini que si en vida cuido tanto de Jason como del propio Tommy, ahora mas que nunca esperaba que lo siguiera haciendo

-No se exactamente como esta-dice Billy levantando la mano al ver que Tommy iba a protestar-pero esta en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, Tommy quieres sinceridad, hermano Jason esta vivo de milagro, su motocicleta casi ni existe de lo destrozada que esta, le da una idea a todos ustedes como realmente debe estar

Tommy se sento de forma automática, sentía a Kira y a Conner a su lado, lo cual agradecia enormemente su apoyo incondicional en estos momentos, es mas estos chicos si que lo hacían sentir orgulloso de haberlos elegidos como power ranger Zack tenían razón esos chicos si han demostrado su valia como defensores de la tierra, ahora si que se sentía entumecido, sin poder hablar Jason esta muriéndose y el no había podido detenerlo , no era ningún tonto esos piques son un peligro andante y si su amigo andaba ahí era porque Jason buscaba su muerte, se estremecio con tal pensamiento

-No podemos ser pesimista verdad-dice en voz baja Zack-estamos hablando de Jason, el Jason que le pateo el trasero mas de una vez a Rita, Lord Zedd, Goldar incluso a Tommy en su versión evil Green ranger, el no podía morir asi tan fácilmente, el luchara

-El problema es si quiere hacerlo Zack-dice Tommy saliendo del trance que tenia-no nos engañemos todos aquí sabemos que mayormente lo que participan en piques de carretera es mas que todo para suicidarse-todos asintieron tristemente-y hermano me duele mas a mi que nadie admitirlo pero con lo que Billy y tu me dijeron es mas que obvio que Jason esta buscando su propia muerte

Silencio sepulcral ante lo dicho por Tommy

-Me temo que es cierto lo que Tommy dice-dice Billy-Zack hermano lo hemos visto en sus momentos mas felices, con Tommy, Trini, cierta persona que no quiero ni nombrar-esta vez Tommy y su equipo si que tenían mas curiosidad que rayo le hizo Kim a Jason para que incluso alguien tan bondandoso como Billy hablara de ella fríamente- conmigo, lo hemos visto sonreir, luchar con Tommy, ser siempre nuestro pilar en las batallas pero…

Suspiro profundamente tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos

-Pero también vimos sus momentos mas oscuros-continua el ranger azul original-lo vimos molesto, devastado con lo sucedido con Tommy-suspiro al ver a su amigo nuevamente decaído-pero hermano gracias precisamente a la presencia de Tommy me di cuenta que no sabemos que sucedió con su familia, ciertamente sabemos por el que su madre se suicidio, pero el jamas pero jamas hablo de ello, y pienso seriamente que debimos empujarlo mas, creo que Jason acumulo todas esas emociones y como una bomba explotó finalmente

Todos asintieron especialmente Kira, que sin conocer por completo a Jason ya lo admiraba primeramente por todo lo contado por su mentor, y en segunda por todo lo que ha pasado, sinceramente mas bien deberían hacerle un altar a Jason con todo lo que le ha pasado y mantenerse cuerdo hasta ahora era mas que increíble. Tommy suspiro Billy tenia toda la razón del mundo, debieron empujar mas a Jason, aunque apostaba que Trini lucho por Jason hasta el final, no podía quejarse de sus amigos, precisamente el no tenia derecho alguno sabiendo dolorosamente que el tenia parte de esto

-Familiares de Jason Scott-dice una doctora llegando a la sala de espera de inmediato Tommy y los demas corrieron de una a su lado

-Somos sus amigos, sus únicos familiares-dice Billy-sus padres fallecieron, por favor puede decirnos como esta Jason

-Siendo asi-suspira la doctora Messer-el estado actual de su amigo es muy critico y estas cuarenta y ocho horas que pasen será fundamentales para su recuperación o no

Tommy apretaba los puños en forma de impotencia, mientra que los demas escuchaban atentamente

-La operación que se hizo se alargo mas de la cuenta porque el joven se nos fue por unos minutos-continua la doctora mientra que todos se estremecieron por completo-al final mantiene sus signos vitales, pero me temo que necesita un respirador artificial, tiene golpes en toda parte de su cuerpo, dos costillas rotas, lesión en su medula, pero nada que nos de a entender que no pueda caminar, pero si una seria conmocion cerebral, por el cual el esta en estado de coma en estos momentos

Nuevamente nadie tenia que decir, Tommy solamente quería entrar de una a la uci donde estaba Jason y estar con el , no separarse de el en ningún momento, Jason necesita saber que debe vivir, que tiene amigos que realmente se preocupan por el, y que a pesar de todo el también estaba aquí, que lo necesitaba mas que todo que a pesar de haber sido un completo idiota, se dio cuenta que lo amaba, realmente quería una oportunidad para hacerlo feliz

_-Por favor Jase tienes que luchar-_eran los pensamientos de Tommy_-realmente no debes darte por vencido, tienes a Zack y Billy que siempre se han preocupado por ti, y me tienes a mi aunque te cueste creerlo Jase te amo solo quiero vivir una vida contigo y no sucederá si eso pasa_

-Doc tenemos un problema-susurra Conner-aparentemente nuestros días de descanso oficialmente terminaron-Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock en serio en estos momentos cuando la persona que ama esta luchando por su vida, como Trini decía si que tenia una suerte de lo ultimo

_-Sinceramente Tommy-dice una muy seriamente Trini-ni el color verde ni mucho menos el blanco te evitas en meterte en serios problemas-Tommy ya ni sabia que decirle a su amiga-con este ultimo monstruo esta mas que comprobado que tiene las siete plagas de Egipto, como Billy no esta yo lo dire, definitivamente tienes una suerte de lo ultimo Tommy Oliver_

_-Trini por favor-suspira profundamente el ranger blanco que con su compañera la ranger amarillo con esa si que no ganaría ni una_

-No se que paso doc-continua Conner sacando de sus pensamientos a Tommy-pero nuevamente la ciudad esta en peligro y Tommy juramos proteger a la ciudad debemos ir todos

Tommy apretó los puños en impotencia, estaba nuevamente orgulloso de Conner, en realidad en momentos como este su joven estudiante dolorosamente le recordaba a Jason, seguramente su amigo le diría exactamente lo mismo

-Ve hermano-dice Zack-oye Tommy somos todos una familia, se que tu tienes a tu equipo, y a tus otros compañeros, pero quiero creer que siempre te has sentido como unos de los nuestros, es decir espero que no hayas olvidado nuestra época juntos

-¡Pero que cosas dices hermano¡-exclama sorprendidamente Tommy-se que me he equivocado a lo grande con ustedes, especialmente con Jason-suspirando continuo-he sido mas ranger de lo que podía contar, pero Zack dame crédito fue por Jason y por ustedes que soy quien soy, tendre otros compañeros pero ustedes siempre serán mi familia

-Por eso te lo decimos hermano-sonrie Billy-siempre estamos y estaremos contigo, te apoyamos a pesar de lo de Jason, y es precisamente por el Tommy si le quiere demostrar que lo amas y que quieres estar con el, es por nuestro amigo que debes ir a luchar, no será nada fácil sabiendo que el estará en tus pensamientos, pero el jamas se rindió contigo en tu época de evil Green ranger, es hora que tu le demuestre lo mismo

Tommy sonrio felizmente por sus dos amigos, era verdad lo que les dijo siempre fue un ranger con Adam, Rocky, Aisha, Kim, Kat, Justin, Tanya, Conner, Eithan, Kira y Trent siempre fue el líder, la voz de la razón , fueron buenos momentos que paso con todos ellos, aunque al final algunos de ellos hacieron relucir su verdadera personalidad, pero siendo sincero esa comodida, esa camaderia , ese lugar que siempre llamo hogar solamente lo encontró con estos dos chicos que tenia en frente, con un angel que seguramente lo cuidara como Trini, y especialmente con la persona que esta en la UCI, finalmente entendio que volvió a su hogar como debería ser.

-Esta bien hermano-sonrie Tommy-acabaremos con esta amenaza de una, realmente no estoy de humor con nuevos villanos, con Jason en ese estado mandare al demonio quien sea que tenga en enfrente

Zack, Billy y los jóvenes rangers tragaron grueso sabiendo que para nada estaba bromeando, salieron del hospital y a escondidas se transformaron en

Conner-Red Ranger Tyranosaurius

Ethan-Blue Ranger Triceratops

Ptherazord Ranger Amarillo

Tommy-Black Ranger Brachiozord

Trent - Dragozord Ranger Blanco

Diciendo eso los cinco ranger de inmediato fueron a la ciudad, no precisamente a Reeside sino para la sorpresa de Tom la ciudad atacada era por enésima vez Angel Groove y el hace años había abandonado la ciudad no solamente por sus estudios, sino que al no ser mas power ranger y en especial no saber nada de Jason no tenia sentido seguir ahí, pero Angel Groove otra vez era el centro de un nuevo ataque , mientra atacaba a ciertos seres cubiertos de negros, estos eran sumamente familiares

-No volvemos a ver Black Dino Ranger-sonrie maliciosamente una voz escalofriante-mejor dicho Tommy Oliver

-¡Lord Zedd¡-exclama totalmente en shock el ranger negro dino trueno-pero no se suponía que tu y tu amada esposa-lo ultimo lo dijo sarcásticamente-se habían esfumado de la tierra

-Si Zordon esta vivo porque nosotros no mi estimado Tommy-sonrie fríamente Zedd-amada esposa Tommy quiere recordar viejos tiempos

-Vaya mi adorado Tommy-sonrie fríamente Rita-tanto me extrañabas, asi que estos son tu nuevo equipo-sonrie maliciosamente al ver a Conner y sus amigos-seguramente aun no entiendes nuestro regreso, pero creeme que pronto lo entenderas, patrulleros, demonios oscuros ataquen

Nuevamente el y su equipo fueron rodeados, no entendia para nada como esos dos aparecieron de la nada, pero como Zedd dijo si Zordon esta con vida, algo en el hechizo que hizo que los villanos fueran buenos desaparecio por completo, aun asi estos dos no eran los mismo de antes, su mirada, su postura además de lo fuerte que son los patrulleros y los seres demoniacos, definitivamente debe andarse con cuidado

Mientras tanto en la UCI, cierto Jason Scott lucha literalmente por su vida,totalmente inconciente, pero su mente plagada de recuerdos, en especial con su mejor amigo Tommy Oliver se aferraba a ellos a como de lugar, su cuerpo estaba totalmente entumecido, totalmente inconciente, sentía a Tommy no sabia como pero sentía a la persona que ama, le gustaría abrir sus ojos, y ver que pasaba , pero por otra parte estaba sumamente cansado

_Me gustaría volver a verte Tommy, aunque sea por ultima vez deseo verte nuevamente Tommy_

De repente sonaron las alarmas para los médicos que atendían a Jason su ritmo cardiaco baja considerablemente,

-Esta teniendo un shock-dice la doctora Messer-vamos traigan el aparato de resucitación de inmediato-las enfermeras hicieron de inmediato lo pedido-vamos Jason Scott, aun tienes mucho por que vivir , por tus amigos, por la que consideres la mas importante para ti , vuelve con nosotros

Uno…dos…y tres seguían dándole electroshocks a Jason que parecía inmune a sus intentos de salvarlos, mientras lejos de ahí Tommy y sus compañeros usando los zord peleaban con un monstruo que le estaba dándole un enorme dolor de cabeza, esa Rita y Zedd no bromeaban cuando le dijeron que no eran los mismo de antes, en ese momento se estremecio por completo y no tenia ni idea del porque, aunque rápidamente una imagen de Jason sonriéndole le decía todo lo que necesitaba saber

_Me alegro de verte de negro Tommy-sonrie tristemente Jason-hermano si que te queda bien todos los colores que use, realmente voy a extrañarte_

-No…no lo hagas Jason-dice con un nudo en la garganta Tommy mientra sus compañeros no entendían nada en ese momento

-Es el espíritu de Jason-dice en voz baja Trent que por su experiencia como Tommy sabia que lo veía es la pura realidad-al parecer se esta despidiendo de Tommy

_Fue increíble el tiempo que compartimos juntos-sonrie Jason sin tomar en cuenta el dolor que le esta produciendo a Tommy-fuiste mi mejor amigo, mi ancla Tommy creeme que mi vida nunca fue fácil, pero contigo, contigo hermano sentí que podía vivir por primera vez_

Aun con los golpes del monstruo Tommy Oliver dividia su mente, en ayudar a sus compañeros y dolorosamente ver la imagen de la persona que ama, Jason se esta despidiendo, y el no soportaría eso, perderlo definitivamente si seria lo ultimo que podía soportar

_Hubo cosas que no dije ni a ti ni a los demas cuando estábamos juntos –continua seriamente el ranger rojo original-no era porque no confiaba en ustedes, carajo daría mi vida por ti y los demas sin dudarlo , y eso lo sabes no-Tommy tristemente asintio-porque tu, Trini, Zack y Billy eran lo mejor que me habían pasado eran mi única familia, nunca quise preocupar a nadie, pero hasta el final sigo haciendo eso no Tommy_

-Entonces lucha Jase maldición lucha-dice fuerte y furiosamente el ranger negro dino trueno-yo no pude contigo, es mas eres el único que me ha vencido hasta ahora, eres el ranger rojo original no te puedes dar por vencido

El espíritu de Jason iba a replicar pero esta vez no lo dejaría , sabia que siempre estuvieron una conexión especial por eso fue que finalmente se dio cuenta que era Jason a quien amaba realmente, era su única oportunidad en convencerlo en seguir luchando

-Tu también fuiste mi fuerza mi pilar Jase-dice seriamente Tommy-me equivoque lo se , te hice tanto daño y lo lamento también he sufrido sin verte sin hablarte sin decirte lo siento, por favor Jason dame una sola oportunidad es lo único que pido

Espero pacientemente en ese instante se estremecio al ver que el espíritu de Jason desaparecia por completo sin embargo ….

_Mas te vale cuando logre despertar-sonrie Jason- sea tu la primera persona que vea Tommy Oliver sino nunca te lo perdonare_

Tommy sonrio alegremente sabiendo que debía confiar en su amigo, Jason seguía mal y algo le decía que seria para largo pero lo esperaría y seria el la primera persona que Jason viera cuando despierte, con mas fuerza finalmente destruyeron al monstruo aunque Tommy quitando lo de Jason presentia que Lord Zedd y Rita no eran los únicos que volveria a ver

-Conner-dice seriamente Tommy-debemos todos tener los ojos abiertos, aunque le conte de estos dos, ustedes mismos se dieron cuenta que son mas poderosos que antes

-Asi es-djce Ethan-y presiento como tu Tommy que no solamente ellos estarán en la ciudad, y sabes creo que la aparición de Zordon, de tu mentor no tiene nada que ver, presiento que algo mas paso con esa batalla que tuvieron los rangers del espacio

-Seria genial comunicarnos con ellos-dice seriamente Trent-mientra mas ayuda mejor, además como Ethan dijo solamente ellos podían saber que paso en realidad en esa batalla

Tommy sonrio nuevamente con orgullo , esos chicos si que aprendían

-Estan creciendo muy rapidos mis muchachos –Sonrie en tono de burla Tommy haciendo sonrojar a Conner y a los demas-pero seriamente estoy muy orgullosos de ustedes cuatro , como amigos y compañeros de batalla se complementan mutuamente…además

En ese sentido su mirada cambio a una seria

-Jason no es el único que cierta manera perdió la confianza en trabajar con los rangers-dice contundentemente el ranger negro dino trueno-nunca le menti a ninguno de ustedes saben mi historia desde el principio desde mi etapa como Green ranger hasta ahora

Conner y los demas asintieron en acuerdo con el, esperando pacientemente porque sabían que su mentor tenia mucho que decir

-Nunca descubri la verdad de lo que sucedió en mi época de ranger zeo-dice contundentemente Tommy-es decir los otros no me dijeron nada, que solamente Jason no merecia la segunda oportunidad que se le dio como ranger oro y Conner nuevamente desde ese dia hasta el sol de hoy vivo con saber que haber dejado a lado a Jason fue y es la mayor estupidez de mi vida

-Pero no entiendo algo-dice Kira-obviamente Tommy sin ofender pero por lo que pude ver el espiirtu de Jason se nota a lo lejos que siempre ha sido fiel a ti-viendo que su mentor suspiro profundamente continuo-no es para recriminártelo por enésima vez que con Zack y Billy tienes mas que suficiente, pero aparte no entiendo que motivos tuvieron esos rangers en mentirte porque Tommy todos creemos firmemente que esos ranger si que jugaron sucio contigo y en especial con Jason la pregunta es porque

Tommy suspiro pero llevaba años haciéndose la misma pregunta, porque Rocky, Kat y Tania siempre se mostraron a la defensiva con Jason, porque no vieron con buenos ojos su amistad con el, ahora mas que nunca necesitaba aclarar eso de una buena vez

-Creo que con la llamada que hiciste Kira lo vamos averiguar-dice Tommy-pero depende de la salud de Jason y no me engaño al ver su espíritu se que cuando regresemos encontraremos a Zack y a Billy de los nervios, pero confio en Jason es un luchador de primera, pero como dije antes dándole la razón por completo a Zack ninguno de los rangers zeo y turbo que casi son los mismos, ninguno, y creo por la frialdad de mi mejor amigo que Kimberly debe ser incluida, ninguno de ellos deben saber que Jason esta en el hospital

-Sabes que cuenta con nosotros doc no solamente como rangers sino como amigos-sonrio Ethan-asi que de una nadie se acercara a Jason te damos la palabra que asi será

-Gracias chicos-sonrie Tommy-ustedes y mi primer equipo ranger son lo mejor que me han pasado en la vida

Diciendo eso se transportaron nuevamente al Hospital mientras que la Doctora Messer en la UCI

-Este chico si que tiene suerte-suspira profundamente la doctora-mira que morir dos veces el mismo dia y revivir de forma inmediata, aunque lo peor no ha pasado por completo solamente esta noche nos dira de que estas hecho Jason Scott

Continuara,,,,,,


	5. Chapter 5

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de los Power Ranger, yo solo poseo la historia**

En la sala de espera del Hospital Central de San Francisco, todos esperaban pacientemente alguna novedad con respeto a la salud de Jason Scott, cuando Tommy y su equipo regresaron de su batalla, Zack y Billy les informaron que Jason nuevamente se puso mas mal, es mas lo perdieron nuevamente, pero se sorprendieron cuando su amigo le conto que el mas o menos intuia ello ya que el propio Jason de forma espiritual se le aparicio, ambos ranger originales miraron que los jóvenes rangers también confirmaban lo dicho por su mentor, suspiraron mejor sabiendo que al menos Jason le dio a entender al propio Tommy que esta vez si que lucharía por su vida, aunque lo peor aun no ha terminado de pasar su amigo sigue con un respirador artificial además de la severa conmocion cerebral, su estado en coma le dice a todos ellos que el no despertara por un buen tiempo, Tommy fue el primero que dijo que creía firmemente en su amigo y que estaría con el hasta el final, Zack sonrio finalmente Tommy si que se dio cuenta de sus reales sentimientos por Jason solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para ellos.

-Ahora no entiendo-dice de repente Billy-en serio Tommy, Rita y Lord Zedd están con vida-Tommy asintio-esto no es bueno nada bueno, y al parecer a verlos a todos ustedes se notan que se esforzaron a lo grande

-Eso es poco Billy-suspira Trent-Tommy nos conto que ellos comparados a otros enemigos que se han enfrentado como las Maquinas, Divatox, y otros enemigos de los demas rangers, esos dos eran novatos, pero doc creeme que no vi nada de novato en esos dos

-Precisamente porque como ellos lo dijeron Trent-suspira Tommy-no son ni la sombra de lo que fueron antes-viendo a Zack y Billy a la vez continuo-y creanos hermanos, eran totalmente diferente a como nos enfrentamos antes, sus rostro, su fuerza todo, no se que rayos paso para que volvieran pero se que no es nada bueno para nosotros

Todos asintieron , cuando Billy iba a volver hablar la doctora Messer aparicio frente a ellos

-El joven tuvo la noche estable-empezo la doctora haciendo que Tommy y los demas suspiren aliviadamente-sin embargo no esta nada fuera de peligro, debemos esperar venticuatro horas mas para poder tomar nuevas acciones, tiene inflamación en el cerebro lo cual sigue siendo peligroso, por lo cual su estado de coma en su caso lo ayudaría enormemente a mejorar

Tommy y los demas escuchaban atentamente, ya sabia que Jason no iba a despertar de una, pero ingenuamente creyo que podía tener mas esperanzas con respecto a su recuperación, sacudió su cabeza no permitiría tener pensamientos negativos, mas cuando seguramente Jason se esforzó a lo grande para comunicarse con el

-Ahora pueden verlo a través del vidrio de su habitación-dice de repente la doctora-pero solamente será unos momentos, en situaciones como esta el paciente debe estar lo mas tranquilo posible

-Entendemos perfectamente doctora-dice Billy-y gracias por hacer todo por el , no se imagina que Jason significa mucho para todos aquí

Tommy le dio por completo la razón a Billy, en especial para el Jason era todo, no solamente su amigo, su hermano, era la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, y sabia que Jason sentía lo mismo de alguna manera se lo hizo saber, aunque fruncio el ceño al recordar que su amigo le dijo que con el y los demas sentía que vivía por completo por primera vez

_-Que quisiste decir con eso Jase_-eran los pensamientos del ranger negro dino trueno_-dijiste que Zack, Billy y yo no sabíamos cosas de ti, me diste a entender que no solamente por mi estas asi, seguramente como Zack dijo tu vida se fue en un espiral y estoy mas que dispuesto a saber que fue lo que nos ocultaste por tanto tiempo_

Cuando llegaron a la habitación a través del vidrio todos se estremecieron ante semejante imagen, Jason se veía a lo lejos que seguía mal, físicamente casi tenia el cuerpo completo todo vendado, además de todos los aparatos conectados a el, Tommy se sentía impotente , realmente quería era entrar para hablarle a su amigo para darle entender que no estaba solo, al ver la mirada de todos sonrio no era el único con los mismo pensamientos

-Hey Jason-susurra en voz baja Zack-hermano Trini siempre tuvo toda la razón del mundo en decir que de todos nosotros a ti si que te encanta llamar la atención, pero seriamente hermano esta vez si que te superaste

Nadie dijo nada, Tommy y Billy suspiraron nuevamente para ellos el que mas aprendio de Trini definitivamente fue Zack

-Cuando nos convertimos en power ranger-continua el ranger negro original- fuiste el mas feliz de todos, no por fama o por arrogancia como cierta ranger rosada que Billy, Tommy y yo conocemos-esta vez Tommy si que iba a preguntar, en serio que rayos le hizo Kim a sus mejores amigos-tu si que amaba ayudar a la gente a lo grande, siempre dándole tu apoyo incondicional a todos sin pedir a cambio-sonriendo a Tommy-con Tommy si que te esforzarte en grande hermano, siempre creiste en el, tanto fue tu fe en Tommy que en ningún momento revelaste que el era el evil Green Ranger en ese entonces no

Tommy y Billy abrieron sus ojos en shock, ninguno de los dos podían creer en especial el propio Tommy que Jason siempre supo su identidad, con razón lo miraba fijamente, pero nunca le dijo nada siempre sintió la presencia de alguien, definitivamente era Jason porque nunca dijo, nada , Zack como siempre le leyó sus pensamientos

-Porque lo dije antes hermano Jase creyo siempre en ti desde el mismo momento que se conocieron-sonrie el ranger negro original a su mejor amigo-ademas creo que el siempre supo que ambos tenían mucho en común, llamarlo intuición o no, ahora que se claramente lo que sientes por el y Jason por ti, en serio Tommy lo de ustedes se veía claramente, por enésima vez esa Trini si que nos llevaba la delantera

_-Ustedes dos tienen algo especial-sonrie felizmente Trini a Jason y Tommy-ambos son mas que mejores amigos, mas que hermano, son como el Ying y el Yang, se complementan mas de lo que piensan, su relación es mas profunda a la que tengan con cualquiera de nosotros entienden lo que les digos_

_Suspiro con fastidio al ver que sus dos mejores amigos en el mundo no entendieron lo que ella les quiso decir_

_-´Pobre Zordon-dice de repente Trini-de todos los jóvenes que tuvo que convocar para ser lideres de los Power Ranger-Tommy y Jason ya sabia lo que les venia-se tuvo que encontrar con dos que no entienden ni en chino ni en español lo que se les dice, en serio Zordon si me escuchas definitivamente con Jason y Tommy si que te sacaste la lotería_

_Silencio sepulcral en la habitación de Trini_

_-En realidad somos nosotros que nos sacamos la lotería con ella-susurra en voz baja Zack solamente escuchado por Jason, Tommy y Billy-pero si los cuatros queremos seguir viviendo es mejor no llevarle la contraria_

_Para bien o para mal, Jason, Tommy y Billy si que le daban la razón por completo a Zack, irónicamente era mas sencillo para los cuatros enfrentarse a Zedd y compañía que a la furia de una enloquecida Trini_

_-En fin-suspira resignadamente la ranger amarillo-por lo que veo ni que usen lentes en tercera dimensión, ustedes entenderá-Tommy y Jason solamente suspiraron ni caso tenia objetarle nada a su amiga-pero se que en un futuro mis palabras se harán eco en los dos, y Jason y Tommy solamente cuando entiendan lo que les quise decir ambos se miraran completamente diferente a como lo hacen ahora, confíen en mi se porque les digo esto_

-Siempre lo supiste Trini-susurra Tommy-y tristemente como dijiste ni Jason ni yo en ese momento lo vimos, pero creeme que desde el momento que Jason se fue si que cai en la realidad , ahora claramente si entendí tus palabras, solamente quería que el y yo diéramos el siguiente paso, perdón Trini si que me tarde en darme cuenta de las cosas

-Nuevamente hermano si que necesitaba los lentes de Billy para ese entonces-sonrie Zack mirando tristemente a Jason-pero este fue peor Tommy, creo que Jason si sabia lo que sentía por ti, lo asumió y lo vivio solo porque para el su amistad era sagrada, pero creo que no haberte confesado sus sentimientos fue otro factor para ver lo que lamentablemente estamos viendo

-Asi es y tristemente no ayuda en nada lo que ocurrio hace años Tommy-continua Billy-pero si Jason se te aparicio fue por algo, es la minima esperanza, es mas es una esperanza para todos y en especial para ti que el quiere volver a creer en ti ,demole crédito Jason no es rencoroso hermano, jamas lo ha sido y al parecer contigo jamas lo será

-Ambos tienen razón-suspira Tommy-y me alegra enormemente que el aun me de una segunda oportunidad-con un nudo en la garganta mirando a Jason-pero me mata verlo asi, el no se merece esto Billy independientemente que a ultima hora se que lo amo y lo amare por siempre, independientemente se que Jason no merece estar postrado en una cama

-Creeme que lo sabemos hermano-dice Zack-odio verlo ahí, no se si matarlo a el por ser un idiota suicida, a ti por abandonarlo, a esos idiotas de tus ex compañeros por el infierno que le hicieron pasar, pero hermano por muy power ranger que seamos, quitando a los rangers time forcé nosotros si no podemos retroceder el tiempo solamente debemos estar con el, porque si el antes de esto ya estaba sumamente depresivo cuando despierte ese si que nos dara dolores de cabeza, no que estando ahí en la cama no lo siga haciendo

Todos asintieron en acuerdo con el ranger negro original , en especial Tommy que sabia que aunque Jason despertara cosa que desea mas que nada, sabia que su depresión seguiría, y debe estar preparado para confrontar de frente a su mejor amigo, cuando regresaron a la sala de espera, Tommy recibió una llamada de su amiga y asistente Hayley

-¿Qué pasa Hayley?-pregunta Tommy

-Me temo que tengo malas noticias Tommy-dice seriamente Hayley-con la universidad y demas esta todo bien, pero con tus ex compañeros, con ellos si que la cosa es imposible

Tommy suspiro no podía quedarse aquí con Jason de forma tranquila aun con el regreso de antiguos enemigos, pero al parecer era como mucho pedir eso

-Todos están aquí Tommy-continua Hayley sabiendo que su amigo estaba tratando de tomar las cosas con calma-les dije que tuviste que hacer un viaje de emergencia que no sabia en donde, pero siguen insistiendo mas al verte en acción con los chicos , me temo que tendras que ir a verlos personalmente

El mentor y miembro de los power ranger dino trueno suspiro profundamente, hace tiempo al igual que Jason no quería saber de ellos, pero precisamente por la persona que ama y que esta luchando por su vida debía confrontarlos a todos de una vez, además ya se lo dijo a Kira, es primordial averiguar de una vez que motivo a ellos a hacer lo que hicieron con Jason y con el

-Hayley mantente en línea que debo decirle a los demas-dice Tommy suspirando sabiendo que su amiga asintio-Zack, Billy, chicos, no puedo posponer esto mas, los antiguos power rangers están en la guarida y quieren verme, Hayley les mintió pero al vernos saben que tengo mucho que explicar

Todos se miraron de reojo y suspiraron, anteriormente Conner, Kira, Ethan y Trent estarían felices de conocer a los ex compañeros de su mentor, pero ahora la cosa era totalmente diferente con la excepción de Zack y Billy y especialmente Jason, no querían ver a esos ni en pintura, pero como Tommy no le quedaba de otra

-Tommy-dice seriamente Zack-seria un problema para ti si Hayley se teletransporta para aca y Billy y yo te acompañamos a ti a los chicos-suspirando mirando a Billy continuo-como Tommy dijo Billy esto es inevitable, Jason directa o indirectamente esta ahí luchando a morir precisamente por ellos, Tommy, tu y yo sabemos que no hicimos con el, pero sinceramente hermano siempre me pregunte porque carrizo ellos despreciaron a Jason sin razón alguna, porque se que Jason es incapaz de lastimar a nadie

-Estoy mas que de acuerdo con Zack-dice Tommy-es mas esos ni siquiera se imaginan lo que les tengo preparado, Hayley mi amigo Billy te transportara aquí a la sala de emergencia del Hospital , Jason sigue sumamente delicado, y quiero que estes totalmente pendiente de el, mientra que resolveré de una buena vez lo que sucedió hace años atrás

-Estoy mas que lista Tommy-dice seriamente Hayley-tu amigo puede venir cuando quiera, también estare pendiente por completo de la salud de Jason y Tommy pateale el traseros a todos por mi

-Creeme que no sere el único en hacerlo-sonrie sinceramente Tommy viendo a sus dos mejores amigos continuo-tengo dos guardespaldas mas que ellos si que tienen mas motivos para darle la lección de su vida a esos que alguna vez para mi desgracia fueron mis amigos

Diciendo eso, afuera del Hospital, Tommy informo a Zordon de la decisión , pidiéndole permiso a su mentor, este de inmediato acepto mas aun sabiendo que Jason necesitaba todo el apoyo posible, es mas para la sorpresa de todos los rangers, Alpha-5 iba a unirse ya que según el robot tenia una ganas enorme de volver a ver a los antiguos ranger, Tommy, Zack y Billy no sabia si eso era bueno o no, pero con alguien mas en su equipo no estaría nada mal, finalmente hicieron el intercambio, Hayley se quedo en el Hospital jurándole por enésima vez a su mejor amigo que estaría pendiente en todo con respecto a la salud de Jason, mientra que Tommy, su equipo, Zack con Billy y Alpha que finalmente se les unido llegaron a la entrada de la guarida

-Supongo que todos estamos listos no?-pregunta nerviosamente Conner-sinceramente Tommy hasta yo estoy mas que decidido a saber como unos rangers pudieron traicionar a otro, porque doc eso fue lo que hicieron tus ex compañeros a Jason

-Nadie mas que yo se eso Conner-suspira nuevamente Tommy-y chicos mil gracias por eso, no tenían que estar aquí y lo saben

-¡Doc si que te estas haciendo viejo¡-exclama alegremente Trent-deja de hacerte rogar Tommy, estamos contigo hasta el final, en realidad estamos con los auténticos y únicos power rangers

Zack, Tommy y Billy no pudieron evitar sonreir felizmente, los recuerdos de sus días como power rangers, sus batallas con Rita y Zedd , sus reuniones, sus conversaciones, la alegría y locuras de Trini a los tres le dolia en el alma, y Tommy tenia un nudo en la garganta en recordar sus luchas con Jason, su amistad, sus reuniones en la casa de Trini, sus largas charlas hasta en altas horas de la noche, la felicidad de Jason por verlo nuevamente como ranger y siendo su líder, y su imagen en una cama postrada lo mataba dolorosa y lentamente…en ese momento

-Finalmente nos vemos Tommy-dice una voz muy alegre que Tommy , Zack, y Billy reconocieron por completo

Antes que Tommy dijiera algo fue precisamente Zack que se le adelanto

-Solamente Tommy Kim-sonrie fríamente el ranger negro original-acaso nuevamente para variar te olvidas de las demas personas, en serio Kim si que tienes problemas para ver de mas

Continuara…..


	6. Chapter 6

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de los Power Rangers, solo poseo la historia…**

En la entrada de la guarida de los ranger dino trueno el silencio era aterrador, Tommy y su equipo veian de reojo como Zack le daba miradas frias a Kimberly y esta sorpresiva o aparentemente no las tomaba en cuenta, seguramente ella pensó que el era el mismo Tommy que ella uso a su conveniencia, porque quitando lo que seguramente ella le haya hecho a Jason , no olvidaría como tuvo el tupe de terminar con el mediante una y muy sencilla carta, aunque ahora se aliviaba enormemente no sentir nada pero absolutamente nada por ella, no negaría que en esa época confundido por sus sentimientos por Jason le dolio bastante la frialdad con que termino su relación. Por otra parte la propia Kimberly no tenia ni idea de porque Zack incluso Billy la miraban fríamente, no creía que Jason contara lo sucedido en su encuentro en Suiza, ella sabia mas que todo que el ex ranger rojo siempre se guardaba las cosas para no lastimar o preocupar a los demas

-Pero que cosas dices Zack-sonrie alegremente Kimberly-sabes que Billy y tu siempre serán mis amigos, pero Tommy no lo he visto desde siglos

-Si desde que terminaste con el-dice fríamente Billy-pero ni eso ya que ni te presentaste Kim, una sola carta fue lo único que Tommy supo de ti

Kim estaba mas que sorprendida por la frialdad de Billy, sabia que su rompimiento con Tommy había dejado varias heridas en el equipo, pero ya paso mas de cinco años , eso ya esta en el pasado. Por su parte para Billy había personas hipócritas en el mundo pero lo de Kimberly Hart es de lo ultimo como se atreve a venir tan campante despues de como rompió con Tommy, y especialmente despues de lo sucedido con Jason especialmente con Trini, definitivamente tiene que estar bromeando

-Nuevamente hermano-susurra Zack a Tommy-esa Trini se fue invicta, mas que todo la pego al decir que un Billy molesto no era nada bonito

Tommy asintio automáticamente, Trini si que los conocía a todos a la perfeccion al punto que hasta daba miedo, Billy escucho a Zack, y de una su mejor amigo también sin saberlo sigue los pasos de Trini

-Billy creo que ya al pasar mas de cinco años-dice seriamente la ranger rosada original-Tommy y yo dejamos nuestras diferencias de lado-Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock-ademas no fui la única que fallo aquí, no te olvidas lo que Jason hizo cuando era el Golden ranger

Tommy si que estaba viendo rojo, no solamente la chica ni decencia tenia al querer mentirse a si misma diciendo que entre ellos todo estaba olvidado era en serio, y encima se atreve a tocar el tema de Jason, ahora si quería saber por Zack y Billy que rayos le hizo Kimberly a Jason, y al ver la furia de sus dos mejores amigos sabia que era algo grande

-En serio que lo tuyo no tiene nombre-dice fríamente Zack-crees que Billy y yo no sabemos que fuiste a Suiza a escondida de Tommy y su equipo-Tommy nuevamente estaba en shock-para humillar a Jason por su homosexualidad, y mas que todo por sus sentimientos por Tommy-mirando mas fríamente a Kimberly que se estremecio por completo-y para rematar Trini, humillaste a tu mejor amiga , la insultaste hasta mas no poder en serio Kimberly con Trini si que te pasaste de la raya

Tommy y su equipo abrieron sus ojos en shock , sabia que no seria nada bueno su reencuentro con sus ex compañeros estaba preparado pero esto es mas que lo que el pueda soportar, Trini su dulce Trini, su alocada, alegre fuera de remate Trini Kwuan la que además de Jason lo apoyo por completo no solamente como ranger sino como amigo, su confidente, seriamente Kimberly si que se saco su numero con el

-Zack,Billy-dice fríamente Tommy-quiero la verdad de lo que paso en Suiza, toda , sin omitir nada-mirando con odio a Kim que le dolia que su ex novio la mirara si-quiero todos los detalles aunque sean doloroso, ustedes saben mas que nadie que estoy de pie es por ustedes y mi equipo

Zack y Billy asintieron entendiendo perfectamente lo que Tommy le quiso decir, su amigo solamente quería estar con Jason, en realidad si por Tommy fuera se mudaría de una al Hospital con tal de no dejar solo ni en un momento a Jason

-Bueno esto sucedió antes que se diera inicio a la era zeo-suspira Billy-yo tampoco sabia nada, hasta que el propio Zack me conto….y bueno esto fue lo que sucedió

_Dias despues de la llegada a Suiza, en un apartamento Jason Lee Scott se encontraba con su amiga Trini, ya que Zack para variar se fue de una a una fiesta no es que Jason y Trini no supieran de ello, pero en serio su amigo al menos no podía estar un dia por completo tranquilo, pero Jason no podía decir nada mas porque una furiosa Trini se le enfrento_

_-Es en serio Jason Lee Scott –dice furiosamente Trini dándole el susto de su vida al ex ranger rojo-te puse a Tommy en bandeja de plata, hice de todo para que tuvieras a solas con el, que te costaba decirle lo que sientes por el_

_Jason no podía evitarlo pero una Trini enfurecida era de terror pero arriesgando su propia vida tenia que enfrentarla_

_-Aja y que quería que le dijera Trini-dice fuertemente Jason-sabes Tommy descubri que soy homosexual, y que estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo , que resulta ser tu que tal_

_-Bueno asi no-dice la ex ranger amarillo encogiéndose de hombros-debiste pensar en un mejor orden de prioridades, es decir primeramente el lugar preciso, la hora precisa y ahí si suelta la bomba, si Tommy que fue un vil ranger y vivio para contarlo, seguramente tu confesión no le hubiera echo ni coquito_

-Sinceramente Trini-dice Tommy mirando al cielo pensando en su amiga-es que ni una sola vez fuiste normal, Jason y yo contigo por muy ranger que fueramos no pegábamos ni una

Los ranger originales azul y negro es mas incluso su nuevo equipo si que concordaban en todo con el, la ranger amarillo original si que será recordaba por toda la eternidad

_Jason casi se golpea a si mismo con el cojin en serio Trini no podía dejar de salirle con una de sus cosas_

_-Trini sabes que Tommy significa mucho para mi no?-pregunta Jason viendo que su amiga asintio-ustedes dos son mas que mis amigos, no es que Zack y Billy no lo sean, pero con Tommy y contigo sentí una conexión real directa como si fuera yo mismo por primera vez_

_Sonrio al ver que Trini lo escuchaba atentamente la amaba ella si que era su confidente tanto para el como para Tommy_

_-Fui el único que supo de la verdadera identidad de Tommy-dice Jason que sonrio al ver que Trini también lo sabia-pero no dije nada porque me dije a mi mismo que debía salvarlo, desde que lo conoci incluso con sus ojos llenos de maldad, vi a un joven extraordinario sabes, siempre intuí que yo era homosexual, pero riete si quiere pero desde que vi a Tommy por primera vez quede prendido por el por completo_

_-El amor venga de donde venga no es para burlarse Jason-dice contundentemente la ex ranger amarillo-se lo dije antes a ti y a Tommy , obviamente aun falta para que ambos entiendan mis palabras-viendo que su amigo asintio-ustedes se complementan Jason, entiende que Tommy sabe de una lo que piensas antes de actuar y viceversa, siempre sabes lo que el necesita igualmente el contigo, eso no pasa todo los días, no se pueden ver a una pareja tan perfecta como ustedes y me duele que ninguno vea eso_

_Jason iba a objetar pero Trini lo dejo_

_-Si piensas que Tommy ama a Kimberly-dice Trini-te tengo noticia Jason ni el mismo se da cuenta que la quiere como una hermana nada mas-Jason abrió sus ojos en shock-es que no ve Kimberly ha sido la única que lucha por llamar la atención no es que nuestro ranger blanco no lo merezca este es la versión mapache de Ricky Martin_

_Jason suspiro profundamente su amiga si que estaba loca de atar, lo peor de todo es que Tommy y el la aman mas por eso_

_-¡Que es la verdad¡-exclama dramáticamente Trini-y de una no te pongas celoso ese Tommy es todo tuyo-sonrio maliciosamente al ver el sonrojo de Jason-ademas yo estoy en tu mismo bando, o sea lo mio es las mujeres y nada mas _

_Silencio sepulcral….hasta que_

_-¡Que diablos¡-exclama un total sorprendido Jason Scott _

Zack y Billy se sorprendieron que los chicos y Tommy aparentemente sabían de la orientación de Trini

-Fui la primera persona en saberlo-sonrie Tommy-mas adelante les dire como nuestra amiga para variar me lo hizo saber, Conner y los chicos también sabían, les he hablado de Trini en realidad

-Me alegra que lo hicieras hermano-sonrie Zack-y bueno siguiendo , aquí cierta peli rosa hace su aparición-lo ultimo lo dijo fríamente mirando a Kimberly

_+Hay algún problema con ello Jason Lee Scott-dice fríamente Trini mientra que Jason pensaba hacer su testamento de una ni Goldar lo aterrorizaba como su amiga lo hace en estos momentos-porque de una te digo que te puedes largar ahora mismo_

_-Hey nena sabes que no soy asi-dice contundentemente Jason-Oye no soy el primero en criticarte eres mi mejor amiga mi hermana además-suspirando continuo-en realidad lo sospechaba Trini, esas miradas que le dabas a Scorpina no eran precisamente de odio_

_-¡Quieren dejar Tommy y tu en competir hasta para conocerme por completo¡-exclama quejándose Trini-no se como rayos Tommy lo supo en serio ni con el ni contigo pego una_

_Jason se mantuvo en silencio, pero como Zack diría para su supervivencia no le llevaría la contraria, realmente eran el y Tommy que no pegaban una con su amiga_

_Trini iba hablar cuando de repente Kimberly aparicio de repente en su sala de estar para la total sorpresa de los dos_

_-Kim que bueno es verte-sonrie felizmente Jason aunque se sorprendio al ver la mirada fría de Kimberly_

_-No vine aquí para reencuentro y nada por el estilo Scott-dice fríamente Kimberly dejando helado a Jason y Trini por su frialdad_

_-Seriamente creiste que no me daría cuenta de tus intenciones con Tommy-dice fríamente la ranger rosada-en realidad Scott pensaste que Tommy seria un anormal desviado como tu_

_Jason mas que abrir sus ojos , sentía que no podía respirar no sabia que le dolia mas que su amiga si es que se le puede aun considerar a Kimberly como tal seguía haciéndolo, supiera de su amor por Tommy o que definitivamente era homofóbica de primera_

_-Sabes que Tommy es un hombre de verdad-continua Kimberly-hecho y derecho, pensaste que esos intentos estúpidos tuyos por enamorarlo podria funcionar, ja sabias que eres patético Jason Scott_

_-Como te atreves-dice una muy furiosa Trini-me gustaría pensar que por millonésima vez estas siendo hechizada para variar Kim, pero no soy nada estúpida para saber que no es asi_

_-Si y tu que crees para decirme algo a mi lesbiana frígida-dice fríamente Kimberly dándole un golpe fuerte mentalmente a Trini-eres tan patética que te cubres en Jason y Tommy, realmente creiste que no sabia de tu atrocidad, porque eso es lo que ustedes dos son anormales por completo que ni siquiera merecen vivir_

_Trini y Jason si que no podían hablar_

_-Gracias a quien sea que Zordon se dio cuenta de la clase de seres que son los dos-continua fríamente Kimberly-Rocky si es un ranger rojo de verdad que no necesitan que lo auxilien a cada rato, seriamente Jason no te diste cuenta que jamas fuiste un buen líder, porque si lo hubiera sido Tommy jamas hubiera perdido sus poderes por completo_

_Jason no podía hablar ni respirar tenia que salir de ahí de inmediato jamas se perdono no haber recuperado los poderes de Tommy realmente lo intento pero al parecer para los demas específicamente para Kimberly no eran suficientes, asi que de una corrió de inmediato saliendo del apartamento, sabia que tenia que estar con Trini pero no podía sinceramente no podía_

_-Jasonnnnnnnn-grita dolorosamente la ranger amarillo como podria estar engañada por la persona que tenia en frente, como podía Kimberly ser tan cruel simplemente por su Orientacion sexual_

_-Porque no vas y huye como ese anormal-sonrie Kimberly-en serio Trini realmente pensaste que seguiríamos amigas despues de saber lo que eres, simplemente me enferma, personas como ustedes no deberían vivir en la sociedad, sinceramente Trini hazme el favor de desaparecer de este mundo tu y Jason deberían hacernos ese favor_

_Diciendo eso salio sin sospechar que seria la ultima vez que veria a Trini Kwuan con vida, precisamente Trini cayo al suelo llorando amargamente_

Kira era la primera que quería matarla por completo ,dejarla sin piel, sin huesos esa ranger rosada si que era una verdadera perra seguramente la otra la tal Kat seria igual o mas, pero no le temeria a esas dos, sin saberlo ahora con saber lo que sufrio su primera ranger, esas dos no saben con quien se metieron. Conner, Eithan y Trent no culpaban para nada la furia que desde lejos se veian en Kira porque ellos estaban igual de furiosos como diablo esta chica pudo ser una power ranger, quizas fue tan excelente actriz que incluso alguien tan sabio como Zordon creyo en ella por completo. Billy nuevamente rememoro lo contado por Zack cada palabra que dijo Kimberly le dolia en el alma ni imaginar como Jason y Trini pudieron soportar tanto veneno. Zack solamente se estremecio cuando encontró a una Trini por primera vez en su vida totalmente histérica, ni hablar que desde ahí Jason empezó a desmoronarse por completo, pero trago grueso sintió la furia de Tommy Oliver, y esa furia era la misma cuando era el vil Green ranger

-Agradece de por vida Kimberly Hart-dice fría y muy oscuramente Tommy-que mi moneda del ranger malvado se haya destruido hace tiempo-diciendo mas oscuramente estremeciendo por completo a Kimberly-porque te juro por Jason, en especial por ella, por mi mejor amiga , mi hermana, por la memoria de Trini que no dudaría en usarla y acabar contigo por completo

No estaba mintiendo , en este momento Tommy no hubiera dudado en transformarse nuevamente en el vil Green Ranger , hubiera mandado al diablo todo, sus principios su lealtad a ser ranger a Zordon todo con tal de destruir a la persona que tenia en frente, Trini su amiga del alma, como dolia haberla perdido para siempre, ella no merecia tanto desprecio, tanto asco, Jason su amor, su amigo su todo que lucho hasta el final por el, que casi muere por querer recuperar sus poderes y esta perra maldita se atreve a culparlo, diciendo que no fue suficiente, para el era mas que suficiente de que le serviría de ser nuevamente el ranger verde si Jason hubiera muerto, se estremecio nuevamente con ese pensamiento, sabiendo que su persona amada aun no estaba fuera de peligro

-Tommy-dice nerviosamente Kimberly-no es lo que parece Zack esta mintiendo-Zack solamente suspiro como esta su mejor amigo Kimberly aun no se da cuenta que esta cavando su propia tumba-esta de parte de Jason en cuanto a Trini no es mi culpa que

-Ni termines esa frase-dice furiosamente el ranger negro dino trueno-ni un insulto mas a Trini, no dejare que manches su memoria-continuando furiosamente-no tuve en su entierro y me mata y me matara no haber podido ni siquiera despedirme de ella no he superado su muerte Hart, asi que piensa, mejor dicho mides mejor tus palabras porque una ofensa mas a mi mejor amiga, lo que Zedd te hizo será nada lo que puedo hacerte

Kimberly iba hablar pero Tommy sonrio ahora era el que tenia el poder de caerle una bomba encima a la ex ranger rosada

-En cuanto a Jason-dice fríamente Tommy-ese que no te cansas de insultarlo solo por ser homosexual-odiaba mas al verla como se estremecia con asco por lo ultimo pero quien rie al ultimo rie mejor-ese que no te cansas de despreciar, que olvidaste que te salvo la vida mas de una vez, que se sacrifico por nosotros, por mi cientos de veces , ese significa mucho mas para mi, incluso Trini fue la primera en darse cuenta que lo que siento por Jason no es precisamente amistad

Kimberly abrió sus ojos en shock, por su parte Zack, Billy y los nuevos rangers no podían evitar sonreir maliciosamente , la cara fantasmal de la ex ranger rosada era todo un poema

-Soy bisexual Kim-sonrie maliciosamente Tommy al ver el total shock de su ex –si como lo escuchas mi estimada ranger rosada, a pesar de ti, de Kat, incluso Hayley me di cuenta de una cosa , y quiere saber que es-sonrio ampliamente al ver que Kim sacudia su cabeza en negación-que también me va los hombres, en realidad no los hombres en general si no uno en particular…quieres saber quien Kimberly

-No…por favor Tommy-dice totalmente sorprendida Kim-no…tu no puedes

-No puedo que Kim-pregunta fríamente Tommy-no puedo que, amar a Jason, porque mi estimada Kimberly es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo, porque para tu dolor cosa que me importa un comino, al final de cuenta la verdad es que asi como Jason me ama, también lo amo yo que tal, si al final perdiste tu tiempo hart porque resulta que si me enamore de Jason por completo

Continuara…..


	7. Chapter 7

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia….**

Kimberly Hart ingenuamente creyo que cuando volviera a ver a su ex pareja Tommy Oliver todo seria como antes, incluso pensaba seriamente que podria unirse a su nuevo equipo,pero nunca conto con la llegada de Zack y Billy, y mucho menos que estos supieran lo sucedido con Jason y Trini peco nuevamente de ingenua creyo que el imbécil de Jason no diría nada, pero aparentemente no fue asi, ahora mas que impactada estaba sumamente dolida y furiosa, la parte dolida es saber que Tommy se descubrió a si mismo como bisexual y mucho mas que finalmente acepto que ama a Jason y la parte furiosa era precisamente Jason, como odiaba que su ex compañero aun sin estar aquí le seguía dando enorme dolores de cabeza, pero no se rendiría , no se iria de aquí sin reformar a Tommy, sin hacerle ver que el no era ningún anormal como Jason, y que ella era lo que el necesitaba, sabia que su sucesora Kat tenia los mismos pensamientos, pero si había luchar contra ella lo haría sin dudarlo, vino a recuperar el amor de Tommy y no se detendría para hacerlo.

En cuanto al propio Tommy, suspiro con fastidio ahora que conoce a la perfeccion a su ex novia, sabia que esta mas que sorprendida , estaba furiosa por lo que le acaba de revelar, ahora recordando sus momentos como pareja, se dio cuenta que Kimberly hacia de todo por alejarlo de Jason, es mas la misma Trini como siempre fue la que se le hizo saber, y el como siempre no la escucho

_-Tommy Kim es mi amiga , mi mejor amiga-dice Trini mirando seriamente a su mejor amigo además de Jason, Tommy-es decir no me malentiendas, y no es por mal pero no parece que Kim esta actuando mas que extraña con respecto a Jason_

_Tommy fruncio el ceño en no entender, mientras que Trini suspiro su amigo por muy líder de los Power Ranger que sea al parecer era miope por completo_

_-Tommy cuando Jason intenta acercarte a ti-suspira profundamente la ranger amarillo-Kimberly se te pega a ti mas que la misma lapa, no te gusta que lo diga asi pero es la verdad-Tommy renuentemente asintio era verdad lo que decía-nuevamente amo a Kim, pero Tommy no podemos tapar el sol con un dedo ella si que se te pega mas y es precisamente por Jason, no te parece que eso no es normal_

_Tommy solamente estaba en silencio, pero realmente si que estaba de acuerdo con Trini, no ha podido pasar tiempo con su mejor amigo Jason, y no es porque no quiera , realmente extraña a Jason, pero es Kim que se encargaba de aparecer de repente cuando Jason quiere hablar con el, Trini tiene razón eso no era nada normal…en ese momento_

_-Debo hablar con Billy con urgencia-dice de repente Trini dándole por enésima vez mala espina a Tommy-porque por lo que veo y seguire viendo aparentemente Tommy, si que necesitas unos lentes con urgencia_

_-Trini por favor-suspira por millonésima vez Tommy, esa Trini si que se la aplica de forma perfecta, con ella si que pierde de una_

Tommy sonrio tristemente, ella no solamente supo desde el principio los sentimientos de Jason por el y viceversa, siempre le dio a entender que ambos eran perfectos juntos, pero como siempre ninguno la escucho o se hicieron los locos, Jason como dijo Zack no dijo nada por temor a perder su amistad, y el porque como su amiga dijo no vio o inconcientemente también tenia temor a ser rechazado, pero si hubiera sido mas atento a las palabras de Trini, definitivamente Jason no estaría debatiéndose por su vida en estos momentos.

-Quiero que esta conversación se mantenga entre nosotros por los momentos Hart-dice fríamente Tommy-y a ti mas que nadie te conviene, al menos que quiera que tu prestigio como la primera ranger se vaya directamente al suelo-Kimberly abrió sus ojos en shock-creeme Kim como estoy en estos momentos soy capaz de todo, es mas mis estudiantes son mas que testigo de ello

-Testigo si nos las aplica a todos, todos los dia doc-dice seriamente Conner mirando fríamente a Kim-anteriormente estábamos extasiados por conocerte a ti y a los demas compañeros de Tommy pero-mirando a Zack y Billy-con la excepción de los ranger negro y azul originales, creeme que mas decepcionados con todos ustedes no podíamos estar

Kimberly solo se mantuvo en silencio, Tommy tenia razón por los momentos no estaba en favor de decir palabra alguna

-Por ultimo Kimberly-dice fríamente Zack-ni se te ocurra a culpar a Jason de esto, porque despues que hiciste tu aparición y desaparición de una, fui yo quien encontró a Trini totalmente devastada-mirando fríamente a su ex amiga-y Jason, ese si que se especializo en escapar, duro una semana entera sin que Trini y yo superiamos en donde carrizo estaba, te das cuenta que no tienes derecho alguno a replicar nada de lo que te digamos

Nuevamente la ex ranger rosada no dijo nada, mientra que Tommy contaba hasta diez para calmarse por completo, sabiendo que aun le faltaba todavía, pero no podía negar en pensar que Jason empezó a lastimarse a si mismo desde esa época y esta vez si que veía claramente a saber que Kimberly contribuyo a ello. Asi que dándole una mirada a sus mejores amigos y su equipo, incluso a Kimberly solamente que esta fue fría y llena de odio entraron finalmente a la guarida. En ese momento vio a todos sus ex compañeros reunidos, y se sorprendio al saber que no sentía nada por su presencia, es decir ni alegría, ni felicidad, ni nostalgia, si estaba feliz de tener a Zack y Billy con el, incluso sus estudiantes lo estaban, pero con estas personas sinceramente nada de nada.

-Tommy hermano-sonrie felizmente Rocky abrazando a Tommy que se estremecio y no precisamente de felicidad -no tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy de volver a verte

-Si supongo que me hago una idea Rocky-dice fingidamente Tommy-en realidad estoy contento de verlos a todos nuevamente

-Tommyyyyyyy-dice alegremente Kat intentando lanzarse a los brazos de Tommy que ni loco se dejaría tocar por ella-realmente te extrañe Tommy, no sabes cuanto

Tommy suspiro sinceramente ahora si que veía a lo lejos lo hipócrita que era la chica que tenia en frente, además de Kim, Kat también era otra que se saco su numero con el

-Tommy-dice Justin ya siendo todo un adolescente-tambien te extrañe no puedo creer que aun sigas siendo un ranger y negro, seguramente Adam esta celoso por eso

Antes que Adam le respondiera , Zack sonrio maliciosamente

-Hombre si soy el ranger negro original-sonrie Zack-nadie mas que yo es mas que perfecto para juzgar eso no-viendo que Justin se apeno continuo-ademas Tommy se ve bien en negro y en especial porque cierta persona en el cielo textualmente amenazo a Tommy que ni se le ocurriera ser un ranger amarillo, en serio Trini hubo un dia que no nos haya amenazado alguno

Mientra que los demas ranger no entendían nada, Tommy y Billy solo se mantuvieron en silencio sabiendo que no hubo un dia que no fueran amenazados precisamente por su mejor amiga

-En fin Tommy-dice Tanya la ranger amarillo zeo-Como has estado?, no puedo creer que todos perdiéramos contacto contigo, si no te conociéramos diría que no nos quería volver a ver

_-"Porque era precisamente lo que quería no verlos a ninguno de por vida"-_eran los pensamientos de Tommy sin embargo dijo-no es asi Tanya, ya no era un Power Ranger, cedi mi poder a TJ igual que lo hiciste con Ashley , además me fui de Angel Groove quería una vida tranquila solamente no conte con la presencia de cierto jóvenes presente

-Bueno Tommy-sonrie maliciosamente Kira-acepta de una vez, que Conner, Eithan, Trent y mi persona aparte de Jason somos lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida

Tommy suspiro su estudiante de una si que le seguía los pasos a Trini, mas cuando Conner y los demas también le sonreían maliciosamente, esos cuatros si que han sido un dolor de cabeza, pero orgullosamente son su dolor de cabeza en ese momento

-Jason-dice de repente Kat-¡Aun te ves con Jason Scott¡, es increíble que despues de lo que nos hizo tu te veas con ese tan campante Tommy como es posible

Tommy nuevamente contaba mas de diez sinceramente ambas ranger rosadas si que lo estaban sacando de sus casillas a lo grande

-Escucha peli teñida-dice fríamente Zack-aun cuando deje hace rato mi puesto de power ranger te digo algo-mirando fríamente a Kat-cuando ustedes van yo vengo de regreso, Tommy siempre ha sido el mejor amigo de Jason, y Jason lo ha sido para Tommy, a pesar del engaño, trampa que hicieron a Jason, a pesar que Tommy lo dejo esa vez a su suerte-señalando a Tommy-este es la persona que conozco perfectamente y se cuando esta arrepentido a lo grande si hace una acción mala, estuve ahí, presencie su arrepentimiento cuando era el ranger verde y les digo a todos ustedes en general

Nadie dijo nada al ver la furia mostrada por el ranger negro, Tommy nuevamente le agradecia a lo grande la intervención de su mejor amigo, porque como estaba en estos momentos sabría que podía cometer una locura con su ex novia y compañera de equipo

-Jason Lee Scott-dice fríamente Zack-es la persona mas amable, honesta y sincera que he conocido-suspiro tratando de calmarse-como ranger rojo ni se diga, fue un líder de pie a cabeza, siempre puso nuestro bienestar antes que el mismo, arriesgo su vida tantas veces que ya ni puedo contar, siempre nos escucho atento a todas nuestras necesidades, ese peli teñida que no te cansas de juzgar y mentir vilmente

Kat miraba a todos por un poco de ayuda, pero nadie decía nada ni siquiera Rocky

-Ese fue el primero que le tendio la mano a Tommy sin dudarlo-dice firmemente Zack-no es que Billy y yo dudaramos de Tommy, pero fue precisamente Jason que hizo de todo para salvarlo, le dio la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos, hizo hasta lo imposible por salvar sus poderes de ranger verde casi pierde la vida y tu con cierta persona-dice mirando de reojo fríamente a Kim-se atreven de dudar de el, de ensuciar su nombre tienes que estar bromeando, anteriormente Tommy no se porque demonios creyo en ti pero ni el me detendrá para darte una lección si vuelves a atacar a Jason

-Esta vez es toda tuya Zack-dice seriamente Tommy dejando a Kat sin palabras-que piensas Kat que soy el mismo idiota de antes que puedes manipularme tan fácilmente como antes-friamente continuo-noticias Kat esta vez como dijo Zack esta vez no dejare que aquí nada ni nadie ensucie el nombre de Jason, se que el siempre fue inocente, es mas como mi mejor amigo dijo-sonrio sinceramente a Zack-hasta yo me he preguntado todos estos años como demonios crei en ti, Tanya y Rocky sin dudarlo, me deje llevar por ustedes sin tomar en cuenta que al que abandone fue a la persona que siempre estuvo conmigo hasta el final

Y lo dijo con tal contudencia que estremecio a todos, dolorosamente fue asi, recordar que Jason seguía en la UCI en coma , en mal estado lo mataba lentamente, y al ver a estos tres, Kat, Tanya y Rocky tan felices de la vida, hablándole como si nada, no necesitaba pruebas físicas ni nada para saber que hizo la estupidez del siglo hace años atrás, solamente esperaba que Jason le diera una oportunidad, lucharía por el con uñas y dientes de ser necesario, Trini siempre lo supo, su amiga supo que solamente con Jason seria feliz y esta vez haría que ella donde este estuviese orgulloso de el

-Voy a serle sincero a todos Kat-dice de repente Billy-no me fui a Acuatar por que estaba interesado en su tecnología o enamorado de uno de los Allien Ranger-suspiro-lo hice tanto por Jason como por Tommy, por Jason porque me dolio enormemente verlo partir y mas de la forma como lo hizo, su dolor como Tommy no creyo en el en ningún momento-suspiro al ver que Tommy bajo la cabeza en vergüenza e indignación consigo mismo-y con Tommy porque respete y respetare mi amistad con el hasta el final, pero si seguía ahí con ustedes terminaría odiándolo y no quería eso, es mas el propio Jason como siempre no quería ser el causante de que se rompiera nuestra amistad, ese Jase siempre preocupándose por los demas ante que el mismo

-Si te sirve de algo Billy-sonrie tristemente Tommy-como se lo dije a Zack , no te hubiera culpado si llegase a odiarme, es mas yo me odio todos los días por hacer lo que hice a Jason, realmente desearía retroceder el tiempo y abofetearme a mi mismo y ni eso puedo hacer no

Billy sonrio a su amigo, sabiendo que de verdad Tommy estaba arrepentido a lo grande por lo que sucedió con Jason en su tiempo como power ranger zeo, es mas de una se notaba que su amigo sufria el doble o hasta el triple de lo que sufrio cuando despertó del hechizo de Rita

-Ser adolescentes, especialmente Power Ranger no es nada fácil-dice seriamente Zack-se que a veces se puede hasta cansar de hacer lo mismo, se que seguramente diran si valio la pena tantas veces poner en peligro nuestras vidas, yo he sido el primero en preguntarme cientos de veces eso-suspirando continuo-pero cuando Jason sonreía feliz al ver las personas a salvo, cuando el y Tommy entrenaban alegremente felices de la vida, cuando Trini traducia de una lo que Billy nos decía, incluso cuando Kimberly competia, ahí me di cuenta que al ver sido Power Ranger era lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida

Todos estuvieron atentos a lo que decía, mientras que Tommy y Billy sonreían felizmente a las palabras de Zack

-Chicos esto es para ustedes-dice Zack a Conner y los demas-ustedes no son perfectos chicos, digo Conner puede ser arrogante a veces, Eithan pude jactarse mas de la cuenta, Trent se encierra mas en si mismo por temor a su pasado, Kira se muestra dura para defenderse de las personas que lo rodean, pero chicos saben algo

Conner , Kira, Trent, y Eithan lo miraban atentamente

-Ustedes tienen algo que Tommy, Billy y yo junto con Jason teníamos cuando empezamos esto-sonrie Zack-y eso mis estimados jóvenes se llama hermandad, es decir con sus virtudes y defectos ustedes siempre están los unos a los otros apoyándose por completo, y Tommy no miente a decir que esta orgullosos de ustedes porque lo esta, por encima veo eso, porque al verlos personalmente con o sin sus uniformes me recuerdan tanto a nuestra época de oro, donde eramos felices luchando juntos, eso es un tesoro que tienen, no dejen que se pierda eso

-Y no lo haremos hermano-dice emocionadamente Eithan-realmente estamos mas que agradecidos por tus palabras Zack-viendo que Conner y los otros alegremente asintieron continuo-y te damos la palabra que seguiremos haciendo eso, realmente nos hace feliz que Tommy este orgulloso de nosotros

-Y lo estoy a pesar que a veces me sacan de mis casillas-sonrie Tommy al ver el sonrojo de sus estudiantes-de verdad estoy mas que felices por ustedes, y aceptar estar con ustedes en el equipo ha sido una de mis mejores decisiones

Kira lo abrazo de una mientra que Conner y los demas sonreían felizmente

-Lamentablemente-continua Zack viendo a los otros ranger-esa hermandad, esa familiaridad que estos chicos tiene, y que alguna vez Tommy, Billy , Jason y yo teníamos como rangers ojo la seguimos teniendo, aunque cierta persona no esta disponible en estos momentos-lo ultimo lo dijo pensando irremediablemente en su amigo postrado en una cama, y al ver la tristeza de Billy y el dolor de Tommy ambos captaron de inmediato sus palabras-eso se perdió con algunos de ustedes en estos años, la leyenda de los Power Ranger como héroes seguirá intacta pero no nos engañemos, algunos rangers se mostraron realmente como son y definitivamente no para bien

Tommy fue el primero en darle la razón a su amigo, en su lucha en la luna, vio a los demas ranger rojos y afortunadamente en ellos vio todavía esa hermandad que dice Zack, pero también otros rangers se alejaron por completo a lo que Zordon y otros mentores pensaron de ellos, al menos los que tiene en frente son pruebas fidedignas de ello

En ese momento una ranger mas llego de ultimo era Aisha la segunda ranger amarilla que para la sorpresa de todo el mundo, se acerco para abrazar sinceramente a Zack y Billy

-¡Chicos no puedo creer que haya pasado un tiempo¡-exclama una muy sonriente Aisha al ver a Tommy sin palabras continuo-sabes que si Billy no me hubiera llamado para ponerme al corriente mi estimado Dr, Oliver no vivirías para contarlo

Tommy fruncio el ceño pero Zack en voz baja decidio aclararle todo

-Hermano Aisha es la única que se salva de esta cuerda de idiotas-susurra Zack en voz baja para que Tommy y los chicos lo escuchen-es mas ella mantuvo contacto todo el tiempo con Trini, además de Jason y yo, por lo tanto ella sabe todo incluso tu sabes que

Tommy miro nuevamente a su amiga que lo abrazo

-Billy me conto lo de su accidente-susurra Aisha-y también por el y Zack se que te arrepientes a lo grande lo que hiciste, mas te vale que cuides a Jason desde ahora Tommy Oliver porque te juro en memoria de Trini que te arrepentiras

-Y lo hare Aisha-susurra sonrientemente Tommy-amo a Jason y te juro que esta vez luchare contra el mundo solamente ´por estar con el

-Eso es lo que necesitaba saber-sonrie la segunda ranger amarillo-y me alegro de verdad volver a verte Tommy

-Aisha no es que no me alegre de volver a verte-dice de repente Adam-sobre todo porque seguramente es por Tommy que estas aquí, pero sin ofender desde cuando tienes contacto con Zack

-Bueno siéndote sincera Adam-suspira profundamente Aisha-tu no eres la persona mas idónea para preguntarme, despues de que te olvidaste de mi cuando me quede en Sudafrica-suspiro tristemente al ver como su amigo estaba cabizbajo-en cuanto a Zack, me he mantenido en contacto con el, Trini y Jason, y se convirtieron de inmediato no solamente en mis mejores amigos, en mis hermanos, especialmente Trini

Tenia un nudo en la garganta en recordar a su antecesora esa chica realmente la animo, la apoyo, la aconsejo en todo sonrio alegremente no temia en decir que definitivamente Trini era la mejor ranger amarillo de la historia

-Es mas Adam-continua la segunda ranger amarillo-Zack se porto a la altura cuando te cedió el puesto y lo has hecho bien pero no entiendo-mirando fríamente a Rocky-como pudiste prestarte para el juego de Rocky sabiendo de antemano lo mucho que el odia a Jason, porque no le dijiste a Tommy la verdad de lo que sucedió años atrás

Continuara….


	8. Chapter 8

**Descargo de Responsabilidad. No poseo ningún personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia…**

Finalmente en la Guarida de los Power Ranger dino trueno la reunión entre ex power ranger se estaba dando, aunque no tenían que ver para nada con lo que la mayoría pensaron que se trataba aun asi realmente la reunión era mas que interesante, porque ahora resulta ser los que no tenían nada que ver en la reunión o sea Zack y Billy, para los otros se tomaban atribuciones que no les correspondia, pero al ver la mirada fría que Tommy les enviaba le daba a entender que ni se les ocurriera llevarle la contraria porque de una lo lamentarían de por vida. Por su parte Alpha-5 se encontraba a escondidas hasta los momentos, a diferencia de Tommy, su nuevo equipo y Billy con Zack para su total alivio los demas rangers no sabían que el estaba ahí, se entristecia cada vez al ver la verdadera cara de algunos de ellos, primeramente Kimberly con todo lo que escucho acerca de como humillo a Jason y a la pobre Trini hasta el desearía mandar al carrizo a la ex ranger rosada original de por vida, y luego Kat, esa chica hechizada o no nunca le gusto siempre le dio mala espina, tristemente el tiempo le dio la razón cuando Tommy sin miramiento no creyo en Jason, le dolía en el alma ver al ranger rojo original destrozado por completo, solamente esperaba que esta vez Tommy si que hiciera las cosas bien con Jason, ni Zordon ni el mintieron cuando dijeron que Jason era uno de los mejores ranger rojos de todos los tiempos solamente se le puede comparar con el propio Tommy

-Aya yi yi yi-dice en voz baja Alpha-Jason no se merecio nunca esto, realmente el dio todo por el todo por sus supuestos amigos, espero que Tommy lo salve de una vez, porque según Zordon aun Jason esta en grave peligro

-Asi que Adam-dice seriamente Tommy-tu sabias de lo que paso hace años no-sonrio tristemente al ver que su amigo no respondio-sabes Adam te entiendo perfectamente, tu hiciste lo que debi hacer con Jason no, pusiste a Rocky por encima de todo, por encima de mi siendo el líder del equipo, lo que yo si debi hacer con Jason, darle el lugar que le correspondia no lo hice, y vemos ahora como estamos todos aquí recordando un pasado que desearía olvidar

Silencio sepulcral en la guarida de los ranger dino trueno, a Kira lo mataba ver a su mentor sumamente triste, devastado no solo por la situación de Jason, sino que Tommy dolorosamente piso suelo al ver con sus propios ojos como fue traicionado por cada uno de los suyos. Tommy suspiro esto si que era un golpe bajo siempre pensó que Adam estaba al margen de esto pero al parecer no , como dolia esto, sonrio fríamente ahora sabe lo que Jason sintió cuando el lo miro fríamente solamente esperaba que su amigo despertara, Jason no podía morir , nunca se perdonaría y nunca seria el mismo si pierde a Jason para siempre.

-Tommy yo se que debi hablar contigo-suspira Adam-pero tu mismo lo dijiste Rocky es mi amigo, y yo también le crei cuando dijo que Jason los dejo a la deriva a Kat y a el en la pelea con Mondo-se estremecio al sentir las frias miradas de Tommy, Zack y Billy a la vez, luego mas adelante lo supe pero ya Jason no era parte del equipo, y nosotros eramos power rangers turbo para ese entonces

Tommy le iba a decir sus cuantas verdades a Adam pero Zack lo miro pidiéndole permiso para hablar

-Vamos aclarar una cosa Adam-dice de repente Zack-ya tu sabias que Rocky, Kat y Tanya mintieron abiertamente a Tommy no-viendo que Adam asintio-y en algún momento te arrepentiste de no decir nada, de dejar que Tommy pensara lo peor de Jason, cuando es mas que evidente que mi hermano nunca lo traiciono

-Siempre me he arrepentido Zack-dice seria y firmemente Adam-creeme que nunca he estado en paz sabiendo eso

-Por supuesto que jamas podras estar en paz-dice furiosamente Zack-tuviste la oportunidad perfecta de redimirte Adam y lo sabes-mirando furiosamente a su sucesor continuo-o te olvidas la convención de ciencias cuando Billy y yo nos reencontramos con Tommy-Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock enfureciéndose mas con Adam porque entendio por completo donde quería llegar Zack-en ese tiempo cierto joven aquí presente-continua Zack señalando a Justin-ya estaba en el panorama , por lo tanto ya eran power ranger turbo y mas que todo viendo que Tommy insistió a lo grande conversar con Billy y conmigo porque rayos no aprovechaste para decirle la verdad

Tommy estaba temblando de furia , pero esperaba que esta vez Adam se dignara a responder claramente, su mejor amigo tenia toda la razón, Adam tuvo la oportunidad del siglo para redimirse y aun asi se mantuvo en silencio porque diablo Adam desaprovecho eso

-Acaso puedes entender el alcance de tus errores Adam-pregunta un furioso Billy- tienes idea del daño que ocasionaste con tu maldito silencio-se encontró con que el ranger verde zeo no tenia nada que decir-ocasionaste que uno de los lazos de amistad de hermandad, de todo mas fuerte como el de Jason y Tommy casi se instigiera, sabes el dolor de Jason hasta el sol de hoy se pregunta que les hizo no a Tommy, sino a todos ustedes para que le dieran la espalda como le hicieron

Nadie decía nada, mientra que Tommy apretaba los puños de impotencia, realmente ahora ve que Jason trato de coplarse al equipo y Rocky y los demas no permitieron que eso suceda, lo peor era que el no hizo nada al respecto

_-Jamas me perdonare_-eran los pensamientos de Tommy_-jamas me perdonare todo el daño que te hice Jason, ni una vida me alcanzara para recompensar todo lo que hiciste por mi, tu amistad y tu inmenso amor, no me lo merezco pero dare todo de mi para merecerlo, eso lo juro_

-En cuanto a ustedes dos-dice fríamente Billy señalando a Tanya y Rocky-junto con Kat se les acabo el teatrito que llevaban por años, se les acabo el papel de victima cuando la victimas aquí han sido Jason y Tommy, y si alguien tienen vergüenza alguna o si algo le queda de respeto a Tommy le diran porque traicionaron a Jason, y de una la verdad porque como Zack esta vez Tommy tampoco me va a detener , aunque por lo que pueden ver Tommy el mismo se encargara de todos ustedes

Rocky, Tanya y la propia Kat temblaron al ver la frialdad de Tommy, mientra que Kimberly temblo por completo esa frialdad de Tommy le era sumamente familiar, era el poder de Tommy como evil Green ranger, quizas no tiene moneda de poder, pero al parecer algo de esa oscuridad quedo en Tommy, lo que ella no quería creer era que esa oscuridad en si era la furia que Tommy llevaba contenida desde años cuando perdió a Jason y mas ahora cuando su mejor amigo esta en una cama con su vida en peligro

Tanto Rocky como Tanya y Kat finalmente iba hablar cuando de repente Zack, Billy, Aisha fueron transportados de la nada, aunque Tommy sabia porque, que rayos paso, Zordon nuevamente invoco a sus amigos pero para que

En cuanto a Zack, Billy y la misma Aisha llegaron a lo que ellos sorprendentemente sabían era un centro de mando, era un enorme centro de mando, y sonrieron al ver que tenían nada mas y nada menos que al propio Zordon entre ellos

-Nuevamente bienvenidos Ranger-sonrie Zordon feliz de reencontrarse con sus primeros ranger-lamentablemente les tengo malas noticias , y se trata precisamente de Jason

Zack, Billy y Aisha abrieron sus ojos en shock, en ese momento una pantalla tecnológica de alto nivel se encendio y para su horror se veía a Rita atacando las cercanías de nada mas y nada menos del Hospital Central de San Francisco lo que significa….

-¡Ellos van detrás de Jason¡-exclama una muy preocupada Aisha-no podemos dejar que eso suceda, Jason es como mi hermano no dejare que esa bruja le ponga las manos encimas, Zordon podre tener mi antiguo morphe

-Por supuesto Aisha y bienvenida nuevamente al equipo-sonrie Zordon-Billy y Zack, me temo que esto es mas que temporal , no se ustedes

-Hey Zordon-sonrie alegremente Zack –como diría nuestra dulce Trini si crees que te deshará de nosotros, definitivamente esta soñando, además mi hermano esta en peligro y al igual que Aisha sobre mi cadáver esa tocara un solo pelo a Jason

-Lo mismo digo yo Zordon-sonrie Billy-una vez power ranger siempre rangers

Aisha y Zack sonrieron felizmente, igualmente Zordon que estaba feliz de ver a los verdaderos power ranger en acción

-Hay una nueva pink ranger esperándolos-dice Zordon-Rocky ya no esta a la altura de ser nuevamente el ranger rojo, además todos aquí sabemos quien merece volver hacerlo

Los tres jóvenes tristemente asintieron, para ellos únicamente Jason Scott era el autentico ranger rojo migthy morphin

-Billy este es el comunicador que le pertenecia a Trini-dice tristemente Zordon mas al ver el dolor del ranger azul-colocaselo a Jason es la única manera de transportarlo aquí, si se dieron cuenta nuestro nuevo centro de mando es mas poderoso que antes

Los tres alegremente asintieron

-Aquí Jason estará bien y fuera del alcance de ciertos ranger-continua el primer mentor de los rangers-su salud sigue en peligro, lo he monitoreado junto con Alpha, pero aquí nadie sabra de el, además Tommy finalmente podrá estar con el sin ninguna molestia encima

-Gracias Zordon-sonrie Zack-Aisha , Billy si les soy sincero si que extrañaba a lo grande mi traje de ranger negro, y trabajar con ustedes, realmente estoy feliz estar con ustedes

-Nosotros también Zack-sonrie Aisha-es mas estoy feliz de trabajar con el único ranger negro, asi que de una haznos los honores

-Siendo asi-sonrie Zack al ver el brillo de felicidad de Billy y Aisha se puso en posición-es hora de morfosis amigo

-Mastodonte-dice Zack

-Triceratops-dice Billy

-Tigre Colmillo de Sable-dice Aisha

-Power Rangers-dice los tres a la vez

-¡Que demonios¡-exclama una furiosa Rita-no se porque presiento que ustedes tres se me hacen sumamente familiar

-Y yo que crei que solamente vivias de las quejaderas-sonrie sarcásticamente Zack-tambien nos alegra enormemente volver a verte Rita, pero tenemos cosas que hacer

Rita reconocio esa maldita voz incluso a kilómetros de distancia ese ranger negro era Zack Taylor que además de Jason si que le dio dolores de cabeza, pero no tenia tiempo en ñiñerias precisamente sabia que cierto ex ranger rojo estaba en este lugar y ella tenia deliciosos planes con el, lo que no pudo terminar con Tommy Oliver si lo haría con Jason, nada ni nadie la detendría, sin embargo a pesar de ser solamente tres rangers estos eran mas fuertes de lo que parecían

-Wow esto es increíble-dice alegremente Aisha la ranger amarillo-a pesar de los poderes ninjetti , siento que esto es mas fuerte

-Asi es-dice Billy el ranger azul-los poderes ninjetti ya no existen Aisha pero algo me dice que Zordon nos tiene preparado mas de una sorpresa

-Siendo asi-sonrie Zack como ranger negro-pateemos el trasero a estos y llevémonos a Jason de aquí, no soy tonto chico esa bruja quiere a Jason por lo mismo que quiso a Tommy hace tiempo atrás

-Cuente conmigo chicos-dice sonrientemente la nueva pink ranger-Jason esta a salvo o dentro de lo que cabe, Zordon me dio un aparato, el esta bajo un campo de fuerza pero debemos trasladarlo de inmediato, lamentablemente con este ajetreo su salud empeoro

Los otros ranger se estremecieron por completo pero Zack sonrio al reconocer la voz de su nueva compañera rosada

-¿Hayley eres tu?-pregunta felizmente Zack al ver que la chica asintio-esa es mi chica , eres una de las nuestras , bienvenida a nuestro equipo

-Estoy mas que feliz de estar con ustedes-sonrie Hayley-por todo lo que ha hecho por mi Tommy es una forma mas de agradecerle, además siendo sincera siempre quise ser una power ranger

-Hey Chicos-dice Billy-sin ofender le daremos realmente la bienvenida a Hayley como merece, pero nuestro Jason no puede seguir aquí

Tanto el ranger negro como el rosado asintieron y los cuatros fueron a salvar a Jason del peligro inminente que lo rodeaba

Mientras tanto momentos despues Tommy se paseaba como un león en la guarida de los ranger dino trueno sin importarle que ahora Kat, Rocky y Tanya tienen la necesidad de aclarar con urgencia lo sucedido, pero el nada de nada, esa desaparición de Zack, Billy y Aisha le daba muy mala espina, sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho y esa sensación solamente la tenia precisamente cuando Jason o los chicos estaban en peligro

-Doc trata de calmarte-suspira profundamente Kira-seguramente tu mentor los convoco por algo, ellos están bien, debes confiar en ellos que-mirando fríamente a los rangers restantes-a diferencia de ciertas personas, Zack y Billy son de confianza, es mas agradecido mas bien deberías estar con ellos por no enviarte al otro mundo por lo de Jason

Tommy volvió a suspirar como el mismo Zack diría cual es la bendita mania de las rangers amarillo en salirle con unas de las suyas, aunque ciertamente ninguna superaba a Trini, esa les ganaba a todas y de calle, en ese momento un destello negro hizo su aparición y sonrio enormemente al ver a su mejor amigo con su traje de ranger negro

-Hey Tommy-sonrie felizmente Zack quitándose su casco-vez que siempre te dije a Jason y a ti que pasaran siglos y mi traje siempre estaría a mi medida-Tommy felizmente puso sus ojos en blanco-seriamente hermano se que Jason y tu me envidiaron por completo, pero no es mi culpa ser tan perfecto , hasta me llego asombrar de lo perfecto que soy

Tommy se rio despues de un dia casi completo de querer matar a mas de uno se rio finalmente, ese Zack si que nunca cambiaria , estando con el se sentía como en los viejos tiempos, realmente si que extrañaba a lo grande al primer ranger negro, Zack sonrio al ver finalmente mas calmado a su mejor amigo, y será mas feliz sabiendo que le tenia una sorpresa aun con sus riesgos pero sabia que seria una enorme sorpresa para su mejor amigo

-Mis rangers favoritos-sonrie Zack a Kira y los demas, era verdad esos chicos si que se ganaron su corazón-preparados para conocer a nuestro mentor-los chicos y Tommy abrieron sus ojos en shock-hermano ya es hora Zordon quiere conocerlos de una buena vez, pero antes

Mirando fríamente a los demas ex ranger continuo

-Como todos deben saber-dice seriamente Zack-algunos enemigos han revivido y probablemente mas estarán de vuelta, por eso les guste o no tendrán que quedarse aquí mientra que llevo a Tommy y su equipo con Zordon-levanto la mano cuando Kat se iba a quejar-y rubia peli teñida es orden suprema o sea del mismo Zordon, ustedes no tienen sus comunicadores, además de que donde esta Zordon y Alpha es otro sitio diferente al que tuvo cuando fueron zeo y posteriormente turbo power rangers lo entienden o se lo tengo que deletrear

-Sera mejor que no digan nada mas-dice fríamente Tommy-yo sigo siendo el líder de todos los Power Rangers que están en esta guarida, y desde ya Zack tiene voz y voto en todo lo que respecta al equipo-Zack y los chicos sonrieron ante el asombro de los demas-despues de saber lo que hicieron creo que nadie pero nadie esta en la potestad de llevarme la contraria

Suspiro aliviadamente al ver que nadie le decía nada, seria el colmo si se hubieran quejado por enésima vez

-Bien Hermano y chicos-continua el ranger negro-estos son sus comunicadores, Zordon le da total acceso al centro de mando, confie en mi les encantara además-sonriendo a Tommy-presiento que nuestro querido Tommy no dejara el centro de mando incluso si lo obligamos

Tommy fruncio el ceño que quiso decir su amigo, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando el y sus chicos fueron transportados a un nuevo centro de mando. Todos en especial Tommy estaba mas que gratamente asombrado, el centro de mando era mas que un edificio por completo, era mas abierto y mas tecnológico, caminaron pacientemente, y Tommy sonrio al ver en su camino los trajes de todos los power rangers que han pasado y siguen existiendo, sonrio al ver que Conner, Eithan , Kira y Trent veian alegremente y totalmente asombrados los trajes, en especial cuando vieron los trajes verde, rojo y blanco que uso su mentor

-¡Wow esto es increíble doc¡-exclama un sorprendido Trent-no puedo creer que nosotros también formaremos parte de esto

-Es increíble Tommy-sonrie Kira-ademas tus trajes si que eran geniales

-Si que lo eran-sonrie Tommy con suma nostalgia-entraron finalmente al centro donde se alegro enormemente a ver a Zordon con vida

-Bienvenidos jóvenes rangers-sonrie Zordon ante la mirada de admiración por parte de Conner y sus compañeros-soy Zordon y fui el primer mentor de los power rangers-viendo a Tommy-bienvenido nuevamente Tommy siempre supe que como ranger y como persona llegarías muy lejos

-No seria lo que soy si no fuera por tus consejos Zordon-dice derramando alguna lagrimas –no sabes lo feliz que soy en saber que estas vivo Zordon

-Aya yi yi yi-dice alegremente Alpha-5-finalmente conozco a los nuevos ranger, Tommy si que has hecho un excelente trabajo, estos jóvenes si que le hacen honor en ser power ranger

Kira sonrio felizmente al robot Tommy ya le había contado todo acerca del mismo

-Bueno Alpha-sonrie Tommy mirando a Zordon-tuve de quien salir, estoy feliz de estar aquí

-Kira, Trent, Conner y Eithan-dice Zordon-desde hoy les ofrezco este centro de mando para ustedes-los chicos abrieron sus ojos en shock-aquí podrán ver detalladamente las emergencias que se puedan presentar, además los comunicadores que les dio Zachary son de ustedes de forma definitiva

-Gracias Zordon-sonrie Conner-es un honor estar aquí, y realmente con tus consejos y los de Tommy seremos mas fuerte cada dia

-Me alegro ranger rojo dino trueno-sonrie Zordon-Tommy los enemigos han regresado, no solamente Rita y Zedd-viendo la seriedad de su mentor Tommy espero que continuara-por eso ustedes estarán de frente en las batallas pero tendrán un equipo de nuevo rangers detrás de sus espalda

Tommy suspiro no estaba tan seguro de conocer a otros rangers con lo sucedido esta tarde, definitivamente no quería nada con nuevos ranger

-Tranquilo Tommy que no es lo que piensas-sonrie Zordon leyendo los pensamientos de su antiguo power ranger, uno de ellos ya lo conocieron-Tommy sonrio alegremente sabiendo de quien se trataba-es mas conoces a los cuatros a la perfeccion, aparezcan ranger

En ese momento Tommy se alegro mas al ver que los nuevos cuatro ranger eran los antiguos migthy morphin power ranger, uno a uno sacaron su casco, cuando Tommy y su equipo se asombraron al ver la nueva ranger rosada

-Sorprendidos chicos-sonrie felizmente Hayley al ver el rostro de asombro de Tommy y los otros chicos-les dije que no se desharían tan fácilmente de mi

-Estoy tan feliz por ti Hayley-dice una sonriente Kira-ahora si que estos-mirando a Conner, Trent, Eithan y el mismo Tommy –con nosotras no tendrán salvación alguna

Tommy suspiro nuevamente lo que Kira dice le era sumamente familiar

-Bien mis chicos como podrán ver-sonrie Zack mas al ver que Kira y los chicos también sonrieran-nuevamente soy el ranger negro original y esta vez si que pueden darlo por hecho

-Zack por favor-suspira profundamente Billy ese Zack sin saberlo sigue recordándole a Trini-en fin al igual que mi estimado amigo-señala alegremente a Zack-nuevamente soy el ranger azul original

-Y por supuesto estoy yo-sonrie Aisha-no puedo decir que soy la original porque-con un nudo en la garganta viendo el dolor de Tommy, Zack, Billy-la original fue una chica extraordinaria, un angel para todos nosotros en especial para Tommy y Jason-Tommy tristemente asintio por enésima vez si que le dolia no tener a Trini y mas en estos momentos-pero soy la segunda ranger amarillo y me esforzare a lo grande precisamente para hacer honores a sus color

-Y asi será Aisha-dice alegremente Kira-espero que seamos buenas amigas, Tommy me hablo mucho de ti y de Trini, también deseo que las dos estén orgullosas de mi

Aisha alegremente asintio abrazando a la nueva ranger amarillo

-No puedo contarle todo de una ranger-dice seriamente Zordon-lo único que puedo decirle que la batalla entre el bien y el mal es un ciclo que finalmente esta a punto de terminar-viendo que todos los ranger estaban atentos continuo-como podrán ver el mal regreso nuevamente por medio de la misma Rita, por lo tanto del lado del bien los primeros power rangers también debería presentarse….sin embargo

Todos estaban atentos a su explicación

-Lamentablemente nuestra primera ranger amarillo no esta ya mas con nosotros-dice tristemente Zordon que a el también le dolia la muerte inesperada de Trini-pero Aisha en su lugar, solamente ella es la única que pudo liberar su poder y es precisamente porque Trini antes de morir quería que fuera asi

Aisha, Tommy, y los demas abrieron sus ojos en shock

-Mas adelante te contare Aisha-sonrio al ver que Aisha asintio-bueno Billy y Zack están aquí y orgullosamente han demostrado con creces que merecen seguir siendo los originales rangers azul y negro respectivamente

-Ya saben chicos-sonrie Zack dándole mala espina a todos en general-nada de copias baratas, solamente originales

-En serio hombre-se queja Tommy-deja de seguirle los pasos a Trini, que con ella fue mas que suficiente para mi

Y Zack suspiro al ver que todo el mundo incluso Zordon y Alpha si que le daban la razón a su mejor amigo

-En cuanto a la ranger rosada-dice fríamente Zordon sin sorpresa porque Tommy mas que todo si entendia a la perfeccion la frialdad de su mentor-lamentablemente la moneda rosada fue contaminada por la maldad y no precisamente por los villanos

Continuara…..


	9. Chapter 9

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de los Power Ranger , yo solo poseo la historia….**

En el nuevo centro de mando, Zordon el primer mentor de los Power Ranger poco a poco explicaba a los nuevos rangers dino trueno acerca del regreso de antiguos villanos que anteriormente habían sidos purificados pero ahora han regresado a la maldad y por lo poco mostrado evidentemente se han hecho mas fuerte que nunca. Además le menciono la importancia que tenia para el mundo acerca del regreso de los originales power ranger migthy morphin, no hizo la explicación mas profunda porque sabia que para bien o para mal los otros ranger debían saberlo, además de corazón esperaba que cierto ex ranger regrese del sueño profundo donde se encuentra sumergido

-Cuando se eligen a cada adolescente para ser power ranger-continua Zordon teniendo la atención de todos-no se elige por sus habilidades físicas, claro que mas adelante dichas cualidades se verán reflejadas en sus zord, armas y espiritus ninjetti-Tommy, Billy, Zack y Aisha le daban la razón a su antiguo mentor-pero mas que todo es por sus acciones diarias, por su pureza de corazón, por la intensidad de sus sentimientos

Sonrio al ver que los nuevos ranger estaban atentos

-Con respecto a Kimberly Hart y Katherine Sutherland-suspiro al ver el enojo de todos reflejados en sus rostros-con respecto a ellas, sabiendo lo sucedido hace años atrás, Kimberly nunca tomo su papel de la ranger rosada en serio, tristemente se vanagloriaba de ello, la corrupción mis estimados jóvenes ranger es un tentación muy poderosa

Los nuevos rangers asintieron dándole por completo la razón

-En cuanto a Katherine-continua Zordon-en su caso su arrogancia, su egoísmo, en ver a Tommy como su posesión mas preciada-Tommy se estremecio por completo-eso hizo que la moneda rosada estuviera infectada, afortunadamente cuando Kimberly, la que no conocimos como tal viajo en el tiempo una vez, su moneda se salvo, y viendo como Hayley ha sido una enorme ayuda para ustedes y Tommy quien mas que ella para ser la verdadera ranger rosada

Hayley se sonrojo , pero Tommy le dio la razón a Zordon su amiga si que lo ha ayudado a lo grande

Zordon volvió a suspirar sabiendo que a todos en especial a Tommy de alguna manera le dolerá

-Cuando se convoco a los primeros power rangers-dice Zordon-originalmente eran cinco, Tommy se unio despues primeramente como el ranger verde, para luego pasar a ser el ranger blanco y el nuevo líder de los power rangers, pero anteriormente a el, la base fundamental del equipo era precisamente el ranger rojo original, que todos sabemos quien es

Silencio Sepulcral, todos de una miraban como Tommy apretaba los puños de impotencia, de frustración pero sobre todo de inmenso dolor, se alegraba enormemente poder contar nuevamente con Zack, Billy y Aisha ni hablar de la nueva adicion que es Hayley pero sinceramente como le dolia un infierno al ver que Jason no esta con el en estos precisos momentos, su mejor amigo, su todo era el único y autentico ranger rojo, y el de una no aceptara a nadie menos a Rocky como su suplente, mucho menos despues de lo que hizo

-Tommy, ya le dije a Zack, Billy y Aisha-dice Zordon sabiendo perfectamente el porque de la frustración de Tommy-que Rocky ya no tiene las cualidades necesarias para volver al equipo, y menos para suplir a Jason, pero Jason nos duela a todos en estos momentos ninguno de nosotros sabemos que pasara con el

Nuevamente nadie dijo nada, pero Tommy cerro los ojos, el creía en su amigo , y lucharía con y por el hasta el final

-Zordon el va a volver-dice Tommy-quizas no me creas pero yo creo firmemente en Jason, no lo hice una vez y mírame estoy y estare arrepentido de por vida, esta vez se que el va a regresar mas fuerte que nunca, lo siento si hablo antes de pensar, pero su puesto esta vez no dejare que sea ocupado por otra persona

-Y nosotros lo apoyamos Zordon-dice Zack-no es personal Zordon, pero Jason es nuestro amigo, hermano dio todo por nosotros, y creo que hablo por todos incluso por Conner y los otros chicos, que si alguien merece apoyo incondicional es precisamente Jason

Zordon sonrio al ver que todos no solamente estaban de acuerdo con Tommy , sino saber que también concordaba con el ranger negro original

-El seguirá siendo el ranger rojo-continua Zordon-no solo porque se perfectamente que nadie mejor que el para guiar a los power ranger migthy morphin-sonrio al ver que Zack y los demas asintieron felizmente-sino porque la energía mórfica roja es lo que mantiene a Jason con vida en estos momentos

Silencio sepulcral en el centro de mando

-Chicos-dice Alpha-5 al ver la confusión de Kira y sus compañeros-ustedes fueron elegidos por las dino gemas, que se fusionaron con ustedes-viendo que los jóvenes ranger asintieron-es exactamente lo mismo con Jason y el resto, fue la fuerza de los antiguos dinosaurios que lo han elegido, a cada uno de ellos, por eso la energía del tiranosaurios en este momento protege a Jason ,

Conner, Kira, Trent y Eithan asintieron entendiendo perfectamente la situación del ranger rojo original

-En este momento Zack será quien guie al equipo-continua Zordon mientra que Zack asintio-el despues de Jason y Tommy esta mas calificado para ello, solamente queda esperar por Jason, porque al igual que Tommy se que el seguirá luchando para estar nuevamente entre nosotros, por eso Zachary les contaste a Tommy

Tommy miro a su amigo preguntando que no le ha dicho Zack

-Hermano recuerda-sonrie sinceramente el ranger negro-que te dije que probablemente desde hoy te tendre que obligar a salir del centro de mando-viendo que Tommy asintio-pues asi es, es mejor que me acompañes, chicos quédense aquí debo mostrarle algo muy importante a Tommy

Suspiro alegremente cuando los jóvenes ranger asintieron, mientra que le dio una mirada a Billy, Aisha y Hayley para darle permiso que sea ellos que le cuente lo que acaba de suceder antes de estar aquí. Por su parte Zack y Tommy para la sorpresa del ultimo bajaron en un ascensor, Zack sonrio ese Tommy siempre tan curioso

-Este centro de mando es mas grande y fuerte hermano-dice Zack-según Zordon tomo un poco del conocimiento de lo que se hizo con los power ranger a la velocidad de la luz, y listo tenemos otra sitio de seguridad en lo profundo de la tierra

Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock

-Cuando Zordon nos llamó para devolvernos nuestros poderes-dice seriamente Zack-fue porque Rita hizo un nuevo ataque y no fue ni en Reefside ni en Angel Groove, adivina en donde fue su ataque Tommy

El ranger negro nuevamente quedo en shock adivinando lo que quiso decir su amigo, esa maldita bruja miserable seguramente fue tras de Jason, furiosamente le iba a reclamar a Zack el debía haber ido con ellos

-Hermano como estabas en esos momentos no ayudabas en nada-dice Zack adivinando nuevamente sus pensamientos-no nos engañemos Tommy hubieras entrado como un maniático, y tus jóvenes rangers no necesitan que precisamente su mentor pierda la cabeza

Tommy suspiro Zack tenia completamente la razón, si hubiera estado ahí realmente Rita no hubiera sobrevivido, pero eso no era precisamente algo que sus estudiantes debía aprender, mas calmadamente iba a preguntar que paso con Jason, pero en ese momento se detuvieron en una puerta, Tommy no sabia porque pero su corazón latia fuertemente de repente

-Bien llegamos Hermano-sonrie Zack-detrás de esta puerta esta nuestro mayor dolor de cabeza, y creeme ese Jase hasta para salvarlo de Rita si que nos jodio la vida a mi y a los demas, pudimos salvarlo Tommy ve entra, como nuestra Trini diría Jason es todo tuyo

Tommy sonrio a su amigo y con un nudo en la garganta, tomando respiraciones profundas entro, y para su total sorpresa era verdad Jason estaba ahí acostado, con sus aparatos y con signos de vida, temia acercarse pero su amigo como siempre le dio el empuje final

-Ve con el hermano-susurra en voz baja Zack-no te mentire sigue en peligro, es mas mas adelante te contaremos como lo salvamos de milagro, pero ahora lo importante es que este con el, este momento es de ustedes y nadie mas

-Gracias hermano-sonrie sinceramente Tommy mirando a Jason-y tienes razón será casi imposible para ustedes alejarme de aquí

Zack solo le dio una palmada en el hombro para reconfortarlo y de inmediato lo dejo a solas con Jason. El ranger negro dino trueno tenia un nudo en la garganta, se acerco con cuidado a Jason, sentándose a su lado lo observo detalladamente, cada parte de su cuerpo estaba envuelto en vendas, su rostro aun seguía hinchado aunque no le quitaba lo apuesto que siempre fue, suspiro ya podía reconocer finalmente eso, también todas las maquinas conectadas a su cuerpo

-Hey Jase-susurra en voz baja Tommy-finalmente estoy aquí babe, como te lo prometi, sere lo primero que veas cuando despierte , porque tu debes despertar

Agacho su cabeza en el pecho de Jason, no podía mas finalmente dejo fluir toda su impotencia, su rabia, ira, y especialmente su dolor, lloro fuertemente sabia que no debería hacerlo porque Jason odiaba verlo llorar, el mismo una vez se lo dijo

_-Hermano no me gusta que llores Tommy-dice firmemente Jase-no porque sea malo hermano, simplemente porque creo que eres la persona mas fuerte Tommy y no porque seas el ranger rojo zeo, eres fuerte porque siempre luchas diariamente, mantienes tus convicciones y ni alguien como Kimberly Hart merece que destruyas lo que con esfuerzos has logrado conseguir Tommy además hermano siempre me tendras a mi_

-Siempre me lo decias no Jase-dice mas calmadamente Tommy aunque se notaba que las lagrimas no le dejaba de correr-que siempre estarías para mi, carajo siempre estuviste conmigo, regresaste fue por mi y ya sabemos la bienvenida que te di-lo ultimo lo dijo cruelmente sarcásticamente-pero al verte aquí luchando por tu vida babe, me duele inmensamente lo que te hice Jason por favor regresa a mi

Lo que el no sabia que dentro de la mente de Jason , este escuchaba cada palabra, quería gritarle a Tommy decirle que lo perdonaba y que también lo amaba pero aparentemente una fuerza interna le impedia a despertar finalmente. En mas de cinco años , solo lleno de dolor y amargura consigo mismo, con la vida, intento olvidar a Tommy Oliver busco cualquier forma, ligarse con otros chicos, el alcohol y las drogas pero nada de nada, Tommy lo tenia marcado en su piel, creyo odiarlo pero nuevamente se mentia a si mismo, odiar a la persona que mas ama era totalmente una causa perdida, cuando se esforzó para aparecerse frente a Tommy seguía teniendo sus dudas en creer en las palabras de Tommy, con lo que paso hace años tenia motivos suficientes para dudarlo. Pero no podía mentirse mas, sus palabras sinceras llenas de dolor y arrepentimiento, además de las lagrimas caídas, este si que era su Tommy, aquel joven timido pero realmente fuerte, el que le sonreía felizmente cuando se veian , definitivamente este si era el Tommy de quien se enamoro

_Realmente quiero despertar Tommy, no es venganza ni nada quiero despertar y verte nuevamente Tommy, se que me amas como yo a ti pero ni yo mismo entiendo porque rayos no despierto_

_-Quizas como dijo Billy esta vez si que lo hiciste en grande Jason Lee Scott-dice la voz de una joven mujer que Jason al voltearse se sorprendio por completo_

_¡Trini¡-exclama muy sorprendido Jason_

_-Jason, Jason, Jason-dice fríamente Trini estremeciendo por enésima vez a Jason por completo-entre nosotros, es mas que un hecho que con Tommy y contigo yo si que me saque la lotería_

_Jason trago grueso de una quería despertar y esta vez no era precisamente por Tommy, era en serio Trini incluso en el otro mundo no deja de aterrorizar a cualquiera que tenga en frente_

_-Jason la razón por la que no puedes despertar-continua mas tranquilamente Trini-es porque estas en el medio entre el mundo terrenal y el mundo donde estoy yo, por eso Jase estoy aquí_

_Jason fruncio el ceño_

_-Estoy aquí para decirte que debes regresar Jase-dice tristemente Trini-yo ya no pertenezco a este mundo Jason y me mata que tanto tu como Tommy aun les duela mi partida-viendo a su mejor amigo-Tommy ha cometido grandes errores especialmente contigo-viendo que Jason derramo algunas lagrimas al recordar que Tommy no le creyo-pero por lo que hemos oído, se nota totalmente sincero con su arrepentimiento, es mas Jase si pudieras despertar te darias cuenta de forma inmediata de que te mira como yo sabia que lo haría, te ama Jason, quizas esa sea la verdad mas grande de Tommy_

_Jason se alegro si Trini que conocía tanto a Tommy como el sabia que Tommy lo amaba de verdad , entonces con mas razón debería luchar por su vida_

_-El al igual que tu me sigue sufriendo Jason, dale crédito en ese sentido-suspiro la ex ranger amarillo-pero ahora olvidémonos de Tommy por los momentos, es hora que los dos hagamos un viaje por los recuerdos, tus recuerdos Jason, y aunque no quiera las verdades mas oscuras de tu vida saldrán a la luz finalmente_

_Jason trago grueso, no quería revivir su vida anterior, su vida familiar, no quería recordar pero Trini como siempre tiene razón, el debe hacer ese viaje si quiere regresar con Tommy y los demas, porque sabia que Zack y Billy estaban con su amado, y esperaban que los dos sigan apoyando a Tommy hasta el final , porque presiente que este viaje que haga con Trini no será precisamente de felicidad_

_-Esta bien Trini-suspira Jason-aunque me duela enormemente quiero ver a mis amigos, especialmente a Tommy, ya lo perdone hace tiempo y sin saberlo, lo amo y siempre lo amare , aunque tu ya lo sabias no_

_-Por supuesto que lo sabia-sonrie sinceramente Trini-siempre supe que Tommy necesitaba los lentes de Billy con urgencia, pero ahora al ver como expresa su amor por ti , evidentemente Jason tu también los necesitaba_

_Jason suspiro por millonésima vez ni Tommy ni el pegaba una con Trini, incluso espiritualmente su amiga le seguía pateando su trasero con suma facilidad_

Habian pasado minutos, incluso horas y Tommy Oliver sin poder evitarlo se durmió por completo, estaba totamente agotado, enfrentarse a sus ex compañeros le había consumido toda su energía , aunque al final del dia estar a lado de Jason valia la pena todo lo que sucedió, no sabia porque pero presentia que debía confiar plenamente en Jason, no es que no lo hiciera, nuevamente cometio la estupidez del siglo con su amigo, no lo volveria a repetir, pero mientra pasaba la noche mirándolo se dio cuenta de la tranquilidad de Jason, al menos lo percibia asi, estaba totalmente sereno lo que lo alegraba enormemente, y sin darse cuenta llego un nuevo dia, suspiro sabiendo que Zack y los demas entraron a la habitación

-En serio hermano-susurra Zack-se que anticipe que no te irias tan fácilmente del centro de mando, pero hombre al menos pudiste comer algo, en serio Tommy

-Lo siento hermano-suspira Tomny encogiéndose de hombros-no tenia hambre en primer lugar además-mirando fijamente a Jason-no quería moverme de aquí ni un segundo, es mas no quiero hacerlo-levanto la mano sabiendo que mas de uno iba a protestar-pero se que debo hacerlo, no nos olvidemos de mis ex compañeros me guste o no esta vez llego la hora de la verdad, porque la interrogante de Billy quedo en el aire, no se ustedes pero seriamente quiero saber porque se ensañaron con Jason como lo hicieron

-Estamos contigo doc-dice Trent-como anteriormente Kira dijo nosotros de una despues de lo que Tommy nos conto sabíamos que esos eran unos vil traidores-suspirando continuo-y no debemos bajar la guardia con ninguno de ellos, porque según Zordon es prácticamente imposible reemplazarlos en estos momentos, lo que con esta ola de villanos, nos guste o no lo veremos a ellos mas de la cuenta

Todos asintieron en acuerdo con el ranger blanco dino trueno, Tommy mas, sabia como dijo Trent que si los otros villanos en cualquier momento hacen su aparición tendría que contar con la ayuda de esos rangers aunque si por el fuera ellos no estarían vivos en estos momentos. Billy monitoreo nuevamente a Jason, suspiro aliviadamente su amigo al menos estaba estable y como se encontraba en el hospital era algo bueno para ellos

-Esta estable-dice seriamente Billy-no tiene fiebre, que cuando lo rescatamos Tommy su temperatura estaba por las nubes-Tommy solamente suspiro-ademas solamente continua la inflamación en su cerebro , cosa que si debemos preocuparnos, pero por los demas, sus heridas externas con ayuda de Alpha, sus quemaduras desaparecerán o al menos gran parte de ellas

Todos al menos suspiraron, Tommy se levanto, besando la frente de Jason, miro a sus compañeros, llego la hora de que esta vez los otros rangers digan por completo la verdad , acerca de que los motivo en traicionar a Jason como lo hicieron

Continuara…..


	10. Chapter 10

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia….**

De regreso en la guarida de los ranger dino trueno, Tommy y el resto de sus compañeros suspiraron profundamente, al entrar vieron que su ex compañeros estaban ahí totalmente cambiados, y obviamente esperándolo a el, miro de reojo a todos a la vez, no podía creer hasta el sol de hoy como rayos pudo caer en las redes de semejante personas y lo peor de todo como Trent dijo no podían ser inutilizados de sus poderes, en este corto tiempo no podían darse el lujo de buscar en toda la galaxia nuevos jóvenes sabiendo lo que les espera a la Tierra en cualquier momento. Suspiro nuevamente al ver que esta vez todos se dieron cuenta de su llegada

-¿Esta todo bien Tommy?-pregunta Justin-me hubiera gustado ir para reencontrarme con Zordon, pero supongo que lo principal era que el le diera la vista buena a Conner y los demas

-Porque dices eso Justin-frunce el ceño Tommy-digo Zordon me eligio a mi y mis amigos-sonriendo a Zack, Aisha y Billy-como los primeros rangers, pero en cuanto a Conner, Kira, Trent y Eithan fui yo que los elegi, en realidad fueron las dino gemas, pero de una yo confie en ellos para hacer este trabajo, y hasta hoy en dia no me han defraudado en ningún momento

Justin no le gustaba que le llevaran la contraria, mientra que Kira y sus compañeros estaban felices por las palabras de apoyo de su mentor

-Mi estimado ranger azul turbo-sonrie maliciosamente Zack-acaso te olvidas de los otros power rangers, los del espacio, la galaxia perdida, y demas ellos han sido elegidos no precisamente por Zordon si no que el destino ya lo tenia preparado, en serio Tommy como mentor ha hecho maravillas con estos chicos, que tu y tus otros compañeros no lo reconozcan eso es otra cosa

-No es eso-dice firmemente Justin-solo que no entiendo porque Zordon los llamo a ellos y no a nosotros en primer lugar, es decir nosotros somos power ranger como estos chicos, y debimos estar presente en su presentación ante Zordon

Tommy, Hayley, Aisha y Billy además de los jóvenes rangers suspiraron con fastidio ninguno de los presente hacían meritos en querer una segunda oportunidad, sin embargo el ranger negro original sonrio maliciosamente

-Vamos a ver si entiendo las cosas Justin-dice de repente Zack-ustedes dicen y vuelven a decir que siguen siendo power ranger no-sonrio maliciosamente Zack viendo que Justin asintio-entonces es como lógico según tu que cuando Kira y los chicos conocieron por primera vez a Zordon ustedes simplemente por ser power ranger deberían haber estado presente, es o no asi

Justin a regañadientes asintio afirmativamente

-Bueno siendo asi como tu dices-dice Zack encogiéndose de hombros-te tengo noticia Justin si todo lo que dices es verdad, entonces el primer ranger que debería estar aquí, además de la presentancion de los chicos es precisamente el ranger rojo original y todos sabemos que el no esta presente aquí en este momentos verdad

Lo ultimo lo dijo con frialdad y contudencia, cual era la bendita mania de todos ellos en creerse mas que los demas , y a Jason que le parta un rayo, en serio le haría un altar a Tommy por haberse aguantado a semejante personas sin escrupulos. Tommy nuevamente los miraba a todos con frialdad ese Zack si que tenia el toque en darle el golpe final a las personas, era verdad se quejan de no ver a Zordon y ni siquiera pregunta por Jason, aunque en ese sentido era mejor asi, pero era en serio como Zack dijo Jason como el primer ranger rojo y el segundo al mando evidentemente era el que tenia que estar aquí

-De verdad no puedo creer esto-dice Aisha-es en serio en el dia de ayer fue mas que evidente que algunas personas vilmente mintieron contra Jason y aun asi siguen en la misma, sinceramente prefiero mil veces tener en frente a Rita y los demas villanos que seguir relacionada con alguno de ustedes

Los nuevos ranger si que le daban la razón a Aisha…

-Aisha no es asi-dice Kat- ustedes ayer hablaron hasta el cansancio-mirando a Tommy-pero creo al menos que tenemos el derecho de defendernos no

-Acaso le di el derecho a Jason de defenderse Kat?-pregunta fríamente Tommy-tu tuviste ahí, viste que lo escuche, viste que lo deje defenderse-viendo que ella no respondio-no hice nada de eso, lo mande directamente al paredón aunque fue el que tomo la decisión final, mas lo hizo porque dolorosamente no le crei , en serio te atreves a seguir jugando a la que no rompes un plato, Katherine te tengo noticias no me conoces, no me conoces por completo

La rubia se estremecio por la furia que emanaba de Tommy, seriamente Tommy estaba que enviaba a todos directamente al carajo, sino fuera porque era conciente del peligro que esta la Tierra en estos momentos, hacen siglos que se hubiera deshecho de todos ellos

-Bien ahora que estas muy emocionada por hablar Kat-sonrie fríamente Billy-entonces habla, dinos porque carrizo le mintieron vilmente a Tommy con respecto a Jason, y de una te sugiero que ya no sigas en la misma, porque evidentemente Tommy ya no te cree en lo mas minimo

Kat suspiro al ver que por la mirada fría de Tommy evidentemente estaba mas que de acuerdo con su amigo el ranger azul original

-Jason nunca se nos acerco a nosotros Tommy-dice Kat haciendo que Zack, Billy y los demas suspiraran con fastidio en serio Kat no entiende ni por escrito, si sique asi Tommy si la mandara a volar de una-es decir Tanya, Rocky, y yo tratamos de hacerle sentir bienvenido , pero el jamas permitio que nos acercaramos a el desde el principio

Tommy ni ya sabia que pensar era en serio que seguían en lo mismo, por toda la morfosis ya hasta en la luna sabían de su falsedad pero nada de nada

-Es cierto siempre fue cortante-dice de repente Tanya- nada de ayudarnos en la escuela, ni en los estudios, en centro juvenil siempre le daba a entender a los demas que era el mejor en todo, sinceramente Tommy porque no puedes ver la verdad

-Es que si la veo mi querida Tanya-sonrie fríamente Tommy estremeciendo por completo a Tanya-ahora veo lo que hace años no pude o incluso quise ver, a unos arrogantes que por ser los nuevos power ranger piensan que son mas que los demas Tanya, ni tu ni Kat no le dan la gana de entender que mi venda con ustedes hace rato , hacen siglos se cayo, sinceramente o son realmente estúpidas o pretenden a toda costa volverme hacer caer cosa que no sucederá

Lo ultimo lo dijo firmemente, mirando fríamente a Rocky incluso se acerco a el

-Mas te vale Rocky-dice furiosamente Tommy-mas te vale que si quieres decir algo, que ese algo sea totalmente coherente, porque por ti mas que todo es que perdi a Jason asi que hasta el sol de hoy es y será algo que no te perdonare jamas

Y era verdad mirando al que fue el sucesor de Jason, claramente vio que este no le llega ni los talones a su amigo, como Zack dijo su amigo fue fielmente un ranger rojo de la cabeza a los pies, tristemente no puede decir lo mismo de la persona que tiene en frente

-Siempre estuve celoso de Jason-dice finalmente Rocky que a diferencia de Kat y Tanya sabia darse cuenta cuando se equivocaba lamentablemente al ver la furia de Tommy es como demasiado tarde para recuperar su amistad incluso se nota que también perdió la de Aisha- es mas el cuando me eligieron como su sucesor me dijo

_-Confio totalmente en ti Rocky-sonrie sinceramente Jason-se que seras un magnifico ranger rojo, pero nunca olvides que un ranger debe ser siempre fiel a si mismo, a sus ideales, a la verdad y a la justicia, no te dejes corromper Rocky porque eso seria perjudicial para ti_

_El nuevo ranger se mantenía atento a las palabras de su antecesor_

_-Escucha y apoya a Tommy hasta el final-sonrie brillantemente Jason-no es porque sea mi mejor amigo en el mundo, es que siempre supe que llegaría lejos, es un gran líder Rocky que siempre pone el bienestar de los demas que el de el, apóyalo y cuídamelo, Tommy significa mucho para mi_

Tommy quería golpear algo no sabia si era Rocky o a si mismo, en serio que Jason pensó en el hasta el final, y encima le dio su apoyo por completo a Rocky, de verdad que le dolia y le seguirá doliendo lo que le hizo a Jason hasta el final

-Sabes Billy-dice Zack dándole mala espina a Billy-esto me recuerda nuevamente a Trini, por millonésima vez esa Trini si que daba miedo cuando no se equivocaba en nada

_-Sabes algo Tommy-dice de repente Trini dándole,mala espina por millonésima vez a Tommy-se que te culpa a lo grande lo sucedido por ser el vil Green ranger-sonriendo maliciosamente-pero te digo algo mi Tommy de mi alma_

_Tommy trago grueso sabiendo que su amiga le iba a salir con una de las suyas, en serio Trini por una vez no podía ser normal_

_-Si piensas que eres nuestro mártir-dice alegremente la ranger amarillo-te tengo noticias Tommy Oliver este-señalando a Jason que se estremecio por enésima vez-este que te salvo, que se tiro por un risco por Zack y Billy , que se enfrento a Goldar varias veces por ti, que fue herido por Scorpina para protegerme, y salvo a Kim de una muerte inminente, ese-sonriendo fríamente a Jason-ese si que es nuestro mártir Tommy, definitivamente Jason Lee Scott para ser un mártir si que nos supera a la velocidad de la luz_

_Jason suspiro profundamente definitivamente no ganaba ni una con Trini, y no ayudaba en nada la sonrisa que su mejor amigo Tommy le daba, definitivamente con esos dos si que se saco su numero_

-Es un hecho-dice alegremente Kira-Trini en donde estes si que me hubiera gustado haberte conocido personalmente, además contigo seguramente hubiese aprendido de lo lindo

Tommy , Conner, Eithan, y Trent se estremecieron por completo, si ya Kira de una le ganaba mas de una vez a todos ellos ni siquiera se quieren imaginar si esta hubiese conocido a la primera ranger amarillo, en especial Tommy que si sobrevivio a las locuras de su amiga, fue pura y netamente de milagro

-Tommy-dice finalmente Rocky teniendo la atención de Tommy-Jason jamas fue cruel conmigo, en realidad esa vez-suspira sabiendo que las chicas lo miraban furiosamente pero no se detendría tenia que decir finalmente la verdad- Jason si que nos llamo Tommy, y el amablemente quería ayudarnos en la batalla, es mas siempre nos busco, pero hemos sido y siempre fuimos nosotros que le dimos la espalda por completo a Jason, el jamas nos abandono en todo caso fuimos nosotros lo que lo abandonamos a el

Silencio sepulcral, Tommy nuevamente sentía que no podía respirar, sabia que la verdad finalmente saldría a la luz, pero eso no significaba que no le doliera en el alma, traición eso es lo que Rocky y los demas hicieron, lo traicionaron evidentemente mas a Jason, pero con el fue peor, lo utilizaron por completo, fue un simple peon que hizo lo que ellos quisieran, el mismo se encargo de lastimar a Jason por completo. Zack le dolia ver a Tommy asi totalmente destruido, anteriormente si que le quería dar su merecido a su amigo precisamente por Jason, pero Tommy le demostró con creces no solamente su arrepentimiento, sino su amor sincero por Jason, esta vez si no pudo ayudar a Jason, sino vio que su amigo se autodestruyo por algo mas que un corazón roto, no dejaría que sucediera lo mismo con Tommy bajo ninguna circunstancia

-Hey Kira, Hayley-dice seriamente Zack-´porque no le dan un paseo a Tommy, que necesita respirar con urgencia-viendo que Tommy iba a protestar-Hermano sabe que me duele todavía la muerte de Trini-Tommy asintio a el si que le seguía doliendo-tu no fuiste al entierro, pero Jason y yo fuimos peores Tommy, ni siquiera estuvimos presente cuando ella murió

Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock, nunca supo como murió en realidad su amiga, Zack era muy renuente en hablar abiertamente, solamente dijo que el y Jason jamas se perdonarían haberle fallado cuando ella mas lo necesitaba

-No puedo decirte mucho hermano por obvias razones-Tommy nuevamente asintio entendiendo a que se referia Zack-por eso desde ese dia Jason mas que yo se culpo a lo grande su muerte, y yo-con un nudo en la garganta continuo-no he dejado de pensar en ella, he visto a Jason mal hermano, que me condenen si dejo que te pase lo mismo Tommy, al igual que Jase ere mi hermano asi que ve con las chicas confía en mi y en los chicos-viendo a Conner, Trent y Eithan-mis estimados jóvenes es hora que demuestren porque Tommy los eligio , listo para ello

-Por supuesto Zack-dice seriamente Conner-confia en Eithan, Trent y en mi no dejaremos que estas personas –mirando fríamente a los ex ranger-se salgan con la suya, eso jamas-viendo a Tommy-Zack tiene razón doc, necesitas descansar con urgencia, puedes volver aquí cuando estes mas calmado, pero Tommy si realmente quieres hacer las cosas bien-viendo que Tommy entendio perfectamente-debes estar tranquilo por completo

Tommy suspiro pero asintio de inmediato, de verdad no podía en estos momentos seguir de frente a estas personas, despues de saber la verdad, necesita respirar como dijo Zack, además confía en su amigo, y en especial en sus chicos, esos tres tampoco eran nada bonitos cuando se le presionaban de mas. Zack, Billy, Aisha y los chicos suspiraron aliviadamente cuando las chicas se llevaron a Tommy

-Bien ahora todos ustedes van a saber quienes somos nosotros en realidad-dice fríamente Conner-y de una su alta experiencia en ser ranger se lo pueden meter donde le quepa el sol-Zack se rio ese Conner si que honra a Jason como ranger rojo-porque si somos jóvenes para ser ranger, noticia ustedes alguna vez lo fueron o no

-Si piensan que nos intimidan simplemente por su presencia-continua Ethan fríamente-les tengo noticias nos hemos enfrentado a Metagog un ser mas que perverso, y nos hemos aguantado a lo grande los entrenamientos de Tommy, ustedes comparado con el doc no son absolutamente nada

-Asi es asi que-fue el turno de Trent-como dijo Tommy, de una piensen dos veces lo que nos tienen que decir porque por enésima vez no le tenemos miedo a ninguno de ustedes, quítense eso de la cabeza, ustedes en estos momentos no son nada pero nada

Zack, Billy y Aisha mas orgullosos de los tres nuevos ranger no podían estar, y especialmente estaban felices por Tommy, su amigo estaba sufriendo a lo grande por lo sucedido y por tener a Jason en una cama, pero les aliviaba a los tres que esos jóvenes han apoyado fielmente a Tommy hasta el final.

-Cuando Tommy nos conto acerca de ustedes-continua Conner-en parte realmente queríamos conocerlos , saber mediante de ustedes mas del doc, ese ha sido un duro con nosotros, pero principalmente yo le debo en ser quien soy por Tommy Oliver, y que me lleven si dejo que ustedes sigan lastimando a mi mentor eso jamas

-Ahora con respecto a Jason Scott-dice Trent-por lo que hemos sabido no solamente de estos tres grandes rangers-lo dice señalando alegremente a Zack, Billy y Aisha-sino por su mentor nada mas y nada menos que el mismo Zordon, que Jason Scott fue y ha sido su mejor ranger rojo que ha tenido todos los power ranger, fue fiel y leal a Zordon , a lo que se le encomio, arriesgo su vidas por todos, especialmente por el doc, y ustedes se atreven a traicionarlo a la primera

-De una les sugerimos-continua Conner-en especial en frente de los rangers originales, que diga cual fue el motivo que tuvieron para traicionar a Jason Scott, si algunos de ustedes minimamente quieren que Tommy les de una segunda oportunidad , aunque sinceramente veo lejos que eso suceda, pero si quieren al menos intentarlo diganos la verdad

-Pero que falta de respeto-dice una molesta Kimberly-les guste o no a ustedes tres no tenemos porque rendirle cuentas a nadie-mirando fríamente a Zack, Billy y Aisha-que algunos de nuestros ex compañeros no le guste nuestra presencia es otra cosa, además el único que puede darnos ordenes es precisamente Tommy

-Y que parte de que Tommy no quería saber de ustedes no entiendes Hart-dice fríamente Conner-en serio me vas a decir a mi a quien tengo que obedecer o no, sinceramente como caíste de una mata, porque solamente asi explicaría lo evidente, Tommy se esta reuniendo con ustedes por la situación real de la Tierra y nuestros próximos enemigos, fuera de ello realmente crees que te hubiera llamado a ti por ejemplo

Sonrio internamente al ver que Kimberly no tenia nada que decir

-Vamos se puede ser idiota en un momento-dice Trent-incluso dos, pero serlo todo el dia como van ustedes, seriamente hasta Zordon se debe estar preguntando en estos momentos, como rayos pensó que ustedes eran merecedores de ser power rangers, que les cuesta ya quitarse la careta, por todos los cielos Tommy ya no les va a creer a ninguno ni porque se le rodillen

-Bien espero no haberme perdido nada-dice alegremente Kira-no te preocupes Zack, Tommy se fue al único lugar donde debería estar-sonrio al ver que Zack y los demas suspiraron aliviadamente-ahora mis estimados ex power rangers yo también quiero escuchar lo que tengan que decir

-Asi es-sonrie Hayley-no crean que por Tommy no esta , saldrán de aquí tan campantes, porque de una señores es precisamente por nuestro Tommy que no se iran hasta que digan de una buena vez porque rayos traicionaron a Jason y al propio Tommy

Continuara…


	11. Chapter 11

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de los Power Rangers. Únicamente poseo la historia y nada mas**

Tommy de inmediato a salir de la guarida, les dijo a sus compañeras que se regresaría al centro de mando, de verdad que no soportaba estar ni un minuto mas en la presencia de los otros ex ranger mas con lo que finalmente Rocky pudo confesar , afortunadamente Hayley y Kira lo apoyaron por completo, cuando llego sonrio tristemente al ver que Zordon de una sabia lo mal que estaba, aun asi le sonrio y de inmediato bajo de piso, solamente una persona lo podía calmar , irónicamente esa persona no estaba plenamente conciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero urgentemente quería estar con el, es mas como Zack dijo si que le daría dolores de cabeza a los demas en cuanto a salir del centro de mando, entro a la habitación aunque le dolia enormemente ver a Jason postrado en una cama, solamente con su presencia se calmaba por completo

-Hey babe regrese mas antes de lo que pensaba-sonrie un poco Tommy-y lo único bueno en ello es que podre estar contigo por completo Jase sin ningún impedimento-mirando con amor a Jason tocando suavemente lo poco que puede tocar-siendote sincero no me fue nada bien en mi reunión con ciertos rangers

Suspiro tranquilamente sabia que Jason necesitaba escuchar eso, si como Conner dijo el quería hacer las cosas bien con su mejor amigo, debería ser totalmente honesto con el, además siente que si le habla a Jason, este de alguna forma lo escucharía y se decidiera a regresar con el como tanto lo desea

-Rocky finalmente dijo la verdad Jase-dice derramando algunas lagrimas Tommy-y siendo sincero me pregunto ya para que-mirando a Jason-digo han pasado mas de cinco años que nos vimos, te deje ir tan fácilmente por un idiota que de buena a la primera se dio cuenta que se equivoco contigo, sinceramente esa Trini como dice Zack siempre la pegaba en especial cuando me decía que tenia una suerte de lo ultimo

Trato de calmarse mas por Jason que por el, su amigo necesitaba seguir completamente tranquilo, pero este dolor, esa traición que le calcolmia en el alma, era mas que todas las cicatrices que tenia en sus distintas batallas como power ranger, tomo la mano de Jason y la beso delicadamente

-Solo una oportunidad Jase-susurra en voz baja Tommy besando la mano de Jason repetidamente-solo te pido una sola oportunidad, te juro que no te fallare, te amo Jase como jamas pensé amar a nadie mas, estaba tan cansado que nuevamente apoyándose suavemente en el pecho de Jason se durmió por completo,,,, mientras dormia algo increíblemente fantástico sucedió

_Tommy abrió sus ojos, sabia que esto era un sueño, nuevamente se quedo dormido junto a Jason, pero estaba en un lugar, específicamente en las montañas rocosas, esos lugares eran los hogares de su herencia como moicano, caminaba sin temor alguno, y se sorprendio mientra caminaba al ver la figura de una joven de ascendencia japonesa, trago grueso presintiendo quien era esa joven_

_-Sabes algo Tommy Oliver-dice seriamente la joven mientra Tommy suspiro ya de una sabia quien era-lo dije antes y lo repito de nuevo definitivamente con Jason y contigo yo si que me saque la lotería…_

_Tommy por millonésima vez suspiro ni en el otro mundo Trini Kwuan podía dejar de salirle con una de las suyas_

_-Ven aquí mi Tommy Bear-Tommy sonrio tristemente sabiendo que era su apodo que Trini le dio-me temo que esta visita no es precisamente de cortesía, ambos sabemos porque estoy aquí_

_Tommy con un nudo en la garganta asintio, y se sento a su lado, tenia tantas cosas que decirle, reclamarle por dejarle por completo, y gritarle que la extrañaba enormemente, pero conociendo a su amiga ella ya sabia lo que tenia que decir_

_-Yo ya no pertenezco aquí Tommy y tu lo sabes-empieza Trini viendo que su amigo tristemente asintio-pero eso no significa que no me haya dolido dejarte a ti y a Jason, en serio que ustedes dos para preocuparme si que cruzan hasta la galaxia entera_

_Tommy no podía evitar sonreir ella siempre seria asi, un poco anormal, única y verdadera , su Trini si que le dice las verdades de frente y sin anestesia_

_-Cuando Jason llego empapado a Suiza-dice Trini-no te mentire quería transportarme de una para darle su merecido a todos no solamente a ti-Tommy le daba la razón porque nuevamente el jamas se perdonaría lo que le hizo a Jason jamas-pero a diferencia de Zack y Billy que me alegro enormemente su apoyo a ti-sonrio al ver a Tommy feliz –a diferencia de ellos Tommy de una supe que nunca fuiste feliz siendo el líder de los power rangers, Jason no fue el único que sentía que no podía mas verdad_

_Tommy se alegro enormemente, no se sorprendio esa Trini siempre tuvo un tino en saber todo de Jason y el, y aun en el otro mundo seguiría haciéndolo_

_-Te dolio nuestra partida-continua Trini-Jason y yo lo notamos de una, esperamos que nos dijera algo pero no dijiste ni pio, seriamente Tommy si que me has dado enorme dolores de cabeza, cuando interprete a Billy lo hacia porque el hablaba, pero como rayos iba a interpretar tu silencio Tommy, contigo si que no gane ni una_

_-Trini por favor-suspira por millonésima vez Tommy oficialmente ni en este mundo le ganaría una a Trini_

_-Por eso Tommy , Jason acepto de inmediato ser el nuevo Golden ranger-dice contundentemente la ex ranger amarillo-no es para echártelo en la cara, creeme que siempre he confiado y confiare en ti y ese amor que tu y Jason se tienen-suspirando mas tranquilamente-por eso se que te duele enormemente la traición de Rocky y los demas, pero como te dije cuando te culpaba por tu etapa de ranger verde_

_Sonrio al ver que Tommy si que estaba atento_

_-Aférrate a esas personas que te quieren y aman de verdad Tommy-continua Trini-aferrate a la sinceridad y honestidad de Billy, a la sabiduría de Aisha, a las ocurrencias de Zack que no le perdonare por querer ser como yo-Tommy nuevamente suspiro-a tus chicos Tommy, esos jóvenes si que son tan increíbles tan buenos de corazón, dile a Kira que me alegra que lleve mi color, Aisha y ella si que han sabido honrarme con honor….y Tommy_

_El ranger dino trueno trago grueso al ver a Trini totalmente concentrada_

_-Tienes personas que te aman Tommy-dice entre lagrimas Trini-lastima que Jason no puede decir lo mismo, nuestro Jase estuvo solo Tommy incluso cuando eramos un equipo ese Jase sufrio a lo grande mientra nosotros felices comiendo perdenices_

_Tommy tenia un nudo en la garganta, el propio Jason le dio una pista, y tristemente Trini se lo confirma , algo paso en el pasado con su amigo y el lo averiguaría de inmediato_

_-No puedo decirte nada mas precisamente por Jason-dice mas tranquilamente la ex ranger amarillo -es mas Tommy, fue Jason que me envio a ti en realidad_

_Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock, mientra que Trini sonrio_

_-El te escucha Tommy-dice Trini viendo que Tommy nuevamente se sorprendio-ha escuchado todo lo que dijiste, y el te ama ,a pesar de todo te sigue amando-suspirando-pero sigue dolido y me temo que tiene razónes para hacerlo_

_-Tristemente lo se Trini-dice Tommy-pero de verdad lo amo Trini esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien_

_-Ese Billy nunca te presto sus lentes-dice Trini mientra que Tommy sonrio era como mucho que siguiera diciendo las cosas de forma normal-el te ama y confía en ti Tommy, creeme en mi palabra, pero al decir dolido no solamente me referia a ti específicamente, me referia a todos es decir aunque Rocky te dijo la verdad, aun hay mas esos imbéciles le hicieron la vida un infierno tristemente en tus propias narices_

_Tommy apretó sus puños en impotencia, realmente esos no tienen idea de lo que acaban de hacer_

_-Ademas Tommy esta su familia , su infancia-continua Trini-cosas que tu ni yo ni nadie sabe, y aunque te va a doler enormemente Tommy tristemente Jason sufrio como ninguno de nosotros tenemos idea_

_-Supongo que no me diras mas verdad-dice tristemente Tommy_

_-No porque echaría a perder el esfuerzo que Jason esta haciendo en estos momentos-dice contundentemente Trini-Tommy me sorprende que por tu herencia india no ve que la razón porque Jason aun no despierta no es que no quiera creeme tu eres su mayor motor que tiene para volver, pero el tiene cuentas pendientes, Tommy Jason debe luchar con sus demonios internos , me entiendes finalmente_

_Tommy nuevamente se quedo sin palabras, su amiga tenia razón su hermano David siempre le dijo que los seres humanos para enfrentar sus miedos, y sus mayores temores deberían hacerlo en el plano espiritual y es lo que Jason esta haciendo en este momentos_

_-¿Quieres mostrarle a Jason que lo amas realmente no?-pregunta Trini viendo que Tommy asintio de forma afirmativa-primeramente cree en el como nunca lo has hecho en tu vida, es decir se paciente, estar a su lado, hablarle diariamente, no te mentire falta para que despierte pero tengo tanta fe en Jase ese va a volver y lo hara por ti Tommy Oliver_

_-Sabes que siempre fuiste la voz de la razón no-dice entre lagrimas Tommy-lamento tanto Trini no haberte escuchado, no haberme dado cuenta de lo que quería decir_

_-Pero lo hiciste finalmente Tommy-dice Trini que también lloraba-ademas con Jason asi creo que lo hiciste en el momento indicado y preciso, por otra parte debo reconocer que los lentes de Billy definitivamente no son de tu estilo_

_Tommy se rio a lo grande y se sorprendio que toda su ira que tenia se disipo por completo no se engañaba nuevamente al ver a esos mas lo contado por Trini nuevamente se enfadaría a mas no poder, pero precisamente Trini es como siempre la que le ha dado la confianza, las palabras necesarias para seguir viviendo_

_-Debes despertar Tommy-dice Trini-Alpha-5 te llama , hay problemas en la ciudad- viendo la seriedad de su amigo continuo-pero déjame decirte que Jason quiere que sepas que te ama y que te perdono por completo incluso sin saberlo, que lo esperes que el volverá, además quiere que sepas que a pesar de todo siempre fuiste lo mejor en su vida, y que espera que esta vez te quede en ella para siempre_

_-Entonces puedes decirle a el lo siguiente-dice Tommy entre lagrimas viendo que Trini asintio-dile que lo esperare siempre, que es la persona mas fuerte que he conocido que agradezco a la vida siempre por ponerlo en mi camino aun si no me lo merezco, que lo amo no de un dia ni de otro, creo que lo ame incluso desde el mismo momento que nos conocimos, que es mi amigo, mi hermano y mi alma gemela es y será todo para mi_

_Trini lo abrazo y lo beso en la frente, estaba segura que prontamente podía descansar en paz al ver que sus dos mejores amigos finalmente estarían juntos_

-Tommy, Tommy aya yi yi despierta-dice un muy alterado Alpha-Divatox y Mondo esta atacando la ciudad

Para la sorpresa del robot Tommy se levanto de una sonriendo felizmente, Alpha había visto llegar a Tommy sumamente triste, pero ahora parece un Tommy completamente nuevo y era verdad Tommy siempre creyo en sueños y señales, y su adorada Trini estuvo con el dándole confianza y seguridad y mas que todo dándole firmes esperanzas que Jason volverá en cualquier momento. Asi que sonrio mas al besar suavemente los labios de Jason

-Sabes ya soy adicto a tus labios Jase-susurra en voz baja Tommy-voy a luchar Jason y tu haz lo mismo confio plena y totalmente en ti, tomatelo con calma que como se lo dije a Trini te esperare siempre

Diciendo eso dejo a un asombrado Alpha-5 cuidando a Jason, mientra que de una se fue a la guarida a reunirse con los demas rangers. Al entrar vio que Zack y los otros suspiraron con fastidio seguramente esperando que ciertos ranger se dignaran a decir algo

-Zack , chicos no tenemos tiempo ahora-dice Tommy-tenemos problemas Divatox y Mondo están atacando la ciudad en estos momentos, debemos ir de inmediato

-Debemos ir también-dice Justin antes que Zack pudiera decir cualquier cosa-seguramente piensa que no debemos estar, pero Tommy les guste o no a ustedes seguimos siendo power ranger

-No tengo tiempo para esto Justin-suspira Tommy-aquellos que tienen sus morphes pueden venir los demas se quedan, siendo asi Conner

-Por supuesto doc-dice Conner-es hora de Dino morphin

-Dino Tyranosaurius-grita Conner

-Dino Triceratops-grita Eithan

-Dino Ptherazord-grita Kira

-Dino Brachiazord-grita Tommy

-Dino Dragozord-grita Trent

-Power Ranger Dino Trueno-gritan los rangers transformados

Ahora era el turno de los antiguos rangers zeo

-Zeo Ranger One Pink-grita Kat

-Zeo Ranger Two Yellow-grita Tanya

-Zeo Ranger Tree Blue-grita Rocky

-Zeo Ranger Four Green-grita Adam

-Power Ranger Zeo-gritan los rangers transformados

Justin rapidamente se transformo en el Blue Ranger power turbo

-Bien chicos es nuestro turno-sonrie Zack

-¡Como que su turno¡-exclama fuertemente Kimberly-desde cuando eres nuestro líder Zack, además donde esta mi moneda de poder, tengo que transformarme

Zack si que le iba a dar un dolor de cabeza por la impertinencia de Kimberly

-Soy el líder porque cierto ranger rojo original que nosotros conocemos-dice fríamente Zack-gracias a ciertas personas no esta con nosotros-nuevamente miro fríamente a Kimberly y los demas rangers zeo, y por ultimo ya no eres la ranger rosada original métetelo en la cabeza, como Tommy no tenemos tiempo es ahora chicos

-Mastodonte-grita Zack

-Pterodactyl-grita Hayley para la sorpresa de Kimberly

-Triceratops-grita Billy

-Tigre Colmillo de Sable-grita Aisha

-Power Ranger Migthy Morhin-gritan los últimos rangers ya transformados, de inmediato Zordon los transporto a todos al centro de la ciudad, dejando a una muy furiosa Kimberly completamente a solas en la guarida. Al llegar todos lucharon abierta y conjuntamente especialmente los dino truenos en conjunto con los rangers originales, mientra que los zeos para el alivio de ambos grupos estaban lejos de ellos, Divatox aparicio frente a ellos

-Mis estimados Rangers-sonrie maliciosamente Divatox-tanto tiempo sin saber de ustedes, ahora el rey Mondo y mi persona le damos saludos cordiales

Y dicho eso nuevamente fueron atacados por robots y secuaces de ambos villanos, Tommy y sus compañeros estaban sorprendidos al ver que los rangers originales estaban en su mismo nivel de poder

-Hermano no me digas que estas celoso-sonrie el ranger negro original-no pensé decir esto pero de ranger negro a negro no crees que debamos echarnos la mano

Tommy sonrio grandemente ese Zack si que extrañaba pelear junto a el, mentalmente se pregunta si debería decirle que cierta persona alla arriba no esta muy contenta que le quiera quitar el puesto. Finalmente ambos ranger negro combatían en conjunto, mientra que Billy con Kira, Hayley con Conner, Trent con Aisha y Eithan le pateaban el trasero a todos sus enemigos, en cuanto a los zeo ranger, Tommy suspiro con fastidio no podía creer que se olvidaron de seguir entrenando en caso de emergencia, de Kat y Tanya se lo esperaba a lo lejos, pero sinceramente jamas se imagino que Rocky y Adam estuvieran tan fuera de forma , Jason de una si que patearía a todos a la vez, suspiro profundamente estaba mas que decidido en esperar a su amado, pero por enésima vez le dolia enormemente no luchar en equipo con Jason. En ese momento dos monstruos gigantes empezaron atacar fuertemente

-Tommy que haremos?-pregunta una angustiada ranger rosada zeo-nosotros no tenemos los zeo zord para ayudarlos y seguramente ustedes no podrán con dos monstruos a la vez

Tommy no podía creer que hubiera persona tan descarada en la vida, pero en estos momentos se encontró con la primera en este caso Katherine Sutherland, incluso sus estudiantes estaban mas que impactados por semejante desfachatez…en ese instante

-Aquí Zack-dice el ranger negro original sabiendo que es Zordon

-Zack invoca a sus primeros zord dinosaurios-dice seriamente Zordon-creanme están totalmente reconstruidos con alta tecnológica comparada con la de los rangers dino trueno

Todos estaban gratamente sorprendidos por lo dicho por Zordon

-Zordon cuando dice todos los zord-dice con un nudo en la garganta Zack pensando en cierto zord en particular-tambien incluye

-El Tyranosaurio del ranger rojo o sea de Jason-termina Zordon estremeciendo a Zack y especialmente a Tommy-si Zachary también lo incluye, es mas tu debes ser que lo invoques, y Zack sabes perfectamente que Jason confiaría su zord en tus manos, el esta contigo Zack nunca lo olvides

Zack iba a replicar pero…

-Zordon tiene razón hermano-dice contundentemente Tommy-Zack confía en mi Jason en su estado esta ocupándose de ciertos asuntos, el debe estar completamente tranquilo, vamos hermano nadie mas que yo se que Jason confía en ti por completo

-Siendo asi hermano-suspira Zack-llama a tus zord hermano y luego lo invocaremos nosotros

Tommy asintio, Conner de una convoco a los zord, que de inmediato se unieron en el mega zord dino trueno, Zack miro a sus amigos se le notaban que confiaban en el por completo, no los defraudaría en especial no defraudaría a Jason bajo ninguna circunstancia

-Vamos amigos-sonrie Zack-es hora de mostrar lo que tenemos…Billy y las chicas sonrieron alegremente

-Invoco al Mastodonte y al Tyranosaurio-grita fuertemente Zack como ranger negro

-Invoco al Triceratops-grita fuertemente Billy como ranger azul

-Invoco al Pterodactyl-grita fuertemente Hayley como la ranger rosada

-Invoco al Tigre Colmillo de Sable-grita fuertemente Aisha como la ranger amarillo

Decir que Zack y sus compañeros no estaban asombrados al ver a sus zord , era un verdadero eufemismo, Zordon no mintió cuando dijo que los primeros zord dinosaurios estaban totalmente reconstruidos, los chicos estaban mas que asombrados cada zord se veian como un verdadero dinosaurio real y era mucho que decir. Ellos no eran los únicos asombrados los rangers zeo no podían creer lo que estaban viendo , a las rangers femeninas le parecía una verdadera injusticia que esos rangers y que originales tuvieron zord y ellos nos, en cambio Conner, Kira, Eithan y Trent estaban mas que felices, no solamente por sus amigos, sino que realmente el otro equipo de los power rangers se merecían a lo máximo esto, sonrieron al ver la felicidad de Tommy

Y era cierto Tommy si que estaba feliz , al ver a los antiguos zord nuevamente a la vida, en especial al ver a Zack y los chicos invocándolos le traía nostalgia cuando eran una familia para ese entonces

_-No puedo esperar a verte nuevamente en tu zord Jase-_eran los pensamientos felices de Tommy_-sere mas que feliz cuando te vea con tu traje rojo original y conduciendo el tiranosaurio zord, porque como Zordon dijo el único y verdadero ranger rojo original eres tu Jason_

-Bien esto me he sumamente familiar-sonrie felizmente Zack sentado en su antiguo mastodonte zord que de antiguo no tiene nada-mis Ranger repórtense

Los tres rangers se elevaron

-Aquí Billy en línea-dice con nostalgia pero muy feliz Billy con su nuevo y mejorado triceratops

-Aquí Aisha-sonrie Aisha- lista para patear traseros , ruge el nuevo y mejorado Tigre Colmillo de Sable

-Aquí Hayley- sonríe Hayley-vamos a darle su merecido a esa cuerda de idiotas, su Pterodactyl volaba mas rápido y con mas altura

-Siendo asi –sonrie nuevamente Zack-dino mega zord power ya

Diciendo eso el nuevo dino mega zord, realmente era mas que impresionante, ambos monstruos le daban pelea a los dos megazord, pero finalmente en equipo pudieron darle por completo su merecido, ese dia fue realmente especial para Tommy Oliver, no solamente por el resurgimiento de los power rangers originales sino la certeza que Jason volverá a el, gracias a su angel de la guardia Trini Kwan esperaría a su mejor amigo, y esta vez estaría con el para siempre

Continuara…


	12. Chapter 12

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de los Power Ranger, yo solo poseo la historia…**

De vuelta en la guarida de los power rangers dino trueno, Tommy Oliver, su equipo y el nuevo equipo de los power rangers migth morphin estaban felices de la vida despues de derrotar a Divatox y el rey Mondo, no se engañaban estaban mas que seguros que otros enemigos y estos mismos seguirían en la misma con respecto a conquistar la tierra, pero ellos estaban mas que listos para enfrentarlos nuevamente. Los que no estaban para nada felices eran los otros rangers, los power ranger zeo y especialmente Kimberly Hart que no podía creer que Tommy no la hubiera tomado en cuenta en todo momento, fue la primera ranger rosada por todos los cielos, es mas incluso estuvo antes que Tommy no es justo lo que le acaban de hacer

-Tommy hay algo que nos quiera decir-dice fríamente Kat viendo que Tommy no entendia-como puede pasar que estos-señalando fríamente a Zack, Billy, Aisha y Hayley-tengan zords y nosotros no, además Kimberly, la pobre Kimberly debía seguir siendo la ranger rosada original

Tommy y los demas abrieron sus ojos en shock

-En serio chica-dice furiosamente Kira-se nota de lejos que le haces competencia a esta-señalando furiosamente a Kimberly-en cuanto a ser perra se refiere, pero creeme que esta te esta ganando solamente por un pelo

Realmente la estaban sacando de sus casillas, aunque su mentor la castigue pero al ver la mirada furiosa de Tommy parece que no pasaría, aun asi estaba mas que lista de mandar a esas dos al mismísimo infierno

-Oye peli teñida-dice furiosamente Zack-eres además de bruta, ciega y sorda, nos viste que fue precisamente Zordon,, el único e irrepetible Zordon que nos dios nuestros antiguos Zords, y por millonésima vez Kimberly dejo de ser la ranger rosada original hace tiempo, en serio que necesita que te den clases de educación con urgencia

-Seriamente tu desfachatez no tiene limites Kat-dice furiosamente Tommy-no tengo ni el mas minimo interés de educarte como dice Zack, si quiere si te da la gana, intenta hablar con Zordon haber si el tiene la enorme paciencia de aguantar tu malcriadez

Kat no dijo nada, suspiro tristemente le dolia enormemente cada palabra de Tommy hacia ella, pero no se rendiría debía buscar la manera de estar a solas con el, para ver lo equivocado que esta en estos momentos

-En cuanto a ti Kimberly Hart-dice fríamente Tommy-Kira tienes razón en cuanto a ser una verdadera perra sigues en primer lugar y los dos sabemos porque-Kimberly se estremecio por completo-deja de fastidiar a Zack, ya no eres la ranger rosada, es mas gracia a ti y Katherine , se pudo perder el poder rosado para siempre, Hayley es mil veces mejor que tu , entiéndelo de una buena vez

Trato de calmarse, sabia de una cuando despertó que volveria a enfurecerse rápidamente, estas personas si que eran experto en sacarlo de sus casillas, en ese momento el teléfono de Zack sono y se aparto, rápidamente el ranger negro original estaba muy serio cuando termino su llamada

-Mis ranger nuevamente encárguense de estos aquí-dice Zack seriamente señalando a los ex ranger-Tommy, Aisha y Billy debemos salir de inmediato, porque-mirando a Tommy-el padre de Trini me llamo hermano, quiere vernos a los cuatros-Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock-en realidad a los cincos pero ya sabemos que el quinto esta literalmente fuera de servicio

Tommy, Billy y Aisha de una asintieron de forma inmediata

-Antes de que alguno se queje con Tommy por millonésima vez le dire algo-suspira profundamente Zack-seriamente son minimas las esperanzas de que ustedes mismos se den cuentan de sus errores y del inmenso dolor que le causaron a Tommy y a Jason pero-mirando a Adam y Rocky-pero quiero creer que al menos algunos de ustedes están concientes de la real situación no solamente con los enemigos sino con las relaciones que tenemos como miembros de los power ranger

Casi salta de alegría al ver que finalmente todos estaban en silencio

-En fin Adam-dice seriamente Zack-si esta vez, pero esta vez quieres hacer las cosas bien, comunícate con Carlos el ranger negro del espacio, díganle que le diga a Andros y los demas que se reunan con nosotros, porque realmente debemos saber como demonios Rita y los demas están de represo y como mis ranger super inteligentes-Kira y los otros se rieron alegremente-como ellos se mas que nadie que Zordon no tiene nada que ver

Suspiro al saber que Adam esta vez si le haría caso

-Con respecto a los demas les conviene esperarnos tranquilamente-dice seriamente el ranger negro-en esto momentos para Tommy, Aisha , Billy y para mi es importante reunirnos con el padre de Trini-Tommy le daba la razón a su amigo-y no me engaño esa Trini seguramente hasta el final nos dejo algo, esa si que era de armas tomar

-Eso es verdad-susurra Billy

Nuevamente Tommy estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Zack, especialmente sabiendo que su mejor amiga incluso en el otro mundo definitivamente no quería perder ni una

Diciendo esto, se marcharon ahí, y se transportaron a la casa de Trini, cabe decir que Aisha tristemente veía como Tommy, Zack y Billy se les hacia un nudo en la garganta estar ahí. Para Tommy si que dolia estar aquí, tantas tardes y noches en la habitación de Trini, escuchándola cantar, reir y en especial amenazar por monton a el y los demas, suspiro profundamente sabiendo que su angel de la guardia porque Trini lo era para el, suspiro sabiendo que ella esta con Jason en estos momentos, al entrar fueron recibidos por el señor Kwan que de inmediato pregunto por Jason

-Señor Kwuan-dice en voz baja Zack-sin animos de ofender pero usted sabe perfectamente que Jason desaparecio desde el mismo momento que su esposa lo humillo en el cementerio

Tommy y Aisha abrieron sus ojos en shock

-Querras decir mi ex esposa Zack-dice seriamente el señor Kwuan-jamas me perdonare haber dejado que Lucy humillara y culpara a Jason por la muerte de Trini, el fue un joven totalmente extraordinario, te juro Zack lo busque pero al parecer Jason no quiere ser encontrado

-Creanos señor que ese Jason-suspira Zack-cuando decide desaparecer lo hace por completo mis hermanos-señalando a Tommy y Billy-son testigos de ello

El padre de la primera ranger amarillo vio que Tommy y Billy le daban la razón a Zack

-Esperenme un momento-continua el padre de Trini-les traeré las cosas que mi hija le heredo, además de un video que ella me pidió que solamente ustedes vieran

-Tommy y Aisha supongo que quieren saber lo que sucedió en el cementerio no?-pregunta Zack viendo que sus dos amigos asintieron-bueno la cosa fue asi

_Jason y Zack estaban en camino a donde su mejor amiga Trini seria enterrada, le dolia todo el alma al ex ranger rojo no haber estado con ella en sus últimos momentos, ni siquiera supo del accidente sino fuera precisamente por Zack, estaba consumido por la tristeza de perder a Tommy, el infierno de todo lo relacionado con su familia, que dejo de lado a la única a parte del propio Tommy que siempre tuvo en las buenas y en las malas, jamas se perdonaría no haber estado con Trini hasta el final, al acercase a donde estaba las personas, pero ese momento una enfurecida Lucy Kwuan le dio la bofetada de su vida, dejando a todos en especial a Zack totalmente sorprendidos_

_-Como te atreves-dice fríamente la madre de Trini-como puedes venir como si nada sabiendo que eres el único culpable de la muerte de mi adorada Trini, eres un miserable maldito Jason Scott_

_Todos esta asombrados al ver aparentemente a la persona que tuvo que ver con la muerte de Trini Kwuan, pero Zack estaba realmente furioso, la madre de su amiga tenia todo el derecho de sufrir como lo hace pero no por eso debía desquitarse como lo esta haciendo con Jason, suspiro al ver que su amigo con su mirada le daba a entender que no debía intervenir. Jason si que le dolio las palabras de la madre de su mejor amiga, incluso mas que la bofetada pero le daba la razón, el único culpable de la muerte de su amiga era el y nadie mas_

_-Este que ven aquí señores-dice fríamente Lucy señalando a Jason-es un anormal de primera-Jason cerro los ojos estremeciéndose por completo-es un homosexual y saben que es lo peor-el ex ranger rojo ya no aguantaba mas-que me enfermo a mi adorada Trini, ella pensó que era nada mas y nada menos que una lesbiana por culpa de este maldito_

_Todos miraban con profundo asco a Jason, y Zack estaba que mataba a mas de una persona en estos momentos, como desearía tener su hacha de poder y cortarlos a todos en cuadritos_

_-Supongo que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí-dice en voz baja Jason-lamento que mi presencia le haya molestado, les aseguro que no me verán mas por aquí_

_-Espero que cumplas tu palabra Jason-continua fríamente la madre de Trini-es mas te sugiero que desaparezca por completo de nuestras vidas, todos seriamos felices si tu nunca vuelves aparecer en la vida_

-Y bueno hermano-dice entre lagrimas Zack que le dolia enormemente ver como Jason sufrio a lo grande ese dia-ese Jase si que le cumplio a esa bruja maldita, desde ese dia no supimos mas de Jase Tommy, Billy y yo lo buscamos por días, semanas, meses y años, y ya sabemos como lo encontramos hermano

Tommy tomo respiraciones profundas menos mal que la madre de su mejor amiga no estaba en estos momentos, porque sino el si que le hubiera dado el susto de su vida, como rayos alguien tan bondandosa y transparente como fue Trini pudo ser engendrada de semejante ser, ahora entendia a Trini cuando dijo que Jason sufrio mas de la cuenta, y lo peor sabia que había mas que descubrir, pero el no fue power ranger por todos estos años para nada, se calmaría y aunque le doliera saber que mas sufrio la persona que ama llegaría hasta el fondo de esto, suspiro al ver que el señor Kwuan regresaba con varias cajas, pero debía irse de ahí de inmediato, sabe que el padre de su amiga se arrepintió pero eso no lo eximia de la culpa por lo que le hicieron a Jason, nuevamente su mejor amigo no se merecia lo que esa bruja le hizo

-Aquí tienen jóvenes-dice el señor Kwuan-ahí están las pertenecías de Trini que quiso que cada uno de ustedes tuvieran-suspirando continuo-tambien esta un video que hizo días antes de su muerte, conociendo a mi amada Trini ella ya presentia que su hora de partir llegaba cosa que tristemente sucedió

Nadie dijo nada, pero Tommy concordaba con el señor, presentia que su amiga dejo las cosas hechas por esa dolorosa razón

-Señor Kwuan gracias por todo, pero debemos irnos de inmediato-dice Billy que al igual que Tommy no podía estar en esa casa ni un minuto mas no solo por Trini sino por el propio Jason que con esto tristemente sabia que su amigo tenia motivos por estar como esta en estos momentos- realmente mas adelante tendremos otra oportunidad de conversar tranquilamente con usted

Suspiro de alivio al ver que el padre de Trini solamente asintio, salieron de ahí y de inmediato se teletransportaron al centro de mando, según Zack el centro también tenia una sala de estar de entretenimiento, ahí los cuatros mas tranquilamente podían revisar las cosas que su adorada amiga les dejo

-Tommy , chicos que hacen aquí?-pregunta Alpha-5-no deberían descansar despues de su ultima batalla

-En realidad descansaremos despues Alpha-dice Tommy-estuvimos en la casa de la familia de Trini-Alpha se sobresalto el si que seguía extrañando a Trini-ella nos dejos sus cosas Alpha, y además de un video, los chicos estaremos aquí revisando todo por eso te pedimos-mirando seriamente al robot-que nos llames solamente si hay un nuevo ataque, se que debi llamar a Hayley pero sinceramente Alpha no quiero ver a cierta personas en estos momentos

-Te entiendo perfectamente Tommy-dice contundentemente Alpha-dejanos las cosas a Zordon y a mi buscaremos la manera de comunicarnos con Hayley y los chicos, sin que cierta personas se den cuenta-suspirando continuo-solamente serán llamados en caso de una y única verdadera emergencia

Tommy y sus amigos sonrieron al robot

-Alpha dile a Zordon-sonrie Aisha-que estamos muy agradecidos con los nuevos zord, realmente son tan poderosos inclusos mas que los que tuve cuando empece

-Es verdad, nuestros primeros zord si que están a la vanguardia-dice seriamente Billy-ni los zord ninjetti ni los shogun zord tienen tanto poder como estos

-Es mas hermano-sonrie alegremente Zack-solamente con ver la cara de piedra de ciertos power rangers zeo con eso soy feliz de por vida

Se encontró que Tommy los demas incluso Alpha le daban una mirada de reproche

-Vamos aclarar esto mis estimados amigos-sonrie Zack-levante la mano, la primera, escuchenme bien la primera persona que no disfruto a lo grande ver la cara de todos esos traidores y si Alpha eso te incluye a ti también

Sonrio alegremente al ver que nadie levanto la mano

-Lo que sea Zack-dice finalmente Alpha aunque por dentro no se mentiría el si que disfruto a lo grande ese momento, claro el ranger negro original no tenia que saber eso-en fin chicos Jason lamentablemente tuvo una recaida

Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock, iba a ir de inmediato a la habitación de Jason

-Tranquilo Tommy, Jason esta bien-suspira el robot al ver que Tommy mas o menos se tranquilizo-el tuvo fiebre muy alta, y al verlo me di cuenta que estaba como luchando seguramente tenia pesadillas, Zordon me explico que las heridas se infectaron probablemente durante su rescate, pero ya bajo, y lamentablemente sigue sin reaccionar, pero solo queda esperar

Todos suspiraron aliviadamente

-Debemos seguir esperándolo Alpha-dice seriamente Tommy-creo firmemente en el , ahora mas que nunca, el nunca se ha dado por vencido, y por lo que hemos sabido Jason siempre fue un luchador hasta el final

-Tommy tiene razón-sonrie Aisha-debemos mantenernos en espera, y vigilarlo constantemente, se que si siente nuestra presencia, con mas ganas luchara para volver con nosotros

Tommy sonrio a su amiga , era cierto la presencia de todos era fundamental para la recuperación total de Jason, finalmente Alpha se marcho y los cuatros se miraron de reojo al ver cual de ellos serian el primero en abrir sus respectivas cajas, Zack suspiro decidiendo que debería ser el primero, total que cosa nada anormal le dejaría Trini, asi que lo hizo

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando¡-exclama un sorprendido Zack-en serio Trini que tu definitivamente no querias perder ni una…al ver la confusión de los demas, saco una camiseta donde decía que el era el fan #01 de la mejor ranger de la historia

Tommy, Billy y Aisha no sabían si reírse a lo grande o lamentarse de Zack, era verdad su amiga Trini definitivamente no quería perder ni una

"_Mi estimado Zack no es por ser arrogante ni nada por el estilo pero a poco no me quedo de un mundial la camisa, te la dejo a ti no solamente porque eres mi mejor amigo en el mundo, sino por porque en un futuro cercano te atrevieras a hacer alarde de ti mismo cosa que no seria extraña , pero si lo haces mi adorada , fantástica y perfecta camisa seria un eterno recordatorio que si haces eso no viviras para contarlo mi chico del baile_

-Hombre Trini-dice temblorosamente Zack-en serio mujer es que no te cansaste de amenazarnos hasta morir, sinceramente pienso que Tommy, y Jason solamente por haber sobrevidido a tus amenazas, con ese simple hecho los dos son mis ídolos de por vida

Nadie dijo nada, pero Tommy suspiro siendo sincero ni el siendo uno de los power ranger mas poderosos se explica como rayos sobrevivió a Trini, definitivamente es mas que un misterio para el

-Supongo que yo soy el siguiente-suspira profundamente Billy-quisiera pensar que conmigo seria completamente diferente, pero a quien engaño hablamos de Trini Kwuan la persona que definitivamente no era nada normal

Todos asintieron de forma automática, cerro los ojos suspirando profundamente y casi le da un ataque cuando le dejo nada mas y nada menos que un monopolio, que carrizo haría el con un monopolio

-Lo siento hermano-dice Zack-pense que al menos tu te salvaría, pero esa Trini es mas que un hecho que quería que todos absolutamente todos la recordaramos de por vida

-Por una vez en la vida-suspira profundamente Aisha-pero hablo incluso en nombre de Tommy que estamos totalmente de acuerdo con Zack

Billy suspiro al ver que Tommy concordaba con Aisha, y empezó a leer la nota de su querida amiga

_Mi estimado clon perfecto del Doctor Who, si piensas que te salvaste definitivamente estas soñando Billy, te preguntaras que carrizo hago con un monopolio, bueno simplemente juégalo Billy total no todo es estudiar y salvar el mundo en esta vida _

Los cuatros ranger suspiraron profundamente seriamente la primera ranger amarilla no podria haber sido normal

_Voy a serte sincera Billy , si me preguntara como rayos te traducia todas esas condenadas frases demoniacas que nunca supe que era, era simplemente por mi amada y fantástica obsecion por el show de CSI, si mi estimado Billy no había hora ni dia ni fecha en el calendario que no veía mi amado Csi en todas sus versionas, las Vegas, Miami y Nueva York, esa Estella de nueva york si que esta buena….digo lo siento Billy creo que me estoy desviando del tema_

-¡Me lo preguntas o me lo dices Trini¡-exclama sarcásticamente el ranger original azul-seriamente Trini , de verdad nunca te compadeciste de nosotros, nunca

_Bueno ciertamente asi finalmente pude entenderte Billy en realidad los idiomas no son lo mio, y menos lo que son de otro planeta como en tu caso , en fin gracias por todo Billy fuiste como un hermano para mi , por ser mi confidente, incluso mi interprete vamos Billy denme crédito soy la primera en decir que no soy normal, pero luego no es normal salvar el mundo y enamorarte de tu enemiga, maldición nuevamente me desvie del tema, pero tu entiendes a lo que quiero llegar…siempre seras mi Billy… te amo y siempre te amare_

Aisha y Tommy se miraban de reojo a ver quien de los dos era la siguiente victima de Trini, porque con lo que vieron que esta les dejo a Billy y Zack, era mas que evidentes que ni ellos estaban a salvo de la muy especial personalidad de Trini Kwuan

-Supongo que las damas primero no Aisha-dice de repente Tommy mientra que Aisha puso sus ojos al menos podía Tommy disimular su miedo en ver su regalo, aunque no mentiría que ella estaba en la misma situación que su líder

-Bien aquí vamos-dice con un nudo en la garganta Aisha

Continuara…..


	13. Chapter 13

**Descargo de Responsabilidad. No poseo ningún personaje de los Power Ranger solo la historia….**

En la sala de entretenimiendo del nuevo centro de mando de los power rangers, los ranger originales Aisha, Billy, Zack y Tommy Oliver estaban revisando los regalos que su amiga la difunta primera ranger amarillo Trini Kwuan les dejo a cada uno de ellos, y sinceramente tanto Aisha como el propio Tommy no estaban para nada seguro de querer saber con que locura le saldría su amiga, aunque Aisha fue la sacrificada, nuevamente Tommy al menos no podía fingir, se supone que no le teme a nada, pero luego se trata de Trini la persona que definitivamente no era normal, asi que en ese aspecto le daba crédito a Tommy de tener miedo, asi que de una abrió sus ojos y se sorprendio al ver un disfraz precisamente como ranger amarillo…en ese momento

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando¡-exclaman fuertemente Tommy, Zack y Billy a la vez.

Al ver la miradas de puro terror de sus amigos, la morena trago grueso que rayos le hizo Trini para que los tres temblaran por completo, no quería preguntar pero luego no tenia de otra

-Se que me arrepentiré a lo grande de esto-suspira profundamente Aisha-los tres reconocen el disfraz-trago grueso cuando los tres ranger sumamente nerviosos asintieron-pero como Trini hizo un disfraz de su traje sabiendo que debemos reguardar nuestras identidades

-Estamos hablando de Trini Aisha no de cualquier persona normal-dice un nervioso Zack recordando que ese dia Trini Kwuan si que los traumatizos a todos de por vida-ademas ella jamas uso el disfraz como tal lo que pasa…

-Ese dia fue una pijamada Aisha-dice mas calmadamente Billy pero igualmente traumado-hace tiempo Aisha, Trini, Jason, Zack, Tommy y yo hicimos por nuestra cuenta nuestra propia casa del árbol, nuestra guarida para nuestras cosas normales , nunca pero nunca nos involucramos como rangers ahí, solamente eramos cinco chicos completamente normales, normales a excepción de Trini

Tommy y Zack ya mas calmado asintieron mientra que Aisha los escuchaba atentamente

-Si te preguntas por Kimberly-dice seriamente Billy-ella nunca le parecio una buena idea de la casa del árbol, jamas piso el lugar, sinceramente ella ya nos dio indicio quien era en realidad y ninguno de nosotros no dimos cuenta de ellos

Tommy y Zack asintieron tristemente porque era verdad

-Ese dia, nosotros nos íbamos a disfrazar y estar ahí nada de salir-dice Billy-no se porque rayos Trini escogio disfrazarse de su uniforme, pero peor aun no entiendo como rayos hizo Jason para sacarla de sus casillas, seriamente empiezo a creer que Jase quería morir tempranamente

-Se que piensas que Billy exagera Aisha-dice Zack viendo que su amiga fruncio el ceño-pero hablamos nada mas y nada menos que de Trini, tu también la conoces, en serio piensa que ella no era capaz de aterrorizar a todo el mundo-viendo que su amiga temblorosa asintio-ademas Aisha, Tommy y yo somos testigos de ello, ese Jason si que tiene mala suerte en esta vida

-Creeme Aisha-suspira Tommy-que ese dia hasta yo hubiera salido huyendo de una ante una terrorífica Trini, como Billy no entiendo como rayos Jase sobrevivio ese dia

_En la casa del árbol de los power ranger, pero que aquí solamente eran chicos normales, iban a pasar toda la noche juntos, y disfrazados, los chicos estaban disfrazados Billy como detective, Zack como artista de hip-hop para ninguna sorpresa de nadie, Tommy quería rendir tributo a su herencia familiar y uso un traje tradicional mocaico, y Jason estaba disfrazado de medico, todos suspiraron ya que la única que faltaba aun no aparecia_

_-En serio Trini-se queja Jason-ya nosotros estamos aquí, que te cuesta mostrarnos finalmente tu disfraz_

_-Trini Jason tiene razón-dice Billy-vamos seguramente te veras genial con cualquier cosa_

_-Dijiste algo Billy Grayson-dice fríamente Trini detrás de la puerta de su habitación, aun asi estremecia a todos por completo_

_-No le hagas caso a Billy-dice nerviosamente Tommy-vamos Trini sabes que eres hermosa, realmente que disfraz tienes que ni siquiera no lo dijiste_

_-En un momento Tommy Oliver-grita alegremente Trini-y desde ya prepárense mis chicos , para ver mi deslumbrante disfraz, el único ,irrepetible, el inigualable, el que incluso Rita Repulsa sentirá envidia de por vida_

_Tommy , Jason , Zack y Billy tragaron grueso con que locura por millonésima vez le saldría su amiga ahora_

_-Y tara tara una perfecta Trini ha llegado-dice muy feliz Trini, mientra que Tommy y sus amigos estaban literalmente sin palabras, el famoso disfraz de Trini era nada mas y nada menos que su propio traje de ranger amarillo, definitivamente esta vez su amiga si que se supero a lo grande_

_-En serio Trini-dice un molesto Jason-sin animos de ofender se que no eres la mas normal del mundo, pero usar tu uniforme como power ranger es de lo ultimo_

_Tommy, Zack y Billy tragaron grueso Jason sin saberlo cabo su propia tumba los tres de una sintieron el aura de Trini y dicha aura no era precisamente feliz_

_-Jason, Jason, Jason-dice fríamente Trini estremeciendo por completo al ranger rojo-Tommy no es el único que necesita lentes con urgencia-Tommy trago mas grueso al sentir la mirada fría de su amiga-detalla mi disfraz por completo, es el mismo modelo idiota pero no tiene nada que ver con el uniforme_

_A decir verdad y honestamente Jason y sus amigos le daban la razón , era casi iguales pero por el tipo de tela, se notaba enormemente la diferencia_

_-Ahora mi estimado ranger rojo-sonrie escalofriantemente Trini mientra que Zack era el primero en querer huir de ahí, no es que Tommy no lo culpara por muy ranger blanco que fuera definitivamente quería seguir viviendo-tu y yo vamos a tener una conversación completamente a solas y ustedes tres-dice fríamente la ranger amarillo estremeciendo por completo a Tommy, Billy y Zack a la vez-mas le vale que no nos sigan porque sino…._

_Nuevamente los tres poderosos rangers se volvieron a estremecer su amiga si que daba miedo_

_-Sino Rita y Zedd comparado conmigo son unos novatos-sonrie escalofriantemente Trini-es mas si nos siguen yo no dudare en enviarlos al otro mundo sin boleto de regreso., nos estamos entendiendo_

_Sonrio felizmente al ver que Tommy, Zack y Billy asintieron de inmediato_

_-Ven que hablando se entiende la gente-sonrie felizmente Trini-porque diablo no puedes hacer lo mismo Jason Lee Scott_

_Jason trago grueso, algo le decía que se arrepentiría de por vida por las palabras dichas anteriormente_

Aisha temblo incluso ella ya no dudaba que Trini fuera capaz de hacer eso y mucho mas

-Pobre Jason-dice nerviosamente Zack-lo único que Tommy, Billy y yo escuchamos fueron sus gritos rogándole a Rita que atacara la ciudad, te puedes dar la idea de lo que le hizo nuestra dulce y adorada Trini,

Aisha volvió a tragar grueso definitivamente ella ya no quería saberlo, pero tomo valor para empezar a leer la carta de su antecesora

_Mi amada Aisha, de corazón te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi, se que te preguntaras que?, no solamente el seguir mi legado como la ranger amarillo, sino que has sido la que mas me has escuchado, me has comprendido, realmente Aisha estoy tan feliz de haberte conocido, tengo la suerte de tenerte como amiga, aunque solamente nos contactamos por cam, debo decir que esa conexión especial que sentí con Jason cuando eramos niños, con Tommy cuando salio del hechizo de Rita no la había sentido con nadie mas, ni mucho menos con Kimberly que tristemente me doy cuenta que nunca fue lo que pensé que era_

-En serio Trini incluso con esa la pegaste-suspira Zack-por eso no entiendo porque te dejaste de Kimberly esa vez, porque dejaste que ella te humillara como lo hizo

-Pero Zack-suspira tristemente Aisha-ella sospechaba de que Kim estaba cambiando, o para nosotros en la actualidad mostro su verdadera cara, pero apuesto que la mismísima Trini jamas pensó a que tal grado cambio Kimberly

Tommy si que le daba la razón a Aisha, en sus conversaciones por cam, cuando Trini conversaban con el, generalmente se enfocaba en ellos con Jason y cuando salía el tema de Kimberly su amiga siempre decía que la extrañaba que se veía a lo lejos que era asi, pero fue la propia Kim que puso tierra de por medio. Aisha continuo con su nota

_Lamento pedirte esto Aisha, pero se que cuidar a Zack, Billy y en especial a Tommy y Jason es mas que el suplicio del siglo, es mas derrotar a todos los villanos habidos y por haber es la cosa mas fácil del mundo que cuidar a esos cuatro_

Aisha sonrio alegremente esa Trini si que conocía a los chicos a la perfeccion, por su parte Tommy, Zack, Billy solamente suspiraron en derrota, ya de una esa Trini le gano a los tres y con suma facilidad

_Quiero que me los cuide Aisha que los escuche como me has escuchado a mi, quiero que esa chispa que tiene Zack que es muy contagiosa siga existiendo, que Billy se aleje de los libros, en serio no se que tiene que ver un lobo con los números, lo digo por el espíritu ninjeti, asi como no entendí que el de Tommy fuera un falcon cuando es mas que evidente que no ve lo que tiene en frente incluso si se lo deletreáramos_

Tommy y Billy nuevamente suspiraron su amiga como dijo Billy si que no se compadecio con ninguno de los dos, aunque Tommy sabia porque Trini le dijo eso

_En especial Aisha enfócate en Jason, sinceramente Aisha no se si hablaste con el quitando cuando conversa felizmente con Tommy, veo a mi Jase totalmente apagado, en parte pensé que era porque extraña a Tommy, ambas sabemos de los sentimientos de esos dos, solamente que los de Jason son transparente, y bueno Tommy, con Tommy ese si que necesita los lentes con urgencia, en si Aisha por favor es lo mas serio que puedo decir, si yo por alguna razón no pueda estar con Jason, cuídamelo, se que Tommy abrirá sus ojos pero me da miedo que cuando lo haga sea demasiado tarde_

Todos estaban en silencio ante lo ultimo escrito por Trini para Aisha

-Es oficial no-dice dolorosamente Zack-Trini vio mas de Jason que nosotros tres juntos-Tommy tristemente le dio la razón-es decir ahora por lo que veo, maldición Jason no era el mismo Tommy, demasiado callado, silencioso , es mas dejo de practicar las artes marciales lo que tanto amaba, como rayos no me di cuenta de ello

-Como no me di cuenta que Rocky y los demas me mintieron Zack-dice contundentemente Tommy-como no vi cuando regreso lo hizo por mi para apoyarme, pero no me di cuenta que al final era el que necesitaba mi apoyo por completo

-Es mas no indagamos mas Zack-dice seriamente Billy-nunca nos preguntamos porque sentía que no merecia ser el líder de los power ranger, no vimos que estaba feliz en un momentos y deprimido despues, sonreía felizmente a Tommy y a nosotros, pero con los demas Jason sonreía falsamente y ninguno vio eso

Todos tristemente asintieron en acuerdo con Billy, nuevamente a Tommy le dolia en el alma no haber visto a Jason desmoronarse ante sus ojos, sonrio irónicamente los otros juzgan a su amigo diciendo que no merecia ser un ranger, cuando dio todo por los ranger aun siendo el que sufria por completo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, en serio que nadie veía que el que se merecia ser un power ranger de por vida era precisamente Jason

-Bueno sentándonos y lamentándonos no haremos nada-dice firmemente Aisha-Trini mas que todo nunca se rindió con Jason, y yo no lo hare-continuando mas firme que nunca-se que los tres se culpan por haberse dado cuenta de lo que sucedió y aun pasa Jason-viendo que los tres asintieron-pero chicos creo que finalmente tenemos la oportunidad de cuidarlo, de protegerlo, de darle nuestra amistad sincera, en el caso de Tommy mostrarle que lo ama, que su amor es completamente sincero

Tommy le sonrio agradecidamente y asintio dándole la razón

-Por eso mientra que el siga en coma-suspira Aisha-tenemos una oportunidad de enmedar nuestros errores, incluso yo no me perdono por no ver lo que el sufria-los chicos miraron a su amiga en shock-Jason chicos fue el que me aconsejo cuando decidi irme a Sudafrica, fue el Tommy que me llamaba, me enviaba postales, cientos de mensajes por cam con una sonrisa, animándome siempre, tristemente Tommy Adam y Rocky mis mejores amigos de toda la vida no hicieron lo mismo, asi que creeme Tommy yo si se lo que sientes en estos momentos con respecto a esos dos

Tommy le sonrio tristemente era verdad Aisha mas que nadie entendia como se siente con respecto a Adam y Rocky no podían creer que la hayan dejado de un lado por completo cuando ella dejo a los power rangers, por otro lado estaba por millonésima vez orgulloso de Jason siempre atento, y cuidando a todos sus compañeros estando o no en el equipo y vemos que algunos son muy agradecidos

_-Esta vez todo será diferente Jason-_eran los pensamientos de Tommy_-esta vez cuando despierte te demostrare cada dia de mi vida lo importante que eres para mi, y con Aisha y los chicos sabras que siempre fuiste un miembro importante dentro de los power ranger_

-Por eso creo-continua la segunda ranger amarillo-que mientra nos reunamos con los demas ranger, podemos usar eso de tapadera, para averiguar todo acerca de Jason-viendo que Tommy asintio-y cuando me refiero averiguar es acerca de su vida fuera de los power ranger, tristemente como Trini presentia pienso que Jason tuvo una infancia y no precisamente feliz

-Tiene razón Aisha-dice seriamente Zack-haremos eso, porque Billy, Trini y yo que conocimos a Jase desde niño nunca en realidad pudimos conocer a su familia como tal-Aisha se sorprendio por ello-es mas Jase siempre tuvo solo en su casa, incluso cuando Tommy se nos unio realmente nos sorprendia que el no hablaba nada con respecto a su familia

-Eso es verdad-suspira Tommy-Trini y yo cientos de veces tratamos de sacar el tema y esas mismas veces el la evadio por completo, y créanme que Trini no se equivoca Jason sufrio y es hora de averiguar hasta que tal punto

Sus amigos sonrieron, al ver las dos cajas que quedaban una era verde con blanco sonrio era mas que evidente que esa Trini si que lo tenia perfectamente calculado, también vio la caja roja que definitivamente era para Jason, además del video que deberían ver, sim embargo

-Ranger nueva emergencia-dice Alpha-Reeside esta siendo atacada nuevamente por Rita con Trakeena la que fue enemiga de los ranger galácticos, ya avise a los chicos y los demas, lamentablemente ciertos ranger fueron con ellos

-Esta bien Alpha-dice Tommy-nos guste o no como millonésima vez dice Justin ellos son rangers- suspirando profundamente continuo-, guarda estas cosas Alpha-Trini nos las dio, no pude ver mi regalo aunque conociéndola no estoy tan seguro de querer saberlo

Los chicos de una le daban la razón

-Nosotros veremos eso despues-continua el ranger negro dino trueno-en fin chicos vamos a pelear

-Dino Brachiozord-grita Tommy

-Mastodonte-grita Zack

-Triceratops-grita Billy

-Tigre Colmillo de Sable-grita Aisha

Ya transformados fueron a la ciudad de Reeside, y de una se unieron a los jóvenes power rangers dino trueno, todos empezaron a luchar, en ese instante Zack recibió nuevamente una llamada de Zordon y lo que le dijo lo dejo realmente emocionado

-Hayley, Billy, Aisha vengan para aca-grita Zack viendo que sus compañeros asintio-Tommy aguanta con los chicos, creeme que te vamos ayudar en unos momentos

Tommy le sonrio diciéndole que no había problema, dicho eso el ranger negro original junto con sus compañeros desaparecieron

-Encima que se creen que tienen el derecho de estar aquí-dice un molesto Justin-ahora desaparecen asi de la nada, en serio Tommy confias en ellos

-Por supuesto confio completamente en Zack-dice fríamente Tommy- también en Billy y en las chicas, de quienes no confio son de ciertos ranger zeo y aparentemente Justin ya de una te uniste a mi lista negra

Justin abrió sus ojos en shock , siempre admiro a Tommy no pensó que este podria molestarse con el, pero no tenían tiempo cuando todos los monstruos de Katrina junto a los patrulleros de Rita, estaban rodeándolos por completo

-Tommy esta vez si que estamos en problemas-dice seriamente Kira

-No podemos aguantar mucho doc-dice un muy cansado Conner

Tommy estaba igualmente cansado como sus estudiantes, veía que los power rangers zeo ya hacen ratos estaban fuera de servicio, trago grueso al ver que esos cientos de bichos se acercaban mas, pero precisamente en ese momento, una literalmente cascada de agua cubrió a sus enemigos, desapareciendo gran parte de ellos, sonrio alegremente sabiendo de quien se trataba

-Tommy, mis ranger favoritos-sonrie Zack viendo que Kira y los chicos esta vez si que estaban felices por su intervención-gracias hermano por esperarnos, descansen un poco ahora es nuestro turno

-Bien mi estimada Rita-sonrie maliciosamente Zack enfureciendo a Rita-para no perder tu costumbre, sentiras por enésima vez que te patearemos el trasero como siempre, no es asi amigos

Billy sonrio, y tanto el como Hayley y Aisha y el propio Zack invocaron nuevos poderes que Tommy jamas había visto tanto en su época como el Green ranger y como el ranger blanco. Los cuatros ranger migthy morphin aumentaron sus poderes haciendo aparecer baculos mágicos , negro, azul, rosado y amarillo

-Soy el ranger negro-dice Zack- el Mastodonte es mi dino poder y soy el guardian del agua-diciendo esto invoco-Cascada destructora

Nuevamente un chorro inmenso de agua cayo sobre los patrulleros, decir que Rita estaba furiosa era un verdadero eufemismo, y al ver que Trakeena desaparecio, debía continuar ella sola sabiendo que lamentablemente como el ranger negro dijo le patearían el trasero por millonésima vez

-Soy la ranger rosada-dice Hayley-el Pterodactyl es mi dino poder y soy la guardiana del viento-invocando su poder creando alas invisibles detrás de ellas-Ciclon Ventuoso

Ahora los patrulleros volaron literalmente fuera del campo de batalla, Tommy y su equipo estaban mas que asombrados, realmente sorprendidos por los nuevos poderes de los rangers originales

-Soy el ranger azul-fue el turno de Billy-el Triceratops es mi dino poder, soy el guardian de la naturaleza-invocando su baculo continuo-lluvia de piedras rocosas

Una inmensa lluvia de rocas gigantes aplastaban a cada patrullero que veian

-Y soy la ranger amarillo-sonrie Aisha-el Tigre Colmillo de Sable es mi dino poder y soy la guardiana del trueno y relámpago-invocando su baculo-Trueno Relampagueante

Y un trueno que ilumino la ciudad cayo sobre los patrulleros restante

-Esta vez ganaron Rangers-dice furiosamente Rita-pero ya saben que esto apenas empieza

Diciendo eso desaparecio echando humo como siempre

-Esa Rita-suspira fastidiosamente Zack-al menos podria cambiar de estrategia es decir sus entradas y salidas son exactamente las misma cuando me inicie como el ranger negro, estamos en pleno siglo XXI por amor a todos los cielos

Nadie dijo nada aunque Kira, Conner, Eithan y Trent sonrieron definitivamente Zack despues de su mentor era su ranger favorito, Zack trago grueso al ver la seriedad de Tommy, algo le decía que su amigo le diría algo y que ese algo definitivamente no le iba a gustar

-Sabes algo hermano-dice seriamente Tommy dándole mala espina a Zack-no menti al decir que no deberías seguir los pasos de Trini-Zack trago mas grueso con solo escuchar el nombre de su amiga-porque Zack alguien que conocimos perfectamente, que esta en el cielo no esta precisamente feliz

El ranger negro para la sorpresa de todos temblo, aunque los jóvenes rangers que sabían de la historia de la primera ranger amarillo entendían perfectamente el miedo del ranger negro original

-Hermano eso no quiere decir-dice nerviosamente Zack al ver que Tommy le sonrio maliciosamente-mierda esa Trini me va a matar, aun cuando ella este en el otro mundo definitivamente de ella si que no me salvare

-Te sugiero que no duermas hermano-sonrie Tommy-creeme que conocer perfectamente a Trini como lo hago de una te digo que no duermas hermano, que con lo que acabas de decir, definitivamente Zack si que te sacaste la lotería con ella

Continuara…..


	14. Chapter 14

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de los Power Ranger , yo solo poseo la historia…**

De regreso en la guarida de los rangers dino trueno, Tommy y los demas sabían que por millonésima vez los otros ranger se iban a quejar como siempre, pero siendo sincero Tommy no estaba no estaba preocupado por eso, seriamente estaba pensando en Jason, no es que no pensara en el, Jason era lo único que estaba en sus pensamientos siempre, dia tras días, pero es saber su historia completa fuera de los power ranger era lo que le preocupaba, Aisha y la propia Trini tenían razón era mas que obvio que su mejor amigo sufrio en su infancia, pero porque no dijo nada, sabia que Zack y Billy se culpaban a lo grande por haberse descuidado con el y por enésima vez el si que lo entendía perfectamente porque el hizo lo propio no solamente no le creyo a Jason, sino que no vio que su amigo se apagaba frente a sus ojos, sonrio Trini para variar siempre tuvo la razón al decir que necesitaba lentes con urgencia, era mas que obvio que Jason le dio todo sin pedir a cambio y el si que se lo agradeció

-Vamos hablar nosotros antes que por enésima vez se quejen-dice Aisha sacando de sus pensamientos a Tommy-como doy por hecho que la mayoría de ustedes a excepción de Kira y los chicos-sonrio a los chicos que estos le sonrieron de vuelta- no aceptan en primera porque el regreso de Zack , Billy y mi persona como power ranger

Tanya iba hablar pero Tommy de una le dijo que ni se le ocurriera a interrumpir a Aisha

-Tambien porque Kimberly Hart no puede volver a ser la ranger rosada-suspira Aisha-y porque tenemos nosotros tanto a nuestros antiguos zord como otros poderes, Zordon nos dio la autorización de decirle parte de la historia

-Y cuando Aisha dice parte-continua Billy-es porque es la verdad-suspirando continuo-despues de que escuchen esto , todos nosotros seremos transportados a la antigua base lunar donde Tommy con Jason siendo el autentico ranger rojo original-sonrio maliciosamente viendo que Rocky se estremecio por completo-lucharon junto a los otros ranger rojos para evitar que la tierra fuera invadida por una nueva clases de alienígenas

-Asi que de una no les conviene interrumpirnos-dice seriamente Hayley-independientemente de su obsecion porque Tommy crea cosas que no son, si son realmente power rangers y le interesa la tierra por primera vez en todo este tiempo que han estado aquí se mantendrán en silencio, entendidos

En ese sentido Hayley vio como Kimberly se mordia el labio con la enormes ganas de interrumpirla , sonrio mas cuando Tommy nuevamente le dio una mirada que la silencio por completo

-Hace miles, pero diez mil años atras-empieza Zack-cuando Zordon tenia cuerpo físico los primeros power ranger eran los guardianes del Tyranosaurio, Mastodonte, Triceratops, Tigre Colmillo de sable, Pterodactyl por lo tanto nuestra existencia se remonta a esa época o incluso mas alla

-Asi como existieron dicho guardianes-prosigue Billy-tambien existio la maldad y aunque le sea difícil de creer esta representada precisamente por Rita Repulsa

-Pero es imposible-se queja Justin-se que no debi interrumpir pero al menos deme el voto que ni siquiera Tommy puede concebir eso

Tommy a regañadientes le daba la razón a Justin pero al ver la suma seriedad de Zack tenia muy mal presentimiento

-Tommy recuerda tus pesadillas despues que Jason rompió el hechizo de Rita?-pregunta seriamente Zack viendo que Tommy asintio-recuerdo que nos dijiste a Jase y a mi que soñabas con una mujer delgada con pelo largo recogido, pero con una mirada de terror que incluso te hacia temblar-Tommy trago grueso pero asintio ya adivino de una lo que le quería hacer entender Zack-que además tenia un baculo , y que viste horrorizado que destruyo una galaxia entera

Tommy nuevamente asintio y saco las mismas conclusiones que su amigo

-Al parecer Tommy ya lo sabe-dice fríamente Billy-esa mujer de las pesadillas de Tommy es la autentica y verdadera forma de Rita Repulsa

-¡Pero como¡-exclama dramáticamente Kat-ella me hechizo se que es poderosa pero por favor , solamente con su apariencia no da mucho en que pensar, es mas ya la volvimos a derrotar como siempre

Tommy puso los ojos en serio hasta lo da a el por mentiroso, afortunadamente Aisha salio en su defensa

-Tanto que admiras, que ama e idolatra a Tommy Kat-dice fríamente Aisha-y encima de seguir haciéndote la inocente con respecto a Jason, ahora sales con Tommy esta mintiendo sinceramente Katherine tu si que no aprendes

Kat apretó sus puños de impotencia, odiaba que alguien que no sea Tommy le dijera las cosas

-La razón porque Rita aun no se ha mostrado como es en realidad-sonrie maliciosamente Zack-es por nuestra llegada pero mas que todo porque cierto ranger rojo original detuvo por completo su despertar que tal

Silencio sepulcral, Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock

-Hermano no se si Billy o cierta persona-dice fríamente Zack mirando a Kimberly-te contaron que despues que te fuiste cuando perdiste tus poderes como ranger verde-viendo que tenia la atención de todos especialmente de Tommy-Tuvimos una enorme batalla, Rita empezó de la noche a la mañana aumentar sus ataques, sus monstruos, todo Tommy

-Asi es no dije nada-dice fríamente Billy-porque cierta Kimberly Hart hizo que se me borrara la memoria, tan sencillo como eso

Tommy y Zack estaban literalmente sin palabras

-¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso Kimberly?-pregunta furiosamente Tommy

-Yo no quería-dice muy nerviosamente Kimberly-Billy estaba alterado y yo pensé que por su salud debía hacer que no recordara nada

-Y no te parece que ver como Jason se sacrificaba por nosotros-dice furiosamente Billy estaba tan furioso que temblaba-ver como tu mejor amigo dejo que lo azotaran casi hasta la muerte por cada uno de nosotros incluyéndote a ti no era mas que suficiente

Todos los ranger, es mas inclusos los zeo estaban totalmente sin palabras, Tommy temblo de furia hacia Kimberly , hacia si mismo, estando lejos incluso asi noto de una que Angel Groove estaba en serio peligro sin embargo no fue porque no podía hacer nada en primer lugar y sobre todo confiaba en el equipo especialmente en Jason que como siempre no lo defraudo , pero le mataba que su mejor amigo casi pierde la vida no solamente por proteger a la ciudad sino a sus amigos, y evidentemente Kimberly si que se le puede considerar la compañera del siglo

-Escuchame Kimberly-dice oscuramente Tommy-con esto ya es mas que un hecho que no quiero tener nada contigo, es mas ahora mismo te vas y te regresas a Florida de forma inmediata-Kimberly abrió sus ojos en shock-largo de aquí, no eres una ranger en primer lugar asi que sinceramente ni se porque sigues aquí, Zordon por favor transportala de inmediato

Zordon de una teletransporto a Kimberly, Kat sonrio internamente lo lamentaba por su amiga, pero una rival menos no esta de mas, ahora si que tenia el campo libre con Tommy..pero

-Ni siquiera pienses cosas que no son Kat-dice fuertemente Tommy-porque si viste que envie al carrizo a Kimberly , creeme que estas a punto de acompañarla-Kat trago grueso al ver que Tommy Oliver definitivamente no estaba bromeando-es mas escuchen todo si envie a Kimberly Hart de regreso a casa, créanme que no solamente Kat sino todos ustedes le harán compañía, quieren seguir siendo rangers no

Suspiro mas calmadamente cuando vio que Rocky, Tanya, Justin, Adam incluso la propia Kat asintieron con el en ese momento,,,su cuerpo se volvió a estremecer

_-Hermano si sigues asi si que te dara un infarto, y de que me servirá verte en una cama cuando despierte Tommy_

Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock, al ver la puerta sonrio felizmente para la sorpresa de todos que también se sorprendieron al ver el espíritu de nada mas y nada menos de Jason Scott, todos estaban literalmente sin palabras

-¡Pero como es esto posible¡-exclama Zack –se que Tommy dijo que Jason se le había aparecido antes pero esto es mas increíble

-Es su lazo con Tommy Zack-dice en voz baja Aisha-el amor que siente es mas alla de lo que podamos entender, es mas Zordon dijo que Jason tuvo la capacidad siendo ranger de entrar en el mundo espiritual, asi fue que sin que Tommy lo sepa, fue asi que Tommy tuvo sus poderes blanco, pero al verlo me alegra enormemente de saber que volverá con nosotros

El espíritu de Jason miraba a todos en especial a ciertos ex rangers, el volveria , volveria mas fuerte, les demostraría a todos que el era el autentico ranger rojo amaba ser power ranger, amaba proteger la tierra, por zordon su mentor y prácticamente su padre, por sus amigos, en especial por cierto ranger negro dino trueno que ama, el lucharía como el infierno contra su pasado, Trini tenia razón como siempre si quiere estar físicamente con Tommy y con sus amigos debería terminar su propia lucha internar finalmente

_-Aunque mi presencia física no este-dice seriamente Jason-aun asi todos ustedes van a escucharme, Zordon me llamo y siendo sincero lo ultimo que quería en la vida era volverlos a ver nuevamente_

Todos se estremecieron por completo, especialmente Tommy que bajo la cabeza, Jason suspiro sonrientemente algunas cosas nunca cambia, su Tommy siempre se culpaba a lo grande, ni aunque la misma Trini le haya dicho que el ya lo perdono su amigo no entiende , sonrio felizmente acercándose a Tommy , tocandolo suspiro como le gustaría tocarlo realmente se alegro al saber que el no era el único molesto por eso

_-Tommy sabes , ahora sabes que te amo no-dice seriamente Jason sin importarle la reacción de los otros ex ranger sonrio al ver que Tommy lo miraba con profundo amor esa Trini como siempre no perdia ni una-te perdone hace tiempo Tommy te juro que lo hice de corazón, por eso no te pongas mas asi, me duele verte asi_

-Pero me duele saber todo lo que te hice Jase-dice mas calmado Tommy pero realmente feliz como nunca al ver la sonrisa brillante de Jason-tambien te amo Jase-lo dijo sin importarle un carajo la reacción de los demas-pero supongo que lo sabes no

-Espera un momento-dice una muy furiosa Kat-que demonios significa eso Jason, encima que no estas aquí por completo, cosa que ni deberías aparecerte, encima de eso quieres confundir la orientación de Tommy, el no es un

-Ni termines esa frase Katherine-dice furiosamente Tommy-ultima vez que te doy un alto, una mas y te juro que desearas no haberte convertido en la ranger rosada en primer lugar, a nadie pero a nadie le importa un carajo mi orientación,, lo que yo haga afuera de mis deberes como ranger le importa un comino a todos ustedes

Nadie dijo nada, en estos momentos si que sentían a Tommy en voz de mando además si querían seguir siendo power ranger es mejor que se abstuvieran en opinar Kat es prueba de que seria una enorme estupidez si lo intentan

-En segundo lugar-dice fríamente Tommy-si no se le olvida lo que Billy acaba de decir Jason se sacrifico por cada uno de nosotros, porque que creen sin Jason, no estuviéramos la oportunidad de ser power ranger

Se calmo por completo al sentir como su amigo,lo tocaba, pero era frustrante odiaba ver a Jason transparente, aunque debía agradecer toda la vida, que viéndolo asi es que sabe que el regresara finalmente

-Y por ultimo pero no menos importante-dice Tommy sonriendo brillantemente a Jason-amo a Jason, no les estoy pidiendo permiso, solamente se los comunico, amo a Jason y no dejare de amarlo por lo que me quede de vida

Jason sonrio , tantas veces que soño, se imagino con esto, lamentablemente al ver a Tommy con Kimberly despertaba a su cruda realidad, pero al ver la sinceridad en los ojos de Tommy, sabia que no estaba soñando que esta vez era real. Zack si que estaba mas que orgulloso de Tommy, esta vez su amigo si que hizo las cosas bien, acaba de darle su lugar a Jason como corresponde no solamente como ranger sino como su futura pareja, estaba mas que seguro que cuando Jason despierte solamente formalizarían su relación. Kira, Conner, Trent y Eithan al igual que Zack estaban mas que orgullosos de Tommy, esta vez su mentor prácticamente la saco de jonrón

_-Yo también amo a Tommy-dice firmemente Jason sonriéndole a Tommy-a pesar de ciertas personas que se involucraron entre nosotros en el pasado les digo algo_

Mirando fría y firmemente a ciertos ex ranger zeo continuo

_-A pesar que me dolio a lo grande que el no me haya creido-conrinua el ranger rojo original aunque suspiro al ver nuevamente la tristeza de su amigo desearía despertar de una buena vez para hablar con Tommy-a pesar de eso les digo a todos ustedes que al final nunca ganaron y saben porque_

Nuevamente nadie dijo nada, aunque Tommy sabia que de corazón Jason lo perdono, aun asi no podía dejar de culparse por no haber creido en el desde

_-Porque nunca me olvide de Tommy Oliver-dice firmemente Jason señalando a Tommy-este es el Tommy de quien me enamore, el Tommy timido que me costo a lo grande convencerlo para unirse al equipo, porque que creen fui yo que le pedi a Tommy unirse a nosotros que tal_

Tommy sonrio feliz como nunca había estado no sabia que hizo en la vida para tener a ese perfecto hombre a su lado, pero lo condenaría si lo dejaría ir nuevamente, y seriamente asintio era verdad, fue Jason quien le pidió que se uniera al equipo que quitando a Kimberly del panorama ha sido la mejor decisión que ha tomado en toda su vida

_-Para aclararle a todos por mi misteriosa presencia debo empezar-dice mas calmadamente Jason-estoy usando la proyección astral que Trey el Golden ranger me enseño -miro de reojo a Tommy pidiéndole que le siga el juego sonrio al ver que Tommy entendio la indirecta-estamos lejos de la tierra, me esta entrenando fuertemente para regresar finalmente a ocupar el lugar que el propio Zordon me dijo que me pertenece_

Sonrio al ver que todos en especial Rocky se estremecieron por completo, sin embargo trago grueso al ver que Zack iba hablar , y el mas que nadie sabia que cuando Zack habla en asuntos de ranger, generalmente mete la pata, suspiro aliviadamente cuando Aisha le dio el apretón de su vida, esa Trini con Aisha y Kira no tendrá que preocuparse con esas dos su legado si que se mantendrá por mucho tiempo. Tommy al igual que Jason suspiro, en serio Zack no puede ver por encima que Jason esta mintiendo, por los cielos su amigo sigue físicamente en coma en el centro de mando , porque rayos Zack le salía con esa

_-Hermano sin ofender-dice seriamente Jason dándole mala espina a Zack-´pero Trini para variar como millonésima vez la pegaba que por inteligente Zack, que por inteligente no te vas a morir hermano_

Silencio sepulcral, pero Zack suspiro al ver que Tommy no pudo evitar sonreir al recordar que Trini en una de las batallas cuando era el ranger verde dentro del mega zord le dijo exactamente eso a Zack

_Goldar como siempre si que le daba grande dolores de cabeza a los power ranger que en el ultra mega zord con Tommy el ranger verde, estaban esforzándose a lo grande para mantener su zord en pie_

_-Debemos hacer algo Jason-dice Kimberly-esta vez Goldar si que esta completamente en serio_

_-Lo se Kim-dice seriamente Jason aun con tono de preocupación-debemos buscar una forma de distraerlo , se su punto débil esta en su escudo pero para eso debemos hacer que se fije en algo mas_

_-Quizas si levantamos la bandera de la paz funcione-dice seriamente a Zack al ver que Jason, Tommy. Billy y las chicas lo miraban como si perdiera la cabeza-que hablamos de Goldar ese que seguramente no se ha bañado en toda su vida, algo que sea blanco definitivamente lo va a distraer_

_Se estremecio al ver todas las miradas puestas sobre usted, en ese momentos_

_-Sabes algo Zachary Taylor-dice fríamente Trini estremeciendo por enésima vez a Jason y al resto de sus compañeros especialmente al propio Zack-hay muchas formas de morir, pero de inteligente-mirando mas oscuramente a Zack-de inteligente no te vas a morir Zack eso lo doy por hecho_

Jason se rio alegremente, no solamente el tanto Billy como el propio Tommy si que se reian a lo grande, pero el pobre Zack si que tenia un tino al meter la pata mas cuando Trini estaba cerca

-Al menos me alegro que ustedes tres-dice Zack fingiendo estar molesto –se entretienen con mis desgracias

_-Lo siento hermano-sonrie Jason-pero no mentire que verte huir de una furiosa Trini era bastante entretenido-sonrio cuando Zack suspiro profundamente-hermano déjame continuar donde quedaste, no puedo estar por mucho tiempo aquí y de una Zack entiende porque sin preguntas ni nada hermano_

Zack se estremecio al ver las miradas fijas de Jason, Tommy, Billy, Aisha incluso sus rangers favoritos le dieron a entender que ni se le ocurriera a meter la pata, Jason suspiro aparentemente esta vez finalmente su hermano entendio la indirecta

_-En fin-suspira Jason-cuando llegue fue en la parte que me enfrente a Rita para proteger a mis amigos no-todos asintieron incluso los zeo-y Tommy de una no estabas no te puedes culpar por algo que esta fuera de tu alcance además-mirando a su mejor amigo-me conoces mas que nadie sabes que hubiera hecho nuevamente lo mismo incluso si tu hubiera estado con el equipo_

Tommy suspiro profundamente pero no le quedo de otra que darle la razón a Jason , seguramente incluso si el se lo hubiera prohibido Jason lo hubiera hecho de toda manera, volvió a sonreír hasta para decir que Jason era el mártir de los power rangers hasta para eso Trini nunca se equivocaba, Jason solamente volvió a suspirar a leer los pensamientos de Tommy

_-Pense que ya no podía mas-continua Jason-pero de repente sentí una energía sumamente poderosa, que libere de forma inconciente, y destrui casi todo lo que tenia en frente, en esa batalla los mas bajos soldados de Rita murieron instantáneamente_

_-Estaba de forma como robot-continua el ranger rojo original-caminaba sin rumbo fijo, creo que Zack y los demas estaban inconcientes, por eso me encontré cara a cara con Rita, pero no la vieja Rita sino su autentica identidad y de una entendia perfectamente a Tommy cuando temblaba por sus pesadillas, por eso no se le debe tomar a la ligera asi tan fácilmente_

Tommy concordaba con su amigo, pero fruncio el ceño al pensar en ese poder que libero Jason de la nada afortunadamente el propio Jason le aclararía el panorma

_-Hermano se que te pregunta sobre mi poder no?-pregunta Jason sorprendiendo a Tommy-hombre te conozco mas que nadie-sonriendo mas brillantemente-y al parecer no he dejado de hacerlo verdad_

Jason se alegro enormente al ver la sonrisa de Tommy, seguramente Zack, y los demas debieron darse cuenta que esta era la verdadera sonrisa de Tommy , al mirar a los jóvenes ranger se dio cuenta que hasta ellos sabían que era la auntentica y real sonrisa de Tommy Oliver , y era tan feliz de ser el causante de la misma

_-Bueno hermano ese fue mi verdadero poder Tommy-dice Jason al ver la confusión de Tommy y los demas continuo-en realidad Tommy, por muy increíble que sea libere el poder del Tyranosaurio y no de un Tyranosaurio normal sino nada mas y nada menos que del primer Tyranosaurio que piso la tierra hermano, en realidad soy el único ranger hasta lo momento el liberar el poder de uno de los dinosaurios legendarios_

Continuara…


	15. Chapter 15

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de los Power Rangers **

En la guarida de los power ranger trueno las sorpresas son a mas poder, primeramente Tommy Oliver decidio darle un punto final a las impertinencias de Kimberly la primera ranger rosada, y en segunda la muy pero muy sorpresiva aparición de manera virtual de Jason Scott, aunque todos pensaba que el estaba en otra galaxia entrenando con Trey el Golden ranger, en realidad el se encuentra en coma en estos momentos en el centro de mando, y lo que realmente sucede es que Jason por ser el único ranger en haber atravesado sin problema las puertas que conectan ambos mundos, el terrenal y el espiritual, se le dio la única oportunidad de hacer su aparición en frente de los rangers, no solamente para que la persona que ama y sus amigos tengan la certeza que esta bien y que definitivamente va a volver sino a contar , mejor dicho a preparar lo mejor que puede a los rangers para las largas batallas que se aproximan. Cabe decir que la mayoría de ellos estaban mas que felices de ver a Jason en especial Tommy que definitivamente se sentía el hombre mas feliz del mundo a ver que su mejor amigo, la persona que ama esta en frente de el aunque sea de forma transparente. Pero no todos estaban contentos los rangers zeo tenían sus reservas, es decir Adam y Rocky no tenían nada que decir especialmente el ultimo , aunque dijo la verdad aun es muy renuente a ver a Jason Scott nuevamente como el ranger rojo,

Katherine y Tanya las ranger rosada y amarilla respectivamente, esas si que estaban molestas, odiaban a mas no poder a Jason especialmente la ranger rosada que al saber que este estaba enamorado de Tommy si que era de lo ultimo y mas aun que para su desgracia Tommy evidentemente le correspondia sus sentimientos, pero esto no se quedaría asi ese Scott cuando regrese finalmente sabra que con Katherine Hillard no se juega, Justin en si no era malo, pero tristemente estaba demasiado influenciado por sus otros compañeros especialmente por Kat para ver mas alla de la realidad

-Un momento Jason-dice Hayley sonrio al ver que Jason le sonreía de forma sincera-como es eso de los dinosaurios legendarios, digo no me sorprende que seas el primero en despertar su poder, es decir por lo que hemos oído de Tommy y sus amigos realmente el único y original ranger rojo

Jason sonrio estaba orgulloso de Tommy como mentor, al ver a la nueva ranger rosada y a los jóvenes ranger, sabia que su amigo si hizo un excelente trabajo

_-Sabes algo Hayley antes de responderte-sonrie Jason-dejame decirte que tu y estos valerosos chicos-sonrio brillantemente a Conner y los demas que se notaban lo felices que estaban de finalmente conocerlo en persona aunque sea por apariencia-son la prueba mas que verídica que haber luchado por Tommy, haberle pedido que se uniera al equipo, haberle dado mi confianza total como el nuevo líder y muy especialmente el haberme enamorado de Tommy Oliver es y ha sido la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida_

Kira derramo algunas lagrimas Jason realmente era una persona admirable que ya tenia su respeto de por vida, es mas si su mentor volvia a meter la pata con el, definitivamente no se salvaría de la paliza que ella misma le daría sin ningún remordimiento. Conner, Trent y Eithan si ya admiraban a su mentor, mas que admiración sentían un profundo respeto por la persona que tenia en frente Jason Scott ha mostrado fielmente todas las cualidades de ser un power ranger, sinceridad, respeto, honestidad y una profunda entrega por el equipo, al igual que Kira no le perdonaran a su mentor si se vuelve a equivocar con el. Por su parte Tommy sonrio felizmente a ver como sus estudiantes veian con admiración y respeto a Jason, y de una sabia que si el lastimaba nuevamente a Jason esos cuatros serian los primero en patearle el trasero. Pero no tenían que preocuparse al ver a Jason como seguía mostrando su amor por el abiertamente el haría lo mismo, esta vez no dejaria que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en su camino, en especial cierta ranger peli teñida, sonrio ese Zack si que sabe llamar las cosas por su nombre, pero firmemente amaba a Jason Scott y esta vez dara todo de si para demostrarlo

_-Hayley ustedes los cincos son tan unidos tan completos-continua Jason-como seguramente les diría Zack-me recuerda tanto mi época tan feliz con Tommy, Billy, Zack y Trini, a pesar de las luchas constantes, creeme Hayley disfrutábamos a lo máximo estar juntos como familia, y la unión que tienen es importante mas sabiendo a lo que nos enfrentamos_

Sonrio al ver que Hayley y los nuevos rangers escucharon atentamente, Tommy si que hizo de maravillas con esos jóvenes, realmente merecen ser los power ranger, iba a explicar finalmente mas de la historia pero en ese momento

-Asi que eres el famoso ranger rojo original-dice fríamente Justin mientra Jason suspiro era demasiado bueno que ningunos de esos idiota aparte de Kat dijeran algo contra el-siendo asi porque no estas aquí físicamente, porque de una no tienes el valor de enfrentarnos a cada uno de nosotros, digo si eres el tan pero tan todo poderoso Jason Scott, no te costaba venir a demostrarlo no

Tommy, y los demas estaban mas que sorprendido , pero mas se sorprendieron cuando Zack agarro de una a Justin para golpearlo…pero en ese momento

_-Detente Zack-dice firmemente Jason mirando fijamente a Zack-sueltalo de una Zachary-Zack suspiro con fastidio pero seguía sin soltar a Justin-Zack ahora te ordeno como tu líder que sueltes a Justin-mirando fríamente a Zack-no es Tommy quien te lo ordena, te lo estoy ordenando yo como el ranger rojo original y mas te vale que esta vez me escuche, suelta a Justin de forma inmediata_

Silencio sepulcral, Zack a regañadientes solto al ranger azul turbo no sin antes no darle una mirada que le decía que se salvo de milagro. Los otros ranger estaban impresionados por la firmeza de las palabras de Jason, Tommy no el , Billy si que habían visto el tono de Jason cuando los comandaba,, en ese momento

-En serio Trini-dice de repente Zack dándole mala espina a Jason-incluso Jason recibió tus clases personalizadas para estremecerme por completo, te felicito de una Jase se graduo en estos momentos con honores

Silencio sepulcral, pero Jason no pudo evitar reírse nuevamente, ese Zack siempre fiel a su personalidad, tan chispeante, tan alegre, sabia que el mas que nadie había apoyado a Tommy en todos momentos, y mas cuando sucedió lo de su accidente.

_-En fin hermano cuando termine-dice Jason-hablare con Tommy, contigo y los demas a solas, lejos de ciertas molestias-lo ultimo lo dijo fríamente-dejenme terminar esto , lo repito no tengo suficiente tiempo para responder preguntas estúpidas-mirando fríamente a Justin-y si Justin fue estúpido lo que dijiste o es que ya se te olvido que desde un principio explique porque y como estoy aquí, eres un ranger no , entonces compórtate como tal porque según mi guía espiritual que me acompaña y que según sus propias palabras es la mejor guía espiritual de la historia_

Lo ultimo lo dijo sarcásticamente, mientra que Tommy, Aisha, Zack y Billy tragaron grueso de una ya sabían quien era la guía espiritual de Jason

_-Según ella Justin-continua Jason que de una con su guía ya se dio por vencido, con esa por millonésima vez no ganaba ni una-Según ella, lo único bueno que hizo la naturaleza biológica contigo fue estirarte por completo, porque en cuanto a tu cerebro se refiere-continua el ranger rojo-Bull y Skull comparado con tu cerebro los dos merecen un titulo en Harvard y definitivamente es mucho que decir_

Nuevamente nadie dijo nada, Jason trataba de calmarse por completo, seriamente empezaba a pensar que no debía haber venido, pero luego realmente quería ver a Tommy, y a sus amigos, sacudió su cabeza, esos idiotas influyeron mucho en el lamentablemente de forma negativa, esta vez no se dejaria caer por esos imbéciles. En cuanto a Tommy por millonésima vez suspiro esa Trini incluso en el mundo espiritual no quiere perder ni una, debería saber que hace ratos, hacen siglos ningún power ranger pudo con ella ninguno

_-Los dinosaurios legendarios son los primeros dinosaurios de la historia-empieza Jason a explicar-esos dinosaurios que tanto hemos estudiados sea en nuestras escuelas y en laboratorios científicos intentando explicar asi como su origen su propia destrucción son los dinosaurios legendarios_

Suspiro aliviadamente al ver que nadie esta vez lo iba a interrumpir

_-Según Zordon, la destrucción de una galaxia-continua Jason-que pertenecia a una de las constelaciones de Orion, fue provocada por la llegada de una mujer sumamente siniestra, maligna, que es conocida como la guerrrera de la destrucción porque su cetro tenia el poder de detruir la vida de un planeta entero y de una esa mujer es nada mas y nada menos que Rita aunque ustedes no lo crean _

Nuevamente nadie dijo nada

_-En ese mismo tiempo-continua Jason-una inmensa energía cubria la tierra , y para la sorpresa del universo, esa provenia directamente del cuerpo de los dinosaurios, como Tyranosaurio, Mastodonte, Pterodactyl, Triceratops y Tigre Colmillo de sable, en una noche de luna se dio lo imposible hasta el momento_

_-Los dinosaurios anteriormente nombrados-prosigue el ranger rojo aprovechando que esta vez si que tenia la atención de todos –se enfrentaron entre si en un bosque frondoso, la batalla fue mas que impresionante, pero su lucha fue tal que de repente se creo una bomba de energía que al elevarse al cielo, exploto ocasionando que el fin de la era de los dinosaurios comenzara_

-Jason puedo continuar?-pregunta Aisha-es que te puedes cansar y sabemos que te estas esforzando mas de la cuenta para estar aquí-Jason sonrio alegremente Aisha era otra que era una hermana para el-ademas seguramente como le dijiste a Zack quieres hablar con nosotros, especialmente con Tommy-sonrio maliciosamente al ver el sonrojo de Jason-pero seriamente mientras menos tiempo desperdicies al menos tendremos mas oportunidad que estes con nosotros

Jason le sonrio y le dio el derecho de palabra a su amiga, Tommy también le agradeció mientras un poco tiempo extra con Jason tuviera el feliz de la vida

-Continuando-prosigue Aisha-uno de los guardianes de Eltar que Zordon mas adelante le sucedería, al ver que lamentablemente no se podía evitar la extinción de los dinosaurios y al mismo tiempo sentir que la maldad de esa mujer sinistra que definitivamente es la real Rita, decidio hacer algo que beneficiaria ambos lados

Tomando respiraciones profundas continuo, no sin antes sonreir al ver que Tommy se pegaba mas a Jason, nuevamente Trini si que conocio a esos dos a la perfeccion

-Creo burbujas que absorbieron la energía de los dinosaurios que lucharon-continuo Aisha-y con dicha energía finalmente pudo encerrar de forma definitiva a Rita, los dinosaurios lamentablemente se extingieron pero sus poderes siguen entre nosotros hasta la actualidad

-Asi es-dice Billy-es mas ustedes saben que existen mas de los power rangers que podemos nombrar-viendo que todos asintieron-es decir los del espacio, galaxia perdida, los de la velocidad de la luz, fuerza del tiempo, fuerza salvaje, ninja samurái, spd, fuerza mistica, furia salvaje entre otros mas no es asi

Nuevamente todos asintieron

-Pero no se han dado cuenta que en cuanto a los poderes de los dinosaurios-continua el ranger azul original-hasta ahora solamente tres y exclusivamente tres equipos tienen ese especial privilegio, tenemos a los nuevos power ranger dino cambio, también-sonrie felizmente a Kira y los demas chicos-tenemos a estos excelentes jóvenes que como dice Zack han demostrado con creces que merecen a lo grande ese privilegio

Conner, Trent, Kira y Eithan estaban sonrojados, pero Tommy nuevamente los miraba con orgullo, esos chicos realmente como dijo Kira además de Jason definitivamente son lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida

-Y finalmente pero no menos importante mis estimados jóvenes-sonrie felizmente Zack-estamos aquí como nuestra difunta Trini diría los inigualables, los irrepetibles power ranger migthy morphin

Kat suspiro con fastidio, no podía creer que ellos fueran mas poderosos que ellos, mientra que Tommy puso los ojos ese Zack nunca cambiaria aunque si que le daba la razón, amaba a sus chicos, pero no mintió a Zack que su primer equipo siempre seria su familia

-Seriamente-dice Zack-nosotros fuimos los primeros en invocar los dinosaurios y Jason mas que todo-señala a su transparente amigo-fue el que se enfrento de frente a Rita en mas de una ocasión, creo ahora mas con su explicación que a diferencia de el, Billy, Aisha, Hayley y mi persona no hemos liberado nuestro autentico poder no es asi hermano

_-¡Hermano realmente eres tu¡-exclama dramáticamente Jason-sin animos de ofender Zack pero la única manera que teníamos todos para que entendiera las cosas de una vez, era que fuera amenazado por millonésima vez por Trini_

Zack nuevamente suspiro mas al oir que Tommy, Billy , Aisha se estaban riendo a costa suya, pero mentalmente no podía negar que su amigo no estaba tan lejos de la verdad

_-En realidad estas por primera vez en tu vida en lo correcto hermano-dice Jason sonriendo al ver que nuevamente Zack suspiro profundamente-pero es asi, al ver a Zack y a los otros incluyendo a Kimberly -suspiro dolia enormemente nombrar a Kimberly despues de todo lo que hizo esa perra-al ver a ellos sufriendo y a la ciudad debía darlo todo de mi-mirando a los jóvenes ranger continuo-siempre he sido fiel a mi mismo chicos, a mis ideales, a dar todo por el todo, mis amigos son todo, en realidad Tommy, Zack, Billy y Aisha son mi familia, y no miento a decir que son mi única familia en realidad_

Tommy miro seriamente a Jason esto es otra pista que su amigo le esta dando para que el mismo vea lo que le sucedió en su pasado, miro de reojo a Zack y los demas , suspiro aliviadamente al saber que sus amigos tenían los mismos pensamientos que el

_-Uno como power ranger líder o no siempre-continua el ranger rojo mirando a Kira y los demas que escuchaban atentamente sus palabras-debe siempre estar atento a las necesidades del otro, obviamente chicos cada uno tiene una personalidad opuesta, en nuestro caso, Zack es el mas divertido del grupo pero peca a veces de confiado, Billy es la voz de la razón , su inteligencia no ha sacado mas de un problema, pero su timidez en ese tiempo le impedia mostrar su verdadero potencial_

Sonrio al ver que Billy alegremente le daba la razón

_-Con respecto a Tommy-sonrie Jason y mas cuando Tommy le sonrio-de una le aclaro a ciertas personas-mirando fríamente a Kat-que quizas ya sentía algo mas por Tommy, pero aun asi eso no me nublo a la hora de elegirlo como power ranger, créanme Tommy es mas que testigo que cuando soy el líder rojo me tomo mi papel como tal completamente en serio_

-Eso es verdad-dice firmemente Tommy mirando fríamente a Kat dándole entender que ni se le ocurriera a interrumpir a Jason bajo ninguna circunstancia

_-Elegi a Tommy, por su sinceridad, honestidad y su fuerza de valentía-dice seriamente Jason-que ni el mismo sabia que tenia, ciertamente Tommy se culpo por lo que hizo, pero fue precisamente por esa razón que lo elegi-mirando seriamente a Tommy-no te elegi para que te redimieras cosa que de lejos se notaba que querias hacerlo Tommy, pero lo hice para que tu solamente tu vieras por ti mismo esa capacidad enorme que tienes por ayudar a las personas, por aconsejarlas, por escucharla, en realidad sabia que no necesitaba palabras Tommy, necesitaba acciones tus propias acciones que a lo largo de estos años han hecho el hombre de bien que eres Tommy Oliver_

-Hermano tienes idea de lo mucho que quiero abrazarte en estos momentos Jase-dice en voz baja Tommy viendo que tristemente Jason asintio-ademas tengo unas enormes ganas de besarte de una buena vez-sonrio enormemente Jason era adorable cuando esta sonrojado-pero supongo que debo esperar

Jason entendio por completo su frustración, porque el estaba tan o mas frustrado que el propio Tommy

_-Hermano voy a volver y tu lo sabes-dice en voz baja Jason viendo que Tommy asintio-aun falta por recuperarme Tommy es mas mi viaje no se ha iniciado al menos no por completo-Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock-no tengo idea del porque, según nuestra adorada guía espiritual es porque me encanta ser el centro de atención del universo, seriamente Tommy creo que con Trini hace rato , hacen siglos debimos tirar la toalla _

-Yo con ella ni siquiera intente ganarle Jase-suspira Tommy-es mas que verídico, puedo enfrentarme a todos los villanos del universo entero, pero con Trini, con ella si que no le ganaría ni en un millón de años

_-Siendo asi-sonrie Jason-mis rangers favoritos continuemos-sonrio al ver lo felices que se pusieron Conner y compañía-con respecto a Kimberly Hart-se sorprendio al ver que sus chicos porque los consideraban desde ya asi con solo nombrarlas sus miradas cambiaron de alegres a unas frias no solamente ellos sino Tommy y de los demas-bueno con ella crei o quise ver a una chica alegre, jovial, llenas de sueños, luchadora hasta el final, pero algo me dicen que ustedes saben que con ella si que me di un golpe casi mortal_

Los nuevos rangers lo miraban tristemente dándole la razón, ellos sabían lo sucedido entre Kimberly y el en Suiza, al dirigir su mirada a Tommy y ver como este apretaba los puños en signo de furia contenida, evidentemente este también sabia lo que paso

_-Y la ranger que me falta por nombrar-dice tristemente Jason que realmente le dolia un infierno nombrar a Trini irónicamente sabiendo que ella esta con el en el otro mundo-su nombre es Trini Kwuan, y bueno ella chicos ella no era precisamente la ranger mas normal del mundo, confie en mi sus villanos que han enfrentado y seguramente los que vendrán , esos están en pañales comparados con una furiosa Trini_

-Eso es verdad-dicen Tommy, Zack, Billy y Aisha a la vez

_-Pero fue nuestra amiga incondicional hasta el final-dice contundentemente Jason-nos vio a todos por igual, nos vio reir nos vio llorar, nos motivo a lo grande para ser mejores, y chicos su muerte, creo que hablo por todos aquí especialmente por Tommy, que la muerte de Trini es el golpe mas fuerte que hemos recibido siendo o no power rangers como tal_

Tommy estaba mas que de acuerdo con Jason, es mas el aun no ha superado la muerte de su mejor amiga, como Jase le dolia un infierno solamente con nombrarla pero en ese momento

-Pero según Kimberly-dice de repente Tanya-no era tan perfecta, digo era lesbiana por amor al cielo, no es que sea homofóbica, pero creo que sinceramente Zordon si hubiese sabido su orientación ella jamas hubiese sido elegida como la ranger amarillo en primer lugar

Continuara…..


	16. Chapter 16

**Descargo de Responsabilidad : No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Ranger, yo solo poseo la historia…**

Furia , rabia era los sentimientos que sentían la mayoría de los Power Rangers originales, incluyendo a Tommy que a pesar que ahora era un dino trueno, no por eso iba a pasar por alto el peor error, la mayor estupidez que cometio Tanya en su vida, como se atreve esa aprendiz de perra porque era mas que evidente que esa le besa el piso por donde pasa a Katherine como se atreve de insultar a alguien que ha fallecido, menos si ese alguien era su mejor amiga del alma, Trini, definitivamente esas dos si que esta vez en cuanto a estupidez se fueron directo al mas alla de la galaxia. Jason trato de calmarse, esta esforzándose a lo grande para hacerlo espíritu o no, quería darle la paliza de sus vidas a esas dos, esa desgraciada de Tanya tiene el tupe de manchar la memoria de su amiga, que lo insulten a el , que lo denigren esta bien total ya esta mas que acostumbrado pero con Trini que ni siquiera la idiota que tenia en frente la conocío personalmente y aun asi se daba el lujo de ensuciar su memoria, no le importaba saber que estaba arriesgando nuevamente su vida, pero siempre fue capaz de dar el todo por el todo no solamente por Tommy sino por el resto de sus amigos, Zack, Billy y la propia Trini aunque sabia que cierta guía espiritual lo iba a matar cuando regrese, al igual que Tommy no dejaria pasar esto bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Pero se estremecio por completo, una escena aparecia frente a sus ojos sumamente familiar, aparecer nadie notaba nada ni siquiera el propio Tommy, quizas porque el era el único en sentir los espiritus de los dinosaurios, y al ver a Aisha de una sabia que la estúpida y maldita Tanya sin saberlo le dio la libertad al antiguo tigre colmillo de sable despertar finalmente, al ver como Aisha prácticamente rugia era prueba de ello

-_-Todos aléjense de Aisha en estos momentos-dice seriamente Jason-no estoy bromeando aléjense de ella si es que acaso no quieren morir_

Tommy miro a su amigo porque diablo Jason diría eso, pero al sentir que la guarida estaba temblando por completo, entendia todo y mas al ver a Aisha tan fuera de si misma, esa persona no era su amiga, no la Aisha que conocía, y al recordar como Jason libero su poder abrió sus ojos en shock

_-Tommy si te diste cuenta de la situación-dice Jason sin dejar de mirar a Aisha en ningun momento-saca a todos de aquí, confio en tu equipo con mi vida Tommy, pero con toda honestidad como esta Aisha los cincos juntos incluyéndote no le harian daño en lo mas minimo_

Tommy le dio la razón a su amigo debería proteger a su equipo a toda costa

-Conner-dice seriamente Tommy mirando al líder de los power ranger dino trueno-transportense de inmediato al centro de mando-viendo que Conner se iba a quejar-es una orden Conner, en estos momentos no estamos para juego, esto es una completa emergencia, ve con los demas ahora mismo

Los cuatros nuevos rangers especialmente Conner sabían perfectamente que cuando Tommy usaba su voz de mando especialmente en estos momentos, de una llueve, truene o relampague no era definitivamente bueno para ellos, asi que suspirando profundamente no le quedara de otra que obedecer a su mentor

_-Zack, Hayley, Billy atrás de mi ahora-ordena Jason viendo que los tres de inmediato se pusieron detrás de el miro fríamente a Kat y los otros-de una no digan nada ninguno de ustedes Aisha en estos momentos no esta para sus estúpidos comentarios, no bromeo cuando digo que la situación es de emergencia_

-Pero si solamente es Aisha-se queja Justin

-Callateeeeeeeeeeee-dicen fuertemente Tommy, Zack, Billy, Hayley a la vez, mas al ver que Aisha libero su furia hacia ellos, pero Jason se interpuso entre ellos, saliendo herido

\- _Ahhhhhhhhhhh-grano Jason_

-Jasonnnn-grita Tommy mirando con horror como Jason casi cae por completo herido en uno de sus brazos

_-Pobre Alpha-dice un muy dolorido Jason-conmigo si que se graduo de enfermero, otra herida mas para mi historia clínica hermano-suspiro cuando Tommy lo miro fríamente trato de hacer un chiste pero supone que su amigo no esta de humor-esta bien hermano fue estúpido lo que dije, pero estoy bien Tommy_

-¡Que estas bien hermano¡-exclama un furioso Zack-es en serio Aisha en su modo enloquecida no es que no tenga razones para no estarlo-lo ultimo lo dijo furiosamente mirando a Tanya-pero seriamente Jason te estas dando cuenta del peligro que te estas exponiendo, ninguno somos tontos Jase, cada herida que recibas seguramente impediras que te recuperes verdad

Lo ultimo lo dijo en voz baja, Jason suspiro sabiendo que Tommy mas que todo le daba toda la razón del mundo a Zack, pero debe continuar el era el único en poder detener a Aisha, aunque despues de hoy confiaba que Zack y Billy estuvieran preparados para controlarse ellos mismos, y mas para ayudar a Hayley cuando a ellos le toque pasar por lo que esta pasando su amiga en estos momentos

_-Hermano no me importa lo que me pase-dice contundentemente Jason-perdi a Trini , no dejare que nada le pase a Aisha bajo ningun concepto-suspirando continuo-ademas Zack, se que te duele a ti, a Billy a Hayley pero muy especialmente a Tommy pero los cuatro les guste o no saben que el único que puedo detenerla soy yo, y saben que es verdad_

Tommy a regañadientes le tuvo que dar la razón a Jason, solamente su amigo era el único que podía detener a Aisha, pero al igual que Zack esa herida que Jason recibió seguramente estaría desde ya en su cuerpo cuando lo vea en el centro de mando, y debería impedir que Aisha hiera mas a Jason

-Esta bien Jason estamos contigo-dice Tommy viendo que Jason le sonrio-pero de una Jase te vamos ayudar lo quieres o no, no dejare que salga lastimado nuevamente bajo ninguna circunstancia me entendiste

Jason le sonrio en forma de agradecimiento, levantándose con ayuda del propio Tommy miro fijamente a Aisha

_-Aisha gracias-dice Jason viendo que una enfurecida Aisha fruncio el ceño continuo-te agradezco de todo corazón tu fidelidad hacia Trini-los ojos de Aisha se pusieron mas rojos al recordar a Trini iba a lanzarse a una muy temblorosa Tanya-Trini nunca quiso el mal para nadie Aisha, realmente piensas que Tanya merece que derrames sangre_

Jason miraba a Aisha no dejaba ni un solo segundo en verla, suspiro alegremente tenia a Tommy y a Zack literalmente cubriéndole las espaldas, en estos momentos se sentían como los antiguos power rangers migthy morphin. Nuevamente la guarida temblo, Aisha seguía liberando su poder, Jason sabia que debía detenerla de una al ver que Tommy y los demas rangers se iban para atrás por el inmenso poder del legendario Tigre Colmillo de Sable, sabia que esto era entre Aisha y el nada mas

_-Aisha se que estas ahí-grita Jason-acepta el espíritu del tigre colmillo de sable, no le temas, respétalo, amalo , únete a el como si fueran uno, y Aisha nunca olvides que fue precisamente Trini la que confio plenamente en ti su legado, vamos Aisha estoy aquí_

-Jason?-pregunta una muy confundida Aisha

Tommy y los demas suspiraron aliviadamente, a pesar de los grandes destrozos en la guarida, al sentir ellos en carne propia el inmenso poder de Aisha, eran mas que afortunados en seguir con vida

-_Esta bien Aisha, solo es un susto nada mas-dice Jason pero se estremecio al sentir las miradas fríamente furiosas de Billy, Zack, Hayley y muy especialmente la de Tommy-en realidad Aisha liberaste tu poder, el tigre colmillo de sable en todo el sentido de la palabra te pertenece por completo, bienvenida a la familia de los rangers guardianes de los dinosaurios legendarios_

Aisha abrió sus ojos en shock, en realidad no se sentía diferente físicamente, pero de repente su oído era mas acertivo, podía escuchar ruidos a kilómetros de distancia, todo tipo de ruidos, al ver que Jason le sonrio de forma sincera se dio cuenta que ella también tenia a su dinosaurio por completo tanto como Trini quiso que fuera asi y hablando de su mejor amiga

-Muchas gracias Jase-sonrie alegremente Aisha-ahora si me disculpa hay una cosa que realmente quiero hacer como nada en este mundo

Jason, Tommy y los demas fruncieron el ceño sin entender pero al ver que ella se dirigía a Tanya tragaron grueso porque ese momento Tanya la ranger amarillo zeo recibió la bofetada de su vida, al punto que Aisha con sus uñas le dejo una marca sumamente dolorosa

-Si piensas que mientra estaba luchando con mi espíritu-dice furiosamente Aisha que sin saberlo estremecia por completo a Jason que rayos tenia las rangers amarillo contra el-me olvide de cada palabra , de cada ofensa que dijiste de mi mejor amiga Trini Kwuan definitivamente estas soñando, escúchame Tanya y mas te vale que me escuche

Nuevamente todos temblaron por completo en especial la propia Tanya

-Tu y la perra de Kat se sacaron su numero conmigo-dice fríamente la segunda ranger amarillo-las tengo entre cejas y cejas es mas junto con Kira cada una pagara lo que hicieron-y mirando oscuramente a las dos ranger zeo-y lo digo yo que aprendí perfectamente de Trini y esos-señalando a Jason , Tommy, Zack y Billy- esos definitivamente sobrevivieron a Trini Kwuan prácticamente de milagro

Los cuatros ranger mencionados suspiraron profundamente, nuevamente Trini les pateo el trasero sin saberlo, con Aisha los cuatro si que se sacaron la lotería

-¿Jason estas herido?-pregunta una asustada Aisha dándose cuenta de que Jason sostenia su hombro derecho-fui yo no….

_-Fue el espíritu del colmillo de sable Aisha no tu-dice seriamente Jason levanto la mano que tenia sana impidiendo que su amiga le repicara-es la verdad no es para hacerte mejor Ash, sonrio cuando Aisha se alegro por el apodo que el le dio-lo digo por mi Ash, cuando le conte acerca de mi nuevo poder no menti cuando dije que no era conciente de mis acciones, porque asi era, de repente era Jason ranger rojo, pero despues era el mismo Tyranosaurio Rex, me imagino que asi es como te sentiste_

Aisha alegremente asintio porque era asi como exactamente se sintió, como si de repente ya no era humana sino el propio colmillo de sable, y siendo sincera la sensación fue bastante agradable en realidad

_-Asi pasara con Zack, Billy y Hayley-continua Jason mirando a Tommy continuo-por eso Tommy te sugiero que los chicos entrenen mas fuertes cada dia-viendo que su amigo asintio-no miento esos chicos realmente son extraordinarios, pero Tommy te diste cuenta en persona que estos poderes son de lejos el triple de lo que teníamos cuando empezamos este trabajo_

Sonrio felizmente cuando Tommy sonriéndole le dio la razón

_-Es mas ahora me imagino-dice fríamente Jason mirando a los ex ranger zeo-que ya se hacen la idea de porque es importante la reaparición de los power rangers migthy morphin en estos momentos, se dan cuenta que nuestros poderes son codiciados por todos los villanos del universo, no se trata de ser mas que ustedes o los demas power ranger, se trata de una dura realidad, bajen de esa nube si quieren seguir siendo power rangers, si quieren demostrar su valia como tal, es momento de que crezcan de una vez, maduren joder_

Realmente se estaba obstinando, ni el entendia como rayos se dejo pisotear por ellos, o si lo sabia su familia, sus propios padres se encargaron de hacerle sentir menos todos los días de su vida, pero ahora era diferente como Trini le dijo se apoyaría en Tommy, en Zack y el resto de sus amigos, esta vez no volveria a caer, y para ello debe enfrentar sus demonios de una buena vez. En cuanto a Tommy al igual que Aisha no olvidaría cada injusticia que Tanya hizo contra su amiga del alma, esa cuando vayan a la luna, esa pagaría caro esta estupidez que acaba de hacer, por otro lado Jason tenia toda la razón, no solo porque el incluso ve de lejos lo poderosos que son los espiritus de estos dinosaurios, sino que ahora entendia la reaparición de todos los villanos, han venido precisamente por el verdadero poder antiguo, y por ultimo le da mas que la razón a su amigo al decir que sus ex compañeros definitivamente necesitan madurar con urgencia

_-Rocky-dice seriamente Jason mirando fijamente a Rocky-no entiendo ni puedo entender hasta ahora, ese odio que sientes por mi, ahora que estoy aquí dinos a Tommy y a mi porque hiciste lo que hiciste-suspirando continuo-trato de rememorar todas las veces o pocas veces que nos reunimos, y con el corazón en la mano no creo haberte fallado, quise ser tu amigo Rocky pero obviamente tu no sentias por mi precisamente aprecio_

Todos especialmente Tommy que fríamente miraba a Rocky esperaban a ver si esta vez como la anterior se dignaba a decir la verdad, no se engañaba esos lastimaron mas de la cuenta a Jason, lastimosamente sabe que el tiempo de Jason se esta acortando rápidamente, pero cuando despertara hablaría seriamente de ello

-Tommy nunca dejo hablar de ti todo el tiempo-empieza Rocky-que si Jason esto, que si Jason lo otro, y sinceramente me canso su actitud con respecto a eso

_-Siendo asi-dice Jason-porque no lo confrontaste, porque no le contaste tus inseguridades-suspiro cuando Rocky no respondio-cuando Tommy empezó, el estaba mas que inseguro si era perfecto para el trabajo despues de estar conciente de lo que hizo como el evil Green ranger, pero a diferencia tuya Rocky sabes lo que hice_

Tommy suspiro al ver que Rocky no respondio, quizas le daba en parte la razón al ranger azul zeo, quizas al mencionar a Jason cada vez incluso sin darse cuenta lastimo de manera inconciente a Rocky pero como Jason el pudo decírselo de frente, que le costaba a Rocky hablar con el

_-Yo luche Rocky-dice firmemente Jason-y no precisamente como ranger-señalando a Tommy continuo-yo lo busque , le hable asi mismo lo escuche su indesicion, sus temores, todo Rocky por los cielos yo al menos le di a Tommy la oportunidad de decirme lo que siente realmente, no me di por vencido, es mas cierta guía espiritual que tengo el gusto de tener_

Nuevamente lo ultimo lo dijo sarcásticamente y nuevamente Tommy, Zack, Billy y Aisha tragaron grueso sabiendo lo que le venia

_-Mi amada y adorada guía-continua sarcásticamente Jason-dijo que Tommy tenia mala suerte en la vida-vio como Tommy por millonésima vez suspiro-una cosa era ser hechizado por Rita y otra era encontrarse con la persona mas ladilla de todo el universo entero o sea mi persona , tu me diras_

Tommy sabia que Jason lo miraba fríamente pero no podía evitar reir a las ocurrencias de Trini y mas cuando interiormente le daba la razón a Trini no es que se lo diría a Jason en voz alta, jamas lo haría bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero seriamente Jason si que lo buscaba hasta el cansancio. Jason no era ningun tonto conocía perfectamente a Tommy Oliver para saber que este le daba la razón a Trini, no es que la sonrisa que le daba podria ocultarle nada, pero suspiro incluso el reconocia que quizas si se paso un poco la mano a la hora de querer saber mas de Tommy, suspiro tristemente al ver que le hubiera gustado que alguien en su infancia se hubiera dedicado a saber mas de el, ver si era un niño feliz o no , ver si era un niño amado, pero ningun adulto lo tomo en cuenta, si sus padres prácticamente negaron su existencia al mundo que podía esperar del resto

¿-Jason?-pregunta Tommy en voz baja preocupado al ver que Jason estaba como ido-estas bien hermano?

Jason quería gritarle que no, definitivamente no esta nada bien, pero con estas personas aquí ni muerto diría nada

_-No pasa nada hermano-sonrie fingidamente Jason al ver que Tommy lo miraba mas preocupadamente suspiro su amigo si que lo conocía a la perfeccion-solamente estaba recordando Tommy, tristemente cosas del pasado si me entiendes_

Sonrio felizmente al ver que Tommy de una entendio el mensaje, suspiro aun sentía que tenia tiempo para hablar a solas con Tommy y sus amigos, por eso con Rocky al menos debería dejar las cosas en claro

_-Rocky no se si tienes idea del alcance del gran daño que nos hiciste a Tommy y a mi-suspira profundamente continuo-si sentía celos, envidia hacia mi persona incluso odio esta bien ya me acostumbre cuando estuve con ustedes-mirando a Rocky-pero no entiendo porque involucraste a Tommy, Sali de su vida Rocky, y aun asi se de una que nunca en realidad te preocupo su bienestar_

Rocky iba a protestar pero el no dejaria, le diría sus verdades al ranger azul si había minimas esperanzas que este y Adam abran los ojos de una buena vez , el lo intentaría al máximo o lo máximo que puede dar

_-Debiste decirle la verdad de una Rocky-continua Jason-sabes que el sufrio y sufre por la muerte de Trini, es mas todos aquí sufrimos por su perdida-Rocky vio que Tommy y el resto le daban la razón-Rocky entiende, abre tus ojos perdiste tu norte como power ranger, me duele enormemente ver que el trabajo que hicimos Zack, Billy, Trini y Tommy en conjunto en realzar la amistad , la lealtad y el amor propio por proteger a las personas, ustedes lo hayan destrozado por completo_

Tommy concordaba en todo con Jason, realmente todos esos momentos juntos, todas esas batallas que se unieron, que se dieron la mano mutuamente todo casi queda en cenizas, precisamente por Rocky y Adam, no Aisha que con lo de hoy esa es otra que le hace la suplencia a Trini a la perfeccion

-Se que lo que hice no estuvo bien-dice Rocky-estoy muy conciente de ello Jason-mirando fijamente a Jason-pero que quería que hicieras tu te habias ido , y de repente apareces de la nada, si querias seguir siendo un power ranger porque te fuiste en primer lugar

Tommy iba hablar pero el no estaba preparado para lo ultimo que diría Jason

_-Porque no me fui precisamente por mi propia voluntad-dice firmemente Jason silenciando por completo la guarida de los ranger dino trueno-Sorpresa Rocky si piensas que quise dejar de ser un ranger , a Zordon y especialmente a Tommy, te tengo noticia amigo, renuncie porque no tenia de otra, en pocas palabras fui obligado a renunciar por completo a los Power Rangers._

Continuara…..


	17. Chapter 17

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Ranger, yo solamente poseo la historia**

Silencio sepulcral en la guarida de los rangers dino trueno, nadie ni siquiera los power rangers zeo se imaginaron lo que acaban que Jason Scott en realidad no dejo a los power ranger por su propia voluntad era para no creerlo, Aisha, Tommy, Billy miraban a Zack y Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock al ver la cara de sorpresa pintada en su amigo, era mas que un hecho que ni siquiera Zack sabia de esto, pero porque rayos Jason fue obligado a dejar de ser un power ranger, se alegraba interiormente saber que nunca tuvo la intención de dejarlo pero nuevamente le dolia saber que no se dio cuenta de ello. Jason suspiro no podía decir lo que sucedido detalladamente a todos delantes de los rangers zeo , pero si darle a entender a esos, y especialmente a Tommy y sus amigos que jamas pero jamas quiso dejar de ser un Power Ranger debía empezar a contar su historia

_-Cuando Zordon me eligio a mi como el ranger rojo-comienza Jason-me jure a mi mismo dar el todo por el todo para cumplirle fidedignamente, escuchaba sus sabias palabras, y en las batallas me esforzaba a lo grande para proteger no solamente a Ángel Groove sino mas que todo a mis amigos, y tienen tres rangers aquí presente testigo de ello_

Tommy, Billy y Zack asintieron de forma automática

-_Mi vida personal fuera de los rangers nunca pero nunca fue un lecho de rosas-dice seriamente Jason mirando a Tommy que se estremecio por completo-ninguno de mis amigos, repito ninguno de mis amigos incluyendo al mismo Tommy saben nada de mi infancia, y era porque decidi que fuera asi_

Suspiro aliviadamente al ver que por primera vez los rangers zeo y Justin esta vez si no tenia de que quejarse

_-No lo digo para dar lastima a nadie o en todo caso-continua Jason mirando a Tommy y sus amigos-que Tommy, Zack, Billy y Aisha incluida se sientan por milésima vez culpables-mirando mas a Tommy-hermano creeme que no fue que no confiara en ti y en los demas, es que sinceramente Tommy nunca supe manejar mi vida personal, tu mas que nadie sabe lo ultimo que hice_

Tommy si que sabia lo que hizo, y dolorosamente muy a su pesar tenia que entender a Jason, es mas claramente su amigo se estaba esforzando en mas o menos darle indicio de su vida incluso delante de esos miserables, en ese aspecto si ya antes amaba a Jason con esto lo amara eternamente, realmente se merece todo su respeto de por vida, sonrio al ver que Zack , Billy con las chicas pensaban lo mismo que el

_-Cuando se anuncio la Convencion en Suiza-empieza Jason-Zack se veía que tenia interés, pero Trini y yo para nada-mirando a Tommy-Trini tampoco quiso dejar su puesto hermano, aunque al ver a Aisha antes que tu , Kimberly y Billy sonrio porque ella misma antes que Zordon o cualquiera, ella misma la eligio como su sucesora_

Aisha abrió sus ojos en shock, igualmente Tommy y Billy que pensaron que fueron ellos que vieron a Aisha junto con Rocky y Adam por primera vez

_-Mi adorada Ash ni tu te salvaste de Trini- sonríe Jason mas cuando Aisha le sonrio de vuelta-de los tres Zack era el único interesado, Trini y yo íbamos a rechazar la convención pero…._

Suponía que no daría detalles mas pero al carajo, todos tenían que saber lo que paso, claramente no diría nombre y apellido , pero si quería que Rocky viera que ser un ranger no es alardear sino que estar con la verdad y la justicia por delante, además de hacerle ver a Tommy que nunca quiso dejarlo en primer lugar, que realmente lo mato estar lejos de el, debía ser totalmente sincero

_-Pero alguien se entero de las identidades de todos los Power Rangers para ese entonces-dice firmemente Jason mientra que todos estaban completamente en shock-es mas esa persona que no dire quien es pero desde ya Zordon el único que lo sabe tiene la libertad de confiárselo, se lo dira pero yo no_

Silencio sepulcral, Tommy estaba mas que sorprendido, aunque conociendo la lealtad de Jason debía instuir esto, mas ahora que incluso la propia Trini no quería dejarlo, y precisamente por su amiga y con la mirada furiosa de Jason sabia que aun había mas, no presionaría a su amigo para decir quien era esa maldita persona , afortunadamente le dio permiso a Zordon para que sea el quien lo diga

_-Esa maldita persona no se como-dice furiosamente el ranger rojo original-ademas de nuestras identidades supo de la orientación sexual de Trini en primer lugar-mirando fríamente a Tanya-de una no intentes volver a ensuciar su nombre, porque Aisha ya controla su poder y como ella te dijo te sacaste tu numero con ella_

Tanya se estremecio al ver como su antecesora le sonreía escalofriantemente, y al ver como Tommy la miraba fríamente aprendio su lección es mejor estar en silencio si quería seguir siendo power ranger y mas que todo continuar con vida

_-En fin Trini grito, se enfurecio , lloro-suspira Jason-me mato verla asi Tommy, despues ella misma decidio renunciar por el bien de nosotros-mirando tristemente a su mejor amigo y amor continuo-solo que no conto que le haría compañía por la misma razón que ella_

Tommy apretó sus puños en impotencia, de furia , como se atrevia ese maldito ser a usar la orientación sexual de sus dos mejores amigos, en su contra, como ese maldito fue capaz de tanto, esperaba que Zordon de una vez le dijiera quien los separo de Jason y Trini y dolorosamente su separación con la ultima era de forma definitiva

-No puedo creer que no me dijeron nada-dice furiosamente Zack-en serio que Trini y tu no tuvieron la decencia en Suiza para decirme la verdad sinceramente

_-Dime que no escuche lo que creo que escuche hermano-dice mas que sorprendido Jason-dime que tu al igual que estos aquí-señalando a los zeo rangers-me vas a juzgar tan fácilmente, de verdad piensa que Trini y yo disfrutamos a lo grande mantener el secreto hasta el final tienes que estar bromeando_

Jason suspiro para calmarse por completo, ya estaba preparado para las idioteces de Kat y los demas, incluido a ese Justin que ni idea del porque es la primera vez que ve a ese idiota en su vida, pero su amigo, que su mejor amigo del alma Zack le saliera con esa, hasta para tener mala suerte en la vida compite de frente con el mismo Tommy

-Zachary Taylor-dice fríamente Aisha estremeciendo por completo a Zack-nuestra Trini como siempre en cuanto a ti principalmente no se equivoco-mas oscuramente continuo-es mas que un hecho comprobado que de inteligente , de inteligente definitivamente no te vas a morir Zack

-Hermano sin ofender-dice fríamente Billy-has hecho toda clase de estupideces Zack, pero hermano esta vez fuiste tu que la hiciste a lo grande

El pobre Zack poco a poco se sentía que se achicaba mas , aun cuando quedaba dos de sus compañeros que seguramente le reclamaran, y trago grueso porque con Tommy al ver que su amigo lo miraba como dispuesto a matarlo , con ese si que se saco su numero

-No puedo creer que le reclames a Jason, Zack-dice furiosamente Hayley-el y Trini se sacrificaron por el equipo, por Tommy, Kimberly aunque esta definitivamente no se lo merecia-suspiro mas para calmarse porque de una quería matar a su líder interino-y Billy, le dolio a lo grande haber renunciado a lo que por lejos se nota sigue amando y tu de una lo juzgas asi de fácil, sinceramente Zack

-Hermano-dice muy pero muy fríamente Tommy estremeciendo a Zack-Zack se que me has recalcado varias veces que Jason no esta para juegos pero ahora hermano-Zack en estos momentos sentía que veía su vida en una película, ese Tommy es otro que aprendio a lo grande de Trini-ahora te digo que Jason definitivamente no esta para tus estupideces hermano me entendiste

Zack temblo por completo, Jason suspiro tranquilamente, no podía molestarse con Zack, primeramente ese siempre ha sido fiel tanto a el como al propio Tommy y en segunda sabia que su amigo mas que molesto por el secreto, era su molestia por todos los problemas que le ha ocasionado y en ese sentido si que lo entendia, además el pobre si que aprendio que metio la pata, las miradas fulminantes que daban Aisha, Hayley, Billy y Tommy era que tampoco no tenia de otra.

_-Hermano no te mentire si que me dolio lo que me acaba de decir-dice Jason se alivio al ver que Zack se notaba a lo lejos que estaba arrepentido-dejame terminar esto y hablaremos seriamente Zack-viendo que su amigo silenciosamente asintio continuo-ahora con esto Rocky, incluso Adam se dan cuenta que la vida de nosotros no fue y nunca ha sido nada sencilla, no pueden ver que ser power rangers es una responsabilidad en todo el sentido de la palabra_

Suspiro de alivio al ver que aparentemente con esos dos si se podía hacer algo

_-Tommy puedes hacer algo por mi?-pregunta Jason al ver que Tommy asintio automáticamente trago grueso porque definitivamente Tommy no le gustara para nada su petición-quiero que intentes…digo intentes darle una nueva oportunidad a Rocky y Adam, al menos darle una oportunidad como equipo incluso darle la oportunidad de enmendar sus errores_

Silencio sepulcral, Zack abrió sus ojos en shock su amigo si que era masoquista de primera, pero al ver que Billy, Aisha y Hayley sonrieron sabían que Jason diría eso, suspiro porque era cierto su amigo era demasiado bueno en especial demasiado bueno con los dos ranger que tenia en frente, pero como acaba de meter la pata ni loco diría nada

-¿Por qué Jason?-pregunta tranquilamente Tommy que si que se imagino que Jason saldría con esa, al igual que Zack su amigo a veces si que se pasaba de bueno con las personas-entiendo en parte por Adam, pero porque Rocky siendo el , el principal causante de nuestra separación

Jason suspiro al menos sabia que Tommy estaba abierto a darle la oportunidad a esos dos, esperaba que ellos no le hicieran arrepentirse a lo grande de esa decisión

_-Porque sabes Tommy-dice dolorosamente Jason que a Tommy le dolia verlo asi-a un pequeño niño de 8 años no se le permitio su propio cuarto, durmió en una alacena casi toda su vida Tommy-no miro a Tommy pero sabia de una que el con los demas abrieron sus ojos en horror -a ese niño no se le dio una oportunidad de crecer felizmente, no se le dio sus besos de buenas, noches, por ese niño Tommy te pido que lo intentes al menos solo eso-mirando a Rocky y Adam-si en caso de que estos sigan en las mismas, son ellos lo que se lo perdieron_

Los power rangers zeo con Justin seguían sin entender lo que conto Jason, en cambio Aisha y Hayley derramaron algunas lagrimas ellas si que entendieron ese niño que perdió su infancia estaba justo delante de ellos, realmente mas que respecto era totalmente admiración y amor que las dos sentían por Jason y de una las dos rangers zeo pagaran dia tras días todas sus estupideces cometidas. Billy y Zack estaban mas que sorprendidos, ambos dolorosamente recordaban a un desnutrido joven Jason junto con ellos, y se maldecían a no darse cuenta de la situación real de su mejor amigo. Tommy trago grueso desearía que Trini estuviera con el en estos momentos, ella si que sabia que decirle, pero si la vida le estaba dando una oportunidad de estar con esta persona tan especial, tan extraordinaria persona, alguien con profundo amor hacia sus amigos hacia el, si se la estaban dando el no la desaprovecharía bajo ninguna circunstancia, se arrodillo frente a Jason, lo miraba para darle entender su pregunta silenciosa, tristemente sonrio al ver que Jason le confirmaba que ese niño era definitivamente el, ahora mas que nunca averiguaría todo el pasado de su amigo , sabia que era la única manera de ayudar a Jason salir de la oscuridad donde estaba que no era precisamente su coma

-Hermano-dice de repente Zack en voz baja-tu crees que hay probabilidades que Rocky y Adam cambien-viendo que Jason asintio-siendo asi hermano me comprometo ayudar a Tommy en todo, es decir personalmente con Tommy y los chicos los entrenaremos para que se hagan mas fuerte y como tu dices si ellos siguen en la misma, al menos Tommy y nosotros tendremos nuestra conciencia tranquila y ellos seran los que se lo pierden

Tanto Jason como Tommy le sonrieron felizmente, ese Zack cuando hace estupideces si que lo hace a lo grande, pero cuando se reinvindica lo hace a la perfeccion

-_Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Zack-sonrie Jason-no solamente porque has sabido guiar a nuestro equipo-sonriendo mas a su mejor amigo continuo-sino mas que todo, por estar y apoyar a Tommy hasta el final, el tiene a los jóvenes rangers y a Hayley que están con el pero Zack-miro seriamente al ranger negro original-Pero Billy y tu han sido su mayor soporte hermano, porque con ustedes dos Tommy siente que de alguna forma he estado siempre con el_

Zack abrió sus ojos en shock, mas al ver que un sonriente Tommy le daba la razón a Jason, porque era verdad, estaba agradecido con sus jóvenes estudiantes y la misma Hayley, pero la presencia en este tiempo de Zack y Billy si que le hacia sentir que Jason estaba con el, además esos dos le recuerda su mejor época en la vida cuando fue Power Ranger por primera vez…en ese momento

-Zachary-dice Zordon-las instalaciones en la luna están listas, Conner y sus amigos están ahí esperándolos, deben venir para aca, que yo estoy listo para hablar seriamente con todos ustedes

-_Bueno hermano-dice tristemente Jason-se que dije que hablaría a solas con Tommy y los demas, pero no puedo-Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock-no es que no quiera Tommy, sabes que lo mas que quiero es regresar para estar finalmente contigo-sonrio al ver la sonrisa radiante de su amigo-es que en primera sincerémonos hermano, estos aquí-señalando a los ranger zeo-para que entienda realmente la situación todo debe ser precisamente Zordon que los aterrice a todos de una buena vez_

Tommy suspiro si que le daba la razón a Jason , le dolia no compartir mas tiempo con el, pero sinceramente hasta el ve que solamente Zordon con su mentor esos cuatros si que pisarían tierra

_-Ademas Tommy-dice temblorosamente Jason, mientra que Tommy trago grueso presintiendo la razón del nerviosismo de su amigo-mi guía espiritual como siempre se acaba de comunicar mentalmente conmigo-tratando de calmarse aunque con la voz terrorífica de su guía era prácticamente tarea imposible-y de una Tommy es mas que un hecho que con mi guía espiritual, ni en esta ni mi futuras vida ganaría una, esa si que me patea el trasero con suma facilidad hermano_

Tommy y los otros si que se compadecían de Jason en estos momentos, esa guía espiritual que todos conocen, aparentemente seguirá en la misma, o sea traumando a todos con suma facilidad. Para el dolor de Tommy y los demas Jason desaparecio por completo, aunque el ranger negro dino trueno ni se quiere imaginar lo que le hara la guía espiritual a Jason cuando regrese a donde sea que este, suspiro ya tenia mas que firmeza que su mejor amigo regresaría pero ahora primero lo primero

-Bien vámonos todo-dice seriamente Tommy-Adam y Rocky escucharemos a Zordon por completo-suspirando continuo-pero despues de eso hablaremos los tres a solas, sin Zack, mi equipo, y sin ciertas personas-lo ultimo lo dijo fríamente a Kat y Tanya-como pueden ver ni yo me explico porque Jason aun tiene fe en ustedes, pero si como el dice ustedes aun quieren luchar con nosotros es hora que lo demuestren

Al igual que Jason suspiro aliviadamente que Rocky y Adam asintieron de inmediato por lo que se ve con esos dos si podria haber algo de esperanza, pero aun asi estaría vigilante, Jason como siempre puede ver mas , pero el despues de lo sucedido hace mas de cinco años si que será cauteloso con esos dos, hasta que vea mediante hechos que Rocky y Adam cambiaron, hasta que no vea esos no se confiaría de esos dos

-En fin-suspira Zack-este dia si que fue largo y será mas largo con las perlitas que nos dejo Jason-mirando seriamente a Tommy-ya no me engaño hermano es como obvio que lo que averigüemos de nuestro Jase definitivamente no no va a gustar

Tommy asintió de inmediato, se enfocaría en los próximos días con todo lo relacionado a la situación de la tierra, pero al igual que Zack no se miente, Jason le facilito las cosas, le dejo abierta la puerta para conocer su vida, pero no estaba tan seguro si esta totalmente preparado para todo lo que seguramente sufrio Jason Lee Scott.

Continuara….


	18. Chapter 18

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia…**

En las instalaciones de la Base lunar, Tommy junto a Zack y el resto de los ranger caminaban tranquilamente por el mismo, el ranger negro dino trueno, aun seguía pensando en las perlitas dicha por el mismo Zack que Jason le dejo, como era posible que un niño fue cruelmente abandonado a su suerte, y al aparecer nadie pero absolutamente nadie quiso darse cuenta de ello. Al ver a Zack, Billy, Aisha y la misma Hayley sabían que ellos también pensaban en lo mismo, también estaba la cosa de que Jason y Trini fueron vilmente chantajeados para dejar el equipo, la pregunta que se hacia era porque y para que, porque en cuanto a saber su identidad sabia que Zordon en cualquier momento se la revelaria a todos, finalmente llegaron a la sala de reuniones, suspiraron aliviadamente al encontrarse con su equipo, Kira fue la primera que se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Jason

-Lo siento Kira-dice seriamente Tommy-pero Jason tuvo que regresar de emergencia

Su joven estudiante tristemente asintio

-Ademas Kira-dice Zack-su guía espiritual que según ella es la mejor guía de la historia-Kira y sus compañeros tragaron grueso sabiendo a quien se referia Zack-esa para no perder su costumbre amenazo por millonésima vez a Jase, ese con la guía espiritual definitivamente no pega ni una

Todos con la excepción de los ranger zeo y Justin, le daba toda la razón a Zack, especialmente Tommy que nuevamente se le hacia un nudo en la garganta al imaginarse como dicha guía espiritual estaría tratando a Jason en estos momentos. De repente todos estaban asombrados ante la aparición de un nuevo ranger, nuevo para Kira y sus amigos, por lo que respecta a Tommy y los demas ya anteriormente lo conocían

-Mucho gusto en volver a verte Trey-sonrie Tommy viendo a su equipo-Conner el es Trey el Golden ranger que nos ayudo a todos los power ranger zeo-viendo de reojo a Trey debía seguir con la mentira de Jason-el es que ha estado entrenando a Jason por un tiempo

Lo ultimo lo dijo mirando de reojo a Trey , abrió sus ojos en shock al percibir por medio de su sonrisa que el sabia mas de la cuenta. Y era asi Trey si que entrenaba a Jason , lo que pasa es que Tommy y los demas no sabían que por sus poderes especiales el tenia la capacidad de entrar en la mente de las personas, actualmente hasta los últimos minutos ha estado haciendo eso

-Asi es-sonrie Trey-en realidad siempre me sentí en deuda con Jason con todo lo que hizo por mi-mirando fríamente a Kat,y Tanya-a pesar de las mentiras que tristemente Tommy creyo-suspiro al ver a Tommy triste-hermano Jason te perdono el mismo me lo dijo-diciendo esto Tommy y los demas a diferencia de ciertos rangers se sorprendieron-ademas abiertamente has mostrado tu amor y arrepentimiento y eso es lo importa no

-Muchas gracias Trey-sonrie Tommy-y bueno Trey en contra parte ellos son mi equipo Conner nuestro líder y el ranger rojo tiranosaurio-Trey sonrio sinceramenre a Conner-el siguiente es Eithan el ranger azul Triceratops-el ranger dorado hizo asentimiento a Eithan-seguimos con Trent el White ranger Dragozor y Kira la ranger amarillo Ptherazord

Trey sonrio felizmente al percibir que estos chicos a diferencias de ciertos ranger, eran buenos y puros de corazón

-Tu eres Zack Taylor?-pregunta Trey al ver que Zack asintio-bueno no he mentido cuando dije que estoy ayudando a Jason porque es asi-suspiro al ver que Tommy le daba una mirada-amigo hablaremos a sola te dire todo pero debo aclararle algo a tu amigo

Tommy le sonrio diciéndole que esperaría, aunque no negaría saber como rayos Trey ayudaba a Jason, aparentemente no era tan mentira lo que su amigo le dijo

-Bueno como todos deben saber-dice Trey-Jason se encuentra en una galaxia lejana, y no solamente eso, el esta entrenando para luchar con ustedes y recuperar por lo que por derecho le pertenece

Lo ultimo lo dijo de forma firme y fríamente especialmente para Rocky

-Tambien seguramente como Jason mediante la proyección astral le conto-continua el Golden ranger-ademas de mi tiene una guía espiritual-sonrio maliciosamente a Zack que de una ya sabia lo que le venia-amigo de una lamento decirte eso pero por alguna razón desconocida esa guía espiritual no esta nada feliz contigo

El ranger negro original trago mas grueso y no ayudaba en nada que…

-Te lo dije hermano-susurra maliciosamente Tommy-lo siento por ti Zack, pero sinceramente con la metida de pata ahora con Jase, definitivamente Zack te mereces ser amenazado por millonésima vez por Trini

Zack solamente suspiro sabiendo que Billy, Aisha y Hayley concordaban con Tommy

-En fin –dice Trey-ella me dijo que te dijiera

"_Como carrizos el pretende en sustituirme, que diablo le pasa al sobertico andante dice furiosamente Trini mientra sus dos compañeros temblaban por completo_

_-Escuchame Trey y mas te vale que me escuche-dice fríamente la ex ranger amarillo mientra que Trey trago grueso se ha enfrentado a cientos de miles de demonios, pero definitivamente ellos no son nada comparado con la chica que tenia en frente_

_Jason suspiraba nada mas, Trey es otro mas en la lista de su amiga en ser traumado de por vida_

_-Le diras a Zachary Taylor-dice mas fríamente Trini-que deje ya ese estúpido juego de querer imitarme, la única ,autentica, la original e irrepetible soy yo nadie pero absolutamente nadie mas_

_Jason y el ranger dorado nuevamente se estremecieron por completo_

_-Que si sigue en la misma-dice mas oscuramente Trini-no se como pero yo misma me revivo y de una sere la que de fin a sus días de ranger negro de forma definitiva_

Zack de una fue a tomarse un vaso de agua con urgencia no es que todos en especial Tommy lo culpara, seriamente esa Trini si que no deja para nadie, nuevamente pobre Jason con esto es mas que seguro que esa no le esta ni le facilitara las cosas a su amigo

-Bueno quitando eso-continua el ranger de oro-Zordon se comunico conmigo con respecto a la situación que tenemos-suspirando continuo-por lo visto los villanos que han regresado han sido Rita que de una esa es la principal que debemos mantener al margen-viendo que todos le daba la razón-tambien esta Zedd, Divatox, Mondo y Trakeena, seguramente en cualquier momento habrá otro ataque sean con los mismo o con otros villanos

-Asi es-dice seriamente Billy-hasta los momentos le hemos podido detener pero no me engaño ellos definitivamente no han mostrado su verdadero potencial

Tommy sonrio orgulloso al ver que sus jóvenes estudiantes eran los primeros en darle la razón, anteriormente tenia una lucha diaria con cada uno de ellos para que entendieran que ser power ranger no era cosa de juego, pero ahora verlos claramente mas maduros, se alegraba enormemente, porque carrizo los zeo no podían ser asi

-Lamentablemente no todos los equipos de rangers están disponibles-dice Trey-solamente los galácticos dijeron que en unos días a semana podían venir, y los del espacio-mirando a Adam-ellos recibieron tu mensaje Adam, en fin Andros y los demas ellos si que vendrán casi de inmediato, mas porque Andros quiere hablar con Jason

Tommy fruncio el ceño que cosa quería el ranger del espacio con Jason

-Le dije que el seguiría en entrenamiento y no podía venir-dice Trey sonriendo al ver que Tommy suspiro aliviadamente-en cuanto a porque quiere ver a Jason tendras que tu preguntárselo Tommy

Tommy asintio claro que se lo preguntaría cuando lo viera

-Siguiendo en la misma línea-prosigue Trey mirando a los zeo en especial a Justin-tu Justin eres el ranger azul turbo no?-viendo que Justin asintio-entonces porque siento que estas aquí mas para beneficio personal que para ayudar a Tommy y los demas

Justin iba a replicar quien rayos era ese tipo

-No se quien eres realmente-dice un molesto Justin-pero no te da el derecho a juzgarme sin conocerme

-Ah y tu si tenias derecho de juzgar a Jason como hace unos momento lo hiciste no?-pregunta fríamente Trey dejando totalmente sorprendido a Justin-ahora te digo yo con que moral reclamas algo a mi , cuando lo hiciste con Jason burlándote de su papel como ranger rojo cuando que yo sepa es la primera vez que se veian personalmente

Tommy le daba la razón a Trey, no sabia que mas decepcion tenia por sus ranger zeo o por el pequeño Justin que de niño adorable se convirtió en un verdadero demonio, aunque sonrio cuando Trini comparo a Justin con nada mas y nada menos con Bull y Skull, su amiga definitivamente tenia un tino al decir las cosas tal como son

-Se que no debi hacer eso-dice Justin-pero Kat, Tanya me hablaban de el y no precisamente para bien-Kat y Tanya lo miraban furiosamente-es la verdad chicas, ustedes me decían que el abandono al equipo en una batalla, que el traiciono a Tommy al decirme que el le quito sus poderes de ranger

Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock, que rayos al parecer Kat seguía en camino a intentar superar a Kimberly en ser la mas perra de todas y Tanya va detrás de ella

-Todo bien lo que dices Justin-dice Billy-pero como con Rocky porque no le dijiste a Tommy todo esto-viendo que Tommy asintio-te das cuenta de todos los dolores de cabeza que nos hubiéramos ahorrado, aunque en esa época eras solamente un niño seriamente Justin porque no dijiste nada

-Porque si decía algo seguramente Tommy iria a buscar a Jason no?-pregunta Justin viendo que Tommy en ese sentido le dio la razón-yo no quería que se fuera, me dolio enormemente cuando dejaste el equipo Tommy, TJ no estaba nada mal, pero en serio que te extrañe enormemente

Tommy no sabia que sentir, anteriormente se hubiera alegrado por saber eso, pero le molestaba que Justin juzgo de una a Jason , y mas cuando el hasta el cansancio ha dicho que se equivoco a lo grande con su amigo, es mas revelo que lo amaba y aun asi Justin seguía en la misma

-Quiero creer Justin-dice Zack-que al igual que estos dos-señalando a Rocky y Adam hay minimas esperanzas contigo, por eso te sugiero que me escuches atentamente

Suspiro al ver que Justin era otro que estaba empezando abrir los ojos

-Jason y Tommy son uñas y mugres literalmente hablando en cuanto a su amistad-dice el ranger negro original-no fue hoy ni ayer, ni un dia a otro Justin son años , años que Tommy y Jason estuvieron juntos, años luchando juntos, ciertamente siendo power ranger los unio pero ella nuestra amada trini siempre decía

Se alegro en verdad que el chico esta atento

-Decian que no podían vivir uno sin el otro Justin-dice Zack-y si conociste a Tommy anteriormente seguramente ese Tommy era mas que todo líder que otra cosa no

Tommy sonrio ese Zack también era otro que lo conocía a la perfeccion y suspiro al menos Justin si que se esta esforzando a entender las cosas al menos el le da crédito

-Y eso se debía precisamente a la ausencia de Jason-dice contundentemente Zack-es mas Justin para que entiendas de forma sincera mejor las cosas, Conner y los chicos cuando nos conocimos me contaron que Tommy era totalmente estricto con cada uno de ellos, ellos respetan y aman a Tommy como su mentor pero no mintieron a decirme eso

-Y asi es Doc sin ofender pero parecía que la tenias jurada con nosotros-dice seriamente Conner al ver que Tommy decayó-hey doc ahora sabemos el porque , es mas Zack lo acaba de decir doc te amamos y respetamos por ser nuestro mentor

Tommy suspiro aliviadamente al ver que Kira, Eithan y Trent concordaban en todo con Conner

-En fin continuando-dice Zack-el cuando fue mi líder era todo lo contrario a lo que fue contigo y los chicos-sonrio con nostalgia a recordar su época-era alegre Justin , divertido no que no lo sea actualmente, pero sinceramente Justin si ustedes lo hubieran visto tan libre, tan feliz ese Tommy siempre se preocupo y nos sonrio a todos, pero ese brillaba mas cuando Jason estaba con el, y Billy es testigo de ello

-Es verdad-sonrie Billy-es mas Trini ella era la que mas veía que su relación era profunda y sincera, dolorosamente a ella si que le dolio que Jason y Tommy no vieran eso-suspiro al ver a Tommy decaído-por eso Justin no juzgue a la primera en especial a Jason que el menos que merece ser juzgado aquí es precisamente Jason

Tommy firmemente le daba la razón a Billy

-Esta bien Billy finalmente lo entendí-dice Justin-Tommy se que probablemente ya no quiera nada conmigo-viendo que Tommy iba hablar- cosa que no te culpo, pero al menos déjame seguir aquí, realmente me siento un power rangers no con todas de la ley que han mostrado la mayoría de estas personas-lo dice mirando a Zack y los demas-pero al menos déjame luchar con ustedes, en ese sentido te doy mi palabra que no te decepcionare

Tommy solamente asintio, quizas en un tiempo pueda recuperar su amistad pero no ahora, estaba demasiado herido por las traiciones de ciertos ex ranger, pero si se nota la sinceridad de Justin en cuanto a querer pelear asi que uno mas en favor de su lucha mucho mejor…finalmente una pantalla gigante apareció revelando a Zordon

-Zordon-dice alegremente Kat- me alegra mucho de volver a verte, tenemos Tanya mucho en que contarte en espec

-No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías Katherine-dice fríamente Zordon dejando sin palabras a Kat que jamas pensó en su vida que Zordon la tratara asi tan indiferente-en estos momentos la tierra corre peligro no tengo tiempo para ser un análisis psicológico contigo

Silencio sepulcral aunque Tommy y su equipo sonreían abiertamente

-A mi no me engañas Zordon-dice alegremente Zack-tu también recibiste tus clases personalizadas de nuestra Trini

-Es peor que eso Zachary-suspira profundamente Zordon-en mi diez mil años de vida, diez mil años señores y puedo decirle a todos ustedes, que con Trini la primera ranger amarillo, que con ella definitivamente me saque mi numero

_-"Que rayos hizo Trini"-_eran los pensamientos de Billy, Zack, Aisha y especialmente de Tommy, aunque viendo a su mentor nuevamente suspirar no quería saberlo

_En el anterior centro de mando un muy nervioso Zordon y un muy tembloroso Alpha veian como una enfurecida ranger amarillo Trini Kwuan se paseaba a horas de entregar el mando a su sucesora Aisha_

_-Vamos a ver si me explico señores-dice fríamente Trini estremeciendo por completo a Alpha mientra que Zordon trago grueso- quiero que mi salida sea por todo lo alto o sea con bombones y platillos_

_-Pero Tri- el pobre robot no pudo terminar su oración porque_

_-Alpha , alpha , alpha-dice fríamente Trini dándole el susto de su vida al pobre robot-definitivamente tu me quieres hacer compañía o sea-el robot nuevamente temblo-Zordon no se como ni me interesa saberlo si tu sigues asi tendras un sucesor mas rápido que inmediatamente, quiero mis bombones y platillos y lo quiero ahora me entendiste Alpha_

_Zordon le haría un homenaje de por vida a Alpha solamente haber sobrevivido a Trini con solamente eso ya Alpha tenia su respeto de por vida, mas cuando rápidamente se fue literalmente a la velocidad de la luz a buscar los benditos bombones_

-Con razón el centro de mando parecía una guardería infantil-dice nerviosamente Billy-y el pobre Alpha hasta tartamudeaba pensé que era por fallas en su centro de poder, pero evidentemente ya sabemos el porque

-Ese Alpha-dice Zack-como dijo Zordon-con haber sobrevivido a la furia de Trini ese dia, al menos yo lo respetare de por vida

Tommy si que le daba la razón a Zack, nadie se salvo de Trini absolutamente nadie, y nuevamente ni quiere pensar lo que el pobre Jason debe estar pasando con ella en estos momentos

-En fin ranger-dice de repente Zordon mirando a los zeo ranger continuo-supongo que Zack y en especial el propio Jason que se tomo su tiempo cosa que no debía porque lo perjudica mas de lo que esta-viendo que Tommy tristemente asintio sabiendo que Jason retrocedio mas en su recuperación-les conto acerca de la identidad real de Rita de una se lo confirmo al menos que algunos rangers no me crean a mi-mirando fríamente a los zeos ranger suspiro-yo continuare con el resto pero antes Kat, Tanya, Adam y Rocky escuchen atentamente

Los mencionados asintieron

-Ranger Zeo sus zord ya están recuperados-dice Zordon alegrando enormemente a Kat que sonreía maliciosamente a Zack y sus amigos-sin embargo no tienen ni la cuarta parte de poder que tienen los zords de los ranger dino trueno y de los migthy morphin

Ahora era Zack que le sonreía maliciosamente a Kat

-Sus poderes rangers zeo están inestables-dice seriamente Zordon sorprendiendo a todos pero a todos los rangers en general-no se dieron cuenta que desde hace cinco años incluso cuando pasaron a turbo con la excepción de Tommy, sus habilidades y sus ataques no estaban por completo estables

Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock, en realidad mas cuando vio a Adam y Rocky fuera de forma percibio que había algo con sus ex compañeros, es mas el era que luchaba mas fuertemente en sus batallas en modo turbo irónicamente con el mismo Justin

-Ranger zeo-dice tristemente Zordon-aun no se han dado cuenta de sus acciones no-suspirando continuo-realmente no ven que son ustedes los que han provocado esto, en pocas palabras Power Rangers Zeo, son ustedes mismos lo que están a punto de perder sus poderes para siempre

Continuara…


	19. Chapter 19

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Ranger yo únicamente poseo la historia…**

En las instalaciones de la base lunar, todos los ranger que estaban en esos momentos estaban mas que impactados por las noticias que le acaba de informar su mentor Zordon, en cuanto a que los Power Rangers Zeo estaban en grandes problemas mas que todos estaban a punto de perder sus poderes por completo. Tommy no sabia que pensar, en realidad sentía molestia consigo mismo porque a pesar que si ciertos chicos pierden sus poderes el ya no tendría que verlos en especial a las rangers femeninas, pero en realidad al ver la cara de preocupación sincera de Rocky y Adam a regañadientes tenia que ayudarlos..en ese momento

-Zordon es una broma verdad-sonrie Tanya

-Me conoces a mi como alguien para bromas Tanya-dice fríamente Zordon que hasta el lo estaban sacando de sus casillas-realmente Katherine y tu piensas que es una broma-mirando fríamente a Kat-porque si no se dan cuenta tanto Adam como Rocky están mas claro que el agua que estoy totalmente en serio

Tanya solamente suspiro apenada , mientra que Tommy y el resto de sus amigos pusieron los ojos en serio que hasta con Zordon le salen con esa, seriamente pensaba que Adam y Rocky son los únicos que merecen ser salvados incluso salvados de sus propias compañeras

-¿Cómo es esto posible Zordon?-pregunta respetuosamente Adam-es decir entiendo perfectamente que por nuestras propias decisiones, la energía Zeo esta desapareciendo, pero no seria lo mismo con la energía turbo, en ese momento no nos rechazo

-Por fin alguien con cerebro-dice alegremente Zack …y Tommy fue el primero en concordar por completo con su amigo, es mas todo y por la mirada de alivio de Zordon hasta el le daba la razón al ranger negro original

-Fue precisamente por Tommy , Adam-dice mas calmadamente Zordon que le daba internamente la razón a Zack-en ese momento Adam, Tommy seguía siendo su líder como ranger turbo, como se lo dije a los jóvenes ranger-sonrie a Kira y sus amigos que le corresponde-la base del equipo de los rangers siempre ha sido un ranger especial con la excepción del mismo Tommy en su etapa como ranger blanco, en general son los rangers rojo que han mantenido la fuerza del equipo, y cuando me refiero a los rangers rojos en general, hablo no solamente de Tommy sino de Jason

Nuevamente nadie dijo nada, pero Tommy sonrio con escuchar el nombre de su mejor amigo

-Pero Adam, Tommy ya no es su líder como equipo individual-continua Zordon-aquí con los tres grupos de rangers actuales y los que probablemente puedan venir, el junto con Jason son los únicos que tendrán la potestad de tomar cualquier tipo de decisión

-Pero Jason es en serio-dice fríamente Kat-lo siento Zordon pero a ese , a ese no lo voy a obedecer bajo ninguna circunstancia

-Ni siquiera si te pido tu cristal de poder ahora mismo Katherine Hillard-dice fríamente Zordon que Tommy y los demas no lo habían visto tan furioso-antes que digas que eres insustituibles, te digo a ti y a los demas, se recuerdan de la persona que me tenia secuestrado hace tiempo atrás

Todos asintieron

-Creo que se llamo Astronema no Zordon-dice Billy viendo que su mentor asintio-al final nunca fue mala, su nombre es Karone hermana de Andros, precisamente el ranger rojo del espacio-suspiro para poder continuar-es mas en un tiempo sustituyo a la ranger rosada galáctica Kendrix porque esta sacrifico su vida a la vez por Cassie la ranger rosada del espacio

-Esta en lo correcto Billy-sonrie Zordon ese Billy si que esta al dia-debo señalar que en su corto tiempo como ranger rosada lo hizo perfecto, ahora Kat ve que te puedo sustituir de una, si quieres llamo a Karone de una vez

Tommy y los demas estaban en la expectativa de lo que dijera Kat era mucho pedir que Zordon de una llame a Karone, en serio si esa chica hace que la rubia peli teñida desaparezca de su vida el si que seria feliz de por vida…

-Lamento mi comportamiento anterior-dice Kat que de una bajo las esperanzas de Tommy y los demas-dare todo de mi para hacerle ver a Jason que puede confiar en mi

Todos estaban mas que asombrados , despues de que esa mintiera vilmente contra Jason, demas que hace unos segundos se negó a obedecer a Jason en un futuro cercano, ni muerto Tommy dejara que esa se le acerque a su amigo bajo ninguna circunstancia

-En serio Katherine tu tienes serios problemas mentales-dice seriamente Rocky dejando a mas de uno en shock incluso al propio Zordon- de verdad no entiende la magnitud de la situación, quizas jamas recupere la amistad tanto de Tommy como de la misma Aisha-suspirando continuo-pero al igual que Justin no miento al decir que quiero luchar fuertemente por la tierra, y si al menos con respecto a Jason puedo devolverle su confianza despues de lo que hice, creo que al estar en forma y listo para la batalla al menos es un intento no

Silencio sepulcral, nadie dijo nada Tommy y los demas estaban gratamente sorprendidos, quería hechos, al menos Adam y Rocky ya empezaron pero seriamente recordar que Jason sigue en coma y mas sabiendo todo lo que ha sufrido sin saberlo , y mas cuando Rocky los separo, no era de un dia a otro que podían recuperar la confianza, esos tres Adam, Rocky y Justin tienen aun mucho pero mucho por hacer.

-No solamente Rocky-dice seriamente Adam-te das cuenta Kat que no es necesario que Zordon profundice mas acerca de porque estamos perdiendo nuestros poderes, en serio Kat lo estamos perdiendo precisamente por nuestra actitud por todos los cielos

Kat abrió sus ojos en shock, en darse cuenta que lamentablemente Adam estaba diciendo la verdad, mientra que Tommy y los demas de repente se sentían como expectadores

-Adam esta en lo correcto Katherine-dice firmemente Zordon-le dije a Conner y sus compañeros que cuando se eligen a los power rangers-mirando seriamente a los jóvenes rangers que asintieron-se les elige es mas por sus sentimientos, por la pureza de corazón, por sus instintos, Kat y honestamente Katherine pregúntate tu si Tanya y tu merecen realmente ser power rangers

Tanto Kat como Tanya se miraron de reojo

-Tienes razón Zordon-dice tranquilamente Kat-ahora reconozco que mi comportamiento no ha sido nada ejemplar, por eso me disculpo sinceramente

-Lo mismo digo yo-dice seriamente Tanya-me disculpo mis comentarios en especial hacia Trini Kwuan-se estremecio al ver las miradas furiosas de todos especialmente de Tommy-por eso Zordon danos una oportunidad mas, ni Kat ni yo te defraudaremos nuevamente

Tommy miraba a esas dos, algo se traía , de una se iban a arrepentir de buena a la primera sinceramente esta vez esas dos no engañan absolutamente a nadie

-Hermano cuidémonos de esas dos-susurra en voz baja Zack-y Tommy lo digo mas que todo por Jason-Tommy le dio a entender a su amigo que escuchaba pero no apartaba sus miradas de Kat y Tanya-hermano no es para preocuparte mas de lo que esta por Jase, pero Tommy lamentablemente creo firmemente que Kat daría todo su poder con tal de deshacerse de Jason para siempre

Tommy y los demas se estremecieron con tal pensamiento, pero el ranger negro dino trueno era el primero en darle la razón a Zack, su amigo no exageraba ahora mas claramente el veía a lo lejos el odio por celos de Kat hacia Jason, y aunque sabia lo fuerte que era su amigo, no dejaria que esa le toque un solo pelo, primero el la envía directo al otro mundo de una

-Se que tiene razón hermano-susurra Tommy-creeme que a esas dos no le creo ni su nombre, confía en mi estare vigilándola de cerca, pero aparentemente hermano con esas dos debemos todos entrenar mas, ironia que no sea los villanos nuestra principal preocupación

Todos asintieron en acuerdo con el

-Siendo asi-duce seriamente Zordon-nuevamente se comprometen a ser power rangers-viendo que las dos chicas asintio-se comprometen a obedecer a Tommy en todo lo que el les pida-nuevamente mas Kat asintieron-y en caso de que el propio Tommy no este se comprometen a obedecer fielmente a Jason

Tommy esperaba que de una se negaba pero

-Lo haremos Zordon-sonrie alegremente Kat- es mas Trey puedes dejarle saber un mensaje a Jason por favor

Nadie sabia que decir , Zordon estaba sin palabras, pero le dio a entender a Trey que debía seguir el juego

-Esta bien Kat-suspira Trey-que quiere que le diga

-Dile que cuando regrese me gustaría hablar con el-dice seriamente Kat mientra que mentalmente Tommy decía que sobre su cadáver permitiría eso-que quiero pedirle perdón por lo que hice hace años atrás-mirando a Tommy-y si Tommy realmente reconozco que planee separarte de Jason

-Zordon si no tienes problemas-dice fríamente Tommy-voy a ir de inmediato al centro de mando, es mas Trey puede acompañarme-su amigo al verlo realmente molesto asintio de inmediato-Zack es todo tuyo esto, habla con Conner y los chicos acerca de lo que sabemos de sus nuevos poderes, pero hermano mi limite de paciencia se paso hace rato

-Esta bien hermano tomate tu tiempo-dice sinceramente Zack-los chicos entienden no-sonrio al ver que sus rangers favoritos asintieron de inmediato-eso si hermano no podemos esperar mas debemos empezar nuestro entrenamiento

-Lo se hermano-suspira Tommy-vendre en un momento

-No lo creo Tommy-dice Trey viendo que Tommy fruncia el ceño-confia en mi se porque te digo eso-Zordon puedes continuar tu historia le mostrare a Tommy algo que definitivamente lo calmara por completo

-Por supuesto Trey-sonrie Zordon-Tommy confía en Trey despues de hoy estará mas que bien en todo los sentido

Tommy solamente sonrio a Zordon y junto a su compañero Trey llegaron al centro de mando, su amigo de una le pidió ir con Jason, lo cual se extraño que el supiera que Jason estuviera aquí, pero luego Trey sabia mas de la cuenta, quizas le agradezca la desfachatez de Kat despues de todo, entraron a la habitación, suspiro al ver de una la herida que se hizo Jason para salvarlo del ataque de Aisha

-Bien Tommy escúchame atentamente-dice Trey viendo que Tommy sin dejar de mirar a Jason incluso se sento a su lado asintio-no se si Alpha te conto cuando ellos rescataron a Jason, pero al llegar aquí nuevamente Jason se fue físicamente Tommy

Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock,

-Como te dije hace tiempo atrás-continua el ranger dorado al ver la palidez de Tommy-mis poderes especiales tienen la capacidad de entrar en la mente de las personas-Tommy mas tranquilamente asintio-cuando Zordon y Alpha pensaron que perdieron para siempre a Jason yo me les apareci, ya siendo invitado a la reunión-suspiro profundamente-cuando vi a Jason de una entre a su mente, el hizo de todo por mi , asi que de una entre a su mente y pude salvarlo

-Hermano no tienes idea de lo agradecido que estoy de por vida contigo-dice en voz baja Tommy mirando a Jason-creeme que si lo hubiera perdido no se que hubiera sido de mi

-Te entiendo perfectamente amigo-sonrie Trey-ahora Tommy viste que Jason casi duro un dia completo contigo de forma espiritual-viendo que el ranger negro dino trueno asintio-que pasaría si fuera lo contrario, digo que pasaría si en todo este tiempo que Jason pase aun en coma, puedas estar con el dentro de su mente

Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock, podía pasar eso, podía al menos estar con Jason por un tiempo y darle fuerza para luchar

-Debo aclararte algo mas Tommy-dice Trey teniendo toda la atención de Tommy-como Trini te dijo antes y el propio Jason seguramente te lo confirmaría el no puede despertar no es porque no quiera sino porque no puede

-Si Jase me lo dijo-dice Tommy sonriendo a Jason-y Trini me dijo que el tenia que hacer un viaje, pero el propio Jase dijo que ni siquiera lo ha iniciado

-Y es verdad y es precisamente por la presencia del Tyranosaurio legendario-continua Trey-Jason perdió todo su poder en ese enfrentamiento con Rita cuando tu no estaba-suspirando profundamente-el legendario dinosaurio vino a su rescate porque Tommy sin ese poder Jason hace rato estuviera mas que muerto

Tommy se estremecio por completo, pero era verdad su amigo estaba vivo de milagro se alegro enormemente que el dinosaurio legendario hubiera salvado a Jason, sino tristemente su equipo hubiera tenido que seguir luchando por su cuenta, porque sin la persona que ama se hubiera vuelto loco por completo

-Esta bien Trey-suspira profundamente Tommy-dime lo que tengo que hacer

-Quedate cerca de el-dice Trey-toma su mano y cierra los ojos, por lo demas déjamelo a mi cuenta

Tommy le hizo caso en todo en ese momento…..

_Volvió abrir los ojos y se dio cuenta que no estaba en la habitación de Jason. El lugar en si no era precisamente agradable era bastante escalofriante para ser sincero consigo mismo, no podía creer que era la mente de Jason, pero luego con todo lo que su amigo tuvo que vivir sin que el y los demas supieran. Era como obvio que su mente estaba totalmente dañada_

_-Supongo que asi no eras que querias ver la mente de Jason?-pregunta en voz baja Trey viendo que tristemente Tommy asintio-siendote sincero Tommy cuando el me entrego sus poderes, mas o menos vi imágenes de su infancia y me temo decirte que Jason sufrio maltrato por parte de sus padres_

_Tommy trago grueso sabia por el propio Jason que su infancia definitivamente no fue un lecho de rosas, pero no evitar que le doliera saber eso_

_-Por eso estas seguro que quieres estar aquí?-pregunta seriamente Trey-lo que veremos definitivamente no te va a gustar Tommy, si quieres te puedo hacer regresar_

_-De ninguna manera viejo-dice firmemente Tommy-no te mentire me dolerá a lo grande ver lo que tuvo que pasar Jase, pero es precisamente por Jason que estoy aquí_

_-Esta bien hermano-suspira Trey-no nos quedaremos por hoy por mucho tiempo por la reunión, debes regresar y lo sabes-Tommy asintio-lo bueno que si el viaje de Jason empieza le guste a el o no , tanto Tu como Trini y yo estaremos con el-suspirando nuevamente-y Tommy de una te sugiero ser fuerte y firme con Jason porque no se porque carrizo ahora se niega a empezar el viaje _

_Tommy se sorprendio de que Jason le saliera con esa a ultima hora con eso cuando le aseguro que quería regresar por el para que estuvieran juntos de una buena vez, en ese momento_

_Jason, Jason, Jason….era una voz escalofriante que Tommy reconocio por completo…esa Trini incluso en este mundo si que aterroriza a las personas por completo….suspiro y con Trey caminaron donde se sentía mas fuerte la voz_

_-Que parte de que debes ver tus recuerdos no entiendes Jason-dice furiosamente Tini_

_-Y que parte de que no me da la gana de hacerlo no entiendes Trini Kwaun-dice furiosamente Jason_

_Tommy, Trey y muy especialmente Trini estaban mas que sorprendidos en shock, Jason jamas ha sido de las personas que gritan y en especial a Trini._

_-Crees que quiero estar aquí Trini-dice fríamente Jason-crees que no quiero regresar con Tommy, pero no puedes ver que no puedo revivir mi pasado, nadie le intereso saber de mi y ahora parece que todo el mundo esta mas interesado ironico no_

_Trini miro de reojo a Tommy dándole a entender a su amigo que no dijera nada, Tommy asintio de inmediato esta vez si que entiende a Trini , Jason sin saberlo finalmente exploto y necesita liberarse de una buena vez_

_-Pase toda mi vida luchando diariamente-dice fríamente Jason-no es que tu, Tommy y los demas pudieron ver eso verdad-Trini le dolia porque sabia que Jason tenia la razón, suspiro al ver a Tommy que también sintió lo mismo-toda mi vida Trini te juro por el amor que siento por Tommy, que toda mi vida me he pasado a lo grande complaciendo a los demas, pero a mi , a mi Jason Lee Scott nadie le dio la gana de saber de mi verdad_

_Tommy si que le dolia verlo asi tan dolido , tan cansado, tan frustrado consigo mismo, Trey sin saberlo le hizo el favor del año, porque estaba seguro Jason cuando despierte no dira lo que esta diciendo_

_-Tuve un hermano gemelo Trini-dice seriamente Jason mientra que Trini y Tommy estaban mas que impactados-y lo peor de todo es que apenas recordé que lo tenia-empezando a derramar lagrimas-tuve amnesia emocional, su nombre era Jaden, el murió cuanto teníamos ocho años y sabes como murió_

_Trini empezó a llorar, le dolia ver a su amigo asi, pero Jason tenia que darse cuenta que se estaba liberando, sin saberlo podía regresar mas rápidamente , Tommy se acerco mas sabia que Jason sentía su presencia, y ver como lo miraba entre lagrimas se lo confirmaba , le mataba verlo asi tan destrozado_

_-El murió salvándole la vida a su hermano gemelo Tommy-decia entre lagrimas Jason que sabia desde el principio que Tommy estaba aquí-y hermano de una mi infierno empezó, no solamente por perder a Jaden sino que desde ese dia_

_Lloraba mas fuerte, siempre odio llorar, porque cuando lloraba siendo niño, nadie se compadecio de el, nadie lo abrazo, nadie pero nadie lo conforto_

_-Mis amados padres-dice llorando mas fuerte Jason-literalmente me hicieron pasar por Jaden, ante el publico salvo con Trini, Zack, Billy y Kimberly, salvo con ellos yo era Jaden Scott y Jason como tal fue quien murió en el accidente, se dan cuenta todo lo que vivi desde ese maldito dia_

_Tommy no le importaba ni Trini ni Trey debía calmar a Jason a como de lugar, primeramente lo abrazo suspiro felizmente aquí al menos sentía que podía tocar a Jason y de una levanto su rostro y lo beso, y fue la sensación mas increíble , mas poderosa que había sentido en toda su vida, ni cuando regreso a ser un power ranger lo hacia tan feliz como estaba en estos momentos. Jason abrió sus ojos en shock cuando Tommy lo beso, pero fue como medicina, sentir los labios de Tommy sobre los suyos borro de inmediato cualquier dolor que sintiera en estos momentos, y en ese instante ambos le daban por completo la razón a Trini cuando le repetia hasta el cansancio que ambos son perfectos juntos_

_-Te amo y lo sabes Jase-dice Tommy sonrio aliviadamente al ver que Jason mas o menos se calmo-se que odias llorar Jason y creeme que me doy una idea del porque, pero Jason-sonrio al ver la confusión de su amigo-estoy aquí llora en mis brazos como cuando me dejaste a mi llorar por lo de Kimberly, confía en mi hermano te sostendré hasta el final _

_Jason miraba a Tommy y de lejos notaba su amor y sinceridad por el , asi que no lo pensó dos veces , a demas joder necesitaba sacarse lo que llevaba por años dentro urgentemente. El espíritu de Trini sonreía al ver que Tommy firmemente sostuvo a Jason hasta que este se durmió por completo_

_-Te he dicho que estoy orgullosa de ti mi Tommy bear-sonrie Trini mas cuando Tommy le sonrio de vuelta-es mas que un hecho tenemos mucho que hacer con Jase-suspira al ver a Tommy nuevamente triste-pero Tommy estando incluso en el mas alla no me he dado por vencida con Jason, no me digas que tu si_

_-Claro que no Trini-susurra en voz baja y firme Tommy sin soltar a Jason-me duele verlo asi, me mata Trini pero eso no significa que me de por vencido , dame crédito hermana_

_-Ese es mi chico-dice alegremente Trini dándole un beso en la mejilla a Tommy-creo que aunque nos duela enormemente verlo asi, porque de una Tommy ni yo, ni siquiera yo me imagine su inmenso dolor y con solo eso debes darte cuenta de la grave situación que tenemos _

_Tommy asintio de inmediato_

_-Por otra parte-sonrie brillantemente Trini-ademas de ti estoy orgullosa de el Tommy, Jason sin saberlo claramente esta empezando a liberar lo que por años llevaba por dentro, en ese sentido vamos por buen camino, nos dolerá a lo grande lo que sepamos mas de el, pero si el se vuelve a encerrar ahí no habrá recuperación que valga_

_-Trini esta en lo cierto-dice Trey-y estoy mas que dispuesto a ayudar a Jason a salir de todo esto, pero Tommy lo siento pero tu tiempo termino_

_Tommy tristemente asintio, coloco suavemente a Jason que seguía dormido en el suelo y lo beso nuevamente_

_-Volvere por ti Jase-susurra Tommy-ahora con esto, definitivamente no te dejare solo en ningun momento_

_Continuara…_


	20. Chapter 20

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo pose la historia…**

Tommy y Trey ya estaban de regreso a las instalaciones de la base lunar, el ranger negro dino trueno realmente tenia muchas cosas en que pensar, en parte la Tierra, ahora todavía estaba segura y el junto con sus auténticos amigos se encargaría de que siguiera asi, pero mayormente gran parte de su mente estaba solamente concentrada en Jason, su mejor amigo, la persona que ama evidentemente esta sufriendo a lo grande incluso la propia Trini nunca se imagino cuan grande era el dolor de Jason y ya de por si era eso de preocuparse. Pero para su sorpresa ver a Jason derrumbarse por completo ante sus ojos, aunque le dolia en el alma, también le dio mas fuerza y seguridad en si mismo, no solamente para mostrarse como el líder de los Power Ranger antes todos cosa que hara en estos momentos, sino la firme certeza que debía hacer lo que sea para salvar a Jason , su amigo realmente se esta hundiendo en la oscuridad y si el y los demas no hacen algo de inmediato como la propia Trini dijo no habrá recuperación que valga para Jason

-Zordon ya estoy aquí-dice Tommy-espero no haberme perdido de mucho

-En realidad no te perdiste nada Tommy-dice seriamente Zordon-Carter el ranger rojo de la velocidad de la luz nos acaba de llamar, afortunadamente el y su equipo también esta disponible en unos días también estarán entre nosotros

Tommy suspiro profundamente mientra mas rangers disponible mucho mejor

-Oye Tommy sin ofender-susurra Zack-pero hermano parece que regresaste del mismo infierno

Tommy vio que Billy, Aisha, Hayley y sus estudiantes le daban razón a su mejor amigo

-Creeme Zack-suspira profundamente Tommy-que sin saberlo acabas de decir la verdad mas grande en toda tu vida

Zack se sorprendio mas al ver que Trey si que le daba la razón a Tommy, no era exagerar pero realmente para el que ha leído y entrando en la mentes de cientos de seres, sean humanos o no, por primera vez en su vida se encontró con una mente propia y oscura, definitivamente Jason si que le ha dado enorme dolores de cabeza

-Estando nuevamente completo-dice Zordon-continuare con la historia-rangers el antiguo poder de los legendarios dinosaurios es la esencia pura de todos sus poderes, sean zeo, turbo , galácticos, todos mientra los antiguos legendarios sigan con vida, ustedes seguirán siendo rangers, pero si las fuerzas del mal se apoderan de solamente uno de ellos, no solamente el mundo entero se desequilibraría sino que todos pero todos los Power Rangers dejarían de existir

Silencio sepulcral en la sala de reuniones, finalmente las rangers femeninas aterrizaron finalmente, sin el regreso de los primeros rangers, ellas no estarían ahí en estos momentos

-Zordon te voy a preguntar algo-dice de repente el ranger negro original-porque ahora tenemos el poder de controlar los elementos de la tierra y anteriormente no

Tommy y los demas también tenían la misma duda

-Porque Zachary el propio Jason se los hizo saber-sonrie Zordon-en esa época cuando ustedes iniciaron, solamente Jason libero su poder, es mas de una deben saber que Jason controla el poder del fuego, ahora Aisha ya despertó su dinosaurio-Aisha sonrio-ella tendrá el poder total como vieron de controlar todo lo relacionado al trueno y al relámpago, solamente faltan tres rangers que liberen su poder

Zack, Billy y Hayley sonrieron felizmente

-Otro caso es los ranger dino trueno-continua Zordon-Kira tiene la capacidad de aullar como el Pterodactyl, Conner la habilidad del ataque del Tyranosaurios, Eithan el ataque de frente del Triceratops, Tommy las habilidades de saltar y correr del Brachiazord, y Trent el poder de ataques explosivos del Dragozord, todos eso provienen directamente que los legendarios Dinosaurios se han mantenido entre nosotros

-Zordon si Jason aun no regresa-dice tranquilamente Tanya-no crees que deba alguien sustituirlo por un tiempo-Tommy fue el primero en querer enviarla al espacio sideral-Tommy no me veas asi lo digo por nuestro bien, digo con Trey estamos completo, y también tu equipo, con Justin la excepción es que TJ y los otros son los power rangers en el espacio, pero Tommy si los migthy morphin son valiosos para todos , ellos deben tener a su líder en estos momentos y podras odiarme mas de lo que hace, pero sabe que es la pura verdad

Tommy estaba que explotaba esa Tanya primeramente con Trini y ahora con Jason sonrio fríamente esta vez la pondría en su lugar de forma definitiva….en ese momento

-Jason no será sustituido nuevamente-dice fríamente Zack que sin saberlo estaba despertando su verdadero poder-al igual que Tommy tengo mi cuota de culpa por no estar con Jase cuando mas me necesitaba y mi cuota es doble porque siendo amigo desde niño lo deje a su suerte, asi que de una ni siquiera porque el mismísimo Zordon lo ordene nadie pero nadie ocupara el lugar de Jason

Hubo un temblor general, Aisha era la mas experta entre todos, de una le dijo que se alejaran, Tommy no , no dejaria a Zack pasar eso solo, Jason no mintió al decir que Zack era su mayor pilar en estos momentos tan difíciles para los dos

-Hermano sal de ahí-grita Tommy-Zack acepta el poder del Mastodonte, además hermano confía en mi soy el primero que no dejaran que sustituyan a Jason bajo ninguna circunstancia-lo ultimo lo dijo fríamente a Tanya

Sin embargo Zack a diferencia de Aisha mantenía sus ojos frios como el hielo y para la sorpresa total de Tommy y los demas , de su boca lanzo un aliento congelante que congelo por completo a la mismísima ranger amarillo zeo

-¡Tanyaaaaaaaaaa¡-exclama con horror Kat al ver a su amiga literalmente como estatua viviente

-Ese Zack-dice alegremente Kira dándole mala espina a Tommy y al resto de sus compañeros-hasta lo ultimo si que nos entretiene a lo grande, con esto es mas que un hecho que además de Trini , Tommy y Jason, con esto al menos yo lo respetare de por vida

Tommy suspiro nuevamente su joven estudiante a simple vista se nota que le sigue los pasos a cierta ranger amarillo original

-Kira por favor-suspira Tommy

-Vamos Tommy-sonrie nuevamente la ranger amarillo dino trueno-sinceremonos me van a decir que ninguno de ustedes no se alegran enormemente de lo que Zack acaba de hacer, a ver al menos díganme uno solamente uno de ustedes que estoy totalmente equivocada

Sonrio alegremente porque nadie pudo ni quiso llevarle la contraria , en realidad el mismo Tommy era el primero en reconocer que ver como Zack congelo de una a Tanya definitivamente era su mejor momento del año, pero ni loco lo diría en voz alta y menos se lo diría a su muy especial estudiante. Nuevamente Zack volvió a liberar su poder , casi todos se agachaban para evitar se congelados

-Zack tranquilizate-dice firmemente Aisha-al menos que quiera que unos de mis rayos te den directamente-Zack ni titubeaba-Zack, por favor te preocupas por Tommy no-Zack aun furioso asintio-sabes que Tommy nos necesita a todos especialmente a ti-Tommy miraba Zack dándole a entender que era verdad-Zack Tommy es el primero en reconocer que le fallo a Jason, pero como Jase dijo tu eres su principal apoyo en estos momentos, de verdad piensas que Jason te perdonaría si dejaras de lado a Tommy

Todos en especial Tommy veian como Zack se esforzaba a lo grande para tratar de dominar su dinosaurio por completo. Al ver y sentir la furia del Mastodonte en pleno , Conner, Kira, Trent y Eithan mentalmente agradecían a lo grande a su mentor cuando los protegio en el caso de Aisha, realmente Tommy no mentia al decir que el poder de los antiguos dinosaurios era incomparable. Suspiraron aliviadamente al ver que Zack poco a poco se calmaba, este se sentía tan mareado, por suerte Aisha y el propio Tommy lo sostuvieron de inmediato

-Hermano-dice mas calmadamente Zack-no me he sentido tan extraño desde que por millonésima vez Trini me obligo a lo grande ir a un parque de diversiones, ¿Qué rayos me paso Tommy?

-El poder del Mastodonte fue lo que te paso hermano-dice seriamente Tommy-aparentemente Zack, te uniste a Aisha y Jason en cuanto a ser los ranger guardianes de los legendarios dinosaurios

-Es verdad Zack-dice Aisha-es mas intenta tocar con tus manos algo, cualquier cosa

Zack

Zack al principio frunció el ceño, pero escucho a su amiga, y cuando toco su propio reloj se sorprendio a lo grande al ver que lo congelo por completo

-¡ Que rayos¡-exclama un muy sorprendido Zack-ahora resulta que soy la versión negra de Elsa de Frozen, sinceramente

Silencio sepulcral pero todos estallaron de risas, ese Zack como dijo Kira si que era bastante entretenido , Tommy trato de calmarse mas al ver que su amigo le miraba fríamente Zack

-Lo…siento hermano-dice mas calmadamente Tommy-pero no estas muy lejos de la verdad

-Lo que sea Tommy-suspira Zack-Zordon no puedo estar asi, digo no me malentienda, amo ser ranger, y amo mas a mi Mastodonte-suspirando continuo-pero no puedo caminar por ahí congelando a todo el mundo-abrio sus ojos en shock en ver a Tanya como estatua viviente

-¡No me digan que yo hice eso¡-exclama un muy sorprendido Zack

-Por supuesto que lo hiciste-dice furiosamente Kat-algo que tenga que decir

-Claro que tengo que decir algo peli teñida-sonrie maliciosamente Zack dándole mala espina a Kat, es mas dándole mala espina a todos en general-mis rangers favoritos díganme que grabaron ese espectacular momento, es que quiero ver cada dia de lo que me reste de mi vida como fue que de forma magistral le di la paliza de su vida a la imitación barata de Donna Summer

Todos suspiraron profundamente , seriamente habrá un momento que Zack Taylor no le saliera con sus cosas, aunque Tommy, Billy y Aisha juraban mas de una vez que el ranger negro original era un santo comparado con la primera ranger amarillo, esa si que definitivamente nunca fue normal

-Hablando seriamente Zordon-dice Zack-con mi especial condición evidentemente no puedo entrenar como con los demas

-No te preocupes Zack-sonrie Aisha-colocate estos guantes-sonriendo maliciosamente a Zack-total como dijiste antes, definitivamente eres la versión de color de Elsa de Frozen

-Lo que sea Ash-suspira profundamente el ranger negro original mas cuando Tommy y los demas le sonreían igualmente como su amiga

-Zachary-dice seriamente Zordon-de forma seria debes tener tus manos reguardadas no solamente por tu propia seguridad sino por lo de los demas-mirando que Zack asintio-tanto tu como la propia Aisha necesitan un entrenamiento especial, mas aun cuando Billy y Hayley también liberen sus dinosaurios-suspirando continuo-pero la persona que podía entrenarlos perfectamente es precisamente Jason

Suspirando profundamente continuo, esta parte de la historia nada ni nadie sabia

-Jason siempre ha sido y será un power ranger, independientemente de lo que Tanya diga-mirando fríamente a una congelada Tanya-Alpha ven de inmediato a la base lunar

En ese momento Alpha-5 delante de todos al ver a Tanya totalmente congelada se alegro a lo grande

-Una molestia menos para nosotros-dice alegremente Alpha-solamente con ver lo que estoy viendo, soy el robot mas feliz de la historia

Nuevamente nadie dijo nada

-Alpha-reclama Zordon autoritariamente-aunque ciertamente ciertos y ciertas rangers no haya podido decepcionar en todo este tiempo, eso no debe alejarnos de los principios de justicia y igualdad entre nosotros

-En mi defensa Zordon-dice de repente Alpha dándole mala espina a Zordon-haber recibido clases personalizadas de Trini con respecto a tratar a las personas que no te gustan si que aprendi de una Zordon, hasta yo reconozco que se puede aprender a lo grande con Trini como tu maestra

-Sinceramente Trini Kwuan-suspira profundamente Zordon-puedes descansar en paz, porque hasta yo oficialmente le gritare al universo entero que definitivamente eres la mejor ranger amarillo de la historia

Nadie nuevamente dijo nada Tommy Oliver podía decir que le pateo el trasero a Rita, a Zeed, al reino de las maquinas, a Divatox y recientemente a Metago, podía decir que era un ranger fuerte, que casi todos sus compañeros con la excepción de uno, no pudieron ganarle una incluso los otros rangers rojo, pero Trini Kuwan, con Trini Kwuan con esa no le gano ni una aun si lo intentaba con lo de hoy oficialmente levanta su bandera blanca, con hoy su amiga si que podía decir que era la mejor ranger amarillo de la historia.

-En fin lleva a la sala de emergencia a Tanya-suspira Zordon mas al ver que Alpha parece interpretar cosas que no son-aquí en la base Lunar, tenemos la sala de emergencia Alpha-suspiro al ver que el robot esta vez entendio-ayudala a que se despierte por completo y Alpha puede ser que no te agrade Tanya no es que no tengas razones, pero como te dije antes, nuestros principios esta ante todo

-Espera Zordon-dice Zack-si Alpha esta aquí-suspiro sabiendo que no podía decir mas de la cuenta…volvió a suspirar a ver que Zordon entendio a lo que se referia

-Todo esta perfecto Zachary-dice Zordon aliviando a todos especialmente a Tommy-todo esta igual por los momentos-en ese sentido Tommy entendio que se referia a la salud de Jason

Zordon suspiro al ver que Alpha se llevo a regañadientes a una tiesa Tanya

-Cuando dije que Jason seguía siendo un ranger no mentia, Tommy-suspiro sabiendo que le recordaria a Tommy su mas grande error-recuerda la ultima pero ultima vez que Jason y tu se vieron

Que si lo recordaba, claramente Tommy jamas pero jamas ha olvidado ese maldito dia, el peor dia de su vida, pero quería creer que incluso Zordon veía como Zack y los demas que no solamente esta arrepentido de por vida por sus acciones anteriores con Jason, sino que lo ama de verdad

-No es para echártelo en la cara Tommy-dice seriamente Zordon leyendo los pensamientos de Tommy-confio y he creido en ti hasta el final incluso de lo de Jason y tu lo sabes-Tommy alegremente asintio-lo que pasa que en ese mismo dia en la noche Alpha y yo buscamos a Jason

Tommy y los demas abrieron sus ojos en shock, pero esperaron pacientemente a la explicación de su mentor

-No te mentire Tommy-continua Zordon-como diría Trini si estuviera aquí, de milagro Jason no mando su comunicador al otro lado del mundo no es que yo lo culparía por eso

Suspiro al ver que Tommy tristemente le daba la razón

-Pero tuvimos un seria conversación que solamente la revelare-dice seriamente Zordon-cuando Jason este físicamente frente a ustedes-mirando a los zeo y Justin-es mas no dire nada ni siquiera a Tommy y los demas ranger, la conversación que el y yo tuvimos solamente y únicamente será revelada el dia que Jason regrese

Suspiro al ver que Tommy le daba a entender que el y los demas no preguntarían nada, al ver a Kat apretando los puños sabia que esta ganas no le faltaría, pero una impertinencia mas y el si que la mandaria a volar de una, afortunadamente la chica se calmo

-En resumen de esa conversación-continua Zordon-Jason viajo en el tiempo para enfrentarse personalmente a los antiguos dinosaurios legendarios-sonrio al ver que todos pero todos estaban en shock-no se como, pero conociendo la sinceridad y fortaleza de Jason, recibió el conocimiento necesario para ser el , el primer ranger en la historia en controlar cualquier dinosaurio que tengan en frente

Tommy , Zack y los demas incluyendo los jóvenes rangers, estaban mas que sorprendidos, impactados, jamas pensaron que Jason pudiera hacer semejante cosa, bueno Tommy si, sonrio felizmente cada dia Jason lo orgullecia mas y a su vez mataba ver que ciertas personas no valoren todo lo que al hecho por los power rangers

-Bien Trini-dice de repente Zack-ya puedes descansar como dice Zordon-todos tenían mal presentimiento a lo que iba a decir-cuando le decias a Jason que seria el primer ranger que para salvar al mundo se iria al infinito y mas alla definitivamente no estabas bromeando

Silencio sepulcral

-Zack por favor-suspira por millonésima vez Tommy-en serio no necesito de esto

-En realidad Tommy si que lo necesitas y con urgencia-dice muy seriamente Zack-sabes Tommy, viéndote como nos vimos cuando nos reencontramos y ahora en la actualidad , he estado pensando mucho últimamente-viendo seriamente a Tommy-hermano Jason no es el único que le falle, sinceramente Tommy a ti también te falle y a lo grande

Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock, pero decidio esperar a ver lo que mas tenia que decir Zack, porque desde lejos se notaba que esta vez su amigo hablaba completamente en serio

-Tommy sin darte cuenta-suspira Zack-esa vez juzgaste a Jason en modo totalmente líder hermano, en realidad no eras tu mismo Tommy-suspirando continuo-es mas ese Jase lo dijo felizmente incluso se dio cuenta Tommy, hoy en dia eres nuestro Tommy , el que nos sonreía, el siempre atento, el que nos apoyaba hasta el final y sabes Tommy-mirando tristemente a su mejor amigo-sinceremonos hermano , Jason y Trini si que sabían de una que ya no eras el mismo, yo tristemente nunca vi eso verdad

Continuara …..


	21. Chapter 21

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers yo solamente poseo la historia…**

Silencio sepulcral en las salas de reuniones del la base lunar de los Power Rangers, Tommy estaba frio por lo que le conto su amigo, no pensó nunca que Zack se sintiera culpable de alguna forma por el, por otra ahora si que le dolia era verdad Jason y Trini los dos de una como su amiga se lo dijo en sus sueños ambos sabían que el no estaba nada comodo con su nueva responsabilidad y esperaban que el mismo se lo contaran fueron pacientes con el y el nada de nada, pero Zack y el mismo Billy no vieron eso, es mas Billy se molesto con el con lo de Jason, pero no lo hizo reaccionar como seguramente Trini lo hubiera hecho, es mas la propia Trini le dijo que ganas no le faltaron para darle su merecido cosa que el se lo hubiera agradecido de por vida

-Siempre fui una persona de fiesta hermano-dice tristemente Zack-nunca me tome las cosas en serios quitando ser el ranger negro, eso si que fui y soy completamente en serio-viendo que Tommy le dio la razón-en Suiza segui mis cosas asi me libere, digamos que me libere mas de la cuenta, es mas Tommy, Billy-mirando a sus dos amigos del alma-estuve en una maldita fiesta cuando Trini fallecio

Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock y al ver a Billy este también estaba tan sorprendido, los dos de verdad estaban mas que acostumbrados a que Zack sea un fiestero de primera, pero no podían evitar estar enfadados con el, y Tommy no quería ni pensar donde diablo estaba Jason en esos momentos que su amiga lo necesitaba, es mas definitivamente no quería saberlo

-Seriamente Zack-dice un molesto Billy-hermano creanos que Tommy y yo estamos a lo grande esforzándonos para no matarte en estos momentos-Zack al ver que Tommy apretaba los puños fuertemente entendia perfectamente las palabras de Billy-pero es en serio dejaste a Trini a nuestra mejor amiga y hermana por una maldita fiesta Zack

-Zack trato de entender-dice Tommy tratando de calmarse a pesar de esto Zack es y seguirá siendo su mejor amigo, claro que eso no significa que le duela inmensamente esto-pero porque diablo dejaste a Trini, Zack,

-No lo seee-grita fuertemente Zack sorprendiendo a todos en especial al propio Tommy-no lo se , diablo antes de esa maldita convención, eramos seis jóvenes felices incluso siendo héroes-empezando a llorar-pero despues escuchaba diariamente a Trini y Jason gritándose entre ellos, a Trini luchar telefónicamente con su madre, saber donde diablo y con quien estaba Jason, que estupidez hacia esta vez, quería fingir Tommy que todo estaba malditamente bien cuando Billy y tu no estaban en esos momentos

Lo dijo con firmeza, mientra que Tommy lo miraba tristemente, ahora claramente veía que Zack estaba en medio de todo, ese Zack siempre le mostro que era la persona mas fuerte, pero su amigo debía entender que guardarse las cosa no era lo mas inteligente que se podía hacer, tristemente Jason era prueba fidedigna de ello

-En cuanto a ti Tommy-suspira Zack-Rocky se jacta de decir que estuvo celoso de Jason, sin ni siquiera imaginar que el propio Jase y yo sufrimos a lo grande en Suiza pensando que nos podias olvidar-Tommy nuevamente estuvo sin palabras-cuando conversamos Tommy asi como no profundice de mas, de alguna manera Billy y tu no Kimberly esa ni coquito-pero mirando tristemente a sus dos mejores amigos-los dos nos trataban de forma distante, lo sentíamos asi, es mas Aisha si es testigo de ello, ya que Jase y yo le contábamos todo

-Me temo que le doy la razón a Zack, chicos-dice tristemente Aisha mirando como Tommy y Billy estaban sin palabras

-Pero Tommy eso no me justifica-dice firmemente Zack-al igual que Jason lucho por ti y ha creido en ti hasta el sol de hoy, debi ver mas hermano, en tu etapa de ranger rojo zeo-suspirando continuo-si yo te hubiera enfrentado por lo que hiciste con Jason, desde el mismo momento que Jason regreso a Suiza, estoy mas que seguro que te hubiera hecho reaccionar pero tristemente hermano deje que el tiempo pasara y tu mas que nadie sabe con lo que nos hemos encontrado

Tommy le dio de una la razón, tristemente si Zack hubiera intervenido si que se hubiera dado cuenta de la estupidez que finalmente cometio, pero también se dio cuenta que Zack se sentía desplazado y dolorosamente como el se comporto con su amigo y Jason de una entendia perfectamente a Zack, es mas ya con Jason tiene un error mas en su lista

-Zordon, mis rangers-dice Zack-me voy al centro de mando como Tommy, si se dan cuenta necesito respirar con urgencia

Todo el mundo le daba mas que la razón en especial Tommy que lo abrazo fuertemente

-Hermano seguiras siendo mi mejor amigo-susurra en Tommy-pase lo que pases nunca olvides

-Claro que no lo olvidare hermano-sonrie Zack suspiro al ver triste a Billy-ven aquí copia perfecta del doctor Who-sonrio al ver a su amigo mas alegre-hermano siempre fuiste la voz de la razón , siempre nos aconsejaste en todo momento, y Billy mas que todo definitivamente fuiste el mas normal dentro del grupo

Billy sonrio mas cuando Tommy le daba la razón, Zack sonrio mas cuando Aisha y sus rangers lo abrazaron , en serio que amaba a estos chicos, no le ha mentido a ninguno al decir que ellos le recuerdan tanto a su época del comienzo como Power Rangers. Aunque dijo que iria al Centro de Mando en realidad fue a la ciudad de Angel Grove, caminaba tranquilamente, tenia muchas cosas en que pensar, en no haber estado con Trini ese maldito dia que la perdió para siempre, no haberle reclamado a Tommy de una, ahora sabia que su amigo en ese entonces necesitaba que alguien lo hiciera reaccionar definitivamente, y muy especialmente no ha podido evitar que Jason se autodestruyera por completo y delante de sus narices y lo peor es que con lo poco que su amigo le ha dejado ver , es como obvio que tiene mas que suficientes motivos, suspiro tristemente al ver que llego nada mas y nada menos que a la Casa del Arbol donde compartio muchos momentos felices con sus mejores amigos

-Aquí estoy Trini-suspira profundamente Zack-hermana adorada algo me dice que tu no te fuiste sin dejarnos a Tommy, Billy , a Jason y a mi mas cosas que debemos saber, tu no fuiste ranger por nada Trini

Suspirando entro, subiendo las escaleras lo mataba subir sin escuchar lo gritos de Trini, sinceramente el jamas se perdonara haberla dejado sola cuando mas lo necesitaba. En cuando a los power rangers nuevamente todo estaba en silencio mas por la salida rápida del ranger negro original no es que Tommy lo culpara, en estos momentos Zack tenia razones para estar asi, al igual que con el, su amigo definitivamente no pudo mas, y Jason con lo poco que dijo seguramente lo preocupo mas, aunque Zack ni tiene la mas minima idea de lo mucho que ha sufrido Jason desde su niñez hasta ahora.

-Aunque Zachary se fue-suspira Zordon-debemos continuar, es mas Tommy creo que es mejor que empiece ustedes su entrenamiento-mirando a Billy-Billy ,Hayley, tu y Aisha tendrán su entrenamiento con alguien que desde Eltar vendrá y es la única aparte de Jason que puede hacerlo, y aunque Hayley y tu aun no han despertado el poder de sus dinosaurios con esa persona seguramente lo hara

Billy, Aisha, y Hayley asintieron en ese momento una muy descongelada Tanya volvió al equipo, todos pusieron sus ojos en blancos cuando una dramática Kat abrazaba a su amiga como si no la hubiera visto en años

-Jovenes Rangers-dice Zordon-Tommy y Trey se encargaran de su entrenamiento-viendo que Conner y sus amigos asintieron-pero también los rangers zeo y Justin entrenaran con ustedes

Conner , abrió sus ojos en shock, era en serio tenían que aguantarse a esa cuerda de idiotas, quizás los ranger azules y verde zeo están intentando cambiar pero ni eso , no sabia si alegrarse o no que por el rostro de fastidio de su mentor, Tommy a Kilometros se nota que tampoco estaba para nada feliz con ese arreglo…sin embargo

-Un momento Zordon-dice alegremente Kira dándole por enésima vez mala espina a sus compañeros en especial a Tommy-si voy a entrenar con esos rangers significa que podre entrenar con la ranger rosada o la amarilla-Zordon con un nudo en la garganta asintio-siendo asi por mi no hay problema Zordon es mas sin saberlo me acabas de dar el mejor regalo de mi vida y eso que aun no es mi cumpleaño

Todos nuevamente suspiraron profundamente, para Tommy era oficial que con Kira va por el mismo camino que padecio con Trini, con su joven estudiante definitivamente se saco su numero.

-Antes de lo de Zack-dice seriamente Zordon-cierta ranger amarillo zeo dejo a entender que Jason debería ser sustituido de forma inmediata no-Tanya asintio aunque por millonésima vez se estremecio por las furiosas miradas que recibía ,en especial de Tommy-y eso no será posible, no solamente porque Jason como lo dije antes es uno de los mejores rangers rojo de la historia, esta codo a codo con Tommy, Andros y Leo, pero para que vean que soy mas justo y no es por preferencia le dare otra explicación

Tommy sonrio era cierto Jason era uno de los mejores rangers, es mas el ha sido lo que hoy es en dia precisamente por Jason, no le mintió a Zack cuando dijo que no dejaria que su amigo sea sustituido

-Por Ironia de la Vida, es precisamente por el mismo Rocky que el único ranger rojo original es y será Jason-dice contundentemente Zordon al ver la sorpresa del ranger azul zeo continuo-Rocky como Adam lo dijo son sus propias decisiones que han desequilibrado sus poderes, Rocky seriamente pensaste que cuando traicionaste a Tommy no habría consecuencias

Suspiro al ver que Rocky estaba cabizbajo

-Cuando hubo la reunión de los mas poderosos rangers rojos-continua el primer mentor de los power rangers-sabes perfectamente que Tommy te llamo primeramente-vio que Rocky tristemente asintio-cuando probaste el morphe del tiranosaurios a Tommy y a mi nos sorprendio a lo grande que te haya rechazado, tristemente Tommy y yo ya sabemos porque

Tommy tristemente asintio, ahora era mas que un hecho que hizo la estupidez del siglo, si hasta el morphe del Tyranosaurio se lo hizo saber y el nada de nada

-Luego cuando Tommy me entrego el morphe-continua Zordon-me comunique con Jason, y lo demas es historia, ya que el morphe revivio por completo su poder, ahora ya saben que esta vez no se puede ceder su poder a otra persona que no sea Jason Lee Scott

Finalmente todos asintieron , en especial Kat y Tanya por fin abrieron sus ojos en cuanto a que les guste o no Jason seguirá siendo el ranger rojo original

-Zack tiene potestad con el equipo-continua Zordon mirando fijamente a Kat y Tanya a la vez-a pesar de lo que paso, el tiene despues de Tommy y Jason mi total confianza, y no dejare que al ver como se fue ambas se aprovechen de esa situación bajo ninguna circunstancia, con lo de Jason no pude opinar pero con Zack la cosa es diferente entendieron las dos

Tanto Kat como Tanya asintieron de inmediato, y con eso finalmente la reunión se dio por terminada, Tommy, los chicos y los ranger zeo iban a una plataforma espacial para poder empezar su entrenamiento. Billy, Aisha y Hayley se fueron al centro de mando, porque aun no había llegado la que lo iban a entrenar, los nuevos rangers seguían impresionándose mas con todo lo que veía a su alrededor

-Bien antes de empezar, Rocky, Adam-dice seriamente Tommy-nuestra conversación por lo que pueden ver seguirá pendiente-viendo que ambos rangers asintieron-pero les aseguro que esta semana no pasa de que hablemos los tres a solas, ahora comenzaremos de la siguiente manera

Viendo que todos estaban atentos continuo

-Trey entrenara a Conner, Eithan con Tania-suspiro al ver a Eithan con cara de asco no es que lo culpe-Trent con Rocky, Kira con Kat-se estremecio cuando Kira aullo alegremente

-Kira por favor-dice Tommy

-Lo siento Tommy-dice una muy apenada Kira-no puedo creer que ha sido el mejor dia de mi vida-Tommy, Conner, Trent y Eithan solamente suspiraron profundamente-y Tommy con esto de una hare hasta lo imposible para que estes con cierto ranger rojo original de por vida

Tommy no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, pero le sonrio a su estudiante, nadie mas que el quería estar con Jason para siempre

-En fin Adam, Justin entrenaremos los dos contra mi-dice seriamente Tommy-y de una deben esforzarse a lo grande, porque por lo que han mostrado en estas luchas necesitan un duro y real entrenamiento

Suspiro alegremente al ver que ambos asentían en acuerdo con el.

Y finalmente el entrenamiento de los Power Rangers dio inicio Conner estaba bastante impresionado, a decir verdad feliz de tener otro contricante de poder además de Tommy y sus mejores amigo Eithan y Trent, el ranger dorado si que le estaba dando dolores de cabeza, era mil veces mas rápido a lo que suponía, afortunadamente su fuerza del Tyranosaurio lo estaba protegiendo a lo grande. Eithan odiaba admitirlo pero esa imitación barata de Donna Summer dicho por Zack era bastante fuerte cuando se lo proponía, era rápida , agil y en algunas ocasiones se adelantaba a sus ataques, aunque le hizo pensar porque diablo no pelearon asi antes, suponía es que esa y Kat quieren aparentar que se redimieron, pero eso no se lo cree ni madrake el mago

Trent sentía que no se estaba esforzando precisamente porque el ranger azul no le daba pelea, pero interiormente algo le decía que este se estaba reprimiendo pero en ese instante finalmente Rocky exploto su poder al lanzarlo casi de la plataforma, sonrio aparentemente esos rangers zeo no son tan débiles como se hacen ver. Kira si que estaba disfrutando a lo grande enfrentar de cara a cara a esa peli teñida, esa despues de la Hart, definitivamente se gano su desprecio a lo grande, aunque esa tonta al menos sabe defenderse. Tommy no tenia problema con Adam y Justin, era mas que un hecho que todos ellos, a pesar que Rocky le dio un pequeño susto a Tren, a pesar de las habilidades de Tanya, evidentemente les falta entrenar mas fuerte

Horas despues se notaban algo de mejoría, al menos sus estudiantes pudieron fortalecerse, sonrio a Conner a ver que era el mas cansado de los cuatros, pondría a Trey con el resto en cada momento para que Eithan, Tren y Kira tengan la oportunidad de ver las grandes habilidades del ranger oro

-Tommy, mis ranger favoritos-dice alegremente Zack que alivio por completo a Tommy y su equipo al verlo totalmente calmado-aparentemente su entrenamiento comenzó, bueno Billy me conto sobre que nosotros no empezaremos de una vez, asi que nos tocara esperar

-Zack realmente es bueno que estes tranquilo-dice Trey-creeme que Jason asi como me hablo de Tommy , lo hizo con Billy, Aisha y me hablo de ti, realmente eres uno de sus mejores amigo Zack, y le dolería saber que también te culpas por lo que estas pasando

-Creeme que lo se Trey-suspira Zack-pero al igual que Tommy-señalando a Tommy-no pude mas hermano, y mas cuando Jason se ha dedicado a darme enorme dolores de cabeza, al menos deme créditos por finalmente explotar

Tommy si que le daba la razón, seriamente ni se puede imaginar el tiempo que Zack y Billy dedicaron a buscar a Jason despues de su desaparición, en ese sentido Jason si que tiene mucho que explicar

-Zack hay algo con respecto a su desaparición que Jason quiere que tu sepas-dice seriamente Trey dejando totalmente sorprendido a Zack-es mas el me dijo que te dijera

_Hermano dile a Zack mas que todo que me perdone por los grandes problemas que ocasione cuando me desapareci-suspira Jason-es mas dile que el , Billy y el mismo Tommy están en todo su derecho en reclamarme a lo grande no solamente por mi desaparecion sino mas que todo por lo que hice en estos años, drogas, alcohol y demas_

_Trey solamente asintio y espero porque sabia que Jason tenia mucho que decir_

_-Se que tienen razones para estar molesto a lo grande conmigo-suspira nuevamente el ranger rojo-pero diles también que me canse de todo hermano, me canse pretender que soy la persona mas feliz del mundo cuando es todo lo contrario, jamas justificare mis acciones estúpidas ni pretendo en hacerlo, pero sinceramente Zack fue el primero que no vio en ningun momento que pasaba conmigo_

Trey suspiro al ver que Zack trago grueso dándole la razón en ese sentido a Jason

_-No entiendo las cosas que me pasaron Trey-dice fuertemente Jason-digo cuando Tommy y yo eramos mas que unidos en Angel Groove todo se fue al carajo cuando cambio por completo estando aquí en Suiza, y Billy le siguió los pasos, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me dolio que ambos me ignoraron por completo, en el caso de Tommy se de corazón que el sufrio con mi partida, pero que rayos le hice a Billy_

Tommy y Zack suspiraron ahora entendían mas a Jason, y Tommy mas siendo testigo de la furia que siente Jason en estos momentos

_Zack por otra parte de fiesta en fiesta con otros amigos, y a Trini y a mi que nos parta un rayo-dice sarcásticamente a Jason-no quiero que ninguno de ellos se culpen, mis acciones erróneas, estúpidas son mias y creeme Trey que viviré con las consecuencias de las mismas de por vida, al ver perdido a Trini es prueba de ello-suspirando tristemente continuo-pero quiero que le diga a los cuatros que no me fui porque quise felizmente, me fui porque no tenia de otra, que no podía mas, y que me canse que debería ser perfecto para los demas, pero al carajo con que sean perfectos para mi,_

_Y el ranger de Oro se encontró que le dio por completo la razón a Jason _

-No es para que te sientas culpable Zack-suspira Trey al ver al ranger negro nuevamente decaído-es mas date cuenta que Jason ya sabe lo que le espera cuando el regrese, sabe que le guste o no , Tommy, Billy y tu serán los primeros en reclamarle sus acciones no de una pero en un momento a otro lo harán-se alivio al ver que Zack y el propio Tommy le daban la razón-pero quiere dejarte claro por completo que no desaparecio por ir a una parranda, se fue porque no pudo mas Zack, se canso , su fuerza, su fortaleza esa capacidad de aguante se rompió en el mismo momento que perdió a la única persona que el sentía que nunca lo decepciono que fue Trini, al perderla ella, literalmente Zack entiende que al perder a Trini Jason se perdió por completo

Zack y Tommy nuevamente tragaron grueso, pero era la verdad mas grande y directa que los dos podían haber escuchado, ciertamente los dos en algún momento le reclamarían a Jason, pero siendo sinceros ninguno de los dos tenían argumentos para el mismo, Jason era el que tenia razones de sobra para estar asi en estos momentos, pero Tommy sabia que si Jason se sigue liberando como lo esta haciendo al menos seria un paso para iniciar su recuperación y el estaría con su mejor amigo hasta el final.

Continuara….


	22. Chapter 22

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseeo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia…**

De regreso en el centro de mando, específicamente en la sala de entretenimiento, Trey el Golden Ranger le había explicado a Zack , Aisha, Billy, Hayley y los jóvenes rangers todo lo que le conto al propio Tommy, afortunadamente Alpha-5 y el propio Zordon estaban vigilando a los rangers zeo y a Justin , por lo que ahora todos entendían lo que Jason ha estado haciendo, precisamente en ese momento Trey se estremecio fuertemente

-Debemos ir a la habitación de Jason urgentemente-dice un muy preocupado Trey-al parecer Jason finalmente empezó a enfrentar su pasado, pero Trini se comunico diciendo que era de vida y muerte que yo me adentre nuevamente en su mente

-Volvere contigo Trey-dice firmemente Tommy viendo que su amigo de iba a negar-se lo que me estoy arriesgando Trey no soy ningun tonto, pero le prometi a Jason que no lo dejaria solo en ningun momento, incluso si me pierdo en su mente ayudare a Jason hasta el final

-Es mas que eso Trey-dice seriamente Zack-creo que hablo por Billy y Aisha que los tres acompañaremos a Tommy-suspirando continuo-amigo no nos engañemos Jason ya no puede seguir en coma, y mas con lo que esta pasando, nos guste o no en parte entiendo a Tanya necesitamos a Jason como rangers en estos momentos, y de una odio, me odio a mi mismo por ser el que lo reconozca

Todos frustrados le daban la razón incluso Tommy sabia que Jason era fundamental en estos momentos, pero el esta luchando por Jason como amigo, y porque es la persona mas importante para el, pero de lejos se nota que Zack se odia por ser el que mas claro esta de todos ellos.

-Por eso eres su mejor amigo Zack-sonrie Trey-Hayley, chicos escuchen que esto es de suma importancia-viendo que tenia la atención de todos-no creo que haya ataque en estos momentos, por lo que escuchado de mis fuentes, se esta preparando para que otros villanos vuelvan a la vida, pero necesito que mantengan un ojo en los otros rangers, con respecto a Jason, no me confio para nada de ese equipo

-Confia en nosotros Trey-dice seria y firmemente Conner-no dejaremos que esos nos den problema, ahora lo importante que Doc salve a Jason de una buena vez

Tommy sonrio felizmente a Conner , y de corazón esperaba lograrlo no era ningun tonto la seriedad de Trey le dijo que esto ya era lo ultimo, no solamente verían finalmente el pasado de Jason, sino que es el momento final de su mejor amigo en decidir que hacer con su vida, oraba mentalmente que se decidiera volver con el. Rapidamente todos entraron a la habitación.

-Bien chicos no se preocupen por mi-dice seriamente Trey-es el propio espíritu del Tyranosaurio que me ha concedido enviarlos a ustedes a la mente de Jason-Tommy y los otros suspiraron de alivio-asi que no les mentire o nos perdemos todos nosotros o perderemos a Jason de forma definitiva, asi que aun ustedes

-De ninguna manera Trey-dice firmemente Tommy-te lo dije hace un momento y lo repito no me importa si me pierdo con el-suspirando continuo-cinco años, mas de cinco malditos años sin saber de el Trey, sin saber lo que hacia si reia, si vivía y ya sabemos todo lo que hizo no-lo dijo con contundencia que estremecio a todos-dias , años sin dormir pensando en Jason, y siéndote sincero pero prefiero morir sin tener a Jason conmigo

Trey trago grueso, veía a Tommy, en realidad todos lo miraban y jamas lo han habían visto tan serio, tan decidido, definitivamente no bromeaba cuando dijo que moriría sin Jason

-Supongo que seremos cuatro que acompañaremos a Trini-dice de repente Zack mirando fríamente a Trey antes que lo interrumpa-esto es serio Trey danos créditos a todos-señalando a Aisha-ella no convivio físicamente con Jason pero de lejos se nota que lo ama, acaso piensas que Aisha viajo desde lejos por nada-Aisha le sonrio de vuelta y le daba la razón-señalando a Billy Zack continuo-el es nuestro cerebrito, la voz de la razón el mas que nadie sabe el riesgo que esta tomando, dime Trey ves acaso que Billy dude de esto , yo no lo creo-Trey le daba la razón a Zack al ver la mirada seria y firme de Billy-y por ultimo este-continua el ranger negro original señalando a Tommy-ese que ya escuchaste lo que te acaba de decir, ese que cuando se equivoca soy testigo en primera fila que se arrepiente a lo grande, ese que sin verlo pero vivio y sonrio por Jason, ese y todos nosotros te decimos que mandamos al carajo todo con tal de salvar a Jason

Silencio Sepulcral, pero Tommy estaba mas que orgulloso de Zack, ese sin saberlo le aliento como siempre a luchar por Jason, y sonrio al ver que Billy miraba de forma brillante a Zack, no solamente el Aisha se alegraba de haber compartido desde un inicio con Zack, tristemente por celos , arrogancia sus mejores amigos Adam y Rocky la abandonaron por completo, pero en el caso contrario fue bendecida con una amistad tan sincera como la que tiene con Zack y su alegría, Trini y sus locuras, nuevamente a ella también le dolia su perdida, y con Jason se encontró con esa voz amiga, de aliento ,de apoyo, y como dijo Zack ella mandara al carajo todo con tal de salvar a su amigo

-Bien siendo asi-sonrie Trey-hagan un circulo sobre el cuerpo de Jason y como le dije a Tommy, toquen a Jason y cierren los ojos, lo demas es todo mio

_-"Que diablo"-eran los pensamientos de todos incluyendo del ranger dorado que estaba fuera de si, jamas pero jamas se imagino estar en una mente tan oscura como la de Jason, como pudo cambiar tan rápido de la noche a la mañana, Tommy y el dejaron aparentemente en calma a Jason_

_-Supongo que nos llego el momento de la verdad-dice Trini apariciendo frente a Tommy y los demas-suspirando tristemente-me gustaría salirle con unas de mis cosas por millonésima vez, pero ni corazón tengo para eso, entonces se pueden imaginar como le dije a Tommy la gravedad de esto_

_Tommy fue el primero en darle la razón y al verla asi de seria no le gustaba el panorama que se les avecinaba_

_-Voy a llevarlos a la infancia de Jason-dice tristemente Trini-y de una mi Tommy Bear, sabes que no te quise por ser el líder de los power ranger es decir no te tome como tal y ambos sabemos porque-Tommy le sonrio porque ella le decía siempre que siendo el líder el nunca dejaria ser su Tommy bear-continuando tristemente-en estos momentos Tommy, por Jase por el amor que sientes por el, es hora que me demuestre a mi porque Zordon te eligio como el nuevo líder de los Power Rangers_

_-Sea lo que sea-dice Tommy-asi sea lo mas doloroso, debo verlo Trini-sonriendo entre lagrimas-mas que demostrarte ser el líder que Zordon eligio, te demostrare lo mucho que amo a Jason Lee Scott_

_Trini sonrio brillantemente, pero en ese momento, Tommy, Zack, Billy y Aisha, veian a un joven de apenas ocho años viviendo en la alacena_

_-¿Qué parte de que eres Jaden no entiendes mocoso?-pregunta fríamente un hombre mayor_

_El pequeño niño no tenia ni valor de contestar, no solo por el terror que Tommy veía a lo lejos que tenia el pequeño, porque seguramente el niño sabia que seria perder el tiempo_

_-A partir de ahora te quedaras aquí mocoso-continua fríamente el adulto mientra que el pequeño abrió sus ojos en shock_

_-No…por favor…papa..no-dice suplicando el niño, pero recibió un fuerte golpe del adulto_

_Tommy , apretó sus puños en furia contenida, al ver a Zack y Billy en sus mismas condiciones al menos eso mínimamente, lo aliviaba, pero Aisha lloraba , le partia el corazón el niño_

_-Nunca mas me diga papa mocoso-dice nuevamente el adulto-al menos que te de otra paliza-sonrio escalofriantemente al ver que el niño temblo-tu no eres mi hijo Jason, el único que tuve fue Jaden y murió por ti, cuando el que debería haber muerto eres tu_

_Diciendo eso cerro los ojos, el pequeño pataleo y pataelo y lloro fuertemente esa seria una de las tantas noches que pasaría en ese maldito lugar_

_Saliendo de esa memoria Trini miraba tristemente a Aisha la entendia perfectamente ella que no pertenecia a este mundo le duele inmensamente que ella no vio como Jason sufrio, suspiro al ver a sus tres mejores amigos con ganas asesinas de matar a alguien, en ese sentido sentía lastima por cualquier villano que se le quiera enfrentar porque esos tres mas que seguro, esos descargarían su rabia que tienen en estos momentos_

_-Supongo que hay mas no Trini-dice fríamente Tommy-creeme que quiero verlo todo Trini, hasta el final_

_-No solamente Tommy Trini-dice muy fríamente Billy para la sorpresa de Trini que era la primera vez en su vida que veía a su dulce Billy enloquecido pero luego ver a Jason sufriendo le daba la razón a su amigo por estar asi-nosotros también queremos ver mas, todo Trini_

_Trini tristemente asintio, y los cuatros ranger veian cada recuerdo de Jason, y uno mas que peor, las paliza de su padre, el encierro en la alacena, la locura de su madre comparándolo por completo a Jaden, pero uno el final de la infancia de Jason marcaria de por vida la vidas de todos en especial de Tommy_

_Un pequeño Jason de 10 años suspiro tristemente al ver por enésima vez a su padre totalmente borracho, su madre no estaba en ninguna parte, no es que eso seria bueno, ella lo confunde con ese tal Jaden hasta el cansancio, suspiro al ver que tenia que ayudar a su padre. Pero de repente este despertó enfurecido_

_-¡Que demonios haces aquí mocoso¡-exclama fríamente el Sr. Scott ni me digas vas a pagar caro tu insolencia_

_Jason trago grueso algo le decía que debía salir huyendo de ahí, pero tristemente no tuvo tiempo cuando su borracho padre se lo llevo a la habitación_

_-No papa dejameeeee-grita Jason-por favor no lo hagas_

_-Vas a aprender mocoso-sonrie fríamente el Sr. Scott-vas a prender que conmigo no se juega_

_Diciendo eso cerro la habitación, Tommy y los demas tragaron grueso, empezó a llorar oyendo los gritos de Jason, ninguno de ellos eran idiotas, ese maldito señor Scott abuso sexualmente de su propio hijo, era mas que podía soportar, sintió las lagrimas de Aisha, de Billy incluso de Zack, esto era demasiado para el, en ese momento_

_-Supongo que sabes la verdad mi querido Tommy-dice una voz escalofriante que todos lamentablemente reconocieron_

_¡Jason¡-exclama un totalmente sorprendido Zack, al ver a su amigo, pero Tommy lo detuvo, a Tommy no le engañaba era como verse a si mismo nuevamente_

_-Donde esta el verdadero Jason?-pregunta fríamente Tommy-se de una que eres su lado oscuro, ahora dime donde esta Jason_

_Zack finalmente entendio que este ser que ahora por su mirada fría no era precisamente Jason, no su mejor amigo_

_-No entiendo que hacen aquí-sonrie fríamente el Jason oscuro-cualquier cosa que intenten no servirá de nada, porque mi contraparte al final decidio que no va a regresar_

_Silencio sepulcral_

_-Estas mintiendo-dice furiosamente Aisha-conozco a Jason, y el de esas personas que nunca se da por vencido, mas te vale que nos diga donde esta_

_-Que me vas hacer si no digo donde estar ranger amarillo-continua el Jason oscuro-sino lo saben o no se quieren dar cuenta, cualquier cosa que me suceda de una su pobre Jase pagara las consecuencias y mi estimado Tommy sabe que no estoy mintiendo_

_Para su mala suerte a Tommy no le quedaba de otra que darle la razón, porque padecio lo mismo al enfrentarse a sus contrapartes cuando estaba en coma, pero debía buscar al verdadero Jason, probablemente este confundido, algo le dice que Jason estaba cerca , pero donde. Y un poco mas lejos el verdadero Jason pero mas joven, es decir el pequeño Jason de 10 años estaba sentado con sus rodillas pegadas a su cuerpo_

_-No quiero regresar-dice el pequeño-alla fuera me da miedo todo, la gente es mala, me pegan y me tocan sin que me guste_

_-Pero alla afuera tienes amigos que te aman mi pequeño-sonrie una dulce voz que Jason reconocio de inmediato_

_-¡Mamaaaaaaaa¡-exclama totalmente sorprendido al ver que tenia en frente nada mas y nada menos que a su madre_

_-Lamento tanto todo el daño que te hice Jason-dice entre lagrimas la madre de Jason-me enloqueci con la muerte de tu hermano, y me olvide por completo de ti, por eso lo siento tanto mi amor_

_El pequeño comenzó a llorar, a pesar de todo la extrañaba enormemente y al verla morir frente a el sin poder hacer nada fue algo que lo destruyo por completo_

_-La perdida de tu amiga y la muerte de tu hermano y la mia no fue tu culpa mi amor-dice la mujer agachándose frente a su pequeño que sacudia la cabeza en negación-es la verdad mi amor hay cosas que se escapan de las manos, por muy power rangers que sean no puedes evitar todo a la vez_

_La mujer sonrio al ver que Jason abrió sus ojos en shock_

_-Se que fuiste y eres el ranger rojo mi amor-dice contundentemente la madre del pequeño-estoy muy orgullosa de ti Jason, a pesar de todo lo que te hice, lo que te hizo el maldito de tu padre-suspiro al ver que su hijo temblo automáticamente-a pesar de todo y de tus acciones erróneas, eres un joven de buen corazón amor, realmente creciste a lo grande Jason, estoy orgullosa de ti_

_Sonrio al ver por primera vez un pequeño brillo en los ojos de su hijo_

_-Alla fuera tiene amigos que te aman de verdad y especialmente un joven-sonrie la mujer al ver el sonrojo de su hijo-un joven que en estos momentos esta luchando de frente con tu contra parte oscura Jason, Tommy te ama, quizas hace años cometio el peor error de su vida, pero incluso yo desde lejos veo ese amor tan sincero que siente por el, no quieres estar con el mi amor_

_-Si quiero mama-dice firmemente el pequeño Jason-yo también amo a Tommy, y quiero estar con mis amigos_

_-Entonces ya sabe que hacer-dice la madre del pequeño besando su frente-estaras bien mi amor no hoy o mañana pero alla en el mundo real seras feliz como te mereces, es hora mi Jase_

_Jason solamente le sonrio viéndola desaparecer, una parte de el ya estaba en paz, su madre si lo amo, nunca pensó en escuchar eso, pero le alegraba saberlo finalmente, ahora ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer, quería despertar, estar con Tommy, escuchar las cientos de tonterías de Zack, hablar con Billy y Aisha, además de luchar para salvar la tierra, asi que corrió no estaría por completo bien pero como su madre lo dijo era poco a poco que se curaría por completo. Al llegar estaba sorprendido que su lado oscuro ataco a todo el mundo, Billy, Zack y Tommy estaban en el suelo con Trey que protegia a Trini ironico siendo ella un espíritu, abrió sus ojos en shock en ver que su yo oscuro iba atacar a Aisha, y nuevamente se dijo a si mismo , perdió a Trini no dejaria que ese imbécil tocara a Aisha, lo mas ironico era saber que el imbécil era el mismo_

_-Le pones un dedo encima a Aisha y no viviras para contarlo-dice furiosamente el pequeño Jason_

_Tommy y los demas abrieron sus ojos en shock al ver y sentir que ese pequeño definitivamente era el verdadero Jason_

_-Miren que tenemos aquí-sonrie fríamente el Jason oscuro-al parecer el pequeño cobarde hizo su aparición-sonriendo maliciosamente al pequeño-que te cansaste de llorar , y esperar que vinieran a salvarte pobre iluso_

_-¡En serio eres mi contraparte¡-exclama un sorprendido Jason-porque si no te das cuenta , estas personas-señalando a Tommy y los demas-evidentemente vinieron a salvarme, en serio que pasar tanto tiempo con Trini si que me afecto mas de la cuenta_

_-Como te ateves a decir eso mocoso del demonio-dice una furiosa Trini…seriamente Jason si que le ha dado dolores de cabeza_

_-En mi defensa Trini-dice el pequeño encogiéndose de hombros dándole mala espina a la propia Trini-al parecer sacarte de tus casillas con suma facilidad se me ha vuelto todo un pasatiempo_

_Nuevamente nadie dijo nada, pero Trini lloro de felicidad_

_-¿Eres tu Jason?-pregunta felizmente Trini-eres mi Jase no_

_-Si que lo soy Trini-dice alegremente el pequeño que sonreía brillantemente para la felicidad de Tommy-soy el Jason que acompañaba a Zack aun en contra de su voluntad a sus bailes-Zack derramo alguna lagrimas al ver feliz a su amigo-el pequeño continuo-soy el Jason que no entendia ni pio los diálogos de Billy-Billy sonrio felizmente-soy el Jason que veía las fotos de Sudafrica y me quedaba hasta tarde conversando con Aisha-la segunda ranger amarrillo entre lagrimas le sonrio felizmente-y Trini mas que todo soy ese Jason_

_El pequeño dirijio su mirada a Tommy, que realmente se sentía feliz al ver el pequeño sonriendo como seguramente no hacia en tanto tiempo_

_-Soy el Jason que ladillo hasta el cansancio a Tommy para que se uniera al equipo-sonrio felizmente Jason al ver que Tommy le sonreía-soy el Jason que se enamoro de Tommy Oliver desde el mismo momento en que se conocieron y definitivamente soy el Jason que le pateara el trasero a mi copia barata definitivamente_

_Lo ultimo lo dijo firmemente, su lado oscuro no se sorprendio pero no dejaria que el mocoso se saliera con la suya, pero no conto que el pequeño cerro sus ojos liberando el verdadero poder del Tyranosaurio volviendo a su forma original_

_-Creo que ya sabes lo que te toca no-sonrie Jason al volver a su forma original-fuiste creado por mi, por mis temores, mis miedo, mi rabia todo, pero ahora-sonriendo a Tommy-por mi amor a Tommy, a mis amigos , a la Tierra por todo lo que soy en realidad, es hora de que desaparezca_

_Su lado oscuro chillo, grito, pero desaparecio, Jason suspiro aliviadamente al fin se quito un peso de encima, pero sonrio al ver que Aisha lo abrazo fuertemente_

_-Jason estoy tan feliz , lo lograste-dice una muy emocionada Aisha_

_-Y no lo hubiera hecho sin ti mi adorada Ash-sonrie felizmente Jason-en realidad sin todos ustedes, gracias muchachos, por nunca darse por vencido conmigo_

_-Eso ni lo digas en broma hermano-sonrie Zack-no te mentire hermano si que nos has dado mas de un susto a todos-Jason vio que Tommy y los demas le daba la razón a Zack-pero hombre danos créditos jamas nos iríamos de aquí sin luchar a muerte por ti, eres mi mejor amigo Jason y siempre lo seras_

_-Y tu el mio hermano-sonrie felizmente Jason-y Zack hablo en nombre de Tommy que ninguno de los dos tendremos la forma de agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, tu apoyo y no rendirte con ninguno de los dos ha sido fundamental para estar aqui_

_Tommy le daba la razón a Jason_

_-Billy mi estimado Billy-sonrie Jason-al igual que con Zack, hermano siempre fuiste y seras mi mejor amigo hasta el final, soy tan feliz de tenerte aquí_

_-Hermano ni loco te dejaria solo aquí y lo sabes-dice Billy sonrio al ver que Jason asintio alegremente-estoy y siempre he estado orgulloso de ti Jason no solamente como el ranger rojo sino como persona, eres mi mejor amigo, pero hoy definitivamente hoy Jason son tan feliz al ver que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo en verte sonreir sinceramente_

_Jason se alegro mas era verdad se sentía años incluso siglos que no había sentido tan libre, como ahora no se mentia su madre se lo dijo aun falta y mas porque sabe que Tommy y los demas ya sabían su pasado, pero eso lo resolvería mas adelante_

_-Sabes Jason-sonrie Trey-mis poderes han pasado por pocas personas, pero me da orgullo decir que eres de esas pocas personas que merecen haber tenido ese honor, y ahora soy yo el horando por tener tu amistad_

_-Y siempre lo tendras Trey—sonrie sinceramente Jason_

_-Bien mis estimados amigos-sonrie maliciosamente Trini-es hora que este par de tortolitos-señalando a dos sonrojados Tommy y Jason-se despidan antes que Jason regrese finalmente, no es que mi Tommy no se aproveche de la situación_

_-Trini por favor-suspira por millonésima vez Tommy en serio que incluso aquí Trini no quiere perder, seriamente su amiga si que definitivamente era un caso perdido_

_Trini y los demas lo dejaron por completo solos, Jason miraba de reojo a Tommy, antes de regresar debía preguntarle lo que tanto temia, no era ningun tonto, seguramente Tommy sabe perfectamente lo que le sucedió a sus diez años_

_-Nunca fue tu culpa lo que sucedió Jase-dice contundentemente Tommy dejando sin palabras a Jason-era solamente un niño inocente, no dire nada mas de ese señor porque no se lo merece-Jason se estremecio por la frialdad de las ultimas palabras de Tommy-tambien se que aun cuando despiertes no estaras por completo bien, pero Jason te juro que estare contigo hasta el final _

_-Es todo lo que necesito saber-sonrie Jason abrazando a Tommy y de una se volvieron a besar_

_-¡Eso es todo¡-exclama dramáticamente Trini-solamente un beso y nada mas yo pensé que…-se estremecio al ver que Tommy y Jason la miraban fríamente-en serio que con ustedes dos no pegue ni una-ambos suspiraron pensando que era todo lo contrario-en fin mis chicos es hora de que se vayan, Jason debes despertar finalmente, y no se preocupen no será la ultima vez que todos ustedes, todos me vean nuevamente_

_Jason, Tommy y los demas no entendían pero al final decidieron que era hora de despertar_

De regreso a la habitación, poco a pocos todos despertaron, bueno solamente el que debía despertar aun seguía dormido, Tommy que estaba sentado a lado de Jason trago grueso pensando que quizas algo salio mal sin embargo sintió el movimiento de la mano de Jason, Por su parte a Jason le estaba costando a lo grande despertar, pero finalmente lo hizo, sonrio a lo grande a ver que era lo primero que estaba viendo

-Te prometi que serias lo primero que vieras Jason-dice entre lagrimas de felicidad Tommy al ver que finalmente la persona que ama despertó por completo

-Tommy-dice en un susurro Jason

Continuara….


	23. Chapter 23

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia….**

Despues de días de incertidumbre, miedo, sufrimiento y decepciones a monton, finalmente se respiraba un ambiente de felicidad puro , despues de varios días en coma, Jason Lee Scott finalmente despertó, el ranger rojo sonrio al saber que si no fuera por estas personas, literalmente no estaría vivo en estos momentos, estaba por primera vez en su vida realmente feliz, sin sonrisa fingida sin mascara, realmente era real todo lo que sentía mas cuando su mejor amigo Tommy le daba un apretón suave , el no se ha apartado de el en ningun momento. Trey para mayor tranquilidad de Tommy y sus amigos, decidio intercambiarse con Alpha para que este chequee nuevamente a Jason, cabe decir que el robot estaba mas que feliz al ver finalmente a Jason totalmente despierto

-¡Jasonnnnn¡-exclama muy feliz Alpha-cuando Trey me conto que me tenia una sorpresa no podía creer que era esto, estoy tan pero tan feliz que estes despierto

-Muchas gracias Alpha-sonrie Jason-y discúlpame por todas las molestias que te he ocasionado, no le menti a Tommy cuando le dije que conmigo si que te graduaste de enfermero

Alpha solamente sacudió su cabeza, y de una lo volvió a revisar

-Aun deberá estar una semana o mas en cama-dice Alpha viendo que Jason se iba a quejar-nada de que quejarse Jason, mas bien alégrate que con la dimensión de tu accidente, fue mas que un milagro que no quedaras postrado en una silla

El robot suspiro aliviadamente al ver que Jason no dijo mas nada, en realidad el ranger rojo no recuerda mucho de su accidente, pero por la seriedad de su amigo robot definitivamente lo que paso no era algo a la ligera, además reconocia que le dolia el cuerpo a mas no poder. En ese momento

-Tommy-dice alegremente Kira-mas te vale que Jason este aquí con nosotros, porque te juro que seras el primer mentor enviado a la luna obra y gracias a sus propios rangers

Tommy suspiro por enésima vez esa Kira si que le recuerda a Trini con suma facilidad, seriamente que tenían las rangers amarillo contra Jason y contra el. Jason solamente se alegro, cuando vio a esos chicos al igual que Zack los tomo como suyos propios, se notaban a lo lejos la sinceridad en los corazones de los cuatros jóvenes

-Estoy bien Kira-dice alegremente Jason-en realidad Tommy y mis amigos si que se superaron a lo grande para traerme aquí

La ranger amarillo sonrio de felicidad y abrazo a Jason de forma comoda sabiendo que su mentor la miraba fijamente, sonrio si que se divertiría a lo grande con esos dos

-Esa Trini-murmura Jason para si mismo-cuando me dijo que yo no me olvidaría de ella ni en esta ni en mis futuras vidas, definitivamente no estaba bromeando

Tommy si que le daba la razón, al igual que su mejor amigo de lejos leyó los pensamientos de su estudiante, y con ella era un claro ejemplo que esa Trini definitivamente nunca los dejaria en paz.

-Bueno Jason nos alegra de verdad que ya despertaste-dice Conner-viendo que Jason le sonrio-creenos que nuestro mentor si que necesitaba una vida con urgencia-sonrio mas cuando Tommy lo miraba friamente-que es la verdad doc casi ni dormia ni comia por saber de Jason

Tommy suspiro esos cuatros si que le encantan molestarlo a mas no poder y seguramente seguirían cuando le cuente que Jason y el oficialmente son parejas

-Bien se que probablemente ustedes en especial Kira me molestara mas de la cuenta-dice Tommy viendo que Kira fruncio el ceño-pero realmente estoy muy feliz en estos momentos-sonrio al ver que Jason se sonrojo-pero Jason y yo oficialmente somos novios

Las chicas gritaron emocionadas, aunque Tommy entendia a Hayley y la propia Kira, pero porque Aisha si ella estuvo ahí cuando el le pidió a Jason formalizar su relación sinceramente las mujeres si que son confusas, sonrio al sentir los abrazos de felicitaciones de los chicos además del propio Billy y Trey, trago grueso porque seguramente Zack le saldría con una de las suyas

-Hermano sin ofender-dice seriamente Jason que tenia los mismo pensamientos de Tommy-ambos te amamos a lo grande Zack pero sincerémonos hermano, eres el mejor amigo del mundo, un ranger de primera, pero todos aquí sabemos incluyendo nuestros ranger favoritos que para dar discurso Zack, dar discurso definitivamente no es lo tuyo

Zack tristemente suspiro al ver que todos incluso sus rangers favoritos le daban la razón a Jason, pero estaba feliz de ver finalmente a los dos juntos en especialmente ver a Jason vivo y coleando,,,,pero en ese momento

-Aquí Zack-dice seriamente el ranger negro original

-Ranger-dice Zordon-Venom uno de los enemigos de los rangers velocidad de la luz hace su aparición junto con Zedd, deben ir de inmediato, los zeo ranger ya están ahí pero evidentemente no podrán hacerlo solo

-Entendemos Zordon-suspira Zack-ya vamos para alla-viendo a Alpha-Alpha te encargamos a este-señalando a Jason-debe descansar, acaba de despertar de un coma-viendo que se iba a quejar-ahora hermano soy yo quien te lo ordena, no quiere que Tommy y nosotros nos preocupemos mas de ti verdad-Jason a regañadientes asintio-entonces quédate tranquilo hombre, duerme un poco, regresaremos rápidamente , pero Jason a penas saliste del coma tomatelo poco a poco hermano

Jason al ver que su novio le daba la razón a Zack asintio, además estaba sumamente cansado, y mentalmente sabia que no podía ser de ayuda para Tommy y los demas en estos momentos

-Bien hermano te prometemos no tardar-sonrie Zack cuando Jason le sonrio-siendo asi vámonos ya

En el interior de la ciudad Venom, con Lord Zedd estaban atacando la ciudad , lamentablemente Kat, Tanya, Adam, Rocky y Justin por mucho que esta vez todos incluyendo a las rangers femeninas se estaban esforzando esta vez al máximo, sentían que no podían mas, pero afortunadamente los dos equipos tanto el migthy morphin como el dino trueno llegaron a donde estaban ellos

-¿Estan bien todos?-pregunta con sincera preocupación Tommy

Los rangers masculinos dijeron que si, sin embargo

-Te parece que estamos bien Tommy-dice furiosamente Kat-casi nos matan, se pueden saber donde estaban ustedes?, por los cielos todos somos rangers, no comportosen como tal

Tommy y los demas abrieron sus ojos en schock

-En serio peli teñida como a dicho mi Kira bella-dice Zack al ver que Kira le sonrio feliz-como ella dice si que le sigues compitiendo a Hart con respecto a ser perra-sonriendo fríamente-pero te digo algo estas a un pelo de que Tommy, mejor dicho todos nosotros te enviemos a un paseo por el caribe sin boleto de regreso, cállate y pelea de una vez, somos ranger según tu, no te das cuenta que hace rato, haces siglos dejaste de comportarte como tal

Al ver como una furiosa Kat apretó los puños en impotencia

-Tommy, mis rangers-dice seriamente Zack-no se ustedes pero hoy fue un dia bastante feliz para mi y esta-señalando fríamente a Kat-definitivamente esa no me lo va arruinar

Tommy le sonrio felizmente a su mejor amigo, era mas que verdad, era el mejor dia de su vida, finalmente Jason despertó, finalmente están juntos aunque sabia que había mucho que hacer con su novio, sonrio mas a poder llamar a Jason como su novio, Zack tenia toda la razón del mundo, este dia para el era para celebrar esa perra de la Kat definitivamente no se lo arruinara. Nuevamente dos monstruos mas atacaron y nuevamente el dino trueno mega zord y el dino megazord se hicieron cargo de la situación, aunque el megazord zeo entro en escena Zordon no bromeaba al decir que no estaba en su total capacidad. Hablando de su mentor el les pidió que se reunieran nuevamente

-Kat-dice fríamente Tommy-mis compañeros y yo tuvimos asuntos que atender con Trey-Kat vio que Trey asintio-no te lo digo porque este en la obligación de hacerlo, sino como dijo Zack sigues en la mira Kat una impertinencia mas y tu mas que nadie sabe que Zordon te puede sustituir de una buena vez

Suspiro aliviadamente al ver que la rubia finalmente se callo

-Rangers-dice seriamente Zordon-les presento a otra ayuda para ustedes el es Ninjo, Tommy , Rocky, Adam, Aisha y Billy, creo que también Kat lo conocen-viendo que Kat asintio continuo-el es el guardian de los poderes ninjetti, aparentemente estos están resurgiendo, y los rangers migthy morphin deberán heredarlos nuevamente

-Pero mi estimado Zordon-dice alegremente Ninjo-estos chicos-señalando a Zack y Hayley-no tienen ni la idea ni el porte de mostrarse como un verdadero ninja-Zack y Hayley fruncieron el ceño que mania tenían las personas en juzgar asi tan fácilmente-no me malentiendan continua Ninjo-pero Adam hizo con honores los colores negros, Kimberly ni se digan, y Rocky ha sido uno de los mejores rangers rojos de la historia

Silencio sepulcral, hasta que una risa inhalarante de Zack interrumpio dicho silencio

-Jajajajajaja…jajajajajaja es en serio-rie alegremente Zack tratando de calmarse aunque parecía tarea imposible-hombre no me había reido tanto desde que Trini obligo al pobre Billy disfrazarse del mago merlin-mirando a Billy-lo siento hermano pero Tommy, Jason y yo si que disfrutamos a lo grande ese dia

_Jason, Tommy y Zack en la entrada del parque de diversiones esperaban a sus mejores amigo Billy y Trini, hoy era un dia para los niños, asi que decidieron que iban a compartir con ellos, estaban los tres esperando pacientemente, cuando una muy alegre Trini se acercaba a ellos_

_-Hombre hermano-susurra en voz baja Zack-desde una oremos de una vez-Tommy y Jason suspiraron aunque al ver la extrema alegría de Trini le daba la razón-hermanos sincerémonos cuando esa esta mas que feliz, somos nosotros lo que pagamos la consecuencia de su extrema felicidad_

_Tommy y Jason de una si que le daban la razón a su mejor amigo_

_-Bien mis estimados mejores amigos del mundo-sonrie felizmente Trini, mientra que Jason, Tommy y Zack si que oraban mentalmente para su propia salvación-gracias a mi , a mi absoluta y perfecta mente , no es que no se vea a simple vista mi personalidad-los tres chicos ni siquieran podían decir nada-en fin sepa que se me ocurrio una idea, y ustedes mas que nadie saben que llueve , truene o relampague la llevo al cabo hasta el final_

_Los tres si que sabían que ella no se detendría ante nadie, los tres pagaron alguna vez la estupidez de llevarle la contraria_

_-Bueno siendo asi les presento mis amigos-sonrie alegremente la ranger amarillo sin saber que sus tres mejores amigos ya estaban aterrorizados-al único, al inigualable, el mejor mago de todos los tiempos y no es precisamente Harry Potter_

_Tommy, Jason y Zack nuevamente tragaron grueso, por millonésima vez Trini no podía ser normal _

_-Antes todos ustedes-dice alegremente Trini mientra que Zack miraba a todos lados dándose cuenta que solamente eran tres, bueno cuatro contando a la propia Trini-y con ustedes el Mago Merlin_

_Tommy, Jason y Zack miraban nuevamente por todos lados y nada de nada_

_-Mi estimado Mago Merlin-sonrie fríamente Trini estremeciendo por completo a los tres rangers que tenían en frente-le sugiero de una que si quiere regresar a Camelot en una sola pieza, o aparece de una buena vez, o no vivirá para contarlo_

_Y a la velocidad de la luz, un muy nervioso y tembloroso Mago Merlin apareció frente a los tres_

_-Ven que hablando se entienden la gente-sonrie una muy feliz Trini mientras que _

"_Pobre Billy"-eran los mismos pensamientos de Tommy, Jason y Zack_

-Digamos que desde ese dia-dice un tembloroso Billy-jamas volvi a ver películas dedicado a los magos jamas en mi vida

Tommy y Zack si que entendían perfectamente a Billy, el pobre si que fue un conejillo de india para Trini, nuevamente para traumar a las personas definitivamente Trini era una experta en la materia

-En fin-suspira Zack-sin ofender Ninjo pero creeme que Tommy tiene una larga lista negra , tu no quieres entrar en ella o si-Ninjo fruncio el ceño al ver que Tommy concordaba con Zack-es decir entiendo que estes mas unido a Adam, Rocky, Kimberly, Aisha, y Kat pero te digo que nuestra Aisha ella se merece un altar como Tommy por aguantarse a esos rangers

Tommy y Aisha le sonrieron en respuesta

-Seriamente Ninjo-dice Zack-pertenezco a la primera generación de migthy morphin, es mas Tommy es uno de los nuestros-Tommy asintio-ciertamente no pudimos liberar nuestros espíritu, bueno Tommy, Billy y Kimberly si lo hicieron, pero-suspirando continuo-Trini Kwan, Jason Scott y mi persona no lo hicimos, porque aparentemente no nos dejaron hacerlo-lo ultimo lo dijo recordando que Jason y Trini dejaron en contra de su voluntad su puesto como power ranger-por eso no entiendo si tienes problema alguno conmigo o Hayley-señalando a Hayley-ella es una de mis mejores amigas además de Aisha y mi pequeña Kira, y ha demostrado con creces ser una ranger rosada de primera asi que de una explicate eso

Tommy le agradeció todas sus palabras a su mejor amigo, Hayley le sonrio agradecidamente, y los dos esperaban que Ninjo respondiera, sinceramente para Tommy la verdad mas grande que le haya dicho Trini es que definitivamente tiene mala suerte en la vida, ahora con Ninjo esta mas que comprobado

-Estimado ranger negro-dice alegremente Ninjo-lo que digo no es para enojarse, pero la verdad mi estimado ranger puede doler-mirando a Zack-te veo de una a ti y a tu compañera, y los dos están falta de luchar, de motivación, ni me imagino como esta el ranger rojo original

-Amigo ahí si que metiste la pata hasta el fondo-dice seriamente Zack-no me importa que me juzgues a mi total-dice seriamente a Ninjo-le he demostrado a todas estas personas especialmente a Zordon mis capacidades como ranger-Ninjo miro que Zordon le daba la razón a Zack-pero hermano juzgaste al ranger rojo amigo, y de una ya estas en la lista negra de Tommy porque-señalando a su mejor amigo-si no te diste cuenta mi amigo no esta muy feliz con lo ultimo que acabas de decir

Y era verdad Tommy si que se molesto, cual era la maldita mania de la gente en juzgar a Jason tan fácilmente, si vieran la vida real de su novio mas de uno debería besar el piso donde pase

-Zack tiene la razón Ninjo-dice furiosamente Tommy-nunca conociste a Jason y te atreves a juzgarlo, dices que Rocky es el mejor ranger rojo de la historia, como Zack dijo es el mejor chiste de la historia-mirando fríamente al guardian azul-aun te estimo Ninjo y por ese respeto te pido que no sigas hundiéndote mas, en cuanto a Zack pelee junto con el Ninjo te lo dijo forme parte del primer equipo que diablo te paso

-Amigo no se quien eres-dice Hayley-y no me interesa saberlo, siempre ayude a Tommy , aunque tuvimos un romance-sonrio maliciosamente al ver la furia de Kat-a diferencia de otras yo se darme mi lugar, por eso dejo claro que estoy aquí es para apoyar a Tommy como mi mejor amigo, además de los chicos, y la vida me dio la suerte de conocer personas extraordinarias como Aisha, Zack y Billy, y con respecto a Jason-dice fríamente a Ninjo-creeme que no eres nadie para juzgarlo cuando ha sido y es Jason el que ha arriesgado la vida directa e indirectamente por cada uno de nosotros

Tommy de una le daba la razón a su amiga, esta vez todos pero absolutamente todos los que están y los que vengan están muy equivocados si creen que el dejaria que humillen a Jason nuevamente

-Pense que viniste a ayudarnos Ninjo- dice seriamente Zordon-si no puedes ver lo que tienes ante tus ojos , te sugiero que te regreses a tu planeta, creo firmemente en Tommy y en los rangers, es mas creo principalmente en mi ranger rojo original que regresara en cualquier momento, si no puedes ayudar sabe lo que tienes que hacer

-Espera un momento Zordon-dice alegremente Ninjo-no tomen las cosas tan a pecho, es decir estos jóvenes-dice seriamente mirando a Zack y Hayley-aun no han despertado sus espiritus ninjetti y en estos momentos es esencial que despierten sus espíritus, aunque Aisha y Billy están aquí, la unión de los poderes ninjetti sin todos los espiritus despiertos no servirán de nada, y mas cuando por lo que veo el ranger rojo original no esta aquí en estos momentos, por eso creo

-Ni termines lo que piensas Ninjo-dice fríamente Tommy-si te quedas ayudar esta bien una ayuda extra no esta de mas-estremeciendo al guardian azul continuo-Zordon lo dijo, Zack lo dijo y yo lo dejare firmemente mas que claro Jason es el único ranger original y no será sustituido por nada ni por nadie

-Ademas Aisha y Billy perdieron sus espiritus-dice la voz de una hermosa mujer guerrera que dejo a los rangers totalmente sorprendidos

-Me llamo Keiko-dice la mujer de pelo castaño-soy una de las guardianas de Eltar como Zordon y sere la que entrene a los power rangers migthy morphin

Zack se iba a acercar de una, pero la mujer le dio literalmente la paliza de su vida

-Eres muy confiado ranger negro original-sonrie Keiko-pero confias mas en tus amigos y eso te hace ser uno de los mejores ranger

-Hombre y crei que Trini era la única en patearme el trasero con suma facilidad-sonriendo a Keiko que lo ayudo a levantarse-muchas gracias por eso creo

-Eres como el mastodonte Zack-dice Keiko-eres fuerte y muy terco, a veces esa terquedad te causa grandes problemas-sonrio al ver que Zack le dio la razón-pero también sabes embestir cuando es el momento preciso, me alegro de conocerlos jóvenes ranger

-Igualmente es un gusto Keiko-dice seriamente Aisha-pero perdón porque dijiste que Billy y yo perdimos nuestro espiritus ninjetti

-Porque lamentablemente es asi-dice seriamente la amazona-Ninjo no puedo creer tu actitud tan infantil que tienes en estos momentos-viendo que Ninjo se encogio-no puedes ver que cuando un rangers, miente, manipula hacia otro de sus compañeros, ya de por si el poder del bien que los protegia deja de hacerlo-mirando a Rocky, Kat, Tanya, Adam-como Zordon te repito Ninjo y lo hare hasta el cansancio el poder que se le da a un adolescente es una responsabilidad, no es para tomarse como un juego

Ninjo asintio apenadamente

-Amas a estos jóvenes no Ninjo-dice fuertemente Kieko señalando a Rocky, Adam, y Kat -pero por mucho que los ames no puedes justificar sus acciones-mirando fríamente a Ninjo-eres un pésimo guardián Ninjo y lo sabes-viendo que el guardian no respondió continuo-estos jóvenes engañaron a Tommy como su líder, y el que pago las consecuencias fue precisamente Jason, mas bien esos jóvenes están de una suerte por aun mantener sus poderes

Adam, Rocky , Tanya, Kat se estremecieron por completo

-Ninjo es mejor si te quieres quedar no opines mas-dice seriamente la amazona-y en cuanto a mi en este momento jóvenes rangers le explicare porque Aisha y Billy perdieron sus espiritus ninjetti para siempre

Continuara…..


	24. Chapter 24

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia….**

En las instalaciones de la base lunar de los Power Rangers todos estaban gratamente asombrados por dos apariciones repetinas, con el guardian azul Ninjo, Tommy, Billy y Aisha estaban mas que decepcionados, siempre el guardian demostró a lo lejos su gran amor por la justicia e igualdad lo ironico que no se mostro asi con Zack y Hayley ni hablar cuando quiso desmerecer a Jason como lo dijo el mismo Zack, ese Ninjo de una ya entro a su lista negra, en cuanto a la amazona que tenia en frente Keiko, una mujer hermosa de ojos color miel, cabello castaño pero con la forma que puso en el suelo a Zack, definitivamente esa mujer era de armas tomar, ella es la que entrenaría a sus amigos en cuanto a entender completamente el espíritu de los legendarios dinosaurios

-Me temo Aisha y Billy-comienza Keiko-que por algunas acciones como la de Kimberly, Katherine, Adam y Rocky, cuando estos también formaban con Tommy los nuevos power rangers migthy morphin sus poderes se perdieron para siempre y tristemente Ninjo estaba conciente de ello

Aisha y Billy miraron sorpresivamente no por sus compañeros, de ellos hacen ratos se esperaban lo peor, pero Ninjo realmente ese se hizo el loco, realmente con lo que ha hecho en estos momentos, esperaban que no se le acercara mientra este aquí

-Empezaremos con Kimberly-comienza la amazona sonrio al ver la frialdad de todos-viendo a Tommy continuo-me temo Tommy y Billy que deben estar concientes de que se dejaron influenciar bastante por su compañera en ese entonces-sonrio al ver que ambos jóvenes le daban la razón-es decir con Billy ella te decía que tus ex compañeros ya no estaban interesados en ti, que nunca fuiste su amigo, me temo Billy que ella te mintió, ya que tus ex compañeros te enviaron una carta casi todo los días y me temo que ninguno entendieron la frialdad de tus respuestas

Billy suspiro tristemente, por muy inteligente que fuera cayo redondito con Kimberly

-Oye hermano-dice seriamente Zack-cierta persona que conocemos esta muy feliz contigo y lo sabe-suspiro aliviadamente al ver que calmo a Billy-adema Billy con todas estas cosas se me olvido decirte a Tommy y a ti que fui a nuestra casa del árbol-Tommy y Billy abrieron sus ojos en shock-y hermano Keiko tiene razón nosotros, Jason, Trini y yo te mandamos cartas a ti y al mismo Tommy, es mas hermano

Suspiro nuevamente para continuar

-Ustedes saben que a pesar que dejamos ser ranger en ese entonces-continua Zack-seguiamos en contacto con Zordon y Alpha-viendo que Tommy y Billy asintieron-bueno Jason y Trini estaban felices porque teníamos una semana libre, y casualidad de la vida que ellos se comunicaron con Zordon-mirando tristemente a sus dos mejores amigos incluso a Aisha-decidieron invitar a todos a Suiza hermano, en realidad fue idea de Jase, quería realmente volver a verte Tommy tristemente sabemos que eso no ocurrio

Tommy tristemente le dio la razón a su amigo, y como Keiko dijo el y Billy ya estaban influenciado por Kimberly maldecia la hora que se enamoro de esa perra, con esto si que sigue en primer lugar

-Lo peor hermano es que la invitación incluia a todos Tommy-dice muy tristemente Zack-es decir Tommy Jason quería conocer a Rocky, a Adam y Aisha en ese sentido-mirando tristemente a Aisha-mi adorada Ash Trini no dejaba dormir a Jason y a mi porque finalmente te conocería, enviamos sus invitaciones, Trini a ti Aisha y al igual que con Tommy ya sabemos que nunca llego

Silencio sepulcral

-Kira-dice de repente Aisha mientra que la joven ranger la miraba-sabes que recibi clases personalizadas de Trini Kwuan por cam-Tommy, Billy , Zack, y los jóvenes se estremecieron por completo al ver la sonrisa radiante de Kira-entonces desde hoy me comprometo Kira desde hoy te juro que te enseñare perfectamente, contigo el legado de Trini continuara por la eternidad

Todos los ranger masculinos se estremecieron por completo mas cuando Kira felizmente decía que le cumpliría fidedignamente a Trini, nuevamente para Tommy con su estudiante si que se saco la lotería, en cuanto a Aisha se ve de lejos las ganas de matar a Kimberly con sus propias manos, y el no puede culparla porque tiene los mismos pensamientos

-Ahora vamos precisamente con estos dos jóvenes-dice Keiko señalando a Rocky y Adam-continuare con la historia de Zack, Jason varias veces intento llamarte Tommy-viendo que Tommy asintio-pero estos dos jóvenes le decía que estabas ocupado, que estabas en tus estudios y que no debería ser interrumpido y por supuestos conoces a Jason, sabe que el jamas haría cualquier cosa que te molestara

Tommy miro furiosamente a sus ex compañeros, si había una minima esperanza con ellos se pueden ir al carajo, suspiro precisamente y es únicamente por Jason que los entrenaría pero confiar en ellos ni muerto.

-No entiendo, de verdad no entiendo-dice Zack-creo que sere lo mas honesto posible y disculpa nuevamente Keiko-sonrio cuando la amazona le sonrio dándole a entender que lo entendia perfectamente-no es furia ni rabia, es dolor Adam y Rocky son años no solamente Tommy con Jason, sino los cinco con Trini, no solamente como rangers, que diablo le hicimos para que destrozara todo por completo-suspiro tratando de calmarse-entiendo sus celos por Jason y por mi lo entiendo pero carajo Trini que tenia ella que ver, cuando sufrio a lo grande vernos separarnos poco a poco gracias a sus malditos celos infantiles

Tommy si que le daba la razón a su amigo, su pobre Trini esa que hizo de todo por Jason y por el hasta el final, que quería conocer a Aisha, como Zack que diablo tenia Trini que ver en todo esto

-Adam-dice Zack-le dije a Billy y Aisha que extrañaba a lo grande mi morphe y es la verdad mas grande de mi vida-suspirando continuo-pero confie en ti Adam desde que te vi me impresionaste quería que fuera la voz de la razón despues de Billy-mirando a su sucesor-maldita sea Adam solamente quería que apoyaras a Tommy de la misma forma que hice con Jason en primer lugar, y despues con el propio Tommy, me mata saber que mis dos mejores amigos en el mundo sufrieron a lo grande sencillamente porque ustedes no podían soportar su amistad sinceramente

Todos estaban en silencio, sin embargo la amazona sonrio , los rangers originales aun con sus cuesta arriba y abajo siempre se mantuvieron fielmente a si mismo, lastimosamente no solo los rangers zeo sino otros rangers se han desviado del camino correcto y ahora vemos que la tierra en meses a mas tardar podrá ser destruida por completo

-Adam , Rocky-dice Aisha-Trini Kwan me llamo desde el mismo momento que piso tierra suiza, ella me confio todos sus secretos, sus miedos, sus alegrías y especialmente-viendo a Tommy-según ella la capacidad de estremecer por completo a mis cuatros chicos, sinceramente Aisha es mi pasatiempo favorito

-Trini por millonésima vez por favor-suspira Zack-en serio mujer quédate tranquila que fuiste la única ranger en la historia en patearle el trasero a los todos poderosos power ranger con suma facilidad

Tommy y Billy si que le daban la razón, jamas ganaron una con su amiga, esa quedaría invicta de por vida

-En fin-sonrie Aisha interiormente dándole la razón a Zack-Adam, Rocky se que quieren cambiar y bueno Tommy-mirando a Tommy-creanme que con lo ultimo Tommy solamente los entrenara precisamente por Jason, si se hubieran tomado solamente unos minutos chicos de su tiempo se hubieran dado cuenta que Jason es la persona mas sincera en este mundo

Tommy le sonrio abiertamente a las palabras de su amiga, y era verdad su novio en todo ha sido una persona honesta y sincera, y por enésima vez dolia que esta cuerda de idiotas no vieran eso

-En cuanto a mi-continua la segunda ranger amarillo-ustedes dejaron de hablarme cuando decidi quedarme en Sudafrica, pero Trini esa hasta el cansancio me llamaba , preguntaba por mi familia, por mis cosas, lo que pensaba , esa nunca se dio por vencida, me dio su amor y confio plenamente en mi como su sucesora no menti cuando dije que le haría sentir orgullosa, por eso al ver lo que se convirtieron delante de mis ojos, me siento afortunada de tener la amistad de Jason, Zack y Trini

-Y nosotros la tuya mi adorada Ash-sonrie Zack-en serio Aisha ella mas que todo esta orgullosa de ti , ella al parecer fue la única que tuvo un tino al elegir los sucesores, lamentablemente ni Jase ni yo podemos decir lo mismo

Zack fue abrazado por Aisha

-Con respecto a Katherine-dice fríamente Keiko-es como obvio para mi que todos ustedes saben quien es esta chica en realidad –sonrio al ver que todos fríamente asintieron-en general Aisha, Billy, los espiritus ninjetti al ver como las decisiones que tomaban estos rangers lastimaban y causaban grietas entre ustedes decidieron dejar de confiar en ustedes por completo, sin embargo…

Suspiro sabiendo que tenia la atención de todos

-Al ver que los legendarios dinosaurios despertaron nuevamente-continua la amazona-sabian de inmediato que no solamente la tierra esta corriendo un grave peligro sino el universo entero por eso jóvenes ranger-sonrie Keiko a Zack y sus compañeros-es precisamente por ustedes que despertaron, leyeron su corazón y saben que ustedes son los verdaderos dueños de sus poderes-volvio a suspirar-deberan ser un viaje únicamente ustedes como Tommy hizo con sus compañeros en ese entonces

Zack, Billy, Aisha escuchaban atentamente sus palabras

-Pero el viaje tendrá que esperar-dice firmemente la amazona-evidentemente el ranger rojo original no esta y el es quien debe estar con ustedes en todo momento-viendo que los rangers asintieron-por eso lo esperaremos pacientemente confio plenamente en el ranger rojo, por eso los entrenare a ustedes, despues que el regrese viajaremos al planeta Eltar a recuperar sus poderes ninjetti

Nuevamente vio que todos asintieron

-Bueno descansen mis rangers-sonrie Keiko-mañana oficialmente empieza su entrenamiento y les dejo claro que es el entrenamiento mas fuerte que hayan tenido que pasar alguna vez, no es cosa de tomarse a la ligera

-Entendemos Keiko-dice seriamente Zack-estamos concientes de nuestra situación actual con respecto a la tierra, me comprometi con Zordon en guiar a mis mejores amigos, hasta que el ranger rojo regrese-suspirando continuo-confia en mi se que por lo que nos acaba de decir esto apenas esta comenzando , pero mis amigos y yo estamos mas que listo

La amazona sonrio felizmente al ver que Billy, Aisha, Hayley le daba la razón al ranger negro original, la amazona desaparecio frente a sus ojos, Tommy de una se retiro, decidio regresar con su novio, pasara lo que pasara dedicaría pasar tiempo con Jason, suspiro alegremente al verlo despierto

-Hey Babe-sonrie Tommy mas cuando un sonriente Jason le sonrio de vuelta-pense que estabas descansando

-Asi era Tommy-dice un muy feliz Jason que fue besado nuevamente por su novio-en realidad dormi, poco pero dormi, pero desperté de una , Alpha tuvo que hacerme un cambio de venda con urgencia, no pensé que tendría tantas quemaduras

-Tu accidente no fue nada bonito Jase y lo sabes-dice seriamente Tommy suspirando al ver que Jason cabizbajo asintio-hey babe estas aquí y es lo que importa no-Jason mas calmado asintio-por eso debes ser pacientes como Alpha dijo solo mantente en cama tranquilamente

Jason odiaba estar quieto en una cama, pero lamentablemente le daba la razón a Tommy y al mismo Alpha

-Oye Tommy-dice de repente Jason-como resulto todo con el ataque

-Todo bien como siempre-dice Tommy encogiéndose de hombros, sonrio cuando Jason puso los ojos en blanco-en realidad bien, ese Venom es un enemigo de cuidado con razón le dio dolores de cabeza a los rangers de la velocidad de la luz

Jason asintio , extraña enormemente luchar y mas con su novio a su lado, pero aun sabia que debía seguir recuperándose mas mentalmente que físicamente

-Oye Tommy-dice Zack entrando a la habitación-hombre no te aproveches de mi amigo herido-Jason se sonrojo furiosamente iba a matar a Zack-esa Trini cuando decía que nuestro Tommy tenia su lado malo y no precisamente el evil Green ranger definitivamente no estaba bromeando

-Callate Zack-dicen furiosamente Tommy y Jason a la vez…. Zack solamente sonrio Kira no seria la única en aprovecharse de esos dos

-Lo que sea mis amigos-suspira Zack-hey Jase no se si Tommy te conto pero alguien nos va a entrenar a nosotros mientras te recupere-sonrio al ver que Jason alegremente asintio-su nombre es Keiko es del planera Eltar como Zordon y hombre esa también me patea el trasero como Trini

-Seguramente le saliste con una de tus cosas-dice Jason poniendo los ojos en blanco-vamos hermano te conozco mas que nadie, en serio Zack hombre sienta cabeza , que ambos sabemos que paso con Angela en Suiza

-Hermano ni me nombres a esa bicha-se queja Zack al ver que Tommy no entendia-Tommy Angela me siguió hasta Suiza-Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock-hombre tu y Jase saben que siempre estuve interesado en ella-Tommy asintio-pero joder esa me celo tanto hermano, que prácticamente tuve a Trini como mi guardia personal con eso te digo todo

-Es verdad-dice Jason-es mas esa Trini hasta un documento hizo donde Zack detalladamente le daba autorización plena según ella en mandar a la luna a Ángela y esconder su cadáver para siempre-suspirando continuo-esa chica no se que le paso se volvió loca de repente, hasta yo le daba la razón a Trini y eso era mucho que decir

Tommy solamente escuchaba esa chica en realidad nunca le gusto, hasta el sol de hoy no entendio jamas porque Zack se fijo en ella, en ese sentido si que sentía lastima por su mejor amigo

-Oye Zack-dice de repente y muy seriamente Jason-lamentablemente Tommy y tu vieron mi infancia , gran parte de ella-viendo que su novio y mejor amigo tragaron grueso-ahora que estamos los tres a solas, no es que no hable con los demas cosa que hare pero-viendo a su novio y a su mejor amigo a la vez-con ustedes dos me siento en plena y total confianza, Tommy porque es mi novio y lo amo, y tu Zack es porque eres mi mejor amigo, asi que alguna pregunta que quieran hacer estoy mas o menos listo

Tanto Zack como Tommy se miraron de reojo tenían cientos de preguntas que hacerle, pero evidentemente por mucho que Jason les diga que esta mas o menos preparado a simple vista no es asi

-Hermano sin ofender pero de una no estas listo-dice seriamente Zack-es mas ve a Tommy el también piensa lo mismo que yo-Jason suspiro al ver que su novio le daba la razón a Zack-pero Jason necesito que me escuches atentamente, puedes hacer eso Jase

Jason asintio de inmediato

-Quiero que sepas Jason-dice seriamente Zack-que Tommy y yo estamos muy orgulloso de ti hermano, no lo sabes aun y realmente no has podido verlo, pero eres la persona mas fuerte que hemos conocido Jason Lee Scott-sonrio al ver que Jason estaba impresionado-a pasado por tantas cosas Jase, pero siempre tuviste una palabra de aliento para cada uno de nosotros-suspirando continuo-defendiste a capaz y espada a Billy cuando lo molestaban, me apoyabas en todo en mis clases de baile, a Trini le alientaba en sus temores con respecto a las alturas, a Tommy ni se diga lo apoyaste fielmente por eso hermano no ahora pero realmente Jason realmente eres mas de lo que aparenta

Jason tenia un nudo en la garganta, jamas había escuchado a su amigo tan sincero, pero conocía a Zack como nadie su amigo le abrió por completo el corazón, sonrio al ver que Tommy seria el siguiente

-Es mas que eso Jason-sonrie Tommy al ver lo feliz que Jason se mostraba- luchaste por mi hasta el final, me diste una segunda oportunidad aun cuando creo que no me lo merezco-Jason iba a discutir-es la verdad pero sabes es la razón principal para demostrarte lo mucho que te amo-Jason se sonrojo-por eso se que aun no estas listo babe pero seremos paciente contigo, entiendes

Jason suspiro profundamente pero entendia a los dos, se alegraba que esta vez si que lo leyeron de una porque evidentemente aun no estaba listo para hablar abiertamente, su infancia era una historia que le dolia enormemente recordar, pero estas dos personas que lo veian con amor y admiración le dieron a entender que no estaba solo , llego la hora de que el mismo empiece con su recuperación, si quería vivir plenamente debía ser el que hable de su pasado de una buena vez

Continuara….


	25. Chapter 25

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solamente poseo la historia…**

En la habitación de donde se encontraba siendo atendido Jason, Tommy su pareja y Zack su mejor amigo estaban haciéndolo sentir mejor cada momento considerando que odiaba a mas no poder estar postrado en una cama pero por enésima vez tenia que quedarse en ella si quería estar completamente bien para ayudar a Tommy y los demas, suspiro no se engañaba ahora pensaba en los otros rangers, en especial de las rangers zeo, sabia perfectamente que Katherine por su amor obsesivo a su pareja tenia razones totalmente injustificadas pero que rayo le hizo a Tanya, a esa ni siquera le dio dos miradas, intento por todos los medios en ganarse su amistad, la de Rocky , Adam y la misma Kat, ya sabemos como cruelmente le pagaron, pero cuando el regrese porque lo hara como sea, llueve o truene o relampague como decía su dulce Trini, pero no se mentia esos no estarán nada feliz con su regreso

-He estado pensando-dice de repente Jason teniendo la atención de Zack y Tommy-en mi regreso con ustedes-suspirando continuo-no me engaño no estoy mentalmente listo, siéndole sincero me siento totalmente perdido, pensé que al despertar estaría bien pero odio admitirlo pero se que no es asi

-Jase como Zack te dijo-continua Tommy-no estas listo babe, de lejos lo notamos-suspirando profundamente continuo-no quiero que te presiones en nada Jason, tu recuperación para todos principalmente para mi es lo mas importante, tu regreso puede esperar mas cuando presiento que esta lucha con Rita y los demas sera para largo

Jason suspiro al ver que Zack le daba totalmente la razón

-No puedo creer que diga esto-dice un sorprendido Zack dándole mala espina a Tommy y al propio Jason-pero tengo una idea cosa que hasta a mi me sorprende eso

-Zack por favor-suspiran profundamente Tommy y Jason a la vez

-La reserva en Colorado Tommy-dice seriamente Zack viendo que Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock-siempre me contaste que ahí junto a tu hermano David y Sam te sentias como tu mismo no-Tommy asintio de inmediato-y también me dijiste que ellos querían conocer a Jason no, que mejor manera de hacerlo, mas cuando este-señalando a Jason-se nota que necesita tranquilidad con urgencia

Jason no entendia nada quien era ese tal David y Sam, en ese momento

-¡Hermano realmente eres tu-¡exclama dramáticamente Tommy mientra que Zack solamente suspiro eso que dijo Tommy le era bastante familiar-te digo algo Zack, te entiendo perfectamente hasta yo me sorprendo que tengas una idea, y mas que esta sea la mejor que haya tenido en toda tu vida

-Tommy por favor-ahora era el pobre de Zack que suspiro profundamente

-Jase sabes que yo fui adoptado no?-pregunta Tommy viendo que su novio asintio-tambien sabes que lo único que supe de mi familia biológica era que descendían de indios americanos no-Jason nuevamente confundido asintio-pero lo que no sabes es que finalmente la encontré, lamentablemente mis padres fallecieron siendo un niño pequeño, pero encontré a mi hermano David y a mi abuelo Sam

Jason abrió sus ojos en shock, pero sonrio alegremente estaba feliz por Tommy , que este tuviera a alguien que lo cuidara como se merecia lo hacia feliz a el

-Por eso Zack tiene toda la razón del mundo-sonrie felizmente Tommy-esperaremos a que ya puedas caminar Jason-viendo a su novio-cuando eso pase te llevare ahí, realmente le hable a David y Sam de ti , como dijo Zack realmente quieren conocerte

-Me encantaría conocerlos a ellos también-sonrie felizmente Jason-y como dijo Zack, acepto abiertamente que necesito tranquilidad con urgencia Tommy

-Nadie mas que yo lo se babe-suspira Tommy-en ese lugar Jason, en ese lugar te aseguro que empezaras a recuperarte, y se que David nos ayudara a los dos en todos

-Bien mis amigos quedamos asi-sonrie Zack-cuando Jason en una semana vuelva a estar de pie, Tommy y tu se tomaran unos días de descanso-suspirando continuo-dejenos a Billy, Aisha, Hayley, mis rangers favoritos y a mi el resto, si en todo caso necesitaremos a Tommy yo me comunicare con el, pero solamente en extrema emergencia, lo demas tómense esos días para estar juntos, recuperar el tiempo perdido que ambos quieren hacerlo no

Sonrio al ver que los dos asentían en acuerdo con el…en ese momento

-Esperamos no molestar-sonrie Aisha mas al ver a Jason y Tommy prácticamente juntos-pero traje unos panqueques de chocolate que cierta persona le gustan

-Me gustan no Ash, me encantan-dice alegremente Jason empezando a comer-wow Ash te quedaron de un mundial, gracias por todo

-Me alegra que te gusten Jase-sonrie Aisha-Trini me decía siempre que era imposible hacerte dejar que comiera eso

Jason suspiro tristemente al pensar en su amiga, aunque fruncio el ceño que quiso decir Trini que no seria la ultima vez que se vieran

-Jason-dice Billy-tu motocicleta, hermano no se salvo-suspiro al ver a Jason estremecerse por completo-asi que Jason lo siento

-No tienes de que preocuparte Billy-dice rápidamente el ranger rojo original-se que cuando regrese al equipo según Zordon tendre mi propia motocicleta, pero honestamente Billy en estos momentos no quiero ver una ni en pintura

Todos entendían perfectamente sus sentimientos en estos momentos

-Bien ahora Jason-dice seriamente Hayley-acabamos de recibir un mensaje de los rangers del espacio en unos momentos estarán aquí, pero Jason, Andros su líder quiere hablar contigo

Jason fruncio el ceño no entendia porque Andros quería hablar con el, ciertamente hicieron conexión de inmediato cuando lucharon juntos hace tiempo atrás, pero honestamente no entendia la razón de este para hablar con el

-Hayley-suspira Jason-honestamente Andros es uno de los mejores rangers rojo a parte del propio Tommy-lo ultimo lo dijo sonriendo a su novio-pero sinceramente no estoy preparado fuera del circulo de amistad entre nosotros, no estoy nada preparado para hablar con el al menos en estos momentos

Tommy era el primero en entender su renuencia en hablar con otras personas fuera de las que lo rodean en este momento, el se comunicaría con Andros, siendo sincero incluso el no entendia la insistencia del ranger rojo del espacio con Jason

-No te preocupes hermano dejanos a Tommy y al resto eso-dice seriamente Zack viendo que Tommy asintio-ahora que estamos todos, Jason debo ser sincero realmente has sido un enorme dolor de cabeza, incluso antes del accidente

Jason asintio de inmediato al ver la seriedad de su amigo

-Hermano de una calma, haría todo por ti nuevamente y lo sabes-dice Zack sonrio al ver que Jason suspiro aliviadamente-te digo esto porque le dije a Tommy y Billy que fui a nuestra casa del árbol-Jason sonrio con nostalgia-ahora hermano, tu sabias que la bruja esa de la madre de Trini ha planeado destruir nuestra casa del árbol

Tommy, Jason y Billy abrieron sus ojos en shock, Jason apretó sus puños furiosamente se alegraba que Tommy y Billy estaban en la misma, la bruja como dijo Zack de la madre de Trini, realmente lo destrozo por completo en el cementerio, pero esta vez no dejaria que destruyera el único lugar que tenían de lo que le quedaba de su adorada Trini , eso jamas

-Ni pregunte cual fue mi reacción hermanos, créanme que nadie querra saber-suspira profundamente Zack-pude hablar con la consejería de Angel Groove pude detener por un tiempo cualquier intento de esa por acabar con nuestra casa, seriamente Jason esa mujer esta loca y te dejaste de ella

-Que querias que hiciera en ese momento Zack-dice fríamente Jason-vi su dolor o al menos el intento de dolor que mostro, no me engaño hermano, ella y Trini no fueron las mejores amigas como madre e hija, pero sabia que no debía hacer o decir nada-suspirando continuo-ahora se que debi darle su parado, pero en ese momento sufria por Trini y tu mas que nadie sabe que ella se aprovecho de eso

-Si que lo se hermano-suspira nuevamente Zack-y lamento mi reclamo, hombre pero me duele enormemente recordar ese maldito dia, mas cuando seria el ultimo que nos veriamos , dame crédito de mi molestia Jase

Sonrio mas cuando Jason le sonreía dándole a entender que lo entendia por completo

-Esa Trini , hermanos cuando nosotros íbamos esa venia de regreso-suspiro Zack viendo que Jason, Tommy y Billy le daban la razón-encontre cosas interesantes Jase, fotos de todos nosotros, esta Trini tenia un enorme talento para la fotografía, videos todo, hermano, además muchos videos de nosotros , pero hubo un interesante video que me llamo la atención

Mirando seriamente a Jason

-Se quien te separo de Tommy Jase-dice firmemente Zack-se quien te chantajeo a ti y a Trini, se perfectamente todo hermano, la pregunta es me dejas decirle a Tommy y Billy la verdad, se que le diste a Zordon tu permiso, pero creo que en estos momentos la verdad debe salir a la luz

Jason se estremecio por completo al sentir las miradas fijas de Tommy y Billy miro a Zack dándole de una el permiso a Zack

-Mis estimadas ranger femeninas, especialmente mi Kira Bella-sonrie maliciosamente Zack-viendo que tenia la atención de sus chicas-aparentemente la Kimberly Hart sigue manteniendo su puesto de perra en primer lugar. Porque fue ella por medio de su propio padre que chantajeo a Jason y Trini para renunciar a sus poderes que tal

-¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeee¡-exclaman Aisha, Hayley, Kira a al vez…mientra que Conner, Eitha, Trent que llegaron despues pero escucharon abrieron sus ojos en shock como dijo Zack esa Kimberly si que no quiere dejar su puesto de ser la perra de todas las perras

-Maldita sea-exclama un muy furioso Tommy que estremecio a sus estudiantes, son pocas veces que lo veía tan furioso, por otro lado esa perra si que se merecia la furia de su mentor-fue capaz de tanto, traiciono a Zordon, a los ideales que defendimos porque demonio hizo eso

-Como que porque demonio hizo eso-dice fríamente Jason-es mas que evidente Tommy, ella lo sabia siempre lo supo, esa maldita sabia no solamente que era homosexual sino que tenia sentimientos por ti es como obvio no te parece

Tommy se encontró que todos le daban la razón a Jason, ahora mas calmado hasta el se daba cuenta que su novio estaba en lo correcto, Jason le dio un apretón y lo obligo a sentarse a su lado, quería tranquilizar a Tommy aunque sinceramente era el que necesitaba ser calmado en estos momentos

-Trini y yo no sabíamos quien era, no al menos desde un principio-empieza Jason-al principio no lo tomamos en serio pensamos que era un fan mas-suspirando aliviadamente al sentir el apoyo de Tommy-luego la cosa se puso seria, nos escribió de cosas que hacían Zack, Tommy, Billy y por supuesto la propia Kimberly dentro y fuera de acción, Trini sintió miedo por primera vez en su vida no por ella, sino por el equipo como tal

Suspiro mas calmadamente mas cuando tenían la atención de todos

-Enviaba videos con la voz falsa-continua el ranger rojo-cientos de veces quería decirle a Billy pero Trini ni loca ya ella creía firmemente que esa voz hablaba en serio y estaba decidida a protegernos hasta el final, al principio me moleste, pero honestamente cuando me toco a mi, créanme todos que entendí perfectamente su actitud

Tommy solamente le sonrio lo que lo calmo por completo, su novio si que lo conoce por completo

-Bueno cuando recibimos la visita inesperada de Kimberly-dice Jason-despues de una semana desaparecido-viendo a Zack-hombre ahora si entiendo que te di enorme dolores de cabeza-sonrio cuando el moreno solamente suspiro-en fin despues de que me calme por asi decirlo, Trini me conto que recibió una llamada del padre de Kimberly revelando todo, y de una Zack aun asi hermano no pudimos hablar, además ya para que si me entiendes

Tommy, Zack y Billy si que lo entendían, todo este tiempo perdido con mentiras, cizañas e intriga por parte de alguien que todos consideraron una pequeña hermana y en el caso de Tommy el amor de su vida, se estremecio por tener tan fatídico pensamiento

-Esto no se puede quedar asi-dice Conner-Jason se que quieres olvidar todo y te entendemos-suspirando continuo-pero ella, Trini no merece saber que no se le hizo justicia, esa aquí tan campante y para que-continuando-es decir el doc y tu directa o indirectamente no pudieron estar juntos antes-Tommy y Jason asintieron tristemente-ademas esta Zack que trato de unirlos a todos y fue un caso imposible, ni hablar de Billy que creyo cosas que no son, perdieron a Trini no creen ustedes que ella mas que nadie merece que se le haga justicia

Tommy sonrio brillantemente Conner en estos momentos si que muestra ser un líder ranger de la cabeza a los pies, Kira, Trent , Eithan también estaba orgulloso de su mejor amigo

-Sabes algo Conner-sonrie sinceramente Jason-siempre vi a Tommy como un gran líder de los power ranger y a pesar de las subidas y bajadas se que lo hizo con creces-mirando de reojo a su pareja continuo-sin embargo ver a estos cuatros chicos, en especialmente al ver a este joven fuerte, maduro y decidido me he dado cuenta, que siendo mentor definitivamente es lo mejor que ha hecho Tommy Oliver en toda su vida

Jason sonrio felizmente al ver como los cuatros jóvenes en especial Conner estaban totalmente sonrojado, en ese instante llego Alpha

-Tommy, ranger, Andros y los rangers del espacio están próximos a llegar-dice seriamente Alpha-ademas Jason debes descansar por completo y lo sabes perfectamente

Lo ultimo lo dijo fríamente estremeciendo a todos el mundo

-Bien Trini incluso con Alpha dejaste tu legado-suspira Jason-sinceramente Trini que parte de que tire la toalla contigo no entendiste, de verdad que soy y sere yo que contigo si que me saque la lotería

Nuevamente Tommy, Zack, Billy y Aisha si que le daban la razón. Despues de que Jason se acostó nuevamente Tommy y los demas decidieron ir de inmediato a la base lunar, no solamente para recibir a Andros y al resto del equipo, sino para preparar las cosas con cierta Kimberly Hart, Conner tenia toda la razón del mundo, no ´podia dejar pasar por alto todas las estupideces de los traidores, no solamente por Jason, sino por la propia Trini, ella no merecia ser la que pago con su muerte la obsecion de Kimberly con el, esta vez esa si que iba a conocer quien era Tommy Oliver en realidad.

Continuara….


	26. Chapter 26

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Ranger, yo solo poseo la historia…**

En las instalaciones de la Base Lunar, finalmente otro grupo de Power Rangers estaban llegando en cualquier momento, en este caso los mencionados eran los Power Rangers en el espacio, liderado por Andros el ranger rojo, TJ el ranger azul, Carlos, el ranger negro, Cassie la ranger rosada, y Ashley la ranger amarilla, con respecto a las ultimas, Tommy, Zack y el resto de sus amigos esperaban que estas si tuvieran cerebro, porque con Kat y Tanya tenían mas que suficiente . en ese momento precisamente los nuevos ranger llegaron finalmente en compañía de Karone hermana de Andros, y Zhane el antiguo silver ranger que le paso como Tommy, perdio por completo sus poderes

-Hey Andros me alegro de volver a verte-sonrie sinceramente Tommy abrazando a Andros

-Y yo a ti hombre –sonrie Andros-aparentemente nuestras luchas nunca parecen terminar hermano-viendo que Tommy asintio-con razón los power rangers originales reaparecieron -sonrio que Zack abriera sus ojos en shock-hermano Zordon me hablo de ustedes anticipadamente, me alegre enormemente que el estuviera con vida, pero también de ustedes, han sido nuestros primeros antecesores

-Y los únicos, originales e irrepetible mi hermano-sonrie alegremente Zack mientra que Tommy suspiro en serio que con ese Zack no se puede-y bueno nos alegra volver a la lucha y mas en estas circunstancia, solamente somos cuatro, nuestro gran líder el ranger rojo original como dolor de cabeza cosa extraña en el-Tommy no sabia si darle o no la razón en ese sentido al moreno-no esta disponible en estos momentos, pero mas adelante se nos unira

-En realidad era urgente para Karone y para mi hablar personalmente con Jason-dice seriamente Andros-pero quizas mas adelante Tommy ella y yo podemos decirte el porque-viendo que Tommy asintio-ahora lo mas importante es contarle lo que creo que paso el dia que salve a mi hermana aun a costa de la vida del mismo Zordon

Lo ultimo lo dijo con un nudo en la garganta, ciertamente haría lo mismo y una y otra vez por salvar a su hermana Karone, pero eso no significaba que no le dolio perder a Zordon en ese momento

-Hermano-dice Zack-debes saber que uno como power ranger ya sabe los riesgo que toma en este trabajo-viendo que Andros asintio-creeme que Tommy y yo hemos pasado por ver que cierto ranger dolor de cabeza-Tommy pensó que ese Zack ya se la tenia jurada a Jason-se ha sacrificado tantas veces por cada uno de nosotros, incluso por ustedes y los futuros ranger, pero estoy orgulloso de el, y es mas es precisamente por ese ranger, que sigo y seguire siendo Power Ranger de por vida

Tommy le sonrio su amigo no era nada bueno en dar discurso pero era un experto en dar aliento a las personas, al ver el alivio de Andros en su rostro era prueba de ellos, además con respecto a Jason, era cierto ver como su novio lucho y se sacrifico siendo un power ranger, por el, sus amigos y las futuras generaciones, le da potestad al decir como Zack que siempre será un power ranger

-Bien-dice Aisha-soy la ranger amarilla migthy morphin bienvenidos-sonrio al ver que todos asentían-bueno para empezar saben que ya nosotros nos hemos enfrentado a Rita, Zedd, Katrina, Divatox, el Rey Mondo, y el mas reciente Venom y por lo que sabemos por Trey el Golden Ranger, aun faltan mas

-Asi es-dice TJ el ranger azul-permítanme presentarme primero soy TJ el ranger azul espacial y anteriormente fui el sucesor de Tommy como ranger rojo turbo-vio como Tommy sonrio continuo-aquí les presento a mis amigos Carlo ranger negro anteriormente ranger verde sucesor de Adam-se extraño que todos en especial Tommy suspiraran con fastidio-Ashley la ranger amarillo sucesora de Tanya-trago grueso cuando todos miraban fríamente al escuchar el nombre de Tanya-y Cassie la ranger rosada la sucesora de Kat

_-"Que rayos pasa aquí"-_eran los pensamientos de los recién llegados power rangers ante la mirada sumamente furiosa de Tommy y sus equipos

-Mis estimados rangers espaciales-dice seriamente Zack-voy a ser totalmente sincero con ustedes, mas porque Zordon nuestro mentor siempre nos enseño a todos a ser siempre fiel a nosotros mismos, Andros tu que lo conoces mas sabes que es asi-sonrio al ver que el ranger rojo espacial asintio continuo-los Power Ranger Zeo en estos momentos, Adam, Kat , Tanya y Rocky están con la soga en el cuello porque pueden perder sus poderes por completos-suspiro al ver que los rangers espaciales estaban mas que en shock-y me imagino que ustedes intuyen que es mas por las decisiones de ellos como persona que el poder zeo los están abandonando poco a poco

-Dimitria nuestra guardiana nos dijo hace mucho tiempo-dice TJ-cuando Tommy y los otros partieron despues de entregarnos sus poderes, que un ranger siempre debe ser honesto, sincero y leal no solamente con el mundo sino con sus otros compañeros-viendo que todos especialmente Tommy asintieron-y presiento de una que ellos hicieron todo lo contrario

-Es mas que eso TJ-suspira Tommy-siendo el líder de los zeo una época antes de ser turbo, ellos mintieron vilmente, y alguien resulto afectado y esa persona es precisamente Jason

Zack y el resto se sorprendio que Tommy revelara eso, pero en general ellos confiaban plenamente en Tommy y sabían que este lo hizo por algo. Tommy decidio revelar algo, porque presentia que esos rangers era realmente de confiar mas que en todo en Andros, de lejos vio aquella vez en la reunión de los rangers su conexión con Jason, asi que esperaba no estar equivocado pero presentia que el podía ayudar a Jason en estos momentos.

-¿Sabias de esto Andros?-pregunta una furiosa Karone estremeciendo a su hermano y confundiendo totalmente a Tommy y los demas-lo sabias , sabias que Jason fue lastimado por una cuerda de idiotas y no hiciste nada para impedirlo

Tommy fruncio el ceño, salvo la parte de cuerda de idiotas que le daba la razón a Karone al decir eso, por lo demas el y los demas estaban sin palabras

-Por supuesto que no sis-dice inmediatamente Andros-en esa época no conoci a Jason, es mas en esa época ni remota idea de encontrarme con TJ y los demas, y mas en esa época eras Astronema Karone

La rubia asintio, en realidad debía darle la razón a su hermano, ni siquiera ella había aparecido como Astronema

-Mis estimados ranger espaciales-dice Zack-ahora somos todos nosotros-señalando a Tommy y sus amigos, que estamos totalmente confundidos , se puede saber que rayos pasa aquí

Tommy si que le daba la razón a su mejor amigo, era verdad, el, sus estudiantes, Billy, Aisha, y Hayley si que no entienden nada de nada

-Yo les explicare Zachary-dice seriamente Zordon apareciéndose frente a ellos-me comunique con Jason para decirle que ustedes tendrán conocimiento de cierta información que le concierne pero el no debe saber por los momentos-suspiro al ver que Tommy fruncio el ceño-lo hice para evitar malos entendidos y que Jason nuevamente pierda confianza en ustedes y mas que todo en si mismo, creeme Tommy que cuando les diga esto, tu principalmente entenderá que Jason no esta preparado para saberlo

Tommy fruncio el ceño nuevamente pero asintio

-Andros y Karone son de un planeta lejano KO-35-empieza Zordon-pero que sus habitantes la mayoría tiene sangre Terrestre-viendo que tenia la atención de todos-su padre Arthur en unos de sus viaje a la Tierra tuvo una relación con una mujer humana, pero según el no hubo consecuencia….pero

Tommy , Zack y los demas seguían atentos

-Para esa época Andros y Karone no tenían ni el año cumplido-continuo el mentor de los rangers-en ese mismo momento Arthur supo que si hubo consecuencias, la mujer quedo embarazada de gemelos, pero no quiso dejar a su esposa y sus hijos, asi que no hizo nada

Tommy, veía como Andros apretaba los puños en impotencia, no lo culpaba su padre no solamente engaño a su madre, sino que se hizo la vista gorda con la mujer que dejo atrás, suspiro feliz que sus padres adoptivos eran felices juntos, el único desacuerdo que tuvieron fue precisamente su herencia y familia biológica que al final resolvieron felizmente, pero de una no le gustaría estar en los zapatos de Andros

-Un momento Zordon-dice Zack que extrañamente si se estaba dando cuenta de la historia de su mentor-dijiste que la mujer humana tuvo gemelos no-viendo que su mentor asintio-esa mujer era casada por casualidad-nuevamente Zordon asintio mientra que Billy abrió sus ojos en shock sabiendo de una a que conclusiones llego Zack

-Zordon-dice un muy shockeado Billy-esa mujer es la madre de Jason no?-Tommy, Aisha abrieron sus ojos en shock mas cuando Zordon asintio-eso significa…..

-Jason es hermano de Andros y Karone Billy-dice finalmente Zordon dejando a todos los rangers totalmente sin palabras

Tommy no sabia que sentir, debía estar feliz que su novio finalmente tenga una familia, dos hermanos, que seguramente lo quieren con el, debería ser feliz que finalmente Jason tenga personas que lo quieran de verdad. Pero sinceramente no lo esta, no porque tema que Andros y Karone decida llevarse a Jason el no lo permitirá , sino porque no olvida ni nunca olvidara a un niño perdido, roto y destrozado, sabe que Andros se desvivio a buscar a Karone sin saber de la existencia de otro hermano, al menos quiere creer eso, pero le dolia ver que quizas era muy tarde, Jason ya sufrio a lo grande toda su vida, su mentor tenia razón, el mas que nadie sabia que su novio no esta listo para recibir esta bomba

-Tommy-dice seriamente Andros-Karone y yo estamos tan sorprendidos como ustedes, yo supe la verdad días antes de nuestro encuentro con los otros rangers-viendo que Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock-trate de acercarme a el, sonreí porque nos conectamos de inmediato, pero no pude decirle la verdad, mas cuando vi que llevaba bastante carga encima

Tommy quería gritarle que precisamente por eso debería haberle dicho la verdad a Jason, que si le hubiera dicho que era su hermano quizas su novio lo hubiera tomado mejor, suspiro no se engaña Jason en realidad en esa época ya estaba destruyéndose asi que le debía darle la razón a Andros en ese aspecto

-Supimos que tuvimos dos hermanos-dice en voz baja Karone-uno Jaden murió en un accidente y el otro gemelo que sobrevivio era Jason, cuando vimos algunas cartas entre mi padre y esa mujer, vimos su firma y de una nos dimos cuenta de quien era Jason en realidad

-Tommy-continua Andros-Zordon dijo que Jason no puede venir, pero seriamente Tommy queremos hablar con el, el necesita saber la verdad

Tommy suspiro no sabia que sentir, y eso que con el no era la cosa , se estremecio al pensar como reaccionara Jason con todo esto, era oficial debía llevarse a su pareja a la reserva solamente ahí el estaría tranquilo, y quizas mas preparado para lo que se le espera

-Andros no es por mal-dice Aisha-pero Jason en estos momentos no esta para llevar fuertes impresiones-suspirando continuo-entendemos la posición tuya y de tu hermana la entendemos Andros, pero Jason paso toda una vida con miles de cosas a la vez, en este momento una noticia como esta lo afectaría para siempre, y Tommy y nosotros no queremos que eso pase

Tommy le dio por completo la razón a su amiga, entendia de corazón a Andros, pero el debe entender que no era de buena a la primera que se puede asimilar una noticia como esta, mas Jason que sufrio a lo grande por la muerte de su gemelo, además sentía que le robaban su vida precisamente para que Jaden sea revivido, su novio no esta para mortificaciones de nada ni nadie y debía dejar claro esto

-Andros hablaremos de nuestra situación como rangers-dice Tommy al ver que el ranger rojo se sorprendio-debes entender que si a mis compañeros y a mi esta noticia es sumamente difícil de asimilar-Andros vio que Zack y los demas asentían en acuerdo-no te puedes imaginar como Jason reaccionaria como el esta en estos momentos, y perdóname aunque te entiendo porque de corazón lo hago, Jason esta sobre todas las cosas

Zordon sonrio a Tommy, su segundo líder de los power rangers ha madurado en estos últimos años, sea por la desaparición de Jason o la aparición de estos extraordinarios jóvenes, pero Tommy finalmente sin saberlo puede escribir su propia historia sin la necesidad de complacer a los demas.

-Supongo que tienes razón Tommy-suspira Andros-pero sabes que esto en cualquier momento estallara-Tommy trago grueso pero asintio-pero dame crédito Tommy, nosotros no somos como esos rangers que anteriormente mencionaron, Karone y yo esperaremos a Jason, es mas el de una no debe saber la verdad, al menos queremos hacernos sus amigos y despues si lo vemos completamente listo le diremos la verdad si no nos callaremos

Tommy y sus amigos suspiraron enormemente de alivio Andros nuevamente le demostró porque esta entre los mejores rangers rojos, en verdad el y Karone se pueden acercar a su novio como amigos, mas adelante será el propio Jason que demuestre si esta preparado para saber la verdad.

-Por eso Tommy te pido-dice de repente Karone que por alguna razón le dio mala espina a Tommy –que como futura amiga que sere de Jason me des todos lo detalles que ese par de arpías le hicieron a Jason-Tommy suspiro al ver el brillo malvado de Aisha, Hayley y Kira-y como yo tengo conocimientos fidedignos de ser malvada, quien mas que yo para encargarme de esas dos de por vida

Silencio sepulcral aunque mentalmente Tommy conto hasta tres

-Bienvenida a nuestro club-exclaman alegremente Aisha, Hayley y Kira a la vez

Karone sonrio mas al ver a las tres rangers, algo le decía que esas jóvenes serán sus amigas de por vida, además seguramente ellas si que le darían mas detalles de lo que le sucedió a su otro hermano, suspiro había estado emocionada por conocer finalmente a Jason, pero como Andros dijo ellos no eran como esas arpías esperarían poco a poco a su hermano, porque por la seriedad del líder general de los power rangers, lo que esta pasando Jason no es cosa de juego. En ese momento el resto de los rangers en este caso los power rangers zeo llegaron

-TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Ashley-dice una emocionada Kat-estoy tan feliz de volver a verlos

-Nosotros también lo estamos creo-dice fingidamente TJ

-Tiempo sin vernos-dice alegremente Tanya-supongo que en cualquier momento podemos recuperar nuestro tiempo perdido

Tommy y sus amigos, veian a lo lejos que los rangers espaciales, estaban mas que incomodos con la situación , no es que ninguno de ellos pudieran culparlos

-Claro cuando podamos tener tiempo libre-dice fingidamente Ashley-podemos conversar…aunque mentalmente decía que ni muerta a simple vista se veía porque los otros rangers no podían verlos ni en pintura

-Bien empecemos de una vez-dice Tommy salvando la situación total-Andros seriamente hay algo que haya sucedido en su batalla final, es decir en realidad estamos felices por tener a Zordon con nosotros, pero ni el regreso de el y ahora de los villanos no tiene explicación alguna

Todos los rangers asentían

-Al principio Tommy no recordaba nada-empieza Andros-es decir TJ y el resto del equipo estaban en la tierra enfrentándose al resto de lo que quedaba de los androides-suspirando continuo-y yo estaba en la nave espacial de Karone que en ese entonces era Astronema, ahí estaba Zordon y el para salvar no solamente a mi hermana sino a la tierra me pidió lo que me imagino todos ustedes saben

Suspiro al ver que todos asentían en acuerdo

-Pero aparentemente-continua Carlos-dias despues empezamos a sentir la energía molecular de Zordon regada en todo el universo-sonriendo a Zordon-cada planeta que fue destruido por los villanos fue mágicamente reconstruido, partimos a reconstruir a Zordon, cuando en una de nuestras misiones encontramos con algo mas

-En un planeta llamado-Metrox-continua Cassie-al parecer un antiguo hechicero maligno antes de morir, hizo un pacto con un guardian del tiempo-suspirando continuo-su deseo era destruir el universo entero por completo, y para eso se debería ir al origen de todo mal, en todo caso Rita Repulsa

Silencio sepulcral, finalmente todos incluso las rangers femeninas zeo finalmente entienden por completo el regreso de los villanos

-El espejo Oscuro-dice Zhane-de ahí se dio un giro a las situaciones que tenemos, es decir no se cambio el tiempo, pero si se dejo sin efecto lo que Andros hizo, Zordon su regreso se dio antes del hechizo, asi que una cosa definitivamente no tiene que ver con la otra

-Según lo que sabemos –continua Andros-los lugares, sitios que fueron resguardados por los power rangers en la tierra y en otros planeta como Illinois están siendo objetos de nuevos ataques, por eso debemos entrenar mas fuertes, con respecto a Rita-mirando a Zack-ustedes mighty morphin son los que mas cercan están de nivelar su poder, los únicos en enfrentar de frente, pero deben estar el ranger rojo original con ustedes

Suspiro de resignación por parte de Tommy y su equipo

-Ves que esto es sumamente grave Tommy-dice furiosamente Kat-puedes tus otros compañeros pensar lo peor de mi cosa que me importa un comino-Zack estaba que la mataba-pero no importa en que parte de la galaxia este Jason en estos momentos, es un ranger no, es el famoso ranger rojo original y el único que puede enfrentar a Rita de frente, todos aquí, mas bien la tierra seguiría a salvo si ese estuviera aquí de una buena vez

Silencio sepulcral, Andros era el primero en entender perfectamente el odio de Tommy por la chica, es mas hasta en eso competirá con el, esa perra hablando asi de uno de los suyos independientemente que Jason sea su hermano, siempre supo desde mas joven por el mismo Zordon el gran ranger rojo que fue, y esta habla asi como si todo era culpa netamente de la ausencia de Jason, hasta el sin saber todo como Karone se da una idea que su hermano en estos momentos no esta para mortificarse de ninguna manera

-Sabes algo Andros-dice de repente Karone-dandole mala espina a su hermano- en días como este extraño enormemente ser Astronema-Andros suspiro por millonésima vez-seguramente hubiera hecho un buen uso de mi baculo en estos momentos

Nuevamente nadie dijo nada, aunque Tommy mentalmente le sonrio, pero ahora si quería demostrar su amor por Jason, y mas que todo ser el líder de los power rangers es hora de hacerlo

-Finalmente lo hiciste no Katherine-dice fríamente Tommy-finalmente me sacaste de mis casillas-mirando a todos a la vez-no quiero ser interrumpido por nada ni por nadie entendiste Zack-suspiro al ver que su amigo asintio de forma automática, en otro momento se hubiera reido Zack asentia de una cuando Trini como siempre lo amenazaba diariamente-en fin Katherine delante de todos aquí, te dejare las cosas claras para ver si entiendes de una buena vez

Continuara…..


	27. Chapter 27

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Ranger , yo solo poseo la historia…..**

En la sala de reuniones de la base lunar de los Power Rangers, finalmente se iba a dar lo que se podía pensar como la confrontación final entre la ranger rosada zeo Katherine Sutherland y el ranger negro dino trueno y principal líder de los Power Rangers de forma general Tommy Oliver. Para Tommy esto si que era de lo ultimo que maldita mania tenia esa con dársela de la sabelotodo en el equipo y mas aun culpar a Jason de todo , es en serio su novio ha pasado por mucho y aunque ciertamente es fundamental para proteger la tierra en su estado actual no lo expondrá bajo ninguna circunstancia, son cientos de power rangers que si no pueden destruir a Rita de una, si están bastante capacitados para mantener la Tierra y el Universo entero intactos por los momentos, pero esta chica si que no entienden ni chino ni en español

-Andros , rangers del espacio-dice Tommy-si quieren vayan a descansar, en estos momentos es un asunto personal que voy a resolver y lo menos que quiero que se sientan mas incomodos que se sintieron hace unos momentos

-No te preocupe hermano-sonrie Andros-somos amigos Tommy, además si es por Jason con mas razón me quedo aquí-sonrio cuando Tommy asintio-por otro lado, hermano mereces un oscar de por vida, hasta yo en solo minutos Tommy no entiendo como aguantaste semejante suplicio

-Creeme que ni yo mismo lo se hermano-suspira profundamente Tommy

-Lo mismo voy con Andros Tommy-dice Karone-y Tommy hace unos cincos días atrás en un sueño alguien se me aparicio según ella es y seguirá siendo la mejor ranger amarillo de la historia

Silencio nuevamente

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando¡-exclaman Tommy y sus amigos incluso sus estudiantes a la vez…

Tommy suspiro esa Trini, esa si que era una misión imposible para el, aunque al igual que Jason no entendio cuando le dijo que aun falta por verla

-Ella nos adelanto a mi hermano y a mi la situación de Jason-dice seriamente la rubia viendo que Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock-no dijo nada Tommy, es mas lamentablemente ella se imagino que te iba a molestar y lo digo lamentable es por ti Tommy porque ella

_Jason esta mal Karone no puedo decirte por que y cuanto, mi amistad con el y Tommy están sobre todas las cosas-viendo que Karone asintio-por eso tu hermano y tu deben ser totalmente muy pacientes con el, sin saberlo sus presencias en un futuro cercano será primordial, ahora Karone seguramente mi Tommy además de ciego será sordo puedes decirle esto_

_Karone nuevamente asintio, esta chica si que definitivamente era la chica mas anormal del universo entero_

_-Dile que si se atreve a dudar de mi-dice fríamente Trini estremeciendo a Karone-que si duda de mi fidelidad hacia Jason y el le juro en estos momentos Karone-la rubia sabia que ni como Astronema le ganaría a esa chica, ella era definitivamente de temer-le juro que sus grandes dolores de cabezas con las zeo rangers rosada y amarilla desaparecerán por completo y sabes porque Karone_

_La rubia trago grueso al ver la sonrisa escalofriante de la joven asiática_

_-Porque el me va hacer compañía en el otro mundo sin boleto de regreso-dice contundentemente una furiosa Trini_

-¡Carajo Trini¡-exclama un tembloroso Tommy para la sorpresa de todos-como Zack dijo no te cansas de amenazarnos a todos por millonésima vez, seriamente empiezo a creer que traumarnos a todos de por vida era de lejos tu especialidad

Zack, Billy, Aisha y el mismísimo Zordon eran los primeros en darle la razón por completo, no entienden y definitivamente no quieren entender como la capacidad de Trini Kwuan de aterrorizar a las personas aun despues de muerta sigue intacta. Tommy trato de calmarse por completo, aunque volver a ser amenazado por millonésima vez por Trini no era cosa de calmarse de una rápidamente

-En fin TJ, Carlos, Ashley y Cassie ustedes realmente pueden irse chicos-dice mas calmadamente Tommy-como le dije antes esto es personal, muy personal-lo ultimo lo dijo fríamente a Kat-no queremos que se arrepientan a lo grande haber venido en primer lugar

-Hombre no me conoces Tommy-sonrie TJ-somos una familia hermano, además fue por ti que Carlos, Cassie y Ashley nos hicimos los mejores amigos-viendo que sus amigos asintieron-confiaste plenamente en mi para seguir con tu legado cosa que hice lo mejor que pude, tienes nuestro apoyo, y mas en estos momentos, por lo menos yo si me quedare

-Y yo también-dice seriamente Carlos al ver a Adam-hermano no se porque presiento que esas dos-señalando a Kat y Tanya-no son las únicas preocupaciones de Tommy, Adam dime que no hiciste nada malo, en serio amigo dime que no metiste la pata a lo grande con el

Suspiro al interpretar el silencio de Adam como su mayor respuesta

-Ashley y yo también nos quedaremos Tommy-dice Cassie viendo que su amiga asintio-asi que no te preocupes, escucharemos todo atentamente, creeme que para Andros y Karone le es esencial escuchar esto

Tommy mas aliviadamente asintio, Trini dio a entender que la presencia de Karone y Andros en la vida de Jason era fundamental para su recuperación, no ahora pero si mas adelante, y esta vez si la escucharía, por enésima vez no haber escuchado a Trini desde el principio el no hubiera perdido a Jason hace años atrás en primer lugar

-Bien Katherine empecemos esto de una vez-dice fríamente Tommy-aparentemente no aprendiste nada no Kat, o no quisiste ver la realidad-suspiro al ver que Kat lo miraba fríamente-se te acabo hace rato, hacen siglos tu teatro de la única inocente y buena en el grupo soy yo y nada mas, en serio porque sigues en la misma

-Sabes lo difícil que fue para mi que nos desplazara por Jason-dice fríamente Kat-el mismo Rocky te lo dijo cuando ese regreso, lo único que tuviste pendiente fue de el

-Porque sin saberlo fui feliz desde el mismo momento que el regreso-responde contundentemente Tommy-es mas incluso Zack lo dijo antes, Kat no fui feliz siendo el nuevo líder del equipo-mirando a Zordon-sin ofender Zordon te agradezco de corazón todo lo que has hecho y sigue haciendo por mi, al igual que Jase te amo como un padre, pero realmente no me sentí capacitado para esa responsabilidad

-Lo entiendo Tommy-suspira Zordon-es mas esa Trini como siempre

_-Sabes algo Zordon-dice de repente Trini dándole por millonésima vez mala espina a Zordon-he visto parejas que se complementan mutuamente, que son perfectos, pero Tommy y Jason si que se fueron al infinito y mas alla-su mentor suspiro por millonésima vez-es decir hasta para quejarse hasta la muerte en no querer ser lideres de los power ranger, hasta en ello esos dos concuerdan sinceramente mis chicos no dejan para nadie _

-Por enésima vez Trini por favor-suspira profundamente Tommy, en serio que con Trini si que se saco su numero-hablando seriamente y por el propio Zordon fue ella Kat, fue Trini la primera que lo vio a lo lejos, despues el propio Jase, ambos esperaron hasta lo ultimo , no dije nada y lo demas es historia

Suspirando nuevamente continuo

-Ademas Kat como se lo dije a Rocky-continua Tommy-porque carrizo ni tu ni Tanya ni los chicos comentaron nada, es mas Kat ahora mas claramente vi que Jason si trato de hacer amistad contigo y los demas, y ahora se que todos los rechazaron a la primera

-Bueno y que quería que hiciera el es homosexual Tommy—dice Kat-Kimberly nos llamo contándonos eso-Tommy miraba de reojo a Zack que se enfurecio mas al escuchar el nombre de Kim y el lo entendia porque estaba tan furioso o mas que el-mira no se trata de ser homofóbica-suspiro al ver el resoplo general-pero sabes que no es buen ejemplo para ser un ranger

-¡De que diablo hablas¡-exclama de repente TJ-lo siento por interrumpir pero no se si lo saben pero hay power rangers tanto bi como homosexual en estos momentos, es decir Kai ranger azul galáctico es homosexual, Kelsey la ranger amarillo a la velocidad de la luz también, y creo que Theo el de furia salvaje es bisexual asi que si Jason es o no homosexual no es impedimento a que siga siendo ranger

Tommy y los demas sonrieron maliciosamente a ver como Kat salía de esta

-Bueno no sabia eso-suspira Kat-pero aun asi Tommy, si te hubiera dicho mi molestia que me hubiera dicho

-Te diría lo que en estos momentos dire-continua Tommy-te diría que eres mi amiga y que aprecio trabajar contigo y con los demas, que agradezco tenerlo en el equipo y que los apoyare en todo lo que me pidan, pero que Jason fue mi primer amigo, la primera persona que me tendio la mano y me apoyo incondicionalmente, que gracias a el soy lo que fui en ese entonces y soy hoy en dia, eso te hubiera dicho Kat

Silencio sepulcral, ante las palabras de Tommy

-Pero no es justo Tommy-dice contundentemente Kat-no es justo con nosotros, hemos tratado de cumplir con tus expectativas-mirando seriamente-tratamos de complacerte en todo, en estar ahí para ti, estuve contigo por lo de Kimberly, es mas aun enamorada de ti te cree una cita con Heather que sabemos que no paso, pero lo hice por ti, y piensa que es justo lo que nos haces en estos momentos

Nuevamente nadie dijo nada aunque Zack reconocia que se veía a la peli teñida siendo sincera por primera vez en su vida, pero al ver a Tommy de reojo de lejos se nota que esta vez su amigo no va a caer en eso

-Para que me dices eso ahora Kat?-pregunta calmadamente Tommy-porque ahora, dices que me amaste de forma silenciosa y me ayudaste con Heather no-suspirando continuo-lo hiciste Kat, en primera por ti misma yo no te lo pedi, y sincerémonos Kat que pareces que esta vez eres sincera, seamos honesto sabes perfectamente que no sentía nada por Heather, es mas-diciendo seriamente-ademas de Kimberly , tu sabias que ya estaba enamorado de alguien, y ambos sabemos quien es precisamente la persona en cuestión no

Nuevamente se encontró que la rubia no dijo nada

-He estado enamorado de Jason desde hace buen tiempo-dice contundentemente Tommy mirando de reojo suspiro aliviadamente que Andros y Karone solamente asintieron-y para variar fue únicamente Trini Kwuan que lo sabia antes que Jason y yo nos diéramos cuenta-mirando fríamente a Kat-y de una Kat déjate de engañar a ti misma, desde el mismo momento que Jason regreso de ahí decidiste hacerle la vida imposible no,

-Pero que querias que hiciera Tommy?-pregunta Kat-ver con mis propios ojos que ese de la nada iba apartarte de mi tienes que estar bromeando-suspiro profundamente-Tommy cuando estuvimos juntos, que paso era genial lo que tuvimos

-Era una mentira lo que tuvimos y lo sabes-dice fuertemente Tommy-Hayley si entendio que mi corazón no estaba con ella-viendo que Hayley le sonrio-con Kimberly si que me engañe, fui yo quien dio todo por la relación tu mas que nadie sabes eso-suspiro nuevamente-en cuanto a ti, no paso nada, no hubo chispas ni fuegos artificales nada de nada, asi que ya deja de mentirte, ya con esto es como obvio que no puedes seguir siendo la ranger rosada zeo

-¡No puedes hacer eso Tommy¡-el único que puede es precisamente Zordon y a el no le hemos fallado en ningun momento

Zordon suspiro era en serio lo ultimo que dijo, no se olvida que al traicionar a Tommy y Jason de cierta manera le hizo eso…pero en ese momento

-Rangers nuevamente una emergencia-dice de repente Zordon-nuevamente es Angel Groove siendo atacada, esta ver por Kriptor el que secuestro a Karone y Viper otra enemiga de los rangers a la velocidad de la luz

-Bien supongo que es hora de entrar en acción-sonrie Andros-bueno es hora de morphosis

-Andros se convierte en el ranger rojo espacial

-Carlos se convierte en el ranger negro espacial

-TJ se convierte en el ranger azul espacial

-Cassie se convierte en la ranger rosada espacial

-Ashley se convierte en la ranger amarilla espacial

-Power Rangers en el Espacio-gritan todos a la vez

-Conner es nuestro turno-dice seriamente Tommy…Conner asintio y de una

-Dino Tyranosaurio-grita Conner

-Dino Triceratops-grita Eithan

-Dino Dragozord-grita Trent

-Dino Ptherazord-grita Kira

-Dino Brachiozord-grita Tommy

Power Ranger Dino Trueno-gritan todos a la vez

Katherine-dice Zordon-esta es oficialmente tu ultima oportunidad como ranger, despues de esto al igual que Kimberly dejara tu puesto-viendo que kat abrió sus ojos en shock-te adverti mas de una vez a ti y a Tanya que terminaran su comportamiento infantil iras aun en contra de tu voluntad, despues regresara para ceder tu puesto oficialmente

La rubia empezó a derramar algunas lagrimas, no era justo lo que le estaban haciendo, algún dia Tommy se arrepentirá de esto…

-Zeo Ranger One Pink-grita dolorosamente Kat

-Zeo Ranger Two Yellow-grita Tanya

-Zeo Ranger Tree Blue-grita Rocky

-Zeo Ranger Four Green-grita Adam

Power Ranger Zeo-gritan todos a la vez

-Bien mis amigos finalmente los originales-sonrie alegremente Zack

-Mastodonte-grita Zack

-Pterodactyl-grita Hayley

-Triceratops-grita Billy

-Tigre Colmillo de Sable-grita Aisha

Power Ranger Mighty Morphin-gritan los últimos rangers

De inmediato todos se transladaron a Angel Groove, luchando en conjunto

-Mis estimados migthy morphin-sonrie fríamente Viper-es un placer conocer finalmente a los rangers originales, pero díganme que paso con el ranger rojo

-Lo que pase con nuestro amigo bruja-dice fríamente el ranger negro original-definitivamente no es de tu incumbencia

-O mi estimado ranger negro-sonrie maliciosamente Kriptor-pero creenos que mas que saber, realmente estamos interesado en el ranger rojo original

Todos se estremecieron en especial Tommy, realmente le daba mala espina esto, aunque sabían que los villanos querían acabar con Jason sabiendo que este es el único en detener a Rita definitivamente, no tuvieron tiempo para asimilar esto cuando fueron rodeados por androides, patrulleros y sombras vivientes, afortunadamente

-Viento mortal-grita la ranger rosada original al usar su baculo

-Tornado de hojas de Roble- la sigue el ranger azul original

-Tengo una idea-dice Zack-combinemos nuestros baculos, Billy y Hayley, Aisha conmigo

Billy y las chicas asintieron, nuevamente invocaron sus baculos, pero algo sucedió su baculos se convirtieron a la vez en largos centros, nuevamente Zack y sus amigos estaban mas que impresionados

-Tormenta furiosa de rocas afiladas-gritan Hayley y Billy a la vez, y nuevamente se sorprendieron la velocidad del viento mas las incalculables rocas sumamente afiladas destruían por completo a sus enemigos

-Maremoto eléctrico-gritan Zack y Aisha a la vez, en el caso de ambos un fuerte maremoto con fuertes descargas eléctricas aplastaron por completo al restos de los bichos

-¡Wow si que son asombrosos sus nuevos ataques¡-exclama una muy feliz ranger amarillo espacial

-Muchas gracias Ashley-sonrie Billy-en realidad es todo nuevo para nosotros

Zack asintio , y en ese momento dos monstruos realmente fuertes le estaban dando la paliza de su vida, los dino trueno, los del espacio y los ranger zeo unieron sus armas y nada , aunque uno de ellos si fue destruido el otro no

-Tommy has algo por una vez en tu vida por mi-dice seriamente Zack sonriendo al ver que Tommy puso los ojos en blanco-espera y ya te digo, Zordon podemos usar nuestro Power Blaster se como lo podemos completar

-Entiendo lo que piensas Zachary-sonrie Zordon-de inmediato le transportare sus armas nuevamente

En ese momento las antiguas armas de los rangers migthy morphin fueron entregados a cada uno de sus miembros, Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock a ver que nada mas y nada menos la espada de Jason estaba en sus manos

-Hermano como me lo dijiste antes-sonrie Zack-el mas que nadie confía totalmente en ti y lo sabes-sonrio mas al ver que Tommy alegremente asintio-quien mas que tu para que nos ayudes en terminar con este monstruo de una vez

-Supongo que tienes razón-sonrie felizmente Tommy

-Siendo asi , unamos nuestras armas-dice alegremente Zack

Todos asintieron y de una…

-Hacha de poder-grita Zack

-Arco de Poder-grita Hayley

-Dagas de poder-grita Aisha

-Lanzas de poder-grita Billy

-Espada de poder-grita Tommy

-Power Ranger-gritan en conjunto-fuego

Y el segundo monstruo fue destruido por completo, Tommy sonrio era recordar viejos tiempos con Zack y los chicos y mas que todo al sentir la espada del ranger rojo sabia que Jason estaba con el, que de alguna manera tuvo a su novio junto con el

Continuara…


	28. Chapter 28

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Ranger, solamente poseo la historia**

En el centro de mando, Jason Scott luchaba para pararse finalmente, en serio que odiaba estar postrado en una cama, irónicamente fue el mismo que ocasiono estar asi en primer lugar, pero sentía que debía estar con Tommy, y sus amigos, seguramente ellos deben estar luchando en estos momentos. Suspiro cuando sintió un enorme dolor en todo su cuerpo, eso de levantarse no será tan fácil como pensó. Ahora cuando converso con Zordon , este le dijo que su novio y sus amigos tendrían nueva información acerca de el, pero que no podían decirle nada precisamente por su bienestar anteriormente le hubiera gritado al mismo Zordon al decirle que el podía cuidarse solo y que no necesitaba que nadie lo cuidara, pero estos largos cinco años incluso mas de vagar por el mundo haciendo lo único que quería destruirse a si mismo, no le enseño absolutamente nada, en primera quiso olvidar a Tommy incluso odiarlo pero definitivamente eso nunca sucedió, es mas se alegraba de verdad haber perdonado a su novio, no solamente porque el propio Tommy le ha demostrado con creces su arrepentimiento y su amor por el, sino porque al perdonar a su novio se quito un peso de encima, gracias a eso es que ve las cosas con claridad.

No se engañaba aun había cosas por aceptar y consecuencias de sus acciones que enfrentar, no mintió a Trey estaba preparado para que Tommy, Billy, Zack y Aisha lo enfrenten , aunque de lejos se nota su amor y dedicación hacia el eso no le justificara a el sus acciones, viviría con ellas y de por vida, pero si Tommy o sus amigos hubieran hecho las cosas que el hizo, debía reconocer que ganas de matar a cada uno de ellos seguramente no le faltaría.

-Alpha-dice de repente Jason-Zordon y tu no se han arrrepentido de las decisiones que han tomado

El robot fruncia el ceño, no entendia a donde quería llegar Jason

-Te lo dire mas claramente-dice seriamente Jason-Zordon no se ha arrepentido haberme escogido a mi como el primer ranger rojo-viendo que de milagro a Alpha no le da un infarto lo que seria extraño siendo un robot-vamos Alpha, tu y Zordon saben lo que hice en que me meti en todos estos años, realmente crees con mi currículo actual merezco seguir siendo el ranger rojo original

-Quizas es precisamente por eso Jason Lee Scott-dice firmemente Alpha viendo que iba su amigo hablar levanto su mano para impedirlo-por eso mismo por tus acciones buenas y malas te hacen ser la persona que eres Jason, ahora me vas a escuchar a mi y mas te vale que me escuche

Jason trago grueso lo ultimo que dijo Alpha le era definitivamente familiar

-Zordon y yo te hemos visto en todas tus facetas Jason-empieza seriamente el robot-feliz cuando empezaste como ranger rojo, preocupado cuando veía que alguno de los chicos estaba en problemas, enojado cuando no pudiste recuperar los poderes de Tommy, y devastado precisamente por ver partir a Tommy al no poder ser mas ranger en ese momento, pero Jason

El ranger rojo mantuvo tranquilo viendo la seriedad de Alpha

-Eso es lo que te haces ser uno de los mejores ranger-dice firmemente Alpha-un buen líder, sabe en que momento de la vida sus compañeros lo necesitan, se apoya en ellos y se sacrifica por ellos, eso lo hiciste a lo grandes, lo ultimo que tristemente hemos visto es tu parte humana Jason, de una son grandes errores Jason yo no te los tapare porque seguramente tu mismo no quiere que haga eso

Jason le sonrio como respuesta, ese Alpha prácticamente es de la familia

-Eres humano Jason date cuenta de ello-eso si que sorprendio a Jason-estas acostumbrado a tu papel de líder todo estos últimos años, que te olvidaste que no eres perfecto, por eso Zordon y yo creemos en ti, porque asi como sabes te levantas mas fuerte que antes, no será hoy, pero Jason prontamente tu mismo te daras cuenta de ello

-Muchas gracias Alpha-sonrie sinceramente Jason-no tienes idea cuanto necesitaba escuchar eso

-Cuando quieras Jason-sonrie el robot-y sabes perfectamente que aquí todos estaremos para ti, no será hoy ni mañana que veas realmente luz en tu camino Jason, pero aquí empezaras y es lo importante no

Jason le daba la razón, iba a decir algo mas cuando su novio, y los jóvenes ranger entraron

-Hey babe como estas?-pregunta alegremente Tommy aunque su alegría desaparicio al ver decaído nuevamente a Jason

-Lo siento Tommy-suspira Jason-pero mis animos están de subida y bajada, es mas-señalando a Alpha-tuvo Alpha que darme un buen escarmiento

-No es que no te lo mereciera-dice firmemente Alpha-Tommy, Jason estará asi por un buen tiempo , tu y los chicos lo saben-suspiro al ver que Tommy tristemente le dio la razón-pero le dije a Jason, que el esta en su derecho en sentirse asi, que su recuperación no es de la noche a la mañana, pero estaremos con el hasta el final

-Muchas gracias Alpha-dice mas calmado Tommy-tienes razón Jason no esta solo , al menos ya no mas, entiendes eso no Jase-sonrio al ver que su novio mas estable asintio-y tienes razón en decir que esta en su derecho estar deprimido, pero me duele verlo asi , dame crédito en ese sentido

Todos en especial el propio Jason le daban la razón, es mas con esfuerzo sobrehumano Jason se hizo un poco de lado para que su novio se sentara con el, un Tommy mas animado se sento rápidamente, aun con las miradas de burlas de Conner, Trent y Eithan ni hablar de la sonrisa maliciosa de Kira

-En fin vendre mas tarde Jason-suspira Alpha-cuando regrese te ayudare a que intentes levantarte , no nos engañemos Jason trataste de pararte sin ayuda no-viendo que Jason trago grueso sabiendo que su novio no estaría muy contento-bien esperame que te guste o no te ayudare

-No solamente tu Alpha-dice firmemente Tommy estremeciendo por completo a Jason-nosotros vendremos mas tarde, aun tengo que atender a Andros y los demas-suspiro mas calmadamente ese Zack tiene toda la razón del mundo a decir que Jason si que era un enorme dolor de cabeza-ademas continuaremos nuestro entrenamiento especialmente ahora si tenemos o no una nueva ranger rosada zeo

Jason abrió sus ojos en shock

-Tommy si quieres me grita, me golpeas todo-dice alegremente Jason dándole mala espina a Tommy y su equipo-me insulta a mas no poder, pero te suplico Tommy dime que Kat se desaparecerá de la tierra, mejor dicho del universo entero

Silencio sepulcral, Tommy suspiro Jason definitivamente si que paso tiempo con Trini

-Lo siento babe-suspira Tommy porque interiormente tenia los mismos deseos de Jason, es mas hasta su equipo lo deseaba fervientemente-aunque Zordon la había dado de baja antes de su lucha , cuando regreso dijo que no podía quitarle su poder-suspiro al ver a Jason frustrado no es que lo culpe por eso-no es que Zordon le quiere dar una oportunidad es que no puede

-Jason el doc tiene razón-dice Conner-cuando regresamos y Zordon dijo eso, creeme que el doc-señalando a Tommy-ese si que estaba hecho una furia tanto que salio de la sala de reuniones dejando al pobre Zordon con la palabra en la boca

-¿Realmente hiciste eso Tommy?-pregunta un sorprendido y un poco molesto Jason viendo como Tommy cabizbajo asintio-Tommy entiendo tu molestia creeme que si por mi fuera no veria ni en esta ni otras vidas a esa perra, mas como me comporte te debe dar una idea-viendo que Tommy asintio-pero Zordon siempre sabe porque hace las cosas Tommy, con la única persona que confie en todo mi infierno es precisamente Zordon, sinceramente Tommy

-Lo siento, lo siento-suspira profundamente Tommy-ya hable con el, Jase realmente me siento mal por eso y mas cuando estos-señalando a sus estudiantes-fueron los primeros en echármelo en la cara, pero dame crédito que pensé que con todo lo que hizo Kat ella ya no tendría que ver con nosotros

Jason suspiro para calmarse, empezar peleando con Tommy en su reciente iniciada relación no era bueno, además su novio tenia razón que mas tenia que hacer esa para que la expulsen de por vida, pero nuevamente Zordon nunca lo ha decepcionado, algo poderoso debio haber tenido para echarse para atrás en su decisión

-Mis ranger gracias por decirme-sonrie Jason-es mas cuando este-señalando a Tommy-nuevamente tenga ganas de atacar a todo el mundo tienen libertad plena de detenerlo como sea-Tommy trago grueso al ver la sonrisa maliciosa de sus estudiantes-por lo demas déjenmelo a mi que yo si soy un experto en darle un parado de una

-Creeme Jason que sin saberlo nos diste el mejor regalo antes de navidad-sonrie maliciosamente Trent

-Lo que sea-suspira profundamente el ranger dino trueno aunque sonrio al ver a Jason feliz en estos momentos

-Ahora seriamente-dice Jason-creo que Zordon espera que a Kat le pase lo mismo que Rocky-mirando a sus ranger favoritos-chicos Tommy les conto acerca de que Rocky era el que debio haber venido en la lucha de los rangers rojos-viendo que ellos asintieron continuo-bueno a la hora de la verdad su morphe no reacción en ningun momento, cosa que si paso conmigo

Suspiro mas calmadamente para continuar

-Zordon también me conto que Karone hermana de Andros es la candidata perfecta para sucederle-viendo que tenia su atención-pero Tommy, mis rangers favoritos se olvidaron de unos detallitos nada mas, en primer lugar el cristal zeo de Kat esta siendo corrompido por su arrogancia e egoísmo, cualquiera que lo use en estos momentos puede actuar igual o peor que la misma Kat

Tommy, Conner, Kira, Trent y Eithan abrieron sus ojos en schock

-Y en segunda tenemos el detalle que Karone fue anteriormente Astronema-dice contundentemente el ranger rojo original-y en ese aspecto puede pasar dos cosas, que Karone pueda morir de una por el poder corrompido del cristal, o en caso contrario despertar nuevamente a Astronema, y no se ustedes pero con los villanos que tenemos y seguramente vendrán me basta y sobra

-Eso puede pasar-dice seriamente Kira-en serio Tommy que la hiciste a lo grande con Zordon, el seguramente esta evitando cualquier escenario que señalo Jason

-Esta bien, esta bien me equivoque lo se-dice Tommy encogiéndose de hombro-y ya les dije a todos ustedes que le pedi perdón-viendo que su novio y sus estudiantes asintieron-les pido un favor será que pueden dejar de hacerme sentir peor a como me siento

-Esta bien, esta bien , nadie es perfecto en la vida menos tu Tommy-sonrie maliciosamente Jason

Tommy puso sus ojos en su novio , mientra sentía de una las burlas de sus estudiantes, que sigan asi cuando los entrene personalmente hará que se olviden hasta su nombre. En ese sentido, Conner, Trent, Kira y Eithan no entendia porque se estremecieron por completo

-Jason, Zack y los demas ya empezaron su entrenamiento-dice de repente Eithan-Keiko dijo que esperaran por ti, para recuperar los poderes ninjetti

-¿Pero Tommy no me dijiste que sus poderes ninjetti fueron destruidos?-pregunta un confundido Jason

-Asi fue Jase-responde Tommy-pero al aparecer Zack y los chicos , los espiritus lo reconocieron a ellos y seguramente a ti también como sus verdaderos dueños, por eso deberas ir con ellos hacia Eltar para encontrarlos personalmente

Jason asintio , tenia curiosidad de saber que espíritu lo protegia en especial con todas las cosas sucedidas, pero en ese momento

-Doc debemos volver Andros y los chicos ya descansaron-dice Trent-Jason volveremos despues es un placer estar contigo

-Lo mismo digo Trent-sonrie felizmente Jason-es mas la verdad mas grande que haya dicho Zack en toda su vida es decirle sus rangers favoritos, es para mi también lo son no lo olviden nunca

Todos sonrieron y una muy feliz Kira abrazo a Jason, mientra que Tommy la miraba de reojo, en serio su mentor si no quiere que ella lo moleste no debería darle mas material para hacerlo

-Nos vemos babe-sonrie Tommy besando a Jason-y de una Jase quédate quieto, no se me paso por alto que te esforzaste a lo grande por levantarte-viendo que su novio suspiro-es por tu bien Jason y lo sabe, los chicos y yo vendremos mas tarde y me comprometo a ayudarte

Sonrio cuando eso si dejo calmado por completo a su pareja. Diciendo eso los cinco regresaron a la base lunar, realmente estaba feliz de tener a Jason con el, cuando en una semana atrás no sabia si su novio iba a lograrlo sacudió su cabeza, su novio estaba con el en carne y hueso y era lo mas importante, Se dirigio a la sala de reuniones y quedaron totalmente asombrados a ver a unos destrozados Zack, Billy, Hayley y Aisha sentados pero de lejos se notaba lo adolorido que están, trago grueso porque algo le decía que su entrenamiento era del mismo infierno

-Hermano-dice un muy adolorido Zack-si mis rangers favoritos se quejan por millonésima vez de tu entrenamiento, creeme que yo sere el primero en dar la cara por ti

Tommy y sus estudiantes nuevamente tragaron grueso, en especial para Conner y sus amigos, por lo que dijo Zack, era mas que un hecho que Tommy era un santo comparado con la amazona

-No me ha dolido tanto mi cuerpo-dice igualmente Hayley-desde mis años de estudiantes en la secundaria, siempre odie la materia de educación física y con esto la seguire odiando de por vida

-Siempre he calculado todo en mi vida-se queja igualmente Billy-pero esto es definitivamente incalculable para mi, lo que le pueden dar una idea del inmenso dolor que cargo

Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock, para que la palabra incalculable este en el vocabulario de Billy, definitivamente esa amazona era de cuidado

-No entiendo como Jase pudo sobrevivir a esto-se queja igualmente Aisha-viendo que Tommy abrió sus ojos-Keiko nos conto que ella entreno a Jason , que fue antes de que el volviera contigo Tommy

Tommy se imagino que era antes de ser el Golden Ranger, con razón los poderes de Trey nunca lo afectaron…iba decir mas cuando Andros y sus compañeros llegaron

-¡Chicos sin ofender pero parecen que vinieran del infierno¡-exclama un sorprendido TJ

-Creeme hermano que hasta nosotros nos sentimos asi-suspira dolorosamente Zack viendo que sus amigos asintieron-hombre esa Keiko no bromeaba cuando dijo que seria el entrenamiento mas fuerte en toda nuestra vida, y lo peor es que apenas estamos comenzando

-Lo único bueno en esto-dice Aisha-es que Hayley y Billy dieron indicios de despertar sus dinosaurios, asi que seguramente mañana o estos días que viene, los dinosaurios legendarios despertaran por completo

-Y es muy importante que sigan asi chicos-dice seriamente Andros-uno de los planetas de la galaxia Altari acaba de ser destruido por completo-Tommy y sus amigos abrieron sus ojos en shock-lo peor es que había vida , no humana pero vida al fin, fue Katrina la que destruyo el planeta, asi que oficialmente esos no se andaran mas con rodeos

Silencio sepulcral, Tommy concordaba en todo con Andros, ellos de alguna forma están buscando la manera de despertar el verdadero poder de Rita, seguramente pensando con que al destruir los planetas lejanos el poder de Rita despertaría, pero ni los otros villanos tienen idean como lograr su objetivo, lamentablemente otras galaxias y seres pagarían caro al ambicion desmedida de estos malditos, pero los power rangers los detendrían a como de lugar

-Es importante doc seguir entrenando-dice Kira-pero también buscar la manera de detener otro ataque, un planeta ya fue destruido Tommy, no podemos dejar que otros pasen los mismo, especialmente la Tierra

-Lo se Kira-suspira profundamente Tommy-Andros y yo los comenzaremos a entrenar de inmediato fuera de la base lunar-Andros asintio-seremos nosotros , los zeo y los espaciales, sin ofender Zack pero ustedes necesitan descansar, y mas porque yo estoy claro hermano, en la batalla final son ustedes los que tendrán que enfrentarse a Rita, y me duele mas saber que Jason es quien estará frente a ustedes

Zack asintio de una, en primera porque sinceramente le dolia hasta las uñas de los pies, y en segunda no se engañaba Tommy tenia razón eran ellos los que tenían el poder de acabar con Rita, en especial Jason pero el no dejaria a Jason solo en esos momentos, el y sus amigos en especial Tommy estarían cubriéndole las espaldas.

Mientra que Tommy, Andros, los jóvenes ranger caminaban hacia afuera de la base lunar, Justin que ayer no estuvo en la batalla llego hacia ellos, ya anteriormente había compartido con TJ y los demas, de igual manera Karone y Zhane también los acompañaron, lastimosamente también estaban los zeo rangers incluyendo a Kat

-Sabes Tommy-dice muy alegremente Kat-Zordon me dijo que seguiría siendo la ranger rosada-sonriendo mas a Tommy-seguramente ahora estas arrepentido de querer despedirme

-Seriamente como dijo Rocky tienes graves problemas mentales chica-dice seriamente Trent-con todo lo que has hecho aun te haces la victima, sinceramente Kat no ves que incluso los ranger espaciales que solamente tienen horas aquí ya saben la clase de calaña que eres

Katherine vio que Andros y los demas rangers espaciales le daban la razón

-No voy a discutir por millonésima vez contigo Kat-suspira Tommy-seria perder mi tiempo de todos modos, vamos a entrenar seriamente, al menos eso si puedes hacer no

Kat apretó los puños de impotencia, esto es culpa de Jason , jura que cuando ese maldito regrese ella acabaría personalmente con el

-Sabes Kat-dice fría y furiosamente Karone-sabias que en mi planeta algunas personas heredan el poder de leer los pensamientos de las personas-sonrio maliciosamente al ver el rostro fantasmal de Kat-porque no le dices a Tommy, que cuando Jason regrese tu personalmente acabarías con el, estamos hablando de asesinar a uno de tus compañeros Katherine una cosa muy seria

Tommy y los demas abrieron sus ojos en schock, esa perra Zack tenia razón evidentemente Kat tenia toda la intención del mundo por acabar con Jason, pero sorpresa antes que ella toque a su novio el la mandaria a lo mas lejos de la galaxia entera

-Ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima a Jason por que no la cuentas Katherine-dice fríamente Tommy estremeciendo por completo a Kat-porque mandare al carrizo mi honor como power rangers y seria tu solamente tu que no vivirías para contarlo, no fui un ranger malvado de gratis , además como Karone, aun recuerdo esos días, y se como revivir cada una de mis anteriores acciones malvadas y adivina quien seria mi conejillo de india

Kat temblo al ver que Tommy no estaba bromeando para nada…pero en ese momento en el cielo espacial

-Chicos miren arriba-grita de repente Cassie

Tommy y los demas dirigieron sus miradas al cielo, al ver que venían los rangers galácticos, pero estaban en problemas, Andros y los demas se transformaron de inmediatos ya que ellos tenían transporte para salvar a los rangers. Cuando estaban todos en el suelo , un muy cansado Leo finalmente hablo

-Illinois-dice un muy cansado Leo-ha sido destruido

Continuara…..


	29. Chapter 29

**Descargo de Responsabilidad : No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Ranger, yo solo poseo la historia….**

Nadie sabia que decir ante las ultimas palabras del ranger rojo galáctico, pero no había tiempo que perder y Tommy con el resto de los rangers, transladaron a los rangers galácticos a la sala de reuniones, no estaban tan dañados como sus naves lo estaban , pero percibían que necesitaban sentarse y tomar algo con urgencia, afortunadamente Kira y Trent de inmediato les buscaron agua,…en ese momento Zordon hizo su aparición

-Rangers Galacticos quiero informarles que su planeta Illinois fue salvada-dice seriamente Zordon dejando a los ranger galácticos totalmente en shock-cuando los enemigos los expulsaron a ustedes, mientra que Tommy y los chicos iban a entrenar vi lo que sucedia en su planeta

Viendo que tenia la atención de todos

-Por eso envie a los migthy morphin-continua Zordon mientra que Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock Zack y los demas no debieron salir asi-me temo Tommy que no tuve de otra, Zack y los demas están en sala de emergencia, Zack especialmente esta delicado-Tommy trago grueso su mejor amigo delicado era lo ultimo que quería-para poder salvar a Illinois Zack tuvo que liberar el poder de Mastodonte, no paso lo mismo con Jason es decir mantiene sus poderes, pero ya sabemos que estará delicado por unos días

Tommy suspiro despues de terminar con esto iria de inmediato con Zack su amigo ha estado con el hasta el final, es hora de demostrarle lo mismo, sonrio al ver a sus estudiantes visiblemente afectados, se notan que de verdad quieren a Zack

-Zack es el ranger negro original-dice seriamente Zordon para los ranger galaticos-Jason el líder del equipo no esta disponible en estos momentos por eso Zack esta al mando-suspirando continuo-el controla todo el poder relacionado al agua y al hielo, por eso vean todos lo que hizo para salvar Illinois

En ese momento se vieron a Illinois totalmente devastada, pero imágenes de los Migthy Morphin usando sus baculos salvando por completo, cada zona , cada lugar de Illinois, y se vio un decidido ranger negro, liberando por completo, el espíritu de un inmenso elefante, era el todo poderoso Mastodonte que corria por todo el planeta, dándole nuevamente vida

-Aunque el planeta se salvo-dice Zordon-evidentemente rangers galácticos no pueden regresar, su presencia indirectamente atraería a los villanos nuevamente-Leo fue le primero en asentir mientra que Kendrix y Maya lloraban de felicidad-por la energía que el Mastodonte le proporciono al planeta, los villanos no podrán entrar siempre y cuando ningun rangers entren al mismo, entienden su situación

-No te preocupes Zordon-dice seriamente Leo-ya habíamos acordado venir a ustedes antes-viendo que sus compañeros asintieron-y con todo lo que hicieron por nosotros, lucharemos con ustedes hasta el final

Tommy y los demas sonrieron alegremente

-Bueno ahora debemos presentarme soy Leo el ranger rojo galáctico-sonrie Leo y mis amigos son-Kai el ranger azul galáctico, Damian el Green ranger galáctico, Kendrix la ranger rosada galáctica y Maya la ranger amarilla galáctica

-Karone me alegro de verte-dice alegremente Kendrix-supongo que veniste a apoyar a tu hermano Andros

-En realidad si Kendrix-responde felizmente Karone-aunque también vine a apoyar a alguien mas, pero por los momentos no esta disponible

-Bien supongo que es nuestro turno sonrie Tommy-ya que es como obvio que ambos equipos se conocen-sonrio mas cuando alegremente Leo y Andros asintieron-en fin les presento a Justin el único rangers, es el ranger azul turbo, en cuando a los zeo-mirando fríamente a Katherine que se estremecio por completo-estan Adam el Green ranger zeo, Rocky el azul ranger zeo, Tanya la ranger amarillo zeo y mi Karma al parecer con esta estoy pagando lo que he hecho en estas y otras vida Kat la ranger rosada zeo

Leo y sus amigos no entendían el odio de Tommy por la rubia, pero Andros le susurro que hasta el no quiere verla ni en pintura, mas adelante le explicaría

-Bien ahora les presento a mis adorados dolores de cabeza-sonríe felizmente Tommy mirando con orgullo a sus estudiantes-Conner el ranger rojo nuestro líder con el Tyranosaurio, Eithan el ranger azul Triceratops, Kira la ranger amarillo Ptherazord, Trent el ranger blanco Dragozord, y yo que volvi al ruedo como ranger negro Brachiazord

Todos se miraban y se saludaban con una sonrisa

-En cuanto a los migthy morphin-suspira Tommy pensando en la salud de sus amigos-Zack es el primer, dije primer ranger negro original, es mas yo anteriormente perteneci al primer equipo migthy morphin-viendo que Leo y sus amigos asintieron-bueno además de Zack, esta Billy el ranger azul original, Hayley en su caso es la nueva ranger rosada ya que la original fue expulsada-silencio sepulcral continuo-y Aisha es la segunda ranger amarillo original, ya que su…-tenia un nudo en la garganta en serio como su novio le costaba a lo grande pensar en Trini-antecesora, Trini Kwuan fallecio y créame que su muerte si que nos ha dolido hasta el final

Todos asintieron, especialmente para los jóvenes rangers entendían a su mentor, la ranger amarillo fue fundamental en la vida de Tommy como ranger y como persona, además fue la que vio de lejos el amor de su mentor por Jason, y para Kira definitivamente Trini Kwuan era su modelo a seguir, en ese sentido Tommy, Trent, Eithan y Conner se estremecieron por completo

-Tambien esta el ranger rojo original que Leo y Andros ya lo conocen perfectamente-dice Tommy viendo que ambos asintieron alegremente-es Jason, y como lo hemos dicho actualmente no esta disponible y solamente y únicamente regresara cuando termine lo que debe hacer entendiste Katherine

Lo ultimo lo dijo con suma firmeza y Kat no le quedo de otra que asentir afirmativamente

-La situación con lo de Illinois es seria-continua Tommy-por lo que puedo ver están tratando como sea de liberar el verdadero poder de Rita-viendo a Zordon-Zordon puedes decirle a Trey que se comunique con otros guardianes para prevenir los planetas y las galaxias que se puedan salvar, porque aun con nosotros seguramente ellos como dijo Andros dejaran de andarse con rodeos

-Estamos en ello Tommy-dice Zordon-Trey se comunico con el caballero fantasma, y al menos un buen numero de planetas alrededor de nuestra galaxia se están previniendo para evitar futuros ataques

Todos en general suspiraron profundamente de alivio

-En Eltar otros mentores-continua Zordon-desde este momento están monitoreando la situación de forma general, cualquier cosa extraña que se vea a simple vista nos informaran de inmediato

-Zordon que haremos con un nuevo ataque?-pregunta Trent-crees que sin los migthy morphin podemos pelear, es decir todos estamos unidos con zord, pero no me engaño a simple vista los mighty morphin nos lleva la delantera-viendo fríamente a Kat y Tanya-y de una no distorsionen mis palabras no es para hacer menos de nuestras capacidades de rangers solo en primer lugar-suspirando continuo-los migthy morphin fueron los primeros en dedicar sus años adolescentes a nosotros, a protegernos a salvarguardar el mundo , creo que ellos mas que nadie merecen nuestro respeto y admiración

Tommy le sonrio a Trent, su estudiante que tanto le recordó sus días malos como el ranger malvado, esta floreciendo como nunca en estos momentos, sonrio al ver que los otros equipos concordaban con el

-Y en segundo lugar precisamente es por Rita que ellos regresaron no-continua el ranger blanco dino trueno-nosotros tenemos poderes y zord mas avanzados que los de ustedes, pero hasta yo reconozco que estos migthy morphin están a la vanguardia

-Es cierto lo que Trent dice-dice Zordon-no mentire será un golpe bajo para nosotros si llegan atacar en estos momentos, mientra Zack y los demas se recuperan-suspirando continuo-pero confio en todos ustedes, es mas los zord fueron recuperados porque Jason en donde esta libero su espíritu para curarlos

Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock que carrizo hace Jason exponiéndose asi sabiendo que aun no se ha recuperado

-Tommy, Jason por tener su espíritu completo-suspira Zordon sabiendo que Tommy estaba molesto con Jason- de una sintió lo sucedido en Illinois, es mas sintió el peligro que corrió Zack y de una para variar se culpa de ello-Tommy suspiro resignadamente esa Trini si que la pego al decir que Jason era el mártir de los power rangers-por eso libero su poder para ayudar a los rangers galácticos, en su caso, los animales galácticos aun siguen con vida, y es un milagro comparándolo con los ataques que sufrieron

Leo fue el primero en darle la razón a Zordon, se estremecio al recordar su león sin su cola y totalmente magullado, el condor de Damian con una ala rota, el simio de Kai prácticamente en el suelo, y el lobo de Maya con el gato de Kendrix aullando de dolor. Tommy al ver como Leo y sus compañeros se aliviaron enormemente por sus animales, estaba feliz por Jason, su novio siempre muestra solidaridad con las personas que mas lo necesitan, sin embargo sabia de una que seguramente se canso mas de la cuenta

-Sabes algo doc-dice de repente Conner-empiezo a creer que cuando Zack dijo que Jase era un enorme dolor de cabeza definitivamente no estaba bromeando

Tommy asintio de inmediato, ese Zack es como Trini tiene un don para decir las cosas con total acierto.

-Bueno por lo momentos es todo, aunque debemos siempre estar alertas ranger-dice Zordon viendo que sus ranger asintieron-Tommy puedes ir a la sala de emergencia, me imagino que tu y los chicos querrán ver a Zack y los demas

-Por supuesto Zordon-dice alegremente Kira-mi ranger favorito al igual que con Tommy no se deshará de nosotros tan fácilmente

Tommy sonrio feliz por su estudiante, dándole un asentimiento a Zordon iba a salir con sus estudiantes

-Espera Tommy-dice Leo-mis amigos y yo queremos acompañarlos a ver a sus amigos-viendo a Andros-y creo que Andros y los otros rangers también querrán verlos

-Muchas gracias chicos-sonrie Tommy-a todos en especial a Zack le gustaría ver mas personas a su alrededor

Todos caminaron tranquilamente, al entrar abrieron sus ojos en shock, Tommy , sus estudiantes, los ranger espaciales y galácticos veian a cada uno con una especie de respirador, Aisha tenia rasguños y herida en su frente, Billy moretones en su cuerpo, Hayley heridas en sus piernas y brazos, pero Tommy trago mas grueso al ver a Zack teniendo su pecho vendado

-Hombre hermano-susurra en voz baja Tommy-se que nos quisiste hacer la competencia a Jason y a mi en cuento a quien recibia mas lesiones de combate, pero seriamente Zack te doy crédito hermano en estos momentos si que le haces competencia a Jase

-Oye Zack-susurra en voz baja Conner-no se si te lo hemos podido decir, pero despues de nuestro mentor y Jason , definitivamente eres nuestro ranger favorito, asi que de una ni se te ocurra a dejarno oiste, que Jase y mi mentor necesitan que alguien los controles y ese eres tu

Tommy le sonrio a Conner, y era cierto Zack siempre ha estado para Jason y para el , ya perdió a Trini no puede perder a Zack eso si que lo mataria

-Lo siento tanto amigos-dice entre lagrimas Maya-es nuestra culpa, por no ser mas fuerte, ustedes no estarían asi

Tommy le iba a decir algo a la ranger amarillo galáctica, pero se estremecio nuevamente y sabían quien era

_-Un verdadero ranger no puede codiciar mas de lo que se le da Maya-dice seriamente Jason-ranger galácticos, espaciales me alegro de verlos aquí-viendo a Andros-hermano se que Tommy dijo que no estoy disponible y creeme que es asi , estoy aquí precisamente por un caso de emergencia, pero cuando este listo hablare_

-No te preocupes hermanos-sonrie Andros al llamar a Jason hermano-entiendo perfectamente y creeme que esperaremos todo el tiempo del mundo para que hablemos

_-Siempre supe que eres un gran ranger rojo Andros me alegro finalmente no equivocarme-sonrie Jason-ranger galácticos y espaciales Tommy mas adelante les explicara como puedo estar aquí ahora-viendo a Tommy-no te mentire Tommy hare algo y de una no te va a gustar_

Tommy trago grueso pero ya de una presentían lo que Jason iba hacer, al ver como su espíritu tomo la herida de Aisha y la traspaso a su cuerpo, definitivamente su novio tenia razón no le iba a gustar

-Supongo que si te pido que no lo hagas no me escucharas Jase-suspira profundamente Tommy

_-No no te escuchare Tommy bear-sonrie Jason mas cuando Tommy sonrio con nostalgia por el apodo que solamente escucho de Trini-porque se que tu harias exactamente lo mismo-Tommy asintio-quiero que confies en mi, estare bien, pero Tommy no es para angustiarte pero si no hago nada, la salud de Zack se complicaría y hermano al igual que tu perdimos a Trini no dejare que pase a Zack, si muere de una si que me vuelvo loco por completo_

Y era verdad Zack era su hermano de sangre al igual que Trini ese si que estuvo con el, no vio lo que le pasaba era cierto, pero aun sin saber nada luchaba por el y en contra de el, además estuvo con Tommy su chispa su alegría definitivamente mantuvo a su novio en pie, esta vez patearía el trasero al mismo Zack, ese no se ira , no lo permitirá

-Y creeme Jase que son mismos pensamientos-dice seriamente Tommy-por eso haz lo que tienes que hacer confio totalmente en ti Jason

_-Por eso te amo Tommy Oliver-dice Jason sonriendo al ver el brillo de felicidad de su novio-en fin rangers galácticos y espaciales , hagan espacio nuevamente Tommy y mis rangers favoritos le explicaran todo, lo único que les adelanto que soy el único ranger de la historia en comunicarme con los Dinosaurios_

Leo y sus amigos, además de Andros y sus compañeros abrieron sus ojos en shock, mas al ver que Tommy les hacia ver que Jason decía la verdad

_-Bien empezare con Hayley-dice Jason acercándose a una mal herida Hayley la toco-Hayley en este corto tiempo te considero mi hermanita menor llegaste para hacerme reir nuevamente-sonrio al ver que sus heridas pasaron a el-te quiero Hayley realmente mereces ser la ranger rosada original no dejes que nadie diga lo contrario_

_Suspiro al ver que Hayley estaba bien_

-¡Pero como rayos hizo eso¡-exclama en voz baja una asombrada Kendrix

-Jason tiene el espíritu del primer Tyranosaurio-susurra Trent-su espíritu le da el poder de aparecerse en forma de proyección astral además de curar como evidentemente vemos

Todos los rangers galácticos y espaciales asintieron entonces Jason se acerco a Billy

_-Hombre primera vez que te veo aquí-dice Jason-sin ofender Billy pero ya era hora no-suspiro al ver que Tommy ponía los ojos en blanco-pero es la verdad hermano, de los seis Billy era el único que casi siempre salía ileso, es mas nuestra ranger amarillo la mejor de la historia nos recalcaba que hasta para eso tenemos mala suerte en la vida_

Tommy no le quedo de otra que darle la razón a su novio

_-Pero seriamente Billy odio verte asi-suspira Jason mientra curaba a su amigo-me recuerda las veces que los idiotas te molestaban y de una hermano nunca me arrepiento haber hecho la visita diaria al director siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo Billy y golpearía a todos esos idiotas nuevamente por ti_

_Igual que paso con Hayley las heridas de Billy empezaron a sanar_

Ahora fue el turno con Aisha

_-Mi adorada Ash te amo y todo Aisha-dice el ranger rojo original-pero sin animos de ofender pero con una Trini que para traumarnos de por vida era una experta en la materia, Tommy, Billy, Zack y yo tenemos mas que suficiente_

Tommy asintio de inmediato mas recordando la ultima amenaza que recibió de su adorada Trini, por millonésima vez esa si que tenia un don para traumarlos por completo

_-Aunque con Kira que va a la velocidad de la luz-suspira Jason curando a Aisha-con esa y tu como su mentora, definitivamente Tommy y yo si que nos sacamos la lotería_

-Eso es verdad-suspira Tommy mas cuando una Kira casi salta de alegría. Jason trago grueso le dolia enormemente ver a Zack totalmente inconciente, con esto era mas que un hecho que sabia lo que Zack tuvo que pasar viéndolo a el en ese estado no solo el sino Tommy, al ver a su novio sonrio al ver que se notaba a lo lejos su preocupación por Zack

_-Bien hermano-dice con un nudo en la garganta Jason-si te sirve de algo Zack, ahora entiendo mas claramente que fui un enorme dolor de cabeza-suspirando continuo-pero nunca quise lastimarte hermano eres mi mejor amigo, Tommy y yo te amamos a morir Zack, mas te vale que despierte _

_Trago grueso al sentir que no estaba funcionando , no miro a Tommy ni a nadie para no preocuparlos, pero se alivio al escuchar un murmullo_

_-_Por favor Trini-murmuraba un Zack completamente dormido-mujer compadécete de mi , incluso en el otro mundo vas a amenazarme por millonésima vez, en serio Trini contigo si que estoy pagando lo que ni siquiera he hecho en esta vida…

Jason no sabia si reir o no seriamente esa Trini estaba con Zack, lo presentia, pero si asi fuera ni loco entraría en la mente de su amigo, suficiente tuvo de ser traumado con Trini en su propia mente

_-Bueno en lo positivo no arriesgue mas de la cuenta-dice Jason suspirando al ver que Tommy se estaba aguantando las ganas de reírse-por el otro no quiero ni me interesa saber con quien esta soñando Zack, algo me dice que por mi propia salud mental definitivamente es mejor no saberlo_

Tommy y los jóvenes rangers le daban de una la razón , es mas ellos definitivamente tampoco querían saberlo. El espíritu de Jason desaparicio, al menos Tommy sabia que su novio tenia razón no se arriesgo mas de la cuenta, y se alegro enormemente que sus amigos estarían bien aunque con Zack y por el murmullo que escucho definitivamente no estaba tan seguro

Continuara…..


	30. Chapter 30

**Descargo de Responsabilidad. No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solamente poseo la historia**

En la sala de reuniones hora despues de haber dejado a Zack, Aisha, Billy y Hayley finalmente descansando, Tommy y sus estudiantes, decidieron contar mas o menos todo lo relacionado con la situación real de Jason. Afortunadamente los otros rangers zeo aparentemente se fueron a descansar, pero Tommy sabia que Kat nuevamente vendría a fastidiarle como siempre, en fin lo único que pudo contarle de forma general tanto a los rangers galácticos como los espaciales era que Jason de forma personal ha pasado por situaciones dolorosas, entre ella la muerte de Trini Kwuan que a pesar de que tiene mas de cinco años fallecida, Jason nunca lo supero, en ese sentido Andros y Karone ya entendia mas la renuencia de Jason de aparecer. Tambien Tommy fue totalmente honesto con respecto a que el dejo a Jason de lado precisamente por Kat, Tanya, y Rocky le mintieron vilmente

-Pero Tommy sin ofender-dice Ashley-pero si conociste a Jason mas tiempo que Kat y los demas porque no creiste en el desde el principio

-Por idiota-dice Kira antes que Tommy pudiera responder-por ser sencillamente un completo idiota-viendo que Tommy la miraba fríamente-que porque te molestas si tu mismo hasta el cansancio te lo repetia, además Tommy sincerémonos es la verdad mas grande de todo un planeta entero

Tommy suspiro en serio como Zordon dijo antes, Trini debería descansar en paz, Kira fielmente le seguirá su legado

-Bien ya que mi estudiante respondio por mi-dice sarcásticamente Tommy-en realidad Kira dijo la verdad por ser un idiota Ashley-suspirando continuo-lo que pasa es cuando tuve mis poderes de ranger blanco de una Zordon me puso como nuevo líder y siéndole sincero a todos, jamas quise o me sentí preparado para ello

Se alegro que tenia la atención sincera de todos especialmente de sus estudiantes

-Pero en esa época en mis inicios de ranger blanco-continua pacientemente Tommy-Jason y Trini estaban conmigo, con Jase y muy especialmente con Trini era feliz porque los tenia a los dos cuidándome y aconsejándome en el caso de Jason, y amenazándome hasta morir en el caso de Trini

Sus estudiantes a diferencia de los demas rangers lo entendían completamente

-Cuando se fueron en contra de su voluntad-dice Tommy-Rocky, Adam los actuales rangers zeo, junto con Aisha fueron los reemplazos de Jason, Zack y Trini-mirando a sus compañeros rangers-y como dijo Zack la única que tuvo el tino de elegir una buena sucesora fue Trini, Jason y Zack no pueden decir lo mismo

Suspiro para continuar

-La razón por la que no crei en Jason Ashley-dice Tommy mirando a Ashley-es que no actue como Tommy, actue como su líder, mande al carrizo en esos momentos, años de amistad, años de solidaridad y compañerismo, en ese momento, en ese maldito dia Ashley puse al equipo en primer lugar ante que Jason y créanme todos llevo y llevare años mas arrepentido de por vida

-Pero Jason le perdono-dice contundentemente Eithan para aclarar cualquier duda que surjan en la mente de los demas rangers-somos testigo de ello, el se ha preocupado por el doc hasta el final, quizas Tommy se saco la lotería probablemente si , pero Jason no seria uno de los mejores rangers de la historia si no fuera que tiene la gran capacidad de perdonar y darle segunda oportunidades a las personas

-Es mas-dice Conner-el doc esta entrenando a Adam y Rocky precisamente porque Jason se lo pidió-Andros mas que nadie vio que Tommy asintio-Jason le dijo que lo hiciera porque el veía una minima esperanza que ellos cambiaran, asi que de una Jason realmente ha mostrado con creces porque es uno de los mas poderosos rangers rojos, y con todo lo que le ha pasado merece un homenaje de por vida

Tommy si que le daba la razón a Conner, en ese momento suspiro aliviadamente aunque algo molesto que Aisha llegara donde estaba

-Antes que me digas algo Tommy Oliver-dice fríamente la segunda ranger amarillo estremeciendo por completo a Tommy en serio cual es el bendito problema que tienen las rangers amarillo con el-estoy bien no por completo, cuando duerma descansare por completo, pero ahora porque dejaste que cierta persona usara sus poderes

-Aisha si te sirve de algo lo intente-suspira Tommy-bueno no mucho a decir verdad, pero hablamos de Jason Lee Scott que como Trini como siempre la pegaba al decir que era definitivamente el mártir de los power rangers que quería que hiciera

Aisha solamente suspiro a decir verdad hasta ella concordaba por completo con Trini, sinceramente esa mania de Jason de sacrificarse por el mundo es mas que increíble

-Rangers galácticos-sonrie Aisha-soy Aisha la segunda ranger amarilla migthy morphin me alegro que su planeta este bien, y que ustedes estén con nosotros

-Nosotros somos lo que debemos agradecerles a ustedes Aisha-sonrie sinceramente Maya-no tienen idea de todo lo que hicieron por nosotros, arriesgando todo incluso la vida

-Para eso estamos Maya-sonrie Aisha-somos amigos y los amigos están en las buenas y en las malas-mirando a Tommy-Billy y Hayley despertaran en cualquier momento, en cuanto a Zack tiene fiebre pero el pobre murmura el nombre de cierta persona, que rayos le esta haciendo Trini en estos momentos

-Como dijo Jase Ash-dice de repente Tommy-positiva y definitivamente no quiero saberlo, por nuestra salud mental no quiero saberlo

Sus estudiantes asintieron de forma inmediata

-En fin-dice Aisha-los rangers galácticos saben de nuestros nuevos poderes Tommy-viendo que Tommy asintio-bien todos pongamos a Billy en la lista, además de Zack , Billy despertó el espíritu del Triceratops, lo hizo para salvar a Hayley y a mi, asi que nos falta solamente Hayley

Todos asintieron

-Tengo una idea-dice Aisha-chicos quienes de ustedes están especializados en mecánica, tecnología

-Yo mismo soy la persona-dice alegremente Damian

-Por mi si soy bueno en algo-dice TJ

-Pienso que ustedes chicos junto con Billy-sonrie Aisha-pueden crear nuevas armas para los distintos equipos, es decir crear nuevas armas de ataques, incluso hacerle mejorías a sus propios zord que dicen

Todos estaban impresionados pero asintieron alegremente

-Es una buena idea Aisha-dice alegremente Tommy-Eithan también puede ayudar mi chico es un experto en la tecnología- viendo que Eithan se sonrojo-es verdad eres uno de los mejores y estoy orgulloso de ti, seguramente seras una importante ayuda para Billy y los demas

Eithan sonrio alegremente daría lo mejor para ayudar a Billy y los demas

-Siendo asi-continua la ranger amarillo-debemos crear grupos mixtos para monitorear desde aquí la tierra, cada grupo tomara un turno mientra los otros entrenen fuertemente, en realidad eso lo pensé porque Jason me lo conto

-Ese Jase si sabe lo que hace-sonrie felizmente Tommy orgulloso de su novio-creo que eso es perfecto , pero que dicen los demas

-Hermano te dije que cuentas conmigo-sonrie Andros-ademas hombre me siento en casa estando aquí

-Andros tiene razón Tommy-sonrie felizmente Leo-y nuevamente con todo lo que han hecho por nosotros, los apoyaremos hasta el final

Tommy sonrio felizmente con estos chicos realmente se sentía tranquilo, se notan a lo lejos que son buenos de corazón, suspiro viendo de lejos que Kat, Tanya venían con el resto

-Tommy realmente quiero que las cosas entre nosotros estén bien-dice seriamente Kat-por favor dame una oportunidad de ver que siempre he sido yo la que te ha convenido

-Es en serio-suspira con fastidio Tommy-que parte que no me interesas, no me gusta no te quiero no entiendes-mirando fríamente a Kat-y que parte mas importante es que no entiendes que estoy y he estado enamorado de Jason en todo este tiempo, que amo a Jason no captas

Kat estaba furiosa, pero la alarma nuevamente sono

-Rangers nuevo ataque esta vez es Xeron y Morgana enemigos de los rangers mistico-dice Zordon-Reeside es ahora la ciudad atacada

Tommy el resto de los power rangers de inmediato fueron a la ciudad, afortunadamente con la ayuda de los rangers galácticos y espaciales le estaban facilitando las cosas, pero no negaría que estos enemigos si que eran fuertes, en ese momento

-Tommy cuidado-grita Conner a ver como su mentor fue herido por uno de sus enemigos

-Ahora si miserables-dice furiosamente Kira-aprenderan a no tocar a nuestro mentor bajo ninguna circunstancia

Un Tommy herido no sabia si reírse o molestarse por lo que dijo su estudiante, pero trago grueso al ver que sus dulces estudiantes se transformaron en verdaderos demonios no sabia si sentir aunque sea un poquito de lastima por sus enemigos

-Tommy gracias al cielo estas bien-dice sinceramente Kat-ven te llevare a algún lugar seguro, deja que los demas se encarguen de esto

Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock, era en serio la estupidez de esta chica no tenia limite

-En serio Kat deja de fastidiar a lo grande-dice furiosamente Justin-que hasta yo me estoy cansando, seriamente no culparía a Tommy si cruzara la galaxia entera solamente para no verte mas nunca en su vida

Tommy no pudo evitar sonreir ese Justin, con ese si que tiene esperanzas, además seriamente empezaba a tomar esa opción muy en serio. Se levanto agradeciendo de antemano la intervecion de Justin, y mirando fríamente a Kat, ayudo a sus amigos, los galácticos y espaciales luchaban muy bien pero incluso ellos tenían problemas , odiaba admitirlo pero si que extrañaba a Zack y los demas , en ese instante

-Cascada Mortal- grita la voz de un muy adolorido ranger negro original

-¡Que diablos¡-exclama un furioso Tommy- se puede saber que haces aquí Zack

-Gracias por salvar mi Trasero Zack-exclama sarcásticamente Zack viendo que Tommy lo miraba mas fríamente-sabes Tommy es como un hecho que si aprendiste a lo grande de Trini, esa mirada fría tuya hermano es sumamente familiar

Tommy trato de calmarse, de verdad que lo intentaba pero Zack como para variar no le facilita las cosas

-Se que estoy herido Tommy-dice seriamente Zack-pero eres mi amigo, mis rangers favoritos también y ahora me vas a escuchar a mi Tommy Oliver y mas te vale que me escuche

Ahora era Tommy que sentía una especie de dejavu aquí la mirada fría y las ultimas palabras de Zack todo pero todo le era sumamente familiar

-Tu mas que nadie sabes que cuando estábamos en graves problemas cierta persona venia a nuestro rescate estando el herido-comienza tranquilamente Zack mientra que Tommy asintio-y ahora me doy cuenta que sus heridas no eran precisamente por nuestra misión-Tommy tristemente asintio-se que no soy el y no podre llenar sus zapatos, pero hermano asi como prometiste hacerlo feliz yo prometi hacer su trabajo dignamente-mirando a Tommy-y sabes que el estaría aquí incluso de rodillas, por el puedes que me mates Tommy pero no dejare de cumplirle a Jason hasta el final

-¡Wow Zack esto definitivamente es el discurso del año?-exclama dramáticamente Eithan-con esto es mas que nunca que eres nuestro ranger favorito

Zack sonrio al ver que Conner, Trent y Kira concordaban en todo con el

-Sabes hermano-sonrie felizmente Tommy-se que Jason te lo ha dicho antes,pero te lo repito nuevamente eres el mejor amigo del mundo, nos has apoyado tanto Zack, que Jason y yo jamas nos cansaremos de agradecértelo y especialmente gracias Zack por hacerme sentir vivio y recordar el Tommy que siempre debi ser

-Cuando quieras hermano-dice alegremente el ranger negro original

-Zack quédate quieto-dice firmemente Aisha-dijiste que no harias movimientos brusco-dejanos a Billy , Hayley y a mi lo demas entendiste

Un adolorido Zack asintio mas cuando Tommy lo miro firmemente.

Por suerte la pelea finalmente termino, aunque todos reconocían desde lejos que estos dos enemigos recientes eran de temer. Regresando a la sala de reuniones, Aisha obligo a Zack a sentarse inmediatamente, suspiro al ver que el idiota no hizo movimiento brusco

-Bien permítanme presentarme-dice Billy sin dejar de ver como Aisha revisaba al cabeza hueca de Zack-soy Billy el primer ranger azul original, y ella-señalando a Hayley-es mi compañera la ranger rosada, lamentamos conocernos asi pero es que cierta persona se levanto de repente

-Y que querias que hicieras hermano-dice firmemente Zack-se lo dije a Tommy y lo repito el no esta y para variar tu y Tommy no han pensado que ese se culpa a lo grande por no estar con nosotros-Tommy en ese sentido si que le dio la razón, solamente la mirada de Jason se lo daba a entender-y Billy hermano que ese se siga culpando por todas las cosas incluso por cosas fuera de su alcance definitivamente no es bueno y lo sabe

Billy y muy especialmente Tommy tragaron grueso vieron su infancia, un niño completamente inocente pero que lo marcaron con la muerte de su hermano, que se culpo por no recuperar sus poderes mas cuando la perra de la Kimberly se lo dio a entender, tristemente Zack estaba en lo cierto Jason no puede llevar culpas que no le pertenecen

-Tommy y mis rangers favoritos son mis amigos Billy-dice Zack-hermano no te mentire que me duele todo como el infierno, pero arriesgaría nuevamente mi vida por ellos, por ti, Ash , Hayley por todos y tu lo sabes

-Supongo que Jason no es el único mártir en la familia-sonrie Billy mas cuando Zack le sonrio-en fin al menos no hable no si es necesario y hermano quédate quieto por favor

Zack aunque adolorido asintio

-Muchas gracias Zack-dice seriamente Leo-tu mas que nadie y mas viéndote ahora arriésgate mas de la cuenta por nuestro planeta te debemos mucho hermano

Zack solamente le sonrio quería hablar pero las miradas de halcón de Tommy, Aisha no se lo permitieron, Leo le dio a entender que lo comprendia por completo

-Zordon nos comento algo Tommy-dice de repente Hayley-me temo que cierto rangers zeo que ya todos conocen como son en realidad-viendo que tuvo un asentimiento general-no son los únicos que han decepcionado a Zordon, porque resulta mis amados compañeros que precisamente los rangers misticos decidieron tirar la toalla, según ellos ya hicieron mucho por la tierra y que es el turno de alguien mas

Todos abrieron sus ojos en shock

-¡Tiene que estar bromeando-¡exclama un furioso Zack aun con las miradas de Tommy y Aisha-se que no debo alterarme chicos, pero sinceramente me mata que otros no vean que ser un Power Ranger es un privilegio es un honor, que vivamos en peligro claro no hay que ser ciego para no ver eso-suspirando continuo-pero cuando salvas a alguien , a un niño, a una pareja, incluso a unos ancianos, sus sonrisas de alivio, como te lo agradecen es una sensación que te sastiface y te hace crecer como persona al menos yo lo siento asi

El pobre ranger negro se sentía intimidado ante las miradas sorpresivas que todos le estaban dando

-¡Hermano definitivamente hoy fue tu dia¡-exclama dramáticamente Tommy mientra que Zack suspiro profundamente-en serio Zack esta vez te luciste a lo grande, ciertamente no podemos obligar a esos a luchar, pero pienso como tu, cuando aceptaron ser un power rangers era muy conciente a lo que se expondría

-No puedo creer su actitud mas que todo-dice una molesta Ashley-es decir ahora se apoyan a otros, cuando seguramente algunos otros rangers lo ayudaron antes, hay que ser egoísta, pero sinceramente estos si que cruzaron la línea

-A pesar de todo-dice Kendrix-siempre he amado ser la ranger rosada, no dejaria esto al menos que piense que no pueda mas o ya no sienta esa chispa, y presiento que ninguno de los casos concuerdan con la decisión de esos

-Asi es-dice Hayley-bueno lamentablemente no son los únicos con esa actitud, los ranger Operación, tampoco quieren venir, dicen que ya están hasta la coronilla, como si fueron los únicos que han salvado la tierra por favor-todos le daban la razón-bueno favorablemente tenemos a Carte que nos llamo para recordarnos su presencia, el equipo de fuerza salvaje según Cole su líder están mas que listo para luchar-Tommy, Leo y Andros suspiraron ese que era novato en ese entonces si que era hiperactivo- furia salvaje dicen que lo van a intentar por sus compromisos pero que daran todo para ver si pueden estar

-Bueno mientras estemos nosotros-dice Kira-y los que de verdad, de corazón pueden venir es mas que perfecto, ahora los enemigos de esos mistico que de misticos no tienen nada, eso si que son fuertes

-Es verdad-dice Tommy-Xeron y Morgana, seguramente desciende mas Morgana de los primeros enemigos del Mago Merlin-sonrio al ver a Billy estremecerse ,esa Trini si que se supero ese dia-por lo tanto creo que Keiko la amazona que entrena a Zack y los demas es mas que perfecta para decirnos como vencerlos cuando nos enfrentemos nuevamente

Nuevamente los rangers zeo llegaron, Tommy nuevamente suspiro, pero al ver su reloj se dio cuenta que debía estar con cierta persona y la perra de Kat no se lo impediría

-Lo siento chicos-sonrie Tommy-debo ir al nuevo centro de mando , Zordon me dejo algunos trabajos que hacer

Todos asintieron

-Espera Tommy esto ya me tiene mas que harta-dice furiosamente Kat-vamos a hablar te guste o no

-Harto estoy yo de tu presencia que de milagro no lo publico en el periódico-dice furiosamente Tommy – me largo ahora mismo

-Tommy lo siento pero estoy de acuerdo con Kat-dice seriamente Rocky-viendo que Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock-Jason nunca estuvo ni esta entrenando no Tommy-Tommy tenia un nudo en la garganta-en realidad ya sabemos la verdad porque no le cuentas a todos que Jason es un suicida

Continuara….


	31. Chapter 31

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia…..**

Silencio sepulcral en la sala de reuniones de los Power Rangers en la base lunar, Suicida, Jason Scott el primer ranger rojo un suicida para los rangers galácticos y espaciales eran para no creerlo, pero Karone entendia todo no solo la fiereza protección de Tommy con Jason, mas que todo lo dicho por Trini, esos desgraciados rangers zeo hasta con ella se sacaron su numero, nuevamente desearía ser Astronema en estos momentos para borrar a cada uno de ellos de la galaxia. Andros tenia los mismos pensamientos de su hermana, con razón Jason se mostro tan distante con los demas rangers a diferencia de el y de Leo, el vio a su hermano mas abierto, con Tommy ya supo la razón del porque lo miraba fríamente, se aliviaba que Tommy haya corregido su error e igualmente como Karone entendia claramente porque Tommy y sus amigos no dejaban que nadie viera a Jason, seguramente su hermano sigue mal, y teniendo a estos miserables aquí , hasta el hubiera ocultado a Jason lejos del alcance de todos.

Tommy y sus amigos todos estaban totalmente impactados, como rayos esos malditos supieron de lo sucedido con Jason, y mas que Rocky dijiera que Jason era un suicida delante de todos, en especial de los rangers galácticos y espaciales, Tommy realmente lo iba a matar…pero en ese momento

-¡Billy¡-exclaman todos en shock al ver que el dulce de Billy le dio el puñetazo de su vida a Rocky Cardenas

-Eres un maldito miserable-dice fríamente Billy-fingiste cambiar para que Tommy nuevamente creyera en ti-Rocky iba a decir que no pero el duro golpe que sentía no lo dejaba hablar-deja ya tus malditos celos infantiles, Jason es mil veces mejor que tu y no precisamente por ser ranger

Tommy de una le dio la razón

-Me van a decir ahora mismo delante de todos-dice furiosamente Tommy-incluso de los galácticos y espaciales que saben de Jason-mas fríamente-y vuelven a decirle suicida y dejaran de ser rangers no precisamente por su propia voluntad

-Si todos nos pudiéramos calmar seria bueno-dice Adam aunque se estremecio al ver las miradas furiosas es mas esas miradas incluían la de los galácticos y especialmente la de los espaciales-Tommy, Rocky y yo no queremos que vea esto como otro problema

-¡Te atreves a decir eso Adam¡-exclama furiosamente Aisha-despues de que gritaran a vox populi que Jason es un suicida piensa que no es problema-mirando fríamente-te das cuenta que el estúpido de Rocky lo dijo delante de los galácticos y espaciales-suspirando-no porque no confiamos en ellos, sino porque de forma general un tema asi no puede ventilarse a los cuatros vientos idiota

Adam se encontró que los rangers galácticos y espaciales le daban la razón a Aisha

-Les di a los dos una oportunidad de redimirse-dice fríamente Tommy-los iba a entrenar en contra de mi voluntad y los dos saben porque-mirando con ganas de estrangular a los dos-fue precisamente Jason que confio en ustedes me pidió eso, se atreven a traicionarlo aun sabiendo que le dio otra oportunidad despues de lo que hicieron tienen que estar bromeando

Zack estaba que mataba a esos cuatros, pero Hayley y Kira lo mantenían en su silla sonrio un poco a pesar de la furia de Tommy en estos momentos miraba de reojo para asegurarse que se quedara ahí. En ese momento su teléfono sono cosa que sorprendio a lo grande, respondio y quedo en shock, iba a matar a esos cuatros

-Tommy vente de inmediato al centro de mando-dice seriamente Zack-no es necesario que estos digan de mas ya se porque ellos saben-mirando a Tommy-hermano Jason esta bastante alterado-mirando a los rangers galácticos y espaciales-con esto es obvio que no podemos seguir con esto Jason no entreno no es que no quiera sino que no puede, en fin Tommy deja eso, nosotros nos encargamos Jason te necesita con urgencia

Tommy no tuvo que escuchar dos veces de una llego al centro de mando, y corrió como loco, al entrar se sorprendio al ver que Alpha trataba de calmar a un muy histérico Jason

-Dejame ir Alpha-grita entre lagrimas Jason-dejame ir, estoy cansado de esto

-Jason tranquilízate por favor me duele tanto verte asi-suplicaba Alpha, el pobre robot le dolia en el alma ver a Jason asi y mas porque fue su culpa

-Jason babe soy yo-dice Tommy abrazando a su novio-por favor calmate Jase

-Porque Tommy?-pregunta dolorosamente Jason que mataba a Tommy verlo asi-Porque no me dejan en paz, rayos no tengo idea que les hice Tommy, realmente no se que le hice

-No le hiciste nada Jason me entiendes-dice firmemente Tommy-ellos son unos malditos no tu me entiendes

-No quiero estar mas aquí Tommy-seguia llorando Jason-sacame de aquí Tommy por favor, no es por odio ni nada pero no puedo seguir aquí Tommy , sácame de aquí

-Alpha búscame una silla de ruedas-dice seriamente Tommy viendo que el robot fue a buscarlo-babe necesito que trates de calmarte aunque sea un poco Jason por favor-suspiro un poco al ver que Jason lo estaba intentando-nos iremos a la reserva de inmediato, David ya sabia que íbamos a ir, estaba esperando que pudieras ya caminar, pero creeme Jason que se perfectamente que ya no puedes aguantar mas

Jason mas calmadamente trato de sonreírle, esta vez Katherine porque seguramente fue ella quien averiguo todo ,esta vez el se encargaría que ella perdiera sus poderes para siempre, con Rocky y Adam esos dos no tienen idea del infierno que les toca en estos momentos, le mataba ver a Jason nuevamente destruido, esos cuatros se lamentaran de por vida haber aceptado ser power rangers en primer lugar

-Tommy aquí tiene la silla-dice un muy triste Alpha-es mi culpa Tommy, que Jason este asi es mi culpa-Tommy le iba a preguntar porque…pero

-Ellos estuvieron aquí Tommy-dice entre lagrimas Jason-los cuatros vinieron aquí, por eso por favor sácame ya

Tommy no dijo mas, aunque se sorprendio a lo grande que esos malditos entraran al centro de mando, lo primordial era sacar a Jason de aquí. Lo ayudo a sentarse en su silla. Los dos sin mas que decir se transportaron a la reserva ya era de noche, esperaba de corazón que David o el mismo Sam estuvieran en la cabaña en estos momentos

-Es muy tranquilo aquí-dice de repente Jason

Tommy suspiro aliviadamente a lo grande, la reserva calmo por completo a su novio e incluso a el mismo, en ese momento

-Mi Tommy finalmente pudiste venir-dice alegremente David abrazando a su pequeño hermano

-Creeme David-dice mas animado Tommy-que si por mi fuera hace rato hubiera venido con Jason

David miro de reojo a Jason, de una supo que ese joven llevaba una carga encima, su hermano no le conto mucho, solamente que había encontrado a la persona que ama y que este lo perdono, y entendia porque su hermano se había enamorado no de un hombre porque el es abierto, sino de este joven que realmente es extraordinario

-Asi que tu eres el famoso Jason no-dice David sonriendo al ver que un sonrojado Jason asintio ven aquí joven-abrazando a Jason-eres un joven muy fuerte Jason has pasado por tanto pero sigues adelante y eso es lo que importa

Jason abrió sus ojos en shock, pero sonrio de forma sincera, con David se siente tan comodo , tan tranquilo y solamente con Tommy pensó que se sentiría asi. En cuanto a Tommy se alegro enormemente estar aquí , al ver que Jason finalmente volvió a sonreir de forma sincera lo tranquilizaba, como Zack dijo definitivamente la reserva era el lugar donde le daría paz a su novio , que con lo de esta noche es mas que comprobado que lo necesita con urgencia. Al llegar a la cabaña Jason miraba de reojo, era un lugar tan hermoso, era acogedor, se sentía tan en paz, no quería irse de ahí, David y Tommy lo ayudaron a sentarse

-Espero que te guste estar aquí Jason-dice seriamente David-Sam y yo haremos de todo para que te sientas totalmente comodo-sonriendo a Jason-creeme joven que con solamente haber perdonado a este-señalando a Tommy-y hacerlo feliz incluso sin ser conciente , con eso Jason te lo agradeceré de por vida

-Soy yo quien estoy agradecido David-sonrie Jason-no sabe lo feliz que soy que Tommy tenga finalmente la familia que merece, apenas tengo minutos aquí y hablando contigo y se que eres una persona extraordinaria

-Hermanito si vuelves a meter la pata con el-sonrie David a Tommy-sabes que por ser muy power ranger no te salvaras de mi , entendiste Tommy Oliver

-Creeme que lo se hermano-sonrie felizmente Tommy-es mas mis estudiantes esos están en primera fila si me equivoco con Jason-viendo felizmente que su novio se durmió-pero creeme David perder nuevamente a Jason es algo que no pretendo hacer, estos cinco años sin el tu mas que nadie sabe del infierno que pase en ese entonces, finalmente que lo tengo en mis brazos, no renunciare a el por nada ni por nadie

-No te mentire hermano apenas lo vi y es realmente serio lo que tiene-dice seriamente David teniendo la atención de Tommy-senti sus miedos y temores de una, además siento espiritus que lo odian a su alrededor-Tommy si que entendia la referencia de su hermano-pero aun me sorprende que su corazón puro siga intacto, realmente es un joven especial Tommy, te aseguro que Sam y yo daremos todo por ayudarlo a recuperarse, confía en nosotros hermanos haremos que Jason renazca de sus cenizas

-Por eso te amo hermano tu y Sam siempre han estado para mi-sonrie Tommy-ahora David puedes cuidármelo tengo algo que hacer-viendo que su hermano asintio-debo dejar claro algunas cosas, pero cuando regrese será definitivo o sea Jason y yo estaremos aquí mas que días, porque no me engaño se que su recuperación mas con lo de hoy todavía faltara

Besando a su novio, y recibiendo un abrazo de apoyo de su hermano, se transporto a la base lunar, suspiro profundamente debía ir lo mas calmado y fríamente posible, también debería dejarle claro a Andros y Karone donde estaría Jason, se notaba a lo lejos su preocupación sincera por su novio, además si Trini sabia de esto, cree que mas personas que se preocupen sinceramente por su pareja mejor, aunque también debería dejarle claro que esta vez Jason definitivamente no puede saber la verdad por los momentos y que no recibirá ninguna visita , solamente los dos estarán en la reserva. Suspiro al ver que todo seguía igual como dejo, pensó que los rangers, galactivos se retirarían pero sonrio al ver que Leo lo miraba de lejos dándole su apoyo y diciéndole que contaba con el, en cuanto a los rangers espaciales sintió la miradas de Andros y Karone, evidentemente esos dos no se irían bajo ninguna circunstancia

-Zack-dice de repente Tommy-me dijiste que sabes como estos-mirando fríamente a los cuatros ranger zeo a la vez-supieron de la situación con Jason, si estas mejor para hablar puedes contarme, aunque por como el pobre Alpha se comporto me doy una idea

-Siendo asi-suspira Zack-rangers galácticos y espaciales Zordon creo un nuevo centro de mando exclusivamente para los dino truenos y para nosotros-señalando a los zeo-estos no deberían saber de su existencia, Zordon de una sabia que estos no merecían saberlo y mas ahora sabemos el porque

Todos los ranger asintieron en acuerdo con el

-Cuando en la penúltima reunión que tuvimos-continua mas tranquilamente el ranger negro original-libere mi espíritu del Mastodonte y por accidente congele a Tanya-mirando fríamente a la ranger amarillo-esta cuando se descongelo se aprovecho del pobre Alpha y le quito el código de entrada no solamente del centro de mando sino de la habitación donde Jason estaba siendo atendido

Silencio sepulcral, mientra que los cuatros rangers esta vez tragaron grueso

-Tommy-dice aun adolorido Rocky-Kat y Tanya nos pidieron acompañarlas a algún lugar, nos insistieron y no pudimos negarnos-suspiro al ver que Tommy solamente lo miraba-cual fue nuestra sorpresa que estábamos en un nuevo centro de mando, no te mentire nos dolio enormemente que Zordon eligiera nuevamente a los migthy morphin que a nosotros, a pesar que sabemos el porque, no pude evitar sentir celos nuevamente

-Bien por ti amigo-dice fríamente Kira-que asi como Trini será recordada como la mejor ranger amarillo de la historia que para mi lo es-mirando fríamente a Rocky-tu seras recordado como el ranger mas estúpido de la historia por no dejar sus celos infantiles de lado

Todos en especial Tommy le daban de una la razón, que maldita mania de Rocky de sentirse la victima nuevamente, no se da cuenta que hace lo mismo que la perra de Kat

-Cuando hace días entramos a la habitación de Jason-dice Adam sorprendiendo a Tommy-el estaba dormido no se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia, al verlo totalmente herido, nos preocupamos por el-Tommy resoplo era en serio como diablo le van a creer semejante mentira cuando su novio hace momentos se colapso por completo-aunque no lo crean fue asi, por eso Kat dijo que deberíamos investigar por nuestra cuenta y asi lo hicimos

En ese sentido Tommy lo miro furiosamente mas le valia que dijera lo que saben

-Descubrimos cosas de el que no lo dejan ver como un ranger de verdad-dice seriamente Tanya-dice que participa en piques en las principales calles, se iba de juerga hasta mas altas horas de la noche, y encima se drogaba seriamente Tommy de verdad piensas que el debe seguir siendo un ranger

-El único quien decide quien debe ser ranger o no soy yo Tanya-dice furiosamente Zordon apareciendo nuevamente-realmente creyeron que no sabia lo de Jason-viendo que Tanya y los demas se sorprendieron-estuve ahí, Alpha y yo fuimos testigo de su dolor , de su autodestrucion,y todo eso lo que hizo les aclaro de una maldita vez que lo hizo fuera de ser un power rangers

Silencio sepulcral Tommy jamas había visto a su mentor tan furioso, tan molesto incluso podria jurar que la molestia de Zordon era no haber podido evitar que Jason se autodestruyera y vaya que si lo entendia, porque se sentía tan molesto consigo mismo como su mentor

-Cuando Trini murió-dice fríamente Zordon-cada uno o la que la conocieron la lloraron pero si ven a Tommy, Zack, Billy, Aisha-veran que hasta el sol de hoy la siguen llorando, la siguen recordando, esa Trini con sus locuras y todos fue fielmente incondicional, y seriamente de corazón dire que fue la mejor ranger amarillo de la historia

Los galácticos y espaciales veian que Tommy de una le daba la razón a su mentor, realmente extrañaba a Trini mas que ella de una le diría sus cosas a su manera, pero esa si que le daría su apoyo incondicional

-Pero Jason fue peor-continua Zordon-el no la supero, es mas creo que hasta el sol de hoy pretende hacernos creer que ya entendio que Trini no esta con el, por eso ustedes-dice fríamente a los rangers zeo-por ser tan egoístas, tan posesivos y tan celosos no se han dado cuenta del alcance del sufrimiento de Jason, es mas los ranger galácticos y espaciales de una sabe que lo que tiene Jason no es cosa de juego

Los cuatros rangers zeo vieron que los galácticos y espaciales le daban la razón

-Lo que hicieron es lo mas estúpido y grave que han hecho como rangers-dice fríamente Zordon-no solamente no le dan la gana de ver que Jason no es culpable de la situación de la tierra, en todo caso fue el hechicero que antes de morir es el único responsable o hasta en eso dira que Jason tuvo que ver por favor

Kat, Tanya, Adam y Rocky se encogían mas jamas había visto a su mentor tan furioso con el

-Se atrevieron a engañar nada mas y nada menos que a Alpha-dice furiosamente Zordon-se puede saber que diablo pasa con ustedes no ven que el pobre Alpha se culpa por todo lo sucedido, seriamente es que acaso haberles dado los poderes a ustedes será el error mas grande de mi vida

-Zordon,,,entiéndenos nosotros-dice un apenado Rocky

-Y quien carrizo entiende a Jason-dice fríamente Zordon-quien entiende que sus acciones erróneas tuvieron razón de ser, quien ve que tuvo todo el tiempo preocupándose por todo el mundo, por el universo entero incluso, y nadie vio que el también necesitaba ayuda quien diablo entiende eso Rocky

Tommy nuevamente le dio la razón, su novio sufrio, perdió su inocencia tempranamente, su alegría y todo, y estos malditos siguen dándosela de victimas cuando el único que sufrio y sufre a lo grande es Jason sinceramente

-Ustedes seguirán siendo rangers-dice fríamente Zordon para el total shock de Tommy y de todos los rangers en general-creanme todos que no es un privilegio, ya no , a partir de este momentos serán considerados rangers en desobedencia, a partir de hoy serán nada mas y nada menos que esclavos para los rangers en general

Todos abrieron sus ojos en shock

-Zordon que significa esto?-pregunta una muy sorprendida Kat

-Jamas la gente de Eltar asumimos métodos como los que los distintos villanos usan-continua Zordon-pero hemos vistos que algunos rangers además de ustedes han deshonrado por completo nuestros principios por eso tomamos medidas extremas

Suspiro al ver que tenia toda la atención

-Kira si tuviera una oportunidad de pedir que Kat hiciera algo que harias-pregunta de repente Zordon

Kira fruncio el ceño si por ella fuera esa perra dejaria de existir pero ella no era como Kat la odiaba si con lo ultimo que hizo a Jason, esa le empato a la Kimberly pero sinceramente no le deseaba la muerte, no llegaría tan lejos

-Bueno Zordon-dice Kira-supongo que lo mas cercano que pueda desear es que esa-señalando a Kat-baile y cante como un pollo en este momento

Abrio sus ojos en shock, es mas todos cuando de repente una muy gallina Kat se paseaba ante todos bailando y cantando como un pollo, Cabe decir que Tommy y los demas se rieron a lo grande

-Hombre eso si es el regalo del año-se rie alegremente Zack-mis ranger favoritos sigan grabando algo me dice que aun hay mas por venir

Conner, Trent, Eithan incluso Kira de una si que seguían grabando esto, además como Zack dijo esto era para largo y que por primera vez en su vida lo disfrutarían a lo grande…quince minutos despues

-¡Que demonios¡-exclama una total confundida Kat-se puede saber que paso aquí, porque todos se rien en mi cara

-Creeme que no querras saberlo-suspira Tanya

-Bien Tanya eres la siguiente dice Zordon viendo que Tanya le suplicaba con la mirada aun asi no le hizo caso-siguiente voluntario

-Yoooooooooooo-grita alegremente Aisha sonriendo maliciosamente a Tanya-deseo que te vayas a los pozos de la luna, te hundas en el charco, te teletransporte acas y bailaras como una galllina como lo hizo tu adorada amiga

Tanya de una para la sorpresa de Kat, ya que Adam y Rocky tragaron grueso sabiendo que ellos serian los siguientes. Cinco minutos despues todos pero todos los ranger, galácticos, espaciales, los dino trueno, Tommy, Zack, Billy y Aisha casi se caian de sus asientos por toda la risa que causaba ver a Tanya como un mosntruo del pantano

-Hermano debimos venir antes-dice entre lagrimas TJ-creanos que teníamos siglos sin divertirnos como estamos haciendo en estos momentos

-Es verdad-se rie Damian-en serio esto si que es la diversión del año

Minutos despues una Tanya totalmente avergonzada despertó de su encanto

-Bien Rocky y Adam-dice Zordon-son los siguientes, algún voluntario

-Yoooooooooo-gritan Billy, Zack Tommy a la vez

-Oye hermano no nos habíamos puestos los tres de acuerdo en algo-dice Zack-desde que los tres luchamos a muerte por evitar ser la victima de Trini para variar

-Bueno por eso Zack-dice Billy-debes saber que yo debo elegir esta vez digo Jason es mi mejor amigo

-Esperate cerebrito andante-dice un molesto Zack-yo también soy su mejor amigo

-Pero permítanme recordarles a los dos-sonrie maliciosamente Tommy-yo no solamente soy también su mejor amigo, también soy su novio, asi que adivinen quien sale ganando aquí

Billy y Zack solamente suspiraron derrotados, mientra que los demas incluso Zordon pusieron los ojos

-Bien Adam y Rocky-dice fríamente Tommy-tanto que querían mi atención, pues ya la tiene, y no tienen idea de lo que deseo para ustedes

Continua


	32. Chapter 32

**Descargo de Responsabilidad : No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia…**

En la sala de reuniones de la base lunar, Tommy estaba cara a cara con sus antiguos compañeros Rocky y Adam, jamas pensó que esos dos llegaran a tanto, por celos, por atención o porque sencillamente no soportaban verlo con Jason. No se suponen que son amigos y los verdaderos amigos están para apoyarse en las buenas y en las malas, porque carrizo ello no hicieron eso. En cambio Zack y Billy que tenían razones de sobra para odiarlo, estuvieron con el en cada momento lo apoyaron hasta el final, sinceramente desearia haber evitado que Jason, Zack y Trini se fueran ido a Suiza, eso le hubiera evitado la inmensa decepcion que siente en estos momentos

-Antes de pedir mi deseo-dice seriamente Tommy-que en primera entiendo lo que quiso decir Zordon-es mas que evidente, que estos cuatros-señalando a Kat , Tanya, Adam y Rocky-estan en la obligación de obedecernos a todos aun en contra de su voluntad-viendo que Zordon asintio-bien al menos de una doy por contado que Kira es la que mas disfrutara eso

Y el aullido de su estudiante fue su confirmación

-En fin Rocky y Adam-dice Tommy-pense hablar con ustedes a solas, sin ningun tipo de personas presentes pero tristemente ustedes mismo cerraron esa única posibilidad-suspiro al ver que sus dos compañeros tristemente asintieron- cuando Jason se fue realmente lamente su ausencia , realmente lo extrañaba, pero cuando estaba con ustedes dos-mirando a los dos ranger zeo-cada palabra, cada gesto, cada sonrisa, era totalmente sincera, di todo de mi para hacerlos sentir bienvenido en el equipo Aisha fue la que mas vio eso-Aisha asintio-y Rocky nunca te compare con Jason y eso lo sabes perfectamente, asi que no entiendo su maldita obsesion con el

Esperaba que al menos se dignaran en decir algo, no es que eso cambiaria nada, aun recordaba el dolor de Jason, sus lagrimas su impotencia de no entender porque estas personas se han dedicado hacerle la vida imposible, es mas ni el lo entiende

-No fue nuestra intención lastimar a Jason como lo hicimos-dice seriamente Adam-cuando supimos lo que ha hecho en estos momentos debo ser totalmente sincero me enfureci Tommy-viendo que Tommy tenia su atención-entendimos en ese momento que Kat tenia razón de sentirse desplazada, que como era posible que alguien que hizo eso , aun seguía siendo el centro de atención de todos, que aun lo esperaban como el mejor ranger de la historia , cuando vi su historial dame crédito para hacer lo que hicimos

-Darte crédito en que Adam?-pregunta totalmente decepcionado Tommy-acaso crees que una persona con la historia de Jason hace lo que hace solamente por llamar la atención-suspirando continuo-en medio de ese enfado, enojo que te dio no te detuviste a pensar, porque si Jason es fuerte como dicen, porque hizo lo que hizo, no pudiste pensar que algo malo, algo sumamente grave debio haberle pasado para no tener opción para hacer lo que hizo, dime al menos que lo pensaste

Cerro los ojos frustrado mas con el que con el propio Adam que por su silencio obviamente no sabia que responder, esta que explota juzgan a Jason de una, pero como lloran cuando son ellos lo que están siendo juzgados

-Seriamente Tommy-dice Rocky-me siento frustrado esta vez le doy la razón a Kat, incluso si el hizo eso fuera de nuestro trabajo, aun asi con sus adicciones el no merece usar el traje rojo nuevamente

-¡Bingooooooooo amigo¡-exclama fríamente Zack-esto no es por las acciones de Jason, esto no es por celos, o si que lo es porque no soportas que Jason vuelva a portar su uniforme de ranger, rojo ya quítate la careta, odias a Jason porque sabe que todos, pero todos incluyendo a Leo y Andros vemos a Jason lee Scott como el único y original ranger rojo

Rocky apretaba los puños de impotencia al ver que Leo y muy especialmente Andros le daba la razón

-Dime algo-dice Tommy-realmente has hecho algo para merecer recuperar tu traje anterior Rocky-mirando seriamente a Rocky-que has hecho en primer lugar-en nuestros tiempo Billy era el que calculaba nuestros movimientos, Kimberly o Kat solamente lloraban ahora mas claramente veo eso, pero eramos Aisha, Adam y yo que poníamos el resto, sinceramente a parte de las mencionadas no vi que te esforzara mas de la cuenta

-Eso no es verdad Tommy-dice furiosamente Rocky

-Ah no entonces preguntale a Adam, Aisha y en especial a la misma Kat-sonrie maliciosamente Tommy-vamos Rocky si estas tan seguro de ti mismo entonces hazlo

Rocky trago grueso al ver las miradas de Adam, Aisha y Kat que concordaban con Tommy

-En cambio cuando pertenecia al primer equipo-sonrie nostálgicamente Tommy-nos apoyábamos unos a los otros siempre incluso Kimberly, pero Jason ese siempre se preocupaba por nuestro bienestar, nos escuchaba a todos siempre atentos a nuestras necesidades

-Ese Jase tanto se preocupaba por nosotros-suspira Zack-que para variar Trini como siempre lo amenazo por millonésima vez a ver si dejaba de preocuparse de mas

Tommy sonrio si que recordaba ese dia

_En el centro de mando, en la sala de emergencia Tommy, Zack, Kimberly, Billy y Trini suspiraron con fastidio al ver que por enésima vez su líder Jason le preguntaba si alguno estaba bien_

_-En serio Tommy estas bien?-pregunta un preocupado Jason_

_-Seriamente por enésima vez hermano estoy bien-suspira con fastidio Tommy sinceramente amaba a Jason pero en serio si que se ponía fastidiar a lo grande_

_-Zack, que pasa contigo hermano?-pregunta nuevamente el ranger rojo_

_-Tu me pasas hermano eso es lo que me pasa-dice contundentemente Zack-seriamente Jase necesitas tranquilizarte de inmediato , todos estamos bien_

_-Billy tienes tu al menos algo que decirme?-sigue nuevamente Jason_

_-De que me serviría si evidentemente no no estas escuchando hermano-suspira profundamente Billy_

_Jason iba a preguntarle a Kimberly pero cierta ranger amarillo finalmente exploto, a tal punto que Tommy y los demas temblaron por completo_

_-Jason, Jason, Jason-dice fríamente Trini estremeciendo a todos sus compañeros en especial al propio Jason-si no ves ni escuchas entonces definitivamente necesitas que Shakira te atienda con urgencia-Jason solamente suspiro mientra que Tommy y los demas tragaron grueso su amiga nunca podía ser normal-llevamos mas de una hora Jason, una hora aquí no ves que te hemos estado diciendo hasta el cansancio que estamos bien, ahora me vas a escuchar y mas te vale que me escuche_

_Jason trago grueso mas cuando el resto de sus compañeros prácticamente huyeron de ahí_

_-Si sigues con preocuparte de mas de la cuenta por nosotros Te juro Jason Scott-dice mas fría y oscuramente Trini mientra que para variar Jason se estremecio por completo-seras el primer líder de los power rangers que vaya al Hospital obra y gracias a sus propios compañeros nos estamos entendiendo_

_Jason asintio de una no tenia caso llevarle la contraria a Trini, con esa definitivamente tenia las de perder_

-Por eso tiene tu y Adam el tupe de decirme que Jason no merece su puesto-dice contundentemente Tommy-mas cuando fue el que hablo por ustedes, si por mi fuera jamas pero jamas tendría que ver con ustedes, pero veo que es cosa imposible eso

-Hombre ustedes no quieren ver la realidad-dice Zack-saben algo si fueran inteligentes hubieron aprovechado la oportunidad que Tommy le dio para hablar a solas con el-suspirando continuo-les digo algo viendo como Jason fue lastimado en ese entonces por Tommy yo no estaba obligado a estar aquí-viendo que Tommy le dio la razón-pero le digo esto por milésima vez, para mi la amistad sea o no un power rangers es y será sagrada-señalando a Tommy-cuando lo vi de lejos vi su dolor y su arrepentimiento y mas que alegrarme decidi estar con el y apoyarlo por completo, seriamente que le costaba a ustedes dos hacer lo mismo

Tommy le sonrio felizmente , siempre contaria con Zack ya lo sabia de lejos, y como dijo su mejor amigo, que le costaba a esos dos hacer lo mismo

-Al igual que Kat y Tanya-suspira tristemente Billy-ustedes no ven ni quieren ver claramente lo que hicieron con Jason, y me duele que además de Tommy yo crei en los dos, y ambos sinceramente dejaron mucho que desear, el ser ranger en estos momentos es un papel que les queda demasiado grande a ustedes dos

-Eso no es asi Billy-dice seriamente Adam-dejame hablar al menos con Jason

-De ninguna manera-dice fuerte y firmemente Tommy-es mas para todos en general Jason ya no esta en el centro de mando, lo lleve a un lugar seguro donde nadie pero nadie llegara, el necesita tranquilidad y como mi dulce Trini diría llueve, truene, relampaguee se la dare

Miro de forma firme a todos los power rangers en general esta vez se estaba mostrando como su líder, nuevamente hablaría con Andros y Karone además con sus amigos y sus estudiantes, pero ahora claramente debía darle a todos a entender que es una orden que Jason se mantenga fuera de todo eso

-Estamos orgullosos de ti Tommy-sonrie Zordon-en estos momentos has mostrado que eres un líder de pie a cabeza como Jason-Tommy sonrio mas ante el cumplido-y bueno con Adam y Rocky lo dejo a tu decisión, pero Power Ranger, migthy morphin, del espacio, galácticos y dino trueno escuchen atentamente

Todos asintieron

-Los cuatros ranger mencionados son considerados traidores-dice seriamente Zordon-y como traidores deben ser tratados como tal, por eso-suspiro nuevamente-confio plenamente en ustedes, pero les advierto que no deben dejarse llevar por sus emociones porque ustedes también serán perjudicados

-Hombre Zordon ya de una nos quita la diversión-se queja Zack trago grueso al ver la mirada fría de su mentor-seriamente Trini habrá alguien que no lo hayas contagiado , hasta con Zordon, mujer ni en el otro mundo dejas para nadie

Tommy si que le daba la razón

-Seriamente Zordon cuentas con nosotros-dice seriamente Zack-siendote sincero creo que hablo por todos incluso los galácticos y espaciales que esos cuatros-señalando a los cuatros-esos cuatros deberían desaparecer de la faz de la tierra

Un sorprendido Zordon se encontró que todos el mundo le daban la razón al ranger negro original, aunque mentalmente hasta el concordaba con Zack

-Pero nos acataremos a tus ordenes-continua Zack-dejanos a nosotros, que esta vez esos si que no saben lo que le espera

Lo ultimo lo dijo sonriendo maliciosamente , mientra que Kat, Tanya, Adam y Rocky se estremecieron por completo…Zordon desaparecio por completo

-Como debo hablar con mis amigos y mis compañeros rangers-dice seriamente Tommy-mi deseo será general aunque ustedes dos-mirando fríamente a Adam y Rocky-tienen un asunto pendiente conmigo, en fin deseo que los rangers zeo se mantengan en la habitación y que no sepan de esta conversación que se hara bajo ninguna circunstancia

Todos suspiraron de alivio al ver que esos se esfumaron por completo

-Bien ahora seriamente con respecto a Jason-dice seriamente Tommy-no menti hace unos momentos, Jason ya no esta en el centro de mando, esta en las montañas rocosas con mi hermano David y yo me ire para alla para estar con el

-¿Cómo esta el Tommy?-pregunta con preocupación Aisha-no queremos medias verdades Tommy, por favor dinos la verdad

Tommy suspiro tristemente, le dolia ver a su novio totalmente devastado, seriamente si no fuera porque no hay tiempo para nuevos ranger, Kat y los otros hubieran pasado a mejor vida

-Sinceramente Aisha esta mal-dice Tommy-no puedo mentirte incluso si pudiera, cuando llegue estaba totalmente histérico y me suplico sacarlo del centro de mando, y obviamente no pude ni quise negarme

-Pero sabes que el no puede caminar Tommy-dice un preocupado Billy

-Lo se Billy lo traslade en una silla de rueda-dice dolorosamente Tommy-pero hermano si lo hubieras visto, dolorosamente me partio el alma verlo asi tan roto-Billy tristemente asintio-lo bueno es que al llegar a la reserva de una se calmo,, es mas lo deje dormido mi hermano lo esta cuidando

-Pobre Jase-dice tristemente Hayley-el no se merece que esos malditos le hagan la vida imposible hasta el sol de hoy , en serio que esos esta vez si que no la cuentan con nosotros

-Y tienen nuestro total apoyo-dice Maya-seriamente Jason y ustedes se han desvivido por proteger la tierra y el universo, esos imbéciles no merecen ni una mirada de ustedes

Tommy sonrio alegremente

-Hombre también confía en mi-dice Leo-Jason es mi mejor amigo, y me mata saber lo que ha sufrido por esos idiotas, al menos literalmente tenemos el poder de ponerle en la raya en cuanto a sus impertinencias se refiere

-Eso es verdad y esas dos-sonrie maliciosamente Kira dándole mala espina a Tommy-con esas dos seguramente hare que Trini donde este se sienta orgullosa de mi

Tommy, Conner, Trent, y Eithan tragaron grueso era muy serio que Kira va a la velocidad de la luz en cuanto a seguirle los pasos a Trini

-Por eso les pido a todos comprensión-dice Tommy-no pueden nadie pero nadie ir a ver a Jason-suspirando continuo-no mentire obviamente quiero pasar el mayor tiempos a solas con el, pero David y Sam días antes me dijeron que Jason necesita recuperarse por si mismo a solas con ellos

Suspiro al ver que todos los entendían

-Tommy-dice Karone-creeme que te entendemos perfectamente y es mas que obvio que Jason no puede saber la verdad, te dijimos antes no íbamos a decirla de una y mucho menos ahora pero-suspirando continuo-pero al menos puedes venir a darnos un informe por completo, se que es mucho pedir pero de corazón me sentiría mejor saber que el estará bien

-No tienes que preocuparte-sonrie sinceramente Tommy-por supuesto que vendre Karone y les contare todo-suspirando continuo-ademas me reuniré con Leo, Andros, y Zack en cuanto a nuestras cuestiones de ranger, además se que querrán todos saber de el, cuando David o Sam estén con el aprovechare para venir

Sonrio al ver que Karone suspiro aliviadamente

-Bien Hermano sabes que cuenta con nuestro apoyo-dice seriamente Zack viendo que Tommy asintio-quedate con Jase el mayor tiempo posible, no te mentire Tommy pero cuando haya ataques tendras que venir, lo digo

-No dejare a mis dolores de cabeza en problemas hermano-sonrie Tommy mas cuando sus estudiantes le sonrieron-ademas también a todos ustedes, como dijiste necesito descansar , y mas que todo ver a Jason recuperarse, es fuerte lo que me pasa pero hombre me mata no poder hacer mas por el en estos momentos

-Creeme hermano que si te entiendo-suspira Zack-ahora ve hermano que Jason es el que te necesita con urgencia

Tommy lo abrazo y sonrio a todos sus amigos, de una se teletransporto a la cabaña , al entrar en la sala de estar se encontró que su novio no estaba….en ese momento

-Tommy por aquí-dice alegremente David-si te preguntas por Jason lo subi junto con Sam a su habitación de invitados, el pobre despertó con una pesadilla despues de que te fuiste-Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock-hermanito tranquilo Sam y yo lo controlamos, Sam lo vio de una y al igual que te dije es mucho que hay que hacer por el

Tommy suspiro en ese momento se alegro enormemente a ver a Sam

-Parece que mi pequeño Tommy ya es un hombre de verdad-sonrie felizmente Sam abrazando a un muy emocionado Tommy-realmente creciste

-Y creci gracias a ustedes dos-sonrie felizmente Tommy-realmente extrañaba estar aquí, pero con mi ocupaciones en la Universidad de Reeside, Conner y los chicos, en fin ahora con el mundo en peligro y…

-Y lo de Jason no-dice Sam-y seguramente te mata verlo asi no-viendo que Tommy tenia un nudo en la garganta-muchas veces Tommy no vemos mas alla de nuestra narices, siempre preocupándonos de nosotros mismo pero con tu pareja-viendo que tenia la atención de su nieto –paso lo contrario Jason fue desde joven alguien que se preocupaba por los demas sin tomar en cuenta su propia vida, ayudo a las demas personas de lejos he visto eso, pero nadie vio eso Tommy y Jason se canso de esperar que lo vieran

-Creeme que lo se-dice entre lagrimas Tommy-siempre estuvo para mi y yo jamas estuve para el, tampoco lo vi Sam, y me mata enormemente verlo asi , siento como si fuera demasiado tarde

-Eso no es asi Tommy-dice firmemente David-sabemos que lo amas y sufre por el-viendo que su hermano menor asintio-pero Tommy no ve que de lejos se aferra a ti, no solo porque de una como te miraba se notaba su amor, es mas que eso Tommy, Jason sabe que la única persona que realmente puede verlo como es el en realidad eres solamente tu

Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock gratamente sorprendidos por las palabras de su hermano y mas cuando Sam le dio la razón

-Jason por lo que vi es alguien que defiende a la amistad sobre todas las cosas-continua Sam-y es increíble que a pesar de que nos contaste aun el sigue firme en sus creencias con solo ese hecho Tommy debes ver que el se puede recuperar, te fe en ti y en tu pareja Tommy-sonrio a ver que calmo a Tommy-ademas cuando lo vi a el, sentí lo mismo que siento contigo-viendo que su nieto fruncio el ceño continuo-el espíritu de una joven asiática los protege Tommy y sabes quien es ella

Tommy tuvo un nudo en la garganta, sabia de quien hablaba Sam

-Al parecer ese espíritu que vi no mucho solo su energía radiante-continua Sam-los rodea a ambos, y me di cuenta que ella es tu amiga de quien tanto hablaste no-viendo que Tommy asintio continuo-ella no ha descansado Tommy y es precisamente por los dos, al parecer tu y Jason son los que no han dejado que Trini Kwuan se vaya de este mundo de forma definitiva

Continuara…


	33. Chapter 33

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia…**

En las montañas rocosas, en una cabaña, Jason Scott estaba despertando en una nueva mañana, al principio estaba totalmente confundido pensó que estaba en su habitación en el centro de mando, pero afortunadamente no era asi suspiro de alivio al ver que estaba en la reserva con Tommy, sonrio felizmente pensando en su novio que seguramente debe estar en la base lunar, volvio a suspirar no sabia como se sentía exactamente, estando aquí obviamente se sentía incluso feliz, pero su encuentro de frente con los cuatro rangers zeo le consumio su energía, esas ganas de luchar por recuperarse que tenia antes, esos cuatros se encargaron en bajárselas de una, no es que no quiera recuperarse, nadie puede ver que el se odia estar asi, odia preocupar a las personas, especialmente a Tommy y sus amigos, siempre odio eso sobre todo porque su padre siempre se lo recalcaba de lo harto que estaba de el por ser una simple carga, se estremecio por completo no tenia idea de porque rayos pensaba en su padre en estos momentos

-Buenos días Jason-dice alegremente David-vine a verte, me alegro que estes despierto , listo para desayunar

-Buenos días David-sonrie Jason-realmente gracias por dejarme estar aquí, anoche creeme que finalmente dormi como si no hubiera dormido en siglos

Y era verdad despues de su pesadiilas, que eran precisamente con esa cuerda de miserables, despues de eso si que durmió feliz de la vida toda la noche

-No tienes nada que agradecer, además ya eres prácticamente de la familia-sonríe David mas al ver el sonrojo de Jason-bien permítame ayudarte, debes caminar desde hoy aun con dolor-viendo que Jason asintio-si sigues acostado puedes perder movilidad en tus piernas, según lo que Tommy dijo fue por poco que no quedaste invalido

Jason volvió asentir, realmente esta con vida de milagro, iba a preguntar a David sobre su novio, pero precisamente

-David te dije que yo despertaría a Jason-grita Tommy entrando finalmente

-Hermano tendras todo el tiempo del mundo en compartir con el-sonrie David-es como obvio que el es todo tuyo-sonrio mas al ver el sonrojo de ambos jóvenes-en fin Tommy ayúdame con Jason a bajarlo, sin el uso de la silla, es fundamental que el camine de una vez, incluso con dolor

Tommy de inmediato asintio y se puso de lado, no sin antes besar a Jason

-Hey Babe como te sientes hoy?-pregunta Tommy-no pude verte anoche realmente llegue muerto de la base lunar

-No te preocupes mi Falcon personal-sonrie Jason mas al ver que Tommy se rio de su nuevo apodo-en cuanto a como me siento, hermano siéndote sincero ni idea, es decir-frunciendo el ceño-tengo mucho en la cabeza, pero a la vez no tengo nada alguien me entiende

Tommy iba a decir algo pero David se le adelanto

-Mi estimado Jason-dice seriamente David-lo que tienes se llama Confusion-no entiendes exactamente lo que te ha pasado y porque a ti te ha pasado y eso es normal con todo lo que has vivido

-¡Diablo Tommy debiste traerme aquí en primer lugar¡-exclama dramáticamente Jason

Tommy y David se rieron de la expresión de asombro de Jason, aunque a decir verdad Jason tenia razón si que debio haberlo traido aquí antes, lo que le fortalece sus esperanzas de que su novio se recupere. Poco a poco con dolor y quejas de Jason bajaron a la planta baja, Jason suspiro de alivio al sentarse nuevamente, sabia como David dijo que no puede seguir inmovilizado pero joder, realmente ese esfuerzo que hizo si que le dolio a lo grande

-Buenos días mis chicos-sonrie Sam-Anna la prometida de David-Jason abrió sus ojos en shock, no sabia que el hermano de su novio estaba comprometido, aunque ni siquiera sabia que su novio tenia un hermano en primer lugar-nos estas preparando el desayuno, y antes que vayamos a comer, Jason necesito que seas lo mas sincero posible conmigo, mejor dicho con nosotros, puedes hacer eso

Jason asintio, aun confundido, asintio estas personas le inspiran tanta confianza, y dos únicas personas le inspiraba eso su novio por su puesto y su adorada Trini

-Bien Jason-continua Sam-estas conciente que tu accidente no fue como tal no-continua al ver que Jason trago grueso-lo provocaste Jason , sincerémonos tu mismo te lo hiciste la pregunta aquí era porque

Silencio en la sala de estar de la cabaña , Tommy no sabia porque su abuelo empezó de una , pero por otro lado ahora que hizo la pregunta, el realmente quería saber porque su novio cometio esa estupidez

-Como Tommy me imagino que les diria-empieza en voz baja Jason-no nos veíamos en mas de cinco años, es mas por decisión propia me desapareci no solo de su vida sino del resto de mis amigos-viendo que tenia la atención de todos-un dia cuando me desperté en donde vivía en San Francisco, desperté cansado, hastiado de un dia a otro me vi en el espejo y me di cuenta que todo me daba igual hasta vivir

Sam asintio y lo miraba de forma reconfortante, Tommy trago grueso pero le dio apretón silencioso que de una lo calmaba por completo

-Ese dia no iba a salir-continua Jason-quisas bebería hasta morir en mi casa y nadie descubriría ni diría nada total nunca fui importante en primer lugar-Sam le dio una mirada a Tommy para que escuchara sin interrumpir-podria yo mismo darle fin a mi vida, créanme que varias veces lo intente, pero cierto robot amigo mio ese de una repito que conmigo si que se graduo de enfermero

A Tommy le dolia ver a Jason asi, su confianza en si mismo por el suelo y gracias a unos malditos seguirá asi, por otra parte le haría un regalo a lo grande a Alpha , Zordon no mintió cuando dijo que el y el robot vieron a primera mano la destrucción de Jason

-Pero resulta que ese dia Sam-dice Jason sin darse cuenta que estaba llorando-Tommy me llamo y se podrá imaginar lo que pensé en ese momento-viendo que Sam asintio-estaba lleno de furia es decir mas de cinco años y me llama ahora no lo entendia , realmente quería gritarle y decirle que lo odiaba

-Pero no pudiste o no quisiste Jason?-pregunta suavemente Sam

Jason analizo la pregunta, se limpio un poco el rostro, sonrio un poco al ver la cara de preocupación de su novio

-No quise hacerlo Sam-dice Jason-es mas el tono de voz de Tommy era bajo con temor de lastimarme , y me di cuenta que era el Tommy que conoci, que luche por el y que me enamore, pero tristemente metio la pata a lo grande cuando menciono a ciertas personas

Sam vio que Tommy bajo la cabeza en vergüenza dándole la razón a su novio

-Y creo Sam que ahí fue mi punto culminante-dice contundentemente Jason mirando a Tommy-ojo Tommy ni te atrevas a culparte de esto, no sabia que mal estado estaba en esos momentos, no es que este mejor actualmente me entiendes-suspiro al ver que Tommy a regañadientes asintio-en fin Sam despues de repente me sentí asfixiado , tome las llaves de mi motocicleta,llegue a la calle 13 de San Francisco la via mas rápida y peligrosa de la ciudad lo demas ya lo saben

Nuevamente nadie dijo nada pero Jason interiormente sonrio al ver la paciencia que tenían Sam y David por escucharlo, miro a Tommy su novio no dijo nada, y sinceramente no sabia como interpretar dicho silencio

-Siempre dijiste que estabas orgulloso de mi , no es asi-dice de repente Tommy viendo que Jason asintio-bueno incluso con esto quiero que sepas lo que Zack te dijo anteriormente-sonriendo a Jason que se alivio por completo-estoy sumamente orgulloso de ti Jason, eres mas que mi novio mi mejor amigo, siempre conte contigo, lamento no haber estado cuando mas me necesitaba, pero aquí estoy y siempre estare contigo

-Y nuevamente te digo-sonrie Jason siendo el que beso a Tommy-te digo que es todo lo que necesitaba saber

-Bien el sabroso olor de la comida de mi chica nos llama-sonrie David-bien Jason vamos bien poco a poco-viendo que Jason sonrio-entonces es hora de que conozcan formalmente a mi prometida

Todos asintieron con ayuda de Tommy, Sam y el mismo David los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa y una joven mujer peli roja de ojos azules los estaban esperando

-Anoche conoci el hermano de David-sonrie la joven-mi nombre es Anna y es un gusto en conocer al muy famoso Jason Scott-sonrio al ver el sonrojo de Jason-es verdad tanto Sam como mi adorado David me hablaron mucho tanto de Tommy como de ti Jason

-Encantado de conocerte Anna-sonrie felizmente Jason-en realidad apenas me estoy poniendo al dia con la vida de Tommy-sonriendo a su novio-me alegra tanto que tenga personas tan sinceras como ustedes

Jason por primera vez en su vida, se sentía tan comodo con las personas que lo rodeaban, las sentían tan abiertas, tan honestas, las familias de Zack y Billy también lo era pero en ese entonces estaba tan cerrado con su familia que no disfrutaba las visitas que hacía

-¿Jason?-pregunta Tommy-hey babe esa costumbre tuya de espaciaste se te ha hecho costumbre-mas seriamente-dime que pasa, esta vez con estas personas te aseguro que lo que digas solamente lo sabremos nosotros

Jason suspiro podía finalmente abrirse había tenido tanto miedo en toda su vida que no era fácil, pero luego realmente estas personas que lo miraban con preocupación y mas el rostro serio pero que reflejaba amor de Tommy fue su empuje

-Es la primera vez que me siento comodo desayunando con otras personas-empieza Jason-cuando visitaba a las familias de Zack y Billy que son los mejores amigos de Tommy y mio-Sam miraba que Tommy asentio-bueno aun desde niños no me sentía comodo, trataba de hablar lo menos posible para no incomodar a nadie

Todos incluso alguien tan sabio como Sam abrieron sus ojos en shock, el mas viejo por edad y por sabiduría estaba sorprendido que un joven haya pasado por tanto, no era tonto desde lejos se notaba por la tristeza de Jason al hablar que hacia referencia a su familia

-Bueno entonces Jason-sonrie sinceramente Anna-nos encargaremos que ya no te sientas mas incomodo-Jason se alegro enormemente-es mas incluso te obligaremos hablar hasta que te confundamos con un condorito

Para la alegría de Tommy , Jason se rio, sonrio alegremente, agradecia de corazón a Anna no solamente desde que la vio anoche a lado de su hermano, se notaba de lejos que se aman y se cuidan mutuamente, sino que es la primera vez, realmente la primera vez que sentía a Jason totalmente relajado y feliz, nuevamente aquí si que recuperaría definitivamente a su novio.

-Tommy-dice Sam igualmente aliviado de ver a Jason sonreir-David y yo llevaremos a Jason a las aguas termales-viendo a su nieto-creo que debes ir a tus asuntos y nos llega alla, lo importante es que te prometo que Jason no empezara nada sin tu presencia

Tommy amaba a sus padres adoptivos, pero realmente era el mismo no solamente con Jason, sino con estas dos personas, agradecia a la vida por reunirse con su hermano y abuelo, amaba a ambos hasta morir, entendían perfectamente su trabajo como power ranger sino que se dedican de forma sincera a cuidar a su novio, y Jason como siempre por el brillo de Sam en sus ojos se ganaba el cariño de las personas, exceptuando a ciertos miserables que definitivamente se arrepentirán de por vida haber lastimado a su novio, con lo ultimo no habran perdón que valga para esos cuatros

-Gracias Sam—sonrie Tommy-estare unas horas ahí o menos, quiero pasar mi máximo tiempo con Jason-sonrio mas al ver el brillo de los ojos de su pareja-y se que con los tres estará bien cuidado

-Estare bien Falcon-sonrie Jason viendo a Sam, David y Anna-creeme que esta vez estare bien,, saludame a todos , dile que realmente los extraños pero no puedo volver no aun

-Ello lo entienden-sonrie Tommy-de todas maneras no esta de mas recordarle que siempre serán nuestros amigos, te amo

-Y yo a ti-dice Jason

Las tres personas miraban alegremente sorprendidas de ver un amor tan puro como el de esos dos jóvenes, ninguno de los tres, ni siquiera Anna eran homofóbicos, total ella siempre fue creyente que un amor puro debería ser bien recibido venga de donde venga y Jason con Tommy son prueba de ellos. Tommy llego nuevamente a la sala de reuniones, suspiro aliviadamente al ver que nadie había llegado, bueno en ese momento

-Eso duele Aisha-grita un adolorido Zack siendo golpeado por Aisha-cuando le dijiste a Trini que seria su mas fiel sucesora obviamente no te referias a nuestro trabajo de ranger verdad

-Callate-grita furiosamente Aisha-Billy, Hayley y yo te dijimos sin movimientos bruscos Zack, descansa Zack y vemos que nos hiciste caso

Zack trago grueso esa Aisha si que aprendio de las clases personalizadas de Trini

-Seriamente ustedes dos-suspira Tommy-ahora por millonésima vez que hiciste Zack

-Oye Tommy que estima me tienes-dice Zack al ver que Tommy puso los ojos-y yo que pensaba ayudarte a que le celebres el cumpleaños a Jase-mirando fríamente a Tommy-quien te ayude un cuerno

-Dejen los dos fastidiarse mutuamente-suspira profundamente Aisha viendo a Zack-a quien engañas Zack sabes perfectamente que ayudaras a Tommy hasta el final y mas si se trata de Jason-viendo que Zack asintio continuo-y Tommy hasta yo reconozco de lejos que de todas las personas aquí , la única que te ayudaría en hacerle una fiesta a Jason es precisamente Zack

Tommy suspiro resignadamente era verdad en caso de querer celebrarle el cumpleaño de su novio que seria en dos semanas era precisamente Zack, pero ni el estaba totalmente seguro de que Jason este preparado para fiesta alguna

-Hey ustedes dos, se mas que nadie que Jason no esta preparado para fiesta alguna-dice seriamente Zack adivinando los pensamientos de sus amigos-pero pienso que en honor a su dia, podemos hacer un video donde le mostramos, nuestro apoyo, solidaridad y amor, que le motive a Jason a recuperarse, creo que si el nos ve a través del video se dara cuenta que ya no esta mas solo no

El pobre ranger negro original se sentía nuevamente intimidado

-¡Ahora sere yo la que lo diga¡-exclama dramáticamente Aisha-realmente eres tu Zack-viendo que su amigo suspiro-es en serio Zack definitivamente esta semana te luciste a lo grande, a todos nos dejaste anonadados

Zack volvió a suspirar al ver que un Tommy nuevamente sorprendido asintio en acuerdo con su amiga

-Tommy-dice alegremente Hayley-bienvenido de nuevo, ya los chicos vienen en cualquier momento

En ese momento efectivamente sus estudiantes aunque algos manchados, se estremecio al ver la sonrisa maliciosa de Kira no tiene idea ni le interesa saber que hizo su estudiante, porque al ver a Conner, Eithan y Trent aun temblando definitivamente no quería saberlo, para su alivio y mentalmente su tranquilidad los galácticos y espaciales llegaron desafortunadamente los zeos también

-Bien alguna novedad despues que me fui?-pregunta Tommy

-Novedad como tal no sabemos-dice Billy-pero Tommy hay señales de Goldar y Scorpina rodando Angel Groove, y me extraña que esos dos no están con Rita

-Ademas-dice Ashley-Kriptor el que secuestro a Karone también ronda a la tierra, creo que busca a una nueva Astronema

Todos se estremecieron ante ese escenario Andros le dio un apretón de apoyo a Karone

-Karone no te preocupes-dice Tommy-creeme que lo que haga Kriptor no tiene que ver contigo, no dejaremos que nada te pase-sonriendo a Karone-confia en mi también estuve en mi etapa malvada quizas no tan largo como tu pero creeme que estos-señalando a Billy y Zack-son testigos que no fui ninguna joyita

-Joyita hombre –se queja Zack-ese Tommy cuando le pateaba el trasero a uno Karone lo hacia con suma facilidad-suspirando-eso si ni en su modo malvado superaba a Trini, esa si que no pestañaba para destrozarnos por completo

-Eso es verdad-dicen Tommy y Billy a la vez

-En fin-suspira Aisha-pero supongamos que sea una nueva Astronema, no se suponen que es por Rita que volvieron a la vida

-Quizas sea porque quieren una sustituta-dice seriamente Kendrix-en caso de que la identidad real de Rita no pueda despertar como tal, buscan a alguien que puedan contener su poder, en pocas palabras buscan un contenedor humano

Silencio sepulcral….

-Ranger deben ver esto-dice seriamente Zordon

Al abrir la pantalla , todos abrieron sus ojos en shock al ver un agujero negro, absorbiendo todo a su paso

-¡Que significa eso Zordon¡-exclama totalmente sorprendido Tommy-esto es un nuevo ataque no?

-Asi es rangers del espacio, migthy morphin-dice seriamente Zordon-Oz un mago poderoso que Tommy enfrento nuevamente, fue destruido o aparentemente destruido, pero Zedd nuevamente creo ese agujero para despertarlo, deben enviar al otro lado de la galaxia para asi proteger la tierra si Oz nuevamente despierta, Rita tendrá gran parte de su poder completamente con ella y ya saben lo que sucederá despues

Todos abrieron sus ojos en shock

-Pero Zordon nuestros zords pueden estar en el espacio?-pregunta seriamente Billy

-Por su puesto Billy-dice Zordon-los verdaderos zords dinosaurios tienen la capacidad de viajar a la velocidad de la luz en el espacio, rangers no hay tiempo deben ir

-Bien ahora mis amigos-dice Zack

-Mastodonte-grita Zack

-Pterodactyl-grita Hayley

-Triceratops-grita Billy

-Tigre Colmillo de Sable-grita Aisha

-Power Rangers Mighty Morphin-dicen todos a la vez

Nuestro turno chicos-dice Andros

Andros se convierte en el ranger rojo especial

TJ se convierte en el ranger azul espacial

Carlos se convierte en el ranger negro espacial

Cassie se convierte en la ranger rosada espacial

Ashley se convierte en la ranger amarillo espacial

-Power Rangers en el espacio-dice todos a la vez

-Suerte chicos-dice alegremente Maya

Zack y los demas asintieron, rápidamente tanto el Astro megazord espacial, y el dino megazord partieron de inmediato. Tommy y los demas solamente estaban en la expectativas mas cuando el agujero aumento su poder arrastrando a diversos meteoritos hacia el, En ese punto los dos megazord sentía su fuerza

-Es muy poderoso-dice el ranger rojo espacial

-Hermano concentrémonos-dice el ranger negro original-no debemos dejar que nos absorba nos quedaríamos allí para siempre-suspirando continuo-debemos intentar mantener a los megazords firme aunque es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo

-Te entendemos Zack-dice el ranger azul espacial-pero es casi imposible nuestro astro mega zord esta recibiendo fuertes descargas electro magnéticas

Y diciendo eso el astro mega zord espacial estaba siendo arrastrado en contra de su voluntad hacia el interior del agujero

-Andros-dice una muy preocupada Karone, y no era la única Tommy y todos los rangers en general estaban tan preocupados como ella. Pero de repente el dino mega zord empezó a brillar fuertemente. Y en cuanto al ver como los rangers espaciales eran arrastrados Zack y sus compañeros no podían perder a sus compañeros se estremecieron al sentir el poder de Hayley

-Sin ofender Hayley-dice nerviosamente Zack-pero decidiste despertar tu poder en el momento y la hora equivocada

-¡Por supuesto que no Zack¡-exclama felizmente Billy-el poder de Hayley como el Pterodactyl es el viento no-viendo que sus amigos no entendieron-ella tiene la capacidad de volar a la velocidad de la luz, podemos usar eso para salvar a nuestros amigos y tomar distancia con el agujero

-Billy te he dicho que eres el cerebro del grupo-dice alegremente Zack-bien mi querida Hayley se que nos escuchas , haz lo que tengas que hacer

Y rápidamente a la velocidad de la luz, el dino megazord saco al astromegazord del agujero dejando mas que impresionados a Andros y sus compañeros, despues de una cierta distancia, gracias al poder de Hayley crearon una giga de voltio que lanzaron directo al agujero haciéndola explotar

En ese momento ambos grupos celebraban enormemente, mas decididos que nunca de proteger la tierra y el universo entero

Continuara….


	34. Chapter 34

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Ranger, solo poseo la historia….**

En las instalaciones de la base lunar todos suspiraron de alivio al ver que el enorme agujero negro fue totalmente destruido , además de saber que tanto el astro megazor como el mismo dino mega zord estaban totalmente intactos, especialmente el ultimo que se noto que tuvo una transformación visual con respecto a su nuevo poder, aunque para Tommy era mas que evidente que Hayley finalmente despertó su dinosaurio. Mientra esperan el regreso de sus amigos, pensó mas aliviadamente como dejo a su novio, sonrio al verlo al menos feliz, realmente debio haber traido a Jason a la reserva mucho antes, pero creyo firmemente que lo primero era que se recuperara en el centro de mando, todo iba bien hasta la presencia de esos maldiitos, apretó los puños fuertemente esos cuatros no seguirán tan campantes, esos aun siendo rangers pagaran caro lo que han hecho

-Oye Tommy-dice de repente Leo-honestamente amigo que piensas hacer con esos cuatros-señalando a los ranger zeo-sinceramente a pesar de que están obligados a obedecernos aun no entiendo con todo lo que han hecho sigan siendo rangers

-Creeme Leo que me hago la misma pregunta hermano-susurra Tommy-pero seriamente Leo, Zordon nos conto que si entregamos el poder a otros seria mortal-el ranger galáctico abrió sus ojos en shock-esos en especial Kat han corrompidos sus cristales es mas Karone la tenemos hace rato fija para su puesto, pero si no buscamos la manera de purificar los cristales zeo no podemos arriesgar a nadie

Leo de una lo entendio, solamente esperaban que pudieran purificar los cristales, incluso para el ranger rojo galáctico, esos cuatros ni merecen seguir viviendo

-Tommy-dice Kat-puedes decirle a tu estudiante que deje de aprovecharse de nuestra situación-suspirando dramáticamente-con ese poder que le concedieron me ataca sin hacerle nada, hace que yo misma me golpee la cabeza, que me tropiece con cada cosa que pase

-Kira que hizo Kat esta vez?-suspira profundamente Tommy

-¡Como que hice yo¡-exclama dramáticamente Kat-te estoy diciendo que me ataca sin hacerle nada y le preguntas eso , sinceramente Tommy

-En primera conozco mas que nadie a mi estudiante-dice fríamente Tommy-Kira puede ser alocada, irreverente , loca, chillona, malcriada

-Oye Tommy si me vas a defender mejor me defiendo yo misma no crees-dice furiosamente Kira

-Lo importante que todos entendieron aquí-dice Tommy mientras todos suspiraron profundamente-en fin Kira con todo eso es fiel a si misma, lo que me recuerda a mi amada Trini-Kira se olvido de su enojo en ese momento-es sincera, honesta y a pesar de que tu y la hart le han dado motivos a ella y a todos en sacarnos de nuestras casillas, ella jamas perderá su dignidad por ti entendiste Katherine

La ranger rosada no supo que decir

-En fin Kira que paso?-pregunta nuevamente Tommy

-Que paso que esta aquí-dice fríamente Kira-no aprende ni aprenderá en ningun idioma, cual es su maldita obsesión con Jason, carajo porque no puede dejarlo en paz

Tommy miro furiosamente a Kat, esa como Kira dijo no aprende con nada

-Sabes con lo ultimo que nos salio-dijo furiosamente Kira-que Jason le hubiera hecho el favor mas grande de su vida si se hubiera muerto en ese accidente

Tommy miro a Leo que fríamente le confirmo lo que Kira acaba de decir, esa maldita dijo eso, , cuando no tiene idea de lo mucho que sufrio ver a Jason postrado en una cama, cuando se hubiera muerto de dolor si lo hubiera perdido, eso es todo, Kat seria la primera que empezaría a pagar a lo grande lo que hizo

-Transfórmate de inmediato Kat-dice fría y oscuramente Tommy viendo que Kat fruncio el ceño-te lo estoy ordenando Katherine transformate de una maldita vez

Kat temblo al ver a un muy furioso Tommy, esta vez se transformo de una sabiendo que esta vez Tommy seria capaz de todo si lo desobedecería

-Dino Brachiazord-grita Tommy transformándose en el ranger negro dino trueno-ahora tu y yo vamos a la sala de entrenamiento-sonriendo fríamente a Kat-y mi estimada Katherine creeme que esta vez empezaras a pagar caro lo que has hecho hasta lo momentos

Kat volvió a temblar, este Tommy no era su Tommy, seguramente aun quedaba oscuridad en su cuerpo. Todos suspiraron con fastidio , todos veian de lejos que la furia de Tommy era real , unica y verdadera del Tommy que conocen

-Ustedes tres-dice fríamente Tommy a Tanya, Adam, y Rocky-como mi amada Trini diría si piensan que están a salvos definitivamente están soñando-diciendo fuertemente estremecio a los tres-estoy harto, cansado de ustedes, a Adam y a Rocky les dimos una oportunidad, y fue precisamente Jason quien rogo por ustedes y aun asi lo traicionaron porque hicieron semejante estupidez

-Porque el que merece ser el ranger rojo soy yoooooooo-dice fuertemente Rocky-estuve ahí para ti, te apoye, soy yo quien hizo mas con el uniforme del ranger rojo como demonios ese an…

Pero no termino la frase cuando Zack que escucho todo al igual que el resto lo golpeo fríamente

-Terminas esa frase ni Tommy evitara que te envie al otro mundo-dice fríamente Zack mas furioso que el mismo Tommy-viendo precisamente a Tommy-hermano arregla tu asunto con la perra-mirando fríamente a Rocky-que yo arreglare mi asunto con este, algún ranger si se siente molesto decepcionados con Tommy y conmigo hablen ahora o callasen para siempre y lo estoy diciendo muy seriamente

Tommy se encontró sorprendido a lo grande al ver que los galácticos y espaciales estaban mas que felices por su actuación, es mas tenia mala espina al ver a Karone

-Por mi no se preocupen chicos-sonrie maliciosamente Karone dándole mala espina a Tommy y al propio Zack-si quieren me disfrazo de porrista y le echo porras

-Ella definitivamente es de la nuestra-dice alegremente Kira-aquí Karone ya tienes tu membrecía oficial

Tommy, Zack, Billy, Conner, Trent y Eithan no podían creer esto, definitivamente esto no esta pasando

-Bienvenida al club en honor a Trini Kwan-dice alegre Aisha-si hay alguna perra que se meta con nuestros chicos , aquí somos experta para deshacernos de ellas

Una muy feliz Karone chillo de alegría, mientra que Andros suspiro por millonésima vez

-Puedo unirme por fa-dice alegremente Ashley-es que por lo que estoy viendo y seguramente vere, realmente en este club me divertiré a lo grande

Los ranger masculinos veian lo que no pensaban poder ver nunca, o sean rangers femeninas al poder

-No se olviden de mi-exclama alegremente Cassie-realmente ese club si que será genial , lo disfutaremos a lo grande

-No se olviden de nosotras-dice felizmente Kendrix viendo que Maya emocionadamente asintio-con mis conocimientos de torturas y la fuerza de Maya no habrá perra rubia que se nos escapen

Todos los ranger masculinos abrieron sus ojos en shock, al ver que oficialmente el club de las rangers femeninas oficialmente se abrió

-Ya Trini joder-grita Zack-ganaste mujer como Tommy, Billy levanto mi pañuelo en blanco, definitivamente contigo no pegamos una

Tommy de una le dio la razón , no era tonto esa mirada maliciosas de todas pero de todas las chicas tenia nombre y apellido Trini Kwuan, esa hasta donde esta, definitivamente no quería perder ni una…en fin

Katherine oficialmente ya sabes lo que te viene no-sonrie maliciosamente Tommy al ver a Kat temblando-no solamente yo comenzare hacerte pagar lo que has hecho especialmente a Jason-diciendo fríamente-mira Kat al parecer Kira atrajo a su lado oscuro a mas de una ranger-Kat volvió a temblar al ver las sonrisas maliciosas de Karone y las demas-en fin vamos a la sala de entrenamiento, vamos a ver si eres la mejor ranger rosada

Diciendo esto mirando a Zack que este asintio y ver a su amigo totalmente furioso cosa que lo entiende, es mas haber congelado a Tanya y haberle dado el puñetazo a Rocky con solamente esas dos cosas, estará agradecido con Zack de por vida. Finalmente entraron a la sala de entrenamiento y de una no le dio descanso ni respiro a Kat la golpeo fuertemente, es mas siendo sincero la golpeaba con todo lo que pudiera

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh grita dolorosamente Kat-Tommy eso duele, detente, te olvidas que estas usando un traje de ranger

-Y te olvidas que estamos en entrenamiento mi querida Kat-sonrie maliciosamente Tommy-que me vas acusar con Zordon cuando este no te cree ni tu numero-Kat gritaba mas sabiendo que Tommy tenia razón-es mas dudo que alguien aquí se compadezca de ti, asi que deja de chillar y pelea no asi como tienes el poder de hablar de Jason también tienes el poder de luchar

-Jason, Jason, Jason-grita furiosamente Kat-estoy harta de ese imbécil y si lo dije antes y lo dire de nuevo ojala ese maldito se hu….

Pero no termino su frase cuando fríamente Tommy uso su poder dino y la elevo golpeándola fuertemente contra la pared, la rubia estaba mas que temblaba estaba aterrorizada, Tommy la iba a matar , en cualquier momento la mataria

-Espero que con esto entiendas de una buena vez-dice fría y furiosamente Tommy-que no dejare pasar alto mas tu malcriadez, tu impertinencia nada y especialmente-acercandose peligrosamente a Kat-no dejare que insultes a Jason ni te acerques a el nos estamos finalmente entendiendo-viendo que la rubia temblo-hable claro nos entendemos finalmente Katherine

La rubia rosada zeo asintio temblorosamente

-Chicas grabe esto-sonrie Kira-que prefieren- video normal, en 3D , en pantalla plana, pequeña o gigante

Tommy se calmo rápidamente lo que no sabia si era que se canso con Kat o que su estudiante de una sin saberlo lo canso

-Creo que en 3D con palomitas-sonrie alegremente Cassie-y mas que todo Kira supongo que haras copias de esto-Kira alegremente asintio-de una quiero una copia para mi

Tommy, Andros, Leo suspiraron al ver como las chicas se ponían en acuerdo, en ese momento sintieron un frio escalofriante Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock, Zack libero de nuevo su poder pero porque carrizo hizo eso, mas bien debía preguntar que estupidez hizo Rocky ahora. Todos corrieron aunque Tommy podía jurar que Kira corria alegremente, se sorprendieron al ver la sala totalmente congelada

-Hermano veo que al menos te calmaste-dice Zack viendo que Tommy asintio-lamento esto ya lo descongelare, pero seriamente este imbécil me tiene mas que harto

-Harto de que Taylor?-pregunta fríamente Rocky-harto de decir que ustedes no hicieron nada siendo rangers-Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock miro de reojo incluso Adam estaba mas que asqueado esta vez si que se le nota su sinceridad en ese aspecto-por favor solo lucharon contra Rita y con Zedd ,fuimos Tommy, Aisha, Kimberly, Kat, Billy y yo que hicimos un verdadero trabajo mientras ustedes estaban felices de la vida en Suiza

-Yo era el único feliz en Suiza maldito miserable-dice furiosamente Zack esforzándose a lo grande no congelar de forma permanente a ese idiota-fui yo que no vi lo que pasaba, Jason y Trini jamas quisieron ir fueron en contra de su voluntad, es mas Jason lo dijo

-Y seguramente su palabra es ley no-dice furiosamente Rocky-si menti cuando eramos ranger zeo, pero lo hice para que Tommy viera quien era Jason en realidad, que nos hace pensar que dijo la verdad acerca de que dejo los power rangers en contra de su voluntad por favor, el niño bonito de Zordon siempre llamando la atención

Todos abrieron sus ojos en shock, hasta con Zordon, Tommy oraba si Zack no termina de congelarlo por completo el si que lo mandaria a volar

-Te felicito Rocky-dice tranquilamente Zordon-siendo sincero hace rato no me duele lo que tu y tus compañeros digan , su veneno ya no me afecta-Tommy, rangers espaciales, galácticos y migthy morphin se preguntaran miles de veces porque seguía aceptando a estos como power rangers-señalando a los cuatros ranger-eso se debe que esperábamos que ellos por medios de sus acciones erróneas destruyeran por completo su respectivo cristal como acaba de suceder en el caso de Rocky

Todo el mundo abrió sus ojos en shock al ver que efectivamente el cristal azul que era brillante ahora estaba oscuro por completo en ese momento se destruyo por completo

-Zordon por favor-suplica Rocky-por favor dame otra oportunidad, entiende

-Nada de entender Rocky ya eres un caso perdido-suspira Zordon-seriamente pensé que la primera en destruir su cristal seria Kat pero aparentemente la superaste, te transportare a la tierra de inmediato…..ya no eres necesario, traicionaste tus propios ideales Rocky, no a Tommy que ciertamente salio herido pero en su contra parte tiene a Zack-sonrio al ver que Tommy y Zack chocaban las manos-ni a mi, ni siquiera el legado de un power rangers, te destruiste a ti mismo, en caso de Jason, creeme que ese si tiene razones de sobra, pero el esta conciente de sus errores, tu no puedes decir lo mismo , adiós Rocky

Un triste Rocky desaparecio por completo

-Chicas nuevo video-dice alegremente Kira-quien esta lista para verlo

Todos los rangers masculinos incluso Zordon suspiraron al ver como Karone, Ashley y Kendrix fueron las primeras en levantar la mano

-Adam , Tanya están esta vez concientes que están a un solo paso de perder sus poderes para siempre-suspiro al ver que esos dos asintieron-digamos por ahora están a salvo pero una mas, y su cristal será destruido por sus propias acciones, en este caso ranger verde zeo y ranger amarillo zeo, vean a su nuevo líder el nuevo ranger azul zeo

Todos abrieron sus ojos en shock

-Rangers es el ciclo de la vida del universo-dice Zordon-cada cristal zeo que se destruya por el corazón oscuro de la persona que lo posea como en el caso de Rocky-suspiro al ver que todos entendieron-un nuevo cristal azul renacio, y ya habíamos buscado anticipadamente a la persona que merece este cristal

En ese momento un nuevo ranger azul zeo entro a la sala de reuniones, al quitarse el casco, los ranger galácticos en especial Leo estaba mas que sorprendido, su hermano mayor Mike era el nuevo ranger zeo

-Sorprendido Leoncito-dice Mike con burla a Leo-conoci hace poco a Tommy y sus dino rangers-sonrio a Tommy y los chicos que le sonrieron-en especial a Jason, ese me salvo el trasero mas de una vez en la tierra, asi que cuando Zordon me llamo no dude en responder

-Estoy tan feliz por ti hermano-sonrie felizmente Leo-siempre intuí que extrañabas volver a la tierra no-viendo que Mike asintio-bueno supongo que te acompañare cuando esto termine-viendo que todo el mundo entro en shock-amo tierra nueva e Illinois, pero extraño a Kaithlyn mi novia, asi que despues que terminé esto me ire a la tierra

Mike miro que sus amigos estaban felices por su hermano, aunque vio a Kendrix un poco desanimada, pero sacudió su cabeza, era el momento de hablar como el nuevo líder zeo

-Adam, Tanya-dice seriamente Mike-seriamente con Kat me da igual hablar esa seguramente chillara para variar-Tommy y los demas ranger le daban por completo la razón-soy su líder, si aceptan eso perfecto podemos ser incluso amigos,pero si no-mirando firmemente a sus dos futuros compañeros-entonces serán ustedes que lo lamenten, porque no complaceré a nadie, no me aguantare ni llanto ni lagrimas fingidas ni explicaciones sin sentido estamos claro

Viendo que ambos rangers concordaban con el se alivio enormemente, les pidió que esperaran en sus habitaciones para hablar con cada uno de forma personal

-Aleluyaaaaaaaaaaa-grita enormemente Zack al ver que Tommy lo miraba fríamente-honestamente Tommy deja de fingir, hasta yo veo de lejos que eres el primero en pensar que es un verdadero milagro que esos dos no se quejen por millonésima vez simplemente para llevarnos la contraria niégame eso si puede

Se alegro enormemente al ver que Tommy renuentemente no le quedaba de otra que darle la razón a su mejor amigo. Tommy miro la hora, se dio cuenta que si que llegaría tarde si no se mueve de inmediato

-Hermano debo irme de inmediato-dice rápidamente Tommy-Mike estoy realmente feliz que seas uno de los nuestros, es mas se lo comentare a Jase cuando lo vea-suspiro al ver que al nombrar a Jason todos lo miraban fríamente-Hombre denme voto de confianza, con ciertas personas no puedo hablar de Jason abiertamente

Todos suspiraron profundamente dándole la razón

-De una y de forma contundente Jason no esta bien-dice seriamente Tommy-confie en mi que me duele inmensamente decir eso pero es la verdad-viendo que tristemente todos en especial Karone y Andros asintieron-se siente totalmente confundido, no entiende porque ciertos malditos rangers se dedicaron hacerle la vida un infierno y honestamente yo sigo sin entenderlo

-Tommy que tienes que entender hermano-dice Zack-esos cuatros son expertos en engañar, manipular y traicionar a diestra y siniestra, vieron a Jason por sus ideales su honestidad y su amor por ti el objeto perfecto para sus maquinaciones, no es un cuento es real Tommy

Tommy vio que todos le daban la razón a Zack es mas el interiormente se la daba

-Cuando desayunamos alegremente-suspira Tommy-Jason nos sorprendio a todos incluso a mi abuelo Sam-suspirando continuo-al decirnos que era …era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía comodo con comer con otras personas, entiende como estamos con el

Todos abrieron sus ojos en shock

-Con razón no hablaba mucho cuando nos venia a visitar-dice tristemente Billy-era mama que lo empujaba a la conversación pero Jason veía de reojo sumamente cauteloso…incluso…con miedo

-Y asi fue-dice Tommy-imaginense como reaccione cuando voluntariamente lo dijo, esto es mas que los malditos hicieron, aunque esos cuatros contribuyeron a lo grande, pero ahora gracias a Sam lo entiendo, Jason exploto finalmente se canso, silenciosamente pidió ayuda, y dolorosamente soy el primero en reconocer que no se la dimos en ningun momento

Zack y Billy eran los que mas concordaban con el entre lagrimas dolia saber que Jason sufrio a lo grande y nadie se dio cuenta o no se quisieron darse cuenta de ello

-En fin el esta con David mi hermano y mi abuelo Sam-continua Tommy-ire ayudarlo a las aguas termales le estamos ayudando a que camine, según David ya no puede seguir mas tiempo acostado seria perjudicial

-Asi es recordemos que su medula se salvo de milagro-dice Billy-asi que Jason debe hacer ejercicios cuanto antes

-Bien nos vemos-dice Tommy-mañana vendre mis estimados estudiantes-sonriendo maliciosamente a Conner, Trent, Eithan y Kira que se estremecieron por completo-que creen es hora de recordar viejos tiempos-sonrio mas cuando estos temblaron por completo-en pocas palabras preparensen de una porque los entrenare personalmente

Diciendo eso se transporto sin dejar de sonreir al ver el rostros de miedo de sus estudiantes…

-Bien quien diablo fue?-pregunta un furioso Conner-a quien de nosotros le tendremos que agradecer-lo ultimo lo dijo sarcásticamente-que Tommy mañana nos sacara la chicha-al ver a Kira nerviosa de una lo supo-gracias Kira, gracias si mañana no vivo para contarlo ya sabes que te lo agradeceré de por vida

Continuara….


	35. Chapter 35

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Ranger, yo solo poseo la historia…**

En las montañas, específicamente en las aguas termales, Jason Scott estaba siendo tratado por el hermano de su novio David, el abuelo Sam, y la prometida de David Anna, en las aguas ya llevaba un rato, decir nuevamente que su cuerpo no le dolia era un eufemismo, le dolia a mas no poder pero poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando, se sentía tan comodo , tan tranquilo con las personas que tenían a su alrededor, además las aguas termales poco a poco estaban haciéndole efecto, se sentía tan liviano…pero en ese momento

-¡Que rayos¡-exclama un molesto Jason al ser molestado bruscamente, miro y de una se dio cuenta que cierta persona se estaba riendo de el

-No me parece que esto sea divertido Falcon-dice algo molesto Jason aunque en realidad se alegraba que fuera su pareja

-Lo siento babe pero yo si lo encuentro divertido-dice alegremente Tommy

Jason solamente puso los ojos, sin embargo sonrio al ver la mueca de dolor de Tommy por la temperatura de las aguas

-Ahora quien es que se esta divirtiendo-dice dolorosamente Tommy-carajo estas aguas si están calientes

-Pero Falcon-dice Jason-sabes que no tenias que hacerlo, es decir pudiste solamente sentarte en las rocas

-Nada de eso Jase-dice mas calmadamente Tommy-no le menti a los demas cuando dije que quería pasar mas tiempo contigo –sonrio al ver nuevamente el sonrojo de su novio no se cansaría de verlo-ademas hermano con todo lo que ha sucedido en la base lunar y eso creeme que necesitaba descansar con urgencia

Y era verdad Jason de lejos miraba que se estaba relajando por completo, aun con mas power rangers con el, sabia que la presión que tenia de comandarlo estaba haciendo estragos , cuando el y Trini siempre supieron de una que Tommy nunca quiso ser un líder, no se sentía nada preparado y el no ayuda en encontrarse en esa situación

-Por favor Jason ni se te ocurra a culparte por mi estrés-dice Tommy totalmente relajado con los ojos cerrados sin ver que Jason abrió los ojos en shock-no te mentire me siento cansado y a veces obstinado no por mi puesto, ahora con la convivencia con los chicos me volvi adaptar y mas cuando tengo a Zack conmigo-sonrio en pensar en el loco de Zack-el cansancio es por ciertas personas que conocemos pero Jason

Abriendo los ojos mirando fijamente a Jason, que se estremecia felizmente por esa mirada

-Pase cinco años perdidos sin ti-dice contundentemente Tommy-desde que te fuiste me sentí sin rumbo y mas cuando se todo lo que has sufrido pero Jase-con un nudo en la garganta-tenerte en estos momentos conmigo hace que todo pero todo valga la pena

Jason derramo alguna lagrimas y lo abrazo y se besaron nuevamente

-Esa Trini-sonrie brillantemente Jason-siempre supo que eramos perfecto juntos no-Tommy alegremente asintio-la pobre hasta el cansancio nos los dijo, y nada que nos dimos cuenta, pero al igual que tu Tommy, con todo lo que he sufrido tenerte nuevamente conmigo ha hecho que valga estar aquí en estos momentos

Tommy lo abrazo, y estaban tranquilos Jason con la cabeza en el pecho de Tommy, los dos completamente relajados como tanto tiempo no había estados, solo los dos con la naturaleza, y ese hermoso atardecerle decía que aun había un largo camino que recorrer pero mientra los dos estén juntos todo valdría la pena, los dos sabían que estarían bien

-Hey tortolos del amor-sonrie felizmente al ver a los dos jóvenes abrazados la escena realmente era hermosa-en fin chicos ya va anochecer debemos irnos, y Jason sabe que Sam va nuevamente a preguntar

Jason suspiro profundamente pero asintio, realmente se notaban que estas personas se preocupaban por el de forma sincera, y se sentía muy a gusto con ellos

-En realidad creo que me hara bien esto no-dice seriamente Jason-creeme que antes hubiera mandado al diablo todo con tal de no hablar de mi vida personal-suspirando mas calmadamente-pero en medio de esa enorme confusión que tengo, al menos se David que hablar será bien para mi

Se intimido al ver a David y Tommy totalmente sorprendidos

-Babe estoy tan orgulloso de ti en estos momentos Jason-dice felizmente Tommy-se que no lo ves aun Jase, pero solamente con reconocer que necesitas hablar , solamente con eso estas dando un paso para tu recuperación

-Tommy esta en lo cierto Jason-sonrie David-es mas Jason empiezas a hablar poco a poco lo que sientas que puedes decirnos todos te escucharemos atentamente-Jason vio que Tommy concordaba con su hermano-pero lo mas difícil en si era tu disposición al querer abrirte a nosotros, y realmente somos afortunados por tu confianza te doy mi palabra que no te defraudaremos

-Muchas gracias David por todo-dice alegremente Jason-de verdad con ustedes me siento como en casa

Tommy sonrio mas al ver como su hermano abrazaba a Jason, tenia esperanzas, si que las tenia, se encargaría de forma mas firme y seria todo lo relacionado con los power rangers, pero realmente esta escena ver el abrazo de su hermano con su novio, realmente era oro para el, tristemente pensó en Trini quien mas que ella merecia saber que Jason y el están juntos, no pudo verlo en vida, pero esperaba que donde este pudiera ver que ambos esta vez estaban dando lo mejor para estar juntos para siempre. Ayudando a su novio , finalmente se montaron en la camioneta donde Sam y Anna lo estaban esperando, mientra Sam conducían empezaron a conversar amenamente

-¿Jason como te sentiste en las aguas termales?-pregunta sinceramente Anna-escucha a Sam sabe lo que hace seguramente en las aguas te recuperara mas rápidamente

-En realidad tienes razón Anna-dice felizmente Jason-no mentire me dolio como el infierno los primeros minutos, pero despues me relaje-mirando de reojo a su novio-me relaje tanto que cierta persona se aprovecho de mi

-Que yo me aproveche de ti babe-se rie alegremente Tommy-entre nosotros si debi haber hecho eso en primer lugar no

-Callate-dice un sonrojado Jason, haciendo reir a Tommy y los demas,,,

-En fin chicos calmémonos que aun es horario infantil-sonrie Anna haciendo que todos incluso Jason se rieran-en fin Jason, Tommy es profesor de paleontología y tu , dimes que profesión tienes

Y el ambiente relajado estaba bajando rápidamente pero Jason decidio ser totalmente sincero

-En realidad deje mis estudios Anna-dice seriamente Jason-por problemas familiares, la muerte de mi madre-Tommy lo miro para reconfortarlo cosa que nuevamente lo calmaba con suma facilidad

-Lo siento cariño no sabia-dice una apenada Anna

-No tienes nada que preocuparte Anna-sonrie Jason-en realidad Tommy se caera para atrás cuando sepa lo que estaba estudiando-viendo que Tommy fruncio el ceño-Falcon, sabia que quería ser conservacionista como Trini, en realidad había empezado mis estudios para trabajar en los Zoologicos, realmente amo los animales asi que me decidi por ella

-Esto es increíble Jason-dice alegremente Tommy-dime algo si tuviera la oportunidad de retomar tus estudios lo haría-viendo a Jason que fruncio el ceño-en serio babe si realmente amas eso, te gustaría volver a retomarlo

-Por supuesto que si Falcon-dice firmemente Jason-en serio amo los animales, la conservación , se que para ustedes los animales deben ser libres-viendo que Sam le daba la razón-confie en mi soy de su misma opinión sin embargo-viendo que tenia la atención de todos- no todos los zoológicos son malos, en realidad en el mundo habrá cosas buenas y cosas malas independientemente de que sean

Todos le daban la razón y lo escuchaban atentamente

-Sabian que en un 55% de los Zoologicos tienen programas de conservación animal-continua Jason—en donde se cuida a los animales sin contactos con ellos para que mas adelante sean regresados a la naturaleza, en Columbus precisamente tienen un programa en donde cuidan y preservan los manatíes huérfanos y a una edad adecuada lo liberan en zonas de la Florida donde es su verdadera habita-suspiro sin ver que todos estaban impresionados-digo aun su porcentaje es poco y falta mucho por hacer, pero considerando el actuar del hombre en estos momentos, es un paso adelante para preservar nuestro medio ambiente no creen

Se volvió a sentirse intimidado al ver que incluso Sam detuvo el auto de repente

-Jason no tienes idea de lo feliz que soy que Tommy te haya traido aquí-sonrie felizmente Sam-realmente eres una caja de sorpresa Jason-Jason abrió sus ojos en shock al ver que David y una feliz Anna le daba la razón-ciertamente viniste aquí para recuperar tu paz que te hace falta, pero Jason creeme que estamos aprendiendo mas de ti de lo que te imaginas

-Por eso es que lo amo Sam-dice felizmente Tommy-siempre supe de su fe en las personas y su perseverancia, ese Jason que conoci ahí esta babe , solo necesita volver a dejarlo salir-viendo que su novio asintio-ahora Jase te repito que harias si pudieras retomar tus estudios

-Lo haría sin dudarlo Falcon-dice seriamente Jason

-Siendo asi babe te informo-sonrie alegremente Tommy-en la Universidad de Reeside en unos meses se dara inicio nuevas carreras-viendo que Jason asintia-y una de esas carreras es de la conservación Jason, puedes retomar tus estudios nuevamente

Jason abrió sus ojos en shock, seria bueno con toda la situación de Rita y la tierra y lo demas, y mas como esta actualmente, pero realmente amaba la conservación y los animales, además Reeside tenia otro punto a su favor podía estar con Tommy sonrio felizmente, protegería la tierra a toda costa pero esta vez si se enfocaría en su mas grande sueño

-Tommy si puedes ayudarme con eso-dice alegremente Jason-seriamente te lo agradeceré de por vida

-No tienes nada que agradecer babe-sonrie felizmente Tommy-sabes que hare cualquier cosa por ti-sonrio al ver a su novio tan feliz primera vez que Jason realmente se mostraba feliz-dejamelo a mi hablare con Hayley y ella se encargara de todo

Jason lo abrazo realmente se sentía feliz, volver a retomar sus estudios era lo que mas anhelaba en estos momentos. Finalmente y alegremente llegaron a la cabaña, Jason se sorprendio que ya no le dolia tanto caminar, seguramente en dos ida a las aguas termales estaría al menos ya físicamente listo

-Bien David amor chicos-sonrie Anna-se que su sesión con Jason va a comenzar-viendo que Sam asintio-bueno yo me retirare para dejarlo solos y empezare hacerle la cena y Jason-viendo que Jason la miro-si por casualidad necesitas otra voz amiga, aquí me tienes que te escuchare atentamente

-Muchas gracias Anna-sonrie Jason-lo tomare en cuenta

Anna le sonrio y le dio un beso a cada uno, se marcho dejándolos a todos en la sala de estar

-Bien Jason-empieza Sam-sabes que es obvio lo que queremos saber-Jason trago grueso claro que lo sabia-tu madre, ve poco a poco Jason tampoco te obligaremos a hacer algo que no quiera, Tommy, David y yo seremos total y exclusivamente pacientes contigo

Jason vio que su novio y David concordaban por completo con Sam. Suspiro varia veces no sabia que contar en si, tantas cosas le están pasando por su mente, pero seriamente necesitaba sacar eso con urgencia

-Desde que tenia ochos años-comienza suavemente Jason-mi relación con mi mama cambio por completo-inconcientemente buscaba la mano de Tommy sonrio cuando este le dio un apretón-Sam, David yo en realidad tuve un hermano gemelo Jaden

Sam y David algo sorprendidos asintieron pacientemente lo que lo aliviaba enormemente, Sam no le mintió cuando dijo que serian totalmente pacientes con el

-Eramos muy unidos-dice entre lagrimas Jason-pero mi madre siempre lo eligio a el-suspirando para calmarse-no son celos, aunque quizas de niño lo era pero Sam-mirando a Sam-el propio Jaden lo sabia el mas el me dijo

_-Jase no se porque mama te hace eso a ti-dice un molesto Jaden-tu eres igual que yo y sin embargo me compras mas cosas a mi que a ti_

_-Quizas sea porque no tiene suficiente para los dos Jaden-dice en voz baja un pequeño Jason_

_-Eso no es asi y lo sabes hermanito-dice firmemente Jaden-pero eso no importa porque yo te cuidare Jason, si mama no te quiere yo te querre el doble hermanito_

_El pequeño Jason sonrio felizmente jamas se imagino que ese seria el ultimo dia feliz de su vida por bastante tiempo_

-Horas despues en un parque-dice dolorosamente Jason-un carro se me lanzo, y Jaden cumplio su promesa y me salvo la vida-llorando mas fuerte-aunque no se si hizo lo correcto, porque el quería que fuera feliz Sam y créame que no se que significa eso

A Sam un hombre espiritual, una persona sabia le dolia ver a Jason tan dolido, tan destruido que clase de padres tuvo este chico. Tommy también se hacia esa pregunta como sus padres , sus propios padres podían ser tan crueles y eso que Sam y David no saben lo que le sucedió a su novio despues, le mataba ver a Jason tan lleno de dolor , pero aun asi tenia la certeza de que aquí solamente se recuperaría

-Cuando desperté de mi accidente-continua Jason en voz baja-no recordaba a Jaden en ningun momento Sam, los doctores dijeron que era amnesia emocional, y saben lo que me dijo mi madre

_-Bien Jaden estoy feliz de que estes vivo-dice alegremente sin ver que Jason fruncio el ceño el era Jason no Jaden ni siquiera sabia quien era Jaden-porque tu pequeño eres mi Jaden, solamente mi Jaden, Jason murió total no hace falta en primer lugar_

_El pequeño Jason abrió sus ojos en shock, su madre, su propia madre había deseado que el muriera en lugar de ese Jaden, es que nunca lo quiso, es que realmente era malo para que su propia madre no lo quisiera_

Jason intentaba calmarse a como de lugar, en su mente tenia vagamente recuerdos de que su madre le pidió perdón, pero sinceramente aunque tiene algo de paz, joder le duele inmensamente saber que esta no lo quiso cuando tuvo con vida

-Tommy llévate a Jason a descansar-dice seriamente Sam viendo a Jason-no voy a obligarte a dar mas de lo que puedes Jason, es como obvio que ya no puedes al menos no por hoy, quédate en la habitación , que Anna te llevara la comida, ahora Tommy llévalo

Tommy de una lo llevo poco a poco a su habitación, al acostarse Jason coloco su cabeza boca abajo en la almohada y echo un grito sumamente doloroso que estremecio a Tommy por completo, le dolia, es mas quería estar en el lugar de su novio en este instante pero sabia que era imposible, asi que se abrazo a su pecho

-Llora babe, sabes que estoy contigo-susurra en voz baja Tommy suspiro al ver un asentimiento de cabeza de Jason-te amo Jase, esto es el principio pero pasaremos este camino junto hasta el final, ahora llora

Jason en medio de su dolor estaba feliz de tener a Tommy en este momentos, solamente su novio lo podía ver asi, siguió llorando hasta que sintió su cuerpo pesado sin darse cuenta se durmió. Tommy suspiro aliviadamente al ver que Jason se durmió le dolia mas que todas las heridas que recibió en distintas batallas, dolia mas que la estúpida carta de Kimberly, dolia mas que todas las traiciones que acaba de recibir por parte de Tanya, Kat, Rocky, y Adam, dolia porque no era solamente su mejor amigo ahí durmiendo con un peso encima, no solamente era la persona mas que ama en toda su vida, era alguien totalmente perdido que nunca supo porque tuvo que pagar por cosas que ni siquiera hizo, pero eso le daba fuerza, no se iba a rendir, iba a salvar a Jason asi fuera lo ultimo que hiciera en la vida. Arreglando a su novio lo beso y cerrando su habitación no sin antes darle una nueva mirada, bajo a reunirse en el comedor

-Anna lo siento-dice Tommy-pero me temo que Jason no comera hoy, lo deje dormido y por lo que vi no despertara hasta mañana

-Es entendible Tommy-dice suavemente Anna-Sam y David me informaron que no pudo mas, asi que me dedicare hacerle un gran desayuno-guiñandole el ojo a Tommy-quizas eso le levante los animos no crees

-Muchas gracias Anna-sonrie Tommy este-señalando a David-es un hombre suertudo en tenerte para el

-Hombre si con esta bella dama-sonrie brillantemente David-si que me siento el hombre mas afortunado del mundo

Anna solamente sonrio sonrojada por los cumplidos

-Pero Anna-dice Tommy-podrias hacerle panquecas de chocolate a Jason en el desayuno, creeme que las adora

-Por supuesto cariño-dice felizmente Anna-nuevamente déjamelo a mi que Jason cuando se levante literalmente tendrá un dulce despertar

Todos sonrieron felizmente

-Sam quédate tranquilo- dice Tommy mirando directamente a su abuelo-no pienso rendirme con Jason bajo ninguna circunstancia-suspiro para continuar-no les mentiré obviamente me duele inmensamente verlo asi, de una realmente sufro con el pero-más firmemente-pero el esta ahí conmigo, esta dispuesto a abrirse nuevamente, el esta luchando incluso sin saberlo, no dejare su esfuerzo sea en vano, además lo amo, y que me lleven no perderé nuevamente a la persona que amo

-Tus padres estarían mas que orgullosos de ti si te vieran en estos momentos Tommy-sonrie Sam mas al ver el brillo de los ojos de su nieto-tienes la entereza, firmeza de tu padre, y la confianza en no rendirte como tu madre jovencito-sonrio mas al ver a Tommy feliz de sus palabras-David y yo no mentiremos Tommy Jason esta mal, pero ha demostrado esa entereza que con todo y lo poco que tu hermano y yo sabemos, agradece que tengas a Jason en estos momentos, pelearemos por el Tommy, tu no seras el único que luche aquí

-Muchas gracias a todos por estar conmigo-sonrie felizmente Tommy-mañana debo irme a primera hora para arreglar mis asuntos-San y David entendieron perfectamente, despues estare con Jason el resto del dia, gracias a ustedes tengo la firmeza que Jason se recuperara por completo.

Continuara…..


	36. Chapter 36

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de los Power Ranger no me pertenecen, yo solamente poseo la historia…..**

Un nuevo dia llego y Tommy Oliver se teletransporto a la base lunar, suspiro aliviadamente al dejar a Jason dormido todavía con la crisis de anoche su novio perfectamente tenia razones de estar agotado por completo, confiaba a morir en Sam, David y Anna con esos tres su novio estaría mas relajado el dia de hoy. Camino dentro de las instalaciones sonrio esperaba que sus estudiantes no se olvidaran que hoy es su entrenamiento con el, esos se han desvivido por burlarse de el, bueno es el turno de el, de burlarse cuando a cada uno los deje literalmente en la lona. En ese momento se dirigio a la sala de reuniones, nuevamente casi todos estaban ahí

-Hola a todos-sonrie Tommy-especialmente saludos a mis estudiantes-sonrio cuando Conner y los demas se estremecieron por completo-supongo que ya están preparados-sonriendo mas maliciosamente –no pensara que me olvide que hoy los entrenare personalmente

-Hombre Tommy-dice un tembloroso Zack-ya hermano desde lejos se nota que si aprendiste de Trini despues de todo

La sonrisa maliciosa de Tommy fue su mayor respuesta

-En fin-dice Tommy-realmente entrenare seriamente a Conner y los demas-suspirando continuo-y es serio chicos, porque pediré que Leo y Andros además de Mike me ayuden con ustedes-no tienen problemas no chicos-viendo que Leo, Andros y Mike se encogieron dándole a entender que no tenían ningun problema

-Conner esto es serio-dice seriamente Tommy-no mentire ustedes cuatros me han sacado de mis casillas con suma facilidad durante todo este tiempo-mirando fríamente a sus estudiantes que se estremecieron por completo-pensaron que se lo pasaría por alto, ilusos es lo que son

Conner, Trent, Eithan y Kira tragaron grueso, por la mirada fría de su mentor, definitivamente Tommy no estaba bromeando

-En cuanto a lo serio me refiero-continua el ranger negro dino trueno-es que quiero que por ustedes mismo vean porque Leo fue elegido el ranger rojo galáctico, Andros el ranger rojo del espacio y Mike como el ranger azul zeo-suspirando continuo-como Zordon se los comento antes, chicos nosotros no fuimos escogidos para ser ranger por nada y menos llevar nuestros colores, deben ver que poderosos somos, nuestras fortalezas y nuestras debilidades, ya son fuertes Conner se los he dicho pero esto es otro nivel no es un solo villano son muchos mas y que el poder nos protega por lo que nos falta ver

Leo, Andros y Mike concordaban por completo con el

-En cuanto a mi mis estimados estudiantes-lo ultimo lo dijo fríamente estremeciendo nuevamente a sus estudiantes-lo dije hace un momento y lo repito nuevamente son demasiados ilusos si pensaban que pasaría por alto sus indiscreciones, asi que de una prepárense porque una paliza que le de mas que hay en la cuenta personal que tenemos no esta demas

Conner y sus amigos suspiraron sabiendo que esa cuenta personal que dice su mentor, lamentablemente esta a favor del mismo Tommy

-Tommy-dice Hayley-los rangers misticos al parecer quieren saber de Jason

Tommy y los demas abrieron sus ojos en shock, que rayos porque ahora todo el mundo parece interesado en su novio

-Según ellos-dice fríamente Hayley-Jason rompió el sello de los dragones y les robamos sus poderes, que tal-mas furiosamente-le explique hasta el cansancio que por ser los guardianes de los legendarios dinosaurios tenemos el poder total de controlar los elementos y nada de nada

-Comunicate con ellos de inmediato Hayley-dice furiosamente Tommy-no voy a pasar por alto, esto no solamente por Jason sino por ellos mismo, se dieron el tupe de no querer hacer nada y vienen a reclamar estupideces, sinceramente con Kat aquí todos pero todos tenemos mas que suficiente

Todos si que le daban la razón por completo

-Soy Nick ranger rojo mistico-dice seriamente Nick

-Soy Tommy, ranger negro dino trueno-dice fríamente Tommy-anteriormente ranger rojo zeo y turbo actualmente comando todos los power ranger y ellos son-señalando a Leo y Andros-son Leo ranger rojo galáctico y Andros ranger rojo espacial, ahora Nick como rayos vienen a reclamar por una estupidez

-No es estupidez Tommy Oliver-dice furiosamente Nick-vimos como los famosos rangers migthy morphin utilizaron nuestros poderes sin nuestro consentimiento y mas para su propia diversión

¡Que diversión ni que nada¡-exclama furiosamente Leo-ustedes son idiotas o se la hacen, alguna vez le dijeron como ranger y tu como ranger rojo-mirando fríamente a Nick-acerca de los legendarios dinosaurios, acerca del poder antiguo te lo dijeron o no

-Si si pero-trata de decir Nick

-Pero nada imbécil-dice furiosamente Andros-como guardianes de los dinosaurios legendarios que son los migthy morphin tienen el poder total de controlar los elementos-mirando fríamente continuo-y diversión dice que usan sus poderes por diversión, uno de ellos idiota casi muere usando sus poderes para salvar el planeta Illinois y tu dices que lo usan por diversión tienes que estar bromeando

Los tres vieron como Nick abrió sus ojos en shock

-Mi mejor amigo del alma Zack Taylor-dice furiosamente Tommy-ese estuvo a punto de morir por salvar a Illinois, no solamente el, Hayley, Billy y Aisha han usado sus poderes con honestidad, sinceridad y respeto y ustedes cuerda de malcriados nos salen con esa , bien dice el dicho mejor ayuda el que no estorba

-Oiganme respetenos-dice fríamente el ranger amarillo mistico-nosotros somos power ranger como ustedes no se le olviden

-Lamentablemente no lo podemos olvidar por mucho que quisiéramos-dice mas calmadamente Leo-sinceramente viéndolos no hacen un favor inmenso a no querer venir, es mas de una le agradecemos que no vengan ni se asomen aquí total no son bienvenidos

-Esperen un momento-dice una voz de una hermosa joven-soy la princesa Emaya por lo que estoy viendo hay un malentendido aquí-mirando a Tommy-mi estimado ranger negro dino trueno, se que eres el líder general de los power rangers junto con el legendario ranger rojo Jason Scott, por eso no entiendo porque le prohibiste o mejor no recibiste la ayuda que mis ranger misticos ofrecieron

Tommy, Leo , Andros y los demas no entendían nada de nada pero Hayley si que entendio, sonrio maliciosamente al ver el nerviosismo de los rangers,

-Dsiculpenme su majestad-sonrie sinceramente Hayley-soy la ranger rosada mighty morphin es un placer conocerla-al ver que la princesa asintio-seguramente la ayuda que usted dice que los rangers misticos ofrecieron eran venir para aca a luchar verdad-viendo que la princesa asintio pero los rangers se pusieron mas nerviosos-permitanme decirle que hay un error nuestro mentor Zordon se comunico con ellos y ellos mismo dijeron que ya estaban cansado de salvar la tierra que lo hicieran otro en su lugar

-Eso es verdad Nick?-pregunta fríamente Emaya-de una no me mientan conozco perfectamente a Zordon, es un ser totalmente honorable-suspiro al ver que Nick asintio-estimados rangers mil disculpas con esto, al parecer la que malinterpreto las cosas fui yo no Nick-diciendo eso estremecio por completo a Nick-en fin mas adelante me comunicare con Zordon para ofrecer mi ayuda personalmente ustedes no están solos rangers

Dicho eso se corto la conexión dejando a todo el mundo en shock

-Bien dejemos esto de lado-suspira Billy-sobre todo por nuestra propia salud mental-Tommy y los demas si que le daban la razón-ahora he averiguado Tommy recuerda del planeta que Trakeena destruyo según lo que nos conto Andros-viendo que Tommy y Andros asintieron-bueno los seres vivos como están era Neufratas, seres con capacidad de vivir en la tierra y en el agua, nada anormal pero-suspirando continuo-ese planeta fue el lugar exacto donde se creo las esferas del poder antiguo

Tommy y los demas abrieron sus ojos en shock

-Podemos analizar-continua el ranger azul original-que Zedd mas que todo planea eliminar cualquier rastro acerca de como Rita fue destruida la primera vez-suspirando continuo-lamentablemente la clave en esto es Jason, ya que el la enfrento en su forma original por segunda vez, pero Jason no recuerda que hizo exactamente, y algo me dice que el no esta para recordarlo

-Creeme Billy-suspira Tommy-como diría Zack , Jase definitivamente esta fuera de servicio

La contundencia de sus palabras le daban mal presagio a Zack y Billy , presentían que Jason seguía mal, pero esperarían como siempre al final que Tommy le contara

-Por eso también me imagine otros escenarios-dice Billy-de una al igual que Tommy Jason esta fuera de esto, será el que mas apoye al equipo pero viendo la seriedad de Tommy, de una concuerdo que haremos de todo, cualquier cosa pero no expondremos a Jason en estos momentos

Tommy le sonrio felizmente a su mejor amigo , igualmente Zack

-Pensando en algo que Tanya dijo anterioremente-continua Billy-nos guste o no ella tiene razón en decirnos que los migthy morphin están imcompletos-suspirando continuo-los ranger zeo tenemos a Mike, Adam, Tanya, Kat, y Trey que en horas vendrá de regreso

Todos asintieron

-Los espaciales-dice Billy-tienen a Andros, TJ, Carlos, Ashley y Cassie-viendo que los nombrados asintieron-con Justin es excepción a la regla y en realidad lo has hecho bastante bien Justin me alegro que estes finalmente abriendo los ojos

Justin se encontró que todos alegremente le asentían, es mas Tommy le sonrio felizmente

-Con los galácticos-continua Billy-tenemos a Leo, Kai, Damian, Kendrix y Maya-suspirando continuo-y por ultimo por los dino trueno Tommy, Kira, Conner, Trent y Eithan como se ven estos grupos han sido integrado por cinco aunque hay variantes que han pasado mas de seis integrantes

Todos asintieron

-En fin en nuestro caso somos cuatros-prosigue Billy-somos Zack, Hayley, Aisha y yo y aunque despertamos nuestros dinosaurios, y tenemos cierto nivel de poder por encima de ustedes-lo dijo humildemente pero los galácticos y espaciales le sonrieron amistosamente-y aun asi no podemos cerrar el circulo galáctico precisamente por la ausencia del Tyranosaurio y lamentablemente ya sabemos que pasa con el

Tommy asintio tristemente el si que sabia que pasaba con el Tyranosaurio ya que su guardian como lo dijo antes definitivamente esta fuera de servicio, no arriesgaría la vida de Jason como esta en estos momentos, bajo ninguna circunstancia

-Pero creo que si el ranger blanco renace-dice seriamente Billy haciendo que Tommy abriera sus ojos en shock-el podía ser nuestro pilar hasta el regreso de Jason, y aun con Jason en el equipo formaríamos seis

Todos estaban en silencio, renacer del ranger blanco Tommy miro de reojo a sus chicos, se sorprendio a lo grande ver su preocupación, pero de lejos debían saber que el no los dejaria a los cuatros es mas es precisamente por ellos que el viene todos los días, cuando su corazón es estar con Jason en todo momento

-Mis rangers favoritos-dice seriamente Zack viendo que tenia la atención de Conner y los chicos-sin ofender pero saben que Tommy cuando los entrene les pateara el trasero por millonésima vez –Tommy no sabia si reírse abiertamente al ver que los cuatros asintieron de forma automática-entonces no le den mas motivos mis chicos confíen en Tommy es mas…

Zack suspiro para continuar

-Conner no les menti a ninguno de ustedes cuando le dije que son mis rangers favoritos-continua Zack mas cuando tenia la atención de todos-se los dije porque los amo chicos nos recuerda tanto mi época dorada, pero Conner no duden de Tommy ese los adora se nota de lejos-Conner vio la mirada de orgullo de Tommy sonrio felizmente aun sabiendo como dijo Zack que Tommy les patearía su trasero mas adelante-veanse en nuestro espejo chicos

Nuevamente suspiro al ver que tenia la atención de todos

-Tommy y Billy cayeron redonditos antes las mentiras de Kimberly-dice contundentemente Zack-mi persona era fiesta en fiesta sin tomar en cuentas las necesidades de Jason y Trini, sin saber que ellos no fueron a Suiza por su propia voluntad, me entienden mis rangers-sonrio al ver que sus rangers asintieron-Jason tiene un largo tiempo mis rangers favoritos en dudar de si mismo como ranger y como persona, y créame que ese si que tiene motivos para hacerlo-Tommy de una le dio la razón-pero mis ranger dolorosamente Tommy se disculpo con Jason y se notan que ambos se aman, Billy es mas seguro de si mismo y analiza a las personas en cuanto a confiar, yo creo que he ido creciendo poco a poco, pero dolorosamente los cuatros incluyo en este punto a Aisha, los cinco perdimos a Trini, esa nunca va a volver por mucho que lo quisiéramos

Tommy se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, Zack tenían razón los cuatros cometieron errores, pero cada uno ha ido aprendiendo a vivir con ellos, pero Trini no regresara, no le devolverá su alegría al escucharla llamar fuertemente, incluso siendo amenazado por millonésima vez, su alegría todo realmente le dolia mas cuando Sam le afirmo que ella no ha descansado porque Jason y el de forma inconciente no la han dejado ir por completo

_-Lo siento Trini se que debias ya descansar pero joder tu mas que nadie sabe que Jase y yo te extrañamos enormemente"_-eran los pensamientos de Tommy

-Zack tiene razón chicos-dice seriamente Tommy-confie en mi amo ser ranger negro dino trueno y estar con ustedes son mis dolores de cabeza y lo seguirán siendo por mucho tiempo-sonrio al ver los felices que se pusieron sus estudiantes-y con mas razón como dijo Zack les pateare el trasero por millonésima vez

Sonrio mas cuando los cuatros suspiraron profundamente

-Oigan confíen también en mi-sonrie Billy-chicos Tommy incluso ya no puede volver a ser el ranger blanco porque el ya no tiene corazón para ello-sonriendo a Tommy-al parecer hermano no eras el único que necesitabas lente con urgencia-Tommy sonrio nostálgicamente al saber que Trini se lo dijo numerosas veces-me refiero chicos que Tommy nunca se sintió comodo siendo el líder de los power ranger

-Asi es , es mas esa Trini-dice de repente Zack mirando a Tommy-hermano felicítame porque haber soñado con Trini toda la noche y haber sobrevivido a semejante calvario es mas que milagro

Tommy de una le dio la razón,

-En fin Tommy lo siento-dice seriamente Zack dándole mala espina a Tommy-lo siento hermano pero para variar por millonésima vez Trini nos salio con una de las suyas

_-Sabes algo sobertico andante-dice mas calmadamente Trini mientra Zack suspiro profundamente ya se acostumbro a su apodo no es que tenia de otra-recordando viejo tiempo, al ver a Tommy con su traje blanco y viendo que su piel es blanca me di cuenta de algo_

_Zack por millonésima vez trago grueso ni en sueños Trini podía ser normal_

_-Ese Tommy si que se lo tenia bastante escondido-dice alegremente Trini-resulta que nuestro Tommy era la versión adolescente del fantasmita Gasparin y nosotros sin saberlo_

_-Trini por millonésima vez por favor-suspira profundamente Zack_

Ya Tommy no tenia que decir, ya ni quejarse siquiera, es mas al ver a Kira se nota las ganas de reírse pero hasta eso le da igual esa Trini hizo lo que ningun ranger o villano han podido o sea esa si que le pateo el trasero hasta los confines del universo con suma facilidad

-Hablando seriamente-dice Zack-Trini anormal y todo como ya nos acostumbramos a verla de esa manera-suspirando continuo-a pesar de eso, ella fue definitivamente la primera persona que se dio cuenta que Tommy ni quiso ser el líder de los power rangers ni su traje blanco-suspirando nuevamente-no me malentienda estoy orgulloso de Tommy en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero mis estimados ranger-sonriendo continuo-las dos veces que he visto a Tommy siendo nuestro autentico Tommy, es en su versión verde y la que tenemos como negro, sin ver sus otras actuaciones, desde lejos Tommy fue feliz en esa dos etapas

Tommy sonrio felizmente Zack tenia razón a pesar de que el verde represento su época oscura, fue precisamente con ese traje que inicio su historia, ni hablar que entablo una profunda amistad con todos, ni se diga el lazo con Trini y Jason. Mirando a sus estudiantes esta el traje negro , a renuencia de el mismo y por la aparición de cuatro dolores de cabeza que le cambiaron nuevamente la vida, pero esos chicos lo hicieron sentir vivo, no tenia nada en contra del blanco o incluso de los rojos, pero honestamente concordaba en todo con Zack, ha sido feliz solamente con el traje verde y es feliz actualmente con el negro

-Por esa misma razón Tommy-dice seriamente Billy-te pedimos permiso si quieres, en entregar tu traje de ranger blanco a otra persona-suspiro-el tigerzord al igual que nuestro zords fue reconstruido , no se solamente si es tu decisión, Tommy toma en cuenta que no puedes echarte para atrás

-De ninguna manera Billy-dice seriamente Tommy dejando a todos sin palabras-hombre voto de confianza señores déjenme terminar-se encontró con las miradas apenadas de todos-en fin amo y amare ser ranger negro Billy por eso te digo que tienen libertad plena de entregar mis poderes de ranger blanco a otra persona, de corazón hermano incluso tu lo vez soy feliz como estoy actualmente , además es primordial para ustedes tener una ayuda extra mientra Jase se recupera y confía en mi eso va no para largo, pero si lo mas lento posible precisamente por el bien de Jason

Billy tristemente asinto, se alegraba de ver que Tommy era totalmente sincero en sentirse totalmente desligarse de su traje, y triste porque nuevamente Tommy le hace ver que Jason definitivamente no esta bien y le dolia en el alma ver a su amigo destruido por completo

-Siendo asi Zhane-dice alegremente Billy sorprendiendo a los rangers espaciales mas al propio Zhane-demostraste ser un amigo tan leal y tan sincero con Andros, esa amistad me recuerda cuando Jason y Tommy iniciaron como amigos aclaro-no vio que los aludidos se sonrojaron Tommy y Leo si que vieron eso-demostraste tu integridad al máximo como ranger plateado, por eso Zordon considero que eres el mas calificado para el puesto del nuevo ranger blanco migthy morphin

Silencio sepulcral en la sala de reuniones

-¡Yo porque yo-¡-exclama emocionadamente Zhane

-Hermano sin ofender pero te lo acaban de explicar-dice seriamente Zack

-Zack tiene razón Zhane-dice Karone-sabes que a pesar que lo nuestro no funciono-viendo que Zhane asintio-pasaste de ser el peor novio del mundo-Zhane suspiro por millonésima vez-a mi mejor amigo del mundo entero Zhane, se que extrañas a lo grande luchar con los chicos , mas con cierto ranger rojo que conocemos

Lo ultimo lo dijo sonriendo maliciosamente a Andros que sonrojado y todo la miraba furiosamente

-No puedo creerlo-dice alegremente Hayley-al parecer Tommy y Jason tienen competencia, en cuanto a ser la pareja del año-todos suspiraron por millonésima vez pero Andros y Zhane se sonrojaron sin desmentirla en ningun momento-pero chicos sin ofender pero Tommy y Jason va a la cabeza con su historia dramática y de perras perversas ellos le ganan de calle

Tommy sonrojado furiosamente suspiro al ver que Aisha, Kira y el resto incluso al mismísimo Billy le daban la razón a Hayley

-Zhane por favor-dice Andros mirando a su pareja era como obvio que no podían negar su relación-siempre me dolio enormemente que perdiera tus poderes-Zhane se iba a quejar pero no lo iba a dejar-sabes que te quiero no-viendo que el peli blanco asintio-entonces es tu oportunidad perfecta no solamente serias un ranger con todas las letras, sino que lucharías conmigo y especialmente-suspirando nuevamente-ayudaria a los chicos enormemente Zhane, sabes que Jason significa mucho para Karone y para mi-viendo que su hermana asintio-aun no podemos decirle la verdad pero si ayudas a los migthy morphin sentiré que ayudo a Jason en forma indirecta

Zhane suspiro pero al ver la seriedad de su novio y mejor amigo asintio, además seria increíble volver a luchar, y especialmente con los migthy morphin, y por ultimo seria bueno hacer algo por Jason, que se merece todo su respeto y admiración del mundo

-Siendo asi Billy-dice Zhane-acepto, acepto ser el nuevo ranger blanco

Continuara…..


	37. Chapter 37

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia…**

En horas de pasada la mañana, Jason se encontraba acostado relajado en la sala de estar de la cabaña de la familia de su novio Tommy Oliver, Sam y David le habían informado que precisamente su pareja había ido a arreglar asuntos especiales, y el ya sabia que asuntos era, realmente desearia ayudar a Tommy y sus amigos, en todo , realmente extrañaba a lo grande su traje rojo, se sintió realmente feliz la ultima vez que lo uso precisamente en la luna, aunque ya en ese entonces estaba por los malos caminos, cansado y hastiado del mundo, se olvido de todo solamente al usar su traje nuevamente y aun dolido con Tommy en ese entonces reconocia honestamente que le alegro enormemente trabajar con el lo que lo llevaba al principio de sus pensamientos quería ayudar a lo grande a su novio y sus mejores amigos, Zack y Billy debería hacerle un altar a los dos Zack tenia la razón en decir que era un enorme dolor de cabeza, y era verdad incluso le era mas increíble que esos dos se dedicaron a buscarlo durante estos últimos seis años

-Jason mira que te tengo para ti-dice alegremente Anna sacando de sus pensamientos a Jason-hice especialmente panquecas de chocolate , un pajarito me dijo que te gustaban

-¡Un pajarito Anna¡-exclama alegremente Jason-y me imagino que conozco ese pajarito-Anna le sonrio en respuesta-ese Tommy si que esta pendiente de mi..en cambio

-En cambio nada cariño-sonrie Anna-Jason no se tu pasado, y creeme que no he tenido interés porque es tu vida y solo a ti te incumbe-viendo que Jason le sonrio-pero me he dado una idea que has pasado por mucho, y Tommy de lejos se nota que te amas como al parecer tu también-sonrio mas cuando Jason sonrojado asintio-apoyate en el Jason no lo veas como que le estas pidiendo de mas o eres una carga, cariño cuando amas a alguien quieres lo mejor de esa persona, das todo para que esa persona sea feliz y Tommy es lo que esta haciendo

-Y lo se Anna-suspira Jason-he sido feliz con el, cuando estamos juntos a pesar de mi depresión, porque Anna honestamente eso es lo que tengo no?-viendo que su nueva amiga asintio seriamente-a pesar de eso soy feliz con el, no fingo nada, ni sonrisa fingida realmente con Tommy me siento como si nunca me hubiera pasado nada, pero aun asi me duele, no darle lo mismo que el a mi

-Y los años anteriores que tuvieron juntos Jason?-pregunta seriamente Anna sorprendiendo a Jason-obviamente no eran pareja en ese entonces, pero siendo mejores amigos eras feliz con el-Jason asintio automáticamente-es lo mismo con Tommy, el le ha hablado de ti hasta el cansancio a David, que fuiste su apoyo fundamental, que lo apoyaste incondicionalmente y siempre tuviste fe en el como persona, lo hiciste feliz Jason, no puedes verlo pero conociendo poco a Tommy de lejos se que es feliz contigo

-Nuevamente lo repito-sonrie felizmente Jason-realmente le agradeceré de por vida a Tommy traerme a este hermoso lugar, Anna realmente creo que nos convertiremos los mejores amigos, al menos eso espero

-Pero Jason ya lo somos-sonrie felizmente Anna-y escucha Jason, Sam no mintió al decir que eres una caja de sorpresa, porque lo eres-Jason volvió a sonreir-es mas aquí estaras bien, porque Tommy, David, Sam y yo nos dedicaremos a que estes bien, Jason ya no estas solo, aun lo piensas o mejor dicho te aferras al algo que llevas en tu mente por años, que la vida tu familia o otra persona te hicieron ver o creer pero no estas solo Jason ya no

Jason tenia un nudo en la garganta, nadie le había dicho eso, ni siquiera Trini aunque eso fue lo único que le falto su amiga por gritarle en la cara, sintió los brazos de Anna a su alrededor, aunque al principio se sorprendio , se dejo llevar era una sensación bastante agradable, solamente Tommy, Trini, Zack y Billy, recientemente David lo abrazaron, llevaba años sin abrazos sin consuelo, que parecía vivir este momento como si fuera otra dimensión…pero lo disfrutaría al máximo

-Gracias-susurra en voz baja Jason

-Vas a estar bien Jason-susurra Anna-creeme que vas a estar bien

Ninguno de los dos sabían que fueron observados por tres personas, Sam , David y el mismo Tommy que solo paso a revisar a su novio, y menos mal que lo hizo le dolia ver a Jason apagado totalmente, y lo peor es que esta en todo su derecho en sentirse asi, su familia, sus padres, mas ciertos miserables ranger zeo se encargaron de pisotear su autoestima pero el se encargaría de levantársela como sea

-Jovenes no entienden-suspira Sam al ver los rostros preocupados de David y Tommy-Tommy dices que conoces a Jason como nadie no-viendo que su nieto asintio-cuentame algo de corazón viste a Jason abrazar a otra persona que no hayas sido tu y tus amigos cuando estaban juntos

Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock en realidad no recordaba a nadie mas que Jason abrazara quizas a Ernie o incluso a Alpha

-Esas personas que el deja abrazarlos-continua sonrientemente Sam-son de su máxima confianza señores-Tommy y David nuevamente abrieron sus ojos en shock-se dan cuenta el grado de confianza que Jason le acaba de entregar a Anna, y a ti David, para alguien que no confía en nadie con todas las razones del mundo por desconfiar, que deje que alguien prácticamente una desconocida como Anna lo abrace debe significar algo no

Nuevamente Sam sonrio al ver a sus dos nietos literalmente sin palabras

-Jason de forma inconciente se esta abriendo Tommy-continua el hombre mayor-cariño-aunque su recuperación será lenta y dolorosa, el mismo sin saberlo empezó su recuperación, por favor Tommy se que te duele verlo asi tan deprimido , creeme que a mi me duele incluso mas, ese joven realmente no merece lo que le ha pasado, pero por los cielos ten fe mas en tu pareja jovencito

-Hombre Sam si sabes como aterrizarme cuando soy idiota-dice alegremente Tommy mas cuando su abuelo se rio-en serio Sam gracias por tus palabras y tu entendimiento, tienes toda la razón, Jase ha empezado por si mismo y sin saberlo a recuperarse de ningun modo voy a impedírselo, se que me matara verlo sufrir mas cuando siga contándonos su pasado, pero contigo jalándome las orejas se que debo ser fuerte por el…ahora debo irme venia a saludarlo pero quiero que este con Anna-viendo a su hermano-hombre nuevamente te sacaste el premio gordo con Anna, realmente es una magnifica mujer

-Ni que lo digas hermanito-dice alegre y felizmente David-Anna tiene un no se que , que la hace única , especial no Tommy tu me entiendes-Tommy sonrio felizmente-Jason también lo tiene, esa pasión que dijo por su amor a la conservación, estaba tan concentrado en explicarnos a todos su motivación que el pobre no se dio cuenta que nos dejo boca abierta a todos

Tommy sonrio brillantemente al recordar el dia de ayer como Jason brillaba sin saberlo a contar su pasión, debía hablar con Hayley de inmediato, su novio merece retomar lo que mas ha amado. Abrazando a su abuelo y su hermano, nuevamente regreso a la base lunar, primero lo primero o sea entrenar a sus dulces estudiantes, esos cuatros si que disfrutaría a lo grande su entrenamiento el dia de hoy, también pensó en esa relación sorpresiva entre Andros y Zhane, quien lo diría, se alegraba por los dos, sonrio al recordar hace unos momentos lo feliz que estaba Andros al ver por primera vez a Zhane en su traje como el ranger blanco, y en ese sentido el mismo se sorprendio a lo grande que ni coquito sintió, mas fue todo lo contrario sintió alivio, cuando regreso se extraño al ver solamente a Zack con los rangers pero los masculinos, nada de las femeninas, trago grueso la mirada de Zack le daba muy mal presentimiento

-Mi Tommy el hombre que nos faltaba-sonrie maliciosamente Zack dándole mala espina a Tommy-antes que le patee el trasero por millonésima vez a mis ranger favoritos-sonriendo mas maliciosamente-pense que aquí todos los hombres podemos conversar tranquilamente, y mas con nuestras dos parejas ranger oficiales

Tommy vio de una a Andros y Zhane prácticamente resignados como si fueran al paradon, se estremecio al ver que el resto le sonreía maliciosamente en especial Conner, Trent y Eithan, esos tres , esos tres su entrenamiento será el doble o hasta el triple, rayos debio quedarse con Jason, iba a huir ….

-Donde crees que vas mi Tommy-dice maliciosamente Zack-como vas a huir si acabas de llegar-sonrio al ver que Tommy lo quería matar, pero bah ese es mas bulla que la cabulla-vamos hermano que tu mas que nadie tienes mucho que contar

-Sabes que soy tu líder no Zack-dice fríamente Tommy

-Vamos aclarar algo hermano-dice seriamente Zack-siendo Jason mi líder, siento tu mi líder, cuando ha sido el dia que yo los obedeci a los dos , lo recuerdas Tommy

Tommy suspiro resignadamente ese Zack, ese fue el único que mandaba al carajo a Jason y a el, por muy increíble que fuera hasta Trini escuchaba sus ordenes, Zack se las metia en donde le quepa el sol

-Bien nos entendemos-sonrie triunfalmente el ranger negro original- Bien mis estimado Andros ranger rojo espacial y mi mas reciente miembro de mi equipo el fabuloso y platinado ranger blanco Zhane, tienen algo que contar

-En donde quieres que empecemos-suspira profundamente Zhane viendo que Andros estaba en shock-que quiere que haga Andros es como obvio que no nos dejara en paz, es mas hasta Tommy de una tiro la toalla

Andros miro que los demas ranger sonreían triunfalmente y suspiro al ver que Tommy efectivamente tiro la toalla

-Bien siempre crei que estaba enamorado de Ashley-empieza Andros-en realidad me sentía a gusto con ella, ya que fue la que siempre intento unirme al grupo-sonrio en ver que realmente tenía la atención de todos-estaba totalmente empeñado en buscar a Karone como sea , sin imaginar que siempre la tuve frente a mi

Todos asentían en especial Tommy que pensaba que ironico era la vida en obligar a Andros a enfrentarse a su propia hermana

-Zhane en el ataque a mi planeta fue realmente herido-continua el ranger rojo espacial estremeciéndose por completo-algunos lo daba por muerto, pero yo no, me dolia en el alma y sin saber porque verlo ahí , por eso decidi ponerlo en congelación hibernaica

-Cuando desperté-continua Zhane-no recordaba en donde estaba, pero al salir del lugar vi a Andros en peligro y de forma inmediata supe que debía salvarlo, pensé que era por ser mi mejor amigo, pero en realidad era mucho mas era como de la noche a la mañana Andros era de repente todo para mi, alguno me entiende

-Creeme que te entiendo-suspira Tommy-lo que sentiste Zhane , eso lo siento por Jason desde hace rato, en ese sentido si que te entiendo

-Pero no entiendo de forma sincera-dice Zack-donde quedan en la historia Karone y Ashley-suspirando-no es burla ni nada pueden los dos ver que escuchamos atentamente-Andros y Zhane veian que Leo y los demas asentían-pero si ambos se sentían atraídos por la forma que la cuenta se notan porque no dijeron nada

Andros y Zhane suspiraron porque siendo sinceros aun ni ellos mismo entienden eso

-En realidad quizas por mi parte era el miedo-dice Zhane-Andros en ese entonces estaba obsesionado con buscar a su hermana cosa que se entiende-sonrio cuando todos felizmente asintieron-y bueno siendo su mejor amigo, debía solamente apoyarlo, y Karone en ese momento como Astronema me atrajo nunca me burle de ella eso jamas y Andros es la primera persona en ver eso

-Es cierto-dice Andros-cuando Karone fue nuevamente hechizada, Zhane me conto de esa cita,que tuvieron cuando ella era Astronema, realmente me sentí furioso, pero honestamente eran celos de ver que Zhane con alguien mas, y dolia el doble mas si ese alguien era tu hermana

-¿Pero abiertamente no sabias en ese entonces que eran celos los que sentía?-pregunta Billy viendo que todo lo miraba como si le saliera otra cabeza-que yo también tengo derecho a dar mi opinión, no todo tiene que provenir de Zack

El aludido no decía nada, estaba impactado y Tommy no lo culpaba para nada es mas estaba en la misma situación que el, que Billy el callado Billy se entretengan en una conversación normal era para no creerlo

-En realidad no, creo que ciertamente hoy en dia puedo reconocerlo como tal-dice Andros impactado igualmente que los demas

-Y bien Karone y yo salimos pero fue como un mes y nada mas-dice Zhane-es mas Karone fue la que rompió conmigo porque….

_-Creo honestamente Zhane que este barco se esta hundiendo-dice seriamente Karone viendo que su futuro ex novio no entendia nada-nuestra relación Zhane no da mas_

_-¿Pero que carrizo tiene que ver un barco con nuestra relación?-pregunta un totalmente confundido Zhane_

_Karone no sabia si reírse a lo grande o tener su antiguo baculo para golpearlo por la cabeza, amaba a Zhane ya no como pareja sino como un hermano y mas libremente podía golpearlo_

_-Nuestro noviazgo Zhane-dice seriamente Karone-nosotros no somos compatibles y lo sabes, quizas cuando era Astronema me sentía atraía a ti y viceversa , pero sincerémonos ambos no estamos enamorados al menos no del uno al otro_

_-Supongo que no-suspira Zhane-lo siento Karone, realmente no quise lastimarte , no fue mi intención_

_-No fue tu intención de enamorarte de Andros-dice seriamente Karone viendo que Zhane de milagro no le da un infarto-calmate Zhane no te estoy reclamando es mas yo lo sabia antes que tu mismo te diera cuenta_

_-¿Pero como?-pregunta un sorprendido Zhane_

_-Eres muy obvio Zhane, bueno menos para Andros-suspira profundamente la rubia-la mirada que le lanza cuando estas con el, sus sonrisas, y esa tristeza que te da al verlo con Ashley, seriamente Zhane me atrevo a decir que TJ y Carlos también lo saben_

-Sin ofender Zhane-dice TJ-hermano pero de milagro no tenia un cartel en frente que diga estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo

-Bien quizas fui algo obvio-suspiro Zhane al ver que los demas pusieron los ojos-bien si fui bastante obvio pero como Karone dijo fui obvio para todos menos para este-señalando a Andros

-Bien quizas si necesitaba ver mejor-suspira Andros

-Eso no se nos hace sumamente familiar mi Tommy-sonrie maliciosamente Zack

-Callate-dice sonrojadamente Tommy que sabia exactamente a lo que se referia Zack mirando a sus estudiantes-Conner, Trent, Eithan les cuento que no serán los único que torture hasta la muerte- sonriendo maliciosamente a Zack sin tomar en cuenta que sus estudiantes se estremecieron por enésima vez-aparentemente su ranger favorito decidio hacernos compañía no Zack

Zack trago grueso esta vez si que la rego en grande en ese momento …el comunicador de Zack

-Aquí Zack-dice Zack

-Zack-dice una voz familiar

-¡Jason¡-exclama totalmente sorprendido Zack y mas al ver a Tommy en shock

-Escuchame Zack-dice apresuradamente Jason-no estoy en la reserva fui tomado hermano

Silencio sepulcral…Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock

-Trate de comunicarme con Tommy-continua Jason-David y Sam me iban a llevar nuevamente a las aguas termales, alguien nos siguió y es un ranger Zack-respirando con dificultad-dile a Tommy que David y Sam, con Anna esta bien, pero tuve que entregarme . dile que lo amo Zack….

Y se corto la comunicación…

-No….dice nerviosamente Tommy-no es verdad, no es cierto Jason ,,,,, esta bien hace momentos….no Jasonnnnnnnnnnnnnn

-Tommy tranquilízate-dice fríamente Zack-Zordon recuerdas el nuevo comunicador puedes captar la señal donde esta Jason

-De inmediato Zachary-dice Zordon-tu idea funciono perfectamente, el rastreador lo ubica por el cañon de las cimas rocañosas, puede verlo ahora rangers

-Conner ubica a las chicas ahora-dice fuertemente Zack…Conner asintio

-Tommy , reacciona hermano-dice Zack al ver que Tommy estaba como ido-Jason esta vivo, y te necesita Tommyyy

Tommy al escuchar el grito de su mejor amigo le agradeció en el alma

-No puedo creer esto-dice Zordon-fue Ninjo que secuestro a Jason, miren

En la pantalla Tommy veía a Jason sudando frio, seguramente ese maldito loco lo golpeo fuertemente , estaba rodeado por aves negras que seguramente quedaron esparcidas en el planeta guardian

-Zack vinimos de inmediato-dice una angustiada Aisha-Conner nos conto, quien diablo tiene a Jason

-El maldito loco de Ninjo-dice fríamente Billy-tan calladito que estaba ese desde que vio a Zack y Hayley nos las tenia jurada mas cuando Keiko lo dejo por el piso

-Andros, Tommy salven a Jason-dice una angustiada Karone-no dejen que le pase nada

-No lo haremos sis-dice firmemente Andros-tendran que pasar sobre nuestro cadáver para llegar a Jason

Tommy de una le dio la razón, suspiro para calmarse Zack tenia razón Jason estaba vivo y ahora es lo importante

-Bueno ahora esos no saben con quien se metieron-dice fríamente Leo-se meten con uno de nosotros y no vivirán para contarlo, Fuerza Galactica

-Leo se convierte en el ranger rojo galáctico

-Kai se convierte en el ranger azul galáctico

-Damian se convierte en el ranger verde galáctico

-Kendrix se convierte en la ranger rosada galáctica

-Maya se convierte en la ranger amarillo galáctica

-Power Ranger Galacticos-dicen todos a la vez

-Hermano voy por ti-murmura Andros para si mismo-listo chicos-viendo que todos asintieron-es hora de morphosis

-Andros se convierte en el ranger rojo espacial

-TJ se convierte en el ranger azul espacial

-Carlos se convierte en el ranger negro espacial

-Cassie se convierte en la ranger rosada espacial

-Ashley se convierte en la ranger amarillo espacial

-Power Ranger en el espacio-gritan todos a la vez

Mike miro que Adam, Kat y Tanya llegaron

-Bueno es nuestro turno-dice Mike-poder zeo en acción

-Zeo Ranger One Pink-grita Kat

-Zeo Ranger Two Yellow-grita Tanya

-Zeo Ranger Tree Blue-grita Mike

-Zeo Ranger Four Green-grita Adam

´Power Rangers Zeo-gritan todos a la vez

-Listo Zhane es hora de entrenarse-dice seriamente Zack

-Por supuesto hermano cuenten conmigo-dice firmemente Zhane

-Siendo asi-dice Zack- es tiempo de morphosis

-Tigerzord-grita Zhane

-Mastodonte-grita Zack

-Pterodactyl-grita Hayley

-Triceratops-grita Billy

-Tigre Colmillo de Sable-grita Aisha

-Power Ranger migthy morphin-gritan ahora los cinco ranger

-Tommy-dice Conner-a ´pesar que seguramente ni con esto nos salvaremos de la paliza de nuestras vidas por tu parte-Tommy no sabia si reírse o no en estos momentos tan dolorosos para el-no mentimos al decirte que siempre contaras con nosotros, y ahora Jason, ustedes dos no se desharán de nosotros tan fácilmente

Tommy sonrio realmente sonrio esos chicos si que lo sorprenden gratamente, ni siquieran se imagina lo mucho que han crecidos

-Tienes razón ni con eso se salvaran-sonrie Tommy mas cuando sus chicos les sonrieron felizmente-bien Jason voy por ti,,,no te perderé de nuevo eso jamas- es hora de dino morphosis

-Dino Tyranosaurio-grita Conner

-Dino Brachiazord-grita Tommy

-Dino Ptherazord-grita Kira

-Dino Dragozord-grita Trent

-Dino Triceratops-grita Eithan

-Power Ranger dino trueno-gritan todos a la vez

Continuara…


	38. Chapter 38

**Descargo de Responsabilidad : No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Ranger, yo solo poseo la historia…**

En una de las cuevas de las cumbre cimarrosas a un larga distancia de la reserva, Jason se encontrado atado a una pared, sudando frio despues de haber sido secuestrado por un tal Ninjo autodominado guardian de los poderes ninjetti, el no entendia nada, aun recordaba como fue que Ninjo llego a ellos, cuando ya Sam , David, y Anna lo ayudaron a montarse a la camioneta y en medio camino sintieron un fuerte golpe, todos abrieron sus ojos en shock, al ver a una especie de Robot

_-Salgan inmediatamente de aquí-dice fríamente Ninjo-si no quieren que los queme junto a su camioneta , bájense de ahí_

_-Jason quédate adentro-dice Sam_

_-No no lo hare Sam-dice firmemente Jason viendo que el hombre mayor iba a ordenarle-Sam escúchame este ser no es normal, por alguna razón lo conecto a los power rangers, pero no actua normal, viene por mi, creeme que si no bajo será peor para todos especialmente para Anna_

_Sam y David no tenían de otra que darle la razón, hasta ellos de lejos veian que ese tipo era peligroso, se podían medio defender, pero arriesgarían la vida de Anna y ninguno se lo perdonaría especialmente David_

_Todos salieron y Ninjo sonrio fríamente_

_-Asi que tu eres el muy famoso ranger rojo original-dice fríamente Ninjo señalando a Jason, Anna se sorprendio a lo grande pero no dijo nada-mas te vale que vengas conmigo, o algunas de estas personas sufrirán las consecuencias_

_-No será necesario-dice seriamente Jason-eres ranger no-Ninjo fríamente asintio-me entregare de una pero dame tu palabra de ranger que dejaras ir a esas personas _

_-Jason no lo hagas-dice una angustiada Anna_

_-Estare bien Anna-sonrie Jason-confia en mi, además creeme que tengo un guardian negro para salvarme_

_Sam y David sabían de una que hacia referencia a Tommy_

_-Creo que no estas en posición de exigir nada ranger rojo-dice fríamente Ninjo_

_-No es exigir es una promesa que te pido-dice seriamente Jason-aun eres ranger no-Ninjo asintio-y sabes como ranger debes respetar la vida de todos verdad-esta vez el guardian a regañadientes tuvo que asentir-entonces incluso es mejor para ti no usarías tu poder innecesariamente, y no llamarías la atención porque de una te doy mi palabra de ranger que me ire contigo de forma voluntaria_

_Ninjo tenia que reconocer que era buen plan, sin ataques innecesario ni Zordon ni los rangers se enterarían de esto, porque si su plan sale perfecto, Jason Scott dejaria ser un rangers de forma permanente y Tommy con los otros seguramente se darán cuenta de su error y harán que Rocky sea nuevamente llamado, solamente buscaría la forma que Adam y Kimberly sean nuevamente los migthy morphin, además Tommy deberá dejar a esos mocosos y volver a donde pertenece ser el ranger blanco nuevamente_

_-Esta bien ranger-dice fríamente Ninjo-te doy mi palabra, ahora vámonos no tenemos mucho tiempo_

_Jason asintio no sin antes darle una mirada a Sam, David y Anna_

_-Gracias por todo Sam-sonrie sinceramente Jason viendo que Sam lo miraba con preocupación-voy a estar bien o eso espero, pero por si acaso, no vuelvo-Sam sacudió la cabeza en negación-solo por si acaso Sam, te pido por Tommy ese no lo va a resistir de una , no permita que le pase lo mismo que yo, me perdi por muchas cosas Sam, especialmente por la muerte de mi amiga Trini, me dolería en el alma que Tommy pasara lo mismo que yo_

_-Lo prometo-dice a regañadientes Sam-pero eso no va a pasar Jason ten fe en ti mismo, se que estaras bien-Jason asintio-ademas mi nieto es terco cree que te dejara ir despues de cinco años sin ti yo no lo creo_

_Jason solamente le sonrio asi que de una se volvió a Ninjo y ambos desaparecieron_

_-Que los espiritus te protejan Jason-dice Sam mirando al cielo-por favor no permitan que nada malo le pase a Jason, mi nieto no lo resistiría _

_David y Anna tenían los mismos pensamientos_

Despues de eso Jason, finalmente logro comunicarse con Zack, lamentablemente Ninjo se dio cuenta de su acción, le quito su comunicador y lo golpeo fuertemente y ahora estamos donde estamos. En ese momento un sonriente Ninjo se acerco a Jason, este trago grueso no le gustaba lo que ese maniatiaco traía con el

-Mi estimado ranger rojo original-sonrie maliciosamente Ninjo-tus días de ser power rangers oficialmente hoy les dare por terminado-sonrio al ver a Jason que abrió sus ojos en shock-esta maquina la tome del castillo de la luna en la época que Lord Zedd estuvo ahí, le hice algunas reparaciones-suspirando continuo-con esa maquina la pobre Kimberly perdió sus poderes-Jason puso los ojos si pobre Kimberly que resulto ser una verdadera arpía-pero que crees que ahora es tu turno, seras tu el que pierda tus poderes para siempre

Jason abrió sus ojos en shock, pelearía, no dejaria que le quiten sus preciados poderes Zordon siempre ha confiado en el incluso en sus peores momentos, ni un maniático le impedirá serle fiel a su mentor que es prácticamente su padre. Suspiro al sentir que los ranger estaban ahí, sonrio su novio conociéndolo como lo conoce seguramente no estaba nada feliz. Precisamente un muy nada feliz Tommy junto al resto de sus compañeros llegaron cerca donde estaba Jason, ese maldito Ninjo mas le valia no seguir lastimando a su novio, porque de una no lo cuenta

-Hermano tranquilízate-dice seriamente Zack-hombre Tommy menos mal que no tienes el poder de los rayos x porque seguramente mas de uno se hubieran derretido en segundo

-¡Pero que quiere que haga Zack¡-exclama un muy molesto Tommy-mi mejor amigo, la persona que mas amo fue secuestrado por nada mas y nada menos que por uno de los nuestros y quiere que me calmes tienes que estar bromeando

-Eres nuestro líder Tommy y lo sabes-dice fríamente Zack todos-señalando a Billy y los ranger en general-entendemos perfectamente como te siente, esa persona que amas es nada mas y nada menos que mi mejor amigo-Tommy mas calmadamente asintio-no es fácil Tommy y mas que ahora claramente se que nunca te sentiste comodo con tu puesto, pero hermano no hagas lo que ha hecho y sigue haciendo Jase, no te aisle no estas solo hombre todos estamos contigo

Tommy sonrio felizmente a ver que todos concordaban con Zack en ese momento miles de pajaros oscuros rodearon a los ranger

-Bien Tommy al parecer finalmente pisaste tierra-sonrie felizmente Zack-ve con Andros, Leo y Mike a la cueva salva al que definitivamente si que es nuestro dolor de cabeza-Tommy de una si que le dio la razón-nosotros nos quedaremos a resguardarles su trasero, pero hermano apresúrense porque presiento que cierta Rita aparecerá en cualquier momento

Tommy nuevamente le dio la razón, y junto a Leo, Andros y Mike corrieron y mas al sentir un grito doloroso era Jason de eso no lo dudaba, maldito ese Ninjo esta vez si que le daría la paliza de su vida, pero el , Andros, Leo y Mike no estaban preparados a ver a Jason inconsciente encadenado , recibiendo unos malditos rayos, eso no era todo Ninjo no estaba solo, estaba nada mas y nada menos que con Rita Repulsa, y su imagen de una empezaba a darle terror a los cuatros rangers, que estupidez acaba de hacer Ninjo

-Tommy-dice seriamente Ninjo-decidi quitarle sus poderes al ranger original-Tommy, Leo, Andros y Mike abrieron sus ojos en shock-lo hice porque Zordon y ustedes no me dejaron de otra este-señalando fríamente a Jason que seguía sin reaccionar-no merece los atributos de ser llamado un ranger, es un loco de remate-Tommy quería gritarle que el único maldito loco era el, solo que veía a Rita aumentar su poder-es suicida, Tommy, por eso no tienes que agradecerme mas adelante aceptare tus disculpas

-¡Que disculpa maldito idiota-¡-exclama furiosamente Tommy-no solamente secuestras a mi novio, sino que se lo entregas en bandeja de plata a Rita no tienes ideas de lo que estas a punto de causar

-Sea quien sea realmente eres estúpido-dice furiosamente Mike-acaba de poner en peligro total al universo entero

-Si pierdo a Jason-dice furiosamente Andros-solamente un hoyo negro será lo único que te salve de que te envie directamente al infierno

-De verdad pensé que las ranger femeninas zeo eran estúpidas-dice fríamente Leo-pero tu la superaste con creces, no ves que Rita esta empezando su despertar idiota

Ninjo trago grueso en ese momento un terremoto empezó a dar inicio, es mas el terremoto se sentía incluso afuera

-Maldicion es Rita-dice temorosamente Zack-asi fue como nos secuestro hace tiempo asi que de una peli teñida-dice seriamente a Kat-esto es serio esta si que es la verdadera Rita

Kat trago grueso porque por muy que deteste al ranger negro original de una le daba la razón, este era el verdadero e inmenso poder de Rita Repulsa- dentro de la cueva Tommy, Leo, Andros y Mike intentaban de todo para salvar a Jason, Tommy por mucho que deseaba romper las cadenas era imposible mas cuando Rita se lo impedia

-Que mi amado Tommy-sonrie fríamente Rita-acaso piensas que salvaras a Jason-atacando de una a los cuatros ranger a la vez-esta vez no dejare cabo suelto Jason es mio , tendre su poder para poder destruir el universo entero es mas miren lo que esta sucediendo en estos momentos

Tommy, Andros, Leo y Mike totalmente adoloridos, vieron asombrados como en parte de la tierra, estaban afectados por maremotos, tornados, ciclones, Zordon jamas mintió Rita realmente era la enemiga numero uno a vencer. Por muchos intentos los cuatros estaban sumamente cansados , a punto que podían perder sus poderes en cualquier momento, pero Tommy no, se esforzaría a lo grande no perdería a su novio, aunque el mismo muriera salvaría a Jason

-No me venceras Rita-dice un muy cansado Tommy-no me ire de aquí sin Jason

-Pero me temo que lo haras mi Tommy-dice fríamente Rita levantando su baculo-porque yo misma me encargare de terminar contigo definitivamente

Lanzo un potente rayo sobre Tommy y sus amigos sin embargo el rayo para la sorpresa de los cuatros nunca llego

-¡Como te atreves¡-exclama furiosamente Rita-se supone que ya me encarge de ti Jason

Tommy y sus amigos abrieron sus ojos en shock al ver que Jason despertó

-Hombre el mismo discurso de siempre-se queja Jason que se solto para la sorpresa de todos-realmente pensaste que el Tyranosaurio no me iba a proteger-viendo que la bruja abrió sus ojos en shock-de verdad piensas que dejare que destruyas la Tierra, mis amigos y especial que lastime a mi novio-mirando de reojo a Tommy-eres mas ilusa de lo que pensé

Diciendo eso cerro los ojos , invocando nuevamente sus poderes, haciendo que Rita empezara a debilitarse

-¡Que Diablo¡-exclama totalmente furiosa la bruja

-Estoy pidiendo mis poderes de regreso-dice fríamente Jason-no me engaño ya te has alimentado de otros seres verdad

Viendo que Rita le sonrio maliciosamente, finalmente invoco su morphe

-Tyranosaurio-grita Jason-ranger rojo migthy morphin

Tommy sonrio felizmente, aunque presentia que no debía no podía evitar ser realmente feliz al ver a su pareja nuevamente como el ranger rojo original

-Tommy, Andros, Leo, Mike-dice seriamente Jason-salgan de aquí ahora-viendo que Tommy se iba aquejar-Tommy entiende aunque ya tengo mis poderes esa-señalando fríamente a Rita-aun es sumamente poderosa, déjame volver a encerrar su despertar estare bien, pero con ustedes no me puedo concentrar

-No me ire de aquí-dice firmemente Tommy-es mas si ves a Leo , Andros, Mike ninguno de ellos se esta moviendo o si-Jason mas molesto vio que los tres tampoco se movían-no haremos nada que te preocupes, pero Jason no te dejare solo no de nuevo, entiendeme se que harias lo mismo por mi

Jason suspiro sin dejar de ver a Rita que empezó a aumentar su poder sabia que si fuera Tommy que estuviese en su lugar, el tampoco se hubiera ido

-Esta bien Falcon ustedes ganan-sonrie Jason al ver que Tommy se tranquilizo-viendo a Rita-vamos a ver una segunda parte no esta de mas no Rita…espada de poder

Invocando su espada de poder, finalmente vio a Rita aumentar su poder, la cueva iba a explotar en cualquier momento, el tendría que salvar a todos incluso a ese maldito loco de Ninjo, si ese idiota no lo hubiese secuestrado el mundo no estaría en peligro nuevamente, pero el salvaría la tierra aun a costa de su vida

-Bien mi ranger rojo listo para la batalla-dice fríamente Rita-esta vez no soy la misma Jason

-Evidentemente no , debo decir que las cirugías te hicieron bien-dice sonrientemente Jason al sentir como Rita furiosamente le respondia-pero yo también no soy el de antes

Dicho eso ambos peleaban de forma eficaz, Tommy reconocia a regañadientes que esta forma , nueva forma de Rita tenia grandes habilidades mágicas destructivas, ahora esta totalmente claro esa , esa maldita si es de temer, mirando de reojo a sus compañeros estos también tenían sus mismos pensamientos, con respecto a su novio Jason aun se estaba recuperando, seguramente el espíritu del Tyranosaurio es lo que esta logrando que su novio este en pie en estos momentos. Minutos despues ambos luchaban a muerte, Jason estaba mas que cansado, Rita seguía volviendo a su falsa apariencia aun asi aumento su poder a tal punto que la cueva iba a explotar en cualquier segundo

-Largos todos-dice apresuradamente Jason-Tommy la cueva va a explotar, salgan de aquí ahora

Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock, al ver que Jason se enfrento a Rita con todo su poder ambos choques ocasionaron una fuerte explosión. Zack y los demas despues de terminar con las aves negras tenían sus ojos en shock al ver que la cueva donde estaban Tommy y los demas tratando de salvar precisamente a Jason fue destruida por completo, sin embargo veian como sus compañeros fueron lanzados al suelo

-Tommyyyyy-grita Kira y sus amigos

-Andross- grita Zhane

-Mike- gritan increíblemente los ranger zeo

-Leooooo-grita Kendrix

Todos de inmediato fueron a socorrer a sus compañeros , tratándole de hacerlos respirar afortunadamente cada uno de ellos tenían rasguños , moretones pero lo demas estaban bien, al ser muy conciente de su alrededor los cuatros de inmediato se pararon, al ver la cueva totalmente destruida a los cuatros se le hizo un nudo en la garganta en especial a Tommy, su novio no esta con ellos, no esta aquí, Jason no pudo,,,,el no pudo salvar a Jason

-Alguien me puede explicar?-pregunta un frenético Zack teniendo un mal presentimiento-que rayos paso en la cueva, donde esta Jason

Tommy no decía nada, no miraba a nadie solamente tenia su vista fija en la destruida cueva, hasta hace unos momentos vio a su novio con vida sonriéndole, llamándolo por su apodo Falcon y ahora lo que le quedaba era una malditas rocas

-Digan algo-dice dolorosamente Hayley-hablen quien sea donde esta Jason

Leo y Mike eran los únicos con sentidos, porque además de Tommy, Zhane le hablaba a Andros y este estaba igual de ido como Tommy

-Rita estaba ahí-dice seriamente en voz baja Leo-el maldito robot entrego a Rita a Jason para robarle sus poderes-todos abrieron sus ojos en shock mirando fríamente al robot inconciente que cuando despertara deseara haber muerto en primer lugar-Zordon no se equivoco , Rita es sumamente poderosa, Tommy, Andros, Mike y yo no pudimos con ella

-Sin embargo-continua Mike al ver que Leo ya no podía-Jason reacciono, no sabemos como , pero se transformo y lucho con ella personalmente-suspirando tristemente-Jason nuevamente detuvo su despertar pero la energía que Rita libero exploto la cueva, nosotros nos salvamos pero Jason….no…el no salio

-No Jason mi amigo-dice frenéticamente Zack-hombre hablamos de Jason duro de matar, ese que pateo a la misma Rita-dice llorando-seriamente dije que eras un dolor de cabeza pero no eras para que te superaras Jasonnnnnnnnnnnnn

El grito de Zack le partio el corazón a todos, Tommy quería gritar como su amigo, pero no podía se sentía tan entumecido, sin ganas de llorar ni gritar nada, como congelado en el tiempo. Podía ver como Conner lo consolaba pero ni siquiera eso, sentía a todos llorar, Billy agachado con Zack , Aisha y Hayley, sus estudiantes apoyándose entre ellos sin dejar de verlo, Andros siendo consolado por Zhane, incluso Mike siendo consolado por Adam , no sabia si reírse de eso cuando este junto a ciertas rangers femeninas y un ex ranger se encargaron de lo grande de hacerle la vida imposible a su novio…dolia ya empezaba a sentir un inmenso dolor,,,,porque rayos se salvo,,,,porque no se quedo con Jason…como podria vivir sin el…..sin embargo abrió sus ojos en shock, quizas estaba demente, quizas perder a Jason hizo que perdiera la razón…pero veía el espíritu de una joven asiática y la reconocería a kilómetros de distancia

-Trini-dice sorpresivamente Zack lo que le da a entender a Tommy que todos veian el espíritu de su amiga

-Les dije que no seria la ultima vez que nos viéramos-sonrie sinceramente el espíritu de Trini-ranger galácticos y espaciales soy Trini la primera ranger amarillo y obviamente la mejor ranger amarillo de la historia

Tommy no sabia como Trini era la única en hacerle sonreír en medio de este inmenso dolor

-Tommy bear-dice Trini felizmente-no estes triste, sabe que odio que estes triste

-Sabes porque lo estoy-dice dolorosamente Tommy

-Pero si es por Jason-dice frunciendo el ceño el espíritu de Trini-ese idiota aun sigue en la cueva atrapado con vida pero atrapado

Tommy y los demas abrieron sus ojos en shock

-Zack, Aisha-dice el espíritu de Trini-no tenemos mucho tiempo Jason esta inconciente, deben liberar un poco de su poder , es la única forma de rescatarlo yo los guiare

Y Tommy y los demas aun asombrados por el espíritu aun la siguieron

-Mi Tommy-dice dulcemente el espíritu-Trini-mira abajo tu mismo te daras cuenta si miento, porque cierta imitación barata de Britney Spears se nota que no me cree pero mi valioso tiempo no merece perderlo por simple trivialidades

Tommy suspiro esa Trini, nunca dejaria de sorprenderlo, pero hizo lo que pidió, se alivio enormemente, su novio esta totalmente inconciente

-¡Zack, Aisha hagan algo de una vez¡-exclama frenética y aliviadamente Tommy-Jason esta ahí, inconciente debemos sacarlo de ahí

Zack y Aisha pidieron a todos que se aparten, y uniendo sus poderes, crearon un hueco en donde un frenético Tommy entro rápidamente, encontró a Jason inconciente con su traje completamente roto, suspiro

-Jason, Babe-dice en voz baja Tommy-me escuchas, por favor dime si me escuchas

Derramo algunas lagrimas mientra sostenia el cuerpo de Jason en su pecho

-Tommy-susurra en voz baja Jason

-Continuara….


	39. Chapter 39

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Ranger yo solo poseo la historia….**

Tommy jamas se imagino que solamente el susurro de su novio podía darle a el nuevamente vida irónicamente cuando es el propio Jason que nuevamente esta muy delicado, junto con Hayley que al controlar el viento elevaron el cuerpo de Jason, de forma inmediata salieron del lugar, lamentablemente Billy les acaba de informar que sus comunicadores incluso el de Jason están dañados por el campo magnético y no pueden teletransportarse a la base lunar para atender a Jason de forma inmediata.

-Tommy, mis estimados amigos del mundo universal y galáctico-dice el espíritu de Trini mientra que Tommy sonrio al ver que los galácticos y espaciales estaban fuera de base-se que haberme conocido los impacta, y los entiendo una presencia como yo impacta a cualquiera soy única e irrepetible

-Menos mal-susurra en voz baja Zack

-Dijiste algo sobertico andante-dice fríamente Trini estremeciendo por completo a todo el mundo en especial a Zack-escuchame bien Zack estas solamente con vida es obra y gracias a mi persona es mas estos dos-dice fríamente señalando a Tommy y Jason que aun esta inconciente-siguen en la misma en ser mis mayores dolores de cabeza, y con ellos me basta y sobra entendiste

Todos suspiraron al ver que Zack asintio de forma inmediata, aunque todos los rangers le daban la razón , esa chica si que era de armas tomar

-Mi Kira-dice alegremente Trini-no tienes idea de lo orgullosa que estoy de ti-Tommy podía jurar que Kira tenia estrellitas en sus ojos en estos momentos-sigue asi cariño que con Aisha como tu mentora nada ni nadie podrá contigo menos este-señalando nuevamente a Tommy-que con todos los colores del arco iris que ha tenido en su vida, aun asi ese-Tommy trago grueso en serio que no pegaba una con Trini-cuando el va yo vengo de regreso, ese conmigo definitivamente siempre pero siempre ha tenido todas las de perder

Los rangers espaciales y galácticos se encontraron con que un Tommy resignado le dio la razón, es como obvio que incluso como fantasma Trini si que le pateaba el trasero con suma facilidad

-Mi Aisha eres otra que me enorgullece-sonrie Trini-gracias por cuidármelos, siempre supe que esos cuatros eran un inmenso dolor de cabeza-Aisha sonrio al ver que Zack, Tommy y Billy suspiraron profundamente-pero con Jason me quede corta Aisha, además de ser un dolor de cabeza como sobertico diría cosa extraña en el, para ser el mártir pero el mas mártir de todos los power rangers habido y por haber con lo de hoy doy por hecho que Jason si que se fue al infinito y mas alla

Nadie pero nadie dijo nada, porque no tenia nada que decir aunque Tommy le daba por completo la razón esta vez Jason si que se supero, sabia que era su deber de ranger, pero eso no significaba que no le hubiera hecho pasar otro susto de su vida, considerando su anterior accidente

-En fin aun nos veremos rangers-dice seriamente el espíritu de Trini-estoy con cada uno de ustedes, Rita empezó a despertar y por favor vean que es serio que ella es sumamente poderosa-todos asintieron-es mas hay un dicho que con ella se aplica perfectamente las apariencias engañan, mi Tommy bear-dice Trini besando la frente de Tommy-siempre he estado con ustedes lo sabes no-sonrio al ver que Tommy felizmente asintio-mi espíritu no ha descansado Tommy porque con este-señalando a Jason-aun sigue en la misma es mas tu también no-Tommy a renuente le dio la razón-en fin estare con ustedes siempre Tommy, les hice tiempo tus familiares vienen con ayuda

Tommy alegremente asintio y miro cuando su espíritu desaparecio, ella aun no descansaría hasta verlo a el y Jason finalmente felices, hasta en ello si es terca, en fin viendo que Jason esta ardiendo en fiebre

-Chicos van a venir mi familia-dice Tommy-y ellos saben de nosotros como ranger-los demas ranger abrieron sus ojos en shock-confie en mi lo supieron por accidente, pero son buenas personas, de corazón , además sin teletransportarnos tampoco tenemos de otra

Todos asintieron en ese momento una camioneta y un autobus llegaron al lugar

-Tommy, chicos están bien?-pregunta Sam-el espíritu de Trini se nos aparicio diciéndonos donde estaban

Tommy nuevamente sonrio su amiga, con esa siempre pero siempre contaria

-Estamos bien , con lo sucedido pero Sam-dice preocupado Tommy-Jason no, se volvió a herir en la batalla, puedes atenderlo

-Con razón se despidió de mi hace momentos-suspira Sam viendo que Tommy se extraño-Jason seguramente presentia que no saldría de esta, y quería que te ayudara en ese caso me entiende-Tommy trago grueso y beso la frente de su novio-pero le dije que el era fuerte y saldría de esto y no me equivoque

Tommy solamente le sonrio

-En fin jóvenes les doy mi palabra que su secreto esta a salvo-dice Sam-estoy agradecido con cada uno de ustedes, no debe ser fácil ser adolescente y seguir creciendo con la guinda de llevar la obligación de salvar el mundo, pero viéndolos a todos ustedes, realmente somos afortunados no

Todos le sonrieron felizmente por sus palabras, Sam, junto con David empezaron a comodar todo

-Tommy, chicos iremos a nuestro complejo invernal-dice Sam-Tommy, tu y tus compañeros necesitan días de descanso con urgencia-Tommy y los rangers de una le dieron la razón-ademas es lo mas rápido a llegar si queremos que la salud de Jason mejore de inmediato, estaremos David, Anna y yo en la camioneta con Jason, pero Tommy te guste o no te iras al autobús con tus compañeros

Tommy a regañadiente asintio, la camioneta no era lo mas espaciosa y su novio necesitaba ser atendido con urgencia, además con Anna Jason estará bien, besando a su novio, suspirando porque este seguía con fiebre se subio con sus compañeros en el autobús

-Hermano ese Jason si que nos dio el susto del año-dice de repente Zack viendo que Tommy de una le dio la razón-pero algo no entiendo, cuando el se enfrento a Rita el estaba conciente, es decir estaba conciente de la presencia de ustedes

-En realidad si-dice seriamente Tommy-es mas quería que Andros, Leo, Mike y yo nos fueramos de allí, el ya sabia del peligro que corria pero ni aun asi nos fuimos-suspirando continuo-luego ambos batallaron de tu a tu ese Jason aun tienes sus habilidades intactas hermano aun cuando dijiste que el dejo las artes marciales creeme que ese si que esta al dia

-Me alegra escuchar eso-suspira Zack-pero sincerémonos todos aquí incluso cierta peli teñida-mirando seriamente a Kat incluso sin odio-se dan cuentan todos aquí que Rita es la numero uno en la pirámide de enemigos a vencer, ciertamente cada grupo de power ranger los que estamos y seguramente vendrán hemos enfrentado a enemigos sumamente poderosos-viendo que tenían la atención de todos-no es arrogancia señores es la realidad, Rita es la numero uno a vencer y si Tommy, Mike, Leo y Andros, siguen con vida es precisamente por Jason

Tommy de una le dio la razón, su novio los protegio a los cuatros, en los lanzo a los cuatro de la cueva, sintió su poder cubriéndolo, y al ver a los demas concordaban con sus pensamientos especialmente Andros

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo Zack-dice seriamente Andros-es mas la bruja nos hizo ver a mi y a los chicos que mientra aumentaban su poder , hubo ciudades de la tierra afectadas por huracanes, terremotos y ciclones-Zack vio que Tommy, Leo y Mike concordaban con Andros-y esta mas que claro por lo poco que escuche a Jason, que Rita se alimenta de seres vivos, me atrevería a decir que incluso seres humanos

Todos abrieron sus ojos en shock

-Es cierto yo también lo escuche-dice Leo-es mas ese planeta que Andros nos conto, seguramente los neufratas fueron lamentablemente el alimento de Rita y ya vimos lo que es realmente capaz de hacer

Todos asentían de inmediato

-Por eso Billy-dice seriamente Zack- a cuanto mas tardar podremos recuperar nuestros comunicadores

-Hermano lo siento-suspira Billy-lo máximo en tres días-todos abrieron sus ojos en shock-deben entender que la fuerza del choque de poderes de Rita y Jason fue realmente tan impactante, tan poderosa, que incluso nosotros que estuvimos afuera de la cueva vivimos de milagro y ese milagro es Jason

Todos nuevamente le daban la razón, Tommy suspiro aun faltaba por llegar pero esperaba que su novio finalmente descanse por completo

-Bien no te preocupe hermano-suspira Zack-lo importante es la salud de Jason y descansar algo si realmente podemos descansar pero-viendo a Billy-Aisha, Hayley, Zhane se nos unira pero chicos debemos entrenar con Keiko aunque nos muela de cansancio, ella sabe mas acerca de Rita, y por ella podemos tener un aliado mas para enfrentarla porque de una no dejare a Jason que se enfrente a solas con ella ni muerto

-Creeme hermano que yo soy el primero en estar de acuerdo contigo-dice seriamente Tommy-incluso si Jason se queja que como lo conocemos seguramente se quejara , pero ese , ese a mi no se me va a despegar

-Y me uno-dice Andros-su amiga Trini siempre la pego no-viendo que Tommy, Zack, Billy y Aisha asentían continuo-bueno cuando dijo que Jason era el mártir de los power ranger definitivamente no estaba bromeando

Todos le daban la razón, Conner miro en la parte de atrás del autobús y se enfurecio a lo grande cuando el maldito robot finalmente despertó, sin decir nada se lanzo a ese robot

-Imbecil desgraciado-dice furiosamente Conner-se puedes saber porque hiciste semejante estupidez

Ninjo se sentía totalmente adolorido por los golpes dados por el nuevo ranger rojo dino trueno, pero no estaba preparado para que un Tommy fuera de si completamente lo ahorcara

-No tienes idea de lo que hiciste no Ninjo?-pregunta fríamente Tommy-no solamente pusiste al universo, escúchame bien al universo entero en peligro-el robot guardian solamente se volvió a estremecer ante la frialdad de Tommy-sino que pusiste en peligro a mi mejor amigo, a la persona que mas amo, realmente tienes tus días contado lo sabes Ninjo

Ninjo abrió sus ojos en shock , realmente estaba aterrorizado, no pensaba que Tommy fuera capaz de odiarlo como se nota que lo hace

-Escúchame robot de hojalata-dice furiosamente Kira-aquí todos pero todos los ranger galácticos, espaciales , los migthy y nosotros los dino trueno no estamos para nada contentos contigo-viendo que el robot se estremecio por completo ante la miradas furiosas de los ranger mencionados-asi que prepárate porque como Tommy te acaba de decir definitivamente tienes tus días contados

-Pero no me pueden hacer nada-dice Ninjo-es mas ahora me regreso a la base, seguramente Zordon si entenderá lo que hice

Tommy estaba que lo pulverizaba ahora mismo como ese robot de hojalata puede hablar asi tan campante

-Intentalo a ver si puedes Ninjo-sonrie maliciosamente Billy-vamos a ver inténtalo

Ninjo abrió sus ojos en shock al ver que no podía

-Sorpresa Ninjo-sonrie maliciosamente Billy-gracias a Zack que no se si ese dia hubo un ecllpse porque el hizo la sugerencia de monitorear el comunicador de Jason

-Espera Billy-dice Zack-hermano será que tu y Tommy pueden dejar de menospreciarme yo tengo ideas, claro una en un millón de años pero las tengo no

-Sin comentario Zack-suspira Billy-en fin, al ser el comunicador de Jason monitorizado de una con su señal te vimos en vivo y directo-mirando fríamente-pensaste que no dejaria pasar la oportunidad de hacerte pagar por secuestrar a Jason, realmente eres solamente un robot de hojalata

-Sin ofensas por favor-dice un indignado Ninjo

-No seas ridículo-suspira Billy-en fin al estar inconciente por la explosión que no entiendo porque Jason te salvo, aunque hablamos de Jason el mártir de los power rangers-Tommy nuevamente le daba la razón a Trini en ese sentido-bien aprovechando eso hice modificaciones en tu sistema amigo, a partir de ahora eres todo nuestro

-¡-Que hicieron que¡-exclama un soprendido Ninjo-mis ranger hicieron que, no ven que eso va en contra de los principios de justicia

-Y tus malditos principios de justicia con Jason donde estaba-dice furiosamente Tommy-no solamente lo secuestra, intentas robarles su poderes para que, para dárselos al imbécil de Rocky-viendo que el robot no dijo nada-el mismo Zordon dijo hasta el cansancio que el único ranger rojo es Jason, que diablo esta mal contigo-viendo que ya estaba llegando-no perderemos tiempo por hoy contigo, pero creeme Ninjo tu y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes que con gusto le dare finiquito

El pobre robot solamente suspiro, pero al ver a Kat le iba hablar pero…

-Ni pienses que Katherine va ayudarte-dice seriamente Mike-soy el líder del equipo con Trey y de una Kat sabe que no puede ayudarte, al menos que ella quiera perder su poder-viendo de reojo a Kat-y siendo testigo que Rocky fue expulsado creeme amigo que esa no moverá un dedo por ti, no solamente porque se lo prohibi

Ninjo suspiro al ver que con la mirada Kat le decía lo que le dijo Mike que ni muerta dejaria ser la ranger rosada zeo por el, esta vez estaba solo, asi que solamente lo dejaria al destino que como siempre ha sido justo con el. Al bajar Tommy de una se fue a la camioneta donde otras personas sacaron a Jason que seguía inconciente

-Tommy-dice entre lagrimas Anna-no puedo creer que se entregara por nosotros, me duele saber que es nuestra culpa que este asi

-Oye eso no es asi Anna-dice seriamente Tommy-creeme que a mi si que me duele a lo grande verlo asi cuando ya se estaba recuperando de su accidente-suspiro al ver que su cuñada se calmo-pero por lo poco que conoces a Jason sabes que de una se sacrifica por las personas, sabe que el sufriría verte asi

-Supongo que tienes razón-dice mas calmadamente Anna-viendo a los otros chicos-supongo que ustedes son el resto de los rangers-Zack asintio-de una les digo que Sam, David son de total confianza jamas me dijeron nada, yo lo supe por…viendo a Ninjo-esa maldita cosa casi grita a los cuatros viento que Jason es el ranger rojo original, por eso lo supe chicos

Tommy furiosamente miro a Ninjo, esto era otra cosa mas en contra de ese pedazo de lata oxidada

-Bien mi amada-dice David- tendras mas tiempo en conversar con los chicos, pero de una hay que llevar a Jason a su nueva habitación-viendo que Anna asintio-Joy nuestra doctora personal esta esperando y Tommy, hombre lo siento pero tu y los chicos se quedan-Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock quería estar con su pareja-nada de peros Tommy, ve con tus amigos en la sala de estar es amplia podrán descansar-Tommy lo miro mas furioso descansar era lo ultimo que tenia en mente-Tommy Oliver es una orden te quedas y punto, creeme que odio hacerte eso pero Tommy al igual que Anna me mata que Jason este asi por sacrificarse por nosotros, por favor no nos dificultes las cosas

-Hombre lo siento-dice mas calmadamente Tommy-pero es la segunda vez que veo a Jason en peligro, la primera no estuve ahí, pero en esta si y no pude hacer nada por el-suspirando continuo-al menos cuando terminen de chequearlo y despierte me diras de una no

-Claro que lo hare hermanito-sonrie David-ahora ve con los chicos, sus habitaciones ya están listas además no me miento, seguramente tendrán mucho que hablar

Tommy y los demas le daban la razón, al entrar en realidad todos quedaron impresionados por el inmenso y hermoso lugar, la hojalata, Billy se encargo de cerrarlo en un cuarto cerrado. Mientra que Tommy y los demas se sentaron en muebles y en el suelo, la sala también era hermosa con la chimenea.

-Bien seguimos-dice Tommy sin dejar de pensar en Jason-ahora ya sabemos de primera mano el verdadero poder de Rita, ahora debemos buscar la manera de detenerla

-Creo que podemos empezar-dice Kai-que sabemos que ella se alimenta de seres vivos, es por eso que necesita a los otros villanos

-Asi es-dice Cassie-y por eso seguramente ella no aparece tanto chicos-suspirando continuo-envia a los villanos atacar a distintas ciudades las que conocemos como Angel Groove, Reeside y ahora Ciudad Acuatica la ciudad de los rangers a la velocidad de la luz, ataca las personas y de ahí consumen su energía

-Ahora me doy cuenta-dice Hayley-que cuando terminamos de derrotarlos, las personas aun siguen agotadas, ahora sabemos el porque-sonriendo-quizas si detallamos en sus monstruos si tienen contenedor de energía podíamos quitársela, al menos debemos empezar a retroceder el despertar de esa bruja, hasta yo se que esa si es de cuidado

-Me parece una buena idea-dice seriamente Tommy-al menos ya podemos empezar con algo-todos asintieron-ademas Zack esto es con ustedes-viendo que tenia la atención de Zack-me di cuenta en casi los últimos segundos , o parecía ideas que Jason hablaba a si mismo

-Eso es normal hermano-sonrie Zack-porque resulta que tu novio tiene el poder de comunicarse con el espíritu del Tyranosaurio, en pocas palabras Tommy, el mismísimo Tyranosaurio reside literalmente en el cuerpo de Jason

Continuara…..


	40. Chapter 40

**Descargo de Responsabilidad : No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Ranger, yo solo poseo la historia…..**

En la sala de estar del complejo invernal de la familia biológica de Tommy Oliver, este y sus compañeros estaban reunidos no solamente para seguir conversando acerca de la situación de la tierra en especial que ahora si pisaron piso todos al ver que Rita realmente sera un queso duro de roer, además todos especialmente el propio Tommy esperaba noticias de la salud de su novio Jason Scott que resulto gravemente herido de su enfrentamiento con la mismísima Rita, ahora estaban todos pero absolutamente todos intrigados y sorprendidos por las ultimas palabras de Zack

-Dejenme explicarlo mejor-dice Aisha-aclaramos solamente lo supimos por la misma Keiko-suspirando continuo-cuandos los reales dinosaurios no que los de los power ranger dino cambio y los dino trueno no lo sean, es mas Conner-viendo al joven ranger rojo dino trueno-tu Tyranosaurio viene siendo la sexta generación que se origina del legendario Tyranosaurio

Sonrio al ver que Conner abrió sus ojos en shock

-En fin cuando mencionamos los primeros dinosaurios-sigue Aisha-es los primero de hace millones de años atrás, -viendo a los galaticos y espaciales-me imagino chicos que saben la historia no-viendo que ambos equipos asintieron-bien me facilita eso, despues de la extinción de los dinosaurios, a pesar que los dino trueno y dino cambio tienen el poder de una variedad de dinosarios los únicos pero únicos con real poder son el Mastodonte, Pterodactyl , Triceratops, Tigre Colmillo de Sable y obviamente el Tyranosaurio Rex

-Sigo yo Aisha-dice Billy mientra que Aisha asintio-nuevamente nos remontamos cuando Rita despertó por primera vez, los legendarios despertaron gracias a cinco jóvenes Jason, Zack, Kimberly, Trini y mi persona-suspiro-y a pesar que Zack, Jason y Trini transfirieron sus poderes a Adam, Rocky y Aisha, los dinosaurios en ningun momento dejaron de estar con ellos, es decir como las dino gemas, el Mastodonte, Tigre Colmillo de Sable y el Tyranosaurios jamas dejaron las almas de Zack, Trini y Jason

-En caso de haber despertado el Tigre Colmillo de Sable-dice con un nudo en la garganta Aisha-Trini ella misma le dio libertad, no solamente porque confiaba en mi , sino que ella presentia que no estaría mas en este mundo, incluso siento que ella sabia que moriría en cualquier momento, aunque yo deje los rangers también antes que ella muriera, solamente su deseo finalmente se hizo realidad en estos momentos

Tommy, Billy y Zack tenían un nudo en la garganta porque Trini presentia , y presintió su muerte hasta el final tristemente seria un misterio para ellos

-En cuanto a mi-sonrie alegremente Hayley-resulta mis amados chicos que el Pterodactyl no reacciono en ningun momento con mis antecesoras-mirando fríamente a Kat-lo siento peli teñida pero contigo ni coquito, con Kimberly ciertamente la ayudo pero en ningun momento despertó como tal

-Y finalmente con toda esta historia-suspira Zack-Jason siempre fue elegido como el ranger rojo hasta el final, el Tyranosaurio ha estado con el en las buenas y para alivio de nosotros especialmente en las malas-Tommy igualmente suspiro sabiendo a que se referia Zack-según Keiko y pregúntele a ella si no nos creen, el Tyranosaurio no solamente confía en Jason por completo, sino que Jason tiene la postetad total de comunicarse con el, por eso Tommy escuchaste perfectamente Jase se estaba comunicando con su dinosaurio interior

Todos estaban gratamente asombrados por la información

-En cuanto a nosotros-dice Billy-aun nos falta para tener la conexión que Jason tiene con el Tyranosaurio, pero Keiko nos aseguro que mas tempranamente y ahora con esto seria mucho mejor, nosotros también podemos hacerlo

Todos finalmente asintieron, en ese momento David llego de una levanto la mano al ver que su hermano de una se levanto

-Tommy si te sigues apresurando te vas a dar algo hermanito-sonrie David suspiro que por la mirada fría de su hermano le daba a entender que no estaba para chistes-en fin Jason esta totalmente fuera de peligro-sonrio al ver el suspiro general de las personas-esta con dolores en el cuerpo, pero Tommy como rayos hizo Jason para que sus quemaduras desaparecieron por completo-viendo que Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock-es verdad cuando lo trajiste Sam y yo vimos sus quemaduras juraríamos que quedarían cicatrices pero ahora su piel esta perfecta

-Hermano, lo siento-suspira Tommy-pero esto si no puedo decírtelo David , esto si que será un total secreto incluso no puedo decírselo al mismísimo Sam me entiendes

-Oye hermano sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros-sonrie sinceramente David-no te pidiéramos algo si no puedes Tommy lo entendemos-viendo que su hermano sonrio se dirijio a los chicos-chicos Sam piensa que pueden ver a Jason levanto la mano al ver a todos muy felices-esperen deberán ser mañana porque este-señalando a Tommy-seguramente se va a acaparar a Jason todo para el

Suspiro cuando Tommy se encogio de hombros indirectamente dándole la razón

-Y en segunda-suspiro David leyendo entre líneas a Kat y Tanya, la morena parecía ya calmarse, pero no confiaba en la rubia ni por un segundo-y en segunda el sigue delicado ustedes saben porque-suspiro alegremente cuando Zack y los demas entendieron la indirecta-por eso cuando conversen con el, que sea el que desee contarle como esta, no puede pero ni se les ocurra presionarlo porque Tommy es testigo que eso si seria perjudicial

-Asi es chicos-sonrie Tommy-David Jason esta en la tercera planta verdad-su hermano suspirando profundamente asintio sabiendo que Tommy de una adivino la habitación de Jason

-Siendo asi adiós chicos-dice alegremente Tommy-nos vemos mañana

Rápidamente se marcho

-Esa Trini-dice de repente Zack-siempre la pega en todo, en especial a decir que Tommy tenia su lado malvado y no precisamente el evil Green ranger…en ese momento

-Conner , ya saben lo que les espera mañana temprano-sonrie maliciosamente Tommy al ver que sus estudiantes se estremecieron por completo-pero mis chicos no sufrirán solos se los aseguro-Zack se estremecio de cabeza a los pies por la mirada de su mejor amigo-su ranger favorito solidariamente se unira a nosotros

Diciendo eso cerro la puerta de un golpe

-Hombre es como obvio que escucho no-dice de repente Zack

Solo se encontró que todos pero todos inclusos sus rangers favoritos pusieron los ojos. Tommy de una subio a la tercera planta, ahí sabia que habían habitaciones mas grandes, sonrio al ver a la doctora Joy salir de la habitación

-Buenas noches Tommy-sonrie la doctora Joy-tiempo sin verte

-Igualmente Joy, gracias por atender a mi novio-dice Tommy-realmente significa mucho para mi

-No hay problema, amo mi trabajo-sonrie la doctora-tu novio es muy fuerte Tommy, tuvo una conmocion cerebral y según el no es la primera vez que la tuvo-viendo que Tommy seriamente asintio-tranquilo lo chequee por completo , aun tiene fiebre no muy alta, pero unos días de descanso y estará como nuevo

Tommy sonrio felizmente a pesar del susto del año que Jason les dio, en unos días finalmente su novio podía caminar y estar con el finalmente, incluso apoyaría al equipo claro eso lo sabra exactamente de como va con sus sesiones con Sam, si ve algún decaimiento en Jason de uno no permitiría su regreso. Finalmente entro, sonrio al ver a Jason despierto

-Falcon-dice alegremente Jason aunque con fiebre

-Hey babe si que me diste un susto lo sabe-dice Tommy viendo que Jason asintio lo beso nuevamente-se que era tu trabajo Jason, y se que te prometi no hacer nada ahí, pero no tienes idea lo que me mataba verte sufrir asi

Jason le tomo el rostro de forma firme

-Creeme que lo se Falcon-dice seriamente Jason-porque asi sufri cuando eras el ranger malvado y eso que ni siquiera nos habíamos conocido personalmente-Tommy se sorprendio a lo grande por eso-sufri cuando te vi partir cuando perdiste tus poderes Tommy se que sufriste a lo grande por perderlos pero ni te imaginas lo mucho que sufri yo

-Jas….Tommy no pudo terminar porque fue Jason que lo beso, pero era un beso mas profundo, mas pasional, por los cielos sentía todo el amor de su novio por el, y lo acerco a el mas para demostrarle lo mismo

-Tommmy gimió Jason

-Rayos porque me haces eso babe-dice entre cortadamente Tommy-ni te imaginas lo mucho que te deseo Jason

-Y yo llevo años deseándote Tommy-dice igualmente impaciente Jason-no tienes ideas de lo mucho que deseo estar contigo pero….suspiro al pensar en lo que sucedió con su padre

-¿Pero que babe?-pregunta seriamente Tommy aunque desde lejos adivino los pensamientos de Jason-sabes que podemos esperar Jason, es mas aun no estoy listo-sonrio nuevamente al ver el sonrojo de su novio-en serio Jase puedes decírmelo

-Lo que me paso con mi padre-dice en voz baja Jason sin mirar a Tommy-no fue solamente una vez Tommy-Tommy trago grueso-en realidad fue por mas de tres años

Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock, sacudió su cabeza, no quiere ni pensar todo el sufrimiento de su novio, pero no pudo evitar sentir temblar de ira e impotencia, afortunadamente el propio Jason lo abrazo para reconfortarlo no sabia si reir o no que su novio lo reconforte a el, cuando es precisamente Jason que lo necesitaba

-Trate de decirle algún adulto-dice en voz baja Jason mientra abrazaba a Tommy-te lo juro Falcon, trate no abiertamente era imposible decirlo, es mas sinceramente no se como lo estoy diciendo en estos momentos

-Porque eres la persona mas fuerte que he conocido-susurra Tommy al oído de Jason sin dejar de abrazarlo-realmente no lo sabes pero creeme que si lo eres Jason

-Cuando en una de esas palizas casi diaria que el me daba-continua Jason aunque silenciosamente agradeció las palabras de su novio-las enfermeras me miraban, y yo ingenuamente crei que alguna me iba a preguntar, si realmente me cai por las escaleras, o me tropecé en el baño, o que cai corriendo , tristemente no fue asi

-Malditas idiotas-susurra Tommy aunque se alegro al sentir que Jason le sonrio

-Yo ya no puedo seguir hablando de eso, por hoy no, me entiendes-dice Jason al ver que Tommy se solto pero asintio de inmediato incluso el ya no quería escucharlo no por Jason sino por las ganas de revivir al maldito de su padre para el mismo matarlo-Falcon porque no me hablas de los chicos , en realidad tengo curiosidad de mis ranger favoritos

Jason sonrio al ver el brillo de orgullo de Tommy, se notaba de lejos lo feliz que estaba su novio con esos chicos. Poco a poco Tommy le conto como llego a Reeside para estudiar paleontología que le encantaba las excavaciones y las investigaciones, sonrio al ver como siempre que Jason incluso cansado lo escuchaba atentamente , ambos sonrieron entre si al ver que algunas cosas nunca cambiarian y esa era la libertad que tenían de conversar amenamente. Jason atentamente escuchaba a su novio acerca de que el encontró las dino gemas por casualidad, que iba a resguardarlas para que no sean objeto de la ambicion de personas sin escrupulos, sin embargo fue tomado fuera de base cuando cuatros jóvenes, cuatro dolores de cabeza encontraron las dinos gemas y lo peor de todo esas dichas dino gemas, se unieron a ellos, por lo tanto el tuvo que convertirse en su mentor. Poco a poco seguían conversando felizmente y sobre todo sin ninguna preocupación encima, tan amenos y felices estaban que los dos quedaron completamente dormidos Jason en los brazos de Tommy, sin embargo David entro para llevarse a su hermano, nuevamente sonrio ese par si que son lindos como pareja

-Tommy, Tommy-susurra en voz baja David sacudiendo suavemente a Tommy para no despertar a Jason

Tommy abrió sus ojos y se sorprendio a lo grande al ver a su hermano que de una le hizo seña para que viera a Jason totalmente dormido, Tommy sonrio Jason si se veía adorable dormido en sus brazos, suspiro aliviadamente ya no tiene fiebre, y por su rostro totalmente pacifico su novio al menos duerme tranquilamente que con lo que le conto es mas que milagro, se levanto suavemente sin despertar a su novio en ningun momento

-Buenas noches babe-susurra en voz baja Tommy besando a Jason-te amo…con eso salio de su habitación para que el pudiera igualmente descansar

A la mañana siguiente , Jason despertó mas tranquilo y muy especialmente mucho mejor, le seguía doliendo el cuerpo , pero no mas que le dolia despues de su accidente, sonrio felizmente algo le decía que el Tyranosaurio le dio ayuda extra, con esto ya podía unirse nuevamente al equipo, aunque conociendo a Tommy como lo conoce, seguramente como el vea sus sesiones con Sam lo permitirá, una caída de el, y su novio firmemente le dira que no, aun le ruegue le suplique y todo conoce perfectamente a Tommy y de una se mantendrá firme, aunque fruncio el ceño esperanzadoramente, le conto por su cuenta a su novio el tiempo que su padre abuso de el y se detuvo por el mismo, eso significa algo no, sonrio estaba seguro ahora si que su recuperación seguía en camino.

-Buenos días Jason-sonrie felizmente Anna que le traía el desayuno a Jason-te traigo tus adoradas panquecas-sonrio al ver a Jason mas feliz desde que estaba en la reserva-ademas no vine sola, traje compañía

Jason fruncio el ceño pero se sorprendio felizmente al ver a Aisha, Hayley con parte de los ranger espaciales, y galaticos

-Mis chicas estoy feliz de verlas especialmente despierto-sonrie Jason siendo abrazado por Aisha y Hayley

-Jason deja de darle la razón a Zack-sonrie Hayley-ese si que la pego al decir que eres un enorme dolor de cabeza

-Que puedo decir Hayley-dice Jason encogiéndose de hombros-creo que hasta soy especialista en ello

Todos pusieron sus ojos, aunque percibieron un cambio en el, tanto Aisha como Hayley sonrieron, Jason estaba dando pasos para su recuperación incluso sin saberlo

-Jason me alegro que estas bien-dice Kendrix-soy Kendrix la ranger galáctica rosada, en realidad quiero agradecerte por salvar a nuestras bestias galácticas , no tienes idea de lo felices que estamos por ellos, mil gracias

-En realidad Kendrix-sonrie Jason-yo los conozco a todos no personalmente pero si se de ustedes por medio de Zordon y Alpha-sonriendo a Kendrix y los demas ranger galácticos-ademas lo hice de corazón Kendrix, las bestias galácticas son seres vivos como nosotros, tienen derecho a vivir y sentir y ningun ser maligno tiene el derecho de arrebatárselo

Todos sonrieron felizmente

-Hermano-dice Andros-hombre si que nos diste el susto de nuestras vidas, no deberías arriesgarte asi y lo sabes

-Ven hombre –dice Jason viendo que Andros se acerco lo abrazo para reconfortarlo nadie veía que Anna sonrio mas en ese gesto-Andros creeme que Tommy anoche fue el primero en quejarse, y ciertamente tiene la razón-suspirando continuo-pero hermano es nuestro trabajo y sabemos los riesgos-Andros a regañadiente asintio-ademas Andros no puedo decir nada, pero creeme que en todo lo que me paso Zordon fue el único pendiente de mi en todo, Tommy y los chicos no sabían nada, pero Zordon si, y aunque les dare mas enormes dolores de cabeza, no defraudare a Zordon por nada ni por nadie

Lo dijo con contundencia, sabia que incluso mas adelante tendría la misma discusión con el propio Tommy ni hablar con Zack y Billy esos dos si que deberá hacerle un altar, a pesar de no saber lo que le paso, los dos se desvivieron por buscarlo hasta los mas lejos rincones de la tierra, pero Zordon estuvo ahí, dolido, pero ahí lo escuchaba lo alentaba y incluso lo acepto asi , sabia que preocuparía a todos , pero amaba eso, amaba ser ranger porque quería gritarle a todos que ser ranger era ser el mismo, mas adelante se lo haría saber, amaba proteger a las personas, por eso seguiría adelante, pero no sabia porque pero odiaba ver a Andros decaído, en realidad si lo piensa Andros y Leo son los únicos a parte de Tommy, Zack y Billy se conecto de inmediato

-Hey Hermano-suspira Jason reconfortando a Andros-si te sirve de algo, me comprometo ante estas personas, ante ti, a no arriesgarme de mas, no es que Tommy y Zack me lo permitan-sonrie felizmente-confien en mi esos dos cuando son sobreprotectores no hay fuerza que les lleve la contraria, pero Andros realmente no me arriesgare mas , al menos no mas de la cuenta

-Eso es un comienzo hermano-sonrie felizmente Andros-ademas Jason-sonrio cuando su hermano sin saberlo le sonrio-cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea, especialmente conmigo

Realmente tenia ganas de gritarle que era su hermano, pero al percibir la mente y mas que todo el alma de Jason , de lejos este aun no esta para saberlo, aunque le duela no poder decirlo como Tommy el bienestar de Jason esta por encima de todas las cosas

-Bien Jason hablando de cosas de rangers-dice Aisha-que piensas con Rita, digo no quiero que de una te profundices en el caso, lo mas que quiero es que te recuperes por completo-sonriendo al ver que Jason alegremente asintio-que crees que pasara ahora o al menos tu instucion

-En realidad Aisha me temo-dice tranquilamente Jason-que lo que vieron no es ni la cuarta parte del verdadero poder de Rita

-¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeee¡-exclaman todos a la vez

-¡Que rayos¡-exclama totalmente sorprendido Tommy, que venia con sus estudiantes y un Zack totalmente destruidos

-¡Hombre Zack ni siquiera quiero saber como sacaste de sus casillas a Tommy-exclama un muy sorprendido Jason-creeme hermano conozco a mi novio a la perfeccion y al verte como zombi viviente mas con sus discípulos-lo dijo mirando a lo poco que quedaba de sus rangers favoritos- es mas que un hecho esto donde se vea es trabajo con nombre y apellido de Tommy Oliver

-Hombre Jason si que me conoces a la perfeccion-sonrie alegremente Tommy dándole mala espina a Jason-en realidad solo quería recordar viejos tiempos con mis chicos y vaya que estos si recordaron-Jason trago grueso al ver como Conner, Trent, Eithan y Kira se estremecieron por completo, que rayos le hizo Tommy-y en cuanto a mi mejor amigo aquí presente-sonrie mas al señalar a Zack totalmente destruido-solo quería compartir como los mejores amigos que somos no Zack

Y se silencio la habitación al ver que Zack cayó por completo al suelo, Jason suspiro su novio sin saberlo si que aprendio a lo grande de Trini, al ver su sonrisa felizmente maliciosa es prueba de ello

Continuara…..


	41. Chapter 41

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia…..**

En la habitación de Jason en el complejo invernal de la familia Oliver, parte de los rangers estaban con el , afortunadamente Jason físicamente estaba mejor sin fiebre, Tommy de inmediato se sento a su lado, ante las miradas divertidas de las chicas, y las miradas molestas de los chicos, en cuanto al propio Jason sentía lastima por sus rangers favoritos, los cuatros de lejos se ven que están molidos, no es que despues que Zack se cayera al suelo y ellos le hicieran compañía no era prueba de que cuando Tommy Oliver se propone a entrenar a lo máximo lo hace sin dudarlo

-Bien claramente ya sabemos dos cosas-dice seriamente Billy-que Zack y los chicos sufren de gratis sacando de sus casillas a Tommy y este-continua señalando a Tommy-al final de cuenta si que aprendio de Trini Kwuan, porque espaciales y galácticos no exageramos al decir que para traumarnos, amenazarnos y golpearnos hasta morir Trini definitivamente sigue en la delantera

Los galácticos y espaciales vieron que Jason, Tommy y Aisha concordaban con el y con lo poco que vieron del espíritu de la primera ranger amarillo, se nota a lo lejos que sus amigos estaban diciendo la verdad

-Bien otra cosa Jase-dice Tommy-llegue a lo ultimo, que quisiste decir con que Rita no mostro ni siquiera la cuarta parte de su poder

-Porque es la verdad Falcon-dice seriamente Jason-Billy como Zack literalmente esta fuera de servicio-viendo a Zack ahora alegremente durmiendo-Zack te juro que lo que Tommy te hizo será nada , cuando yo regrese al equipo , hermano o te levantas de una, o sin importarme nada yo mismo lo hago

-Oigan pero estoy en la habitación de Jason-dice alegremente Zack haciéndose el loco pero se estremeció al ver la mirada fríamente de Jason-oye hermano que ya con Tommy tengo mas que suficiente-se volvió a estremecer en este caso porque la mirada fríamente furiosa era de Tommy-en fin desperté ya y es lo importante

-Lo que sea-suspira Jason-Anna sin animos de ofender puedes dejarnos a solas, es mas no dejes que David e incluso Sam vengan para aca, lo que voy a contar realmente es serio y nadie puede saberlo

-Te entiendo cariño-sonrie Anna-no te preocupes que yo mismo en encargo de esos dos, pero en cambio puedes prometerme algo a mi- sonrio mas al ver que Jason sonriente asintio-seguramente es un caso de ranger cosa que lo respeto por completo pero Jason-suspirando continuo-prometeme que si en algún punto de la historia, o algo que no quieras contar, si sientes que no puedes mas , detente de una vez, poco a poco vas avanzando cariño , cualquier caída seria perjudicial para ti y lo sabes

Jason suspiro Anna tenia los mismos pensamientos que tuvo anteriormente el en sus ansias de regresar

-Dejamelo a mi Anna-dice seriamente Tommy-confia en mi que este-señalando a su novio-si veo un minimo de dolor, o le cuesta seguir hablando de una lo detengo y no Jason no te lo pediré como tu pareja sino como tu líder nos estamos entendiendo

Jason a regañadientes asintio, y le dio una mirada a Anna que le decía que cumpliría su promesa, y con la firmeza de las palabras de su novio no tenia de otra. Bien suspiro mas calmadamente al ver que Anna finalmente se fue

-Ahora Zack esto es serio hermano nada de bromas-empieza Jason-que tanto recuerdas tu y Billy cuando me enfrente a la forma original de Rita la primera vez, porque recuerdan algo no

Suspiro tristemente al ver que de forma sincera Zack no recordaba pero al mirar a Billy supo que este si

-Vi como Goldar te golpeaba hasta la muerte-dice tristemente Billy-y nosotros no podíamos hacer nada para recordarlo

-Ah esos cincuentas latigazos que me dio-dice Jason como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo se estremecio al ver la mirada furiosa de Tommy-hombre creo que no debi decirlo tan tranquilamente

-¡Que te hace pensar semejante cosa Jason¡-exclama furiosamente Tommy, realmente Zack la saco de jonrón al decir que Jason era un enorme dolor de cabeza, hoy si que lo esta demostrando

-Discúlpame su majestad-dice furiosamente Jason-no es que me encante decir por enésima vez lo maltratado que fui mas cuando nadie le intereso saberlo

Silencio sepulcral, Jason si que se enojo, sabia que no debía abrir la boca de mas, ahora los galácticos y espaciales se deben dar una idea de su pasado, pero seriamente Tommy lo saco de sus casillas, realmente no debio haber dicho lo de Goldar tan tranquilamente, pero su novio tampoco debio haberle gritado por eso.

-En fin-dice Jason sin mirar a Tommy-Billy pase por eso y pasaría nuevamente por lo mismo, como soy tan masoquista-lo ultimo lo dijo sarcásticamente-pero seriamente Billy ustedes ni siquiera tienen la magnitud del peligro que corria-suspiro al sentir la mano de Tommy asi que alegremente le dio un apretón para calmarlo-es decir estas tu conciente que Zack, Trini y tu percibian que tenian alo dentro de ustedes

Sonrio al ver que su amigo asintio

-Bueno me temo Billy que fue esa la razón de nuestro secuestro-dice seriamente Jason mientra que Billy y los demas abrieron sus ojos en shock-ella estaba extrayéndoles sus espíritu y de una amigo, si lo hubiese conseguido no estarías vivo para contarlo

Billy y Zack tragaron grueso, estaban puramente vivos de milagro, Tommy se sorprendió realmente aunque se alivio al ver que Jason se apoyo a el, es obvio que lo perdono, tampoco era para que el le hubiera gritado, en ese sentido Jason si tenia razón para haberse molestado con el

-Yo luche fingi darme por vencido-continua el ranger rojo original-ademas Billy sincerémonos Goldar tenia una fijación en mi incluso siendo Tommy el nuevo líder-Tommy de una le dio la razón, incluso siendo líder , Goldar buscaba a siniestra a su novio-deje que me golpeara era para evitar como sea que le robaran sus espiritus yo ya sabia la historia, no puedo contarla, lo hare cuando regrese formalmente

Todos asintieron, Tommy recordó las palabras de Zordon y era exactamente lo mismo

-Ahora la Rita que vi era totalmente exacta a la que Tommy describió-se estremecio solamente al recordarla-y eso porque tenia ya parte de los poderes de sus espiritus, y aunque esta Rita no es esa que me enfrente quiero que sepan porque de una digo que es ni la cuarta parte

Todos nuevamente asintieron

-Lo digo porque Tommy- dice Jason mirando a su novio sonriéndole nuevamente lo que alivio a Tommy-seriamente Tommy tu y los chicos vieron que ella aumento su poder-Tommy, leo, Andros, asintieron-pero su cetro como tal nunca cambio, ese baculo que Zack se burlaba ese hermano tiene la capacidad nada mas y nada menos que destruir un planeta y una galaxia entera

Todos se estremecieron por completo

-En fin, para confirmar mis palabras-sonrie felizmente Jason-dejare que mi amigo nada mas y nada menos que el Tyranosaurio se lo confirme…

Tommy y los demas no entendían nada, pero abrieron sus ojos en shock, incluso Conner y sus amigos despertaron por completo, al ver que de la nada del cuerpo de Jason salio nada mas y nada menos que el espíritu del mismo Tyranosaurio

_**-Y ahora que rayos quiere mocoso del demonio**_-dice furiosamente el dinosaurio legendario sin ver la boca abierta de Tommy y los demas_**-no te cansas de mortificarme a lo grande, en serio en mis sabios mas de mil millones de años de todos los jóvenes para cuidarme , me saque la lotería con uno en ser un experto extremo a la muerte**_

-Oye-se queja Jason-se que te ha sacado mas de una vez de tus casillas pero tampoco es para tanto-se estremecio al ver que su espíritu lo miraba furiosamente-esta bien, quizas si me pase de la raya, en mi defensa y lo sabes, ha valido la pena arriesgar mi vida

_**-Tu lo has dicho, tu vida y yo que carrizo tengo que ver**_\- dice el Tyranosaurio siendo el que se estremecio por la mirada furiosa de Jason_**-bueno esta bien supongo que lo dejamos en empate feliz**_

Jason solamente le sonrio ese dinosaurio por muy cascarrabia que sea realmente era su amigo

-No puedo creer esto-exclama alegremente Kira-ante mi tengo nada mas y nada menos que el Tyranosaurio Rex, Tommy de una ya pase historia y ya sabes el porque

Nuevamente todos suspiraron

_**-No me digas mocoso que Trini Kwuan reencarno**_-dice totalmente sorprendido el espíritu mientra que Jason suspiro negando con la cabeza_**-bien me alivia en saberlo mocoso porque sinceramente nunca en mis millones de años conoci a alguien con la mente definitivamente anormal como la primera ranger amarillo y definitivamente no quiero conocer mas gente asi, con esa Trini, el universo entero tuvo mas que suficiente**_

Jason de una si que le dio la razón, pobre del Tyranosaurio ni ese se salvo de Trini

-Tommy , chicos-dice Jason-esta no es la primera vez que libero a mi espíritu de esta forma-mirando a Zack-ustedes cuatros si siguen en entrenamiento de una podrán hacer lo mismo que yo-sonrio cuando Zack, Billy, Hayley y Aisha alegremente asintieron-en realidad Trini fue la primera que lo vio y de una el Tyranosaurio si que tuvo el susto de su vida

_**-El susto de mi vida, esa Trini me amenazo con que si no te protegia me iba a cortar mi cola para hacer sopa con ella tu me diras**_¡-exclama sarcásticamente el legendario dinosaurio mientra que todos los rangers todos se estremecieron por completo, Tommy, Zack ,Billy y Aisha tragaron grueso en serio hasta con el espíritu del dinosaurio Trini salio ganando, esa , esa si puede darse el lujo de decir que ni el universo entero pudo con ella

_**-En fin ya se porque me hiciste aparecer mocoso**_-dice seriamente el Tyranosaurio-_**Power Ranger me presento a ustedes como el primer dinosaurio el Tyranosaurio Rex**_-viendo que tenia tranquilamente la atención de todos continuo_**-todo lo mencionado por Jason es verdad, Rita es la primera enemiga, ella mis estimados jóvenes es considerada la guerrera de la destrucción , cada paso , cada lugar que visita de una lo destruye por completo, supongo que querrán saber cuando fueron convocados por Zordon los primeros power rangers, porque nunca vieron su poder como tal**_

Todos si que estaban totalmente quietos esperando que continue su explicadion

_**-Ella salio de su encierro como tal, pero sus poderes seguían sellados por completo**_-continua el dinosaurio_**-eso cambio cuando regreso Zedd ese no es su esposo, el maldito es su guardian y el es quien esta mas interesado en despertarla, creo esa falsedad de destruirla sabiendo que para el era imposible incluso en su estado no tan poderosa, porque de una le haría creer a ustedes que el era el verdadero enemigo, haciendo eso, interiormente buscaba la forma de alimentar a Rita, y empezó con los poderes de la primera ranger rosada original Kimberly Hart**_

Todos abrieron sus ojos en shock, en especial Tommy, Billy y Aisha ahora entendia porque Kimberly fue secuestrada, todo cuadraba

-_**-Al parecer la pareja de mi mocoso entendio**_-dice el espíritu del dinosaurio viendo que Tommy asintio_**-la ranger rosada por su actitud, su personalidad nunca fue bien vista por mi amiga la Pterodactyl, Zedd vio de lejos su verdadera personalidad, y para decirlo mejor, unan los poderes rosados, mas con la actitud arrogante de esa chica, y digamolo Rita tuvo un buen banquete, además también se alimento de la sucesora Kat, no sus poderes, pero esa chica aun no entiendo porque carrizo sigue siendo ranger, de una Jason por enésima vez cuídate de ella**_

Jason asintio mas cuando Tommy mas que nadie le daba la razón a su espíritu guardian

_**-Sin ustedes saberlo rangers**_-continua el espíritu-_**Divatox, Kriptor, Trakeena, Viper, y demas villanos solamente recolectaban energía oscuras sean de seres humanos, criaturas mágicas o del mismo planeta en si, por eso como pueden finalmente ver , están conociendo poco a poco a la real Rita Repulsa, lo demas seguirá Jason, el mocoso terco como siempre no puede esforzarse de mas**_

Diciendo eso desaparecio, mientras que Jason algo cansado suspiro de una ya sentía la mirada sumamente familiar de cierta persona

-Falcon no me esforcé a lo grande solo poco-dice Jason viendo que Tommy seguía frunciendo el ceño-de verdad Tommy, si me canse un poco es la verdad, es que tenia tiempo sin aparecer físicamente al Tyranosaurio, y al menos ya todos sabemos con total claridad lo que pasa con Rita

-Supongo que tienes razón Jason—suspira Tommy besando la frente de su novio-en fin te sientes bien para terminar o lo dejamos despues

-No quiero terminar con esto-dice Jason mirando de repente seriamente a Tommy-quero seguir con mis sesiones con Sam, no rápidamente, sino dia a dia hora a hora, pero Tommy-sonriendo brillantemente-esta vez tengo la plena seguridad en recuperarme, creo firmemente que esta vez lo hare, por mis amigos, especialmente por ti Falcon

Tommy le sonrio amaba verlo tan decidido, y por primera vez mostro esa seguridad que tenia antes , cuando estaban juntos

-Bien mis tortolitos-sonrie maliciosamente Zack-por mucho que disfrute de esto mas por el material que tengo-Tommy y Jason abrieron sus ojos en shock al ver a que ese idiota los grabo-pero mis tortolitos tenemos asuntos que atender, no es que ustedes no sean importante

-Zack..Zack…Zack-dice fríamente Jason estremeciendo por completo a Zack-recuerdas mis palabras sobertico andante-Zack se volvió a estremecer eso que le dijo Jason definitivamente le era sumamente familiar-cuando regrese porque incluso por ti regresare eso lo juro-todos se estremecieron incluso Tommy ese Jason también aprendio de Trini-en mi primer dia de regreso en la base lunar, te entrenare personalmente Zack y te entrenare hasta lo ultimo, que mis ranger favoritos se quedaran precisamente sin su ranger favorito nos estamos entendiendo hermano

Zack de una asintio, mientras que todos se alejaron de Jason, no es que Tommy los culpara incluso el le daba miedo su novio en estos momentos, pero ese Zack de todas las estupideces que hace sacar de sus casillas a Jason es la mayor estupidez de su vida

-En fin quedamos con Rita no-suspira mas calmadamente Jason para el alivio de todos-con lo contado por mi espíritu, debemos al menos intentar detener a los otros por completo-viendo a todos al mismo tiempo-es decir chicos aun faltan villanos, pero debemos contrarrestar sus ataques, esos seguirán mas empeñados en despertar a Rita sabiendo lo que ella ocasiono en mi secuestro

Todos le daba la razón, Billy suspiro al parecer es hora de despertar a ese Ninjo

-Tommy debemos dejar a Jason a descansar-dice seriamente Billy-hermano tenemos cierta cosa pendiente con tu ya sabes quien-Tommy de una asintio-ademas por esa misma cosa me comunique con Zordon, le dije a Karone que Jason estaba bien

-Un momento Billy-dice seriamente Jason-Andros tu hermana también esta aquí?-viendo que Andros asintio-sera que puedo conocerla finalmente , digo realmente me hablaste tanto de ella en nuestro encuentro, que no se me dio con ganas de conocerla

Andros se alegro enormemente de ver el interés sincero de Jason por conocer a su hermana, Karone le alegrara mas saber eso pero suspiro sabiendo que no podía

-Ella vendrá en unas horas-dice alegremente Billy sorprendiendo a Andros-nosotros no podemos tele transportarnos, pero Zordon si puede enviar a Karone para aca, usando la hojalata pude comunicarme con Zordon

-Sabes algo Billy-suspira profundamente Jason-algo me dice que es mejor no saber de que hojalatas dices, para mi mayor tranquilidad es mejor no saberlo

Suspiro mas cuando Billy especialmente su novio le dieron la razón, en ese momento entro Sam

-Jason jovencito me alegro que realmente estes bien-sonrie felizmente Sam mas al ver que Jason le sonrio-bueno ahora joven ya sabes porque estoy aquí

Jason asintio, Tommy le iba a decirle a su abuelo que dejara descansar a su novio, pero este le hizo entender que estaba bien

-Bueno Jason-continua Sam-esta vez seremos tres, David , tu y yo, a partir de hoy Tommy ya no estaras en tus sesiones, me hice entender jovencito-lo ultimo lo dijo a Tommy que a regañadientes asintio-no lo veas mal Tommy, darte cuenta que para Jason emocionalmente somos dos personas desconocidas-sonrio cuando Jason se iba a quejar-se que nos estimas y nosotros igual jovencito, pero con respecto con quien te relacionas mas obviamente es con Tommy desde lejos

Jason mas calmadamente asintio, incluso Tommy le daba la razón a su abuelo

-Volviendo al punto Tommy-sonrie Sam-debes ver por ti mismo que si Jason logra confiar en David y en mi sin miedos, sin tapujos sin titubeos, confianza plena, entonces joven-sonriendo a su nieto-Jason se abrirá a ti sin problemas y mas adelante con sus amigos y es lo que todos queremos aquí

Silencio sepulcral, Tommy abrazo de una a su abuelo, ese Sam siempre sabe como llevarlo al camino correcto, Jason también sonrio era verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien que fuera neutro que lo entendiera, lo escuchara sin juzgarlo, y sabia que Sam y David eran las personas correctas

-Bien chicos ustedes conversen en nuestras instalaciones-sonrie Sam-pero no olviden jóvenes aun siendo héroes ustedes también tiene derecho de pasar un tiempo para ustedes mismo, ojo se que estamos en peligro pero-guiñandoles un ojo-un poco de diversión en su vida no hace mal a nadie

Todos le sonrieron y poco a poco salieron de la habitación , Tommy fue el ultimo en salir besando a Jason , sabiendo que con Sam y David estaría en buenas manos

-Bien mientras esperamos a Karone-dice seriamente Tommy-es hora de finiquitar cierto asunto pendiente con cierto robot de hojalata

-Continuara…..


	42. Chapter 42

**Descargo de Responsabilidad. No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia…**

Tommy y sus amigos se instalaron en el comedor del complejo para finalmente poder desayunar en paz , aunque Tommy sonrio internamente al ver que sus estudiantes le costaba a lo grande sentarse , especialmente Kira que lo miro fríamente, pero ni el ni coquito esos cuatros si con la paliza que les dio en su entrenamiento no aprenden entonces ya no hay nada que puede hacerse. Por otra parte también se alegro de Zack aunque esta impresionado que esta vez si que le dio pelea, pero aun asi no pudo con el, y mas la cara que esta poniendo, se estremecio en pensar cuando su novio regrese , Jason por su mirada no mintió cuando le dijo a Zack , que sus estudiantes se quedaría sin su ranger favorito

-Realmente no puedo creer que hablamos con el Tyranosaurio Rex-dice alegremente un adolorido Zack-ya quiero seguir entrenado con Keiko seguramente con su duro entrenamientos nosotros como Jason podemos hacer lo mismo

-Asi es-dice Aisha-y al poder comunicarnos con nuestros dinosaurios como lo hace Jase, estaremos mas que preparado para enfrentarnos a Rita-suspirando continuo-creo que con la probada de su poder que ahora como Jason no es ni la cuarta parte del mismo, pero eso seguramente instara a otros villanos a salir de sus cuevas

-Exactamente-dice Damian-o pueden repetir lo que ya nos hemos enfrentado, pero seriamente la muestra de poder de Rita es demasiada tentación para que los villanos los dejen pasar tan fácilmente

Todos asintieron en acuerdo con el ranger verde galactico, en ese momento Mike, los rangers zeo y Justin llegaron a la mesa

-Buenos días chicos-dice Mike viendo a los jóvenes ranger-chicos sin ofender pero parecen que un camión les paso por encima

-Tommy nos paso Mike eso fue lo que nos paso-dice un adolorido Conner mientra miraba fríamente como su mentor disfrutaba a lo grande su dolor

-Lo repito mis chicos-dice Tommy encogiéndose de hombros-solo quería recordar con ustedes nuestro tiempo juntos nada mas

-Lo que sea-dicen Conner, Kira, Trent Eithan a la vez

-Bien Tommy-dice seriamente Hayley-que haremos con Ninjo-viendo que Tommy se enfureció-oye amigo es con el hojalata el problema aquí no yo-Tommy le sonrio de forma apenada-esta bien Tommy te perdono, ahora la pregunta que hice que haremos con esa cosa, si por mi fuera lo desarmaba por completo

-No creen que es un poco injusto con Ninjo-dice seriamente Kat viendo que Tommy la miraba furiosamente-Tommy seguramente el no sabia acerca de que Jason aparentemente es la única persona en detener a Rita, en ese sentido al menos dale algo de crédito a Ninjo

-En primera Kat-dice seriamente Tommy tratado de desayunar en paz sin matar a Kat-te guste o no, incluso me guste a mi por distintas razones Jason es el único que puede detener a Rita-suspirando continuo-tengo a Andros, Leo y Mike que tuvieron en primera fila cuando solamente Jason fue capaz de detenerla

Kat a regañadiente miro que Andros, Leo y Mike le daban la razón a Tommy

-Y en segundo lugar sabes que no deberías opinar –sonrie Tommy-al menos que quiera hacerle compañía a Rocky-sonrio mas cuando Kat se estremecio por completo-en fin sigues asi Katherine seriamente seras tu la que pierda sus poderes sin la intervención de ninguno de nosotros-suspiro para continuar-en cuanto a Ninjo Kat no intentes engañarme o engañarte a ti misma ese estúpido hojalata sabia perfectamente de la situación actual que tenemos, incluso puso en peligro al universo por su obsecion contigo y los demas por favor

Suspirando calmadamente

-Billy traete a esa cosa a la sala de estar-dice Tommy-Sam y David nos dejaron el complejo para nosotros, podemos descansar, pero especialmente podemos hacer todo tipo de estrategias para lo que viene, porque todos aquí especialmente Kat, ve ahora claramente como Zack dijo no es arrogancia lo que se nos viene es lo mas peligroso que de forma individual cada equipo se haya enfrentado, si Rita despierta totalmente estamos mas que perdidos

Kat asintio en ese sentido hasta ella estaba clara que la situación de la Tierra y el Universo era totalmente de emergencia. Mientra comían Zack no dejaba de mirar a Adam , ese estaba sumamente callado, quizas el masoquismo de Jason se le pego porque con lo que estaba a punto de hacer era la única explicación que tenia

-Adam-dice seriamente Zack teniendo la atención del ranger verde zeo-a partir de este momento sere yo el único que te entrene a ti-Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock-no menti cuando dije que Trini tuvo un tino con mi adorada Aisha-sonrie Zack a su mejor amiga que le sonrio de vuelta-tambien al ver a Maya y Ashley esta Trini debe estar mas que feliz porque sus sucesoras exceptuando a Tanya, las que conozco en especial mi Kira Bella-Kira sonrio alegremente-todas si que le cumplen fielmente

Suspirando continuo

-Pero Jason y yo si que no pegamos una no Adam-suspira tristemente Zack-es mas este-señalando a Tommy-tambien la pego, es decir TJ en su corto tiempo como ranger rojo turbo incluso por el mismo Justin fue un excelente líder-TJ se sonrojo que tanto Tommy como el mismo Justin le dieran la razón a Zack-y como el ranger azul también lucho por Andros, para que este viera que no estaba solo en la búsqueda de su hermana y que siendo un equipo podrían salvarla cosa que paso

TJ vio como Andros le sonrio porque era verdad

-Pero Jase y yo nada de nada-suspira Zack-el problema aquí Adam es que como Jason pienso en lo ultimo que puedes salvarte, pero debes hacerlo porque tu quieras-suspirando continuo-Jason no había aparecido hasta en estos momentos Adam, tienes idea de lo que Billy y yo lo llamamos, lo buscamos es mas ni siquiera el propio Tommy tiene idea de la enorme búsqueda que hicimos

Tommy trago grueso si no le hubiese creido las malditas mentiras a Kat y Rocky, el mas que nadie hubiera apoyado a Zack y Billy en la búsqueda de Jason, nuevamente su novio tiene que admitir que si fue un gran dolor de cabeza

-Y al final lo encontramos en el Hospital de San Francisco por sobre dosis de droga-dice contundentemente Zack sabiendo que gracias anteriormente a Tanya no tenia caso ocultar nada-me enfureci con el Adam, me enoje con ese mismo enojo que dijiste a Tommy-mirando a Adam que para su sorpresa lo escuchaba atentamente-pero a diferencia tuya yo si me pregunte porque rayos hizo eso, que fue lo que motivo, Adam entiende de una vez, tu y tus compañeras que Jason prácticamente no los echo a la cara, se canso Adam , Jason sin Tommy, sin Trini, sin nadie que lo viera que no era perfecto no pudo mas simplemente se canso

Aisha y Tommy le daban la razón, Jason estuvo con todos, los apoyo, los escucho, los defendió, peleo por ellos y para ellos, incluso arriesgando su propia vida, pero nadie vio que el necesitaba un abrazo, un apoyo una sonrisa, algo y a Tommy nuevamente le mataba ver a Jason cayéndose en pedazos ante sus ojos, aunque con Sam y David, especialmente con Anna su novio se levantaría el lo ayudaría a levantarse por completo.

-Por eso no pido promesas ni siquiera pido que cambies o te des cuenta de la realidad-continua Zack-pero quiero que des lo mejor como ranger porque Adam como ranger aun te veo, liberate de lo que aun te ata, vive a tu manera, y si en todo caso Jason no es lo que crees que todos pintamos, entonces demuéstralo, hazte fuerte Adam, que Tommy es testigo que Jase es la persona mas fuerte que hemos conocido

-Asi es-dice Tommy-aprovecha esta oportunidad que te esta dando Zack-viendo a su ex compañero-conmigo no cuentes no puedo mentir, ya ni siquiera se que sentir-sonriendo a Zack-hermano Billy la pego al decir que Jason no es el único en ser el mártir de los power ranger-sonrio al ver que Zack solamente suspiro-pero de verdad Adam si con esta ultima oportunidad que se te esta dando no aprendes , creeme que ya no habrá nada que hacer

-Entiendo perfectamente Tommy-dice seriamente Adam-no puedo hacer promesa pero doy mi palabra de ranger que acatare fielmente no solo el entrenamiento de Zack sino las ordenes de Mike , es mas el ya sabe que asi es

-Es verdad-dice Mike-conmigo a solas tuvimos una interesante conversación, al menos dejémoslo ser, y que sea el tiempo que lo juzque

Tommy sonrio Mike si era un verdadero líder, recto, honesto y comprometido, si el idiota de Rocky hubiera mostrado esas cualidades como ranger rojo, y incluso como el ranger azul, ese no lo hubieran expulsado, pero suspiro no se preocuparía de mas ese idiota tiene lo que merece. Pasaron horas mas tranquilas y conociéndose mas y uniéndose como familia, entonces se dirigieron a la sala de estar, no pasaría de hoy que Ninjo se arrepienta a lo grande haber echo la peor idiotez de su vida…sin embargo

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-todos escucharon un sumo grito adolorido y no había duda de quien se trataba, Tommy tenia un nudo en la garganta, quería subir de inmediato a la tercera planta pero Sam de una lo mandaria de regreso, ese es otro despues de Trini que no podía llevarle la contraria por mucho que quisiera en estos momentos

-Hombre-dice con un nudo en la garganta Zack-algo me dice que los que le esta pasando a Jason en estos momentos, ninguno de nosotros estamos mentalmente preparados para saberlo

-Creeme Zack-dice Tommy sufriendo por Jason-que nuevamente es la verdad mas grande que hayas dicho en toda tu vida

Tommy apretó sus puños en impotencia, mas cuando su hermano por medio del mensaje le advirtió que ni siquiera se le ocurriera a subir, Jason estaba bien, si claro con el grito que escucho su novio evidentemente estaba bien

-David me acaba de escribir-suspira Tommy-no debemos subir bajo ninguna circunstancia, que Jason ya estaba empezando a liberarse, pero sinceramente me duele hasta que tal punto tuvo que soportar para llegar a esto

-Pero Tommy si no se libera de una buena vez-dice Kendrix –eso si seria perjudicial para el, confía en tu abuelo y tu hermano, que hasta por lo poco que hemos visto de ellos, sabemos perfectamente que ellos saben lo que hacen

Tommy sonrio sinceramente Kendrix tenia razón debía confiar en Sam y su abuelo, pero sinceramente tampoco es de hielo, le dolia enormemente ver a Jason seguir sufriendo, hasta cuando el tenia que sufrir no era justo, realmente no le era nada justo, suspiro al ver que Billy que al verlo triste obviamente escucho el grito de Jason

-Para concentrarnos en algo mas-dice tristemente Billy-no es que no piense en Jason pero como Zack dijo, Jason se esta culpando de todo, y no me extrañaría que se culpe hasta de preocuparnos a nosotros

Tommy y los demas de una le dieron la razón

-Tommy esta hojalata es todo tuyo-dice fríamente Billy cambiando su rostro de triste por lo de Jason a furioso por tener a Ninjo-seriamente ese robot de hojalata debe escucharnos a ver si aprende en no meter sus narices donde nadie pero nadie lo llama

Ninjo se estremecio por la mirada furiosa de Billy, en serio tanto show solamente por un drogadicto suicida, en serio este mundo esta de cabeza

-Un momento Billy-dice de repente Aisha frunciendo el ceño-Tommy tu y los chicos nos contaron que este inservible-señalando a Ninjo-dijo que Jason estaba loco-sonrio fríamente cuando Tommy furiosamente asintio-bien Kat espero que no tengas nada que ver con esto , porque oficialmente tu ultimo dia de ranger esta comenzando

-¡De que diablos hablas Aisha¡-exclama dramáticamente Kat-se puede saber que hice ahora

-No te hagas la que no sabes peli teñida-dice fríamente la segunda ranger amarillo-por primera vez apuesto que ni Adam ni la mismísima Tanya tienen que ver en esto-diciendo fríamente-pero como carrizo Ninjo sabe acerca de lo sucedido con Jason cuando el dia que tu amiga lo grito a los cuatro vientos-señalando a Tanya-Ninjo no estaba en ninguna parte, y algo me dice que la única persona que pudo haberle contado a Ninjo eras tu Katherine

Silencio sepulcral, Tommy miro fríamente a Kat, mas le vale que diga la verdad si ella le conto al maldito robot de Ninjo lo que paso Jason, como Aisha lo dijo oficialmente Katherine Sutherland se despediría oficialmente de los Power Rangers Zeo

-Y no pensaste en Rocky-dice furiosamente Kat-el también estuvo ahí no-mirando furiosamente a Aisha-el tenia mas razones para odiar a Jason , porque este lo esta sustituyendo

-Por enésima vez Jason no esta sustituyendo a nadieee-dice furiosamente Tommy-es el primer ranger rojo por todos los cielos, en todo caso, Rocky, Andros , Leo y mi caso estamos siguiendo su sucesión porque hemos sidos rangers rojos precisamente después de Jasonnnnnn

Todos se estremecieron ante su ferocidad, pero si que le daban la razón , especialmente Leo y Andros, no solamente ellos sino otros rangers rojos no existiría si Jason en primer lugar no hubiera aceptado el poder cuando Zordon lo convoco , sinceramente los dos le harian un altar a Tommy por haberse aguantado a esa malcriada egoísta hasta los momentos

-Quizas tengas razón peli teñida-sonrie maliciosamente Zack-yo vi de una el odio de ese idiota por Jason, solamente porque según el es el mejor ranger rojo de la historia, nuevamente el chiste del siglo-sonrio cuando con eso Tommy se calmo-pero mi estimada peli teñida la que esta en numero uno en odiar a Jason, aparte de la Hart-viendo a Tommy-oye hermano no para presionarte mas , pero a esa la estamos dejando viviendo feliz comiendo perdeniz, esa tiene serias cuentas con nosotros

-Hermano creeme que no me he olvidado de ella-sonrie maliciosamente Tommy-confia en mi, cuando regresemos a la base lunar, nos prepararemos para que mi dulce Kimberly se arrepienta de por vida haberse fijado en mi en primer lugar

-Siendo asi-sonrie Zack-en fin peli teñida, despues de Hart tu tenias mas que razones suficientes para odiar a Jason-suspirando continuo-es mas solamente hace mas de cinco años te hiciste la victima, pero abiertamente aquí has gritado a todo pulmón que lo odias, y mas incluso se lo dijiste de frente a Tommy y aun cree que no dudaremos de ti automáticamente por favor

Tommy y los demas si que le dieron la razón

-Bien Ninjo-dice seriamente Billy-ya que Kat no quiere hablar-mirando de reojo a la ranger rosada zeo-al menos si te queda un circuito ileso en tu cuerpo dinos a todos como sabes lo de Jason, y mas te vale que diga la verdad, porque Tommy será el primero en desarmarte por completo pieza por pieza

Ninjo se volvió a estremecer al ver la sonrisa fría de Tommy que le aseguraba que Billy estaba diciéndole la verdad

-Fue Rocky-dice Ninjo-es mas se lo mostrare ahora mismo

Todos miraron la pantalla

_-Ninjo será que puedes ayudarme en recuperar mi poder como ranger rojo-dice tristemente Rocky-no puedo creer que Zordon ni Tommy me den lo que por derecho me pertenece, Tommy quizas por su obsecion malsana con ese drogadicto de Jason, pero Zordon no entiendo su férrea defensa a el_

_-¡Pero como un ranger puede ser drogadicto¡-exclama dramáticamente Ninjo-eso es imposible de concebir, aun asi Zordon lo permite_

_-Es mas que eso Ninjo-dice tristemente el segundo ranger rojo mighty morphin-sale a las fiestas, sabra con cuantos hombres se habrá acostado en toda su vida, y Tommy es tan ingenuo, quiero mis poderes Ninjo Jason no hace merito, es mas nunca lo hizo ahora menos con una madre que se suicido, un padre alcohólico, sinceramente Zordon cometio el peor error de su vida con el_

_-Tienes razón mi estimado Rocky-dice firmemente Ninjo-hare lo que sea para recuperar tus poderes, lo que sea_

Todos estaban impactados, al ver como un ranger puede caer en lo mas bajo, Tommy estaba que buscaba como sea un comunicador y se transportaba hacia el ultimo lugar de la tierra para matar a Rocky, como se atreve a ese maldito a ver a Jason como un prostituto cuando su novio, trago grueso en pensar en la ultima confesión de Jason

-Zack-dice fríamente Tommy-recuerda que te dije hace unos momentos que cuando regresemos a la base lunar prepararíamos algo para Kimberly-Zack asintio automáticamente Tommy no estaba para titubeos ni burla en estos momentos, es mas el tampoco lo estaba-anota de una a Rocky Santos , ese también tiene serias cuentas pendientes con nosotros y Adam de una

-No dire nada-dice rápida y firmemente Adam-es mas puedes usar el hechizo para prohibírmelo, pero con Rocky créanme o no con ese hasta yo no quiero nada que ver

Y por muy pero muy increíble que sea todos les creyeron de forma automática, incluso Tommy, que aunque pensó en usar el hechizo, decidio hacerle caso a Mike al dejar que sea el tiempo que hable por Adam

-Con Rocky nos encargaremos despues Tommy-dice Zack-creeme hermano que nadie mas que yo te echare una mano con el-sonrio al ver que Tommy alegremente asintio viendo a Kat-peli teñida ni sueñes que te pediremos perdón por haber creido que eras tu de una, porque aun asi siendo inocente, tu lista de estupideces con nosotros es bastante larga, asi que calladita eres mas bonita

Suspiro al ver que una molesta Kat asintio, no se engañaba esa no fue culpable esta vez, pero de una sabe que esa si quiere desaparecer a Jason por completo, se alivio al ver que Tommy tenia los mismos pensamientos

-En cuanto a ti hojalata-dice furiosamente Zack-ya sabemos que le cumpliste al imbécil de Rocky , fuiste capaz de todo imbécil, incluso entregaste la tierra en manos de Rita de verdad estas conciente de la estupidez que hiciste o aun asi Tommy y todos nosotros te lo tendremos que deletrar

-Eso no será necesario Zack-dice seriamente Keiko-he venido aquí para escucharlos atentamente rangers-mirando a todos-seran ustedes lo que decidan por Ninjo-mirando furiosamente a Ninjo-esta vez Ninjo rompiste toda regla, es mas el oráculo guardian de Eltar-sonrio al ver que el robot se estremecio por completo-ese Ninjo definitivamente no esta precisamente feliz contigo

Continuara….


	43. Chapter 43

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia….**

En la sala de estar del complejo invernal de la familia Oliver, sin ninguna persona normal presente, los Power Ranger, integrantes de los equipos, espaciales, galácticos, dino trueno, zeo y migthy morphin se estaban reuniendo para dar por finiquitado todo lo relacionado con Ninjo que aparemente era el guardian azul de Eltar amante de la justicia, pero que desde que regreso de su planeta para ayudar a los rangers en general por el regreso de Rita, había perdido sus tuercas por completo, no solamente con juzgar a Zack y Hayley como lo hizo, sino la estupidez del siglo de secuestrar a Jason y entregárselo nada mas y nada menos que a la propia Rita era para no creerlo, ahora Keiko la amazona nuevamente hace su aparición frente a ellos, dándole la potestad a todos en decidir que hacer finalmente con el antiguo guardian del poder ninjetti

-Bien mis estimados rangers-sonrie Keiko-galacticos y espaciales soy la nueva guardiana de Eltar y la maestra de los migthy morphin-Zack y sus amigos sonrieron felizmente-su entrenamiento seguirá despues Zack-viendo que Zack asintio-nuevamente ranger lo que se cometio hace unos dia, dia y medio incluso es algo que Eltar no pasara por alto bajo ninguna circunstancia, asi que por favor pueden empezar yo los escuchare atentamente

-Supongo que empiezo yo-dice Zack-Keiko tu estabas ahí, es mas fue el dia que nos conocimos-la amazona sonrio asintiendo-Zordon nos había presentado de forma totalmente sincera Keiko a esa cosa-dice fríamente señalando a Ninjo-Tommy, Aisha y Billy se alegraron de verlo porque ellos lo conocían antes, Hayley , mis rangers favoritos y mi persona nada que ver

Keiko vio que Hayley y los jóvenes rangers asentían

-Nosotros cuando vimos a Ninjo-sigue Billy-el dia que tuvimos nuestros poderes ninjetti lo vimos como alguien de admirar-sonriendo tristemente con nostalgia-alguien con sus frases musicales, y rimas cantoricas, pero sumamente protector de la justicia era alguien de admirar

-Es cierto-sonrie Aisha-aunque nos costo que confiara en nosotros, y que nos concediera sus poderes, finalmente al ver nuestros corazones nos concedio los espiritus

-Eso no es asi Aisha-dice contundentemente Keiko sorprendiendo a Aisha-no es que dude de tu pureza, la de Tommy, y Billy-suspirando continuo-pero me temo Aisha que ya Kimberly Hart estaba contaminándose a si misma, es mas se lo mostrare

_Un feliz Jason junto con Trini terminaron rápidamente sus estudios, y fueron a ver a su mejor amigo Tommy_

_-Realmente no deberías ser tan obvio Jason-sonrie alegremente Trini pero suspiro al ver que Jason fruncia el ceño-seriamente una cosa es que Tommy necesita lentes con urgencia, cosa que es verdad-Jason suspiro por millonésima vez-pero que tu necesites el cerebro de Billy para pensar eso si que es una cosa imposible_

_-Por enésima vez Trini por favor-suspira Jason-de que rayos habla_

_-De que te gusta Tommy de que mas-dice Trini como si hablara de la situación del clima_

_-Queeeeeeeeee-dice un completo sorprendido Jason-Tommy que, el mismo Tommy que conocemos-Trini asintio-ah ese Tommy, el es mi mejor amigo, Tommy es mi mejor amigo, ya dije que Tommy es mi mejor amigo_

_-Lo has dicho tantas veces que algún dia te lo creeras Jason-sonrie felizmente Trini_

_Jason trago grueso, le gusta su mejor amigo y sin saberlo, pero no tuvo nada que decir al ver a Tommy con Kimberly, seriamente ni en sus días para estar los tres Kimberly no deja de interferir, ciertamente es la novia de su mejor amigo que ahora se da cuenta que lo ve mas que su mejor amigo, pero el y Trini también estaba en su derecho a pasar tiempo con el _

_-Oye Tommy-dice seriamente Jason-no se suponía que eramos los tres, digo Kimberly se que es tu novia, pero no nos hemos visto desde hace unas semanas_

_Trini le daba la razón a Jason, ciertamente que Kimberly sea novia de Tommy, no le daba la razón a equiparar por completo a su mejor amigo, Kimberly ya no es la misma que ella conocio siendo niñas_

_-Jason sinceramente-dice algo molesta Kimberly-nos vemos en la lucha diaria no es para que armes un drama-Jason y Trini abrieron sus ojos en shock-al final Tommy esta aquí, si soy el problema entonces dilo de una vez_

_-Jason hermano Kim esta en lo cierto-dice Tommy dejando totalmente sorprendida a Trini e hiriendo dolorosamente a Jason sin saberlo-todos somos amigos no, podemos compartir los cuatros sin problema-no se dio cuenta que Kimberly sonrio maliciosamente-ademas Jason estas siendo un poco infantil puedo pasar tanto tiempo con ustedes y con mi novia no veo el problema a eso_

_Trini miraba tristemente como Jason apretaba los puños furiosamente, no sabia si golpearía a Tommy no es que Tommy no se lo mereciera, ama a su mejor amigo pero esta vez Tommy si que se paso de la raya , hasta ella ganas de matarlo no le faltaba, de repente el teléfono de Jason sono y suspiro al ver que Jason alegremente se calmo_

_-Ya voy Zack-sonrie Jason-hombre eres mi mejor pero mi mejor amigo del mundo y lo sabe-sabia que no debería decir eso pero disfruto al ver a Tommy herido-en fin Tommy no hay problema, Zack me acaba de llamar para invitarme a sus clases de baile y como el es mi mejor amigo, no puedo hacerle un desplante verdad-suspiro cuando Tommy no respondio-en fin Trini quédate, diviértete con Tommy y Kim, me cuenta como te fue nos vemos chao chicos_

_Diciendo eso se fue ya mas calmado gracias a Zack, pero dolido,no entendia porque Tommy le hizo eso y realmente no le daba la gana de entenderlo_

-Ese Jason-suspira tristemente Zack mas al ver decaído a Tommy-si que lo tuve fijo toda la semana entera y ya sabemos porque-Tommy nuevamente asintio-hermano eso paso debe dolerte Tommy, porque incluso me duele saber que le hiciste ese desplante, pero hombre ese Jase te ama y tu a el, tristemente no podemos cambiar el pasado pero si aprender del mismo

-Y vaya que debo aprender del mio hermano-suspira nuevamente triste Tommy-tiene razón, ahora estamos juntos y es lo que importa pero joder como me duele saber que cai redondito con esa perra, en serio creo que lo de Rita quedo en pañales comparado con lo que me paso con Kimberly

-Hermano ahora te digo a ti-dice Zack-que esa es la verdad mas grande que hayas dicho en toda tu vida-viendo que Tommy se calmo continuo-ahora Keiko es como evidente que esa Kim desde hace siglos estaba ya contaminada-la amazona y todos los rangers de una concordaban con el-siendo asi porque este-señalando fríamente a Ninjo-protector a morir de la justicia, le concedio su poder, no va en contra de esos principios que no se ha cansado de echárnoslos a la cara a Hayley y a mi

Ahora era Hayley la que le daba por completo la razón

-Lo que pasa Zack-sonrie tristemente la amazona-la primera generación de rangers es decir Jason, Billy, Trini, Tommy, la autentica ranger rosada-viendo a Hayley que abrió sus ojos en shock- y tu debieron desde el principio tener sus espiritus ninjetti

-Un momento-dice sorprendidamente Hayley-que quisiste decir con la autentica ranger rosada original, quiere decir que Kimberly Hart no lo fue

-Me temo que no Hayley-dice seriamente Keiko dejando a Tommy, Billy, Zack, Billy, Aisha,y la misma Hayley totalmente sorprendidos-Hayley por casualidad recuerda la primera aparición de los power rangers

-Fue a mediado del 1993-dice seriamente Hayley-nunca le dije a Tommy pero en ese año supuestamente iria a ir a Angel Groove pero por causas ajenas no pude me quede en los Angeles

-Me temo Hayley-suspira nuevamente la amazona-que si hubiera ido a Angel Groove hubieras ocupado tu puesto desde un principio como la ranger rosada original-nuevamente Hayley abrió sus ojos en shock-en pocas palabras Hayley eres la única y original ranger rosada mighty morphin

Silencio sepulcral

-Yayyyyyyyyyyyyy como te quedo el ojo peli teñida-dice alegremente Hayley al ver que Keiko la reprobaba con su mirada-lo siento pero sincerémonos Keiko hasta tu sabe que esa-señalando fríamente a Kat-merece que la pongan en su lugar

Sonrio al ver que la amazona en ese sentido no supo que decir

-En fin-continua Keiko mentalmente dándole la razón a Hayley-con respecto a esas cosas ajenas que dice Hayley-mirando a Ninjo-este patético intento de guardian se equivoco a lo grande, conectando a Kimberly Hart con el poder del Pterodactyl, por eso Hayley no pudo ocupar su lugar como correspondia

Todos los rangers miraban furiosamente a Ninjo ese hojalata se equivoco a lo grande y aun se atreve de hacer su papel de victima en ese sentido el idiota compite de frente con la misma Kat

-Bien Ninjo-dice seriamente Keiko-ahora dinos si es que tienes algo que decir a tu favor, y piénsalo bien porque de lo que digas el oráculo pensara seriamente que hacer contigo de forma definitiva

-Mi querida Keiko no es mi culpa que sientas celos de mi-dice alegremente Ninjo dejando a todos en shock por tremendo cinismo pero la amazona suspiro con fastidio ya estaba acostumbrada a las idioteces de ese hojalata-no creo que me haya equivocado en ningun momento, es decir esta-señalado a Hayley-no tiene el carácter y el don de hablar que tenia la dulce Kimberly-todos sentían nauseas cuando dijo esto-y en cuanto al ranger rojo original, no es mi culpa si el se resistio que le costaba darme los poderes de regreso,

Todos incluso la misma Keiko estaban mas que enfurecidos, pero en ese momento Tommy no dudo en darle la paliza de su vida, el robot gritaba de dolor, pero nadie absolutamente nadie decía nada, es mas Ninjo podía jurar que lo estaban grabando. Y era verdad Kira alegremente grababa a su mentor dándole con todo a ese hojalata y sus amigas rangers estaban pendiente, los rangers masculinos suspiraron ya se rindieron con ese grupo

-Como te atreves-dice furiosamente Tommy-como lo dices tan fácilmente la tierra pudo haber sido destruida, pude perder a Jason para siempre y tu sigues en la misma, por mi si por mi fuera dejarías de ser el guardian del planeta azul de por vida

-Y asi será-dice fríamente Keiko-con la decisión de Tommy como el comandante de los Power Rangers-levantando su cetro mirando fríamente a Ninjo-te condeno Ninjo al destierro de por vida fuera de la galaxia, sin poderes, sin atributos especiales, a partir de hoy solamente seras un robot ordinario pero antes

Ninjo quiso protestar, incluso gritar pero sintió que perdia sus poderes, por completo, en ese momento era una cascara vacia, Tommy al ver eso no sabia que sentir en ese momento, no era alegría pero tampoco tristeza

-Billy este es el centro de poder de Ninjo-dice Keiko-con esto podras seguir comunicándote con Zordon, el poder de Jason y Rita fue bastante mas de lo que pensaron, su campo magnético cubrió toda la tierra-todos los ranger abrieron sus ojos en shock

Vieron que la tierra estaba como loca con las reacciones magnéticas, aparatos y todos, pero por lo que Keiko le continuo diciendo el complejo invernal se salvo por la altura, también para su alivio los villanos dentro o fuera de la tierra no atacarían, los que están aquí no podrían precisamente por el campo magnético y los de otros planetas, porque igualmente se debilitaron por la absorción de energía de Rita, tendrían algunos días mas para descansar y entrenar

-Bien debo irme-dice Keiko-rangers migthy morphin tome una identidad humana, los entrenare aquí en la tierra, no dire como y quien sere-sonriendo mas-ustedes tendrán que adivinarlo, y prepárense porque sere mas fuerte que el primer dia

Zack, Billy, Aisha y Hayley tragaron grueso sabiendo lo que le venia, en ese momento Sam llego, y Tommy de una miro a su abuelo

-Sientate Tommy-dice seriamente Sam-es mas siéntese jóvenes en general-viendo a Kat, Tanya, Adam, y Justin-ustedes cuatro lo siento pero ustedes perturban a Jason desde lejos, pueden volver a sus habitaciones o recorrer el lugar, pero hablare con mi nieto y no creo que ustedes deben estar

Justin, Adam y Tanya asintieron de inmediato, pero Kat se iba a quejar, pero la mirada fría de Tommy le dijo que ni se le ocurriera, cuando estuvo a solas y se confirmo que estaba a solas suspiro no sabia como su nieto tomaría lo que iba a contar, en realidad no tenia idea por donde empezar en primer lugar, pero Jason que también lo ve como un hijo se gano su cariño de una se estaba hundiendo y llego el momento de impedir que siga haciéndolo

-Ya no hare mas sesiones con Jason-dice seriamente Sam dejando totalmente en shock a Tommy-y eso porque finalmente lo que todos temimos paso, Tommy hace unos momentos, ese grito que escuchamos fue el final de Jason, me temo jovencito en decirte esto pero Jason finalmente se rompió

Tommy empezó a llorar dolia, pero dolia saber eso, Sam vio que Zack y Billy intentaban reconfortarlo, pero estaba igual de dolidos, sonrio tristemente al ver que todos pero todos los jóvenes ranger lloraban incluso los que no conocían abiertamente a Jason, tanto que Jason deseo haber sido querido, pero era como tarde para esto…en ese momento

-Sam-dice una sorprendida Anna-no vas a creer esto Jason no esta, pero esta a la vez , es decir despues de que te fuiste algo paso, fuera de lo normal….cielo alguien suba y vean eso

Tommy fue el primero que se lanzo a la habitación, busco a su novio pero no lo encontró, o eso creía

-Tommy-dice una pequeña voz debajo de la cama….Tommy se agacho y se sorprendio a lo grande era Jason, pero Jason de los 10 años lo reconocio por completo

-¿Tommy porque estoy aquí?-pregunta inocentemente el niño

A pesar del dolor que sentía al ver que su novio se rompió, o aparentemente eso paso, Tommy no pudo evitar alegrarse al ver al pequeño Jason aquí, entendia quien esta detrás de todo esto, seguramente el dinosaurio para proteger a Jason lo retrocedio a su infancia como paso con el con el hechizo de Rita, lotería asi podía inventar eso, ahora lo importante era sacar a su pequeño novio de ahí

-Puedes venir Jason-susurra en voz baja Tommy-confias en mi-no pudo evitar sonreir que el pequeño asintio varias veces, tomando su mano saco a Jason de ahí

El pequeño Jason no entendia nada, solamente sabia que fue adulto alguna vez pero ahora lo veía tan lejano, miro a Tommy y de una se lanzo a los brazos de su novio

-Lo siento Tommy-dice entre lagrimas el pequeño-estaba hablando con Sam pero recordé como el me tocaba-Tommy apretó suavemente al pequeño en sus brazos-y luegos los gritos y cuando el entraba y me dolia

-Shhhhhhh ya esta bien babe-dice Tommy con un nudo en la garganta entendia que Jason colapso al recordar-estoy aquí mi babe ya todo paso

-Pero ahora me encogi-dice inocentemente Jason…..Tommy no pudo mas que reir alegremente, su novio incluso siendo un niño adorable por cierto, siempre encuentra la manera de sorprenderlo

-No es gracioso Tommy-dice inocentemente con puchero Jason-Zack cuando me vea se burlara a lo grande de mi, es mas ahora Billy es mas grande que yo puedes creerlo

Tommy casi se cae de la cama de tanto reir , pero seriamente Jason de niño era tan inocente, porque el maldito de su padre no vio eso, o si lo vio para arruinarlo por completo

-Tommy hice algo?-pregunta nerviosamente Jason-no se lo que hice pero lo siento, no me gusta verte molesto

Tommy entendio su miedo, era lo que vivio cuando era niño, le agradecería eternamente al dino saurio este solamente querían que vieran a primera mano lo que tuvo que padecer el pequeño

-No hiciste nada Jason-dice en voz baja Tommy-y jamas de lo jamas estaría molesto contigo me crees no-viendo que el pequeño asintio-eres lo mas importante para mi Jason, tu eres todo para mi

-Y tu también lo eres para mi Tommy-dice felizmente el pequeño Jason abrazando a Tommy

En ese momento un histérico Zack abrió sus ojos en shock al entrar a la habitación al ver nada mas y nada menos que su mejor amigo siendo un niño

-¡Que rayos Jason¡-exclama fuertemente Zack ….en ese momento el pequeño se estremecio

-No me gustan los gritos-dice el pequeño Jason al oído de Tommy-mi papa me gritaba, mi mama me gritaba, ellos se gritaban delante de mi, dile a Zack que no me grite Tommy

Tommy suspiro tratando de calmarse y calmar a su pequeño novio, Zack no sabia pero era como obvio que no puedes entrar en una habitación con un niño gritándole de una

-Hermano baja la voz primero-dice en voz baja pero con firmeza Tommy-Jason es un niño Zack despues hablaremos a fondo de ello-señalando a su pequeño que seguía nervioso-pero evidentemente Jason odia los gritos y sabemos el porque

Zack de una entendio y se agacho toco suavemente el cuerpo de su amigo, abrió sus ojos en shock al ve marcas lejanas en la espalda de su amigo lloro sin darse cuenta, Tommy percibio su molestia y al igual que Zack también derramo algunas lagrimas

-Con una correa-decia el pequeño mirando a Tommy-el me ponía en un rincón de la alacena y sin mirar me golpeaba hasta que se cansaba

Tommy nuevamente lo abrazo llorando por el, le dolia enormemente saber que clase de infierno paso Jason, pero estaba aquí en sus brazos y haría que el pequeño estando aquí disfrute lo que por un maldito ser le arrebataron

-Estoy aquí Jase-dice mas calmadamente Tommy levantando el rostro del pequeño-y ya no tendras que estar mas triste y sabes porque-sonrio al ver al pequeño tratar de fruncir el ceño en serio que su novio hasta de niño lo enamoraba mas-porque estoy contigo y a partir de ahora me encargare de que nunca mas estes triste

-Y yo también Tommy-dice muy seriamente Jason haciendo que Tommy y Zack casi se rieran por el intento de seriedad del pequeño-en serio te doy mi palabra que también te cuidare

Tommy lo beso la frente, no podía creer que paso de todo este dia de ver a un robot perder los tornillos literalmente, su amiga siendo la autentica y real ranger rosada y ahora su novio en sus brazos como un niño, era como demasiado en este dia, pero sosteniendo al pequeño nuevamente tenia esa certeza que Jason estará bien, al menos ver la pequeña sonrisa de su pequeño novio era prueba de ello

Continuara….


	44. Chapter 44

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia….**

En la habitación de Jason en el complejo invernal de la familia biologíca de Tommy Oliver, este junto a Zack estaban tratando de ver como explicar a los demas lo que sucedió con Jason, en especial a su abuelo Sam, su hermano David y su prometida Anna, Tommy le confeso a su amigo que tenia la firme certeza que era el mismo Tyranosaurio Rex que al ver que Jason emocionalmente no pudo mas con los recuerdos de su pasado, cosa que el entiende perfectamente, el dinosaurio para proteger la mente de Jason, decidio irónicamente volverlo a su edad en donde empezó su infierno pero sin la presencia de sus padres pero con el, seguramente el pequeño estando aquí podrá ser feliz. Zack sonrio su amigo también cayo redondito por Jason, y mas por este pequeño Jason,trago grueso mas seriamente se nota lo delgado y lo maltratado que fue su mejor amigo, no podía perdonarse por no haberse dado cuenta de ello

-No lo sabias-Zack-dice el pequeño Jason-eramos niños, y yo escondia mis marcas , no dejaba que nadie las viera

-Pero debi darme cuenta Jase-se quejaba Zack-precisamente no te dejabas tocar, pocas veces fuimos a tu casa, y si hubiéramos sabido mis padres hubieran hecho algo, quitarle la custodia

-Y para que?-pregunta resignadamente el pequeño que le dolia a Tommy y a Zack verlo tan resignado-es decir no me creyeron nunca Zack, los adultos solo me miraban por encima del hombro y tus padres como los de Billy eran los mejores amigos de papa, de verdad piensas que me hubieran creido

Y el silencio de Zack fue su mayor respuesta

-Oye babe nada de estar triste-dice Tommy aliviado que Jason alegremente asintio-quedate con Zack, bajare porque cielos tendre que explicar lo que te sucedió-el pequeño asintio-lo bueno es que anteriormente eso me sucedió a mi precisamente por Rita

-Hubiera sido genial haberte visto de pequeño-dice alegremente Jason-hubiesemos sidos los mejores amigos

-Oye aun lo somos no-dice Tommy en forma burlona-pero si hubiera sido genial-Jason le sonrio-en fin aprovechare eso para medio explicarle a Sam, David,y Anna con los chicos será mas fácil hacerlo

-En cuanto eso Tommy-dice en voz baja el pequeño-puedes decirle a todos lo que realmente me sucedió o sea mi pasado-Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock-Tommy no soy tonto cuando me vean de una notaran mi maltrato no-Tommy de una le dio la razón-no le des detalles aun ni siquiera tu sabes, aunque si lo mas importante, por eso no quiero que me vean con lastima odio eso, porque cuando necesitaban que me vieran nadie quiso verme

Tommy y Zack los dos le daban la razón, es como obvio que tiene derecho en sentirse asi, pero el sabia que los demas, apostaría mas por Andros y Karone que estarán en modo protector con Jason y no los culpaba porque el estaría mas protector con su pareja ahora en adelante

-Oye mi peque-sonrie Zack al ver que Jason hizo puchero-hermano eres peque y lo sabes-Jason suspiro no sin antes mirar fríamente o lo que puede a Zack que junto a Tommy estaba que se reia alegremente-en fin peque no te mentire Jason duele verte a si, porque es la prueba mas fiel de que no supimos realmente de ti, nos diste tu amor, apoyo incondicional, todo Jason pero hablo por Tommy que ninguno de los dos te lo devolvimos

El pequeño abrió sus ojos en shock, en realidad no quiere por nada del mundo que su novio y su mejor amigo se sientan culpables por el

-Por eso te pido peque-dice Zack viendo que el pequeño asintio-dejanos consentirte no es lastima Jase, me conoces perfectamente a mi y a Tommy y de una sabría a lo lejos si sentimos lastima por ti-el pequeño con una sonrisa asintio-queremos darte nuestro cariño, nuestro agradecimiento peque, eso no va en nada a borrar todo lo que pasaste, pero al menos aquí finalmente te sentirá feliz

-Zack tiene razón babe-dice Tommy tomando al pequeño en sus brazos-he querido retroceder el tiempo para evitar todo lo que sufriste Jason pero eso no se puede-tristemente Jason asintio pero Tommy sonrio cuando el pequeño lo acariciaba para reconfortarlo-solo quiero que mientras estes asi sea feliz, te sienta por primera vez comodo contigo mismo, no mentire las chicas seguramente te protegerán mas de la cuenta-no pudo evitar reir cuando el pequeño se estremecio como un lindo gatito-pero Jason mereces ser cuidado, quizas cuando vuelva a la normalidad incluso lo olvides pero dejanos intentarlo

El pequeño lo pensaba , nadie en su verdadera infancia se ocupo de el, nadie, sus padres literalmente le hicieron la vida un infierno y los demas adultos ni una sola mirada , al ver a Tommy y Zack de lejos ninguno de los dos mentia, veía en el caso de Zack su amor por el como amigo, su deseo de protegerlo, con Tommy se sonrojo adoraba que Tommy lo viera como la única cosa importante en su vida, y ya sentirse importante para el era como mucho

-Supongo que eso incluye panquecas de chocolate a monton-dice seriamente el pequeño

Tommy y Zack esta vez no aguantaron y se rieron alegremente, ese pequeño si que lo haría feliz a los dos incluso sin proponerlo, ambos tomaron al niño y con cuidado le hicieron cosquilla

-Supongo que tendrá tus panquecas a monton babe-sonrie felizmente Tommy mas al ver la sonrisa sincera del pequeño-bien Zack quédate con Jason ire a aclarar todo, y de una mi peque novio-sonrio al ver el sonrojo timido de Jason-seguramente las chicas van a tenerte para ti, pero no te preocupes no dejare que te aplasten

Se rio nuevamente al ver el enorme gesto de alivio por parte del pequeño, besándole la frente, bajo a la sala de estar, suspiro sabiendo que tenia a mas de uno en darle tremenda explicación

-Calmense todos-dice seriamente Tommy-lo que les contare de una es como la guinda del pastel con todas las cosas que están sucediendo-suspiro al ver que todos se calmaron-pero antes Sam porque me dijiste que Jason se rompió a que te referiste con eso

-La mente humana es muy compleja Tommy-empieza Sam teniendo la atención de todos-a veces por muy desarrollada que sea, si se ve saturadas por diferentes emociones como ocurrio con Jason colapsa por completo-Tommy de una entendio por completo lo sucedido-es mas Tommy abiertamente les dire a todos aun si peco de mas-suspiro aliviadamente que su nieto le dio permiso para hablar-Chicos , Jason sufrio maltrato infantil, abuso físico y emocional durante toda su infancia, incluso parte de su adolescencia

Silencio sepulcral, Tommy veía que todos estaban mudos totalmente impresionados, vio a Kira derrarmar algunas lagrimas, de una su estudiante cuando vea al pequeño Jason esa no dejara que nadie lo toque, lo cual no sabe si eso es bueno o no para el. Veía que Andros luchaba con todas sus emociones, lo entiende perfectamente

-Nosotros-dice tristemente Billy-a pesar que Zack, Trini y yo conocíamos de pequeño a Jason, jamas pudimos ver que fuese sido maltratado-suspirando profundamente para calmarse-eso si notamos camisas largas horgadas incluso sus pantalones rotos por ciertos pero nunca vimos de mas y me mata saber que dejamos a Jason a su suerte

-Pero Billy-dice Sam que ya de una se sabia los nombres de todos los jóvenes-Jason a mi y a David nos recalco siempre que no quería involucrarlos a ustedes-viendo que Billy abrió sus ojos en shock-el veía a ti a Zack y Trini su refugio seguro Billy, se sentía con ustedes feliz no como debía sentirse un niño en su infancia pero con lo que le pasaba en esos momentos, con ustedes sentía que respiraba y en esa época creeme que Jason si que necesitaba respirar con urgencia

Tommy de una concordaba con su abuelo, Jason nunca quiso molestar a nadie, pero le dolia saber que por eso su pareja sufrio mas de la cuenta

-Andros-dice Tommy al ver a Andros como ido cosa que no lo culpaba si que entendia su reacción-nosotros no sabíamos nada hasta que Jason tuvo el accidente que casi le cuesta la vida-trago grueso al recordar ver su pareja en el hospital-el estaba en coma Andros, y con ayuda de Trey el Golden Ranger pudimos liberarlo mas adelante te diremos como-sonrio cuando Andros asintio mas tranquilamente-pero fue ahí, en ese momento que supimos eso, se como te debe sentir hermano, enojo contigo mismo , con los padres de Jason, o incluso conmigo y los demas por el descuido que tuvimos , creeme que me he sentido asi desde que supimos la verdad

-Hombre entiendo Tommy-suspira mas calmadamente Andros-es verdad siento enojo por todo lo que mencionaste, pero como te reclamo a ti Tommy-mirando a Tommy-cuando sabemos que si ya sabia que Jason era mi hermano debería haberlo buscado despues de nuestro encuentro, debi al ver su carga o sentirla no darme por vencido , hombre tu has luchado por el cosa que no he hecho

Tommy en ese sentido si que le daba la razón, ahora mas abiertamente Andros y Karone también debían haber buscado a su novio, de verdad que Jason esta totalmente en lo correcto en no creer en fácilmente que lo quieren ayudar de verdad

-Pero estas aquí Andros-dice Tommy-no mentire con esto me diste a entender que Jason tiene mas razones para estar en la defensiva-suspirando continuo-no es reclamo es que vea que Jason como Sam dijo quería que lo vieran Andros, que vieran lo que le pasaba , ninguno vimos eso, y es como obvio que no va a creer que de la noche a la mañana todos tenemos realmente interés en el, aun me asombro Andros que me haya perdonado, pero como lo dijiste he luchado y luchare hasta el final para hacerle ver que ya no esta solo y que finalmente puedo verlo

Sam sonrio felizmente su nieto si que ha crecido enormemente, Tommy era la imagen de sus padre, era todo lo que quiso para el, un hombre recto maduro, con un enorme corazón, Conner, Kira, Trent y Eithan estaban realmente orgulloso de su mentor, ese si que lo exprimia como jugo a los cuatros, pero ellos siempre aprendían de su mentor, siempre.

-Ahora Anna, Sam , David lo que le explicare a todos es serio-continua Tommy-y mas que todo es mas alla de lo normal, es inclusive difícil de creer

-Tommy dame crédito quiere-sonrie Anna-tengo frente a mi aparentemente jóvenes normales que de repente luchan con monstruos en gigantez ya he visto eso creeme que cualquier cosa que diga nos no puede sorprender

-Ni siquiera si te digo que Jason retrocedio mas de diez años atrás-dice seriamente Tommy haciendo que todo el mundo abriera sus ojos en shock-debes recordar Anna que hace tiempo atrás Angel Groove fue hechizada por Rita, Billy y Aisha son testigo de ellos-Billy y Aisha recordaron esa vez que fueron niños, ahora saben que Jason estaba pasando por lo mismo pero no era por Rita ellos al igual que Tommy sabia quien estaba detrás de esto-los adultos pasaron a ser adolescente y nosotros pasamos hacer niños, odie ese maldito hechizo con todo mi ser, pero con Jason es todo lo contrario

-Hermano-dice un sorprendido Leo-yo estuve ahí, asi que de uno confirmo eso, esa vez todo el mundo estaba loco de remate-Tommy sonrio dándole la razón-entonces Jason, nuestro Jason tiene que 10 años

-Exactamente diez años hermano-responde Tommy-y aunque yo odie eso , para Jason es todo lo contrario-suspirando continuo-no le voy a mentir a nadie, al ver su aspecto de una verán su maltrato créanme que Zack y yo hasta lloramos al verlo, pero le prometi que si querían verlo no lo verían con lastima-suspiro-es mas le dire textualmente lo que dijo odia que sientan lastima porque cuando quiso ayuda, compasión nadie se la dio en ese entonces, y ahora para que, en ese sentido le doy la razón

Sam también le daba la razón al ahora pequeño Jason, como se lo dijo a su nieto Jason quería que vieran detrás de su fortaleza de su mascara todo, y ahora si estaban interesados de repente en el, hasta el en la posición de Jason desconfiaría por completo

-Otra cosa cuando llame a Zack para que lo traiga-continua Tommy mirando a Kira-esto es contigo Kira y las chicas, de una no es por mal, pero Jason odia los gritos a mas no poder, Zack cuando entro grito y el pobre se me abrazo completamente nervioso, sus adorables padres-lo ultimo lo dijo fríamente sarcástico-le gritaban a mas no poder , asi que en ese sentido Kira de corazón no miento, no lo asusten por favor

-Esta bien Tommy-suspira Kira-te doy mi palabra que me contendré, pero de una doc no será bonito ver al pequeño Jason no

Suspiro tristemente cuando Tommy ni siquiera respondio. Contando hasta tres Tommy envio un mensaje a Zack para traer a Jason, pasaron unos minutos hasta que

-Peque si que te acostumbraste a que sea tu caballo-dice alegremente Zack mientra cargaba por la espalda a un muy feliz Jason

-Pero es tu culpa Zack-rie alegremente el pequeño-te dije que ya podía caminar y tu quisiste cargarme

-Pero ni siquiera te quejaste cuanto te levante-sonrie Zack mas al ver como el pequeño se sonrojo

Todos miraron boquiabierto al pequeño niño de diez años, incluso Sam, Anna y David no podían creer lo que estaban viendo efectivamente ese niño era Jason lo reconocerían desde lejos. Zack bajo al pequeño y su alegría se esfumo miraba a todos sumamente nerviosos, odiaba sentirse como un experimento, pero al ver a Tommy de una corrió hacia el

-Tommy realmente te extrañe-dice alegremente Jason siendo alzado en los brazos de Tommy que felizmente lo cargo

-Pero peque si no lo viste desde hace mas de diez minuto-dice en voz suave un muy shockeado Zack

-Eso fue demasiado tiempo sin ver a mi Tommy-se queja con un puchero el pequeño sin sospechar que sonrojo a Tommy por completo-demasiado tiempo para mi

-Asi que soy tu Tommy no?-pregunta felizmente Tommy al ver que un sonrojado Jason asintio besando su frente-entonces tu siempre seras mi Jason

El pequeño alegremente lo abrazo mas, sin embargo Tommy lo bajo, veía como su peque novio miraba con recelo y curiosidad a las personas que seguían asombradas, no es que lo culpara por seguir literalmente sin palabras, aunque se estremecio al ver que Kira realmente brillaba y eso no era nada bueno. Por su parte todos ya mas calmadamente veian al pequeño tristemente Andros fue el primero en notar su delgadez, su ropa sumamente holgada, además de algunos golpes que incluso se veian debajo de su camisa, como le dolia ver lo que su hermano tuvo que sufrir en su infancia, mientra que el y Karone tuvieron todo hasta que su hermana fue secuestrada. Leo y sus compañeros le dolia ver al pequeño, no dejaban que este lo viera, pero les dolia y se enfurecían al ver que el pequeño haya sido maltratado cruelmente por sus padres y nadie hizo nada por el

Los jóvenes rangers tenían un nudo en la garganta su mentor no mintió , el pequeño los miraba a todos totalmente desconfiados y con suma razón, que nadie se apiado de el en su infancia, y de repente muestren interés por el no es cosa que se cree fácilmente. Sam vio el alma de Jason en sus sesiones, siempre transparente incluso con todo el daño que sufrio, incluso el no podía creer que alguien tan adorable como este niño pudo pasar por tantas cosas. El pequeño seguía sin saber que hacer enormemente se alegraba que Tommy y Zack lo cuidaban con su mirada, pero era muchas pero muchas personas que lo veian y no sabia como interpretar eso, pero sonrio al reconocer al chico de lente, con pasos aun temerosos se acerco a el

-Billy-dice en voz baja el pequeño Jason

Billy le sonrio, y sonrio mas cuando el pequeño le hizo señas para que se agachara a su altura cosa que hizo

-Dime que se siente ser mas grande que yo?-pregunta con curiosidad el pequeño Jason

Billy abrió sus ojos en shock pero de una se rio alegremente lo que rompió la tensión, todos se reian felizmente, y el pequeño no entendia, fruncia el ceño no era gracioso, para el era una cosa de vida y muerte, Billy de una mas calmadamente entendio su seriedad

-Oye peque-sonrie Billy al ver que Jason le sonrio-se siente bien ser mas alto que tu-el pequeño hizo un puchero de disgusto-pero no te preocupes en cualquier momento creceras, supongo que fue Zack el que te dio el apodo de peque

-Si que me lo dio-dice el pequeño en todo acusador señalando a un muy sonriente Zack-pero al decir verdad y viéndote Billy, sinceremos hasta yo me doy cuenta que si soy peque despues de todo

Nuevamente todos se rieron alegremente las chicas murmuraban que era tan adorable y Tommy fue el primero en darle la razón

-Pero eres mi peque-dice Tommy alegrando por completo al pequeño que nuevamente se lanzo a sus brazos-ahora Jase, con calma recuerda además de Billy, Zack y yo a otras personas que están aquí

El pequeño veía ahora sin tanto temor pero con curiosidad a todas las personas, señalando a Aisha

-Mi adorada Ash-sonrie el pequeño mientra que una feliz Aisha lo abrazaba y le besaba la frente cosa que ilumino el rostro al pequeño, luego el pequeño miro a Conner y sus amigos

-¡Tus grandes dolores de cabeza Tommy-¡exclama totalmente sorprendido el pequeño haciendo que Tommy se riera a lo grande mas al ver el suspiro general de sus estudiantes-Kira eres muy linda y todo, pero por favor te lo ruego, te lo suplico no seas como Trini, no sigas sus pasos por favor

Todos nuevamente estallaron en risas , incluso Kira que beso la frente del pequeño

-Eres tan pero tan adorable peque-sonrie Kira mas cuando el pequeño Jason se resignó a que le digan asi-no te preocupes que contigo no sere como Trini-sonrio al ver que el pequeño de una parecía que se hubiese sacado la lotería-es mas peque yo te cuidare, no dejare que nada ni nadie te lastime nuevamente

Jason sonrio mas, pero Tommy suspiro y mas cuando su estudiante le daba esa mirada que le decía que ni a el le dejaría tener por completo a su peque novio con el, en serio esa Kira si que seguirá los pasos de Trini eso lo da por hecho

Continuara….


	45. Chapter 45

**Descargo de Responsabilidad. No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia…**

El pequeño Jason Lee Scott de diez años, pero que en realidad era el adulto Jason primer ranger rojo original miraba con curiosidad todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor, aun sentía miedo, pero sentía que Tommy le acariciaba la cabeza y con eso lo calmaba por completo, veía a todos , reconocio a Aisha y a sus rangers favoritos , pero a los demas no mucho sacudió su cabeza, estas personas eran buenas no solamente porque las percibia asi, sino que claramente Tommy no lo dejaria que nada malo le pase , confiaba en Tommy con su vida, caminaba entre ellos aun cauteloso, pero vio al ranger rojo espacial y no sabia porque estaba realmente feliz de ver a Andros, de una para la sorpresa de todos incluso del propio Andros, se lanzo a sus brazos felizmente

-Andros estoy feliz de volver a verte-sonrie brillantemente el pequeño Jason

Andros estaba sin palabras, pero no dejo de abrazar al niño que felizmente confiaba en el. Los demas si que estaban totalmente sorprendido, pero Tommy y Zack se miraron de reojo era el llamado de la sangre, Jason siendo niño podía percibir mejor las cosas, por eso sentía esa necesidad de estar con Andros, y mas Tommy al ver lo feliz que era su amigo por tener en sus brazos a su peque novio, claramente veía que Andros y Karone ayudarían a Jason por completo

-Tambien estoy feliz de verte Campeon-sonrie felizmente Andros mas cuando el pequeño le sonrio feliz

-Ves Zack , Andros si sabe decir las cosas por su nombre-dice el pequeño amonestando a Zack que se rio a lo grande, su amigo si que era adorable

-Lo siento Jase pero conmigo te quedaras como peque-sonrie felizmente el ranger negro original

-Si no hay de otra-dice el pequeño con voz tan lastimera, Tommy sonrio su peque novio también era manipulador

-Ven aquí mi peque-dice Tommy felizmente al ver que Jason prácticamente corrió a sus brazos-ahora sabes que estas personas son buenas no-el pequeño asintio-todos aquí son buenas personas Jase, como Zack y yo te dijimos puedes contar con ellos, con nosotros , te juro que hare de todo para que seas feliz mi peque

-Y que pasa con la imitación barata de Britney Spears?-pregunta el pequeño frunciendo el ceño-en ella también debo confiar Tommy, porque no lo hare , lo siento esa me quiere mandar al otro mundo sin boleto de regreso

Tommy trago grueso no por lo que preguntaba el pequeño, porque era evidente que se referia a Kat, y Jason no tenia nada de que preocuparse porque el ni muerto permitirá que esa se le acerque a su novio y mas en estas condiciones, pero el gesto de su pequeño y especialmente su discurso era sumamente pero sumamente familiar, y al ver a Zack, Billy y Aisha suspiro que estos tenían los mismos pensamientos, esa Trini hasta con el pequeño Jason sigue su legado

-No tienes nada que temer babe-dice seriamente Tommy-de esa jamas pero jamas debes confiar Jason-sonrio al ver que seriamente el pequeño asintio-sabe que jamas déjare que nada te pase Jason te lo juro

Jason sonrio alegremente se sentía tan seguro con Tommy, en ese momento sintieron que otras personas iban a entrar, el pequeño se le acerco a Sam

-Abuelo Sam-dice tranquilamente el pequeño haciendo reir a Sam-usted es el abuelo de Tommy pero no tiene problema que le diga asi, es que nunca tuve un abuelo

El hombre mayor vio todo en Jason, su inocencia, su dolor, su tristeza, pero aun asi sus ganas de vivir

-Por supuesto que puede peque-sonrie Sam mas cuando el pequeño casi salta de alegría….Tommy agradecerá mas que nunca a su abuelo, no tiene idea de lo feliz que lo hace por ser tan bueno y tan dedicado a su novio

-En fin por casualidad de la vida es familia de Ricky Ricon-dice seriamente el pequeño Jason-digo por las personas que estoy viendo y que seguramente me falta a ver, seguramente ni con la mansión de Rico mc pato les alcanzara ponerlas a todas en cada habitacion

Nuevamente todos estallaron en risas, especialmente Sam que se agacho para sonreírle al pequeño

-Sabes peque-sonrie feliz Sam al pequeño que lo miraba con atención-todo en la vida tiene una razón de ser Jason-mas seriamente continuo-y la razón de tu regreso aquí como niño no es solamente por ti Jason-sonrio al ver como el peque fruncia el ceño-estas aquí no solamente para recuperar lo que nunca tuviste peque, pero también para darnos alegría, la sonrisa brillante de todos estos jóvenes en especial de Tommy es prueba de ello

El pequeño Jason veía que era verdad lo que el abuelo Sam le decía veía a todas las personas sonriéndoles brillantemente, y se sonrojo a mas no poder al ver la alegría reflejada en el rostro de Tommy siempre quiso que fuera feliz le alegraba saber que hizo eso, sonrio cuando Tommy abrió sus brazos para cargarlo cosa que de inmediato paso

-Sam tiene razón babe-sonrie brillantemente Tommy-no tiene idea de lo feliz que me hace tenerte aquí en estos momentos,-sonrio al ver la felicidad del pequeño-esperare a que el verdadero regrese Jason, pero tu mi peque novio ya desde ya te ganaste mi corazón por completo

-Oh Tommy-dice entre lagrimas el pequeño abrazando a su novio, realmente ni entendia porque estaba aquí, pero como el abuelo Sam dijo siempre todo tenia una razón en esta vida, el solo se dejaria llevar por estas personas que de verdad se preocupan de corazón

-Andros se puede saber quien es ese niño?-pregunta una recién llegada Karone no venia sola, venia con Trey y finalmente los power rangers a la velocidad de la luz Carter ranger rojo, Chad ranger azul, Joel ranger verde, Kelsey ranger amarillo, y Danna la ranger rosada

-Bien Sis-suspira Andros-algunas cosas pasaron como debes saberlo no-se estremecio por completo ante la fría mirada de su hermana iba a decir algo….

-Eres pariente lejana de Trini?-pregunta el pequeño niño sorprendiendo a Karone-lo digo porque por tu mirada estremeciste a mi amigo Andros-respirando para hablar seriamente-pero te tengo noticias lamentablemente no le ganas a Trini-Andros sonrio al ver que su hermana no entendia nada-porque señorita con mucho respeto hablamos de ligas mayores o sea para estremecer a las personas definitivamente Trini era una experta en la materia

Todos nuevamente estallaron en risas, ante una muy confundida Karone y unos muy confundidos power ranger, mientra que Tommy beso la frente de su peque novio, en serio que era tan pero tan adorable, con Jason en sus brazos se acerco a Karone

-Dime algo Karone, no reconoces a este niño?-pregunta seriamente Tommy-realmente Karone no reconoces quien es este joven en realidad

Karone fruncio el ceño pero al acercarse y ver al niño sus ojos todo lo reconocio por completo

¡Jason¡ exclamo totalmente sorprendida Karone mientra que Trey y los demas rangers abrieron sus ojos en shock, mientra que Jason por el grito se asusto aun asi para no ser grosero respondio

-El único, inigualable e irrepetible Jason-sonrie alegremente el pequeño mientra Tommy tenia mala espina por lo que dijo su peque novio-lo hice bien Zack, ves que si aprendo de una

Zack asintio aunque se estremecio por todas las miradas que le estaban dando especialmente las furiosas miradas de Tommy

-Hermano despues de esto-susurra Tommy para que el pequeño en sus brazos no escuche-hablaremos seriamente Zack y de una no te va a gustar

Zack solamente suspiro mientra que Tommy bajo a Jason

-Mi peque harias algo por mi?-pregunta en voz baja Tommy sonrio al ver que el pequeño asintio seriamente-puedes ir con el abuelo Sam, mi hermano David

-Mi cuñado-dice alegremente el pequeño mientra que nuevamente Tommy se sonrojo mas cuando todos en especial David se burlaban de el-bueno..digo

-No quieres que le diga cuñado a David no?-pregunta tristemente el pequeño Tommy se maldijo por ser idiota-esta bien Tommy, además soy niño no, digo nosotros

El pequeño se alejo de Tommy y se fue con Sam

-Abuelo Sam me llevas a acostarme-dice tristemente el pequeño viendo que Sam asintio-buenas noches a todos, lo siento si moleste algunos, no me gusta causar molestia a nadie

Todos miraban furiosamente a Tommy, en especial Kira y sus compañeros, Tommy no los culpaba en este momento hasta el se quería golpear a si mismo

-Oye babe por favor-suplica Tommy viendo que Jason aun tenia su cabeza abajo-vamos Jase por favor déjame mirarte-se volvió a maldecir al ver que el pequeño se esforzaba a lo grande para no llorar lo abrazo de una-lo siento mucho babe, te quiero Jase no dudes eso, no quise lastimarte, David es tu cuñado ve mira que esta de acuerdo conmigo

David se calmo también quería matar a su hermano por idiota, si esta acostumbrado a las burlas una de mas no es malo además es solamente un niño y no cualquiera su novio, en serio que Tommy se pasa , pero al ver que el peque lo miraba con atención asintio de inmediato, mataria a su hermano mas adelante el pobre niño de por si es inseguro a todo, su propio novio no lo ayuda a dejar de hacerlo

-Entonces David seguirá siendo mi cuñado?-pregunta mas calmadamente el pequeño y sonrio al ver que Tommy asintio-esta bien te perdono Tommy, pero no me confundas, el hacia eso Tommy-Tommy abria sus ojos en shock-el me decía que me permitia salir, y cuando yo creía que podía me volvia a encerrar nunca entendí a los adultos decían una cosa y hacian otra

-Lo siento, lo siento , lo siento-dice Tommy besando el rostro del pequeño-ya no te confundiré mas te lo juro-suspiro aliviadamente cuando el pequeño lo abrazo y le besaba las mejillas-ahora babe será que puedes ir con el abuelo Sam, tu cuñado David y Anna su novia a fuera un momento que tengo que darle la bienvenida a estos nuevos rangers, puedes hacer eso, creeme que le escribiré a David para que vuelvas para aca

Sonrio feliz cuando Jason le beso nuevamente la mejilla y sonrientemente asintio, y se fue con Sam, David y Anna…antes de alguien pudiera decir algo una furiosa Karone le dio la bofetada de su vida a Tommy

-Auch no fue conmigo y me dolio-dice un muy sorprendido Zack al ver que Tommy lo miro furiosamente-hombre agradece que fue ella hermano, mira a Aisha, y las demas rangers femeninas en especial a mi Kira bella, esa si que nos recuerda a alguien que no dudaba ni un segundo en enviarte al otro mundo sin boleto de regreso

Tommy trago grueso aun adolorido vio que todas las rangers femeninas, Aisha y Hayley lo miraban con ganas de matarlo, no es que Ashley, Kendrix ni Cassie ni Maya no tuvieran las mismas intenciones, pero se estremecio al ver a su estudiante que lo miraba fríamente como dijo Zack en estos momentos Kira mas que nunca le recordaba a Trini en todo el sentido de la palabra

-Lo siento por eso-dice apenadamente Karone dándose cuenta de lo que hizo-pero sinceramente Tommy no puedo creer que le hagas eso a mi pequeño Jason y en si como rayos se hizo niño Jason

-Si te sirve de algo creeme que te agradezco la cachetada-suspira Tommy-es mas hasta yo mismo me golpearía si pudiera hacerlo, lo haría-suspirando continuo-antes de explicarte Karone déjame darle la bienvenida a Carter porque debo explicar lo de Jason a todos pero a todos en forma general

Karone mas tranquilamente asintio

-Bienvenidos chicos-sonrie Tommy aunque sigue adolorido con razón Karone fue Astronema vaya que tiene la mano fuerte-lamentamos reunirnos en estas circunstancias pero como Andros dijo las luchas no terminan

Andros le sonrio en acuerdo con el

-Queriamos venir antes-dice Carter-pero tuvimos algunos retrasos, supongo que las cosas ya se han puesto peor aquí no-Tommy y los demas asintieron-el hermano de Danna, Ryan el ranger titanio perdió sus poderes-todos se sorprendieron-mejor dicho se los robaron

-¿Cuándo fue eso?-pregunta con curiosidad Billy

-Hace uno dos o tres días-dice de repente Danna la ranger rosada velocidad d la luz

-Entonces ya sabemos porque Rita estaba en esa cueva-dice Maya-chicos hace la misma fecha que la perdida de poderes de su compañero, Jason en su estado normal fue secuestrado

-Y cuando fuimos a su rescate-continua Aisha-resulta que Rita estaba ahí, y digamos que finalmente abrimos los ojos al decir que Rita es mucho mas de lo que aparenta

-Supongo que saben que hay un campo magnético alrededor de la tierra?-pregunta Tommy viendo que Carter y sus compañeros asintieron-fue porque Rita empezó a despertar y el único en detenerla fue precisamente Jason

-Es verdad-continua Mike al ver a los nuevos ranger totalmente en shock-Leo, Andros, Tommy y yo entramos a la cueva para rescatarlo pero Rita no los impidió, intentamos de todo pero ella ni un pelo le afecto-suspiro para continuar-creiamos que Jason estaba ido porque aparentemente Rita ya había robado sus poderes

Nuevamente Carter y los demas estaban mas que sorprendidos

-Pero cuando ya no podíamos mas-continua Andros-solamente Tommy estaba de pie y eso era por su enorme deseo de salvar a Jason, Rita envio un enorme rayo-suspirando continuo-pero en ningun momento nos toco, Jason despertó , se transformo y lucho a ella de igual a igual, finalmente el pudo detenerla nuevamente

-Pero como ven Jason esta fuera de servicio-dice Leo-Tommy les explicara a Karone y a ustedes porque, pero de una no voy por mi parte obligar a Jason a luchar si es mas que obvio que no esta preparado para ello

Tommy sonrio a Leo sin duda el y Andros son sus mejores compañeros rojos de por vida

-Igualmente digo lo mismo-digo el ranger rojo espacial-tengo razones personales que dire cuando Jason este totalmente bien-lo enfatizo para darle a entender a Tommy que solamente cuando Jason realmente este bien lo contaria sonrio al ver que su amigo entendio-pero Carter , de una no mentiremos Jason es un factor importante en nuestra lucha contra Rita, pero antes de que se convirtiera en niño todos pero todos aquí estábamos mas que firme a luchar sin el mientra podamos

Carter vio que Tommy y los demas rangers concordaban por completo con Andros

-Ahora aquí entra el tema de Jason como niño-dice Tommy-Carter sabe tu la historia de los dinosaurios Legendarios incluso la identidad real de Rita-viendo que Carter y los demas asintieron-bueno mi abuelo Sam le daba sesiones a Jason porque el tiene serios problemas emocionales que arrastro desde su infancia y de una dichos problemas fueron causados por sus miserables padres Jason es inocente por completo

Suspiro no dudaba de Carter pero debía prepararlo mas el peque de su novio ya se sentía algo comodo con el y los demas no estaba seguro como reaccionaria con este nuevo equipo de ranger

-Pero hace pocas horas mi abuelo dijo que colapso-dice Tommy-hermano me sentí morir en ese mismo instante sabiendo que no podía hacer nada por el

-Es como obvio no Tommy-dice Kelsey la ranger amarillo velocidad de la luz-ambos son mejores amigos, estas en tu derecho en sentirte asi

-Lo que pasa Kelsey que Jason es mas que mi mejor amigo-dice Tommy-el y yo somos parejas desde casi dos semanas somos novios-viendo que la ranger amarillo le sonrio continuo-en fin para ustedes y Karone, Jason no pudo mas , y el espiritu de Tyranosaurio lo hizo retroceder a sus diez años , sus razones no sabemos pero por los momentos dejaremos que Jason siga asi

-¡-Pero no pueden dejar que el siga asi por los cielos¡-exclama una molesta Danna-mi hermano perdió sus poderes, y ese Jason seguirá asi como si nada

Todos abrieron sus ojos en shock

-Cassie, Kendrix y mi original Hayley-dice fríamente Zack-les hare un altar a las tres de por vida , porque por lo que Tommy y todos nosotros estamos viendo serán las únicas ranger rosadas que merezcan su rasgos es mas son las únicas que tienen cerebro mis chicas

Las mencionadas asintieron entendiendo perfectamente sus palabras, es mas las tres de una miraron furiosamente a Danna, como era posible que ellas tengan la mala suerte de que algunas compañeras de color fueran perras de nacimiento, Kimberly Hart, Katherine Hillard y ahora esta chica pero en ese momento

-No pedi volver a ser niño-dice el pequeño Jason que para la mala suerte de Tommy escucho perfectamente-nunca quise ser de nuevo niño, acaso piensas que soy feliz al recordar que nadie me quiso siendo niño, ni un beso de buenas noches ni nada, ni siquiera celebre mi cumpleaño como debia hasta los catorce y eso fue por Trini

Tommy le mataba escucharle decir eso, esa Danna se saco su numero con el

-Lo siento lo de tu hermano-dice entre lagrimas Jason-pero no es mi culpa, no lo es, ya tengo bastante culpa encima, y no te preocupes que no me veras la cara aquí nuevamente

Diciendo eso corrió como nunca , saliendo del complejo

-Jasooooonnnnnnn-grita fuertemente Tommy que sin dudarlo fue a perseguirlo, suspiro aliviadamente que Andros, Zhane, Mike y Leo lo siguieron de inmediato

-Debe estar aquí-dice desesperadamente Tommy-jamas pensé que Jason tuviera esa habilidad de correr a la velocidad de la luz-suspirando-separemonos-Andros ve con Zhane por el lado este y el resto conmigo

Todos asintieron y de inmediato se separaron, ya estaba haciendo frio extremo y Tommy se maldijo el , Leo y Mike estaban abrigados Jason no y menos con esa ropa tan descuidada que tenia, seguían corriendo y nada de nada, Leo corrió mas presentia algo…entonces lo escucho

-Leo-dice en voz baja el pequeño Jason que Leo de inmediato noto que estaba temblando

-Hey peque deja de asustarnos-dice Leo abrazando a su amigo

-Estoy cansado Leo-susurra el pequeño derramando lagrimas rompiéndole el corazón al ranger rojo galáctico-nunca soy lo que la qente espera de mi, entonces no quiero nada de la gente Leo, ya no quiero nada

-Oye a Tommy y a nosotros no le gusta escuchar eso-dice sinceramente Leo-esa chica no te conoce, no sabes quien eres Jason-el pequeño lo miraba-tienes derecho a sentirte dolido incluso confundido pero Jason-sonrio al ver que el pequeño se calmo-pero nos tienes a nosotros que te queremos sinceramente Jason-sonrio mas cuando Jason lo abrazo-y mas Tommy que por cierto es mejor ir con el porque peque ese si que le has dado susto a por monton

El pequeño se rio alegremente para la suerte de Leo, de una el también le diría a esa loca de carretera sus verdades, como Zack dijo seriamente son solamente tres ranger rosadas con cerebro en los power rangers con Danna evidentemente era asi

Continuara…..


	46. Chapter 46

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia…**

En las afueras del complejo invernal Tommy Oliver estaba que se moria de los nervios su pequeño literalmente su pequeño novio Jason se había dado a la fuga y con razón, lamentablemente para variar su maldita mala suerte una ranger rosada como siempre se cruza en su camino, seriamente estaba que borraba del mapa todo lo referente al rosado, ahora esa Danna para variar de nuevo culpa a Jason de la perdida de los poderes de su hermano, será que habrá alguien que no culpe a su novio de algo, realmente el estaba mas que obstinado, pero ahora lo importante encontrar a su escurridizo peque, no mintió ese Jason si que corre a la velocidad de la luz, suspiro profundamente al ver que Andros y Zhane no tuvieron suerte

-Hombre Tommy-suspira Andros-este lugar realmente es grande no pudimos encontrarlo

Tommy tristemente asintio, volvió a suspirar Mike tampoco tuvo suerte….el frio seguía mas fuerte pero en ese momento los cuatro abrieron sus ojos en shock

-Oigan chicos-sonrie alegremente Leo-miren con quien me tropecé en el camino

Leo de una bajo a Jason, que miraba a los cuatro, Tommy se agacho dándole a entender que podía correr hacia el

-Tommyyyyyy-grita el pequeño lanzándose a los brazos de Tommy que lo sostuvo fuertemente en su pecho-lo siento, lo siento lo siento Tommy pero no quería estar ahí, me canso nuevamente Tommy

Tommy entendia perfectamente, aunque para variar le dio otro susto de su vida, le alegraba enormemente que estuviera a salvo

-Te tengo mi peque novio-susurra Tommy al oído del pequeño-pero peque escúchame bien-viendo que el pequeño asintio-no debes dejar que otras personas te digan lo que creen que te mereces-besando su frente para calmarlo-se perfectamente que has vivido de esa forma, y me enorgullece ver que a pesar de eso eres la persona mas maravillosa que he conocido

-¡En serio Tommy¡-exclama alegremente el pequeño-a pesar de seguir siendo un enorme dolor de cabeza

Tommy no pudo evitar reir , es mas Andros y lo demas también

-Si supongo que aun siendo un dolor de cabeza-sonrie Tommy-aun asi eres maravilloso, no dejes de creerlo

-Leo me lo dijo Tommy-sonrie felizmente el pequeño-me dijo que esa chica no me conocía, pero tu y los demas si –sonriendo mas-y que ustedes me quieren sinceramente y eso es lo que cuenta

Tommy sonrio a Leo agradeciéndole enormemente sus palabras, presiente que cuando encontró a Jason este estaba desanimado

-Y es verdad peque-sonrie Andros agachándose a la altura de Jason-oye peque acaso no confias en nosotros-se rio al igual que Tommy y los demas al ver que el pequeño puso un rostro de espanto-tranquilo peque es obvio que si confía en nosotros-en serio su pequeño hermano era adorable ahora mostrando su gesto de profundo alivio-por eso Jase somos tus amigos peque y no dejaremos que nada ni nadie te lastime y te haga sentir mal

-Gracias Andros-dice seriamente Jason-deberiamos hablar con Zordon-Andros , Tommy, Leo, Mike , Zhane se miraron de reojo ahora con que le saldrá el pequeño-es decir hacer un conceso general en cuanto a que colores no usar para los futuros rangers, seguramente el rosado ganaría de calle con lo de hoy lo doy ya por aprobado

Tommy y los demas cayeron al suelo riéndose a lo grande, el pequeño no entendia porque se reian cuando hablaba de cuestiones serias de la vida, no tuvo tiempo de decir nada porque Tommy y sus amigos lo atraparon infraganti, arrogandole nieve , Jason se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo, y Tommy finalmente pudo ver que su novio en su primera noche de regreso como niño a pesar de cierta persona que de una la embarro hasta la China con el, aun asi Jason fue feliz por primera vez en su infancia y eso lo alegraba enormemente

-Bien peque novio-sonrie Tommy al ver nuevamente el sonrojo del pequeño Jason-debemos regresar a la cabaña, ya esta haciendo frio, es mas Jase si no fuera porque Leo te encontró te hubieras congelado por completo-el pequeño asintio-asi que de una te abrigaras con mi chaqueta y de una peque sin queja ni que preocuparse he estado aquí antes y ya me acostumbre

Sonrio interiormente al ver que su peque ponía esos lindos ojos de dudar de el pero luego al sentir el frio de una se lo puso rápidamente por su propia voluntad, cargándolo lo llevaron nuevamente a la cabaña, al llegar todas las rangers femeninas estaban afuera esperándolo, Jason en el camino se durmió , asi que no le quedaron de otra que mirarlo de reojo

-Leo lo encontró casi adentrándose en el bosque-susurra en voz baja Tommy-dejenme que se lo entregue a Sam para que lo acueste y de una me regreso con ustedes a la sala

-Esta bien Tommy te esperamos-susurra Aisha-lo importante es que Jason este bien y darle un escarmiento a la imitación perfecta de la peli teñida

Tommy estaba mas que de acuerdo esa tal Danna sin saberlo si que era una replica exacta de Katherine, todos entraron, Tommy beso la frente de su peque y aun algo renuente se lo entrego a Sam, el pobre estaba tan cansado que no sintió ningun movimiento alguno. Despues de eso directamente entro a la sala, suspiro al ver que todos seguía igual, aunque mas que todo veía a Danna en una esquina mientra que todos incluso sus propios compañeros la miraban fríamente

-Bien gracias a alguien que recientemente acaba de llegar-dice fríamente Tommy mirando a Danna-Jason huyo del complejo sino fuera porque Leo lo encontró de una Carter te hubiera quedado sin un compañero menos en tu equipo

-En realidad Tommy si piensas que Danna merece mas que palabra-dice Carter-estas en todo tu derecho, es mas incluso soy yo el que te propongo que le des un escarmiento de una vez

-En primera se que me fui a la primera-dice Danna-no sabia que el escucharía nada, además Carter no puedo creer que tu mismo me entregues asi de fácil

-Vamos a dejar de exagerar las cosas aquí Danna-dice Carter-es mas escúchame bien, mas bien escuchenme todos-viendo que tenia la atención de todos-ser un ranger Danna no es ganarte una medalla y exponerla en tu graduación, no es darle una vacuna diaria a un paciente niño o adulto, no es vacacionar e irse a las bermudas, ser un power rangers es una responsabilidad con todas de las letras, cosa que de una nos recae mas a Tommy, Leo, Andros y a mi porque somos los que tenemos que dirigirlos a ustedes arriesgando nuestras vidas sabes eso

Tommy casi le aplaude de pie a Carter eso si que es un discurso, sonrio al ver que Andros medio se paro y Leo si que aplaudio, Carter le sonrio a ese trio de locos

-Es en serio Danna abre los ojos-continua Carter-quieres que sienta lastima por Ryan por perder sus poderes que crees no lo hares y sabes porque-Danna estaba totalmente sorprendida-porque tu hermano es la persona mas valiente, honesta y perseverante Danna los trajes a cada uno nos da el poder de luchar contra los villanos, pero lo mas importante es lo que llevamos adentro en nuestro corazón somos nosotros si decidimos o no danos por vencido y tu hermano jamas se rindió eres tu la que te rendiste con el

-Hermano como diría mi Kira bella-dice muy alegremente Zack-definitivamente eres uno de los nuestro

Tommy se rio pero le daba la razón a Zack, Carter en este momento también demuestra con clase porque es un gran ranger, sonrio al ver que Joel, Chad, Kelsey estaban orgullosos de su amigo

-Con respecto a Jason-dice seriamente Carter-que pasaría Danna si delante de todos te digo ese que dijiste que no debería seguir siendo niño tan campaste mientra tu sufrido hermano cosa que no sufre, mientra Ryan perdió sus poderes-viendo seriamente a Danna-que pasaría si te dijo que el misterioso héroe que salvó hace cuatro años atrás a Ryan fue precisamente Jason

Todos abrieron sus ojos en shock, Carter suspiro sabia que todos en especial Tommy querían saber sonrio recordando que hace momentos Tommy dijo que Jason era su pareja

-Tommy entonces eres pareja de Jason no?-pregunta de repente Carter viendo que Tommy asintio-finalmente hermano sin animos de ofender quizas habras escuchado esto anteriormente pero en la luna al ver como Jason aun alejado te veía, definitivamente Tommy necesitabas lentes con urgencia

Tommy suspiro resignadamente ese frasesita le era bastante conocida, solamente una persona se lo dijo hasta el cansancio Trini Kwuan que esa si que lo conocía perfectamente tanto o mas que el mismo

-En fin Tommy-continua Carter-Ryan y nosotros a pesar de la paz en ciudad acuática ayudábamos como ranger en funciones, sin embargo de la nada mientra Trevor y yo chequeábamos un accidente , un demonio oscuro su nombre es Adavro nos ataco de una-suspirando continuo-Ryan cayo al suelo entrepitosamente crei que murió, pero de repente

_-Oye tu monstruo deja a mis amigos en paz-dice una voz sumamente familiar para Carter_

_-¡Jason¡-exclama totalmente sorprendido Carter a ver al primer ranger rojo original_

_-Hola Carter feliz de verte nuevamente-dice felizmente Jason mirando al demonio-pero tengo asuntos que atender_

_-Tyranosaurio-grita Jason-ranger rojo original_

_Luchando ferozmente el ranger rojo uso su espada de poder y destruyo al demonio_

Despues de eso Danna-dice Carter viendo que su amiga trago grueso continuo-Jason uso un poco de sus poderes que provienen del dinosaurio , y curo las heridas Danna, no es mentira, no es cuento tu hermano pudo morir, y fue precisamente la persona que juzga la que lo salvo no te parece ironica la vida

-Yo no lo sabia-dice entre lagrimas Danna-si lo hubiere sabido

-No se trata de saber o no Danna-dice firmemente Carter-se trata que ranger o no, no puedes andar por la vida juzgando a las personas sin conocerlas-viendo a Tommy y a los demas-presiento que aparentemente contigo ahora ser juzgado tan fácilmente es el pan de cada dia de Jason en estos momentos

-Hermano que come que adivina-suspira tristemente Zack-seriamente ese Jason si que necesita una limpieza con urgencia, ese a sido juzgado mas que el propio Osama Bin Laden y con esto te digo todo

Tommy tristemente si que le daba la razón a su amigo, su novio, esto, su novio hizo lo otro pero al carajo el sufrimiento de su pareja, ahora mas que nunca ningun otro power rangers ni nadie obligara a Jason a volver, su novio mientra este en su estado merece ser feliz y el lo haría feliz cueste lo que le cueste

-Siendo asi-suspira Carter-Danna todos estamos aquí para ayudarnos, apoyarnos,y uniéndonos mas como familia no para aguantar berrinche de nadie-sonrio cuando todos le aplaudieron de forma general-y Tommy, Danna danos cuenta que este-señalando a Tommy-según el propio Jason me conto que ser líder es el suplicio del siglo de Tommy-Tommy fue el que aplaudio-por eso debemos todos facilitarle las cosas lo mas posible entiende

Suspiro al tener la atención sincera de Danna

-Ahora Danna sabiendo que Tommy y Jason son parejas-suspira nuevamente el ranger rojo velocidad de la luz-debe darte cuenta que no es nada pero nada fácil para Tommy ver como Jason se cae en pedazos, porque Danna darte cuenta por las palabras de Tommy que el legendario Tyranosaurio no retrocedio a Jason a su edad de niño por nada, fue precisamente para que todos pisaramos suelo Jason necesitaba ayuda hace tiempo, hacen siglos y tristemente por lo que veo nadie se dio cuenta de ello

Lo dijo con contundencia que estremecio por completo a todos, en especial Tommy le agradecía enormemente sus palabras a Carter, que se merece con creces estar entre los mejores ranger rojo, era verdad, era la cruda y dolorosa verdad nadie vio que Jason quería ayuda y por los momentos esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde

-Lo siento mucho-dice de forma sincera Danna-realmente fue una falta de respeto de mi parte con Jason y con todos ustedes le prometo que no va a volver a suceder

Tommy miraba a Zack de reojo ambos suspiraron profundamente, anteriormente querían gritarle a la chica mandarla al carajo, pero Carter lo hizo magnifico asi que decidieron aceptar sus disculpas, aunque Kira murmuro a las chicas que la mantuvieron vigiladas a esa ranger rosada recién llegada esa se saco su numero, no mintió cuando le dijo a su peque que no dejaria que nada ni nadie lo volviera a lastimar , sobre su cadáver pasaría eso. Tommy y todos en general decidieron dejar pasar por alto su actitud de malcriadez y todos se fueron a descansar.

Sim embargo horas de madrugada cierto pequeño Jason lloraba amargamente, acaba de despertar de una pesadilla, para variar no es que no tenga pesadilla podía jurar que incluso en su adultez tener pesadillas era ya hasta cotidiano para el.

-Porque no puedo ser feliz aun aquí-dice entre el llanto el pequeño que estaba sentado en una esquina-porque no puedo dejar de sentirme tan mal, me duele todo

-¿Jason cariño?-pregunta Anna que estaba despierta y aprovecho para chequear todas las habitaciones-cariño porque estas sentado en la esquina

-Mi cama era pequeña Anna-dice entre lagrimas Jason-mi papa no me dejaba ni dormir tranquilo-Anna empezó a derramar lagrimas le dolia tanto ver a ese niño sufriendo como lo hace-no es justo Anna no puedo dormir, porque mi papa no me deja descansar, quiero ser feliz aquí Anna

Anna no aguanto y lo abrazo, el pequeño se aferro a ella como si su vida dependiese de ello, lloro fuertemente y Anna solamente lo consolaba

-Ya mi pequeño esta bien-dice Anna tratando de calmar al pequeño irónicamente sabiendo que ni ella misma puede calmarse-vas a estar bien mi amor, Jase tu papa ya no estas aquí, no estará mas nunca aquí-viendo al pequeño con los ojos rojos-estas a salvo, quieres que busque a Tommy

-No Anna no quiero molestarlo-dice un poco mas calmado el pequeño-el debe dormir tranquilamente Anna yo no se lo impediré-viendo que Anna iba hablar-por favor Anna no llames a Tommy lo quiero mucho Anna pero me duele que incluso niño le doy mortificaciones de mas

-Eso no es asi cariño-dice firmemente Anna-hagamos algo no llamare a Tommy tienes razón el debe dormir, aunque mi niño-mirando a Jason-sabe que se va a molestar por no llamarlo-tristemente el pequeño tuvo que darle la razón-pero déjamelo a mi hare que no se moleste, ahora quieres leche caliente, quizas eso te haga dormir

Sonrio aliviadamente al ver que el pequeño asintio mas calmadamente. Los dos bajaron, Anna no podía creer que este niño tan adorable paso por un infierno, ella lo protegería, Jason necesitaba amor familiar y ella se lo iba a dar. Sonrio cuando el pequeño se froto los ojos pero miraba todo con curiosidad. Llegaron a la cocina principal

-¡Wow esta cocina puede alimentar un ejercito¡-exclama totalmente el pequeño Jason

-Jajajajajaja-rie sinceramente Anna-supongo que con los jóvenes que están aquí podemos darlo por hecho-sonrio al ver esa sonrisa brillante de Jason-cariño que tal si dormimos junto en la sala de estar,

-Pero no quiero que David se moleste contigo Anna-dice seriamente el pequeño no quiero molestar a nadie Anna, al menos es lo que mi papa siempre me decía que no dejaba de ser una molestia para el mundo

Anna apretaba los puños en impotencia seguramente al igual que Tommy y los demas jóvenes, ella deseaba revivir al padre del pequeño para asesinarlo con sus propias manos, nunca había odiado a nadie, pero el padre de este dulce niño si que la saco de sus casillas, hablaría a sola con Sam , David y Tommy deberán quitarle ese chic de la cabeza a Jason como sea, el nunca ha sido una molestia para nadie, salvo para ese maldito

-Cariño confias en mi no?-dice Anna sonriendo cuando el pequeño sonrio felizmente-entonces creeme que David no se molestara, Jason Sam te lo dijo cariño te ganaste nuestro corazón incluso cuando eras un adulto-sonrio al ver el rostro de sumo asombro del peque en serio era tan adorable-por eso dejanos cuidarte Jason dejanos darte amor que tanto lo necesitas y que todos especialmente Tommy te lo quieren dar de corazón

Jason tenia un nudo en la garganta, Anna se veía a lo lejos su amor por el, y el no sabia que era eso hasta que se descubrió enamorado de Tommy en su adolescencia, además no se engaña realmente quería ser querido, ser amado quizas como Tommy lo dijo lo olvidaría cuando volviera a la normalidad por eso nuevamente dejaria llevarse total que tiene que perder si en realidad ya perdió todo, asi que se lanzo a los brazos de Anna

-Solo quiero saber que es eso Anna-susurra en voz baja el pequeño al oído de Anna-solo quiero saber lo que es ser amado

Anna abrió sus ojos en shock, aguantándose las ganas de llorar, pero se mantenía firme en darle precisamente lo que el niño necesita

-Y vas a ser amado cariño eso te lo juro-dice firmemente Anna abrazando a Jason-te doy mi palabra que aquí vas a saber lo que se siente ser amado Jason

Continuara….


	47. Chapter 47

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia…**

Un nuevo dia llego en el complejo invernal de la familia biologica de Tommy Oliver, este se levanto mas temprano que el resto del equipo, fue directamente a chequear a su peque novio, cuán grande su sorpresa cuando su novio no estaba , suspiro profundamente Jason si que era un especialista en desaparecerse por completo, ahora donde estaba su novio, no quería ni pensar que algo malo le paso, su hermano David le hizo seña que lo siguiera, no dijeron nada mas y Tommy extrañado por el silencio y la seriedad de su hermano solamente lo siguió, entraron a la sala de estar, y nuevamente tuvo otra sorpresa al encontrar a Anna despierta, pero a su lado a su peque novio dormido aferrándose a ella, su cuñada le hizo seña que se le acercara pero sin hacer ningun ruido cosa que hizo de inmediato

-No podía dormir , fui a chequearlos a ustedes-susurra en voz baja Anna para que Tommy la escuchara sin despertar al pequeño-el era el ultimo pero me sorprendi a lo grande escucharlo llorar fuertemente-Tommy trago grueso era como mucho que su novio aunque fuera un dia completo fuera feliz-y mas oh Tommy el pobre estaba sentando en un rincón, me dijo que su cama era pequeña y su padre no lo dejaba descansar

Tommy apretaba los puños furiosamente, ese maldito viejo debe estar agradecido de haber muerto, porque con el si que hubiera mandado al carajo ser un power ranger ese hubiera muerto de una por el, sonrio al percibir que Anna tenia sus mismos pensamientos

-Lo abrace, trate de calmarlo y Tommy-continua en voz baja Anna-se que debería haberte llamado-Tommy asintio el debio haber estado con su peque en ese momento-creeme que quería hacerlo pero el pobre me dijo que no lo hiciera-besando suavemente la frente de Jason-dijo que te quería mucho pero le dolia saber que aun siendo niño te daba mortificaciones

-Pero no es asi Anna creeme-dice en voz baja Tommy mirando con amor a su peque dormido-me duele verlo asi , pero lo amo Anna nada cambiara lo que siento por el

-Y eso lo se cariño-sonrie Anna mas cuando Tommy le sonrio-Tommy toda su vida este pequeño-continua señalando al pequeño-ha vivido literalmente marginado, nada mas y nada menos que por sus propios padres, las dos personas que debían cuidarlo son los que lo han destrozado, me duele tanto como a ti que el repita hasta el cansancio que es una molestia cuando los dos sabemos que no es asi, pero en ese sentido no se puede borrar de un dia a otro, algo con lo que Jason desde niño aprendio a convivir

Tommy le daba la razón, nuevamente gracias a Sam, David y mas específicamente a Anna, sabia como ayudar a Jason, su pequeño tenia gran ausencia de amor y el se lo daría por monton, dolia ver que su peque dormido aun tenia su rostro enrojecido por haber llorado, debía estar con el, pero como Anna dijo Jason quería que descansara por completo cosa que hizo, pero le mata saber que mientra que el durmió feliz de la vida, su peque sufria nuevamente

-Anna porque no descansas-susurra Tommy-yo me quedare con mi peque novio, dile a David que no deje que los chicos entren aquí, no es por mal pero conociendo los escandalosos que son Zack y Kira despertaran a Jase de inmediato, es mas lo asustaran a grande ya que odia los gritos y lo que quiero es que duerma tranquilamente al menos unas horas mas

Anna asintio de inmediato y entre los dos hicieron que Tommy se recostara en el suelo cerca de la chimenea , teniendo entre sus brazos al pequeño Jason, se alivio enormemente que en ningun momento su peque novio dio señales de despertar. Anna lo beso en la mejilla y besando la frente del pequeño que seguía sumamente dormido, los dejo a ambos a solas

-Mi peque nunca seras una molestia para mi-susurra en voz baja Tommy besando la frente de su novio-me mata que no veas que eres todo para mi Jase, pero Anna esta en lo cierto llevas años sintiéndote asi , pero ojo no me rendiré peque hare que veas lo mucho que te amo

-Mi Tommy-susurra en voz baja Jason completamente dormido, Tommy sonrio felizmente porque por la forma que su pequeño se aferraba seguramente sentía su presencia

-Si tu Tommy-sonrie brillantemente Tommy-y tu siempre seras mi Jason

Casi se rie abiertamente al ver que su novio totalmente dormido hizo muestra de una pequeña sonrisa, realmente su pequeño novio era tan adorable, tan dulce, le mataba que eso se lo quitaron, pero le daba fuerza teniéndolo en sus brazos sabia que podía salvar a Jason, estaba mas que seguro de ello. Pasaron una hora mas el se había dormido , pero sonrio cuando sintió a su peque que al parecer ya estaba mas que despierto

-Tommy, Tommy-dice en voz baja el pequeño Jason-tienes el sueño mas pesado que Zack-Tommy sonrio pero no abrió los ojos en ningun momento-ese Zack aun recuerdo que Trini sin compasión alguna le echo una cubeta de hielo, ese temblo mas que una gelatina, me pregunto si podre hacerte lo mismo

Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock , en ese momento el pequeño se rio a lo grande, pero de una su novio lo agarro

-Miren si mi peque novio despertó-sonrie felizmente Tommy amaba la risa del pequeño y se aseguraría que esta se mantuviera-aja pequeño travieso asi que me querias lanzar una cubeta de hielo

-Es que no te despertabas-se quejaba el pequeño con puchero-en realidad querias saber si dormiste bien Tommy, cuando te vi parecias tan cansado, no fue por mi verdad

Tommy suspiro profundamente adiós a la hermosa sonrisa de su peque ahora veía que este lo miraba con dudas, se notaba nervioso

-Ven aquí mi peque novio-dice Tommy abrazando al pequeño-dormi por completo es mas Jason yo si dormi tranquilamente lo que no puedo decir lo mismo de ti peque

Suspiro esperando pacientemente que Jason hablara, sintió que este se aferraba a el

-No pude dormir nada Tommy-susurra en voz baja el pequeño-cuando dormia en mi alacena, la cama que tenia era tan pequeña como una silla-Tommy trago grueso le dolia saber eso pero tenia que escuchar a su peque, sabiendo que diría mas-entonces cuando desperté en esa cama enorme, de una me asuste, me dije a mi mismo que era como un sueño demasiado bueno para ser verdad me entiendes

-Claro que te entiendo mi babe-susurra en voz baja Tommy-creeme babe te entiendo perfectamente

-Y encima de eso soñé con mi papa Tommy-continua el pequeño-no entiendo Tommy, no entiendo porque el no me deja en paz, Anna tiene razón el ya no esta pero aun asi me hace mucho daño Tommy , con solo recordarlo

-Oye mi peque-dice seriamente Tommy haciendo que el pequeño lo mirara-no te mentire ni yo mismo lo entiendo pero sabes que-viendo que su peque lo miraba-eso me demuestra lo que siempre pensé de ti babe eres realmente fuerte, tu padre ya no esta Jase, ciertamente ahora lo recuerdas mas porque de nuevo eres niño, pero sabes cuando lo recuerdes quiero que me lo digas de una no importa a que hora sea peque, te dije que siempre estare contigo siempre

-Pero si es de madrugada no quiero….el pequeño no termino lo que iba a decir porque Tommy lo silencio señando sus labios con uno de sus dedos

-Que te acabo de decir babe-dice seriamente Tommy-jamas mi peque novio me molestarias y tu sabes que digo la verdad-el pequeño asintio alegremente-salvo si ando en lucha, salvo asi prométeme peque que me contaras si sueñas o recuerdas a tu padre, por favor promételo Jase

-Promesa de meñique-dice seriamente Jason señalando su dedo-te contare todo mi Tommy y que Trini se me aparezca para amenazarme por millonésima vez para variar si hago lo contrario

Tommy se rio alegremente aun asi sellaron el pacto, el pequeño nuevamente se lanzo a sus brazos, David y Anna que estaba realmente feliz de ver a Jason completamente tranquilo, en realidad ella y su novio veian a lo lejos como Tommy realmente era feliz con el pequeño ni hablar que este brillaba con luz propia solamente con la presencia de Tommy

-Cariño me alegro verte totalmente despierto y feliz-dice Anna alegremente besando la frente de Jason-peque de una también te dire asi entiendes cariño

-Ya que Anna-dice un muy resignado Jason-al parecer ser peque es mi destino de por vida

Anna, David y Tommy se volvieron a reir alegremente su peque novio realmente mostraba un rostro completamente resignado en serio que era realmente adorable

-En fin peque-continua Anna-tu y yo cariño iremos a tu habitación para cambiarte, me temo que esa ropa no va contigo-suspiro aliviadamente que el pequeño asintio de inmediato –mi novio David tiene ropa de el cuando tenia tu edad, creeme que seguramente me quedara

-No no me quedara-dice firmemente el pequeño Jason sacudiendo la cabeza-David eres mi cuñado y todo y te amo a morir-David solamente le sonrio ese niño realmente era un amor-pero sin ofender tu ropa no me quedara, porque Zack y Billy a mi edad siendo mas pequeños aun asi su ropa me quedaba algo holgada me explico

El pequeño suspiro aliviadamente al ver que los tres adultos entendieron por completo

-Pero peque con pequeños ajuste y listo-sonrie Anna agachándose a la altura del pequeño-ademas si vamos y te cambias seras mi ayudante personal-los tres adultos volvieron a reir a ver la cara de asombro del pequeño-que te parece si me ayudas hacer tus panquecas de chocolate

-¡Me dejaras hacer mis panquecas de chocolate¡-exclama muy felizmente el pequeño para la alegría de los tres adulto-viendo que Anna alegremente asintio-entonces vamos Anna que espera mis deliciosas panquecas de chocolate me necesitan con urgencia

Los tres adultos casi se caen al suelo de la risa por la hiperactividad del pequeño por sus amadas panquecas

-Esta bien mi peque asistente-sonrie Anna-tienes razón tus adoradas panquecas esperan por ti

El pequeño salio corriendo cuando de repente se detuvo

-Creo que me olvide de algo-dice el pequeño frunciendo el ceño tratando de recordar-lo siento Tommy me olvide de despedirme de ti

-Que te hace pensar eso mi peque gloton-sonrie Tommy siendo abrazado por Jason que le besaba las mejillas-cuidate mi peque novio, estare pendiente de que regreses conmigo

El pequeño nuevamente corrió, y nuevamente se detuvo, ahora mirando a David

-Lo siento David-dice el pequeño-pero tengo tantas cosas en mi mente

-Querras decir tus panquecas no-sonrio mas cuando el pequeño asintio de inmediato-que cosa seria mi peque, pero ven también quiero mi abrazo y mi beso como corresponde

El pequeño Jason sonrio, abrazando y besando las mejillas de David se fue alegremente con Anna, para hacer sus amadas y apreciadas panquecas

-El es tan adorable-dice sinceramente David-como duele que ese demonio que tuvo como padre nunca pudo ver eso

-Creeme hermano que son mis mismos pensamientos-suspira profundamente Tommy-realmente desearia revivir ese maldito para luego matarlo con mis propias manos-sorprendentemente o no su hermano le dio la razón, quien no hasta David quería destrozar a ese miserable ser por arruinarle la infancia a alguien tan dulce como Jason-en fin David, quiero delante de los chicos mas adelante hablar con Sam con respecto a Jason, me mata que mi peque novio siga sufriendo con sus pesadillas

-Te entiendo hermano estoy contigo-suspiro David-es mas para tu mayor tranquilidad, hay una habitación en el tercer piso listo para que te mude, es contigua al de Jason, además tiene un monitor podras ver si duerme o no por completo

-¡David ya te dije que te amo hermano mayor¡-exclama felizmente Tommy abrazando a un sonriente David-en serio hermano me quitas un peso encima, mi peque me prometio contarme si tiene nuevas pesadillas con respecto a su padre, pero no me engaño si me ve cansado no dira nada, por eso al verlo por cam, me dare cuenta si tiene pesadillas o no

-Hombre para que esos son los hermanos-dice seriamente David-y Tommy Sam no le mintió al pequeño cuando dijo que vino a cambiar la vida a todos, porque sorprendentemente lo hizo

Tommy sonrio brillantemente era cierto Jason era el centro de atención de todos, trago grueso, Kat, Tanya, Adam y Justin no lo han visto en su estado actual no confían en esos cuatros , aunque Justin de lejos se nota que entendio el mensaje aun asi con el también será muy cauteloso, y con Katherine ni se diga esa seguramente al ver a Jason de niño intentara lastimarlo pero en el momento en que lo intente, ese si que definitivamente será su fin como ranger de forma definitiva. Junto a su hermano se fue a desayunar con sus compañeros

-Buenos días chicos-sonrie Tommy-hombre mi peque novio como que si tenia razón, Sam debería ser rico mac pato por lo que veo

Y era verdad el comedor se dividio en dos largas mesas pero aun asi cabian todos

-Lo que sea Tommy-suspira Zack-hablando de tu peque novio, donde esta mi peque Jase que no lo veo

Y Tommy veía alegremente que todos estaban buscando a su peque novio con su mirada

-Lo siento chicos-dice sinceramente Tommy-pero Jase esta con Anna-suspirando continuo-esta cambiándose y además le ayudara a cocinar en especial sus adoradas panquecas

Volvió a sonreir felizmente al recordar como su pequeño se alboroto felizmente con tal de hacer sus amadas panquecas de chocolate

-Hombre esa obsecion del peque con esas panquecas-suspira Billy-se puede enfermar Tommy

-Puede ser Billy-dice Tommy-pero hermano es tan adorable cuando se le menciona sus panquecas-viendo que las chicas suspiraron alegremente-ademas Billy creeme que hoy le dare panquecas hasta el cansancio con tal que sea feliz todo el dia por completo

Todos especialmente Billy lo miraban seriamente

-Al rato de irnos a dormir-suspira profundamente Tommy-en la madrugada Anna paso a chequearnos a todos-viendo que tenia la atención de todos-y cuando ella chequeo el cuarto de Jason se encontró que mi peque no estaba precisamente dormido, Jason estaba llorando amargamente

Todos abrieron sus ojos en shock, Tommy les conto que Jason al estar tan acostumbrado a dormir a la alacena, haciendo que sus jóvenes estudiantes los rangers galácticos, los de la velocidad de la luz , los espaciales especialmente Andros y Karone abrieran sus ojos en shock, que estaba tan acostumbrado a dormir ahí que se asusto enormemente en ver que su cama era grande y textualmente como dijo el pequeño parecía un sueño demasiado bueno para ser verdad

-No puedo creer que Jason tuvo que pasar por esto-dice entre lagrimas Karone-y lo peor de todo es que ningun adulto se compadecio de el, ninguno pudo alejarlo de esos malditos miserables, y esa mujer si ante la odie por involucrarse con mi padre, ahora la odio hasta el final de mis días por hacerle tanto daño a su propio hijo

Tommy era el primero no solamente en darle la razón por completo sino entenderla, porque ni el se puede explicar como su propia madre abandono por completo a Jason, haber perdido a un gemelo era doloroso se entendia pero el que sobrevivio no tendría que pagar los platos rotos, y dolorosamente su novio pago mas que plato rotos

-Es peor Karone-dice tristemente Zack-se hicieron los locos, Billy, Trini y yo conocimos a Jason a temprana edad aun asi , no vimos nada Karone, no te mentire realmente ninguno pudo ver que Jason ya estaba mal, por no decir que ya estaba destruido

Lo ultimo lo dijo en referencia a la violación de su mejor amigo, tenia un nudo en la garganta en recordar esa memoria que vieron en la mente de Jason, no solamente el, Billy y Aisha estaban igual. Tommy apretaba los puños porque a diferencia de sus amigos sabia que no fue una vez que el maldito abuso de su novio, tres años, tres largos años Jason siendo abusado y los demas viviendo felices. En ese momento los rangers zeo llegaron

-Sabes algo Tommy-dice de repente Kat-vi hace unos momentos a un pequeño niño-Tommy y todos los rangers a excepción dela velocidad de la luz apretaron sus puños era como obvio que esa perra ya saco sus conclusiones-ahora Tommy ya sabemos que Jason no volverá por un tiempo, en serio que hasta de mocoso ese no deja de ser un problema

-Escuchame perra-dice furiosamente Karone-agradece a los dioses, cielos que tu quieras que no he vuelto a ser Astronema-mirando fríamente a Kat que se estremecio por completo-porque te juro que te hubiera partido en dos con mi baculo y Tommy-señalando a Tommy-ese me lo agradecería de por vida

-Es mas que eso Karone-dice seriamente Tommy-de una te convierto en ranger rosada de por vida, es mas soy yo el que te echaría porras de una

Karone sonrio felizmente, mientra que todos estaban de acuerdo con Tommy

-Sabes perra-sonrie maliciosamente Kira-si que superaste a la Kimberly no-abofeteando de una a una sorprendida Kat-te dare mas de una si te acercas a mi peque-sonriendo fríamente-he aprendido de Aisha lo que nos dejo Trini y Tommy-señalando a su mentor-ese nuevamente sobrevivio a Trini prácticamente de milagro

Katherine vio que Tommy asintio de una no tenia caso, es mas es el primero en reconocer que haber sobrevivido a las millonésimas amenazas de su adorada Trini es para no creerlo

-Se puede saber que pasa aquí?-pregunta seriamente Anna que venia con el pequeño que estaba feliz pero su sonrisa se fue por un tubo al ver nuevamente a Kat

-Anna llévate a Jason de aquí-dice seriamente Tommy-confia en mi no quiero que mi peque novio siga aquí

Anna no entendia nada pero mirando de reojo a Jason vio que el niño de forma automática tenia sus manos en sus oídos

-Van a gritar no Anna-dice en voz baja Jason aun con sus manos tapándose los oídos -asi hacen los adultos, siempre con esas miradas-Anna miraba donde el pequeño inconscientemente señalaba y se referia a cierta rubias que conocía-mis padres gritaban siempre Anna mayormente a mi

Anna le dolia enormemente eso, Tommy de una se fue abrazar a su peque novio, es mas de una lo saco de ahí de inmediato. Anna miro a las dos rubias ya conocía a Kira, y sabia que era estudiante de Tommy y que amaba al pequeño ayer lo comprobó por lo tanto la otra era mas que evidente que era el mayor dolor de cabeza de Tommy

Sin decir nada para la sorpresa de todas las personas no cacheteo a Kat sino mas bien con el puño cerrado le dio el puñetazo de su vida que hizo que la ranger rosada zeo cayera por completo al suelo

Continuara….


	48. Chapter 48

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers yo solo poseo la historia….**

En las afueras del complejo invernal Tommy Oliver cargaba en sus brazos a su pequeño novio Jason de diez años, que aun seguía en silencio aunque el ranger negro dino trueno suspiro al ver que al menos se quito las manos de sus oídos, cuando vio que su peque automáticamente al ver las miradas furiosas de Kat y Kira coloco sus manos en sus oídos, de una supo que era alarma y antes que Jason tuviera nueva crisis lo saco de inmediato, cuando viera a David se lo entregaría porque seguramente Kira y las chicas mataran a Kat y honestamente no le duele en decir que quiere estar en primera fila para ver eso

-Oye Tommy-dice el pequeño que alivio a Tommy por escucharlo-cree que a Kira le guste las panquecas de chocolate-Tommy sonrio tenia mal presentimiento de lo que iba a decir el pequeño pero era feliz de ver a su novio tranquilo

-No lo se mi peque novio-dice Tommy-quizas no le gusten las panquecas

-Pero es imposible mi Tommy-dice seriamente el pequeño-es imposible, prácticamente incalculable como Billy dice que haya una persona que no le guste una panqueca de chocolate, eso es inimaginable

Tommy volvió a reir aunque Billy se molestara realmente estos momentos valdría la pena darle todas las panquecas de chocolate a su peque novio

-Bueno si Kira me quiere debe querer mis panquecas Tommy-dice muy seriamente el pequeño Jason mientra que Tommy no pudo evitar abrazarlo mas se veía tan adorable defendiendo sus panquecas-asi que sea lo que le este haciendo a esa-frunce el ceño pensando en Kat-solamente con la intención le dare panquecas a Kira de por vida Tommy

Tommy solamente se rio no sabia si Kira con lo especial que es con sus comidas comería panquecas toda la vida, aunque veía a lo lejos su amor por su peque novio, además hasta el la premiaría con tal que Kira le haya dado un escarmiento a la perra de Kat, En ese momento bajo a Jason y caminaron donde estaba David

-Hermano puedes quedarte un momento con Jason-dice seriamente Tommy-debo reunirme a desayunar con los chicos pero surgió un problema si me entiendes

-Claro sabes que amo a este peque-sonrie David mas cuando Jason se lanzo a sus brazos-ademas vine a buscar a tu peque , Sam le tiene una sorpresa-sonrio al ver la preocupación en el rostro de su hermano-no temas mi Tommy que nuestro peque es todo tuyo, además seriamente Tommy con la sorpresa el peque estará mas feliz, le conte lo sucedido si me entiende

Tommy asintio y le agradeció de antemano a su hermano por el cariño sincero que tenia hacia Jason, no es que ahora su peque novio no se ganaba los corazones de todos, siendo adulto Jason se había ganado de una el aprecio de David, Sam y Anna ahora como niño era la guinda al pastel, es mas antes amaba a Jason como nadie , ahora mucho mas. Dejando de forma renuente porque en serio odiaba dejar a su peque novio con otras personas si poder disfrutarlo como realmente quería pero aun estaba la tierra, el asunto de Rita, los power rangers todo en especial saber que paso mientra sacaba a su pequeño del comedor, cuando llego quedo totalmente impactado al ver que Kat tenia su rostro totalmente hinchado

-¡Wow Kira hasta yo digo que esta vez te superaste¡-exclama dramáticamente Tommy pero se sorprendio a lo grande que su estudiante negó que fue ella

-Creeme Tommy con el corazón en la mano-se queja tristemente Kira-que nadie mas que yo desearia decírtelo en la cara como la golpee-llorando continuo-pero tu mala suerte se me contagio otra se me adelanto Tommy

Tommy trago grueso, Kira le dolia en el alma esto, es decir le dolia a lo grande no haber sido ella la que le haya dado un puñetazo en la cara a Kat, rayos mentalmente esperaba que las rangers femeninas hayan grabado eso, suspiro aliviadamente al mirar de reojo a una muy pero muy sonriente Hayley le respondio sin saberlo

-Lo siento mucho Kira-dice una muy apenada Anna que hace que Tommy abriera sus ojos en shock, la novia de su hermano era de armas tomar-creeme que si hay una próxima vez te la entregare en bandeja de plata

Una solloza Kira asintio, aunque para que, realmente le dolia en el alma no haber sido ella la que le dio el puñetazo del año a la perra. Anna se acerco a Tommy para que el solamente escuchara

-Sabes lo ultimo que el peque me dijo cuando seguía llorando Tommy-susurra Anna para que solamente Tommy escuchara-me dijo que no sabia que era amor Tommy, el pequeño no sabe lo que es ser amado-derramando algunas lagrimas-entiendes lo que hice, con todo lo contado por ti con respecto a esa chica-suspirando continuo-se porque el peque se siente asi Tommy, me duele enormemente que hasta el sol de hoy se encuentra con personas que le hacen creer que no merece ser amado

-Te entiendo perfectamente Anna-susurra Tommy que le dolia enormemente saber la ultima confesión de su peque novio y como Anna dijo la perra de Kat es una prueba que tiene Jason de seguir asi-creeme que te entiendo y te agradezco de corazón Anna por lo que has hecho por mi peque novio, no menti al decir que David es un hombre afortunado de tenerte

-Y espero que siga asi-sonrie alegremente Anna-porque si veo que tu hermano mira de mas si me entiende-Tommy sonrio felizmente-el puñetazo que le di a esa-señalando fríamente a Kat-sera nada a lo que le puedo hacer a tu hermano si ve a otra mujer que no sea yo

Tommy miro nuevamente a Kat y mentalmente esperaba que David no cometiera ninguna estupidez con Anna, porque ni el podria salvarlo de la paliza de su vida.

-David me llamo cariño-sonrie Anna-Sam tiene a nuestro peque para el-Tommy asintio felizmente-yo debo ir el peque le sigue diciendo a Sam que sus adoradas panquecas no pueden vivir sin el , es tan adorable

-jajajajajajaja-rie felizmente Tommy-si estoy empezando a ponerme celoso por tanto atención de mi peque novio con las panquecas-sonriendo a Anna-gracias nuevamente Anna por todo y muy especialmente por lo que acabas de hacer

-Cuando quieras cariño-sonrie felizmente Anna-sabes algo Tommy antes de irme , pienso que aun no ha habido un nuevo ataque, porque no aprovechan para descansar y especialmente porque no llevas a Jason a esquiar creo que el peque necesita entretenerse y ustedes también

-Creeme que ya había pensado eso Anna-sonrie Tommy-despues de algunas cosas llevare a mis amigos a la zona de esquíes, y creeme que disfrutare a lo grande tener a mi peque novio para mi solo

Anna solamente le sonrio, y despues de eso miro fríamente a Kat

-Bien supongo que esta demas mentir no Kat-dice fríamente Tommy-es como obvio que el niño es Jason asi que de una ni siquiera remendare eso-suspirando continuo-tampoco mentire al decirte que disfruto a lo grande verte con el rostro golpeado, si ya amaba a Anna por hacer feliz a David que de lejos se ve, y su amor por mi peque novio-mirando a Kat-de una verte a ti como estas la amare de por vida

-Tienes idea-dice aun adolorida pero furiosa Kat-tienes idea del peligro que corremos gracias a ese mocoso

-Sigue llamándole mocoso-dice furiosamente Aisha-y conoceras personalmente la furia del Tigre Colmillo de Sable, ese lo siento en este momentos con ganas de matarte y creeme que los espiritus de Zack, Billy y Hayley están en las mismas condiciones

Kat trago grueso al ver que Zack, Billy y Hayley se levantaron mirando furiosamente a Katherine, Tommy suspiro no quería intervenir pero esos tres no pueden dañar el lugar

-Chicos tranquilícense-dice seriamente Tommy-confien en mi ganas de matar a esa hace años luz no me faltan-Kat estaba realmente dolida aun creía que Tommy podía amarla a ella y nadie mas-pero los tres no pueden liberar sus espiritus por eso, además mi peque novio lo sentira y lo siento chicos pero ni a ustedes le permitiré que mortifiquen mas a Jason, mas de lo que esta

Suspiro aliviadamente al ver que los cuatros se calmaron por completo

-Y tu ni pienses que estas tan campante-dice furiosamente Tommy-dile nuevamente mocoso a mi peque novio y te entrego en bandeja de plata a Kira-señalando a su estudiante que del llanto exploto de alegría-y esa como va si que le sigue los pasos a Trini y de una soy el primero en decir que ni me explico como sobrevivi a Trini, esa si que para traumarnos era una experta en la materia

Zack, Billy, Aisha de nuevo le daban la razón por completo

-Entonces explicanos porque rayos-dice enfurecida Kat-Jason se convirtió en niño, al menos creo que merecemos saberlo no

-En realidad tu no mereces nada pero-suspira Tommy-no me queda de otra, el espíritu del Tyranosaurio, hizo retroceder en el tiempo a Jason volviéndolo a sus 10 años, y ni te atrevas a dudar de mi-mirando fríamente a Kat-en primera te olvida de Aisha y el mismo Zack, los espiritus de los dinosaurios existen, y obviamente tu misma te diste cuenta de su poder-sonrio al ver que esa si se acordó de lo sucedió con Aisha y Zack-y en segundo lugar no seria la primera vez que pasa, hello a nosotros no paso en carne y hueso , y de una duramos un tiempo siendo niño

Se encontró que Kat no pudo decir nada, en ese momento el aparato de poder que tenia Billy sonó

-Ranger migthy morphin-sonrie Keiko-su prueba acaba de comenzar, deben venir ustedes cinco sin sus compañeros, incluso sin Tommy, vamos a ver rangers si saben quien soy su entrenamiento oficialmente comenzó

-Hombre ya me imagino que llegare medio muerto-se queja Zack-en fin chicos nos vemos es hora de la verdad-mirando a sus compañeros-bueno Billy, Aisha , Hayley, y Zhane hay que estar preparados no me engaño esa Keiko seguramente se disfrazo de quien menos pensábamos, Tommy saludame a mi peque de mi parte

-Por supuesto hermano-dice seriamente Tommy-suerte chicos que el poder los protega

Zack asintio aunque de inmediato Tommy, Andros, Leo, Mike los abrazaron y de una el y su equipo se fueron de inmediato

-Pobre chicos-dice seriamente Conner-hasta yo se que Keiko de una les pateara el trasero a los cinco con suma facilidad-Tommy de una le dio la razón-solamente espero que luchen hasta el final, al menos ellos ya están preparándose para lo que viene

-Asi es-dice Trent-y al menos con estos días aparentemente tranquilos-lo ultimo lo dice fríamente a Kat-debemos seguir entrenando doc, ojo también quiero descansar-suspirando continuo-pero se que esos villanos al igual que nosotros no están nada tranquilos con esta aparente paz

Todos los rangers asintieron en acuerdo

-Carter ya nos hemos enfrentado a Venom-dice seriamente Tommy-de una el con Xeron y Morganas rivales de los rangers misticos de pacotilla son los mas fuerte que hemos vistos-viendo a Carter-hay algo que debamos saber de el, digo se que los otros no han mostrado su autentico poder especialmente Zedd, mas siendo el guardian de Rita seguramente nos tiene algo preparado

-Ademas de Venom-dice Carter-esta su hija Zendaya-cuando la enfrentamos por primera vez, se mostraba realmente "inútil"-suspirando continuo-era nada mas y nada menos que la hija de papa, pero Tommy, Venom aumento su poder por su alianza con Zedd, además de que el robo el cristal oscuro que fue uno de los pocos objetos que dejo la original Rita ante de ser encerrada por completo

-Hombre temo en preguntar-dice seriamente Damian-pero presiento que esa bruja no dejo solo un objeto

El silencio de Carter fue su mayor respuesta

-Dejo 9 objetos en total-dice seriamente Danna-esta el cristal negro , la diadema de cristal, el cofre de la muerte, el anillo del Nibelungo, la estatua de marfil, la burbuja de niebla, la olla maléfica, el espejo de la muerte, y el mas poderoso de todos, el que debemos temer y que posee actualmente en su vieja forma, su baculo oscuro

Todos se estremecieron por completo

-Y además de saber que Rita-se queja TJ-sera por un tiempo nuestro mayor dolor de cabeza, me imagino que debemos destruir todos esos objetos

-Me temo que estas en lo cierto-dice Chad- y ahora me doy cuenta que cierta persona-refiriendose a Kat-tienes algo contra Jason y los migthy morphin-viendo que la muy hinchada Kat solo puso los ojos-querida explotara de la envidia ya que son los espiritus de los dinosaurios los únicos que poder destruir cada objeto que tal

Kat se estaba mordiendo la lengua hasta ese ranger azul conspira contra ella no es justo

-Tommy de una no meteremos a Jason en esto-dice el ranger azul velocidad de la luz aliviando a Tommy-es mas que obvio que esta fuera de servicio-suspirando continuo-y a pesar del error sincero de Danna y especialmente de la falta de oxigenación en el cerebro de cierta rubia-Tommy y los demas le aplaudieron-Carter y todos rubia oxigenada si pensamos, si vivimos el dia a dia o sea estamos conectado en la realidad y la realidad es que Jason no esta para mortificarse por nada ni por nadie me explico

Y todos pero todos le aplaudieron en pie

-Hermano-sonrie felizmente Conner-sin Zack aquí lo dire por el, definitivamente también eres uno de los nuestros

Chad iba a responder alegremente pero

-Y yo que Conner-dice un muy celoso Jason-y yo no soy uno de los de ustedes o lo que sea-Tommy sonreía mas su novio se veía tan adorable estando celoso-bien si no me necesitan total suerte la mia-con puchero que hacia que las rangers femeninas se derritieran-tengo panquecas de chocolate por monton, que hice por mi mismo vean-dice felizmente mostrando sus manos ensuciadas-asi que mi esfuerzo sobrehumano no se desperdiciara por ustedes

Todos estaban sorprendidos, sin palabra, ese niño era un amor, Tommy se enamoraba mas de Jason si era posible, tan dulce, tan vivaz, le mataba saber que este pequeño era el Jason que debio ser y que sus padres no se lo permitieron trago grueso pensando en lo ultimo que el pequeño le dijo a Anna dolia en el alma ver lo mucho que su novio sufrio a lo grande

-Espera peque no te vaya-dice apresuradamente Conner-no te pongas asi claro que eres uno de los nuestros-sonrio al ver que el pequeño lo miraba suspicazmente -por supuesto que eres de los nuestro peque, es mas tu eres el numero uno Jase

Todos sonrieron al ver la cara de sorpresa del pequeño que felizmente se abrazo a Conner

-De verdad Conner soy el numero uno?-pregunta felizmente el pequeño viendo que Conner asintio fruncio el ceño-pero Conner entre nosotros-dice en voz baja haciendo que Conner se acercara aunque Tommy escucharía-en realidad el numero uno de que

Conner abrió sus ojos en shock y no pudo evitar reírse largamente, Tommy igual su novio si que era una cosa seria, en serio tantos celos y al final ni entendia porque estaba celoso en primer lugar

-Ven mi peque novio-dice felizmente Tommy tratando de calmarse-peque que hare contigo

-Quererme Tommy-dice el pequeño encogiéndose de hombros- es como obvio que quiero que me quieras mi Tommy

-Eso dalo por hecho mi peque novio-sonrie Tommy besando la frente de su novio-quererte es algo que pienso hacer toda mi vida peque

Jason sonrio, el pequeño sonrio como nunca y lo abrazo fuertemente, en ese momento, se solto de Tommy y decidio abrazar a todos, empezó primeramente con las chicas

-Kira te tengo una sorpresa-dice alegremente el pequeño frunciendo el ceño-pero supongo que no puedo decírtelo, porque seguramente dejaria de ser sorpresa

-¡Eres tan adorable mi peque¡-exclama felizmente Kira abrazando al pequeño Jason amaba al pequeño y que se cuide la perra la matara de una si se mete con su peque-no te preocupe peque espérare tu sorpresa con ansias

Todos sonrieron al ver que el pequeño suspiro largamente de alivio, Tommy solamente felizmente veía como le sonreía a las chicas

-Cassie, Kendrix-dice muy pero muy seriamente el pequeño Jason-ustedes tienen mi respeto de por vida-ambas chicas no podían evitar verlo tan serio-aun en mi corta vida por segunda vez-todos se rieron-en fin en mi corta vida la respetare de por vida, solamente por llevar el traje rosada sin ser infectadas solamente con eso, ustedes serán mis chicas de por vida

Las dos chillaron alegremente, Tommy aunque le hacia feliz ver como su peque les sonreía no dejo de ver que aun asi el se estremecia, y era mas que un hecho que debía buscar la forma de que su peque ya no tenga miedo, pero luego con todo lo que paso era mas que evidente que tenia razones de sobra para seguir con miedo. El pequeño empezó ahora con los chicos, se abrazo felizmente a Andros de una, no sabia porque pero despues de Tommy, Andros le daba plenamente confianza y mas que le gusta que le revuelva el cabello, siguió con Leo que era otro que se gano su confianza de una, y asi sucesivamente, pero se detuvo en los rangers zeo, Tommy iba a decirle que siguiera de largo, pero el pequeño miraba fijamente a los cinco, suspiro al ver a Trey

-Hey peque-sonrie Trey-me alegro que finalmente te acordaras de mi

-Pero son tantos rangers que abrazar Trey-se quejaba con puchero el pequeño-es un trabajo enorme , pero alguien tiene que hacerlo no

Todos nuevamente se rieron de verdad que amaban ese niño y se dedicarían además de salvar el mundo en cuidar del pequeño mientra este con ello

-Me imagino que fuiste el sacrificado peque-sonrie mas calmadamente Trey mas cuando el pequeño mostro su cara de afirmarlo-te felicito haces un excelente trabajo

-Si nadie pero nadie abraza mejor que yo-dice seriamente Jason-verdad mi Tommy

Tommy sonriendo asintio, era tan adorable verlo asi, en ese momento vio que Jason se acercaba abrazar a Karone, pero por cierta persona casi cae al suelo, esta vez Katherine si que la hizo a lo grande

-¿Estas bien peque?-pregunta con preocupación Karone mentalmente jurando que mataria esa perra mas cuando vio que Kira casi se lanza a ella

-Estoy bien-dice el pequeño-voy a ir con Anna nuevamente, al parecer la única además de las chicas que me quieren-suspirando continuo-Tommy estoy bien no te preocupes por mi

-No dejare de preocuparme por ti y lo sabes mi peque-dice Tommy abriendo sus brazos para que Jason corra hacia el cosa que si hizo-peque es mejor que te quedes con Anna y David, deja que vaya por ti

-Esta bien Tommy-dice el pequeño besando la mejilla a Tommy-pero trae a los chicos me siento feliz con ellos-Tommy sonrio al ver que por su mirada le decía la verdad-ademas siendo sincero con las panquecas que hice para traerlas aquí ni terminare la semana completa

Tommy y todos pero todos los power rangers se reian a lo grande, el ranger dino trueno no sabia como se las ingeniaba su peque novio para reconfortarlo cuando es precisamente el que lo necesitaba

-¿Cómo lo haces peque?-pregunta en voz baja Tommy para que solamente el peque escuchaba al verlo como fruncio el ceño decidio explicarle-digo como haces para calmarme cuando tu eres el que necesitas ser calmado

-Porque te estoy cuidando Tommy-dice el pequeño como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo-tu eres mi novio no?-pregunta Jason viendo que Tommy asintio automáticamente-entonces los novios se cuidan ente ellos no-Tommy impresionado asintio nuevamente-y tu me has cuidado Tommy, lo lógico para mostrarte que te quiero mucho lo lógico que haga lo mismo no

Por primera vez en su vida Tommy Oliver no sabia que decir al respecto, solamente abrazo a su pequeño, realmente amaba a Jason y despues que su peque se aleje Katherine se despedirá de forma definitiva de los Power Rangers Zeo

Continuara…..


	49. Chapter 49

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia….**

En el comedor, finalmente Tommy y el resto de los power rangers terminaron de desayunar tranquilamente, su peque novio hace rato se había ido finalmente sonrio felizmente su peque siempre se las arregla para hacerlo sonreir cada dia, y a pesar que sabia que Katherine lo empujo a lo grande, esta vez sonrio cuando en el momento que su peque se fue y asegurándose que no regresara, Kira termino el trabajo que hizo Anna, con lo cual a Katherine no le quedo de otra que regresarse a la habitación , la imagen que dejo era tan deporable que Kira sin dudarlo lo grabo cabe decir que para Tommy su estudiante será millonaria ante que se gradue, al ver como las demas rangers femeninas incluyendo a Kelsey y por mas increíble a Danna le pedían copias del mismo, ese momento el aparato que fue el centro de poder de Ninjo empezó a sonar, este Billy se lo había dejado a Trent

-Rangers-dice Zordon-Alpha y yo hemos seguido monitoreando la tierra, en unos cinco días mas volverá todo a la normalidad, los guardianes de otras galaxia han monitoreado a sus lugares y los villanos todo bien por los momentos

Tommy y los demas en forma general suspiraron aliviadamente, podían entrenar y descansar mas tranquilos sabiendo que la Tierra y el Universo estaba a salvo por los momentos

-Tommy, dime Karone esta contigo en estos momentos?-pregunta seriamente Zordon

-Estoy aquí Zordon-responde Karone

-Bien Karone-dice seriamente Zordon-si recuerdas nuestra conversación que tuvimos cuando todos fueron a rescatar a Jason-suspirando continuo-mi propuesta sigue en pie, es mas es oficial en estos momentos, Karone quieres ser la nueva ranger rosada zeo

Todos abrieron sus ojos en shock, y mas Karone estaba felizmente impresionada

-Acepta, Karone , acepta-suplica Kira-por Jason, por Andros, por nuestra cordura hermana pero acepta

Karone se rio alegremente al ver que todos de milagro no se le arrodillaban, especialmente Tommy, podía jurar que la pareja de su hermano le haría un altar en estos momentos, pero ninguno tenia que preocuparse, por su puesto que acepta, no solo por estar mas cerca de su peque hermano que realmente era adorable, además lucharía con Andros y Mike, y mas que nada amaba ser ranger , cuando sustituyo a Kendrix lo hizo no solamente por su amiga , sino mas que todo por redimirse por lo que hizo como Astronema, pero gracias a Leo y los chicos se dio cuenta que esto era lo que realmente queria

-Por supuesto que acepto Zordon-dice finalmente Karone y en ese instante todos se levantaron felizmente por semejante noticia

-Bien siendo asi-sonrie Zordon-se hara oficialmente todo esta noche-Kat no debe saber nada, nos entendemos Adam , Tanya

-He decidido mantenerme al margen Zordon-dice sorprendentemente Tanya que Kira pensó que quedaría muda para siempre-he decidio luchar por la tierra, amo ser rangers quizas como persona dejo que desear, pero sin arrogancia saben todos que soy buena luchando

Para la sorpresa de Tanya, todos de forma tranquila y sin odio alguno asintieron dándole la razón, porque era cierto Tommy no podía negar que al principio vio a Tanya fuera de ritmo , pero sorpresivamente y en palabras del propio Eithan Tanya si que era buena luchadora, además como no ha dicho nada que al igual que su estudiante creyo que se quedo muda, en ese sentido mientra siga asi todo estará bien

-Lo mismo conmigo Zordon-dice firmemente Adam-tambien me mantendré al margen de lo que no se refiera a salvar la tierra, Mike sabe que es asi

-Es cierto Zordon-dice seriamente Mike-hable con los dos, y hasta el momento han cumplido fidedignamente por cierta persona ni me preguntes por favor

-Creeme Mike entiendo perfectamente-dice Zordon-escuchenme rangers hay otra razón por la cual Kat no debe enterarse, es mas esa razón se la dire en la anochecer-suspiro-para hacer oficial a Karone como la nueva rangers todos deben estar y eso incluye a los migthy morphin , confie en mi rangers hay otra cosa que hacer con Katherine que involucra a Kimberly y a Rocky Santos

-Zordon como mi ranger favorito dice-se queja Kira-nos arruinas la diversión, no ves que todos queremos matar a esos tres con nuestras propias manos sinceramente

Silencio sepulcral

-Sinceramente Trini Kwuan-suspira profundamente Zordon-es mas que un hecho comprobado que todos pero todos nos sacamos la lotería contigo

-Eso si que es verdad-suspira resignadamente Tommy que el mas que nadie sabia que ganarle una a Trini fue siempre una misión imposible

-En fin con respecto a Jason-dice Zordon-mantengalo al margen en todo es un niño y vivirá como un niño mientra este asi-Tommy estaba totalmente de acuerdo con su mentor-el regresara cuando sea realmente necesario, al menos tengo noticias Rita tardara unos meses mas para despertar

Todos casi chillan de alegría

-Pero los ataques continuaran-dice Zordon bajándole de la nube-no es por mal rangers, se que desearan regresar a sus lugares

-Espera Zordon no es asi-dice seriamente Leo-en primera no nos engañemos Zordon si cualquier equipo regresa a su planeta los villanos de una atacaran, Illinois se salvo de milagro , gracias a Zack y los demas, pero que pasaría con el planeta de Andros, o el lugar de Carter

Andros y Carter de inmediato le dieron la razón

-Ademas al menos mi equipo-sonrie felizmente Leo-estamos felices de estar aquí, y como Carter dijo somos una familia, tener un encuentro asi no pasa todos los días

-Estoy de acuerdo con Leo-sonrie Andros-ademas al menos Karone y yo tenemos razones extras para estar aquí-Karone alegremente asintio-pero de corazón Zordon danos créditos realmente a pesar de todo estamos felices de estar aquí

-Asi es-dice Cassie-ademas ni muerta me alejaran de cierto peque , realmente es tan adorable

Tommy suspiro no solamente Kira, ahora las rangers femeninas que asentían felizmente en acuerdo con Cassie se iban a pegar mas a su peque novio, y eso no le agradaba en nada, miro fríamente a Leo, Andros y Carter los tres le están haciendo la suplencia a Zack en estos momentos, al ver como los tres burlonamente se burlan de el era prueba de ello.

-En fin siendo asi-sonrie Zordon-regresaran a la base lunar despues de la normalidad, aunque debo pensar si Jason debe o no venir a eso, es un niño y créame rangers que yo mas que nadie que vi su caída quiero que disfrute lo que le arrebataron

-Dejanos pensar eso a nosotros Zordon-suspira Tommy-todo depende de ver como sigue mi peque novio, si el se siente listo nos iremos con el, sino lo dejare con Sam, David y Anna , y al igual que tu también quiero que Jason disfrute por completo su niñez

-En fin-dice Zordon-Alpha y yo también hemos monitoreado el entrenamiento de los mighty morphin y Tommy-suspiro-no recuerdo ver a Zachary tan lastimado desde que Trini para variar le pateo el trasero hasta el cansacio en una de las batallas con Scorpina

Tommy trago grueso, recordando que Zack literalmente saco de sus casillas nada mas y nada menos que a Trini, seriamente su mejor amigo del alma hace estupideces por monton, pero con Trini ese dia si que se graduo

_En una de las batallas entre los power rangers y Scorpina que para el shock total de todos , esa regreso del mas alla, Tommy que ahora era el nuevo líder miraba de reojo como esa se comia con los ojos a Trini y viceversa, abrió sus ojos en shock iba a decir algo …pero_

_-Tommy, Tommy , Tommy-dice fríamente Trini estremeciendo por enésima vez a Tommy-lo que sea que viste, escuchaste, sentiste o incluso viviste-Tommy trago mas grueso-te lo contare mas adelante, pero si comentas algo ahora mismo te juro Tommy Oliver_

_Tommy sin exagerar pero juraba que veía su vida en una película en estos momentos, seriamente esa Trini si que se especializa para traumar a todo el mundo_

_-Te juro que tu sueño de dejar el liderazgo de los power rangers se te cumplirá y sabes por que-continua fríamente Trini haciendo que Tommy tiemble por completo-porque yo misma te enviare al otro mundo sin boleto de regreso nos estamos entendiendo mi comandante_

_Trini sonrio felizmente como Tommy asintio automáticamente, a lo lejos Jason sentía lastima por su mejor amigo, ni siendo el jefe Tommy ganaría una con Trini es mas el fue tantas veces victimas de su amiga aun siendo su líder que se resigno hace mucho que el tampoco ganaría una con su amiga..en ese momento_

_-Deja de amenazar a Tommy Trini-dice seriamente Zack-estamos peleando con el palo cebao de Scorpina y tu sigues en la misma, seriamente Trini te amo pero debes madurar_

_De repente el ambiente se volvió escalofriante, Tommy, Jason, Kimberly y Billy tragaron grueso, esa energía oscura que sentían no provenían precisamente de sus enemigos_

_-Oye Zack-dice nerviosamente Jason-sabes que Tommy, Billy y tu en la pijamada son testigos que yo vivi ese dia de milagro-Zack frunciendo el ceño asintio-y sabes que estupidez hice hermano ese dia lo recuerdas_

_El ranger negro no entendia nada hasta que abrió sus ojos en shock , sabiendo lo que le venia_

_-Hermano sin ofender-dice un tembloroso Tommy-te felicito de una Zack porque acabas de ganarle a Jase en ese sentido_

_-Zachary Taylorrrr-dice fríamente Trini mientra que Zack temblo por completo-esperame un momento que terminare esta batalla de una vez_

_Y antes que Tommy o cualquiera dijera algo, la furia de la ranger amarillo se extendió en un santiamén, Trini Kwuan únicamente ella sola mando a volar todo lo que se le atravesara, los patrulleros, Goldar, Scorpina incluso el monstruo todos quedaron papillas frente a una furiosa ranger amarillo_

_-Hombre lo que se me espera-dice temblorosamente Zack pero abrió sus ojos en shock al ver que Tommy, Jason, Kimberly y Billy prácticamente volaron del lugar_

_-Bien Zachary Taylor en donde quedamos-dice muy furiosamente Trini_

-El resultado-suspira Tommy temblando por el recuerdo- fue que Zack duro una semana en el hospital, es mas no recuerdo si hubo alguna parte de su cuerpo que no haya sido vendado, ninguno, les repito nuevamente compañeros sin exagerar pero para aterrorizarnos definitivamente Trini si que era una experta en la materia

-Creanle a Tommy rangers-dice nerviosamente Zordon para el shock total de todos los demas rangers-que fui testigo que si había alguien a quien se le debía temer de por vida, esa era precisamente Trini

Tommy si que le daba la razón, su dulce Trini cuando se enfurecia si que era el verdadero demonio en persona

-Al menos-continua Zordon-Keiko los esta entrenando a los cinco de forma perfecta, y precisamente Zachary tiene grandes posibilidades de comunicarse con el mastodonte como Jason lo hace con el Tyranosaurio, bueno ranger nos vemos en la noche créanme que no se arrepetiran de ver lo que sucederá

-Bien presiento que Zordon tiene un as bajo la manga-suspira Tommy-en fin chicos vámonos a descansar-sonriendo-arriba hay un área de esquiar, y como Sam dijo, también merecemos aunque sea unos días vivir por completo nuestras vidas

Todos felizmente asintieron, Tommy les dijo que debían cambiarse y esperar en la entrada del completo, mientra que el sonrio iba a buscar a su peque novio, pero suspiro sabiendo que lo estaban siguiendo y no precisamente sus dolores de cabeza

-¿Qué quieres ahora Kat?-pregunta con fastidio Tommy pero antes de voltearse Kat le inyecta algo en su brazo

-¡Que diablos ¡-exclama dolorosamente Tommy-que me hiciste perra

-Nada solo dormiras un poco mi amado Tommy-sonrie maliciosamente Kat-y cuando despiertes olvidaras todo, pero todo acerca de cierto mocoso que conocemos

Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock, luchando por completo a lo que sea que esa maldita le haya inyectado, no olvidaría a Jason, jamas dejaria que esa perra le borrara sus recuerdos , pero poco a poco en contra de su voluntad, cerro sus ojos teniendo a su peque novio en sus últimos pensamientos

"_Jason perdóname"_

Katherine Hillard no fue elegida por Rita por nada, ahora tenia a Tommy para ella sola, viendo que nadie venia, arrastro aun con dolor a su novio, porque ahora era suyo, lo arrastro afuera sin que nadie lo vieran y ocultos. Pasaron horas cuando vio que Tommy despertó

-Kat que paso?-pregunta un confundido Tommy-es decir no íbamos a salir juntos como pareja

Kat sonrio felizmente el hechizo funciono a la perfeccion

-Claro mi amor-dice besando a Tommy que le correspondio de inmediato-

Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock al ver a su novia golpeada

-¿Quién fue Kat?-pregunta furiosamente Tommy-quien rayos te golpeo

-Fueron dos mi amor-dice llorando Kat siendo abrazada por Tommy-primero la novia de tu hermano esa tal Anna y despues tu estudiante Kira, en serio Tommy no se que rayos les hice

-No te preocupes amor que esas dos me van a escuchar ahora mismo-dice furiosamente Tommy no vio la sonrisa maliciosa de Kat

"_Todos ellos me pagaran todas las humillaciones, y para el dolor de la mocosa de Kira seguire siendo ranger zeo incluso en contra del mismo Zordon"_

Kira y todos los rangers buscaban en todas partes a su mentor, no entendían como Tommy estaba desaparecido, podían jurar que Tommy les dijo que esperaba allí afuera, en ese instante un feliz pequeño Jason venia felizmente con Anna y David donde estaban ellos

-Kira se que dije que me quedaría con Anna-dice alegremente el pequeño-pero quiero mostrarle a mi Tommy la sorpresa que me dio el abuelo Sam

Kira realmente le encantaba su peque, mas cuando este le decía su mentor su Tommy sinceramente no había cosa mas adorable que un pequeño Jason Scott, sin embargo ella ni nadie estaba preparado al ver a Tommy en compañía de nada mas y nada menos que con Katherine que de lejos le sonreía de forma triunfal

-No me gusta ese Tommy Kira-dice en voz baja el pequeño para el shock total de todos , Kira se agacho al igual que Jason presentia algo mas-ese no es mi Tommy, sus ojos no brillan, Kira mi Tommy no esta esa me quito a mi Tommy

El pequeño se lanzo a los brazos de Kira que intentaba consolarlo pero le daba la razón de una a su peque, ella conocía a su mentor, mirando de reojo a Conner, Eithan y Trent, también concordaban algo le hizo esa perra a su mentor, como el pequeño dijo definitivamente ese no es Tommy

-¡Se puede saber Kira porque golpeaste a mi novia ¡-exclama fríamente Tommy dejando a todos los rangers totalmente en shock-y tu Anna que seas novia de David no te da el derecho de golpear a mi pareja, ocúpate de tus propios asuntos

-¡Que demonios Tommy¡-exclama totalmente sorprendido David-sera mejor que te disculpe con Anna sino te la veras conmigo

-No David no lastimes a Tommy-dice un lloroso Jason-ese no es Tommy-señalando a Kat-esa bruja le hizo algo David, mira sus ojos ese no es mi Tommy

David se tranquilizo mas por ver al peque llorando tristemente, pero le hizo caso y abrió sus ojos en shock, Jason tenia razón ese no era su hermano, los ojos de Tommy están rojos, en ese momento los mighty morphin llegaron e igualmente estaban sorprendidos al ver como Tommy protegia literalmente a Kat que fingia llanto

-¿Qué pasa aquí?'-pregunta furiosamente Zack-Tommy se puede saber porque carrizo mi peque Jase esta llorando

-Y a mi que me importa que ese mocoso llore Zack-dice fríamente Tommy dejando a todos en shock y mas el pequeño que lloro mas dolia ver a su novio totalmente ido-ni siquiera se quien es y no me interesa saberlo, es mas ni siquiera se porque estas aquí

Todos de una entendieron que la maldita hechizo a Tommy, la única forma de hacerlo despertar era enfrentarse de frente a el, pero Jason los sorprendio a todos , abrazando como fuera a Tommy

-Por favor Tommy regresa-lloraba fuertemente el pequeño aferrándose a Tommy sin importar si este lo rechazara-por favor mi Tommy vuelve me duele verte nuevamente asi, Tommy soy yo Jason pequeño pero Jason

Kat sonreía triunfalmente, viendo que Jason lloraba fuertemente sin embargo sintió como del cuerpo de Tommy, la energía negra desaparecia, y mas que Tommy empezó a reir para el shock total de todos

-Nuevamente mi peque novio-sonrie triunfalmente Tommy liberado del hechizo –como te las arreglas para calmarme por completo no tengo ni ideas-suspiro al ver que su peque no se dio cuenta que lo salvo-peque mírame a los ojos, míra mis ojos

Un lloroso Jason asintio y aun con lagrimas en sus ojos que mentalmente hizo jurar a Tommy que ni el mismo Zordon salvaría esta vez a la maldita perra de Katherine, miro a su novio, se sintió hipnotizado al ver los ojos profundos de Tommy, para el alivio de este su peque se calmo

-¡Tu si eres mi Tommy¡-exclama muy felizmente el pequeño Jason abrazando a Tommy-sabias que eras tu, siempre supe que estabas ahí mi Tommy,

-Lo se mi peque novio-dice Tommy abrazando mas fuerte a su pequeño-creiste siempre en mi-su pequeño con su cabeza en el cuello asintio-y por eso te amare siempre Jason, me salvaste nuevamente peque, y te juro que no dejare que nada ni nadie nos separe eso jamas

-Nunca mi Tommy-reafirma el pequeño aun abrazado a Tommy-tu eres mi Tommy y yo tu Jason siempre será asi

Tommy lo besaba limpiándole las lagrimas dándole a entender que tenia sus mismos pensamientos. Los demas suspiraron aliviadamente el hechizo de esa maldita no parecía tan poderoso, pero de todas formas las chicas chequearan por completo a Tommy por las dudas

-¡Pero que rayos¡-exclama furiosamente Katherine-yo te hechice Tommy, como diablo te deshiciste de mi hechizo-mirando fríamente a Jason-y tu maldito mocoso porque no te moriste aquella vez, porque no nos hiciste el favor de desaparecer por completo

Jason volvió a llorar aferrándose a Tommy que solamente al sentir el pequeño era lo único que le impedia matar a esa

-Ahora si perra-dice furiosamente Kira-Tommy llévate al peque de aquí, déjame esta vez este asunto a todos especialmente a mi

-Es toda tuya Kira-dice fríamente Tommy-es mas si grabas esto sere el primero en pedir copia del video

-Es tuyo gratis mi doc-sonrie felizmente Kira-pero ve con el peque Tommy, la cosa se pondrá fea y nuestro peque ya con su vida tiene mas que suficiente

Tommy de una le dio la razón, con David y Anna se llevaron a Jason que seguía llorando fuertemente, mientra que Kat sabia que esta vez nada ni nadie la salvaría

-Bien perra-dice fríamente Kira-ahora con plena autorización de mi mentor, que crees de una ponte a orar a quien sea porque si te das cuenta, oficialmente hoy es tu ultimo dia como power ranger

Continuara…..


	50. Chapter 50

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia…..**

Tommy estaba que explotaba, nuevamente por tercera vez hechizado, al menos la perra de la Katherine era bastante inútil en cuanto a los hechizos, de todas formas dejaria que las chicas y todo el mundo lo revisara por completo, lo menos que quería era volver a lastimar a su peque, que seguía llorando es mas ni el ha podido calmarlo, si Jason seguía asi, saldría inmediatamente y mataria a Kat de una

-David- dice Anna-me temo que hay que sedar a Jason-Tommy y David abrieron sus ojos en shock-lo siento chicos pero mírenlo llora hasta mas no poder, nada de lo que hemos hecho lo ha calmado o si

Tommy empezó a derramar algunas lagrimas le mataba ver a su peque novio llorando tanto que ni siquiera siente su presencia

-Estoy aquí Anna-dice Joy-Sam vio todo Tommy, y Anna tiene razón sujeta al pequeño te guste o no debemos sedarlo de inmediato

Tommy se tranquilizo no es que tenia de otra, pero entre el y David sujetaron a un Jason que pataleo para evitar que lo inyectaran pero al final poco a poco se rindió, Tommy le dolia ver que tuvo que ser un sedante que calmara a su novio, cargo a su novio en sus brazos, lo mantendría a el hasta que se despierte no le importaría si doliera todo su cuerpo mantendría a su peque novio con el hasta que despierte

-Debo irme chicos-susurra en voz baja Joy-lo chequee su presión a su edad tan temprana se altero un poco supongo por todo el estrés que recientemente vivio-suspiro al ver que los tres adultos asintieron-lo mejor es dejarlo descansar y no permitir mas estrés, es un niño que por lo que veo anteriormente fue maltratado, niños asi necesitan cuidados especiales

-No te preocupes Joy-sonrie Anna-creeme que esta vez estare mas que firme para evitar que mi peque siga sufriendo

Tommy asintio en acuerdo con Anna el mas que nadie impediría a toda costa que su peque novio siguiera sufriendo a lo grande. La doctora salio para dejar a los tres adultos con un niño completamente dormido y no precisamente por su voluntad

-Anna lo siento mucho-dice de repente y en voz baja Tommy viendo que Anna fruncio el ceño-no debi ser grosero contigo, es mas aunque recuerdo todo creeme que jamas fui yo mismo el que pensó eso, realmente no he mentido cuando he dicho que David es afortunado de tenerte

-No tienes que disculparte cariño-sonrie dulcemente Anna-Tommy fue nuestro peque que de una supo que no eras tu-Tommy alegremente asintio Jason siempre lo conocía a la perfeccion-Tommy no se si tu difunta amiga Trini les ha dicho a ambos esa fuerte conexión que los dos tienen, te das cuenta que el pequeño de una te libero-suspirando continuo-aunque ese hechizo no haya sido poderoso, eso no quita Tommy que escuchaste a Jason, fue el peque el único que tu viste en tu oscuridad

Tommy felizmente besaba la frente de su peque dándole la razón por completo a Anna, era cierto Jason desde lejos noto que no era su Tommy como dulcemente le decía, de una lo supo, Trini siempre les dijo esa conexión, Anna se lo acaba de reafirmar ahora tenia claramente en su mente que mientra tenga firme y fuerte su conexión su peque novio estaría bien, despues que despierte como sea lo haría feliz, realmente le duele ver a su novio sufriendo a cada rato. Mientras tanto afuera todos los rangers incluyendo los de la velocidad de la luz querían matar a cierta peli teñida que tenían en frente, esta vez esa desgraciada si que saco de sus casillas a todos ellos

-En fin perra desgraciada-dice furiosamente Kira-ahora transformate, porque esta vez es en serio, esta vez definitivamente vas a saber que conmigo no se juega

-Antes de decir otra estupidez mas-dice furiosamente Mike-Trey y yo de una te ordenamos que te transforme Kat, si eres tan poderosa para hechizar a tu propio comandante porque Tommy lo es, y además eres la ultima fresa en el desierto para meterte con un niño, entonces eres sumamente poderosa para enfrentarte a Kira

-Mike esta en lo cierto-dice furiosamente Trey-transformate de una vez o yo mismo te obligare, asi que prefieres hacerlo por tu propia voluntad o prefieres que Mike y yo te obliguemos

-Lo hare yo no es necesario eso-dice molestamente Kat-no puedo creer que estén a favor de esta-señalando a Kira-no ven que esta loca de remate

-Callate perra-grita fuertemente Conner-deja de decir tanta estúpidas quejaderas y transformate de una maldita vez

-Zeo Ranger One Pink-grita Kat

-Dino Ptherazord-grita Kira

-Bien peli teñida-dice friamente la ranger amarillo dino trueno-ahora si te llego tu hora desgraciada, primeramente hechizas a Tommy, y te metes con mi peque, realmente te sacaste tu premio gordo conmigo y los demas

La pelea entre las rangers femeninas empezó fuertemente Kira reconocia que la perra era duro de roer, con razón se la han aguantado tanto, pero esta vez al ver a su mentor actuar fríamente con ella y con todos, en especialmente hacer llorar a su peque, aja eso si que literalmente fue la ultima gota que derramo el vaso. Por su parte Zack estaba en si seguir viendo con orgullo como su Kira Bella le daba la paliza de su vida a esa maldita o ir a ver a su peque amigo, pero tristemente suspiro al ver que Tommy le envio a el un mensaje

-Tommy me escribió chicos-susurra en voz baja Zack-para que sus rangers favoritos y los demas ranger los escuche-me temo que mi peque Jase no resistio, tuvieron que sedarlo para dormirlo-todos abrieron sus ojos en shock-es mas por muy increíble que sea ni el mismo Tommy pudo calmarlo.

-Esa maldita-dice furiosamente Karone-lo juro que si Kira no la mata yo lo hare sin dudarlo

-Tranquila sis-dice seriamente Andros-creeme que tengo los mismos pensamientos, pero en primera confía en Kira de lejos esa si que quiere enviarla al otro mundo-suspirando continuo-ademas esa perra debe pagar una a una en vida todo el daño que le ha hecho a Jason en vida Karone

La rubia a regañadiente tuvo que darle la razón a su hermano, es mas era verdad esa no se iria de este mundo tan campante , esa pagaría con sangre cada lagrima que derramo su peque hermano. La pelea fue tal que en ese momento para el alivio de todos finalmente paso lo que Zordon le comento anteriormente, el cristal zeo de Katherine fue destruido totalmente..en ese momento Keiko nuevamente hizo su aparición

-Katherine Hillard-dice fríamente Keiko-esta vez hiciste a lo grande tu despedida, porque es evidente que ya nunca mas seras una power rangers

-Noooooooo eso es mentira-grita fuertemente Kat-no no dare mi cristal a nadie pero absolutamente a nadie

-Sin ofender peli teñida-dice seriamente Zack-no se si te diste cuenta pero todos aquí-señalando a Kira y a todos los rangers en general-somos testigo que tu cristal literalmente paso a la historia,

Kat lloro al ver que era verdad su cristal fue destruido y todo por culpa de Jason Lee Scott, Keiko sin dudarlo la paralizo, y sin ninguna palabras transporto a todos a la sala de estar, Tommy con su peque novio dormido abrió sus ojos en shock al ver a Keiko, sus amigos, miro fríamente a esa perra que aun seguía viva, pero premiaría a Kira, viendo lo destrozada que estaba esto es sin duda trabajo de su mas joven estudiante. Keiko al ver al pequeño Jason, sonrio tenia tiempo sin ver a su dolor de cabeza, le dolia saber por lo que esta pasando pero confiaba en Jason sabia que saldría de todo esto, sin miramiento lanzo un polvo al rostro del pequeño

-El seguirá durmiendo tranquilamente Tommy-dice seriamente Keiko señalando fríamente a Kat-ella finalmente lo consiguió Tommy, destruyo su cristal pero todos debemos hablar y por ver que de una no te apartaras de el, le di polvo de ensueño, no lo afecta para nada

Tommy suspiro profundamente no quería que su novio se afectara mas de como esta pero confiaba en Keiko , realmente la amazona era de buen corazón

-No me quiero apartar de el-susurra en voz baja Tommy-no quiero que despierte sin mi presencia, se que dijiste que dormiría por completo sin sentir o escuchar nada, pero aun asi no lo quiero dejar de lado

-Y no lo haras Tommy-sonrie Keiko-es mas acabo de darte fuerza para que lo sostenga todo el dia-Tommy alegremente abrió sus ojos en shock-cuando desparalice a Katherine, use mi magia para que no viera ni sintiera la presencia de Jason-suspirando continuo-el pequeño dormirá felizmente en tus brazos y creeme Tommy que nada lo molestara en ningun momento

-Gracias Keiko-suspira aliviadamente Tommy-solamente quiero que mi peque novio duerma por completo por primera vez en su vida

-Y será asi te doy mi palabra-sonrie Keiko-bien Billy activa el centro de poder que te di, Zordon ya sabe lo que esta finalmente hizo-señalando a Katherine-ranger la voy a liberar de mi hechizo, sin embargo no podrá huir en ningun momento, probablemente insulte a Jason para variar pero créanme ranger que es importante que todos nos escuchen a Zordon y a mi

Todos asintieron en acuerdo de ella, en ese momento Katherine fue liberada del hechizo

-¿Cómo es posible esto?-pregunta fríamente Kat-Tommy diles que me dejen en paz , soy tu novia

Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock, se estremecio al recordar que la beso seriamente se lavaría los dientes sin dudarlo, sintió a su peque removerse, suspiro cuando se aferro mas a el. Se alegro que esa temblo de miedo cuando Keiko le coloco su cetro en su cuello

-Deja las estupideces querida-dice fríamente Keiko-no soy Zordon, para aguantarme tus idioteces como mi sabio amigo ha hecho, conmigo tienes las de perder Zack-señalando al ranger negro original-es prueba de ello

-Hombre Keiko-dice temblorosamente Zack-me lanzaste contra las paredes de las montañas como pelota de ping pong , alégrate que estoy vivo de milagro

Tommy trago grueso ahora viendo a sus mejores amigos, se dio cuenta que los cincos estaban mas que molidos, incluso mas que sus estudiantes cuando le dio su paliza , y mirando de reojo que sus estudiantes y los demas rangers se estremecieron es como obvio que Keiko definitivamente era de cuidado

-Bueno chicos pero al menos ya tienen resultados-sonrie Keiko-es mas Zhane el ranger blanco que se nos unio despertó su verdadero poder y es lo que cuenta

Los cinco jóvenes rangers asintieron alegremente

-En fin Zordon te escuchamos-dice Keiko

-Bien rangers iba a esperar que sea de noche-dice seriamente Zordon-pero supongo que Katherine como siempre no puede esperar no Katherine

Lo ultimo lo dijo fríamente que estremecio por completo a Katherine

-Andros, Maya incluso tu Karone cuando fuiste Astronema-dice seriamente el mentor de los power rangers-los tres recuerdan o han sabido del Juicio Sagrado de Eltar

Tommy y los demas veian como Andros, Maya y Karone abrieron sus ojos en shock, es mas los tres estaban como papel

-Si lo recordamos-dice finalmente Maya viendo que Andros y Karone asistieron-son pocas veces la realización de este

Tommy y los demas no entendían nada

-Chicos-dice Andros-cuando por cosa insolita un guardian de Eltar, traiciona los ideales de justicia se le hace un juicio como castigo

-Y no cualquier juicio-continua Karone-como Astronema por medio de Kriptor supe que doce ancianos sagrados de Eltar se reúnen en una especie de circulo, para juzgar al guardian por sus crímenes cometidos

-Una diferencia de los demas juicios-prosigue Maya-es que el señalado como culpable no tiene derecho a ser defendido, debe ser el mismo, si en todo caso resulta inocente, o se sabe defender, seria ractificado en su puesto de ser inocente por completo sin embargo

-Sin embargo-sigue Andros-mediante su juicio se le hara al acusado prueba sumamente peligrosas que incluso puede llevarlo a la muerte

Silencio sepulcral ante lo ultimo dicho por Andros

-Asi es ciento de personas son testigos especiales del juicio-continua Karone-en caso de que la persona sobreviviendo a esas pruebas aun se le considere culpable, se le sentencia a perder sus poderes por completo, ser desterrado por siempre al lugar mas oscuro de la galaxia independientemente de su planeta de origen, y aquí también se le puede sentenciar a la muerte

Todos abrieron sus ojos en schock

-Tommy supongo que estas sacando tus propias conclusiones-dice seriamente Zordon

-Lo entendí por completo-dice un sorprendido Tommy-Katherine no solamente perderá sus poderes sino que ella será enjuiciada por sus crímenes

-Exactamente-dice Keiko-y no solamente ella Tommy-suspirando continuo-le harán compañía Kimberly Hart, Rocky De Santos y los power rangers misticos

Lo ultimo sorprendio a Tommy y los demas, aunque por la actitud de esos cinco en realidad ni a el ni sus compañeros le debían de sorprender eso

-Con respecto a los rangers misticos-dice Zordon-cuando se le eligen a adolescente para ser power rangers siempre se le explica el peligro que corren, pienso que al menos de mi parte lo deje aclarado con Jason, y contigo Tommy

-Lo hiciste perfectamente Zordon-dice firmemente Tommy-es mas Jason mas que todo hizo todo para cumplirte, todos nosotros, los de la primera generación siempre estuvimos concientes de nuestros riesgos

-Tommy tiene razón Zordon-continua Zack –lo aceptamos feliz y seriamente yo volveria aceptarlo, además Zordon que mas peligro para Jason y Tommy que una Trini enfurecida, nadie pero nadie supera a nuestra Trini esa si que le pateaba el trasero a todos nosotros con suma facilidad

-Eso es verdad-dice seriamente Tommy

-Tienes un buen punto Zachary-dice seriamente Zordon-en fin el juicio en el caso de los misticos no fue su decisión de no intervenir en la batalla siempre se le ha respetados sus decisiones ranger sean buenas o malas-suspirando continuo-pero la mentiras de ellos, su falsedad con la princesa Emaya que por cierto rangers fue ella misma que solicito el juicio para sus rangers

-¡Queeeeeeeeeee¡-gritan todos a la vez, el pequeño Jason se volvió a remover , ciertamente dormia pero percibia los ruidos, Tommy mato a cada uno de sus compañeros con la mirada, a diferencia de Kat deberían ellos ver que su peque novio estaba durmiendo entre sus brazos, suspiro al ver que todos empezando por Zack se disculpaban mentalmente

-La princesa Emaya mis rangers-continua Keiko-siempre fue y hoy ha demostrado ser una persona, honesta, sincera y principalmente justa-suspirando-despues de saber lo que Nick el ranger rojo hizo con los otros rangers se comunico de inmediato con los ancianos de Eltar, es buena de corazón rangers pero no se engañen esa al igual que Zordon y mi persona no dejara pasar una injusticia bajo ninguna circunstancia

Todos felizmente asintieron

-El juicio se hara en la luna-dice seriamente Zordon-ellos transportaran el castillo a lado de nuestra base lunar, Tommy, Andros, Leo, Mike , Carter , Trey y Zack como lideres de cada equipo y Tommy siendo el comandante general deberán asistir, además sincerémonos rangers de una ninguno especialmente Tommy se lo querra perder

-Como se nota que nos conoce perfectamente Zordon-sonrie sinceramente Tommy-creeme que hasta me pondré mi mejor traje ese juicio no me lo perderé por nada salvo-viendo a Jason dormir-salvo si mi peque novio me necesita, solamente y únicamente por el dejaria de asistir

-Zordon-suplica Kira-seria mucho pedir que fueramos nosotros por favor, ese acontecimiento del siglo, ninguno aquí se lo querra perder

Zordon suspiro sabiendo de una que todos los rangers le daban la razón a Kira

-No prometo nada Kira-dice Zordon-si no hay actividad maligna de los villanos, o sea si no hay nuevo ataque hacia la tierra y sus alrededores, solamente asi podre permitir su asistencia, pero de una no prometo nada

-No te preocupes Zordon entendemos-dice Conner-pero si en ese momento ningun villano ataca, queremos estar ahí, porque si seguimos hablando de honestidad Zordon , con respecto a los tres primeros acusados, esos se dedicaron a morir hacerle la vida un infierno a Jason , perdóname pero creo que tenemos derecho a ver que esos pague una a una lo que le hicieron a nuestro peque

Tommy volvió a sonreir orgullosamente, ese Conner cada dia mas crecia como un líder, mirando a su peque dormido sabia que el Jason adulto esta mas que orgulloso como su estudiante ha manejado su papel de ranger rojo dino trueno

-Conner, seguramente Jason estará mas que orgulloso de ti en estos momentos-sonrie Keiko que sonrojo a Conner-Zordon déjame ese asunto a mi, Conner tiene razón ellos por su propio bien, incluso por aprendizaje deben ver el juicio yo hablare con los ancianos, ahora es el momento de nombrar a Karone como la nueva ranger rosada

-Espera Zordon por favor-suplica Katherine-dejame al menos decir algo, al menos déjame defenderme todos aquí se han dedicado hacerme la vida un infierno y no entiendo el porque

Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock, aun tenia esa perra la desfachatez de su vida, de hacerse por millonésima vez la victima era para no creerlo

-Es en serio Katherine-dice furiosamente Zordon-te vi Katherine he visto todo, vi tus mentiras a lo lejos en ese dia Katherine era Tommy el que tenia que elegir y lamentablemente ya sabemos que eligio

Tommy tristemente asintio, pero sonrio a lo grande su peque dormido lo trataba de tocar para reconfortarlo como siempre lo hacia cuando lo veía triste, no sabia si Jason realmente estaba dormido

-Es su conexión Tommy-susurra en voz baja Keiko-sigue totalmente dormido, y puede percibir ruidos, pero mental y emocionalmente siente que estas preocupado o estas triste, es tan adorable

-Si que lo es-sonrie en voz baja Tommy besando la frente de su novio dormido

-Continuando Katherine-dice fríamente Zordon-no reconociste jamas en todo este tiempo que mentiste aquella vez incluso cuando el propio Rocky finalmente confeso, además de insultar y humillar a Jason durante todo este tiempo, la rematas hechizando a Tommy es en serio Katherine

-Pero debería liberarlo Zordon-dice entre lagrimas Katherine-sabia que de un dia para otro Tommy no podía estar enamorado de Jason, eso es prácticamente imposible

-Imposible Copia mal hecha de Britney Spears-dice fríamente la voz de un espíritu

Los rangers a la velocidad de la luz estaban sin palabra ante ellos era el espíritu de una joven hermosa asiática con un vestido largo amarillo, los demas rangers no ya la habían visto, Tommy sonrio felizmente le alegraba enormemente verla aunque sabia que debería dejarla descansar no podía negar estar feliz en este momentos

-Trini-dice felizmente Tommy

Continuara…..


	51. Chapter 51

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia…**

En la sala de estar del complejo invernal de la familia biológica de Tommy ya se estaba dando por finiquitado todo lo relacionado a expulsar de forma definitiva a Katherine Hillard como la ranger rosada zeo que de inmediato seria sustituida por Karone la hermana de Andros el ranger rojo del espacio, todo iba bien por los momentos incluso cuando Zordon junto a Keiko amazona de Eltar y maestra de los mighty morphin explicaban tranquilamente que Katherine iba a ser enjuiciada por sus crímenes junto con otros ex compañeros rangers mas adelante, en el momento que se iba a dar inicio al retiro de sus poderes la susodicha nuevamente hablo para evitar que estos le sean arrebatados. Pero en ese momento hizo acto de presencia el espíritu de la primera ranger amarillo original Trini Kwan ya todos incluso Kat la habían visto excepto los rangers a la velocidad de la luz

-Para dejar a todos nuevamente impactados con mi hermosa y fantástica presencia-sonrie felizmente Trini mientra que Tommy suspiro por millonésima vez incluso en forma espiritual Trini no podía dejar de salirle con sus cosas-mis ranger a la velocidad de la luz , no se espante ni tenga miedo que aunque yo ciento de veces haya enviado al hospital a Tommy, Zack y Jason no significa que sea mala persona, en realidad soy mas dulce que el pan

Mientra que Carter y sus compañeros seguían sin entender nada, Tommy, Zack y Billy miraban fríamente a su amiga, dulce un pan un carajo, esa nunca pero nunca se compadecio de ellos en ningun momento

-En fin oficialmente-continua la joven asiática-soy Trini Kwuan quien Zordon tuvo el grandísimo honor de convertirme en la mejor ranger amarillo de la historia , sinceramente Zordon debes sentirte como el mentor mas afortunado del universo entero

Y todos vieron que Zordon no decía nada

-Los diez mil años pasaron factura contigo Zordon-dice fríamente el espíritu de Trini-que es lo que acabo de decir

-Que realmente me siento afortunado-dice rápidamente Zordon-es mas que verídico que soy el mentor que mas suerte tuvo al elegirte como la mejor ranger amarillo de la historia

Silencio sepulcral

"_Pobre Zordon_-eran los pensamientos de Tommy, Zack, Billy y Aisha, en serio que Trini se las tenia tomadas a todo el mundo entero, con escuchar a un Zordon totalmente nervioso era prueba de ello

-Ven hablando se entiende la gente señores-dice felizmente la asiática mientra que todos pero todos los rangers se estremecieron por completo esa chica definitivamente hace que Rita incluso en su verdadera forma sea una santa comparándola con la chica que tiene enfrente, pero Tommy veía que Kira casi salta de felicidad al ver a su ídolo nuevamente

-Bien quien tenemos aquí-dice Trini mirando al pequeño Jason-wow Jason sin ofender pero no pensé que imitaras a Harry Potter a la perfeccion, es ver para no creer

-Trini por millonésima vez por favor-suspira profundamente Tommy-es mas tu mas que nadie sabes porque esta asi

-Creeme que lo se-susurra en voz baja Trini-es tan tierno dormido, que me estoy aguantando las ganas de no amenazarlo por millonésima vez como es mi costumbre-Tommy suspiro ya ni vale la pena en llevarle la contraria mas cuando quiere seguir viviendo-sabes perfectamente hasta el cansancio que le dije a los dos que eran perfectos juntos-Tommy trago grueso pero asintio-sabes que hasta el final casi los encierro para que se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos pero ustedes nada de nada verdad

Lo ultimo lo dijo fríamente a Tommy que para variar se estremecio por completo aun asi asintio porque era verdad

-No fue por mal mi Tommy bear-suspira Trini-pero los dos brillaban juntos como estrellas, realmente reian juntos, sonreían juntos Tommy sin ser power ranger me mataba ver que no veian esa tan hermosa relación que tenían

Tommy le dolia verla asi, pero entendia perfectamente, a decir verdad sonria de forma verdadera con Jason y juraba que Jason sonreía felizmente por primera vez en su vida por el, Trini tenia razón si que necesitaba lentes con urgencia

-Te das cuenta mi Tommy-continua Trini-si por ejemplo hubiesen declarado sus sentimientos Jason al menos finalmente podía haberse abierto mucho antes-Tommy le dolia saber eso pero le daba la razón-no te culpes Tommy, la culpa es de todos, Zack, Billy, incluso mi Aisha porque ella se siente tan responsable-sonrio cuando felizmente Aisha asintio-y mia Tommy, aun con mi personalidad anormal para ustedes, pero única para mi, aun asi Tommy no pude verlo tampoco y creeme que en Suiza hice de todo para ayudarlo, y nada de nada

En ese sentido todos estaban prestando atención, mientra que Trini entre lagrimas beso la frente de Jason

-Siempres seras mi dolor de cabeza peque-sonrie Trini-me disculpo Jason ni siquiera vi lo que sufriste, pero Jason se que me escuchas, ya debes liberarte de tu pasado Tommy esta contigo peque, y yo donde estoy los cuidare a ambos siempre

Trini incluso Tommy sonrieron al ver que el pequeño dormido mostro una pequeña sonrisa. Ahora Trini se levanto observando a todos en especial a Katherine

-Keiko puedes proteger a mi peque dormido-dice de repente Trini-es que de una voy a empezar a traumar a todo el mundo y no quiero que mi peque sufra de mas

Tommy, Zack, Billy y Aisha tragaron grueso por su mirada fría Trini definitivamente no estaba bromeando, es mas una nerviosa Keiko que no sorprendia a nadie, en estos momentos todos los power rangers estaban tan o mas nerviosos que la amazona, que de inmediato protegio a Jason

-Es un campo de fuerza-dice rápidamente Keiko-aseguro a todos que el esta vez ni siquiera percibirá ningun ruido nada pero absolutamente nada

Tommy por millonésima vez se estremecio por completo al ver la sonrisa escalofriante de su amiga, en serio como Trini puede mantener su estatus de ser la experta en aterrorizar a todo el mundo aun estando muerta es mas alla de toda comprensión

-Siendo asi-dice fríamente Trini que de una ya hizo que todos los rangers incluso Keiko temblaran por completo-escuchame bien copia barata de Britney Spears- viendo fríamente a Kat que ya de una quería huir y por primera vez Tommy no podía culparla es mas el quería llevarse a su peque lejos de aquí-te atreviste a meterte con mis dos mejores amigos, te atreviste a ensuciar el legado de los power rangers y con eso me sacaste de mis casillas y estos aquí presente-señalando a unos tembloroso Tommy, Zack y Billy-esos si que saben en carne propia que sacarme de mis casillas es la peor estupidez del siglo

Kat mas nerviosa que antes, vio que los tres temblorosos rangers asintieron de forma automática

-Mi Kira-sonrie felizmente Trini-presta atención a todo lo que le haga a esta-señalando fríamente a Kat-porque querida es mi legado que dejo para ti-Tommy volvió a temblar es mas Conner, Trent y Eithan tragaron grueso cuando una Kira con estrellitas en sus ojos emocionadamente dejo a entender que prestaría totalmente atención

-Bien ahora donde quedamos peli teñida-dice fríamente Trini-por cierto sobertico andante te botaste con ese apodo en realidad lo hiciste bien-Zack solamente suspiro-en fin escúchame bien peli teñida empezare a explicarte mi historia con Tommy y de una chillas, grita y te juro

Todos abrieron sus ojos en shock al verla con sus dagas de poder

-Que espíritu o no-continua fríamente Trini-te usare como molde para pintar y de una no quedaras precisamente como una obra de arte nos estamos entendiendo

Todos temblando por completo veian como Kat de una asentia, y nadie la culpaban todos obedecerían de inmediato a la chica si tuvieran en el lugar de la perra de Kat

-Tommy Oliver-dice fríamente Trini-cuando lo conoci fue cuando Jason para variar haciendo votos para ser nuestro mártir-Tommy suspiro profundamente aunque no negara que su amiga no estaba tan equivocada-ese lucho hasta el final por Tommy peli teñida, yo lo vi se enfrento a Goldar que de una-viendo a Zack-sorbetico de una le anticipo cuidence de Goldar ese , ese es otra joyita de cuidado, confie en mi ese si que es demonio en persona

Zack asintio aunque su amiga definitivamente ni en el mas alla era normal, siempre la pegaba y a diferencia de Tommy y Jason el si la escucharía

-Se enfrento a solas con Goldar sin poderes peli teñida-dice fríamente Trini que de milagro no le clavo la daga a una llorosa Kat-lo hizo porque confio totalmente en Tommy, porque sabia que Tommy era mas de lo que aparenta y al ver ahora como es mi Tommy bear, en ese hombre hecho y derecho, ese hombre es por el que Jason lucho hasta morir y te atreves a traicionarlo y encima hechizarlo tienes que estar bromeando

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh-grita Kat cuando una fría Trini sin miramiento le rasguño su rostro con la daga

Nadie decía nada sea porque interiormente todos disfrutaban ese momento, aunque Kira su felicidad se veía por kilómetros o porque no cometerían la idiotez del siglo de llevarle la contraria al espíritu de la ranger amarillo original, Tommy solamente trago grueso, esa Trini para aterrorizar a todo el mundo siempre se supera

-Cuando me fui a Suiza-dice mas calmadamente Trini para el alivio general de todo el mundo en especial del propio Tommy-como me imagino Tommy bear ya sabes porque me fui-Tommy tristemente asintio claro que si lo sabia esa Kimberly se alegrara de verla especialmente verla enjuiciada-cuando me fui ningun pero en ningun momento deje de comunicarme con Tommy, siempre sea de dia, tarde o de madrugada ambos pasábamos horas hablando amenamente

Todos vieron que Tommy le daba la razón, por eso le dolia nuevamente su perdida con Trini siempre se sintió seguro para hablar

-Escuche atentamente a Tommy-dice seriamente Trini-escuche sus miedos peli teñida, su alegría con compartir con sus nuevos amigos-mas fríamente-porque hasta eso me mata peli teñida Tommy a pesar de mi ausencia y especialmente la de Jason aun asi dio todo por el todo por tus compañeros y por ti y asi es como le pagas tienes que estar bromeando

En ese sentido los demas rangers miraron fríamente a Kat es mas deseaban que Trini le hiciera otro rasguño del año, Kira , Conner, Eithan y Trent veía que tristemente su mentor asintia, hasta ellos ganas de terminar con esa peli teñida no le faltaba. Tommy trato de tranquilizarse en realidad como Trini dijo aun con extrañarla enormemente a ella, a Zack especialmente a Jason aun asi fue totalmente sincero con Rocky, Adam y Kat y lastimosamente ya sabe como se lo pagaron, volvió a sonreir nuevamente su peque le acariciaba para calmarlo cosa que conseguia de inmediato

-Mi peque novio duerme tranquilo-susurra en voz baja Tommy besando la frente del pequeño-no estare mas triste ya, mientra te tenga en mis brazos nada me molestara ahora duerme mi peque

Sonrio cuando el pequeño ya no se movio

-Esto es general-dice Trini-Tommy nunca incluso hasta el sol de hoy se sintió comodo con su responsabilidad de líder de los power rangers, ni hablar de comandar a todos ustedes en forma general-suspirando continuo-pero yo vi en el no un líder sino a alguien tan maduro , tan transparente, siempre pueden contar con Tommy, ciertamente no es perfecto, pero ese como sobertico dice, ese se nota de lejos que se arrepiente a lo grande cuando se equivoca, el no ver a mi peque dolor de cabeza por mas de seis años es prueba de ello

Tommy nuevamente le dio la razón, esa Trini si que lo conoce a la perfeccion

-Por eso Andros, Leo, Carter, Mike incluso tu sobertico andante-sonrio al ver que Zack suspiro resignadamente-les pido que me lo cuiden mucho, que si deben jalarle la orejas háganlo de una, porque mi peque aquí-señalando a Jason-seguira siendo un niño por un tiempo-pero de corazón ayudenlo en todo momento, no menti al decir que el y Jason son almas gemelas, porque si no se han dado cuenta, incluso Jason de niño busca primeramente a Tommy, y este hechizado y todo escucho precisamente a nuestro peque

Todos de una le dieron la razón por completo

-Confia en nosotros Trini-suspira profundamente Zack-hablo en nombre de Andros, Leo, Mike y Carter que ayudaremos a Tommy en todo-viendo que los mencionados asintieron-es mas siéndote sincero este-señalando a Tommy-al parecer le hace competencia a nuestro peque en ser un enorme dolor de cabeza

Trini sonrio cuando Tommy miraba fríamente a Zack

-Y en cuanto a Jason-dice fríamente Trini estremeciendo por enésima vez a todo el mundo-como te atreve hija de tu madre, hacerle tanto daño a mi peque, ese-señalando a Jason-es la persona mas noble que he conocido, y con todo lo que le ha sucedido aun me sorprende su capacidad de amar, entregarse y ser fiel a si mismo, en ese sentido mi peque merece un altar de por vida

Si no fuera porque sentía todo oscuro y estremecerse por completo Tommy de una le diera la razón, en serio como Trini naturalmente hace temblar de miedo a todos los power rangers con suma facilidad es mas que increíble

Trini se agacho jalándole el pelo dolorosamente a Kat, es mas la tiro al piso haciendo que esta se golpeaba la frente, Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock al ver que Kira y las chicas tenían nada mas y nada menos que palomitas de maíz en las manos viendo como Trini destroza a Kat como si fuera un espectáculo bastante entretenido, ni siquiera se preguntara como rayos consiguieron las palomitas en primer lugar

-Tu peli teñida ni tienes ideas de lo que soy capaz de hacer en estos momentos-dice fríamente Trini y nuevamente todos temblaron por completo en serio que clase de ranger fue esta chica-Jason procuro nuestra felicidad no solamente la de Tommy, se dedico a Zack, Billy a la perra de Kimberly que por cierto-mirando a Tommy-Tommy bear le puedes decir a esa que en cualquier momento tendrá la visita de su vida, Tommy de una asintio a esa jamas le llevaría la contraria ni muerto haría esa estupidez-como te decía peli teñida Jason se desvivio por cada uno de nosotros irónicamente nos dio su amor por completo, tristemente el era el que mas lo necesitaba y nadie se lo dio a mi pobre peque

Tommy con un nudo en la garganta miraba a su peque novio, recordando las palabras de Anna y con Trini era mas que una confirmación Jason de niño nunca fue amado y es un verdadero milagro que el dio su amor incondicional a todos especialmente a el, besando nuevamente su frente se juro que apenas despierte su peque , haría de todo para hacerlo sonreir, incluso le daría sus adoradas panquecas por monton

-Por eso estoy aquí ranger-dice contundentemente Trini-mi espíritu no ha descansado precisamente por mi preocupación por mis amados dolores de cabeza-sonriendo continuo-Billy siempre en su diario me escribe y lo leo todo mi Billy adorado siempre te he amado y siempre lo hare-Billy con un nudo en la garganta le sonrio-viendo a Zack-que hare contigo sorbetico andante-sonriendo tristemente continuo-me duele Zack que te culpes por mi muerte, esa fiesta en cualquier dia podía pasar y yo igualmente tendría ese accidente

-Pero mujer debi estar contigo-dice tristemente Zack

-No es asi sobertico-sonrie Trini-Zack es cierto que eres un fiestero de pie a la cabeza, pero en primera iba a morir Zack ese era mi dia, se que no me crees pero-suspirando continuo-pero mas adelante Tommy, Billy, Aisha, Jason y tu verán la verdad de ese dia,-Tommy fruncio el ceño que quiso decir Trini con eso-en fin Zack eres un fiestero pero se que sentaras cabeza en algún momento solo necesitas encontrar a alguien que te complemente como Jason y Tommy se complementan

Sonrio al ver que Zack asintio

-Pero seriamente sobertico-sonrie mas cuando Zack refunfuña-eres la chispa del equipo, siempre alegre, siempre positivo, y nuestros rangers favoritos-señalando a Conner, Eithan, Trent y Kira-ellos están empezando este negocio Zack merecen brillar con su luz pura, me dolería ver que gracias a ciertas personas, ellos se nos desvien, además que ellos tienen a un mentor que imita a la perfeccion al mismísimo Terminator como es nuestro Tommy-el mencionado abrió sus ojos en shock en molestia mientra que sus estudiantes se rieron de una-tambien necesitan tu alegría Zack, en serio no deje que nuestros chicos pasen por lo que Jason y Tommy pasaron

Zack de una le dio la razón

-Mi Aisha me siento afortunada en decir-dice felizmente Trini-digo con honestidad que exceptuando a Tanya , Aisha como mi Kira me hacen tan orgullosa de mi legado-sonrio al ver a Ashley y Maya-y aparentemente tengo la fortuna que mi legado seguirá creciendo, mi Aisha eres y siempre será mi hermana para mi cuidame a mi cuatros dolores de cabeza

Aisha le sonrio felizmente jurándole silenciosamente que seguiría cuidando a esos cuatros, Trini alegremente se sento a lado de Tommy

-Bien mi Tommy bear-sonrie felizmente Trini-sabes que ahora te veo como antes-suspiro cuando Tommy para variar no entendia-te veo como el Tommy que conoci hace mas de 10 años-Tommy le sonrio entendiendo finalmente-te veo como ese Tommy puro, sincero , ingenuo pero con una capacidad ser honesto consigo mismo hasta el final-sonriendo mas-quizas pasaste por bache , por errores , por dolor pero Tommy, aun con los años pasado, aun siendo un total adulto, te veo como siempre fuiste mi Tommy bear

-Siempre fuiste a parte de el-dice entre lagrimas Tommy viendo de reojo a su peque novio-la única que me vio por quien soy, la única hasta el sol de hoy que sabes que decirme, como consolarme-con un nudo en la garganta-tienes idea de la enorme falta que me hace-ahora era Trini que tenia lagrimas pero asintio-me siento perdido sin ti, pero teniendo a Jason conmigo era como nada me faltara

-Mi Tommy bear porque asi es el amor Tommy-dice Trini-se que me extrañas, el peque ese también de lejos me llama sin saberlo-suspirando continuo-pero los dos el algún momento tienen que dejarme ir y lo sabes-Tommy de una le dio la razón-pero siempre Tommy quería que tu vieras porque Jason de lejos lo sabia antes que tu, que vieras que al estar solamente con el, eras feliz que tiene amigos que te aman de verdad

Tommy sonrio al ver que sus estudiantes eran los primeros en asentir, Zack sonrio burlonamente, pero también veía que amistad sincera , también Billy y el resto le sonreían dándole la razón a Trini

-Son tus amigos y serán de por vida pero mi Tommy bear-continua radiantemente la joven asiática-estaran siempre para ti, pero Tommy-mirando seriamente a Tommy-la persona con quien te despiertes, al que le des los buenos días, al que le sonrias, incluso te pelees por cualquier tontería esa Tommy-viendo a su peque dolor de cabeza de por vida-ese es el que esta durmiendo en tus brazos, pasaran años, los amigos estarán pero cada uno con su vida, pero la persona que amas, tu alma gemela siempre estará contigo finalmente me entiendes mi Tommy

-Finalmente lo entendí Trini-dice alegremente Tommy besando la frente de su peque novio-tienes razón siempre estaras conmigo-Trini le sonrio dándole la razón-pero esa persona que realmente me hacia falta finalmente esta conmigo y te juro Trini que esta vez no la dejare ir bajo ninguna circunstancia, mi peque es solamente mio y de nadie mas

Continuara…..


	52. Chapter 52

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia….**

En la sala de estar del complejo invernal, el espíritu de Trini Kwaun, estaba entre ellos, ningun power ranger entendían ni querían entender como rayos esa chica les hacia a todos estremecerse con suma facilidad, Tommy no les mintió al decir que esa chica para traumar a las personas definitivamente era una experta en la materia. En cuanto a Kira esa si que era la única feliz con la presencia de Trini no es que Tommy, Zack, Billy y Aisha no lo estén realmente le hacen feliz verla aunque sea de forma espiritual, pero definitivamente Kira se los lleva a todos por los cuernos, la mas joven de las rangers amarillo, pareciera que se hubiese sacado la lotería. Trini le sonreía estaba tan orgullosa de su retoño, Tommy volvió a suspirar esa Kira mas que nunca se empeñara a seguirle los pasos a Trini, y definitivamente el y los chicos serán los que paguen las consecuencias de dicho empeño. El espíritu de la ranger amarillo se puso seria al ver que Tanya, Adam y Justin que se sorprendio a lo grande llego

-Otra cosa por la que vine rangers-dice seriamente el espíritu de Trini-necesito que entiendan todos el alcance del peligro de la Tierra, como Zordon le habrá dicho Rita tardara algunos meses en volver a intentar a despertar, pero no por eso deben descuidarse por completo

Sonrio al ver que todos pero todos los rangers le daban la razon

-Bien en este momento cierren los ojos por completo-dice seriamente Trini-confien en mi se porque les pido esto, cierren sus ojos sin decir nada mas

Tommy y los demas se extrañaron pero asintieron cuando cerraron los ojos se sorprendieron a lo grande por lo que estaban viendo

_-Tommy Bear y power ranger en general-dice seriamente Trini se me concedio darle una visualización real de lo que paso hace millones de años atrás-suspirando-en pocas palabras verán lo que sucedió cuando Rita despertó_

_Todos abrieron sus ojos en shock, en ese momento estaban en un planeta desconocido, pero era realmente parecido a la Tierra y la propia Trini se lo confirmaría_

_-Este hermoso planeta-susurra en voz baja Trini-era el planeta gemelo de la Tierra, se supone que los científicos lo iban a descubrir –suspirando continuo-pero sabemos que no, tenia vida humana mis ranger, miren ahora lo que va a pasar_

_Tommy con su peque novio dormido incluso en este plano fue el primero en hacerle caso de inmediato, abrió sus ojos de terror, al ver a una mujer la misma de sus pesadillas, realmente hermosa pero su frialdad en sus ojos , en todo le daba escalofrio por completo, suspiro aliviadamente que su peque novio no sintió nada_

_-Esa es Rita-susurra un sorprendido y aterrorizado Tommy-es la verdadera Rita la reconocería a Kilometros de distancia_

_Todos abrieron sus ojos en shock, Joel el ranger verde de la velocidad de la luz iba a decir lo sexi que era Rita, pero incluso el se congelo por completo al ver los ojos en llamas de Rita esa mujer daba miedo sin dudarlo_

_-Habitantes de Quimero-dice fríamente Rita estremeciendo a todos los power rangers-despidanse de este mundo, porque será el ultimo dia de su vida jajajajaja_

_Su risa congelaba a los rangers, y todos veian como cuestión en segundos, los pobres habitantes, huian despavoridos, gritando por ayuda_

_-Piedadddd…no mi niño no-decia una madre que veía a su hijo ser despedazado por completo por Rita, las rangers femeninas todas incluso Kira lloraban, mientra que Tommy se aferraba mas a su peque novio,_

_-No te preocupes querida-sonrie fríamente Rita-que tu acompañaras al bastardo de tu hijo…diciendo eso decapito la cabeza de la mujer para el terror de los rangers_

_Tommy y todos sus compañeros jamas pero jamas olvidaran esas escenas sumamente dolorosas, personas decapitadas, cortadas en pedazos, todo el planeta se cubrió literalmente de sangre, maldita Rita con esto el tenia mas ganas de destruirla por completo_

_-Tommy, rangers miren arriba en las montañas-dice seriamente Trini-tristemente aun hay mas_

_Tommy y los rangers hicieron lo que le pidieron, tragaron grueso, ahí estaban sus anteriores enemigos, sirviendo como protectores de Rita, y de lejos veian que estos también asesinaban , y robaban energía que enviaba directamente a Rita, esta todos veian que ya se aburrio de asesinar, total al ver a todos los seres humanos caidos, Tommy sabia lo que vendría a continuación_

_-Que patético ya me aburri-se quejaba Rita-en fin Zedd vámonos, esto ya no es divertido, vamos por otra planeta, su gemelo la Tierra-Tommy trago grueso aun sabiendo que no logro su objetivo aun asi se estremecio por saberlo-no antes adios Quimero si te he visto no me acuerdo jajajaja_

_Diciendo eso alzo su baculo y para el asombro de todos, el planeta exploto en mil pedazos_

-Ahora rangers si con eso no pisan suelo-dice tristemente Trini-creo que ya no se puede hacer mas

-Hombre mujer-dice entre lagrimas Zack-danos créditos Trini si que pisamos suelo, es mas nos caimos de la torre mas alta hasta el suelo, asi que de una si sabemos lo que nos espera

-Zack tiene razón Trini-dice seriamente Billy-con el secuestro de Jason ya nos dimos una idea, ahora somos mas que realistas definitivamente, positivamente Rita debe ser detenida a como de lugar

-Realmente su poder es incalculable-dice Leo viendo que el espíritu de Trini asintio-por eso debemos entrenar mas y especialmente evitar a toda costa que los demas villanos sigan alimentándola, y no me engaño al ver la verdadera apariencia de esos , también se que no han mostrado su verdadero poder

Todos asintieron en acuerdo con leo

-Es mas que eso Leo-dice seriamente Trini-sobertico andante viste al caballero negro que estaba a lado de Zedd-viendo que Zack asintio-dejame de una decirte Zack que ese es la verdadera apariencia de Goldar-Tommy, Zack, Billy y Aisha abrieron sus ojos en shock-por eso mi Tommy bear debes cuidar al peque con tu vida Tommy, ahora debe darte una clara idea porque ese siempre quiso a Jason en todas sus batallas

Tommy trago grueso, claro que lo veía, sabia que ese maldito siempre supo que Jason es el que puede detener finalmente a Rita, abrazo a su peque novio, ni loco dejaria que le pase algo, es mas se lo llevara de inmediato a la base lunar

-No te preocupes Trini-dice Tommy-que con mi vida protegeré a mi peque novio, te lo dije hace momentos lo amo como nadie, y no dejare que nadie le haga daño sobre mi cadáver, es mas para su seguridad me lo llevare a la base lunar

-Es excelente idea Tommy-dice Aisha viendo a Kat-ya no tenemos de que preocuparnos por cierta persona, ahora todos podemos entrenar y al mismo tiempo cuidar de Jason

-Bien siendo asi-sonrie Trini-rangers galácticos, espaciales y velocidad de la luz, y mis rangers favoritos-viendo que tenían su atención-tengan confianza en si mismo, ustedes también tendrán nuevos poderes pero dependerán totalmente de cada uno de ustedes, de su firmeza en seguir luchando en todo

Sonrio cuando los tres equipos asintieron felizmente

-Rangers Zeo-dice Trini-seriamente si no fuera por Mike y Trey a este equipo lo hubiera mandado a la otra galaxia de una y nuevamente estos tres-señalando fríamente a Tommy, Zack y Billy que para variar se estremecieron por millonésima vez-esos tres saben que soy capaz de eso y mucho mas

-Joder Trini sera que podras dejar de estremecernos por completo-dice temblorosamente Zack

-Lo siento sobertico andante-dice sinceramente Trini-pero traumar de por vida a Tommy, Billy, Jason y tu definitivamente es y será mi pasatiempo favorito

Solo se encontró que tres de sus cuatro chicos suspiraron resignadamente

-Volviendo al punto-dice seriamente Trini-con la futura incorporación de Karone y ver que Tanya y Adam ya están mas claros de la situación de la tierra-ambos rangers asintieron-ranger zeo también sus poderes serán totalmente restablecidos y obtendrán nuevos y como le dije a los otros equipos dependerán totalmente de ustedes mismo, vean el ejemplo de los mighty morphin, liberaron sus espiritus por ellos, por sus ideales, por su deseos de proteger la tierra, asi que eso pasaran con todos los equipo

Sonrio nuevamente al ver que todos pero absolutamente todos asintieron en acuerdo con ella, se acerco nuevamente a Tommy y sonrio brillantemente a un pequeño Jason dormido

-Realmente eres un peque adorable Jason-dice sinceramente Trini sin ningun tipo de burlas-me mata peque que nadie vio eso realmente-entre lagrimas continuo-realmente Jase mereces ser amado confio plenamente en Tommy ese será el primero en mostrarte lo que es el amor-sonrio cuando Tommy asintio firmemente-ademas se que todos aquí ya se encariñaron contigo de una, realmente te hiciste ganar el corazón de todos mi peque adorable

Todos alegremente le daban la razón, en realidad adoraban al pequeño, era realmente tan lindo, en especial Kira lo amaba, su peque era la cosa mas tierna que había visto en toda su vida

-Por eso peque tomatelo con calma-dice en voz baja Trini-disfruta tu infancia , tu verdadera infancia como te lo mereces-Tommy le dio mas que la razón-el verdadero Jason sabe cuando va a volver, y se que será ese Jason fuerte, decidido , amable que Tommy se enamoro, que Zack , Billy y Aisha ven como su mejor amigo, pero peque no te esfuerces de mas todos especialmente Tommy esperara pacientemente

-Asi es-susurra Tommy besando nuevamente la frente de su peque novio

-Andros, Karone-dice seriamente Trini viendo que tenia la atención de los mencionado-mas abiertamente les digo al igual que Tommy esperen pacientemente por Jason, espere a que el este realmente listo-suspirando continuo-no es por mal, ni egoísmo pero los dos deben ver que seguramente lo han hecho es que Jason jamas pero jamas tuvo la atención que debía como niño-suspirando continuo-como adolescente y como adulto chicos Jason sigue arrastrando los traumas de su infancia y no ayuda que nadie pero nadie vio eso, por favor no lo empuje mi peque si que ha sufrido a lo grande

-No te preocupes Trini-dice seriamente Karone-creeme mas que mi hermano entendí cada palabra , cada gesto que me hiciste ver en mi sueño-sonrio cuando Trini le sonrio de vuelta-te damos la palabra, solamente lo consentiremos como se merece, y esperaremos que el verdadero Jason regrese y le diremos la verdad siempre y cuando veamos por nuestros ojos que realmente esta preparado para saberlo

Trini sonrio mas cuando Andros asentia totalmente en acuerdo con su hermana

-Oiste mi peque finalmente todos te querrán como te lo mereces-susurra felizmente Trini besando la frente de el pequeño Jason-mas adelante regresare mi Tommy bear, poco a poco me estas dejando ir y es un comienzo-Tommy sonrio dándole la razón-bueno mi Tommy no me ire sin antes traumar a todo el mundo por millonésima vez

Tommy trago nuevamente grueso, en serio , pero era en serio que Trini seguiría traumándolo de por vida, ya debía darse por vencido de una, esa si que hizo lo que quiso con el

-Mi Kira bella graba esto-sonrie fríamente Trini estremeciendo a todo el mundo menos a Kira que esa si que es su fan numero 1-bien peli teñida si piensa que te dejare ir con Keiko tan campante definitivamente estas soñando-mas fríamente continuo haciendo temblar de miedo a Kat-es hora de probar mis habilidades de peluquera, y tu mi estimada peli teñida será mi victima digo mi primera cliente que voluntariamente accedió a ser mi modelo de prueba

Voluntariamente si la peli teñida de Katherine quería huir hasta el otro lado del mundo solamente el hechizo de Keiko se lo impedia. Una Trini que sonreía como maniática haciendo temblar a todos los power rangers, uso las dagas de poder y como Jhonny Deep en manos de tijeras hizo su obra de arte

-¡-Bien lo hice a la perfeccion¡-exclama felizmente el espíritu de Trini-a ver mi Tommy Bear dime como lo hice

Tommy sabia que debería hablar por su vida debería hacerlo, pero seriamente estaba sin palabras es mas con la excepción de Kira que nuevamente tenia estrellitas en sus ojos grabando felizmente, nadie pero nadie dijo nada, la imagen de Katherine era para hacerla una postal de por vida

-Te quedo perfecto Trini-dice finalmente un asombrado Tommy-realmente te quedo de un mundial

-Sabia que te gustaría-dice alegremente Trini-alguien mas le gusto, porque seguramente le gusto verdad

Lo ultimo lo dijo fríamente y automáticamente todos los rangers le decían a la vez lo mucho que le gustaron, cabe decir que Trini sonrio felizmente

-Bien los dejo por los momentos-dice alegremente Trini-sinceramente si siguiera con vida seguramente mi trabajo de peluquera seria mas que premiado

Desaparicio por completo sin saber que dejo a todos los rangers traumatizados de por vida

-Esa Trini-dice muy shockeado Zack viendo lo poco que quedo Kat-Tommy debemos darle crédito esa para traumarnos como siempre, esta vez para variar si que se supero

-Creeme que son mis mismos pensamientos Zack-dice un tembloroso Tommy que seriamente puede comandar de forma permanente a todos los power rangers pero con Trini, con esa definitivamente no ganaría ni una

-¡De que rayos hablan¡-exclaman muy felizmente Kira-si nuestra Trini hizo una obra de arte a la perfeccion, con esto seguire sus pasos cuésteme lo que me cueste

-Me temo doc-susurra Eithan-que oficialmente con Kira si que nos sacamos la lotería

Tommy de una le dio la razón, su estudiante por su brillo en sus ojos no miente a decir que se dedicaría a seguir los pasos a Trini, aunque debe reconocer Kira tiene razón al ver que Trini casi dejo pelona por completo a Kat, su amiga si que hizo el mejor trabajo de su vida.

-En fin-dice Keiko-al parecer fue tan grande y perfecto el trabajo de Trini, que literalmente Katherine por primera vez en su vida se quedo sin palabras, y con eso mi trauma valdra de por vida

Tommy y todos los rangers de una concordaron con la amazona, porque era verdad Katherine no decía ni pio estaba totalmente congelada y para el eso realmente valia la pena ser traumado por millonésima vez por Trini

-Tommy-dice Alpha-pobre Zordon dijo que volveria despues, según el necesita vacaciones con urgencia, y no me engaño rangers la única persona en el mundo por no decir en el universo entero que ponía a Zordon de puntas es precisamente Trini

-Hombre Alpha-suspira Zack-el espíritu de Trini por segunda vez aparicio, y como para variar nos traumo a todos por millonésima vez-Tommy fue el primero en estar totalmente de acuerdo con su amigo-aunque como siempre nos dejo algo por aprender, al menos se perfectamente que no podemos seguir viendo a Rita como débil esa Alpha si que es un verdadero demonio

Todos concordaban con el ranger negro original

-De eso se trata rangers-dice Alpha-todos ustedes tenían en su mente a una Rita histérica con sus quejaderas a monton, excepto Jason-tomandose su tiempo-no se si Jason ya había entendido por completo al Tyranosaurio pero Jason siempre pero siempre le puso un ojo a Rita

-En realidad concuerdo con Alpha-dice seriamente Aisha-Jason y yo cuando conversábamos por cámara web, además de estar pendiente de mi , de mis cosas ,siempre me enfatizo que Rita no era lo que aparentaba, al principio no entendia su insistencia pero lo escuche y gracias a los cielos que lo hice

-Tristemente Tommy y yo diremos lo contrario-suspira Billy-Jason siempre nos hizo ver lo que te decía Aisha, pero Tommy y yo eramos tan cortante con el y Zack que no le paramos en nada y mira lo que tenemos ahora

Tommy asintio, besando por enésima vez la frente de su peque, realmente Billy tiene razón, nunca debio ser cortante con su novio, pero le dolia que este se haya ido a Suiza, anteriormente pensó que Jason se canso de ser power ranger ahora sabe la verdad, se sentía un verdadero idiota por caer redondito con Kimberly

-Ustedes dos dejen de pensar cosa que no son-dice seriamente Zack adivinando los pensamientos de Billy y Tommy-cerebrito te he dicho hasta el cansancio que Jason te ama como su mejor amigo y lo sabes-Billy asintio tranquilamente-y hermano ese peque que tiene en tus brazos se muere por ti de una se nota a distancia

-Y yo me muero por el Zack-dice firmemente Tommy

-Siendo asi-suspira el ranger negro original-debemos todos aquí pero todos seguir totalmente en tierra, sabemos que Rita de lejos volverá para terminar lo que empezó hace millones de años atrás, no nos engañemos chicos pero esa tiene a la Tierra en la mira

Todos nuevamente le daban la razón

-Aquí no podemos hablar seriamente y lo digo por ese-continua el ranger negro original señalando a un Jason dormido-podemos entrenar físicamente, pero aquí quiero procurar que el peque conozca lo que se llama diversión, ese peque no sabe nada bueno de la vida, duele decirlo pero es la verdad

Nuevamente todos asintieron

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo Zack-dice Tommy-lo dije antes y lo mantengo a mi peque novio lo mantendremos al margen de todo esto-suspirando continuo-cuando regresemos a la luna haremos esto

Todos mantenían atentos

-Si hay posibilidades de que Keiko entrenes a todos en general-dice Tommy mirando a la amazona-es mas si hay otros guerreros que puedan venir de Eltar para entrenarnos a todo, seria mucho mejor

-Por supuesto Tommy-dice seriamente Keiko-yo estoy mas que dispuesta, y de una me comunicare con algunos de mis guerreros, pero todos ustedes saben que incluso hay guerreros mas fuertes que yo

-No hay problema Keiko-dice seriamente Andros-esto realmente es una emergencia no me olvidare de esas personas cruelmente asesinadas, no podemos darnos el lujo de dejar que la tierra pase por eso

-Es cierto-dice Kendrix-no importan si nos destroza pero yo elegi este camino sabiendo los riesgos y no estoy arrepentido ser rangers y proteger a las personas es la mejor decisión de mi vida

Todos alegremente asintieron

-Ademas de nuestro entrenamiento-continua Tommy-haremos investigación, entre nosotros intercambiaremos información de los villanos que nos hemos enfrentados anteriormente, esos de una también serán difíciles de roer

Todos le daban la razón

-Rangers-dice Alpha-le ordenare a Keiko que envie a Katherine a la celda de la base lunar es totalmente segura, en unos días se les unira ciertas personas, si no hay actividad maligna para apresurar las cosas y enfocarnos en Rita y sus complices se realizara el juicio de inmediato

-¡Debemos comprar nuestros mejores traje chicas-¡-exclama alegremente Kira mientra que Tommy y los rangers masculinos suspiraron al ver que las ranger femeninas alegremente le daban la razón-oh ese dia si que grabare de lo lindo, no solamente la peli teñida sino la perra de la Hart no sabe lo que le viene encima

-Kira por favor-suspira Tommy-en fin Alpha esta bien, siendo asi llévate esa de una ahora por favor cedele los poderes a Karone como la nueva ranger rosada zeo

-Por supuesto Tommy-dice alegremente Alpha

Y dicho eso Keiko se transporto con una muy congelada Katherine y en ese momento Karone automáticamente paso a ser la nueva ranger rosada

-Finalmente Karone-dice alegremente Tommy-bienvenida nuevamente a la familia de los Power Rangers

Continuara….


	53. Chapter 53

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solamente poseo la historia….**

En la sala de estar del complejo todos los rangers se acomodaron celebrando amistosamente el nombramiento oficial de Karone como la nueva ranger rosada, hace rato , además que finalmente se deshicieron de Katherine Hillard no tenerla en ese momento hacia el ambiente bastante relajantes , Anna, Sam, David junto a otros ayudante trajeron una especie de merienda para los chicos

-Tommy mientra ustedes estaban aquí-dice alegremente Anna-David y yo fuimos de compras, le compramos ropa nueva a nuestro peque-Tommy sonrio felizmente-sin que se diera cuenta le hice sus medidas mientra se puso la ropa de David, asi que de una le quedara perfectamente

-Podemos verla Anna-dice alegremente Kira-es que debemos chequear en primera mano que nuestro peque se vea mas lindo y tierno de lo que es

Tommy nuevamente suspiro esa Kira con ella si que se saco su numero, sin embargo Anna alegremente le enseño a las chicas la ropa, sonrio en verdad que la ropa se veía bien, seguramente su peque novio se veria relindo con ella. Hablando de su peque novio se dio cuenta que estaba abriendo sus ojos incluso despertando era tan adorable, suspiro cuando vio que alguna ranger femenina le tomo una foto de una

-Tommy-dice el pequeño Jason despertando por completo

-Finalmente mi peque novio despertó-sonrie Tommy mas cuando el peque asintio de inmediato-dime mi peque dormiste bien, no tuviste pesadillas

El pequeño fruncio el ceño, durmió raramente durmió por completo

-En realidad siento que dormir tanto mi Tommy-dice muy emocionado Jason-que seguramente paso los cincos días y yo ni enterado

Todos nuevamente no pudieron evitar reir enormemente ese peque si que le alegraba el dia a todos despues de todas esas emociones, Tommy no dudo en besarle su rostro haciendo que el pequeño se riera alegremente, amaba verlo tan tranquilo despues de verlo llorar amargamente, al menos aparentemente parece que se olvido su encuentro con la perra de Kat, esperaba que fuera asi

-Mi peque te tengo una sorpresa-dice alegremente Anna

-Me vas a dar mas panquecas de chocolate Anna-dice felizmente el pequeño-porque de ser asi dormiré mas seguido

-Jajajajaja lo siento mi peque pero no-dice calmadamente Anna viendo que el pequeño fruncia el ceño-pero mi peque ya hiciste tu mismo panquecas, además hic,,,,

No pudo decir nada porque el pequeño de forma graciosa se lo impidió

-No no Anna no digas mas nada-dice de forma autoritaria el pequeño-es una sorpresa para mi Kira bella y si lo dices no será sorpresa, eso es malo Anna , eso no se hace

Todos nuevamente empezaron a reir mas fuerte

-Mi peque eres tan adorable-sonrie felizmente Kira abrazando al pequeño-en serio que cosa tan linda

-¡Oye peque como que Kira bella¡-exclama fingiendo molestia Zack-yo soy el único en decirle a si a Kira

El pequeño fruncio el ceño pensando seriamente, todos lo miraban totalmente embelesados, Tommy lo amaba mas se veía tan tierno asi

-Dices que el único que puede decirle Kira bella a mi Kira eres tu?-pregunta inocentemente el pequeño mientra que Zack asintio algo le decía que su peque amigo era igual a Trini ese peque le saldría con una de las suyas-pero te tengo noticias Zack mientra no registre tu frase como tuya, no lo certifique ante los tribunales, entonces libremente como ciudadano hecho y derecho que soy puedo llamarle Kira bella a mi Kira verdad

Zack abrió sus ojos en shock, mientra que casi todos caen de la risa, Tommy se volvió a reir su peque si que sabia defenderse y mas al ver la cara fuera de base de Zack, su amigo ni siquiera se imagino que su peque novio le saliera con esa

-Hombre hermano-dice entre risas TJ-no puedo creerlo pero el peque te poncho sin siquiera dejarte batear tu si que tienes suerte Zack

-Mi peque tu puedes llamarme como quieras-dice alegremente Kira

-Bien calmémonos todos-dice una feliz Anna-peque te compre ropa te gusta

Y su alegría desaparecio al ver que el pequeño Jason fruncio el ceño de forma molesta, estaba sorprendida

-¿Jason?-pregunta con preocupación Tommy al ver realmente molesto a su peque que rayos paso que su peque novio de feliz pasara a estar triste nuevamente-peque no te gusta lo que Anna te compro, aunque ni siquiera lo has visto

-No no es eso Tommy-dice en voz baja el pequeño agachando su cabeza-cuando Jaden mi gemelo murió-empezaba el pequeño sin ver a nadie ni siquiera a Tommy pero sentía que todos lo escuchaba-despues de su muerte mi mama cambio conmigo Tommy, cuando quería presentarme a sus amigos no lo hacia con mi nombre como Jason

Tommy trago grueso ya mas o menos sabia por donde iba la historia del pequeño y al ver la seriedad de sus amigos, sabían que estos tenían las mismas conclusiones

-Para ellos era Jaden yo no decía nada porque no entendia nada Tommy-continua en voz baja el pequeño-ella compraba ropas nueva todo el tiempo, me la daba pero cuando sus amigos se iban a golpe me la quitaba Tommy-Tommy vio que Anna apretaba los puños furiosamente y el la entendia completamente-por eso Tommy aprendi a no apegarme a las cosas, total las tengo un rato para despues me la quiten no gracias

Tommy hizo que alzara su rostro nuevamente le dolia verlo tan triste lo abrazo fuertemente, se alivio al ver que el pequeño se aferraba a el

-Mi peque confias en mi?-pregunta en voz baja Anna el pequeño levanto el rostro asintiendo-cariño esta ropa es totalmente tuya, nadie te la quitara, y el que lo intente se la vera con Tommy y los chicos-el pequeño vio que Tommy asentia dándole la razón a Anna-vamos mi peque no me gusta verte triste, que tal si te la pruebas y ve si te gusta o no

El pequeño fruncia el ceño pensando, a decir verdad de lejos veía la ropa y se veía bonita, además no le gustaba ver a Anna triste la quería, ella si que hacia panquecas de chocolate fuera de este mundo, pero aun se sentía inseguro, entonces vio a Kira, de las chicas ella era su favorita

-¿Puede venir mi Kira bella conmigo?-pregunta inocentemente el pequeño-es que ella sabe de moda, y ella me dira si me veo bien o no

-Pero mi peque con todo que te ponga te veras adorable como siempre-dice firmemente Kira-de todas formas yo te dire que te queda mejor si Anna no tiene problema

-Claro que no-sonrie Anna-es mas chicas porque no vienen todas-Tommy sonrio al ver que su pequeño abrió sus ojos en shock-vamos peque las chicas te quieren, quien mejor que ellas para ayudarte a vestirte

-Esta bien Anna-dice alegremente el pequeño para el alivio de todos especialmente de Tommy-eso si quiero regresar hoy mismo, y no cuando mi Tommy y los chicos ya sean viejitos

Nuevamente todos se rieron alegremente al menos su pequeño seguirá con sus cosas

-En serio mi peque novio-dice alegremente Tommy-tendre que esconderte , todos te están acaparando

-Pero yo soy tuyo mi Tommy-dice felizmente el pequeño besando las mejillas de Tommy-sabes mi Tommy sentí a Trini mientra dormia-Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock-ella me dijo que ya no estare solo y que merezco ser amado tu crees que lo merezca Tommy

-Por supuesto que lo mereces mi peque novio-dice firmemente Tommy tomando el rostro de su pequeño-Jason escúchame bien-el pequeño lo miraba atentamente-todos merecen ser amados en la vida Jason todos, y especialmente tu mi peque y yo me encargare de que seas amado por siempre, también soy tuyo mi peque novio

Sonrio al ver nuevamente la sonrisa brillante y sincera de su peque que nuevamente lo abrazo para luego irse con las chicas y Anna a probar su nueva ropa

-Seriamente-suspira Zack-no se que es mas difícil en estos momentos, encontrar la forma de detener de inmediato el despertar de Rita o que nuestro peque sea feliz de una buena vez en serio me mata saber mas cosas de Jason que no sabia

-No eres el único Zack-suspira profundamente Tommy-creeme hermano no eres el único

-Tommy-dice Billy-creo que los chicos deben saber todo acerca de la infancia de Jason o lo que sabemos-suspirando continuo- especialmente Andros, Trini tiene razón nuestro peque necesita es amor y teniendo a todos aquí seguramente y finalmente se sentirá amado

Tommy asintio y entre el, Zack y Billy le contaron no todo, pero lo poco que saben de la infancia de Jason, aunque su peque novio le dio permiso para contar su pasado, esperaría que el Jason adulto lo dijera mas detalladamente no iba a romper la confianza de su novio bajo ninguna circunstancia. Entre las cosas que pudieron contar es precisamente sobre la muerte del gemelo de Jason, Jaden que siempre intento proteger a Jason de su propia familia, ya que el pequeño veía que sus padres especialmente su madre se desvivia por el y a Jason lo dejaba de lado. Despues contaron lo que empezó a vivir Jason despues de la muerte de su hermano, que duro toda su niñez viviendo en una alacena, con ropa holgada y que Tommy sabia que esos ni siquiera le dieron de comer a su peque novio, Trini tenia razón como siempre al decir que su peque novio si que sufrio a lo grande.

-Son unos malditos-dice furiosamente Andros-como pudieron ser tan miserables con su propio hijo, Jason no tuvo culpa de la muerte de Jaden, aunque la miserable mujer lo descuido desde un principio le doy la razón a Karone por odiarla , ahora yo la odio mas

-Realmente es injustificable eso-dice igual de furioso Carlos-es en serio nadie pero nadie vio eso, ni sus padres chicos-lo ultimo lo pregunto viendo a Zack y Billy

-Lamentablemente no-suspira tristemente Zack-es mas nuestros padres eran mejores amigos del maldito padre de Jason, y tristemente como mi peque dijo cuando lo vi por primera vez como niño, ni mis padres le hubieran creido, me duele pero es verdad

-De verdad no me cabe en la cabeza esto-dice fríamente Joel-empiezo a creer que la madre de Jason no estaba tan lejos de ser tan maldita como es Rita, solo que esta le gana por el poder, pero por lo demas son casi dos gotas de agua

_-"Y eso que no saben que el maldito del padre abuso sexualmente de mi peque novio"-_eran los pensamientos de Tommy

-Sinceramente como el espíritu de Trini dijo-dice mas calmadamente Mike-con todo lo que ha hecho Jason por nosotros y lo que el vivio sin nadie saberlo, si que se merece un homenaje de por vida

Tommy y los demas estaban totalmente de acuerdo con el

-Sabe Tommy-dice seriamente Zack-hermano he estado haciendo investigaciones personales acerca de lo que ese hizo en su tiempo desaparecido-suspirando continuo-y hombre no estoy tan seguro si todos quieren saberlo, especialmente tu

-No importa todo lo malo que hizo Zack-dice sinceramente Tommy-como Trey dijo Jason esta mas preparado para enfrentarnos en cualquier momento-suspirando continuo-pero no lo hare honestamente Zack cree que alguno de nosotros quitando a Aisha, pero alguno de los tres tenemos derecho alguno en reclamarle algo alguno

Y se encontró con el silencio de su amigo como su respuesta

-Hermano creeme que estoy contigo ni yo dire nada-suspira Zack viendo a Billy-y nuestro cerebrito al parecer tampoco-viendo que Billy asintio en acuerdo-en realidad es terrible lo que hizo pero es porque se lo hizo a si mismo, hermano me mata, pero en fin , saben todos aquí que ese se metio en las drogas, en realidad no traficaba pero los que traficaban lo buscaban a el

Tommy y los demas tragaron grueso, le dolían a todos especialmente a Tommy que Jason tuvo que refugiarse en esa maldita cosa para aliviar su dolor

-Y lo peor de todo-dice sarcásticamente el ranger negro original-es que mi adorada y celopata posesiva Angela fue la que lo metio en eso-Tommy y Billy abrieron sus ojos en shock-Jason acepto de una me duele decirlo pero nadie lo obligo a nada, pero esa desgraciada para vengarse de mi incluso de Trini lo llevo a eso, que Jase voluntariamente haya aceptado es otra cosa

-¡Pero que rayos¡-exclama un furioso Billy-esa loca solo por venganza, como dices Jason acepto voluntariamente, pero esa maldita no tenia que acercarse a el en ningun momento

Tommy le daba la razón a su mejor amigo, si antes no le gustaba la psicópata de Angela ahora la odiaba a mas no poder

-Chicos, Angela fue una novia que tuve en mis inicio como rangers-dice Zack aclarando las dudas a sus otros compañeros-despues Jason empezó a beber, no hubo dia que no llegara borracho a nuestro apartamento, yo fui idiota por completo no le pare, pero esa Trini, ella si que lo enfrentaba a mas no poder tristemente ni sus amenazas aterrorizaba a Jason, es mas cualquier cosa que Trini le dijeria a Jason literalmente le valia un cuerno

Todos escuchaban atentamente y a Tommy le dolia mas que Trini fue la única pero realmente la única que lucho por Jason hasta el final, su amiga le conto que Jason aun la seguía llamando , y era mas que evidente que porque, Jason jamas se perdonara por completo haber hecho sufrir a Trini hasta el cansancio.

-Se ligaba a distintos hombres-dice fuertemente Zack rompiéndole el corazón a Tommy-pero antes que vuelvas a meter la pata no hubo nada pero nada con ellos hermano-suspiro cuando Tommy suspiro aliviadamente-cuando digo ligues fue mas que salidas y algunos besos solamente eso, nada de sexo-miro mas seriamente a Tommy dándole a entender porque se alegro que Tommy capto el mensaje-y digo eso porque hermano Alpha nuevamente nos conto, el y Zordon no nos mintieron siempre tuvieron presentes en la vida de Jason durante estos años

-Pero porque Zordon no nos dijo a nosotros donde estaba Jason?-pregunta seriamente Billy

-Porque en primera Jason prácticamente le rogo que no dijera nada-suspira profundamente Zack-ademas Zordon mas que mentor quería que Jason como siempre le dijo lo viera como un padre, y aunque le dolia enorme y triple ver a Jase destruirse solamente quería que Jason viera que no estaba solo

Todos asintieron, Tommy además de Alpha le haría un enorme regalo a Zordon no solo por ser su mentor y guiarlo hasta donde esta, sino el que siempre estuvo con Jason en sus peores momentos

-Según Alpha-continua el ranger negro original-Jason llego un punto que no pudo mas, y ahí entra los piques, ese idiota no se mato de verdad porque la suerte siempre estuvo de su lado-suspirando continuo-se cortaba , varias veces lo intento y como el dijo con el, Alpha si que se graduo de enfermero

Tommy se estremecio por completo, todos en general se estremecieron

-Y bueno chicos si no fuera por ese accidente que tuvo-dice Zack-jamas hubiéramos vuelto a ver a Jason, ese peque si que se especializa en desaparecer-continuando suspiro-ahora entienden porque Tommy y nosotros estamos mas que renuentes a dejar que Jason luche, no solamente porque ahora es nuestro peque , sino porque sinceramente de lejos se nota que Jason no esta para sufrir de mas , con todo lo que le paso y hizo a si mismo tiene mas que suficiente

Tommy de una le daba la razón, no es por mal, ni por egoísmo pero Trini a vox vopuli lo dijo su novio necesita es amor, ser amado por primera vez en su vida, se esforzaría mas para salvar la tierra, pero no dejaria que nadie imponga el regreso de Jason antes de tiempo, su peque novio merecia disfrutar su niñez y el se encargaría de que eso pasara

-Hombre denos votos de confianza hermano-dice seriamente Leo-lo hemos dicho antes, no obligaremos a Jason a nada, y mas cuando el peque adorable por cierto-Tommy sonrio a su mejor amigo y le daba la razón su peque si que era adorable-necesita diversión con urgencia, asi que tranquilo al menos ninguno de nosotros obligaremos a nuestro peque hacer algo que evidentemente no puede

-Es mas-dice Carter-que tal si hacemos algo por el peque, digo no nos engañemos Tommy las chicas te acapararan a tu peque por completo-todos sonrieron al ver la mirada de molestia de Tommy-dijiste que podíamos esquiar obviamente podemos enseñarle a nuestro peque no

Antes que Tommy pudiera responder el y sus compañeros suspiraron profundamente al escuchar los gritos de las rangers femeninas, lo único que decía que su peque novio era tan lindo, tan tierno, en realidad concordaba con ellas pero no por eso deberían hacer tanto escandalo. Finalmente las chicas llegaron pero su peque no estaba

-Cierra los ojos doc-dice alegremente Kira viendo que Tommy fruncia el ceño-Tommy por una vez en tu vida hazme caso cierra los ojos de una buena vez

Tommy cerro los ojos de inmediato no lo dira en voz alta bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero el tono alto de voz de Kira le era sumamente familiar, esa Trini debe estar feliz a lo grande en donde este porque su fan numero uno si que aprendio de una de ella, sonrio alegremente porque

-Tommy abre los ojos mi Tommy-dice un muy feliz pequeño Jason-mirame con mi ropa nueva, mi Kira bella la escogio para mi, mírame mi Tommy

Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock su peque novio si que estaba lindo, esa Kira si tiene buen gusto, Jason tenia puesto un pantalón de piel, mas una camisa y un suerte por encima de lana, además de una gorra, en serio su peque se veía tan hermoso

-Peque ahora eres todo un duende-dice alegremente Zack sin embargo se silencio al ver las miradas furiosas de todos, porque el peque se molesto, trago grueso un peque molesto es un Tommy furioso

-Asi que soy un duende no?-pregunta un muy molesto pequeño Jason-bueno a mi lo duende se me quita creciendo y listo-mirando furiosamente a Zack-pero a ti lo sobertico andante no se te quita ni que vuelvas a nacer

Todos se rieron alegremente, Zack suspiro aliviadamente sentía que se salvaba sin embargo

-Hermano sin ofender-dice fríamente Tommy-pero la estas regando con mi peque novio y tu sabes que odio cuando molestan a mi peque-Zack trago grueso-asi que de una sigue asi hermano y nuevamente recordaremos viejo tiempo

Tommy suspiro amaba a Zack como nadie , pero seriamente no se explica la capacidad de hacer estupideces que tiene su amigo, solamente ese don lo superaba el don de Trini de traumarlo de por vida con todo lo que hizo anteriormente esa le ganaba a Zack y de calle

-Mi peque novio no escuches a Zack sabes como es el-dice Tommy agachándose para estar a la altura de su pequeño-realmente luces adorable mi peque, eres la envidia de todos

-¡Verdad que soy lindo mi Tommy¡-exclama felizmente el pequeño viendo que Tommy alegremente asintio además de los chicos-suspiro viendo a Zack-esta bien Zack te perdono, no es tu culpa no ver mi hermosa presencia, que seguramente impacto a todos por ser tan única y fantástica, por eso te perdono mi Zack

Zac, Tommy, Billy, Aisha es mas todos se miraron de reojo ese discurso del pequeño le era sumamente familiar

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando¡-exclaman todos a la vez, sabiendo que nuevamente no pegaron una con el espíritu de Trini Kwuan

Continuara…..


	54. Chapter 54

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia…**

En la zona de esquiar, todos los equipos de los Power Rangers, galácticos, espaciales, zeo, dino trueno, velocidad de la luz, y migthy morphin además de Justin como el ranger azul turbo, todos prácticamente , mejor dicho estaban descansando finalmente, algunos esquiaban y otros practicaban snowboard, pero adentro un muy sonriente y feliz niño Jason era el alma de lugar, alegremente veía todo con atención, y Tommy no podía dejar de disfrutar plenamente como su peque novio corria alegremente por el lugar, ese brillo que tenia su peque en estos momentos podía jurar que era la primera vez que Jason la tiene en esa edad, y nuevamente se juro mientra espera que su real Jason regrese, que su peque disfrute a lo grande su infancia, esta vez si que escucharía a Trini cuando debio hacerlo desde el principio, esta vez le daría amor a su peque por monton

-Mi Kira Bella-dice alegremente el pequeño Jason-esta vez tengo finalmente tu sorpresa-frunciendo el ceño-aunque me costo a lo grande hacerla ya que iba y venia de un lugar a otro, pero por ti vale la pena mi Kira

-Ay mi peque si que eres lo mas tierno del mundo-dice felizmente Kira besando la frente del pequeño Jason

-Cierra los ojos mi Kira y sin trampas-dice seriamente el pequeño

Tommy sabia que Kira se estaba esforzando a lo grande por no abrazarlo nuevamente y no podía culparla esta vez, su peque si que se ganaba el corazón de todos con suma facilidad

El pequeño salio corriendo y con ayuda de Anna trajo una caja y se la dio a Kira

-Mi Tommy ve que mi Kira bella si me escucha-dice seriamente el peque-seguramente mi Tommy no sabe como hacer para que ella te escuche, pero esta bien Tommy yo te enseñare

Todos se rieron a lo grande, y Tommy suspiro al ver que Kira se estaba aguantando las ganas de reírse también

-Bien mi Kira bella abre los ojos-dice alegremente el pequeño-lo hice para ti espero que te guste

Kira abrió sus ojos y casi llora al ver unas panquecas de chocolates, pero no era eso era las letras que obviamente eran torcidas peros definitivamente eran de su peque. Tommy y los demas querían saber porque Kira por una vez en su vida estaba sin palabras y cuando Tommy lo leyó tenia un nudo en la garganta, hasta el le enterneció eso

"_Gracias por quererme, nadie ante lo ha hecho te quiero mucho mi Kira-Jason_

El pequeño estaba empezando a preocupar nadie decía nada, ni su Tommy, ni siquiera su Kira bella, estaba pensando que para variar se había equivocado otra vez, pero no tuvo tiempo en pensar nada porque Kira lo abrazo y lo beso en su rostro como su Tommy lo hacia

-Siempre te voy a querer mi peque siempre-dice entre lagrimas Kira-y este es el mejor regalo que me han dado-sonrio cuando el pequeño salto de felicidad-y peque recuerda que todos te queremos, especialmente Tommy

El pequeño miraba que todos asentia en acuerdo con Kira, y Tommy nuevamente lo abrazo, en serio su peque novio era el niño mas dulce que haya conocido y sus miserables padres se encargaron de destruir su inocencia, pero estaba en sus brazos y se encargaría de hacerlo feliz, de repente, todos vieron que había gente llegando al hostel y en ese momento Tommy se sorprendio a lo grande ver a Heather

-Tommy eres tu?-pregunta felizmente Heather iba a decir algo

-Mi Tommy es mio-dice muy seriamente el pequeño Jason haciendo que todos especialmente Tommy abrieran sus ojos en shock

-¿Perdon?-pregunta una muy confundida Heather

-Escuchaste bien rubia-dice seriamente el pequeño sin perder su toque de tierno-este que ves aquí-señalando a Tommy-es mio y yo no lo comparto con nadie, pero nadie

Tommy y sus compañeros, Anna estaban mas que impactados , realmente su peque novio nunca dejara de ser una caja de sorpresa, sin embargo suspiro al ver que una muy feliz Kira grababa todo , diciendo que era el primer ataque de celos del pequeño Jason, y ahora siendo sincero viendo el rostro de ganas de matar de su peque hacia Heather, su peque estaba celoso de verdad

-Quizas me este comportando mal-dice seriamente el pequeño Jason-quizas este siendo un mocoso, pero señorita créame que he tenido encuentro con rubias, y dicho encuentro no han sido precisamente afortunados-un muy sorprendido Tommy le daba punto a su peque en realidad tenia razón-por eso aclaremos futuros malos entendidos mientra usted no vea mas de la cuenta a mi Tommy, estamos bien, de lo contrario vera en mi la versión real de mi pobre diablillo y de una no le va a gustar

Nuevamente nadie dijo nada, pero Tommy juraría que sus compañeros se reian grandemente, y las chicas incluyendo a Anna tenían estrellitas en sus ojos

-Tommy y yo solamente somos amigos pequeño-dice una muy pero muy confundida Heather

-Bien mientra siga siendo asi no hay problema-dice alegremente el pequeño Jason-mi Tommy vere a Zack esquiar nos vemos

Y dicho eso salio corriendo dejando a un Tommy totalmente confundido, mientra que los demas se reian alegremente

-Hombre Tommy-dice mas calmadamente Andros-jamas pensé que mi peque hermano fuera tan pero tan celoso, aunque incluso asi resulta ser bastante adorable

-Seriamente ese peque si que nos sorprende cada dia-sonrie Kai al ver que Tommy lo miraba fríamente-vamos aclarar algo si el peque hubiera hecho algo malo tu le hubieras dado su alto, además sincerémonos Tommy disfrutaste a lo grande verlo tan celoso

Todos sonrieron cuando Tommy no tuvo mas remedio que darle la razón, porque era verdad su peque novio celoso era mas que adorable, se veía tan bello, y si ciertamente si que lo disfruto

-Bueno en realidad Tommy-dice alegremente Heather-me gustaría hablar contigo, es decir he estado pensando desde hace años atrás que jamas tuvimos nuestra cita

Tommy y los demas abrieron sus ojos en shock

-Oye rubia que te dije-dice un muy molesto pequeño Jason que se regreso nuevamente para pedir sus panquecas-mi Tommy es mio o sea m-i-o con todas las de las letras no comparto, asi que de una dime que haremos porque por pequeño que sea no dejare que me quites a mi Tommy

Nuevamente todos estaban impactados pero esta vez Tommy no podía disimular su sonrisa, al verlo con sus brazos cruzados se veía realmente lindos, y se alegraba que Kira nuevamente lo grabo

-Tranquilo mi peque novio-dice alegremente Tommy sin importar la reacción de Heather-solamente soy tuyo y nadie mas-sonrio mas cuando el pequeño alegremente asintio abrazandolo-hagamos algo peque vámonos para afuera a chequear a Zack y los demas

Heather iba a decir algo pero Karone salio a su paso

-Amiga lo siento pero creeme Tommy no esta disponible-dice seriamente Karone-el tiene a alguien a su lado que ama, no esta aquí, pero creeme que Tommy es totalmente fiel a esa persona

El pequeño sonrio felizmente a Karone ella también le gustaba enormemente como su Kira Bella, además sentía fuertemente una conexión con ella como con Andros. Heather vio que Tommy le daba la razón a Karone, suspiro tuvo su oportunidad con el hace años atrás y la desperdicio por completo

Afueras Tommy veía como Zack , sus estudiantes, Kelsey y Ashley esquiaban alegremente, mientra su peque novio veía todo felizmente, debía reconocer su peque celoso si que era relindo, en ese momento Anna llego a donde estaba

-Mi peque ven aquí-dice alegremente Anna-mira te hice tus adoradas panquecas de chocolate

-Eres la mejor mi Anna-dice alegremente Jason-estoy algo cansado eso de cuidar lo tuyo te agota todas tus energías-frunciendo el ceño sin ver que Tommy y Anna se reian-seriamente pensé que el rosado debería ser prohibido, pero mi Anna ahora te digo que no sea rubia, ser rubia definitivamente es nocivo para la salud

Tommy y Anna no pudieron evitar reírse mas si es posible

-Pero mi peque-se queja Kira-tambien soy rubia, además de Karone, Kendrix y Danna que se disculpo contigo,

-Ustedes son mas que rubias mi Kira bella-dice seriamente el pequeño Jason-ustedes son mis chicas superpoderosas, nadie pero nadie puede con ustedes mi Kira bella, ustedes siempre serán mis chicas siempre

Tommy se tapo los oídos cuando las mencionadas aullaron de alegría abrazando a su peque novio, sonrio verlo asi tan alegre, tan libre finalmente al menos en este dia podía decir que Jason esta aprendiendo a ser feliz, o al menos eso espera. En ese momento Zack y los demas se acercaron a donde estaban ellos

-Hey peque-dice alegremente Zack-que crees no te deshará de mi tan fácilmente-el pequeño fruncio el ceño-peque vamos a esquiar los dos que te parece

-¡Me vas a enseñar a esquiar sobertico andante¡-exclama alegremente el pequeño Jason al ver que Zack suspiro profundamente continuo-lo siento Zack pero el decirte sobertico andante es la verdad mas grande que haya dicho Trini en toda su vida

Todos nuevamente se rieron a lo grande

-Lo que sea peque-suspira profundamente Zack-pero es en serio quieres esquiar peque

-Mi Tommy puedo ir con Zack-dice el pequeño poniendo su mejor cara de cachorro

-Sabes que no puedo decirte que no con esa cara mi peque novio-suspira profundamente Tommy-esta bien ve con Zack y hermano-mirando seriamente a Zack-y Zack sin ofender no quiero ni un rasguño en el cuerpo de mi peque, asi que de una me lo cuidas

-Hermano confía en mi-suspira profundamente Zack-es mi mejor amigo que malo puede pasarle que se desaparezca si ese es un experto en la materia

-Sobertico andante-dice nerviosamente el pequeño-no sigas porque te estas hundiendo mas que el Titanic, mira a mi Tommy creo que se esta arrepintiendo en dejarte llevarme contigo

Zack le hizo caso a su peque y por la mirada furiosa de Tommy su pequeño tenia toda la razón del mundo

-Vamonos peque ante que cierta persona se arrepienta-dice rápidamente Zack que tomo de la mano al pequeño Jason

-Vamos detrás de el-dice Tommy-ese Zack como Trini diría cuando ese va yo vengo de regreso, es experto en meterse en problemas y con mi peque novio es problema asegurado

En ese sentido todos sus compañeros le dieron la razón por completo

Por su parte Zack con el pequeño Jason iban feliz de la vida, subiendo para esquiar pero por muy increíble que fuera el moreno llevo a su peque amigo a un lugar seguro poco a poco el pequeño se puso sus esquíes y aunque se caia varias veces, refunfuñando continuaba, Zack sonrio no le cabia duda que Jason siempre fue terco desde pequeño, pero algo extraño paso, al ver que el pequeño no aparecia, Tommy lo va a matar, seguramente lenta y dolorosamente lo matara, debe darlo por hecho, empezó a buscar al pequeño cuando lo encontró rodeado de las aves negras, no se suponía que los malditos villanos no atacarían

-Zack ayúdame-grita el pequeño realmente asustado-tengo miedo, no me gustan esas aves, son enormes

-Tranquilo peque que esos no te tocaran-dice fuertemente el moreno

-Mastodonte-grita Zack –ranger negro migthy morphin

El ranger negro salto sobre las aves protegiendo a su peque amigo, se sorprendio a lo grande al encontrarse nada mas y nada menos que Scorpina

-Miren quien esta de regreso-sonrie maliciosamente Scorpina-el primer ranger negro original, en fin no tengo tiempo, he venido acabar con todos por aquí

Diciendo eso lanzo su ataque, mientra que el pequeño Jason estaba realmente asustado, quería ayudar a su amigo pero no sabia como, realmente deseaba volver a ser adulto, pero sentía que aun no era el momento, que su yo adulto no estaba preparado, se horrorizo al ver que su mejor amigo fue herido

-Deja a mi amigo bruja-grita fuertemente el pequeño que se importarle nada se lanzo y golpeo a Scorpina

-Peque quédate quieto-grita aun lastimado Zack, mentalmente pensando que Scorpina es otra que tiene un poder oculto, esa le estaba dificultando las cosas

-Como te atreves mocoso del demonio-grita furiosamente Scorpina-ahora veras que conmigo no se juega

De una le lanzo un aguijon al pequeño pero en ese instante Zack cubrió al pequeño protegiéndolo por completo

-Zackkkkkkkkkk-grita fuertemente el pequeño totalmente asustado

Mientras tanto Tommy, con Kira, Conner, Trent, Eithan, Karone, Danna y Kendrix buscaban por todas partes para ver donde se metieron Zack y su peque novio, cuando todos se estremecieron al escuchar un grito, y Tommy lo reconocería de inmediato ese grito era de su peque novio, no hay duda de ello, además de ello sintieron mas frio en sus cuerpo eso significa que era Zack asi que algo paso

-Zack y mi peque novio están en problemas-dice un preocupado Tommy-sera mejor que vayamos en esa dirección-señalando los arboles en su derecha-es mejor transformarnos de una buena vez

Todos asintieron y se transformaron de inmediato. Nuevamente con Zack y el pequeño Jason, este corrió al ver a su amigo casi inconciente, pero el ranger negro original no se daría por vencido sabiendo que Scorpina se acercaba a ellos

-Corre peque-dice adoloridamente Zack suspiro al ver que el peque negaba con la cabeza-Jase por favor escúchame estare bien, busca a Tommy y los demas

-No yo me quedare sobertico andante-dice seriamente el pequeño-te he dado enorme dolores de cabeza Zack ya lo se mas claramente-suspirando continuo-si me voy nunca me lo perdonare eres mi mejor amigo y me quedare contigo hasta el final

Un adolorido Zack no sabia si reírse o no de la situación su peque amigo era tan tierno cuando hablaba seriamente, pero no tenia mucho que pensar, libero un poco del espíritu del Mastodonte, no dejaria que esa bruja le pusiera un dedo encima a su peque

-Si piensas que tu poder me detendrá ranger negro-dice fríamente Scorpina-debes saber que ya no soy la misma de antes, asi que prepárate tu y ese mocoso no la contara mas

**-A ver inténtalo serpiente venenosa**-dice fuertemente el espíritu del Mastodonte dejando en shock a Zack y al pequeño Jason**-Zachary Taylor tu amor y dedicación por proteger a tus amigos, especialmente al pequeño te dio el poder para liberarme, ahora somos unos libera tu verdadero poder ranger negro original**

-¡Lo hiciste sobertico andante¡-exclama felizmente el pequeño Jason-ahora ya somos dos, puedes hablar con tu espíritu Zack

-Hombre peque gracias a ti-sonrie felizmente Zack-bien Scorpina ahora creo que nivelare esto

En ese sentido sus heridas anteriores desaparecieron por completo, y volvió a ser el Zack de siempre, el pequeño estaba tan feliz y tan aliviado por su amigo, que reia alegremente para la frustración de Scorpina. Zack invoco su baculo

-Soy el ranger negro-dice seriamente Zack-el Mastodonte es mi dino poder, soy el guardian del agua y del hielo Tornado invernal

Diciendo eso toda la nieve de donde estaban ellos se levanto creando una especie de tornado que fue lanzado hacia Scorpina, Zack nuevamente reconocia esa perra era realmente fuerte, sin embargo su poder estaba congelando a la perra

-Aun si me congelas volveré-dice fríamente Scorpina-Aves negras llevensen al mocoso

Zack abrió sus ojos en shock al ver que esas aves se acercaban a su peque, el pequeño Jason cerro sus ojos preparándose para lo que le venia sin embargo…

-Mi peque novio estas a salvo-el pequeño abrió sus ojos felizmente al ver que Tommy lo estaba cargando

-Mi Tommy viniste por mi-dice alegremente el pequeño viendo que Tommy asintio-estaba asustado pero mi sobertico andante me protegio por completo

Tommy solamente le sonrio feliz de que tuviera a salvo

-Peque quédate detrás de nosotros-dice seriamente Tommy viendo que su peque asintio-bueno hermano creo que lo demas es todo tuyo

-Dejamelo a mi hermano-sonrie Zack-bien mi Scorpina donde quedamos…

Diciendo eso aumento su poder haciendo que las aves negras que quedaban, ya que la mayoría Tommy y los demas lo derrotaron, las que quedan se congelaron por completo

-Regresare nuevamente power rangers-dice furiosamente Scorpina-les juro que no será la ultima vez que me vean

Y con eso desaparecio, mientras que todos volvieron a la normalidad, en cuanto el peque se abrazo nuevamente a Zack

-Bien hecho sobertico andante-sonrie el pequeño mientra que Tommy y los demas se reian de la cara de resignación de Zack-ahora con el Mastodonte hay mas posibilidades de detener a Rita

Tommy y los demas abrieron sus ojos en shock mientra que fue el turno de Zack de reírse ellos

**-El pequeño tiene razón Power Ranger-**dice seriamente el Mastodonte viendo que todos abrieron sus ojos en shock**-por favor ya ustedes saben que podemos aparecernos y hablar, en fin rangers faltan mis otros compañeros, pero poco a poco todo lo relacionado a Rita se le revelara junto a nuevos poderes, Zack arriesgo su vida por el peque , por eso recuerden que sus poderes aumentaran solamente por ustedes mismo, Scorpina es la dama maestra de Rita junto a Zedd y Goldar son el trio de guardianes de esa maldita bruja asi que de una pisen suelo nuevamente Zack la pudo detener pero el sabe que esa es de cuidado**

El Mastodonte tiene razón Chicos-dice seriamente Zack viendo que su espíritu desaparecio-ciertamente por el Mastodonte pude vencerla, pero sus nuevos poderes son asombrosos asi que de una pongamola en nuestra lista negra de villanos a vencer

Todos asintieron en acuerdo con el

-Mi Tommy-dice de repente el pequeño-sabes trate de esquiar-frunciendo el ceño Tommy y los demas ya sabían que el pequeño le iba a salir con unas de sus cosas-y viendo a Scorpina me doy cuenta que patearle el trasero a Scorpina es lo mas fácil del mundo, porque esquiar mi Tommy, esquiar definitivamente no es lo mio

Todos volvieron a reir mientra que Tommy abrazo a su peque novio, su pobre peque no sabe esquiar y por su cara acongojada le decía que ya mas ganas de intentarlo no le quedaba

Continuara….


	55. Chapter 55

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia….**

De regreso al hostel, el pequeño Jason iba de un lugar a otro , Tommy pensó que su peque novio si que tenia energía, aun con el susto que paso aun asi le sonria a toda la gente y cabe decir que todos estaban enamorados del pequeño, nuevamente su peque se daba a eso realmente era tan adorable. Mientra lo veian las chicas lo chequearon a el por lo sucedido con la perra de Kat, siendo certificado que el hechizo no dejo ninguna consecuencia, sin embargo al chequear a Zack, este tenia algunos rasguños que se veian a lo lejos que fueron curados por el Mastodonte, pero por la forma que se veian esos rasguños evidentemente Scorpina también era de cuidado

-Bien ya podemos decir que ni el peque ni nosotros descansaremos por completo-suspira Carter viendo que Tommy y los demas asintieron-pero seriamente Zack esa Scorpina es una fiera a la hora de dejarte marcado

-Dimelo a nosotros hermano-suspira profundamente Zack-esa era una loca de atar cuando nos enfrentamos anteriormente-frunciendo el ceño-pero Tommy me doy cuenta que esa nunca ataco en serio a Trini y presiento que no quiero saberlo

-Hermano por tu propia salud mental es mejor que no lo sepas-suspira profundamente Tommy-pero era cierto siempre atacaba a si de repente, pero esta Scorpina es una versión altamente mejorada y con lo que vimos que hizo la real Rita esta vez estare atento a todos, no me descuidare con ningun villano con ninguno

Todos le daban la razón por completo

-Realmente es letal-dice firmemente el primer ranger negro-es decir ese aguijon que me inyecto cuando protegi a nuestro peque era letal-con un nudo en la garganta-si mi espíritu del Mastodonte no hubiera despertado en ese momento, creo que no estaría aquí con ustedes en estos momentos

Todos se estremecieron por completo

-Mi Tommy , chicos-dice alegremente el pequeño Jason-quiero esquiar, realmente quiero esquiar, es decir se que no es lo mio, pero si lo intento lo conseguiré

-Sin animos de ofender peque-dice seriamente Zack-peque lo intentaste tantas veces pero tantas que de una era mas fácil volverte a la normalidad que aprendas a esquiar

El pequeño se iba a molestar , pero esta vez no dejaria hacerlo sentir triste

-Peque aunque no lo creas no lo digo por mal-dice Zack sonriendo cuando su peque puso los ojos dándole a entender que no le creía-lo digo porque sabes Jason cuanto veía que intentabas subirte a los esquíes que por cierto peque te los ponías al revés

El peque se sonrojo de vergüenza

-Me recordaste al Jason que salvo a Tommy mi peque-dice Zack dejando totalmente sorprendido al pequeño-es decir peque recuerda lo que sucedió no cuando Tommy era malo

-Mi Tommy nunca fue malo-dice contundentemente el pequeño-solamente fue hechizado que con lo que hizo la rubia peli teñida para ser hechizado mi Tommy definitivamente es un experto en la materia

Tommy suspiro al ver que todos pero todos sus amigos se rieron a lo grande de el, pero no podía molestarse con su peque, no le mintió al pequeño Jason, con el nunca podía molestarse

-Peque tu si sabes como alegrarnos a todos-sonrie Zack viendo que el pequeño Jason alegremente asintio-pero peque duele que tu nos alegres a nosotros cuando eres tu el que debe ser feliz me entiende peque

Tommy de una le daba la razón a su amigo el pequeño se esforzaba de forma pura y sincera de alegrarle a el y sus amigos su convivencia pero el no veía que el era el que debía ser feliz

-Te digo esto peque-dice seriamente Zack viendo que el pequeño tenia toda su atención-porque creeme que todos haremos hasta lo imposible para que esquíes por completo-sonrio mas al ver la emoción en los ojos brillantes del pequeño-por eso Jase déjate querer peque se que tienes muchas dudas, incluso miedo de que lo que vivas sea un sueño cosa que todos te damos la razón

El pequeño veía que todos estaban de acuerdo con Zack, especialmente Tommy

-Como tu abuelo Sam te dijo peque-continua el ranger negro original-hay una razón para estar aquí peque, es para que seas amado, cuidado como debieron hacerte desde un principio-suspiro-no somos tus padres Jason y no podemos pretendemos serlos , pero somos tus amigos completamente tus amigos, peque por eso no quiero que sigas dudando si te merece una cosa u otra me entiendes peque

-Muchas gracias sobertico andante-dice entre lagrimas felices el pequeño Jason abrazando a Zack-ve que si te esfuerza a lo grande puedes dar grande discurso sobertico-Zack por enésima vez suspiro al ver que Tommy y los demas se reian nuevamente de el-tratare de escuchar mas atento sobertico, pero no es fácil cuando fueron mis padres que no se cansaron en decirme que era una molestia, al menos tengo que tener mas cuidado

-Oye peque que te entendemos completamente-dice firmemente Zack besando la frente del pequeño Jason-pero confía en todos nosotros, y mas en Tommy, ese se desvive por ti , lo tienes a tus pies peque

-Pero si lo tengo a mis pies-dice el pequeño frunciendo el ceño-significa que creci sobertico y aun en el espejo me veo igualiiiiiito de pequeño

Todos nuevamente se rieron, ese niño era totalmente un amor, Tommy lo amaba mas si es posible, asi que lo cargo nuevamente

-Mi peque novio nunca dejaras de ser tan adorable no-sonrie felizmente Tommy viendo que el peque alegremente le negaba con la cabeza-bueno tengo que cuidarte mas mi peque es obvio que aquí te van acaparar mas

-Tommy necesito al peque por unos momentos-dice felizmente Anna mientra que Tommy suspiro resignadamente en serio ni un dia puede tener a su peque solo para el-lo siento Tommy pero Kira y las chicas quieren tomarle fotos al peque afuera, y no me pude negar mas cuando nuestro peque es tan lindo

-Esta bien Anna-suspira profundamente Tommy-ire con Zack y los demas a hacer snowboard, pero tráelo en un rato Anna, le vamos a enseñar a esquiar

-Siendo asi vamos peque-sonrie Anna

-Esperame Anna-dice seriamente el pequeño-abrazare a mi Tommy y los chicos, no me puedo ir sin darles mis abrazos es una gran ofensa para ellos mi Anna

Anna y los chicos nuevamente sonrieron, el pequeño efectivamente abrazo a todos, y con Anna se fueron a las afueras del hostel, mientra que Tommy y sus amigos se fueron a practicar snowboard. En la zona de snowboard solamente estaban los rangers masculinos, las femeninas para variar con Kira en la cabeza estaban tomándole fotos a su peque novio, al menos Tommy esperaba que su estudiante sacara copia de las misma, Anna tenia razón su peque con su ropa nueva estaba realmente lindo. Conner, Mike y Zhane fueron los primeros en ponerse a practicar el snowboard

-Hombre de lejos veo a Zhane siendo el mejor-dice seriamente Zack-supongo que es por el tiempo que usa sus deslizadores

-Asi es-dice felizmente Andros al ver a su novio practicar libremente-en nuestro planeta también existe el snowboard, pero no con nieve sino con arena del desierto, y Zhane era uno de los mejores practicándolo

-Tommy-dice seriamente Billy-Jason en una semana y media mas esta de cumpleaño, como adulto veíamos que no estaba preparado a una fiesta, es mas ya empezamos hacer un video-suspirando continuo-pero ahora como nuestro peque, creo que esta vez si que merece su fiesta de cumpleaño como tal

Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock, Billy tenia razón, habían quedado solamente hacerle a Jason un video para darle fortaleza y mostrarle todo su amor, y darle animos para recuperarse pero ahora su novio es su peque, asi que al niño si que podían darle su fiesta como tanto merece

-Tienes razón hermano-dice alegremente Tommy-al fin podre hacerle algo a mi peque novio como merece-mirando a Zack-bien hermano eres un experto en la materia de fiestas,

-Bueno debemos primeramente pensar en el sitio-suspira Zack-con lo de hoy no nos engañemos Tommy nuestro peque debe de ir de una con nosotros a la base lunar

Tommy y los demas asintieron en acuerdo, es mas sabia que a Anna le dolería no tener por completo a Jason, pero si Scorpina esta cerca ni hablar del miserable de Goldar, asi que de una se lo llevara

-Bien siendo la base lunar-continua el ranger negro-entonces lógicamente el tema de la fiesta seria el Tyranosaurio rex, el peque habla de su dinosaurio hasta dormido

Y era cierto Tommy sonrio cuando en tempranas horas descubrió a su peque soñando con su dinosaurio favorito

-En fin lo demas nos guste o no debemos dejarlo a las chicas-suspira Zack-esas en especial mi Kira bella se volverán mas desquiciadas de lo que son

Todos le daban la razón , en ese momento Leo, Carter, TJ fueron los siguientes en ir a practicar. Tommy y los demas miraban relajadamente a decir verdad Sam tenia razon, unos días que descansen no mataria a nadie, los siguientes fueron Trent, Carlos, Joel , despues Andros, Trey, Damian, y asi sucesivamente, hasta que Zack, Tommy y Billy fueron los últimos en realidad se divirtieron a lo grande comos los mejores amigos del mundo sin embargo

-Oye hermano-dice con un nudo en la garganta Zack-se nos hizo tarde-viendo que Tommy no entendia-creo que cierto peque pensó que le íbamos a enseñar a esquiar y evidentemente ninguno de nosotros hicimos eso-Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock-hermano sin asustarte pero creo que metimos la pata a lo grande con nuestro peque

Tommy salio corriendo de una , como Zack dijo si que metio la pata a lo grande con el peque, se odiaría mas si lo hace llorar nuevamente para variar, aun recuerda que su peque le lloro cuando fue hechizado por Katherine. Al llegar trago grueso no vio a nadie, pero en ese momento una furiosa Karone se le enfrento

-Dame sola una razón para no matarte Tommy Oliver-dice furiosamente Karone-mi peque hermano los espero a ti y a los demas afuera para aprender a esquiar y gracias a la estupidez del siglo de ustedes nuestro peque se enfermo que tal

Tommy abrió los ojos en shock

-Mi doc sigue asi doc-dice furiosamente Kira-y veras con hecho que si estoy aprendiendo a lo grande de lo que me dejo mi adorada Trini, que rayos Tommy

-Lo siento, lo siento-suplica Tommy-de una las dos están en libertad plena de matarme a golpes pero quiero ver a mi peque novio por favor, nos olvidamos por completo lo siento

-Hombre Tommy llegamos-dice un muy cansado Zack que trago grueso al ver las miradas furiosas de Kira y Karone

-Que rayos le paso a todos ustedes chicos-dice furiosamente Danna-yo me equivoque con el peque cuando llegue cosa que me arrepiento de por vida-mirando fríamente a todos en especial a Carter y los demas-pero felicidades todos pero todos me superaron a la velocidad de la luz, el peque esta enfermo con fiebre que tal

Todos abrieron sus ojos en shock, en ese momento Anna llevaba a un pequeño Jason afiebrado

-Me llevare al pequeño al complejo-dice fríamente Anna-y de una Tommy no lo veras hasta cuando vea que el peque esta mejorando, sinceramente chicos se que merecían descansar pero no era para que se tomaran a nuestro peque a la ligera

-Espera Anna-suplica Tommy-lo siento soy el imbécil mas imbécil, creeme que meter la pata con Jason se me esta haciendo cotidiano, déjame cargarlo por favor hare de todo si quiere te lo pido de rodilla

Anna suspiro sabia que Tommy por sus lagrimas se veía que estaba arrepentido, pero le dolia que su peque nuevamente sufrio a lo grande porque le prometieron algo y no le cumplieron para variar

-Se dan cuenta todos ustedes de lo que hicieron-dice seriamente Anna-se dan cuenta que el pequeño era ya desconfiado y con razón-suspirando continuo-se dan cuenta que ahora la poca confianza que tenia en ustedes y si Tommy eso te incluye prácticamente esta por el subsuelo, que harán para que el pequeño le crea, porque honestamente soy la primera en no creerle en estos momentos

Tommy fue el primero en darle la razón por completo, debía prepararse para lo que le venia, su peque esta vez no confiaría en el, le dolerá pero tenia que ganarse su confianza a como de lugar.. Anna suspiro esperaba no arrepentirse de esto, le entrego al pequeño a Tommy, para sorpresa de ella Tommy lloro en los brazos del pequeño

-Lo siento mi peque, lo siento mucho Jason-llorando teniendo a un afiebrado Jason en sus brazos

-Yo te espere mi Tommy-dice con fiebre el pequeño-porque no viniste

-Por idiota babe como Kira dice por ser un real idiota-dice besando la frente de su peque novio-ahora iremos a la cabaña te cuidare, me quedare contigo hasta el final, perdóname peque

-Te quiero mi Tommy-dice el pequeño ya adormecido-a pesar de todo te quiero y te perdono

-Nuevamente no me lo merezco-dice Tommy entre lagrimas-pero esta vez hare de todo para merecérmelo

-Bien ustedes pueden quedarse a seguir descansando-dice firmemente Anna-Tommy vamos David nos espera en la camioneta y prepárate que ese también te querrá matar

-Esta en todo su derecho Anna-dice tristemente Tommy-creeme que estoy arrepentido a lo grande por la estupidez del siglo que acabo de hacer

Ambos bajaron y Tommy trago grueso jamas vio a David tan furioso como estaba , en estos momentos, no negaría que le daba cierto temor verlo asi y lo peor era que su hermano nuevamente tenia razones de sobra para estar realmente furioso con el

-Tommy agradece de por vida que tengas a nuestro peque en tus brazos-dice David tratando de calmarse por completo-porque sinceramente de una te hubiera dado la golpiza de tu vida, se hacen cosas estúpidas en la vida Tommy pero tampoco es para superarte

Anna le hizo señas a los dos que no valia el caso discutir, asi que de una se subieron a la camioneta, lo bueno era que ambos lugares eran de esquina a esquina, llegaron a la cabaña rápidamente, Anna le dijo a Tommy que ya Joy los estaba esperando

-Ya nos estamos viendo mas de la cuenta Tommy-sonrie la doctora pero suspiro al ver que Tommy no estaba de animos-ven acostemos al pequeño, déjame tomarle la temperatura –minutos despues-esta a casi 39° grados, en caso como este no debería estar abrigado pero como hay frio no podemos dejar que se congele por completo, asi solamente le inyectare para bajarle la fiebre, probablemente por el frio que llevo se resfrio

Diciendo eso la doctora se retiro, iba a dejarle a Anna sus instrucciones pero estaba segura que el niño mejoraría para mañana, Tommy de inmediato se acostó a su lado, lloraba le dolia ser nuevamente idiota, realmente disfruto ir hacer snowboard con sus amigos que se olvido de su peque novio, y mas le dolia que este le dijera fiebrado y todo que lo quería y lo perdonaba, no se lo merecia realmente no se lo merecia, pero haría de todo para ganar su confianza nuevamente, porque aunque su peque le haya perdonado, seguramente seria mas renuentes que antes y tristemente le daba la razón

-Tommy-suspira Anna mas calmadamente le dolia ver a Tommy totalmente decaído pero su peque fue el mas perjudicado de los dos-quieres comer algo, es decir seguramente no has comido nada

-No quiero nada Anna-dice Tommy sacudiendo su cabeza con negación-creeme que probar algo es lo ultimo que quiero hacer en estos momentos, me quedare con el hasta el final, lo siento Anna realmente lo hice no

-Me temo que si cariño-suspira Anna-pero nuestro peque tiene corazón de oro, se que te perdono, pero Tommy si lo hubieras visto, Kira y las chicas le rogaron que se metiera adentro y el nada de nada porque su Tommy le dijo que lo esperara afuera, temia que si el entraba tu te devolverias

-Oh mi peque novio realmente no me perdonare nunca esto mi babe-dice entre lagrimas Tommy-realmente siempre hayo la manera de lastimarte sin proponerlo Jason, te amo babe lo siento

Anna lo dejo a solas, suspiro aliviadamente porque veía que Tommy de verdad de corazón estaba arrepentido a lo grande, bajo a la sala y suspiro sabia que las chicas y los chicos decidieron retornar de inmediato

-No tenia caso seguir ahí Anna-dice un muy dolorido Zack-esta vez nada de lo que diga nos favorece, seriamente soy el primero en reconocer que metimos la pata a lo grande con nuestro peque

-Entiendo que son jóvenes-empieza Anna-y entiendo esa enorme responsabilidad de ser power rangers-suspirando continuo-incluso entiendo que por Rita o algo mas Jason tuvo que retroceder a su edad mas joven para hacernos ver a todos lo que el sufrio en todo esto, lo que no entiendo si el hizo lo correcto

Mirando que todos tenían su atención

-Me atrevo a decir que salvar al mundo es mas fácil que cuidar a un pequeño-dice contundentemente Anna-es decir ustedes tienen poderes, zords, armas además de conocer a sus enemigos, pero un niño como se cuida que se hace con el, y mas cuando este tiene historia encima, entonces jóvenes piensen bien las cosas

Sonrio al ver que todos le daban la razón

-Si ustedes por mucho que puedan amar a Jason a esta edad-dice seriamente Anna-ven de corazón que no pueden darle atención debida que entiendo por su trabajo, pero si ven que realmente es mucho cuidar a un pequeño, quiero que me dejen al pequeño por completo, hablare com Tommy si es preciso, pero Jason necesita cariño y que le cumplan sus promesas , por enésima vez con sus malditos padres el tuvo mas que suficientes, asi que de una jóvenes si no pueden con el yo si, me quedare con Jason si para hacerlo feliz debe ser alejados de todos ustedes

Continuara….


	56. Chapter 56

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solamente poseo la historia…**

Silencio sepulcral en la sala de estar en el complejo invernal, todos los jóvenes rangers tragaron grueso cuando Anna la prometida de David hermano de Tommy su comandante, de una y sin anestesia les hizo ver que si no ponían real atención al pequeño Jason Lee Scott entonces ella se quedaría con el de forma permanente, y por la seriedad que mostraba definitivamente no estaba bromeando, y lo peor es que estaba en todo su derecho, realmente hicieron a lo grande con su peque. Karone le dolia lo dicho por Anna pero ella como mujer y ver como su peque además de enfermarse lloro sin entender porque su Tommy y sus amigos se olvidaron de el, solamente recordarle le daba de una la razón a Anna, Kira miraba fríamente a Conner, Eithan y Trent además de su idiota mentor sus tres compañeros se sacaron su numero directo al infierno si ella no podía ver mas a su peque mataba a los tres sin dudarlo y a su mentor, ese le haría recordar a su adorada Trini de por vida, aunque al igual que Anna, Tommy de lejos si que mostro a lo grande su arrepentimiento, al menos ese si tiene puntos para salvarse, pero los presentes nadie ni su ranger favorito estaban en la misma situación

-Si te sirve de algo Anna-dice seriamente Billy-soy el primero en decirte que Jason debería quedarse aquí-eso sorprendio a Anna-le has mostrado amor, verdadero amor, cosa que no hemos podido hacer y me mata que mi peque amigo estando con nosotros, dándonos la oportunidad de enmendar nuestros errores, aun asi la seguimos embarrandola con el

Anna suspiro al menos Billy era otro además de Tommy que reconocia sus errores

-Anna no es solamente esto-dice seriamente el ranger azul para la sorpresa de Anna y las chicas-es que al menos para mi ver a Jason de pequeño, ver en carne y hueso su maltrato y siendo niños también como el, es un balde de agua fría que Zack y yo no hemos podido reaccionar aun teniendo días como niño

Anna se mantuvo en silencio pero escucharía, seguía teniendo fe en los jóvenes como rangers y como cuidadores de Jason, pero su peque al despertar tiene que tener la certeza que esta vez nadie le prometería nada sin cumplirle

-El estuvo apoyándome en todo Anna-dice con un nudo en la garganta Billy-sabes en la escuela por mis lentes y esas cosas me molestaban a lo grande y lo triste de esto que ese niño que esta enfermo Anna-mirando tristemente a Anna-ese niño que nos sonrie a todos, ese se peliaba con todos para defenderme a lo grande y veme ahora como se lo agradeci, creeme que además de Tommy que pongo mis manos en el fuego ese debe estar sufriendo a lo grande en estos momentos

-Lo esta-dice firmemente Anna-no ha parado de llorar, y se acostó con el pequeño sin comer, en ese sentido soy la primera en ver de lejos que Tommy aun con esta estupidez que el mismo reconoce como la del siglo, ese si ama al pequeño de forma totalmente sincera

Kira nuevamente suspiro su mentor podrá vivir para contarlo, lo que no puede decir de sus compañeros que se estremecieron por completo con su mirada, aunque los tres le daban la razón, de verdad que dolia haber metido la pata a lo grande con su peque

-Bueno Anna danos una oportunidad mas-dice seriamente Billy-se que el peque necesita acciones y no palabras, se que debemos darle hechos pero Anna Jason jamas al menos para mi, el peque nunca ha sido una carga, dolorosamente es el recordatorio de todo lo que el perdió delante de mis propios ojos pero amo a Jason como nadie

-Billy tiene razón-dice Zack-realmente Anna nadie mas que yo se que lo que hicimos es mas que la estupidez del siglo , es algo incluso imperdonable, como dices el peque seguramente tendrá mas reservas no creo que con Tommy-suspirando continuo-con Tommy aun tienen esa conexión que Trini hasta el final se lo dijo, al verlo con fiebre pero mirando aun con amor a Tommy es prueba de ello

Anna le daba la razón, el peque perdono de una a Tommy, sinceramente su cuñado se saco la lotería de forma positiva con Jason

-Pero con nosotros si que no nos creerá nada de nada-suspira tristemente Zack-pero dare todo de mi Anna para ganarme su confianza, el peque volverá a sonreir te damos la palabra

-Es cierto-dice Andros-me duele mas a mi Anna creeme que me duele haber lastimado al peque, pero como Zack no me dare por vencido, por eso te pido creenos que realmente haremos las cosas bien con el peque

-Esta bien chicos-suspira Anna-lo hare por Kira y las chicas que si se han dedicado a darle amor al peque y no se merecen ser alejadas por su idiotez-Kira y las chicas le sonrieron en agradecimiento-por Tommy porque de una vi que ese si que esta sufriendo por el peque y precisamente por el peque, desconfiara pero ese no querra dejar de verlos, sin embargo…..

Kira y las chicas sonrieron maliciosamente al ver que los rangers masculinos se estremecieron por completo

-Sin embargo-dice fríamente Anna estremeciendo por completo a Zack y los demas-el puñetazo que le di a la perra de Hillard no sera nada a lo que le haga a cualquiera de ustedes si le vuelven a romper el corazón a mi peque ,nos estamos entendiendo

Sonrio cuando todos asintieron de forma inmediata…sin mas que decir le dio el permiso que subieran a la habitación , sin hacer ruidos y poco a poco, todos le dieron la gracias cuando entraron a Kira se le rompió el corazón , su mentor se gano su perdón de una, incluso Karone también lo perdono Tommy estaba abrazando al pequeño sosteniéndolo con amor, y notaba que murmuraba dormido perdón a su peque novio, en ese sentido las chicas veian que Tommy si que se arrepintió a lo grande, en ese momento Tommy con los ojos rojos despertó de una

-¿Cómo sigue Tommy?-pregunta en voz baja Aisha que se acerco a la cama

-Aun sigue con fiebre-susurra tristemente Tommy-aunque ya no tan alta cuando lo traje, y llora entre sueños preguntando por mi, realmente Aisha, de corazón me odio por completo

-Creeme que todas te creemos-susurra en voz baja Aisha viendo que Kira y las demas asentían-pero Tommy, no es por hacerte sentir peor creo que Kendrix y yo somos las mas calmadas-Kendrix sonrio-aunque eso no significa que no queríamos matarte de una, pero Tommy tu mas que nadie viste su infancia me cuesta creer que lo hayas dejado de lado

-No tienes idea de lo que me arrepiento Aisha-susurra en voz baja Tommy para no despertar su peque novio-es mas desearia haberlo esperado a el en lugar de irme con los chicos, seriamente Zack esta vez si que la hicimos

-Hombre creo que esto supera todas mis estupideces anteriores y con creces-susurra en voz baja Zack-oye Tommy, Anna nos dijo que si volvemos a meter la pata con nuestro peque no dejaria que nadie se acercara a el inclusive tu es decir, nos dio una oportunidad pero si nos equivocábamos nuevamente ella se quedara con nuestro peque de forma permanente

Tommy trago grueso Anna no bromeaba la conocía de una, y sabia que si el lastimaba nuevamente a su peque novio para variar de una ella misma lo alejaría de el por completo y eso si que no lo soportaría, lo peor era que el estando en su lugar haría lo mismo, en ese momento

-Mi Tommy-dice aun con fiebre el pequeño-te puedes enfermar si me sigues abrazando

Todas las chicas lo miraban tiernamente, enfermo y todo era tan adorable miraban fríamente a sus compañeros a ver si se atrevían a decir una idiotez para variar especialmente miraron a Zack

-No me importa mi peque novio-susurra Tommy-si por mi fuera yo mismo te quitaría la fiebre de una mi peque pero tristemente no puedo-viendo que el pequeño lo miraba-duerme mi peque que te juro que cuando despierte sere lo primero que veas

-Eso me dijiste antes mi Tommy-sonrie algo el pequeño-cuando desperté de mi coma lo primero que vi fuiste tu mi Tommy y fui tan feliz

-Lo se mi peque novio-dice mas alegre Tommy-y no tienes idea lo feliz que fui cuando finalmente abriste tus ojos, ahora descansa mi peque que sere tu enfermero personal en estos días,nada me apartara de ti Jason, absolutamente nada ni nadie

El pequeño sonrio y se pego mas a el y se volvió a dormir

-No le menti a mi peque novio Zack-susurra en voz baja Tommy-a partir de este momento, no quiero nada pero nada que ver con las cosas de los rangers-suspirando continuo-no me malinterpreten chicos de regreso a la base estare totalmente como su compañero y líder, pero esta vez todo se lo dejo a ustedes, esta vez mi peque novio esta pero esta en primer lugar

-Hombre danos créditos hermano-dice seriamente Zack-no eres el único que metio la pata a lo grande con el peque , nosotros también-suspirando continuo-seguramente mi Kira bella y las chicas nos supervisaran-se estremecio cuando su Kira fríamente le dio la razón-asi que no serás el único que cuide al peque , además creo que se como hacer que nos perdone por muy increíble que sea hasta yo me sorprendo

Tommy , sus compañeros y las chicas tragaron grueso que Zack tenga una idea que hasta para el le sorprenda es para no creerlo

-Hermano me mataran los chicos-dice Zack-pero por mi peque hare lo que sea , definitivamente lo que sea, pero que tal si hacemos una obra de teatro infantil para el peque, tu y Billy saben que Jason siempre le gustaba ver las obras infantiles ahora sabemos porque pero, digo yo …

El pobre nuevamente se estremecio

-¡Mi ranger favorito¡-exclama en voz baja totalmente sorprendida Kira-te acabas de ganar puntos para no enviarte al otro mundo sin boleto de regreso

Zack suspiro ese discurso de su Kira bella le era sumamente familiar

-Hermano nuevamente eres tu-dice sorprendidamente Tommy-sin ofender Zack que te cuestas tener ideas asi diariamente-sonrio un poco al ver que su moreno amigo suspiro-pero Zack realmente eso le alegraría el alma a mi peque novio, con la energía que tiene, además tiene razón cuando ayudábamos a los niños en Angel Groove Jason era el primero en ofrecerse, es mas hermano anotame de una, como tu por hacer feliz a mi peque cualquier cosa

-Tambien me anoto hermano-dice Andros-de una realmente tenemos que hacer algo grande porque como dijo Anna, nuestro peque ya era dudoso de lo que le dabamos de forma sincera, con esto no lo culpo si desconfia por completo

Tommy fue el primero en asentir , le dolia realmente fue la estupidez del siglo, suspiro su peque sigue con fiebre

-En realidad todos nos uniremos-dice Leo-y que sean las chicas que nos supervisen, seriamente hermano no me importa que Trakeena me patee el trasero, con tal de no ver sufrir al peque como esta, seriamente si que fuimos estúpidos

Y todos le dieron la razón de una, finalmente se fueron a descansar, Tommy no podía no solamente porque se le quito el sueño, sino porque su peque seguía con fiebre, horas despues Anna se acerco dándole la medicina que Joy le dejo, su peque con sueño refunfuñaba, era lindo asi pero debía tomarse su medicina como corresponde, Anna pacientemente lo ayudo y el peque a regañadiente se la tomo

A la mañana siguiente un poco fiebrado y con tos Jason despertó, sentía que todo le daba vuelta, recordó que espero y espero a su Tommy y sus amigos para esquiar y estos nunca llegaron, no entendia el porque, pero cuando Tommy entre lagrimas le pidió perdón no pudo negarse a perdonarlo su Tommy se veía tan triste y el odiaba verlo triste, aun asi seria mas cauteloso con el y los demas, no caería esta vez, si no lo quieren porque le cuesta tanto decírselo en su cara

-Si ya no me quieren aquí-murmura el pequeño aun con fiebre poca y ronco-entonces porque no me lo dicen y me voy para no volver

-Ni se te ocurra a dejarme mi peque novio-dice Tommy que ya había despertado pero abrió sus ojos en shock al escuchar el murmullo del pequeño Jason-se que estas molesto, herido, dolido mi peque novio y te doy toda la razón del mundo pero te quiero Jase, realmente te amo por favor perdóname

-Pero te perdone de corazón mi Tommy-dice roncamente el pequeño-por eso si me voy quiero decirte que lo hare sin estar molesto contigo,

El pequeño no pudo decir nada, porque Tommy lo abrazo se sorprendio a lo grande escucharlo llorar, odiaba ver a su Tommy llorar lo vio cuando perdió sus poderes y con la bruja de Kimberly

-No llores mi Tommy-dice roncamente el pequeño-odio verte llorar

Tommy sonrio entre lagrimas sabiendo que su amado Jason se lo dijo hace tiempo

-No quiero que me dejes-dice mas calmadamente Tommy-por favor mi peque novio quédate, no podre vivir sin ti nuevamente

El pequeño lo miraba fijamente en realidad el tampoco podía vivir sin su Tommy, le dolio enormemente que Tommy no lo haya buscado, pero también veía que su Tommy estaba arrepentido, y siempre el creyo en darle las oportunidades a la persona que se lo merezcan, además no quiere dejar a Tommy, también lo ama mucho

-Me quedo mi Tommy-dice el pequeño abrazando a Tommy que de una lo abrazo mas fuerte-me quedo por ti mi Tommy también te quiero, también te amo Falcon

Tommy lo beso en su rostro feliz tenia tiempo sin escucharle su apodo, pero suspiro su peque seguía con fiebre poca, pero ahora se dio cuenta que estaba ronco y con tos

-Bajaremos a desayunar mi peque novio-dice seriamente Tommy-ademas debes tomarte tu medicina-viendo que su peque fruncia el ceño-mi peque novio se que no te gusta, pero es para curarte además Anna y las chicas se pondría triste y no quieres eso

Sonrio al ver que el pequeño negó con la cabeza, lo cambio lo que pudo, y cargándolo porque Jason aun estaba débil además amaba cargarlo y ver como Jason mas alegre lo abrazaba mas era evidente que también le gustaba. Bajaron a desayunar y de inmediato todos pusieron sus ojos en el, bueno mas en su peque

¿Mi peque como te sientes?-pregunta preocupadamente Kira

-Estoy ronco mi Kira Bella un gallo cantaría mejor que yo-dice el pequeño Tommy y Kira sonrieron aliviadamente aun enfermo su peque le salía con sus cosas-ademas tengo tos y aun fiebre como mi dulce Trini le dijo a mi Tommy evidentemente tengo las siete plagas de Egipto mi Kira

-Pobre de mi peque te vamos a consentir-dice alegremente Kira besando la frente de su peque aun enfermo sigue siendo adorable

El pequeño alegremente asintio, sin embargo cuando vio a los chicos su sonrisa cambio estaba serio, Tommy de una sabia que Zack y los demas tendrían cuesta arriba no es que el este mejor, el susto de hace momentos le hace ver que su peque novio realmente esta dolido y por millonésima vez tiene toda la razón del mundo estar asi

-Peque podemos hablar-dice en voz baja Zack

-Me llamo Jason no peque-dice seriamente el pequeño Jason-solamente Kira bella y mis chicas-señalando a Kira y las demas rangers femeninas-mi Anna y mi Tommy pueden decirme peque tu y los otros pueden ir a Disneylandia y yo ni coquito

Zack y los demas tragaron grueso su peque realmente estaba molesto, Tommy no sabia si aliviarse o no , que no esta en la lista negra de su peque novio, ese cuando esta molesto se nota que será para largo nuevamente entiende la situación

-No entiendo sobertico-dice de repente el pequeño-no entiendo si Billy y tu son mis mejores amigos porque me abandonaron por completo-Zack y Billy tragaron grueso sintieron una puñalada directa al corazón-viendo a Andros-senti que eras mas que mi amigo Andros, me dolio enormemente que no vinieras por mi-ahora era Andros que se sentía a morir y la mirada de muerte de Karone no le ayudaba en nada

Tommy les dio una mirada a todos para que escucharan a su peque, quieren su perdón entonces que se aguante el chaparron, el lo hizo cuando su peque novio no dudo en decirle que se iba alejar de el, y nuevamente para desaparecer su peque novio era un experto en la materia

-Y Conner no entiendo-dice tristemente el pequeño Jason-pense que podrían ser como mis hermanos mayores-Conner, Trent, Eithan abrieron sus ojos en shock-siempre le dije que eran mis rangers favoritos, pero ahora con la excepción de mi Kira, mis rangers favoritos un cuerno, no puedo creer que incluso ustedes se olvidaron de mi, ni una mirada Conner ni una

Tommy suspiro al ver que sus estudiantes, estaban cabizbajo se notaban que le dolia enormemente las palabras de su peque novio, es mas a el de forma general le dolían, Jason estaba recalcando casi haciéndole publico que le dolio enormemente que todos pero todos lo abandonaron por completo y lo que mas le dolia que el y los demas indirectamente le hicieron a su peque novio lo que sus miserables padres le hicieron hasta el cansancio

-Escuchame Jason-dice seriamente Zack-hombre te dire peque aunque este dolido pero peque es como extraño incluso para ti que deje de decirte eso-se sorprendio gratamente que el peque reconocia eso, era verdad Jason se acostumbro que todos especialmente Zack le dijeran peque-siendo asi peque no tienes idea de lo mal que estamos todo por la estupidez que hicimos es mas nadie pero absolutamente nadie durmió bien anoche

El pequeño miraba de reojo con suma cautela, Tommy suspiro era como Anna anticipo su peque esta vez tendría la guardia alta incluso con el, pero no se rendiría si esa idea funcionaba, y mas cuando hoy estaría cuidándolo por completo, su peque bajaría poco a poco su guardia, de corazón lucharía con todo por su perdón

-Realmente peque lo reconozco de aquí hasta la luna-continua el ranger negro original-de verdad Jason no me perdonare nunca haberte abandonado por completo

-Pero si todos ustedes incluyendo a mi Tommy-dice seriamente el pequeño-si todos no me quieren con ustedes, o soy suficientemente fastidioso a lo grande, porque no me lo dicen de una, aunque soy pequeño yo entiendo y me voy tranquilamente, salgo de sus vidas porque no quiero ser molestia de nadie

Lo dijo con contundencia que dejo a mas de una en shock, Anna , Sam y David también se sorprendieron, pero Tommy suspiro tenia una carta bajo la manga una que tenia mas de seis años esperando para sacarla y lo haría porque su peque necesitaba pruebas que vea que el ha sido el único para el y lo mas importante de su vida

-Nunca has sido ni seras una molestia mi peque novio-dice seriamente Tommy viendo que su peque iba a negar-y te dare una prueba para demostrártelo

El pequeño fruncio el ceño que prueba le dara su Tommy que le haga saber que no es una molestia, pero abrió sus ojos en shock es mas todos lo abrieron cuando Tommy saco de su bolsillo un anillo de promesa, el peque trago grueso el recordaba ese anillo

-Seriamente Jason recuerdas este anillo?-pregunta en voz baja Tommy viendo que el pequeño entre lagrimas asintio-nunca se lo di a Kimberly, es mas tu mismo lo sabe verdad, recuerda que te dije exactamente mi peque novio lo recuerdas

El pequeño entre lagrimas esperanzadoras, sentía latir fuertemente su pecho claro que lo recordaba

_-Wow Tommy es realmente hermoso el anillo-dice tristemente Jason sabiendo que ese anillo su mejor amigo se lo dara a otra persona y no precisamente a el-a Kim le encantara eso_

_-En realidad hermano no pienso dárselo a Kimberly-dice tranquilamente Tommy_

_Jason abrió sus ojos en shock_

_-Este anillo es muy especial para mi Jase-dice Tommy sonriendo su mejor amigo siempre lo escuchaba atentamente-es lo único que me queda de mis padres biológicos me entiendes_

_-Siempre te entenderé hermano-sonrie felizmente Jason que sin saberlo estremecio a Tommy por dicha sonrisa-pero continua tienes mas que decir no_

_Tommy no sabia como Jason aparte de Trini tenia ese don de saber como hacerlo sentir tan seguro, tan libre de hablar asi que alegremente asintio_

_-Este anillo quiero dárselo a quien realmente vea quien le pertenece-dice Tommy alegrándose mas al ver que Jason estaba atento como siempre-no me malentienda hermano me gusta Kim y todo pero siéndote sincero Jason no me veo darle mi mayor tesoro a Kimberly-suspirando continuo-quizas te parezca anticuado pero aun espero esa persona que me complemente, que me quite el aliento, que sea mi centro del universo, en fin Jason realmente espero la persona que yo diga que la amo con todas las letras_

_-Creeme que te entiendo hermano-dice alegremente Jason-creeme que lo entiendo_

-Y bueno mi peque novio he pasado seis años esperando a esa persona-dice Tommy viendo que su peque novio seguía llorando pero el sabia que era de alegría porque sus ojos brillaban enormemente-pero se que esa persona aun no volverá pero la esperare hasta el final, que tal si tu te pones esto en su lugar mi peque novio

El pequeño nuevamente abrió sus ojos en shock al ver una repicla del anillo de promesa

-Mi peque novio me harias el honor de ser mio para siempre-dice felizmente Tommy viendo que el pequeño asintio felizmente

-Soy tuyo mi Tommy-dice felizmente el pequeño Jason realmente feliz como nunca había estado en su vida-siempre sere tuyo mi Tommy siempre

Continuara….


	57. Chapter 57

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia….**

En el comedor del complejo invernal todos pero todos estaban literalmente sin palabras , totalmente sorprendidos, Tommy Oliver los sorprendio a todos al entregar una replica de miniatura del anillo de promesa de sus padres biológicos al pequeño Jason , ese anillo Tommy desde que Jason se fue hace mas de seis años lo había guardado porque sabia que solamente Jason era el único para el, el único que merecia tener el regalo de su padre era la persona que el ama y ese sin duda alguna era Jason. Todos seguían sin palabras pero Anna lloro, Tommy la ha dejado sin palabra al verlo tan feliz siendo abrazado por un muy pero muy feliz pequeño Jason, sabia que Tommy hizo lo correcto, su peque quería prueba de ser amado y Tommy se la dio delante de todos para dejarle claro por completo a su pequeño que el era el único que Tommy podía amar. Sam despues de saber lo que hizo Tommy por David le iba a echar la regañina de su vida a su nieto, pero este al igual que su difunto padre grandemente lo sorprende, realmente Tommy se supero, estaba mas que orgulloso y feliz de decir que Tommy Oliver era su nieto

David anoche de verdad que quería darle la paliza de su vida a su hermano, pero honestamente Tommy si que lo sorprendio a lo grande, no solamente anoche lo vio totalmente desbastado por ver a Jason enfermo por su culpa, ahora delante de todos le demuestra al pequeño lo mucho que lo ama, sinceramente esta orgulloso de su hermano menor ese si que supo remendarse. Kira que dice conocer a su mentor como nadie este si que la dejo sin palabras, Tommy siempre fue una persona privada al principio muy cerrado, mas adelante el mismo les dijo el porque pero vio a su mentor siempre en lo correcto y en lo honesto, con esto su mentor se gano su respeto de por vida

-No puedo creer esto-dice entre lagrimas Anna-Tommy realmente eres serio con el peque no-sonrio al ver que Tommy asintio de forma inmediata-entonces tienes mi bendición Tommy, realmente se que Jason cuando regrese será feliz contigo aunque-viendo que el pequeño por primera vez brillaba de felicidad-creo Tommy que ya empezaste hacer feliz a Jason

Tommy sonrio mas cuando su peque novio asentia firmemente y no dejaba de abrazarlo en ningun momento

-Tommy esta vez si que te superaste-dice felizmente Kira entre lagrimas-con esto te perdono de por vida, seguiras siendo mi mentor hasta mas alla de la eternidad Tommy

-Supongo que tendre que vivir con eso-dice felizmente Tommy

-Bien mi peque eres feliz-dice Anna

-Sabes Anna recuerda lo que te dije la ultima vez?-pregunta felizmente el pequeño al ver que Anna asintio mirando con amor a Tommy-te dije que no sabia lo que era el amor Anna-sonriendo felizmente a Tommy-pero sabes Anna ya lo se, en realidad hoy en estos momentos se lo que es ser amado por primera vez en mi vida Anna y es una sensación bastante agradable

Todos tenían un nudo en la garganta, pero Tommy derramo algunas lagrimas lo abrazo fuertemente

-Y creeme que te amare toda mi vida mi peque novio-susurra en voz baja Tommy-lo hare hasta el ultimo dia que viva

-Yo también lo hare mi Tommy-responde en voz baja el peque

Todos veian felices como esos dos se abrazaban mutuamente, Zack derramo algunas lagrimas solamente desearia que una persona pudiera ver ese momento, sonrio al ver que Billy y Aisha tenían los mismos pensamientos, Trini Kwuan, ella lucho por este momento, lucho por ver a esos dos juntos sin ningun tipo de preocupación solamente felices siendo ellos mismo, lamentablemente eso no podía pasar, pero sabían que ella los cuidaría siempre

-Bien mi peque lo siento-dice Anna aun veo que tienes fiebre y sigues ronco-viendo que el pequeño suspirando asintio-ve que David te cargara para tomarte tu medicina, Tommy ya te lo traigo, esta vez mereces tener al peque para ti solo

Tommy se rio pero le daba la razón a su cuñada, cuando estos con su peque enfermo se fueron suspiro esperaba que su peque novio mejore al menos durante el resto del dia

-¿Tommy estas seguro de lo que hiciste?-pregunta seriamente Chad-no me malentienda no es por mal, pero estas seguro de dar ese paso aunque obvio con Jason como niño

-He esperado seis años Chad-dice tranquilamente Tommy-entiendo tu preocupación pero este-señalando a Zack-ese es testigo que este anillo lo tenia especialmente guardado para Jason

-Es verdad hermano-dice seriamente Zack-es mas fue con eso que me convencio finalmente para ayudarlo a recuperar a Jason, al igual que tu casi me da un infarto cuando me lo enseño, pero Chad si tu y todos ustedes hubieran visto como Tommy me hablo se hubieran dado cuenta que ese Tommy al de hoy no ha dejado de amar Jason en ningun momento

_-Hermano esto es lo que creo que es-dice un muy shockeado Zack al ver que Tommy le entrego en sus manos nada mas y nada menos que un anillo de promesa y no cualquier anillo, sino el que le pertenecia a sus difuntos padres es para no creerlo_

_-Es lo que piensas Zack-dice seriamente Tommy-este anillo es todo para mi y lo sabes-viendo que Zack asintio afirmativamente-lo encontré hermano, encontré a esa persona que seria mi centro del universo, mi razón de ser, la persona que podía decir abiertamente que lo amo, siempre estuvo ahí, solo que no lo vi o nunca lo quise ver, esa persona es Jason hermano,ese anillo representa todo mi amor por el, entiendes que te estoy siendo totalmente sincero amo a Jason , lo amo de verdad hermano _

-Y vi lo que ustedes deben ver en estos momentos chicos-sonrie Zack este-señalando a Tommy-ese es el Tommy que nuestra adorada Trini nos dijo, el Tommy de corazón enorme, de honestidad, una persona increíblemente sincera que pueden contar con el para lo que sea y todos aquí vean que ese es el Tommy que definitivamente Jason se enamoro

Tommy sonrio feliz y agradecido por las palabras de su amigo

-Esta bien sobertico andante también te perdonare a ti también-dice el pequeño que llego nuevamente de los brazos de David-mi Tommy me tome esa asquerosa medicina pero la tome-Tommy sonrio cuando su novio puso su rostro de asco-y sobertico también puedes decirme peque, pero ojo con los demas no estoy nada seguro de permitir eso

Zack sonrio aliviadamente de que su peque le perdono, pero Billy le dio esa mirada que le decía que si no lo ayudaba a conseguir el perdón del peque no viviría para contarlo

-Oye peque-dice Karone-si hubiera una oportunidad de perdonar a estos-dice señalando el resto de los rangers incluyendo a Andros que le pediría para perdonarlos

El pequeño fruncia el ceño no sabia que hacer hasta que abrazo de repente a Tommy, el ranger negro dino trueno lo toco seguía con fiebre pero de reojo miro que su peque tenia una mirada maliciosa, trago grueso algo le dice que por millonésima vez su peque aprendio de Trini

-¿Ustedes quieren que yo les perdone?-pregunta seriamente el pequeño Jason Tommy trago grueso su peque novio planea algo, los demas ranger asintieron en acuerdo- bueno siendo asi los perdonare con solamente una condición

Todo lo decía inocentemente pero Tommy presentia que era como mucho que su peque novio perdone asi de fácil

-Cualquier cosa que quieras-dice rápidamente Billy-lo que tu quieras

Todos asintieron, mientra que el peque se abrazo nuevamente a Tommy que nuevamente le veía esa sonrisa maliciosa, tenia mal presentimiento de esto

-Pues si es asi-dice alegremente el pequeño Jason-quiero panquecas de chocolate por monton

Todos los ranger masculinos estaban en shock, pero Kira sonrio su peque, su adorado peque tenia su lado vengativo, quien lo diría

-Y no cualquier panqueca de chocolate-dice seriamente el pequeño-quiero panquecas de chocolate hecha por nada mas y nada menos por sus propias manos o sea que la hagan ustedes mismo

Silencio Sepulcral y era el turno de Kira, Karone y las demas de reírse grandemente, la cara que tenia sus compañeros masculinos era todo un poema, Tommy y Zack de una se miraron y se aliviaron enormemente que su peque los perdono

-Pero…pero…peque no estas..hablando en serio-dice un muy sorprendido Eithan

-En primera para ti y los demas sigo siendo Jason-dice seriamente el pequeño Jason-y por supuesto que hablo en serio , quieren que los perdone no, entonces hagan un esfuerzo por una vez en su vida, hagan mis panquecas de chocolate, ojo-sonriendo mas maliciosamente-sin ayuda de mi Anna y las chicas, me harán mis panquecas sin ayuda de absolutamente nadie

Todos nuevamente se quedaron en total shock, Tommy podía jurar que Billy y los demas se congelaron por completo, su peque novio fue quien lo hizo a lo grande, ese si que aprendio de una de Trini. Kira y las chicas sonrieron maliciosamente, esto es algo que todas ellas disfrutarían a lo grande. Jason aun sonriendo empezó a toser nuevamente

-Mi peque novio te llevare a la sala de estar-dice seriamente Tommy-descansaremos alla, hoy te voy a consentir a lo grande mi peque novio enfermo

Jason solamente le sonrio odiaba sentirse enfermo nuevamente, sus animos vengativos se fueron por el suelo en estos momentos. Tommy se despidió de los chicos, y se llevo a su peque novio que nuevamente decayó

-Bien mis estimados jóvenes-sonrie maliciosamente Anna-quienes de ustedes serán los primeros en cocinarle las panquecas a mi peque-sonrio mas cuando los chicos tragaron grueso-no me vean asi quieren el perdón de mi peque , entonces gánenselo de una buena vez, y de una ni Kira ni las chicas ni yo los ayudaremos, el peque fue muy especifico con eso, y a diferencia de ustedes no le llevare la contraria a mi peque

-Lo mismo con nosotras-dice alegremente Kira-nuestro peque nos acaba de dar el regalo mas grande que sea burlarnos de ustedes todo el dia y créanme que lo vamos a disfrutar hasta el final

Conner, Trent,Eithan y los demas rangers masculinos tragaron grueso, por la sonrisa maliciosa de Kira y sus otras compañeras definitivamente no estaban bromeando, definitivamente hoy seria el dia mas largo de su vida. En cuanto a Tommy este con Zack que lo siguió estaban ya en la sala de estar, el se acostó en el suelo su peque novio se volvió a dormir , su fiebre aumento de repente

-Mi peque novio si que te encanta darme sustos por monton-susurra Tommy en voz baja teniendo al pequeño dormido en sus brazos-hermano tendre que llamar a Joy nuevamente se suponía que Jason ya estaría mejor

-Probablemente sea lo mejor-suspira tristemente Zack-duramos horas haciendo snowboard Tommy imagínate el tiempo que nuestro peque estuvo afuera esperándonos-Tommy dolorosamente asintio-hermano soy feliz porque nuestro peque nos perdono, pero sinceramente Tommy si que hicimos la estupidez del siglo, si Trini estaría con vida, esa si que nos hubiera matado de una

Tommy de una le dio la razón, dolia recordar que ayer cometio la estupidez del siglo, seriamente como se pudo olvidar de su peque novio, el pobre estaba tan ansioso por aprender a esquiar y mas sabiendo que le enseñaría, realmente no mintió a Anna al decir que lastimar a Jason tristemente se le estaba haciendo una especialidad

-Tommy-dice Anna-creo que debemos llevar al peque a la clínica que esta cerca-hasta yo me doy cuenta que su fiebre no se le quitara tan fácilmente, aun cuando Joy dijo que a esta hora el estaría mejor

-Siendo asi Anna-dice seriamente Tommy-dile a Karone y Kira que vengan con nosotros, Zack conducirá, nos iremos de inmediato, no soporto ver a mi peque novio tan enfermo

Anna de inmediato hizo lo que le pidió, Karone y Kira llegaron de inmediato, Tommy le entrego las llaves a Zack, que iba adelante con Anna, mientra que el iba detrás con su peque novio, Kira y Karone

-Mi peque-dice suavemente Kira-tan adorable incluso enfermo esperemos que en la clínica se recupere

-Yo también espero lo mismo-suspira profundamente Tommy

Iban en camino cuando casi al llegar a la clínica, se encuentra con nada mas y nada menos con Scorpina que esta atacando a diestra y siniestra, por suerte sin que ella los vieran entraron por el estacionamiento

-Zack entra con Anna y mi peque novio-dice seriamente Tommy-las chicas y yo nos encargaremos de esa bruja

Zack asintio y teniendo a su peque en sus brazos con Anna entraron de inmediato

-Por suerte pude comunicarme con los chicos-dice Karone vendrán en camino

-Siendo asi vámonos ahora-dice seriamente Tommy-es hora de dino morphosis

-Dino brachiazord-grita Tommy

-Dino Ptherazord-grita Kira

-Zeo Ranger One Pink-grita Karone

En las afueras de la clinica una sonriente Scorpina atacaba a diestra y siniestra, esta vez sus ataques era letales, varias personas medicos y personas fueron salieron gravemente herida, Tommy y las chicas nuevamente pisaron tierra ninguno de esos villanos se andan con cuento

-Detente de una vez Scorpina-dice fuertemente Tommy

-No me digas Tommy-sonrie escalofriantemente Scorpina-realmente piensas que tres patéticos rangers acabaran conmigo ni lo sueñe, diciendo esto ataco sin piedad tanto a Tommy como Kira y Karone, los tres rangers trataron de defenderse como sea, pero nada de nada Zack no mintió cuando dijo que Scorpina era de cuidado

-Bien mis estimados rangers-sonrie fríamente Scorpina-es hora de que conozcan mi verdadero poder

Diciendo eso estaba liberando su poderoso aguijon, en ese momento…..

-Centella relampagueante-..una centella cayo sobre Scorpina impidiendo su ataque

Tommy y las chicas suspiraron aliviadamente al ver que era Aisha que finalmente llego con los demas

¿Estan los tres bien?-pregunta con preocupación Andros

-Estamos vivos Andros-suspira Karone-esa tipa Zack no mintió realmente es poderosa

-Se los dije chicos-dice Zack llegando donde estaba-nuestro peque esta siendo atendido hermano pero-suspirando continuo-nuestro peque tiene neumonía por eso es que no se le quita la fiebre

-Maldicion es nuestra maldita culpa-dice Tommy viendo que los demas especialmente las chicas le daban la razon-en fin acabemos con esa bruja quiero estar con mi peque novio, y esa loca no me lo impedirá

Todos asintieron sin embargo era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, en ese momento también un monstruo aparicio y se hizo gigante

-Tommy quédate aquí con los demas-dice seriamente Zack-dejanos a nosotros terminar con esa cosa-viendo que Tommy asintio-bien solicito el poder del dino zord power ya

En ese momento para su mayor sorpresa nuevamente sus zord, aparecieron con nueva apariencia, realmente como si estuviesen vivos, los cuatros suponían era porque ya tenían sus espiritus por completo

-Mis rangers ahora-dice Zack-invoquemos al dino mega zord power ya

Y nuevamente otra sorpresa el dino mega zord era mas grande, y su apariencia era totalmente en tercera dimensión, el monstruo era bueno, pero el mega zord era increíble

-Tengo una idea-dice Aisha-puño carga eléctrica

Y para la sorpresa de los cuatros los puños del mega zord se lleno de energía golpeando fuertemente al monstruo

-Veremos el resto de sus nuevos poderes mas adelante chicos-dice el ranger negro original-pero ahora es mejor terminar con esto, super espada de poder

El dino megazord, creo una espada con llamas sorprendiendo nuevamente a todos y de una destrozo por completo a su oponente

-Nos veremos luego rangers-dice furiosamente Scorpina que desaparecio por completo

Todos volvieron a la normalidad, y entraron a la clínica , Tommy de una vio que Anna salio precisamente con su peque novio en sus brazos

-Deberiamos hacer que nuestro peque se quede-suspira Anna-pero el peque fue tan pero tan terco, chillo, pataleo y no quería quedarse aquí por nada, Joy me dio su tratamiento , dijo que debería ser nebulizado cada tres horas, y de una se lo hicimos hace momentos y creeme que no le gusto

Tommy suspiro su peque novio era un dolor de cabeza en todo incluso para enfermarse

-Pero Anna en el complejo no correra mas riesgo-dice Billy-es decir ahí con la nieve es obvio que no podrá curarse con facilidad

-Tienes buen punto Billy-suspira Anna-pero su habitación tiene calentador, estará ahí todo el dia aunque se moleste, pero créanme que incluso intento escapar para no quedarse aquí-suspirando continuo-no lo culpo me dijo que si con las marcas de la paliza que su padre le dio las enfermera y doctores no le pararon ahora porque esta resfriado si, y creeme Billy con eso me mato de una

Tommy trago grueso si su peque se lo hubiese dicho a el, igualmente como Anna su peque lo hubiera ponchado de una, suspiro al ver que el resto pensaba lo mismo

-Bueno siendo asi podemos darle cobertores calientes-dice Billy- arroparlo y mantenerlo caliente y aunque se queje se debe dejar nebulizar cada tres horas aunque siga molesto conmigo estare pendiente que siga el tratamiento a pie de la letra

-Estoy contigo hermano-dice Tommy-esta vez debemos ser firme con el peque, por muy adorable que sea incluso enfermo, se tiene que quedar en cama y dejarse nebulizar, aunque nos de la pataleta del año si que debemos ser firme con el

Todos asintieron, Anna entrego el pequeño que se durmió nuevamente en brazos de Tommy, y todos se fueron nuevamente al complejo Tommy mientra tenia a su peque novio en sus brazos, pensó en los Zord de Zack y los demas nuevamente cambiaron además que parecían tener poderes propios se alegro enormemente al menos seguía creciendo sus esperanzas de detener a Rita a como de lugar, al entrar al complejo de una subieron a la habitación del pequeño Jason que se despertó

-Mi Tommy-dice roncamente el pequeño Jason despertando

-Estoy aquí mi peque novio-sonrie preocupadamente Tommy

-Sabes algo mi Tommy-dice seriamente el pequeño Tommy sonrio era mas que obvio que su peque aun enfermo le saldría con una de sus cosas-cuando mi dulce Trini me decía hasta el cansancio que tenia mala suerte en la vida, definitivamente no estaba bromeando

Tommy y los demas se rieron alegremente

-Es mas mi Tommy-continua el pequeño roncamente-con esto digo si existe una competencia mundial mejor dicho universal a que persona tiene mala suerte en la vida , seguramente yo les gano a todos de calle

Todos nuevamente se rieron a lo grande…

-Pobre de mi peque novio si que te han sucedido cosas-dice suavemente Tommy besando la frente de su peque-peque novio sin ponerte difícil te debes poner esto para no enfermarte mas

El pequeño refunfuño molestamente al ver al tapaboca que Tommy le enseño

-Y para completar mi mala suerte-refunfuña muy molesto el pequeño Jason-ahora sere la imitación pequeña de los jugadores de futbol americano, ahora si que mi vida es de lo ultimo mi Tommy

Tommy no pudo evitar sonreírle mas aun asi firmemente le coloco el tapaboca, afortunadamente el pequeño molesto por completo aun asi lo dejo sin quejarse aunque con su mirada era mas que obvio que odiaba el tapaboca a muerte, pero era para su propia seguridad

-Sabes peque-dice seriamente Zack viendo que Tommy y todos lo miraban fríamente para evitar que metiera otra estupidez-recuerdas peque que te conte que fui a nuestra casa del árbol-el pequeño asintio de inmediato-bueno peque por suerte siempre guarde esto para ti, debes quedarte en cama peque se que odias eso pero es por tu salud y lo sabes

-No hay de otra mi sobertico andante-suspira con dificultad el pequeño Jason-mi Tommy no me dejara que me levante ni un momento

-Que comes que adivina mi peque novio-dice alegremente Tommy-pero lo hago porque te quiero mi peque y lo sabes

El pequeño felizmente asintio, y medio lo abrazo, realmente no tenia ganas de levantarse si quiera, por suerte su Tommy lo entendio

-Bien peque esto es tuyo-dice Zack sacando un cuaderno que el pequeño entre lagrimas reconocio de una-es tu cuaderno de dibujo no Jason , aun recuerdo que lo llevabas contigo siempre peque, ojo no lo abri en ningun momento, es tuyo peque es hora que sigas haciendo lo que te gusta mi peque

Continuara….


	58. Chapter 58

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Ranger, yo solo poseo la historia…**

Un pequeño fiebrado Jason Scott, veía entre lagrimas el cuaderno que su mejor amigo le había traido, recordaba que ese cuaderno era todo para el, porque era sus dibujos que el hizo para esas personas que consideraba su mundo, Tommy, Trini, Billy y Zack mentalmente se aliviaba al no haber hecho nada con referencia a Kimberly será por sus celos que sentía cuando esta estaba con Tommy, no le permitia crear algo referente a esa, al menos su dolor de ver a su Tommy con esa bruja valio la pena, asi que medio levantándose con la ayuda de su novio, decidio que Zack, Tommy y Billy vieran mas de lo que el no puede mostrarle, además de ractificarle que los tres en estos momentos son las personas mas valiosas de su vida

-Mi Tommy-dice en un susurro el pequeño Jason-quiero que el sobertico andante, nuestro cerebrito-Billy suspiro por la sonrisa del pequeño veía que este lo perdono-y tu vean mi cuaderno , ábrelo mi Tommy confía en mi le gustara verlo, al menos eso espero

Tommy frunciendo el ceño no entendia, pero le hizo señas a Zack y Billy para que se acercaran y los tres abrieron el cuaderno de su peque novio, la primera hora decía lo mejor del mundo, pero la siguiente los tres literalmente quedaron sin palabras

-¡Jasonnnnn¡-exclama totalmente asombrados Tommy, Zack y Billy

Kira y los demas no entendían porque su mentor, Billy y su ranger favorito estaban literalmente sin palabra, de reojo se asomo y de una entendia por completo el asombro de los tres, su adorable peque, mas específicamente Jason tenia un enorme talento para dibujar, el dibujo que veía era realmente asombroso

-Peque-dice entre lagrimas Zack-siempre nos dibujaste no-el pequeño apenas asentia-hermano Jason esto es tan hermoso, te amamos peque no dudes de eso, aunque hagamos idioteces, realmente te amamos

El pequeño sonrio felizmente sabía que su sobertico decía la verdad al igual que con su Tommy siempre leyó el rostro de Zack

-Mi peque puedo decirte asi-dice entre lagrimas Billy viendo el pequeño asintio alegremente es mas trato de tocarlo para reconfortalo como hacia con su novio-debes estar acostado mi peque, realmente tu arte es hermoso Jason-viendo que el pequeño asintio-siempre dije que eres el mejor amigo que cualquier persona puede tener, pero siempre nos superas, peque te das cuenta lo bendecido que todos somos por tenerte

-Mi cerebrito te quiero mucho-dice entre lagrimas de felicidad el pequeño Jason su cerebrito era otro que el nunca podía estar molesto con el, Billy si se equivoco pero sinceramente es la primera vez que metia la pata, su amigo siempre pero siempre estuvo con el, salvo con lo de Kimberly además amaba a Billy como nadie

-Mi peque novio nunca dejaras de hacerme feliz verdad-dice entre lagrimas Tommy , Jason siempre encuentra la manera de hacerlo feliz-realmente te amo Jason, esto es sin duda alguna el mejor regalo que me has dado, en realidad perdonarme las estupideces que he cometido contigo es increíble mi peque descansa ahora, puedo enseñarle los dibujos a los demas

-Claro que puedes mi Tommy-susurra el pequeño que ya se estaba volviendo a dormir-estoy muy cansado mi Tommy

-Duerme babe que velare tus sueños todo el dia-dice Tommy abrigando a Jason que finalmente se volvió a dormir, suspiraba aliviadamente no se movería de la cama de su peque novio, Jason tenia que mejorar a como de lugar

-Estos dibujos chicos-dice en voz baja Zack-creanos que es la primera vez que Tommy, Billy y yo lo vemos-suspirando continuo-Jason siempre dijo que no no diría nada hasta que estuviera terminado, y creo que lo termino, pero ni idea cuando

-Jamas pensé que mi peque novio tuviera ese enorme talento-sonreia brillantemente Tommy mientra hojeaba las paginas-solamente tiene dibujos mios, de Zack, Billy y Trini, eran nuestros momentos, los mejores momentos de nuestra vida, es increíble que Jason lo capto por completo

-Es verdad-sonrie Billy-ahí nos vemos juntos como rangers, y como chicos normales, realmente los dibujo tan exactos que no podemos dejar de recordar cada momento de nuestra vida en ese entonces, con el corazón el mano, esa para mi fue nuestra época dorada como power rangers

Tommy concordaba con todo lo dicho por su mejor amigo, realmente era y es feliz con sus dolores de cabeza, con Conner, Trent, Eithan y Kira aun luchando se ve mas que en el otro lado de la moneda, su papel como mentor, ayudándolos en todo momentos, guiándolo pero también dándole el parado cuando alguno de ello se lo merecían. Con ellos entiende perfectamente el rol de Zordon cuando fue su mentor siempre aprendia de ellos, pero retrocediendo el tiempo, esos dibujos , esas sonrisas de Trini mirándolo a el y a Jason, las peleas de Zack con Billy porque no entendia nada de lo que decía el ultimo, era revivir su época mas feliz, realmente esa vez, hace tiempo atrás fue la época mas feliz de su vida por lejos, suspiro aliviadamente que sus estudiantes entendieron eso por completo

-Wow doc estos dibujos son realmente asombrosos-dice un muy sorprendido Trent que veía una imagen especial de su mentor con sus diversos trajes-Tommy nuestro peque si que tiene enorme talento, realmente Jason nunca deja de sorprendernos

-Mis mismos pensamientos Trent-dice alegremente Tommy orgulloso de su novio-realmente ni yo mismo puedo imaginarme como Jason pudo dibujarme tan perfectamente, mi peque novio si que me conoce a la perfeccion

-Chicos ahora viendo sus dibujos-dice seriamente Aisha-no es por mal, pero que hubiese pasado si alguien mas hubiera visto su cuaderno, nuevamente no es por mal, jamas dudaría de mi peque y lo saben

-Pero mi adorada Ash nuestro peque no tiene un solo pelo de tonto-sonrie felizmente Zack-y de una mi adorada Aisha yo no vi los dibujos pero también pensé que si nuestro Jason escribia algo ahí, su diario otra persona lo hubiera visto, creeme que mi Ash no eres la única con esa duda

Sonrio al ver que su amiga suspiro aliviadamente

-Pero mi Aisha y chicos en general-sonrie nuevamente el ranger negro-se olvidan que nuestro peque ya dominaba su espíritu antes que nosotros-sonrio al ver que Aisha y los demas abrieron sus ojos en shock-en realidad el espíritu del Tyranosaurio de forma inconciente protegia todo pero todo lo que Jase hizo, es mas chicos ustedes están viendo sus dibujos porque el peque lo quiso asi, pero si este se hubiera negado a ustedes, solamente Tommy, Billy y yo seriamos los únicos en poder verlo

Todos asombrados asintieron, Anna nuevamente llego para chequear al pequeño ella nuevamente suspiro su peque seguía con fiebre, pero tenia esperanza que se mejoraría, llamo a los jóvenes para que bajaran nuevamente a comer algo, Tommy negó comería despues si es que tenia ganas, pero esta vez le cumplirá a Jason, no dejaria a su peque novio bajo ninguna circunstancia, Anna no le quedo de otra que decirle que le traería la comida a la habitación por la seriedad de Tommy, realmente se veía a lo lejos que estaba mas que firme en quedarse con Jason, Zack le dijo que despues de comer pasaría nuevamente para quedarse también con el peque, en ese sentido Tommy sonrio realmente se sentía afortunado por tener a estos amigos que tienen, todos pero todos se le notan la preocupación que tienen por su peque novio

-Mi peque novio-susurra Tommy en voz baja acariciando el cabello de Jason-por favor mejorate, de verdad odio verte asi de enfermo Jason

**-Si no quería que mi mocoso se enfermara no debiste dejarlo abandonado en primer lugar-**dice furiosamente el Tyranosaurio**-le he dado la oportunidad del slglo a ti y a tus compañeros para que vean con sus propios ojos lo mucho que sufrio Jason y aun asi ustedes nada de nada, sinceramente realmente humanos si que le encantan sacarnos de nuestra casillas a como de lugar**

-Realmente estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo-dice seriamente Tommy-se los dije a las chicas y te lo digo a ti tienes libertad plena en destrozarme por completo-eso dejo gratamente sorprendido al dinosaurio-de corazón no hay dia que no me arrepienta de lo que le hice a Jason hace mas de seis años y con esto es la guinda del pastel, realmente lo amo Tyranosaurio, si soy un idiota, pero de corazón realmente estoy arrepentido por lastimar nuevamente a mi peque novio

El dinosaurio legendario suspiro profundamente era mas que claro incluso para el que Tommy Oliver realmente estaba arrepentido de lo que hizo, por eso le debe dejar las cosas claras, como la humana Anna que le entrego a su mocoso en los brazos le daría una oportunidad mas pero si lastimaba nuevamente a su pequeño, digamos que la bruja de Rita tendrá un ranger menos de que se preocuparse

**-Bien ranger negro dino trueno te doy una oportunidad mas, si fallas no veras a mi mocoso ni en estas ni en otras vidas me hice entender-**suspiro al ver la firmeza mirada de Tommy reconocia que de verdad ese si que esta arrepentido por lo que hizo a Jason**-en fin se que mas o menos estas claro que yo fui quien hizo que Jason regresara a su edad, ahora Tommy escucha con atención el porque, aunque es como obvio que lo instuye, pero debo dejarte claro el panorama con nuestro peque mocoso, entre nosotros si que es adorable, lastima que como adulto es un enorme dolor de cabeza**

-Esta bien Tyranosaurio escucho atentamente-dice seriamente Tommy-y de una si hasta reconozco que Jason como adulto si que ha sido un dolor de cabeza por completo

**-Lo que Jason sufrio durante su vida Tommy es un infierno en vida**-empieza el dinosaurio legendario**-no estoy exagerando, mas bien diría que me quede corto, fue violado por su propio padre, aunque ya sabemos que no es su padre biológico para el siempre lo será incluso sabiendo la verdad de su origen que de una no debe saberlo incluso cuando vuelva a ser adulto, confía en mi regresara pero aun asi deberán Andros y Karone esperar porque aun no se vera que este listo para esa bomba**

Tommy tristemente le daba la razón, aunque se alegraba que el espíritu de dinosaurio le aseguraba que su novio regresaría , sabia que Jason incluso como adulto no estaría nada preparado para saber que su vida de infierno que le daba la razón al dinosaurio, fue totalmente una mentira

**-Su encierro en esa alacena, el que tenia que fingir ser Jaden cuando ni siquiera lo recordaba**-continua el espíritu del dinosaurio—**es algo que Jason tuvo que aguantar y creeme Tommy yo fui testigo desde lejos ni un solo adulto, ni uno solo le dio siguiera una mirada, mas bien hasta a mi me sorprende la capacidad de mi mocoso de seguir amando a las personas cuando están ni siquiera le dieron la atención que merecia, al menos se que mi mocoso merece su traje rojo de por vida independientemente de las estúpidas opiniones de los demas**

Tommy firmemente concordaba con el, hasta el se sorprende por el amor que su peque novio le daba a el y a los demas, derramo algunas lagrimas dolia inmensamente que nadie pero nadie se compadecio de Jason a su edad, y también concordaba con el Tyranosaurio su peque novio merece seguir siendo el ranger rojo de por vida

**-Pero Tommy en su ultima sesión con tu abuelo, Jason si que de una no pudo mas**-el dinosaurio suspiro al ver que Tommy se estremecio por completo**-Jason recordó cada una de sus violaciones Tommy, detalladamente de una sentí que no podía mas su mente se encerraba y si no intervengo nuestro peque mocoso, ese hubiera quedado en estado vegetativo de por vida**

Silencio sepulcral Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock, podía haber perdido para siempre a Jason, lloro nuevamente acariciando a su peque novio, entendia todo para Jason revivir eso era lo mas doloroso de su vida, pero estaba aquí y esta vez se esforzaría a lo grande por hacerle feliz, su peque novio volveria a sonreir nuevamente , no se iba a dar por vencido

-Gracias de corazón por salvarlo-dice algo mas calmadamente Tommy-creeme que como lo dijiste antes si intuí porque tuviste que hacer lo que hiciste, pero no me imagine que pude haber perdido a Jason para siempre

**-Ese mocoso se gano mi cariño y mi respeto de por vida Tommy**-continua el Tyranosaurio**-no digo para hacerte sentir mal por enésima vez, pero como lo dijo la humana Jason necesita saber y sentirse amado, creeme que cuando le diste el anillo lo iluminaste por primera vez en su vida, pero nuestro Jason regresara cuando finalmente puede decir claramente que es feliz me entiendes ahora**

Tommy alegremente asintio, entendio por completo si su pequeño era realmente pero de forma totalmente sincera si su niño era feliz significa que el verdadero Jason lo seria, ahora si, ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer

**-Como Zordon dijo Rita no despertara nuevamente por meses**-suspira el espíritu-**tu y tus compañeros no se dieron cuenta pero Jason corto gran parte de su despertar, es decir todo lo que ella robo, Jason usando su espada y su poder vinculante conmigo libero esa energía, asi que de una pendiente con los villanos esos no se detendrán por despertar a Rita por completo**

-Sabia que Jason tenia que ver-sonrie Tommy-no te preocupes creeme que estoy totalmente conciente de la realidad que nos espera, si Rita despierta honestamente creo que nada ni nadie podrá detenerla

**-Y mas que una verdad como lo dices es una realidad-**dice el dinosaurio legendario**-por eso mas o menos te adelantare que los galácticos podrán tener nuevas bestias galácticas, los espaciales nuevos zord que estarán vinculados con los planetas, los de la velocidad de la luz sus armas serán modificadas, tu equipo nuevos dinosaurios aparecerán, pero Oliver como se lo han dicho dependerán totalmente del corazón puro de ustedes, nuestro peque ese ha sido el único para mi que se ha ganado con merito mi respeto y protección por completo**

-Y para mi el es mi modelo Tyranosaurio-dice orgullosamente Tommy-realmente el ha dado todo por el todo por cada uno de nosotros, me esforzare a lo grande para que este orgulloso de mi, no te preocupes entiendo por completo lo que me dijiste y mis amigos y yo entrenaremos a muerte no permitiremos que Rita despierte por completo

**-Siendo asi los dejo por los momentos**-suspira nuevamente el Tyranosaurio**-nos vemos despues Tommy Oliver, y de una te dejare un premio , hare que el peque mocoso mejore, pero debes seguir quedándose en cama, ese peque con ese si que me saque la lotería**

Tommy felizmente asintio, mirando a su peque novio, de una sintió como la energía del Tyranosaurio envolvió a su peque novio, suspiro felizmente lo toco y su fiebre se le quito de una, haría caso al espíritu , Jason se mantendría en cama incluso en contra de su voluntad. Poco a poco las horas pasaban ya era de noche, Tommy estaba algo cansado, pero feliz Jason desde hace horas no tenia fiebre y dormia por completo, agradecería nuevamente al Tyranosaurio por su intervención, en ese momento Zack entro con los demas, o con los que podían entrar

-Hermano como sigue nuestro peque?-pregunta con preocupación Zack

-Afortunadamente ya no tiene fiebre-dice alegremente Tommy haciendo que Zack y los demas suspiren de alivio-lleva horas sin fiebre, Anna volvió para nebulizarlo cosa que como seguía con sueño no se quejo, pero ahora esta mejor, aunque claramente hermano el peque debe seguir en cama

-Tommy el Tyranosaurio volvió a parecer no?-pregunta seriamente Hayley-es que apenas entre y de una lo sentí y creo que Zack, Aisha y Billy también

Tommy vio que los mencionados asintieron en acuerdo con Hayley

-En realidad hace poco que se fue Hayley-dice seriamente Tommy-estaba enojado conmigo, con todos en realidad-suspirando continuo-según el y con razón nos dio a todos la oportunidad del siglo en ver con nuestros ojos el sufrimiento de Jason en su niñez y nada de nada, y lamentablemente yo le doy la razón por completo de su enfado

Todos asintieron en acuerdo con el

-Me dijo al igual que Anna una oportunidad y si fallo-dice seriamente Tommy-no dejara que vea a Jason nunca mas, asi que de una le di mi palabra y les aseguro a todos en especial a las chicas, que no le fallare nuevamente a mi peque novio, nos apoyaremos como familia, lucharemos como rangers, pero mi peque novio será prioridad en estos momentos para mi

Suspiro aliviadamente que Kira, Karone,y las chicas en general le sonreirán dándole a entender que creían en el

-Otra parte-continua Tommy-me recordó no dejar de temer en el posible despertar de Rita porque resulta chicos-mirando a Andros y Leo que eran los que estaban-que casi al final de su batalla Jason uso su espada contra Rita, corto su despertar, es decir todo lo que esa bruja se alimento se salio de su cuerpo, por eso es como Zordon nos dijo ciertamente esa tardara meses en despertar, pero los villanos seguirán en la misma

-Y nosotros entrenaremos Tommy-dice Billy-Zordon dijo que el campo magnético ya desaparecio, podemos regresar a la base lunar de una, solamente como nuestro peque sigue enfermo, nos quedaremos, al menos podemos teletransportarnos

-Finalmente-suspira profundamente Tommy viendo a su novio dormido-hermano dijimos que le haríamos algo a mi peque novio y se lo haremos Billy, como Anna quiere no prometeré de nuevo algo si no se lo cumplo de inmediato, podemos por grupo chequear la base lunar, pero nos quedaremos en el complejo al menos yo lo hare hasta que mi peque novio no solamente este bien, sino que se divierta aquí, le enseñare a esquiar cueste lo que me cueste

-Cuenta con nosotros hermano-sonrie felizmente Leo-es mas aunque te parezca increíble ya los chicos empezamos a ser sus panquecas

Tommy alegremente abrió sus ojos en shock

-En realidad al menos Leo, Carter y Andros dan la talla-sonrie Karone-pero los demas están que tira la toalla

-Si mi doc y si veras a Conner, Trent y Eithan-sonrie felizmente Kira-hasta tu me pedirías copias de esos tres de por vida

Tommy no sabia si reírse a lo grande de sus estudiantes, pero recordó que esos tres se burlaron de el hasta el cansancio

-Siguele grabandolos Kira-dice seriamente Tommy sorprendiendo a su estudiante femenina-si lo haces ten la seguridad que tu seras la única salvada en nuestros futuros entrenamiento

-Dalo por hecho mi doc-dice rápidamente Kira mientra que los demas suspiraron profundamente-ten la seguridad que en cuanto a grabar a esos tres yo te cumpliré fielmente

-Hombre soy yo-dice en voz baja Zack-o mi Kira Bella acaba de entregarte en bandeja de plata a los chicos, sinceramente hermano cuando mi Kira bella quiere ganar en todo, nadie puede con ella

-Bienvenido a mi mundo hermano-suspira profundamente Tommy-bienvenido a mi mundo

Continuara…


	59. Chapter 59

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Ranger, yo solo poseo la historia….**

A la mañana siguiente un muy mejor pequeño Jason despertó por completo, aunque odio al despertar sabiendo que tenia ese estúpido tapaboca ni que el fuera un terrorista por los cielos , pero suspiro al ver que seguramente su Tommy se molestaría con el si se lo quita, sonrio brillantemente al darse cuenta que precisamente su novio estaba durmiendo con el, en realidad aparentemente Tommy había dormido con el en estos dos días, empezó a mirarlo sonrio pensando que lo miraba siempre cuando estaban juntos en Angel Grove , cuando Tommy charlaba con Zack y Billy el a escondidas de todos menos de Trini

-Esa Trini-murmura roncamente el pequeño viendo felizmente a Tommy dormido-esa si que era una acosadora mi Tommy, cuando te miraba la tenia atrás mio ni te imaginas el escalofrio que daba, si que daba miedo, aunque con Trini cualquier cosa daba miedo mi Tommy

Tommy en realidad había despertado antes, para chequear a su peque novio, estaba feliz su novio no tuvo fiebre toda la noche, aunque si tos, tuvo que nebulizarlo dos veces durante la noche, sonrio interiormente esforzándose a lo grande no abrazar a su peque novio, asi que no era imaginaciones suyas si era observado despues de todo, y precisamente por su peque novio, debio haberse dado cuenta, sonrio felizmente por eso, por otro lado concordaba en todo con su peque Trini si que era acosadora, porque cuando el miraba a Jason sin saber porque su amiga le aplicaba lo mismo, si definitivamente como su peque novio dijo cualquier cosa, cualquiera que se relacione con Trini si que daba miedo.

-Te miraba y nunca me cansaba de mirarte mi Tommy-continua el pequeño roncamente sin sospechar que Tommy lo escuchaba-me sentía tan bien haciendo eso, pensaba que quizas estaba mal, pero no podía , realmente no podía dejar de mirarte es mas mi Tommy no puedo dejar de hacerlo

El pequeño acariciaba con sus manos el rostro de Tommy que se estremecia su peque novio era tan tierno, si supiera que el pensaba lo mismo, cuando miraba a Jason dar sus clases de artes marciales, realmente se olvidaba del mundo de todo los demas, entendia por completo a su novio, porque hasta el sol de hoy nunca se cansaría de ver a su peque novio jamas

-Buenos días mi peque novio-dice finalmente Tommy besando la frente del pequeño Jason-mi peque novio no tuviste fiebre , pero sigues ronco

-Me temo mi Tommy que estoy afónico-dice gravemente el pequeño haciendo sonreir a Tommy-estoy tan pero tan ronco mi Tommy que piolín puede decir claramente ciento de veces mi lindo gatito y yo nada de nada

Tommy se rio a lo grande, en serio la capacidad de su peque novio en alegrarlo por completo era infinita, lo abrazo besándole el rostro, al menos su peque también se reia aun con lo que le costaba precisamente por su ronquera. En ese momento Anna entro nuevamente y el pequeño fruncio el ceño sabiendo lo que le tocaba

-Mi Anna si ya parezco ser un terrorista-dice refunfuñando el pequeño Jason-con esta mascara negra parecere la versión humana de mazinger z

Anna y Tommy no pudieron evitar reir a lo grande, en serio ese pequeño aun enfermo y todo le salía con sus cosas, definitivamente era el niño mas adorable que los dos hayan conocido

-Lo siento mi peque-sonrie Anna mas calmadamente-pero hay algunos sacrificios que se deben hacer-besando la frente del pequeño-al menos mi peque no tuviste fiebre toda la noche

-¡Podre salir afuera mi Anna¡-exclama alegremente y roncamente el pequeño pero suspiro profundamente la mirada seria de los dos adultos le decía todo lo contrario

-Me temo que no mi peque-dice seriamente Anna-Jason tienes neumonía, cosa muy seria peque-suspiro al ver que el pequeño a regañadientes entendio-me quedare contigo mientra que Tommy se cambia y baja a desayunar, y de una peque al menos tendras a Tommy como tu enfermero personal

El pequeño abrió sus ojos en shock, feliz al ver que Tommy le daba la razón a Anna

-Anna tiene razón mi peque novio-dice felizmente Tommy besando la frente del pequeño-recuerda que anoche te lo dije mi peque novio no te levantaras de la cama bajo ninguna circunstancia y hablo muy en serio Jason

El pequeño suspiro profundamente su Tommy hablaba muy en serio, tendrá que quedarse en cama, en serio que su suerte era de lo ultimo. Por su parte Tommy se fue a cambiarse rápidamente, sabia que su peque novio entendio, pero de una sabia desde hace rato que Jason odiaba a morir estar en cama, asi que bajo rápidamente al comedor afortunadamente todos estaban allí

-Buenos días chicos-dice alegremente Tommy-de una mi peque novio no tuvo fiebre en toda la noche-suspiro al ver que todos chillaron no solamente las chicas-pero aun su enfermedad sigue, tuvo tos lo nebulice dos veces es mas Anna lo esta haciendo en estos momentos, y sigue ronco

-Hombre y presiento que nuestro peque no esta muy feliz de quedarse en cama-suspira profundamente Zack

-De una la pegaste Zack-suspira Tommy-aunque se alegro que me quedaría con el, de lejos se nota que odia morir quedarse en cama, pero deberá hacerlo, necesita días de descanso por completo…en ese momento

-Rangers-dice seriamente Zordon-lamento llamarlos pero deben venir no todos pero si deben venir para recibir a los rangers de fuerza salvaje, pero mas que todo necesito que se reunan nuevamente

Suspiro general

-A mi no me vean-dice seriamente Tommy-de una me quedo con mi peque novio, lamento por los otros rangers, pero de una Jason esta primero para mi

-Tranquilo hermano-suspira Zack-TJ, Carlos, Ashley, Maya, Kai, Damian, Trey,Adam, Kelsey, Joel, Chad, Hayley, Eithan –viendo los mencionados-todos nos iremos, le daremos la bienvenida a Cole y los demas rangers, chequearemos lo que sucede en la tierra, y de una empezaremos con nuestra obra infantil-mirando a Tommy-hermano no eres el único que cumplirá a lo grande con nuestro peque

Tommy asintio y agradeció de antemano, mientra que Zack y los rangers mencionados se teletransportaron a la base lunar, en ese momento vieron la aparición de los rangers de fuerza salvaje, Cole, el ranger rojo, Danny el ranger negro, Max el ranger azul, Alyssa la ranger blanco y Taylor la ranger amarillo

-Bienvenidos chicos-dice Zack-soy el ranger negro original migthy morphin, conmigo vienen mi compañera de equipo Hayley ranger rosada, los rangers espaciales TJ, Carlos, Ashley, los galácticos, Maya, Kai, Damian, los zeo Adam y Trey, velocidad de la luz Kelsey, Joel, Chad y por parte de los dino trueno uno de mis rangers favoritos Eithan

-Encantado de conocerte Zack-dice seriamente Cole-Zordon mas o menos nos conto la situación, esperaba ver a Tommy y a Jason pero probablemente no podrá ser por los momentos

-En realidad no Cole-dice TJ-tanto Tommy como Jason, están fuera de servicio por causas sumamente mayores, pero poco a poco será explicados

-TJ tiene razón-dice seriamente Zordon-buenos rangers en general, la poca paz que había se acabo, aunque supe que Scopirna ataco en Colorado, ahora he visto rodando a Keira enemiga de los ranger operación rápida, Katrina y Kriptor por Angel Grove y de una no me gusta lo que estoy viendo, presten con atención

Todos los rangers miraron con atención, en las afueras de la ciudad de Angel Grove veian como las personas actuaban como zombies, Zack y sus compañeros sabían exactamente de que se trataba todo esto, esos miserables desde ya empezaron con su tarea nuevamente

-Cole, rangers-dice seriamente Zack-debemos ir todos para alla, esas personas le están robando sus energías y si no detenemos a esos miserables, las personas morirán de inmediato-viendo a sus otros compañeros-bien vamos chicos sabemos mas que nuestros nuevos amigos que empezó la lucha nuevamente

-Por supuesto hermano estamos contigo-dice Trey-vamos Adam

-Zeo Ranger Four Green-grita Adam

-Golden Ranger Power-grita Trey

-Nuestro turno-dice TJ-morphosis

TJ se convierte en el ranger azul espacial

Carlos se convierte en el ranger negro espacial

Ashley se convierte en la ranger amarillo espacial

-Nuestro turno-dice Kai-Fuerza Galactica

Kai se convierte en el ranger azul galáctico

Damian se convierte en el ranger verde galáctico

Maya se convierte en la ranger amarillo galáctica

-Bien seguimos nosotros-dice Chad-a la velocidad de la luz

Chad se convierte en el ranger azul velocidad de la luz

Joel se convierte en el ranger verde velocidad de la luz

Kelsey se convierte en la ranger amarillo velocidad de la luz

-Chicos nosotros-dice Cole-fuerza salvaje en acción

Cole se convierte en el ranger rojo fuerza salvaje

Guzman se convierte en el ranger negro fuerza salvaje

Preston se convierte en el ranger azul fuerza salvaje

Alyssa se convierte en la ranger blanco fuerza salvaje

Kara se convierte en la ranger amarillo fuerza salvaje

-Dino Triceratop-grita Eithan

-Mi Hayley nuestro turno-dice Zack

-Mastodonte-grita Zack

-Pterodactyl-grita Hayley

Todos los rangers llegaron y quedaron asombrados, algunas personas murieron , Zack trago grueso no era mentira era un hecho, estos malditos estarán mas decididos a despertar a Rita, pero el junto a sus amigos no lo permitirán, no le mintió a Zordon al igual que Jason y Tommy amaba este trabajo, amaba ser un power rangers que se cuiden esos desgraciados ya se sacaron su numero

-Rangers luchemos seriamente-dice un furioso Zack-esta vez que sean ellos lo que vean que con los power ranger no se juegan

-No pudiste decirlo mejor hermano-dice seriamente TJ-estamos contigo vamos a patearle el trasero a esos malditos

Mientra que los rangers luchaban en la habitación del pequeño Jason este estaba totalmente frustrado, mejor dicho aburrido, no podía levantarse en ningun momento, la mirada de halcón de su Anna le impedia hacer algo. Por suerte su Tommy, con sus rangers favoritos llegaron

-Mi Kira bella-dice de forma lastimera y ronca el pequeño mientra Kira sonrio su adorable peque le iba a salir con sus cosas-soy Jason mi Kira bella si me confundes con un pequeño terrorista es pura casualidad

Todos nuevamente se rieron , Kira lo beso incluso enfermo su peque era mas adorable que nunca

-Peque-dice seriamente Conner-antes que me corriga, te hicimos tus panquecas, espero que te guste

El pequeño trago grueso cuando vio las panquecas o lo que se veía como panquecas, no era el único, Anna, Tommy y la propia Kira se miraron de reojo , mas le valia a Conner que esas panquecas supieran bien porque si su peque novio se enferma mas de lo que esta su estudiante nuevamente recibiría el entrenamiento de su vida. Aun con cautela, el pequeño medio quitándose el molesto tapaboca, cerrando los ojos tiernamente pidiéndole a su adorada Trini que no permita que el muera envenenado nada mas y nada menos que por sus adoradas panquecas de chocolate, asi que de una las probo y abrió sus ojos en shock

-Conner como diría mi Kira bella-dice totalmente alegre y muy sorprendido Jason-te ganaste punto mi Conner, con esto seguirá siendo mi ranger favorito de por vida, están deliciosas mis panquecas

Anna, Tommy y Kira abrieron sus ojos en shock, mientra que Conner suspiro aliviadamente al ver el brillo de los ojos de su peque , este realmente lo perdono

-Mi Anna pruébala de verdad que están deliciosas-dice un muy feliz pequeño Jason

Anna renuente pero al ver le brillo de los ojos de su peque las probo y realmente se sorprendio

-¡Wow Conner si que querias que mi peque te perdonara-¡-exclama sorprendidamente Anna-es en serio Conner hasta yo reconozco que son de las mejores panquecas que he probado te felicito realmente te superaste

-Muchas gracias Anna-dice totalmente sonrojado Conner-en realidad si que quería que mi peque me perdonara-sonrio cuando el pequeño le alzo sus brazos para abrazarlo-gracias mi peque te prometo no equivocarme mas contigo

-Tambien te quiero mi Conner-sonrie felizmente el pequeño

Tommy y Kira a regañadiente de ellos la probaron, y odiaban admitirlo pero de verdad que estaban deliciosas

-Bien Kira y mi doc-sonrie maliciosamente Conner-algo que me quieran decir, digo Anna que estaba mas molesta conmigo con toda la razón y me felicito lo minimo espero que me digan lo mismo no

Tommy y Kira lo miraban fríamente, sabían que este se iba aprovechar de la situación

-Reconozco que te quedaron bien Conner-dice fríamente Tommy-en realidad para ser algo por tu cuenta por una vez en tu vida no lo hiciste nada mal

Conner suspiro era como demasiado bueno que su mentor no le saliera con una de las suyas, iba a decir algo cuando Zack llego de repente

-Tommy se que te vas a quedar con el peque-dice seriamente Zack-y creeme que te dejaremos pero en la sala de estar debemos reunirnos en emergencia la cosa se puso seria realmente seria

Tommy, Conner y Kira se miraron de forma preocupada la mirada seria de Zack le daba muy mala espina

-Mi Tommy ve con ellos-dice seriamente el pequeño Jason-ya sabia yo que los otros villanos no se quedarían tan tranquilos, pero mi Tommy lo poco que recuerdo es que si neutralice a Rita, es mas esa esta dormida literalmente, pero mi Tommy será por cinco meses o menos, pero Zedd seguirá confía en mi Tommy esto no es de un dia para otro

-Confio totalmente en ti mi peque novio-dice felizmente Tommy-y como confio en ti se que no te levantaras de la cama bajo ninguna circunstancia entendiste Jason

-Si no hay de otra mi Tommy-suspira lastimosamente el pequeño-solamente faltaría estar en una torre alta para ser la versión pequeña de Rapunzel sin cabello

Todos no pudieron evitar reírse nuevamente a lo grande, incluso Zack que venia totalmente furioso despues de su batalla, pero su peque amigo como siempre se las arreglaba para alegrarle la vida por completo. Diciendo eso Tommy besando la frente de su peque novio bajo y se sorprendio felizmente al ver a Cole y al resto de su equipo, pero la mirada de todos pero de todos le daba mala espina, que diablo paso

-Hubo muertos Tommy-dice Hayley dejando totalmente en shock a Tommy, Conner y Kira-cuando llegamos a la base Zordon nos informo de un nuevo ataque Trakeena, Kriptor y Keira una villana nueva enemiga de los rangers operación rápida, esos secuestraron varios grupos de personas, pudimos neutralizar su ataque pero….

-Pero lamentablemente-suspira tristemente Ashley-ya había muertos entre ellos niños Tommy con la edad de nuestro peque-Tommy se estremecio con pensar en su peque nuevamente se lo llevaría a la base lunar aunque Anna sufra pero Jason si que corria peligro-absorbieron energía que no pudimos liberar y me temo que Rita se debe estar alimentando a lo grande con esto

Tommy apretó los puños de impotencia, esto cambiaba las cosas, realmente le gustara o no tenia que empezar a entrenar de inmediato, al ver a Zack, Leo, Andros y Carter estos al igual que el también le dolia dejar al peque sin lograr que se divierta, pero ya esto es algo que nadie puede dejar de pasar por alto

-Le vamos a cumplir a mi peque Jason aun en esta situación Tommy-dice seriamente Zack para la sorpresa de Tommy y los demas-todo lo que planeamos lo haremos en la base lunar, si debemos transformar la base lunar en el castillo de cenicienta, en el país de nunca jamas lo haremos, pero por millonésima vez no le fallare a mi peque bajo ninguna circunstancia

Tommy sonrio con orgullo a Zack, es mas todos con la excepción de Cole y su equipo sonreían con orgullo

-Mi ranger favorito-dice alegremente Kira-de una ya también tienes mi perdón

-Muchas gracias mi Kira bella-dice alegremente Zack-antes de que alguien cometa una estupidez diciendo que nos estamos para celebrar-suspirando continuo-creame que Tommy y yo ya nos acostumbramos a los comentarios de fuera de lugar mas cuando se refieren a nuestro peque-Tommy le dio la razón por completo mas le valia al nuevo equipo no comentar nada acerca de su peque novio, porque de una le diría sus verdades

-Cole ya mas o menos sabes de la situación de Jason como niño-dice seriamente Zack viendo que Cole asintio-bien también tenemos claro que esto es una verdadera emergencia, es mas Billy, Damian, TJ, Eithan y Justin que nos sorprendio al ofrecerse estarán armando nueva tecnología , nuevas armas y mejorías para nuestro zord

Todos tenían su atención

-Habra varios grupos que monitoren la Tierra-continua el ranger negro original-lo dije antes y lo repito Rita tiene en su mira la tierra y esa no descansara hasta destruirla por completo, tuvimos hoy una maldita prueba que ellos no están bromeando

Todos de una le dieron la razón

-Entrenaremos y nos reuniremos dia y noche si es necesario, pero Cole-dice seriamente Zack-no es por mal, pero de una nuestro pequeño Jason sufrio a lo grande sin que nadie pero nadie supiera nada, es mas para rematar Tommy y nosotros metimos la pata a lo grande con el peque por eso esta gravemente enfermo-Cole vio que Tommy tristemente asentia era verdad si el hubiera buscado a su peque este no estaría enfermo como esta-por eso todos nos tomaremos nuestro tiempo para con el peque, jugaremos con el, hablaremos con el, lucharemos hasta el final por la tierra pero a Jason no le fallare mas de lo que tristemente le hemos fallado

Tommy, Andros, Leo y Carter estaban tan orgullosos de Zack, en estos momentos para Tommy su peque novio debe estar tranquilo su mejor amigo ha demostrado con creces que esta cumpliendo a la perfeccion su papel como líder interino de los mighty morphin mas por la sonrisa de Aisha, Billy, Zhane y Hayley que le daban el apoyo por completo

-Jason como adulto Cole y chicos-continua Zack-arriesgo mas de una vez la vida por cada una de nosotros incluyéndolos a ustedes-viendo que Cole y su equipo abrieron sus ojos en schock-piensa en esto Cole, fue Jason quien detuvo a Rita en su forma original hace tiempo atrás, si mi hermano no lo hubiéramos hecho ustedes no estarían aquí, porque hace rato, hacen siglos los power rangers como tal hubieran dejado de existir para siempre

Todos se estremecieron por completo pero era la verdad, Cole y su equipo sabían de la historia del antiguo poder de los dinosaurios y que solamente hubo un ranger que derroto a Rita y es precisamente un niño que esta enfermo pero que en realidad es el primer ranger rojo original Jason Lee Scott

Continuara…..


	60. Chapter 60

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia…..**

En la sala de estar del complejo invernal de la familia biológica de Tommy Oliver, todos los rangers ahora con la incorporación de los power rangers fuerza salvaje, estaban reunidos, en el suelo, en los sofás, aun sorprendentemente esa sala podían estar todos aunque sean apretados, ahora Tommy y los demas estaban mas que concientes, que ya los villanos como Zack dijo no se anda con rodeos, con la muerte de seres humanos oficialmente esta batalla, esta guerra entre ellos y los villanos ha comenzando, era evidente que tenia que regresar todos a la base lunar y mantener vigilancia constante en la tierra además de entrenar, pero como su mejor amigo digo pasara lo que pasara no iba a defraudar por enésima vez a su peque novio, quizas Cole y los demas no entiendan por completo pero no forzaría a Jason a regresar cuando se nota que mientra su peque no sea realmente feliz su real novio no regresaría de buena a la primera

-Antes de continuar-dice Zack-liberare a mi espíritu, el Mastodonte puede ayudarnos mas en estos momentos….diciendo eso su espíritu apareció para sorpresa de los rangers recién llegado

**-Bien supongo Zachary que tu y tus compañeros volvieron a pisar el suelo en cuanto a su realidad-**dice seriamente el Mastodonte mientra que Zack y los demas asintieron en acuerdo y Cole con su equipo se vieron realmente impresionados**-tristemente la perdida humana que paso fue inútil, es decir Rita si se alimento, pero Zedd aun no sabe que Jason cerro la entrada en el cuerpo de la bruja para que esta se despierte, aun no lo hara, pero cuando ese maldito de Zedd se de cuenta de lo que hizo Jason, prepárense ranger pues ese no estará nada feliz**

Tommy y los demas suspiraron dolorosamente la perdida de esas personas las tendrían en sus mentes debieron protegerlas a como de lugar, pero realmente les tomo por sorpresa ese ataque repentino de Trakeenay los otros villanos

**-Ranger las cosas pasan por una razón y ustedes mas que nadie lo saben**-continua sabiamente el espíritu de Zack viendo que al menos reconforto a los ranger continuo**-es decir pónganse en el lugar del guardian que sello a Rita hace miles de años atrás, no pudo evitar la destrucción que esta ocasióno y mas nuestra desaparición, pero al final consiguió salvar a la tierra de un futuro totalmente desvastador**

Todos de inmediato concordaban con el

**-Rangers aunque no lo crean están en ventaja por los momentos**-dice el Mastodonte**-es decir ahora todos no lo ven pero esa oscuridad que los rodeaba debido a sus propios compañeros desaparicio por completo**-Tommy alegremente asintio si que entendio la indirecta del Mastodonte es mas todos sus amigos lo entendieron**-se sorprenderán que eso los limito a ustedes por completo, es decir su decepcion, su tristeza, su dolor y su ira son diversas emociones que le han impedido a ustedes ver su verdadero potencial**

Tommy y los demas abrieron sus ojos en shock

**-Es verdad ahora sin darse cuenta son mas fuertes de lo que aparenta-**continua el Mastodonte**-ahora ranger mi ayuda en este caso es mostrarle la batalla entre Rita Repulsa en su versión original contra Jason el ranger rojo original, verán todos que ese peque mocoso si que se gano el respeto de todos los dinosaurios, por eso además de mi amigo el Tyranosaurio digo dejen que el peque mocoso disfrute su infancia, Jason va a volver, pero lo ahora cuando el únicamente el se sienta listo nos entendemos**

Tommy y sus compañeros asintieron de forma inmediata, pero…siempre hay un pero

-Pero estamos corriendo grave peligro-dice seriamente Max-no se que realmente pasa con ese tal Jason, pero el debe estar conciente que no puede arriesgar mas vidas humanas, solamente por vivir algo que no pudo ser

-Tienes que estar bromeando-exclaman furiosamente Tommy y los demas

-No se si alegrarme o no que no sea una chica esta vez-dice furiosamente Kendrix-en serio amigo, Zordon les digo porque Jason es niño no-diciendo fríamente mientra que Max asintio-te das cuenta amigo que Jason se sacrifico como Zack dijo anteriormente por nosotros, lo minimo que merece es vivir lo que sus propios padres le arrebataron

-Es un niño que sufrio maltrato Max o como te llame-dice furiosamente Leo-no cualquier cosa, o estas en sintonía con que nuestro peque seguirá asi o de una te puedes ir por donde viniste, queremos es ayuda no que nos fastidien a lo grande que con Katherine Hillard tuvimos mas que suficiente

Tommy fue el primero en asentir era como mucho que algún equipo de ranger viniera en paz, bueno los espaciales y los galácticos de una dieron su amistad sincera, y ni se diga los de la velocidad de la luz, ciertamente Danna se equivoco con su peque novio pero se disculpo sinceramente a tal punto que su peque la considera como una de sus chicas, además ella misma lo dijo el y los demas la superaron en la estupidez que hace poco cometio con su peque novio, sinceramente como Leo dijo ya tuvo mas que suficiente con Katherine

-De una nadie va a juzgar a Jason bajo ninguna circunstancia-dice fríamente Tommy-soy el ranger negro dino trueno pero en especial Max soy el Comandante de todos pero todos los Power Rangers, asi que de una no te permitiré otra cosa mas contra mi peque novio, Jason ha hecho cosas por todos nosotros que ni sabia , ni te atrevas a culparlo por enésima vez somos todos rangers, podemos entre todo proteger la tierra hasta que Jason vuelva, estamos claros

Lo dijo firmemente como el Lider de los Power Ranger, odiaba su responsabilidad, pero esta vez lo tomaría totalmente en serio y con orgullo no le mintió al Tyranosaurio Jason era su modelo, haría que su novio estuviese orgulloso de el, estaría totalmente dispuesto a proteger la tierra pero mas que todo darle su lugar a su novio como corresponde

**-Como mi amigo el Tyranosaurio le dijo a Tommy, cual es la bendita mania de los humanos en sacarnos de nuestras casillas**-dice furiosamente el Mastodonte-**bien ranger azul fuerza salvaje te mostrare ahora mismo lo que ese tal Jason hizo por todos ustedes, los que fueron, son y serán futuros power rangers no serian nada si no fuera por esta batalla**

_En ese mismo momento, Tommy, sus compañeros y demas fueron transportados a la base oscura de Rita , en ese momento Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock al ver todo totalmente destruido y ver a Zack, Billy, Trini y Kimberly estaban totalmente inconsciente_

_-Hermano ni recuerdo haberme sentido en el limbo-dice temblorosamente Zack-lo poco que recuerdo Tommy es que fue un infierno esa batalla hermano , esa si que fue a muerte_

_Tommy de una entendia a su amigo, por el aspecto que daba el lugar era como su amigo digo el infierno vivo_

_-Seriamente siempre he odiado estar de acuerdo con Zack-dice Billy con un nudo en la garganta-pero debo darle la razón por completo, ni me explico como salimos vivo de milagro_

_Todos tragaron grueso al ver el nerviosismo de Billy de una esa batalla si que fue una autentica pesadilla, en ese momento se estremecieron al escuchar una sonrisa escalofriante_

_-Bien mi estimado Jason-sonrie fríamente la Rita original-que te parece mi verdadero aspecto-suspiro con fastidio al ver que Jason solamente la miraba fríamente-esa vieja forma mia es de lo ultimo nada que ver conmigo, pero Jason no puedes vivir-diciendo oscuramente continuo-ni tu estúpidos amigos ni nadie sabe realmente quien soy no viviras para contarlo_

_-Me temo que no te complaceré bruja-dice fríamente Jason-siempre presenti que eras mas de lo que aparenta, nunca me confie y me alegro que sea asi_

_-Mira todo lo que he hecho patético ranger rojo-dice fríamente Rita mostrando a Jason la destrucción de un satélite que giraba alrededor de la luna-se suponía que en estos meses los estúpidos científicos lo iban a descubrir, pero como me tapaba la vista tuve que destruirlo y mas cuando había vida ahí_

_Jason abrió sus ojos totalmente horrorizados, esa maldita destruyo un satélite con vida ahí era para no creerlo. Tommy había escuchado de una explosión cerca de la Tierra, tristemente ya sabe porque, esa perra empezó a destruir todo por completo, pero el y sus otros compañeros no le dieron la importancia que Jason siempre le dio, debio haber escuchado a su peque novio, para variar fue otra estupidez en su historial_

_-No dejare que sigas haciendo daño-dice firmemente Jason-no se que pasara conmigo, no se si viviere para contarlo pero salvare a mis amigos, salvare a Angel Grove y a mi amada Tierra pase lo que pase_

_-Entonces prepárate ranger rojo-dice fríamente Rita-soy la guerrera de la destrucción Jason Scott y esta vez voy acabar contigo y con todo lo que se me atraviese de una buena vez_

_Tommy y los demas solamente eran espectadores horrorizados Rita por milésima vez le demostraban a todos que ella era la que debían detener, se sorprendían mas que Jason aguantaba sus ataques, Conner, Kira, Trent y Eithan le harian un altar a su peque ellos de una no hubieran aguantado, Andros pensó que el y su equipo de una hubiesen sido derrotados, cada equipo tenían los mismos pensamientos, al ver en primera fila el verdadero pero verdadero poder de Rita, ni ellos entendían como carrizos Jason sobrevivio a semejante paliza_

_-¡Por que¡-exclama furiosamente Rita-te he dado mis ataques mis verdaderos ataques, casi todo tu cuerpo esta destrozado porque rayos no te rindes de una vez_

_Tommy tenia los mismos pensamientos sufria a lo grande por ver a Jason a punto de colapsar por completo su traje destrozado incluso su casco, su brazos llenos de sangre su novio estaba parado ante una mujer auténticamente personaje de terror era mas que milagro_

_-Porque amo este mundo-dice sonrientemente Jason para el shock de Rita, de Tommy y los demas-porque amo todo lo que nos rodea, amo a la gente que pasea por la ciudad, amo a los animales y a mis amigos, amo y creo firmemente en un mundo mejor-sonriendo mas sin saber que su traje brillaba fuertemente-creo en la amistad verdadera, en el amor algo que careces Rita, eres mas poderosa que yo no lo negare, pero jamas pero jamas me quitara la fe que tengo en el mundo_

_Diciendo eso libero de forma inconciente todo su poder, Tommy sonreia entre lagrimas Jason a pesar de su infierno, de sus desgraciados padres, de todo lo que sufrio amaba la tierra , todo lo que le rodeaba, todo lo motivaba a ser como su novio, Jason siempre le daba motivo para amarlo mas y con esto definitivamente su peque novio disfrutaría de su infancia mandaria al carajo al ranger azul por su impertinencia._

_Jason para la sorpresa de todos se transformo nuevamente pero su traje era totalmente nuevo de latex además en su pecho mostraba su símbolo del Tyranosaurio_

_**-Zachary ese es su verdadero traje, en realidad tu y tus compañeros mas adelante podrán tener sus autenticos trajes como rangers**__-dice seriamente el Mastodonte, mientra que Zack y sus amigos sonrieron felizmente_

_-Bien Rita es mi turno de terminar esto-dice seriamente el nuevo ranger rojo-ahora espada sagrada, dame todo tu poder, la fuerza del Tyranosaurio liberate, ayúdame a proteger mi mundo de una vez por todas_

_Diciendo eso enfrento a Rita y aumentando todo su poder destruyo el escudo que Rita tenia destruyendo por completo su forma original, pero dicho poder fue tal que hubo una nueva explosión que lo dejo totalmente inconciente, y Rita igual solamente que esta era la vieja Rita que todos conocían y desaparecio. En ese momento el espíritu del Tyranosaurio apareció_

_**-Bien Jason Lee Scott te estuve observando**__-sonrie el Tyranosaurio__**-dejate el liston muy alto para los futuros rangers rojos**__-Tommy, Andros, Leo, Carter y Conner alegremente le daban la razón__**-eres uno de los mejores guardianes que merecen mi protección, aunque no se porque, pero mocoso presiento que me daras mas dolores de cabeza**_

_Diciendo eso el espíritu entro dentro del cuerpo de Jason que poco a poco sintió su cuerpo curarse, Tommy sonrio el Tyranosaurio no se imagino que su novio si que le daría enorme dolores de cabeza_

**-Bien ranger azul fuerza salvaje entiendes lo que hizo Jason por todos ustedes o te lo tengo que deletrear-**dice seriamente el Mastodonte-**entiende algo ranger, si Jason no hubiera detenido a Rita, no estarías aquí vivo y coliando, se dan cuentas todos, que esa Rita que esta dormida, pero esa bruja es el ser malvado mas poderoso del universo, no es exageración es pura realidad**

-Entendemos eso-dice Alyssa-pero Max en parte tiene razón, es decir que pasa si Jason Scott no vuelve a la normalidad, si decidiera quedarse para siempre como niño, ustedes pueden pensar que el va volver pero no tienen ninguna garantía

Tommy le iba a decir algo pero

-Voy a volver, cual es la bendita mania en buscarme mas que un palito de romero-dice furiosamente un muy ronco Jason siendo cargado por David-mi Tommy antes que me regañe me toca mi medicina y creeme mi Tommy que sentía que no debía bajar-viendo fríamente a los ranger salvajes-y ya veo el porque, que mania tienen ustedes de pensar lo peor de mi, ni siguiera Donald Trump como presidente ha sido juzgado como ustedes lo hacen conmigo, lo siento pero me siento tan ronco, y tan mal que los mando al carajo a todos ustedes

Tommy decidio cargar a su molesto peque novio que tenia toda la razón en estar molesto, suspiro ya empezaba a darle su fiebre

-Mi peque novio dije que sere tu enfermero y lo cumpliré-dice Tommy suspirando aliviadamente al ver que su pequeño felizmente asintio-Zack , Leo, Andros , Carter es todo de ustedes, hagan completamente lo que quieran, tiene libertad plena, como lo dijiste Leo con Kat todos pero todos tuvimos mas que suficiente

Los mencionados asintieron dándole la razón

-Espera mi Tommy-dice mas calmadamente el pequeño viendo a los rangers fuerzas salvaje-ustedes saben de mi cuando cumplo año-viendo que Cole y los demas no entendían continuo-saben mi edad adulta, saben mi comida favorita, saben mi juguete favorito, no lo saben verdad

Suspiro mas calmadamente

-Si no saben eso-dice contundentemente el pequeño-menos van a saber si regreso o no, como van a pensar que me quedare de niño, cuando hasta el cansancio he dicho que no estoy muy feliz de regresar a la edad donde vivi un infierno, ni que fuera como un fan que le gustara el reggaetón eso si que es sufrir a lo grande-Tommy no pudo evitar sonreírle en serio incluso en sus discurso molesto su peque le salía con sus cosas, sonrio al ver que Leo y los demas si se estaban riendo

-Aun no voy a volver métanselo en su cranea cabeza-dice el pequeño-hay en su cabeza hay algo que se llaman neuronas con suerte y se revisan y sorpresa se dan cuenta que sus neuronas funcionan, ahora mi Tommy enfermero me llevara a descansar y espero que mis panquecas de ciertas personas-sonriendo maliciosamente a Leo y los demas-esten lista miren que enfermo y todo si me recuerdo de mis cosas que dejo pendientes

Kira y las chicas se rieron nuevamente, su peque si tenia estilo para darle la puñalada vengativa a los demas rangers masculinos, Tommy nuevamente suspiro aliviadamente su peque novio si que aprendio de Trini, ese si hace que su amiga este feliz de la vida en donde este, diciéndole hasta luego a sus amigos, excepto a los ranger salvaje cuando su peque dormiría el hablaría nuevamente con ellos sinceramente ni viendo lo que hizo Jason van a dejar tranquilo a su peque, esta vez ni ellos se salvarían de su castigo, esos cinco aprenderían que Jason regresaría cuando estuviera listo no antes

**-Quien diría que el peque mocoso era vengativo**-dice alegremente el Mastodonte viendo que Kira y las chicas sonrientemente concordaban con el**-bien para no perder mi tiempo con estos ranger que no valen la pena Zachary mas adelante me comunicare con ustedes, tengan fe mis rangers, porque fue esa inmensa y todopoderosa fe de Jason por la tierra la que detuvo a Rita por completo**

-Y la tendremos-sonrie Zack al ver que el espíritu desaparecio-bien Cole sin animos de ofender te ves a ti mismo como un buen líder rojo

Cole se sorprendio por la pregunta

-Lo digo porque Jason nunca me permitio a mi una impertinencia-dice seriamente el ranger negro-siempre he sido Cole un ranger libre luchaba si pero no tomaba en serio las ordenes de Jason y del mismo Tommy-suspirando continuo-Tommy por no querer su papel de líder por no sentirse comodo le daba igual, pero Jason ese Cole por muy amigo que sea, que siempre me amo, pero aun asi Jason no dudaba en decirme las cosas y mi cerebrito es testigo de ello

-Eso es verdad-dice Billy

-Lo digo Cole-suspira Zack-porque tus compañeros delante de tuyo hicieron comentarios fuera de lugar, no nos engañemos pero tu sabes que es asi-viendo que Cole seguía sin decir nada-pero en cambio Danna la ranger rosada se equivoco con nuestro peque, pero Carter-señalando a Carter-ese hablo totalmente sincero, honesto no se lo dejo pasar, no es critica Cole, pero ser un líder no es solamente apoyar, y escuchar a tus compañeros, también es darle un alto cuando ven sus errores, se de lejos que Leo, Andros, Carter saben de eso diariamente

-Es asi-dice Leo-Kai y yo tuvimos fuertes contronazos al principio-Kai sonrientemente asintio-pero ambos lo hablamos Cole y nos dimos cuenta que funcionamos como equipo, tu dos compañeros juzgaron a nuestro peque, y viendo en primera fila lo que Jason hizo aun asi se molestan porque el seguirá siendo niño

-En mi caso Cole-dice Andros-no quería nada de nada con mi equipo, quería salvar a Karone sin ayuda de nadie, a golpe aprendi que si no fuera por la insistencia de cada uno de ellos, Karone no estaría precisamente a mi lado

Karone alegremente asintio, era verdad ella le daba las gracias a TJ y los demas por no darse por vencido con su hermano

-Y por ultimo conmigo-dice Carter-Chad y yo no veíamos con buenos ojos a Joel por ser fiestero-viendo a Zack-que comparado con Zack Joel es todo un santo-suspiro alegremente cuando su amigo asintio resignadamente-pero el nos demostró a los dos con grandes meritos que amaba luchar y es un excelente ranger

-¿Pero que es lo que quieren que hagan entonces?-pregunta seriamente Cole-creen que por dos simples comentarios debo llamarle la atención

-Sabes que olvídalo Cole-dice Leo-tristemente no has madurado, cuando te conocimos entendimos tu actitud porque eras un novato pero este-señalando a Conner-el es mas novato que tu y sin embargo merece ser el ranger rojo con creces, este chico, ha hecho que el mismo Tommy este orgulloso y feliz de ser mentor, porque Cole viéndote con Conner, el te lleva por los cuernos

Conner sonrio sonrojado por todos sus alagos

-Asi es-dice Carter-Conner también se divierte, y se burlas y dichas burlas son precisamente en base a Tommy-sonrio a Conner-pero Cole de una a la hora de luchar, de pelear ,de ver la situación, Conner lo ve claramente, ese si esta pisando la realidad sabe que Jason volverá, es mas se equivoco con el peque , pero aparentemente ese le perdono

-Oh si que me perdono mi peque-sonrie felizmente Conner-que creen mis panquecas horribles de vista para ustedes fueron las mejores para mi peque, es mas Kira esta de testigo

-Odio decirlo pero es la verdad-suspira resignadamente Kira-es mas según nuestro peque Conner seguirá siendo su ranger favorito de por vida

Conner felizmente asintio, mientra que los demas suspiraron tenían esperanzas no

-En fin Cole-dice Zack-creo y conociendo a Tommy como lo conozco ese bajara-suspirando continuo-y de una todos ustedes prepárense Tommy se ha mostrado con nosotros como mentor para mis rangers favoritos-Kira y los chicos asintieron-con nosotros se ha mostrado como amigo, solo dándonos ordenes cuando se requiere pero ustedes-sonriendo maliciosamente-ustedes se sacaron la lotería porque con ustedes se vera por primera vez a Tommy Oliver como su comandante

Continuara…..


	61. Chapter 61

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, solamente poseo la historia…**

En la habitación del pequeño Jason Scott, Tommy lo había traido, despues que este que se suponía se iba a tomar la medicina de forma normal, escucho para variar que otros rangers que ni siquiera sabían quienes eran con la excepción de Cole que lo reconocio de inmediato, pero los demas ni coquito, nuevamente lo juzgaban por millonésima vez, en serio que ya estaba mas que obstinado, que rayos le hizo a ellos, porque nadie pero nadie lo deja en paz, cuando su Tommy lo acostó, el sin verlo se arropo por completo, totalmente bajo las sabanas empezó a llorar, realmente odiaba hacerlo pero parecía que todas las personas se especializaban a lo grande para hacerlo llorar. Tommy veía como su peque novio se escondia entre las sabanas llorando por enésima vez sin saberlo tenia los mismos pensamientos de Jason, porque demonios, carrizo no dejan a su peque novio en paz, es mas Jason ya hizo lo suficiente por la tierra, ahora para variar lo juzgan nuevamente

-Mi peque novio-dice dulcemente Tommy-por favor Jason déjame verte

-No quiero mi Tommy-dice entre lagrimas el pequeño Jason-ya mi Tommy estoy cansado, por millonésima vez no entiendo porque tanta insistencia conmigo, porque no me dejan en paz, no quise volver a ser niño porque demonios nadie me cree mi Tommy

El ranger negro dino trueno suspiro contando mentalmente para calmarse y no bajar a la sala de estar para matar a esos cinco ineptos power ranger, si los cincos esa Taylor y el tal Danny de una estaban de acuerdo con las estupideces de sus compañeros y Cole ese no maduro, ese tiene la mente de un niño, irónicamente su peque novio es mas maduro que ese imbécil, asi que para calmar a su peque novio lo sorprendio arropándose con el, le dolia ver a Jason con sus ojos rojos en serio esperaría que Anna o David subieran, esta vez iba a mostrarse como líder de los Power Rangers en todo el sentido de la palabra

-Mi peque novio me duele enormemente verte asi-dice en voz baja Tommy abrazando a un renuente Jason que al final se alegro de ser abrazado-esos son idiotas mi peque, quitando a nuestros reales amigos, al parecer existe falta de cerebros en los power rangers que no están aquí

El pequeño mas o menos le sonrio, lo que le alivio enormemente

-Otra cosa de que preocuparse no mi Tommy-dice el pequeño que nuevamente le daba mala espina a Tommy-es decir podemos vencer a Rita pero buscar cerebros a los power ranger es tarea imposible con los altos costos del mercado económico ni vendiendo el complejo podía costear los gasto mi Tommy

Tommy no podía evitarlo por millonésima vez se rio a lo grande, se supone que debe ser el que reconforte a su peque novio pero este para variar le lleva la contraria, Anna entrando sonrio al ver a los dos juntos y felices, además sonrio mas porque su peque se calmo ella también quería matar a esos chicos , que rayos tenia Jason para que todos los juzgaran asi de repente, en serio que su peque si que tiene mala suerte

-Mi peque Anna se quedara un momento contigo-dice seriamente Tommy viendo que su peque novio asintio-Anna dime que trajiste su medicina, no quiero que mi peque novio vuelva a bajar, tiene nuevamente fiebre y quiero que siga tranquilo por completo

-No te preocupes cariño-dice seriamente Anna-ya tenia su nebulizador aquí, ahora ya traje todos sus remedios, asi que peque de una no bajaras, estaras en cama

-Creeme mi Anna-dice tristemente el pequeño que seguía ronco-que si tenia ganas de salir , esas se me esfumaron por completo

Anna tristemente le dio la razón, mientra que Tommy apretó sus puños de furia, es un hecho ahora todo el mundo lo va a ver a el como el líder de los Power Rangers, y lo obedecerán por las buenas o de lo contrario se largaran de inmediato por donde vinieron, asi que de una bajo a la sala de estar, sonrio interiormente ese Zack lo conoce tanto como Trini y Jason lo hacen, ese le preparo el terreno para enfrentarse a esos recién llegados

-Se puede saber que diablo pasa con ustedes-dice fríamente Tommy dejando a Cole y los demas en shock, Kira Conner, Trent y Eithan tragaron grueso esos cinco lo hicieron a lo grande esos sacaron de sus casillas a su mentor, y ellos fielmente sabe que aparte de Trini es una estupidez sacar de sus casillas a Tommy Oliver- vienen recientemente dispuesto a luchar por la tierra pero al minimo que ven un pequeño incoveniente de una empieza a gritar como loros parlanchines, que rayos piensan en donde estamos

Todos temblaron automáticamente, Zack no ese sabia que cuando Tommy tomaba realmente el control de la situación su furia era para largo

-Dicen que Zordon le conto la situación de Jason como niño no-dice furiosamente el ranger dino trueno-entonces seguramente ya sabían de antemano que el no puede volver a ser adulto por los momentos entonces cual es la maldita quejadera

Nadie decía nada, pero Leo, Andros y Carter como Zack sabia que su amigo en estos momentos se mostraría como su comandante cosa que ellos estaban totalmente de acuerdo, es mas Tommy de verdad que aguanto mas de la cuenta

-Nunca quise ser líder de los power rangers-dice fríamente Tommy-nunca lo hice porque Zordon me nombro cuando fui el ranger blanco, y ahora me nombro de forma general, he contado verdaderamente con el apoyo real y sincero de Zack, Leo, Andros, y Carter, además de Mike, pero es como obvio Cole que contigo no contare te falta mucho para estar a nuestro nivel

-Oye no vamos a permitir que te metas con Cole-dice furiosamente Taylor

-Y tengo que permitir sus estúpidos comentarios con respecto a Jason-responde fríamente Tommy-es mas todos nosotros tenemos que permitir que unos recién llegados se metan con mi peque novio sin ni siquiera lo conoce en serio, un curso de ubícate es lo que necesitas

Tommy esta vez si que demostraría a lo grande que es su comandante, le guste o no esta cuerda de payasos lo van a escuchar. Kira estaba asombrada esta vez su mentor estaba que lo llevaban , realmente debía sentir lastima por esos recién llegados, quizas Tommy se esta pasando

-Por sus estúpidos comentarios-dice furiosamente Tommy-mi peque novio para variar lloro a lo grande, que no ven que es un niño maldita sea aprendan al menos ver con quien se esta metiendo

Ahora Kira fríamente le daba la razón a su mentor, su peque volvió a llorar, y ella odia que su peque llore , asi que de una si Tommy no mata a esa cuerda de imbéciles ella lo hara uno por uno, nadie se mete con su peque y vive para contarlo. Conner, Trent y Eithan por enésima vez se estremecieron por completo al sentir la furia de Kira, pero le daban razón, seriamente meterse con su peque, que esos idiotas no tienen cerebro hasta ellos desean matar a cada uno de ellos.

-Jason nunca tuvo una vida fácil jamas-dice fríamente Tommy-pudieron al menos averiguar eso no, si ven a mi peque novio como un objeto de salvación al menos se hubieran dedicado a ver como es su vida realmente, hicieron eso si o no, al menos respondan

Y nuevamente ninguno de ellos decía nada

-No crees que exagera ranger negro-dice Max-fue solamente un par de comentario nada mas, y no es nuestra culpa que el niño haya escuchado además no estamos muy lejos de la verdad

-Te das cuenta tu mismo de lo que dices-dice fríamente Tommy-un par de comentarios y listo-mirando fríamente al ranger azul-y cual realidad, que Jason es un niño esa si es una realidad que de una tu y tus compañeros van a tener que convivir o de una se largan por donde vinieron

Cole y sus compañeros abrieron sus ojos en shock

-No le dan la gana de ver-continua fríamente el ranger negro dino trueno-que fue el mismísimo Tyranosaurio que decidio volver a Jason en un niño, fue su espíritu idiotas-diciendo fríamente-conozco a Zordon y seguramente les dijo esa parte no, es mas mi peque novio no mintió creeme que el no quiso volver a ser niño pero fue para su protección que el espíritu lo decidio, entonces que realidad ven ustedes

Trato de calmarse al menos dale la minima esperanza de que se corrigieran pero sabia que debía estar preparado para lo peor , con Katherine, Adam, Rocky y Tanya con esos sabia que cualquier cosa podía pasar

-Ahora digo yo-dice seriamente Danny-que garantía tenemos que Jason volverá, nuevamente entiéndanos que nos preocupa que hayan mas muertes , sabiendo que la única persona en detener a Rita, es nada mas y nada menos que un niño, por los cielos

Tommy ya ni que pensar de esto, por suerte sus mejores amigos decidieron darle apoyo

-Ustedes no entienden ni en chino ni en español verdad-dice fríamente Carter que hasta el ya se obstino de las idioteces de esos cinco-acaso quiere que el Tyranosaurio firme un contrato donde se compromete a regresar a Jason a la normalidad a la hora y fecha precisa, porque ustedes lo piden, no entienden que es el dinosaurio legendario que hizo eso y que como rangers, guardianes de la justicia nos debemos acatar a sus mandatos es en serio

-Hombre esto me parece tan repetitivo-suspira profundamente Zack mirando a Tommy-hermano sin animos de ofender pero Trini la pego a lo grande tu y nuestro peque si que tienen una suerte de lo ultimo

-Creeme hermano-suspira Tommy-que hace rato mi peque novio y yo estamos mas que conciente de ello

-Nadie conoce mas a Jason que nosotros cuatros-dice fríamente Zack señalando a Tommy, Billy, Aisha y el mismo-no su infancia los cuatros nos caimos a un precipicio sin fondo con saber lo que nuestro peque sufrio-Tommy, Billy y Aisha le daban la razón-Vieron al ranger rojo a punto de morir por la tierra, ese es nuestro Jason, la persona mas leal, con un corazón de oro, sincero, honesto capaz de dar su vida por los demas, porque diablo lo juzgan asi , de todos aquí Jason merece vivir en paz y ser feliz por primera vez en su vida y ustedes imbéciles no se lo impedirán

-Ahora mismo me van a escuchar a mi-dice fríamente Tommy-soy su comandante en general es a mi que los cinco pero los cinco me tienen que obedecer, si aceptan eso bien, sino hablare con Zordon para que los regrese de una a la tierra, como Leo les dijo necesitamos es ayuda no a una cuerda de niños malcriados peliando por un juguete nuevo, mi peque novio ni es juguete ni su tabla de salvación asi que piensen bien las cosas, ustedes eligan o pelean con nosotros o de una se regresa por donde vinieron

-Lucharemos con ustedes-dice seriamente Cole-lo siento Tommy creo que si que la embarramos especialmente yo-suspirando continuo-pero denos una oportunidad de darle entender que somos serio en esto, en cuanto a Jason que regrese cuando tenga que regresar

-Esta bien-dice calmadamente Tommy-mañana temprano nos iremos todos a la base lunar, bueno con la excepción de mi peque novio-suspirando continuo-se afiebro de nuevo, la molestia que agarro prácticamente hizo que se me enfermara mas de la cuenta, no pensaba ir a la base lunar pero creo que realmente es necesario

Kira iba a matar a esos imbéciles su pobre peque se volvió a empeorar, al menos esperaba que se quedaran tranquilos y no molesten mas de la cuenta a su peque porque de lo contrario ella si los mataria de uno en uno

**-Bien parece que mi peque mocoso aun de niño no puede tener paz**-dice furiosamente el Tyranosaurio sorprendiendo a todos el mundo por su aparición sin la presencia de Jason**-la conexión del mocoso con Tommy Oliver, hizo que estoy aquí, pero no se engañen estoy pendiente de mi peque mocoso, ese si que me da dolores de cabeza a monton, ahora tiene nuevamente fiebre era en serio**

Tommy y los demas suspiraron profundamente, terminaría esto y de una volveria con su peque novio, iria temprano a la base lunar, pero regresaría de inmediato, su peque novio lo necesita y por esta cuerda de imbéciles no lo iba a defraudar

**-Ranger fuerza salvaje soy el Tyranosaurio Rex el principal dinosaurio legendario al menos que no crean lo que ven en estos momentos-**dice furiosamente el Tyranosaurio**-que mania tienen ustedes los rangers en defraudarnos por completo, primeramente Kimberly Hart, luego Katherine Hillard, Rocky Santos, Tanya y Adam se salvaron a la rayita, también los rangers misticos y ahora es ustedes, realmente si de ustedes solamente como equipo dependiera la tierra, Rita hacen siglos ya hubiera despertado y destruido todo a su paso eso lo doy por hecho**

Tommy y sus compañeros si que le daban la razón por completo

**-Mas calmadamente y como Tommy les dare una oportunidad mas**-suspira profundamente el Tyranosaurio**-Jason tuvo una maldita infancia ranger, a diferencia de cada uno de ustedes, ojo nosotros mis compañeros y yo para seguir salvaguardando la tierra, los hemos visto a todos ustedes desde muy pequeños hasta su adultez, y créanme que Jason ese si que no tuvo niñez, ese no supo nunca de una fiesta de cumpleaño solamente fue por Trini Kwuan, Jason no les mintió carajo fue mi decisión regresarlo a su edad donde mas sufrio, no solamente porque quiero que disfrute lo que le arrebataron, sino porque si yo no hiciera eso créanme que nada salvaría la tierra porque mis rangers salvaje Jason pudo quedar en estado vegetativo de por vida**

Zack y los demas abrieron sus ojos en shock, ellos no sabían eso, Tommy con su mirada le dijo que era verdad

**-Por situaciones de su maldita infancia la mente de Jason colapso**-continua el dinosaurio legendario**-si algunos de ustedes tiene cerebro o por lo menos conocimientos psicológicos, deben saber que las personas que colapsan generalmente huyen de si misma, y se encierran en su propia mente, Jason por su desesperación al recordar terribles momentos de su niñez trato de hacer eso, solo que yo se lo impedi, el peque mocoso esta ahí con vida es de milagro, mas bien siéntanse afortunado de tenerlo, porque ese no quería volver**

Tommy trago grueso, pero según el dinosaurio, Jason al recordar con detalles cada una de sus violaciones, era como evidente que no pudo mas, nuevamente le agradecia a lo grande al dinosaurio por su intervención, a diferencia de la cuerda de imbéciles que tiene en frente, el si que estaba agradecido de tener a su peque novio con el

**-Con respecto a Rita lo que paso iba a pasar con o sin Jason presente**-dice seriamente el dinosaurio**-de corazón mis compañeros y yo lamentamos las perdidas humanas, pero incluso si Jason hubiera estado pasaría lo que paso**-suspirando continuo**-si vieron la batalla que mi amigo el Mastodonte le mostro ya Rita señores, ya Rita había comenzado a destruir todo, es mas Jason no lo sabe pero en la tierra ya Rita había asesinado, afuera de la ciudad en una mina, hubo una explosión, según las noticias fue natural, pero no señores fue Rita, asi que de una bájense de la nube , Jason es el que puede detenerla, pero no puede regresar simplemente por la voluntad de ustedes para que el salve el planeta, ni siquiera quieren que vuelva para conocerlos sinceramente ni entiendo como mi mocoso se mata por gente tan ambiciosa y prepotente como ustedes**

Tommy nuevamente le daba la razón, claro que el mas que nadie quiere que Jason vuelva, pero es para estar con el, compartir con el, vivir una vida con el, no para que su novio se sacrifique, quiere hacerlo feliz, porque ama a Jason, no espera a su novio como salvavidas tristemente estos rangers si

**-Uno como ranger deben saber como enfrentar a sus limitaciones y superarlas-**continua el legendario dinosaurio**-independiente de Jason deben ustedes entrenar, estar preparados para todo como creen que Jason y su primer equipo incluyendo a Tommy pasaron sus batallas, ellos no tenían lo que ustedes tienen es decir ayuda extra, eran los únicos power rangers en ese entonces, y aunque tengan en su mente a una Rita quejadera, esa incluso asi si que le dio enorme dolores de cabezas, Tommy, Zachary y Billy son testigo de ellos**

-Es verdad-dice seriamente Billy-nosotros solos pasamos por muchas cosas chicos, nuestros padres fueron secuestrados, nos enviaron a una isla desierta, ni hablar que a Trini le secuestraron a su abuelo, y Jason solo en una montaña se enfrento a Goldar y a un monstruo esfinqe, asi que no fue ninguna papaya que pasamos nosotros como primer equipo

Tommy y Zack también concordaban, en la isla los hizo ver sus mayores temores, además de que Jason y el tuvieron que enfrentarse mutuamente por un maldito hechizo de Rita para variar y nadie vino en su ayuda, ellos todos ellos como primer equipo si que enfrentaron serios problemas

**-Por eso no asuman todo por completo-**dice seriamente el Tyranosaurio**-ciertamente Jason volverá doy mi palabra lo quieren por escrito como Carter el ranger rojo velocidad de la luz lo comento**-viendo que Cole y su equipo no respondio continuo**-en fin Jason volverá lo digo sin burla, pero cuando digo que no asuman todo por completo, me refiero a los demas villanos, Jason y Rita son aparte, pero perdónenme pero con los otros villanos todos pero todos ustedes tienen la responsabilidad de detenerlos**

Suspiro aliviadamente al ver que todos pero todos los rangers en general asintieron en acuerdo con el

-No se preocupe Tyranosaurio-dice seriamente Cole-como le dije a Tommy, realmente queremos luchar, nos pondremos a la disposición total de todo lo que el nos pida, realmente se mas claramente que nuestro comportamiento no fue nada deseado

**-Creere en ti ranger rojo salvaje**-suspira el Tyranosaurio**-espero no equivocarme contigo, Tommy sube, el peque mocoso le esta dando una crisis fuerte de tos, me ire ahora mismo a calmarlo por completo, en serio con ese mocoso si que me saque mi numero, bueno rangers los dejo y de una nos seguiremos viendo**

Tommy y sus amigos de una subieron a la habitación de Jason, y efectivamente Anna trataba de calmar a su peque novio, Tommy le pidió que lo dejara a solas que confiara en el, la prometida de su hermano asintio, en ese momento Tommy se acerco a su peque novio, tristemente tenia fiebre alta

-Mi peque novio trata de calmarte-dice en voz baja Tommy-el Tyranosaurio en cualquier momento te ayudara

Y efectivamente para el alivio de todos, el pequeño Jason se calmo

-Pobre Tyranosaurio-dice el pequeño Jason roncamente-era mas fácil para el sobrevivir en la tierra por millones de años, que estar conmigo, ese si que esta pagando lo que ha hecho y no en esta y futuras vidas mi Tommy

Tommy sonrio felizmente, su peque novio siempre lo alegraba aun enfermo, suspiro aun seguía con fiebre, presentia que esta noche si que será larga, el pequeño nuevamente se durmió

-Hermano te dejamos para que descanses-dice seriamente Zack-sin ofender Tommy pero mañana debemos ir a la base lunar todos sin excepción, odio hacerte eso pero no tenemos opción, mas cuando en vez de tener mas ayuda y comprensión, tenemos otro peso encima

-Creeme hermano que te entiendo-suspira profundamente Tommy acostándose a lado de su peque novio-iremos todo, creo que podemos adelantar todos nuestros planes mañana, en realidad estoy mas tranquilo en ese sentido, y los planes no solamente en referencia a la tierra, como lo dijiste a mi peque novio no lo volveré a defraudar por nada ni por nadie

Todos le daban la razón y se fueron a descansar, mientra que Tommy miraba a su peque novio dormir aun con fiebre

Continuara….


	62. Chapter 62

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers , yo solo poseo la historia**

A la mañana siguiente, Tommy Oliver apenas aduras penas pudo dormir, su peque novio lamentablemente se enfermo mas en toda la noche, esta vez tuvo fiebre casi toda la noche, y tosio frecuentemente, afortunadamente en la madrugada el espíritu del Tyranosaurio volvió a revisarlo, sonrio cuando el espíritu refunfuñaba que era el mas poderoso de todos los dinosaurio no enfermero personal de nadie, pero el sabia que incluso alguien con carácter tan fuerte como ese dinosaurio, también amaba a su peque novio, en realidad su novio incluso de adulto se daba para amar, y por millonésima vez le mataba que nadie puede ver como es Jason realmente, en serio que tenia ganas de esconder a su novio hasta el rincón mas alejado del planeta a ver si finalmente lo dejan en paz, ya se había cambiado, solamente esperaba que Anna entrara a la habitación, iria a la base lunar, prepararía todo y empezaría a hacer las sorpresas para su peque novio, lo haría feliz cueste lo que le cueste

-Buenos días Tommy-dice alegremente Anna-los chicos ya te esperan afuera, ve con ellos que me quedare a cuidar a nuestro peque, al menos ya no tiene fiebre

-Y siento que eso me quita un peso de encima Anna-suspira profundamente Tommy-realmente me mato verlo anoche tan enfermo, pero esta vez si que da indicios de recuperarse-mirando a su cuñada-cuídamelo Anna yo volveré y esta vez finalmente me quedare con el todo el dia, sinceramente Anna nuestra situación es de emergencia

-Y cuentas con nuestro apoyo Tommy-dice seriamente Anna-he visto la noticias, al menos diez personas entre ellos tres niños murieron de forma repentina, pero sabemos nosotros el porque-Tommy seriamente asintio-haz lo que tienes que hacer, nuestro peque en ese sentido entiende, lo importante es que el no salga de la habitación, el debe seguir en cama

-Y seguirá Anna-dice firmemente Tommy besando la frente de su peque novio que seguía dormido-no dejare que se levante para nada, cuando algunas chicas regresen conmigo, le pediré que sean ella que le traiga sus bebidas, y alimento, pero Jason esta vez se mantendrá pegado a la cama

-Ahora si que me compuse yo mi Tommy-dice refunfuñando el pequeño Jason-tambien ahora me haras que imite a la pantera rosa mi Tommy, sinceramente contigo tampoco pego una

-Pero mi peque novio-dice mas calmadamente Tommy que se reia junto a Anna en serio que su peque novio era un experto en alegrarle todas sus mañanas-es por tu bien mi peque, debo irme Jason pero volveré, estare contigo mi peque novio te quiero

-Yo también te quiero mi Tommy-dice alegremente el pequeño que aun seguía ronco…..diciendo eso bajo hacia las afueras del complejo ,ya todos lo estaban esperando

-Bien chicos ya vámonos-dice suspirando Tommy-de una el peque novio como cosa extraña en el me dio otro susto, tubo toda la noche con fiebre y tos-Kira miraba fríamente a los recién llegados que se estremecieron por completo-el Tyranosaurio nuevamente lo curo, no tiene fiebre pero si con tos, y ronco, ese estará días mas en cama y me asegurare que sea asi hasta el final

Todos asintieron, finalmente se teletransportaron a la base lunar, al entrar a la base la sala de reuniones estaba realmente amplia, seguramente Zordon junto con Alpha hicieron sus respectivas modificaciones para que todos los rangers estuvieran lo mas comodos posible

-Buenos días rangers-dice seriamente Zordon-seguramente aun están impactados por lo sucedido el dia de ayer-viendo que todos le daban la razón-bien como se habran dado cuenta, los villanos han empezado a mostrar su verdadero poder, pero tenemos la seguridad que Rita aun no ha despertado, y también la seguridad que Jason volverá cuando el se sienta listo para ellos, nos entendemos rangers salvajes

Lo ultimo lo dijo de forma firme el también supo que los últimos rangers no entendían en nada que Jason siguera en su estado de niño, y eso que el le explico a Cole y sus compañeros lo mejor y lo mas claro posible de la situación, sinceramente hasta el le daba la razón a Trini cuando decía que Jason si que tenia mala suerte en la vida

-Está bien Zordon-dice seriamente Alyssa-anoche con mis compañeros hablamos entre nosotros y de corazón lamentamos nuestro comportamiento, como Cole dijo nos acataremos a todo lo que nos pida, realmente queremos salvar a la tierra

Zordon suspiro pero el veía que su ranger blanco femenino era totalmente sincera, miraba de reojo a Tommy y vio que el también percibia lo mismo

-En fin pasemos esto por alto por los momentos-dice seriamente Zordon-me he comunicado con Eltar, Keiko vendrá en la noche con otros guerreros Evans, Locar, Ares, son los mas fuertes que tenemos y los entrenaran a todos por igual

Todos atentamente escuchaban sus palabras

-Ranger galácticos sus animales ya están despiertos-dice felizmente Zordon-vean lo que Jason hizo con las bestias galácticas, en realidad están mejor que nunca

Y Leo con sus compañeros abrieron sus ojos en shock, no podían creer esto , veian a sus bestias totalmente restauradas, es mas sus bestias mostraban que físicamente eran mas reales que nunca, su Leon galactico aumento de tamaño su pelaje realmente era en llamas, podía jurarlo, el condor sentía sus alas realmente firmes, además al desplegarlas sentía que liberaba su viento mas poderoso, el simio también era inmenso con mirada feroz , el lobo de Maya ya tenia su apariencia completa con su pelaje y sus aullidos eran reales, ni hablar del gato galáctico de Kendrix era veloz , y rugia ferozmente, en serio era mas de lo que se imaginaban

-¡No puedo creer esto¡-exclama felizmente Leo-Jason lo hizo a lo grande, con esto le hare doble racion de panquecas de chocolate a mi peque adorable

Tommy se rio, pero al ver las inmensas y super mejoradas bestias galácticas, concordaba con Leo, hasta el le daría doble panquecas de chocolate a su peque novio, ese se lo merece con creces

-Realmente nuestro peque si que se supero-dice alegremente Damian-yo también me esforzare a lo grande para consentirlo

-Y mas le vale que asi sea-dice fríamente Maya-porque si algunos de ustedes incluso Tommy vuelven a meter la pata con nuestro peque-diciendo mas fríamente que estremecio a Leo y los demas rangers masculino-todas aquí les juramos que se van arrepentir de por vida, es mas les haremos un favor a Rita o sea nosotras los haremos desaparecer de forma permanente nos estamos entendiendo

Todos los rangers masculinos asintieron de forma inmediata al ver que Kira y las demas rangers femeninas fríamente concordaban con Maya, un error mas con su peque y definitivamente no vivirán para contarlo

-Bien Trini oficialmente descansa en paz mujer-suspira resignadamente Zack-ademas de mi Kira bella, es mas que obvio que Maya y las demas chicas aprendieron de una , con ellas es mas que confirmado que Tommy, Billy , Jason y yo contigo si que nos sacamos la loteria

-Nuevamente hermano-suspira profundamente Tommy-es la verdad mas grande que hayas dicho en toda tu vida

Todos los rangers masculinos asintieron , incluso ellos veian de lejos que sus compañeras fueron influenciadas por Trini Kwuan, que despues de muerta sigue con su puesto de por vida de ser la especialista en traumar a todo el mundo con suma facilidad.

-Bien continuemos-suspira Zordon-Alpha y yo modificamos el centro de entrenamiento-sera virtualmente conectados con todo tipo de ambiente, eso lo hice para probar las habilidades de los migthy morphin en cuanto a desarrollar el control de los poderes elementales-Zack y su equipo sonrieron-tambien doy la oportunidad de enfrentarse a sus propios zord, de hechos se realizo una replica de guerreros en base a los zords espaciales y de la velocidad de la luz, en cuando a los galácticos, dino trueno y mighty morphin se enfrentaran de forma virtual a sus bestias galácticas y dinosaurios

Todos abrieron sus ojos en shock, aunque gratamente sorprendidos

-Los de fuerza salvaje también rangers-continua el mentor viendo a Cole y su equipo-con respecto a los Zeo, gratamente sin saberlo han poco a poco restaurados sus poderes, como Zachary entrenara a Adam, Mike y Trey a Karone y Tanya, ustedes rangers zeo, se enfrentaran a lo que en un futuro serán sus nuevos zord, son lo nuevos y mejorados shogun zord, que anteriormente Adam ya conoce pero esto iran con tecnología de vanguardia, asi que ya al ver que los ranger zeo están estabilizando sus poderes es definitivamente una ganancia para nosotros

-Con respecto a lo sucedido-suspira Zordon-ranger a todos en general , se que les duele inmensamente la perdida humana que transcurrio el dia de ayer-viendo que todos tristemente asentían-pero rangers ya ha habido perdida humana durante cada batalla de ustedes por equipo y sin saberlo, es decir Zedd y los otros villanos llevaban años, pero años robando energía en nuestra propia cara duele decirlo, especialmente me duele aceptarlo pero es la verdad, solamente no conto que Jason volveria a frenar sus intenciones

Todos abrieron sus ojos en shock, Tommy quería saber que hizo su novio ahora, realmente estaba orgulloso de Jason como nunca, su novio jamas deja de sorprenderlo, pero dolia saber que su novio nuevamente se sacrifico por todos y el sin saberlo

-Cuando hubo la lucha de los rangers rojo-dice Zordon-Tommy tu ,Leo, Andros y Carter vieron que Jason entro a la nave espacial, de Ankor, y duro bastante tiempo en el

-Si me di cuenta-suspira Tommy-es mas tenia el corazón en el vilo, me mataba no ver a Jason salir en ningun momento

-Yo estaba igual-dice Andros-realmente pasamos por alto eso, nunca preguntamos que hizo ahí

-La nave rangers como ustedes no entraron-suspira el primer mentor de los rangers-tenia vida propia, es mas un planeta entero estaba dentro de esa nave-todos estaban en shock-Zedd estuvo ahí Tommy, Jason casi le da un infarto al verlo nuevamente, pero Jason siempre era el que mas instuia las situaciones, es decir ni yo me explico que el sabia cuando había peligro antes de haberlo

Tommy, Zack y Billy le daban la razón Jason como su líder le salvaba el trasero a los tres cientos de veces precisamente por esa instuicion

-Zedd tenia una especie de esfera de cristal parecida a la que yo anteriormente convivia-dice Zordon-rangers se pueden imaginar que contenia dicha esfera

Todos tragaron grueso de una ya sabia de que se trataba esto

-Era la energía acumulada no Zordon-dice con un nudo en la garganta Trent-es toda esa energía que Zedd y los otros villanos tomaron en nuestra propia narices

-Exactamente Trent-dice Zordon-de una se pueden imaginar que hace tiempo Rita hubiese despertado antes sino fuera porque Jason lo supo de una vez, por su enfrentamiento real con ella, se imagino que podía pasar, se enfrento casi a muerte con Zedd y finalmente destruyo la esfera, Tommy supongo que tu y los chicos sintieron la explosión

-Si que la sentimos Zordon-dice temblorosamente Tommy-realmente todos sentimos eso, me partio el alma ver a Jason malherido, ahora sabemos el porque

-Nuevamente todos estamos a salvo precisamente por Jason-dice seriamente Carter

-Bien Jason ya se que te hare cuando regreses a tu forma original-dice de repente Zack que por millonésima vez le daba mala espina a Tommy y al resto de sus compañeros en general-te hare una placa conmemorativa donde se te certifique lo que por derecho te pertenece, con lo de hoy esta mas claro que el agua hermano eres definitivamente el mas mártir de todos los power rangers habidos y por haber, nos ganas a todo de calle

Silencio sepulcral, pero Tommy a regañadiente tenia que darle la razón a Zack, Jason si que tiene ese don de sacrificarse por los demas hasta sus limites, ni el puede entenderlo

-Por eso Cole y chicos-dice seriamente Zack-no es por mal ni critica lo que dire es de corazón-suspirando-escuchando a Zordon lo que nuestro Jase hizo no le da la idea porque Tommy y nosotros queremos que nuestro peque siga disfrutando su infancia, no es por mal, pero chicos abran sus ojos Jason hizo demasiado Cole lo menos que merece es tener algo de paz en su vida que como adulto jamas la tuvo

Tommy sonrio brillantemente, es mas todos le aplaudieron a su amigo, realmente Zack como Trini le saldrá con sus cosas, pero cuando decía sus verdades las dejaba mas que claro

-Entendimos Zack-dice alegremente Cole-realmente estamos orgullosos de Jason, lamentamos de corazón lo que dijimos por eso nos esforzaremos mas para que el disfrute lo que le robaron, le damos nuestra palabra

Tommy suspiro aliviadamente, debería darle mas oportunidad a Cole y su equipo de forma clara y evidente están arrepentidos por sus anteriores acciones

-Cole , chicos-dice seriamente Tommy-haremos esto-viendo que tenia la atención del equipo-mi peque novio se los dijo, no conocen nada de el, pero les daremos la oportunidad de hacerlo

Kira y los demas no entendían a que quería llegar su mentor, pero odiaba admitir que en realidad los cincos rangers si que estaban arrepentidos

-Cuando mi peque novio se cure y espero que sea asi-empieza Tommy-cuando Jason se recupere por completo por su seguridad lo traeré de inmediato para aca y dejare que ustedes mismos se le acerquen para conocerlo como niño

Cole y su equipo nuevamente se sorprendieron a lo grande

-Mi peque novio es la cosa mas adorable del mundo-dice felizmente Tommy viendo que una muy feliz Kira alegremente se lo confirmo-pero Cole esta dolido, cuando escucho lo que dijeron mi peque se me canso, no mentire quería matarlos de una por eso, pero si es algo que he amado y amare de Jason es su capacidad enorme de dar segunda oportunidades, quizas aquí no seamos como el, pero ese don que tiene Jason lo hace ser una gran persona que amo y admiro hasta el final

Ahora era Zack y los demas que aplaudieron a su comandante

-Solamente si quieren de verdad luchar con nosotros-dice seriamente Tommy-y además de conocer a mi peque novio, deben ser muy pacientes, en serio chicos de verlo realmente como es el hasta ustedes lo amaran de una

-Asi es-dice un muy feliz Alpha-quieren pruebas rangers salvaje de lo adorable de nuestro peque-sonriendo mas-Tommy he visitado a nuestro peque cuando esta dormido, cuando tu y los chicos no están lo veo dormido y grabe esto, y se que Kira me lo pedirá de una

Todos estuvieron pendientes de la imagen

_Un feliz Alpha entro a escondidas de las personas finalmente convencio a Zordon de ver al pequeño Jason aun sufria cuando Jason colapso por la presencia de esos malditos rangers zeo, al menos Kat se fue de su vida para siempre. Entro silenciosamente y se sorprendio Jason de niño dormido era tan adorable, se acerco no quería despertarlo pero en ese momento Jason apretó su almohada para si mismo_

_-Mi Tyranosaurio es mio mio-dice el pequeño Jason completamente dormido-mio, mi tyranosaurio es solamente mio mio mio_

_Alpha empezó a grabar esto, el pequeño dormido era una belleza_

_De repente el pequeño aun dormido con sus ojos cerrados fruncio el ceño_

_-Mi tiranosaurio o mis panquecas de chocolate-dice seriamente el pequeño dormido Alpha casi salta de alegría que cosa tan adorable-le dire a mi Tommy que elija por mi, esto es tan difícil para un niño de mi edad_

-Alphaaaaaaaaa quiero el video-dice una feliz Kira –en serio que mi peque es culpable por ser la cosa mas adorable del mundo nadie lo supera

-Debemos grabarlo aquí chicas-dice alegremente Karone-seguramente será mas adorable al llegar aquí

Tommy trago grueso pobre de su peque, pero Kira tenia razón su peque novio era culpable, culpable de ser tan adorable , en el video era la cosa mas tierna que ha visto en toda su vida

-Bien hermano-susurra Zack-ponte las pilas Tommy porque desde lejos estas te van acaparar por completo a nuestro peque

-Ni crean que se los permitiré hermano-dice firmemente Tommy-mi peque novio es exclusivamente y totalmente mio, esas que ni piensen en quitármelo se van arrepentir a lo grande

Zordon solamente puso sus ojos, aunque al ver el video reconocia que desde lejos el pequeño Jason si que era adorable, pero en ese momento

-Ranger Angel Grove esta en peligro-dice Zordon-finalmente Goldar hizo su aparición acompañado de los reyes Mondo y Kaliste, y por lo que veo en la imagen finalmente lo veremos en su verdadera apariencia

Tommy y los demas miraron fijamente finalmente Goldar ese maldito siempre ha estado obsesionado con Jason, además que le hizo la vida imposible a el en sus días de ranger verde

-Bien creo que ya sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer es hora de luchar-dice seriamente Carter-viendo que todos asintieron-vamos a la velocidad de la luz

Carter, Joel, Kelsey, Chad y Danna se transformaron de inmediato en los power ranger a la velocidad de la luz

-Nuestro turno-dice Leo-Fuerza Galáctica

Leo, Kai, Damian, Kendrix, Maya se transformaron en los power rangers galácticos

-Sequimos nosotros-dice Andros-hora de morphosis

Andros, TJ, Carlos, Ashley, Cassie se transformaron en los power rangers en el espacio

-Bien ahora chicos-dice Cole-fuerza salvaje en acción

Cole, Danny, Max, Taylor, Alyssa se transformaron en los power rangers fueza salvaje

-Bien ahora seguimos-dice Mike-Poder Zeo en acción

-Zeo Ranger One Pink-grita Karone

-Zeo Ranger Two Yellow-grita Tanya

-Zeo Ranger Tree Blue-grita Mike

-Zeo Ranger Four Green-grita Adam

-Golden Ranger Power-grita Trey

-Power Rangers Zeo-gritan todos a la vez

Justin se transformo de una en el ranger azul turbo

-Bien ahora seguimos los mas nuevos-dice alegremente Conner

-Dino Tyranosaurio-grita Conner

-Dino Ptherazor-grita Kira

-Dino Triceratops-grita Eithan

-Dino Brachiazor-grita Tommy

-Dino Dragonzord-grita Trent

Power Rangers Dino Trueno-gritan todos a la vez

-Y los últimos pero no olvidados-sonrie Zack-los originales migthy morphin, morphosis

-Tigerzord-grita Zhane

-Mastodonte-grita Zack

-Pterodactyl-grita Hayley

-Triceratops-grita Billy

-Tigre Colmillo de Sable-grita Aisha

Power Rangers migthy morphin-gritan todos a la vez

Todos fueron al centro de la ciudad, y veian con horror como los patrulleros mejor dicho los mejorados patrulleros intentaban robar la energía de las personas, pero esta vez no permitirían que lo de ayer se repitieran ni soñando, mientras luchaban abiertamente , un golpe rayo de luz cayo sobre ellos, casi dejándolos inconcientes

-Que ironia mis estimados power rangers-dice fríamente una voz que Tommy reconocio por completo-nos vemos nuevamente Tommy, finalmente el medio que tengo para llegar al ranger rojo original lo tengo en frente, y esta vez no dejare pasar esta oportunidad

-Goldar-dice fríamente Tommy

Continuara…..


	63. Chapter 63

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, solamente poseo la historia…..**

En la ciudad de Angel Grove , uno de los enfrentamientos tan esperados estaba a punto de suceder, finalmente otros de los guardias de Rita Repulsa hizo su aparición, en este caso un caballero negro frente a todos los Power Rangers, era nada mas y nada menos que Goldar antiguo enemigos de los rangers migthy morphin, siendo bastante conocido por Tommy Oliver, con su primer rayo que casi deja fuera de batalla a todos los equipos de power rangers ya con eso Tommy y sus amigos sabían que los villanos realmente empezaran en serio los ataques para finalmente poder despertar a Rita y si ellos conseguían eso la Tierra y el Universo entero estarían completamente perdidos

-Bien mi Tommy-dice fríamente Goldar-me dira donde esta Jason, o debo averiguarlo por mi propia cuenta

-Tendras que trabajar por una vez en tu vida animal-dice furiosamente Tommy-Jason esta pero esta lejos de tu alcance, asi que tendras que conformarte con nosotros

-Siendo asi-dice furiosamente el caballero negro-no me facilita las cosas, te destruiré a ti y tus compañeros y el maldito ranger rojo va aparecer incluso en contra de su voluntad

Diciendo eso tanto los patrulleros como las aves negras empezaban a multiplicarse, Goldar sonrio maliciosamente, empezaría acabar con cada equipo de rangers, y empezaría con los dino trueno, Tommy Oliver despues de Jason definitivamente ha sido su mayor dolor de cabeza, asi que haciendo que los reyes de la maquinas, enviaran también sus androides, creo un campo de fuerza que aparto al equipo de Tommy de los demas power

-Leo, Andros, Carter-grita Zack-hermanos tengo un mal presentimiento, ese maldito de Goldar quiere destruir a Tommy y mis rangers favoritos

-Eso se ve de lejos hermano-responde Andros-pero Zack obviamente estamos bastante ocupados

Zack tenia que reconocer que Andros, tenia razón, incluso el y su equipo tenia dificultades serias, pero veía de lejos que Tommy y sus rangers en cualquier momento le pasaría algo grave, con el verdadero aspecto de Goldar, el terror era asegurado. Por su parte Tommy tampoco era ningun tonto al igual que Zack sabia que este Goldar no dudara en nada para acabar con el y sus estudiantes, pero protegería a sus chicos, además de Jason , sus estudiante eran los mejor que le han pasado en la vida

-Bien Tommy-dice fríamente Goldar-es hora de mostrarme como soy realmente, tu y tus mocosos no tienen oportunidad alguna conmigo

Diciendo eso creo una burbuja oscura que lanzo directamente a Tommy y sus estudiantes, dejándolos paralizados por completos, pero se horrorizaron al ver que Goldar tenía nada mas y nada menos a Kira con el

-Suelta a Kira maldito-grita furiosamente Tommy-es a mi a quien quieres

-En realidad Tommy tu sabes a quien quiero no-sonrie maliciosamente Goldar mientra aprieta dolorosamente a Kira que siente una fuerte descarga por completo-dime donde esta Jason, dime donde esta el ranger rojo o de lo contrario tu estudiante mas joven morirá, y creeme Tommy que no estoy jugando

-Ahhhhhhh-grita fuertemente Kira que odiaba a ese imbécil, quería despedazarlo pero realmente era imposible soltarse

-Kiraaa-grita Tommy, Conner, Trent y Eithan a la vez intentando por todos los medios liberarse pero es imposible

-Me pregunto que pasaría-sonrie fríamente Goldar-si mi amada Rita pudiera alimentarse de una ranger-Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock-digo despues de todo si ya se alimento de Kimberly Hart y otros rangers , una mas en su lista no esta demas y menos si es tu adorada estudiante

-No te atrevas maldito-dice furiosamente Conner-no dejares que lastimes a Kira

-Ranger idiota-dice furiosamente Goldar-no ves que ya lo estoy haciendo

Y para confirmarlo nuevamente ataco a Kira, que sentía que se iba a desmayar el maldito le estaba robando no solamente sus poderes sino su energía vital. Tommy y los chicos veian impotente como Kira estaba a punto de morir sin embargo ninguno de los cincos se dio cuenta de la energía que los rodeaba

_-¡Que rayos¡-exclama Conner-donde diablo estamos doc_

_Tommy se preguntaba lo mismo, estaban los cincos incluso Kira en un nuevo plano_

_-Falcon , mis rangers favoritos-dice una voz serena que Tommy y sus estudiantes reconocieron por completo_

_-¡Jason¡-exclama felizmente Tommy y sus estudiantes al ver que tenían al Jason adulto frente a ellos_

_-Finalmente es hora mi Falcon-dice felizmente Jason al ver que Tommy no entendia-Tommy, tu y los chicos despertaron sus nuevos poderes_

_Tommy y sus estudiantes abrieron sus ojos en shock_

_-Conner estoy orgulloso de ti-dice felizmente Jason-eres un joven alegre, divertido , vivaz tu sueño es ser jugador de futbol, y quiero estar ahí para ver tu sueño cumplido_

_Conner sonrio felizmente sin darse cuenta que su traje rojo cambio en parte,con su pecho en blanco siendo ahora el mega ranger rojo dino trueno_

_-Trent eres mas de lo que aparenta-sonrie Jason-demostraste fuerza en ti mismo, te enfrentaste a tus miedos y los venciste, seguirá tu propio camino Trent, pero finalmente tu mismo sabras a donde te llevara_

_Trent brillo alegremente realmente agradecido por las palabras de Jason, y se transformo en el mega ranger blanco dino trueno_

_-Eithan tu paciencia e inteligencia me recuerda tanto a mi cerebrito-dice alegremente Jason-eres un joven inteligente, sabio Eithan tienes mucho por que dar, no temas a explorar , el cielo es solamente el limite_

_Eithan lloro un poco realmente feliz de ver a Jason, y ahora era el mega ranger azul dino trueno_

_-Kira-dice Jason-mi Kira bella-ahora era Kira que lloraba-no tienes idea de lo feliz y agradecido que estoy contigo, sabes no menti Kira, eres además de Anna la segunda persona que me da amor de verdad-Kira lloro mas-eres fuerte y decidida Kira, quiero verte en un escenario, y mi Kira bella hazle honor en ser estudiante de Trini Kwuan, pateale el trasero a Goldar por mi_

_-Por supuesto que lo hare mi peque-dice alegremente Kira al ver que Jason se sonrojo_

_Ella paso a ser mega ranger amarillo dino trueno_

_-Hombre ya no se que decirte a ti Tommy Oliver-dice felizmente Jason al ver la sonrisa brillante de Tommy-eres mi mejor amigo mi todo Tommy, y mas que evidente que eres mi Tommy-se rio y mas cuando Tommy se rio igualmente-estoy orgulloso de ti Tommy, en lo que te has convertido, en un gran mentor para estos chicos, en un gran líder para los rangers y el mejor novio del mundo, te amo Tommy, volveré pero se que mi pequeño yo es el que mas te necesita_

_-Lo se babe-dice felizmente Tommy-te amo Jason , siempre lo hare y cuidare a mi peque novio, es verdad el mas que nadie se lo merece_

_Tommy paso a ser el mega ranger negro dino trueno_

_-Bien mi Falcon y mis rangers favoritos-dice felizmente Jason-ya se liberaron es hora que ese Goldar sepa de que están hechos los power rangers, el poder los protegerá y siempre estare con ustedes hasta que regrese_

La luz cegadora que envolvía el lugar donde estaban los power rangers dino trueno con Goldar desaparicio, el campo de fuerza también, pero la sorpresa de todos los rangers en especial de Goldar era ver la nueva apariencia de los dino truenos

-Bien amigo-dice fríamente Kira-ya te divertiste conmigo es hora de que me divierta contigo

Y dicho eso golpeo con el puño a Goldar que se estrello contra la pared

-Mi poder renace del Pterodactyl-dice seriamente la ranger amarillo dino trueno-invoco el poder legendario-cetro antiguo del Ptherodactyl ven a mi

Diciendo eso un centro amarillo aparicio frente a Kira

-Espíritu del Ptherazord-inicia Kira-aparece y ataca lo que tengas en frente

Para la sorpresa de todos una especie de Pterodactyl viviente aparicio y con su rugido ataco fuertemente a Goldar que sentía que explotaba sus oídos

-Kira no es la única que te pateara el trasero-dice fríamente Eithan-escudo guardian del Triceratop-el escudo aparicio-furia cornamental del triceratops

Una especie de triceratops aparicio y no solo se llevaba todo por encima sino que ataco nuevamente a Goldar

-Amigo soy el siguiente-dice fríamente Trent-Mazo del Dragonzord hazte sentir, tiembla

Al poner su mazo en el suelo, un rugido de un dragon aparicio y lanzo llamas hacia todos los androides

-bien obviamente no te olvides de mi Goldar-dice furiosamente Conner-Cañon del Tyranosaurios en acción, un cañon largo hizo su aparición- mordida del Tyranosaurio

Y un pequeño pero feroz Tyranosaurio hizo su aparición atacando a el resto de los monstruos

-De una maldito gorila-dice fríamente Tommy- no te perdonare lo que intentaste hacer con Kira y menos tu maldita obsecion con Jason, creeme que conmigo siempre tendras las de perder

Diciendo eso un cetro negro largo se formo

-Poder del Brachiazord-grita Tommy-explosion legendaria

El espíritu de un Brontosaurios aparicio frente a Goldar pateándolo dolorosamente, en ese momento Goldar desaparecio

-Volveremos a vernos rangers-dice furiosamente Goldar-y Tommy Oliver esto no se ha acabado te juro que nuestras cuentas pendientes serán saldadas a mi favor

-Lo que digas imbécil-suspira profundamente Tommy-no bajare la guardia contigo Goldar en ningun momento lo hare

En ese momento Zack y los demas llegaron

-Tommy y mis rangers favoritos-dice alegremente Zack-hermano que poderes los de ustedes , me dejaron totalmente impresionado

-Verdad que si mi ranger favorito-dice alegremente Kira-y de no ser por Jason, no lo hubiéramos liberado

Zack y los demas abrieron sus ojos en shock mas al ver el rostro radiante de felicidad de Tommy

-Kira tiene razón-dice felizmente Tommy-pero vayamos a la base lunar, porque de una hermano contare como tuvimos nuestros poderes y de ahí me voy con mi peque novio, esta vez estare todo el dia con el

Todos asintieron y regresaron a la base, ahí fue que Tommy les conto que Kira por poco no la cuenta, Goldar empezó a robarle sus poderes frente a el y los chicos, les conto que lamentablemente no podían hacer nada para impedirlo, y que de repente Jason en su estado adulto les informo que activaron sus nuevos poderes

-Ahora entiendo todo chicos-dice felizmente Hayley-los espiritus del Mastodonte y Tyranosaurios tienen toda la razón del mundo-suspirando continuo-es por nosotros mismo que tendremos mas poderes, me imagino la desesperación de Tommy, Conner , Eithan y Trent en ver en peligro a Kira-viendo que los mencionados asintieron-mas el esfuerzo de Kira por liberarse-ahora era Kira que asentia-eso hizo un frente en común, es decir los deseos de los cinco se hicieron uno solo, y tenemos a nuestros rangers dino trueno ahora siendo mega rangers

-Eso es verdad-dice alegremente Danna-eso quiere decir que esta totalmente en nosotros descubrinos a nosotros mismos como rangers y asi liberar los poderes que llevamos por dentro

Todos asintieron dándole la razón, en ese momento Zack fruncia el ceño su comunicador empezaba a sonar y antes de hablar….

-Alo…alo…alo- dice una pequeña voz ronca que Zack alegremente reconocio, es mas un muy feliz Tommy se acerco el también la reconocia a lo lejos

-Alo…alo alguien me escucha-sigue el pequeño-se que estoy ronco, pero no creo que hablo como la hormiguita atómica

Todos nuevamente se rieron a lo grande, era en serio para Tommy su peque novio nunca dejaria de sorprenderlo, era la cosa mas adorable, en ese momento Kira de una se acercaba mas al comunicador de Zack

-David-dice el pequeño sin saber que era escuchado por todos-crees que mi Zordon también sufra del capitalismo del siglo XXI

Todos abrieron sus ojos en shock, incluso los rangers salvajes no podían negar que ese pequeño realmente era lindo

-Porque lo dices peque-dice David, pero Tommy conocía perfectamente a su hermano sabia que este se estaba aguantando las ganas de reírse, su peque novio nunca dejara de alegrarle la vida a las personas

-Porque mi Tommy y mis chicos no responden David-dice seriamente el pequeño Jason, mientra que Tommy moria su peque estaba frunciendo el ceño ya lo da por hecho-seguramente están de huelga general, pobre Zordon David, ni vendiendo a Alpha pieza por pieza podrá pagarle a mi Tommy y los chicos por sus servicios

Todos nuevamente se rieron a lo grande, Kira quería regresar de una para grabar a su peque, en serio que era la cosa mas tierna

-En cambio yo David-continua el pequeño sin saber que seguía siendo escuchado-yo le trabajare a Zordon de gratis, ha sido tan pero tan bueno conmigo David que haría lo que fuera por el…claro unas panquecas de chocolate no están demas

Nuevamente todos se reian felizmente incluso Zordon que escuchaba todo estaba realmente feliz su pequeño Jason realmente era adorable , porque sus padre ni los otros rangers pudieron ver eso

-Sabes David-dice muy seriamente el pequeño que preocupo a Tommy-me hubiera gustado que Zordon hubiese sido mi papa de verdad

Tommy y los demas tragaron grueso, es mas Zordon quedo totalmente en shock

-Porque lo dices peque?-pregunta seriamente David y Tommy también supo que su peque también agarro a su hermano fuera de base

-Porque Zordon siempre me ha dicho que me quiere-dice alegremente el pequeño Jason-en cambio mi papa David, ese nunca me lo dijo nunca, es mas si yo hubiese muerto en lugar de Jaden ese hubiese sido feliz de por vida

-Eso es todo-dice seriamente Tommy-Zack te encargo todo me voy con mi peque novio-se alegro enormemente que todos especialmente los rangers salvajes estaban de acuerdo

Se teletransporto y de una subio a la habitación de su peque novio, no dejaria que Jason niño sufriera, sabia que su real Jason volveria tenia la firme certeza, es mas precisamente su Jason adulto no solamente se lo confirmo sino que le daba a entender que su yo de niño era quien mas lo necesitaba y con lo que acaba de decir era mas que evidente que era verdad, entro y vio a su peque novio abrazado a David

-Mi peque novio odio verte triste-dice seriamente Tommy

-Lo siento mi Tommy-dice roncamente el pequeño Jason-no me gusta recordar a mi papa, no entiendo todavía porque sigo recordándolo mi Tommy

-Estoy aquí ahora mi peque novio-dice Tommy abrazando al pequeño suspiro al menos no tenia fiebre-me quedare contigo todo el dia

-Eres solamente mio mi Tommy-dice alegremente el pequeño Jason que seguía muy ronco viendo que Tommy felizmente asintio-ahora contigo ya no estare mas triste, y menos si me traen mas panquecas de chocolate

-Peque que cosa seria contigo-sonrie felizmente David-bueno Anna me va a matar ,no deberías comer panquecas asi peque-sonrio cuando su pequeño puso su mejor cara de cachorro-hombre peque como Tommy no puedo decirte que no ya te traigo tus panquecas

-Ya te dije que eres el mejor cuñado de todos David-dice alegremente el pequeño frunciendo el ceño-aunque pensándolo bien eres el único cuñado que tengo

Tanto David como Tommy se rieron a lo grande, David le beso la frente y dejo al pequeño con Tommy

-Mi peque novio-dice felizmente Tommy-como conseguiste el comunicador de Billy

-Mi Anna me lo dio mi Tommy-dice felizmente el pequeño Jason-queria hablarte mi Tommy, estaba tan pero tan aburrido mi Tommy, que sinceramente estaba aburrido de estar aburrido me entiendes

Tommy nuevamente se rio a lo grande, seriamente su peque era todo un especialista en hacerlo feliz por completo, aun se sentía gastado con su pelea con Goldar, nuevamente con ese si que debería cuidarse por completo, pero en segundo su peque novio como siempre lo calma por completo

-Sabes algo mi peque novio-dice felizmente Tommy abrazando al pequeño Jason-Kira la pego a lo grande, definitivamente mi peque novio eres la cosa mas adorable del mundo entero

El pequeño felizmente lo abrazo, seguía ronco pero Tommy se alegraba que no tenia fiebre, finalmente podía pasar el dia con su peque novio, al menos un dia completo y mañana temprano además de empezar su entrenamiento en la base lunar, también haría los preparativos para la sorpresa para su peque ni hablar que se acercaba para el cumpleaño de Jason, y el se aseguraría que fuera el mejor cumpleaño del mundo, Jason su amado Jason que cada dia lo sorprendia como adulto y como su pequeño, realmente como Zack dijo merecia ser feliz de una buena vez y el se encargaría de ello

-Sabes algo mi Tommy-dice de repente el pequeño-nunca he podido celebrar mi cumpleaño, pero teniendo a los chicos, mis chicas, mi Anna, David ,mi abuelo Sam y especialmente-mirando con amor a Tommy-teniendote a ti mi Tommy creo que estar aquí es sencillamente el mejor regalo de cumpleaños mi Tommy, soy feliz estando contigo y nada mas

-Yo también mi peque novio-dice con un nudo en la garganta Tommy besando la frente de su peque novio-no tienes idea de lo feliz que soy por tenerte conmigo Jason ni idea

Continuara….


	64. Chapter 64

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia….**

Mientras tanto en la base lunar, Zack Taylor pensaba en como revivir al padre de su mejor amigo y matarlo lenta y dolorosamente, sonrio al ver que no era el único con tales pensamientos, veía que su cerebrito tenia una cara de pocos amigos y por millonésima vez le daba la razón a Trini un Billy molesto definitivamente no era nada bonito, también vio que Aisha y Hayley apretaban los puños y su Kira Bella para variar le recordaba perfectamente a la única en el mundo en traumar a todos los power rangers con suma facilidad o sea su adorada Trini, también veía que Andros y Karone estaban que mataba a alguien y eso que no saben lo peor que el maldito ser le hizo a Jason, no diría nada absolutamente nada, solamente esperaría que Jason adulto lo dijera, únicamente su amigo era el que podía decir lo que sucedió y si es que realmente estará listo para hacerlo

-Bien debemos continuar-suspira profundamente Zack-confio en Tommy ese se debe estar dedicando hacer feliz a mi peque, en ese sentido debemos estar tranquilo-todos suspiraron también en ese aspecto le daban la razón-al final de esta reunión mi Kira bella, chicas hablaremos de nuestros planes con nuestro peque, con lo que acabamos de escuchar, ese peque si que necesita ser feliz con urgencia

Kira y las chicas asintieron de inmediato

-Podemos ayudar-dice de repente Taylor-realmente queremos enmendarnos con el pequeño, además al escucharlo me di cuenta que realmente es adorable

-Verdad que si-exclama alegremente Kira-esta bien chicos realmente se notan que están arrepentidos, y mientra mas ayuda para hacer feliz a mi peque mucho mejor

Cole y su equipo completo le sonrieron felizmente, mientra que Zack estaba orgulloso de su Kira, esa si que le sigue los pasos a Trini no solamente con traumar a las personas sino de saber perdonarlas

-Bien ahora esto es con Cole, Leo, Andros, Carter y Mike-dice seriamente el ranger negro original teniendo la atención de los mencionados-Goldar siempre chicos pero siempre fue un enorme dolor de cabeza para nosotros, especialmente para Jason y para Tommy

-Cuando en nuestros inicios-continua Billy-no tenia esa apariencia aterradora, cuando Trini nos conto que el caballero negro que vimos en la visión era el, se podrán imaginar como reaccionamos en ese momento-Leo de una entendio cuando Tommy estaba como un papel en ese entonces-cuando Tommy fue el malvado ranger verde sus habilidades la heredo precisamente de Goldar

Los lideres de los otros equipos de power rangers abrieron sus ojos en shock

-Asi es-continua Zack-Rita puso sus ojos en Tommy desde el mismo momento que el piso Angel Grove, pero fue Goldar que entreno fuertemente a Tommy hasta el cansancio, eso era precisamente por Jason-suspirando continuo-Jase siempre dejo en ridículo a ese maldito, y quien mas que Tommy para acabar con Jason de forma permanente

-Solo que no conto-dice Billy-lo que nosotros ya sabemos de Jason, es decir su persistencia-suspirando continuo-Jason siempre supo que Tommy era el ranger malvado nunca no los confeso, porque para variar decidio hacer las cosas por el mismo, de una lucho por Tommy hasta el final, y bueno ese siempre sabe lo que hace nuestro Tommy no estaría aquí si no fuera precisamente por Jason

-Por eso Leo—dice seriamente Zack-tanto tu como Andros, Carter , Mike y Cole serán los próximos objetivos de Goldar-suspirando continuo-no es que no pase por alto su ultima humillación que le hizo Tommy, sino que me di cuenta que ese miserable va a ir por cada equipo, y de una empezara por su pieza fundamental o sea ustedes mis hermano

-Entendemos por completo Zack-dice seriamente Carter-vimos de lejos su poder y como Trini nos dijo al ser uno de los guardianes de Rita, ese Goldar tampoco se andara con rodeos, seguramente hara lo que sea por tener a Jason en su poder

-Desde mañana oficialmente entrenaremos-continua Leo-ahora tenemos mas a nuestro favor, ustedes y los dino trueno tienen nuevos poderes nosotros esperaremos pacientemente por los nuestros, pero como Tommy dijo con esos villanos definitivamente no nos debemos descuidar bajo ningun concepto

Todos asintieron en acuerdo con el ranger rojo galáctico

-Bien ahora nos dividiremos asi-dice Billy-hoy empezaremos a monitorear realmente la Tierra y sus alrededores, somos casi mas de treinta y sera asi el primer grupo, Andros, Kendrix, Cole, Trent, Aisha, Joel, Alyssa y Kelsey, ustedes empezaran a partir de este momento

Los mencionados asintieron

-Los siguientes serán-dice Hayley-Mike, Adam, Justin, Cassie Kira, Billy, Damian, Kara y TJ

Nuevamente los mencionados asintieron

-Seguimos ahora-dice Zack-Conner, Maya, Trey, Guzman, Hayley, Kai, Danna, Zhane y Carlos

Tercer asentimiento

-Y por ultimo creo-dice Billy-Leo, Zack, Eithan, Carter , Preston, Ashley, Chad, Tanya y Karone

-Cada grupo se rotaran por tres horas o mas-dice Aisha-Tommy es el único que no hara el monitoreo cosa que ya sabemos porque-suspiro aliviadamente al ver que todos entendieron-pero en su lugar, el estará casi en primera hora para revisar todo y entrenar con nosotros, es mas mañana veremos como será que nos dividamos en cada grupo, pero ahora lo importante es que esos villanos se enteren que nosotros los power rangers tampoco le facilitaremos las cosas en ningun momento

Todos nuevamente asintieron, y fueron algunos a cambiarse y los demas siguieron en la sala de reuniones

-Bien como nosotros nos quedaremos-dice Zack-empezare a adelantar como será la dinámica de nuestro entrenamiento pero Tommy si que tiene que estar aquí-suspirando continuo-Alpha dijiste que ya le tenias preparado algo a nuestro peque

-Asi es Zack-dice felizmente Alpha-ya tiene su habitación, se la hice con la temática del tiranosaurio, ese peque si que es obsesionado con su dinosaurio

-Eso no es nada Alpha-sonrie el ranger negro-nada supera a su obsesión por sus amadas panquecas de chocolate, por cierto sin asustar hermano, pero el peque dejo claro que aun enfermo quería sus panquecas

Kira y las chicas miraban fríamente a Leo y los demas

-Nada de que preocuparse hermano-dice felizmente el ranger rojo galáctico-ya tenemos todo controlado-ahora era Kendrix que ponía los ojos-es en serio ya la hicimos, y seguimos haciéndola, se las dejamos a Anna, asi que nuestro peque si que comera panquecas de chocolate por el resto de su vida

Zack suspiro al igual que con su Kira bella no sabia si eso era bueno o no en fin saco algunas cosas, para la sorpresa de todos

-Oigan denme crédito que si quiero hacer las cosas bien con el peque-dice seriamente Zack aunque suspiro nadie pero nadie le creía-en fin busque algunos libros para hacer la obra infantil, tenemos el libro de la selva, Tarzan y Peter Pan creo que el de Peter Pan es perfecto mas como tuvo su infancia nuestro peque

-Sinceramente mi ranger favorito-dice alegremente Kira-como dijo Tommy que te cuesta tener ideas asi mi Zack-sonrio mas cuando Zack suspiro resignadamente-pero es cierto definitivamente Peter Pan será

Todos alegremente asintieron, en ese momento Tommy nuevamente regreso

-Hermano no paso algo malo con nuestro peque verdad-dice seriamente Zack

-No por el contrario mi peque con sus panquecas esta realmente en las nubes-dice felizmente Tommy-vine a ver como quedaron las cosas, y Zack el cumple de mi peque novio se acerca , que rayos le haremos a mi peque

Todos abrieron sus ojos en shock

-Bien ya hice su habitación con la temática del Tyranosaurio Tommy-dice felizmente Alpha-su fiesta que me imagino que se la haremos aquí-Tommy y sus amigos asintieron-bien debe ser del mismo, además Zordon y yo le tenemos una pequeña sorpresa pero no diremos nada ni siquiera a ustedes

De repente nuevamente el comunicador de Zack sono y el de una ya sabia quien era

-Sobertico andante-dice felizmente el pequeño Jason-dile a mi Leo y mi Andros que están en la lista de ser perdonados de por vida, las panquecas quedaron de otro mundo

Leo y Andros suspiraron aliviadamente,

-Pero con TJ y Carlos-dice frunciendo el ceño el pequeño-mi cuñado David se las comio sin mi permiso, y de una se fue directo al baño-Tommy y los demas abrieron sus ojos en terror-no se si alegrarme o no por no ser yo que viva semejante suplicio sobertico, algo me dice que estoy vivo de milagro

-Mis mismos pensamientos peque-dice nerviosamente Zack-mis mismos pensamientos

-En fin Carter también se salvo sobertico-dice el pequeño con un nudo en la garganta-pero al ver las panquecas de Eithan, Trent y Joel, no quiero odiar mis panquecas de chocolate sobertico andante, te juro que nos las quiero odiar

-Tranqui peque-dice un muy nervioso Zack-hagamos esto peque , las que veas mas o menos presentable las pruebas un poquito y las que no-suspirando continuo-ni las toques peque, de una ni siquiera le des una segunda mirada peque

-Por primera vez en mi vida te hare caso mi sorbetico andante-dice nerviosamente el pequeño Jason-por una vez en la vida sobertico andante te escuchare por completo

Dicho eso termino la comunicación, Tommy nuevamente se fue revisaría las cosas despues pero para que su peque novio diga que no quiere odiar sus amadas, adoradas panquecas, definitivamente el resto de sus compañeros no tuvieron suerte en hacerlas, asi que el mismo supervisaría las panquecas como Zack dijo si ninguna fuera presentables ni loco dejaria que su peque novio se las comiera ni muerto

-Pobre de nuestro peque-dice nerviosamente Ashley-para que el mismo tenga miedo de odiar sus amadas panquecas, el resto de los chicos la embarraron mas de lo que hicieron

Todos asintieron en acuerdo, seriamente hasta con las panquecas su peque adorable también tenia mala suerte en la vida. Tommy nuevamente regreso trago grueso a ver a su hermano como fantasma aunque por dentro se alivio que no fuera su peque novio que pasara por ese sufrimiento, con su neumonía tenia mas que suficiente

-Hermano dile a tus amigos-dice un muy adolorido y fantasmal David-que antes de entrenar como rangers, que estudien cocina, necesitan aprender a cocinar con urgencia Tommy o Rita o quien sea no será lo que destruya la tierra

Tommy nuevamente trago grueso al ver como su hermano cayo prácticamente al suelo, su abuelo Sam junto a uno de sus trabajadores recogieron el cuerpo de su hermano aun con vida para total alivio, de un subio a la habitación de su peque novio se alegro de encontrarlo con Anna

-He supervisado las panquecas de mi peque Tommy-dice seriamente Anna-y bueno mi conclusión general sigan siendo rangers Tommy de una es mejor que se queden de forma permanente como power rangers

Tommy suspiro , quitando a Conner, Leo, Andros, y Carter, solamente cuatro de todos los rangers masculino, solamente cuatro dieron la talla, nuevamente el le haría un altar a su peque novio por haberlo perdonado, porque honestamente la cocina y el no se llevan bien

-Mi Tommy-dice el pequeño roncamente-solamente les pedi mis panquecas de chocolate nada de otro mundo-al principio si quería vengarme de ellos pero-suspirando continuo-pero con mi Conner vi su empeño sincero como mi Anna dijo Conner si que estaba arrepentido a lo grande, mi Leo, mi Andros y mi Carter también, pero para los demas yo no les importo un comino

-No es asi peque novio-dice firmemente Tommy-mi peque novio no puedes pensar que ellos no saben cocinar, definitivamente la propia Anna lo ha dicho, cocinar para el resto de los chicos definitivamente no es lo suyo

El pequeño Jason suspiro viendo que Anna concordaba con Tommy, a decir verdad le daba la razón a los dos , con lo que vio era mas que evidente que si la cocina de Anna se salvo era mas que milagro, pero recordó que a su edad el ya sabia cocinar, pero no dijo nada no quería que su Anna y su Tommy se pusieran mal por el

-Supongo que tienes razón mi Tommy-dice en voz baja el pequeño Jason-dile a los chicos que lo dejen asi que los perdono, la intención es lo que cuenta

El pequeño se volvió acostar, realmente le dolia no tener mas panquecas echas de sus amigos, pero de verdad prefiere vivir a morir tempranamente en manos de sus panquecas de chocolate

-No dire nada mi peque-dice seriamente Tommy sorprendiendo al pequeño Jason-ellos merecen esforzarse mas mi peque novio, es verdad no saben cocinar, pero deberán hacerlas nuevamente para que queden perfectas mi peque , tu te mereces ese esfuerzo

El pequeño se alegro enormemente, asintio y le dejo espacio para que se acostara con el cosa que Tommy de inmediato hizo, era feliz de tener a su peque novio con el, Anna sonreía se veía a lo lejos el amor de esos dos, cuando Jason volviera a la normalidad ese lazo se fortalecería mas , era un hecho que esos dos nacieron para estar juntos, se complementaban perfectamente

-Bien mi peque antes de dejarlos solos-dice seriamente Anna-me temo que ya sabes lo que viene…en ese momento saco el nebulizador

-Si se lo que viene mi Anna-dice refunfuñando el pequeño Jason-primeramente soy el terrorista mas joven de la historia, además ya parezco la versión humana de rodolfo el reno por mi nariz roja, y ahora nuevamente esa cosa mi Anna, la mala suerte de mi yo adulto obviamente no escapa de mi, hasta yo siento lastima de mi mismo mi Anna

Anna y Tommy estaban que se morían de la risa, en serio su peque novio con sus cosas si que se sigue superando, era tan lindo cuando tenia su pequeño berrinche como hasta ahora, si Kira pudiera verlo, esa lo grabaria hasta el final

-Vamos mi peque que ya estas mejorando-dice dulcemente Anna haciendo que el pequeño fruncia sus ojos, sonrio su peque no tiene ningun pelo de tonto-digo ya no tienes fiebre peque pero esa ronquera y la tos si , es mas seriamente Jason aun sigues tapado del pecho

Jason al final asintio de todas maneras no le quedaba de otra, asi que con ayuda de Tommy se levanto, y Anna le puso esa maldita cosa, como la odiaba por muy grande que el sea no dejaria de odiarla de por vida.

-Bien listo mi peque-sonrie Anna-mas tarde nuevamente te tocara-sonrio cuando su peque suspiro resignadamente-te dejo en buena compañía con Tommy ya no estaras aburrido

-Con mi Tommy nunca me aburro mi Anna-dice felizmente el pequeño abrazando a Tommy-con mi Tommy tengo todo lo que necesito

Anna sonrio mas especialmente cuando un muy pero muy feliz Tommy le besaba la frente diciéndole lo mismo, decidio dejarlos solos, realmente eran tan lindos juntos, le dolia saber que solamente Trini Kwuan fue la única que lucho por los dos, esa chica realmente debe estar feliz sabiendo que Tommy y Jason finalmente están las horas y para Tommy como para el pequeño Jason sorprendentemente algo paso, sus conversaciones seguían iguales, Tommy escuchaba a su peque novio quejarse por millonésima vez por ese nebulizador, realmente lo odiaba, el ranger negro dino trueno solamente era feliz escuchándolo era tan tierno, tan lindo incluso cuando se quejaba a lo grande, por su parte el pequeño le preguntaba atentamente como estuvo la reunión con todos los rangers, en ese sentido Tommy decidio decirle lo que piensa los rangers salvajes ahora

-Ellos dicen que están arrepentidos por juzgarme?-pregunta seriamente el pequeño viendo que su Tommy asintio-ademas le dijiste que podían conocerme cuando viniera a la base lunar

Tommy nuevamente asintio

-Esta bien mi Tommy-dice tranquilamente el pequeño-confio en ti mi Tommy se que no harias nada sin ponerme a mi en primer lugar

-Y seguirá siendo asi mi peque novio-dice firmemente Tommy-cualquier cosa que ellos quieran pero tu no te sientas comodo, nada que ver tu eres lo mas importante para mi

-Y por eso te quiero mi Tommy-dice alegremente el pequeño-creo que también quiero conocerlos mi Tommy-suspirando continuo-porque en primer lugar y muy importante ninguna de las chicas son rangers rosadas y con ese simple hecho las perdonare de por vida

Tommy volvió a reir pobre de su peque quedo traumado de por vida con respecto a las rangers rosadas, aunque mas tranquilamente incluso el no quiere nada que ver con el rosado, solamente Hayley, Cassie, Kendrix , Karone y Danna era la excepción, pero las acciones de Kimberly y de Katherine hace que el mas que nadie entienda el terror de su peque novio por ese color

-Y en segundo mi Tommy-dice muy seriamente el pequeño-a pesar de todo lo que me ha sucedido aun asi creo en las personas mi Tommy-suspirando continuo-quizas sea mas bueno que un mango maduro-Tommy se volvió a reir-pero mi Trini esa me dijo que ese don que yo tenia me hacer ser lo que soy mi Tommy, y no dejare de ser yo mismo por odiar o no perdonar a las personas

-Y es por eso que te amo mi peque novio-dice felizmente Tommy abrazando a su peque novio-eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida Jason Lee Scott, y no me cansare de demostrártelo

Y Tommy Oliver pudo dormir feliz como nunca al ver la sonrisa totalmente sincera de su peque novio, con esa simple sonrisa Tommy estaba preparado para enfrentarse al mundo nuevamente

Continuara….


	65. Chapter 65

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers yo solo poseo la historia….**

A la mañana siguiente un muy feliz Tommy Oliver despertó feliz de la vida, su peque novio no tuvo fiebre ni tosio en ningun momento, por suerte Joy vendría en la tarde para chequearlo nuevamente, esperara que esta vez su diagnostico fuera algo mejor, aunque si Jason debería seguir en cama el lo mantendría aun en contra de la voluntad de su peque novio, realmente se le notaba a lo lejos que su peque no era precisamente feliz estando en cama, por suerte Sam le regalo una Tablet con eso su peque si que estará bastante entretenido. Finalmente se traslado a la base lunar y se alegro que efectivamente ya se empezó a monitorear la tierra, el lo haría cuando Jason formalmente se quedaría aquí, pero mientra su peque novio siguiera en el complejo se quedaría con el

-Buenos días chicos-dice alegremente Tommy-buenas noticias a mi peque novio se le quito la fiebre y no tuvo tos, esperare en la tarde a Joy a ver como nos va con el

-Por fin-suspira aliviadamente Zack-seriamente ese Jason como adulto y como niño si que es un enorme dolor de cabeza, pero me alegra de verdad que nuestro peque este mejorando

Tommy vio que los demas le daban la razón a su amigo

-Otra cosa chicos-continua Tommy-de todos los rangers masculinos de todos solamente Conner, Leo, Andros, Carter fueron los únicos pero los únicos que se salvaron, las demas panquecas Anna las chequeo y de una para ella es mejor que nos quedemos como power rangers, se pueden dar una idea

Zhane, Mike y los otros rangers masculinos tragaron grueso, no podían creer que su peque no los perdonara de por vida, si no hacen una panqueca perfecta ese si que no los perdona de por vida todos ellos lo dan por hecho

-Mi peque dijo que los perdonaba, que la intención es lo que cuenta-dice Tommy pero sonrio maliciosamente para bajarlos de la nubes de felicidad esos no se salvaran se esforzarían por su peque novio-pero yo le dije que no hiciera eso-Sonrio mas cuando todos se congelaron-les dije que el necesita que ustedes se esfuercen a lo grande y lo harán mi peque necesita acciones, me he equivocado a lo grande con el, pero todos ustedes han visto que he luchado hasta el final, Kira mas que nadie es testigo de ello

-Asi es mi doc-sonrie alegremente Kira-mirando maliciosamente a sus compañeros-ademas el doc les lleva una gran delantera , es decir le dio su anillo al peque con eso Tommy les gana a todos ustedes y de calle

Tommy sonrio mas cuando los chicos no le quedaron de otra que darle la razón a Kira

-Les sugiero que se lea un libro de cocina-dice Aisha-sinceramente no son mas idiotas porque no son mas grande, el peque no quería que Anna y nosotras los ayudaramos , pero jamas le dijo que no buscaran otra manera o si

Y el silencio de los rangers masculinos fue su mayor respuesta

-Bueno-dice Tommy-hare otra cosa por mi peque novio viendo a Zack-recuerdas ese video que estábamos haciendo para Jason-viendo que su amigo asintio-haremos otro totalmente diferente dedicado a nuestro peque, porque lo queremos, porque merece ser amado, nuestro peque debe ver realmente que todos aquí realmente lo aman

Nuevamente todos abrieron sus ojos en shock

-En serio Tommy-suspira Mike-deja de patearnos el trasero, no nos estas facilitando las cosas con el peque

Suspiro al ver la sonrisa maliciosa de Tommy, no solo de el, Kira y las chicas estaban totalmente apoyando a Tommy con esta nueva idea mas todavía

-Bien dejando a mi peque novio a parte solo por los momentos-dice seriamente Tommy-Keiko y sus guerreros ya han llegado-Zack negó con la cabeza-en fin que han podido ver anoche como fue el monitoreo

-En realidad fue bastante interesante-dice TJ-creo que debemos saber de una que Angel Grove será la ciudad central de sus ataques, pero Reeside, ciudad acuática, están en la mira

-Hemos vistos algunos avistamientos de patrulleros-dice Kelsey-fuimos personalmente pero nada de nada, aun asi por lo menos en Reeside hay minas no Tommy-Tommy asintio-bueno con el hecho de que sabemos porque tu y los chicos adquirieron sus poderes como dino rangers debemos suponer que hay algo mas en ellas

-Ya me adelante a los futuros hechos Tommy-dice Hayley-llame al profesor Ralph le agradeci que te estuviera sustituyendo obviamente no podemos volver Tommy-Tommy de una le dio la razón-en fin me dijo que hay algunas futuras excavaciones en las minas, al parecer están en las búsquedas de mas huevos de dinosaurio, lo que puede atraer mas a los villanos

-O en todo caso ser sus nuevos zord-dice seriamente Zack viendo que dejo a todos mas que sorprendido-sera alguien pero alguien que me pueda dar crédito, digo se que no soy la persona mas pensante, pero al menos cuando supongo algo la pego no mi Tommy

Lo ultimo lo dijo fríamente a Tommy que se estremecio por completo, quien diría que ese Zack aprendio de Trini a la perfeccion

-En fin-suspira profundamente el ranger negro-el Mastodonte y el Tyranosaurio nos los dijeron por nuestro corazones, por nuestras propias decisiones tendríamos nuevos poderes, evidentemente Tommy y los chicos ayer lo comprobaron-suspirando nuevamente continuo-pero también dijeron de nuevos zord, en general creo que se aplican a todos los equipos, debemos ser cautelosos, pero presiento que esos huevos Tommy están destinados para ti y los chicos

-Bueno hermano espero que como siempre la peque de una-sonrie Tommy-y tienes razón en todo, solamente debemos ser pacientes pero los dinosaurios están protegiéndonos creen en nosotros y no debemos defraudar su confianza

-Ahora en el caso de ciudad acuática-dice Carter-Zendaya apareció de repente y de una aparentemente dejo ser la niña de papa, esa ahora es como maléfica en toda su extensión

-Es verdad-dice Chad-ha estado cerca de los centros de investigaciones, esa es de cuidado la pudimos frenar pero con sus nuevos poderes es otra de cuidado

-Con respecto a AngeL Grove-dice Andros-Tommy, Zack, y Billy no se como decirle esto-suspirando continuo-pero aparentemente la casa de Trini acaba ser destruida por completo

¡Queeeeee¡-exclaman totalmente sorprendidos Tommy, Zack y Billy

-Andros dice la verdad rangers-dice seriamente Zordon-el padre de Trini esta en el hospital con serias heridas, Viper llego directamente a la casa de Trini destruyéndola por completo

-Pero que carajos quieren esos malditos-dice furiosamente Zack-esa casa era de nuestra amada Trini, era donde íbamos siempre y esos desgraciados, lo siento pero no me calmare incluso si Tommy me lo ordena

-Esta vez no dire nada hermano-dice furiosamente Tommy-mi Trini, mi dulce Trini carajo porque no dejan descansar a mi mejor amiga de una buena vez

Todos entendían la furia que tenían Tommy, Zack Billy y Aisha estaban que mataban a esos malditos , que querían con Trini porque destruir su casa, Zack suspiro su comunicador sono y de una sabia quien era

-Mi peque-dice Zack…pero

-Porque con Trini mi sobertico andante-dice llorando amargamente el pequeño Jason-ya Trini esta muerta, porque con ella ellos me quieren a mi sobertico andante, mi Trini no tiene nada que ver me duele enormemente que es mi culpa

-Ni se te ocurra a volver a decir eso peque-dice fuertemente Zack-peque calmate por favor , sabes que debes estar en cama porque lo estas no

-Si iba a correr y mi Anna no me dejo-dice el pequeño tratando de calmarse-en mi Tablet que me regalo mi abuelo Sam que por cierto de ultimo modelo-suspirando continuo- y mas que todo es del Tyranosaurio que por cierto todo lo relacionado con el Tyranosaurio es lo mejor del mundo entero y universal y por cierto el Tyranosaurio es el primer dinosaurio en la tierra, y por cierto el Tyranosaurio es mi zord y ya dije que el Tyranosaurio es mi animal favorito

Zack se rio a lo grande, en realidad todos pero todos, especialmente Tommy que se iba a regresar de una para calmar a su peque novio, pero este como siempre lo calma por completo incluso sin proponerlo

-Creo sobertico andante que me desvie del tema-dice un muy apenado pequeño Jason Tommy miro que Kira quería estar con su peque en estos momentos no la culpaba su peque novio debe estar completamente sonrojado-pero al final lo importante es que deje claro, preciso y muy especificado mi amor por el Tyranosaurio

-Creeme peque que no los dejaste a todo bien aclarado-dice felizmente Zack

-Sobertico me duele mucho eso-dice acongojado el pequeño-Trini era nuestra mejor amiga Zack, ella no merecia eso-suspirando continuo-dile a mi Tommy que se quede, que lo necesitan yo me calmare por completo, mi Trini seguramente se le aparecerá en pesadillas a esa bruja, y solamente con pensar eso sobertico estare tranquilo de por vida

Todos suspiraron aliviadamente, y Zack como Tommy , Billy y Aisha tenían los mismo pensamientos del pequeño, esa Viper seguramente no dormirá de por vida, si su Trini como instuia le aparecia en sus sueños esa si que será traumada de por vida.

-Bien sobertico antes de dejarte-dice el pequeño frunciendo el ceño-ya que esta cosa esta realmente roja imagínate si se me explota en la cara

-Peque por favor-suspira profundamente Zack

-Lo siento sobertico-dice un apenado pequeño Jason-en fin sobertico de corazón puedes averiguar como esta el padre de Trini, se que el no fue nada bueno conmigo, pero realmente no quiero que le pase nada

-En serio mi peque que te pasas de bueno-suspira profundamente Zack-pero peque tranquilo yo personalmente ire al hospital, además siendo sincero también quiero saber como sigues el señor despues de todo es el padre de Trini

-Siempre supe que detrás de lo fiestero tenias tu corazoncito sobertico andante-dice alegremente el pequeño mientra que Zack suspiro al ver que Tommy, sus rangers favoritos y los demas se reian a lo grande-en fin esta vez te dejo no me engaño sobertico mi Tommy no estará contento que yo llame mas que cualquier persona ni que tu fueras un operador telefónico, aunque sobertico pensándolo bien como trabajo no te iria nada mal, al menos tu atención es de primera sobertico

La comunicación se termino y Zack ni siquiera quería mirar pero de una sintió una enorme carcajada, Tommy y los demas incluso todos los rangers salvajes casi se caian de sus asientos

-Ven chicos-dice felizmente Kira-ven porque cuidamos a nuestro peque-Taylor y Alyssa alegremente asintieron-es que de una pero de lejos nuestro peque es la cosa mas adorable del planeta

-Es verdad-dice felizmente Kendrix-en serio que nuestro peque es lo mas bello y tierno que tenemos en estos momentos

-Hermano sin ofender-dice mas calmadamente Billy dandole mala espina a Zack-creo que debes tomarle el consejo a nuestro peque Zack, hasta yo veo que como Operador Telefonico definitivamente no te iria tan mal

Zack suspiro resignadamente al ver que Tommy se volvió a reir dándole la razón a Billy

-Ese peque novio-dice felizmente Tommy-siempre encuentra como hacernos felices incluso sin proponerlo-en ese sentido todos especialmente Zack le daban por completo la razón-es mas incluso el mismo se calmo sin darse cuenta, de verdad que mi peque novio es lo mas adorable del mundo

-Si que lo es mi doc-dice felizmente Kira

-En fin pensando mas tranquilamente-dice Zack-bueno realmente el peque hizo milagro hermano yo estaba que mataba a la primera persona que se me cruzara y mi peque de una hizo que se me olvidara todo

-Creeme hermano que tuve en la misma que tu-suspira Tommy-y si mi peque novio ya se especializa en eso Zack, me alegra enormemente cada dia pasar con el, pero nosotros no hemos hecho lo mismo por el y eso si que me mata

-Ya empezamos con eso Tommy-dice alegremente el ranger negro original-ahora te contamos-Tommy asintio-en fin no le menti al peque esperare un rato mas a Keiko, algo debio pasar para retrasarla, si no viene ire directamente al hospital, ciertamente el señor Kwuan no fue bueno con Jason, pero no deja de ser el padre de nuestra Trini, y nosotros tres-viendo a Tommy y Billy-sabemos que ella adoraba a su padre

Tommy y Billy le daban la razón por completo

-Ahora con esto-continua Zack-creo que atacaron al señor Kwuan precisamente como nuestro peque lo dijo fue por Jason-viendo que Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock-hermano tranquilo Jason no es culpable de nada, pero tu mas que nadie con mis rangers favoritos son prueba de que ellos quieren a Jason a como de lugar

Tommy mas calmadamente asintio, si con Goldar era mas que un hecho que querían a Jason

-Ojo para seguir evitando futuros malentendidos-dice Zack-ellos seguirán en la misma con o sin Jason, claramente cuando luchemos a cada uno de nosotros nos echaran en cara su deseo por tener a Jason, pero lo que ellos mas desean es despertar a Rita y para ello deben seguir absorbiendo todo tipo de energía

Tommy sonrio , ese Zack siempre anticipándose, era mejor dejar las cosas claras con los rangers salvajes se notan su arrepentimientos, pero no por eso les daría a ellos una sola cosa que puedan usar contra su peque novio

En ese momento Zack paso sus ideas a Tommy , para empezar el entrenamiento de todos los power rangers

-No podemos esperar mas a Keiko-dice Tommy-tenemos que empezar de una buena vez, ella vendrá estoy seguro de ello-viendo que los demas asintieron-entonces haremos eso como Zack, Andros, Carter, Leo, Cole, Mike y yo comandamos cada equipo, seremos los que los entrenes, pero variaremos en ese sentido

Todos estaban atentos a sus instrucciones

-Evidentemente nosotros como lideres conocemos a nuestros equipos como nadie-dice seriamente Tommy viendo que Andros y sus otros compañeros estaban de acuerdo-asi que se cambiaran las posiciones, es decir Zack entrenaras al equipo Zeo-viendo que Zack asintio total ya iba a entrenar a Adam-Andros al equipo migthy morphin, y de una sin aprovecharte de Zhane-sonrio cuando Andros sonrojado lo miraba fríamente los otros también se rieron-Mike entrenara a los de la velocidad de la luz, Leo a mi estudiantes, lo siento hermano esos si que son el suplicio del año-sonrio cuando sus estudiantes lo miraban furiosamente-y Carter obviamente a los galácticos, asi que empezamos de esa manera, luego nos iremos rotando e incluso haremos variedad-suspirando continuo-Cole creo que entrenara a los espaciales, Trey entrenara a los zeo mientra Zack va al hospital y yo entrenare precisamente al equipo de Cole

-A mi me parece perfecto-dice Kendrix-cada uno puede aprender de los distintos lideres de los equipos, y al variarnos entre todos nuestras técnicas mejorarían notoriamente

Todos le daban la razón, Zack al ver que Keiko no venia, decidio que Trey empezara a entrenar al equipo zeo , mientra que el se fue al hospital a ver al padre de Trini, no le mintió a su peque, realmente quería saber como seguía el padre de su mejor amiga, a pesar de todo vio que el señor estaba arrepentido a lo grande por dejar que la bruja de su ex esposa humillara a Jason como lo hizo, y hablando del diablo, estaba sorprendido que esa estaba ahí

-Me imagino que vienes a ver a mi ex esposo no-dice fríamente la madre de Trini-no se supone que el maldito de Jason Scott no se iba aparecer nunca mas, como se atreve a destruir a mi amada casa, lo único que me queda de mi adorada Trini

-Deje la quejadera vieja amargada-dice furiosamente Zack esa si que se saco su numero con el-en primera bruja no se si se ha dado cuenta si tiene cerebro al ver que fue una villana de los power rangers que destruyo su casa Jason nada que ver

-¡Como te atreves hablarme asi mocoso¡-exclama furiosamente la madre de Trini-no sabes quien soy, no sabes que te puedo hundir si me lo propongo

-Que me va a hundir ni que nada-dice fríamente el ranger negro original-con lo ultimas cosas que ha hecho su popularidad es tan baja que Skull y Bull son mas famosos que usted,asi que bájense de esa nube, Jason se la aguanto porque el es demasiada persona para alguien tan miserable como usted

La señora intento darle una bofetada pero el ágilmente no se la permitio

-Ni se le ocurra vieja desgraciada-dice fríamente Zack-al menos que quiera que grite a todo pulmón, las humillaciones que le hizo a su propia hija por su orientación-mas fríamente-puedo ir a la televisión nacional, y gritar a todo pulmón, lo que Trini sufrio y digamos nuevamente a quien le creería la gente a usted o a mi

La mujer temblaba de furia pero al ver que llamaba la atención de todos decidio irse por donde vino, pero este chico al igual que Jason Scott donde quiera que este le haría pagar todas sus humillaciones y en especial haber enfermado a su amada Trini. Zack suspiro para calmarse sabiendo que debía entrar a ver al padre de su mejor amiga, trago grueso, el señor Kwuan estaba entubado eso no era bueno, definitivamente no era nada bueno

-Señor Kwuan soy Zack-dice en voz baja el ranger negro original-debe vivir sabe, encontramos a Jason, pero digamos que no esta para nada disponible, pero por el estoy aquí-suspirando continuo-no le mentire no estaba nada contento con usted por lo sucedido hace años atrás, pero a lo lejos se nota que se arrepentio y si quiere el perdón de Jason que de una conociendo a ese como lo conozco, ese lo perdonara pero para eso tiene que luchar señor, no solamente por Jason sino por su hija, Trini sufrio a lo grande por discriminación de su propia madre-suspirando nuevamente continuo-y a pesar de lo de Jason usted a lo lejos siempre la apoyo incluso de forma silenciosa, no tiene idea de lo mucho que extrañamos enormemente a nuestra Trini aun si nos trauma de por vida que es definitivamente su especialidad, asi que luche señor Kwuan vendre diariamente, no saldré de aquí hasta ver que se recupere por completo

Salio de ahí mas calmado sin sospechar que hubo signos de haber escuchado el padre de su mejor amiga, y mas que el espíritu de ella nuevamente estuvo ahí

-Escucha a mi sobertico andante papa-dice entre lagrimas Trini-quien diría que mi Zack si que sabe hablar cuando se lo propone, papa ya me fui y no quiero verte aquí, por favor te amo papa pero debes vivir, vive tu vida papa sin la sombra de mi madre, que esa no ha visto a mi Tommy bear, y yo se mas que nadie que mi Tommy furioso como Billy no es nada bonito

Y con eso el espíritu de la primera ranger amarillo desaparecio por completo

Continuara….


	66. Chapter 66

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia…**

En las instalaciones de la base lunar, ya el entrenamiento de los power rangers entre ellos ya acaba de comenzar, Tommy y sus compañeros realmente quedaron impresionados por los nuevos mejoramientos que Zordon y Alpha hicieron a la misma, era tecnología virtual de punta, los distintos escenario que todos los equipos estrenaron realmente eran increíble, pasaron mas de tres horas y todos estaban totalmente agotados, realmente se sentían exprimidos, pero sorprendentemente entre ellos se dieron cuentan que podían dar mas de lo que tenían, ahora estaban nuevamente en la sala de reuniones

-Bien realmente para hacer nuestro primer entrenamiento-dice seriamente Tommy aunque igualmente cansado como el resto-salio perfectamente bien ahora quiero que Andros, Leo, Mike,.Cole, Carter digan lo que vieron , yo dare mi opinión personal y de forma general

-Bien empiezo yo-dice Andros-Zhane necesitas mejorar, lo siento pero es la verdad-viendo que su novio suspiro resignadamente-quizas por el mismo momento que perdiste tus poderes hasta ahora esta pasando cuenta, pero debes moverte mas rápidamente, ahora nos hemos dado cuenta que las aves negras, patrulleros y demas enemigos que envían los villanos son especialista en atacar por detrás

Tommy y los demas escuchaban atentamente

-Billy como Zhane mas agilidad en tus movimientos-continua el ranger rojo espacial viendo que Billy asintio-pero hombre tus ataques directos si que me dejaron impresionado-suspirando continuo-en cuanto a las chicas-Hayley sin ofender pero Aisha desde lejos te lleva la adelantera, claramente al tener corto tiempo como rangers has hecho mucho en ese sentido mis respeto-viendo que Hayley le sonrio-pero debes entrenar mas en tu cuerpo, en los brazos y velocidad, y Aisha contigo mis respeto realmente está al dia

-Es que segui entrenado en Sudafrica Andros-dice alegremente Aisha-ademas tuve ayuda extra de Trini, no se como o como carrizo hizo Tommy-mirando a Tommy que trago grueso con Trini cualquier cosa puede pasar-ni me interesa saberlo, pero Tommy, chicos ella se grabo a si misma, es decir grabo todas pero todas sus peleas como ranger amarillo

-¡Que rayos Trini¡-exclama totalmente sorprendido Tommy

-Pero Tommy como Zack diría-suspira profundamente Billy-estamos hablando de Trini Kwuan que incluso como espíritu es y seguirá siendo la persona mas anormal del mundo-Tommy de una le dio la razón-y como Aisha ni quiero saber como se grabo, es mas Tommy ni me interesa saberlo

-Mis mismos pensamiento hermano-suspira resignadamente Tommy-mis mismos pensamientos

-De una sigo yo-dice seriamente Leo-bueno Tommy tus estudiantes no son nada de papitas-viendo que Tommy sonrio con orgullo continuo-pero Conner sigues pecando de arrogante y mas con tus nuevos poderes, varias veces te lance al otro lado de la montaña, si hubiera sido el mismísimo Goldar de una no la cuentas y lo sabes

Tommy suspiro hablaría nuevamente con Conner, mas bien con todos porque el vio de reojo a sus estudiantes, estaban creciendo, pero seguían cometiendo serias torpezas , no sabia si aliviarse o no que Conner estaba cabizbajo entendiendo perfectamente las palabras de Leo

-Eithan sigue analizado de forma tecnológica sus ataques y los de su contricante-suspira profundamente el ranger rojo galáctico-y de una sabes que ahí pierdes tiempo, y como están nuestros enemigos esos no perderan un segundo por acabarte por completo-fue el turno de Eithan en estar cabizbajo-sin embargo varios contrataques que hiciste de forma natural y sin analizarlo me dieron de una , realmente eres fuerte Eithan solamente debes darte tu mismo cuenta de ello

Leo y Tommy sonrieron al ver mas animado a Eithan

-En cuanto a Trent realmente es fue el que mejor se comporto-dice alegremente Leo-me dio pelea, aun con sus caídas, y un flojo manejo en sus armas cosa que rápidamente aprenderá, pero aun asi si que me dio con todo, y con Kira-suspirando temblorosamente dándole mala espina a Tommy-con Kira lo único que dire es que Trini donde este debe estar orgullosa de su retoño de por vida

Tommy trago grueso mas por la sonrisa maliciosa de su mas joven estudiante, que diablo le hizo a Trini que con Kira seguramente la esta pagando

-Ahora voy yo-sonrie Carter-bien los cuatros realmente son fuerte, pero Kai y Damian sin poner en duda su amistad, pero como pareja dejan mucho que desear-suspirando continuo-no se pusieron en ningun momento acuerdo entre ustedes para enfrentarme, sin miramiento a Kai lo derribe y a Damian lo envie casi a la luna

En este caso fue Leo que suspiro sabiendo mas que nadie que esos dos a la hora de luchar como equipo sin que eran tercos en decidirse, se alivio al ver que Damian y Kai también pensaban en lo mismo

-Con las chicas Kendrix falta en su fuerza-dice Carter-tienes sus habilidades del gato galáctico, pero sus golpes no me hicieron ni coquito-sonrio al ver como Kendrix concordaba con el-caso contrario con Maya, de correr a pesar de su lobo no lo haces a su velocidad, y su fuerza hermano sus golpes si que me dolieron a lo grande

Tommy pacientemente los escuchaba, y en realidad era muy pero muy bueno escuchar a todos y ver sus fortalezas y debilidades

-Bien vengo yo-dice Mike- Danna es la mas fuerte de los cuatros, realmente decidida, no baja la guardia que entre nosotros como hemos visto hasta ahora varios pecan de la misma-Tommy de una concordaban-Kelsey le falta mas flexibilidad, y agilidad eso si es la mas veloz, de todos, Joel sus habilidades de ataque difieren constantemente lo que no es bueno debes enfocarte en los puntos débiles de tus enemigos si realmente quieres derrotarlos

Joel asintio de forma inmediata

-Y Chad-dice seriamente Mike-creeme que hablo por todos en especial por Tommy pero teniendo a Jason como nuestro mártir nos basta y sobra-Tommy si que le daba la razón con su novio que se sacrifica de mas era mas que suficiente-es decir hermano no temas en pelear de verdad, Chad realmente eres fuerte pero como Eithan no temas en mostrarlo, es decir Goldar casi pero casi mata literalmente a Kira, si te ve a ti en este momentos no dudara ni un segundo en destrozarte por completo

Chad asintio

-Bien mi turno-dice Cole-realmente los cuatros son fuertes a su manera, pero TJ no tuve problema en derribarte varias veces, no cuidabas tu espalda-suspirando continuo-y por lo poco que he estado aquí de lejos digo que cuidarnos las espalda en estos momentos si que es fundamental, si queremos seguir viviendo

Tommy, Leo, Andros, y Carter estaba mas que asombrados Cole por primera vez en su vida si que se ha mostrado como un ranger rojo por completo, y mas cuando TJ casi blanco como papel asentía teniendo los mismos pensamientos que ellos

-Con Carlos-continua el ranger rojo salvaje sin tomar en cuenta que dejo a sus compañeros lideres totalmente impresionados-eres fuerte a la hora de luchar, pero das con todo, esperando que de una tu enemigo cayera eso no funciona, confía en mi que reconozco que como novato –suspira profundamente Cole-ese fue el pan de cada dia no solamente con Tommy y los chicos en nuestro primer encuentro, sino cuando me inicie realmente como ranger rojo, es mas Carlos por esa simple novatada, Taylor casi pierde la vida, es mas duro casi seis semanas sin caminar

Todos abrieron sus ojos en shock en ver que Taylor asentia, fue por eso que Cole de una tuvo que crecer como ranger rojo, Tommy miro con nuevos ojos a Cole, realmente si que se supero, al ver a tu compañero de equipo quedar en silla de rueda por tu propio error era algo que el no sabia si pudiera vivir consigo mismo, miro a Leo, Andros y Carter además de Mike, los cuatros pensaron lo mismo

-Bien ahora ustedes chicas-dice mas alegremente Cole que sin saberlo alivio por completo a Tommy y los demas-Cassie realmente eres fuerte y sabes como atacar, pero nuevamente eres otro caso entre nosotros que se descuida simplemente por dar por hecho sus habilidades-Cassie le dio la razón por completo-eso si me sorprende tu capacidad de vuelo que tienes Taylor deberá cuidarse-sonrio cuando Taylor le puso los ojos-pero hablando en serio tomas las alturas de los lugares de batalla a tu favor y eso es muy importante, viendo que no han visto a Calisto nuestra enemiga confía en mi eso lo vas a necesitar con urgencia

Cassie se encontro que Danny, Max, Alyssa y Taylor le daban la razón a su líder

-Y con Ashley-dice Cole-tienes temple y carácter , si ves mas alla de lo que pasa a tu alrededor, pero estas a veces mas pendiente de como luchas que no ves que tus enemigos pueden darte la sorpresa en frente a ti

-Bueno ahora antes de Tommy hablare yo-dice seriamente Zack que termino de entrenar a los zeo , pero Tommy, Billy y Aisha se miraron de reojo presentia que a Zack no le fue precisamente bien en el hospital-en fin afortunadamente tuve tiempo de entrenar con los zeo, es mas llegue casi Trey empezando, hermano te debo una

-Para eso estamos hermano-dice alegremente Trey

-Bien de forma totalmente honesta-dice Zack-con sorpresa pero gratamente con sorpresa Tanya fue la mejor y de lejos-Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock, es mas incluso la propia Tanya estaba sorprendida-es mas aunque tengamos enormemente diferencias y tu mas que nadie sabe el porque-suspiro alegremente al ver que Tanya asintio-no te has dado cuenta que sin la influencia mal sana de cierta persona creciste, Eithan nos dijo a Tommy y a mi que eres una gran luchadora-Tanya vio que Tommy asentia-pero hoy de lejos Tanya mostrate grandes habilidades, eres rápida y precisa, aun caes en trampas cortas como la que Trey te puso, pero de corazón ha mostrado nuevamente porque fuiste elegida como la ranger amarillo zeo

Todos especialmente la mencionada estaban totalmente sin palabras, pero Tommy no , ese sonrio felizmente porque Zack aprendio de Jason, porque como su peque novio se lo dijo no dejaria de ser Jason como tal si odiara a las personas o no la perdonara, y en el caso de Zack, su mejor amigo podrá tener cientos de reservas con Tanya que el mismo tenia, pero a la hora de ser líder cosa que Zack se esta mostrando, debe ser totalmente honesto y de lejos sabia que su mejor amigo era totalmente sincero, si Tanya seguía asi mucho mejor para el equipo

-Con Karone-dice seriamente Zack-a mi no me engañas mujer, no fuiste influenciada por haber sido Astronema precisamente-temblando lo que le dio mala espina a Tommy-es como obvio que además de mi Kira Bella aprendiste de una de Trini Kwuan

Y tanto Zack como el propio Tommy se este estremecieron al ver la sonrisa maliciosa de Karone como respuesta, es mas Andros de una sabia que una cosa era su hermana con su pasado como Astronema, pero ahora siendo fan de la ranger mas terrible del universo era como demasiado

-Pero en realidad eres fuerte y veloz-dice Zack-anticipa los ataques de tus enemigos, y sabes como confrontarlo de frente, en ese sentido debes desarrollar eso-Karone asintio-Adam en cambio si que necesitas un entrenamienfo fuerte con urgencia, tus ataques son demasiados imprecisos y tu velocidad queda muy corta, en este momento eres el punto mas débil del equipo, duele pero es verdad

Sonrio al ver que humildemente Adam si que le dio la razón

-Trey hombre si que me diste pelea-sonrie Zack-pero mi estimado ranger dorado, no puedes usar mas tus habilidades mentales, para tu propio beneficio al menos que sea netamente necesario, no es por mal viejo, pero mis amigos y yo usamos nuestros espiritus solamente y únicamente en caso de total peligro-Trey vio que Billy, Aisha, Hayley le daban la razón-hermano mírate en el espejo de Jason, ese jamas de lo jamas uso sus poderes de forma personal y tu mas que nadie sabe que el podía usarlo y mas aun tenia motivos para hacerlo

Tommy concordaba por completo con Zack, por eso amaba mas y mas a Jason su mejor amigo siempre a pesar de su maldita infancia, de haber sido abandonado, de lo que el miserable viejo le hizo, que seriamente quería revivir a ese maldito para matarlo, pero aun con todo eso Jason fue totalmente leal a sus principios y como ranger rojo como el Tyranosaurio dijo su novio dejo el liston bastante alto para el y las futuras generaciones de rangers rojo

-Por eso Trey de una Mike como líder-dice Zack viendo a Mike-intenta monitorear sus poderes, en caso de que use sus poderes sin ser necesario darle un alto, porque honestamente por no darle un alto a Kimberly, Katherine y Rocky ya todos aquí sabemos que nos hemos aguantado

Todos nuevamente si que le daban la razón

-Creeme que lo hare Zack-dice seriamente Mike-Trey te amo de verdad eres uno de mis mejores amigos desde que pise la base lunar, pero Zack tiene razón, usar asi los poderes que se nos concedieron puede ser perjudicial para todos especialmente para ti mismo

-Hombre de una le doy permiso total-suspira Trey-creeme que como actue me hace recordar porque perdi mis poderes antes en primer lugar, asi que de una tienen plenamente libertad

Zack y Mike sonrieron Trey cuando se culpaba, aceptaba sus errores por completo

-Tommy antes que te toque a ti-dice seriamente Zack-no me engaño hermano se que tu , Billy y Aisha instuyen que no me fue bien en el hospital-Tommy,Billy y Aisha asintieron continuo-creanme de una que no me fue nada bien, por eso antes que Tommy te vayas con nuestro peque nos reuniremos los cuatro, esta vez no pasare por alto la arrogancia de la vieja maldita madre de nuestra Trini

Tommy suspiro sabiendo que no le gustara nada saber que hizo esa loca, pero el no se olvido como esta humillo a Jason, es mas se quedaría para saber que hizo ahora, esa vieja también es otra que se saco su numero, esa pagaría caro haber humillado a su novio en primer lugar

-Bien hablaremos en un momento hermano-suspira Tommy-en fin en mi caso, gratamente ranger salvajes todos pero todos ustedes me dejaron impresionados, claro también se equivocan como los demas, pero en general me impresionarion

Sonrio cuando los cuatros estaban sorprendidos

-Taylor contigo como Cole le dijo a Cassie-sonrie Tommy-yo dire que Cassie también se cuides, controla perfectamente tu capacidad de volar en las áreas eso se te da tan natural-suspirando continuo-pero aun asi debe estar atenta mas que todos a las aves negras en nuestro enfrentamiento con Goldar me di cuenta que no podias manejarlas y eso se debe que ellas hacen lo mismo que tu, por eso debes buscar otras habilidades que te ayude a salir de estos tipos de problemas

Kara alegremente asintio

-Danny eres el mas fuerte de todos-dice Tommy-pero tienes problemas de temperamento-se sorprendio que Cole, Max, Taylor y Alyssa suspiraron resignadamente-y mas viendo que tus propios compañeros me dan la razón, tu temperamento es tu punto débil Danny, te dejas sacar de tus casillas con suma facilidad, y de forma honesta es como entregarte en bandeja de plata a tus enemigos

Suspiro aliviadamente que de forma totalmente tranquila Danny le daba la razón

-Max-dice Tommy-tienes calculado de forma perfecta tu ataque de tiburón, es mas de forma honesta la próxima vez quiero que lo muestres a todos en general-Max abrió sus ojos en shock-realmente hermano esa habilidad que tienes es el sigilo por completo, y aquí la mayoría están fallando o por pecar de confiados como Conner, Cassie, Carlos, o porque no ven mas alla de sus espaldas como TJ y tu técnica combina eso perfectamente

-Claro que lo hare Tommy-dice felizmente Max-lo mostrare cuando quiera

-Me alegro-sonrie el ranger negro dino trueno-bien solamente debes desarrollar mas nuestras artes marciales, queda en corto con algunos movimientos pero no es nada que no pueda mejorar-sonrio cuando Max asintio felizmente-Alyssa ironia de la vida me recuerdas cuando vi a Kira por primera vez-la mencionada abrió sus ojos en shock-eres agil, hábil y veloz, pero eres muy terca y Kira sincerémonos siempre fuiste terca y mas cuando nos conocimos

La mencionada suspiro resignadamente reconociendo de antemano que su mentor estaba en lo cierto

-La terquedad no es mala Alyssa siempre y cuando se sepa usar-sonrio porque veía en Alyssa que esta escuchaba atentamente mas que los demas diría-si no ves que una técnica especifica con un villano no funciona tienes que variar, porque si siques en la misma es perdida de tiempo, en las artes marciales mas que todos, generalmente una misma técnica no funciona en un mismo rival dos veces seguida, de una Alyssa el rival la contraresta por completo

Alyssa felizmente asintio, y Tommy quedo sastifecho por completo toda la reunión en general fue bastante asombrosa y agradable, lastima que de una sabia que lo que le contaria Zack le iba amargar el dia, ya lo da por hecho

-Bien en general-dice felizmente Tommy-estoy en primera muy pero muy orgulloso de cada uno de ustedes, realmente todos estuvieron asombrosos-sonrio al ver que todos felizmente le sonreían-fue realmente grandiosa esta reunión, saber que nos fortalece y nos debilita es fundamental para nuestra lucha

Todos acordaban con el …iba a seguir cuando su comunicador sono, sonrio sabia de una quien era

-Mi Tommy-dice en voz baja el pequeño Jason

-Mi peque novio finalmente me llamas-dice felizmente Tommy, no podía evitarlo pero sonreía solamente con escuchar a su peque novio

-Es que decidi darle horas de descanso a mi sobertico andante-dice seriamente el pequeño, mientra que Zack suspiro viendo que todos pero todos especialmente Tommy se rieron a lo grande-es decir mi sobertico andante como Operador telefónico personal esta dando la talla mi Tommy, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es dejarlo descansar no crees mi Tommy

Y nuevamente casi todos se caen al suelo, en serio que ese pequeño si era lo mas adorable para todos, incluso Cole y su equipo se enamoraron por completo del pequeño

-Y eres muy bueno mi peque novio-dice alegremente Tommy mas calmadamente como su peque novio se las ingenia para seguir haciéndolo feliz cada dia es un misterio para el-mi peque novio ya estas bien no

-Bien ya puedo hacerle competencia al gallo Claudio y es algo no-dice el pequeño mientra que todos nuevamente rieron-pero mi Tommy Joy me dijo que me deberían enviar a un orfanato y ni idea de porque

Tommy y los demas abrieron sus ojos en shock

-Pero mi Anna no la dejo-continua el pequeño aun ronco-es mas mi Tommy mi Anna seguramente en otra vida conocio a Trini, porque definitivamente cuando es molesta no es nada bonita, por eso te llame mi Tommy, Joy según abuelo Sam no vendrá mas, no quiero irme a ningun Orfanato mi Tommy no quiero que me alejen de ti no lo soportaría

-Y creeme mi peque novio que son mis mismos pensamientos-dice seriamente Tommy-quedate tranquilo mi peque novio ya termine mi reunión, de una ire para alla, nadie nos separara mi peque absolutamente nadie

-Y te creo mi Tommy, te dejo mi Anna gracias a David se calmo o eso creo-dice el pequeño cortando la comunicación

-Es en serio-dice furiosamente Tommy-ahora hasta Joy me quiere quitar a Jason, que se busque lo que no se ha perdido en otra parte, nadie me alejara de mi peque novio, es mas Zack de una prepara todo, a mas tardar esta misma noche o mañana me traigo a Jason, Anna sufrirá pero no voy a correr ningun tipo de riesgo ninguno

Continuara…


	67. Chapter 67

**Descargo de Responsabilidad : No poseo ningun personaje de Power Rangers, yo solamente poseo la historia…..**

Tommy de una regreso al complejo invernal, sabia de antemano lo mucho que Anna se encariño con su peque novio y el no la culpaba su novio de corazón se gano el amor de todos, pero ahora con esto de Joy que el la estimaba como carrizo le acaba de salir con esa, ahora piensa que su peque estaría mejor en un Orfanato si como no, realmente y definitivamente Trini la pego de jonrón el y su peque novio si que tenían mala suerte en la vida, entro a la sala de estar, y Anna estaba ahí, trago grueso tenia los ojos rojos obviamente había llorado, ella ya se imaginaba a que venia hacer el

-Suponqo que te llevaras a mi peque no Tommy-dice entre lagrimas Anna mas cuando Tommy no le quedo de otra que aceptar-realmente sabia que sucedería, pero no me imagine que fuera gracias a Joy que sucedió, hable con el peque lo deje llorando en los brazos de David, no esta feliz por eso, pero le dije que era por su bien

-Lo siento tanto Anna-dice con un nudo en la garganta Tommy-creeme que no es solamente por lo de Joy que ni quiero preguntar que le paso-y trago mas grueso pero mas por la mirada de furia de Anna como dijo su peque novio Anna definitivamente debio conocer a Trini en otra vida-ahora el enemigo se esta haciendo mas fuerte, traeré aunque sea un rato a mi peque novio Anna dame crédito que ese no estará feliz con alejarlo de ti

-En realidad lo entiendo por completo-dice mas tranquilamente Anna-aunque me alivia que al menos me lo traigas un rato, solo que quería que disfrutara todo lo que le queda de su infancia, pienso en tu Jason Tommy, ese joven que de una también se gano mi corazón como su peque, merece saber cuando regrese que si pudo vivir su infancia como merece

-¡Por supuesto que lo hara Anna¡-exclama decididamente Tommy-creeme que te apoyo por completo, quiero que mi babe regrese, el Jason que amo, pero se que lo hara cuando mi peque novio sea feliz-suspirando calmadamente-creeme en la base lunar le haremos de todo para que disfrute de su infancia, y Anna no me olvide de enseñarle a mi peque esquiar como sea le enseñare, por eso no temas mas, no te lo alejare jamas haría eso y mas viendo que mas amor le has dado, pero creeme el corre peligro y Anna si te llegase a pasar algo tu mas que nadie sabe que el se culparía por completo

-Por supuesto que no seria su culpa-suspira Anna-pero ya como ambos conocemos a Jason ese se culpa de todo, de milagro no se culpa que la tierra gire alrededor del sol-Tommy de una concordaba su novio incluso para culparse si que se sobrepasaba-tienes toda la razón y cariño ya estoy mas que calmada, sabiendo que mi peque vendrá a visitarme, pero que también estará feliz contigo y sus amigos, mejor, ahora subamos porque como me lo acabas de decir mi peque debe estar culpándose de mi llanto anterior

Ambos subieron, y Tommy tenia un nudo en la garganta, su peque novio no dejaba de llorar en brazos de David

-Mi peque novio-dice en susurro Tommy-seguramente me odias por tener que llevarte conmigo, pero es por tu bien mi peque novio

-En realidad mi Tommy-dice mas calmadamente el pequeño que seguía ronco pero para el dolor de Tommy tenia los ojos casi hinchados por tanto llorar-se que tienes razón, es mas quiero ir realmente a la base lunar, pero odio hacer llorar a mi Anna, la pobre lloro tanto que una protagonista de novela se queda corta, las cataratas del niagara se secarían rápidamente, es mas de milagro mi habitación no se me inundo mi Tommy

Los tres adultos no pudieron evitar reírse a lo grande, especialmente Anna que se olvido por completo su dolor, extrañaría al pequeño claro que si, pero sabia que estaría bien, con lo que su peque dijo era mas que obvio que ella estaría bien, al igual que Tommy no sabia la capacidad de este adorable niño para hacer que cualquier tristeza que tenga desapareciera por completo

-Ven aquí mi peque-dice felizmente Anna mientra el pequeño Jason la abrazo-sabes Tommy me conto que cuando pueda te traería aquí conmigo-el pequeño alegremente vio que Tommy asintio-asi que no dejare de consentirte mientra te tenga cuando vengas pero prométeme algo-volvio a sonreir cuando el pequeño miraba seriamente-quiero peque que disfrute por completo tu estadia en la base lunar, que seas feliz, que vivas dia a dia con tus amigos , prométemelo que lo hara, estare mas tranquila y feliz que lo prometas

-Promesa de meñique mi Anna-dice alegremente el pequeño aun ronco mostrando su meñique-pero mi Anna prométeme que tus panquecas de chocolate, solamente serán mias, mi Anna no podre dormir sin pensar que otras personas las disfrutan

Los tres adultos se rieron felizmente

-Te lo prometo mi peque-sonrie Anna-ahora ya arreglamos tus cosas, ve con Tommy, y mi peque te quiero mucho

-Sabes Anna-dice seriamente el pequeño sorprendiendo a los tres adultos-si tu y David hacen una familia, tu hijo será la persona mas afortunada del planeta mi Anna-tanto Anna como David tenia un nudo en la garganta-no olvides esto mi Anna , creeme que mi yo adulto piensa igual, gracias por ser mi mama Anna muchas gracias

El pequeño se lanzo a los brazos de una Anna que lloraba felizmente, besándole la frente, Tommy y David tragaron mas grueso, mientras que David amaba mas a Anna y estaba orgullosa de su pareja en todo el sentido de la palabra, Tommy le agradecerá de por vida el amor y la dedicación de Anna por su pequeño novio, lo cuido, lo protegio incluso de el mismo y eso era un amor totalmente sincero, Jason tenia razón si Anna y David formaran una familia cosa que espera Anna a lo lejos será una excelente madre, mientra ellos arreglaban las cosas de su peque novio, el se comunico con Zack, ya estaba lista la habitación de su peque novio, y además que le tenían una sorpresa, Tommy suspiro no estaba tan seguro de que sorpresa seria

-Bien mi Tommy estoy listo-dice un pequeño Jason completamente abrigado

-Tommy deje su nebulizador aun debes ponértelo peque-dice muy seriamente Anna aunque sonrio al ver como el peque mostraba su cara de resignación total-le dio fiebre cuando Joy y yo nos enfrentamos Tommy-Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock-creo que cuando tu y los chicos discutan algo fuerte, el peque no debe presenciarlo bajo ninguna circunstancia

-Creeme que no dejare que eso pase-dice firmemente Tommy-vendre para saber que hizo Joy exactamente-trago de nuevo en serio Anna con su fría mirada le recordaba de una a Trini

-Esa Trini mi Tommy-dice muy resignadamente el pequeño roncamente-habra alguien mi Tommy pero alguien en el universo entero que no haya sido influenciado por ella, porque definitivamente mi Tommy con Trini si que nos sacamos la lotería

-Ahora mi peque novio-suspira resignadamente Tommy-esa es la verdad mas grande que hayas dicho en toda tu vida

-David y mi Rex-dice el pequeño Jason-prometeme que me cuidaras a mi Rex, es algo testarudo como cierto dinosaurio que conozco-se estremecio al sentir la furia de dicho dinosaurio-pero eres esponjoso , y suave, mas bien agradece que con la fama que te gasta de ser el terror del universo yo te veo como bob esponja

El pequeño sonrio al sentir al Tyranosaurio totalmente sonrojado, Tommy no sabia quien era ese rex pero al sentir el espíritu de su novio sabia que era algo para enmarcarlo de por vida, y asi fue cuando vio un cachorro , pero un cachorro de perro de trineo, y Tommy sabia porque su peque novio le puso ese nombre pobre del Tyranosaurio hasta el sabe que ese si que se saco su numero con su peque novio

-Rex quédate quieto-dice firmemente el pequeño de forma tierna que hacia que los adultos los amaran mas-te quedaras unos días con David-suspiro al ver que el cachorro ponía su cara-no mi Rex esa cara no, eso no se hace, aunque yo lo hago hasta el cansancio no significa que puedes

Los tres adultos solo disfrutaban ver como el pequeño alegremente acariciaba a su cachorro

-Dejame hablar con mi amigo Zordon-dice el pequeño-el vive en la luna rex y debo pedirle permiso-suspirando continuo-dejame ver si deja que te lleve pero Rex científicamente esta comprobado que los perros al llegar a la luna no viven para contarlo

Y los tres adultos rieron cuando el cachorro se estremecio corriendo hacia David

-Bien ya se porque te llamas Rex-refunfuña el pequeño Jason-cuidate mi rex, vendre a visitarte no comas mucho porque no quiero a un oso polar como mascota, suficiente come nuestro sobertico andante por todos nosotros

Tommy se volvió a reir a lo grande si Zack supiera, aunque le daba por completo la razón a su peque novio, de todos pero de todos los power rangers definitivamente para comer nadie pero nadie supera a Zack

-Aquí tiene su medicina Tommy-dice David entregándole la medicina a su hermano-el debe tomársela, la loca de Joy lo único sensato que dijo es que un par de días mas y el peque estará curado por completo

Tommy suspiro aliviadamente, con su peque novio en sus brazos, se teletransportaron al llegar a la base lunar, el pequeño Jason de diez años miraba asombradamente, aunque Tommy no entendia Jason obviamente estuvo aquí

-Sabes algo mi Tommy-susurra en voz baja el pequeño Jason-Zordon si que vive al dia, con esta base lunar, y con todos los power rangers del universo, ese si que se hara millonario por cada habitación, ya lo doy por hecho

-Seriamente no dejaras de hacerme feliz no mi peque novio-sonrie felizmente Tommy le daba la razón nuevamente a Kira su novio si que es adorable-ahora mi peque novio cierra tus ojos sin hacer trampas, confía en mi

-Siempre confiare en ti mi Tommy-dice cerrando sus ojos el pequeño-siempre

-Y jamas te defraudare mi peque novio-susurra en voz baja Tommy besando la frente del pequeño-sigue de mi mano y no abras tus ojos hasta que te diga

Sonrio cuando su peque novio fruncia el ceño, poco a poco caminaron hasta llegar a la sala de reuniones, Tommy estaba gratamente sorprendido, la sala de reuniones quedo perfecta, con imágenes alusivas al Tyranosaurio, esa Kira con Zack ambos para organizar eventos si que se superan

-Ya puedo abrir mis lindos ojitos mi Tommy-dice el pequeño Jason haciendo que Tommy sonriera por lo que dijo-es que con la suerte que me gasto no me extrañaría si en ves de ver a color termine viendo en blanco y negro

En ese sentido el pequeño sintió una risa sumamente familiar, era su sobertico, Kira y las chicas estaban que estrangulaban a Zack que sentía que iba a morir en cualquier momento, Tommy suspiro seriamente ese Zack se esta buscando su muerte de forma natural

-Bien mi peque gracias a cierta persona-dice fríamente Tommy estremeciendo por completo a Zack-no nos queda de otra, abre tus lindos ojitos mi peque novio

El pequeño abrió sus ojos al instante, y realmente estaba mas que impresionado al ver todo tipo de imagines de su animal favorito

-Ahora estoy como viviendo en Jurassi Park mi Tommy-dice felizmente el pequeño Jason-mi Tyranosaurio en todas partes, ahora ese si que tendrán atención y no precisamente por su extinción

Tommy sonrio felizmente, su peque novio realmente se veía emocionado, en ese momento el pequeño Jason vio a los chicos

-Mi Kira bella-dice alegremente el pequeño corriendo hacia Kira-muchas gracias mi Kira bella esto realmente es perfecto

-Cualquier cosa por ti mi peque adorable-dice alegremente Kira besando la frente de su peque-ademas no lo hice sola, Karone y las otras chicas lo hicieron conmigo además de los chicos

El pequeño asentia alegremente viendo a cada uno de las chicas y chicos, se concentro en Mike

-Espero que entiendan-dice seriamente el pequeño-que a pesar de esta enorme pero enormeeeeeeeeeee sorpresa no los exime de mis panquecas de chocolate a monton, las quiero bien hechas, soy pero definitivamente soy muy joven para morir

Mike y los demas suspiraron profundamente era como demasiado bueno que el pequeño Jason se olvidara de sus panquecas, Tommy y las chicas sonrieron maliciosamente su peque novio definitivamente no se olvida de su cuentas pendientes

-Mi peque novio-dice seriamente Tommy-te presento a los power rangers fuerza salvajes, quieres verlos-suspiro aliviadamente al ver que el pequeño asintio de forma afirmativa-ya conoces a Cole, aquí te presentamos a Max el ranger zul, Alyssa la ranger blanca, Taylor la ranger amarilla y Danny el ranger negro

Tommy miraba como su peque novio veía de reojo a cada uno de ellos, aun le dolia que los juzgaran por millonésima vez, pero no era rencoroso además por el espíritu del Tyranosaurio, este le hizo ver que si estaba arrepentidos asi que de una se acerco a Cole

-Cole ya no eres Tarzan de la selva –dice de repente el pequeño Jason dejando fuera de base a Cole-es que cuando te conoci tenia el pelo tan pero tan largo que lo único que te faltaba era la mona chita

Silencio sepulcral pero Cole fue el primero que se rio a lo grande ese pequeño si que era adorable, realmente el y su equipo fueron estúpidos por forzar algo que pueden esperar. Tommy y sus compañeros también reian su peque novio si que sabia como romper la tensión, al ver como un feliz Cole lo abrazaba era prueba de ello

-Supongo que ya no lo soy peque-dice felizmente Cole mas cuando el pequeño le sonrio brillantemente-en serio que lo que se dicen de ti es verdad eres adorable peque

-Y creeme mi Cole que me esfuerzo para seguir haciéndolo-dice seriamente el pequeño-pero es un trabajo que aunque me cansa nadie puede hacerlo mejor que yo, verdad mi Tommy

-Nadie es mas adorable que tu mi peque novio-le responde felizmente Tommy

-Tu eres el que me juzgo de una-dice de repente el pequeño mientra que Max cabizbajo asintio-esta bien yo te perdono, es malo odiar a las personas, eso no se hace-besando las mejillas del ranger azul que lo dejo sin palabras-ahora somos amigos, mejores amigos verdad

-Po supuesto peque-dice alegremente Max besando la frente del pequeño-ahora tienes a alguien mas con quien jugar te gustaría eso

-Si que me gustaría-dice felizmente el pequeño-mi sobertico andante y mis chicos no han podido jugar conmigo, pero aquí si lo harán verdad sobertico

-Por supuesto peque-dice seriamente Zack-es mas peque te tengo algunas sopresas, pero no puedo decirte porque dejaria de ser sorpresa

-Pero a mi se me da sorprender a la gente mi sobertico andante-se queja con puchero el pequeño Jason

Todos nuevamente sonrieron, el pequeño se acerco a Taylor y Alyssa

-Ustedes son lindas como Kira Bella y mis chicas-dice felizmente el pequeño-son delicadas y fuertes , y si quieren pueden ser mis chicas yo no tengo problema para tener mi propio harem

Tommy y los chicos abrieron sus ojos en shock

-Mi harem de chicas lindas amigas mias mi Tommy-dice refunfuñando el pequeño-tu mas que nadie debería saber que no me van las chicas, sinceramente mi Tommy, Trini siempre tuvo la razón necesitas lentes con urgencias

El pequeño se molesto, era en serio , acaso harem era una muy pero muy mala palabra, quizas sea asi, pero nadie le dijo que debe o no debe decir

-Espera mi peque novio no es lo que piensas-dice rápidamente Tommy odiaba hacer molestar a su peque novio-es que nos dejaste sorprendido por el termino de harem eres muy pequeño mi peque novio, pero sabes que confio en ti

-Esta bien mi Tommy supongo que es una mala palabra para mi-dice seriamente el pequeño al ver que todos asentían en acuerdo continuo-volvamos al principio mi Taylor y mi Alyssa-las mencionadas sonrieron felizmente en serio que peque tan lindo-las invito formalmente a mi grupo de Facebook, twitter, instagram, snapchat y todas las redes sociales habidas y por haber, teniendo a mi Kira bella como su presidenta, asi o mas detalladamente mi Tommy

Tommy se estremecio nuevamente su peque novio si que aprendio de una de Trini

-Creo que es mas que perfecto mi peque novio-dice nerviosamente Tommy suspirando completamente de alivio al ver que su peque le sonrio felizmente

-Bien bienvenida mis chicas-dice alegremente el pequeño abrazando a Taylor y Alyssa que de inmediato le besaron la frente

Con Danny, al ver la seriedad del ranger negro, el pequeño fruncio el ceño

-Sin animo de ofender-dice de repente el pequeño mientra que Tommy y los demas tenían muy mala espina su peque novio pecaba de ser sincero-pero los power rangers amigo somos una organización sin fines de lucro no política-viendo que Danny abrió sus ojos en shock-y como tienes una cara que te hubieras chupado un limón, das entender eso, asi que enfócate amigo no somos políticos

Nadie dijo nada, pero Tommy veía que Zack, Kira y los demas concordaban con su peque , es mas para la mayor sorpresa de todos

-¡Por fin alguien que lo dijo¡-exclama muy felizmente Taylor dejando a Tommy y todos los demas en shock-si hubiera sabido que nuestro peque seria quien te dijiera tus verdades Danny hace tiempo, hacen siglos hubiéramos venido de una

Nuevamente Tommy estaba en shock, al ver que Cole, Alyssa, Max, le daban la razón por completo, mientra que Danny suspiro profundamente

-No te preocupes Danny-dice alegremente el pequeño-si te pones en mi mano, te hare reir pero reir que el mismísimo Guason te tendrá envidia de por vida

Todos tragaron grueso con la comparación

-Creo que contigo peque-dice sonrientemente Danny que dejo a sus compañeros y a Tommy los demas con la boca abierta de la impresión-es un trabajo garantizado

El pequeño Jason se lanzo a sus brazos sonriendo felizmente

-Hermano mi peque es hacedor de milagro-dice un muy shockeado Zack-por lo que estoy viendo, alguien que jamas sonrio en su vida, y sonrie como si se hubiese sacado la lotería, definitivamente Tommy nuestro peque es hacedor de milagros es la única explicación posible

-Creeme que son mis mismos pensamientos hermano-dice un Tommy igualmente impresionado-mi peque novio con esto si que la saco de jonrón, en serio que Jason siempre busca el lado positivo de las cosas

Continuara…..


	68. Chapter 68

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Ranger, yo solo poseo la historia…..**

En las instalaciones de la Base Lunar, en la sala de reuniones un pequeño Jason Scott estaba alegrándole la vida a todos, el pequeño se veía realmente feliz con cada uno de ellos, incluso con los rangers salvaje que a pesar que el primer encuentro fue nada alagador en este momento el pequeño disfrutaba felizmente de su compañía. Tommy y los demas sonreían al verlo tan feliz , realmente esperaba que esta vez ninguno pero ninguno metiera la pata con su peque novio, Anna tiene razón , el real Jason merece sentir que su yo niño finalmente fue feliz mientra estuvo aquí

-¡Jason finalmente nos vemos¡-exclama alegremente Alpha

-mi Alpha estoy feliz de verte-dice el pequeño Jason aunque fruncio al abrazar a Alpha-sabes algo sobertico andante-Zack suspiro con su peque todo puede pasar-ahora me doy cuenta que haberme dicho peque desde un principio es la verdad mas grande que hayas dicho en toda tu vida sobertico, con Alpha ya de una lo comprobé

Todos nuevamente se rieron, sin embargo

-Rangers tenemos problema-dice seriamente Zordon

-Mi Zordon antes de enviar a mi Tommy y mis chicos a luchar-dice seriamente el pequeño Jason-desde hoy me ofrezco como tu asistente personal mi Zordon, ninguno de los chicos ni mi Tommy te darán mas problemas

Zordon sonrio felizmente, ese era el Jason que conocio , el que lo elegio como el ranger rojo original

-Siendo asi peque estare en buenas manos-sonrie Zordon viendo que el pequeño se alegro enormemente-bien rangers, Zedd volvió aparecer en Angel Grove, cerca del centro juvenil, esta con Zendaya y como Carter dijo esa chica realmente si que dara problemas

Tommy y los demas veian como Zedd y Zendaya atacaban sin ningun miramiento

-Sera muy peligrosa y todo-dice seriamente el pequeño-pero eso no le quita que necesita cirugía con urgencia, hasta yo veo que se metio silicona a monton

Todos incluso Alpha y Zordon se rieron enormemente

-Peque la cosa es seria por favor-dice mas calmadamente Zack aunque por dentro le daba la razón a su peque, es mas todo el mundo le daba la razón

-Lo siento sobertico pero estamos en una base democrática-dice seriamente el pequeño Jason-por lo tanto mi opinión por muy pequeña que sea es importante sobertico

La forma como lo decía , Tommy no pudo evitar abrazarlo y besarle el rostro realmente es adorable

-Chicas tenemos pilas a monton-dice alegremente Kira-hoy mi peque se ha lucido a lo grande, en serio mi peque eres realmente adorable

Tommy suspiro seriamente su peque novio no tiene idea en lo que se metio

-Bien vámonos-dice Zack-es hora de luchar, al menos creo que nuestro primer entrenamiento hoy debe dar sus frutos

Todos asintieron, y se fueron , al llegar un mega monstruo estaba robando energía, afortunadamente el arco de poder de Hayley lo detuvo, es mas fue el turno de Aisha en combinación con Alyssa rompieron el contenedor liberando cientos de energía, todos suspiraron aliviadamente, ya se estaban poniendo al menos al dia

-Bien Carter-dice fríamente Zendaya-al parecer finalmente conocere al resto de tus estúpidos compañeros, verán que soy una nueva y mejorada Zendaya, diciendo eso levanto su baculo y creo una tormenta que le dio problemas a todos los rangers en general

-Realmente se los dije chicos-dice rápidamente Carter-esta es la versión rosa de maléfica, en serio jamas ha sido tan dolor de cabeza como ahora

Todos los rangers, le daban la razón, la tormenta, impedia que todos pudieran moverse con facilidad. Pero Hayley no ella escucho las sabias palabras de Andros, su amiga Aisha era realmente buena, pero ella por todos sus amigos, por su peque que como Kira siempre dice era definitivamente la cosa mas adorable del mundo, por el , por Jason merecia disfrutar su infancia y ninguna chica de silicona se lo va a impedir

-Jamas me rendiré bruja-dice fríamente Hayley-yo controlo el viento, asi que a mi no me venceras

-Quieres apostar estúpida-dice furiosamente Zendaya-baculo atrapa a esa ranger de pacotilla en tu arena mortal

Diciendo eso los rangers migthy morphin veian como Hayley era tragada por la arena

-Hayley-grita fuertemente Zack, realmente se sentía desesperado el viento los separaba y no podían acercarse a su amiga. Tommy estaba igual que Zack, Hayley era su mejor amiga, de tener una relación paso a ser su mayor confidente, solamente fue y es superada por Trini, al ver a sus estudiantes veía como Kira también estaba sumamente preocupada….sin embargo

**-Ranger rosada original, estuve bastante tiempo esperando por ti**-dice seriamente el espíritu del Pterodactyl-**Hayley has mostrado, desinteres, sinceridad, bondad, has apoyado en todo a Tommy Oliver y su equipo, y especial tu deseo por proteger al mundo entero y a nuestro peque mocoso, únete a mi finalmente y despierta como la verdadera guerrera del viento**

En ese momento, la arena desaparecio y una ranger rosada brillando salio a la luz de su enemiga, sonriendo felizmente a su espíritu se unio por completo al Pterodactyl

-Soy la ranger rosada-dice seriamente Hayley-El Pterodactyl es mi dino poder-invocando su baculo-soy la guardiana del viento, Hiperhuracan veloz

Girando sobre si misma creo un enorme huracán que contraresto por completo los poderes de Zendaya, no solamente libero a sus amigos, sino que la mayoría de los patrulleros y aves literalmente volaron fuera de la tierra

-Bien hecho mi Hayley-dice alegremente el ranger negro original-poco a poco chicos, ya nos falta Billy y Aisha, pero estamos por buen camino

Todos asintieron, pero se mantuvieron en alerta ahora era Zedd que tenia cara de pocos amigo, Tommy trago grueso recordando las palabras de uno de los dinosaurios Zedd no sabia todavía y esperaba que siguiera así que Jason sello la entrada donde Rita acumulaba energía

-Realmente son un dolor de cabeza rangers-dice fríamente Zedd-que le cuesta tanto entregarnos al ranger rojo original de una buena vez-suspiro con fastidio al ver que Tommy lo miraba furiosamente-Jason tiene cuentas pendientes conmigo,

Mientras tanto en la base lunar

-¡Como rayos voy a tener cuentas pendientes¡-exclama un molesto pequeño Jason-si ni siquiera tengo un centavo en mi alcancía de Tyranosaurio, ahora si que me compuse Alpha, ahora soy el mas joven deudor del planeta sinceramente hasta yo reconozco que necesito una limpieza espiritual con urgencia

-Peque por favor-suspira profundamente Alpha, Zordon sonrio en serio que su peque si que sabia salirse con sus cosas, realmente la estadia del pequeño será bastante entretenido

De regreso un furioso Zedd no entendia que pasaba con los power rangers, estos estaban mas que quietos, Tommy sonrio su peque novio hasta lo ultimo le salía con sus cosas, unas de las cosas que Billy implemento es que en el comunicador de Jason había un chic que se unia a los comunicadores de Tommy y los demas, por lo cual cualquier cosa que el pequeño dijiera en la base lunar todos escucharían

-Debemos acabar con ese idiota rápidamente-susurra Kira-hoy mi peque esta siendo mas adorable de lo que es, es urgente que lo grabe de una buena vez

Tommy y los demas rangers masculinos suspiraron resignadamente al ver que las chicas estaban totalmente de acuerdo

-Bien rangers-continua fríamente Zedd-creo que es hora de darle a conocer mis nuevas habilidades

Con su centro golpeo fuertemente la tierra haciendo que todos los rangers cayeran, no solamente tiro a los rangers al suelo, sino que atacaba sin piedad con fuerte rayos, en ese momento dirigio su mirada en el equipo de Leo y sus compañeros, los encerro en un circulo, y Tommy pudo ver como Leo y sus compañeros estaban perdiendo sus poderes, abrió sus ojos en shock

-Cinco rangers que serán alimento para mi amada Rita-sonrie fríamente Zedd-no te parece Tommy que un equipo menos para ti, alivia tu carga deberías agradecérmelo

-Eres un maldito-dice furiosamente Tommy, sin embargo aun como mega ranger negro ni el ni los demás podían hacer nada, Leo y los chicos realmente iban a morir sin embargo

_Leo y sus amigos sintieron un dejavu aquí, seguramente en este plano Tommy y los chicos estuvieron aquí_

_-Mi estimado Leo, mis queridos ranger galácticos-dice sonrientemente Jason adulto que estaba frente a sus amigos, cabe decir que Leo y los demas estaban felices de volver a verlo_

_-Bueno Leo supongo que sabes que tu y los demas-sonrie Jason-al igual que Tommy y mis rangers favoritos, tienen nuevos poderes no_

_El ranger rojo original sonrio gratamente al ver que Leo y sus amigos sonrieron felizmente_

_-Maya realmente eres tan dulce conmigo-empieza Jason-eres una chica fuerte y decidida con enorme corazón, además del lobo creo que ahora eres la guardiana del chita galáctico, además de tu nueva arma de poder, _

_Maya sonriendo sin saber que su traje también cambio al de super ranger amarillo galáctico, y su arma de poder una especie de lanzador de flechas_

_-Kendrix la mas centrada del equipo-continua Jason-pero la mas soñadora, mil gracias por tu cariño, mi peque yo realmente es feliz contigo gracias por tu amor-Kendrix derramo algunas lagrimas-vuela como el búho, y este cetro te dara mas poder de lo que crees, es tu fuerza interior mi amada kendrix_

_Kendrix paso a ser la super ranger rosada galáctica_

_-Damian sin animo de ofender-dice seriamente Jason-pero quiero regresar con vida, mi peque yo si no fuera por Anna no la cuenta con tu panqueca-Damian se estremecio por completo por las miradas frias de Kendrix y Maya-por lo demas eres realmente honesto, sabio y decidido, volaste alguna vez con tu condor cosa que seguirá haciéndolo, pero el oso es tu verdadero yo, estas doble armas filosas será tu complemento_

_Damian alegremente se convirtió en el super ranger verde galáctico_

_-Kai realmente eres terco pero un amigo tan leal para leo-dice felizmente el ranger rojo original-como Zack lo es para Tommy y para mi, además del simio, creo que el bufalo es perfecto para ti y tu larga lanza te ayudara a dar con todo a tus enemigos_

_Kai sonrio felizmente y se convirtió en el super ranger azul galactico_

_-Bien Leo-sonrie sinceramente Jason-de corazón Leo tu , Andros y Carter de lejos son mis mejores amigos y prácticamente mis hermanos-sonrio cuando Leo brillantemente le hizo sentir lo mismo-eres un ranger rojo de pie a la cabeza, honesto, sincero, leal, siempre lo que quise para mis otros sucesores, realmente el Leon te identifica, pero es hora que el falcon haga su reaparición, me moriré cuanto Tommy lo vea en acción, tu espada siempre será tu arma a seguir_

_Leo abrazando a Jason paso a ser el super ranger rojo galáctico_

_-Bien chicos se lo dije a Tommy-sonrie Jason-estare con ustedes siempre, y mas cuando regresare, cosa que entre nosotros ya se esta acercando cada dia mas_

_-Y nosotros te esperaremos hermano-dice felizmente Leo-realmente tomate tu tiempo Jase, al menos nosotros si sabemos esperarte_

_Jason sonrio mas al ver que Damian y los demas alegremente estaban de acuerdo con Leo_

Una explosión dentro del circulo que el mismo Zedd creo hizo que todos pero todos los rangers se sorprendieran, pero Tommy no sonrio felizmente seguramente Jason le entrego a sus amigos nuevos poderes, los villanos obviamente incrementaban sus poderes, pero era como evidente que ellos también

En la base lunar

-Bien imitación barata de Skeletor-dice alegremente el pequeño Jason-preparate porque mi Leo, mis chicas y mis chicos te patearan el trasero como siempre, total como Rita ya deberías estar acostumbrado, ni con alcanfor el dolor se te quitara ya lo doy por hecho

Todos los ranger nuevamente se rieron a lo grande para la furia de Zedd

-Bien copia barata de Skeletor-dice fríamente Leo sonriendo interiormente su peque si que sabe llamar las cosas por su nombre-porque esta vez no te salvaras de ninguno de nosotros

-La habilidades de correr y esconderse-dice Maya-mi guardian la chita galáctica haste sentir-girando para si misma-lluvias de agujas de luz iluminen este lugar

Y una pero una lluvia de agujas filosas destruyeron a patrulleros y aves negras sin parar

-la belleza y sabiduría-dice Kendrix-el búho galáctico es mi guardian-invocando su poder-aullido sonoro del búho

Y un aullido fuertemente estremecio a otras aves negras que seguían acumulándose

-Su ferocidad y su valentía-dice Damian-forma parte de mi, el oso es mi guardian galáctico-mostrando sus dos armas en ambos brazos-garras feroces del oso

Dos puños en forma de garras de oso, despedazaban a los patrulleros

-Perseverancia y Tenacidad-dice Kai-son los que me hacen ser , el bufalo es mi guardin galáctica-invocanto su lanza-cabezao del bufalo galáctico

De su lanza una especie de bufalo salio literalmente corneando todo lo que le veía en frente

-Velocidad y altura-dice Leo-el Falcon es mi guardian galáctico-sonrio enormemente al ver que a Tommy se le cae la cara de la impresión-espada en llamas destruye

Su espada en llama, libero una forma de falcon en llama que destruia todo a su paso

-Malditos rangers-dice furiosamente Zedd-esto no se quedara asi

Base Lunar

-Es que siempre tienen que decir lo mismo Alpha-suspira fastidiosamente el pequeño-ese discurso es tan pero tan repetitivo, que ni elecciones presidenciales ese gana, ni que el pueblo viviera de palabras que se la llevan el viento

-Seriamente peque-suspira Alpha-definitivamente hoy fue tu dia

Un muy feliz Zordon fue el primero en darle la razón, su Jason pequeño si que se hizo sentir todo el dia, Tommy sonrio mas pobre Alpha y no sabe lo que le sigue su peque novio jamas pero jamas ni enfermo ha dejado decir las cosas como lo dice, pero es tan adorable, en ese momento dos monstruos gigantes hicieron su aparición

-Uno de los mosntruos es nuestro chicos-dice alegremente Leo-vamos a mostrar la nueva versión de nuestras bestias galácticas-viendo que sus amigos asintieron-invoco el poder de las bestias galácticas

Nuevamente todos quedaron asombrados por la nueva apariencia de las bestias

-Lobo galáctico-dice la ranger amarillo galáctica subiendo a su renovado zord

-Gato galáctico-dice la ranger rosada galáctica subiendo a su zord

-Condor galáctico-dice el ranger verde galáctico

-Simio galáctico-dice el ranger azul galactco

-Leon galáctico-dice el ranger rojo galáctico-mega zord galáctico en acción

En ese momento la unión de sus zord formaron un nuevo mega zord galáctico, para la grata sorpresa de Leo y sus amigos. Sin mas que decir con los puños de poder y con su espada, acabaron con uno de los monstruos

-Zack ahora déjame esto a mi y a los chicos-dice felizmente Tommy viendo que su mejor amigo asintio-bien invoco a los dino zord power ya

Tanto el como sus estudiantes estaban en shock, al igual que los dinos zord de los mighty moprhin, sus zord sufrieron enormes cambios, tenían vida real, al menos podía jurarlos

Base lunar

-Seriamente mi Tommy si que necesitaba los lentes de Billy despues de todo-suspira profundamente el pequeño Jason-no entiendo porque tanto asombro mi Alpha digo aunque soy pequeño se que si tienes nuevos poderes es como obvio que también tu zord, ni que le tuviéramos que explicar a mi Tommy con peras y manzanas

-Mi peque novio por favor-suspira Tommy que le daba la razón a Alpha hoy definitivamente fue el dia de su peque novio, ese si que hizo lo que quiso

-Mi peque es tan adorable-dice alegremente Kira-en serio Tommy enviemos a esa cosa al mas alla, mi trabajo de grabar a mi peque es sumamente de vida o muerte

Tommy nuevamente suspiro profundamente, sin embargo unieron sus zords formando el nuevo dino trueno mega zord, y al igual que con los galácticos de una derrotaron al monstruo , felizmente esta vez si que salieron ganadores

Y de una entre celebraciones llegaron a la base lunar, un muy feliz Jason se abrazo a Tommy que de una lo cargo, hoy sinceramente para ser su primer dia en la base lunar su peque novio se llevo a todos por los cuernos

-Estuvieron bien chicos-dice felizmente el pequeño Jason-la copia de Skeletor ese dormirá tan pero tan adolorido que seguiramente estará de pie como estatua toda la noche, y la copia de Pink la cantante en sus peores días chillara , y como ya sabemos como chilla Rita, esa seguramente no le llega ni a los pies, porque hasta yo le doy crédito a Rita, para chillar hasta lo ultimo esa si que sigue estando en primer lugar

Tommy se rio a lo grande, besándole el rostro, mientra que una muy feliz Kira ya empezó desde ya a grabar a su peque novio, no podía molestarse porque realmente su peque novio hoy si que definitivamente fue el centro de atención

-En realidad nuestro peque tuvo razón ranger-dice felizmente Zordon-lo hicieron perfectamente bien no hubo perdidas de ningun tipo-hubo un suspiro general de alivio-al menos los rangers galácticos tuvieron nuevos poderes, los zord dino trueno mejorías grandiosas, y especialmente Hayley despertó su espíritu

-Es verdad mi Hayley ya tiene a Pterodactyl-dice emocionadamente el pequeño Jason-y faltan dos y cuando eso pase mi Tommy-dice muy seriamente el pequeño dejando sorprendido a Tommy-cuando Billy se comunique con el Triceratops y Aisha con el Colmillo de Sable yo me ire mi Tommy y nunca volveré-Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock, porque ese será el momento que mi yo adulto regrese de forma definitiva

Tommy y los demas abrieron sus ojos en shock, tragaron grueso, estaban apegados al pequeño Jason, pero aun asi todos realmente extrañaban al Jason adulto, especialmente Tommy que se moria por tener a su novio entre sus brazos, pero le dolia ver que su peque novio va a desaparecer

-No quiero que sientan lastima por mi-dice muy seriamente el pequeño Jason-ni culpable, finalmente mi Tommy lo entendí, entendí al Tyranosaurio-viendo a Tommy-entendi que no podía seguir huyendo porque Tommy porque a pesar de reencontrarnos de ver que realmente me amas, ni hablar de la amistad sincera de Zack, Billy,Aisha, mis rangers favoritos, la amistad de todos, no podemos tapar el sol con un dedo Tommy he estado huyendo desde el principio, es mas he estado en la misma desde hace mas de seis años atrás

Lo dijo con contundencia, pero sonrio y Tommy veía que detrás de esa sonrisa algo de su Jason adulto estaba ahí, además le daba la razón al pequeño era cierto Jason no asumió nada, es mas no se enfrento realmente a la realidad, se alegraba enormemente al ver que fue su novio que se dio cuenta de ello

-Pero ahora pise suelo, bueno mi yo adulto lo hizo-dice alegremente el pequeño-le prometi a mi Anna disfrutar mi infancia y lo hare hasta el final, y mi Tommy siempre pero siempre seras mi Tommy hasta lo ultimo

-Y tu siempre seras mi peque novio-dice con un nudo en la garganta Tommy-nunca lo olvides siempre seras mi peque novio

Diciendo eso abrazo fuertemente a su peque , ahora sabiendo que le quedaba poco tiempo juntos, ahora le haría feliz a su peque novio, Jason disfrutaría a lo grande el resto de su tiempo como niño, pese al peligro constante de Rita, pese a los distintos villanos, haría a su peque novio feliz , y sonrio alegremente al ver que silenciosamente Zack concordaba con el

Continuara….


	69. Chapter 69

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia**

En la base lunar, el pequeño Jason estaba realmente feliz, no solamente porque finalmente estaba con Zordon y Alpha realmente los extrañaba a los dos, fueron los únicos, pero los únicos que jamas lo abandonaron, nunca lo juzgaron y ser juzgado al parecer era ya cotidiano para el. Por su parte Tommy y sus compañeros estaba mirándolo mientras se dejaba grabar por Kira y las chicas, además estaban procesando lo ultimo que dijo, entonces cuando Billy y Aisha despierten sus espiritus por completo el pequeño desaparecerá, pero por otro lado su real Jason estaría con el de forma definitiva, tenia sensanciones encontradas, en realidad podía ver que todos tenían sensaciones encontradas

-Hermano el peque tiene razón-suspira profundamente Zack-esto era inevitable si queremos ver a nuestro Jase, al real Jason con nosotros-viendo a Tommy y los demas-debes reconocer que eres el primero en desear su regreso no-Tommy asintio de una-creeme que extrañare enormemente a nuestro peque pero debemos ser realista el no pertenece aquí, el que debe estar aquí es nuestro Jason adulto

-Se que tiene razón-suspira Tommy-y me odio por sentir eso, no quiero que mi babe sienta que no sere feliz al verlo nuevamente, pero duele ver que mi peque novio desaparecerá, realmente me encariñe enormemente con el

Todos en ese sentido asintieron,

-Pero no entiendo-dice de repente Justin para la sorpresa de todos-disculpeme si hablo de mas, al menos puedo decir algo-Tommy sonrio había dado meritos asi que asintio-si ese pequeño adorable por cierto, es el Jason que todos me dijeron que no quise ver cosa que no vi-suspirando continuo-es el mismo Jason que te miraba con amor en la guarida, entonces Tommy no veo ninguna pero ninguna diferencia

Tommy y los demas gratamente, asombrosamente estaban impresionados, Justin si maduro delante de todos ese si que crecio

-En medio de mi idiotez en ese tiempo Tommy-dice Justin sin darse cuenta que dejo a Tommy sin palabras-vi de lejos que el te miraba de la misma forma que te mira el peque, te muestra con hechos que te ama y tu a el, lo único que veo diferente-suspirando continuo-es su paso de niño a adultez, pero es el mismo Jason leal a nosotros y leal a ti , asi que nuevamente Tommy, para mi ese niño es el mismo Jason que defendiste a capa y espada, y el verdadero Jason al regresar será el recordatorio fidedigno que siempre estuvo contigo, con ustedes en general y eso es lo que importa

Silencio sepulcral, Justin se iba a ir, quizas metio la pata nuevamente para variar sin embargo

-Jovencito donde rayos estabas tu-dice alegremente Zack-hermano nos bajaste de la nube, en serio Justin estoy tan pero tan orgulloso de ti en estos momentos-Justin estaba totalmente sonrojado-realmente Justin como Tanya, la mala influencia que tenia impidió a verte crecer, pero has madurado, realmente también mereces con creces ser un power rangers

Justin estaba literalmente sin palabras

-Zack tiene razón Justin-dice muy felizmente Tommy-tu si eres el Justin que conoci-Justin sonrio realmente-acabas de aterrizarme, tienes razón no hay diferencia entre mi peque novio y mi Jason adulto, realmente son la misma persona, solamente que nuevamente por mi idiotez no lo veía claramente, pero en serio Justin. Zack tiene razón sin esa sombra que tuviste puedes respirar por ti mismo, mil gracias por eso

Justin realmente estaba feliz y mas cuando un pequeño Jason se lanzo a sus brazos para la sorpresa de todo el mundo

-Sabias que eras uno de los buenos Justin-dice felizmente el pequeño Jason-ya no estaba hechizado por la versión barata de Madonna, ahora realmente eres mi Justin-viendo que Justin abrió sus ojos en shock-eres uno de mis chicos y puedes decirme peque cuando quieras, claro si me das panquecas de chocolate no me quejaría

Todos se rieron incluso Justin que abrazo el pequeño, mientra este se sento sobre Justin, incluso su yo adulto confiaba que Justin abriría los ojos y hasta el se sorprendio enormemente al ver como el chico maduro por completo

-Sabes mi Tommy-dice felizmente el pequeño mientra que Tommy agradecería de por vida a Justin no solo por aterrizarlo sino por el brillo de los ojos de su peque-ahora con mi Justin en nuestro bando, podemos hacer un equipo de futbol americano, Tom Brady nos envidiaría por toda la eternidad

Todos se volvieron a reir, el pequeño si que seguía con sus cosas

-Sobertico andante-dice de repente el pequeño mientra que Zack suspiro en serio no podía llamarlo Zack-dime como esta el papa de mi Trini, y quiero la verdad sobertico, realmente el me preocupa , no se porque pero presiento que no esta nada bien

Y el pequeño con Tommy tragaron grueso, la seriedad de Zack, le daba la razón al pequeño, el padre de su mejor amiga no esta nada bien

-Peque lo siento mucho-dice seriamente Zack-pero el papa de Trini esta entubado-el pequeño y Tommy abrieron sus ojos en shock-esta muy mal, lo ire a visitar todos los días, quizas no sirva en nada , pero algo es algo

-Quiero ir contigo sobertico-dice firmemente el pequeño viendo que Zack se iba a negar-por favor Zack yo podía ayudarlo seguramente

-No no iras Jason-dice firmemente Zack-esta fuera de la discusión, eres un niño, además no podemos usar nuestros poderes a la ligera y peque o no tu lo sabes-el pequeño refunfuñando odiaba darle la razón-te amo Jase de lejos, pero lo siento no te complaceré precisamente es por tu bien que no debes ir

El pequeño miraba a su Tommy seguramente el si que lo dejaria sin embargo

-Lo siento peque novio pero no vas y punto-dice seriamente Tommy-podras odiarme cosa que me dolería en el alma pero Zack tiene razón Jason es por tu propio bien y realmente sabes que tenemos la razón-suspiro al ver que Jason lo miraba furiosamente-te servirá de algo si digo que acompañare a Zack, vamos sabe que a mi mas que nadie le interesa saber la salud del padre de Trini, ella era también mi mejor amiga dame crédito peque

El pequeño suspiro odiaba ser molesto , realmente se odiaba eso pero en ese momento

-Peque-dice seriamente Justin-no se realmente de tu vida como niño y creeme que respetare eso hasta el final sin embargo por lo que he observado-suspirando continuo-en estos momentos estas siendo duro con Zack cuando el es tu mejor amigo, pero mas que todo podía jurar que es la primera vez en tu vida que actuas asi, no, es decir de una siento que te quitaron todo incluso tu oportunidad de ser malcriado cuando como niños he normal que nos hayamos comportado asi al menos una vez

Y ahora era el pequeño que estaba totalmente sin palabras, pero sonrio brillantemente, Tommy decidio perdonar de una a Justin, hoy definitivamente fue su dia, no solamente le hizo pisar suelo con no hacer diferencia entre el peque novio y su real Jason, ambos era la misma persona, sino que le hizo ver a su peque novio que estaba en todo su derecho de comportarse asi, mas cuando su pequeño novio abrazo felizmente a Justin

-Esta bien mi Justin muchas gracias-sonrie felizmente el pequeño Jason-y mi Tommy te doy amablemente permiso para ir acompañar a mi sorbetico andante-Tommy sonrio alegremente su peque nunca dejaria de salirse con sus cosas-pero deben decirme todo pero todo, nada de mentiras soy muy observador, soy mas observador que Sherlock Holmes

Todos sonrieron alegremente, en ese momento las chicas nuevamente se llevaron a su peque novio. Mientra que los chicos en general se fueron a descansar

-Bien Zack-dice seriamente Tommy-hermano no olvide que no te fue muy bien mas con la salud del padre de Trini, no menti a Jason , incluso a mi me preocupa la salud del señor a pesar que no hizo nada por mi novio en el cementerio si que se arrepintió, asi que delante de Billy y Aisha cuéntanos

-Su ex esposa estuvo ahí Tommy-dice furiosamente Zack-esa vieja ve política en todas partes, ahora se la da por sufrir al ver a su ex esposo por favor además-suspirando continuo-para variar como cosa extraña culpo a Jason de la destrucción de su casa que según ella era lo único que le quedaba de su adorada Trini, adorada si esa vieja insultaba a la pobre Trini por teléfono

-Esa vieja culpa a Jason de lo que sucedió-dice furiosamente Aisha-es que no ve o no le da la gana de ver que eso se vio en las noticias cuando la maldita Viper de milagro no puso un cartel diciendo yo estuve aquí, además yo escuche a Trini llorar yo la vi llorar por muy fuerte y anormal que sea esa si que le hizo la vida imposible a su propia hija

-Esa si que se saco su numero conmigo-dice furiosamente Tommy-no solo por lo de Jason, esa vieja ni le importo su propia hija, la rechazo vilmente por su orientación , de una Zack te acompañeremos mañana si es preciso, no me miento como dices por política esa no dejara de ir al hospital

-Es cierto-dice fríamente Billy-y mas cuando el peque realmente esta preocupado por la salud del señor Kwuan, no nos engañemos chicos, pero que esa vaya a visitarlo me da muy mala espina, realmente Trini amaba a su padre, de lejos vimos eso, seguramente ella no quiere que su padre muera mucho menos en manos de su propia madre

-Son mis mismo pensamiento hermano-dice calmadamente Zack-es mas Trini estuvo ahí Billy-suspirando felizmente-su espíritu estuvo ahí, cuando sali del hospital sentí mi ropa con esencia de naranja y ustedes saben que era el perfume de nuestra adorada Trini-Tommy alegremente le dio la razón-asi que si ella se aparicio evidentemente esta angustiada por su padre, asi que nosotros por ella debemos estar pendiente de el

Tommy, Billy, Aisha le daban la razón , Zack decidio al menos adelantar las cosas con su peque

-Ahora hermano vamos con nuestro peque-sonrie Zack mas cuando Tommy alegremente asintio-saque unas cosas, quedamos hacerle la obra infantil Peter Pan, y creo que seria mas que adecuado en el dia del cumpleaño de nuestro peque

-Tienes razón Zack-sonrie Aisha-es mas que perfecto

-Tambien diseñe algunos bocetos para su fiesta-contonua Zack mostrándole los bocetos-es por su puesto de su Tyranosaurio, ese peque si que adora a su dinosaurio-Tommy sonrio era verdad-podemos en la sala de entrenamiento crear una especie de jungla prehistórica, que sea un ambiente totalmente de acuerdo al Tyranosaurio, ese peque será feliz de por vida

-Hermano por una vez en tu vida ser fiestero te ha servido de algo-dice alegremente Tommy sonriendo mas cuando Zack suspiro resignadamente-realmente todas las cosas que has mostrado son mas que perfectas y con Kira grabando será mas de lo que mi peque novio podía imaginar , pero ese se merece mas

-Es cierto-dice Billy-su torta obviamente deberá ser de panquecas de chocolate, ya me resigne ese peque realmente además del Tyranosaurio si que es fan numero uno de las panquecas, pero creo que debemos hacer juegos para el, es mas debemos participar, como oímos cuando hablo con Preston, el realmente quiere jugar con nosotros, y con la ultima estupidez que hicimos con el, yo hasta un columpio le hago solamente para hacerlo feliz

-Mis mismos pensamientos Billy-dice seriamente Tommy-nuevamente meti la pata a lo grande con mi peque novio, no lo volveré a defraudar-asi que tal si hacemos precisamente varios columpios,que le permitan ejercitarse y a la vez ver el mismo que jugamos con el

-Si creo que podemos jugar con el balón-dice Aisha-es mas jugar futbol entre ustedes chicos, con el en algún equipo, siempre y cuando la tierra y el universo no sea atacada podemos tomarnos algo de tiempo con el, que con las diversas cosas que nos han sucedido realmente no hemos compartido el tiempo como merece como Anna lo hizo

-Es verdad-dice Tommy-cuando nos reunamos para entrenar, dejare el peque novio con Anna, ella si que se ha desvivido por el lo menos que puedo hacer es no dejar que no vea a Jason-viendo que sus tres amigos estaban de acuerdo con el continuo-ademas voy personalmente a enseñarle a esquiar cueste lo que me cueste, mi peque novio aprenderá a esquiar de una buena vez

Todos asintieron, en ese momento Alpha decidio llevar al pequeño Jason a habitación cabe decir que el pequeño realmente estaba mas que feliz de la vida

-Mi Tommy mi habitación es de otro mundo-dice alegremente el pequeño Jason-mi Tyranosaurio no se puede quejar, tendrá su propia habitación sin pagar alquiler , para un viejo cascarrabia como el es como sacarse la lotería

**-Te estoy escuchando mocoso del demonio**-dice furiosamente el Tyranosaurio

-Pero si estas dentro de mi es como obvio que me vas a escuchar-suspira resignadamente el pequeño-ahora si que estoy pagando lo que no he hecho en mis futuras vidas, mi Tommy los adultos de lo que me rodeo no entienden las cosas aun si se la deletreo, sinceramente pobre de mi

Tommy solamente le sonrio, besándole la frente, viendo la hora supo de inmediato que le tocaba su nebulizador

-A ver mi peque novio-dice seriamente Tommy-sabes lo que te toca

-Mis panquecas de chocolate mi Tommy-dice felizmente el pequeño-sabia que eso no se te podía olvidar mi Tommy

-Jason por favor-continua seriamente el ranger negro dino trueno-mi peque novio ya no estas tan ronco, pero aun asi necesitas tu nebulizador, por favor peque

-Pero odio esa cosa Tommy-se queja fuertemente el pequeño-me hace ver a Destructor el enemigo de las Tortugas Ninjas, en serio se que tengo mala suerte en la vida, pero no es para que yo mismo bata mi propio record

Tommy se rio a pesar de estar molesto realmente su peque novio era adorable haciendo puchero, aun asi logro que el aun con mirada a muerte se pusiera el nebulizador

-Bien mi peque eso es todo-sonrie Tommy mas cuando su peque novio puso sus ojos-vamos mi peque será hasta mañana que te nebulices, según David en dos días estará como nuevo

-Dices como nuevo mi Tommy?-pregunta inocentemente el pequeño viendo que Tommy asintio-ni que fuera un auto nuevo de paquete, se que soy pequeño y nada que ver con Zac Efron, pero tampoco es para que me hagas entender que necesito latonería y pintura

Tommy realmente se rio a lo grande, incluso Alpha, en serio que su peque nacio para hacerlo feliz, no pudo evitar abrazarlo fuertemente y besarle todo el rostro , realmente estaba feliz tenerlo en sus brazos y gracias a Justin, sabia que todo estaría bien, su peque novio se iria pero de forma momentánea porque la persona que ama siempre ha estado con el asi que el Jason adulto es la representación de todo lo bueno que es su peque novio en estos momentos

-Sabes Alpha-dice de repente el pequeño Jason-no tienes sindicato de robot verdad-Alpha y el mismo Tommy estaban fuera de base-no te preocupes mi Alpha que con mis servicios gratuitos tendras todos tus derechos restituidos, o sea tus vacaciones , seguro sociales, viáticos todo pagado, conmigo a la cabeza, será el primer robot en la revista Forbes en ser considerado multimillonario

-Tommy-susurra Alpha-como carrizo el peque sabe de estas cosas

-No tengo ni idea Alpha-suspira profundamente Tommy-y algo me dice que es mejor no saberlo, para nuestra propia salud mental es mejor no saberlo

El robot de forma automática asintio, era mejor no saber mas de la cuenta

-Bien entre ser el asistente de Zordon y defensor de los derechos de mi Alpha tengo mi semana completa mi Tommy-sonrie felizmente el pequeño sin ver que Tommy y Alpha tragaron grueso-y una de las primeras medidas que tomare como asistente de Zordon, es que se acabo la guachafita mi Tommy, pobre sobertico andante, porque presiento que lo que planeo hacer a ese si que no le va a gustar

Tommy y Alpha nuevamente tragaron grueso, y por la mirada maliciosa de su peque novio, no estaba mintiendo pobre Zack, ese si que se saco su numero con su peque novio

Continuara…


	70. Chapter 70

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solamente poseo la historia….**

Al dia siguiente, un muy feliz pequeño Jason se levanto temprano, realmente estaba mas que feliz en estar en la base lunar, lo único que le había impedido ser realmente feliz era su preocupación por su Anna que esa si que lloro mas que la propia Marimar cuando le quemaron su rancho, el único ranchito que tenia en realidad, al menos tenia a su pulgoso con ella, sacudió su cabeza nuevamente se estaba desviando del tema. Ahora quería ir a la cocina para cocinarle a todos sus chicos y chicas, era una tarea ardua pero el estaba mas que listo para esa gran pero gran responsabilidad, su Zordon es como su padre siempre estuvo con el, y a el definitivamente no lo iba a defraudar bajo ninguna circunstancia. Asi que se levanto de forma sigilosa, no quería que nadie menos su Tommy se dieran cuenta de que se salio, pero su mala suerte seguía siendo su pan de cada dia, precisamente su Tommy estaba detrás de la puerta

-Mi Tommy-dice nerviosamente el pequeño-pense que seguirías durmiendo

-Mi peque novio crei que seguirías durmiendo-dice sarcásticamente Tommy-a donde pensabas ir tan temprano mi peque novio

-¡Que te hace pensar que iba a salir mi Tommy¡-exclama dramáticamente el pequeño-es decir porque piensas eso

-Mi peque porque estas vestido y con zapatos tu me diras-dice seriamente Tommy, su peque es adorable , pero a veces se pasa de la raya

-Ay cielo no me di cuenta que me dormi con mi ropa y mis zapatos puesto mi Tommy-dice muy inocentemente el pequeño Jason aunque suspiro al ver que Tommy puso sus ojos-iba a la cocina mi Tommy-suspirando continuo-iba a cocinarte a ti y a los demas

Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock

-Jason eres muy niño para cocinar-dice seriamente Tommy

-A mi no me lo digas Tommy-dice seriamente el pequeño-dice selo a mis padres que me mataban de hambre diariamente, mi Tommy tuve que aprender a cocinar a esta edad y no precisamente por mi propia voluntad

El pequeño refunfuño al ver que su novio estaba impactado por eso debio levantarse mas temprano, no quería que nadie lo viera cocinar, es mas no quería que nadie ni su Tommy supiera que el ya cocina, pero no contaba que su mala suerte en la vida para variar le saliera con esto

-Jason puedes mirarme-dice Tommy sabiendo de antemano que su peque novio no quería que nadie supiera que ya sabia cocinar-quieres que cocinemos juntos-sonrio cuando el pequeño felizmente asintio sus ojos brillaba intensamente-de una te digo que la cocina no es lo mio, pero te ayudare mi peque novio

-Muchas gracias mi Tommy-dice felizmente el pequeño-te contare mas cosas mi Tommy, es mejor decírtelo a mi edad, porque sobertico andante no se equivoco nunca al decir que mi yo adulto es un enorme dolor de cabeza

Tommy se rio su peque se burla de si mismo, aunque a decir verdad como Zack dijo, y el propio Tyranosaurio definitivamente su real Jason si que es un dolor de cabeza en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Asi que ambos fueron a la cocina, Alpha le dijo a Tommy que el mas o menos se esperaba eso, ya que Jason le confeso cosas serias a Zordon y a el, y una de ellas era que sus padres no lo alimentaban no como lo merece, y el desde niño tuvo que aprender incluso hacer su propia comida y para rematarla lo hacia a escondidas de esos malditos, Tommy nuevamente tenia unas enormes ganas de revivirlos a los dos y darle la paliza de sus vida, sonrio cuando Alpha le dijo que tenía los mismos pensamientos. Poco a poco entre risas, Tommy y Alpha veian a lo lejos lo feliz pero realmente lo feliz que era el pequeño Jason, quizas las triste circunstancias que tuvo en su infancia lo llevo aprender a vivir como adulto a esta edad, a defenderse de los demas, pero veian que su peque novio realmente estaba feliz de cocinarle a sus amigos, Jason como Zack dijo tenia un corazón de oro y esta vez el no dejaria que se lo rompieran nuevamente

-Mi peque novio tu frittata esta deliciosa-dice un muy asombrado Tommy su peque novio hasta para cocinar tenia enorme talento

-De verdad te gusto mi Tommy-dice muy feliz el pequeño Jason mas al ver que Tommy de forma sincera asintio-bueno espero que a mis chicos y chicas les encanten excepto a mi sobertico andante-sonriendo maliciosamente dándole mala espina a Tommy y Alpha-ese hara lo que nunca ha hecho en toda su vida, a partir de hoy Zachary Taylor estará totalmente a dieta y tu mi Alpha te encargara de que eso suceda

-Porque a mi-suspira resignadamente Alpha,

-Vamos mi Alpha hasta tu sabe que sobertico come mas que un caballo-dice seriamente el pequeño mientra que Alpha tuvo que darle la razón-y ese no puede seguir asi, imagínatelo como uno de los sumos japoneses de las luchas, pobre de su mastodonte zord, menos mal que no ha tocado mi Tyranosaurio porque ahí ese no vivirá para contarlo

Tommy y Alpha volvieron a tragar grueso, al ver las ultimas palabras fríamente dichas por su peque novio, definitivamente no estaba bromeando, es mas si el Tyranosaurio zord tiene un rasguño ni siquiera se quiere imaginar que pasaría con Zack cuando su Jason adulto regrese

-Esta bien peque hare lo que me pida-dice alegremente Alpha-ademas sinceramente que Zack deje de comer mas de la cuenta, eso si que seria un acontecimiento de otro mundo, es mas es ver para creer

Tommy y el pequeño le dieron la razón de una, todo siguió felizmente entre los tres y Tommy no negaría que disfruto a lo grande esta mañana con su peque novio, realmente empezó el dia realmente feliz. Pasaron las horas y todos los rangers llegaron a buscar sus comidas, realmente estaban felices, esas frittatas y tostadas francesas son de otro mundo, Tommy sonrio si ellos supieran quien realmente las cocino se caerían para atrás, pero respetaría a su peque novio, el pequeño le dijo que no se sentía comodo al decir que el sabia cocinar, nuevamente se sentiría como objeto de estudio y el odia eso, en ese sentido Tommy y Alpha le dieron toda la razón del mundo

-Oye Alpha-dice de repente un muy sorprendido Zack-como es que estoy comiendo eso-señala a ver que tenia cereal de avena pura-y los demas tostadas y frittata

El pobre estaba molesto que no vio la sonrisa maliciosa de su peque amigo, es mas Tommy también sonrio maliciosamente, es que la cara de espanto de Zack era algo para enmarcarlo para toda la vida

-Es que esa es tu comida-dice seriamente Alpha aunque por dentro agradeció la idea a su peque no negara que estaba disfrutando este momento-es que seriamente Zack necesitas adelgazar con urgencia, asi que mi estimado ranger negro original, a partir de este momento seras el primer power ranger en estar completamente a dieta

Silencio sepulcral…..

-Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-grita fuertemente Zack

-No grites sobertico andante-dice un molesto pequeño Jason-sabes que odio los gritos-Zack apenado asintio-ademas no estamos en una verdudera, aquí somos chicos y chicas bien educadas además de mi linda persona, educación ante todo sobertico

Todos sonrieron felizmente

-Pero Alpha debe haber un error-dice con voz lastimera Zack

-Ningun error Zachary-dice firmemente el robot-comes hasta por todos los miembros de la casa blanca, en serio Zack , es hora de que te pongas a dietas y mi palabra es definitiva

-Pobre de mi-dice Zack para si mismo-pobre de mi

-Pobre de ti sobertico-dice el pequeño Jason poniendo sus ojos-mas bien pobre de mi Zordon que una cosa es asegurar la paz de la tierra y otra es alimentarte a ti de gratis, es mas sobertico, hasta derrotar a Rita le sale gratis que contigo, contigo mi Zordon hace ratos estaría en bancarrota

Zack suspiro profundamente al ver que todos se rieron alegremente, pero le daban totalmente la razón a su adorable peque

-En fin-dice felizmente Tommy-hablaremos de lo que se vio anoche, me imagino que se monitoreo la tierra nuevamente-viendo que todos asintieron-siendo asi nos reuniremos para sacar nuevas conclusiones, además acompañare a Zack al ver el padre de Trini, es mas Billy y Aisha también vendrán-viendo que los mencionados asintieron-realmente me preocupa la salud del señor Kwuan, quizas se equivoco con no darle su parado a la vieja de su ex esposa, pero Trini siempre lo amo, y por ella mas que nadie nos aseguraremos que el viva

-Por favor mi Tommy-dice tristemente el pequeño-no dejen de ir a verlo, mi Trini nunca pero nunca me hablo mal de su padre es mas ella….

_-Mi padre nunca tuvo carácter con mi madre Jason-dice seriamente Trini viendo que su mejor amigo la escuchaba atentamente continuo-pero es mi pilar Jason, se que no soy la persona mas normal del mundo, se que definitivamente no soy normal, pero a parte de Tommy, Zack, Billy y tu_

_Jason la miraba su amiga sufria por el empeño de su madre en convertirla en alguien que nunca es_

_-Mi padre ha estado para mi Jason-dice contundentemente la joven asiática-con el puedo ser lo que quiera y ese jamas pero jamas me juzgara ese a su manera me da su amor incondicional, además de nuestra amistad, el amor de mi padre es lo que me hace fuerte cada dia Jase_

-Y ahora entiendo mi Tommy-dice mas calmadamente el pequeño-el señor no evito lo que sucedió hace años atras-sonrio cuando Tommy, Billy y Aisha entendieron-pero le dio el apoyo y el amor incondicional a mi Trini, la hizo feliz mi Tommy y con solo eso, yo se lo agradeceré de por vida

Tommy le daba la razón a su peque, recordando su época de adolescente, Trini siempre fue anormal para todos, pero ella se amaba asi misma como era, realmente fue juzgada por otros estudiantes, y seguramente la misma Kimberly a escondida hizo lo mismo, pero cuando iban a visitarla veía de lejos que el señor Kwuan la miraba con amor puro, con orgullo y en ese sentido como su peque novio , el también se lo agradecerá de por vida

-Peque estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo-dice seriamente Zack-es mas creenos que iremos a verlo sea de mañana, tarde o noche, pero lo visitaremos, le haremos ver a señor Kwuan, que debe vivir su vida, que es libre de tomar sus propias decisiones, y mas que todo que nuestra Trini le dolería enormemente verlo en el otro mundo

-Sobertico eres como el cometa Halley-dice alegremente el pequeño mientra que Zack suspiro resignadamente y Tommy y los demas sonrieron sabiendo lo que venia-es decir sobertico sin animos de ofender, cada discurso tuyo que sea coherentes , pasan cada mas de 6000 años es como para no creerlo

-Mi peque adorable, si que te estas luciendo hoy-dice felizmente Kira besando la frente de su peque

Todos nuevamente se rieron, en ese momento Keiko llego

-Rangers mis compañeros llegaran en esta semana-dice seriamente Keiko-me atrase porque finalmente el juicio se va a realizar a partir de esta misma noche

Tommy y los demas abrieron sus ojos en shock

-Y que pase el desgraciado-dice alegremente el pequeño Jason dejando a todos pero a todo el mundo totalmente en shock

-No me digan que eso es una mala palabra-dice nerviosamente el pequeño-y eso que mi Anna lo dijo hasta el cansancio al pobre de David, solamente porque este miraba mas de la cuenta a otras chicas delante de mi Anna, sinceramente sobertico en cuanto hacer cosas estúpidas con David tienes competencia

Todos suspiraron profundamente en si no es mala palabra como tal, pero su peque es tan adorable que a ninguno le gusta que digas cosas asi, y Tommy al recordar como Anna le dio el puñetazo de su vida a Katherine, le daba la razón a su peque novio, sinceramente su hermano David si que le hace competencia a Zack en cuanto a las estupideces se refiere

-En realidad no es mala palabra mi peque solo que se ve fea en ti-dice dulcemente Keiko que se agacho para estar a la altura del pequeño que felizmente la abrazo-ademas por otra parte te refiere a otro programa de televisión que no debes ver bajo ninguna circunstancia

Sonrio cuando el pequeño asintio, lastima que su yo adulto no era precisamente la persona mas obediente del mundo

-En fin rangers, el concilio considero-suspira la amazona-que debido a las ultimas actuaciones de Zedd y los demas, el juicio debe adelantarse lo mas pronto posible-suspirando nuevamente-el caballero fantasma con ayuda de los guerreros misticos, hicieron un milagro en poder detener futuras acciones a Zedd y los villanos en general, solamente por unos días no podrán atacar, el sitio donde se resguardan esta bajo hechizo, pero dicho hechizo no durara para siempre

Tommy y los demas asintieron entendiendo a la perfeccion todo

-Por eso para que todos finalmente estén tranquilos dentro de lo que cabe-dice seriamente la amazona-el juicio empezara hoy, en cualquier momento los juzgados serán trasladados, el castillo ya esta aquí desde anoche, pueden salir y verlo por ustedes mismos, ahora seguire con los detalles, en general todos pondrán ver el juicio solamente exceptuando al pequeño Jason, el debe quedarse aquí

-Pero podre verlo aunque sea en pantalla Keiko-dice de repente el pequeño-no se que es ese juicio, no se quienes son los juzgados pero presiento que verlo será como ver mis panquecas de chocolate con vida o sea lo mejor del mundo por favor

-Esta bien pequeño-suspira la amazona-con esa cara que das creo que nadie se te resiste

-Ese es su mejor arma Keiko-suspira profundamente Tommy-creeme que nadie es inmune a su mirada

-Pero mi Tommy me haces ver mal-se queja con puchero el pequeño-suficiente tiene la pobre de Keiko con mi yo adulto, ese si que de milagro no le provoca un infarto, es decir entrar a un volcán sin su permiso, lanzarse por un puente, seriamente mi yo adulto, seria el doble perfecto de Indiana Jones

-Creeme mi pequeño-suspira profundamente Keiko-que es la verdad mas grande que hayas dicho en tu corta vida

Tommy no sabia que pensar de todo esto, no quería ni saber que hizo Jason en su entrenamiento con Keiko, pero por otro lado entrar a un volcán era en serio , nuevamente es mas que confirmado Jason si que es y seguirá siendo un dolor enorme de cabeza

-Cuando Jason y yo nos conocimos-empieza Keiko-el estaba pasando una situación emocional fuerte, su relación con su padre era prácticamente mortal-suspiro al ver que Tommy apretaba los puños de forma furiosa-Jason aun asi jamas pero jamas traicionos los ideales de justicia con los que crecio, ironico cuando a su alrededor las personas no fueron nada justa con el

-Dimelo a mi mi Keiko-dice tristemente el pequeño-aun recuerdo que esperaba afuera de mi casa si algún adulto pudiera verme, si vieran mis golpes, cualquier cosa y nada de nada, es mas era mas fácil hacer llover en el desierto que algún adulto se compadeciera de mi

Keiko le beso la frente para calmarlo, ahora mas claramente estaba mas que orgullosa de Jason, a pesar de darle dolores de cabezas por monton, al ver lo adorable que era desde niño, mas bien agradecia a la vida que Jason con todos los golpes de la vida, se convirtió en un joven totalmente extraordinario

-Mi peque novio ven , sabe que odio verte triste-dice rápidamente Tommy abriendo su brazos al pequeño que de una se lanzo a los brazos de su novio

-En fin con Jason no mentire ese si que me saco las canas verdes-dice felizmente la amazona-pero entreno conmigo sin quejarse-sonrio cuando los migthy morphin suspiraron resignadamente-es mas de forma seria Zack-viendo al ranger negro original-Jason siempre desconfio de Rita y todos pero todos deben ver claramente el porque no lo digo por mal, pero mientra mas claros y despierto estén con respecto a quien es Rita mucho mas preparados estarán para enfrentarla

-Creeme Keiko que con esa bruja-dice seriamente Zack-hace rato todos pero todos caimos en la realidad

La amazona vio que Tommy y los demas le daban la razón a Zack

-Volviendo con Jason el se preparo-dice Keiko-a pesar de todo su sufrimiento, ese estuvo claro que la tierra volveria a correr un grave pero grave peligro-suspirando continuo-entreno en los volcanes de Hawai tanto adentro como sus alrededores-Tommy y los demas abrieron sus ojos en shock-al ser el que controla el fuego, literalmente el se unio al fuego, por eso para el nada referente al fuego lo lastimara, pero no era tonto, también se entreno en situaciones realmente extremas rangers

Todos tenían su atención, mientra que Tommy beso la frente de su peque novio , felizmente Jason jamas pero jamas dejara de sorprenderlo

-Por eso les digo a todos-dice seriamente Keiko-que a todos ustedes pero a todos ustedes lo entrenaremos de la misma forma, la pregunta aquí todos están preparados, porque sin ofender rangers, pero no quiero ningun tipo de quejadera, con cierta rubia que se quejaba hasta de su pintura de labio fue mas que suficiente, asi que honestamente alguno puede decir no desde ya

Se encontró con el silencio de todos

-Yo lo único que pido es tiempo con mi peque novio-dice seriamente Tommy aunque sonrio cuando vio el brillo de los ojos de su peque novio-por lo demas, estoy totalmente disponible, dispuesto a entrenar fuertemente, si Jason paso por todo eso para proteger la tierra quiero que el se sienta orgulloso de mi

-Pero lo estamos mi Tommy-dice felizmente el pequeño-los dos estamos muy orgullosos de ti mi Tommy

El pequeño lo abrazo mas fuerte, haciendo que Tommy sea mas feliz teniéndolo a el

-Por nosotros no hay problema-dice seriamente Zack-a pesar de las palizas que nos ha dado especialmente a mi sabes que nunca me he quejado no abiertamente-la amazona sonriendo le dio la razón-no he mentido amo ser power ranger como Tommy nuestro primer equipo fue lo mejor que nos paso en nuestras vidas-Tommy de una concordaba con el-se perfectamente el peligro que corremos incluso podemos morir, pero Keiko honestamente no podre vivir sin luchar sin dar lo mejor de mi, al ver a mi peque tristemente me doy cuenta que se pasan por cosas sin poderes, cosas realmente peligrosas ante tus ojos y no pudiste evitarla , no me pasara como ranger te doy mi palabra

-Mi sobertico andante-dice tristemente el pequeño Jason que de una supo que Zack por millonésima vez se culpo por su infancia-no te culpes, no me gusta verte triste sobertico, tu eres el alma de la fiesta y no precisamente por la fiesta-suspirando continuo-sobertico estuviste conmigo siempre, aun en mis peores momentos, es mas ni me explico porque no te rendiste conmigo porque me seguiste buscando

-Como que porque mi peque-dice un sorprendido Zack-porque eres mi mejor amigo en el mundo, tu , Tommy y Billy lo son y se que tu harias lo mismo no-sonrio cuando el pequeño asintio de forma inmediata-asi son los amigos, pero peque no significa que no me duela saber todo lo que pasaste, es mas Tommy y Billy le siguen doliendo enormemente, es mas Aisha también esta incluida

El pequeño miro primeramente a Tommy que le daba la razón a Zack, luego a Billy y Aisha, estos también concordaban con su amigo

-En fin nada de tristeza-suspira calmadamente Zack-en general Keiko con el corazón en la mano, yo luchare hasta el final, defenderemos a la Tierra, confía en nosotros con respecto a Rita ya no somos ni seremos mas ingenuo

-Con respecto a nosotros-dice Andros-creo que hablo por el resto de los equipos que estamos dispuesto a todo Keiko-la amazona vio que Leo, Carter, Mike, Cole como lideres de los equipos restantes concordaban con Andros-entrenaremos fuertemente, de la misma forma que Jason lo hizo, el se enfrento a Rita a solas, esta vez será distinto contara con todos nosotros, porque como los espiritus dinosaurios dijeron, es totalmente nuestra responsabilidad proteger la tierra a toda costa

La amazona sonrio, estos chicos, estos eran su mayor esperanza y mirando de reojo a un feliz pequeño que reia por los abrazos de Tommy, sabia que ese mas que todo, es el principal motor que tenia los power rangers para luchar, ahora sabia que la tierra estaría bien, tenia esa firme esperanza que la tierra no seria destruida

Continuara…..


	71. Chapter 71

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia….**

Despues de desayunar tranquilamente, todos los power rangers decidieron ir a la sala de reuniones, para hablar sobre el monitoreo hacia la tierra el dia de ayer, también Tommy para evitar futuras confusiones con respecto a Cole y su equipo, le conto todo lo relacionado al juicio que se le iba hacer a cierto power rangers, suspiro aliviadamente que ellos ya de antemano sabían con respecto a los rangers misticos, pero de una le conto de forma lo mas detalladamente lo sucedido con Rocky Santos, Kimberly Hart y Katherine Hillard, por suerte todos ellos entendieron perfectamente, para la sorpresa de todos el pequeño se sento arriba de Zack, que trago grueso algo le decía que como para variar el peque le iba a salir con unas de las cosas

-Supongo que todos quieren saber que hago aquí-dice alegremente el pequeño Jason dándole mala espina a todos los rangers en general-pues desde hoy ocupare mi puesto como corresponde o sea a partir de hoy sere el segundo al mando

Tommy trago grueso por la mirada su peque no estaba bromeando

-Y no es por amenazar a nadie-dice el pequeño Jason muy tranquilamente-pero aquí todo pero todo el mundo se han equivocado conmigo, no querrán seguir haciéndolo verdad

Todos se estremecieron , en realidad los chicos, porque Kira y las chicas sonrieron, ellas habían preparado a su peque, y este no solamente les cumplio, su peque definitivamente tiene talento para la actuacion

-Es decir nadie pero nadie especialmente mi Tommy-dice el pequeño mirando a Tommy dándole a entender que ni intentara llevarle la contraria porque se arrepentiría de por vida-quieren volver a equivocarse conmigo verdad, digo yo solamente quiero apoyarlos a todos ustedes, aun me falta por regresar como mi yo adulto, pero eso no quita que no pueda ayudar

Todos suspiraron profundamente, aunque lo ultimo que dijo el pequeño era verdad, el quería apoyar a su Tommy y sus chicos mas sus chicas, increíblemente fue el mismo Justin quien decidio romper el silencio

-Esta bien peque al menos yo no tengo problema-dice sinceramente Justin-al menos podía ayudarnos en lo que mas o menos sabe

Tommy miro a Zack y los demas que no dijeran nada, Justin si entendio de una el deseo de su peque novio de no sentirse excluido, con esto Justin también es uno de los suyos

-Mil gracias mi Justin-dice felizmente el pequeño-en el caso de los patrulleros, nadie pero nadie por lo que veo, se da cuenta que ya no son de arcilla como cuando el primer equipo lo enfrentamos-Tommy y los demas abrieron sus ojos en shock-tampoco que no poseen la marca de Zedd cuando hizo su aparición eso fue su debilidad, pero estos patrulleros nada de nada

Nadie dijo nada, pero Tommy, Zack, Billy, y Aisha si que abrieron sus ojos en shock, es mas el propio Adam también se sorprendio a lo grande de que era cierto esos patrulleros no eran los mismo de antes

-Y eso se deben-continua el pequeño de forma seria-que están creado por un material proveniente de nada mas y nada menos que de Eltar-todos nuevamente abrieron sus ojos en shock-es una especie de material parecido al titanio y ustedes saben que el titanio casi es irrompible

Todos estaban totalmente sin palabra

-Mi Tommy, chicos escuchenme que hablo realmente en serio-dice muy seriamente el pequeño Jason

-Te escuchamos peque-dice rápidamente Billy-creeme que tienes toda nuestra atención

El pequeño sonrio felizmente al ver que Tommy y los demas concordaban con Billy

-Mi Alpha me mostro algunas batallas cuando mi yo adulto estuvo un poco despierto-dice seriamente el pequeño-por eso de una me di cuenta que todos los esclavos de ellos cambiaron, las aves negras enormes por ciertos tienen sus garras envenenadas una garra de ellos y de una ustedes caen en cama-suspirando continuo-los androides son de material oro y platino una gran combinación, por eso las armas de cada equipo deben ser modificadas de inmediato

Todos sorprendentemente le daban la razón y escuchaban atentamente

-Con los villanos-dice seriamente el pequeño Jason-Rita les concedio a todos nueva vida, ella fue la que revivio a cada uno de ellos-suspirando continuo-lo se porque antes de cierto accidente que cierto dolor de cabeza como dice sobertico-Zack y Tommy entendían-en un sueño mi yo adulto se vio a si mismo enfrentándose a ella, y el se veía mal, y era porque estaba solo mi Tommy tu y los chicos y mis chicas no estaban ahí al menos no con vida

Todos se estremecieron por esa futura realidad, pero Tommy no el lucharía para vivir y estar con Jason, sonrio cuando su peque de forma brillante le leyó sus pensamientos

-Ojo a todos es solo un posible escenario-dice el pequeño-pero ya es lo mas lejano, en el sueño mi yo adulto no veía que ustedes estaban en ninguna parte, además según lo que vio todo era exactamente lo mismo , es decir en su sueño ninguno tenia nuevos poderes, pero lo que si paso es que Zedd y los demas incrementaron sus poderes y eso se debe a Nemesis, que es el planeta de la oscuridad, ahí nacio Rita en su forma totalmente malvada, de ahí vino el poder antiguo y lo demas es la historia que conocen

Todos asintieron entendiendo por completo su explicación

-Yo disfrutare de mi infancia por completo-sonrie felizmente el pequeño Jason-pero es importante que lo que al menos yo sepa con claridad ustedes también lo sepan-sonrio cuando esta vez todos le daban la razón-bueno la imitación de Pink en sus peores días, era una molestia para Carter y mis chicos de la velocidad de la luz, eso era antes ahora no

Carter le sonrio alegremente

-Pero ahora es malévola por completo-dice el pequeño-pero creo que mi Karone bella lo instuye no-viendo que Karone tristemente asentia-es porque fue entrenada por nada mas y nada menos que Kriptor el mismo que secuestro a mi Karone bella

Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock, Andros también y mas cuando su hermana concordaba con su peque hermano

-El Kriptor que se enfrento a mi Andros-continua el pequeño teniendo totalmente la atención de Andros-ese a pesar de todo tenia sentimientos de protección hacia Karone bella y es la verdad mi Andros tu mas que nadie sabe que es asi-Andros a regañadientes asintio-pero este Kriptor no tiene sentimientos ni emociones por nada ni por nadie porque Rita como siempre hizo de las suyas

Todos asintieron y entendia que aunque era pequeño, el yo adulto de Jason sabia mas que todos ellos juntos, lo que se le podía venir si ellos tomaban por sentado sus anteriores batallas con los villanos y la prueba era precisamente Zendaya para Carter y sus compañeros la niña malcriada si crecio y no precisamente para bien, esa si que era peligrosa

-Bien ahora vemos que Trakeena-continua el pequeño-fue un duro queso de roer para mi Leo, mis chicas y mis chicos-Leo alegremente le dio la razón-pero esa resulta ser la protegida de Rita-todos tragaron grueso-es decir ella destruyo un planeta, pero ningun villano salvo la propia Rita tiene esa capacidad, por lo tanto mi Tommy. Mis chicos y mis chicas, esa mientra la protega la bruja de Rita, también es de cuidado

Tommy de una le dio la razón, es mas al ver a Leo este muy seriamente concordaba en todo con su peque novio

-Goldar y Scorpina, eso si que me han dado dolores de cabeza por monton-suspira el pequeño-es mas sobertico, mi cerebrito y mi Tommy esos dos siempre me buscaron en estos años que desapareci, no se si tenia radar pero esos si que los veía hasta la sopa

-¡Que rayos peque¡-exclama totalmente sorprendido Zack, es mas Tommy y Billy estaban igualmente sorprendido

-Asi es sobertico, eso me los enfrente de uno a uno-continua el pequeño-y como yo andaba en pasos y no precisamente rectos-Tommy si que entendio la referencia-bueno es como increíble que siga aquí, es decir Goldar tiene la espada de sangre, todo lo que toca lo destruye, Scorpina con su aguijón. mi pobre sobertico es prueba viviente que su aguijón pica hasta morir

-Nuevamente peque-dice temblorosamente Zack-es la verdad mas grande que hayas dicho en tu corta vida

-En fin le dire mas de los otros villanos mas adelante-dice seriamente el pequeño Jason-mi Tyranosaurio me conto que el y sus amigos están analizándolos aparte y de ahí me contaran a mi y al resto de mi equipo-sonrio al llamar a su equipo mas cuando Zack le sonrio de vuelta-lo único que les recalco a todos ustedes es lo mismo que Keiko les dijo, no se confíen , de verdad ni vean que esos villanos andan en pañales, estos son peligrosos de verdad, deben entrenar fuertemente, créanme que regresare, finalmente las pocas neuronas de mi yo adulto empezaron a funcionar, ese esta luchando y no precisamente con un enemigo, pero volverá

Todos asintieron, en ese momento el peque se abrazo a su Tommy, besándole las mejillas se fue por donde vino, Tommy sonrio felizmente su peque realmente era adorable, y le agradeció enormemente, como lo dijo el y los demas necesitan pisar suelo de forma definitiva , era mas que un hecho que Rita y los villanos en general, no andan con cuentos

-Con lo que nos conto mi peque novio-comienza Tommy-desde ya aterricemos por completo, lo hemos derrotado pero seria mentira decir que lo hemos hecho fácilmente, realmente esos nos han llevado a nuestros limites, ciertamente hemos adquirido nuevos poderes y seguiremos adquiriendo con los otros equipos-suspirando-pero no nos mintamos mas esos si que pueden patearnos el trasero con suma facilidad

-Creeme hermano que estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo-suspira profundamente Leo-ese Zed cuando nos encerro, ese si que quería enviarnos al otro mundo, nos arrebato el aire, sino fuera por el mismo Jason, ninguno de nosotros estaríamos contándola

Kai, Damian, Kendrix y Maya asintieron en acuerdo con su líder

-Ni hablar de esa Zendaya-dice seriamente Hayley-esa si que me empujo hasta el borde de mis limites, el peque tiene razón esa si es de cuidado, creo que liberare a mi espíritu para darnos mejor la idea de que nos tocara mas adelante

**-Bien Hayley supongo que soy la siguiente en explicarles mas la situación**-dice gentilmente el espíritu del Pterodactyl**-en primera soy el tercer dinosaurio legendario Power Rangers-**viendo que tenia la atención de todos continuo**-el planeta Nemesis donde proviene Rita, es el lugar mas oscuro del universo, es la esencia de la maldad, cuando el primer guardian detuvo a Rita esta fue encerrada fuera de su entorno, en la misma Luna, pero cuando con su batalla con el primer equipo de los power rangers liderado por ese entonces por Jason, su guardian mas malévolo Zedd decidio regresar a la tierra**

Todos estaban atento escuchando su explicación

**-Este como dijo mis compañeros debía hacer algo para despertar el verdadero poder de Rita-**suspirando continuo**-hizo una alianza con los futuros villanos que tendrían los futuros power rangers, como sabran a pesar de que ustedes salvaron cientos de veces la tierra y el universo, lo que mas ellos querían eran robar energía pura de todo tipo y lamentablemente eso sucedió frente a sus ojos**

Suspiro al ver que todos los rangers suspiraron profundamente

**-Pero como Zordon seguramente les dijo**-dice seriamente el Pterodactyl-**Jason el primer ranger rojo, detuvo a Zedd y sus intenciones, ese chico a todos ustedes le ahorro años pero años de sufrimiento y dolor, porque sin el no hubiera hecho eso, ninguno de ustedes estarían preparados para enfrentarse a un verdadero Holocausto universal**

Todos se estremecieron por completo, pero Tommy por millonésima sonrio con orgullo, su novio siempre lo sorprende gratamente

**-Aunque no lo vean son fuertes en estos momentos y lo serán mas con el poder de su corazones puro**-sonrie alegremente el espíritu del dinosaurio legendario-**mientras crean en si mismo, en sus amigos, y ese amor por la tierra de forma totalmente sincera como nuestro peque mocoso lo hizo, ustedes pueden ganar rangers, pero si dudan o si se dejan caer por la tentancion de la ambicion , egoísmo que hemos visto que ha pasado, sincérense ustedes se podrán en bandeja de plata a Rita y por millonésima vez esa si que no dudara ni un segundo en comérselos vivos**

Todos volvieron a estremecerse aun asi le dieron la razón por completo

**-Por eso sabiendo que Keiko y sus compañeros los entrenaran , nosotros los ayudaremos tambien**-el espíritu sonrio al dejarlos totalmente sorprendidos-**mas adelante los entrenaremos asi, en el caso del Triceratop que aun no ha despertado, Billy será su guardian y el que mas poder tenga, pero con el se entrenaran Max el ranger azul salvaje, Damian el ranger verde galáctico, Kelsey la ranger amarillo a velocidad de la luz , Cassie la ranger rosada espacial, Trey el ranger oro zeo Eithan el ranger azul dino trueno…..mas adelante nos comunicaremos Hayley para detallar todo**

Hayley alegremente asintio

**-Con el Colmillo de Sable, Aisha encabezara el grupo**-continua el Pterodactyl-**Maya ranger amarillo galáctico, , Carlos ranger negro espacial, Karone ranger rosada zeo, Alyssa ranger blanco, Adam ranger verde zeo y Justin ranger turbo, serán otro grupo para mostrarle nuestros poderes de forma totalmente abierta**

Nuevamente todos asintieron

**-Con el Mastodonte, Zachary será su líder**-dice seriamente el espíritu del dinosaurio-**Zhane el ranger blanco mighty morphin, Tanya ranger amarillo zeo, Danna ranger rosada velocidad de la luz, Chad ranger azul, , Danny ranger negro salvaje, , Trent, el ranger blanco dino trueno**

**-Con respecto a mi**-sonrie el Pterodactyl-**Hayley será la líder con ella, estarán Kira, Taylor , Joel, Kai, Kendrix, TJ ranger Azul, con respecto al Tyranosaurio**

Todos nuevamente mantuvieron en silencio

**-Es como obvio que entrenara a los lideres de cada equipo**-sonrie felizmente el Pterodactyl**-asi como es obvio que Jason estará a la cabeza-**Tommy sonrio brillantemente**-es mas pobre del Tyranosaurio, hasta yo se que con Jason Lee Scott, sea como adulto o como peque, con ese mi amigo si que se saco su numero**

Tommy trago grueso y ahora que carrizo le hizo su novio al Tyranosaurio

_Dentro de la mente del pequeño Jason Scott, este estaba feliz, ya que se estaba reuniendo con todos los espiritus de los famosos dinosaurios legendarios, _

_-Bien aquí en mi maravillosa y fabulosa mente-dice alegremente el pequeño Jason-tiene el honor de conocerme a mi temprana edad siéntase bendecidos mis dinosaurios_

_**-Soy yo o el discurso del pequeño es sumamente familiar**__-dice nerviosamente el Mastodonte_

_**-Esa Trini Kwuan con ella ni el universo entero se salva**__-suspira resignadamente el Tyranosaurio__**-hasta con mi peque mocoso ranger amarillo, ya dejanos de joder, eres la mejor ranger amarillo de la historia, ya esta certificado contenta feliz**_

_Los otros dinosaurios de una le dieron la razón, humana mas anormal que Trini Kwuan nunca se van a volver a encontrar o al menos eso esperan_

_-Ahora quiero que ustedes entrenen a mis chicas y mis chicos-dice seriamente el pequeño dejando a los dinosaurios en shock-vamos tampoco es que le estoy pidiendo otra cosa de otro mundo, aunque claro ustedes literalmente están en otro mundo_

_**-Peque por favor-**__suspira el Colmillo de Sable__**-danos una sola razón para entrenar a tus amigos**_

_-Y con pedírselo yo no es suficiente razón mi estimado colmillo de sable-dice alegremente el pequeño pero suspiro cuando los dinosaurios pusieron los ojos-que mala suerte la mia, ni mis amados dinosaurios entienden una mente tan incomprendida como la mia, pobre de mi_

_Los dinosaurios suspiraron profundamente, ese peque, ese si era de armas tomar_

_Confio en mi Tommy y en mis chicos-dice seriamente el pequeño-ninguno es perfecto especialmente mi Tommy sus gusto con las chicas es de lo peor-el Tyranosaurio suspiro con fastidio incluso como peque Jason no deja de relucir sus celos-pero aman la tierra como yo, y luchan de forma sincera, incluso mi sobertico andante que de una mi amado Mastodonte si te confunde con un oso no es culpa mia_

_El Mastodonte suspiro mas cuando el Tyranosaurio, Pterodactyl, el Triceratops y el Colmillo de Sable concordaban con el pequeño_

_-En fin ellos necesitan ayuda extra y los saben-dice seriamente el pequeño-necesitan hacerse mas fuerte y si Rita despiertan ustedes nuevamente pasaran a la historia, ni como espiritus se ganarían la vida_

_El Tyranosaurio volvió a suspirar por millonésima vez ese mocoso si que le da enorme dolores de cabeza_

_-Por favor, por favor, por favor , por favor-dice con puchero el pequeño enterneciendo a los demas dinosaurios menos al Tyranosaurio-por favor, por favor por favor, ya dije por favor_

_-Esta bien peque-sonrie el Pterodactyl-te ayudaremos en todo lo que nos pida_

_El pequeño sonrio brillantemente abrazando a cada dinosaurio_

_-¡Queeeeee y yo no tengo nada que decir¡-exclama furiosamente el Tyranosaurio aunque trago grueso la mirada maliciosa de su peque mocoso le daba mala espina_

_-Como cualquier dinosaurio puedes opinar-sonrie maliciosamente el pequeño-pero de ahí que te hagamos caso es otra cosa, estamos en democracia y somos mayoría, entre tu y nosotros quien ganaría_

_Y el todopoderoso, y mas fuerte de todos los dinosaurios el Tyranosaurio Rex suspiro resignadamente, quien le iba a decir que en sus millones de años seria derrotado por nada mas y nada menos que un mocoso de diez años es para no creerlo_

Tommy volvió a suspirar su peque novio, ese si que no deja para nadie, pobre del Tyranosaurio ni ese puede con su peque, ese si que aprendio de Trini

-Hombre ese peque si que se la trae-suspira aliviadamente Zack-me alegro de volver a estar en su lado bueno, ahora con esto ni muerto me vuelvo a equivocar con el

Tommy fue el primero en darle la razón, con esto era mas que obvio que su peque novio molesto tampoco era nada bonito

**Bien rangers nos vemos despues-**dice seriamente el Pterodactyl**-el juicio que se realizara en cualquier momento, lo monitearemos, deben verlo porque presiento que saldrán cosas a la luz, con cada uno de los enjuicidados, asi que no es burla ni nada en ese juicio podrán ver realmente quienes fueron sus ex compañeros y como sus acciones pueden seguir afectándolos **

Diciendo eso desaparecio, mientra que Tommy y los demas se prepararan para el bendito juicio, al menos finalmente podía cerrar un capitulo en su vida con Kimberly, Kat y Rocky, al menos despues de esto puede vivir en paz con su peque novio y consigo mismo

Continuara…


	72. Chapter 72

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia…**

En las horas del atardecer Tommy Oliver se estaba preparando para estar en el Juicio Sagrado de Eltar, suspiro profundamente, no le mintió en ningun momento a Zordon cuando dijo que quería estar en primera fila para ver a esos tres pagar cada lagrima que Jason derramo, cinco años, mas de cinco años con sentirse la persona mas desgraciada en el mundo, la mas idiota y finalmente sentía que este dia esa culpabilidad tendría su cierre finalmente, Jason lo perdono por completo de lejos vio su amor hacia el cosa que se lo devolvería hasta el triple, por el mas que todo por ese amor que hay entre el y Jason debía cerrar por completo su etapa que vivio totalmente engañado y manipulado por Kimberly, Katherine y Rocky, especialmente el ultimo que no olvida que ese, acuso a su pareja de prostituirse, solamente recordar que vio eso en la antigua hojalata de Ninjo, solamente con eso le daban ganas de matar a ese imbécil antes de ser enjuiciado, en ese momento escucho la pequeña voz de alguien que siempre pero siempre le alegraba oírla

-Mi Tommy estoy listo-dice alegremente el pequeño Jason-mirame como mi Kira Bella me arreglo, Carolina Herrera debe morirse de la envidia , mi Kira bella si que tiene buen gusto

Tommy sonrio y cuando abrió la puerta debería premiar a su estudiante, Kira de lejos se supero esta vez, su peque novio estaba totalmente hermoso, un conjunto de pantalón y un esmoquin y su cabello descuidado con gel, seriamente su peque tenia razón Kira si se mete en lo de ser diseñadora esa se lleva a varias por los cuernos

-Mi peque novio si que estas hermoso-dice felizmente mas al ver que su peque novio se sonrojo- a ver y como me veo

-Te ves genial como siempre mi Tommy-dice felizmente el pequeño Jason, abrazando a Tommy

Los dos felizmente se dirigieron afuera de la base lunar, el pequeño suspiro al menos tenia a su Alpha con el, además veria el juicio en primera fila no en el lugar de los hecho pero como espectador mas, y algo le decía que disfrutara a lo grande eso. Por su parte Tommy se reunio con Zack y los otros, y salieron de la base lunar, el pequeño Jason se despidió alegremente de ellos, poco a poco llegaron al castillo

-Wow hablando de castillo portátiles-dice seriamente Zack—bien entremos, sinceramente como mi Kira bella dice, definitivamente este juicio es el acontecimiento del año, y con solo ver la cara de piedra de ciertas personas, con ese simple hecho sere la persona mas feliz de por vida

-Mis mismos pensamientos mi ranger favorito-dice alegremente Kira-menos mal que separe las pilas que tengo para mi peque, con esta cam digital no dejare de grabar en ningun momento, este si que es el mejor dia de mi vida

Tommy y los demas suspiraron profundamente, entraron y a decir verdad el castillo era bastante impresionante tanto por dentro como por fuera, su arquitectura, sus cuadros y todo realmente los tenían sorprendidos, mas cuando vieron cuadros de cada equipo de power rangers, desde los mighty morphin hasta los nuevos que no están los power rangers beast, en ese momento una joven mujer se apareció frente años

-Mis estimados power rangers sean todos bienvenidos-dice la joven mujer de cabello negro y ojos de color zafiro-soy Cristal una de los 12 ancianos que iniciaran el juicio esta noche, pueden esperar en hemiciclo, seguramente querrán ver a sus compañeros antes de su juicio

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-dice felizmente Kira y Zack a la vez

Tommy puso los ojos aunque mentalmente también querían ver a todos ellos incluso los misticos, no entiende como carrizo esos cinco pudieron ser tan insensibles y dejar la tierra a su suerte

-Bueno ya que se notan su entusiasmo-dice sorprendida Cristal

Mientas en la base lunar, en la sala de reuniones

-Por favor eso no es entusiasmo-se queja el pequeño Jason dándole mala espina a Alpha-entusiasmo es lo mio cuando veo una panqueca de chocolate a Kilometros de distancia eso si es entusiasmo, sin ofender comparado conmigo mi Kira Bella y sobertico son unos novatos

-Contigo peque este juicio si que será largo-suspira profundamente Alpha

De regreso en el castillo, Tommy sonrio ya su peque novio empezó hacer de las suyas y como dijo Alpha el juicio será largo y no precisamente por sus involucrados, sonrio mas cuando los otros también sonrieron felizmente

-Espero que Alpha haga su trabajo-sonrie ampliamente Kira-mi peque ya empezó a ser adorable seguramente esta noche se lucirá a lo grande como siempre

En ese sentido sorprendentemente todos especialmente Tommy le dieron la razón, llegaron con Cristal al hemiciclo, era inmenso y ahí podía caber medio país entero eso todos lo daban por hecho además se veía los doce asientos seguramente se sentaran los jueces

-Bueno rangers, tienen la oportunidad de hablar con los acusados-dice Cristal-ellos no podrán escapar en ningun momento, de hacerlo morirán al instante-Tommy y los demas abrieron sus ojos en shock

Mientra en la base lunar

-Pero que chiste es arruinarnos la diversión-suspira resignadamente el pequeño-no es mejor vivir en la zozobra, comiéndote las uñas, escuchando largos discursos del bien que son mas largos que los años de Matusalen y esperar lo inesperado mi Alpha-el pobre robot no tenia nada que decir a eso-con razón los niños a mi edad dormían temprano esos se evitaban grandes desiluciones que tengo en este momento

-Peque por favor-suspira Alpha preparándose de una su pequeño Jason al parecer tiene las pilas bien puestas

La anciana veía que los power rangers en general suspiraron profundamente, Kira mas quería grabar a su peque que ese si no vuela es porque no tiene alas, Tommy ya sentía lastima por Alpha, ese si que esta noche no podrá descansar en ningun momento, como empezó su peque novio, ese si que tenia las pilas mas duraderas, en ese sentido todos estaban de acuerdo "_Pobre Alpha_"

En ese momento aparecieron frente a ellos, los tres primeros acusados, los misticos serán mas tarde, porque los crimines de los tres primeros eran de suma gravedad en ese sentido Tommy era el primero en desear que el juicio de estos tres durara para que cada uno paguen todo lo que le hicieron especialmente lo que le hicieron a Jason, eso jamas pero jamas se lo perdonarían

-Kimberly Hart, Katherine Sutherland, Rocky Santos-dice fríamente Cristal-ustedes fueron llamados hacia aquí para pagar sus crimines contra el legado de los Power Rangers, en especial contra Jason Lee Scott-continuando fríamente-les dare la oportunidad a Tommy Oliver como Comandante General de los Power Rangers y todos los equipos de hablar con ustedes, despues ustedes mismo se deben preparar para lo que se les viene

Diciendo eso desaparecio

En la base lunar

-Samantha de hechizada hizo su aparición y desaparición mi Alpha-dice alegremente el pequeño-pero no se supone que esta muerta, aunque se supone que sobertico no come como caballo, pero sabemos que ese de milagro no se come una ballena entera, nuevamente pobre del Mastodonte ese si que tendrá su fama de ser el único dinosaurio inflado de la historia

Alpha decidio no responder, total seria como perder el tiempo de todos modos

Por su parte Tommy y los demas se rieron para el shock de los acusados, en serio su peque novio si que se esta luciendo a lo grande, ese si que es un verdadero espectáculo, Zack suspiro resignadamente si que se saco su numero con su peque

-Tommy finalmente te diste cuenta de todo no-dice felizmente Kimberly viendo que Tommy fruncio el ceño-vamos Tommy, ahora se porque me trajeron aquí, seguramente fuiste tu que pediste que me trajera aquí para pedirme perdón no

Tommy y los demas abrieron sus ojos en shock

En la base lunar

-Sabes algo mi Alpha-dice de repente el pequeño Jason dándole por millonésima vez mala espina al robot-siento lastima por mi Trini-el robot suspiro sabiéndole lo que venia-es decir la mala suerte que tenemos mi Tommy y yo seguramente a mi Trini le cayo, porque con lo dicho por el fraude de Pulgarcita, mi pobre Trini perdió su fama de ser la persona mas anormal del universo, porque lo que acabamos de ver y escuchar no es nada normal mi Alpha

-Mi peque creeme que esta vez estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo-dice seriamente Alpha

Y el no era el único, todos los power rangers en especial Tommy de una le daba la razón a su peque novio, lo que dijo la desgraciada y falsa Pulgarcita dicha por su peque lo que dijo definitivamente no era normal, seguramente su Trini no estará nada feliz de que esta le quiere hacer competencia

-Realmente Tommy me sorprende alegremente-dice felizmente Kimberly-finalmente te diste cuenta que soy la única para ti, esta bien te perdono, y claro que volveré contigo

Todos incluso los rangers salvajes que eran los mas recientes en saber de ella estaban mas que sorprendidos

Base Lunar

-¡Que vas a volver con mi Tommy-exclama furiosamente el pequeño Jason-para que eso suceda tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver, mi yo adulto te aguanto porque ese para ser masoquista ese si que se fue al infinito y mas alla

Alpha no sabia que decir, el pequeño se estaba insultando asi mismo, y con lo furioso que estaba no podía decir nada

-Pero en cambio yo falsa Pulgarcita-dice fríamente el pequeño-yo en mi corta edad puedo ser el pobre diablillo en persona te acercas a mi Tommy y veras que yo si que aprendi de mi Trini, y esa para torturar a las personas si que era una experta en la materia, mi Tommy, sobertico, mi cerebrito y yo creeme que nosotros sobrevivimos a Trini prácticamente de milagro

Tommy se estremecio por completo su peque novio no estaba molesto su peque estaba realmente furioso, y le daba la razón en lo ultimo para torturar Trini esa se lleva a todos por los cuernos

-Hermano nuestro peque si que esta molesto-dice estremeciéndose Zack-manda al carajo a Kimberly de una o de lo contrario nuestro peque, ese vendrá de una, y creeme por lo que escuche nuestro peque no debe estar feliz en estos momentos

Todos le daban la razón especialmente el propio Tommy

-Escuchame Kimberly pisa suelo querida-dice fríamente Tommy-no entiendes que estas aquí para pagar por cada crimen que has hecho-viendo mas fríamente a Kimberly-no estoy por ti, o si solamente quiero ser el primero en verte pagar caro todo el daño que has hecho, no me interesa la única persona para mi es Jason Lee Scott

Base Lunar

-Y asi mi Alpha mi Tommy se salvo de enviarlo al otro mundo sin boleto de regreso-dice muy alegremente el pequeño Jason

-Peque por favor-suspira profundamente Alpha

-Hagamos panquecas de chocolate y palomitas de maíz-dice alegremente el pequeño-porque esta noche será una noche tan linda como esta-el robot estaba fuera de base-es decir drama, falsa lagrimas, gritos chillones a monton, y golpes a monton, pobre de mi yo adulto ese nunca ha tenido diversión en la vida y con esta noche seguirá en la misma

El robot sentía lastima del Jason adulto, su yo pequeño si que se ha desvivido por molestarlo por completo

De regreso al castillo, nadie pero nadie decía nada, Kira si que brillaba su peque hizo de esta noche su gran noche, por su parte Tommy sentía lastima de su pareja adulta, ese si que tenia mala suerte en la vida incluso su yo pequeño se desvive por fastidiarlo a lo grande

-Espera Tommy-dice seriamente Kimberly-como es posible que sigas en la misma, Jason es un desviado, es un anormal es que no puedes ver eso

-Sigue insultando a Jason-dice furiosamente Aisha-y veras ahora de lo que soy capaz, imitación barata de Pulgarcita

-Pero no ves Aisha que ese si que es anormal-dice furiosamente Kimberly-ni se diga Trini esa además de nunca haber sido normal, ser lesbiana esa al menos hizo lo suyo con desaparecer por completo porque Jason no pudo hacer lo mismo

Todos abrieron sus ojos en shock, Katherine y Rocky se alejaron ellos aunque seguían odiando a Jason Scott al menos si supieron que esta vez debían mantenerse al margen Kimberly esta vez si que ella misma se enterro, Tommy no podía creer esto, era mas que asqueroso esa perra no solamente mostro su verdadera cara, sino alegrarse de la muerte de Trini miro a Aisha que lloraba de la impotencia, Zack y Billy ganas no le faltaban de saltarle encima, vio a los demas equipos en especial a su estudiante Kira, y por primera vez no podía leer lo que piensa en estos momentos, y eso si que no era nada bueno, pero la entendia por completo, porque el estaba que mataba a Kimberly con sus propias manos

En la base lunar

-Sabes algo mi Alpha-dice seriamente el pequeño-estoy orgulloso de lo que soy, quien soy-Alpha se impresiono pero por la seriedad del peque escucharía-tu y mi Zordon sabe lo que sufri cuando mi Tommy no me creyo-el robot tristemente asintio-pero nunca jamas me he arrepentido de amar a mi Tommy, no solo porque amando a mi Tommy me mantuvo en pie en mis momentos mas difíciles, sino precisamente por mi Trini

El robot miraba con atención, es mas Tommy que se alegro por las palabras de su peque novio y que lo alivio por completo también estaba atento a sus palabras

-Ella fue autentica mi Alpha-dice el pequeño-hemos estado rodeados de personas que muestran ser algo que no son, pero mi Trini, esa siempre pero siempre mi Alpha fue fiel a si misma, nunca pero nunca aparento ser algo que no era, es mas ella lucho contra su madre por eso, ella fue la que vio a mi Tommy y a mi, esa lucho hasta el final por los dos, ella no merece que su nombre sea ensuciado bajo ninguna circunstancia

El robot de una concordaba con el, es mas todos los power rangers, en especial Tommy, el recordaba a su Trini, esa nunca mintió, ni engaño, esa siempre pero siempre como su peque novio dijo fue leal a si misma y leal a el y Jason por eso no dejara que esta perra se salga con la suya, nadie ensuciara el nombre de su mejor amiga eso jamas

-Te das cuenta de la estupidez del siglo que acabas de hacer perra-dice furiosamente Tommy-te atreves a insultar a una persona que no solamente fallecio, sino que es mil veces mejor que tu, te das cuenta que antes de que te enjuicien los ancianos ya de una tu misma te acabas de enterrar, Trini esa si que es gente en cambio tu no si siquiera sirve para una noche

Kimberly abrió sus ojos en shock, esta vez si que iba a golpear a Tommy no le iba a permitir ni a el ni a nadie que la insulten, que la pongan por el suelo, ella es demasiado mujer para ser comparada con la lesbiana, en ese momento, se sintió el ambiente escalofriante

-Base Lunar

-Esa pulgarcita mi Alpha-dice nerviosamente el pequeño-esa morirá y no precisamente por los ancianos-temblando-esa si que hizo a lo grande sacar de sus casillas nada mas y nada menos a mi Trini que con vida no dejo a nadie ileso, imagínatela como fantasma, esa , esa si que trauma a las personas con suma facilidad

-Entiendo lo que dices peque-dice nerviosamente Alpha-creeme que te entiendo

En ese momento, en el castillo todos se estremecieron por completo, Tommy trago grueso, ante el y sus compañeros nuevamente hace su aparición el espíritu de Trini Kwuan y para variar con la mirada fría que carga, esa de una empezó a traumar a todo el mundo

-Bien intento patético de Pulgarcita-dice fríamente el espíritu de Trini-intenta ponerle un dedo encima a mi Tommy Bear, y te aseguro que me haras compañía al otro mundo, de forma inmediata y tu amiga la peli teñida-señalando a una temblorosa Katherine-esa sabe que se salvo de milagro

Kimberly vio que una temblorosa Kat asintio, Tommy y los demas no la culpaban era mas que un hecho que la rubia peli teñida quedo traumada de por vida, y ellos hacen rato, hacen siglo, saben de primera mano lo que es ser traumado por Trini Kwuan

-Bien mi amada Kimberly-dice mas oscuramente Trini-le dije a mi Tommy Bear que te dijera que te visitaría-suspirando fríamente-pero no pude, porque tenia tantas ideas de torturas hacia ti, como ahorcarte, desfigurarte, traumarte en tu propia mente, ver como lanzarte por un precipicio, hacer que tu misma te envenenes y usar mis dagas de poder para hacerte un cuadro literalmente y que crees aun no me decido

Base Lunar

-Seriamente mi Alpha-dice temblorosamente el pequeño Jason-sera que habrá un dia, un jodido dia que nuestra Trini no nos traume de por vida, con solamente escuchar lo que acaba de decir, con eso no podre dormir tranquilo toda la noche

-Mis mismos pensamientos peque-dice un tembloroso Alpha-mis mismos pensamientos

Y el pequeño no era el único, nuevamente Tommy se quería regresar de inmediato a la base lunar, era en serio que clase de poder seguía teniendo Trini para que los traume a todos con suma facilidad, porque como su peque novio dijo con solamente escucharla con eso ni el ni sus compañeros dormirían en paz

-Mi Kira Bella-sonrie escalofriantemente Trini estremeciendo a todos menos a Kira que esa si que estaba mas que feliz de la vida viendo a su ídolo-sigo estando orgullosa de ti por eso mi querida Kira-sonrie mas fríamente dándole mala espina a Tommy-hoy en este dia presta atención como nunca porque hoy mi Kira-sonriendo mas escalofriante haciendo que Zack deseara huir de una buena vez-hoy te dare mi clase magistral en poca palabras mi Kira hoy veras con hechos como traumar a las personas de por vida

Base Lunar

-Ahora si que nos jodimos mi Alpha-dice temblorosamente el pequeño Jason-ella no esta bromeando mi Alpha la ultima vez que mi Tommy, sobertico , mi cerebrito y yo vimos esa mirada, digamos que de milagro no nos ofrecimos a Zedd en bandeja de plata con esto te digo todo

Tommy, Zack y Billy temblaron por completo concordando con su peque, ellos también habían visto la mirada de Trini y como su peque dijo, ganas no le faltaron a los tres por entregarse a Zedd, era mil veces mejor ser esclavos de Zedd que estar de frente a una enfurecida Trini, en serio que con ella , con ella los tres siempre tuvieron las de perder

-En fin mi estimada Kim-dice oscuramente Trini-es mejor que empieces a orar, porque de aquí no vas a salir precisamente con vida, hoy mi querida Kim tu y yo tendremos un reencuentro y no precisamente amistoso

Continuara…..


	73. Chapter 73

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Ranger, yo solo poseo la historia….**

En el castillo donde iba a realizarse el Juicio Sagrado de Eltar, el ambiente en el hemiciclo era totalmente escalofriante, ante todos ellos es decir ante los Power Rangers en general y los acusados sometidos a Juicio estaba nada mas y nada menos que el espíritu de Trini Kwuan, cabe decir que Tommy y sus compañeros con la excepcion de una muy feliz Kira, todos estaban prácticamente de puntas, seriamente Rita Repulsa en su autentica forma no es nada con el espíritu de la primera ranger amarillo, esa definitivamente si es de armas tomar, en la base lunar dos nerviosos Alpha y un pequeño Jason tragaron grueso, los dos sabían que esa Trini cuando decide abiertamente traumar a una persona de por vida, esa lo hace con suma facilidad

-No te tengo miedo-dice fríamente Kimberly-estas muerta que es lo que puedes hacerme chica frígida

-Preguntale a Scorpina si realmente fui frígida en primer lugar-dice fríamente Trini sin saber que dejo a mas de un power ranger con la boca abierta

Base lunar

Con razón esa Scorpina se sonrojaba a mas no poder-sonrie felizmente el pequeño Jason-esta Trini tiene su lado malvado y no precisamente por traumar a las personas

-Peque por favor-suspira por millonésima vez Alpha

-Hermano con razón me dijiste que por mi propia salud mental no preguntara de mas-susurra en voz baja Zack viendo que Tommy asintio-fue por eso que supiste lo de Trini

-Asi es-susurra en voz baja Tommy-nunca tuve problema con eso hermano, amo a Trini asi como es, y lo de Scorpina fue una sola vez, según lo que me conto, lo demas es su historia que contar y no la traicionare por nada ni por nadie

Trini escucho el murmullo de ambos, sonrio orgullosa de Tommy, fue el primero además de su padre en amarla y aceptarla como es, y Jason ni se diga, ciertamente se sorprendio pero despues la apoyo y amo mas, y a ella de corazón le duele mas que nadie que con su personalidad no vio como Jason cayo en pedazos frente a sus ojos

-Y con respecto a si estoy muerta-dice mas fríamente el espíritu de la joven asiática-nuevamente te dare hechos para que tu veas que no me ando con juegos

Y para el asombro de Kimberly saco una de sus dagas y de una rasguño su brazo

-Ahora mi estimada Kim-dice mas oscuramente Trini-no se si te diste cuenta pero mi Tommy en estos momentos es el primero que quiere salir corriendo-una temblorosa Kim miraba que un Tommy de una le dio la razón a su amiga claro que el mas que nadie quería salir huyendo de aquí-asi que si el Comandante General de todos pero todos los Power Rangers de una quiere salir, te debe dar una idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer en estos momento

Base Lunar

-Piensa Pulgarcita-dice nerviosamente el pequeño-por una vez usa eso que se llama cerebro si mi Tommy no quiere ni ver, entonces ve la realidad mi Trini esa ni siquiera pestañeara para mandarte al otro mundo sin boleto de regreso

Alpha temblorosamente le daba la razón si esa perra de la Kimberly quiere durar mas horas de vida como su peque dice mas le valia usar su cerebro por una vez en su vida

-Bien mi Kira bella esta pendiente-dice seriamente el espíritu de Trini-voy a volver y nadie se va a salvar de mi eso denlo por seguro-todos los power ranger se estremecieron por completo-pero de forma seria ustedes deben hablar a solas con estas personas, con las tres confíen en mi cosas van a salir de la luz, y una tristemente mi Tommy-mirando a Tommy-al igual que Jason jamas quiso dejarte, mi Tommy yo no me fui por mi propia voluntad, es decir mi muerte no fue tan accidental como parece

Desaparecio dejando esa bomba para Tommy, Billy, Zack y Aisha,, el ranger negro dino trueno presintió eso cuando su adorada amiga le hizo entender claramente a Zack que iba a morir de cualquier manera independientemente de que el fuera a la fiesta, incluso independientemente de Jason, entonces era verdad, su accidente no era tal y al ver a Kimberly mas que todo tenia un mal presentimiento de todo esto

Base Lunar

-No me gusta esto mi Alpha-dice con lagrimas el pequeño Jason-nos quitaron a mi Trini, siempre crei que era mi culpa, la hice sufrir a lo grande, pero ahora esto, me duele mi Alpha, me duele porque con sus locuras y todo extraño enormemente a mi Trini

-Mi peque duele verte asi calmate-dice seriamente Alpha-Jason siempre pero siempre Zordon y yo te dijimos que no era tu culpa, ciertamente la preocupaste como nadie, como a nosotros también, pero ese dia ahora con lo dicho por ella, ese dia no se pudo evitar, imagínate como están Tommy, Zack, Billy y Aisha al igual que tu no debe ser pero nada pero nada fácil saber esto

El pequeño mas calmadamente asintio y mas al ver el rostro totalmente sorprendidos de Tommy, Zack, Billy y Aisha

En el castillo decir que todos los rangers no estaban sorprendidos era el eufemismo del año, Andros, Leo, Carter , Mike y Cole de inmediato miraron a Tommy se estremecieron que este tenia su rostro mas palido que un papel, es mas Zack, Billy y Aisha estaban en las misma situación, Tommy quería calmar a su peque novio pero seria ironico siendo que el necesita ser calmado con urgencia como su peque dijo le quitaron a su dulce Trini, se la arrebataron , su sonrisa, su alegría su apoyo incondicional, la mataron, le quitaron su vida, se la quitaron a el y a Jason , entendia a su peque porque el jamas olvido a su mejor amiga, al igual que Jason la extrañaba enormemente , y mas con esto, si Kimberly, Katherine o Rocky, cualquiera de estos tres sea quien sea tenían algo que ver, esta vez esos malditos no se salvarían.

Zack apretó los puños de impotencia dolia como dolia saber esto, su loca Trini, su anormal pero muy amada Trini se les fue sin su propia voluntad, que carrizo les hizo Trini a esta cuerda de desgraciados, evidentemente Kimberly seguirá en la cabeza de los sospechosos, pero no se engañaban su intuición le decía que no debía descartar a Katherine ni a Rocky cosa que no lo haría bajo ninguna circunstancia. Billy estaba a una milésima de agarrar a golpe a esos tres como Zack veía de una que esos tenían que ver con la muerte de su mejor amiga, de su hermana, su confidente, la que le traducia todo , la que además lo defendia como lo hizo Jason, que siempre pero siempre tenia un tiempo para el, el también mandaria al diablo su honor de power rangers si descubre cual de estos malditos tuvieron que ver con la muerte de su mejor amiga

Aisha estaba que explotaba, no podía creer que existan personas tan malditas como tenia en frente, no se engañaba al igual que Zack tenia los mismos pensamientos, los tres las tres personas que veía de una tenían que ver con la muerte de su mejor amiga, de su hermana, ella concordaba con Trini aunque de forma personal no se pudieron ver gracias a esa maldita de Kimberly aun asi sintió de inmediato una fuerte conexión con Trini, sus conversaciones sus risas sus anécdotas, le dolia en el alma, saber que por envidia , por odio por egoísmo Trini murió cruelmente en manos de unos miserables asesinos, era prácticamente enfermizo

-Creo que es evidente-dice fríamente Leo-que Tommy, Zack, Billy y Aisha no pueden hablar en estos momentos-los demas ranger concordaban con el ranger rojo galáctico-y como a diferencia de ustedes yo si me tomo en serio proteger a mi familia de power rangers y esos cuatros-señalando a Tommy, Aisha,Billy y Zack-esos cuatros están sufriendo a lo grande, a diferencia de ustedes no los voy a defraudar

-Y por eso seremos nosotros que hablemos-continua fríamente Andros-y me importa un cuerno si tienen la desfachatez de decir que no tenemos derecho de opinar, Tommy, Zack , Billy y Aisha, además de Jason son mas que nuestros compañeros, son nuestros hermanos no de sangre sino de la vida asi que de una prepárense porque esto si que será para largo

-Que diablo les hizo Trini Kwuan-dice furiosamente Carter-aunque no la conocimos físicamente, era una de nosotros y con ese simple hecho les haremos este dia a cada uno de ustedes el peor dia de su vida, recuerden cada palabra, no se van a olvidar de ninguno de nosotros

Base Lunar

-Sabes algo mi Alpha-dice tristemente el pequeño-no soy tonto mi Alpha esos tres, los tres tuvieron que ver con la muerte de mi Trini y sabes porque aseguro eso-Alpha lo miraba tristemente el pequeño no ha dejado de llorar silenciosamente-porque no se si tu sacas cuenta mi Alpha, pero mi Trini murió precisamente un mes despues que yo regrese a Suiza despues de que mi Tommy no me creyo, no te parece demasiada casualidad mi Alpha

El robot no dijo nada porque estaba totalmente en shock, su peque tenia razón, era demasiada casualidad eso. Tommy apretó los puños fuertemente también saco las mismas conclusiones de su peque novio, despues que comete la estupidez del siglo con alejar a Jason de su vida, un mes despúes recibe la noticia que su mejor amiga del alma fallecio de forma repentina, era como demasiado, era mas que evidente que todo fue planeado

Nuevamente en la base lunar

-Mi Alpha cuando yo era el golden ranger-decia el pequeño-escuchaba que la peli teñida y la pulgarcita seguían en contacto, cuando delante de mi Tommy la peli teñida perjuraba que no había tenido contacto mas con Kimberly-suspirando continuo-no dije nada porque no entendia porque mentia, y como era el mas nuevo del equipo tu mas que nadie sabe que por mi Tommy siempre quise encajar y ya sabemos que logre con mis intentos

-Me temo que lo se mi peque-suspira tristemente el robot-me temo que lo se

Tommy tristemente le dolia eso, Jason siempre intento encajar, y estos malditos desgraciados se lo impidieron e indirectamente el los ayudo

-En fin mi Tommy y yo estamos juntos y es lo que importa-dice fuertemente el pequeño que sin saberlo alegro a Tommy por completo-ahora mi Alpha empece a darle dolores de cabeza a mi Trini por monton, y mientra estaba viviendo la vida loca, escuche a mi Trini una semana antes de morir , la escuche hablar ni idea de con quien, pero ella planeaba ir a Angel Grove , ella iba hablar con mi Tommy, y bueno ya sabemos que eso no sucedió, por eso mi Alpha esos tres tuvieron que ver con su muerte, incluso el imbécil de Rocky

-Peque calmate-dice Alpha viendo que el pequeño lloro mas fuerte-te buscare algo, te debes calmar o no veras el juicio peque-suspiro aliviadamente al ver que el pequeño se estaba forzando a lo grande para calmarse-ademas si te sirve de algo si sigues asi Tommy sufrirá mas y al verlo, el pobre tiene mas que suficiente peque

-Tienes razón mi Alpha-dice algo calmado el pequeño-pero en mi defensa duele inmensamente que esos tres por sus ganas de separarnos a mi Tommy y a mi, esos tres llegaron realmente lejos, a mi Tommy y a mi nos dolerá siempre que nuestra Trini tuvo que pagar la maldita obsecion de ellos con nosotros

En ese sentido Alpha le daba la razón, es mas todos los power rangers concordaban con el pequeño, especialmente Tommy, que mas que nadie también sufriría enormemente, tenia a Jason con el, y lo haría feliz , pero como su peque dijo los dos siempre tendrán en su mente que su mejor amiga pago con su temprana muerte

-Bien ahora van a decir algo-dice fríamente Karone-ni siquiera yo cuando fui Astronema fui tan vil , tan desgraciada como son ustedes, es mas incluso Rita se queda corta comparado con ustedes, no piensan hablar

-Ninguno de ustedes tienen derecho a reclamarme algo-dice furiosamente Kimberly-ni siquiera los conozco , como rayos piensan que les voy a dar explicación alguna

-Porque estúpida por ser simplemente power ranger tenemos derecho-dice furiosamente Mike-no ves hija de perra, que ya una ranger esta involucrada y dicha ranger murió siendo inocente de su odio desmedido, infantil hacia Jason y Tommy, ya con solo eso todos pero todos estamos involucrado

Kimberly, Katherine y Rocky se estremecieron por completo

-Escuchame bien perra-dice furiosamente Kira-esto , esto si que no te lo perdonare jamas, no solamente tu maldita obsecion termino con la vida de la mejor ranger amarillo que fue Trini Kwuan, inocente, nada normal pero estuvo hasta el final con Tommy y precisamente-señalando a Tommy-precisamente por la persona que nos ayudo enormemente a Conner, Trent , Eithan y a mi ser lo que somos ahora, precisamente por nuestro mentor, te digo de una Hart, vente preparando porque oficialmente hoy comienza los últimos días de tu miserable vida

-Asi es-dice fríamente Conner-no vuelvas a decir la misma estupidez de siempre que no tenemos derecho de opinar, porque si no te das cuenta perra-mas fríamente-Tommy Oliver es nuestro mentor, Kira te lo acaba de decir precisamente por la persona que nos aliento, que nos aguanto que nos apoyo por eso te juro que desearas nunca haber sido power ranger en primer lugar

-Y tu Hillard y Rocky de Santos-dice fríamente Eithan-ustedes tampoco se salvan, ustedes también tienen que ver con la muerte de Trini-los mencionados miraron furiosamente-dejen de hacerse la victimas idiotas, quien mejor que Trini Kwuan para unir nuevamente a Jason con Tommy, esa era su único obstáculo y de una hasta afirmo que no dudaron ni un segundo en deshacerse de ella

Tommy de una supo que los tres, pero los tres mataron a su Trini, el silencio, la miraba los gesto de una se notaba que ni con la mejor actuación de su vida engañarían a nadie

-¡No puedo creer esto¡-exclama furiosamente Justin-sinceramente si Tommy se siente idiota por lastimar a Jason, que se quede tranquilo porque yo finalmente sin temor alguno le digo que le gano y de calle-Tommy al menos se calmo nuevamente Justin si que crecio, mirando a Zack este también sonrio, Justin al menos lo calmo algo de ese inmenso dolor que siente

Base Lunar

-Mi Justin es como Leonardo di Caprio-dice alegremente el pequeño para la total tranquilidad de Alpha y de Tommy- con tan solo pocas palabras mi Alpha, mi Justin también merece un premio de por vida

Alpha solamente sonrio estaba feliz de que su peque se calmo ya si seguía llorando lo iba a mandar a su habitación, Tommy sonrio también, sintió a su peque llorar mas fuerte casi iba a ordenarle a Alpha que apagara la pantalla, le haría un altar a Justin en pocos días ese si que ha hecho de todo por su peque novio

-En fin-sonrie Justin aunque suspiro aliviadamente al ver que su peque se calmo-como es posible que me haya cegado tanto contigo Katherine, al menos Tanya empezó a ver luz, y creeme que esta vez con lo de hoy esa si que vera hasta en tercera dimensión

Base lunar

-Pobre de mi Justin-suspira sonrojadamente el pequeño Jason-creo que ha pasado demasiado tiempo conmigo

-Peque por millonésima vez ´por favor-suspira resignadamente Alpha al menos su peque volvió a ser el mismo

Tommy sonrio mas, como Alpha se alegraba que su peque nuevamente le salía con sus cosas y se sorprendio enormemente que Tanya estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Justin

-Dime algo de que te sirvió Katherine lo que has hecho-dice seriamente Justin-por primera vez en tu vida se sincera con todos nosotros-suspirando continuo-de que te sirvió manipularme a mi hasta el cansancio a Adam, a Tanya si estos odiaban a Jason o no no lo se, pero de que te sirvió tantas mentiras, tanto veneno, mira a Tommy, ve que te ama, ve que vino a salvarte, se honesta por una vez que te sirvió ser quien eres Katherine Hillard

Tommy estaba totalmente sorprendido pero de forma feliz, en realidad todos los power ranger lo estaban, y el ranger negro dino trueno esperaba como Justin por una vez en la vida la peli teñida contestara de una buena vez, en ese momento en la base lunar

-Me rindo mi Alpha-dice resignadamente el pequeño que de una el robot ya sabia que le iba a salir con una se las suyas-no podre ser el asistente asesor de mi Zordon, con el tremendo discurso que se acaba de gastar mi Justin, ni con ayuda de mi cerebrito podre competir con eso, creo que mejor me quedo como adorable, mi Kira Bella es testigo que eso se me da con total naturalidad

Nuevamente todos sonrieron , y una muy feliz Kira le daba toda la razón del mundo, ser adorable era toda una especialidad para su peque. Tommy estaba feliz aunque por dentro seguía y seguirá sufriendo con lo de Trini, se aliviaba que su peque novio no este llorando mas , al igual que con su estudiante, odiaba ver llorar a su peque novio

-En fin Katherine respondele a Justin-dice fríamente Trey-si tienes vergüenza alguna, respondele a el, a todos en general de que te sirvió todo lo que hiciste, si al final Tommy nunca fue y evidentemente jamas será suyo

-Nunca entendí porque rayos te fijaste en ese maldito anormal Tommy-dice fríamente Katherine-ese desgraciado solo vino a meterse en nuestras vidas, estábamos felices y eso tu lo sabe, pero ese maldito tenia que venir y arruinarle todo

Tommy apretaba sus labios para no insultarla hasta la China, pero si esa decidio hablar por completo, esta vez la escucharía por completo.

-Veia como ese te comia con los ojos-dice furiosamente Katherine

Base Lunar

-Eso no es exactamente asi mi Alpha-dice sonrojadamente el pequeño-nunca me canse de ver a mi Tommy, no niego eso , pero no lo hice como ella dice, porque para rematar mi mala suerte mi Trini me traumo de por vida, con solamente ver como ella me sonreía cuando veía a mi Tommy, con eso no me quedo mas ganas de mirar mas de la cuenta

Tommy sonrojado para la sorpresa de los demas entendia por completo a su peque novio, cuando el hacia lo mismo, Trini como siempre le daba el susto de su vida y como su peque novio, con Trini a sus espalda con esa a el tampoco le quedaba ganas de mirar mas de la cuenta

-Y tu Tommy brillabas cuando lo veía, cuando estabas con el-dice furiosamente Katherine-´porque demonios no hiciste eso conmigo, porque no me mirabas como lo hacia, y luego esa maldita ranger amarillo, fue a Angel Grove para advertirme que me alejara de ti, es en serio ,si porque tu amada y adorada Trini si fue a Angel Grove y lo hizo para decirme que me alejara de ti, que crees tu santa Trini Kwuan no lo es despues de todo

Continuara…


	74. Chapter 74

**Descargo de Responsabilidad; No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia…..**

En el hemiciclo del castillo donde seria el Jucio Sagrado de Eltar, una gran sorpresa para Tommy, Zack, Billy y Aisha, incluso para el resto de los power rangers se dio a conocer, la muerte de la primera ranger amarillo Trini Kwuan, que todos pensaron que murió en un fatal accidente, al parecer, mejor dicho verídicamente señalado por el espíritu de Trini su muerte no fue causado por accidente, si no que murió debido a un atentado en contra de su persona, y para rematar tres ex rangers tuvieron que ver con ello, Kimberly Hart, Katherine Hillard y Rocky de Santos, para Tommy no sabia que mas terrible era saber todo, que la que fue alguna vez la mejor amiga de Trini como fue Kimberly por su obsecion por el acabara con la vida de ella, o con dos personas que Trini aparentemente ni conocía para que estos se quisieran deshacer de ella, estaba totalmente furioso, dolido, era revivir la sonrisa de Trini, su alegría, sus abrazos , como lo escuchaba silenciosamente como su peque novio dolia enormemente esto, realmente extrañaba a Trini como nunca

Base Lunar

-Esa peli teñida-dice furiosamente Alpha para la sorpresa del pequeño Jason-esa perra desgraciada , esa ma

-No Alpha eso no se dice-dice autoritariamente el pequeño Jason-no se dice palabras feas eso es malo eso no se dice Alpha, a mi Tommy y todos mis chicos incluyendo a mi Kira Bella de milagro no le dan un infarto porque yo dije una mala pero muy mala, pero malísima , y despues de malísima, es supermalisima y pare de contar palabra

Tommy a pesar de su furia , no podía evitar sonreir como se las ingeniaba el pequeño para hacerlo feliz incluso estando a distancia era mas que increíble al menos era feliz de que su peque novio se calmo por completo, evidentemente su peque sigue con sus cosas

-Pobre de Alpha-dice de repente Kira-hasta yo acepto que ese si que se saco su numero con nuestro peque adorable

De una Tommy y los demas le dieron por completo la razón

Base Lunar

-Lo siento peque pero Jason-dice de repente el robot dándole mala espina al pequeño porque cuando Alpha le dice Jason es porque la cosa es seria-la única verdad que esa peli teñida dijo es que Trini si fue a Angel Grove, y peque prométeme que te vas a calmar, con lo que te cuente

-Me va a doler no mi Alpha-dice con un nudo en la garganta el pequeño-esa vez que escuche a mi Trini, entonces su ultima semana con vida estuvo en Angel Grove

-Me temo que si mi peque-suspira Alpha-Trini se comunico con Zordon, ella escucho por completo a Tommy, esa si que los conocía a Tommy y a ti peque a la perfeccion-viendo que el pequeño ya temblaba decidio continuar sabiendo que Tommy también estaba temblando-ella mi peque nunca justifico lo que Tommy te hizo, ganas de matarlo no le faltaron, pero por su amor a Tommy sabia que había algo mas, que ese no era el Tommy que ella conocio

-Yo también lo supe mi Alpha-dice entre lagrimas el pequeño Jason-escuche a mi Tommy por teléfono y cuando tuve en coma, y de una supe que ese si era mi Tommy

-Es verdad eso peque-dice calmadamente el robot-pór eso Trini anormal y todo cuando todos pero todos íbamos esa ya venia de regreso-el pequeño asintio de forma inmediata-ato cabo mis peque, con lo que le contaste de la actitud de los nuevos rangers zeo hacia ti, con lo de Kimberly, ella se lo conto a Zordon yo no supe eso-suspirando continuo-y mas que todo cuando ella hablaba con Tommy peque no te diste cuenta, la mirada de Tommy en ese tiempo no era ni la sombra que tuvo cuando fue ranger verde, cuando tuvo contigo y mas ahora cuando esta como ranger negro y ustedes están juntos, peque tu no viste eso

Silencio sepulcral en la base lunar, pero Tommy derramo algunas lagrimas , Kira le dio un apretón de mano, apoyándolo por completo, esa Trini esa siempre lo supo lo vio hasta por cam, y vino para luchar por el y Jason por millonésima vez dolia enormemente saber que estos malditos miserables le arrebataron su vida por su obsecion por separarlo de su peque novio

-¡No puedo creer esto¡-exclama totalmente sorprendido el pequeño dándole mala espina a Alpha, a Tommy y a todos los rangers en general-mi cerebrito será millonario de por vida mi Alpha, porque mi Tommy y yo seremos sus clientes fijos, con esto esta mas que comprobado verídicamente y científicamente hablando, mi Tommy y yo si que necesitamos lentes con urgencia

-Peque por enésima vez por favor-suspira resignadamente el pobre Alpha

Tommy se rio, rio mas fuerte para el alivio de Kira, aunque lo entendia su peque adorable realmente se gano su noche, ese si que merece sus panquecas de chocolate a monton Zack y los demas también se rieron ese pequeño siempre se las ingenia para calmarlos a todos por completo, ese si que era lo mas adorable del mundo

Base Lunar

-Lo siento mi Alpha-dice apenadamente el pequeño-suelo desviarme de los temas importante, mi sobertico andante, que por cierto Alpha-el robot suspiro-ese sobertico se olvido que sigue siendo mi Operador Telefonico personal, pues si sigue asi, ese no tendra mas descanso en toda su vida mi Alpha, lo llamare tanto pero tanto que ni siquiera se moverá de su silla con eso te digo todo

-Peque por favor-suspira resignadamente Zack mas cuando Tommy sonrio feliz con el resto de los power rangers

-Base Lunar

-Ahora mi Alpha si mi Trini vino-dice con un nudo en la garganta el pequeño-porque mi Tommy no la vio, porque de una mi Tommy y mi Trini no se encontraron no

-Me temo que no peque-suspira tristemente el robot-Trini intento buscar a Tommy, hizo de todo, pero ya Tommy y los demas se entrenaban para pasar a ser turbos, y Katherine se enfrento a Trini , de una la insulto peque no fue nada bonito ese encuentro

El pequeño tristemente asintia, Tommy miraba furiosamente a Katherine, sin embargo sabia que Alpha tenia mucho que decir

-Cual fue su mayor sorpresa peque-dice el robot-que Trini vio nada mas y nada menos que Kimberly ella también tuvo en Angel Grove-el pequeño abrió sus ojos en shock-y para rematar Rocky, esto ultimo Zordon y yo lo supimos hace poco, Rocky por su ambicion a recuperar su traje rojo ni siquiera se conformo con el azul zeo viendo que ya no tenia caso el poder desaparecido de los dinosaurios, ese digamos peque que Trini tuvo suerte de saber artes marciales

-El intento golpearla no mi Alpha-dice de repente entre lagrimas el pequeño-no soy tonto mi Alpha ese quiso deshacerse de ella personalmente, pero mi Trini seguramente le dio la paliza de su vida, sabes mi Alpha, me ire a mi cuarto ya no estoy tan seguro de querer saber , es mas no estoy seguro de saber nada de nada

El pequeño corrió llorando fuertemente a su habitación, Tommy quería transportarse para calmar a su peque novio, odiaba verlo sufrir nuevamente, pero esta vez se lo debía a ella , Trini merecia ser vengada, merecia como Conner dijo anteriormente que se le hiciera justicia, además incluso por las lagrimas de su peque , se quedaría hasta el final

-Bien continuemos peli teñida-dice fríamente Kendrix-que por lo que vemos Tommy y los chicos aun no pueden decir nada, no porque no quieran, ganas de matarte no les falta a los cuatro-Katherine vio que Zack, Billy, Aisha y especialmente Tommy la miraban furiosamente-sino porque ellos si tienen dignidad cosa que tu y tus compañeros hace rato la perdieron si es que algún momento la tuvieron en primer lugar

-¡Pero que carrizo vienen ustedes a insultarnos¡-exclama furiosamente Rocky-ya nos quitaron lo que por derecho nos pertenece es que no se cansan de hacernos la vida imposible

-Con que derecho nos dice eso idiota-dice furiosamente TJ-que ganas de jactarte de algo que nunca fuiste ni jamas será eres tu el que no se cansa,de lo mismo

-Hemos visto, hemos visto su desfachatez-dice furiosamente Andros-nadie nos conto a Leo ni a mi que fuimos los primeros en llegar, nadie , Leo y yo, todos nuestro equipos somos testigo de cada una de sus estupideces y aun encima siguen en la misma tienen que estar bromeando

-En nuestro caso no necesitamos conocerlos desde el principio-dice fríamente Cole-creanme que esta vez si que soy perceptivo porque desde lejos desde la distancia, desde la entrada al hemiciclo , de una supe la clase de joyitas que son los tres, es mas los misticos con sus estupideces a ultima hora, esos tienen algún chance de salvarse de milagro, ustedes ni porque se arrodillen

Todos le daban la razón al ranger rojo salvaje

-Tommy no puedo creer que te preste a esto-dice furiosamente Kimberly-no ve que lo que hemos hecho es por tu propio bien, es mas por el equipo, deberías agradecerme que me dedique a ti cuando estuvimos juntos

-Que dedicarte a Tommy ni a que nada-dice fríamente Billy-dejame decirte algo porque Tommy , Zack, Aisha y yo se lo dejaremos a nuestro amigos-viendo que Tommy asintio-no tienen idea del dolor, ira ,rabia , e impotencia que sentimos en estos momentos nadie salvo, a cierto peque que ese lastimosamente debe estar llorando a lo grande y Tommy no puede calmarlo porque esta igual o peor que el

Tommy concordaba en todo, desearia ir a la base lunar, sabia que su peque novio seguramente se le enfermara mas de lo que esta, pero no podía pasar por alto esto, incluso sabia que su Jason adulto no se lo perdonaría si no ven de una que Trini descanse en paz, que se le haga justicia una vez por toda

-Tu dedicarte a Tommy por favor-dice oscuramente Billy-te dedicaste a tenerlo para ti, apartarlo de Zack, de Trini, de mi, y muy especialmente de Jason, te desviviste por separar a los dos, pero mientra mas distancias ponías mas era la atracción que mutuamente sentían, no viste que Tommy hacia de todo para ver a Jason incluso con tu actitud de niña malcriada, además Jason espero pacientemente por el, al igual que la peli teñida, no lograste nada Hart, absolutamente nada

Kimberly vio que un frio Tommy le daba la razón a su mejor amigo

-Les juro que si alguno dice por millonésima vez que nosotros-dice furiosamente Ashley- no tenemos derecho a opinar, les juro que no vivirán para contarlo, porque como Leo dijo al principio quitando a ustedes del mapa , los power rangers son y seremos una familia y en este preciso momento nos daremos a respetar, nos estamos entendiendo

Kimberly, Katherine y Rocky se estremecieron por completo

-Rangers-dice seriamente Zordon-hemos visto todo y los ancianos hemos decidido alargar el juicio, aun es temprano, además serán dos o tres días, pero rangers hoy es de ustedes, nadie pero nadie les impedirá que sigan conversando con esto-diciendo oscuramente a Kimberly, Katherine, Rocky-la vida es sagrada, nosotros jamas pero jamas aprobaremos la muerte de nadie, los villanos siempre han desaparecidos a otra dimensiones incluyendo a Rita en su versión original, jamas ningun ciudadano de Eltar ha cometido semejante atrocidad, en cambio ustedes

Nuevamente los tres acusados se estremecieron por completo

-Por su ambicion, egoísmo, odio o porque se les dio la gana-dice furiosamente Zordon-acabaron con la vida de una humana, no solamente eso, esa humana era una de nosotros-suspirando con dolor-no he mentido a decir que en mis diez mil años de vida con Trini Kwuan me saque mi numero, tampoco al decir con total honestidad que fue la mejor ranger amarillo de la historia y mas viendo su legado-miro a Ashley, Maya, Kira, Kara, Aisha incluso miro a Tanya-ella seguirá estando en primer lugar y ustedes le arrebataron la vida, que diablo son ustedes como rayos pude pensar que ustedes merecían ser ranger en primer lugar

Mirando con odio puro se fijo en Rocky

-Y a ti Rocky de Santos-dice furiosamente Zordon-como TJ te dijo en sus momentos como rayos te sigues jactando de lo que no eres, el traje rojo te queda demasiado grande , demasiado para alguien como tu

-Pero si que era perfecto para sustituir al desviado de Jason no-dice furiosamente Rocky dejando a todos los power rangers en shock-ah para eso si era perfecto tu niño bonito si se pudo ir a Suiza, mientra que yo dejaba mi vida normal como adolescente, para luchar es en serio

-Es en serio lo que dices Rocky-dice irónicamente Zordon-ahora te digo yo en primera Jason y Trini se fueron y no precisamente por voluntad, en segunda mientra tu ibas y vivía tu perfecta vida normal, ese desviado como dices, ese arriesgo mas de una vez su vida por ti-Rocky puso los ojos-eres tan idiota egocéntrico que no recuerdas o no quieres recordar que fue el ranger rojo original que salvo a tu madre de un edificio y Tommy, Billy son mas que testigo de ello

Rocky abrió sus ojos en shock al ver que Tommy asintio recordando en una de sus primeras misiones de ranger blanco como líder, vio a una señora atrapada en un ascensor rodeada de fuego, y suspiraba al ver como millonésima vez Jason iba al rescate, ese maldito de Rocky si que se estaba ganando puntos y no precisamente a su favor

-Ese desviado que dices, eres tan pero tan idiota-dice oscuramente Zordon-que no vez que si Jason no hubiera aceptado ser el ranger rojo en primer lugar, estos jóvenes aquí-señalando a Leo, Andros, Carter, Cole y Conner-incluyendote a ti, a ti jamas pero jamas hubieran tenido la oportunidad de seguir con el legado rojo, es que no tienes neuronas al menos para darte cuenta de eso

Rocky suspiro furiosamente en realidad tenia que darle la razón a su ex mentor, y mas cuando los mencionados mirándolos furiosamente le daban la razón

-Y la guinda al pastel-sonrie fríamente Zordon-una razón de mas para que Jason de lejos sea el ranger rojo original, cosa que con enorme meritos todos pero todos aquí saben que se lo merece-sonrio cuando Tommy fue el primero alegremente en asentir-fue Rocky, nada mas y nada menos que el mismísimo Tyranosaurio Rex que lo eligio, el guardian universal de la Tierra, el primer dinosaurio fue quien eligio a Jason sobre todos los demas , te lo vuelvo a repetir

**-Eso no será necesario Zordon**-dice furiosamente el Tyranosaurio que apareció en la pantalla, pero Tommy veía a su peque novio dormido cargado en brazos de Alpha, le dolia enormemente verlo su peque a lo lejos lloro enormemente, suspiro al ver que Kira y los demas también le dolían ver a su peque asi**-como podrán darse cuenta , mi peque mocoso como niño tiene peor suerte que la de su yo adulto, esa Trini Kwuan esa si que la pego a lo grande, mi peque si que necesita una limpieza espiritual con urgencia, Tommy lo siento pero el peque para variar nuevamente se enfermo, o sea mañana estará mas ronco que una cabra, lo peor es que le doy la razón por estar asi**

Tommy apretaba los puños furiosamente, tan feliz que su peque estaba en la mañana , y ahora dormido se notaba que no es ni la sombra de lo feliz que estaba, se quedaría aquí, hasta terminar de ver como esos al menos escuchen todo lo que sus compañeros le digan, despues mañana a primera hora antes de regresar haría lo que fuera para alegrar un poco a su peque novio mas sabiendo que como el Tyranosaurio dijo seguramente estaría mas enfermo todavía

**-En fin trio de miserables-**dice fríamente el Tyranosaurio**-agradezcan de por vida a la mismísima Rita mi extinción porque de una los tres hubieran pasado a mejor vida-**los mencionados se estremecieron por completo de terror-**y tu versión de pacotilla de Rambo, eres mas que un estúpido iluso, incluso sin Jason en el panorama evidentemente ser un ranger rojo nunca estará en tu currículo, es mas Leo, Andros, Carter, Cole y el mas joven Conner, incluso el propio Tommy en su tiempo como ranger rojo zeo y turbo, esos idiota, esos te ganan y de calle**

-No puedo creer que un espíritu de pacotilla venga a decirme a mi las cosas-dice con burla Rocky-por favor seguramente es una proyección digital de una película, realmente Zordon has caído muy bajo para defender lo indefendible

Pero para su horror y el de los demas el mismísimo Tyranosaurio se apareció por completo y alzo a un muy aterrorizado Rocky que entendia por completo, que el espíritu era el mismo Tyranosaurio en persona, Tommy veía que una muy feliz Kira grababa todo por completo, y sonrio mas seria el primero en pedirle una copia

**-Quieres probar que tan falso soy imbécil**-dice fríamente el Tyranosaurio apretando a Rocky que gritaba de fuertemente de dolor**-Zordon dile a los ancianos que alarguen el juicio, hoy sera el principio del sufrimiento de estos malditos, porque que crees imbéciles, no soy el único que estará en primera fila para esta única y grandiosa ocasión**

Rocky gritaba de dolor, aunque el Tyranosaurio al final lo golpeo hasta el suelo, casi queda inconciente por completo, para la desgracia de los tres temerosos ranger

**-Bien imbéciles esta vez lo hicieron a lo grande**-dice furiosamente el Mastodonte**-soy el guardian de Zachary el ranger negro, y para que mi protegido este que ni puede hablar cosa insolita como diría nuestro peque mocoso**-mirando que precisamente su protegido temblaba y no precisamente por el frio**-para que este asi definitivamente se sacaron su numero conmigo, esta vez oren a quien le de la gana porque aun asi no se salvaran**

Y para darse a mostrar lanzo un enorme viento congelante que lanzo a los tres casi al final del hemiciclo, los tres traidores esta vez estaban pisando tierra, esta vez estaban totalmente perdidos, en ese momento el tercer espirtu de dinosaurio hizo su aparición

**-Como se atreven malditas escorias vivientes-**dice furiosamente el Pterodactyl-**soy la guardiana de la verdadera ranger rosada original Hayley**-sonriendo a Hayley que le devolvió el gesto miro fríamente a las dos ex ranger rosada**-jamas me he sentido tan avergonzada y eso que jamas desperté con ustedes dos, son las personas mas malditas , mas desgraciadas y no piensen estúpidamente que somos ilusiones, somos dinosaurios totalmente reales y se lo vamos a demostrar**

En ese mismo momento aullo por completo, haciendo que casi se le reviente a los tres acusados sus tímpanos, cabe decir que para Tommy y los demas si que era un verdadero espectáculo, Zordon les comunico que le daría todo el tiempo a ellos a solas con esos imbéciles, cosa que Tommy disfrutara a lo grande

**-Alpha reguarda al mocoso**-dice seriamente el Tyranosaurio**-la conexión de Tommy con mi mocoso es realmente fuerte para el dolor de ustedes perras**-sonriendo maliciosamente haciendo que los tres acusados volvieran a temblar-**por eso ustedes escucharan a los Power Rangers y todo lo que hablen serán escuchado por mis amigos y por mi, prepárense imbéciles porque solamente tendrán 24, 48 o 72 horas máximo con vida, ustedes mismos buscaron su muerte y que creen con nosotros la acaban de encontrar**

Continuara…


	75. Chapter 75

**Descargo de Responsabilidad. No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia….**

En el hemiciclo, del castillo donde se realizara EL Juicio Sagrado de Eltar, este no había empezado como tal, y ya había otra nueva sorpresa, además de que los tres acusados de crimenes de justicia como lo son Kimberly Hart, Katherine Hillard y Rocky de Santos, además de ser acusados por traición, mentira, se les agregaba el de asesinato contra uno de los suyos, la ex ranger amarillo original Trini Kwuan, ahora para completarla, y para la desgracia de los tres mencionados, acaban de hacer su aparición, nada mas y nada menos que los tres espiritus de los cinco dinosaurios legendarios, en este caso el Mastodonte, Pterodactyl y el mas poderoso y el líder, el temible Tyranosaurio Rex, que si por el fuera, esos tres de una ya serian su comida, por otro lado seguramente se indigestaría.

**-Bien ustedes imbéciles mas le vale que escuchen bien**-dice fríamente el Tyranosaurio**-en primera idiotas pisen la realidad nosotros seguimos existendo, por millonésima vez si no estuviéramos aquí, nadie pero nadie aquí se convertirían en power ranger**-se alivio que Tommy y los demas si que estaban en la realidad de la situación-**en segundo si alguna vez fueron realmente power rangers acaso se enfrentaron a ladrones comunes, se enfrentaron a guerreros con magia oscura, además de subirse a zord, por lo tanto si su cerebro funciona nuestra presencia no debería de sorprenderle**

En ese sentido todos los power rangers le daban la razón, ni Rita ni los otros villanos, eran personas comunes, esos no eran precisamente personas normales, además ellos manejaban armas, magia todo, en realidad ciertamente es increíble la aparición de los dinosaurios, pero con todo lo que han vivido tampoco era para chillar por millonésima vez hicieron esta cuerda de idiotas

**-Ahora van a seguir escuchando al resto de los power rangers**-dice furiosamente el Pterodactyl**-de lejos Tommy, Zachary, Aisha y Billy aun no pueden hablar si lo hacen de una ustedes mueren y no precisamente por nuestras manos**-sonrio fríamente al ver que esos tres temblaban mas que una gelatina**-y como Mike el ranger azul zeo les dijo, involucraron a una ranger, que era inocente, que en general es una experta en la materia en traumar a todo el mundo**

**-¡Que es experta Pterodactyl¡**-exclama sarcásticamente el Tyranosaurio dándole mala espina a Tommy, esa Trini seguramente hizo una de las suyas**-en todos mis años de ser un signo de terror soy un santo comparado con la primera ranger amarillo, ahora resulta que si no curo al peque mocoso, esa se hara un abrigo de piel con mi persona tu me diras-**los power rangers, Mastodonte y Pterodacty se estremecieron por completo**-sinceramente Kwuan, deja de joder eres y seguiras siendo la mejor ranger amarillo del universo entero, asi que de una dejanos de joder, igual que mi peque mocoso, si que me saque mi numero contigo**

Tommy, Zack, Billy y Aisha tragaron grueso pobre del Tyranosaurio, ese es otro que con poder y todo no pudo con Trini, esa si que dejaba a Rita y los villanos en pañales

**-En fin de una tampoco se salvaran de ella-**sonrie fríamente el Tyranosaurio**-ella no le mintió a su fan numero uno, regresara cuando sea su momento, ahora power rangers sigan conversando con estos imbéciles que nosotros estaremos atentos a todo-**suspiro cuando sintió a su peque mocoso inquieto**-Mastodonte, Pterodactyl, ya regreso cierto peque mocoso como cosa extraña en el me esta dando por millonésima vez dolor de cabeza, nuevamente tiene fiebre alta, seriamente mocoso ni me explico como duraste tanto tiempo siendo power ranger**

Diciendo eso desaparecio, dejando a Tommy por enésima vez preocupado, toda esa semana su peque novio si que le ha dado dolores de cabeza por monton en ese sentido si que entiende al Tyranosaurio, aunque con saber lo sucedido con Trini, esta vez sabia que su peque tenia razones de estar asi

**-Tommy nuestro peque estará bien-**dice calmadamente el Pterodactyl**-Tommy el Tyranosaurio mas que nadie ha visto como Jason ha sufrido a lo grande por la muerte de Trini, de igual manera percibimos tu dolor y el de tus compañeros, pero Jason se autodestruyo precisamente porque no te tenia a su lado, y perdió a esa persona que fue su principal confidente, sabiendo que al final unos malditos-**mirando furiosamente a los tres ex rangers-**se la arrebataron su culpa en ver de disminuir aumento, aunque el Jason adulto entiende finalmente que escapo de sus manos lo que sucedió, nuestro peque siendo niño no entiende porque estos llegaron a tanto, es mas tu y tus compañeros como nosotros tampoco entendemos**

Tommy de una asintio era verdad no entendia tanta obsecion maldita de ellos para separarlos de Jason, porque Kimberly si ella fue la que termino con el en primer lugar, Katherine que el lo intento pero de una se lo hizo saber por las buenas que no sentía nada y en ese entonces ella parecio entender, entonces porque carrizo hizo lo que hizo, ni hablar del maldito de Rocky su envidia hacia Jason y todo lo que haga su novio es simplemente enfermizo

**-En fin rangers es todo suyo**-dice seriamente el Mastodonte**-Pterodactyl y yo seremos espectadores, intervendremos cuando sea necesario, además estaremos en primera fila para dar el juicio sagrado su definitivo comienzo, ahora es todo de ustedes este momento**

-Siendo asi-suspira Leo-realmente ahora con la presencia de los espíritus de los dinosaurios, ustedes ya no sigan en la misma, como ellos les acaban de decir, todos pero todos nosotros estamos en plena potestad de reclamarle todo el daño que hicieron

-Y se puede saber que daño hicimos nosotros-dice fríamente Kimberly-con respecto a Trini-no fue culpa nuestra que ella se metiera en nuestro camino, mi única meta era que Jason y Tommy nunca estuvieran juntos, que ella intento meterse en lo que no le corresponde no es problema mio

Nadie dijo nada, Tommy estaba mas que asqueado, quería regresar a la base lunar de una, pero al llegarle los momentos compartidos con Trini ni muerto se perdería esto, esta vez seria fuerte, Jason aguanto cosas peores, realmente peores y su novio incluso como peque no se ha rendido, el no lo haría bajo ninguna circunstancia

-Siendote sincera-dice fríamente Cassie-apenas te conozco y como Cole lo dijo hace rato, de lejos eres mas que una joya barata sin valor-sonriendo maliciosamente-al menos Trini Kwuan se pudo ir en paz sabiendo que Tommy ni coquito contigo, ese al final esta con Jason, y nuevamente de que te sirvió ser arpía si al final mas barata y corriente no podias ser

-Como te atreves hablarme asi-dice furiosamente Kimberly-es que no sabes quien soy

-Creo que te lo acaba de decir-sonrie Damian-eres la mas barata, vulgar y poca cosa que he conocido en mi vida, sinceramente nadie ni en un prostíbulo nadie pagaría ni un centavo por ti

Kimberly estaba que explotaba , quería golpear a esos dos malditos pero era como obvio que no podía

-Si hablamos de prostíbulo-sonrie maliciosamente un mal herido Rocky-seguramente Jason ese si que es todo un experto no mi Tommy-mirando mas maliciosamente-seguramente ese si que tienes Kilometros recorrido en cambio,,,,,

Antes de terminar un furioso Tommy le dio el puñetazo de su vida

-Tu maldito no tienes idea que te hundiste peor que el titanic-dice fríamente y oscuramente Tommy estremeciendo por completo a Rocky-realmente piensas que pasare por alto cada insulto, cada mentira hacia Jason, estas definitivamente perdido-ahorcando a Rocky-si por mi fuera no estarías mas con vida frente a mi, date cuenta maldito que el Tommy que tu , Kimberly y Katherine no se cansaron de manipular, ese hace rato , hace siglos esta mas que muerto

Diciendo eso volvió a darle un tremendo puñetazo, en ese sentido a Rocky le dolia ver que ni Tanya, ni Adam decían nada, y para confirmar sus temores su mejor amigo

-A mi no me vea no sere tu tabla de salvación-dice fríamente Adam-como Justin creeme que esta vez si que veo en blanco y negro , incluso a color, asi que si sabes contar mi estimado Rocky no cuentes conmigo, y pesar que iba por el mismo camino que tu, sinceramente me alivio enormemente saber que al final si vi luz al final del túnel

**-Bien sentí a Tommy enfurecido**-dice el Tyranosaurio**-en realidad el mocoso lo sintió, y como para variar ese peque fiebrado y todo me salio con una de las suyas**

_Sabes algo mi Tyranosaurio versión bob esponja-dice un afiebrado pequeño Jason dándole mala espina al Tyranosaurio que hasta se acostumbro a su apodo-tengo tan mala suerte en la vida, tan pero tan inmensamente mala suerte en la vida, que mi Tommy quien no rompe ni un plato, ese si que aprendio de Trini en cuanto a traumar a las personas de por vida, en cuanto a mi, si llego a traumar a mi peluche de Tyranosaurio es como mucho ya que ni este ni habla tu me diras_

_-__**Por millonésima vez peque por favor-**__suspira profundamente el dinosaurio legendario_

Tommy también suspiro , su peque enfermo y todo seguirá haciendo de las suyas, sinceramente su peque si que tenia pilas duraderas, por otro lado se alegra que siga asi, aunque nuevamente le preocupa que se volvió a enfermar

**-El peque mocoso debe estar nuevamente en cama, ese cuando se enferma es como para buen rato**-continua el Tyranosaurio viendo que Tommy y los demas ranger suspiraron profundamente-**no es por mal, ese casi estaba perfecto, pero Tommy, rangers el acaba de escuchar que su mejor amiga, la que estuvo con el , la asesinaron cruelmente, el no pudo mas y créanme que esta vez si que le doy la razón por ello.**

Tommy y los demas si que le dieron la razón, su peque novio ese debe estar sufriendo el doble y el triple no solamente con saber los dolores de cabeza que le dio a Trini, sino que este trio de miserables la asesinaron simplemente porque les estorbaba en sus planes, sinceramente el mas que nadie entendia que su peque novio no pudo mas

-Oye Rocky de Santos-dice fríamente Carlos-ahora que el Tyranosaurio esta, porque no les cuenta lo que acabas de decirnos con respecto a Jason-Rocky temblo al ver que Tommy sonrio maliciosamente, es mas todo los demas sonrieron-vamos Rocky si tan perfecto eres en decir la verdad repite lo que dijiste

Rocky sacudió la cabeza en negación , ni loco diría nada

**-Eso no será necesario Carlos-**dice maliciosamente el Mastodonte-**porque a pesar de no estar aquí presente, el Tyranosaurio, Pterodactyl y yo podemos comunicarnos mentalmente, asi que patético intento de Rambo**-sonrie fríamente a Rocky**-mira al Tyranosaurio, ese al igual que Tommy Oliver no esta precisamente feliz**

Y Rocky quería huir de ahí en este preciso momento, los ojos del Tyranosaurio realmente eran rojos , rojos como la sangre, de una libero una inmensa llamarada de fuego que esta vez hizo que Kimberly y Katherine se abracen de inmediato, cosa que Tommy y los demas se rieron a lo grande, ni hablar que un muy tembloroso Rocky se arrodillo de forma inmediata

**-Se puede saber cual es tu maldita obsecion con mi peque mocoso-**dice furiosamente el Tyranosaurio**-hasta yo vi las intenciones de Jason de lejos fue de forma sincera no solo apoyarte por completo para ser el nuevo ranger rojo, sino mas que todo para que cuidaras a Tommy en su ausencia, que parte de que Jason jamas quiso dejar de ser un power ranger el mundo no entiende, que parte que ese sufrio a lo grande dejar a Tommy, tu maldito dinos a todos ´porque odias a mi peque mocoso, y mas te vale que lo diga, Mastodonte, Pterodactyl y yo no somos tan pacientes como Tommy y los demas con nosotros ni se te ocurra a mentirnos porque te arrepentiras de por vida**

-Porque simplemente personas asi me enferma-dice furiosamente Rocky-ese jamas debio haber regresado, a mala hora Tommy estúpidamente lo convoco, ese es un anormal, un desviado que parte de eso no entienden

-Yo soy lesbiana y estoy orgullosa de serlo-dice fríamente Kelsey-creeme maldito no eres el primer idiota homofóbico con quien me tropiezo, pero si el primero que por su odio estúpido e irracional llega al punto del asesinato

-Yo soy homosexual, dime a mi también vas a matarme-dice furiosamente Kai-vamos aquí también están Andros y Zhane, y esos dos no se andan con rodeos como te miran los dos especialmente Andros, de una haz un testamento si es que tienes algo valioso que dejar

-Andros es mi novio-dice fríamente Zhane sonriendo maliciosamente al ver los rostros de asco de Kimberlty y Rocky-y no me da vergüenza decir ante todo que lo amo y el me ama eso lo se de lejos se ve-Andros sonrio felizmente asintiendo-tu odias lo que somos, nos dices a todos a todos incluyendo al mismo Tommy que somos desviado

-Eso no es asi, el único desviado es Jason, aunque al parecer tiene compañía-dice fríamente Rocky

-No ves que Tommy ama a Jason-dice furiosamente Leo-lo ha dicho hasta el cansancio, al pobre de milagro no falta publicarlo en el periódico

Base lunar

-Yo me conformo si mi Tommy me hace una carta de amor-dice un muy ronco Jason con fiebre-no puedo evitarlo pero soy un romántico de primera, claro si mi Tommy se me declara en todas las redes sociales tampoco me molestare

-Peque por favor-suspira profundamente Alpha-debes descansar Jason estas nuevamente enfermo peque

-No me ire mi Alpha-dice roncamente el pequeño-y sabes que debo quedarme aquí hasta el final mi Alpha, sabes se que mi Tommy quiere venir a estar conmigo-suspirando entre la bendita tos que le dio-pero no viene no es porque no quiere sino es por Trini, llego la hora mi Alpha aunque sea hoy o mañana, o pasado mañana, nuestra alocada, maniática , aterradora, nuestra dulce Trini esta pidiendo que la ayudemos a descansar finalmente, y es lo que mi Tommy y yo haremos

El robot gratamente se sorprendio, pero Tommy y sus compañeros no, el estaba totalmente de acuerdo con su peque novio, Trini ya no podía seguir aquí, es además de su preocupación por ellos su muerte que su amiga no ha descansado, le duele que su peque se esfuerce de mas, pero tenia que darle la razón a Jason, Trini esta pidiendo que la ayuden a cruzar la eternidad de forma definitiva y aunque le duela enormemente, ni el ni su peque novio la iban a defraudar

-Sabes Tommy ya nuestro peque te dio idea para su cumpleaño-murmura felizmente Kira-doc hazle una carta de amor a nuestro peque adorable-sonrio mas cuando su mentor se sonrojo fuertemente-si lo quieres de verdad doc con la carta de una mi peque será feliz de por vida

-Kira ahora no-susurra Tommy-si te sirve de algo, si te hace feliz, empece hacerle unos poemas de los primeros que viste cuando nos conocimos-Tommy trago grueso cuando Kira ya casi gritaba de la emoción-hablaremos despues aun falta con ciertas personas

Suspiro aliviadamente cuando su estudiante se calmo pero su sonrisa maliciosa de una le hacia entender que no se salvaría tan fácilmente

-No pensaba hablar es mas ni ganas tengo-dice fríamente Zack-ustedes tres mataron parte de nuestras vida de antes, mataron a nuestra Trini y con eso los congelaría de por vida y mi espíritu sabe que ganas no me faltan-los tres acusados vieron que un furioso Mastodonte le daba la razón a su guardian-pero por mi amor a mis amigos presente, a Zordon como un segundo padre para mi especialmente por Tommy y Jason que amo a esos dos a muerte les dire algo y aunque se que perderé mi tiempo no dejare de ser honesto por ustedes

Los espiritus de los dinosaurios con su mirada de terror, le daba a entender a los tres que si interrumpia aunque sea una sola palabra que dijera el ranger negro, ellos si que lo destrozarían de una

-Tommy y Jason-dice calmadamente Zack o lo poco que puede mostrar-son mis mejores amigos del alma además de Billy y Aisha, independientemente si Jason estuvo antes o no-suspirando-independientemente del tiempo que Tommy llego a nuestras vidas desde que vino conectamos de inmediato-Tommy asintio de inmediato-por eso vi de reojo esa amistad tan profunda de Tommy con Jason, Billy y yo estuvimos antes de Santos y pregúntame si a el o a mi nos dio un arranque de celos infantiles como tu te desvives

Suspiro aliviadamente sabiendo que su Mastodonte mas que todos esta en alarma permanente por cualquier cosa

-Yo era feliz con la amistad de esos dos, eramos felices los cuatros-dice entre lagrimas y Trini esa era nuestro pegamento, podíamos tener cualquier problema , disgusto, cualquier cosa de Santos, y Trini de una sea por su mirada de terror o por sus sabias palabras , esa nos unia a todos, como Billy dijo nadie pero nadie sabe el dolor, el inmenso dolor que sentimos Tommy, , Billy y Aisha, ni nuestros compañeros, ni siquiera mis ranger favoritos, la única persona que lo sabe, esa debe estar llorando por millonésima vez, en serio que llorar se le ha vuelto cotidiano a mi peque y esta vez no puedo ni tengo ganas de mentirle, porque si le digo a mi peque que se calme, lee estaría mintiendo cuando calma es lo que los cuatros necesitamos con urgencia

Tommy, Aisha, Billy que empezaron a llorar delante de todos le daban la razón a su amigo, calma era lo que en estos momentos ellos no conocían el significado, a Leo y los demas rangers le dolían al ver a sus mejores amigos totalmente destruidos, y a Kira y sus compañeros le mataba que ni siquiera su ranger favorito podía disimular su dolor, y quien lo culpaba, tenían a las tres personas causante de la muerte de su mejor amiga y dichas personas fueron sus propios compañeros , era para no creerlo

-Por eso siempre seras mi mejor amigo Zack-dice una voz que dejo a todos mas impresionados, totalmente en shock

-Al parecer mi regreso se tuvo que adelantar-dice fríamente la voz de la persona-bien Rocky tanto te jactarte de insultarme, aquí estoy físicamente y totalmente por completo, ustedes tres querían deshacerse de mi, bueno aquí me tienen bastardo, lo consiguieron finalmente me sacaron de mis casillas

-¡Jason¡-exclaman Tommy y todos a la vez

Continuara….


	76. Chapter 76

**Descargo de Responsabilidad : No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia….**

Silencio sepulcral, ahora las sorpresas estaban al por mayor, esta vez estaba en carne y hueso el mismísimo Jason Lee Scott, esta vez no como espíritu , esta vez era totalmente real, para Tommy le era totalmente sorpresivo el regreso de su novio, aunque sintió al Tyranosaurio y los espiritus acercarse a ellos

**-El mocoso adulto esta aquí porque se les dio una oportunidad**-susurra en voz baja el Tyranosaurio**-nuestro peque mocoso sigue en la base lunar, ese debe darle un infarto de la impresión, pero Jason rangers debe también tener su cierre como adulto con esos malditos, ese si que tiene razones de hacerlo**-Tommy y los demas de una le daban la razón**-ademas Tommy como lo dijo, estos imbéciles si que agotaron la enorme pero enorme paciencia de mi mocoso, hasta yo veo que un Jason Scott furioso no es nada bonito**

Tommy se estremecio era cierto, desde lejos notaba a su novio totalmente furioso, jamas en su vida había visto a Jason prácticamente temblando, aunque con lo de Trini el nuevamente empezó a temblar como su pareja

Base lunar

-Ese mi yo adulto es un chico malo-sonrie felizmente un ronco pequeño Jason-al menos hay que darle crédito mi Alpha, ese para regresar de donde viene, sea en coma, espiritual o del otro mundo, ese si que tiene estilo

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando mocoso¡-exclama un furioso Jason-creeme peque que tu y yo tendremos una conversación y no será precisamente amistosa

Base lunar

-Alguien ahí le puede decir a mi yo adulto-dice fríamente el pequeño Jason-que esta perdiendo su tiempo, debe discutir es con el trio de idiotas no conmigo, porque literalmente discutir conmigo es discutir consigo mismo , será que alguien se lo podria aclarar

Alpha suspiro pero concordaba con el pequeño, Jason adulto no tenia tiempo y encima lo quiere perder discutiendo consigo mismo es para no creerlo

-En mi defensa-dice un sonrojado Jason adulto-creo que vivir demasiado tiempo como un niño se me pego algunas cosas, en fin

Mas tranquilamente sin dejar de mirar a la cuerda de esos malditos, se dirijio a Tommy y los demas

-Zack hermano realmente estoy agradecido contigo-dice felizmente Jason-hombre incluso como peque si que te sigo dando enormes dolores de cabeza verdad-sonrio cuando su mejor amigo intento sonreir y el lo entendia sentía enorme dolor con lo de Trini-hermano eres el mas leal de todos los amigos, gracias por estar con Tommy y mas en estos momentos, se que duele creeme Zack, que la razón por despertar apresuradamente es que me duele el doble y hasta el triple, y tu como Tommy, Billy, y Aisha saben perfectamente el porque

Los cuatros entre lagrimas asintieron de inmediato, claro que si lo sabían

-Leo, Carter, Andros, Conner, Mike y Cole-dice entre lagrimas Jason-creanme que jamas me he sentido tan orgulloso de ser power rangers si no fuera por ustedes-sonriendo ampliamente-mostraron ser unos excelentes lideres y mas que eso amor por este trabajo, por este largo y arduo trabajo, todos somos familias siempre crei en ellos, y ustedes me reafirmaron todo ello mil gracias por ello

-Sabes que cuentas con nosotros siempre hermano-dice entre lagrimas Andros

-Justin-dice felizmente Jason que sonrio cuando Justin bajo la cabeza apenado-no debes bajar la cabeza mi Justin-el ranger azul turbo sonrio brillantemente-mil gracias Justin, por ti mas que nadie volveré mas fuerte ,creciste Justin , maduraste y realmente te convertiste en un extraordinario joven , me has hecho feliz Justin y eso es algo que estare agradecido contigo de por vida

Para su sorpresa Justin aunque apenado lo abrazo, y el felizmente mas fuerte le respondio

-Tommy-dice Jason-no se que decirte, creeme que no tengo ni palabra, ella era nuestro todo Tommy, a esa si que la decepciones cada dia de sus últimos días, pero ella-entre lagrimas miro a su novio mostrando su mano que tenia su anillo-por ella Tommy seguire luchando, seguire soñando con ser conservacionista, y Tommy algún dia quiero que ella desde el cielo nos vea jurándonos amor eterno, ella se merece eso

-Y asi será babe-dice entre lagrimas Tommy-es mas de una juro que Kira me atosigara hasta el final por todo-Kira alegremente le dio la razón-quiero esto Jase, realmente te amo, y quiero que ella descanse sabiendo que al final siempre tuvo la razón, algún dia nos casaremos…no se

-En Hawai-dice firmemente Jason-ella quería que fuera ahí, según ella tu necesitas color con urgencia y yo que dejara de ser la imitación barata de George Clooney ni entiendo ni me interesa saber porque me comparo con ese actor, pero de casarnos que será asi será en Hawai

Tommy asintio felizmente, Jason para el dolor del trio de traidores, beso a su novio,

-Bien mis estimado trio malditos-dice furiosamente Jason-ademas de que Tommy les dijo que el ya no era el que se dejaba manipular hasta el cansancio-mirando fríamente a esos tres que se estremecieron por completo-yo no soy el imbécil masoquista de antes, como mi peque yo dijo anteriormente para sufrir a lo grande si que me fui al infinito y mas alla, pero esta vez, rueguen a quien sea porque de una conmigo perderan

Diciendo eso para el shock total de todos, despertó su nuevo morphe, suspiro lo iba a usar en su regreso, para luchar con Zack y los demas, pero estos malditos si que lo sacaron de sus casillas

-Tyranosaurio-grita Jason-ranger rojo migthy morphin que sonrio maliciosamente al ver el shock total de esos tres en especial de Rocky, ya que este es su verdadero traje como rangers, afortunadamente el imbécil nunca lo uso, este traje era el que obtuvo en su batalla con Rita es decir es de color rojo de latex y el símbolo del Tyranosaurio

-Sorprendido mequetrefe-sonrie fríamente el ranger rojo original-bueno ahora saca tu veneno Rocky de Santos, dime algo que no sepa, por favor se al menos original, pero que digo si original nunca fue tu estilo

Base Lunar

-Ahora esos si que se sacaron su numero mi Alpha-dice nerviosamente el pequeño-y no precisamente de la lotería, creeme que mi bob esponja tiranosaurio la pego hasta el techo, viendo a mi yo adulto, ese no esta furioso, ese si que esta que explota, es mas incluso mi Trini en su modo encendida, incluso ella se queda corta,

-Creeme que te entiendo nuevamente peque-dice un muy nervioso Alpha

Tommy de una concordaba con su peque novio, de lejos veía que su pareja estaba ni para hablarle jamas en su vida vio a Jason totalmente furioso, salvo en su mente cuando finalmente exploto, y seguramente paso lo mismo, pero no lo detendría incluso si pudiera perderlo, sabia que Jason mas que todo merecia este momento, merecia mas que todo dar finiquito a esos tres de forma definitiva

-No puedo creer que el cobarde finalmente aparece-dice furiosamente Rocky que odiaba mas a Jason viéndolo con su nuevo traje ranger rojo-todos dicen que me queda grande el traje por favor eso va a ti, mira quiere enfrentarte a mi estando en ventaja con tu transformación, sinceramente eres de lo ultimo

-Y tu que dijiste-dice fríamente Jason dándole el puñetazo a Rocky golpeándolo hasta la pared-este sigue siendo idiota seguramente caera y listo pero sorpresa imbécil-dice fríamente-se acabo el Jason estúpido, ese se murió, lo mataron y lo enterraron que parte de sus malditas neuronas no ven que no soy el Jason de antes

Los tres se estremecieron por su frialdad el ranger rojo no estaba mintiendo

-Sigo en mis principios de justicia y lealtad-continua furiosamente Jason-Zordon sabia que iba aparecer, es mas idiotas los ancianos me dieron totalmente potestad para actuar y los tres espíritus en especial mi bob esponja que por cierto-mirando con lastima al Tyranosaurio-hombre Tyranosaurio es un hecho no, con mi yo pequeño si que te sacaste la lotería

**-Me lo preguntas o me lo dices mocoso-**dice sarcásticamente el Tyranosaurio

Base Lunar

-Ahora que rayos le hice a mi dinosaurio bob esponja-dice un furioso fiebrado y ronco pequeño Jason-mas bien agradecido de por vida debe estar conmigo por darle fama como la cosa mas suave y esponjosa de todo el universo entero

Alpha no tenia nada que decir, es mas incluso el propio Jason adulto trago grueso, su yo pequeño si que se supera a si mismo, ese si que se lleva a todo el mundo por los cuernos

-En fin-dice fríamente Jason-les dare una probada de mi poder, para que vean que no estoy con juegos, esta vez además de Tommy y los power rangers en general, esta vez a mi mas que todo me sacaron de mis casillas, y la ultima persona que me saco de mis casillas fue la misma Rita que vivio solamente de milagro

Delante de los tres

-Soy el ranger rojo-dice fuertemente Jason-el Tyranosauro es mi dino poder, soy el guardian del fuego-invocando su baculo-cadena de fuego-en ese instante entrelazo a los tres en cadenas de fuego llameantes cabe decir que los tres chillaban como siempre

Base Lunar

-Es en serio-suspira roncamente el pequeño-esos tres de milagro no han chillado por no tener su corte de uñas, hasta yo veo que el fuego que les rodea por parte de mi yo adulto no los quemara de inmediato, claro que con horas por delante esos se derritiran mas rápidamente que una vela

-Peque por millonésima vez por favor-suspira Alpha

-Seriamente ese peque yo si que lo hace perfecto-sonrie con orgullo Jason-realmente estoy pero estoy tan orgulloso de el, ese si que merece sus panquecas, nos entendemos chicos-lo ultimo lo dijo fríamente a Mike que suspiro al igual que el resto, ese Jason adulto o peque nunca se olvidan de sus panquecas de chocolate

-En fin Tommy-dice Jason-esos tres están congelados no saben y no ven nada , por lo cual le dire a Alpha que transporte al peque necesito hablar con el-Tommy miro de reojo a los tres acusados estaban congelados por completo con temor asintio confiaba en su pareja, además seria interesante ver esa reunión

En ese momento el peque con fiebre y ronco apareció frente a todos y de una se lanzo a los brazos del Jason adulto

-Hey mi peque yo porque lloras-dice suavemente Jason adulto

-Porque me sigo y sigo y sigo comiendo mis panquecas de chocolate a monton-susurra el pequeño entre lagrimas-y seguramente cuando regreses tendras que vivir rodando por toda la base lunar, seria como una dona de homero Simpson

Jason adulto sonrio, se rio ni el mismo se salva de si mismo

-Sabes que ya me toca volver peque-dice en voz baja Jason-y me duele que aun no has disfrutado lo que mereces

-No dejaras de culparte por todo-suspira el pequeño pero sonrio a su yo adulto-mi Tommy, mis chicos y mis chicas se han desvivido por hacerme feliz, y realmente lo soy , pero mi yo adulto seria yo el que tendría que pedirte perdón

Jason adulto fruncio el ceño no entendía, es mas Tommy y los demas tampoco entendia

-No lo ves, estoy viviendo lo que tu debiste haber vivido mi yo adulto-dice tristemente el pequeño mientra que Jason adulto trago grueso-estoy sonriendo, peliando, comiendo, jugando estando con mi Tommy, pero cuando me vaya, tu te daras cuenta que eso no lo viviste lo siento por eso mi yo adulto

Tommy miraba a sus dos novios de forma triste, miro mas que todo a su Jason adulto, su peque novio lo agarro totalmente fuera de base

-Quizas sea verdad mi peque-dice calmadamente Jason-pero mi peque tu mas que nadie sabe que contigo o sin ti , nada borrara mi infancia, lo que vivi yo lo recordare de por vida-el pequeño entre lagrimas asintio-pero al verte feliz, sonreir en todo, con Anna, con nuestro Tommy-ambos sonrieron felizmente y Tommy brillo al ver la sonrisa de los dos-al ver como le alegras la vida a todos, me doy cuenta, que me quitaste un peso encima, estare por primera vez en mi vida tranquilo peque, sonreiré mas, soñare mas, y viviré con mis amigos, amare a todos ellos a Tommy mas que nadie, pero especialmente me amare y me aceptare como soy y es gracias a ti que necesitaba entender eso

-Finalmente mi yo adulto-dice felizmente el pequeño abrazando a su yo adulto-cuando me vaya no me ire triste, me ire feliz, pero feliz porque se que mi Tommy sabra como hacerte feliz-viendo que Tommy felizmente asintio-y mas que todo me ire porque Jason finalmente aprendio a como vivir y eso era lo que todos querían no

Jason sonrio brillantemente para la felicidad de todos, en especial de Tommy, entendio por completo la decisión del Tyranosaurio, ellos debían ver como Jason sufrio en su infancia, pero a su vez Jason debía entender que ya no estaba solo, que tenia personas que lo amaban, finalmente se acercaba la hora de estar juntos para siempre, de luchar juntos, pero este momento entre los dos Jason era tan mágico, tan intimo que no lo olvidaría nunca en su vida

-Es hora de que vuelvas peque la cosa se pondrá realmente fea-dice seriamente el Jason adulto-tu mas que nadie sabe que pasara aquí-el pequeño asintio de forma inmediata-Trini merece descansar en paz, ya ambos le dimos dolores de cabeza por monton, aunque nos duela enormemente esta vez ella merece estar en prmer lugar

-Estoy contigo mi yo adulto-sonrie felizmente el pequeño-es mas deberíamos ir a la Vegas-Jason adulto trago grueso incluso con el mismo su yo le saldría con la suya-es decir todas las casas de apuestas de una quebrarían porque mas de uno apostaría que esos tres no vivirán para contarlo, y con el dinero que recaudemos podremos hasta tener nuestro propio Zoologico mi yo adulto

Todos sonrieron felizmente en especial Tommy se rio mas abiertamente la cara de Jason adulto ser ponchado por su yo mismo era para no creerlo

-Siguele Falcon-dice fríamente Jason adulto-que mi estimado Zack cuando regrese no será el único que entrene hasta la muerte-Zack trago grueso su amigo si que tiene buena memoria-es mas mi Tommy-Tommy se estremecio ese Jason por enésima vez ese si que aprendio de Trini-mis rangers favoritos además de quedarse sin su ranger favorito, por el camino que vamos también se quedara sin su único mentor nos estamos entendiendo

Tommy asintio de inmediato por la mirada furiosa que le estaba dando su pareja definitivamente Jason no estaba bromeando. Jason adulto solamente suspiro, esos dos cuando el va el viene de regreso, lo dejaria pasar, pero mentalmente sonrio cuando regrese oficialmente Tommy y Zack si que recibirán el entrenamiento de sus vidas, cabe decir que los mencionados sin razón alguna se estremecieron por completo. Despues de ver que su pequeño yo se fue de nuevo, descongelo a los tres

-Ahora por todos los cielos-dice fríamente Jason-diganos como mataron a Trini, diganos a todos pero a todos como le quitaron la vida a mi mejor amiga

Los tres acusados solo miraban furiosamente, el ranger rojo suspiro con fastidio, asi que de una para el total shock, de todos libero a su mascota guardian un hipogrifo de fuego

-Zack, cuando regrese les hare saber que tu y los chicos también tienen sus mascota guardian-dice Jason mirando a Zack que asintio-ahora imbéciles dejen de perder tiempo que les queda poco por cierto y déjenos perder tiempo a nosotros, Tommy, Zack, Billy , Aisha y los demas power rangers, todos le daremos descanso definitivo a mi amada Trini y ustedes malditos estorbos no nos lo impedirán

Los tres vieron que Tommy , Zack, Aisha y los demas rangers fríamente le daban la razón

-Esa desgraciada-dice furiosamente Kimberly-esa perra lesbiana, se metio , llame a Katherine, y al ver que Rocky se ponía mas celoso al verte a ti con Tommy, nos unimos , sabíamos que entre los tres podríamos separarlos de una , y el mismo Tommy nos facilito las cosas no mi Tommy, nos creiste de una, no te pusimos una pistola en la cabeza

Tommy apretaba los puños furiosamente, esa maldita si que supo golpear , esta vez fue un golpe bastante bajo

-Pero yo lo perdone y Tommy ni se te ocurra dejar que te afecte-dice tranquilamente Jason-mira mi mano Tommy vez que tengo el anillo, me viste llorar no-Tommy alegremente asintio-ciertamente nuestro peque yo acepto de una, pero ese niño soy yo Tommy no dudes mas de mi amor por ti, mírame Falcon confía en nuestro amor-suspirando-es mas Tommy confía en mi he vivido dudando de mi mismo por años, mírate en mi espejo, mírate donde estoy ahora

-Esta frente a mi un hombre fuerte y decidido Jase-sonrie Tommy haciendo que Jason sonriera felizmente-y cuando veo a mi peque novio sonreír, incluso salirnos con sus cosas ese es mi Jase, ese es el Jason que me enamore

Jason brillo mas que nunca, finalmente como su peque yo dijo que ese si que estuvo claro, finalmente aprendio a ser seguro de si mismo, a quererse como es el, aceptarse con virtudes y defectos y por fin estaba mas que listo para luchar por la Tierra, que Rita siga haciéndose la loca, esa que ni crea que el se olvido de ella y de los demas villanos porque eso no ocurrio

-Antes de que sigas con tu historia Hart-dice fríamente Jason-dime Rocky te gusta Tommy o te atraigo yo –todos pero todos estaban en shock, excepto los dinosaurios estos al igual que Jason sabían la verdad-lo digo porque que crees De Santos, Trini antes de morir dejo una carta que yo lei ante de mi accidente-mirando fríamente a Rocky-asi que lamento que por muy homofóbico que aparentes ser, nunca te correspondi, te obsesionaste conmigo a tal punto de querer hacerme desaparecer no

-Jason-dice un muy sorprendido Tommy

-Recuerdas Tommy que casi pierdo la vida cono el ranger dorado-dice seriamente Jason viendo que Tommy totalmente en shock asintio-pues de una Trey tus poderes nunca me afectaron , la vez que casi muero es que casi muero envenenado por una persona que no acepta un no por respuesta , no mi estimado Rocky

Continuara….


	77. Chapter 77

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia….**

En el hemiciclo del castillo, Tommy y sus amigos estaban mas que impactados al saber finalmente el motivo de algunos de los tres malditos asesinos de Trini, jamas se imagino que Rocky estuviera enamorado de Jason, era como otro universo, pero ahora mas claramente recordaba que como Kimberly, cada vez que el se reunia con Jason de la nada Rocky se atravesaba entre ellos y su novio siempre pero siempre se sintió incomodo, pero era como obvio que el en ese entonces no veía nada y por millonésima vez como Trini hasta el cansancio repetia, si que necesitaba lentes con urgencia. Por su parte Jason se estremecio al recordar lo que Tommy recordó esos días no le dijo nada a su mejor amigo pero Rocky lo seguía hasta su casa sinceramente daba escalofríos con solo volver a recordar, suspiro sabiendo que su peque yo diría algo

Base Lunar

-Esa imitación barata de Rambo Mi Alpha-dice roncamente y temblorosamente el pequeño Jason-ese me seguía hasta el baño del Centro Juvenil, ese hacia que Freddy Kruger fuera todo un novato, eso si que fue bastante pero bastante espeluznante

Tommy miro que Jason le daba la razón a su peque yo, espeluznante era poco, ser traumado por Trini diariamente no era nada y con eso era mucho que decir, nunca dijo nada porque de verdad no quería causar problemas a Tommy, y sinceramente no podía entender realmente la actitud en ese tiempo de Rocky hasta que dolorosamente fue una carta , la ultima de su amada Trini que le hizo ver claramente el panorama

-El nunca se me confeso abiertamente-empieza Jason mirando a Tommy y sus amigos-pero yo me sentía incomodo fuera de lugar, le contaba a Trini-suspirando continuo-y esa de una me decía que tuviera cuidado con el y obviamente a ti y a mi nos ha ido de un bien por escucharla desde el principio-Tommy de una le dio la razón todo esta horrible situación se hubiera evitado si ambos hubieran escuchado a Trini desde un principio-en fin , se me insinuaba no delante de ti y los demas sino a solas, es mas me hizo una escena de celos frente a Emily cuando le pedi que saliéramos juntos, ahora se que fue celos no Rocky

Lo ultimo lo dijo fríamente a Rocky que ni se inmuto sin embargo siguió en silencio

-Con Emily no sucedió nada Tommy-dice sinceramente Jason-lo digo porque Trini me la consiguió según ella alguien necesita lentes con urgencias y ya que ella no podía venir para comprárselos-Tommy trago grueso esa Trini busco la manera que viera por si mismo que lo que sentía por Jason era mas que amistad, esa hasta para ser cupido si que llevaba la delantera-según ella con Emily a mi lado esta persona veria finalmente pero nunca entendí eso

Jason se intimido al ver que Tommy y todos los power rangers lo miraban como si fuera obvio las intenciones de Trini

**-Sinceramente si Oliver necesitaba lentes, tu mocoso necesitas un cerebro con urgencia-**dice furiosamente el Tyranosaurio**-piensa mocoso, eso de pensar no es de otro mundo, se que si te esfuerza puedes pensar todos aquí incluyendo a las dos perras aquí presente saben que quería la Kwuan es mas seguramente nuestro peque mocoso si que entendio, que te cuesta hacer lo mismo Jason **

Base Lunar

-Si este yo adulto es mi futuro inmediato-suspira roncamente el pequeño Jason-de una tendre mala suerte en la vida de por vida Mi Alpha, como mi Tyranosaurio bob esponja se lo dijo, que le cuesta pensar, por favor usar sus neuronas no le hace daño a nadie

-Me temo que tristemente te doy la razón mi peque-dice resignadamente Alpha sintiendo lastima de su peque

Jason trago grueso, ahora con su pequeño yo, de una entendio las intenciones de Trini

-Trini quería que me olvidara de Tommy-dice sorpresivamente Jason-despues que se desvivia por hacer que estuviéramos juntos

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando¡-exclaman furiosamente Tommy y los demas rangers, incluso los espiritus de los dinosaurios

Base Lunar

-Por todas mis panquecas de chocolate mi Alpha-dice furiosamente el pequeño que seguía con fiebre y seguía mas ronco-si el universo entero depende del regreso de mi yo adulto de una doy al universo perdido por completo-Alpha le dio la razón sinceramente la capacidad cerebral de Jason adulto en estos momentos se fue de vacaciones-mi yo adulto se que me escuchas y mas te vale que me escuche, Trini quería que mi Tommy, nuestro Tommy, el único Tommy que conocemos se diera cuenta por si mismo lo que sentía por nosotros, me entiendes, captas el mensaje porque si sigues en la misma , ni el mismísimo Mandrake en persona podrá ayudarte

Jason volvió a tragar grueso cuando todos especialmente su novio lo miraban fríamente

-Bueno quizas necesitaba que mi yo pequeño me lo hiciera entender-suspira Jason-ademas eso no sirvió es decir, sali con Emily varias veces y tu nunca mostraste celos en ningun momento Tommy en ese sentido dame crédito, no lo percibi como tal

-Quizas porque yo no era el único que necesitaba lentes con urgencia Jase-suspira con fastidio Tommy en serio ama a su novio pero Jason si que lo saca de sus casillas con suma facilidad-no me viste que cada vez que los dos aparecían , yo inventaba una excusa, me alejaba, dime de por favor, te lo ruego te lo suplico, Jason dinos que al menos viste mi actitud algo extraña

-Es que no se trata si vi o no Tommy-suspira Jason-en ese momento como hoy no entendí nada, porque Tommy si fui feliz cuando regrese contigo como golden rangers, mas cuando tu mismo me búscate, pero siendo sincero no eras el mismo, era como tuvieras miedo de que yo te quitara el equipo y temo Tommy que nuestro cerebrito es testigo en primera fila de ello

-Lo siento hermano pero Jase tiene completamente la razón-suspira profundamente Billy-creo que entiendo porque Jason en realidad se hizo el loco si entendiste de una las intenciones de Trini no-Jason le sonrio dándole a entender que solamente fingio-es decir Tommy seamos sinceros los dos fuimos cortantes con Jason y Zack cuando se fueron a Suiza, aunque yo si que volvi a mi cordura cuando Jase regreso, tu nada de nada hermano, buscaba y te aferrabas a Katherine, Tanya, Adam y Rocky por eso me mata que ninguno vieron que dolorosamente si que los pusiste a ellos encima de Jason , duele hermano pero es verdad

-Por eso Tommy-dice Jason debería ser totalmente sincero con su pareja esa sinceridad podía dolerle a Tommy pero nunca le mintió y incluso para hacerlo sentir mejor no lo hara-es increíble incluso estando juntos, es como demasiado bueno para mi saber que en ese entonces ya sentias algo por mi, al menos para Trini fue como obvio, pero yo al verte todos los días y que me hablaba por hablar, y siempre cuestiones de ranger, te amo Tommy te juro que lo hago pero no voy adornar decirte eso, dame ahora crédito que tenia mil razones para no creer eso, que por lo que tus acciones me dijeron que te importara realmente en ese entonces como ver para creer

Tommy si que le dolia enormemente, lo peor era que Jason estaba en su derecho de hacerlo, incluso Billy se lo recalco, nunca puso a Jason en primer lugar, es como obvio que su novio seguía dolido por eso y el lo entiende perfectamente

-Te digo Oliver que no te lo digo para sacártelo a la cara mi Tommy-sonrie felizmente Jason besando a Tommy que de una lo calmo-nuevamente a Trini no la pienso fallar por enésima vez, ella amaba nuestra relación, esa sinceridad de decirnos las cosas, los cinco en general, te duele lo que te digo y entiendo pero Tommy, precisamente por no ser honestos con nuestro sentimientos perdimos seis años de nuestras vidas a demas de perderla a ella

Tommy totalmente calmado asintio, entendio todo era verdad siempre fueron sinceros los uno a los otros, entendia claramente a Trini lo que ella vio ante que ellos, y hasta el sol de hoy esa honestidad sigue y esta vez, la mantendra hasta el final

-Bien Rocky sigue en silencio lo único importante es que Tommy y los demas ya saben la clase de calaña que eres tu y tus compañeras-dice fríamente Jason mientra que Tommy y los demas asintieron-en fin continuemos Hart ya que el imbécil como niño malcriado que seguirá asi por lo que veo, al menos tu evidentemente sigues con ganas de hablar, dinos de una buena vez como planearon la muerte de Trini

-Bien supongo que no tiene caso alargar mi historia no-dice maliciosamente Kimberly que suspiro al ver la mirada de odio de Jason en ese sentido ambos comparten los mismos sentimientos-mi padre siempre los estuvo vigilados a los tres en Suiza, no pensaran ingenuamente que a pesar de que el confeso yo los iba a dejar en paz verdad

-Deja de ir por las ramas-dice furiosamente Jason-si quieres vivir continua porque si no ves al Tyranosaurio ya se esta cansando, si no quieres morir antes, te conviene mas a ti seguir con la historia,

Kimberly trago grueso al ver que el Tyranosaurio le brillaban los ojos de pura furia y al ver que este casi mata a Rocky definitivamente ella si quería seguir viviendo

Base Lunar

-´Pobre Pulgarcita-dice roncamente el pequeño-esa cree que vivirá, y no tiene idea que mi Trini ya le tiene su tumba asegurada y con adornos, esa Trini incluso para darle la bienvenida a las otras personas al otro mundo es una experta en la materia-Alpha ya ni dijo ni pio su peque si que seguía ganándole con suma facilidad-es mas mi yo adulto es prueba viviente que esa ni como espíritu quiere perder ni una

-Creeme mi yo pequeño-dice temblorosamente Jason-creeme que yo si que soy testigo que ganarle alguna vez a Trini Kwuan es mas que una misión imposible

Tommy de una le dio la razón, esa Trini hasta hace horas atrás, hasta hace horas sigue demostrando con creces que para traumar a las personas de por vida sigue siendo una experta en la materia

-Mientra los vigilaba a los tres-dice la ex ranger rosada mighty morphin-Katherine siempre me contaba las cosas de Tommy, mas adelante supe la estupidez del siglo que hizo al llamarte-suspirando prosiguió-asi que de una le dije a Kat que no te diera la bienvenida ni en ningun momento, le dije que eras homosexual-se estremecio nuevamente mientra que Jason solamente puso los ojos ya ni la actitud de esa le hace ni coquito-entre las dos pensamos en hacer que Tommy viera por si mismo que tu querias robarle el equipo, que sentias celos de que el fuera líder y Tommy no nos engañemos pero de una caíste redondito

Jason miro de una a Tommy si caia otra vez esta vez, si que su novio seria el primero en saber su duro entrenamiento, suspiro aliviadamente al ver que Tommy le sonrio de forma sincera, al parecer esta vez su pareja si que entendio el mensaje

-Pero no contamos que esa maldita de Trini hiciera su aparición-dice furiosamente Kimberly-nos echo en cara a Kat y a mi la clase de personas que eramos y que no permitirá que ustedes fueran separados, lo que ella no conto, fue que cuando regreso mi padre contacto a las personas que atendían su auto-Jason apretó sus puños dolorosamente y suspiro al ver que Zack mas que todo ya empezó a derramar lagrimas-tambien nos fijamos en los horarios de cada uno de ustedes, para ese entonces Kat, Rocky y Tanya que debería ser juzgada aquí y esta viviendo y coliando por lo que veo

-Y seguirá haciéndolo-dice Jason sorprendiendo a lo grande a Tanya-es mas Adam también , los dos y yo quizas nunca nos llevaremos, pero esos dos a parte de lo que decían, esos dos como Justin al menos crecieron como rangers y yo valoro eso cuando ahora Rita que esa si piensa que me olvide de ella ni soñando, esa también regresara, al menos Tanya y Adam han dado hechos de luchar por la tierra y con eso , vale mil veces para mi

Los dos mencionados estaban gratamente sorprendidos, Tommy suspiro alegremente mas le valia a esos dos seguir como hasta hora si Jason se vuelve a decepcionar esos ni siquieran tendrán juicio

-Siendo asi mi estimado Zachary-dice maliciosamente Kimberly-esa Angela esa si que sabe como arreglar un auto no-Jason abrió los ojos en shock de una el y Tommy miraron a Zack los dos dolorosamente se estremecieron Zack estaba literalmente como estatua-es decir quien diría que ella por su celos por ti, esa si que arreglaría perfectamente el auto de Trini, y mira los resultados nuestra dulce Trini se nos fue de por vida, te das cuenta Zack quien causo su muerte en realidad

-Callate maldita-dice furiosamente Jason-no se te ocurra acusar a Zack es mil veces mejor

**-Olvidate de ella mocoso, Zachary esta en problemas**-dice furiosamente el Tyranosaurio**-Mastodonte intenta llegar a la mente de tu guardian, si ese concentra su poder para si mismo se congelara para siempre**

Jason y los demas abrieron sus ojos en shock, Zack libero su poder pero no para atacar, era en contra de si mismo

-No….no me hagas esto Zack-dice dolorosamente Jason-la historia no se puede repetir, Tommy y yo ya estamos sufriendo a lo grande por Trini, ni se te ocurra hacerle compañía no te lo perdonare , despierta Zackkkkkk

Por muy increíble que sea ni su poder ni su voz llegaba a su mejor amigo, dolia inmensamente ver que se estaba congelando mas, si Zack muere de una no lo resistia era como demasiado para el

-Mas te vale que salga de donde estas Zack-dice furiosamente Tommy aunque por dentro estaba mas que destrozado al igual que Jason si Zack muere eso si que seria su punto culminante-de una te lo advierto te entrenare mas fuerte mas de lo que he entrenado a los chicos, precisamente por tus rangers favoritos, regresa Zack, por favor hermano regresa

Pero nada de nada, todos los power rangers intentaron de todo, Zack estaba a milésima para congelarse

**-Jason, Oliver tengo una entrada en su mente**-dice desesperadamente el Mastodonte**-ese ni a mi me escucha, pueden entrar es peligroso, pero si no lo hacen perderan al ranger negro original para siempre**

-Dejanoslo a nosotros ese regresara incluso en contra de su voluntad-dice furiosamente Jason

Base Lunar

-Traete a mi sobertico andante mi yo adulto-dice llorando el pequeño Jason-ya perdi a mi dulce Trini, no quiero perder a mi sobertico andante lo amo mucho es mi operador telefónico personal nadie me da la mejor atención que el

Jason sonrio incluso llorando y con fiebre su peque yo siempre se las arreglaba para calmar a todos, al ver a Tommy sonriendo era prueba de ello

-Mastodonte-dice seriamente Jason-abre su mente, Tommy sujetate a mi, ese Zack, ese va a volver o de una la propia Trini se encargara de el, y ni siquiera a Rita le deseo semejante suplicio

Todos concordaban con el

-Por favor tráiganse a mi ranger favorito-suplica Kira-ese si que nos alegra la vida

Jason le sonrio era verdad Zack siempre con sus estupideces, sus tonterías, con su alegría lo animaba por completo, Zack siente que le fallo, quizas nunca vio de mas, pero por lo demas jamas le fallo se enfrento a todos por el incluso al propio Tommy por el, eso era amistad de verdad y esta vez seria el que salvaría a Zack a toda costa

_Ambos casi se congelan al entrar en la mente de Zack, Jason se alegro de controlar el fuego por su poder tomo la mano de Tommy para calentarlo por completo, también se estremecio la mente de Zack tampoco era linda de ver, suspiro ahora entiende lo que su novio y su mejor amigo pasaron por el_

_-Jase mira-dice un sorprendido Tommy-es nuestra casa del árbol, Zack seguramente se escondio ahí_

_-Es su lugar seguro-sonrie Jason-ese Zack como mi peque yo dijo, ese si que tiene su corazoncito, vamos porque presiento que ese no nos facilitara las cosas_

_Entraron y a los dos de verdad le partia el alma un pequeño Zack de diez años estaba llorando amargamente, Jason de una quería matar a Kimberly, sonrio que Tommy tuviera los mismos pensamientos_

_-Se que me cuesta pensar las cosas incluso me sorprendo de ello-murmura entre lagrimas el pequeño Zack-pero nunca quise lastimarte mi Trini, nunca quise que te fuera, realmente duele que por mi estúpida obsecion con las chicas pagaste por ello, duele Trini duele_

_El pequeño lloro mas fuerte y a Jason le dolia el doble y el triple entendio a Zack como nunca, su amigo estuvo con el y con Tommy, les dio la fuerza y el apoyo a los dos, pero el tampoco la tuvo, se maldecia por estar sintiendo lastima por si mismo, aun con sus razones no vio que Zack siempre estuvo a su lado_

_-Hey peque-dice tristemente Tommy como Jason le dolia escuchar el llanto de Zack, y digamos que con Zack , Kimberly la boto de jonrón esa si pagara con su vida lo que ha hecho-no es tu culpa Zack , sabes que ellos tenían su obsecion con Jason y conmigo en todo caso es nuestra culpa_

_Zack tenia los ojos hinchados y Tommy y Jason querían de una matar a esos tres antes del juicio, era la primera vez en su vida que los dos no veian ni de lejos la chispa alegre de Zack y les mataba que hasta su mejor amigo del mundo también pago la obsecion de esos malditos_

_Zachary Taylor—dice fríamente una voz que de una estremecio a Tommy, Jason y el propio Zack_

_Frente a ellos estaba nuevamente el espíritu de Trini, que se sorprendio a lo grande que su sobertico andante se lanzo a los brazos,de ella, ahora si esa perra de Kimberly se gano su numero con ella, que su chispeante, alegre vivaz Zack llorara en sus brazos como nunca, primero Jason luego su Tommy bear, ahora Zack, esos tres ella personalmente se encargaría de darles la bienvenida al otro mundo, ellos si que la sacaron de sus casillas_

_-Lo siento mucho mi Trini-llora el pequeño Zack-nunca creci, nunca madure verdad, soy tan tonto pero tan tonto con razón nunca tendre lo que Jason y Tommy tienen_

_Los mencionados abrieron sus ojos en shock_

_-Ni se te ocurra a decir eso nuevamente mi peque sobertico andante-dice seriamente Trini que derramo algunas lagrimas le dolia ver a su sobertico destruido, esos tres si que le hicieron a lo grande, ella no se perderá el bendito juicio hasta el final-lo dije antes Zack y lo digo de nuevo, esos me querían a mi desde el principio sea que utilizaron a la psicópata de Angela o no, ellos no se iba a detener_

_-Pero si yo hubiera sido listo como nuestro cerebrito no hubiera pasado nada-dice tristemente el pequeño Zack que le dolia a los tres en especial a Trini jamas vio a Zack tan devastado-ni entiendo porque Zordon me eligio como power rangers, no sirvo para nada_

_-Zachary Taylor escúchame y mas te vale que me escuche-dice fríamente Trini dándole el susto del año al pequeño y estremeciendo por millonésima vez a Jason y Tommy-no quiero que vuelvas a decir semejante estupidez Zack, tienes un hermoso don y al igual que mi Tommy necesitas lentes con urgencia-Tommy suspiro en serio que se lo seguiría sacando-ese don Zack es la empatía, tienes el don de alegrar a las personas, a todos los que te conocemos y te amamos , aun en nuestros momentos mas dolorosos aun asi tu los alegra de forma instantánea y me duele sobertico porque no lo ves_

_Tommy y Jason de una le dieron la razón_

_-Dime peque sobertico si no hubieras perdonado a Tommy por lo de Jason-dice de repente el espirtu de la joven asiática-crees que Tommy aun con nuestros rangers favoritos hubiera soportado todo lo que le ha sucedido-el pequeño fruncio el ceño-yo no lo creo, una palabra, una tontería todo Zack le has dado a Tommy esa fidelidad que el lastimosamente nunca tuvo con ciertas personas_

_Tommy le sonrio feliz para darle a entender que su amiga tenia la razón_

_-Y la guinda es nuestro enorme dolor de cabeza que para variar seguirá en la misma-dice Trini que sonrio cuando Jason suspiro resignadamente-ese si que nos da preocupaciones sin limites de extinción, de una Jason por casualidad no eres James Bond digo porque con la vida que te gasta necesitas una identidad secreta con urgencia_

_-Por millonésima vez Trini por favor-suspira profundamente Jason se acabo, se rindió oficialmente no gano ni una con Trini_

_-Con ese te superaste Zack , luchaste por el lo buscaste cuando ese no quiso ser encontrado-continuo seriamente la ex ranger amarillo-Zordon a cada uno nos eligio y aunque nos digo el porque seguirán años y años y aun nos sorprendemos de porque fuimos elegidos-Jason y Tommy le daban la razón es mas el pequeño Zack también-pero en tu caso, eres nuestra alegría, esa chispa que te dije antes es contagiosa y no te perdonare si por la perra de la Kimberly la deja extinguir, eres mi hermano Zack , los cuatros, mis enormes dolores de cabeza pero jamas dejarían de ser mis dolores de cabeza, los amo y siempre los amare, ya se que finalmente podre descansar, mi Jase y mi Tommy bear ya están empezando a dejarme ir, es tu turno mi sobertico_

_-Esta bien mi Trini pero quiero decirte algo, es mas es lo mas serio que dire en mi vida y viniendo de mi es como mucho-Trini sonrio ampliamente pero asintio-eres mi hermana, aunque nos hayas traumado y seguiras haciéndolo en esta y futuras vida, fue un placer y un inmenso honor haberte conocido, te amo mi dulce Trini y nunca lo dejare de serlo eres y seras la mejor ranger amarillo de la historia_

_-Siempre me sorprende mi sobertico andante-dice felizmente Trini que beso la frente de Zack-es hora de regresar. Mas adelante apareceré-mas fríamente-esos tres, esos malditos tres se sacaron su numero conmigo, esos si que personalmente les dare la bienvenida de su vida_

_Jason, Tommy y el pequeño Zack para variar fueron traumados por millonésima vez, esa Trini hara su despedida por todo lo alto, los tres estaban mas que seguro de ello_

_Continuara…._


	78. Chapter 78

**Descargo de Responsabilidad : No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia**

En el hemiciclo, todos pero todos los power rangers estaban que mandaban al cuerno al bendito juicio y todos de una mataban a ese trio de malditos desgraciados, ni Rita, ni todos los villanos que se han enfrentado ninguno de ellos los habían sacado de quicios a todos ellos con suma facilidad, Kira fríamente le dio la bofetada de su vida a la maldita perra de Kimberly, esa si que se gano con creces ser la perra de todas las perras, primero con Jason , luego Tommy y para rematar con su ranger favorito, ahí si que definitivamente su enorme paciencia se fue de vacaciones. Conner, Eithan y Trent esta vez ni se estremecieron por la furia que emanaba Kira porque estaba tan furiosos o mas que ella, su ranger favorito incluso con Zack, ahora si esos malditos si que se sacaron la lotería.

Aisha era otra que no dudo en arrancarle el pelo a la perra rosa que chillo de una, tan valiente para mandar a matar a una inocente, pero como grita la estúpida cuando solamente le jalan en pelo, con Zack, con su mejor amigo del alma que ese si que la apoyo por completo cosa que ni Adam ni el maldito de Rocky hicieron, hasta con su mejor amigo se atrevieron a lastimarlo si Jason ni Tommy no salvan a Zack esa de una despierta incluso en contra de su voluntad al Colmillo de Sable esta vez nadie salvaría a Kimberly, absolutamente nadie

-No entiendo cual es tu problema con Kimberly , Aisha-dice furiosamente Rocky-no vez que todos lo que hicimos fue por el bien de Tommy y el equipo, además desde cuando defiendes a ese miserable negro…

En ese momento una furiosa Aisha antes que el Mastodonte lo hiciera le dio el rayo de su vida a Rocky

-Ese miserable negro que tu dices-dice furiosamente Aisha-ha hecho lo que tu y el mismo Adam jamas pero jamas hicieron por mi-dice furiosamente la segunda ranger amarillo-ese desde la distancia, ese desde Suiza me apoyo en mi decisión en quedarme en Sudafrica, aunque tu y Adam me dieron la pataletas de sus vidas, Zack fue el que me aliento en todo momento y tienes la desfachatez de quejarte como un mocoso malcriado, crece de una vez Rocky de Santos

-De verdad que lo tuyo es realmente innombrable-dice furiosamente Billy que volvió a darle el puñetazo de su vida a Rocky-Zack también es mi mejor amigo, y mas le vale maldito desgraciados que Jason y Tommy regresen con mi amigo del alma, porque de una les juro que verán porque Trini decía hasta el cansancio que yo molesto no era nada bonito

En ese momento los tres se estremecieron por completo, además que casi se congelan por el poder del Mastodonte

**-Billy tiene razón malditos imbéciles**-dice furiosamente el Mastodonte**-les conviene que Jason y Tommy traigan a mi guardian, porque si no es asi , yo hare con ustedes estatuas vivientes de por vida**

Nuevamente los tres se estremecieron por completo

-Sinceramente nosotros nos equivocamos cuando llegamos-dice furiosamente Danny- cosa que nos arrepentimos de por vida, pero nosotros somos novatos comparados con ustedes, que diablo le hizo la ranger amarillo, ella solamente defendió el amor de sus dos amigos, que sean hombres, que sean del mismo sexo , no hace que su amor sea impuro es en serio

Todos concordaban con el ranger negro salvaje

-Esta vez haremos que este juicio se alarge-dice fríamente Danna-porque que creen al menos para mi no se lo demas pero pienso que ustedes deben pagar una a una cada lagrima de Jason y de Tommy, y con lo de Zack y Trini son la guinda del pastel, es mas sin temor alguno digo que incluso para morir no quiero que la tengan fáciles

**-Ni la tendrán Danna-**sonrie maliciosamente Pterodactyl**-me comunique con Zordon oficialmente incluso mañana tendremos el poder de seguir conversando con estos malditos, los misticos fueron dejados de últimos, porque estos tres se llevaron la atención de todos, ustedes incluso para obtener su muerte se les hara cuesta arriba **

-¡Que quieren decir con eso¡-exclama totalmente sorprendida Katherine-es que no tendremos alguien que nos defienda, si son tan justos como dicen al menos deben buscarnos una especie de abogado no

-Es en serio-dice sorprendidamente Maya –quien en su sano juicio quería defenderlos a ustedes de todos modos, con el prontuario que se cargan cada uno de ustedes, de corazón te vez a ti misma siendo defendida por alguien

Sonrio maliciosamente al ver que Katherine no respondio

-No se si aun les queda neuronas en su cerebro-dice furiosamente Carter-ademas de confesar lo que evidentemente ya sabíamos que hicieron, además de seguir destilando venenos, se creen con el derecho de ser defendidos, es que están locos de remates, dejen de vivir en un universo alterno, es la pura realidad, de esta ninguno se salvaran

-Y por eso seguiremos aquí-dice fríamente Kai-cada uno de nosotros nos no moveremos ni un milímetro de este lugar, como Danna, quiero estar en primera fila para ver como ustedes desaparecen de nuestras vidas para siempre

En ese momento se sintió un suave temblor, Aisha miro a sus compañeros que estaban en el suelo y corrió hacia ellos como los demas , en ese momento Jason fue el primero en despertar

-Caramba si que entiendo a Tommy y los chicos cuando vinieron por mi-dice despertando finalmente Jason-bien Tommy como estas

-Ademas de volver a sentir ser traumado por millonésima vez por Trini Jase-suspira profundamente Tommy-por lo demas estoy bien babe

En ese sentido ambos miraron fijamente a Zack, era el único que no despertaba hasta…

-Esa Trini hasta para salvarme esa siempre se supera-dice finalmente despierto Zack-hombre gracias por ir por mi hermanos de una no tenia ganas de nada, eso que uno ya no puede mas es como una costumbre para los tres

Jason y Tommy de una le daban la razón por completo, de inmediato lo abrazaron felices de tener a su mejor amigo con ellos vivo y coleando

-Hey finalmente te entendí sabes-dice en voz baja Jason-tantas mortificaciones que te di, que Tommy y yo te hemos dado hasta el cansancio-Zack vio que Tommy estaba de acuerdo con Jason-pero hermano puedes hacer algo por mi, se que te he pedido mucho pero una de mas no debe contar

-Ahora se porque el peque es asi-sonrie Zack mas cuando Jason le sonrio de vuelta-bien dime de una que quieres que hagas sabes que hare cualquier cosa por ustedes dos y lo saben

Jason y Tommy entre lagrimas asintieron

-Quiero que jamas vuelvas a dudar de ser el ranger negro-dice Jason entre lagrimas-de corazón Zack, te amo como no tienes idea, a ti, a Billy, a Aisha a todos los que están aquí incluso sin tener tiempos conociéndolos, hermano date cuenta de esto Zack-suspirando y mirando fijamente a Zack-Tommy y yo como rangers y como personas no estaríamos aquí sin ti, eres un gran amigo, de verdad eres el mejor amigo del mundo, nos mata a Tommy y a mi no darte el tiempo que mereces, pero jamas he dejado de amarte Zack nunca

Zack iba hablar pero fue el turno de Tommy

-Pudiste golpearme hace años atrás cuando nos reencontramos-dice seria y firmemente Tommy-pudiste mandar al carrizo la promesa a Jason pero no lo hiciste y jamas tuviste la intención, en vez de eso me apoyaste hasta el final incluso corriendo el riesgo que Jason no te hubiera perdonado, aun asi tuviste ahí, cuando se supo la verdad enfrentas te a esa cuerda de idiotas por mi eso es ser un ranger de pie a cabeza hermano, como Jason jamas dejare estar en deuda contigo jamas Zack

El ranger negro abrazo fuertemente a sus dos mejores amigos, en ese instante Aisha y la misma Kira se unieron, cabe decir que Zack amaba mas a esas dos, Aisha era su pilar la que le jalaba sus orejas de una , esa si que es digna sucesora de Trini en cuanto a seguir su legado, y su Kira bella, esa si que era la reencarnacion de la misma Trini en persona, esa si que seguirá sus pasos , trago grueso, sabiendo lo que su difunta amiga tenia preparado esa Kira será feliz de por vida

-Realmente nos diste un buen susto hermano-dice entre lagrimas Billy-no vuelvas hacer eso, con tener a Jason como nuestro enorme dolor de cabeza basta y sobra

Todos los power rangers asintieron, entonces el susodicho

-Oye eso fue conmigo-se queja Jason alegremente-en realidad ya reconozco que si he sido un enorme dolor de cabeza

Base Lunar

-No me digas que descubriste América mi yo adulto-dice un sorprendido y ronco pequeño Jason-pero te tengo noticia mi yo adulto , America fue descubierta en el año 1492 o sea que hasta para descubrir mundos desconocidos hasta para eso tu si que tienes mala suerte en la vida

-Si digo que me odio a mi mismo en estos momentos tiene sentido no-suspira profundamente Jason-puede ser estúpido pero de una me odio en este momento

Tommy solamente le sonrio apenadamente, su peque novio no tiene compasión con nadie, especialmente con su yo adulto, hoy si que lo ha hecho en grande

-En fin Zack quédate acostado sigues débil hermano-dice Jason-como Billy dijo fue el susto del año hermano en ese sentido si que entiendo los dolores de cabeza que te di, deja que el Mastodonte poco a poco te cure, aunque será para ratos, no hables, ni escuches haste el sordo Zack, dejanos a Tommy a los chicos y a mi esto, tu salud sigue grave entiende

-Bien hermano no tengo de otra no-suspira profundamente Zack al ver la miradas firme de Jason y de Tommy

-Mi ranger favorito-dice Kira-dejame que grabe esto por ti, quédate tranquilo por favor

-En realidad mi Kira bella-dice Zack con un nudo en la garganta-lo que mas debes de grabar será un verdadero espectáculo, es decir mi Kira bella tu ídolo de por vida no mintió creeme que esa si que te dara su clase magistral

-Es verdad-dice nerviosamente Jason-es mas de una prepárense mentalmente a ser traumados de por vida-los demas rangers tragaron grueso cuando nerviosamente Tommy le daba la razón a su novio-porque mis estimados power rangers Trini Kwuan se va a despedir finalmente y dicha despedida será todo un espectáculo, y con el corazón en la mano, una película de terror quedara corta con lo que planea Trini esa para traumar esa siempre pero siempre se supera

Tommy, Aisha y Billy de una le daban la razón y los tres ya sabían que cuando Trini vuelva aparecer será la noche mas larga de toda su vida

-Siendo asi tengo pilas extras-dice felizmente Kira-mi adorada Trini nunca me ha decepcionado y mas que nunca estare atenta a su clase magistral algo me dice que lo que nuestra Trini tenga planeado hacer será algo que definitivamente nadie olvidara

Cuatros temblorosos ranger le daban la razón pero era porque ellos mas que nadie fueron testigos de como traumar Trini Kuwan ya debería tener incluso su propio doctorado

Bien Zack –dice Jason-ya sabes ni hables ni nada confía en mi con el susto que nos hiciste pasar, creeme que esos si que se sacaron su número

-Jase tiene razón hermano-dice Tommy-hombre aun despierto estas mas frio que el hielo, no duermas pero ni te muevas ni hables

-Dejenmelo a mi chicos-dice seriamente Aisha-ese a mi ni siguiera tendrá la oportunidad de pestañear nos entendemos Zachary

El pobre Zack de una asintio, Jason suspiro Aisha era otra que desde lejos aprendio de Trini. Sin decir mas nada se enfrento nuevamente a los tres acusados, ya se había destransformado, pero aun asi sostuvo el brazo de Kimberly y de una la quemo

-Ahhhhhhh-grita fuertemente Kimberly-sueltame Jason que me estas haciendo

-¡Que crees que estoy haciendo eres realmente estúpida o te la haces¡-exclama furiosamente Jason-primera le metes cizañas a Billy, luego con esta cuerda de idiotas-señalando fríamente a Katherine y Rocky-manipulan a Tommy, sin embargo no fue suficiente no-quemando mas a Kimberly-le quitas la vida a la persona, la única persona que estuvo con nosotros incluyéndote a ti que te apoyo por completo y para rematar lastima a mi mejor amigo , a mi hermano, a ese que ha estado con Tommy y conmigo hasta el final es en serio

En ese momento la solto si seguía asi haría de una a Kimberly en la versión femenia de la antorcha humana , suspiro porque hasta el sabia que su yo pequeño le iba a salir con una de sus cosas

Base Lunar

-Sabes mi Alpha-dice roncamente el pequeño dándole por enésima vez mala espina a Alpha-en esta ocasión le agradezco de corazón que mi yo adulto se detuvo, porque amo a mi antorcha humana de los cuatros fantástico, si esa pulgarcita se convertiría en antorcha humana mi vida hubiera dado un giro drástico de por vida, mi antorcha humana ya no seria lo mismo para mi

-Por millonésima vez peque por favor-suspira profundamente el robot

-Pobre Alpha-dice seriamente Jason-una cosa es graduarse de enfermero conmigo, ahora es psicólogo de mi yo pequeño, sinceramente ese conmigo si que se saco la lotería

Tommy y los demas de una le dieron la razón aunque Kira estaba mas que feliz su peque si que la boto, ese con todo lo sucedido ese si que llevaba a todos por los cuernos

-Ahora tu peli teñida-dice fríamente Jason-crees que me olvide de ti, que fuiste la que me separo de Tommy, la que incluso con mi peque yo hasta con el llego tu odio desmedido es enserio no aceptas un no como respuesta

-Viniendo de ti es como mucho no Jason Scott-dice fríamente Katherine-si piensas que voy a pedirte perdón o arrodillarme ante ti estas soñando creeme que haría lo mismo nuevamente, tu no eres nadie, es mas ni siquiera tu propia madre te quiso es decir se suicido ante tu presencia eso no te dice mucho

Jason suspiro, recordaba eso, recordaba que su madre perdió totalmente la mente, y extrañamente mas claramente ni el sabia si realmente sufrio por su muerte, pero un milagro ocurriría precisamente su peque yo le daría la respuesta

Base Lunar

-Sabes mi Alpha-dice seriamente el pequeño mientra que el robot sabia que esta vez hablaba en serio-no creo que yo sea malo pero ya no me duele la perdida de mi mama-el robot no se sorprendio solamente escucho sabia que tenia mas que decir-no me malentienda cuando eso sucedió casi pierdo la cabeza, pero ella se fue mi Alpha y creo que donde esta ya no lleva el peso que sentía por la perdida de Jaden además-suspirando continuo-ademas siendo sincero me duele mas bien haberme separado de mi Anna, esa si que me quiso como una madre mi Alpha no odio a mi mama biológica, pero lo que siento por mi Anna es de verdad

Jason sonrio era verdad Anna se ha desvivido por hacerlo, feliz, esa si que será la mejor madre del mundo, además su pequeño tiene razón, no odia a su madre , pero esta murió llevándose cosas encima que esta vez era conciente de que el no tenia culpa de nada, en ese sentido sabia lo que tenia que decir

-Voy a confesarte algo peli teñida, en realidad es a todos en general-dice Jason-cuando tuve en coma, Tommy, Aisha, Zack, Billy junto con Trey-mirando felizmente a los mencionados-fueron a mi rescate, en ese momento yo no quería regresar estaba cansado, hastiado de todos especialmente de ti y el duo que te acompaña-suspirando continuo-pero una persona me detuvo, esa persona me hizo ver que debería regresar que no estaba solo y que Tommy ese me amaba de verdad, lo ironico peli teñida que esa persona me hizo mas daño que tu, y mas ironico fue que esa persona precisamente fue mi madre biológica

Tommy y los demas abrieron sus ojos en shock, el espíritu que convenció a Jason fue precisamente su madre, Tommy no sabia que pensar, la odiaba desde el mismo momento que supo de la infancia de Jason, ahora no sabia que debería sentir en estos momentos

-Ella me pidió perdón, creo que fue sincera-dice calmadamente Jason-me dijo que me amaba siempre me amo, en ese momento fui feliz, pero honestamente ni yo puedo decir si la amo de verdad, es decir con ella nunca supe que era lo bueno y lo malo, con ella me llevaba lo peor, mi peque yo ese si que sabe que no miento para nada

Base Lunar

-Es mas te quedaste corto mi yo adulto-dice tristemente el pequeño Jason-nunca para mama nunca lo que decía, hacia o hasta escribia le parecía bien, es mas para ella yo era Jaden como Jason nunca existi, y eso si que me sigue y me seguirá doliendo

-Mi pobre peque-dice tristemente el robot

-Creeme peque que soy prueba que te seguirá doliendo-suspira Jason-pero ya estoy claro, la perdone y lo hice de forma sincera pero peli teñida no la llorare mas creeme que por ella si que llore desde niño, cada hora de mi vida cada maldita hora lloraba por un poco de atención, de amor , de que me viera como Jason, que entendiera que ni recordaba a Jaden como tal y que nunca seria como el, como mi peque , era mas fácil hacer llover en el desierto que hacer que mi madre me viera eso nunca sucedió

Lo dijo con contundencia y firmeza, esta vez de forma segura sabia que tenia que dejar sus traumas atrás pero sonrio sentía a Tommy mirándolo con amor para calmarlo , ese si que se hizo un experto en conocerlo por completo

-Si ustedes tres aun piensan que tienen alguien que los puedan salvar-dice furiosamente Jason-bajense de esa nube, aquí todos pero todos los power rangers nos encargaremos personalmente de hacerles ver que de aquí ninguno pero ninguno saldrán con vida asi o tenemos que deletrarlos

-Bien según tu porque moriremos-dice burlonamente Rocky-es decir una cosa es manipular y engañar eso en si no es un crimen, en cuanto a lo de Trini pudimos confesarle a ustedes, pero pruebas como tal no tienen , es decir evidencias físicas, haber alguno de ustedes las tienen

Sonrio mas cuando ninguno dijo nada

-Rocky tiene razón-sonrie maliciosamente Kimberly-en todo caso negaremos todo, despues de todo solamente estamos frente a ustedes, ninguno de esos ancianos han escuchado nuestra conversación

-Son brutos o se la dan-dice de repente Justin-es decir sin animos de ofender pero no se ustedes pero yo veo nada mas y nada menos que a tres pero a tres dinosaurios legendarios no se olvidaron de ellos o si-sonriendo mas cuando los tres temblaron como gelatina-y no se ahora yo pero yo veo que están aquí nada mas y nada menos que el Mastodonte, el Pterodactyl y nada mas y nada menos que el mas terrible y poderoso de todos los dinosaurios es decir el Tyranosaurio, y creo que esos tres de por si matan de una a todo el concilio

Jason y Tommy sonrieron felizmente, ese Justin si que se estaba luciendo a lo grande, el Tyranosaurio sonrio finalmente pero finalmente alguien le daba el crédito que merecia sin embargo

-Base Lunar

-Aprovecha la promoción gratuita que te esta dando mi Justin-dice felizmente el pequeño y ronco Jason-porque si por mi fuera te venderia por todo el universo como la versión prehistórica de bob esponja

Jason trago grueso pobre de su Tyranosaurio, una cosa es con Trini otra con su versión de niño, incluso el mismo se sorprende la capacidad de su peque de fastidiar a lo grande al Tyranosaurio

**-Ya peque mocoso lanzo mi bandera en blanco**-suspira resignadamente el Tyranosaurio para el shock total de Jason**-seguramente contigo y con Trini Kwuan definitivamente estoy pagando todo lo que he hecho en mis anteriores vidas, hasta yo lo doy por hecho**

**-En fin como el ranger azul turbo dijo se olvidaron de nosotros idiotas**-dice furiosamente el Mastodonte**-con lo que le hicieron a mi guardian se sacaro su numero conmigo, Zachary de una vete a la base lunar, no puedes seguir aquí y lo sabes**

Zack se estremecio al ver las miradas fijas de todos especialmente de Jason y Tommy

-Ranger el dia por hoy termino-dice seriamente Cristal-mañana a temprana hora volverán y estos están disponibles por completo, además de ustedes los dinosaurios tienen total potestad de hablar con los acusados-sonrio fríamente a los acusados-Jason Lee Scott deberas volver, tu pequeño esta siendo afectado mas con tu presencia, pero puedes venir mañana

-En realidad vendre despues Cristal-sonrie Jason-como mi Kira bella quiero ser testigo del espectáculo del año, mi Trini esa si que nos traumara por millonésima vez, pero sinceramente sere feliz de por vida, si veo lo que ella le hace a este trio de idiotas

Tommy suspiro, aunque al final le daba la razón a su pareja, quien mas el desea ver con sus propios ojos lo que Trini le tiene preparado a ese trio de idiotas, con lo ultimo que hizo con Kat de una sabia que ella tenia algo grande , y ese algo definitivamente traumara a todo el mundo de por vida

Continuara…..


	79. Chapter 79

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia…**

A la mañana siguiente en la base lunar un muy pero muy ronco pequeño Jason con fiebre se levanto, realmente se sentía molido, ver todo el espectáculo de anoche lo dejo totalmente sin energía, pero no se rendiría, sabían que esos tres miserables seguirían en la misma, su amada, su dulce Trini finalmente podrá descansar en paz, además esos tres son mas dramaticos que todos los villanos de las películas de Disney juntos, esos si que son bastante entretenidos. Ahora debía ver mas atento que esta vez nadie viera que el cocinaba, supuso que su Tommy y los demas estaban mas que muertos sobre todo por las emociones vividas, además le preocupaba su sobertico andante, ese si que de milagro regreso a este mundo, caminaba a duras penas, pero feliz llegaría a la cocina sin enemigos sin embargo

-Mi peque novio-dice fríamente una voz conocida para el pequeño Jason que se estremecio por completo-sabes mi peque novio, mi Jason adulto si que es enorme dolor de cabeza, pero no sabias que tu le querias hacer competencia

-¡Mi Tommy tiempo sin verte¡-exclama alegremente el pequeño-si que te depertaste por completo , que con lo que paso anoche pensé que dormiría como toda una momia egipcia

Suspiro resignadamente cuando su Tommy lo miraba seriamente, esta vez su carta de hacerse el inocente no le iba a funcionar, esta vez su Tommy si que se veía muy pero muy molesto

-Peque novio sabes que estas enfermo no?-pregunta mas calmadamente Tommy en serio si no es Jason adulto ahora resulta que su peque novio también lo saca de sus casillas-es mas de una Jason sin chistar, sin queja, nos regresamos a la habitación y que crees te toca tu nebulizador

-¡Pero se supone que ya no me pondrías mas esa estúpida cosa¡-exclama furiosamente el pequeño

-Y se suponía que no estarías mas enfermo y mírate como estamos Jason-dice fuertemente Tommy- Las chicas ya empezaron hacer el desayuno aunque al menos danos créditos nadie tiene gana de comer nada, menos con que Zack sigue igual

El pequeño abrió sus ojos en shock, su sobertico andante sigue mal, esperaba que su Trini haga de su despedida un acontecimiento mundial, porque si pierde a su sobertico, no perdonaría a esos tres miserables, nunca en su vida, empezó a llorar

-Al menos puedo ver a mi sobertico andante mi Tommy-dice entre lagrimas el pequeño Jason-o también eso me lo vas a prohibir, se que no te estoy facilitando las cosas mi Tommy, pero ahora eres tu el que me debe dar crédito, yo si que tengo razones de sobra para estar asi

En ese punto Tommy por muy renuente que estuviera no podía evitar darle la razón por completo, no solamente perder a Trini como los dos las perdieron, sino que Zack su hermano del alma , su confidente el de los dos, ese si que merecia un altar de por vida por aguantar todos los dolores de cabeza que le han dado, toda la noche ni el , ni Aisha ni Billy pudieron dormir en la sala de emergencia, por muy increíble que sea Zack no ha recuperado su temperatura, es mas esta aun inconciente, estaba agradecido enormemente con su otra familia en general, Leo, Andros y los demas se estaban encargando de todo además que pasaban al ver a Zack, escucho a Kira maldecir mas de una vez, según ella si su ranger favorito no se mejora ella misma matara a esos tres uno a uno, y hasta el la apoyaría por completo, esos malditos si que sacaron de sus casillas a todos los power ranger

-Hagamos esto mi peque novio-dice en voz baja Tommy suspirando tristemente al ver que el pequeño lloraba silenciosamente-te llevare a la sala de emergencia para que veas a Zack-el pequeño asintio felizmente-es mas te quedaras ahí de una vez, mi peque sigues con fiebre ni entiendo como diablos te paraste

-Sin malas palabras mi Tommy-dice autoritariamente el pequeño que hizo sonreir de inmediato a Tommy-queria cocinar nuevamente, me sentí tan feliz al ver que mis chicos y chicas le gustaron mis frittatas-roncamente continuo-pero siéndote sincero salvo que quiero estar con mi sobertico, salvo eso mi Tommy, estoy mas molido que el mismo coyote cuando persigue al correcamino con eso te digo todo

Tommy no pudo evitar reir enormemente, en serio que enfermo y todo su peque si que seguirá con la suya, lo cargo nuevamente y lo llevo a la sala de emergencia, el pequeño trago grueso dolia ver a su sobertico inconciente, además de aquella vez que recientemente Zack salvo a Illinois, además de eso jamas vio a su sobertico asi, realmente le dolia que su sobertico estuviera enfermo ese si que ha sido su amigo mas leal, como su Tommy dice hasta como pequeño si que era un enorme dolor de cabeza

-Antes de alguna queja-dice seriamente Tommy-Alpha mi peque novio como me lo aseguro el Tyranosaurio esta realmente enfermo, ese si que para darnos susto, si que se supera-Kira y los demas suspiraron profundamente dándole la razón a su mentor-en fin tiene fiebre, esta ronco necesita su nebulizador con urgencia aun si te quejas peque

-No me queda de otra-suspira resignadamente el pequeño mirando a Zack-ademas por mi sobertico andante hare lo que sea mi Tommy incluso de corazón me pondré esa cosa, además mi Tommy-mirando entre lagrimas a Tommy-sinceremonos mi Tommy para angustiar a nuestro sobertico, tu y yo si que nos fuimos al infinito y mas alla

-Creeme mi peque-dice tristemente Tommy abrazando a su peque novio sin dejar de mirar a Zack-que nuevamente es la verdad mas grande que hayas dicho en tu corta vida

-Tengo un nebulizador mas corto que será comodo para ti peque-dice seriamente Alpha-pero peque incluso tu Tommy-viendo que tenia la atención de ambos-esto no es culpa de ninguno de los dos, se que a ambos le duele enormemente ver a Zack asi, confie en mi que me duele mas ese Zack siempre nos alegro hasta el final, odio verlo en una cama cuando ese si que tiene energía

Tommy y el pequeño asentia

-Mi peque adorable confía en mi ranger favorito-dice suavemente Kira-ese va a estar bien no de dia para otro mi peque no te mentire, pero poco a poco, ese volvió porque cree en nosotros en ti, el te quiere mi peque, sabes que el odiaría verte asi

-Se que tienes razón mi Kira bella-dice mas calmadamente el pequeño mirando a Zack-pero con sobertico andante asi mi Kira, mi yo adulto si que piso tierra, ese si que vio por completo la realidad-suspirando continuo-es decir mi Kira mi yo adulto sabe que las cosas malas que hizo por muy terrible pasado que tuviera, que ese si que sufrio a lo grande , aun no vio a mi cerebrito en especial a sobertico-llorando un poco mas-ese sobertico siempre me busco mi Kira, ese si que no se rindió conmigo y mi Tommy, por eso a mi yo adulto le mata saber que Zack realmente fue fiel a el, mientra que este lo mando a un carrizo

Billy suspiro al ver que el pequeño empezó a llorar mas fuerte, sin embargo al mirar a Tommy este le daba la razón al pequeño

-Todos ustedes tienen razón, mi peque y yo lo entendemos-dice Tommy mientra que pequeño asintio silenciosamente-pero Jason tiene razón, Zack estuvo ahí, ese busco a Jason , ese a mi no me golpeo cuando si que me lo merecia, ese siempre fue además de Trini nuestro confidente, verlo ahí a ese sin decirnos sus tonterías, sin salirnos con sus cosas a nosotros nos mata, y a mi Jason adulto fue como el peque dijo, fue su despertar ese si que abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que no es el único que sufrio por culpa de ese trio

En ese sentido todos pero todos le daban la razón

-Pero por otra parte Leo, chicos-dice mas calmadamente Tommy-en realidad no me alcanza las palabras para agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por nosotros, es decir se suponían que venían era para luchar, y en vez de eso le hemos dado mortificaciones y preocupándose

-Espera hermano no entendiste mi discurso cuando llegue-sonrie felizmente Carter-somos una familia Tommy métetelo en la cabeza, ciertamente venimos a luchar como cierta persona dijo-mirando de reojo con preocupación a Zack que si que dolia ver a su amigo asi, ese Zack se gano el respeto de todos de una-viviremos en peligro siempre, pero aquí irónicamente no es Rita, es la traición y dolor de personas que se conocen toda la vida, somos familia Tommy y a mi siempre me enseñaron hermano, que el verdadero significado de la familia es ayudarse cuando uno de los tuyos mas lo necesita

-Y eso se aplica a todos nosotros en general hermano-dice seriamente Leo-creeme con el corazón en la mano Tommy a todos pero a todos nos duele inmensamente esto-Tommy vio que los demas rangers asintieron-ustedes de alguna forma u otra mas que nosotros perdieron su adolescencia, pudieron divertirse a lo grande y dejarle el cargo a otros, sim embargo eso jamas sucedió, lucharon por todos los futuros ranger, por un verdadero futuro, y nos duele es ver que tres de los nuestros si a esos aun podemos denominarlos asi, duele que ellos mismo destrocen lo que por ustedes todos pero todos aquí aprendimos

-Es verdad, se que Tommy no es fácil como nuestro comandante-dice Andros-pero hermano precisamente por Zack, te duele verlo asi no-Tommy de una asintio-entonces no temas hermano apoyate en Leo, Carter, Mike, Cole, Conner y en mi confía en nosotros, que ganas de matar a esos tres no nos faltan

Los lideres rojos asintieron en acuerdo con el ranger rojo espacial

-Sabes doc siento una especie de dejavu aquí-suspira con fastidio Conner-sabes que precisamente por jactarme mas , tu mismo ciento de veces me has llamado la atención-Tommy suspiro resignadamente ya ni siquiera tiene la cuenta-me dijiste que ser ranger es una responsabilidad cosa que lo se, que no es para juego también lo entendí aun con mis continuos errores, pero doc dijiste que siempre como equipo debes confiar en tus compañeros, porque no haces lo mismo Tommy

Tommy abrió los ojos en shock

-Sabemos que no es por mal doc-dice Trent-realmente sabemos que no quieres causarnos mas molestia a todos que con Rita es mas que suficiente-suspirando continuo-pero somos nosotros totalmente abiertos, totalmente a gusto que queremos estar contigo hasta el final, no escuchaste a Trini y tu y nuestro adorable peque sabe que sucedió-Ambos mencionados tristemente asintieron-entonces escucha Tommy de corazón estamos con ustedes, queremos estar aquí, queremos estar en ese juicio, ver la maldita cara a esos tres, es mas como Danna dijo no me importar perder una semana, un mes incluso un año, pero Zack, Trini y seis años perdidos Tommy, todo eso merece un cierre y dicho cierre es que esos tres malditos paguen todo lo que hicieron

Todos estaban totalmente impresionados por el discurso firme del ranger blanco dino trueno, Tommy no, el sonrio con orgullo Trent además de Conner, Eithan y Kira son un recordatorio fidedigno de porque fue ranger en primer lugar, sus muchachos estaban creciendo, estaban madurando, esos mas adelante seguirían ya su propio caminos los extrañaría enormemente pero sabia que sus pichones ya eran pajaros que deberán volar por si mismo, iba agradecer sus palabras sin embargo

-Ahora si que me compuse yo-dice un muy ronco pequeño Jason haciendo puchero-primeramente mi Justin , ahora mi Trent, ya de una no le enviare mi hoja de vida a mi Zordon, con esos dos mi hoja estará blanca de por vida, esta de punta en blanco como la propaganda de un detergente en polvo

De una todos pero todos se rieron a lo grande, Tommy abrazo a su peque novio, era en serio enfermo y todo ese si que se especializa para calmarlo por completo

-Al menos peque ya sabemos que si tienes pilas-dice alegremente Conner

-Pilas mi Conner-fruncie el ceño roncamente el pequeño-ni que fuera un celular con batería , se que hablo hasta por los codos, pero no creo que sea para tanto, al menos no soy como la maestra Umblegro, esa hablaba tanto mi Conner que mi cerebrito se dormia al instante y cuando eso ocurre es fin de mundo

-Peque por favor-suspira profundamente Billy

-Sincerémonos hermano-dice Tommy-mi peque novio dice la verdad la maestra Umblegro, fue realmente buena con nosotros, pero tu Billy tu te dormias de una en sus clases tu me dirá

Billy volvió a suspirar cuando Aisha le dio la razón a Tommy, en ese momento Alpha le puso el nuevo nebulizador al pequeño, este reconocio que el nuevo aparatito no era tan malo, al menos su relación será cordial, Tommy y los demas no pudieron evitar volverse a reir

**-Rangers es hora de volver al castillo**-dice seriamente el Mastodonte**-estare entre ahí y alla, este Zachary al parecer aprendio del mocoso adulto de Jason si que me esta dando dolores de cabeza, en fin deben ir hoy nosotros si que intervendremos si mi guardian sigue asi de una esos tres tendrán el resfriado de sus vidas**

-Quiero ver el juicio-dice roncamente el pequeño Jason-mi Alpha podre verlo desde aquí , además que ni me puedo mover no quiero dejar a mi sobertico solo, demasiada veces deje a Zack solo, esta vez no le fallare a mi sobertico

-Esta bien peque ya previ eso-suspira Alpha-en realidad yo tampoco me moveré, Zack debe despertar de una buena vez-Tommy y los demas esperaban lo mismo-asi que si peque ambos los presenciaremos

El pequeño tosio fuertemente, Tommy suspiro sabia que su peque novio se enfermaría, pero como dijo el Tyranosaurio, ese para enfermarse si que será para buen rato, lo acostó el pobre ni ganas de quejarse tenia, además miraba fijamente a Zack, y en ese sentido si que lo entendia, también le dolia ver a su mejor amigo asi, como Kira dijo si Zack no mejora, esos malditos no la seguirán contando. Rapidamente llegaron al castillo y entraron al hemiciclo, miraron fríamente a los tres acusados que de una se estremecieron, sin embargo Kimberly Hart para variar fue la primera en empezar a fastidiar

-Tommy ya aguante mucho esto-dice firmemente Kimberly-porque no llaman a los benditos ancianos y les cuenta que tu si entiendes que lo que hicimos es por tu bien y el de los power rangers, es mas-mirando fríamente a Hayley-seguramente se darán cuenta que yo soy la autentica ranger rosada

Tommy y los demas abrieron sus ojos en shock

Base Lunar

-Pobre de Soraya Montenegro-dice roncamente el pequeño, Alpha alegremente sabia lo que le venia en realidad hasta lo disfrutaba-esa si que era famosa con su maldita lisiada, comparada con Pulgarcita y soy la autentica ranger rosada, mi pobre Soraya solo quedo para vender tamales mi Alpha

-Bien peque enfermo y todo como Kira dice ya te luciste-dice felizmente Alpha

Todos los power ranger se rieron , Kira concordaba con Alpha dos días, dos días seguido y su peque adorable sigue invicto, ese si que va a la delantera, Tommy sonrio felizmente su peque novio nunca dejara de alegrarle la vida, ese si que no tiene ni fecha en el calendario para salirse con la suya

**-Realmente Kimberly Hart déjate de hacerte la estúpida que ni para eso sirve**-dice furiosamente el Pterodactyl**-que parte es que los primeros power rangers en realidad los elegimos nosotros, Zordon los convoco estúpida pero fuimos nosotros que desde lejos siempre los elegimos a Jason, Zachary, Billy, Hayley y especialmente Trini Kwuan esa a la que vilmente asesinaste**

-Pero ni siquiera tienen ustedes pruebas físicas para demostrarlo-dice seriamente Kimberly-por favor , vamos si tan fieles son a la justicia saben incluso ustedes los todopoderosos dinosaurios no pueden ir contra tanto predican

Base lunar

-Por favor pulgarcita tus neuronas si que se fueron de vacaciones sin boleto de regreso-suspira fastidiosamente el pequeño Jason-la razón por la que mi amada Pterodactyl no te revienta los oídos de una, mi amigo el Mastodonte no te congela de una y mi Tyranosaurio no hace un asado frito, es porque incluso ellos esperan el espectáculo del universo o sea el regreso de mi Trini, no me engaño mi Tyranosaurio ese ya tiene hasta asiento reservado ese quiere aprender de una los métodos de tortura de mi Trini

**-Ese peque mocoso si que me conoce a la perfeccion-**suspira profundamente el Tyranosaurio**-Tommy, rangers, para que negar lo que es mas que evidente, hasta yo reconozco que los métodos de tortura de Trini Kwuan son efectivos, con la primera ranger amarillo, con ella si que se puede aprender a lo grande en cuanto a traumar al universo entero**

Tommy trago grueso al ver que el Mastodonte y el Pterodactyl estaban totalmente de acuerdo , aunque pensándolo bien nadie traumaba como Trini absolutamente nadie

**-Aquí mis estimadas inocentes palomitas-**dice fríamente el Tyranosaurio**-que de palomitas e inocentes no tienen ni un pelo, de verdad piensan que si estuvieran a punto de ser enjuiciados , nosotros no tendríamos pruebas en su contra, o realmente son estúpidos, o como mi peque mocoso lo acaba de decir sus pocas neuronas que tienen al parecer se fueron de vacaciones sin boleto de regreso**

Los tres acusados tragaron grueso

**-Imbeciles llevamos años siguiéndolos**-dice furiosamente el Mastodonte**-años de ver tanta mentira, tanto engaño , tanto traición, vimos Hart como te dedicaste a separar a Jason de Tommy lo vimos todo**-mirando a Katherine y Rocky**-ustedes no solamente mintieron, por ti peli teñida el padre de Jason casi lo mata, al ver Oliver viste que Jason casi ni la cuenta en su traje de oro, era porque su padre gracia a la maldita perra casi mata a Jason lo empujo por las escaleras**

Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock

Base Lunar

-Ella fue la que le dijo mi secreto a mi papa mi Alpha-llora mas fuerte el pequeño-nadie sabia que era homosexual, nunca me avergoncé pero mi Alpha era mi papa le temia a mi papa que le hiciera daño a mi Tommy y al equipo-siguiendo llorando-me golpeo tanto mi Alpha ni siquiera pude defenderme no es que lo hubiera hecho de todos modo, pero sus palabras todo mi Alpha ese si que fue el peor dia de mi vida una pesadilla

El pequeño lloraba mas fuerte Alpha iba matar a Katherine si los dinosaurios el concilio o los ranger no lo harian , el sin duda iba hacerlo suspiro aliviadamente que esta vez Tommy si que se transporto, el ranger negro dino trueno estaba que mataba a esos tres, esos malditos seguían subiendo como la espuma en cuanto a morir de forma dolorosa se refiere

-Peque novio, mi Jase, por fa mi peque tranquilo-dice Tommy abrazando a su pequeño que lloraba fuertemente-estoy aquí mi peque, lo siento tanto Jason realmente no vi..en realidad

-Por millonésima vez hermano necesitabas lentes con urgencias-dice una voz que alegro enormemente a Tommy y especialmente al pequeño Jason que se olvido por completo de su rabia anterior

-Mi sobertico andante-dice felizmente el pequeño Jason que sonreía brillantemente

-Hey peque tu y Tommy si que me darán dolores de cabeza-dice alegremente Zack-y sabes algo, no los cambiaria a ninguno de los dos por nada ni por nadie

El ranger negro abrió sus brazos, y el peque con ayuda de Tommy se lanzo a sus brazos

-Te tengo mi peque-susurra Zack-no estuvimos cuando debíamos Jase , pero ahora estamos y estaremos contigo-el pequeño felizmente asintio aun asi se aferro a el-Tommy ve hermano, me quedare con el peque estará mas tranquilo conmigo

-Dime que me puedo ir en paz hermano-dice entre lagrimas felices Tommy-dime que estaras bien Zack

-Estare bien hermano-sonrie el ranger negro-teniendo a nuestro peque conmigo estare mas que bien, no es asi mi peque

-Asi es mi sobertico andante-dice felizmente el pequeño Jason-te quiero mucho mi sobertico andante, siempre te querre

Continuara…..


	80. Chapter 80

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia**

Tommy regreso mas tranquilo y mas seguro de si mismo, cuando el Mastodonte le conto que Katherine vilmente le confeso al padre de su novio que este era homosexual solamente Leo y Carter pudieron detenerlo para no matarla, no que ellos no querían hacerlo, si por ellos fueran hasta le dieran animos a monton pero sabían fielmente que solamente el concilio decidirá, además hasta ellos saben que Trini esa si que le dara el escarmiento de su vida, y solamente en pensar que el espíritu de su amiga no bromeaba en decir que ella misma le daría la bienvenida oficial al otro mundo, con eso el seria feliz de por vida, cuando encontró a su peque este estaba realmente mal llorando fuertemente y por millonésima vez si que odiaba ver a su peque novio llorar, pero se alegro, se alegro enormemente al ver a su mejor amigo, hermano del alma despertando, no se engañaba aunque Zack despertó esta vez la cosa era realmente seria, incluso el mismo Mastodonte que regreso para atenderlo de una le dijo que esta vez su amigo si que debe estar en cama, incluso por la semana completa y eso si que lo sorprendio es mas su peque novio de una se ofrecio en atender a su sobertico andante, Zack solamente sonrio el pobre aunque despertó ese aun ni siquiera puede hablar y eso si que era insolito

-Mi peque novio se me calmo por completo-dice felizmente Tommy mientra Kira y los demas suspiraron aliviadamente-y eso porque su sobertico andante despertó-todos abrieron sus ojos en shock-pero de una Zack sigue delicado, según el Mastodonte tendrá que permanecer en cama por una semana, es mas ni siquiera puede hablar

Base Lunar

-No te preocupe sobertico andante-dice felizmente el pequeño dándole mala espina a un muy delicado Zack-yo sere tu interprete , creeme que nadie te conoce como yo sobertico, tus padres y apenas, porque esos conmigo solamente conocen la portada, pero yo te conozco desde el índice general hasta las referencia bibliográficas

Si un muy delicado Zack no puede ni hablar en estos momentos ni siquiera quiere hacerlo, como carrizo su peque dice cosas fuera de lo común, definitivamente con su peque, con ese si que se gano la lotería

-Mi peque novio por millonésima vez por favor-suspira profundamente Tommy que hasta el sabia que si su mejor amigo tenia alguna gana de hablar precisamente su peque se las quito por completo

-Ese peque, ese si que no deja para nadie—dice felizmente Kira-espero que Alpha siga grabando la única que puede superar a mi peque es mi adorada Trini, pero hasta los momentos mi peque sigue ganando y de calle,

Todos incluso el mismo Tommy le daban la razón dos días y con sus subidas y bajadas aun asi su peque novio siempre encuentra la manera de hacerse notar, ese si que tiene las pilas totalmente recargadas

**-Dimelo a mi ese peque mocoso, hace que su yo adulto sea un santo y eso es mucho que decir**-suspira profundamente el Tyranosaurio**-bien seguimos imbéciles, ahora además de lo que la peli teñida hizo con el padre de mi mocoso que te juro Hillard**-lanzando una llamarada que hizo temblar a Katherine**-que hubiera ayudado a Tommy en darte el escarmiento de tu vida, pero ahora vamos contigo imitación barata de Rambo**

Ahora fue el turno de Rocky de estremecerse por completo

**-Tu obsecion con Jason y con su traje rojo fue realmente enfermizo**-dice furiosamente el Pterodactyl**-lo seguiste despues de haber dejado su traje de ranger de oro, e intentaste buscar lo que no se te ha perdido físicamente con el no**-Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock ese maldito intento abusar de su novio debía calmarse, pero como calmarse era prácticamente imposible**-solo no contaste en primera que el propio Jason aun fuera de sus cabales siguiera pateándote el trasero y en segunda que el Tyranosaurio no dejo que le tocaras ni un solo pelo**

**-Asi mismo es, creiste que dejarías a mi mocoso adulto a tu merced**-dice furiosamente el Tyranosaurio**-iluso es lo que eres, no ven ahora mas claramente pruebas por su puesto que tenemos pruebas, es mas incluso tenemos prueba de que los tres asesinaron a Trini Kwuan, ya nosotros lo sabíamos desde hace tiempo, solamente en mi caso Jason para no escuchar ese si que se especializa en la materia**

Base Lunar

-Ahora me pregunto como será mi relación con mi Tommy-dice seriamente y roncamente el pequeño dándole mala espina a Zack, Tommy y los demas especialmente al propio Tyranosaurio-es decir según Trini mi Tommy necesitaba lentes con urgencia y mi Tyranosaurio bob esponja yo no escuchaba ni el ruido de una cuchara de plata, esa Shakira sin saberlo esa si que se hizo famosa en base a la ceguera de mi Tommy y mi sordera, sobertico crees que debamos demandarla por derecho de autor

Silencio en la base lunar, es mas silencio en el hemiciclo del castillo

**-Jason adulto mas te vale que regreses de una buena vez**-suplica el Tyranosaurio para el asombro de todos, aunque Tommy si que lo entendia su peque novio acaba de sacarla de jonrón**-se que decidiste quedarte mas como niño por venganza, a mi no me engañas mocoso lo hiciste para fastidiarme a lo grande por millonésima vez, ganaste mocoso mas te vale que regreses**

**-Quitando a Jason, los demas no sabían con exactitud nuestra existencia**-dice rápidamente el Mastodonte para la tranquilidad de todo el mundo**-por lo tanto nosotros Hart, Hillard y de Santos, hemos visto en primera fila lo que han hecho en todo este tiempo incluso como detallaron planificaron todo acerca de la muerte de Trini Kwuan la pregunta aquí es que harán ahora en estos momentos, que harán cuando de una saben que no tienen escapatoria , pretenden vivir en la isla de las fantasias imbéciles, ranger su turno**

-El Mastodonte tiene razón-dice furiosamente Tommy-aun no puedo ni asimilar lo de anoche menos lo que acabo de escuchar, esta vez dejare a Leo , Andros, Carter a todos encargarse de esto, me quedare eso si que sean mis amigos que le den sus verdades a ustedes tres

-Por fin doc-suspira profundamente Conner-bien ya el Mastodonte lo dijo , mas claro no puede ser ya sabemos todos lo que ustedes hicieron, hay pruebas en su contra, seguirán en la misma o al menos diran mas de lo que seguramente han hecho a nuestras espalda-mirando fríamente a Kimberly-es mejor que cierres la boca de una vez antes de decir que no tengo derecho a opinar, mi doc, mi mentor mi Comandante acaba de darnos libertad total nos estamos entendiendo

-Si ya saben lo que hicimos que pretenden ustedes de esta conversación-dice fríamente Katherine-que me arrepienta de lo que hice o no hice por favor-suspirando con fastidio-se lo dije al imbécil de Jason y lo repito no pienso pedirle perdón ni a esa abominación ni a ninguno de ustedes , mas bien deberían pedirme perdón a mi

Tommy, Aisha y Billy apretaron sus puños en impotencia

-Y según tu rubia peli teñida-dice sarcásticamente Karone-que fue tan grave, tan inconcebible que todos te hicimos que deberíamos urgentemente pedirte perdón , al menos nos podias aclarar eso su majestad

-Estamos siendo injustamente acusados te parece poco impostora-dice furiosamente Katherine-te convertiste en Astronema, intentaste acabar con el mundo y piensas que eres la mejor de todas las rangers femeninas para juzgarme por favor

Base Lunar

-Mi Karone Bella incluso como villana te lleva por los cuernos rubia peli teñida-dice furiosamente el pequeño que no le gustaba que se metieran con sus chicas-ademas lo único que jamas le perdonare a mi Karone Bella cuando fue Astronema fue sus pelucas, sinceramente sobertico las mujeres son extraterrestre incluso como villana se dejan llevar por el ultimo grito de la moda, es que mi Karone tenia amnesia absoluta que ni recordaba que estamos en pleno siglo veintiuno por favor

-Mi peque adorable por millonésima vez por favor-suspira profundamente Karone, no sabia si alegrarse o no por la sutil forma que tuvo su peque hermano en defenderla

-Bueno en la defensa del peque-susurra en voz baja Billy-ese de una defendió a Karone, de forma anormal pero lo hizo, ese si que molesto no es nada bonito

De una todos le dieron la razón

-Acaso con sacarle el pasado a Karone como Astronema de una te hace una santa peliteñida-dice furiosamente Ashley-yo me enfrente a ella personalmente, confie en Andros y sus instintos mas cuando ella sin recordar por completo nos ayudo mas de una vez, Karone si es una ranger hecha y derecha no como otras

Base Lunar

-Como eso de hecha y derecha no entiendo sobertico-dice de repente el pequeño roncamente dándole mala espina a Ashley que ya se arrepentia haber dicho lo ultimo-acaso mis chicas nacieron de un molde, de ser asi nacieron como diosas-Tommy puso los ojos cuando a las ranger femeninas en especial Ashley chillaron felizmente-esas si que ni necesitan silicon, ni latonería en pintura esas si que son hermosas y sabes porque sobertico-Zack suspiro pero lo miraba dándole a entender que continuara-porque la única chica mi sobertico que me quiso como soy a demas de mis chicas bellas, fue Trini y tu sobertico sabe que esa se me fue para nunca mas volver

Zack trago grueso, ya sabia que era como demasiado bueno que su peque estuviera por completo tranquilo, realmente no le importa aguantarse sus cosas, amaba mas bien viéndolo asi le dolia enormemente verlo nuevamente triste, no era el único Tommy trago grueso odiaba ver a su peque nuevamente tan dolido por la muerte de Trini

-Sabes Zack-dice entre lagrimas el pequeño que seguía ronco-tu y mi Tommy, además de mis chicos y mis chicas nunca se preguntaron en este tiempo mi obsecion por mis panquecas de chocolate-el ranger negro trago mas grueso haciendo memoria ya sabia de una lo que venia, es mas Tommy de una se transporto quería escucharlo de su peque-fue ella mi sobertico, la primera comida real que recibi de alguien de mi edad fue de mi Trini, esa me dio una pero una panqueca de chocolate hecha de ella misma, te puedes dar una idea de lo que me duele todo esto mi sobertico, no quiero llorar, pero tengo tantas ganas de hacerlo

-Entonces hazlo mi peque novio-dice suavemente Tommy que se acostó en la cama del pequeño-llora mi peque se que odias hacerlo pero estoy aquí, Zack también vamos mi peque me dolerá verte llorar pero ahora se que lo necesitas con urgencia

Para la sorpresa de el y el propio Zack el pequeño de una lloro amargamente, el ranger negro quería de una recuperarse por completo no sabia que dolia mas la verdad acerca de la muerte de su amada Trini o su peque llorando inconsolablemente, en estos momentos desearia que precisamente Trini vuelva aparecer esta vez si que seria feliz de por vida ver que su amiga traume a todo el universo entero. Tommy apretaba sus puños furiosamente el mas que nadie quería ver a su Trini en acción, dolia enormemente sentir a su peque novio llorando fuertemente, ahora entendia su obsecion por sus panquecas era por Trini que las adoraba, ella fue la primera que de una vio que algo andaba mal, esta vez su paciencia se acabo no sentía nada, solamente frio, esos malditos incluso congelaron su corazón

-Hermano dame al peque-dice con esfuerzo Zack-Tommy de una estas que si el peque te ve se asustara de una y tu no quieres eso-Tommy sonrio ese Zack por millonésima vez ese si que lo conoce-ademas quiero tenerlo para reconfortarlo y reconfortarme creeme hermano que de una desearia estar allí, pero esta vez estoy conciente si me arriesgo de mas tu y mi peque de una se culparan, y con Trini los dos tienen mas que suficiente

-Te amo Zack de una al igual que Jase te amo hermano-sonrie mas calmadamente Tommy-te dejare a mi peque novio-viendo a Alpha-pero Alpha si ves que ese se esfuerza de mas por cargar a mi peque se lo quitas, su salud me importa mas que nada en estos momentos, y mi peque con Trini le basta y sobra

El robot asintio de una, en ese momento al ver que tranquilamente su peque novio se aferro a Zack sonrio sabia que su peque sintió que estaba con su sobertico andante en ese sentido suspiro aliviadamente, Friamente para el shock de Alpha jamas pero jamas había visto asi a Tommy Oliver, esta vez esos malditos cruzaron la línea, hasta el robot le daba la razón al Comandante General de los Power Rangers en estar como esta en estos momentos. De una regreso al hemiciclo, y todos sintieron su cambio, especialmente sus estudiantes, nuevamente los cuatros tragaron grueso desde lejos su mentor esta que explota, y Kira realmente quería matar a esos tres, por la furia que se veía a los lejos de Tommy obviamente su peque lloro y por enésima vez ella odia hasta morir ver a su peque llorar

-Mi peque novio para variar me lloro amargamente-dice fríamente Tommy con ganas de matar a esos tres de una-se me durmió en mis brazos, Zack lo tiene en estos momentos, pero si se me enferma mas de lo que esta, esta vez ni siquiera tendrán juicio me estoy explicando

-Pobre de mi peque-suspira Billy-aunque haciendo memoria, Trini siempre nos conto que ella y Jason se conocieron de forma muy dulce es como obvio como se conocieron, y es mas que obvio porque nuestro peque sigue sufriendo, debemos hacerle mas panquecas , hasta yo se que eso si que le alegrara

-Creeme hermano esta vez nos esforzaremos el triple-dice seriamente Mike-es claro, el primer recuerdo de una infancia sin dolor de nuestro peque es precisamente por Trini, no debemos dejar que ese recuerdo se le borre de su mente nuevamente

-Gracias chicos-sonrie un poco Tommy-les dejo el resto Billy, Aisha especialmente yo no hablaremos, créanme que hablar a estos malditos es lo ultimo que quiero hacer

-Dejanoslo a nosotros doc-dice Eithan-tu, Billy y Aisha solamente sean espectadores, en cuanto a estos tres malditos-mirando fríamente a los acusados-hasta con nuestro peque, con un niño sinceramente el grado de idiotez de ustedes no tienen limite

-¡Y se pueden saber quien carrizo es ese mocoso¡-exclama furiosamente Kimberly

-Es el maldito de Jason Lee Scott Kim-dice fríamente Katherine dejando sorprendidos a Kimberly y Rocky-no se como pero despues de haber sido secuestrado que ese Ninjo fue tan pero tan inútil que no pudo hacer las cosas bien, en fin despues de eso no se como ni me interesa saberlo de la noche a la mañana se convirtió en un maldito mocoso que incluso asi no deja de fastidiarme a lo grande

Kira nuevamente la golpeo, o no a su peque esa perra no lo volveria a insultar sobre su cadáver

-No puedo creerlo jajajaja-rie de repente Rocky-su grandioso héroe, el mejor ranger rojo de la historia , es un niño, jajajajajajaja si ahora quien podrá defenderlo

-He visto personas estúpidas y luego estas tu Rocky-dice seriamente Aisha-no seguire hablando pero solamente recordarte que el dia de ayer recibiste la golpiza de tu vida nada mas y nada menos que de Jason adulto o sea ese va a volver-sonriendo maliciosamente al ver que Rocky se callo de una-ademas un niño, pero un niño de 12 años te sustituyo cuando Zack me lo conto creeme que me rei de ti todo el dia ese si que fue el mejor dia de mi vida

**-Sinceramente ustedes pretenden ser mas imbéciles de lo que son , sigan asi que batirán su propio record**-suspira fastidiosamente el Tyranosaurio**-mi mocoso adulto va a volver, y de una idiota te diste cuenta de que fuiste su prueba real de su regreso, lo sacaste de sus casillas, y hasta yo se que mi mocoso adulto furioso no es nada bonito, es mas recuerda otra cosa imbéciles ese va a volver mas adelante , la muerte de cada uno de ustedes, ese no se lo perderá por nada en el mundo**

En ese momento el hemiciclo, todo estaba titilando en ese momento una enorme pantalla aparicio, Tommy trago grueso, en ese momento

-Mis estimados power rangers-dice felizmente pero muy feliz el espíritu de Trini Kwuan-solo paso a recordarles que no pueden ni deben-lo ultimo lo dijo fríamente y para variar estremecio a todo el mundo-perderse el espectáculo que próximamente presenciara, me estoy encargando de los últimos detalles, es decir escenarios con hachas sangrientas, con serruchos eléctricos, y armas de torturas, Hannibal Slater comparado conmigo es todo un novato, asi que mis estimados acusados, no tienen idea de lo que les esperan ni idea

Diciendo eso el hemiciclo volvió a la normalidad

**-Esa bendita ranger amarillo original**-dice nerviosamente el Tyranosaurio**-hasta yo le doy crédito, esa para despedirse finalmente votara la casa por la ventana, presiento que Trini Kwuan pretende que no nos olvidemos de ella ni en esta ni en futuras vidas, y sabiendo como es , esa si que se va a superar ya lo certifico de una**

Todos los power rangers temblorosamente asistieron, Tommy antes estaba frio como el hielo y Trini como siempre lo derritió de una, esa como se las arregla para traumarlo de por vida, eso si que es un misterio, pero esta vez se tomara pastilla para los nervios, pero no se perdería el espectáculo de Trini bajo ninguna circunstancia

-Bien ya alquien hizo su aparición-dice nerviosamente Cristal-esa ranger amarillo, esa incluso como espíritu trauma a todo el mundo con suma facilidad-Tommy fue el primero en asentir, el mas que nadie sabia de primera mano el don de traumar de su mejor amiga-bien power ranger llego la hora finalmente el Juicio Sagrado de Eltar ha de comenzar

En ese momento el resto de los ancianos llegaron, el hemiciclo se transformo para la sorpresa de todos los rangers que de forma tranquila y feliz se sentaron, veian de forma asombrosa no solo los ancianos si no otras personas como espectadores, en ese momento Zordon apareció frente a todos por una inmensa pantalla

-Bueno sean todos bienvenidos al primer Juicio Sagrado de Eltar en esta época-dice seriamente Zordon-los 11 ancianos y mi persona que preside este consejo, estaremos dando desarrollo al mismos-mirando seriamente a los acusados-Kimberly Hart, Rocky de Santos y Katherine Sutherland se les acusa de alta traición a los power rangers, además de complicidad del secuestro de Jason el ranger rojo original por parte de Ninjo-Tommy y los demas abrieron sus ojos en shock no sabían de esto-y especialmente la muerte de una ex compañera la ranger amarillo original Trini Kwuan

-Mi nombre es Rubi y también formo parte del concilio-dice una mujer mayor de pelo lila Rubi-por su grado de crímenes cometidos a los tres se le enjuiciaran de forma inmediata, no tienen derecho a ser defendido en ningun momento-mirando fríamente-en todo caso serán ustedes mismo con sus propias palabras que se deben defender

-Y para ustedes mismo les aconsejamos que sean coherente con sus defensa-dice fríamente Cristal-porque si no vean lo que les puede suceder en caso contrario

En ese momento la pantalla se encendio dando ver a un lugar sumamente terrorífico, oscuro con seres malvados, eran duendes de la muerte, cabe decir que los tres acusados temblaron por completo

-Menos mal que traje pilas extras-suspira aliviadamente Kira-Keiko no bromeaba en ningun momento este juicio es el acontecimiento del siglo, solamente con ver como esos tiemblan como mantequilla con eso si que se me hizo el dia

Tommy solamente suspiro ya sabia que Kira le saldría con sus cosas, aunque le daba la razón, era evidente que este juicio no era ninguna broma, esos tres literalmente pagarían con sangre todo lo que hicieron en especial pagarían por haber asesinado a su dulce Trini

Continuara….


	81. Chapter 81

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers yo solo poseo la historia**

Finalmente el Juicio Sagrado de Eltar ya estaba comenzando, y en realidad Tommy y los demas power rangers estaban gratamente sorprendidos, no solamente por el lugar donde estaban tranquilamente sentados, era enorme pero la vista era hermosa era en los cracteres de la luna, en realidad era espectacular, también veía a Zordon y los ancianos acomodados en sus respectivas sillas, sentían también los espiritus de los dinosaurios, en realidad todo estaba perfectamente establecidos, incluso los acusados, que hasta los momentos parecían que los ratones le comieron la lengua ninguno de los tres se mostraban altivos cuando con el y los demas no se cansaban de hacerlo.

-Bien como se podrán dar cuenta-dice fríamente Cristal-esta vez hemos logrado detener a Zedd y los villanos en sus intentos de despertar a Rita, solamente serán por unos días, de todas formas hemos asegurado el bienestar del universo, los últimos power rangers los beast están salvaguardando la tierra, además de los ninja storm, y los spd se encargan de los demas planetas por lo tanto mis estimados jóvenes acusados-diciendo mas fríamente-creanme que nadie pero absolutamente nadie detendrá este juicio

Base Lunar

-Zack dame al peque-dice Alpha-ya no puedes tener a nuestro peque estas empeorando

-Hombre Alpha porque no lo publica-se queja el ranger negro original-Tommy tiene bastante con lo de Trini y este bendito juicio, si sabe que estoy peor ese estará aquí antes que cante un gallo, lo menos que quiero que ese se angustie mas de lo que esta

**-Deja de seguirle los pasos al mocoso de Jason adulto-**dice furiosamente el Mastodonte que había sentido que su guardian nuevamente lo necesitaba**-con ese nos basta y sobra, entrega al peque a Alpha ese seguirá durmiendo, ha llorado tanto que esta vez estoy seguro que ese al menos lo que quede de este dia no despertara al menos no en estos momentos, asi que deja de dar dolores de cabeza, Oliver se angustiara mas si no te quedas quieto**

Tommy suspiro escuchaba todo, el Mastodonte tenia razón ahora resulta que Zack a ultima hora le quiere hacer competencia a Jason en cuanto a ser enorme dolor de cabeza, sinceramente Trini para variar la volvió a pegar si que tiene una suerte de lo último, entendia a su mejor amigo, que este no quería angustiarlo mas, pero si no se cuida el se preocupara mas de la cuenta, suspiro al ver que a Aisha que también escucho ganas no le faltaba de golpear a Zack, esa si que es sucesora de pie a la cabeza de Trini

-Bien me presento soy Orion-dice el anciano-soy también miembro de los 12 ancianos de este concilio, empezare a mencionar cada cosa de los tres acusados, empezamos contigo Kimberly Hart-la susodicha solamente puso los ojos-en fin no se si te lo han dicho tus compañeros, o alguien te lo hizo saber pero eres conciente que fuiste elegida como ranger rosada por error, en realidad tu nunca fuiste elegida para ser power ranger como tal

Sonrio mentalmente al ver que la chica tenia una cara de espanto, los power rangers no pudieron evitar reir enormemente, Tommy mas era verdad en ningun momento le contaron a la perra que fue elegida como error y al ver la cara que puso y viendo que Kira de una grabo eso se alegro grandemente no haber dicho nada

-¡Tommy como puedes ser tan cruel¡-exclama furiosamente Kimberly-quieren dejar tu y los malditos compañeros reírse a lo grande de mi desgracia no puedo creer que te alegre eso, lo sabias y no me dijiste ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Sintió el correntazo de su vida, precisamente en el brazo que hirió Jason el dia de ayer

-No sigas cometiendo estupideces chica-dice fríamente Orion-los power rangers están en su derecho a reírse de ti, es mas pueden hacer una fiesta por tu desgracia aun no eres tu y tus compañeros conciente de lo que le van a pasar en este juicio, no ven claramente que están totalmente perdidos

Los tres nuevamente se estremecieron por completo

-En fin en realidad fue Ninjo que estúpidamente-continua fríamente el anciano Orion-conecto al Pterodactyl contigo, pero nuestro apreciada Pterodactyl jamas despertó ni contigo ni con tu sucesora

**-Creeme Orion mi olfato nunca me falla**-sonrie el Pterodactyl**-esas dos huelen tan pero tan mal a simple vista que como diría mi peque mocoso ni con limpiador de aromas se le quitaba el olor de cloacas que tienen hasta el sol de hoy**

Todos asintieron en acuerdo con el Pterodactyl, Tommy sonrio cuando esta aludio a su peque novio, pero de una suspiro tristemente su peque si que lloro, no había llorado asi desde que Jason adulto lloro en la reserva, de verdad ver a esos malditos desaparecer de su vida será lo mejor que le pase en toda su vida suspiro alegremente que todos pero todos sus compañeros tenían los mismos pensamientos

-Continuando Hart-dice fríamente Orion-nunca pudiste nivelar los poderes del resto de tus compañeros irónicamente la persona que mas odia Jason, ese si que te salvo mas de una vez su vida, es decir son pocas pero pocas veces que mostraste tus habilidades, en realidad lo único útil que fuiste es haber sido el primer alimento de Rita Repulsa, nunca pensaste porque Zedd te secuestro

-Porque era una de los power rangers mas antiguo-dice seriamente Kimberly-Jason, Zack y Trini se fueron a la Convencion intergaláctica en Suiza, esos tres dejando su traje fácilmente

Tommy apretó sus puños, esa perra, Jason y Trini nunca quisieron dejarlo a el y a los power rangers, que parte que el Concilio de lejos saben toda la verdad esos imbéciles no entienden

-En realidad gracias a tu padre que chantajeo a Trini y Jason sabemos que sucedió en realidad-dice fríamente el anciano Orion-pero creeme Hart te estoy dando detalles de tu vida, luego puedes defenderte pero de una sabes que no estas de suerte para seguir con vida

Kimberly solamente se cruzo de brazo

-Vamos a ver-continua ya mas tranquilamente Orion-manipulaste a Tommy y Billy poniéndole en contra de sus compañeros, esto es contigo de Santos-dice furiosamente Orion mirando a Rocky-si te sabes los estatutos de los power rangers al pie de la letra, ya que te obseciona por recuperar tu traje rojo, sabes que el principal principio que se le educa a un ranger es la lealtad a la justicia y a tus compañeros y todos aquí sabemos lo leal que fuiste desde un principio, si piensas que no seras juzgado por eso, te tengo noticias de ultima hora eso es tan calificado como crimen, que también puede llevarte a la muerte de forma inmediata me explico

Rocky se volvió a estremecer mientra que hubo un silencio sepulcral, Andros, Karone y Maya en voz baja le decían a sus amigos que era totalmente verdad lo que acaba de decir el anciano que incluso manipular, y engañar de forma cruel, también se castigaba con la muerte, Tommy y los demas nuevamente caian en la realidad que este juicio si que dara de que hablar

-Sequimos con tu prontuario Hart-dice serenamente el anciano sin tomarle importancia a la mirada furiosa de Kimberly-vamos a ver si los Power ranger en general saben de esto-suspirando continuo-al parecer mis estimados ranger-la persona que hizo que Trakeena destruyera al planeta de los Neufratas, además que ayudo a que esta atacara a Illinois esta frente a ustedes

Todos los power rangers estaban literalmente congelados, Leo y su equipo realmente sorprendidos, estaban felices que Illinois estuviera a salvo gracias a sus mejores amigos en especial de Zack que ese si que merece un homenaje de por vida por siempre estar para todos ellos especialmente para Jason y Tommy, también sus bestias galácticas esta vez fue Jason que los salvo dándole una nueva vida y nuevos poderes es increíble que su mayores enemigos siempre estuvieron entre ellos

-Tommy no quiero que Jason y tu se culpen de esto-dice seriamente Zordon-cuando les dije a nuestros jóvenes rangers que la ambicion era demasiada tentación cuando se decide aceptar ser un power rangers me referia precisamente a esto-Tommy y sus estudiantes de una entendieron todo Zordon fue el primero en darle pista en referencia a esos malditos-ciertamente los tres si que se obsecionaron con Jason y Tommy, especialmente con Jason, pero les gano su ambicion querían mas, querían ser reconocidos como los únicos y autenticos power rangers, y para eso debían eliminar a todos los demas equipos y empezaron en el caso de Kat con el nuevo equipo turbo

Ahora fue el turno de TJ, Carlos, Ashley, Cassie y el mismo Justin estar totalmente sorprendidos

-Querian deshacerse de ustedes TJ-dice seriamente Zordon-en realidad Justin creeme agradece de corazón haber sido niño en ese entonces-Justin trago grueso entendiendo perfectamente a su mentor-la explosión que hubo en ese tiempo que hizo que TJ y los demas se fueran a buscarme en unos de sus contenedores había un explosivo, y Justin ese iba dirigido hacia ti

Tommy y los demas ya ni siquiera sabían reaccionar, pero para la sorpresa de todas fue la mismísima Tanya que reacciono

-¡Cual es el maldito problema de ustedes tres¡-exclaman fríamente Tanya dejando a todo el mundo en especial a Tommy en total silencio-no pretendo hacerme la santa evidentemente no lo soy y no lo sere-mas furiosa que nunca-pero mi estupidez como el de Adam ya llego a sus limites, cuando vimos a Jason como niño Tommy es testigo de primera fila que no dijimos ni pio , mantuvimos nuestra distancia-Tommy de una asintio no solamente porque era verdad sino que increíblemente que fuera la furia de Tanya le era sumamente familiar, incluso Tanya aprendio de Trini sinceramente esa si que no deja para nadie-Justin que diablo le hizo Justin era un niño que hasta el sol de hoy fue fiel a ti Katherine sinceramente me enferma, y creeme que yo si hare una fiesta cuando dejes este mundo, es mas Trini si me escuchas creeme que te hare porra de por vida

Nuevamente silencio sepulcral pero para la desgracia de Tommy

-Una mas en mi equipo-dice alegremente el espíritu de Trini que apareció de inmediato-mi Tommy bear ya ríndete Tommy con Tanya es mas que comprobado que cuando Jason, sobertico , mi cerebrito y tu van yo ya vengo de regreso, en pocas palabras Tommy Oliver conmigo siempre pero siempre tendras las de perder

Volvio a desaparecer dejando al Comandante de los Power Rangers suspirando resignadamente

Base Lunar

-Sabes algo alpha-dice de repente Zack-hasta yo creo que con Tanya nuestra Trini nos pateo el trasero por millonésima vez, seriamente esa podrá decir que ningun power ranger pudo con ella, ninguno es mas soy el primero en tirar la toalla, lo que esa haga no me debería sorprender, esa no tiene limites para traumar a las personas

Tommy de una concordo con su amigo, es mas el levanta nuevamente la bandera blanca, ya se acabo, es oficial, se rindió con Trini con Trini Kwuan nunca pudo y por lo que le dijo precisamente la susodicha nunca podrá, esa si que les pateo el trasero a todos con suma facilidad

-Bien Trini Kwuan hasta yo me doy por vencido contigo-suspira profundamente Zordon con eso todos los power rangers certificaban que nadie pudo con la primera ranger amarillo absolutamente nadie-en fin Orion terminara de decir cosas acerca de Hart, pero al menos Tommy y rangers en general se dan cuenta de la importancia de este juicio y créanme que aunque sea doloroso habrá otras cosas por saber

-Por nosotros no te preocupes Zordon-dice nuevamente el Jason adulto que regreso nuevamente-iba a regresar cuando mi Trini nos dijera su ultimo adiós, pero con mi peque yo llorando incluso en sueños ustedes me diran-Tommy abrió los ojos en shock-Tommy lo calme, hermano ahora nuevamente con ese si que entiendo los dolores de cabeza que te he dado

-Me lo dices o me lo preguntas-dice sarcásticamente Tommy

-Lo siento Falcon-dice apenadamente Jason-en fin mi peque seguirá dormido todo el dia o parte del mismo, ese si que necesita vacaciones con urgencia, asi que aquí estoy y esta vez no me movere, se que hay mas cosas, y quiero saber cada una de ellas

Todos le dieron la bienvenida nuevamente y se sento junto a Tommy, miraba furiosamente a esos tres, que clase de personas trataron de manchar el gentilicio de los power rangers, el amaba ser rangers para el ser rangers si que lo salvo, literalmente hablando, claro no quitaba las loqueras de su madres y los insultos y odio de su padre, pero al salvar la vida de las personas y que estas de forma sincera con sonrisa le agradecían le alegraba enormemente su corazón, Zordon viéndolo fijamente le dolia su mentor, nadie podía ver lo mucho que sufria Zordon en estos momentos, el era el mas afectado nadie veía eso ni Tommy ni los demas

-Espere un momento-dice seria y fuertemente Jason-se que es una impertinencia mia, que no debo hablar, pero quiero decirle algo a Zordon, por lo demas podrán continuar

-Esta bien ranger rojo-sonrie Cristal-confiamos en ti tienes la palabra

Jason sonrio alegremente y de una se acerco a Zordon

-Sabes Zordon se te nota de lejos lo difícil para ti este juicio-comienza Jason sorprendiento a Zordon-se que nos quisiste , nos amaste a todos como tus propios hijos cosa que se la mayoría pero la gran mayoría de una estará eternamente agradecidos contigo-Zordon vio que Tommy alegremente de una le dio la razón, es mas todos los power ranger le dieron la razón-se que jamas pensaste que estos tres hicieran tanto daño al legado que tanto esfuerzo cada guardian ha hecho, empezando por el primero que tuvo que hasta morir para detener a Rita por completo

Suspirando continuo sabiendo que tenia la atención de todos

-Pero recuerda siempre esto-dice continua con un nudo en la garganta Jason-un pequeño niño que le arrebataron todo, que vivio en una alacena toda su vida , que perdió a su hermano gemelo, que su madre se desvivio para hacerle su vida miserable, que su padre físicamente abuso de el hasta el cansancio-Andros y Karone abrieron sus ojos en shock Tommy con una mirada le dio a entender que era verdad todos tragaron grueso-que perdió en un momento la amistad de la persona que ama, pero que perdió para siempre a su principal confidente a su mejor amiga del alma-entre lagrimas continuo-ese que se perdió por completo no seria quien es por ti Zordon, yo no estaría aquí en estos momentos si no fuera por ti jamas olvides eso

-Jamas lo olvidare-sonrie brillantemente Zordon-ahora te digo yo que jamas olvides esto-Jason lo miro con atención-haberte elegido como el primer ranger rojo original ha sido la mejor decisión de mi vida, con tus altas y bajadas Jason Lee Scott mereces ser el ranger rojo original de por vida

Ahora era Jason que sonrio brillantemente, mas cuando un muy feliz Tommy corrió hacia su lado y lo abrazo fuertemente, y para la envidia y odio de ciertas perras que a ninguno de los dos le importaba, se besaron nuevamente, Kira ni muerta se iba a perder eso, esos dos también serian su objetivo de diversión, pero para su sorpresa, los mencionados ni coquito estaban realmente felices en estos momentos

Base Lunar

-Sabes mi Alpha creo que finalmente llego la calma despues de todo-sonríe felizmente Zack-digo lo peor con Rita y los villanos no han llegado pero siéndote sincero creo que estamos listos y seguramente firmes en seguir entrenando-el robot alegremente asintio escuchándolo atentamente-pero al ver a esos dos tan felices, tan en paz creo que por primera vez en años diría yo-suspirando felizmente-creo que estaremos bien Alpha porque en primera ese Jason ese si que me dio enorme dolores de cabeza, pero por lo que veo oficialmente ya no tengo mas de que preocuparme

Alpha de una le dio la razón, hasta el percibia que Jason ya estaba recuperado, que ese si que regresaría por todo lo alto

-Y ese Tommy, ese si que es una caja de sorpresa-continua felizmente el ranger negro-es decir creo Alpha que ese ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta lo mucho que ha crecido mas como persona que como ranger-suspirando continuo-en parte mis rangers favoritos, hasta yo se que esos cuatros si que le han dado dolores de cabeza a Tommy, pero fueron ellos Alpha , fueron precisamente Kira, Conner, Trent,y Eithan, que hicieron ver a Tommy otro punto de vista de la vida en ese caso su papel de mentor

El robot estaba atento a todo lo que decía, ese Zack sin darse cuenta si sabe dar discurso despues de todo

-Ese siempre se sintió incomodo con ser líder, supongo que su paso como esclavo de Rita tuvo que ver-suspiraba profundamente Zack que aun se sentía totalmente agotado-pero en el terreno el sabia que tenia a sus espaldas a Jason y a mi, pero como mentor, el tenia de frente a sus chicos luchando a solas y creo que Tommy si que entendio que nada es fácil en la vida, ese crecio mas cuando perdió a Jason y Alpha ve a los dos en estos momentos-señalando la pantalla-estan abrazados amándose, sonriendo, en pocas palabras se puede caer el mundo y esos dos ni coquitos porque finalmente , por fin esos dos ya se encontraron Alpha y ciertas personas podrán decir misa, pero apuesto que estas vez a esos dos le resbalara todo

Y era cierto en el juicio Jason y Tommy seguían abrazados, los dos escucharon las palabras de Zack, como Alpha si que estaban gratamente asombrados por las palabras de su mejor amigo, era cierto sabían que tenían a Kira a sus espaldas grabandolos de una, los chillidos de esas dos locas de remates para variar, pero esta vez, realmente esta vez como su amigo del alma dijo se podía caer todo y ellos felices de la vida, esta vez los dos están juntos y era lo único que les importaba

-Te amo Jase-susurra felizmente Tommy

-Te amo mas Tommy Oliver-responde felizmente Jason, que interiormente le iba a dar un regalo del año a Zack ese si que le ha sido fiel hasta el final, era verdad ya estaba listo para regresar haría que su peque yo tuviera su cumpleaño como se lo merece, pero el ya estaba mas que listo para regresar y ser feliz con la persona que ama de una buena vez por todas

Continuara…


	82. Chapter 82

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solamente poseo la historia…..**

En el hemiciclo mejorado nuevamente se reanudaría el Juicio, tanto Jason como Tommy brillaban de felicidad, en ese sentido todos los power rangers estaban felices por ellos, especialmente Kira no solo por divertise a lo grande con esos dos, sino que su ídolo de por vida se merecia ello, Trini con esa personalidad tan única, tan definida amo a esos dos a muerte y lucho por la felicidad a tal punto que pago con su vida por ello, pero sabia que ella incluso murió feliz sabiendo que Jason y Tommy felizmente se encontraron, por ella mas que todo esos tres disfrutaran las ultimas horas de su vida. Aisha era otra que sonreía abiertamente su amada Trini merecia ver lo que ella esta viendo sus dos mejores amigos están juntos, que esta vez ya nada los afecta, y ella también quería ver en primera fila lo que su amiga tenia preparado como el Tyranosaurio dijo es mas que un hecho que para despedirse Trini si que votaria la casa por la ventana

-Bien continuamos con el Juicio-sonrie Orion al ver a los dos jóvenes rangers felices finalmente-bueno como Zordon les acaba de decir rangers en general, este trio evidentemente se fijaron en Jason y Tommy, pero su obsecion por el poder fue tan grande que ustedes galácticos, espaciales. Salvajes y los de la velocidad de la luz no escapan a su ambicion desmedida

-Yo continuare con lo que queda de la Kimberly-dice fríamente Rubi-no solamente la carta que escribió para romper con Tommy como lo hizo, sino que ella causo el accidente donde Jason me temo que ese accidente causo la muerte de tu padre

Tommy de inmediato vio el rostro de Jason suspiro aliviadamente al leerlo de una su novio no estaba nada feliz era su padre despues de todo, pero tampoco triste y en ese sentido si que lo entiende, Jason le sonrio mas

-Oye Falcon mi peque te lo dijo no-sonrie sinceramente Jason para el alivio de Tommy y los demas-Trini me lo dijo y por enésima vez a esa si que la escuchare, no mentire me impacta esto, es decir mi peque el pobre sufre recordando a nuestro padre por eso sus pesadillas en el complejo-Tommy apretó los puños furiosamente su peque novio, el pobre si que recordaba a ese maldito-ya no lo recordara mas yo me encargue de eso Tommy-suspirando continuo-siento que estoy en paz Tommy no odio a ese señor ya ni padre lo puedo llamar, ni lo odio ni lo sufro, me queda de mama algo empatía y perdón porque al final ella si que se sincero pero por ese señor como mi peque ese puede revivir para luego morir y yo ni coquito

Tommy le sonrio felizmente, su novio jamas se llenara de odio y eso lo hace ser tremenda persona, el cual el se siente muy afortunado de tenerlo con el , de lejos se nota que Jason dice la verdad no le afecta en nada pero en nada que sea Kimberly quien se encargo de asesinar a su padre, la cuestión aquí porque

-Bien además de eso, no se que pretendias Hart con atacar a Cole antes de hacerse el ranger rojo salvaje-dice fríamente Rubi en ese sentido Cole y su equipo estaban totalmente sorprendidos-quizas porque Cole era sin saberlo el que podía llevarte a las joyas sagradas que dan poder a los animales sagrados, y si tu te hubieras apoderado de esas piedras, digamos que serias la versión joven de Rita no

Suspiro con fastidio al ver que la mencionada solamente puso los ojos, sinceramente para Kimberly esos idiotas piensa que ella es idiota, crear hologramas de Trini y los dinosaurios por favor, solamente se los aguantara porque no ve salida en estos momentos, pero en un descuido se escaparia

-Esa pulgarcita-suspira con fastidio en voz baja Jason-se le olvida que Cole y los salvajes, que Leo y los chicos, que nuestros dinosaurios, que casi todos aquí agilizamos nuestros oídos , se nota que no sabe que desde lejos escuchamos su murmullos, seriamente esa si que no aprende-Tommy de una le dio la razón-´por otro lado eso me hace pensar detenidamente…..esos tres, esos malditos eran los que planeaban despertar a Rita antes de Tiempo

Todos abrieron sus ojos en shock

-Escuchenme todos-dice seriamente en voz baja Jason-ahora esta mas que claro porque Tommy y yo fuimos sus objetivos, Tommy es el comandante y yo la persona que conoce a Rita como nadie, esos tres no dudaron ni un segundo en ir por nosotros

Todos especialmente Tommy le daban la razón

-Con respecto a todos los equipos-continua el ranger rojo teniendo la atención de todos-con Illinois, es sencillo las bestias galácticas tienen los poderes guardianes de la galaxia perdida, al ser destruida Rita se hubiera alimentado de una, además no les convenia que Leo y los chicos hayan despertado sus poderes , ellos como Zordon dijo estaban totalmente obsecionados con hacer desaparecer de por vida al resto de los power rangers, Karone dime algo

La ranger rosada zeo lo miro

-Dime algo Karone de corazón además de Kriptor no sentiste que alguien mas te vigilaba-dice seriamente Jason-mi peque yo tiene razón Kriptor el autentico Kriptor por haberte terminado de criar ese se encariño contigo, pero debes recordar si no viste a alguien mas detrás de ti, confía en mi es importante esto

Karone quería gritarle que por ser su hermano confiaba en el con su vida, pero suspiro esperaría porque ahora que supo lo que el maldito padrastro le hizo ni loca alteraría las cosas, entonces entro en shock , era verdad alguien la miraba desde lejos y podria jurar que era un ranger azul zeo pero no era Mike, Mike apenas se convirtió en ranger hasta ahora

-El maldito de Rocky de Santos-dice en voz baja furiosamente Karone haciendo que Andros y Jason se enfurezca Tommy sonrio su novio sin saberlo estaba viendo las cosas mas claramente con Andros y Karone-ese con su traje de ranger azul me vigilo, lo vi de lejos y como Jason ese si que es bastante escalofriante cuando te vigila

Jason de una le dio la razón por completo, se enfurecia mas que ese maldito vigilo a Karone, como si ella hubiese sido mas para el. Tommy le hizo seña a Andros para que se de cuenta el mismo de los gesto de Jason cabe decir que un ranger rojo espacial asombrado asintio, es mas una feliz Karone si que entendio la indirecta de Tommy

-Seguramente a ese no le convenia que dejara de ser Astronema-sonriendo mas Jason-solo que no conto que yo le iba arruinar los planes, es decir ambos recuerdan cuando Andros se dio cuenta que Astronema era Karone-los dos mencionados abrieron sus ojos en shock-no puedo decir mas pero créanme que yo guie a Andros a ese parque Zordon hasta el final se comunico conmigo, mas adelante explicare todo

Sonrio cuando los dos sonrieron felizmente

-Bien Carter esto es con ustedes chicos-susurra Jason-seguramente lo que le estoy contando los ancianos de una lo diran, asi que Ryan se hizo el titanio ranger no solamente por disputas familiares, Kimberly y Katherine buscaron a tu hermano Danna, esas dos lo buscaron para sus planes lo demas es historia

-Esas malditas-dice furiosamente Danna-esas si que no vivirán para contarlo

-En general y por lo que veo-continua Jason-esos tres se dedicaron a fragmentar, destruir a cada equipo de rangers, funciono con los misticos esos cayeron redondito ante esos tres-Tommy suspiro profundamente con razón esos cinco dijeron lo que dijeron-su fin era despertar a la perra de Rita, solamente no vieron lo que hice al final de mi secuestro, asi que al menos sabemos que esos tres si que tienen tela de que tejer

Todos de una le dieron la razón

-Aisha-susurra Jason-ve a la base lunar, amenaza por millonésima vez a Zack, ese idiota no entiende que por tener nuestros espiritus tu, Billy, Hayley y yo sentimo lo que hace-una furiosa Aisha le daba la razón-sinceramente se que he sido un enorme dolor de cabeza, pero hasta yo digo que no era para que mi operador telefónico personal me imitara a la perfeccion

Todos de una le dieron la razón, en especial Tommy suspiro nuevamente ese Zack, ese debio haber hecho algo grande para que sacara de sus casillas a Jason

-Chicos anoche Zack uso sus poderes de hielo para si mismo-dice Jason leyéndole los pensamientos a su pareja-no cualquier cosa, su temperatura es menos de cinco grados se podrán imaginar que normalmente ese ya estuviera muerto-Tommy trago grueso dándole la razón-ese no se puede parar, ni hacer nada para dejar al Mastodonte hacer lo que tiene que hacer, y especialmente recuperar su temperatura, el imbécil se fue de la base lunar según el para hacerle un lugar de esquiar a mi peque yo ustedes me diran

Ahora era Tommy que se enfurecio ese Zack ese para sacarlos de sus casillas, lo hace con suma facilidad, el ya iba a entrenar a su peque novio en el complejo para que este con Anna además ese idiota no ve que su peque novio esta fuera de servicio hasta el quería amenazarlo por millonésima vez

-Bien Katherine Hillard soy Nereos-dice otro de los ancianos-empecemos con tu resumen curricular, diciendo desde ya que jamas pero jamas fuiste hechizada por Rita-Jason suspiro con fastidio ya desde lejos se noto eso, sonrio cuando su novio le dio un apretón sonriéndole teniendo los mismos pensamientos-has estado obsecionada con Tommy Oliver es mas lo has seguido incluso antes que este pisara Angel Grove

Eso si que dejo fuera de base a todos los power rangers especialmente a Jason y al propio Tommy

Base Lunar

-Eso de dormir mucho es demasiado para mi-dice roncamente el pequeño Jason que despertó para la sorpresa de Alpha-es decir por lo que veo descubrieron el agua tibia, hasta yo veo que esa peli teñida no le falto tatuarse en el trasero el nombre de mi Tommy, una persona obsecionada es novata comparada con la peli teñida, en ese sentido esa si que gana y de calle

-Ya ni me sorprendes peque-suspira profundamente Alpha

-Seriamente Tyranosaurio-sonrie maliciosamente el Jason adulto dándole mala espina al Tyranosaurio-con mi peque yo nuevamente en acción , con ese recuerda que la próxima vez que quieras hechizarme-en ese sentido el Tyranosaurio se estremecio por completo-lo pensaras dos veces, porque ese si que aprendio de Trini, es mas ese es como Red Bull o sea no vuela porque no tiene alas

Todos sentían lastima del Tyranosaurio el pobre no pega una , si no es su peque adorable con sus cosas, es Jason adulto que lo amenaza por millonésima vez para Tommy ese Tyranosaurio si que tiene mala suerte en la vida, sonrio sabiendo que su peque despertó alegremente

Base Lunar

-Pobre de mi Tyranosaurio bob esponja-dice roncamente el pequeño-hasta yo lo reconozco mi Alpha ese conmigo y mi yo adulto, ese si que se saco la lotería

-Creeme peque que esta vez si que te doy la razón de una-dice seriamente Alpha

Jason solamente sonrio maliciosamente , mientra que Tommy suspiro su novio adulto, ese también aprendio de Trini

-Ademas de tu obsecion por Tommy-continua Nereos-tambien tuviste que ver con que recientemente el ranger titanio de los power perdiera por completo sus poderes-Danna de una quería matarla pero esperaría a la ranger amarillo original hasta ella de una sabia que esa chica si que dara un verdadero espectáculo-no solamente con eso, este ultimo ataque que Viper hizo hacia el padre de la ranger amarillo original, evidentemente tu tuviste que ver no

Jason, Tommy, Billy y los demas abrieron sus ojos en shock , hasta cuando tanta maldad y odio de esos malditos, con el padre de su dulce Trini, a pesar de no ser fuerte con su ex esposa, no quita jamas que el mas inocente de todos es precisamente el señor Kwuan

Base Lunar

-Mi alpha dime algo-dice roncamente el pequeño Jason dándole mala espina a Alpha, a Tommy y los rangers muy especialmente a su yo adulto-crees que sere el primer niño en la historia de ver una película de terror en vivo y en directo mi alpha-suspirando continuo-y no cualquier película de terror para rematar será un nuevo clásico , una obra maestra ya que esta dirigida, producida y protagonizada nada mas y nada menos por Trini Kwuan la reina del terror, esa con lo que acabamos de escuchar esa si que se lucirá a lo grande, confía en mi Alpha para bien o para mal con ella nadie pero nadie volverá a dormir tranquilamente

-Sabes peque de una estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo-dice nerviosamente Alpha

-Lo mismo digo yo-dice temblorosamente Jason-si aquí todos pero todos ya hemos probado el terror de Trini, y Tommy, Billy, Zack y yo hemos visto desde lejos su amor profundo por su padre-suspirando continuo-entonces den por hecho cada palabra dicha por mi peque, esa Trini esa cerrara con broche de oro su despedida

Tommy de una asintio, era verdad lo que decía su peque novio, y su pareja adulta, Trini amaba a su padre, ese si que le dio su amor sincero su apoyo incondicional, y con ese, esos malditos sin saberlo sellaron su muerte

-Ahora seriamente hay cabos sueltos aquí Jase-susurra Billy-ya Trini murió, para nuestro dolor infinito , entonces que tiene que ver su padre en todo esto-Jason concordaba ni el entendia eso-ademas tu padre, sabemos que ese señor creenos no es del agrado de nadie-Jason sonrio mas-pero independientemente de nuestros sentimientos sobre todo los tuyos , que tiene que ver ese señor con esto

-Hombre hermano, creeme que tampoco entiendo-suspira Jason-analizando todo porque Katherine quizo lastimar a Justin, como Tanya dijo que carrizo le hizo Justin cuando el le era fiel hasta hora que abrió sus ojos-sonrio con orgullo a Justin-sabemos que como Zordon dijo ningun equipo escapo de su ambicion, y lo que debemos hacer es atar los cabos antes que esos desaparezcan, no queremos encontrarnos con otra sopresita por parte de ellos y no hacerles nada cuando estos estén en otro mundo

Todos los power rangers en general le dieron la razón por completo

-Billy quiero que si Hayley, Aisha y tu vayan a Suiza seria mejor-continua Jason-ese Zack nos conoce a Tommy y a mi como nadie, pero ese no sabe que cuando el va yo vengo de regreso-suspirando continuo-ese se culpa por la muerte de Trini hermano, ese hasta en eso me esta imitando, por eso-viendo a su cerebrito-busca a Angela mantenla vigilada, que cuando regrese formalmente esa , esa me pagara nuestras cuentas pendientes, esa mato a Trini hermano, esa no se va a salvar, además que por ella Zack sigue sufriendo , confía en Tommy y en mi cuando entramos a su mente tampoco fue nada lindo de ver

-Jase tiene razón Billy-suspira Tommy-jamas he mi vida, y digo jamas vi a Zack tan destrozado, tan acabado, es mas dejo sin palabras a la propia Trini que vino a rescatarlo, y si a esa la dejo sin aliento te puedes imaginar lo destrozado que esta-Billy apretó los puños furiosamente-lloro tanto que ganas de matar de una a esos tres tanto a Jason como a mi no nos falta-su novio asintio firmemente-por eso esa Angela con todo lo que ha hecho especialmente con lo de Trini, esa si que me saco de mis casillas

Todos asintieron y nuevamente el Juicio se reanudo

-Bien seguimos ahora-continua el anciano Nereos-mientra mas hablamos Hillard, mas encontramos cosas de ti y tus compañeros-suspiro al ver que la rubia como la Hart no tomaban en serio sus palabras alla ellas-eras el contacto con Divatox no Sutherland, por eso Tommy no fue al entierro de Trini, sabias que en el cementerio Jason y el se podía reencontrar pero es como obvio que eso a ti no te convenia

Jason le dio un apretón de mano a Tommy para calmarlo, aunque estaba en la misma situación que su pareja o sea quería matar a esa peli teñida, pero esta vez tenia que saber todo como Billy dijo hicieron algunas cosas que ni el entendia, pero de una podía decir que era para despertar a Rita, y con eso escucharía atentamente

Base Lunar

-Sobertico andante-dice un sorprendido pequeño Jason-eres la versión negra de Frosty , seriamente sobertico deja de competirle a mi yo adulto en ser enorme dolor de cabeza, para mi Tommy con ese es mas que suficiente

-Eso es verdad-sonrie Tommy sin importarle que su pareja adulta lo mirara fríamente

-Tambien esta conspiración en el ataque al equipo turbo-continua el anciano Nereos-engaño a tu líder Tommy cuando eran power rangers zeo, ni hablar que lo hechizaste hace unos días atrás, seriamente no veo ninguna diferencia entre la Hart y tu ninguna

-Porque no admiten de una vez que están perdiendo el tiempo-dice seriamente Katherine-si piensan que algunos de los tres pediremos perdón alguno, entoncen le van a salir raíces porque eso nunca sucederá, tenemos la verdad de nuestro lado

-Pero que fastidio con ustedes-dice Orion-en primera quien le ha dicho a algunos de los tres que queremos que nos pidan perdón , aquí nadie pero nadie quiere o al menos yo veo que nadie quiere que ustedes pidan perdón-seriamente continuo-ademas cual verdad, son ustedes los que se siguen complicando, pudieron conseguir al menos ser expulsados a la galaxia mas lejanas, nadie sabría de su existencia y ustedes seguirían con lo mas importante o sean VIVOS, aquí ya se le esta es juzgando en realidad solamente papeleos

-Es cierto-sonrie Rubi-los espiritus se lo contaron ni con eso quieren ver-suspirando continuo-hemos tenido años Sutherland en analizar, buscar todo lo que han hecho, tenemos pruebas ciento de ellas, porque de una sabíamos, que se pondrían a chillar recalcando eso, hasta hacerse los locos que hasta el ultimo momento siguen en la misma, nosotros somos y seremos justo ante todos y un trio de imbéciles como ustedes no no van a desviar de nuestro camino

Silencio en el hemiciclo

-Bien además de hechizar a tu comandante Tommy Oliver-dice Cristal-tambien fuiste espia para los villanos, por ejemplo Scorpina no ataco Colorado por casualidad, querias que ella secuestrara al pequeño Jason-Tommy estaba que se levantaba, esa perra hasta con su peque novio-en fin contigo al igual que Hart eres un caso perdido, en realidad los tres hacen rato son un caso perdido, pero queremos que precisamente los power rangers, sigan aprendiendo de ustedes, porque irónicamente por asi decirlos, de ustedes mismos ellos sabran como detener a Rita Repulsa de una buena vez y para siempre

Continuara….


	83. Chapter 83

**Descargo de Responsabilidad. No poseo ningun Personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia….**

En el hemiciclo continua el Juicio Sagrado de Eltar y a pesar de la ira que todos los power rangers sentía en realidad era bastante interesante e entretenido, incluso Jason Lee Scott , estaba mas que interesado en escuchar todo, era verdad como decían los ancianos con cada cosa que sabia de esos malditos, de alguna forma u otra lo conectaba a los villanos especialmente a Rita, sabían que esos tres fueron mas que espias de los villanos, estos querían hacerse hacer la actuación de su vida, eran tan ambiciosos , tan idiotas que ya sabia de una que pretendían , que pretendieron estos hasta el final

-Alpha me escuchas-dice en voz baja Jason mientra que Tommy y los demas estaban atentos

-Te escuchamos mi yo adulto-dice el pequeño Jason-mi Alpha sigue atendiendo a sobertico, ese si que te esta ganando y de calle mi yo adulto, no menti ese si que es Frosty en versión negra

-Creeme peque que de ese para mi paciencia es mejor no saber mas-suspira profundamente Jason-en fin Alpha incluso con mi peque yo que probabilidades hay que el trio de traidores supieran de mi batalla con Rita, y mas del poder antiguo mucho antes de contar la historia a Tommy y los demas

-En realidad Jason nadie sabia eso-dice un sorprendido Alpha-es decir Tommy y los chicos lo supieron hace poco-Jason miro a su novio y ese asentia en acuerdo con Alpha-pero creo que Kimberly al viajar en el tiempo algo debe saber, y con Katherine y Rocky, esos seguían viéndose aun cuando Rocky dejo de ser ranger

-Debi suponer eso-suspira Jason-esos sabían la historia antes que Tommy y los demas, aun no entiendo que tienen que ver el padre de Trini , incluso mi padre, presiento Alpha que hay mas personas fuera de nuestro entorno que también están relacionadas, Angela esa es otra que presiento que sabia nuestro secreto-suspirando continuo-Tommy como líder de mi equipo te pido, que me respete esta decisión

-¿Cuál es tu decisión, mejor dicho a que te refieres Jason?-pregunta seriamente Tommy

-Quiero tratar a Angela entre nosotros, Zack no debe ser involucrado-dice seriamente Jason-ese va a sufrir mas a lo grande cuando esa venga, porque que crees como sea esa perra regresara, y no quiero que Zack sufra, suficiente mortificaciones ambos le hemos dado , con los dos a el le basta y sobra

-En ese sentido cuenta conmigo babe-dice firmemente Tommy-tienes razón Zack de una le dara algo y esta vez no permitiré que nada le suceda, dos veces ese nos ha dado el susto de nuestras vidas, esta vez debemos ser nosotros que protegamos a Zack a toda costa

-Déjenme en mis manos a mi sobertico andante mi Tommy-dice alegremente el pequeño dándole mala espina a Tommy especialmente al propio Jason-ese estará tan pero tan ocupado conmigo que el nombre de esa Angela se la tachare de su agenda telefónica de por vida, conmigo como su ayudante sobertico andante no se enfermara mas de por vida

-Pobre Zack-dice con un nudo en la garganta Jason-ademas del Tyranosaurio, y del propio Alpha ese, ese es otro que se saco su numero con mi peque yo

Tommy de una le dio la razón, su peque novio es la versión suave de Trini con ese nadie pero nadie puede llevarle la contraria , ese si que les lleva por los cuerno todo lo que se atraviese

-Bien continuamos con Rocky de Santos-dice un nuevo anciano-soy Galdar y con mis otros compañeros terminaremos contigo para darle precisamente a ustedes la oportunidad de su vida por defenderse –suspirando fríamente-tu nunca soportaste la amistad sincera entre Jason y Tommy, cuando el ranger rojo trato de seguir comunicándose con Tommy tu te desviviste por impedirlo

-No solamente fue eso, soy Zarina-dice una joven de peli azabache-Tommy, Jason te escribió y en una de sus carta te confeso la verdad del porque se fue a Suiza-Tommy abrió los ojos en shock y un triste Jason se lo confirmo-Rocky la rompió antes de llegar a tus manos-Tommy miraba furiosamente a Rocky-como seguramente Jason les anticipo cuando Jason regreso a Angel Grove de Santos no dudo en hacerle la vida de cuadritos

Jason suspiraba dolia recordar esos días que Rocky y Katherine con Tanya les hacia la vida imposible, siempre quiso de corazón no acoplarse al equipo únicamente por Tommy, de verdad quería hacerse amigos de todos, pero era como pedir demasiado

-Mi yo adulto no estes triste-dice el pequeño Jason-es decir al menos tu hiciste lo que creiste que era correcto, ciertamente para ser enorme dolor de cabeza siempre te superas aunque sobertico te esta pisando los talones-Jason adulto suspiro resignadamente-pero sabes en este tiempo aprendi algo mi yo adulto creeme que si aprendi y sabes que fue

Jason no dijo nada, pero el pequeño sabia que estaba interesado

-No se puede obligar a las personas a que nos quiera mi yo adulto-dice contundentemente el pequeño dejando en shock a Jason-ya mi yo adulto no puedes seguir asi, diste todo de ti y en realidad estare orgulloso de crecer porque sere tu, pero mi yo adulto, las personas deben querernos como somos con nuestras virtudes y defectos, si no pueden hacerlos son ellos pero ellos lo que se lo pierden

Tommy sonrio brillantemente su peque ese salía con sus cosas por monton, pero ese si que claramente entendían las cosas, mas cuando dejo felizmente impresionado a su novio adulto

-Mi yo adulto cuando perdonaste a nuestro Tommy-continua el pequeño-sin saberlo fue un paso gigante para estar como estas ahora-Jason alegremente le dio la razón-no era porque ambos amamos a nuestro Tommy tanto como nuestras panquecas de chocolate-ahora fue el turno de Jason de reírse al ver que su yo pequeño poncho a Tommy de una-aquí la cuestión mi yo adulto si no lo hubiésemos perdonado viviríamos amargadamente, mas que esos tres juntos, es mas mi yo adulto sincerémonos ni siquiera ninguno de los dos estaríamos aquí para contarlo

Jason asintio de forma inmediata, era verdad desde que perdono a Tommy, no solo fue porque se dio cuenta que jamas dejaria de hacerlo Tommy se grabo en su piel en su mente en su corazón, nunca pero nunca dejo de amarlo, y realmente era feliz saber con hechos que era igualmente correspondido, además su peque si que tiene todo aclarado con solamente haber perdonado a Tommy con solo eso empezó a recuperarse incluso sin saberlo

-Tienes razón mi peque-sonrie felizmente Jason-en fin cuidame a nuestro sobertico andante, un operador telefónico personal como el no vamos a encontrar

-Y menos si labora de manera gratuita mi yo adulto-sonrie roncamente el pequeño-no solamente su atención es de primera sino que no nos cobra, un servicio asi no te consigues todos los días

Jason se rio a lo grande pobre Zack ya de una se lo imagina suspirando por millonésima vez, pero con los sustos que le ha dado ese se merece con crece que su peque le salga con sus cosas, sonrio mas cuando Tommy y los demas también se reian

-Encima que estoy en juicio injustamente-dice furiosamente Rocky-el maldito desviado se burla a lo grande de mi es en serio

Tommy de una se iba a lanzar para golpearlo Jason y Andros lo detuvieron, diciéndole que era un caso perdido

-¡Que le pasa a esa imitación barata de Rambo con botox¡-exclama furiosamente el pequeño que seguía mas ronco-desviado nosotros mi yo adulto y mi persona no somos carreteras somos personas aver si te toma tu pastilla de ubícate , y a ver mas preocupate que ese botox se te sale de lejos, estoy ronco, con fiebre pero no ciego, para ser ciego mi Tommy nos lleva la delantera, ese hasta medalla olímpica le doy

Y ahora era Tommy que miraba fríamente a Jason que se reia a lo grande, su peque yo si que esta haciendo que disfrute a lo grande su estadia, suspiro tristemente debía regresar , además quería regresar pero le dolia que su pequeño no disfrute el poco tiempo que le queda

-Jase confía en mi y en los chicos mi peque ese si que disfrutara a lo grande lo que quede en estas semanas-susurra Tommy adivinando los pensamientos de su novio-le tenemos muchas sorpresa confía en mi nadie mas que yo quiere que mi peque sea completamente feliz

Jason le sonrio brillantemente confiaría en su novio y en sus amigos, su peque yo será finalmente feliz ese si que se lo merece

-Aquí el asunto de porque se rieron los rangers no es de tu incumbencia-dice fríamente Zarina-pero que digo si inmiscuirte en la vida de las personas es tu especialidad, no solamente Jason y Tommy, también tu antecesor Billy esta en tu lista no-Billy suspiro algo le decía que no le iba a gustar saber-en realidad tu le robaste sus poderes a Billy porque al ser Tommy el ranger rojo zeo, el azul zeo como tal siempre debio ser de Billy, pero si no puedes destruir a una persona, mejor hazlo con otra persona no

Jason estaba que explotaba, Trini, Zack y ahora su cerebrito, esos malditos no pudieron deshacerse de el personalmente, además de hacerle la vida un infierno, de separarlos de Tommy, tuvieron la desfachatez de quitarle la vida a su Trini, de usar a Angela para lastimar a Zack y ahora Billy, ahora era el que estaba siendo sostenido por Leo y Andros

-Siendote sincero Jase-dice rápidamente Billy para calmar a su mejor amigo-esto no debería sorprenderte, en realidad no deberíamos sorprendernos, mataron a Trini ya con eso demuestran de lo que son capaces-Jason suspiro de una el, Tommy y los demas le daban la razón-ademas no es para que Tommy por millonésima vez se culpe, pero no menti Jason cuando te fuiste y como te fuiste, creeme que como nuestra Trini diría no compre un boleto para irme al otro lado del mundo de milagro

Jason se alegro , sabia que su cerebrito ese siempre le fue fiel como Zack y por millonésima vez no podía dejar de culparse por haber sido enorme, pero enorme dolor de cabeza con esos dos, al ver como su amado sobertico se derrumbo ahí si que piso suelo, suspiro aliviadamente que Tommy esta vez estaba mas calmado

-Y otra cosa hermano soy enormemente feliz con mi primer traje azul-sonrie brillantemente Billy-ademas de luchar con Aisha que esa siempre ha demostrado que es una fiel sucesora de Trini , ver a Hayley creciendo como ranger de forma asombrosa-Hayley le sonrio brillantemente- además de estar nuevamente con Zack, ese si que es chispa en todo su esplendor y hasta mi me mata verlo asi

-Creeme Billy-suspira profundamente Jason-que con ese como seguramente ya mi peque yo se los dijo, pero con Zack si que pise suelo, con el me di cuenta que no debo seguir en la misma, nada pero nada borrara lo que sufri en mi infancia ni el daño que esos tres me hicieron, pero obviamente no puedo quedarme atrás, ahora se que estoy listo, confio en que el Triceratop y el Colmillo de Sable despierten por completo despues de eso estare con ustedes de forma permanente

Tommy sonrio felizmente, sabia que su peque volveria a donde pertenecia, pero ahora si estaba claro que quería ver a su novio adulto todo el tiempo con el

-Ademas de robar los poderes de Billy-continua Nereos-intentaste abusar físicamente de Jason Lee Scott-Jason trago grueso recordando ese ultimo encuentro con ese maldito, estaba tan mal en ese momento le haría un altar al Tyranosaurio si no fuera por su intervención, suspiro de total alivio que Tommy de una lo abrazo calmándolo por completo-ayudaste a planear con Kat la desaparición de Justin, si ese chico en ese momento niño hubiera muerto, tu volverías a convertirte en el nuevo ranger azul turbo sinceramente seguimos contando sus crimines y aun por increíble que sea nos quedamos corto

En ese sentidos todos peros todos entendían perfectamente sus palabras

-Con respecto a los otros equipos, en mi caso soy Heracles-dice el anciano-tu participaste en algunos atentados contra los equipos actuales, es decir ayudaste a crear los psicos rangers en el caso de los rangers espaciales-Andros y su equipo abrieron sus ojos en shock-causaste que tierra aventura cambiara de destino, atravesándolos en otra galaxia-Leo y su equipo miraron furiosamente a ese imbécil-liberaste a otro secuaz de Venom, Serpentio que destruyo a los primeros zord de los de la velicidad de la luz-Tommy y los demas rangers no sabían eso pero al mirar el rostro de tristeza, dolor y furia de Carter, era verdad

-Nada de que preocuparse chicos-susurra alegremente Jason-Carter les tengo una sorpresa, pero como mi peque diría si se la digo no seria sorpresa

-Estas aprendiendo de mi , mi yo adulto-dice roncamente el pequeño-lo siento mi yo adulto pero me queda poco tiempo para educarte ni que mi talento se diera gratuitamente

-Sigue peque-dice seriamente Jason dándole mala espina a su peque yo que trago grueso algo le dice que saco de sus casillas a su yo adulto-sigue asi que tendras que tener tu nebulizador de por vida, y algo me dice que ser la versión humana de Mazzinger Z no esta en tus planes

Sonrio triunfalmente al ver que finalmente callo a su peque yo, adoraba el pequeño pero sinceramente esta vez colmo su paciencia, Tommy y los demas solamente suspiraron no comentarían nada seria perder el tiempo de todos modos

-Volviendo al punto Carter , chicos confíen en mi-suspira Jason-faltan ustedes, Andros y los espaciales, además de Cole y su equipo, con ustedes , faltan nuevas sorpresas, pero como le han dicho hasta el cansancio solamente podrán verlas por si mismo, por su fortaleza y el poder de su corazón

Todos asintieron felizmente

-Ademas Billy-dice Jason-Zhane debe entrenar con Keiko, hermano tienes un dinosaurio interior y no precisamente el tigerzord, creeme que ese no es espíritu como el de nosotros, pero realmente es poderoso-Zhane asintio alegremente-es mas de una al regresar, unos días despues viajaremos a Eltar a ver nuestros pero nuestros autenticos poderes ninjtetti, porque de una les adelanto a todos especialmente a mi equipo-suspirando firmemente-los zord dinosaurios no serán usados mas , ya que esos , esos se usaran por completo en nuestra batalla final con Rita

Todos abrieron sus ojos en shock

-Bien por ultimo con los salvajes-dice Zarina-con ellos atacaste a la ranger blanco en una cueva, esa chica vivio para contarlo-Cole era el que se iba a levantar solo que TJ y Damian de una lo detuvieron-asi que a partir de este momento….

En ese momento todos vieron que la tierra temblo, Jason trago grueso, conocía ese ambiente escalofriante, miro a Tommy y de una su novio, y Billy sabían lo que estaba a punto de suceder

**-Esta es una historia de puro puro terror**-dice la voz de una mujer totalmente escalofriante que de ya causo terror en todo el mundo, tenia capucha nadie podía ver quien era, pero Jason, Tommy y Billy la reconocieron desde lejos**-una inocente, pura, hermosa, ya dije totalmente inocente**-todos se estremecieron por millonésima vez**-increible la mejor ranger amarillo de la historia, la pobre, la indefensa ranger fue vilmente asesinada**-todo se puso oscuro y Jason Lee Scott ya no estaba tan seguro de querer ver esto viendo como sus compañeros con la excepción de una feliz Kira que veía que de lejos es fan numero uno de la mujer misteriosa, por los demas que temblaba estaba pensando en regresar por donde vino—**pero esa inocente dulce, mas buena que un pan aun le dara una oportunidad a esos miserables para hablar, luego…luego acompáñenme a contar esta triste historia**

De una los tres acusados gritaron de terror, y por primera vez en su vida Jason le daba completamente la razón, las imágenes eran de los escenarios de cementerios, con cadáveres vivientes, lagos con monstruos de cabecas de peces, además de ratas humanas con sierras eléctricas, debía como su dinosaurio darle crédito a esa mujer misteriosa, es oficial que esa si que se despedirá a lo grande

-En estos momentos como envidio a Zack-dice temblorosamente Billy-ese al menos no será traumado por millonésima vez, este anticipo de lo que nos viene, es un hecho Trini Kwuan para variar si que se superara y esta vez ni el universo entero se salvara de ser traumado de por vida

Jason, Tommy y todos los power ranger en general incluso los ancianos de una le dieron la razón al ranger azul original, la primera ranger amarillo nunca será olvidada y menos con lo que acaba de anticipar que iba a suceder mas adelante

-Lo dije antes y lo repito nuevamente-dice una muy pero feliz Kira-mi amada Trini si que hubiera aprendido de una con tus fabulosas enseñanzas-Tommy, Conner, Trent Eithan tragaron grueso-no te preocupes mi amada Trini que estoy grabando todo esto hasta lo mas minimo, con esto en mi poder ciertas personas no podrán conmigo ni en esta ni en sus futuras vidas

Jason miraba tristemente como su novio y sus tres rangers favoritos suspiraron resignadamente dándose cuenta de lo que el futuro tristemente les tenia preparado

Base Lunar

-Mi alpha sabe que los niños a mi edad no toma leche o al menos no le gusta-dice temblorosamente el pequeño mientra que Alpha igualmente temblando sabia lo que le venia-creeme con el corazón en la mano, dame leche mi alpha dame un litro que me la tomo sin chistar, mi yo adulto es testigo que para no ser testigo de la noche mas escalofriante del universo soy capaz de cualquier cosa

-Eso es verdad-dice temblorosamente Jason-es mas estoy empezando arrepentirme de esto, sabia que Trini traumaría para variar a todo el mundo, pero sinceramente esta vez fue ella la que se fue al infinito y mas alla-un tembloroso Tommy le daba la razón-y lo peor es que lo que nos mostro es solo una parte de lo que tiene preparado y sinceramente no se si mi cordura pueda soportar toda la noche de terror

-Mis mismos pensamientos mi yo adulto-dice muy pero muy nerviosamente el pequeño-mis mismos pensamientos

-Bien acusados-dice temblorosamente para la sorpresa de todos el mismo Zordon-por su vida, por llevarnos la contraria para variar, pero mas le vale que sepan defenderse, no podre vivir mas de la cuenta si Trini Kwuan vuelve aparecer, esa si que me ha dados sustos por monton

Silencio sepulcral

Base Lunar

-Oficialmente pobre de mi Zordon-dice temblorosamente el pequeño Jason-ni el se salvo de Trini, en realidad no veo a nadie ni siquiera a esas cuerdas de idiotas haberse salvado de mi Trini, esa si que causa terror es mas esa Rita le doy crédito mi Alpha esa fue la única pero la única en no cometer la estupidez del siglo o sea sacar de sus casillas a mi Trini, porque esos tres , algo me dice que con mi Trini será una de las pocas veces que vea a esos con vida

-Y creeme peque que nuevamente estoy de acuerdo contigo-dice seriamente Alpha-nadie mas que yo he sido testigo que sobrevivir a la furia vengadora de Trini Kwuan es mas que milagro

Continuara…..


	84. Chapter 84

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia….**

Se acaba de dar inicio a la segunda parte del Juicio Sagrado de Eltar, no sin antes recibir por millonésima vez el susto de su vidas con la tercera aparición en escena del espíritu de la primera ranger amarillo Trini Kwuan y nadie pero nadie quería saber que mas tenia preparado esa para los acusados, es mas los power rangers en general salvo Kira y las rangers femeninas, los masculinos estaban empezando seriamente a querer regresar a la base lunar, por otro lado aun con miedo en todo el sentido de la palabra , aun asi no negaran que quieren ver a esos tres ser exterminados por la ranger amarillo, esa si que no se anda con rodeos, con lo que mostro, esa si que hara que todos la recuerden de por vida

-Chicos ya estoy de regreso-dice alegremente Aisha-vi lo que Trini nos tiene preparado esa si que me escucho despues de todo-Tommy, Jason y Billy abrieron sus ojos en shock-en realidad siempre nos contábamos nuestras cosas le hable de mis películas de terror favoritas y al parecer mi adorada Trini si que se inspiro

-Porque eso no me sorprende Ash-suspira resignadamente Jason-creeme que Zack y yo somos testigos de las horas que ustedes dos hablaban, una vez Zack trato de llamarte antes que Trini y para variar ese vivio para contarlo, y precisamente como dejaste a ese, el informe de mi peque yo según el Zack era Frosty versión negra

-En realidad el peque se quedo corto-dice nerviosamente Aisha-tu mas que nadie sabe que en el momento de liberar nuestro poder se da de forma instantánea-Jason asintio de forma inmediata-en el caso de ese idiota fue todo lo contrario , el trajo su poder a si mismo, es decir ese es como polilla Jason, ese atrae la nieve, hielo todo lo relacionado con el frio se le pega de una, el peque no bromeo Zack en este momento es un enorme hombre de nieve

Tommy y los demas abrieron sus ojos en shock, Jason quería reírse a lo grande, se imagina a Zack cubierto de nieve solamente le faltaría su zanahoria para su nariz, eso si que lo hara reir a lo grande de por vida, pero suspiro mas adelante le diría al mismo Tyranosaurio que cure a ese idiota, sinceramente esta vez Zack que si que lo hizo a lo grande para variar

-Bien como Zordon les dijo-dice Cristal-este momento queramos o no nosotros es todo suyo, en estos momentos ustedes solamente ustedes pueden hablar abiertamente, nadie ni los power rangers ni nuestra personas intervendrá, solamente los espiritus de los dinosaurios , eso si van hablar cuando lo crean conveniente

Los tres acusados se miraron sonriendo maliciosamente Tommy tenia un mal presentimiento

-Bien no empezaremos a defendernos como tal-sonrie maliciosamente Rocky-pero le tengo nuevas noticias a Jason y dichas noticias tienen que ver con su familia-Jason fruncia el ceño no entendia nada, Tommy, Andros y Karone tenían el alma al vilo, esos malditos sabían la verdad-que crees Jason al parecer Tommy y tus supuestos amigos no son tan sinceros como dices-Jason trago grueso miro de reojo a Tommy y los demas

Base Lunar

-No me gusta esto mi Alpha-dice nerviosamente el pequeño Jason-de una, de lejos mi Tommy nos esta ocultando algo, y presiento que mi yo adulto no será nada feliz, y de una mi Alpha si mi yo adulto no es feliz yo mucho menos lo sere

Alpha trago grueso el peque no bromeaba si el Jason adulto se enfurecia , el mismo también despues de todos ambos son una misma persona, no quiere estar en los zapatos de Tommy y al ver el rostro de preocupados de Karone y Andros, obviamente estos también pagaran caro la furia de Jason

-Tommy dime tu la verdad-dice angustiadamente Jason-te estoy dando la oportunidad de tu vida Tommy Oliver si fuera tu no la desaprovecharías, dime que sabe ese maldito que yo no, dime si me amas me lo diras ahora mismo

Tommy quería matar de una a ese maldito, pero al ver la mirada fría de Jason debía decirlo

-Mi Tommy no es por presionarte mas-dice secamente el pequeño Jason-pero confía en mi hazle caso a mi yo adulto, porque de una mi Tommy nos perderá a los dos y esta vez sera para siempre

Tommy se estremecio por completo, las firmes palabras de su peque novio y la frialdad de la mirada de Jason adulto le decía que no estaba bromeando, perdería a los dos de forma definitiva y eso es algo que no soportaría

-Jason espera-dice seriamente Zordon-quedamos en acuerdo que lo que te oculta Tommy te lo diría cuando estuvieras listo y de una Jason te di mi palabra que Tommy no es que quiso ocultarte nada sino que se lo prohibi en todo caso es a mi a quien tenia , mejor dicho tienes que reclamarle

Jason en ese sentido bajo algo sus animos

-Tienes razón Zordon y en ese sentido lamento estar asi-suspira Jason-es decir Tommy lo siento, pero no menti me canse Tommy viste han visto a mi peque yo, ese niño lo amo, pero ese niño nunca fue amado , nunca fue visto algo mas para los adultos era y siempre fue un estorbo , conte siempre con Trini por eso mi dolor es inmenso además de Zack y Billy, pero discúlpeme todos de corazón con todo lo que me ha pasado en la vida al menos tengo derecho a lo grande de reclamar

Base Lunar

-Y estoy contigo mi yo adulto-dice ronca pero furiosamente el pequeño Jason-nunca nos quisieron, nos maltrataron a por monton, dudaron de nosotros que si hicimos esto, hicimos lo otro encima de eso ni siquiera podemos quejarnos por una vez en la vida tienen pero tienen que estar bromeando

El pequeño Jason silencio a todos con la contundencia de sus palabras, Jason estaba que se hacia un altar a si mismo, su peque ese si que sabe decir las cosas por su nombre, Zordon de una no podía negar lo evidente, Jason si tenia derecho a reclamar, por eso se comunico con los ancianos, estos transportaron a otro lugar a ese trio maldito de traidores con esto el de una es fan de Trini, es mas esperaría que su primera ranger volviera aparecer esa ha sido la única que no ha decepcionado en cuanto a actuar se refiere.

Tommy de una dile la verdad a Jason-dice seriamente Zordon-y Jason no pido mucho solamente que escuches a Tommy si quieres odiar a alguien odiame a mi pero Tommy ese nunca quiso ocultarte nada pero mentalmente no estabas preparado para saber lo que te van a contar

Jason solamente suspiraba ,trataba de calmarse

Base Lunar

-Mi yo adulto demole un voto a nuestro Zordon-suplica roncamente el pequeño-ese si que nos ha aguantado todo, sincerémonos con ese no podemos discutirle nada es nuestro papa no-Jason adulto sonrio era verdad-ademas honestamente por los pocos recuerdo que sigo teniendo de ti, en ese momento el de una nos adelanto que nuestro Tommy iba a saber algo que no deberías saber, nuestro Tommy se ha dedicado hacernos felices aun con su ceguera extrema pero lo intenta

Jason volvió a sonreir mas cuando Tommy suspiro resignadamente ni el escapa de su peque novio, aunque suspiro aliviadamente ambos Jason al parecer se calmaron, pero con esto el le echara porras a Trini, esta vez seria un fan mas para su amiga

-tienes razón mi peque yo, pero tu mas que nadie sabe porque reaccione asi-suspiro Jason sabiendo que su peque asentia-es decir familia, seriamente peque me alegra enormemente que Tommy, Anna y todos los rangers te den a ti eso de corazón sin mentira sin envidia, pero como me lo dijiste, yo no, yo no se que significa eso y es como un poco tarde saberlo no

-Mi yo adulto no es asi-llora el pequeño roncamente-y Trini esa que se desvivio por ti no era tu familia, nuestro cerebrito que te busco mas que un palito de romero, que no dudo dejar todo por ti, eso es ser familia mi yo adulto-Jason abrió sus ojos en shock-nuestra Aisha que esa si que le sigue los pasos a Trini,ella nos escucho mi yo adulto también conversaba a lo grande con ella, y especialmente nuestro sobertico andante-Jason se estremecio mas en pensar en Zack-sinceremonos mi yo adulto si que nos ganamos la lotería con nuestro sobertico, nos busco, nos aguanto nuestra rabieta ha salido mal herido por nosotros, estuvo con nuestro Tommy, mas bien creo que a mi sobertico andante le debía subir de puesto , ese es mas que operador telefónico personal

Jason, Tommy y todos en general no pudieron evitar reir enormemente ,la cosa era muy seria sin embargo al parecer a su peque yo ni coquito ese siempre pero siempre le busca lo gracioso a las cosas

-En realidad mi yo adulto te olvidas de algo mas-dice seriamente el pequeño-ese anillo que mi Tommy me dio que es como obvio que tu también lo tienes no-Jason trago grueso aunque miro con felicidad el anillo que le dio su pareja-debe mejor dicho significa algo mi yo adulto significa que mi Tommy y tu son parejas, pero mas adelante serán familias, me explico

-Mi peque novio tiene razón babe-dice felizmente Tommy-cuando demos el siguiente paso que asi será y en Hawai-sonrie mas al ver a Jason feliz-seremos realmente familia, pero Jase con todo lo que hemos vivido juntos en las buenas y en las malas como personas y como rangers eso de por si nos hace familia

-Lo se mi Falcon lo se-sonrie felizmente Jason-y todos tienen razón por eso me comprometo a tomar con calma lo que me diran, Tommy debo saberlo esos no dudaran en decírmelo y no precisamente para mi bien

-Eso es verdad-suspira Hayley-estamos todos aquí, asi que es mejor decirlo de una Tommy, esos tres no dudaran en destrozar a Jason por completo

-Dejame hacerlo yo Tommy-dice seriamente Andros para la confusión total de Jason-hermano sabias que yo insistía en hablar contigo, y nadie entendia el porque-Jason asintio es mas el tampoco entendia su insistencia-bueno Jason la razón por la que quería hablar contigo, es porque descubrimos que tu eres nuestro hermano, nuestro medio hermano en realidad

Jason estaba congelado y Tommy no sabia si era algo bueno o algo malo muy malo

Base Lunar

-Porque no soy feliz con ello mi Alpha-dice entre lagrimas roncamente el pequeño-quiero a mi Andros y mi Karone los quiero , pero no tengo idea como sentirme, y la mente en blanco de mi yo adulto no ayuda para nada

-Pero peque lo acabas de decir-dice Zack que para el alivio total de Alpha y del peque que se lanzo a los brazos despertó-peque te sientes confundido, sin salida, feliz en parte sin saberlo porque sabes porque conectaste rápidamente con Andros y Karone-el peque mas alegre asintio quien diría su sobertico hasta para consejero no lo hacia nada mal-por otro molesto con todos, con Andros y Karone porque ellos para ti disfrutaron lo que tu debiste disfrutar aunque sabemos la historia de los dos a la perfeccion, los odias peque en este momentos con el corazón en la mano

-Nunca mi sobertico andante-dice el pequeño Jason-jamas podria odiarlos los amo mucho

-Yo también los amo a los dos-dice un sorprendido Jason que finalmente hablo aliviando por completo a Tommy que lo abrazo por completo-yo se de forma general que Andros y Karone no querían lastimarme pero no se como rayos sentirme, es decir no se lo que siento

-Podria ayudarte a eso-dice una voz de un anciano

-¡Papa¡-exclaman totalmente sorprendidos Andros y Karone…. Ante ellos estaba Arthur el rey del planeta donde son Andros y Karone

-Soy Arthur-dice el rey-y soy tu padre Jason Lee Scott , tu verdadero padre, creciste por lo que veo

Jason de una miro que Andros y Karone no estaba felices de ver a su padre , y al percibir su presencia y su tono suspiro de un psicópata violador a un sinvergüenza de primera de una Trini la pego a lo grande , definitivamente si que tiene mala suerte en la vida

Base Lunar

-Mi yo adulto hagámonos huérfano de una-dice un molesto y ronco Jason-de lejos se nota que ese señor no es muy distinto a nuestro padre, mi yo adulto no le creas ni su cedula

-No lo hare mi peque yo-dice firmemente el Jason adulto-confia en mi de una digo que quizas tuvimos madre, pero padre ni lo conocimos peque , hagámonos los locos en ese aspecto

-Nuevamente estoy contigo mi yo adulto-dice roncamente el pequeño

-Asi que usted es el padre de Andros y Karone-dice secamente Jason-encantado de conocerlo supongo

-Oye no deberías hablarme asi-dice fríamente Arthur-soy tu padre por amor a los cielos-Andros y Karone se sorprendieron de la desfachatez de su padre es en serio-digo tu madre seguramente no te educo como he debido

-A usted no le interesa saber si mi madre me educo o no-dice seriamente Jason que se alegraba a lo grande tener a Tommy y Billy bajo sus espaldas-es decir no se la historia pero adivino sin saberla , usted es casado, con dos hijos se revolcó con mi madre de una, esta se embarazo y puf usted no hizo ni quiso saber de ella, díganme de una todos aquí me equivoque en toda la historia

Dolia enormemente que el silencio de todos era su mayor respuesta

Base Lunar

-Peque de una te llevare a las aguas termales cuando me recupere-dice seriamente Zack dándole mala espina a Alpha es mas que evidente peque que tu y tu yo adulto necesitan limpieza espiritual con urgencia, confía peque , que esa mala suerte que se gastan es como para no creerlo

Pero Alpha sonrio cuando el peque se rio a lo grande abrazando a su sobertico, es mas Jason también si antes amaba a Zack , ahora ese si que se gano su amor, respeto y fidelidad de por v ida realmente Tommy y el le debían a lo grande, sonrio cuando Tommy con su mirada le daba la razón, ese Zack le ha mostrado con creces que el si es su amigo de verdad

-No se porque esta aquí , si es por Andros y Karone por cierto chicos-sonrie sinceramente Jason-hablaremos despues ,y de una nada cambia mi relación con ambos, en todo caso entendí mi conexión de inmediato con Andros-el ranger rojo espacial sonrio felizmente-y en cuanto a Karone, digamos que Astronema tuvo su cuidador personal y no precisamente Kriptor

Karone abrió los ojos recordaba que como Astronema alguien la cuidaba incluso de los rangers, y incluso como malvada esa persona aparte de Zhane en su momento esa misteriosa persona le alegraba el dia, de una se lanzo a los brazos de su hermano, Jason la abrazo e invito a Andros, Tommy y los demas sonrieron felizmente a pesar del intento mal sano de ese imbécil Jason siempre pero siempre le ha hecho ver que el es tremendo ser jamas se ha rebajado a ese nivel

Base Lunar

-Tengo hermanos sobertico andante-dice felizmente el pequeño-y no cualquiera puedo decir con puño y letras que tengo hermanos fuera de la galaxia quien lo diría no, a mi corta edad si que me han sucedido cosas, en realidad ya puedo hacer mi propia autobiografía y de una sobertico tu seras mi asesor personal, creeme sobertico andante que a partir de hoy no te deshará de mi tan fácilmente sobertico, tu suerte conmigo esta cambiando

Zack trago grueso su peque, su adorable peque por la mirada maliciosa no estaba bromeando, Jason adulto no sabia si sentir lastima o no por Zack, nuevamente ese si que se saco su numero, su peque yo no estaba bromeando ese se le va a pegar como lapa a su mejor amigo lo que no sabia si es bueno o no

-Realmente esa Trini debería cuidarse-dice Hayley-seriamente el peque adorable le sigue los pasos, ese si que va a la velocidad de la luz

Todos pero todos de una le dieron la razón, el pequeño adorable ese si que va al ritmo de Trini

-Bien y no piensas decir nada mas-dice fríamente Arthur-ya de una no mentire , todo lo que dijiste tu historia de vida es real-Jason apretaba los puños solamente Andros y Karone le impedia darle un golpe a ese señor-ahora que ya han pasado los años creo que merezco que reconozca que no estar ahí con tu madre fue la mejor decisión

Todos pero todos estaban mas que sorprendidos, y mas cuando Andros le dio el puñetazo de su vida a su propio padre

-¡Se puede saber cual es tu maldito problema¡-exclama furiosamente Andros-no solamente te importo un cuerno engañar a nuestra madre, nunca te importo la existencia de tu dos gemelos, oiste gemelos, si sufriste por Karone y para que, pretendes obligarla a casarse con alguien mas cuando ella ama a Mike-Jason miro a Mike totalmente sonrojado pero feliz con Karone

Base Lunar

-Ese Mike es como mi cerebrito-dice alegremente el pequeño Jason-es decir ambos tienen la pinta de no romper un plato, pero a mi no me engañan esos dos de lejos rompen la vajilla completa mi sobertico andante

Los mencionados estaban totalmente sonrojados

-Alguien por favor pueden estar mas pendiente de lo que ve mi peque yo-suspira resignadamente Jason-en primera se que ese aprende mas rápido que el mismo flash-Tommy de una le dio la razón-pero sincerémonos ese ve las cosas en otra parte, por favor solamente quiero regresar mas cuerdo de lo que estoy

Nuevamente todos asintieron, realmente aparte del terror de Trini Kwuan el pequeño Jason Scott ese si que ha lucido a lo grande, Kira tenia un problema existencial material de terror de Trini contra material de ternura extrema adorable de su peque, eso si que no podía decidirse, Tommy solamente suspiro con su estudiante, con esa no ganaría ni una

-Mire con respecto a usted-dice fríamente Jason-no me interesa ni me da la gana de saber acerca de usted, fui huérfano de por vida, amo a Andros y Karone que viéndoles seguramente los dos salieron a su madre usted nada que ver-mas fríamente-he vivido cosas pero con cosas mas grande en toda mi vida mientra usted feliz de la vida, asi que deje de ser tan sinvergüenza, que conmigo nada que ver, créanme hay cosas importantes de que preocuparme que usted

-Y tu dijiste que ya este me dejara en paz y listo-dice fríamente Arthur-eres mi hijo y como tal me tienes que respetar

-Respetar un carajo-dice furiosamente Tommy ese viejo le recuerda a lo lejos a la madre de su Trini esa vieja ni piense que se olvido de ella, esa también le daría lo suyo-usted lo abandono, nunca se intereso por Jason y encima de todo se hace la victima, en estos momentos señor hablo en nombre de todos aquí especialmente de Andros , Karone y Jason, que con Rocky de Santos, Katherine Hillard y Kimberly Hart tenemos mas pero mas que suficientes nos estamos entendiendo

Continuara…


	85. Chapter 85

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia….**

De regreso al hemiciclo, Tommy y los demas power rangers incluyendo a su pareja Jason Lee Scott, nuevamente se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas, aunque Jason sentía la mirada de su "padre biológico" decidio no tomar en cuenta a ese señor no le mintió a su yo pequeño se haría el loco, para el nunca tuvo padre y firmemente se mantedria asi, por suerte su peque de una tenia los mismos pensamientos, suspiro aliviadamente teniendo a Tommy, Billy y Aisha cercan de el, dándole los tres la mirada de muerte al señor, es mas Andros y Karone le daba la misma mirada en ese sentido se sentía completamente tranquilo

-Bueno sin mas interrupciones-dice Zordon-acusados oficialmente comiencen de una vez su defensa, esta vez al menos que veamos sea necesario nadie pero nadie intervendrá

Base Lunar

-Bien me alegro enormemente que mi adorada Ash nos haya dejado palomitas y mis amadas panquecas de chocolate-dice alegremente y roncamente el pequeño-porque sorbetico y mi Alpha podrán los dos suspirar por millonésima vez, pero denme créditos que esos para defenderse sacaran mentiras por monton, al menos esos tienen habilidades de ser magos

Tanto Zack como Alpha suspiraron pero mas bien era porque el peque tenia toda la razón del mundo, esos tres seguramente le saldrán con cosas nada anormales para defenderse

-Todos suspiraran profundamente-dice alegremente Jason-pero para variar le doy la razón por completo a mi peque yo, esos tres si que nos entretendrán bastante con sus mentiras, aunque de una sin asustar Tommy si hay algo mas que yo deba saber

-Nada babe-dice firmemente Tommy-al menos si esos imbéciles saben algo mas de ti, creeme que ni nuestros compañeros ni mi persona no estamos enterados

Jason sonrio felizmente….en ese sentido vieron que Kimberly seria la primera persona en defenderse

-Realmente aun no entiendo la razón de este juicio-dice seriamente Kimberly-que daño piensan que hemos hecho-Jason, Tommy y el resto de los ´power rangers suspiraron con fastidio-es decir mi única preocupación por mi parte era Tommy y el equipo, Trini y Jason como las personas anormales que son porque de una la homosexualidad no es normal-en ese sentido Kai, Kelsey, Andros, Zhane estaban que la mataban ni hablar de Jason y Tommy-es la pura verdad solamente quería que Tommy viera la verdad, el mientra estuve yo con el se mantuvo puro y ahora con esa semejante cosa quedo manchado de por vida

Tommy apretaba los puños de impotencia

Base Lunar

-Como que mi Tommy es manchado por mi-dice un molesto pequeño-ni que mi yo adulto ni yo fueramos como el graciento del pulgoso, respetanos nos bañamos todos los días, sinceramente esto es los que nos faltaba a mi yo adulto y mi persona, acusarnos de estar sucios, no vez mija que mi Tommy luce impecable sinceramente pobre de mi

Jason sonrio enormemente igual que Tommy, su peque yo ese si que no se dejaba de nadie, ahora pensándolo bien su peque era mas libre de decir las cosas, cerro los ojos para no preocupar a su pareja ni a sus amigos, pero en su real infancia no era libre para pensar, ni decir las cosas como las dices, apenas podía hablar y es como mucho

-Nuestro peque eres tu hermano-susurra Billy sonriendo cuando sorprendio a Jason-quizas si debiste hablar como lo haces ahora, pero ese peque no dejara de ser tu Jason no olvides eso

-Hombre hermano ya te dije que eres mi mejor amigo del mundo mi cerebrito-sonrie brillantemente Jason-es verdad Billy gracias hermano, nuevamente me estaba desviando a otros pensamientos nada felices diría yo

-Cuando quieras hermano-sonrie Billy

Tommy de forma silenciosa también le agradeció a su mejor amigo, no era tonto aunque Jason trato de disimular, era como obvio que se dio un vistazo a su pasado, y considerando como es su peque novio actualmente, entendia que para su novio era mas que nostálgico, triste que Jason en su real infancia no pudo mejor dicho no lo dejaron actuar asi, sin embargo Billy tenia razón, su peque novio es Jason no ha dejado de serlo en ningun momento

-No solamente ese enfermo a Tommy-continua fríamente Kimberly-sino que encima de eso lo puso en contra de Kat, Rocky y mi persona-mas serenamente-estan concientes ustedes de que Rocky es y seguirá siendo el autentico ranger rojo original

En ese sentido todos pero todos se rieron a lo grande

Base Lunar

-Sigue Pulgarcita-rie felizmente el pequeño Jason-que si mi yo adulto no pudo entretenerse como debía creeme que le estas dando material para que se ria hasta otras vidas

Jason se rio mas su peque tenia toda la razón, no disfruto de su infancia, pero irónicamente es la propia Kimberly que le esta haciendo a lo grande su permanencia en este lugar

-De que te ries anormal-dice furiosamente Kimberly-sinceramente siento pena ajena por ti, tanta envidia a Rocky , tanto odio realmente Jason jamas pensé que cayeras tan bajo, tu eres el que nunca conoci, te di mi amistad para que, para que intentaras que Tommy se metiera en tus pantalones

-¡Que diablos¡-exclama furiosamente Jason que esta vez si que mandaria al cuerno a todo el universo entero-tu y ese maldito piensan que me acuesto con el primer hombre que vea, no soy como tu Hart, vivi una vida de un infierno , me calle nadie pero nadie sabia hasta el maldito accidente que yo mismo provoque-estaba tan furioso que el Tyranosaurio física y furiosamente apareció-vivi en una maldita alacena, no vivi tu vida de Hollywood sin tanto me odiabas al menos incluso eso debiste saberlo

Nadie decía nada Tommy, Andros y Karone estaban a un centímetro de matar a Kimberly de una

-Maldita sea Hart-dice furiosamente Jason-maldito el dia que te conoci, maldigo el dia que crei , que vi en alguien que jamas fuiste, eres tan desgraciada tan desgraciada que haces a Rita una santa-mas furiosamente continuo estaba temblando-en cuanto a Tommy, no dejare que arruines, manches lo que tenemos, Tommy mas que mi pareja es mi mejor amigo, jamas pero jamas busque demas y tu perra sabes perfectamente que es asi, siempre viste de lejos mi amor por el, pero jamas intente de mas y sabes porque

Nuevamente nadie dijo nada, sabia que seria amonestado pero al cuerno, todo el mundo, todo el universo entero

Base Lunar

-Dale con todo mi yo adulto-dice furiosamente el pequeño Jason-ya todos pero todos no sacaron de nuestras casillas, nos pudimos mas, nuestra capacidad de entender a las personas se fue de vacaciones sin intenciones de volver, que el universo entero sepa que tampoco nosotros somos bonitos cuando estamos molesto , se acabo mi yo adulto, que vayan a dudar de su abuela, ni un insulto mas

-Creeme que son mis mismos pensamientos peque yo-dice furiosamente Jason que se alimento mas de la furia de su niño interior como lo dijo su capacidad de entender y de perdonar con la hart si que se fue de vacaciones-continuando Kimberly a diferencia tuya y de la peli teñida nunca ni en mis mejores sueños vi que Tommy sentía algo mas, jamas sea por miedo por temor a perder a alguien tan importante para mi como Tommy, o como mi dulce Trini diría también necesitaba lentes pero jamas hice un movimiento estando ustedes juntos y Tommy, y Billy saben de primera fila que es verdad

Los dos mencionados asintieron y Tommy estaba peor que el propio Jason, esa no solo hizo que su pareja explote por completo cosa que le daba mas que la razón es mas estaba igual, también su peque novio estaba que ni se le hablaba no era tonto su peque novio se va a poner peor con esto el ya lo da por hecho

-Para mi la felicidad de Tommy siempre pero siempre estuvo y esta sobre todas las cosas-dice aun furioso Jason-lo escuchaba hablar de ti aunque me doliera un infierno no le hice saber eso porque era feliz al verlo sonreír, al verlo orgulloso de su equipo , porque hart de una métetelo en la cabeza, el amor es amor cuando se da incondicionalmente no cuando se exige, porque si el era feliz contigo , con la peli teñida, con quien sea, si era feliz yo lo era, porque el amor de donde viniera era amor y sabes quien me lo dijo hasta el cansancio-Kimberly se estremecio por completo-la persona que vilmente , cruelmente le quitaste la vida, no solo me separas de Tommy, me quitaste a Trini que diablo paso contigo, que diablo son ustedes tres en realidad

**-Antes que algún anciano se queje mi mocoso esta en todo su derecho de reclamar a lo grande, es mas finalmente exploto**-dice furiosamente el Tyranosaurio que incluso el jamas se imagino a Jason tan furioso, tan desvastado esta que llama a la Kwuan para que termine esto de una buena vez**-es mas a partir de este momento Zordon, con el respecto de todos ustedes, nosotros los espiritus de los dinosaurios nos encargaremos personalmente de lo que queda del juicio**

Para el temor de los tres acusados

-Es todo suyo Tyranosaurio-dice furiosamente Zordon que le dolia como padre ver a Jason nuevamente destruido por completo-esos que se defiendan si pueden pero ustedes dinosaurios están en plena y total libertad de hacer lo que sea

Jason esta medio ido, pero se empezó a calmar cuando Tommy le besaba el cabello y lo sento de una, afortunadamente su Aisha le dio un vaso de agua con azúcar, su novio lo mecia, no iba a llorar, se aguantaría las ganas, lloraría en el sitio donde estaba pero esta vez a esos malditos no le daría sastifaccion , esos hicieron lo que quisieron con el ciento de veces, ahora eso nunca va a volver a pasar

-Babe trata de calmarte por completo-susurra Tommy meciendo suavemente a Jason lo ironico que el tampoco podía calmarse –odio verte asi Jason, estas en todo tu derecho de lejos lo estas babe, pero no quiero verte asi

Suspiro aliviadamente la ver que Jason se calmo o al menos en la medida que podía

-Mi peque yo tiene razón Falcon-dice en voz baja Jason-para bien o para mal mi capacidad de entender, de escuchar de ver, esa capacidad que tenia se me fue de vacaciones sin boleto de regreso

-Hey Jase estas en tu derecho estar asi-dice Hayley-cariño con todo lo que pasaste, con el largo camino que has recorrido, mas bien Jason date cuenta por ti mismo que mas bien te tardaste demasiado para explotar

Jason se sorprendio que Tommy fue el primero en darle la razón a Hayley

-Hermano esa enorme paciencia que has tenido-dice Leo-creeme que todos pero todos te la envidiamos de lejos, porque de una Jason sin ofender pero hace rato, hacen siglos yo personalmente hubiera mandado a volar a ese trio de imbéciles

Jason sonrio un poco al ver que todos concordaba con Leo

-Sabes hermano a veces ni yo me entiendo-dice mas calmadamente Jason-he pasado por todo Leo, maltrato de mis padres, violación por parte de mi padre, engaños traiciones todo-suspirando-y me he preguntado ciento de veces porque sigo creyendo en las personas, creeme Leo que me he cansado a tal punto que una vez dije que no puedo mas y listo

Todos lo escuchaban atentamente, y Tommy lo miraba con nuevos ojos su pareja, su especial dolor de cabeza pero extraordinaria persona, esa jamas merecio lo que ha vivido y sigue viviendo pero se esforzaría a lo grande para darle lo que necesita, haría feliz a Jason realmente feliz

-´Pero al recordar una niña asiática que para variar-sonrie con nostalgia Jason-me amenazo si no me comia una de sus panquecas de chocolate, un niño afroamericano que estaba totalmente perdido que me siguió diciendo que era su única señal de vida en Angel Grove-sonrio mas al ver que su sobertico siempre fue el mismo

Base Lunar

-Sobertico no sabias que eras mi admirador de una-dice alegremente el pequeño-seriamente sobertico hasta de guardaespaldas no te va mal, cuando mi yo adulto regrese espero que te contrate de forma permanente

Todos nuevamente se rieron a lo grande, Jason mas hasta el se sorprende grandemente que su yo pequeño si que tenia las pilas bien puestas, esas si que duran y duran

-No es mala idea peque , yo te doy la palabra que lo considerare-sonrie Jason sabiendo que Zack suspiro resignadamente por millonésima vez-volviendo al punto Leo, también recuerdo a un chico de lentes que me dio sus únicos libros para que pudiera estudiar-sonriendo brillantemente-en ese momento Leo pensé y pienso que a pesar de todas mis calamidades, esas pocas personas que conoci, que vi, y que están conmigo, ellas mi hicieron lo que soy , además de cierto joven timido que llego a Angel Grove sin ninguna intención, esa persona que para sus estudiantes es una autentica pesadilla-Tommy sonrio incluso cuando sus estudiantes le daban la razón a su pareja-que se convirtió incluso aun sintiéndose incomodo pero se convirtió en un extraordinario hombre de bien y un excelente comandante, me doy cuenta Leo, que todo lo que me ha pasado no me hara cambiar o dejar de querer estas personas, quizas soy mas bueno que un mango maduro-Tommy se rio recordando que su peque novio dijo lo mismo-pero no dejare de ser quien soy por estas malditas personas, confía en mi hermano, incluso odiarlos incluso eso es demasiado desgastante y ya pase por mucho, es hora de detener esto y hace rato ya lo hice

Todos le sonrieron felizmente y muy orgullosos de el , Tommy lo beso de una realmente Jason era tan especial, tan excelente ser humano, como detestaba a ese trio de malditos, esos al ver el rostros de los tres espíritus especialmente el del Tyranosaurio, esos tres si que no vivirán para contarlo

**-Bien Hart agradece de por vida que Tommy y los rangers calmaron a mi mocoso adulto porque de una**-dice furiosamente el Tyranosaurio**-te juro que no hubieras vivido ni un segundo mas, y tu mocoso te quedas callado ni pio es mas Tommy te pido que no permita que hable, ese si sigue mortificándose echara por tierra todo su progreso y tu quieres que el vuelva en una sola pieza**

-Dejamelo a mi Tyranosaurio-dice seriamente Tommy-confia en mi, ese no dira ni pio, de lejos se que se esta mortificando mas de la cuenta, no dejare que se preocupe de mas, nos estamos entendiendo Jason

El mencionado suspiro asintiendo, no tenia otra su espíritu lo miraba como retándole a me llevas la contraria y te envio de regreso, y en ese sentido no quería regresar salvo el siguiente dia, de corazón quiera estar en el juicio hasta el final

**-Bien Hart como los ancianos nosotros también dejaremos que eches veneno por mayor**-dice furiosamente Pterodactyl**-sigue tu y tus compañeros en darnos mas armas para acabar con ustedes , es mas me pregunto que nos saldrá la primera ranger amarillo**

Y como si la hubieran invocado una imagen de una isla, con cadáveres vivientes de antiguos dinosaurios que incluso los espiritus sentían escalofríos por completo se veian a lo lejos, además todos estaban que salían de sus asientos a ver a ciertos de zombies con vestuario de Freddy Kruger de la niña maldita, de chucky el muñeco y su novia, realmente pero realmente todos ya de una querían irse del hemiciclo

**-En un bosque de la china una ranger se perdió**-era la voz cantarina de cierto espíritu que para variar hacia que Jason, Tommy y Billy se estremezcan por completo-**pues no estaba perdida porque a tres rangers ella mato**

Silencio sepulcral y escalofriante

Base Lunar

-Sobertico andante déjame dormir contigo-suplica el peque-creeme que ya no te fastidiare al menos no hoy pero por mi cordura compadécete de mi sobertico

-Ven aquí de inmediato peque-dice rápidamente Zack-creeme peque que te entiendo, es mas desde ya siento lastima por Tommy y los demas de por vida, eso por muy power rangers que sean peque esos de una perderan su cordura, esa Trini, su capacidad para traumarnos de por vida no tiene limites peque

Un muy tembloroso , asustado pequeño Jason asentia de forma inmediata, su dulce Trini, esa si que era el terror en persona

**-Mastodonte, Pterodactyl sincerémonos**-dice muy temblorosamente el Tyranosaurio**-esa primera ranger amarillo original nos lleva a los tres por los cuernos de una, esa Trini Kwuan tiene mi admiración, esa para aterrorizar al universo entero lo hace con tanta pero tanta facilidad que ni yo tengo nada mas que decir, saquen ustedes sus propias conclusiones**

Jason, Tommy Billy aun temblando concordaban en todo con el Tyranosaurio, es mas incluso el Mastodonte y el Pterodactyl también, se le debe dar crédito a Trini, esa si que se supera con creces para traumar, como Zack dijo es mas que un hecho que ellos perderan parte de su cordura obra y gracias a su difunta amiga

**-Bien si no temen al juicio como tal**-empieza el Mastodonte**-si les vale un cuerno la opinión de los ancianos, de Tommy y los demas rangers, incluso si no cree que nosotros existimos aun teniéndolos en frente**-temblando aun al ver la ranger amarillo en acción le daba la razón a su amigo, esa Kwuan esa si que para traumar a todo el mundo es una experta en la materia**-al menos ven que Trini Kwuan si existe en espíritu, esa solamente esta postergando su final, además de que esa se aprovecha para traumarnos a todos para variar, Hart por mucho que la odies realmente conviviste con ella, tu mas que nadie sabe que esa no esta para nada bromeando-**sonrio cuando Kimberly temblo por completo**-es mas la propia Hillard a la rayita esta aquí, asi que defiéndanse bien porque Trini Kwuan, la ranger del terror , esa solamente esta esperando que terminen de hundirse, con esa de una ustedes están totalmente perdidos**

Continuara…..


	86. Chapter 86

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers yo solamente poseo la historia….**

Nuevamente todos pero todos acaban de recibir otro susto del año proveniente nuevamente de la reina del Terror, ya que hasta los todopoderosos espiritus de los dinosaurios Legendarios se rindieron ante ella, definitivamente Trini Kwuan quedara en la memoria de todos de por vida, por ser la persona mas terrorífica del universo entero, incluso Rita en su forma original, hasta ella se queda corta con la primera ranger original, que definitivamente es la mejor ranger amarillo de la historia, mientra que Jason, Tommy , Billy y sus compañeros masculinos rangers temblaban mas que una gelatina, todo lo contrario con las ranger femeninas, además de los chillidos a monton de Kira, las demas chicas todas en total incluyendo a Taylor y Alyssa , todas de milagro no le hacen un altar a su Trini Kwuan de por vida, esa para Jason, Tommy y Billy, esa si fue la única pero la única persona en el universo que ninguno de los tres pudieron ganarle ni una.

**-Bien acusados empiencen nuevamente su defensa-**dice furiosamente el Tyranosaurio**-suficiente tengo yo que aguantarme con el peque mocoso y mi mocoso adulto, para encima de eso ser traumado por millonésima vez por Trini Kwuan que hasta yo le doy el titulo de la ranger del terror abran los ojos idiota esa si que definitiva pero definitivamente no esta bromeando**

-No dejaremos que un simple holograma nos falte el respeto-dice furiosamente Kimberly-ya Zordon se te paso la mano, primeramente un holograma patético de Trini, despues estos tres enormes dinosaurios, ciertamente deben tener excelentes efectos especiales, solo asi veo porque Rocky casi muere

Base Lunar

-Ay sobertico-dice temblorosamente el peque-creeme que hablo en nombre de mi yo adulto, pero nuestro Tyranosaurio bob esponja sabe lo que el mas odia sobertico-Zack trago grueso el miedo de su peque ya no era precisamente por Trini-el odia como nadie que lo confundan con un dinosaurio de películas, según el esas películas de carton no le da el crédito que se merece, esa pulgarcita o muere por Trini o por mi Tyranosaurio bob esponja, esa si que tiene la muerte asegurada

-Zack si me escuchas créele a mi peque yo-dice nerviosamente el Jason adulto-confia en nosotros que somos testigos en primera fila, mi Tyranosaurio en este momentos por lo que yo mismo veo-trago grueso su espíritu tenia los ojos totalmente rojos-ese le esta haciendo competencia a la misma Trini, un dia en mis falsos caminos, alguien dijo que los Tyranosaurios se extinguieron por no tener cerebro y diganmolo asi que me alegro no recordar como el tipo termino en el hospital, soy feliz sin saber nada de nada

Tommy y todos los power rangers tragaron grueso, al mirar a un furioso Tyranosaurio, concordaban con Jason en este momento el Tyranosaurio competia de frente con la misma Trini

Y para dar por hecho cada palabra de su peque mocoso y su mocoso adulto, el Tyranosaurio levanto a una chillona Kimberly Hart, apretándola fuertemente, y lanzando llamaradas que casi la hacen una asado humana

**-Te parece esto un estúpido y barato efecto especial perra**-dice furiosamente el Tyranosaurio**-lo dire hasta el cansancio, soy el único, original e irrepetible Tyranosaurio, nosotros Mastodonte, Pterodactyl, Triceratops y Colmillo de Sable existimos desde hace mas de mil años que parte de eso no entienden**

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh-grita dolorosamente Kimberly-Tommy ayúdame, no deje que nada malo me pase , es tu deber

-¡Deber de que perra-¡-exclama furiosamente Jason pero trago grueso cuando Tommy lo miraba furiosamente y mas su espíritu

**-Jason, Jason, Jason**-dice furiosamente el Tyranosaurio mientra que Jason cerro los ojos eso era pero definitivamente le era sumamente familiar**-escuchame mocoso y mas te vale que me escuche-**Jason suspiro incluso con el Tyranosaurio, en serio que con Trini no pego ni una-**Oliver y yo te lo acabamos de decir mocoso, no entiendes en chino, en ingles y español, no debes mortificarte y tu lo sabes, mas bien agradecido debes estar que estes aquí en estos momentos, que parte de quedarte callado no entiendes, confía en tu pareja ya a Tommy ni coquito con esa en todo caso aumentan sus ganas de verla desaparecer de una buena vez , cállate mocoso una mas y ya sabes lo que hare**

-Es mas yo lo apoyo por completo-dice furiosamente Tommy en serio amaba como nadie a su novio pero sinceramente se sorprende de la capacidad de este de sacarlo de sus casillas-una mas Jason y yo te entrego en bandeja de plata al Tyranosaurio, el tiene razón esa puede chillar cientos de veces y me da igual pero babe por favor no digas ni pio, quédate completamente tranquilo

Jason asintio de una no solo porque era la primera vez que veía a Tommy sumamente molesto con el y lo peor es con toda la razón del mundo, sino que por millonésima vez su Tiranosaurio molesto no es nada bonito, volvió a suspirar, Billy, Aisha y Hayley también esos tres lo miraban furiosamente en serio que esta noche si que se saco la lotería

Base Lunar

-Mi yo adulto si que es un chico malo-sonrie felizmente el pequeño-ni yo me explico esa enorme habilidad de sacar de sus casillas a mi Tommy y mi Tyranosaurio bob esponja, creo sobertico que le puedo pedir que me enseñe

-Ni se te ocurra-dicen furiosamente Tommy y el Tyranosaurio a la vez

Jason volvió a tragar grueso su peque yo no le ayuda en nada en calmar a esos dos, mas bien por las miradas furiosas que le dan a el, mas bien les aliento a seguir furiosos con el

-Ahhhhhhhhh Tommy porque no me ayuda-vuelve a chillar mas Kimberly cuando el Tyranosaurio furioso con su mocoso adulto la apretó mas fuerte, de una la lanzo al suelo esa de milagro vive para contarlo

**-Sigan imbéciles sacándonos de nuestra casillas**-dice fríamente el Mastodonte**-ahora Hart ya vez que no somos unos malditos dinosaurios de juguetes, reales, somos reales, ahora empiecen de una vez**

-En mi caso no me arrepiento de lo que hice-dice fríamente Katherine-Kimberly tiene razón, Tommy era normal, el jamas al menos yo no vi mirando mas de cuenta a ningun hombre a ninguno

**-Es en serio nunca viste y de forma tranquila te lo digo**-dice calmadamente Pterodactyl-**o sea como diría la primera ranger amarillo querida necesitabas lentes o te la haces**-suspirando continuo**-Tommy miraba con furia a esa chica Emily quizas ni el percibia el porque , pero Tommy como Jason desde lejos el entrenaba feliz de la vida con Jason, aun estando Adam y Rocky, Tommy solamente tenia ojos para Jason, y por una vez tu fuiste la primera de lejos que noto la atracción de los dos.**

-Eso es algo que no negare es verdad-dice Katherine-y por eso tenia que hacer algo, no podía dejar que Tommy se nos desviara, el es nuestro líder, como el se iba a ensuciar a lo grande con esa cosa

El Tyranosaurio de una se volteo si el mocoso grita de una lo regresara aunque chille y no volverá, no sabia si alegrarse o no que su mocoso se estaba encogiendo mas no solo por la mirada firme de su pareja, sino que todos le daban la mirada que si decía algo no la contaba, al menos ese aprendio a callarse, por otra parte estaba que mataba a la peli teñida esa es otra que se estaba ganando a lo grande un lugar en el otro mundo.

-Ademas no he mentido al decir abiertamente que Tommy por ese nos dejo de lado-continua fríamente la peli teñida mientra que Tommy solamente puso los ojos es en serio les creyo a ella por encima de Jason y sigue en la misma canción-nunca vi ni vere con buenos ojos que Jason se aprovecho de su fama como ranger rojo para hacer de menos a Roclky

Base Lunar

-Hacer de menos a quien-dice roncamente y furioso el pequeño Jason-mi yo adulto no puede ni decir pio entonces yo hablare por el y mi Tommy sabe de una que para hablar , para decir las cosas a mi ni con enchufe de apagado me detendrán

Tommy de una le dio la razón a su peque novio, nadie mas que el sabe que su peque para hablar tiene la lengua mas suelta que un yoyo

-Jamas hice de menos a Rocky-continua roncamente el pequeño-mas bien me esforzaba a lo grande para enseñarle, le contaba mis historias como ranger rojo, mis errores para que no hiciera lo mismo, siempre pero siempre le decía que estaba orgulloso de el, porque aunque lo neguemos ese al principio hizo un buen papel mi yo adulto sabe que es asi

Jason sin decir nada, asintio de una, Tommy sonrió mentalmente su pareja literalmente se tomo en serio eso de no hablar de mas y para su propio bien es mejor que siga asi

-En cambio el mi Tommy-dice roncamente el pequeño-no se si me mintió quizas lo hizo y mi yo adulto cayo redondito y le doy la razón-suspirando-el le dijo que tu lo buscaste porque no había otro rangers , es decir que si cerebrito hubiera estado en la capacidad de tener los poderes de Trey, de una mi yo adulto jamas hubiese figurado, es mas ese le hizo casi una película a mi yo adulto diciendo que tu jamas tenia planes de hablar nuevamente con el , que te olvidaste de nosotros mi Tommy

-Eso nunca fue asi mi peque novio-dice firmemente Tommy-esa época de una soy el primero en reconocer que fui un imbécil de primera con tu yo adulto mi peque novio-Jason sonrio porque veía que era totalmente sincero-mi miedo no era perder al equipo, es decir en ese sentido no, mi miedo era volver a perderte Jase no quería apegarme sabiendo que te irias de nuevo irónicamente hasta te di el pasaje de regreso

-Pero mi Tommy-dice alegremente el pequeño-el saber que reconociste lo que nos hiciste eso hace que mi yo adulto sea mas feliz, ve como esta el mi Tommy-Tommy sonrio al ver la felicidad del rostro de su pareja-no es para que piense que somos felices de tus errores o no, sino que somos felices porque tu mismo te diste cuenta, siempre amamos esa capacidad tuya mi Tommy y a pesar de ese trio de imbéciles nos alegra enormemente que no te quitaron eso

Tommy estaba mas feliz al ver que Jason sonreía dándole la razón a su peque yo

-En fin esto es para ti mi yo adulto-dice roncamente el pequeño-esos no se van a cansar de desprestigiarnos hasta el cansancio, creeme que hasta mi me cansaron-suspirando continuo-pero nuestra Trini mi yo adulto, esa nunca se avergonzó de si misma, jamas esa en la escuela la insultaron y ella ni coquito tu sabes eso mas que nadie-Jason asombrosamente asintio-asi que de una no digas nada cuando nos insulten, si tu, mi sobertico, mi cerebrito y mi Tommy amamos a nuestra Trini como lo hacemos, llego la hora mi yo adulto de hacernos respetar, ella jamas se dejo de nadie, debemos hacerle ver que nosotros tampoco

-Quien diría que yo mismo me estoy dando una lección-dice felizmente Jason-te doy mi palabra ellos diran misa y yo ni coquito-su peque yo se rio alegremente-tiene razón llevo años culpándome por su muerte tu si que lo sabes, pero se que no estaba en mis manos, ella merece descansar, los cuatros le hemos dado dolores de cabeza a monton, ya no mas ella esta vez descansara finalmente

Tommy y Billy de una le dieron la razón, ella misma en el complejo se los hizo saber los cuatros, los cuatros por completo se han resistido a lo grande dejarla ir esta vez estaban firmes y preparados para dejarla descansar ella con todo el amor y dedicación que le dio a todos ellos se lo merece mas que nadie

-Rocky nunca humillo a Jason a pesar que ustedes crean lo contrario-continua tranquilamente Kat mientra que todos los power rangers solamente suspiraron con fastidio-Rocky ha mostrado con creces que merece ser el ranger rojo, que hizo Jason , absolutamente nada, es decir Tommy dos veces deja el equipo precisamente por el

**-Eso puede ser verdad peli teñida**-dice seriamente el Mastodonte**-te haremos creer que te creemos eso**-suspirando continuo**-pero nunca tu ni nadie es mas ni el propio Tommy se pregunto como rayos tuvo sus poderes blanco, porque si esos hubieran existido desde un principio el jamas hubiese dejado al equipo, aquí nadie ni tu Oliver se pregunto eso**

Silencio sepulcral, Tommy de una miro a su pareja, estaba feliz Jason estaba totalmente sonrojado en serio incluso como adulto era adorable, entonces esa respuesta llego

-Fuiste tu no babe-dice felizmente Tommy-Jason tu me diste los poderes del ranger blanco, porque

Jason estaba totalmente sonrojado, mientra que los demas rangers incluso los acusados estaban totalmente en shock

-Creo que esa vez fui egoísta por primera vez-dice en voz baja Jason-se que te dolia a lo grande haber perdido tus poderes, pero también se que aceptaste de forma tranquila la perdida de los mismo-Tommy asintio era verdad si que le dolio y en cierta manera sigue extrañando su traje verde-pero yo….yo no querías que te fuera, es decir no podía decirte mis sentimientos, tu amistad y lo que hemos tenido eso significa tanto para mi

-Y también para mi, entiendo realmente entiendo babe-dice entre lagrimas de felicidad Tommy nuevamente siente que se saco la lotería con este hombre y le haría feliz costara lo que le costara

-Hable con Zordon en una noche y vi al tigerzord en un libro-continua felizmente Jason-de una pensé en ti, aunque tu animal sea un falcon, yo te veía libre , misterioso, cauteloso pero seguro de ti mismo y esas cualidades las tenia el tigerzord

Tommy sonrio como nunca, Kira amaría de por vida a Jason solamente con hacer que su mentor brille como lo hace, con solo eso además de Trini le haría un altar a su amado peque adulto, ese si que se supera para cuidar y amar a las personas

Base Lunar

-Y vaya que me costo darle poderes a mi Tommy-suspira el pequeño Jason-esa Trini me hizo leer todos los libros de historia de la biblioteca sobertico puedes creerlo-Zack trago grueso y Tommy miraba que su novio adulto suspiro dándole la razón a su peque esa Trini si que lo jodio como nunca-es decir pobre de nuestro cerebrito , mi yo adulto puede decir con todas las letras que el si es una biblioteca andante

-Eso es corto peque-se queja Jason-te olvidas peque que también leimos los benditos libros de Eltar, si volvia a leer un bendito libro uno solo Tommy de una me doy vacaciones de por vida

Tommy solamente lo miraba con lastima

-Pero por ti valio la pena el sacrificio-dice alegremente Jason-vi el traje y sabia que te quedaba a la medida, porque-trago grueso-Tommy lo siento esa Trini nuevamente hizo de las suyas , ella hizo una copia de tu traje de ranger verde antes que perdieras tus poderes

-Hombre con Trini dime algo que no sepa-suspira profundamente Tommy-es mas babe con lo que nos ha mostrado en parte, crees que hay algo que no nos sorprenda de Trini, esa con o sin alas, esa vuela mas alla de la velocidad de la luz

Todos pero todos le daban la razón

-Entonces Jase-dice felizmente Hayley-tu fuiste quien le otorgo nuevos poderes a Tommy-Jason nuevamente sonrojado asintio-porque nunca se lo dijiste

Tommy también quería preguntar eso

-Porque no quería que pensara que lo hacia por lastima-dice firmemente Jason-lo he dicho hasta el cansancio Hayley y lo seguire diciendo-mirando con amor a Tommy que sonrio mas-de corazón elegi a Tommy como ranger, por su honestidad, su responsabilidad, por su honorabilidad, ese amor por cuidar a las personas, por amar a las artes marciales, fíjate Hayley que mis rangers favoritos, esos extraordinarios jóvenes que los amos como lo hace Zack, esos no serian lo que son si no fuera precisamente por Tommy

Ahora era Tommy que estaba totalmente sonrojado al ver que sus estudiantes alegremente le daban la razón a Jason

-Queria que explotara ese don de lucha de proteger-continua seriamente el ranger rojo-de una Hayley en esa época esa chispa que Tommy tenia a mi esa se me estaba extinguiendo y no precisamente por cansarme de ser ranger, de una amo y amare de por vida ser power ranger, pero en ese tiempo mi vida familiar para variar me estaba llevando al vacio el Tyranosaurio es testigo de ello

Tommy de una miro que tristemente el Tyranosario le daba la razón, su mocoso en esa época sufrio a lo grande con el psicópata de su padre, seriamente ese si merece un altar, nunca entendio como Jason seguía de pie en estos momentos

Base lunar

-En esa época sobertico-dice tristemente el pequeño-esa época Zack-Zack trago grueso para que su peque lo llame por su nombre no era nada bueno-el nuevamente comenzó su obsecion conmigo, no me hizo mas cosas, digo tu entiendes Zack le dio la mirada para darle entender que lo entendia-pero siempre me golpeaba o me insultaba , es mas sin que mi Tommy, tú y los demas supieran yo trabaje de noche sobertico, lo hice mas para escapar de mi familia que por necesidad

-Es cierto-suspira Jason sabiendo que Tommy lo miraba totalmente en shock-no aguantaba mas Tommy, creeme que quise independizarme y ni eso, solo pero solamente a mis dieciochos años podía, sinceramente mis diecisiete años fue el año mas largo de mi vida, ni yo mismo entiendo como rayos pase ese año

Tommy lo abrazo y le dio la mirada a los demas que dejaran por los momentos las cosas, asi le dolia enormemente saber esto, como Zack lo dijo, no se sabia que mas difícil era para el saber que Rita puede despertar en cualquier momento o saber algo nuevo de su pareja, pero lo admiraba mas el doble, incluso el triple su novio merece ser feliz por una buena vez y el se encargaría de ello

Base Lunar

-Sabes peque-dice seriamente Zack-recuerda que me dijiste que no entendias porque no me rendi contigo cuando te buscabas-el peque asintio-porque resulta peque que tu vales tanto pero tanto que haría de nuevo todo por ti-el pequeño estaba totalmente en shock, es mas el Jason adulto también-eres peque , mejor dicho Jason como tal son la persona mas fuerte, mas noble con un corazón de oro es la verdad peque no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario-Jason adulto tenia un nudo en la garganta ese Zack, realmente como su peque yo dijo si que se saco la lotería con este grandioso amigo-eres honesto, noble y sincero, y creo que hablo en nombre de todos los ranger especialmente de Tommy que somos de lejos bastante afortunados por tenerte con nosotros-Jason felizmente veía que Tommy y los demas le daba la razón a su mejor amigo-tu lo has dicho peque nada borrara tu infancia y creeme que Tommy mas que nadie quisiera hacerlo, pero Jase mírate en estos momentos eres un joven extraordinario, liberate peque ya no estas mas solo ya no mas

Jason asintio, cuando regresara definitivamente compartiría tiempo con Zack, sonrio al ver que Tommy tenia sus mismos pensamientos, oficialmente los dos siempre estarán en deudas con su mejor amigo de por vida

Base Lunar

-Mi sobertico andante no dejas para nadie-dice alegremente el pequeño mientra Zack no dijo ni pio como Alpha ya se resigno a que su peque le saliera con sus cosas-no solamente eres un operador telefónico personal con atención totalmente personalizada-Jason y los demas se rieron a lo grande su peque yo ese hace que cualquier rabia dolor que sienta desaparezca por completo-ademas eres desde ya mi guardaespalda Kevin Costner de una te envidiaría y encima de eso psicólogo , seriamente sobertico, no se que harán mis chicos y mis chicas despues de esto, pero de una tu si que tienes tu futuro asegurado, te lo tenias escondidito mi sobertico

**-Sinceramente siento lastima por Zachary**-suspira profundamente el Mastodonte**-pero desde lejos una cosa son los dolores de cabeza que da por monton el Jason adulto, ahora encima de eso aguantarse las cosas del peque mocoso, sinceramente Zachary hasta yo te digo que con esos dos Jason tu si que te sacaste la lotería**

Continuara….


	87. Chapter 87

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Ranger, yo solamente poseo la historia….**

Un nuevo dia llego a la Base Lunar, el juicio seguía inconcluso, pero de forma general y aun con todas las rabias que ha pasado y seguramente pasaría Tommy Oliver reconocia abiertamente que ese juicio si que era bastante entretenido incluso cuando el espíritu de cierta persona no se ha cansado hacer de las suyas, por enésima vez esa si que es experta en la materia en cuanto a traumar al universo entero. Ahora nuevamente cambiado y desayunado se dirijo a la sala de emergencia, anoche no pudo ver a su peque novio, estaba mas que cansado con todas las emociones vividas, esperaba que esta vez su peque siguiera en cama, ese si que le sigue los pasos a su yo adulto en cuanto a ser un enorme dolor de cabeza, ya iba dos días seguidos que lo atrapo in fraganti para ir a la cocina sin su permiso, aunque sonrie no puede evitarlo hasta para ser travieso su peque novio si que era bastante adorable, suspiro al verlo en cama

-Mi Tommy esta vez ni me movi-dice roncamente el pequeño Jason que de una adivino los pensamientos de Tommy-mi sobertico si que le sigue haciendo competencia a mi yo adulto, ese nuevamente nos dio el susto de nuestras vidas

Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock, de una miro a su mejor amigo , trago grueso Zack de lejos se veía nuevamente mal

-El peque tiene razón Tommy-dice seriamente Alpha-en plena madrugada se le volvió a bajar la temperatura en su defensa fue totalmente inconciente-revisando a Zack-pero el Mastodonte nos conto, que su poder se descontrolo por completo, cuando lo libero y me temo que tenia razones de hacerlo-Tommy le dio la razón ayudaría a Jason a darle el escarmiento de su vida a la desgraciada de Angela-lo hizo sin tener en cuenta la forma de el mismo detenerse, Jason controla a la perfeccion su poder del espíritu, pero a Zack y los demas aun le falta y como nuestro chico fiestero esta es como obvio que aun le faltan

-Pero confio ciegamente en mi sobertico andante-dice felizmente el pequeño Jason-Mi Alpha tu me viste anoche si que llore por mi sobertico-Tommy miro que Alpha tristemente asentia-pero el antes de dormirse me dijo que confiara en el, que el iba a salir de esto, y mi Tommy no podemos dudar de el en ningun momento, con todo lo que el ha hecho por nosotros, ese merece con creces nuestra confianza

-Creeme mi peque novio que confio totalmente en Zack-dice firmemente Tommy-se que debio dolerte verlo asi-suspiro al ver que su peque novio tristemente asintio-pero como tu confio en Zack, ese es la persona mas fuerte que he conocido, nunca no has defraudado y no pensara hacerlo ahora

Lo ultimo lo dijo mirando con suma preocupación a su mejor amigo

-En cuanto a nuestro peque Tommy-dice seriamente Alpha-tuvo fiebre no mucha, supongo que al ver en mal estado nuevamente a Zack no lo resistio, eso si sigue mas ronco, y creo que deberá seguir acompañando a Zack, es decir debe seguir literalmente en cama entendiste peque

-Mi Alpha mientra mi sobertico tenga sus subidas y bajadas-dice roncamente el pequeño-creeme que ni para levantarme a buscar una de mis amadas panquecas tengo animo y eso viniendo de mi es lo mas insolito del insolito universo-el robot trago grueso ciertamente su peque seguía preocupado por Zack –es decir Alpha tu y Zordon me vieron mi Alpha me vieron autodestruirme, mi sobertico no, pero ese jamas de lo jamas se rindió conmigo, y me duele no poder ni siquiera agradecerle lo que ha hecho por mi

-Mi peque novio creeme que son mis mismos pensamientos-dice con un nudo en la garganta Tommy-entiendo tu dolor mi peque novio es el mismo que el mio, ese Zack se ha mostrado a la altura, y si tu y yo si que le hemos dado dolores de cabeza por monton-el pequeño de una asintio-pero ese no quiere verte triste, ese le duele verte asi y lo sabes-el pequeño suspiro dándole la razón-confiemos en nuestro sobertico ese siempre pero siempre nos ha sorprendido gratamente

-Tiene razón mi Tommy-dice alegremente el pequeño-es mas ese sobertico tiene tres empleos de una, al menos como lo dije antes, ese si que tiene su futuro su retiro todo lo tiene mas que asegurado mi Tommy

Tommy y Alpha se rieron nuevamente , ambos se dieron hace rato por vencido de alguna manera su peque novio siempre pero siempre le saldrían con sus cosas, en ese momento los demas ranger vinieron

-Mi peque adorable sigues en primer lugar-dice una muy feliz Kira besando la frente de su peque-entre tu y mi adorada Trini si que tengo material de primera calidad

-Y me comprometo que seguirá asi mi Kira Bella-dice seriamente el pequeño Jason-con nuestra Trini con esa mi Kira Bella tienes material de terror de por vida-Tommy y los rangers masculinos temblaron de forma automática dándole por completo la razón a su peque-en cuanto a mi se que es una gran responsabilidad ser adorable, ni yo mismo entiendo lo adorable que soy, pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo para seguir con este arduo trabajo todo sea por ti mi Kira Bella, por ti y mis chicas hare lo que sea

Tommy prácticamente se cayo de la cama de su peque y no precisamente por su propia voluntad, Kira prácticamente lo lanzo, y no ayuda que las demas rangers femeninas están acaparando á su peque novio en este preciso momento, y se alegraba del amor sincero que ellas le dan a su peque novio, pero en serio apenas solamente tiene dos días con su peque novio a solas, sinceramente como Trini también lo dijo hasta el cansancio, si que tiene mala suerte en la vida

-Tommy porque veo a Zack dormido de nuevo?-pregunta seriamente Billy

-Hermano anoche ninguno pudimos ni entrar a la sala de emergencia-dice seriamente Tommy mirando con suma preocupación a Zack-pero Billy como mi peque novio acaba de decir, ese Zack para variar nos dio otro susto de nuestras vidas

Kira miro a su peque que tristemente asentia en acuerdo con Tommy

-Billy Zack sigue igual-suspira Alpha-es decir su temperatura sube y vuelve a bajar a lo menos posible, ese ayer pudo hablar y fue mas que milagro, pero ese sigue completamente delicado

Todos miraban con preocupación al ranger negro original

**-Peque mocoso tengo un mensaje de tu yo adulto**-dice seriamente el Tyranosaurio apareciendo nuevamente**-y peque esto es totalmente en serio no nos salga con tus cosas, porque creeme peque es precisamente por tu sobertico que tu yo adulto quiere que sepas algo, asi que nada de nada por estos momentos peque**

-Esta bien mi Tyranosaurio por mi sobertico lo que sea-dice seriamente el pequeño mocoso-tu mas que nadie sabe lo que a mi yo adulto y a mi nos duele enormemente ver a nuestro sobertico asi, con haber perdido a nuestra Trini eso es mas que suficiente

**-Tienes un gran punto mi peque**-suspira el Tyranosaurio**-mi mocoso adulto quiere que Alpha de alguna manera hagas que Zachary se mantenga unido al peque , ustedes olvidan que nuestro peque es el guardian del fuego, es importante que Zachary estabilice su temperatura corporal por completo, y solamente será con el peque mocoso a su lado, literalmente hablando**

Todos abrieron sus ojos en shock

-¡Es cierto me olvide que Jason controla fuego¡-exclama totalmente sorprendido Tommy-es mas cuando entramos a la mente de Zack el frio era realmente insoportable pero Jase me mantuvo caliente el tiempo que tuvimos ahí, pero Tyranosaurio no será peligroso para mi peque novio, se que Zack se molestaría a lo grande arriesgar mas de la cuenta a mi peque

**-Si Jason no estuviera unido a su poder como lo esta, quizas hubiese sido arriesgado para el peque**-dice seriamente el Tyranosaurio**-pero no es asi, además el mocoso adulto ya esta en el castillo, ese le dara poder al peque para mantenerlo estable, donde esta ha entrenado aun, ese si que esta listo para estar con ustedes, pero de todas maneras Alpha esto es contigo**

El robot asintio

**-Solamente uniras las camas y las manos de ambos**-continua el dinosaurio legendario**-todo lo que peque le transmita a Zachary lo veras en su maquina, cuando vea solamente veas claramente sus signos completamente normales, ahí solamente los separa un poco, pero de una el peque estará bien, es mas peque creo que sabes porque nuestro mocoso adulto sugiere esto**

-Tristemente lo se mi Tyranosaurio bob esponja es por eso que anoche llore para variar-dice entre lagrimas el pequeño Jason-mi Tommy confía en mi estare bien, mi yo adulto y yo estaremos bien en consideración a nuestro sobertico-mirando seriamente a Tommy-y mi Tommy sin angustiarte, sin preocuparte mas de la cuenta, Zack esta tan mal mi Tommy que literalmente le quedan 24 horas de vida

Tommy y el resto de los power rangers estaban literalmente sin palabras

**-Dolorosamente yo confirmo lo dicho por nuestro peque mocoso**-dice tristemente el Mastodonte-**no puedo hacer nada por el y no es porque no quiera sino porque no puedo, precisamente mi poder puede terminar de matarlo**

Silencio sepulcral en la sala de emergencia de la Base Lunar

**-Jason adulto sintió de inmediato la crisis del ranger negro anoche**-continua el Tyranosaurio**-y de una supo que era la única manera de salvar a Zachary, ese si que esta superando a mi mocoso adulto, Oliver y rangers en general el peque no miente el y Jason adulto estarán bien, pero en cuento a Zachary Taylor con ese incluso oren para que la idea del mocoso adulto funcione**

-Esta bien entendemos-dice con un nudo en la garganta Tommy de una si pierde a Zack se volverá loco por completo y ni si quiera se puede imaginar como sufriría Jason-es mas Alpha haz de inmediato eso, une a mi peque novio con Zack-mirando a su peque-confio totalmente en ustedes mi peque novio, se que estaras bien, y se que cierto sobertico estará bien

-Por supuesto que estará bien mi Tommy-dice alegremente el pequeño-confia mi yo adulto y yo no dejaremos que ese se nos vaya, aun le daremos dolores de cabeza por monton ni piense que se salvara de lo mismo-Tommy, los rangers y los dinosaurios suspiraron era como demasiado bueno que el peque no saliera con sus cosas-verdad sobertico, tu no te iras y sabes porque-lo ultimo lo dijo mirando fríamente a Zack mientra que Tommy y los demas se estremecieron por completo-porque sobertico te ganaste el premio gordo o sea te seguire hasta el infinito y mas alla sobertico andante, conmigo no tendras oportunidad alguna tu regresas porque regresas nos estamos entendiendo

Nadie sabia que decir al ver que Zack de forma total insconciente temblo por completo, Tommy trago grueso su peque novio molesto no era nada bonito, no mintió ese si que hara hasta lo imposible para salvar a su mejor amigo cosa que se lo agradecerá de por vida, por otro lado, su amigo nuevamente se saco su numero con los dos Jason, porque por la sonrisa maliciosa de su peque no era ningun idiota el Jason adulto concordaba en todo con el pequeño y al ver la resignación reflejada en el rostro del Tyranosaurio era mas que una confirmación de sus sospechas

-En fin vayámonos, Jason nos esta esperando-dice seriamente Tommy-Alpha cualquier cosa nos avisa, ese Zack no se ira si tengo que volver a entrar a su mente para patearle su trasero y hacer que vuelva lo hare nuevamente sin dudarlo

Todos asintieron dándole la razón, regresaron al castillo, Tommy se alegro era cierto Jason estaba esperándolo, pero estaba completamente concentrado seguramente en darle un poco de su poder a su peque novio

-Listo con eso mi peque yo aguantara feliz de la vida todo el dia-dice alegremente Jason-Tommy, chicos lo siento no los sentí, supongo que ya saben porque estoy aquí antes-Tommy tristemente asintio-ese Zack hermano ese quiere competir en todo conmigo pero ese-diciendo fríamente estremeciendo a Tommy y los demas-se saco la lotería miren que sacarnos de nuestras casillas a mi peque yo y a mi al mismo tiempo, ese en cuanto a estupideces se refiere como Trini le doy crédito ese si que se supera

Base Lunar

-Verdad que si mi yo adulto-sonrie maliciosamente el pequeño Jason dándole mala a Alpha-ese sobertico no tiene ni idea de lo que le viene encima-Tommy y los rangers tragaron grueso y la sonrisa maliciosa de Jason adulto no ayudaba en nada-ese si que va a saber a lo grande con hechos que tu y yo mi yo adulto molesto no somos nada bonito

-Mis mismos pensamientos mi peque yo-dice felizmente Jason-ahora seriamente ganas de matar a Angela no me faltan-suspirando continuo-es decir no tengo cara en reclamarle a Zack, es decir es un idiota, estúpido sobertico andante, pero como le reclamo si yo hice estupideces que esas si que son estupideces con nombre y apellido

Tommy seriamente le miraba para darle entender que era verdad

-Desapareci por años sin tomar en cuenta a Billy y a el-empieza Jason-encima de eso me encuentra en el mundo de las drogas, y para rematar mi accidente que de milagro la estoy contando-Tommy nuevamente le daba la razón en ese sentido Jason dolorosamente no puede reclamarle en nada a Zack es mas el tampoco-pero si ve como me destrui , si el ve la estupideces que hice que no me sirvió de nada, porque el hace lo mismo, Tommy no me engaño, ese esta asi por el mismo, en parte liberar su poder como lo hizo de una lo afecto, pero me duele que el se esta dejando vencer

-Hermano sin hacerte sentir mas culpable-dice seriamente Billy-eso aplica para ti, lo que hiciste Jason supera de una lo de Zack y lo sabes-sonrio que Jason de forma sincera le dio la razón-entiende hermano que nuestro fiestero como Tommy y tu ese no pudo mas-suspirando continuo-vio a Tommy derrumbarse por completo cuando sintió la traición de Rocky, Adam, Kat , Tanya y Kimberly, quiso gritarle a Tommy que porque sufria por esa cuerda de idiotas cuando lo tenia a el destras y hermano no viste eso-ahora era Tommy que tenia un nudo en la garganta nuevamente esa Trini la seguía pegando por millonésima vez si que necesitaba lentes con urgencias en medio de ese dolor no pensó en Zack-y con Angela el la quiso Jason, la amo que Tommy, tu y yo nunca vimos porque , o que le veía ese por primera vez en su vida se enamoro date cuenta que eso si que fue la ultima gota que derramo el vaso

-Hombre Billy si ya había pisado el suelo-suspira profundamente Jason-con esto estoy pisando el centro de la tierra y creo que Tommy me hara compañía de una-Billy vio que tristemente Tommy le daba la razón a su pareja-es cierto es que no se como sentirme es una bofetada para mi , al decirme ya Jason sufriste , escapaste dime que se siente ver a un ser querido hacer lo mismo que tu , con Zack si que siento un dejavu aquí-mirando a Billy-pero mi verdad esa verdad que es poca para mis errores pero es verdadera es que a ese lo amo a muerte Billy de la misma forma que tu , hombre aprovecha la oportunidad creeme que me dolerá viniendo de ti, pero el juicio aun no se reanunda, de corazón mi cerebrito soy todo oído

-No tienes idea de lo mucho que quería matarte, estrangularte o sea hacer todo lo que nuestra Trini nos hizo mientra tuvo con vida-dice fríamente Billy mientra que Jason trago grueso era mas que un hecho comprobado Billy molesto definitivamente no era nada bonito

Base Lunar

-Ese cerebrito se lo tenia muy escondido mi alpha-dice nerviosamente el pequeño Jason-pobre de mi yo adulto acaba de despertar el Doctor Hulk que mi cerebrito lleva por dentro, esto va para largo mi Alpha

Jason trago mas grueso, su peque yo nunca se equivoca ese si que la pega a lo grande, y al ver a un total furioso Billy es la confirmación de ello, es mas Tommy y los demas dieron un paso atrás por instinto, ese Billy como su peque novio dijo ese tiene su lado malvado y Jason de una lo libero

-Se que no soy tan abierto como Zack y el propio Tommy-dice furiosamente Billy-porque diablo no viniste a mi, porque rayos no confiaste en mi Jason

-Asi como no dijiste que te seguían molestando aun siendo el ranger azul-dice firmemente Jason dejando a Billy en una sola pieza-mi Billy mi amado cerebrito, hermano tu y yo si que tenemos mucho en común, seguían molestándote Billy, aun seguias siendo timido incluso de llevar tiempo de power rangers, que no confie en ti, creeme que lo he hecho siempre, pero tu también tenias problemas y también no lo dijiste

-Al contrario de lo que piensas Billy eres mas abierto de lo que te ves-dice seriamente Jason-lo eres tu sonrisa, sonries mas hermano y viéndote sonreir, cuando eras el primero que me saludaba en la escuela, Billy sin saberlo me animaba cuando mis noches en mi casa eran un verdadero infierno

Tommy y los demas solamente eran espectadores, pero aprendia mucho de ambos de Billy, su cerebrito no se imagina que además de Zack , el también lo apoyo hasta el final, es mas Billy fue el ultimo vinculo de la primera familia de rangers que tuvo, agradecería a Jason por hacer hablar a Billy de una vez, ahora sabe que Zack no es el único que el le debe a lo grande

-Dame crédito hermano-continua Jason-no dije nada porque ya era inútil Billy si trate de niño de todo hacer para que los adultos me vieran y tu sabes que ni pio no me miraron Billy en nada-en ese sentido Billy dolorosamente le daba la razón-no hable Billy pero cada gesto tuyo tu sonrisa , tu timidez, tu ayuda todo lo tomaba para mi sobrevivencia, por eso a escondidas tuyas te cuidaba, te seguía para que ningun idiota te atacara, además de Trini y Zack fuiste la tercera persona que considere mi familia Billy perdóname de corazón si por aferrarme a ustedes tres para mantener mi cordura no dije nada

-Entiendo eso, es mas no es por ocultarnos las cosas que estoy molesto contigo-dice Billy siendo el que sorprendio a Jason-es verte a ti mismo sin salida es decir, ya has dicho hasta el cansancio, que no pudiste mas que estabas harto del mundo, pero lo que a Zack y a mi nos duele, te hartaste también de nosotros, de nuestra amistad porque Jase no te aferraste a ellos, nuestros momentos como rangers y como personas eran reales Jason , en ese sentido es lo que me duele que no valoraste eso y en el fondo sabes que es asi

Base Luna

-Riindete mi yo adulto-dice entre lagrimas el pequeño Jason-nuestro cerebrito nos poncho de una es mas ni siquiera pudimos batear-el Jason adulto entre lagrimas concordaba con su peque yo Billy de una le dijo su mas grande verdad, no valoro esos momentos y no tener a Trini con ellos en estos momentos es prueba de ello-es lo que yo mismo te dije mi yo adulto, todas las veces que íbamos al parque los cinco, cuando entrenábamos feliz con nuestro Tommy, ver a sobertico dar felizmente sus clases de baile, a nuestro cerebrito hablar mientra que nuestra Trini le traducia, era real, eramos felices mi yo adulto pocas veces pero esos momentos eran puramente de felicidad, y tristemente mandamos al cuernos a todos ellos, y miranos nuestra Trini se nos fue y nuestro sobertico va por el mismo camino

Pero no será asi peque-dice mas calmadamente Jason-creeme que ese no se va porque no se va-mirando a Billy-mi cerebrito ese peque yo la pega siempre, me ponchaste Billy, no me aferre a esos recuerdos y no tienes idea de lo mucho que los extraño, eres el mejor amigo del mundo Billy, me quedare, regresare para quedarme te doy mi palabra

Billy entre lagrimas felices iba hablar….pero

**-Por eso eres el mas sensible y bondadoso de todos los power rangers Billy Grayson**-dice el espíritu de un nuevo dinosaurio**-soy el Triceratops, finalmente tardaste en hacerme despertar Billy, pero lo hice en el momento perfecto, a partir de hoy ranger azul tu y yo somos uno solo, una sola persona, a partir de hoy te ayudare a proteger la tierra y el universo entero**

Continuara…..


	88. Chapter 88

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Ranger, yo solo poseo la historia….**

Una grata sorpresa se hizo realidad, el cuarto espíritu de los dinosaurios Legendarios hizo su aparición finalmente, el todopoderoso Triceratops despertó finalmente, debido a la sinceridad de Billy con Jason hizo que este finalmente despierte, cabe decir que Jason abrazo felizmente a su amigo, Billy se merecia eso, no solamente por no haber dudado en decirle sus verdades de frente, sino el apoyarlo hasta el final, en buscarlo como palito de romero palabras de su peque yo, ese es otro que tampoco se rindió ni con el ni con Tommy, se merecia esto, además ya faltaba poco para su regreso, mas le valia a Tommy y los demas hacer feliz a su peque yo, ese merece irse con una brillante sonrisa, si Tommy no le cumplia no le perdonara esta, aunque no se mentia su novio adoraba a su peque yo, además con todo este bendito juicio era como obvio que se tardaría mas hacer feliz a su peque yo

**-Bien los acusados ya están aquí incluso para nuestra desgracia**-dice seriamente el dinosaurio recién llegado haciendo que Jason, Tommy y los demas rangers sonrieran dándole la razón**-me presento soy el cuarto espíritu el Triceratops, soy el guardian de Billy el ranger azul original, y me alegro de despertar presiento que lo hice al momento justo, ese Colmillo de Sable , Aisha el me dijo que te dijera**

En ese sentido Aisha estaba totalmente atenta

**-El ya esta contigo despertara en cualquier momento, pero**-suspira resignadamente el Triceratops**-se esta preparando a lo grande, despedir a su primera pupilo, ver como ella vuela sin alas, ver como ella desmuestra ser la ranger del terror del universo entero es algo que hace que ese llore literalmente, es decir ese idiota esta haciendo platillos y bombones a la Kwuan, es mas ranger amarillo original se feliz de por vida que el Colmillo de Sable ese si que será tu fan para toda la eternidad.**

Aisha solamente suspiro resignadamente sabia que su espíritu amaba la sangre hasta morir y viendo que Trini es experta en la materia en aterrorizar a todo el mundo, digamos que con su espíritu si que se saco la lotería, Jason, Tommy y Billy solamente suspiraron ya hacen ratos hacen siglos ni ganas de opinar tienen esa Trini sigue y seguirá aparentemente llevando a todo el mundo a su lado oscuro, ni un antiguo dinosaurio escapa de ello

Base Lunar

-Mi dulce Trini no deja para nadie-dice resignadamente el pequeño Jason-pobre de mi Aisha cuando su espíritu despierte, digamos que ella tendrá la versión masculina de Trini y con eso te digo todo mi Alpha

Aisha trago grueso, ya no estaba tan segura de desear conocer personalmente a su espíritu, y la mirada de lastima que Jason le estaba dando no la ayuda para nada

**-En fin Hillard seguimos contigo**-dice seriamente el Mastodonte-**dejamos claro que Jason le dio nuevos poderes a Tommy para seguir siendo power rangers, en ese sentido tu argumento de que Jason no pudo hacer nada por Tommy cayo como una casa de naipes, asi que busca algo mas para defenderte**

Base Lunar

-Sobertico cuando despiertes me explicaras muchas cosas-dice seriamente el pequeño Jason dándole mala espina a todo el mundo-es decir ahora el Mastodonte es un jugador empedernido, ahora me compuse yo mi Tyranosaurio bob esponja me exigirá que lo envie al parque jurassico, ese no entiende que no tengo ni medio, sinceramente pobre pero pobre de mi

Nadie dijo nada, ese pequeño si que sabia salirse con la suya, pero Jason sonrio alegremente se preocupaba de mas, porque su peque yo era como obvio que ese si que era feliz, el va a estar bien tenia la seguridad de eso

-Mi peque empezó a lo grande-dice felizmente Kira-hasta reconozco que mi peque si que le compite de frente a mi amada Trini

Todos de una le dieron la razón

-Quizas sea verdad-dice Katherine-pero aun asi con su historial que se gasta-mirando con odio puro a Jason-no soy santa pero tu que, te drogaste, te revolcaste con quien se te puso en frente por favor no te hagas el digno que no te queda

Jason ganas de matarla no le faltaba, pero no iba hablar no que Tommy sostendiendole fuertemente le iba a dejar hacerlo, aunque de reojo miro que su pareja estaba igual o mas furioso que el, sabia que metio la pata a lo grande, se drogo si eso lo hizo ciento de veces, además de los piques lo hizo por estúpido por no tener salida, pero acostarse con todos los hombre jamas, salvo que el miserable de su padre lo violo hasta el cansancio, hasta que se aburrio, y esta tiene la maldita desfachatez de llamarlo prostituto en ese momento, la chica grito de dolor cuando casi una llamarada de su Tyranosaurio , casi le quema totalmente su cabello

**-A ver miserable peli teñida un insulto mas a mi mocoso adulto y de una no la cuentas perra**-dice furiosamente el Tyranosaurio que estaba que mataba a esos tres de una buena vez**-estuve con Jason en todo este tiempo, lo he visto desde lejos como niño, ese me lo conozco al pie de la letra me diras a mi que estoy mintiendo Hillard, el mocoso no estuvo con nadie, pero nadie, sino preguntale al idiota de tu compañero ese si quiso meterse en sus pantalones, solamente que Jason ni loco que fuera se lo permitio ni yo mucho menos,es en serio es ese tu único argumento que tienes, tu cerebro no funciona o que**

**-Entiende Hillard y te lo dire mas por mi que por ti y tus compañeros**-dice seriamente el Pterodactyl aunque por dentro estaba que le reventaba los oídos a esa perra-**Los dinosaurios somos pero somos los autenticos poderes rangers, es decir nosotros somos la fuente esencial que crea a todos los power rangers, sin nuestra existencia, los ranger que tenemos aquí, los mighty morphin, los galácticos, espaciales, velocidad de la luz, los dino truenos y fuerza salvaje no existirían, es mas tampocos aquellos que se crean con ayuda humana, necesitan al menos una esencia minima de nosotros para crearse sino nada de nada**

**-Ademas de eso, somos nosotros que guiamos el poder hacia el adolescente que elegimos**-continua el Triceratops**-ciertamente tendrán su guía como Zordon, Alpha, El Comandante Sinclar, Capitan Mitchell el padre de Danna, la princesa Emaya que tuvo la desilusion de su vida con los misticos, Konar el guardian de Cole incluso incluyo a Tommy Oliver con sus estudiante, en todo caso ellos los cuidan, los protegen pero a la hora pequeña como dicen ustedes somos nosotros los que elegimos quienes o no merecen el honor de ser power rangers**

En ese sentido todos prestaban la atención

**-Elegimos a todos ustedes antes de que sus mentores o la casualidad del destino lo decidiera**-dice firmemente el Tyranosaurio**-por eso nosotros a cada uno de ustedes a cada joven del planeta entero los hemos visto desde su niñez hasta hacerse adolescente, a Jason yo lo elegi de una, y con ese si que me saque la lotería**

-En mi defensa y la de mi peque yo-dice Jason encogiéndose de hombros-tu estadia con nosotros ha sido bastante entretenida, nosotros si que nos dedicamos a darte emociones extremas a monton

Base Lunar

-Y a eso le agrega mi yo adulto-dice alegremente el pequeño-que ni le cobramos ni alguiler ni nada, mas bien agradecido de por vida debe estar nuestro Tyranosaurio bob esponja, en realidad hasta con los dinosaurios nos pasamos de bueno

Jason se rio a lo grande, mas cuando el Tyranosaurio suspiro resignadamente, nuevamente para Tommy ese Tyranosaurio si que tiene mala suerte en la vida, su Jason adulto y su peque novio si que se han desvivido a lo grande por fastidiarlo por completo

**-En este caso sean por una vez en la vida atentas, mejor dicho atentos todos en general**-dice el Triceratop que suspiro aliviadamente que todos incluso los acusados asintieron**-todos los rangers que han venido despues de los migthy morphin provienen precisamente de ellos es decir como ejemplo si Jason nunca hubiera aceptado ser ranger rojo,la energía zeo y turbo jamas se hubiera encontrado y Mondo con Divatox se hubieran salido con la suya, ademas de una Andros serias ranger rojo pero solamente con la mitad de poder y de una jamas pero jamas Karone y tu se hubiesen dado cuenta de sus identidades**

Los mencionados abrieron sus ojos en shock, y se dieron un apretón de apoyo sonrieron mas cuando Jason se les acerco abrazando a los dos a la vez

**-Leo tu jamas hubieras entrado a Tierra aventura porque seguramente Andros y los demas hubiesen seguido luchando**-dice el Tyranosaurio viendo que Leo asintio continuo**-lo mismo con Carter, sus armas y sus poderes esos al ser creados por el padre de Danna sin nuestro poderes no hubiesen servido para nada , igual con Cole y los demas, porque aunque Tommy y su equipo si tienen de lejos nuestros poderes, sin Jason sin solamente la decisión de Jason ustedes tampoco tuvieran sus poderes por completos, es decir finalmente todos entienden que las decisiones de Jason, Zack, Billy y Trini en aceptar su poder de hecho los beneficio a todos ustedes grandemente**

Suspiraron alegremente al ver que Tommy los demas felizmente asentían, mas Tommy que abrazo a Billy ni hablar que beso a su pareja, realmente sin los mencionados no hubieran aceptado su poderes el legado de los power rangers nunca hubiese sido conocido

**-En cuanto a ti Hart antes de que por enésima vez chille cosa extraña en ti**-dice el Mastodonte-**la maldita maquina de Ninjo te conecto a los poderes de Pterodactyl, tu nunca fuiste elegida por nosotros jamas cometeríamos semejante estupidez**

Base Lunar

-En pocas palabras pulgarcita-dice roncamente el pequeño-mis amados dinosaurios, no te llamaron, ni te buscaron , ni carta te enviaron, es mas ni un email pulgarcita, nada de nada, en resumen eres la persona menos deseada en el universo, ni el polvo de estrellas quieren algo contigo

Jason sonrio su peque yo ese si que sigue en primer lugar

-Mi yo adulto-dice de repente el pequeño-ese sobertico sigue dándonos susto, mi yo adulto no es para angustiarte pero mi sobertico no esta recibiendo nada de nada

-Mastodonte-dice rápidamente Jason

**-Demonios el mocoso tiene razón, ese Zachary se nos esta hiendo-**dice angustiadamente Mastodonte dejando congelados a todos los power ranger en especial a Jason, Tommy y Billy

-Alpha transportame de inmediato-dice preocupadamente Jason-no importa mi yo peque y yo estaremos bien pero de una transpórtame

En ese momento Jason se transporto no tenia tiempo de ver como adulto la mejoría de la base lunar, Zack lo necesitaba con urgencia, en ese sentido se horrorizo, Zack se estaba volviendo a congelar esta vez de forma definitiva

-¡Mi ranger favorito¡-exclama totalmente sorprendida Kira, los demas power rangers de una siguieron a Jason, no iban a dejar solo a su mejores amigos, y como Kira quedaron totalmente asombrados al ver el estado de Zack

-Keiko de una si me escuchas vente de inmediato mujer-dice rápidamente Jason-se que te he dado dolores de cabeza Keiko pero de una vente te necesito con urgencia

-Estoy aquí mi enorme dolor de cabeza-dice seriamente Keiko-Zordon de una me acaba de avisar-abrio sus ojos en shock-jamas he visto algo como esto Zack era el mas dolido en mi entrenamiento pero jamas , jamas se me quejo que rayos le llevo a esto Jason

-Yo Keiko-dice dolorosamente Jason-yo lo lleve ahí, le di enorme preocupaciones, lo angustie hasta el final y mi mejor amigo no pudo mas, fui yo quien llevo a Zack a esto

-Culpandonos no ayudaremos en nada Jason-dice firmemente Tommy-confia en mi que llevo años haciéndolo por haberte perdido además darme cuenta que ese-señalando a Zack-siempre tuvo a mi lado apoyándome hasta el final, y lo deje de lado por sufrir de gratis por ciertos idiotas, creeme Jase te entiendo pero culparnos no servirá de nada si no salvamos a Zack de una buena vez

-Tommy tiene razón-dice Keiko-es hora Jason se que abriste finalmente los ojos pero es hora que demuestre que eres el líder de los mighty morphin listo, realmente estas listo para darte oficialmente a conocer como su líder como el ranger rojo original

Jason miraba a Zack mas que nada, pero también miro a Billy, Aisha , Zhane y Hayley era su equipo su único equipo, dolería no tener mas a Trini pero Aisha es su hermana se merece a lo grande ser la sucesora de Trini, Hayley se gano su amor de una cuando se conocieron, Zhane su respeto y admiración por ese amor que siente por su hermano Andros y Billy ni se diga

-Dime que pasara con el juicio y con los villanos-dice rápidamente Jason-dame un informe

Keiko sonrio era su Jason, su Jason Lee Scott como líder, y miraba como Tommy brillaba sabiendo que su Jason volvió por completo

-El juicio se mantendrá suspendido hasta nuevo orden-dice rápidamente Keiko-y los villanos seguirán detenidos esta vez al despertar el Triceratop los cuatros dinosaurios combinaron sus poderes, levantaron un escudo invisible alrededor de toda Nemesis no los aguantara para siempre, pero nos dara al menos una semana mas para nosotros en casos de emergencias como esta

Todos suspiraron aliviadamente dentro de lo que cabe

-Bien Zhane, Billy, Hayley y Aisha-dice fuertemente Jason teniendo la atención de los mencionados-iremos a Eltar, debemos encontrar la espada del dios del artico esa con mi poder es la llave para salvar a Zack, de una debemos además recuperar nuestros poderes ninjetti, en ese caso Tommy vendrás con nosotros, seras el sustituto de Zack-viendo que Tommy trago grueso-ahora hermano soy el que te lo dice, sin dudas, sin titubeo Tommy ese le dimos mortificaciones por monton, merece que los dos demos el todo por el todo por el

Tommy de una asintio

-Bien Leo, Andros, Carter, Cole , Conner y Mike están a cargo de todo-dice seriamente Jason-con el poder de nuestros espiritus podemos estar mas o menos tranquilo, pero esa Rita esa sutilmente se me apareció en sueño

Tommy y los demas abrieron sus ojos en shock

-Con razón me desperté de una mi yo adulto-dice nerviosamente el peque yo que fue abrazado precisamente por el Jason adulto-era horrible, ella es mas mala mi yo adulto, aunque no ha aumentado su poder, su odio si que ha crecido y eso no es nada bueno

Creeme peque que te entiendo perfectamente-dice suavemente Jason-ella no sabe de ti y es mejor que siga asi-suspirando continuo-quedate con nuestro sobertico, no te rindas peque ese va a volver, dare todo de mi para salvar a Zack

El pequeño asintio de inmediato

-Rita sabe que la hemos estado deteniendo-dice seriamente Jason señalando su brazo herido que angustio a Tommy-por lo que pueden ver ni en sueños esa dejara de ser peligrosa, espero chicos que con esto se den cuenta que esa va a volver mas furiosa que antes-suspiro cuando todos le daban la razón-mi peque yo tuviste esa herida pero el Tyranosaurio te la curo yo se lo pedi-su peque yo sonrio era tan adorable-en fin manténganse tranquilos pero sin descuidarse rangers,

-Confia en nosotros hermano-dice Mike-ahora dejanos a nosotros el resto pero cierto operador telefónico personal, ese si que te necesita con urgencia

Jason de una le dio la razón, su operador tan mal y tan devastado que se veía le dolia enormemente ver a Zack, asi por su estupidez de seguir huyendo su amigo esta como esta, jamas se perdonara darle dolores de cabeza por monton a Zack , jamas

-Mis rangers están listo?-pregunta Jason al ver que Tommy, Aisha, Zhane,Hayley y Billy asintieron continuo-bien Keiko es tu turno envianos a Eltar, esta vez Zachary Taylor como mi peque yo te lo dijo con nosotros si que te sacaste la lotería, vendrás con nosotros Zack te guste o no

Y con el poder de Keiko llegaron a Eltar, Aisha, Tommy y Billy se sorprendieron grandemente no recordaban que Eltar fuera asi, Jason suspiro debía de una bajar a los tres de la nube de ensueño

-Tommy, Billy, Aisha supongo que les sorprende ver a Eltar en todo su esplendor-dice seriamente Jason viendo que los tres asintieron-bien sin anestesia les digo de una ese Ninjo mintió en todo el planeta que los llevo jamas pero jamas fue Eltar en primer lugar, los espiritus que se le concedieron eran en parte reales es decir eran suyos por nombre pero su poder se perdió rápidamente porque nunca fueron los autenticos espiritus como tales

Silencio en el planeta, Jason, Hayley y Zhane miraban de reojo a sus compañeros, Jason se estaba preocupando ninguno de los tres decían nada

-Hermano un peso menos para nosotros-suspira tranquilamente Billy sonriendo cuando dejo a Jason totalmente fuera de base

-Billy tiene razón Jase-sonrie ampliamente Aisha también disfrutando ver el rostro sorprendido de su líder-es decir Jason no nos subestimes con solamente haberte secuestrado ya con eso para Tommy, Billy y yo con eso ya de una anticipamos que con ese hojalata cualquier cosa puede pasar

-Aisha esta en lo cierto babe aunque tu cara merece la pena-sonrie Tommy aunque trago grueso al ver la mirada furiosa de Jason

Base Lunar

-Sobertico de una no cuentes con mi Tommy para salvarte-dice el pequeño Jason mientra que Mike y los demas le daban la razón de una a su peque-no se como mi Tommy se las arregla para meter la pata a lo grande con mi yo adulto-suspirando continuo-mi Tommy esta tentando su suerte confía en mi sobertico andante si mi Tommy sigue asi con mi yo adulto, mas bien seras tu el que lo tengas que salvar a el

Todos de una le dieron nuevamente la razón a su peque, para Kira y los chicos ni entendían el poder de su mentor en meter la pata a lo grande con Jason, hasta para ellos era totalmente inconcebible eso

Tommy trago mas grueso su peque novio tampoco a el le estaba siendo de alguna ayuda al mirar a Jason de una supo que para variar volvió a meter la pata a lo grande con su novio

-Que tal si empezamos de una buena vez-dice Hayley-Jase se que de una quieres mandar al espacio a Tommy y yo de una te daría la mano-Tommy la miro fríamente-con lo que acabas de hacer no estas para reclamar nada-Tommy de una asintio-en fin pero Jason debemos salvar a Zack de inmediato

-Tienes razón mi Hayley-dice felizmente Jason mirando de reojo a su novio-bien Tommy como mi peque yo dijo sigue asi que será Zack que vuelva a la vida precisamente para salvarte a ti

Tommy solamente suspiro, Jason iba a dejar las cosas asi, es mas le iba a sonreir a su novio cuando sintieron un temblor

-Miren que tenemos aquí-dice fríamente una voz conocida por los power rangers,

Los cinco abrieron sus ojos en shock

-Jason finalmente nos volvemos a ver ranger rojo-dice fríamente la voz

-Goldar-dice furiosamente Jason-aparentemente tu ni como mosca deja de fastidiarnos a lo grande,

-Finalmente eres mio ranger rojo-dice felizmente Goldar-contigo en nuestro poder Rita despertara de una vez, y cuando suceda el universo entero será destruido por completo

Continuara….


	89. Chapter 89

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solamente poseo la historia**

En Eltar el verdadero planeta del bien, Jason , su novio Tommy junto a sus compañeros Zhane, Billy. Hayley y Aisha, estaban listo para salvar a su mejor amigo Zack Taylor el ranger negro original que estaba en grave peligro de morir luego que liberara todo su poder contra si mismo, aunque había presentado mejorías, incluso salio de la base lunar, aun asi lo que hizo le estaba pagando factura nuevamente, mas cuando no recibió en ningun momento calor proveniente de la versión de niño de diez años del propio Jason. Ahora su suerte realmente cambio para lo peor cuando tenían nada y nada menos que al mismísimo Goldar delante de ellos, nuevamente se suponía que todos los villanos estaban en Nemesis, y mas que todo como era posible que este maldito entrara a Eltar como si nada

-Presiento que cierta peli teñida tiene que ver con esto-susurra Jason para que solamente Tommy y los demas escuchen-ella o la imitación barata de rambo, esos dos no estarían tan campantes como se muestran si no fuera por esto

Tommy de una le dio la razón

-Entonces mi estimado Jason-sonrie fríamente Goldar-que tal si recordamos viejos tiempo según mis contactos, tu no tenias deseos de regresar parece que me equivoque

Jason, Tommy y los demas estaban furiosos era como obvio que esos tres, quizas no tanto Kimberly, pero Katherine y Rocky tuvieron mucho que ver

Base Lunar

-Bien debemos reconocer algo-dice roncamente el pequeño dándole mala espina a Kira y los demas-esos tres para morir esos si que están haciendo meritos, es mas con solamente su presencia todo el mundo ya lo quieren mandar al otro mundo sin boleto de regreso, al menos en ese sentido de fastidiarnos a lo grande esos si que van a la velocidad de la luz

-Sigue asi mi peque adorable-dice felizmente Kira-si que le compites a mi Trini

Jason adulto sonrio era verdad su peque si que seguía el camino a Trini

-Bien creo imbécil-dice fríamente Jason-que te dare gusto, quieres recordar Goldar, entonces recordemos las cientos de veces que te mandamos al cuerno-Tommy, chicos es hora

-Por supuesto babe-dice felizmente Tommy-es hora de dino morphosis

-Dino Brachiazord-grita Tommy

-Hombre Zack, finalmente te entiendo me duele hacer esto sin ti-susurra dolorosamente Jason pensando en su mejor amigo-bien chicos por nuestro sobertico vamos a la lucha, morphosis amigo

-Tigerzord-grita Zhane

-Pterodactyl-grita Hayley

-Triceratop-grita Billy

-Tigre Colmillo de Sable-grita Aisha

-Tyranosaurio-grita Jason

-Power Rangers-gritan todos a la vez en conjunto con Tommy, Jason tenia su antiguo traje ranger rojo

-Bien Goldar aquí nos tienes-dice furiosamente el ranger rojo original-no me hagas escena , se que me quieres mas a mi, pero no soy ningun idiota lastimaras a Tommy y mis amigos, y sobre mi cadáver eso pasara

-Creo que ya no eres tan ingenuo no Jason-dice fríamente el caballero negro-seguramente mis pupilos, eso si que hicieron lo que quisieron contigo-sonrio cuando vio a todos los rangers enfurecerse mas-vamos demuéstrenme de que están hechos power rangers

En ese sentido la lucha entre Goldar y los power rangers se dio inicio, Tommy reconocia nuevamente ese miserable es cada dia mas poderoso, aun siendo mega ranger negro dino trueno, Jason por el contrario solamente puso los ojos, ese imbécil aun no ha mostrado su verdadero poder, y ver como Tommy y los demas se esfuerzan a lo grande incluso con nuevos poderes es un hecho que debe regresar de inmediato, ninguno saben que ese maldito solamente esta jugando

Base Lunar

-Realmente ese miserable es poderoso-dice un preocupado Andros-de lejos se nota que ese aun pelea con facilidad, y Tommy con el resto incluso con el mismo Jason le esta costando a lo grande atacarlo

-Eso es verdad como Zack dijo-dice seriamente Damian-esta dirigiéndose a los cabecillas de cada equipo, misteriosamente teniendo en frente a Jason no lo ataca directamente, pero si que va por los demas especialmente por Zhane

Andros miraba con suma preocupación a la batalla era verdad Zhane era el mas perjudicado

-Mi Andros, mejor dicho mi hermano mayor por los momentos-dice alegremente el pequeño que sorprendio felizmente a Andros-voy a decir las cosas totalmente en serio y de una mi Andros prepárate porque a nadie especialmente a ti le va a gustar

Andros y los demas tragaron grueso su peque hermano no bromeaba por su seriedad no estaba bromeando, el pequeño suspiro esperaba que los demas especialmente su Tommy escuche lo que iba a decir, es lo que su yo adulto sabe de antemano

-En primera mis chicos y mis chicas Goldar no esta peleando en serio-dice rotundamente el pequeño mientra que todos ya se imaginaban ese escenario-el ni siquiera ha mostrado su verdadero poder, y cuando digo eso , esto incluye cuando mis rangers favoritos y mi Tommy tuvieron nuevos poderes, ni en ese momento el pelio de verdad

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando¡-exclaman todos a la vez

-Pienselo bien mis chicos y mis chicas-suspira tranquilamente el pequeño Jason-han visto en primera mano, en primera fila por imágenes todo el verdadero, autentico poder de Rita mas con lo que esta le hizo a mi yo adulto-viendo que todos asintieron-creen ustedes que esa estará desprotegida, asi como nosotros somos los guardianes de la justicia, asi como existen mentores como mi Zordon y demas-nuevamente suspiro-en el caso de Rita tiene a sus dos torres y un caballo a nivel del ajedrez, ella es la reina, Scorpina es el caballo, y las dos torres de una adivinen, son Zedd y Golder, mi Leo sabe de antemano que Zedd ese si que no fingio , ese si quería asesinarlos de una

-Eso es verdad-dice seriamente Leo-y de una entendí todo lo que nuestro peque y los demas han dicho hasta el cansancio, si Goldar es de una el guardian de Rita es mas que evidente que ese no es ninguna papita

-Si ven ese no se acerca a mi yo adulto, aun no le conviene-sonrie felizmente el pequeño-el no es perfecto mis chicos, es decir esta pecando de arrogante, no ve en ningun momento que mi yo adulto tampoco esta luchando en serio-en ese sentido todos se sorprendieron alegremente-es decir Goldar piensa que sus "pupilos" siguen afectando a mi yo adulto, espera tener su oportunidad a solas con el y eliminarlo de una-Karone y Andros se estremecieron-pero no ha visto que mi yo adulto ese si que esta jugando, no solo para proteger a mi Tommy y los demas, sino para no dejar ver su poder, porque si eso sucede ese miserable no dudara de perseguir a mi yo adulto hasta el lugar mas arrinconado del planeta, mi Tommy, y mi cerebrito son testigo de la obsesión mal sana que ese me tiene a mi

-Eso es verdad-dicen Tommy y Billy a la vez

Ambos rangers además de las chicas y el propio Zhane escucharon todo lo que dijo su peque, ese miserable no ha mostrado su poder, era mas que un hecho que todos pero todos los power rangers deben entrenar de inmediato con Keiko , con quien sea pero deben hacerlo

-No quiero que se angustien en ningun momento-susurra Jason adivinando los pensamientos de su pareja-Tommy creeme van por buen camino, y estoy tan pero tan orgulloso de todos especialmente de ti-Tommy sonrio-se que odias a muerte ser líder, comandar, sin embargo mi Falcon-sonriendo brillantemente-por mas increíble que sea Tommy se te ha dado el liderazgo de forma totalmente natural, ya no hay ni rastro de ese Tommy incomodo cuando empezaste como ranger blanco es mas Tommy, con nuestras altas y bajas con los dolores de cabeza que te he dado, estas siendo tu mismo como comandante sin siquiera darte cuenta de ello

Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock mas cuando Billy , Aisha, Hayley y Zhane concordaban con Jason

-Nuestros rangers favoritos han sido fundamentales para tu vida Tommy-dice seriamente Jason-incluso sin ellos proponerlo, viste , has visto como se han caído los cuatros con sus fuertes carácter, pero que se han unido y tu has sido su guía Falcon, no te mentire a todos pero a todos los rangers, le faltan mas entrenamiento de lejos, pero ellos tienen fe en si mismo, en nosotros, y se que también creen en mi-sonrio cuando Tommy asintio de una-entonces con todo esto mas viendo a Zack asi, me di cuenta somos familias Tommy saldremos de esto, al menos daremos de todo por que asi sea, me entendiste Falcon

-Perfectamente claro babe-dice felizmente el ranger negro dino trueno-tienes razón, todos lucharemos como familia salvaremos a la Tierra y el universo entero pase lo que pase

Base Lunar

-Sin animos de asustarte sobertico andante-dice de repente el pequeño mientra que los demas rangers suspiraron profundamente sabia que le iba a salir con una de sus cosas-pero mi yo adulto si que tiene material para ser psicólogo, ese con todo lo que ha vivido, como Trini ese si que te da su clase magistral de una, asi que sobertico si no quieres quedarte sin un trabajo menos mas te vale….pero mas te vale que despiertes de una buena vez

Nuevamente todos tragaron grueso al ver que un inconciente Zack volvió a estremecerse, su peque adorable, ese peque definitivamente no era nada bonito cuando esta en modo molesto

-Ese peque yo si que se me luce a lo grande-sonrie con orgullo Jason-bien Zhane se que es arriesgado lo que te pido, pero nosotros te seguiremos, pero quiero que luches de frente con Goldar, confía en mi, ese de lejos va exclusivamente detrás de ti

-No te preocupes hermano confía en mi-dice seriamente Zhane-es hora de mostrarme como soy

Jason asintio, sin embargo no lo dejaria lejos de su vista, sabia que Andros en la base lunar sufriría a lo grande si algo le sucediera a su pareja y mirando de reojo a Tommy si que lo entiende, no soportaría que le pasara algo malo a su pareja , moria de dolor sin Tommy, sonrio cuando su pareja le dio un suave apretón de mano. En ese momento nuevamente la lucha fuertemente comenzó, esta vez el miserable de Goldar se le estaba dificultando las cosas, y Jason sonrio sabiendo que esta vez ese imbécil bajo la guardia cosa que haría que se arrepentia de por vida, sin embargo ese maldito siempre ha jugado sucio esta vez no seria diferente, Goldar con su espada de muerte creo un terremoto que hizo que todos se cayera, pero luego llamo a las aves negras que cubrió a Jason y los demas

-Bien con eso , esos imbéciles estarán ocupados-sonrie maliciosamente Goldar-bien ranger blanco, es como obvio que eres el mas nuevo en este equipo-un adolorido Zhane lo miraba furiosamente-por favor los conozco tanto pero tanto ranger blanco que de una se que la ranger rosada y tu son los mas nuevos, pero la chica si que se sabe defender, tu por lo que veo aun sigues en pañales

-No lo escuches Zhane-grita fuertemente Jason-confia en mi manipular a los rangers era su pasatiempo favorito-Zhane miro que Tommy de una concordaba con su pareja

-Bien si piensas que estoy equivocado demuéstralo ranger blanco-dice fríamente Goldar mientra que Jason tenia un mal presentimiento-tu y yo a solas en estos momentos, aceptas o me tienes miedo

-Por supuesto que no tengo miedo-dice furiosamente Zhane-y por supuesto que acepto

Base Lunar

Andros estaba que iba personalmente a Eltar para el mismo matar a su pareja antes que el mismo Goldar, el de lejos ve que ese maldito le tendio una trampa y su novio cayo a la primera

-Confia en Zhane mi Andros-dice seriamente el pequeño Jason-creeme que a mi yo adulto no le hizo gracia que aceptara de una-suspirando continuo-pero por otro lado lo entiende, Zhane necesita con urgencia mi Andros mostrar su valia como ranger no solamente por ti para demostrarte que te ama-Andros se sorprendio pero sabia que su peque hermano siempre la pegaba-tambien como ranger sabiendo que sobertico, mi cerebrito, mi Hayley bella y mi Aisha adorada le llevan la delantera, necesita mostrarle que pueden contar con el para lo que sea y mi Andros-mirando a su hermano-creeme mi Tommy y mi yo adulto si que han estado en su situación ciento de veces, esos dos si que saben por lo que pasa Zhane

En Eltar Tommy de una le daba la razón a su peque novio, y Jason si que concordaba con su peque yo, era verdad les guste o no a los dos, Zhane tenia que pasar por eso, solamente asi podria liberar su propio poder además ya el le pido que hiciera eso, solamente que no conto que el maldito tenia sus mismos pensamientos. La lucha entre ambos era totalmente desigual dolorosamente Zhane estaba perdiendo y por mucho, Goldar era un magnifico oponente, daba los ataques directos el ranger blanco caia estrepitosamente al suelo.

Andros de una quería ir, pero Alpha le conto que para Eltar solamente debían tener autorización, y Goldar para la sorpresa de todos el maldito provenia precisamente del Eltar por eso pudo entrar, además el robot también asegura que los traidores ayudaron al mismo para llegar sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Andros casi llora de la impotencia suspiro aliviadamente al tener a Karone , Leo y TJ con el, pero dolia enormemente ver sufrir a lo grande a la persona que ama sin poder hacer nada en ese sentido respetaría a Tommy de por vida ese si que experto en ver sufrir a lo grande a su pareja.

En Eltar mientra Jason, Tommy luchaban con las aves negras que aumentaban de una el numero de la misma, Golder luchaba felizmente el patético ranger blanco no era digno de su lucha, pero en el momento justo le robaría la energía para su amada Rita, sin embargo Zhane sonrio , en ese momento saco su espada

-Bien ranger blanco finalmente te diste cuenta de mi existencia-dice sarcásticamente la espada Tommy suspiro ya sabia lo que le venia-Tommy Oliver en donde estes fíjate que finalmente hay alguien digno de mi

-Callate Sabah-dice un molesto Tommy-sinceramente Jason te amo con locura, pero porque diablo me diste a ese estúpido gato como mi zord y mi arma especial

-A mi no me mires Falcon-dice Jason sacudiendo la cabeza en negación-ciertamente libere al tigerzord, y diseñe tu traje pero adivina quien fue de la idea de tu espada especial dime Tommy el sarcasmo de Sabah no te he sumamente familiar

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando¡-exclama furiosamente Tommy-en serio Trini ya como el Tyranosaurio déjame de joder , ya mujer eres la única pero la única persona que le pateo el trasero a todos los power rangers con suma facilidad

_-Bien ahora quiero que mi Tommy bear no se olvide de mi de por vida-dice alegremente Trini mientra que Jason trago grueso pobre de Tommy ese con su amiga no pego ni una-mira esta espada que hice su nombre es Sabah y de una con ese, con esta hermosa, genial espada, con esa Tommy Oliver se recordara de mi por el resto de su vida_

Base Lunar

-Pobre de mi Tommy, pobre de nosotros-dice el pequeño Jason-seriamente mi dulce Trini queramos o no tienes nuestra palabra nadie pero nadie se olvidara de ti, menos sabiendo que nos tienes preparado la noche de pesadillas de por vida, descansa mi Trini, que mi Tommy y yo de lejos jamas pero jamas te olvidaremos

Tanto Tommy como el Jason adulto le daban la razón a su peque, su adorada amiga esa siempre pero siempre será recordaba, pero no podían decir mas porque una explosión se dio entre Goldar y Zhane

-Bien Sabah-dice alegremente el ranger blanco que aumentaba su poder para el shock de Goldar-ahora por los antiguos espíritu de los dinosaurios te libero poderoso Tigre blanco

En ese momento el inmenso tigre blanco, el tigerzord en persona hizo su aparición

-Bien Oliver de lo que te perdiste-sonrie sarcásticamente Sabah mas cuando Tommy lo miro mas furiosamente-en cuanto a ti caballero de hojalata veras que mi verdadero dueño ese si que es todo poderoso y no puro bla bla como cierta persona

Jason trago grueso su novio estaba mas que furioso y no precisamente con las aves negras, ese Tommy tampoco era bonito cuando estaba molesto

Base Lunar

-Mi Tommy es un chico malo y no precisamente por su lado malvado-dice alegremente el pequeño Jason-mi Tommy tan timido pero en realidad es toda una fiera quien lo diría , mi yo adulto si que esta de una suerte…ese

-Nada mas peque adorable-suplica una sonrojada Kira-creeme mi peque que ni mi adorada Trini apareciendo nuevamente, ni eso te supera, hoy pero hoy si que fue tu dia mi peque adorable

Todos los power rangers totalmente sonrojados asintieron…

¡Que rayos ve mi peque yo¡-exclama totalmente sonrojado Jason-en serio Tommy se que mi peque es rápido en aprender pero al paso que va ni siquiera quiero terminar la frase

-Te juro que no tengo idea babe-dice igualmente sonrojado Tommy-de una concuerdo con Kira, mi peque novio, hoy pero hoy si que fue su dia, ese si que volo mas que un cohete espacial

En ese momento para el alivio de todo el mundo, el traje de Zhane brillo de la misma manera que el autentico traje de Jason, además con su inmenso poder ataco de una a Goldar haciendo que este desaparezca nuevamente, pero todos sabían que ese volveria nuevamente, al menos están claro que ese si que era tremenda joyita, en ese sentido sin sus trajes siguieron caminando

-Bien Zhane aun falta liberar tu dinosaurio pero hermano estas al dia-dice alegremente Jason mientran caminaban –es decir tu potencial de lejos es el mismo que el de Zack, Aisha, Billy y Hayley, pero Keiko a solas te entrenara mas para que liberes a tu dinosaurio, ahora lo importante es ver nuestros espiritus ninjetti y de una son con ellos que lucharemos de ahora en adelante

Zhane y los demas asintieron , en ese momento llegaron a una entrada de un templo, Jason trago grueso ante el estaba un guerrero sumamente familiar Tommy de una lo iba a matar

-Parece que mi ex regreso a Eltar despues de todo-dice fríamente el guerrero mienta que Tommy y los demas no entendia nada hasta que noto que la mirada del guerrero se fijo en Jason y cabe decir que no le gusto sacar sus propias conclusiones, Zhane, Billy, Aisha y Hayley de una dieron paso atrás por instinto porque de una sabia que nada bueno iba a suceder la fría mirada de Tommy hacia un nervioso Jason se lo confirmaba

Base Lunar

-Olvidate de lo que te dije anteriormente sobertico-dice nerviosamente el pequeño Jason-la mala suerte mia y de mi yo adulto llego a proporciones inimaginables, es en serio de todos los guerreros que teníamos que encontrar tenia que ser un ex novio, sinceramente mi yo adulto si mi Tommy no nos mata en estos momentos es puro de milagro

-Bien Jason Lee Scott creo que tenemos algo de que hablar no te parece-dice fríamente Tommy

Continuara….


	90. Chapter 90

**Descargo de Responsabilidad : No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia…**

En la entrada de un templo del planeta Eltar, el silencio era escalofriante, Jason quería regresar a donde estaba, quería seguir siendo peque de por vida, quería desaparecer de una , la mirada que le estaba dando su pareja hacia que quisiera huir de una, pero suspiro debía ser sincero con Tommy además ya mas calmadamente no que la mirada de frialdad de Tommy no le atemorizaba, pero sinceramente en primer lugar no paso nada con ese guerrero y en segunda el propio Tommy no tiene pero ningun derecho a reclamarle nada, el si que se aguanto a lo grande a Kimberly y Katherine el si que sufrio demasiado al ver a Tommy con esas dos

Base Lunar

-Mi Tommy entiendo que te moleste saber que hubo un sábado antes que el domingo-dice seriamente el pequeño sin notar que dejo a todo el mundo en una sola pieza es mas Tommy de una quedo congelado que rayos ve su peque novio que no se da cuenta-pero de una antes que mi yo adulto te lo diga, con ese guerrero nada de nada su historia es de mi yo adulto para contar, pero mi Tommy de lejos eso lo que sientes ni es lo minimo que mi yo adulto y yo soportamos cuando te vimos con esas dos, en realidad para sufrir a lo grande y de gratis mi yo adulto y mi persona si que nos fuimos al infinito y mas alla

Tommy suspiro mas calmadamente en especial al ver que Jason le daba la razón a su peque yo

-Este guerrero se llama Mekias-comienza Jason-nos conocimos cuando Keiko me empezó a entrenar antes de la era Zeo-suspirando continuo-Zordon me había contado que sus poderes se estaban debilitando y que por ironias de la vida los que mas se estaban perdiendo eran los de Katherine y Rocky, y aun siendo migthy morphin eso si que era prácticamente mortal para el resto de los futuros power rangers

En ese sentido Tommy escuchaba atentamente, además su peque tenia razón lo que siente no es ni la cuarta parte que sintió Jason amándolo silenciosamente y encima de eso aguantar verlo con esas dos y para rematar hablándole de ellas hasta el cansancio, seriamente el como se comporto con Emily, el de una no se hubiera aguantado semejante tortura

-Me pidió que en caso de emergencia me preparara –continua tranquilamente el ranger rojo sonriéndole a su novio evidentemente Tommy entro en razón-cosa que no dude en hacerlo, nuevamente Tommy , chicos a todos en general Zordon estuvo conmigo ese si que se aguanto a lo grande mis errores, como mi peque dijo además de verlo como padre siempre será mi modelo a seguir, por lo tanto a ese nunca le fallare bajo ninguna circunstancia

Base Lunar

-Y yo te sigo mi yo adulto-dice seriamente el pequeño-mi Zordon si que se merece a lo grande nuestro amor y respeto, ese nunca se quejo, ni nos reclamo, mas bien con el pudimos ser tan abierto, ese si que se sabe nuestra historia, y aunque no tenga mis panquecas de chocolate en este momento, aun asi amo a mi Zordon

Jason sonrio su peque yo si que era fan de esas panquecas, y tenia mas que motivos para serlo su amada Trini se las dio, eso seria lo que mas atesoraría de ella, Tommy sonrio mas al ver la sonrisa de su pareja, y entendia esa nostalgia que sentía

-Y bueno cuando decidi entrenar-dice Jason-Zack y Trini como siempre me apoyaron por completo, decir que mi primer encuentro con Keiko era perfecto era un infierno Tommy, dale crédito a Zack hermano ese no exagera, esa Keiko bella, dulce y todo esa si que te da con todo sin dudarlo, tienes cuatro rangers temblando que me dan de una la razón-Tommy trago grueso al ver efectivamente que Zhane, Billy, Hayley y Aisha temblando estaban mas que de acuerdo con Jason-en medio de ese entrenamiento Mekias apareció en mi vida, hablamos de todos, incluso le hable de ti-Tommy se sorprendio mas cuando el guerrero lo miraba furiosamente ni idea del porque

Base Lunar

-Por las panquecas de chocolate-dice ronca y furiosamente el pequeño Jason-seriamente mi Tommy tu ceguera es de preocupación extrema-Tommy se estremeció su peque novio si que aprendio de una de Trini-no te da cuenta mi Tommy que Mekias te odia, no te soporta ese ni en pintura quiere nada contigo, porque mi yo adulto siempre le dejo claro sus sentimientos por ti , sinceramente mi Tommy , Trini si que la pego por millonésima vez si que necesitas lentes con urgencia

Todos los rangers para variar le daban totalmente la razón a su peque adorable, hasta ellos de lejos pero de lejos veian las ganas de ese guerrero de matar a Tommy y de una no entendían un carrizo como su mejor amigo y comandante no veía el porque sinceramente su líder si que necesita lentes con urgencia

-Bueno si me lo dices asi peque novio-dice nerviosamente Tommy de una lo entiendo por completo

-En fin para terminar esto-suspira Jason aunque agradecia las palabras a su peque yo, ese si que no se aguanta las tonterías de nadie, es mas ni el mismo se ha salvado-Mekias nos hicimos amigos, incluso pareja, pero era porque quería olvidarte como sea, tus llamadas con que de repente Katherine te atraía me mato, me hizo aterrizar de una-Tommy trago grueso recordando eso-y Mekias si vas a odiar a alguien que sea a mi no veas ni toques a Tommy bajo ninguna circunstancia y de una te dare las razones

El guerrero se esta enfureciendo

-Tommy es hombre hecho y derecho ese es capaz de defenderse Mekias confio en el con mi vida-dice fuertemente Jason-pero no busco aquí pelea , busco salvar a mi mejor amigo-mirando al guerrero-si quiere odiame a mi de por vida, pero Mekias no te mientas fui totalmente sincero no te di esperanza de mas, fuiste tu que insististe, lo intente de corazón lo hice, mi peque yo es testigo que quizas somos mas bueno que el mango maduro, pero con todas las cosas que no sucedieron en la vida, jamas pero jamas tenemos intenciones de lastimar a nadie

Base Lunar

-Asi es mi yo adulto-dice el pequeño-quizas ser tan bueno como el mango no nos ayude en la vida, pero mientra sigamos siendo los mismos, autenticos e idealistas, no dejaremos de ser felices a nuestra manera, somos como somos mi yo adulto a quien le guste perfecto y si no bueno cómanse sus perdenices y sean felices

Su Kira bella de inmediato lo beso, además que sus chicas lo abrazaron fuertemente, Jason sonrio era cierto, eran felices siendo ellos mismo, y por este guerrero no dejaria serlo

-Siendo asi ranger rojo-dice fríamente Mekias-pueden decir misa pero nadie pasara aquí, ese ranger negro se puede morir, total puede ser remplazado o no

Jason si que se enfurecio , de una fue el que le dio el golpe de su vida a ese idiota

-Te lo dije odiame a mi de por vida idiota-dice furiosamente Jason-pero Zack mi mejor amigo del alma, ese ya pago por mis estupideces, tu no seras una cuenta mas, o me dejas por las buenas entrar a buscar la espada, o de una te enfrentaras a seis ranger que precisamente por Zack están dispuesto hacer lo que sea, tu diras

En ese momento el guerrero sintió la furia de dichos jóvenes

-Bien de una quien de ustedes se enfrentaran de frente-dice seriamente Mekias-porque de una no dejare que nadie entre al templo bajo una circunstancia

-Yo lo hare-dice fríamente Billy sorprendiendo a Jason y los demas-hermano es mi turno por Zack, ese también conmigo se ha portado a la altura y una copia mal hecha de Pedro Picapiedra no me impedirá salvar a mi amigo

Jason sonriéndole le dio permiso

Base Lunar

-Kira Bella . mis chicas les doy un consejo-dice alegremente el pequeño mientra que Kira sonrio era fan a morir de su peque y sus cosas-si quieren buscar el amor de su vida, ni locas se fijen en los chicos con lentes, esos por muy pinta de inocentes que sean, esos llevan su lobo feroz por dentro, ese cerebrito mio si que me sorprende

-Peque por millonésima vez por favor-suspira profundamente Billy-en fin Triceratop, ranger azul migthy morphin

-Bien si me ganas ranger azul todos entraran-dice Mekias-pero si pierdes debes darme tu palabra que todos regresaran por donde vinieron y no pisaran jamas Eltar

-Te doy mi palabra-dice seriamente el ranger azul-creeme que no me rendiré en ningun momento no me ire de Eltar sin llevar la única posibilidad de salvar a Zack por completo

En ese momento la batalla de ambos guerreros empezó, Tommy se sorprendio a lo grande ese imbécil de Mekias si que era fuerte, no debía sentir celos, era estúpido pero ese si sigue viendo a Jason como lo hace de una ocupara el lugar de Billy , que parte de que Jason Scott es su pareja no entiende, precisamente Jason sonrio no diría en voz alta pero amaba ver a Tommy celoso no por venganza sino que se mostraba realmente que su pareja abiertamente le correspondia, otra parte se preocupaba por Billy, ese Mekias sigue siendo un dolor de cabeza como guerrero, era realmente fuerte en ese sentido su cerebrito debía cuidarse pero confiaba en Billy ese era mas fuerte de lo que aparenta.

Y para hacer valer sus palabras, Billy poco a poco se hacia mas fuertes, sus puños iban directo al guerrero, recordando a Andros, quizas no pueda ser mas rápido que los demas, pero usaría su propia debilidad como su fortaleza, el guerrero uso las lanzas contra el, en ese sentido se elevo….decidiendo usar su baculo

-Soy el ranger azul-dice seriamente Billy-el Triceratop es mi dino poder, soy el guardian de la naturaleza y la tierra, hiedras florales en acción

Y para la sorpresa de Mekias unas hiedras empezó a cubrir su cuerpo, el guerrero ´puso sus ojos seriamente ese ranger era torpe acaso unas simples hiedras lo detendría, pero abrió sus ojos en shock uso toda su fuerza y nada de nada

-Ahora Tormenta de hojas de robles-dice fuertemente Billy, el guerrero cayo con eso, esas hojas de hojas no tenían nada, eran afiladas que rompían todo su cuerpo, para bien o para mal el ranger azul migthy morphin obtuvo la victoria

-Entren de una vez-dice fríamente Mekias-y ranger rojo espero no volvernos a encontrar

Base Lunar

-Ay por favor-se queja fastidiosamente el pequeño Jason-nadie pero nadie acepta un no como respuesta, es decir mi yo adulto fue mas claro que el agua, ese no fue a doce corazones para decir que ama mi Tommy es de milagro-Jason suspiro ya con su yo pequeño no tenia caso llevarle la contraria-ademas suficiente castigo, tortura, dolor, e imbecilidad tenemos mi yo adulto, mi Tommy y mi persona con pulgarcita y la peli teñida, con esa tenemos mas que suficiente

En ese sentido Jason y Tommy de una le dieron la razón, con esas dos perras los dos tenían mas que suficientes, finalmente entraron y una sonriente Keiko les esperaba

-Bien mis rangers llegaron finalmente a su destino-sonrie felizmente Keiko-Goldar recibió ayuda no solamente de Katherine y Rocky-suspirando continuo-aparentemente el chico llamado Rick hijo del Comandante Sinclair guardián de Leo y los galácticos, ese fue el que permitio que Goldar entrara libremente aquí-Jason abrió sus ojos en shock, en la base lunar Leo y sus compañeros también-por eso rangers es esencial seguir escuchando a esos idiotas, ellos hicieron demasiado daño Jason no solamente a ti, sino a todos pero a todos los power rangers en general

Silencio Sepulcral

-Creeme Keiko que son mis pensamientos-suspira Jason-personas sin poderes comunes y corrientes algunas con odio encima y otras totalmente inocentes están involucrados en todo esto, y de una te doy mi palabra que antes de finalizar el juicio ataremos cabo todos, es mas esa Trini hasta ella esta alargando su venganza es precisamente para darnos cuenta, definitivamente cuando Tommy y yo vamos esa si que ya esta de regreso

Tommy de una le dio la razón, incluso el espíritu de su amiga, sabia algo mas ella quiere que todos pero todos abran los ojos aun mas, entonces el esperaría esta vez no defraudaría a su mejor amiga bajo ninguna circunstancia

Base Lunar

-Este juicio si que se fue directo al alargue mas que un partido de futbol-dice de repente el pequeño mientra que los rangers sonrieron resignadamente su peque ese nunca se da por vencido-con mas razón pienso mi Alpha-mirando el robot-que esos tres tienen algo mas bajo su manga, esos nos gritan a mi yo adulto , a todos lo que han hecho, pero delante de los ancianos se hacen los locos, es mas fingen que mis amados dinosaurios no son reales y esos incluso para comportarse como idiotas incluso asi esos siguen siendo peligrosos

En ese sentido todos pero todos le dieron la razón

-Es mas nuestro sobertico fue el golpe mortal para mi yo adulto-dice el pequeño mientra que su yo adulto le daba la razón-es mas sobertico no pudo mas, ese se canso y dolorosamente ese si que tiene razones, realmente mi yo adulto y mi persona con sobertico nos hemos lucido a lo grande y no precisamente para bien

Jason dolorosamente le daba la razón, ciertamente, oficialmente Zack siempre estuvo con el, pero el estaba mas ciego que Tommy que nunca lo vio o no le dio la gana de verlo

-Pero esas subidas y bajadas que tiene Zack-dice seriamente el peque-no es casualidad, algo le hizo pulgarcita porque esa era la que estaba mas cerca de sobertico, solamente con la espada de Odin podemos saber que le hizo esa a mi sobertico

Jason abrió sus ojos en shock, era verdad Kimberly le sonrio maliciosamente a Zack, ella le lanzo algo que nada ni nadie vio, y al mirar la furia de Tommy, Aisha, Billy, Hayley y Zhane los cinco le daban la razón a su peque yo, esa perra se atrevio a asesinar a Zack en sus propias narices

-Honestamente Keiko creo que para recuperar nuestros espiritus será despues-dice seriamente Jason tratando de calmarse-hombre Tommy creo que te hice

-De ninguna manera babe-dice firmemente Tommy algo mas calmado-no me hiciste perder el tiempo sabe que te acompañaría al fin del mundo si es necesario-Jason sonrio Tommy de una lo calmo sin saberlo-ademas Zack es mi mejor amigo por el estoy aquí también

-Siendo asi Jason ciertamente ninguno-dice seriamente Keiko-los cinco están furiosos en estos momentos, los espiritus no pueden percibir eso-sonrio cuando Jason y sus amigos asintieron-pero por otro lado ya Zack vendría como le corresponde asi que nadie perdió aquí-Tommy felizmente asintio esperaba que fuera su amigo en vez de el que estuviera aquí-siendo asi ven ranger rojo toma la espada de Odin

Jason de una subio unas escaleras y firmemente libero la espada, esta de una transformo a todos en power rangers de forma automática

-Jason deben ir de una-dice seriamente Keiko-el sol esta a punto de bajar y tu mas que nadie sabe lo que significa

Base Lunar

-Apurate mi yo adulto-dice entre lagrimas el pequeño al ver para la preocupación de todos que las maguinas de Zack mostraban disminución de sus signos-mi sobertico lo esta haciendo de nuevo mi yo adulto, ese no entiende que soy muy joven para recibir tanto susto, sobertico no te atrevas a morir nunca te lo perdonare

Kira lo abrazo , en ese momento su dulce peque lloro mas fuerte

-Yo tampoco se lo perdonare-dice fuertemente Jason que llego de una con Tommy y los demas-denme espacios todos, solamente mi peque yo déjenlo cerca-todos obedecieron-Tyranosaurio, Mastodonte están listo

**-Finalmente mocoso te acordaste que existimos**-dice el Tyranosaurio aunque trago grueso las miradas furiosas de ambos mocosos le decía que ninguno estaban para su chistes**-bien ya uno no puede bromear con sus mocosos hoy en dia, estoy listo mocoso adulto, Mastodonte**

**-Lo mismo Jason, ´ponte en frente de Zachary**-dice seriamente el Mastodonte**-alza la espada a la altura de tu pecho y de una Jason vas aguantar a lo grande lo que la espada absorba parte lo absorberás tu también, estas claro en ello**

-Lo estoy Mastodonte-dice seriamente Jason-no te preocupes por mi estare bien, Zack es el único que literalmente depende de un hilo, no perderé a mi mejor amigo, ya mi cuota de perder a mis seres queridos con Trini se me vencio para siempre

El pequeño le daba la razón , en ese momento ambos dinosaurios bajo sus guardianes empezaron a absorber y transmitir el poder de Jason a Zack y liberar el poder de Zack, en ese momento -

-Duele muchoooooo-se queja dolorosamente el pequeño Jason para la angustia de Tommy-tengo piquiñas por todo mi cuerpo , ahora tendre que lavarme con champu antipulga, mi mala suerte si que no tiene fecha de vencimiento

Tommy y los demas power rangers estaban totalmente en shock, en serio su peque aun sufriendo a lo grande le salía con la suya , pero se sorprendieron mas cuando Jason se rio pero rio felizmente, Tommy sonrio ese si que era su Jason su sonrisa era auténticamente real

-Sabes algo peque-dice felizmente Jason aunque por dentro sufria un infierno-habia olvidado reir de verdad, ser feliz, totalmente libre y viéndote se que eres feliz mi peque yo-el pequeño alegremente asintio-ya no tengo temor alguno en regresar oficialmente porque desde lejos Tommy se dedicara a ti , y porque mi pequeño Jason Lee Scott finalmente eres feliz

El pequeño lloro pero de felicidad su yo adulto estaba mas que preparado para regresar y el ya se sentía feliz realmente feliz, ambos Jason tenían el mismo pensamiento, estaban listo para dejar todo atrás, finalmente lo estaban. Tommy miro a los dos con alegría y felicidad su peque se notaba que sufria pero seguía con sus cosas, pero su Jason adulto ese si que brillaba, realmente veía feliz a Jason la única preocupación que evidentemente su pareja tenia era precisamente su peque novio, pero al darse cuenta que este era feliz, Jason finalmente se quito todo el peso de su pasado encima, ese si que esta listo para volver y el lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos

Continuara…


	91. Chapter 91

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers yo solo poseo la historia…..**

En las instalaciones de la Base Lunar, todos estaban viendo como Jason el ranger rojo original con la espada de Orion traída desde Eltar estaba tratando de salvar a su mejor amigo del alma el ranger negro original Zachary Taylor, en ese sentido todos pero todos estaban en la expectativa de lo que pueda pasar, el pequeño Jason la contraparte del Jason adulto, también sufria a lo grande pero aguantaría todo por su sobertico , lo amaba mucho sin sus cosas de corazón ese Zack si que se ha desvivido por el en todo, y bien que se lo agradeció con los enormes de cabeza que le ha dado, Jason adulto fríamente se dio cuenta, que esa pulgarcita le lanzo un virus bacterial a Zack, esa seguramente mediante Katherine sabia que Zack también tenia un espíritu, es mas cuando el como espíritu conto todo, seguramente esa y la pulgarcita han hecho planes desde entonces, y seguramente el Rocky no escapa de ellos. Suspiro ya no podía mas, trago grueso ahora quedaba en manos del mismo Zack

**-Lo hiciste perfecto Jason**-dice felizmente el Mastodonte**-ese Zachary si que te sigue los pasos en todo, pero seriamente poco a poco se esta regularizando todo, es mas puedo tocarlo sin alterar nada, ese despertara nuevamente y de una debe pero debe seguir en cama**

-No te preocupes mi amado Mastodonte-sonrie maliciosamente el pequeño Jason dándole escalofríos al Mastodonte incluso a su yo adulto-ese sobertico lo tengo en la mira , desde hoy y cuando despierte ese me tendrá mas pegado que una mariposa a una flor, y una abeja a su miel, en pocas palabras desde hoy sere la sombra de mi sobertico ese ni dormirá sin que yo diga palabra alguna

Todos pero todos se estremecieron definitivamente el peque no estaba bromeando, Tommy trago grueso al ver la sonrisa maliciosa de su Jason adulto este le daba libre albedrío a su peque novio, nuevamente pobre de Zack

-Bien Tommy de una la cosa con esos tres miserables es serio-dice Jason suspirando para corregirse porque de una sabia que su peque le iba a salir con sus cosas-mi peque yo tenia razón Kimberly delante de nuestros propios ojos intento asesinar a Zack

Tommy apretó los puños furiosamente ya presentia eso pero su pareja se lo acaba de confirmar

**-Es cierto mientra Jason absorbia el poder de Zachary-**dice seriamente el Tyranosaurio**-el Mastodonte y yo nos encargamos de purificarlo por completo, y la sorpresa que nos encontramos fue un virus bacterial de magia pero magia puramente negra y de una todos aquí ya sabemos que existe cierta bruja todopoderosa con ese poder por lo tanto**

-Esa maldita también trabajo para Rita-dice furiosamente Aisha viendo que el Tyranosaurio asintio-esa sabe mas de lo que aparenta, Jason tiene razón debemos atar los cabos de lo que no entendamos de una buena vez, esos tres están preparándose para algo grande y debemos detenerlo

-Es mas que eso piensa Ash-dice Jason-cuando se conto la historia del poder antiguo ella estaba en parte antes que Tommy la mandara a volar , pero Katherine si-Aisha fríamente asintio-esa sabe mas es decir sabe de nuestros espíritu, la magia que uso la pulgarcita proviene de la misma Rita que se la ingenio para neutralizar al Mastodonte, no puede destruirlo como tal, pero si hallo la forma de neutralizar sus poderes, te podrá imaginar todo lo que Katherine le canto a la bruja

-Pero mi yo adulto si un gallo canta mejor que la peli teñida, porque dices que esa canta-dice el pequeño-bueno si tiene a Rita como su amistad, es obvio que esa ni a Madonna llega, pobre de los vecinos que la escuchen chillar, esos si que no dormirán de por vida

Jason solamente sonrio incluso el de una se dio por vencido con su peque yo, Kira tenia estrellitas en sus ojos todo pero todo el dia su peque igualo a su adorada Trini ese si que le dio material de calidad por monton

-Tambien sumemos a Rocky-dice Jason-ese es otro que presiento que tiene mas que contar, pero como Billy dijo anteriormente , hay cosas que definitivamente no cuadran, además con lo del hijo del comandante de Leo ya es oficial esos querían destruir a todos pero todos los power rangers, la pregunta es que pretendían con eso, solamente el despertar de Rita o algo mas

-Debemos seguir pendiente de todo-dice Cole-si Goldar entro a Eltar con ayuda extra sea de esos tres o de alguien mas entonces no podemos seguir dando las cosas por sentados

Tommy y los demas de una le dieron la razón

-Hermano si que necesitamos entrenamiento con urgencia-dice Joel-por lo que vimos con ese Goldar, y lo contado por nuestro peque aun nos falta años luz con esos villanos

Hubo un nuevo asentimiento general

-Bien este caso como segundo al mando será mi primera orden-dice Jason-de una todos deben entrenar con Keiko, aunque me imagino que están dispuesto-todos asintieron-le volvi a pedir que los entrenara será aquí, afortunadamente Zordon hizo nuevas modificaciones sin que supieran cuando regrese en el juicio

Tommy y los otros abrieron sus ojos en shock pero asintieron confiaba en su pareja por completo

-Ella y sus compañeros les dara el entrenamiento de sus vidas-continua el ranger rojo-pero es sumamente necesario despues del final del juicio debemos descansar un dia completo no me engaño esa Trini ténganlo firmado mis amigos que esa nos dara el trauma de nuestras vida, con ella si que necesitaremos descansar con urgencia

Todos de una le daban la razón especialmente Tommy, Billy y Aisha los tres sabían de lejos que su mejor amiga esa si que se va a despedir a lo grande

-Despues llegara nuestro momento no mi peque yo-dice nostálgicamente Jason mientras que Tommy veía que su peque alegremente asentia-el y yo estaremos a solas sin ustedes, y Tommy ni siquieras tu te daras cuenta de mi regreso y de la partida del peque tiene que ser asi Falcon

Tommy a regañadientes asintio, no era justo como rayos iba a saber el y los demas cuando su peque novio se vaya

-Lo sabras mi Tommy-dice felizmente el pequeño-tu corazón y el de mis chicos y chicas de una sabran cuando será la ultima vez que me vean, pero además de eso estare en su corazón, y mi yo adulto ese si que te sorprenderá cuando regrese

Jason sonrio dándole la razón a su pequeño yo

-Bien luego-continua Jason-entrenaremos con los dinosaurios, ya saben eso no-Tommy felizmente le dio a entender que si-ellos escogerán los lugares para entrenarlos, aunque de una serán por el tipo de poder de cada uno, agua Zack, viento Hayley, Tierra Billy, Relampago Aisha, y el mio el fuego, con cada lugar de cada elemento ustedes recibieran mas poderes de lo que tienen confie en mi esa Rita cuando despierte no estará feliz de la vida

-Al menos me conformo que esa no se vea como Trini-dice una voz que nuevamente alegro a todo el mundo

-Mi sobertico andante finalmente despertaste-dice el pequeño que apurado casi se cae de la cama,Tommy y Jason de una lo levantaron-mi sobertico nunca pero nunca vuelvas hacerme eso , se que no te pago tus honorarios pero mírame sobertico soy mas pobre que tom sawyer compadécete de mi sobertico

Todos suspiraron profundamente pero Jason miraba que su amigo mas bien estaba feliz de que su peque saliera con sus cosas

-Ven aquí mi peque-dice suavemente Zack suspiro cuando el pequeño lloro-mi peque sabes que odio verte llorar, no me llores

-Pero me asústate sobertico andante-dice llorando el pequeño- esta vez casi ni la cuentas-Zack miraba que dolorosamente el Jason adulto le daba la razón-y dime que haremos sin ti mi sobertico, quien me da la atención personalizada, quien habla mas que el mismísimo Dr. Pool, quien comera mas que un elefante en pleno desarrollo dime quien sobertico

Jason no puedo evitar reir por lo bajo , lo ultimo que dijo su peque yo eso si que era la verdad mas grande que se supiera toda la tierra entera

-Hermano se nota de lejos tu felicidad por verme-dice fríamente Zack

-Tienes alguna idea de lo angustiado que estaba-responde de una Jason-tienes idea de lo loco que estoy al verte en una cama, ese peque que te esta llorando a lo grande soy yo-Zack trago grueso Jason adulto definitivamente molesto no era nada bonito- creeme que no tengo cara para reclamarte aun si esto suena a reclamo pero sinceramente Zack mi yo te lo acabas de decir casi no la cuentas estas vivo de milagro, no digas que no soy feliz por tu regreso eso jamas sobertico

El ranger negro solo alzo su otro brazo para abrazarlo, para su sorpresa el Jason adulto también lloro, Zack volvió a tragar grueso para que Jason que odia a llorar a muerte, ese este llorando abiertamente era un hecho estaba vivo de milagro, y las miradas entre lagrimas de Tommy, Billy, Aisha, es mas la cara angustiada de sus ranger favoritos se lo confirmaba

-Hermano lo siento hombre lo menos que quería era darte susto a la muerte-susurra Zack en el oído del Jason adulto aunque el pequeño obviamente escuchaba-cuando Sali de la base lunar, para hacerle una pista de esquiar al peque te doy mi palabra Jason que me sentía totalmente bien es mas el Mastodonte y Alpha son testigos incluso nuestro peque-Jason vio que su pequeño yo le daba la razón es mas el Mastodonte susurro que era verdad-entonces al rato de llegar sentí una electricidad en mi cuerpo y de una no supe nada de mi, ciertamente estaba conciente, pero incluso despierto me sentía en la luna

-Te creo hermano, realmente te creo-dice aun con lagrimas Jason-deja que Tommy también te abrace , ese me hara compañía con respecto a estar en deuda contigo de por vida

Zack solamente le sonrio y suspiro cuando Tommy también le lloro, seriamente no quería angustiar a sus dos mejores amigos con lo de Trini tienen mas que suficiente pero esto si pero definitivamente estaba fuera de su alcance

-Hermano como se lo dije a Jason, no quería preocuparte Tommy-susurra Zack al oído de Tommy-realmente quiero que sepas que siempre he estado y estare para ti para lo que seas sabes eso no

-Creeme que lo se hermano-dice mas calmadamente Tommy-creeme que esta vez si que veo totalmente claro el panorama, siempre seras mi mejor amigo del alma Zack, incluso si no te lo digo mucho creeme que siempre lo has sido

Zack le sonrio, mientra el peque se aferraba mas a el

-Dejame revisarte Zack-dice Alpha-Kira, Aisha ayúdenme a que ese este mas o menos levantado, también necesita fortalecer su cuerpo por completo

Las mencionadas acataron las ordenes, el robot chequeo por completo a Zack es mas hizo mas revisiones de lo que el ranger negro podía contar pero no dijo nada de lejos aun veía la preocupación de todos, y su peque abrazandose mas a el no ayudaba en nada, sonrio pensando en su peque

-Hey peque es un hecho no-dice de repente Zack mientra el pequeño Jason fruncia el ceño-si que me saque la lotería contigo, te escuche mi peque, tus amenazas si que son de primera

-Verdad que si mi sobertico andante-dice alegremente el pequeño-y eso que no recibi clases personalizadas de nuestra Trini, con esa si que hubiera aprendido todo de una

Zack para la sorpresa del pequeño sonrio y le beso la frente, el pequeño no mintió si que se le iba a pegar como Lapa, pero Jason adulto lo entendia por completo, era la primera vez que su peque veía a alquien que se preocupaba de corazón por el en peligro, y el mas que nadie sabe lo que el temor que sigue teniendo su peque porque obviamente es el mismo temor que el siente

-Debo volver a donde estoy-dice Jason-seguramente el juicio se reanudara mañana, de una debemos como Keiko dijo escuchar a esos tres, ya mas o menos tenemos claro esto, definitivamente una quieren destruir todos los power rangers, en segunda quieren despertar a Rita, ellos mas que despertarla quieren controlarla para ser ellos lo que controlen todo, creo que de lejos esos dejaron por completo su humanidad en el rincón mas lejano del universo, es lo que al menos percibo yo

-Y de una pensamos lo mismo hermano-dice seriamente Carter-Alpha nosotros no podemos volver a nuestros lugares, además que no queremos en este momento la base lunar es nuestro hogar, pero Leo, Cole y yo podemos contactarnos con nuestros mentores

-Por supuesto que pueden Carter-dice firmemente Alpha

-Ellos mas que nadie no darán un informe completo de lo que esta sucediendo actualmente-continua el ranger rojo a la velocidad de la luz-ademas Leo tu comandante debe saber lo que hizo su hijo, esto trae consecuencia, ese chico puede o tristemente ese si que es lacayo de nuestros enemigos debes hablar con el

-De una dalo por hecho Carter-suspira Leo-seriamente Mike vi que ese chico que apareció de la nada nunca tuvo pinta de bueno-Mike suspiro tristemente-se que confiaste en el por ser hijo de nuestro comandante, te entiendo hermano y siento lastima por nuestro comandante, pero los chicos y yo de lejos veíamos que ese chico nos daría problema y hemos aquí

Mike suspiro cuando Kai, Damian, Kendrix y Maya le daban la razón a su líder

-Mi yo adulto tenemos membrecías de por vida-dice de repente y roncamente el pequeño mientra que Jason ya sabia lo que le venia-es que nuestro Mike creyo fielmente en una persona y esta la defraudo y mi yo adulto no nos engañemos para confiar y ser traicionados tu y yo si que somos expertos en la materia, es mas una compañía que hiciéramos no estaría nada mal

Jason solamente le beso la frente

-Sigue asi mi peque yo-dice felizmente Jason-es como obvio que tus pilas si que duran y duran-Tommy sonriendo le daba la razón su peque novio si que se ha lucido a lo grande esta semana-mientra sonrias y salgas con tus cosas yo estare bien, gracias peque, porque finalmente me di cuenta, que tenia motivos para decir que no puedo mas, pero también tengo motivos para seguir-lo ultimo lo dijo mirando de reojo a Tommy que le sonrio de vuelta-en fin peque gracias por todo siempre te amare mi peque yo

-Y yo a ti mi yo adulto-dice felizmente el pequeño abrazando a Jason-muchas gracias por darme este pedazo de felicidad que te correspondia a ti, realmente me ire feliz y especialmente en paz mi yo adulto te quiero mucho

Jason volvió a llorar pero esta vez era de felicidad, su peque era realmente feliz y eso era lo que mas quería, Tommy y los demas solamente eran expectadores, el ranger negro dino trueno era feliz realmente feliz su peque novio y su novio adulto estaban por primera vez en todo este tiempo realmente felices, se notaba a lo lejos y eso si que le alegraba el dia a el, además miro a Zack que sonreía al ver a los dos Jason, ese es otro que debería recompensarle a lo grande, al igual que Jason cayo en estado catatónico pensando únicamente en lo que Rocky, Kat, Kimberly le hicieron, Tanya y Adam se salvaron a la rayita pero ya no era lo mismo, y Justin ese si que se gano su perdón , le demostró a el, y al mundo entero lo mucho que crecio, pero el vivio dia a dia pensando en el dolor de la traición y al igual que su pareja, mando un carrizo a Zack cuando este si que se dedico a lo grande en apoyarlo por completo, no mintió finalmente pero finalmente el ya veía todo claramente, es mas estaba mas que listo para seguir comandando el equipo, y lo haría fielmente a si mismo como lo ha hecho hasta los momentos

Continuara…..


	92. Chapter 92

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solamente poseo la historia**

En las instalaciones de la base lunar, un nuevo dia llego, en la sala de enfermería Zack Taylor suspiro profundamente su pequeño Jason no bromeaba en nada ese si que literalmente se pego a el, es decir durmieron juntos, aunque sonrio su peque se esforzaba para mantenerse despierto y seguir vigilándolo ese si que se tomo muy en serio de tenerlo en la mira , pero estaba feliz de verdad que su peque era tan adorable en todo especialmente dormido, suspiro debio haber estado tan pero tan mal para que tanto Jason como Tommy los dos se le hayan derrumbado frente a sus ojos, hablando del segundo ese mas calmado estaba llegando y sonrio cuando vio a su peque con el

-Hermano mi peque novio si que se tomo en serio ser tu sombra-dice felizmente Tommy viendo que Zack felizmente asintio-dime como te sientes Zack, y de una la verdad, nada de que no quieres preocuparme, confía en mi con Jason peque y adulto con esos dos tengo mas que suficiente

-Diria que con esos dos tenemos una verdadera ganga hermano-sonrie felizmente el ranger negro original-esta vez con total pero total sinceridad Tommy, animos de hablar tengo, pero hermano para levantarme y caminar ni que me inviten a una fiesta de una tengo animos, y desde ya te debes dar una idea hermano

Tommy trago grueso su mejor amigo estaba totalmente siendo sincero, de lejos se notaba que seguía delicado, pero comparado con anoche que ahí si que les dio el susto del año, realmente hablaría con Jason oficialmente los dos si que le deben a lo grande a Zack

-Mi sobertico andante-dice felizmente el pequeño Jason que despertó-buenos días sobertico y mi Tommy-Tommy le beso la frente como siempre-dime sobertico conmigo dormiste de lujo, sinceramente sobertico como tu sombra personal que soy siéntete como la persona mas afortunada del universo entero

Zack y Tommy suspiraron profundamente tan temprano y ya su peque empezó, nuevamente ese si que tiene batería recargable, aunque Zack sonrio y le beso la frente de la misma manera que Tommy lo hizo

-Mi peque ya empezaste-sonrie felizmente Kira-seguramente batiras tu propio record, porque sinceramente estos días han sido totalmente tuyo mi peque si que te sobresaliste de lejos

Tommy fue el primero que le dio la razón, su peque mas que todo ese si que ha hecho del juicio mas que entretenido

-Tommy ya Aisha y yo venimos del hospital-dice seriamente Billy sorprendiendo a Tommy-en primera hermano ve la hora ya es mas de la mañana-Tommy vio su reloj era cierto-en segunda con lo de Trini me di cuenta que debemos estar pendiente de su padre-Tommy asintio-sin tristeza hermano el sigue mas o menos igual aun no reacciona pero ya no esta entumbado, al menos respira por su propia cuenta

-Es cierto como también es cierto-dice furiosamente Aisha-que esa vieja interesada de su ex sigue en la misma-Tommy se enfurecio esa vieja si que lo tiene hasta la coronilla-exige la presencia de Jason a como de lugar, según ella, Jason por venganza ayudo a Viper para destruir su casa

Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock, en serio sino era pulgarcita, era la peli teñida pero esa mujer si que le esta haciendo competencia a esas dos

-Ahora mi yo adulto resulta ser el vengador en persona-dice un furioso pequeño Jason-porque no nos dejan fastidiarnos la vida a lo grande, créanme que mi yo adulto ese si que paso la de Cain , soy prueba de ello, porque demonios no lo dejan en paz

-Tranquilo mi peque –dice Zack que abrazo a su peque para calmarlo cosa que Tommy agradeció su peque novio como su Jason adulto de una ya estaba mas que harto-confia en mi peque esa vieja tiene cuentas pendientes no solo por tu yo adulto, esa si que hizo lo imposible o sea hacer sufrir a Trini y creeme que eso si que no he olvidado, esa con Tommy, Billy, Aisha, y mi persona, esa si que se saco su numero

El pequeño mas alegre vio que Tommy, Aisha, Billy le daban totalmente la razón

-Es mas peque-dice suavemente Zack-Tommy de una cuando me sienta listo aun con el juicio, incluso con los villanos , aun asi hermano los cuatro pero los cuatros le daremos el susto a esa vieja, sinceramente no hicimos nada por Jason con cierta personas, pero que me condenen si dejo a esa señora feliz de la vida con todo lo que ha hecho

-Mis mismos pensamientos hermano-dice seriamente Tommy-dejaremos a Leo, Andros y Carter con los demas estar pendiente de la situación, pero como tu esa vieja no seguirá feliz de la vida, esa si que se arrepentirá haber hecho sufrir a mi mejor amiga, con Trini como Jason mi paciencia si que se me agoto

Todos nuevamente le dieron la razón, en ese momento

-Carter el padre de Danna esta en línea-dice Alpha-quiere hablar con ustedes dice que es urgente

-Alpha puede hacer que la señal se transmita aquí-dice Carter-es necesario que todos estemos enterado de lo que el Capitan Reagan quiera decirnos

-Bien conocere el padre de mi Danna Bella-dice felizmente el pequeño mientra que Danna de una lo beso su peque si que era lo mas adorable-esperenme aquí-baja de su cama-debo arreglarme a diferencia de mi sobertico andante mi persona si sabe que debe estar presentable en ocasiones especiales como esta

Diciendo eso con ayuda de Alpha se fue a cambiar, Zack ya sabia lo que le venia, Tommy y los demas de una se rieron a lo grande

-Seriamente Jason se que lo hace a propósito-murmura Zack viendo que Tommy no entendia-hermano se honesto hasta tu sabe que cierta persona adulta le dio pase gratis al peque para molestarme ese Jason como Trini no quiere perder ni una

Suspiro cuando la sonrisa de Tommy fue su mayor respuesta, en ese momento Alpha trajo nuevamente a su peque, que se veía lindo, pequeño short cortos azul marino y una camisa de anime, Tommy se acostó con el , el pequeño sonreía felizmente por tener a su Tommy con el

-Carter, power rangers en general Danna querida-dice el Capitan Mitchell-me alegro que finalmente me pueda comunicar con ustedes-viendo que Carter y sus compañeros asintieron-ciudad acuática ha estado bien dentro de lo que cabe, pero han desaparecido grandes lotes de sustancias toxicas sumamente peligrosa para el medio ambiente y la salud de las personas

-Ahora hasta son agentes bioquímicos sin ser certificados-dice de repente el pequeño Jason que dejo fuera de base al Capitan-sinceramente esa loca de Rita si que esta al dia con los villanos del Capitan Planeta, lo que significa que nuestros uniformes deben estar punta en blanco, aunque aquí hay detergente por monton nada de que preocuparse

Nuevamente el Capitan Reagan estaba sin palabras mas cuando todos pero todos los power rangers se rieron a lo grande, la cosa es bastante seria aunque sean jóvenes no deberían estar tranquilo , pero el peque miro seriamente al señor

-Se que piensa que no debemos reírnos aunque reírnos nos beneficia para la salud-dice seriamente el pequeño-pero papa de mi Danna Bella con todo el respeto que un muy humilde niño o sea el mas pobre que Peter Pan le puedo decir algo-Danna se rio la cara de su padre era todo un poema es mas de una le tomo la foto-sabemos siempre hemos sabido cuando asumimos ser un power ranger la responsabilidad que conlleva, todos de una amamos ser ranger de por vida

El hombre mayor vio que su hija y los demas concordaban seriamente con el peque

-La cosa no es que si se toma en serio o no la situación actual de la tierra-dice seriamente el pequeño-creanme papa de mi Danna Bella haremos de todo para salvar el universo entero confie en mi humilde palabra que humilde es lo que soy por monton-el Capitan sonrio al ver a su hija sonriendo felizmente al pequeño-lo que nos pasa es que tenemos tres molestias, fastidios, errores , los chicles quedan corto con esos tres, en resumen papa de mi Danna Bella, hay tres molestia de primera que a todos pero a todos nos sacaron de nuestras casillas, nuestra paciencia con esos se nos fue de vacaciones para nunca mas volver

Y el Capitan Mitchell estaba en shock cuando Carter en conjunto al que debería ser el comandante de los power rangers Tommy levantaron al pequeño para honrarlo mientra que todos los rangers aplaudían enormemente, y veía a su hija tomarle foto por cada esquina, es mas las demas chicas gritaban felizmente

-Mi peque adorable esta vez si que te luciste-dice felizmente Kira-mi peque en este momento tu si que le ganas a todos incluyendo a mi amada Trini y eso es mucho que decir

-Mi peque novio realmente nadie puede contigo-dice felizmente Tommy-Capitan Mitchell soy Tommy ranger negro dino trueno comandante de todos los power rangers-viendo que el padre de Danna asintio-aunque usted no lo crea mi peque novio tiene razón, es decir créanme de antemano sabemos lo que pasa, en realidad esto apenas esta comenzando, los villanos seguirán mas fuerte

-Es verdad Capitan-continua Carter-esas sustancia que nos cuenta que desaparecio de una fue Zendaya no, esa fue la que la robo

-Si asi es Carter-dice seriamente el Capitan-esa chica si que cambio es sumamente poderosa, envio a mas de uno de los nuestros al hospital

-Y eso no te debe sorprender papa-dice Danna-es decir tu nos advertiste a todos acerca de la historia de Rita, ahora es evidente que se esta cumpliendo todo con respecto a ella, ya nosotros de una sabemos un poco de su poder y estamos vivos es precisamente por Jason el ranger rojo original-suspirando continuo-y mi peque adorable papa es su versión mas joven

-En realidad Zordon en ese sentido nos conto-dice el Capitan Mitchell-es decir cada mentor, o guardian de ustedes además de saber que Rita puede despertar , también sabemos lo que le sucedió al ranger rojo , aunque estoy totalmente impresionado contigo pequeño

-Espero que sea para bien-dice el pequeño-aunque conociendo la suerte que mi yo adulto y mi persona nos gastamos, es ver para no creer, de todas maneras mucho gusto papa de mi Danna Bella, su hija es muy dulce conmigo, usted se saco la lotería con ella, aunque ojo cierto ranger azul—Chad trago grueso su peque no podía saber nada-no me haga caso papa de mi Danna bella a veces veo cosas de mas, incluso siento que tengo el poder de mis rayos X no mi Chad

Nadie entendia nada menos el nerviosismo de Chad y el sonrojo de Danna, pero Carter, Leo , Zack y Tommy de una si lo notaron y la sonrisa maliciosa del peque era su respuesta, Tommy suspiro cualquier futura pareja de los power rangers definitivamente no estaban a salvo de su peque novio, ese si que tenia un radar para ver mas alla

-Por su puesto pequeño-sonrie el padre de Danna que hace siglos noto la conexión entre el ranger azul y su hija solamente esperaban que esos dos dieran el paso finalmente-siendo asi Tommy supongo que saben o tienen alguna idea de porque secuestraron esas sustancia

-Es para mejorar sus discípulos Capitan-dice Billy-soy Billy el ranger azul origina-suspirando continuo-hice análisis de las aves que nos atacaron en Eltar, como nuestro peque dijo tienen veneno, específicamente arsenico-Tommy y los demas abrieron sus ojos en shock-es mas Justin, TJ, Damian, Aisha y yo analizamos los androides, los robot y los nuevos demonios de sombra y esos no están nada ilesos

-Los demonios-dice Aisha-son en su totalidad materia pura, esencia de magia negra, no proviene de Rita, pero si de esa tal Viper que esa sigue ganándose puntos con nosotros-Tommy fríamente entendio la referencia esa loca destruyo la casa de su Trini, esa si que no vivirá mas para contarlo-se multiplica, y sus ataques a cualquier persona roban energía que almacenan en sus respectivos cinturones, y ya sabemos de una a donde, mejor dicho para quien se va esa energía

Todos asintieron

-En cuento a los androides-dice TJ-como nuestro peque dijo, su material es proveniente directamente de Eltar, y algo no cuadra porque creemos que Goldar no había pisado el planeta desde su regreso a la tierra, salvo a su enfrentamiento Tommy-suspirando continuo-supongo que un misterio mas, en fin los androides se le da mas tiempo de vida y capacidad de aguantar nuestros ataques

-Ademas de ellos mismos reconstruise-prosigue Damian-con respecto a los robot estos están capacitados para cambiar a entidades humanas como los antiguos patrulleros, pero esos si que hacen su papel de clones perfectos-suspirando continuo-es decir si deciden ser humanos créanme que será una aguja en un pajar para nosotros poder identificarlos

Todos suspiraron profundamente

-Pero mi Damian-sonrie alegremente el pequeño-la razón porque yo detecte a los nuevos poderes de esas cosas, o como los villanos lo mejoraron fue precisamente por mi Keiko-Aisha, Billy, Hayley, Zhane y Hayley no entendían eso-ella esta entrenando a los mighty morphin exceptuando a mi cuñado digo Zhane-Tommy suspiro al ver nuevamente a Zhane y Andros sonrojados en serio que nadie pero nadie se salva de su peque novio-en fin a mis cuatros primeros chicos los entrenan para unirse a los espiritus y si cierto sobertico andante hubiera estado mas atento a sus entrenamiento no hubiera estado a punto de hacerle una visita a mi Trini de forma permanente me escuchas sobertico andante

Todos se volvieron a estremecer por completo en especial el aludido, seriamente su peque si que estaba para no llevarle la contraria cosa que ni loco haría semejante estupidez

-Seriamente sobertico cada espíritu que tenemos los cinco-dice muy seriamente el pequeño que tenia la atención de todos-no es cosa de juego Zack, es la pura esencia de esos antiguos dinosaurios que llegaron a la tierra, aunque mi yo adulto y mi persona fastidiamos a lo grande a mi Tyranosaurio jamas pero jamas abusamos de su poder, siempre le damos respeto en ese sentido

**-En ese sentido de una lo resconozco**-dice el Tyranosaurio que dejo sin aliento al Capitan Mitchell**-con este peque mocoso y muy especialmente con su yo adulto con los dos si que me saque la lotería, pero Taylor lo que te dice el peque es verdad Jason jamas pero jamas uso mi poder para su propio beneficio, es mas soy yo que lo libero porque ese mocoso se arriesga de mas, además-**suspirando continuo—**creo que Aisha lo sintió cuando despertó al Colmillo de Sable, pero Taylor lo que el peque quiere que entiendas que Keiko quiere que los cuatro de ustedes se unan con los espíritus de una forma tal que no haya diferencia alguna entre dinosaurio y humano, como no viste eso, tu propio poder te afecto mas de la cuenta, espero que Aisha, Billy y Hayley si que se tomen en serio lo que acabo de decir**

Los tres mencionados asintieron

**-En el caso de los demas rangers para darle mas confianza y fuerza en su luchas les adelantare**-continua el Tyranosaurio**-cada equipo con Keiko y los guerreros deben aceptar su entrenamiento como los mighty morphin, en el caso de los galácticos, deben unirse con sus bestias galácticas interior ser uno con su animal, esos le darán nuevas habilidades, espaciales ustedes son realmente únicos porque se unirán con cada planeta que forma el sistema solar incluyendo al mismo Sol**

Andros y los demas abrieron sus ojos en shock

**-Velocidad de la luz-**dice el Mastodonte que reviso a su guardian**-ustedes también como los mighty morphin controlaran los elementos, solo que los mighty tienen la potestad de invocar por completo su poder, pero el fuego, agua, aire, rayo y tierra le darán a ustedes nuevas armas, nuevos zord y demas**

El padre de Danna estaba que se caia al suelo de la impresión, aunque Alpha en voz baja se digno a responder sus dudas silenciosas ya que todos incluso su hija estaban atento a lo mencionado por los dinosaurios

**-Los rangers fuerza salvaje ustedes tienen ventaja en ese sentido**-dice Pterodactyl**-ya saben comunicarse con su animal interior, pero aun asi le falta ese paso final cuando lo hagan nuevos animales despertaran dentro de ustedes**-suspirando continuo**-y los dinosaurios Kira y Eithan el Triceratop y yo mas adelante les daremos de nuestro poder, ya que ustedes descienden de nosotros, Conner también el Tyranosaurio, en el caso de Tommy, el Mastodonte puede hacerlo, y creo que el Colmillo de Sable con Trent, pero eso debe suceder mientran entrenan seriamente con Keiko y demas, seriamente Jason ese si que se aguanto todo tipo de entrenamiento sin ninguna quejadera**

-Es que mi yo adulto es un chico malo mi amada Pterodactyl-sonrie alegremente mientra que el Pterodactyl, Tommy , los demas ranger y los otros dinosaurios tragaron grueso ahora con que le saldría el pequeño-seguramente mi yo adulto en su otra vida era CoolMacool ese si que ama el peligro

-Mi peque novio por millonésima vez por favor-suspira profundamente Tommy ni su Jason adulto se escapa de su pequeño yo, ese peque novio, ese si que era un caso perdido

-En fin mi sobertico, mi Tommy y chicos en general-dice seriamente el pequeño-en toda la parte positiva de esto delante del papa de mi Danna bella-sonriendo al Capitan Mitchell-lo bueno de esto es la familia que somos en estos momentos, somos fuertes unidos realmente , nos contamos entre los unos a los otros , esos villanos nos llevan cierta delantera pero esos también saben que en cualquier momento como meteoro y su mac 5 le podemos dar alcance y sobrepasarlo, pero a su vez tristemente

Tommy odiaba verlo triste nuevamente

-Tristemente esta situación de emergencia mi Tommy-dice el pequeño Jason-se debe a tres personas, no me engaño mi Tommy, sobertico y mis chicos y mis chicas bellas, se que esa Rita en cualquier momento su versión original haría su aparición, pero dolorosamente tres personas que nos separaron mi Tommy, seis años sin estar juntos-Tommy lo abrazo y le besaba la frente entendia por completo a su peque novio-seis sin nuestra Trini, luego mi Andros se enfrento a mi Karone y hasta en ello se que esos tuvieron que ver, en resumen tres de nosotros que aparentemente por su ambicion y odio desmedido por esos tres estamos como estamos

Todos le daban la razón, especialmente Tommy, esos malditos, esos desgraciados tuvieron que ver con todo, no solamente la muerte de Trini que con solo eso el ya los quería matar de una, sino que ayudaron por año a los villanos y encima le hicieron la vida un infierno a su amado, esto tenia que terminar

-Por eso papa de mi Danna bella-dice el pequeño teniendo la atención del Capitan-creanme nuevamente lucharemos con todo para salvar el universo, todos amamos la tierra, pero para eso debemos estar totalmente enfocados y con esos tres vivos y coleando no podemos hacerlo-el capitán vio que su hija fue la primera de todos en darle la razón-por eso es definitivo que en ese juicio esos tres desaparezcan de nuestra vida, merecemos luchar por la tierra felices entre nosotros y especialmente mi dulce Trini esa se merece descansar de una buena y bendita vez

Continuara…


	93. Chapter 93

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Ranger, yo solo poseo la historia**

Despues de conversar mas seriamente con el Capitan Mitchell mentor de los power rangers a la velocidad de la luz, Tommy Oliver y los demas se transportaron de inmediato al castillo, el juicio se reiniciaría de forma inmediata lo cual el agradece de corazón, ya quería que este juicio termine de una buena vez no por el juicio en si en realidad el y sus compañeros conversaron acerca del mismo y reconocen que la sabiduría de cada anciano y como se ha desarrollado el juicio es lo mejor, pero sinceramente ya están hasta los limites de cada impertinencia de esos tres se alegro enormemente de ver a su pareja adulta esperándolos

-Sinceramente-suspira Jason-es inaudito, increíble pero dire que me saque mi numero conmigo mismo, en serio Tommy es que mi peque yo tiene baterías doble AA, ese si que dura y dura

Tommy sonrio mas, al menos su Jason adulto también probo de su propia medicina, como Zack dijo es como obvio que su pareja adulta le dio cuerda a su peque novio solo que no conto que hasta el seria victima de su peque novio

-En realidad soy feliz mientra mi peque yo siga con sus cosas incluso conmigo-dice alegremente Jason-supongo que no sabes porque llegue mas temprano aun cuando Zack esta bien-Tommy asintio era verdad estaba feliz de tenerlo nuevamente pero era temprano-el Tyranosaurio les dijo que no me perdería la muerte de esos tres verdad-sonriendo maliciosamente-pues llego la hora mi Falcon la etapa, pero verdadera etapa final del juicio comenzara, es mas ustedes verán que porque este juicio se da cada mil años

Tommy y los demas con la excepción de Andros, Karone y Maya que al igual que Jason percibían que ya se estaba cercando lo bueno, con respecto al resto se estremecieron por completo

Base Lunar

-Sobertico tenemos puestos en primera fila-dice alegremente el pequeño Jason-como diría mi dulce Trini preparémonos para escuchar esta terrorífica historia , ahora si mi sobertico andante esto si que se puso bueno

-Peque tu si que no dejas para nadie-dice alegremente Zack que ya de una se acostumbro a las cosas de su peque-tienes razón hasta yo veo desde aquí que hoy todo pero todo será diferente

Tommy suspiro su peque novio como Jason dijo ese si que tiene pilas AA para rato, aunque incluso Zack percibia que hoy seria totalmente diferente

-Ya ate los cabos que faltaban Falcon-dice seriamente Jason-en Illinois Leo , Maya deben comunicarse de forma urgente con su comandante-viendo a Leo y Maya-ahí en su planeta esta uno de los objetos oscuros de Rita-todos abrieron sus ojos en shock-es mas de una Tommy, Kimberly, Katherine y Rocky son los guardianes de cada uno de ellos

Nuevamente silencio sepulcral

-El espejo de la muerte es uno de esos nueve objetos que percibo que saben de su existencia-dice seriamente Jason-viendo que Tommy asintio-con ese espejo Rita absorbio por completo la energía de los neufratas antes que Trakeena destruyera el planeta-Tommy, Leo tragaron grueso-es mas Illinois como planeta en si se estaba consumiendo poco a poco, Leo al igual que Tommy y yo hermano le debes a lo grande a Zack, solamente Leo, solamente el poder del espíritu de un dinosaurio puede destruir el objeto, ese espejo por el poder de Zack ya no es servible para Rita pero si para los otros villanos

Todos estaban atentos

-No hay peligro alguno para el Comandante Sinclair-dice el ranger rojo-diganle que ubiquen el espejo como sea y lo transporte afuera de la base lunar, Zack no puede forzarse ese es otro que de una esta de vacaciones, me estoy haciendo escuchar Zachary Taylor

Base Lunar

-Sin animos de asustarte mas sobertico-dice con un nudo en la garganta el pequeño Jason-confia en mi que conozco como nadie a mi yo adulto, ese si que no se anda con rodeos sobertico, es mas incluso hablo en nombre de mi Tommy que mi yo adulto molesto definitivamente no es nada pero nada bonito

Tommy de una le dio la razón a su peque novio, la mirada de frialdad de Jason adulto era mas que un hecho que esta vez le convenia a Zack obedecer a Jason por completo, porque ni el lo salvaría que su pareja le de la paliza de su vida

-En Reeside-dice Jason-hay nuevos huevos de dinosaurios, que son de una sus nuevos zord Tommy, están el ceratosaurus, el giganotosaurius, el eoraptor. El aerodactylus, y el megalosaurius, pero también en las minas remotas están otros objetos de Rita-Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock-el cofre de la muerte donde se liberan monstruos que ya hemos vencidos pero resucitan con todos sus poderes intactos, el anillo de nibelungo que presiento que Zedd lo quiere a como de lugar, y la diadema , con esa Rita la uso para controlarte Tommy, fue con esa cosa que ella te convirtió en el ranger verde malvado

Kira, Conner, Trent y Eithan abrieron sus ojos en shock, de una veía a su mentor mas blanco que un papel, Jason de una sostuvo a Tommy sabia que esta parte de su vida , su pareja seguía doliéndole, asi que fue que lo abrazo tratando de calmarlo sonrio pensando en un recuerdo que tuvieron con Trini

_-Sabes Tommy porque no eres protagonista de un drama televisivo-suspira Trini-se que te sigues culpando por tu pasado como ranger malvado pero no te das cuenta que incluso con eso te hace ser la persona que eres_

_Casi se golpea a si misma en serio que porque carrizo Tommy Oliver no entiende las cosas de una buena vez_

_-Por millonésima vez Tommy Oliver necesitas lentes con urgencia-dice fríamente Trini que para variar estremecio por completo a Tommy en serio que con Trini si que no pega una-entiendelo de una buena vez Oliver, sin esa parte malvada que fue creada , que no eras tu, pero esa parte te ha hecho lo que eres mi Tommy, me mata que no veas que eres un joven extraordinario leal, justo y sincero y personas asi son pocas , aunque eso de ser mártir ya sabemos quien te gana y de calle_

_Cierto ranger rojo suspiro sabiendo que lo ultimo hacia alusión directamente a su persona, no es que la sonrisa maliciosa de su amiga no lo dejara suficientemente claro, al menos calmo a Tommy, por su risa sabia que su mejor amigo estaba bien_

-Lo siento Jase te amo y todo-sonrie felizmente Tommy dándole mala espina a Jason-pero de lejos reconozco que esa Trini como siempre la pego para ser mártir mi Jase tu me ganas y de calle

Base Lunar

-Sobertico andante-dice de repente el pequeño Jason mientra que Zack y Alpha suspiraron ya sabia lo que les venia-si ser el mas mártir del universo ganara uno dinero, ya mi yo adulto seria dueño de un planeta entero, hasta yo mismo me doy crédito, para sufrir y sacrificarnos por el mundo entero hasta en ello mi yo adulto si que se va al infinito y mas alla

Jason suspiro cuando Tommy y los demas se rieron pero su peque novio tenia razón, es mas su peque como Kira dijo esta semana si que esta brillando mas que el mismo oro

**-Sabes algo mi mocoso adulto**-sonrie maliciosamente el Tyranosaurio dándole mala espina a Jason**-ni entiendo esa mala suerte que te gasta Jason Scott incluso tu peque yo , incluso ese te sale con la suya, sincerémonos mocoso adulto con el peque es un hecho que necesitas limpieza espiritual con urgencia**

-Callate-susurra sonrojadamente Jason-una palabra y risa de tu parte Tommy Oliver y desde ya Conner, Kira, Trent y Eithan deberán buscarse otro mentor, porque se quedara sin el que tiene , nos hacemos entender

El silencio de su pareja fue su mayor respuesta

Base Lunar

-Mi Tommy piensa que tiene mas vidas que un gato-dice sorprendidamente el pequeño haciendo que Zack y Alpha sonrieran esta vez Tommy para variar metio la pata con Jason-es que no entiendo su afán de sacar de sus casillas a mi yo adulto, seriamente mi Tommy mi yo adulto será viudo por sus propias manos, porque si sigues asi el de una te mandara al otro mundo sin boleto de regreso

Tommy trago grueso cuando su Jason adulto sonrio fríamente dándole la razón a su peque novio, Leo y los demas suspiraron profundamente ellos como su peque tampoco entendia la mania de su comandante de fastidiar a su pareja , de verdad que no lo entendían

-**En fin ya los acusados están aquí**-sonrie maliciosamente el Tyranosaurio**-y como mi mocoso adulto les conto rangers, esta vez será la ultima vez que puedan conversar abiertamente o escuchar sus estupideces a monton, despues serán enviados a lo mas lejos de la galaxia, y de una cierta ranger amarillo original esa si que esta lista para recibirlo mocoso**-temblando lo que hizo que Jason tragara grueso que diablo tiene Trini preparado para que incluso hacer temblar a su Tyranosaurio**-de una mocoso, se que has sido traumados por tus bellos padres, pero mocoso aun asi esos incluso están en pañales prepárate Jason porque tu adorada Trini Kwuan esa si que te dara el trauma de tu vida mocoso**

Jason volvió a tragar grueso estaba pensando mejor las cosas, porque diablo volvió esa Trini esa nunca dejo de cumplir con lo que prometia, y desde el incidente con Zack esa juro que les daría la bienvenida de su vida a esos tres y su propio espíritu se lo confirma , en serio podria soportar ser traumado por millonésima vez por Trini, Tommy también pensaba lo mismo porque no se quedo en la base lunar con su peque novio, por muy comandante que sea de los power rangers, eso no era nada comparado con ser traumado de por vida por Trini, es mas que seguro que esa si que botara la casa por la ventana

Base Lunar

-De una sobertico me duermo nuevamente contigo-dice nerviosamente el pequeño Jason-mi Tyranosaurio bob esponja esta temblando mi sobertico dije temblando te puedes dar una idea de lo que nuestra Trini piensa hacer-Zack lo abrazaba pero tenia los mismos pensamientos que su peque-esa Trini, no se ira de aquí hasta traumar a toda la galaxia entera, es mas esa no descansara hasta lograrlo

-Creeme peque que Alpha y yo si que estamos totalmente de acuerdo contigo-dice nerviosamente Zack, mientra que un tembloroso Alpha concordaba con el

**-Bien acusados listos para sus defensas finales**-dice fríamente el Triceratop**-creanme que esa ranger amarillo espiritual o no esa si que es de temer, aun asi todos pero todos aquí lo escucharemos empiecen nuevamente**

-Bien repitiremos lo que hemos dicho hasta el cansancio-dice Katherine-ninguno de los tres nos arrepentimos de nuestras acciones, era fundamental para nosotros deshacernos de Jason Lee Scott-suspirando continuo-no ven que Tommy por muy comandante que sea perdió el norte por esa escoria

-Con respecto a lo que se nos acusa falsamente-dice Rocky-ninguno de los tres hemos actuado contra los demas equipos es la primera vez que los hemos vistos, mas bien ellos han sido implacables con nosotros especialmente el equipo de Tommy, en serio hermano reacciona de una vez

Base Lunar

-No le digas hermano a mi Tommy imitación barata de Rambo con botox-dice un molesto pequeño Jason-no son celos porque mi Tommy ama de verdad a mi yo adulto, es decir el nos ama a los dos-Jason sonrio cuando Tommy le sonreía dándole la razón a su peque yo-lo digo por mi sobertico no menti ese literalmente me tiene como su sombra incluso sus derechos como hermano de mi Tommy y mi yo adulto los voy a defender estamos claros

Jason adulto, Tommy , los ranger en general especialmente el propio Zack tragaron grueso su peque era como Trini, o sea ese si que se tomaba en serio lo que promete

-No veo porque somos juzgados-dice Kimberly-Tommy no me arrepiento de lo que hice, realmente te ame Tommy, no entiendes que esa escoria te esta llevando a la oscuridad

Base Lunar

-Sobertico al largo historial de lo que supuestamente es mi yo adulto-dice de repente el pequeño-sumale al caballero oscuro de las guerras de las galaxias, sinceramente mi yo adulto no dejas para nadie

-Peque yo por enésima vez por favor-suspira profundamente Jason

Tommy nuevamente le sonrio, era bastante entretenido ver a su pareja molesta precisamente consigo mismo

-Realmente merezco ser nuevamente el ranger rojo-dice seriamente Rocky-es mas de una tendre mis poderes sino por las buenas serán por las malas,

Diciendo eso ataco de sorpresa a Jason, pero fue Tommy que se interpuso entre los dos

-Tommyyyyyyyyyy-grita dolorosamente Jason al ver a su pareja totalmente inconciente

Base Lunar

-Mi Tommy sobertico-dice llorando el pequeño que fue abrazado por Zack-esa imitación barata de rambo lastimo a mi Tommy, el no puede morir, no puede dejarnos mi yo adulto moriría mi sobertico

-Calmate mi peque Tommy estará bien, debe estarlo-dice en voz baja Zack pero mentalmente le angustiaba ver a Tommy totalmente inconciente

-Doc reacciona-dice angustiadamente Conner-sin ofender doc pero mas te vale que despierte o te juro que te daremos mas dolores de cabeza de lo que te hemos dado

-Despierta Tommy-dice igualmente preocupada Kira-reacciona doc, esto no es gracioso Tommy si nos quieres dar un susto de una ganaste, mas te vale que despierte doc

Jason miraba a su pareja no reaccionaba, empezó a llorar, si Tommy o por todos los cielos si Tommy no despierta como su peque yo dijo el moriría sin la persona que ama no quería seguir viviendo

**-Mocoso confía en nosotros Oliver esta bien**-dice el Tyranosaurio aliviando a todos por completo**-nos imaginamos que esos imbéciles lo harian de nuevo primero Zack, por ser tu mejor amigo, y Tommy por ser tu pareja, pero de una ya anticipamos que esos querían golpearte por donde mas te duele, Tommy es inmune al veneno que lanzo ese imbécil, mira ya esta reaccionando**

-Hey cuando quieres eres como bob esponja-dice felizmente Jason mientra que el Tyranosaurio suspiro-pero en serio Rex de corazón , aun fastidiándote gracias por elegirme, gracias por estar conmigo y mil gracias por salvarlo tu mas que nadie sabe lo mucho que lo amo y lo necesito conmigo

El Tyranosaurio asintio, en ese momento Tommy abrió sus ojos

-Hey babe estoy aquí no llores Jase-dice suavemente Tommy levantándose un poco para limpiar las lagrimas de Jason-te dije que siempre estaría contigo se que te culpas de una Jase pero te repito te perdi una vez no te perderé de nuevo bajo ninguna circunstancia

Jason solamente lo abrazo firmemente, para saber que era real, estaba aquí, completamente bien sano y salvo

-Doc en serio una como esa y no la cuenta-dice seriamente Trent abrazando a Tommy

Tommy abrazo a sus cuatros dolores de cabeza, iba a decir algo cuando nuevamente los ancianos hicieron su aparición

-Bien acusados en ver de defenderse-sonrie Cristal-hicieron todo lo contrario, atentaron contra ambos ranger negros, tanto Zack Taylor como Tommy Oliver, y seguramente piensan que han ganado para fastidiarnos a lo grande, pero incluso lo que han hecho ya habíamos anticipado eso, sus intentos de asesinato no, pero por lo demas si

-Con ustedes tenemos nuevas armas para luchar contra Zedd-dice felizmente Orion-aprendimos todos de una por cada acción, rangers Zordon le contara todo pero todo créannos que podemos derrotar a Rita al menos esa no la tendrá nada fácil

Jason sonrio también se imaginaba que los ancianos aprovecharían a lo máximo toda esta situación

Base Lunar

-Con mi Tommy de regreso al ruedo-dice alegremente el pequeño que alivio a Zack y Alpha el pobre estaba tan angustiado-es hora sobertico acompáñenme a esta triste historia, porque mi sobertico ya siento el ambiente escalofriante desde aquí-tragando grueso-esa esta aquí mi sobertico , sálvense quien pueda mi Trini finalmente hara su gran pero gran aparición

El pequeño se aferro a Zack con su vida, el ranger negro trago grueso su peque tenia razón ella esta aquí, y algo le dice que con lo de Tommy esa no esta precisamente feliz

Y era cierto todo nuevamente estaba oscuro, y Jason sabia de una que ella estaba aquí, sentía su presencia, su aura y de una su aura no era precisamente feliz

**-Finalmente sean todos invitados formalmente al espectáculo del terror del siglo**-dice escalofriantemente el espíritu de la ranger amarillo original Trini Kwuan-**ahora ninguno especialmente cierto dolor de cabeza ni se le ocurra a levantarse de su silla me hice entender Jason**-Jason de una asintio sigue en la misma, esa si que lo conoce de una adivino sus intenciones de huir y como siempre le dio el alto de su vida**-en fin finalmente todo esta listo, hoy pero hoy finalmente veremos como tres arrogantes , miserables , hijos de su madre, hijos del mismísimo satanas, dejaran este mundo para nunca mas volver**

Lo ultimo lo dijo escalofriantemente que hizo que todos pero todos se estremecieran por completo, Kira estaba grabando todo esto entre su adorada Trini y su adorable peque ella será millonaria de por vida, Tommy suspiro de lejos adivinando los pensamientos de su estudiante…en ese momento todos vieron como los tres acusados desaparecieron, y en ese momento Jason, Tommy, Billy y Aisha tragaron grueso, ya de una sabían que este dia será el mas largo de su vida, en serio los cuatros querían salir huyendo de una, pero la mirada que le daba el espíritu les decía se mueven un solo centímetro y ninguno vivirán para contarlo

Base Lunar

-Mi sobertico déjame completamente tapado-dice temblorosamente el pequeño-no quiero ver nada sobertico, ya cambie de idea quiero seguir cuerdo y mi Trini es la reina de quitarle la cordura a todo el mundo, esa hasta eso lo hace con suma facilidad

-Mi mismo pensamientos peque-dice Zack abrazando a su peque para calmarlo pero el que necesita ser calmado con urgencia era el, esa Trini esa si que los traumara de por vida

**-Tyranosaurio, Mastodonte, Pterodactyl y Triceratops-**dice escalofriantemente el espíritu de la ranger amarillo, los espiritus de una tragaron grueso**-sientanse felices de ser bendecidos de por vida, porque gracias a mi humilde persona, su fama de ser los mas terroríficos seres se mantendrán de por vida, yo me encargue de que su imagen sigan intachable**

Los mencionados no sabían si era bueno eso o no pero abrieron sus ojos en shock al ver a pulgarcita corriendo prácticamente por su vida, siendo perseguida por varios Tyranosaurios

**-Sabes Trini Kwuan**-dice felizmente el Tyranosaurio dándole mala espina a Jason**-ademas de tu retoño Kira, creeme Kwuan que a partir de hoy sere tu fan de por vida, con esto te ganaste mi respeto de por vida**

-¡-Tienes que estar bromeando¡-exclaman los dos Jason a la vez

Pero todos abrieron sus ojos en terror, Katherine gritaba de horror a ver los cadáveres humanos y de animales persiguiéndola, quería huir de ahí era el propio infierno, en cuanto a Rocky este también esta siendo perseguido nada mas y nada menos por los Mastodontes, los Colmillos de Sable, Los Triceratops y los Pterodactyl, seriamente para Tommy esto fue el punto culminante de ser traumado de por vida, se arrodilla de una Trini Kwuan esa si que se supero si volviera a la vida Hollywood debía de contratarla de una, esa para actriz de terror era la mejor, y con su sonrisa escalofriante sabia que este terrorífico dia seguirá siendo el dia mas largo de su vida

Continuara…..


	94. Chapter 94

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solamente poseo la historia**

Finalmente el terror empezó en el hemiciclo del Juicio Sagrado de Eltar, cuando los ancianos del concilio iban a enviar a los acusados a su destino final, resulta que el espíritu de la reina del terror Trini Kwuan nuevamente hizo su aparición y esta vez de forma definitiva para el terror de Jason y sus compañeros masculinos, porque prácticamente las rangers femeninas esas estaban que hacían fiesta ahí mismo, Tommy volvió a tragar grueso al ver la sonrisa escalofriante de su mejor amiga , seriamente esa si que se supera en todo lo que hace, especialmente en cuanto a traumar a las personas de por vida se refiere, hoy definitivamente no dormirá, es mas seguramente no dormirá en toda una semana entera ya de una lo da por hecho.

**-Bien ahora mis amados invitados**-dice terroríficamente el espíritu de la primera ranger amarillo**-disfruten de la primera muerte, yo artísticamente la titulo. La Muerte de la Pulgarcita, Una Muerte prácticamente desde siglos anunciada, asi que que comiencen el show**

Jason realmente quería, salir corriendo, Tommy de una quería hacerle compañía y no solamente por ser pareja, con solo el bendito titulo con solo eso ya esa para variar los traumos de por vida. En ese momento nuevamente con Kimberly estaba estaba totalmente sucia y prácticamente aterrorizada, los Tyranosaurios aparentemente habían desaparecidos, pero esta vez no se engañaba, esta vez era realista todo lo que le dijeron era malditamente verdad, los miserables dinosaurios eran reales y mas real era el espíritu de Trini Kwuan y conociéndola como la conoce esa se va asegurar que su muerte sea sumamente dolorosa

**-Bien mi estimada Kim finalmente pisaste suelo**-dice fríamente el espíritu de Trini**-no he descansado mi amada Kimberly, mis dolores de cabeza, mis grandes dolores de cabeza siguen en la misma en no déjame descansar , pero esta vez finalmente sus neuronas funcionaron y decidieron dejarme ir verdad mis dolores de cabeza**

Los power rangers en general veian como Jason y Tommy asentían de forma automática, esa ranger amarilla original si que tenia a esos dos totalmente dominados

**-En fin para dar tu despedida final como te lo mereces**-dice fríamente Trini-**decidi que no hay tragedia en el mundo sin música, me inspire en Choopen, y mientras mueres dolorosa pero especialmente lentamente, seguiremos con esta triste historia**

En ese momento la música de Choopen se inicio , asi como se inicio nuevamente la persecución de la ex ranger rosada, nuevamente los Tyranosaurios casi pisándola y lanzándole llamas, la chica gritaba auxilio repetidamente y nada de nada, despues de los dinosaurios, les toco el turno de los zombis que finalmente la atraparon, los ranger masculinos querían huir, Kira estaba que sentía vivir en el universo mas deseado, su adorada Trini mas que su clase magistral , le estaba dictando un total doctorado , con esto ella si que seria feliz de por vida. Tommy suspiro por enésima vez esa Kira mas que nunca le seguirá los pasos a Trini

-Hombre hermano esto ya es mas que un trauma-dice temblorosamente Billy-lo siento Jase no me pidas que entrene de inmediato, con esto necesitare un psiquiatra con urgencia

-Hermano si quiere me anota a mi también-dice nerviosamente Jason-se supone que estoy mas que listo para regresar, pero con esto ya no estoy seguro si regresare cuerdo, porque como mi peque yo dijo hasta quitarnos la cordura , hasta ello Trini definitivamente es una especialista en la materia

Todos de una le dieron la razón, Tommy miraba al espíritu mientra esa seguía sonriendo fríamente el no tendrá paz en su vida, esa de lejos si que lo trauma con suma facilidad. En ese momento imágenes de Kimberly como rangers pasaron para el dolor del primer equipo, es decir Jason, Tommy y Billy, despues vieron las reuniones de esta con Katherine y con Rocky, mas adelante imágenes de sus reuniones con Trakeena, Jason apretó los puños al ver cuando ella les llego de sorpresa en Suiza, Tommy le dio un apretón para calmarlo, aunque con todo lo que miro de esa perra, saco varias conclusiones , buenas y malas, mas malas sobre todo, nunca fue sincera, siempre supo los sentimientos de Jason por el y viceversa, además de que naturalmente fingio ser victima de ataques de Rita y Zedd cuando en dichos ataques mas bien ella les informaba de todos los movimientos de los power ranger

-Supongo Falcon que también sacaste tus conclusiones-dice seriamente Jason mientra que Tommy asintio-chicos creo que en el caso de Kimberly fue un peon mas para las ambiciones de Rita, pero mas que todo fue peon de la misma Katherine, porque esa peli teñida hasta le doy crédito esa si que no tenia un pelo de tonto en buscar la forma de destruirme y acabar con el legado de los power rangers confie en mi con este terror que de una no olvidare de por vida, con esto al menos podemos pisar tierra con esos tres

-Al menos nuestra millonésima trauma de por vida por parte de Trini-suspira Tommy supongo que valdra la pena, hasta yo se que esos siguen ocultando algo y Jase tiene razón detrás de esos tres Kat es la del cerebro esa siempre se supo ir con cuidado

En ese momento abrieron sus ojos en shock los zombies estaban literalmente jugando con el cuerpo de Kimberly que gritaba de terror, cada uno, pero cada uno la herían con una filada navaja, en cualquier momento despedazarían a Kimberly

Base Lunar

-No me dejes ver nada sobertico-dice casi llorando el pequeño-te lo suplico, te lo imploro, te lo ruego en el caso contrario de mi yo adulto, lo que me quede aquí de tiempo quiero estar cuerdo sobertico, es decir quiero seguir sabiendo que me llamo Jason porque por el camino que va nuestra Trini, no te asuste si pierdo la memoria por completo

-Creeme peque que estas en tu derecho en estar asi-dice temblorosamente Zack protegiendo con todo a su peque-si te sirve de algo peque Alpha y yo si que queremos tener amnesia en estos momentos, los dos si queremos olvidarnos de todo pero de todo peque

-Creele a tu sobertico peque-dice temblorosamente Alpha que siempre con Trini siente que será el primer robot del universo en tener un infarto fulminante

Jason trago grueso pobre de su yo pequeño ese si que esta de los nervios, ese si que su mala suerte lo persigue bastante tuvo con ser traumado por sus "adorables" padres para encima de eso venir al futuro para ser un poco feliz pero en vez de eso su mejor amiga se ha dedicado en traumarlo de por vida, es oficial con su peque muerto de los nervios con ese se da cuenta que si necesita una limpieza espiritual con urgencia. Tommy también sentía lastima por su peque novio, de lejos el pobre ya esta aterrorizado y solamente siente terror al escuchar los gritos de Kimberly si la viera como esta en estos momentos, si que perdería a su peque novio para siempre

-¡Chicas tengo esto ya en youtube¡-exclama alegremente Kira dejando a Tommy y los demas rangers masculinos en total shock-Tommy solamente piensan que es una película de terror cosa que de lejos lo es-Tommy si que le dio la razón en ese sentido-volviendo al punto ya hay mas de cinco millones de reproducciones en quince minutos, mi Trini si sique asi además del terror será también la reina del youtube

Todas las chicas gritaban emocionadas, mientra que los rangers masculinos estaban totalmente impactados, seriamente que clase de gente disfruta con el dolor ajeno, aunque no se mentían inclusos traumados de por vida todos ellos pero todos si que disfrutaban a lo grande ver a esos tres pagando con sangre todo el daño que hicieron

**-Siguiente parte de mi historia de terror**-dice fríamente el espíritu de la ranger amarillo original**-la rueda de la infortunia, es decir pulgarcita girara , girara y girara y deberá rezar que mis zombies no tengan puntería…..´pues si la llegaran atinar, mi pulgarcita dejaria de ser pulgarcita por el resto de su vida**

Nuevamente Jason se estremecio en serio porque ella no acaba con esos tres de una buena vez, es a el, que le esta haciendo sufrir dolorosamente y ella lo sabe, porque le sonreía maliciosamente, esa Trini no quiere perder ni una. En ese momento una traumada Kimberly seguía gritando , entonces la rueda empezó a girar ahora eran los zombies con cabeza de pescado que se reian escalofriantemente a costa de ella, la chica estaba a una pulgada de perder por completo su mente

**-Esto es sin duda el mejor espectáculo del universo**-dice felizmente el Tyranosaurio mientra que Jason suspiro ni tenia caso llevarle la contraria**-seriamente Kwuan si que has hecho de tu despedida el acontecimiento del año, te doy mi palabra del rey del terror que como parejas nos entendemos a la perfeccion**

Todos pero todos los power rangers pusieron los ojos, Jason miraba fríamente a su espíritu, el esta siendo cada minuto, cada segundo traumado con suma facilidad por Trini y este feliz de la vida, pero sonrio cuando regrese su Tyranosaurio bob esponja, ese también va a sentir en carne propia lo mucho que entreno, cabe decir que el Tyranosaurio no tenia idea porque carrizo se estremecio por completo, nuevamente el terror se hizo presente no es que dejara de ser una noche realmente terrorífica, le clavaron uno de los puñales a una de las piernas de Kimberly y su grito de terror, fue tal que estremecieron a todos los asistente al juicio en el hemiciclo

**-Y el mundo gira y gira y mi adorada pulgarcita grita que grita**-dice alegremente el espíritu de la joven asiática**-y esto va para largo sigue mi pulgarcita que mientras mas grita mas mis dulces zombies te atinan, y el mundo gira y gira y sigue girando**

En ese momento otro puñal, otro grito se escucho y todas las rangers femeninas con palomita de maíz y todo disfrutaban a lo grande ver el sufrimiento de Kimberly Hart, Jason no el percibia que Billy, Tommy y Aisha aun traumados no dejaban de mirarla de forma hasta maliciosa, pero el no, y no entendia porque carajo seguía sufriendo por Kimberly, esa si estuviera en su lugar armaria una fiesta y cantaría felizmente de la vida, pero el nada de nada, llego esta mañana dispuesto a disfrutar de este momento, pero a la hora de la verdad es todo lo contrario

-Hermano lo dijiste antes-dice en voz baja Andros sonriendo a su hermano-Jason no serias tu si siguieras odiando a los tres especialmente a pulgarcita, estas en tu derecho en sentir emociones encontrada-suspirando continuo-Tommy no, de lejos veo que el ya no siente ni coquito porque Jason el ya se había decepcionado cuando ella rompió con el, con lo demas solamente fue un fuerte golpe pero lo supero, tu en cambio la viste desde niños es obvio que no asimiles por completo eso

-Por eso somos hermano no-sonrie felizmente Jason alegrando mas a Andros, Tommy sonrio escucho lo que Andros dijo-hombre tienes razón, y al menos Tommy fue el primero en decepcionarse con ella me mato escucharlo llorar no solamente por mis sentimientos-suspirando continuo-porque nunca pero nunca Andros me imagine a Kimberly asi, la ame de corazón la ame, es mas sufriría para siempre por no ser correspondido por Tommy, pero por otra era feliz que el estuviera con Kimberly y mírame como son las cosas, esa se desvivio por separarnos cuando jamas pero jamas me interpuse entre ellos

Andros en ese sentido lo escuchaba atentamente para su hermano esto no era nada fácil era evidente que traumados de por vida el y los demas incluyendo a Tommy, disfrutaban del espectáculo, Tommy entendía a su pareja oficialmente Jason era inmune a odiar a las personas, lo cual esa es una bendición que tenia, porque el no podria fingir no podía decir que no odiaba a esos tres, en ese sentido esa capacidad de su pareja para no sentir odio alguno esa si que se la envidiaría de por vida

-Seriamente-continua Jason-realmente recordando nuestros momentos juntos, cuando la conoci, cuando aparentemente vi el brillo de sus ojos al ver a Tommy, yo crei en ella Andros, hasta el final, no dejare de ser yo mismo como soy, probablemente nadie entienda mi razonar, pero Andros nunca odie a mis padres, especialmente al señor que me crio, y creeme que a ese si que debería odiarlo hasta las otras vidas-todos le daban la razón especialmente Tommy que ese viejo ese esta en primer lugar en su lista negra-pero no puedo Andros, ese señor es el mayor problema que tuve para recuperarme, es mas es con el que he estado en el plano espiritual antes de llegar aquí

Todos abrieron sus ojos en shock especialmente Tommy que miro de una a su pareja

-Tommy cuando el peque tenia sus pesadillas-suspira profundamente Jason-y especialmente cuando le dio fiebre de la nada aun con la estupidez del siglo que tu y los demas me le hicieron a mi peque-lo dijo fríamente estremeciendo a Tommy y a los demas-aun asi su fiebre se debía era a mi, ese señor, ese si que tuvo su don para dañarme por completo incluso el mas alla

_-De verdad piensas que me voy arrepentir por lo que te hice estúpido-dice fríamente el padre de Jason-por favor lo haría una y mil veces, fue totalmente divertido hacerte sufrir a lo grande mi amado hijo, en realidad en la cama si que sirves de algo al menos agradece que te di experiencia como hombre al fin_

Tommy apretaba sus puños, quería revivir a ese maldito, en serio que con ese si que mandaria a volar su honor como ranger, sonrio que Billy y Andros tenían los mismos pensamientos

-Fue la lucha sin mentir Tommy-dice en voz baja Jason-fue la lucha mas fuerte, mas desgastante, mas triste de mi vida-Tommy dolorosamente asintio-porque aun asi tuve la minima esperanza no se, que quizas al estar muerto como ocurrio con mi mama, podía arrepentirse, pedirme perdón , y no fue asi y realmente mato todo pero todo Tommy que incluso las ganas de odiarlos esa se me esfumaron por completo

Tommy lo abrazo iba a decir algo

**-Jason, Jason, Jason**-dice fríamente el espíritu de Trini que le dio el susto del siglo a Jason, a Tommy y a los rangers en general cuando se les apareció de frente-**no se si te has dado cuenta, o tienes ceguera como cierta persona que conocemos**-Tommy quería huir de ahí, en serio como esa tiene la capacidad de traumarlo de por vida intacta es mas que increíble-**pero les estoy haciendo a todos pero a todos el favor del año , del siglo, del milenio entero, me estoy encargando personalmente de cada uno de esos tres, y encima de eso tu no me facilitas las cosas, en serio Jason Lee Scott que contigo y Tommy jamas pero jamas gane ni una**

Los mencionados la miraron fríamente, encima que los trauma, los amenaza por monton, encima de eso se hace la victima diciendo que no pega ni una con ellos, cuando es todo lo contrario definitivamente tiene que estar bromeando

**-Bien con algunas fallas técnicas**-dice fríamente el espíritu de la joven asiática que miraba a Jason y Tommy a la vez, para variar los dos se estremecieron por completo**-continuemos con el show, pulgarcita, pobre pulgarcita, esa piensa que morirá de una, pero por favor aquí nadie pero nadie muere hasta que yo de la hora todos entienden eso verdad**

Sonrio alegremente cuando todo el publico, los ancianos y los rangers de una estaban de acuerdo con ella, no era que tenia de otra. Nuevamente todos se horrorizaron nuevos zombies pero eran Tiburones con piernas, tiburones blanco totalmente con vidas, Kimberly ya estaba que no aguantaba mas corria nuevamente, pero aun asi todos pero todos la atacaban sin piedad, ya se veía sus huesos por encima de la piel

Base Lunar

-Peque de una aunque te acalore no salgas de la sabana-dice un muy horrorizado Zack mientra que Alpha empezó a titubear-confia en mi con tu vida peque, esto definitivamente no es para menores de edad

-Confio en ti sobertico-dice un tembloroso pequeño Jason-aunque me derrita mas que una vela, ni muerto te desobedezco sobertico ni muerto

-Tyranosaurio mas te vale hacer dormir a mi peque de una-dice seriamente Jason-te conviene porque ese con pesadillas y mas con enfermedad , ese te dara problemas por monton, asi que de una haz que se duerma

El Tyranosaurio refunfuñando asintio, aunque su mocoso adulto tenia razón, su peque mocoso, ese le ha dado grandes dolores de cabeza al enfermarse y con el show de medianoche de la ranger amarillo original, su peque mocoso ese ni siquiera volverá a dormir tranquilamente

**-Listo mocoso adulto , el peque se durmió hasta mañana**-dice el Tyranosaurio**-el Mastodonte ayudo también ese estará bien abrigado, pero mocoso adulto no nos engañemos ese deberá dormir tres días seguidos, porque no me quiero ni imaginar que tiene la Kwuan para los otros dos, y si ni siquiera yo me lo quiero imaginar te puedes dar una idea clara y precisa de lo que se nos viene mocoso**

Jason trago grueso, si el mismísimo Tyranosaurio rey del terror y la sangre no quiere ni pensar lo que se viene despues, era mas que un hecho que Trini se seguirá botando hasta ahora, al menos esa si esta cumpliendo fielmente en darle la bienvenida de sus vidas a esos tres. En ese momento nuevamente hubo imágenes pero eran totalmente inéditas, Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock al ver que fue Kimberly que casi mata a Heather en lo alto de la montaña en su primer encuentro, Leo en su lugar vio que fue precisamente Kimberly Hart la que ocasiono el primer terremoto en Illinois que hizo que todos los habitantes del planeta en especial el abuelo de Maya se convirtieran en piedra, Andros , Karone y Zhane abrieron sus ojos en terror en ver que fue la maldita pulgarcita que ataco sin piedad su planeta

**-Bien mis estimados espectadores vieron de mas**-sonrie fríamente Trini**-y con esto colorin colorado la vida de la pulgarcita finalmente ha acabado**

Con eso delante de todo el mundo, los zombies cabeza de Tiburones masacraron a Kimberly que gritaba aun de dolor, poco a poco su cuerpo literalmente se convirtió en huesos, Jason miraba a su mejor amiga, esa definitivamente amenazo a ambos mundos, el bien y el mal, solamente asi podía explicar el semejante poder que tiene para seguir traumándolo con suma facilidad, pero también veía dolor su dulce Trini ver que tu mejor amiga planeo su propia muerte es algo que jamas su mejor amiga va a entender, en ese sentido si que estaba completamente tranquilo, suspiro que Tommy, Billy, Aisha tenían los mismos pensamientos

**-Bien siguiente historia por contar**-sonrie felizmente el espíritu de la joven asiática-**Como la imitación barata de Rambo hace la carrera de su vida, pues si señores, nuestro rambo con botox correra como nunca, si ese quiere vivir para contarlo**

Continuara….


	95. Chapter 95

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Ranger, yo solo poseo la historia….**

Definitivamente para todos los asistentes del hemiciclo excepto las ranger femeninas que estaban que se hubiesen sacado el premio gordo, pero con la excepción de ellas, todos los demas sentían que vivian un viernes en la calle del infierno en serio que solamente un espíritu que aunque cumplio con lo mandado por el concilio, pero seriamente un bendito espíritu traumo a todo el universo de por vida, Jason suspiro mas bien debería estar acostumbrado ser traumado de por vida por Trini Kwuan definitivamente era el pan de cada dia de su vida, veía que era el turno de Rocky de Santos lo que significa que sus sospechas están mas que confirmadas, incluso el espíritu de su mejor amiga sabia que detrás de todas las situaciones malignas que sufrieron todos los power rangers en general Katherine Hillard estaba detrás de esto, sonrio ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer para preparar a su pareja y los demas para enfrentar a los villanos, Rita tardara mas con lo que el planea hacer en su regreso, pero no dira nada por los momentos

-Alpha si estas cuerdo-dice con un nudo en la garganta Jason sabiendo que su amiga como siempre traumo de por vida a su pobre amigo robot-puedes escucharme

-Ya estoy bien Jason-dice calmadamente Alpha-fueron unos tornillos suelto que Zack apretó nada de que preocuparse con Trini Kwuan ya nada nos debería sorprender

Todos de una le dieron la razón

-Bien Alpha escucha esto-dice seriamente Jason-necesito que subas todos los archivos que tengan relacionados a los tres traidores, es decir toda la información de Kimberly, Katherine, y Rocky, toda su ficha técnica Alpha especialmente las veces que fueron atacados por los villanos

-Esta bien Jason déjamelo a mi-dice Alpha-pero se puede saber para que quieres eso

-Es esencial que Tommy y los demas reelean la información de cada uno de ellos Alpha-confia en mi si la reina del terror dejo a Katherine Hillard de ultimo es por algo-Tommy le daba la razón en ese sentido la reina del terror siempre sabe lo que hace-como lo dije antes es un hecho que esa peli teñida fue el cerebro de los tres, y es ella que debe tener planeado algo al final, de una Alpha coloca el protector que tenia antes cuando Zordon y tu me encontraban, dáselo de una a mi peque yo, esa lo tiene en la mira

Tommy y los demas abrieron sus ojos en shock

**-No te preocupes mocoso adulto, que hasta posibles secuestro al peque nosotros lo anticipamos**-dice seriamente el Tyranosaurio**-de todas maneras Alpha has lo que Jason te pidió**-suspiro sabiendo que el robot asintio**-Oliver, rangers , mi mocoso adulto siempre cuando presentia algo de una la pegaba y mas cuando se trata de su yo pequeño, es decir Hillard hace ratos sabia de la existencia del peque antes de verlo por accidente, asi que en ese sentido yo me prepare**

Tommy trago grueso esa desgraciada iba por su peque novio, sabia que si lastimaba al pequeño Jason, su yo adulto moriría, es peor la cosa, Jason sonrio su pareja si que entendio lo que se le venia en estos momentos

-Jason ella quiere cambiar el tiempo-dice un muy sorprendido Tommy-es decir al hacer desaparecer a mi peque novio, con solo eso los power rangers como tal no existirían , entonces esto que estamos viviendo tampoco

Andros, Leo, Carter y los demas abrieron sus ojos en shock, todo esto puede desaparecer en cualquier momento, ni sus encuentros, ni sus amistades que han hecho, sus equipos, sus poderes nada de nada, y tragaron grueso al imaginarse que sin ellos en el panorama Rita estaría reinando en estos precisos momentos le dieron escalofríos con solo pensarlo

**-Tranquilos todos**-dice seriamente el Pterodactyl**-como se lo acaba de decir el Tyranosaurio, ya nosotros previmos desde hace rato eso, es mas con lo que acaba de colocarle Alpha a nuestro peque, ese si que esta blindado, de todas formas el si sale de la base lunar, deberá hacerlo teniéndolo vigilados en todo momento**

Tommy de una asintio, llevaría a su peque con Anna para que se vean y el lo entrene para esquiar pero de una le tendría un ojo puesto en todo momento, suspiro porque desde ya Kira tenia los mismos pensamientos

-El protector que le pusieron a mi peque yo-dice Jason en voz baja sabiendo que a Tommy no le iba a gustar-era la ultima opción que Zordon tuvo para salvarme-suspiro al ver que su pareja trago grueso-en un apartamento abandonado, Tommy yo intente como para variar quitarme la vida, en ese momento intente ahorcarme

Silencio sepulcral, Jason se mantuvo con la cabeza baja no quería ver a nadie especialmente a Tommy, realmente le mataba hacer sufrir a su pareja, pero en su defensa por millonésima vez estaba harto del mundo y quería realmente desaparecer del mismo por completo, sintió la bofetada de su vida una furiosa Aisha estaba frente a el, y el ranger rojo nuevamente quería huir que rayos tenia las rangers amarillo contra el

-¡Se puede saber porque rayos hiciste semejante estupidez Jason Lee Scott¡-exclama furiosamente Aisha haciendo que Tommy y los demas se levantaran de sus asientos, era en serio con Trini en acción el tenia mas que suficiente-probablemente estabas mal, es mas seguramente para variar sentias que no podias mas-Jason aterrado asintio automáticamente-pero porque carrizo no viniste a mi, a Billy y a Zack, todo este tiempo Jason todo este tiempo hemos estado angustiado por ti despierta de una buena vez Jason no puedes andar por la vida pensando en lo peor de ti sin tomar en cuenta en los demas, casi pierdes a Zack te das cuenta de las estupideces que has hecho, con o sin razones no dejan de ser estupideces

Nuevamente se silencio el hemiciclo, y Jason con un nudo en la garganta le daba la razón a Aisha, claro que se da cuenta ahora de sus acciones, por todos los cielos aun sufre al ver a Zack en cama, casi lo pierde al menos Aisha debería darle crédito con lo de su mejor amigo si que piso suelo

-Lamento si mi reclamo de turno llego en estos momentos Jase-dice en voz baja Aisha-pero si aun no ves como Billy dejo todo por ti, si no ves que incluso en Sudafrica oraba por ti todos los días, que Tommy estuvo en pie en estos años por sus estudiantes, y que Zack, ese se desvivio por buscarte, nunca se rindió, si no ves Jason que ya tus padres están muertos y eres libre por completo, entonces Jason soy la primera persona en decirte que ya nada hay que hacer por ti

**-Hasta que alguien te dice las verdades en tu cara mocoso**-dice furiosamente el Tyranosaurio**-antes que digas algo, yo te vi mocoso, se lo dije a todos y lo repito a ti, te vi desde niño, antes de elegirte te vigile de lejos veía todo tu dolor y sufrimiento, tienes derecho a sentirte que no puedes mas, nadie reclama eso mocoso, lo que reclaman es que veas de una buena vez que no puedes vivir resolviendo todo tu solo, Jason la vida no es asi y tu mas que nadie sabes que has ganado con eso**

Jason trago grueso al sentir las miradas furiosas de todos sus compañeros, Tommy suspiro, finalmente Aisha si que aterrizo a su pareja por completo, seriamente como el Tyranosaurio dijo Jason tiene que dejar de vivir pensando que esta solo en el mundo, debe confiar en realidad, pero mas que todo confiar en si mismo

-Te amo, y nunca dejare de serlo-empieza suavemente Tommy-no mentire ni suavizare nada como lo haces conmigo, pero me di cuenta de mi amor por ti fue cuando te saque de mi vida en la era zeo-mirando a Jason que se estremecio por el recuerdo-despues de eso me creas o no deje de ser Tommy, el que conociste, empece a ver todo como líder irónicamente cuando tu de sobras sabe que odio ser líder

Jason asintio el mas que nadie sabia que su pareja odiaba a ser líder solamente que gracias a Zack, sus ranger favoritos, Leo, Carter y Andros finalmente Tommy sentía libremente bien siendo comandante

-Me daba igual lo demas-dice contundentemente Tommy-hablaba con el resto del equipo como robot sin emoción alguna y Tanya y Adam son testigo de ellos-increiblemente Jason vio que los mencionados asintieron-nada de ayudar a los demas como Tommy, era netamente pero netamente jefe de todos, te das cuentas que al irte sin saberlo te llevaste una parte, por no decir todo de mi

Jason volvió a tragar grueso, ciertamente sufrio a lo grande cuanto Tommy no le creyo, pero no pensó que Tommy pasara casi exactamente por lo mismo

-Al llegar a la era turbo-continua Tommy-a Justin no le facilite las cosas siendo niño nunca al principio lo acepte, lo siento Justin contigo si que meti la pata

-Hombre darlo por olvidado-sonrie Justin-tu y Jason me perdonaron no-sonrio cuando Jason y Tommy alegremente asintieron-es lo mismo para mi , en todo caso de lejos entiendo que ocurrio contigo esa vez Tommy

-Gracias por ello-sonrie felizmente Tommy-en resumen cambie totalmente Jason incluso con mis cuatros dolores de cabeza-Conner fue el primero que asintio-fui frio serio , estricto todo, definitivamente lo que hiciste me supera y de calle, pero también sufri Jason , nunca deje de pensar en ti en ningun momento, solamente Zack y Billy cuando regresaron a mi vida con esos dos desperté de mi letargo, pero no mas Jason reacciona todos aquí te amamos, pero no podemos hacer mas nada sino dejas que te ayude

-Ahora denme voto a mi-dice seriamente Jason-estuve nada mas y nada menos que aguantándome mentalmente los insultos y odio de la persona que no es mi sangre pero la veo y para mi desgracia la vere hasta el final como mi padre que abuso de mi , me robo mi inocencia mi infancia, me aguante todo ese odio y el Tyranosaurio es testigo que eso no fue precisamente una reunión familar

**-Lo siento rangers pero este punto va para el mocoso adulto**-suspira profundamente el Tyranosaurio**-eso ni siquiera fue una reunión, en este punto el mocoso adulto merece un altar de por vida, aguantarse en su propia mente, en su mundo semejantes insulto, odio de la persona que lo crio, con tan solo eso , este mocoso nuevamente tiene mi respeto de por vida**

-Entiendo todo pero todo-dice felizmente Jason-y Aisha gracias de una sabia que eras la que me darias el toque final-suspirando continuo-dijo eres sucesora de la ranger del terror, era como obvio que aprendiste de una-se estremecio por completo al ver que esta le sonrio maliciosamente-en fin esto no es que vaya para atrás, no es asi, se que debo seguir adelante y lo hare, pero señores sin animos de culpar mas a nadie, pero fueron años , años delante de algunos de ustedes que sufri a lo grande y como Trini diría ustedes felices comiendo pedernices

Tommy, Billty tragaron grueso sabiendo que hizo alusión a su época del primer equipo

-Nuevamente no es culpa de nadie-dice Jason-yo no dije nada, ese tipo además del padre de Kimberly de una sabia quienes eran los power rangers todos en general-Tommy, Aisha y Billy abrieron sus ojos en shock-no se trata de ser masoquista o victima, entiendan, vean todos que ser ranger rojo para mi no solamente es mi amor por la tierra, sino que simplemente ese hecho literalmente me salvo mi vida, y nuevamente el Tyranosaurio es testigo que con mis estupideces y todo es verdadero milagro que no perdi mi cordura

**-Segundo strike este mocoso esta a punto de poncharnos**-dice con un nudo en la garganta el Tyranosaurio, Tommy le daba la razón en realidad eran años de sufrimiento y dolor que padecio Jason completamente a solas, sinceramente ya ni animos de reclamarle nada le queda, su pareja se la quito por completo

-Como equipo era mi familia-dice contundentemente Jason-tenia que refugiarme en ellos, Zack, Billy, Trini siempre fueron mis mejores amigos del alma, cerebrito nuevamente no es confianza o no es que debería proteger como sea lo que tenia en esos momentos-Billy tenia los mismos pensamientos del Tyranosaurio con eso Jason lo poncho de una ni el tenia argumento que decir-de corazón entiendan todos de forma general una persona que sufre maltrato emocional físico de sus padres, tiene alguien que se preocupan por el, pero lo amenazan con dañar a esas personas que harian ustedes, no defendería a su refugio que es lo power ranger para mi, no harian lo que fuera incluso mantener en silencio su dolor

**-Y bingo rangers este mocoso nos poncho sin tirarle**-suspira el Tyranosaurio**-sinceremonos Oliver y rangers pero esta vez el mocoso adulto si que nos poncho-**suspiro cuando tristemente Tommy fue el primero en darle la razón es mas todos y una apenada Aisha concordaban con el**-no es que Jason se los saque para reclamarle sino que esta dando ejemplo de si mismo que generalmente las personas que sufren todo tipo de maltrato y tiene algo por mas pequeño que sea algo que lo consideren como refugio, hogar todo, esa persona hara lo que sea para mantenerlo para si, incluso aguantar mas maltrato como mi mocoso adulto hizo, y créanme que dolorosamente yo soy el primero en entender porque hizo lo que hizo**

-Tommy confias totalmente en mi?-pregunta calmadamente Jason sonriendo cuando Tommy repetidamente asentia-te serviría, mejor dicho estarías mas tranquilo por mi, si de una me comprometo a cuando regrese hablar de todo a un consejero profesional, te ayudaría eso Tommy porque de una me duele hacerte sufrir

-No de ninguna manera Jase-dice negando con la cabeza Tommy-tienes que ser tu por tu propia cuenta Jason, que estaría tranquilo, seria feliz Jason, pero es por ti , solamente por ti, me duele saber lo que sigue sufriendo por tu pasado y no ayuda que siento que te estamos imponiendo que olvides eso de una buena vez-levanto la mano acariciando a su pareja-es asi babe te estamos imponiendo eso como si fuera la cosa mas fácil del mundo, y mas con todo lo poco que mi peque novio ha contado, llevas años asi y es verdad me alivia enormemente que no hayas perdido tu cordura con todo ello, como el Tyranosaurio mereces mi respeto y mi admiración de por vida, pero eres tu Jason solamente esta en tus manos esa decisión

-En realidad lo he estado pensando precisamente por mi peque yo-suspira Jason-casi me regreso de inmediato por las pesadillas me dolia nuevamente verlo sufrir con esas pesadillas, pero hablarlo con un consejero, bueno tiene razón debo hacerlo cuando yo mismo me sienta listo-Tommy lo beso suavemente-de todas formas Aisha, Karone, Kira , Danna se que es mucho pedir, si al final me decido hacerlo de forma natural, ustedes podían acompañarme no es que no quiera a Tommy solo que me sentiré mejor con ustedes

-Dale por hecho mi peque adulto-dice alegremente Kira mientra Jason suspiro Kira de lejos es el retoño de su mejor amiga-por mi no hay ningun problema

-Lo mismo con nosotras-dice Karone-eres mi hermano Jason no te deshará de mi tan fácilmente

Jason abrazo a su hermana y al resto de las chicas, suspiro porque ya sentía cierta presencia escalofriante

-De una lamento interrumpir el espectáculo del universo-dice nerviosamente Jason-en mi defensa según tu ser el centro del universo es mi especialidad

Silencio sepulcral pensó de una que Trini lo iba a mandar al otro mundo sin boleto de regreso, sin embargo la miraba tranquilamente

**-En realidad me diste mas tiempo**-sonrie escalofriantemente el espíritu de Trini que desde ya estremecio por completo a Jason y los demas**-he estado viendo que me faltan caimanes del nilo, largatos gigantes, dragones de Komodo, y sinceramente la imitación barata de rambo no puede correr por su vida si no tiene motivación para hacerlo verdad**

Jason nuevamente quería huir como se las arregla Trini para traumarlo por millonésima vez con suma facilidad es mas que increíble, Tommy y Billy pensaron lo mismo, seriamente su mejor amiga no bromeo cuando dijo que se iba a despedir a lo grande, los dos desde ya le daban créditos, como iba todo esa si que seria recordada de por vida

**-En realidad estoy muy orgullosa de ti Jason**-sonrie brillantemente Trini que hizo que Jason sonriera esa era su Trini, reina del terror por un lado, pero su confidente por completo por el otro**-aprendiste a convivir y aceptar tu pasado ciertamente Tommy bear no es de dia a otro que Jase se olvide de todo mi Tommy Jason adulto no es como el peque que incluso yo le doy crédito mi peque adorable ese si que vuela a la máxima potencia**-Todos de total tranquilidad le daban la razón el peque adorable ese esta semana si que se ha lucido a lo grande**-pero Tommy de forma seria quieres ayudar a Jason, escúchalo deja que el mismo se libere, yo hacia eso con los cuatros, los escuchaba porque una amistad, relación todo la comunicación es esencial, a todos Jason se esta liberando por si mismo, ese sabe de una antes que yo se lo recuerde lo que el ha hecho, pero es primordial que no lo empujen porque asi si que podían hacer que Jason sufra una recaida nuevamente**

Todos se estremecieron pero Jason le dio un apretón suave a Tommy para calmarlo cosa que consiguió, para Tommy dolia nuevamente verla sabiendo que la veria por ultima vez, esa nuevamente lo aterrizo y le hizo saber lo que tenia que hacer con su pareja, Jason estaba bien, pero su pasado seguía ahí, pero su pareja ya lo estaba dejando ir el debe facilitarle las cosas no ser un obstáculo para el, Jason le sonrio, su sonrisa le decía que estaban bien poco a poco pero bien, recordó a Sam incluso su abuelo dijo que la recuperación de su pareja seria lenta y de una como siempre quiso apresurar las cosas, suspiro aliviadamente esa Trini le dio su parado a tiempo como siempre, ella si que lo conocía a pie de la letra

**-Bien que creen que además de lo que nombre**-dice alegre pero muy alegre el espíritu de la joven asiática que de una prendio las alarmas a los nervios de Jason, Tommy y Billy esa sonria asi cuando conseguia lo que se proponía**-ya tengo todo mis caimanes, cocodrilos, dragones de komodo, además de ultima hora arañas gigantes venenosas, mi se digan de clones de King Kong, ahora si ese Rambo con botox correra mas que un maratonista en el Marathon de Boston, pobre de Usailt Bolt seguramente ese perderá todos sus record gracias precisamente a la imitación de Rambo, si el quiere vivir mas le vale que haga la carrera de su vida**

Continuara ….


	96. Chapter 96

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Ranger, yo solo poseo la historia**

En el hemiciclo nuevamente el terror sigue en primer lugar, el espíritu de la denominada ranger del terror Trini Kwuan ya tenia todo listo para su siguiente victima, esta vez se iba asegurar que esa imitación barata de rambo haga literalmente la carrera de su vida, ese era otro que la saco de sus casillas no solamente por haber intentado matarla primero aunque al final lo logro sino intentar lastimar a Jason, aja ahí ese de una se aseguro su boleto directo al otro mundo. En cuanto a Jason y los demas de una los rangers masculinos temblaron por completo en realidad con la ranger amarillo original no han dejado de temblar en ningun momento salvo las rangers femeninas esas oficialmente serian fan de por vida de la ranger del terror.

-Jason-dice seriamente Alpha-me alegro que como siempre te adelantes a futuros acontecimientos

-Eso no es asi Alpha-dice algo sonrojado Jason-solo se que esos tres no debemos dejar nada suelto para nuestra futura confrontación con los demas villanos

-Si tu lo dice-sonrie Alpha-bueno te digo eso porque mientra subia archivo en realidad si que se escaparon algunas cosas de nuestras manos-suspirando continuo-tu padre por ejemplo siempre se mantuvo en contacto con esos tres, no tengo ni idea como conocio a Kat y Rocky pero fueron varias reuniones

-Y dichas reuniones me ganaba palizas por monton-dice contundentemente Jason mientra que Tommy apretaba los puños furiosamente esperaba que como con Kim, su ranger del terror se luciera con Rocky y con todo lo que le menciono esa nunca le fallaría-a pesar del odio de ese señor por mi persona sigo sin conectarlo a esos tres, no creo que quieran por hacerme sufrir solamente aunque eso lo hacían incluso sin poderes

-Jason no puedo creer que no veas esto-dice seriamente Alpha-ellos ya sabían del Tyranosaurio, querían extraerte de forma mas silenciosamente el espíritu-Jason y los demas abrieron sus ojos en shock-no podían llevarte con Mondo en esa época porque Tommy veria tu secreto, además que creo que si te secuestraban Tommy dejaria de ser influenciado por su preocupación por ti y se le caería el teatrito en ese momento

-Eso es verdad-murmura el propio Tommy

-Y Jason tu mas que nadie sabe-continua tristemente el robot-que mientra mas te golpeaba ese maldito-Jason sonrio sabia que su peque yo dormiría toda la noche por eso Alpha se dio la libertad de maldecir-mas tu espirtu del Tyranosaurio se esforzaba a lo grande para curarte en ese sentido se estaba debilitando, pensándolo bien Jason por tu salud y por tu propio espíritu haber dejado ser el ranger de oro fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer

Jason de una le daba la razón, mas cuando Tommy suspiro aliviadamente, ahora entendia a su novio herido cada rato, no era por perder habilidad era que de milagro luchaba con el habiendo recibido la paliza de su vida por parte de su padre

-Tyranosaurio puedo preguntarte algo-dice de repente Tommy viendo que el Tyranosaurio asintio

-Habra una forma de reunirme aunque sea mentalmente con el padre de Jason?-pregunta Tommy dejando a mas de un en shock especialmente al propio Jason

Los espiritus se miraron de reojo, pero el Tyranosaurio si que entendia las razones de la pareja de su mocoso, el quería rendirle cuenta al desgraciado ese y con los insultos que le dio a su mocoso adulto, el si que lo entendia a la perfeccion

**-Eso se puede hacer Tommy**-dice seriamente el Tyranosaurio**-mediante el peque dormido, puedes enlazarte con el, de una el peque no sentirá ni coquito ni recordara nada, ya que al final entraremos en la mente del Jason adulto, asi que de una puedes estar tranquilo en ese sentido**

-Voy hacerlo-dice Tommy mirando a su pareja-ahora es mi turno Jase, se que ya te enfrentaste a el y no lo quieres ver en pintura, cosa que de una te doy la razón babe, pero ese miserable al menos en tu mente no te seguirá jodiendo la vida, te guste o no, terminando esta larga noche porque esa reina del terror para nuestro sufrimiento esa dejara sus mejores armas de terror para el final, asi que hoy mismo de madrugada, hoy hablo con esa peste te guste o no

Jason suspiro resignadamente, de una asintio la firmes palabras de su pareja y la mirada de su espíritu le dijeron a la vez que ni se le ocurriera llevarle la contraria o se arrepentiría de por podía decir nada mas, es mas siendo sincero se lo dejaba a su pareja y a sus hermanos no se engañaban Andros y Karone le daban una mirada a Tommy que ellos lo acompañarían, pero en fin los dejaria a esos tres, esta vez gracias a la misma Aisha si que tiene bien puesto los pies sobre la tierra, trago grueso porque la segunda parte de la película de terror de la ranger del terror esta por comenzar

-Esa Trini-dice temblorosamente el ranger rojo-le doy créditos hasta el final, esa si que cumple fidedignamente lo que promete-abrio sus ojos en terror a ver a Rocky empezando a correr con dragones de Komodo detrás de el-para variar esa descansara en paz sabiendo que Tommy, Billy y yo con esto definitivamente estaremos traumados de por vida

Los mencionados si que le daban la razón, descansar era ´poco ellos como Zack le dijo a su peque, ellos necesitan olvidarse de todo con urgencia

Base Lunar

-Seriamente mujer compadécete de nosotros-dice un Zack que estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso solamente tener a su peque dormido era lo que lo mantenía cuerdo-joder Trini, no me engañas mujer hace todo eso no solamente para hacer justicia sino para traumarnos a Jason, Tommy, cerebrito y mi persona, descansa que los cuatros de una nos rendimos jamas pero jamas te ganamos ni una

-Eso es verdad-dice tres temblorosos Jason, Tommy y Billy a la vez

**-Bien mis estimada audiencia**-sonrie fríamente el espíritu de Trini**-sientanse feliz de la vida a ser los afortunados del universo entero de ver este gran espectáculo de terror**-Jason trago grueso cuando mas de un asistente lo que mas quería era huir pero la mirada de su amiga silencio por completo cualquier intento de esa persona y de los demas en general**-ahora uno de los crímenes de la imitación barata de Rambo con botox, es libertar a Kropnos que destruyo a los zord mega trueno, ese hizo que mi Tommy bear viajara a un lugar desconocido, los zord nunca debieron ser destruido por eso , ellos mismos en forma de cadáveres le dara la lección de su vida, Mozart es tu turno de amenizar esta dulce noche**

Tommy apretó los puños furiosamente como su novio anticipo todo ese viaje que hizo con Aisha y Billy fue totalmente inútil, además de lo de la hojalata de Ninjo ese imbécil de Rocky provoco la destrucción de su propio zord era para no creerlo, en ese momento abrió los ojos de terror , su reina como siempre fiel a su palabra el imbécil corria huyendo precisamente por nada mas y nada menos que el cadáver del Tyranosaurio red dragon que lo estaba persiguiendo furiosamente

**-Ese miserable destruyo mi legado**-dice furiosamente el Tyranosaurio**-es mas rangers los otros zord también en forma de cadáveres lo están atormentando a mas no poder, nuevamente Kwuan me dejas sin palabra, definitivamente mujer seras la mejor ranger amarillo de la historia, con esto ni loco te llevo la contraria **

Jason de una asintio en acuerdo a su espíritu, llevarle la contraria a Trini Kwuan en estos momentos es muerte segura eso lo da por hecho, en ese momento Rocky al menos intentaba dar pelea pero nada de nada, Jason suspiro tristemente sus zords, estaban tan furiosos ellos querían seguir luchando, Tommy no podía entenderlo, pero Billy, Aisha y Zack desde la base lunar si es mas Hayley también los cinco percibían el dolor la tristeza de cada uno de ellos no lo dejaron seguir , dándole lo mejor de ellos, en ese punto no sintió terror, es mas estaba que le echaba porras a Trini en este momento

-Chicos lo perciben no-dice en voz baja Jason mientra que Tommy y los demas no entendían nada, en cuando Aisha, Billy y Hayley asintieron porque si que entendieron-Tommy los cadáveres aun conservan su alma de zord, nosotros por haber sido sus primeros guardianes sentimos de lejos su rabia, dolor y tristeza, dieron todo por el todo Tommy me mata que ese maldito los vio como simple juguetes y no como son en realidad, todos los zord tienen alma, sean animales, dinosaurios, bestias , naves o autos todos pero todos tienen alma y me mata a lo grande que nadie vea eso

**-Por eso a pesar de ser un enorme dolor de cabeza , eres mi enorme dolor de cabeza-**sonrie el Tyranosaurio sorprendiendo a lo grande al mismo Jason**-por eso te elegi a lo lejos mocoso, como el Mastodonte eligio a Zachary, Triceratop a Billy, Colmillo de Sable con Aisha y con la Kwuan, que ese sigue llorando de alegría su primera pupilo si que le hace honor a su nombre**-Todos los rangers suspiraron especialmente Aisha que definitivamente con su espíritu desde ya siente que se saco la lotería**-por eso los elegimos mocoso , tu y tus compañeros siempre nos trataron con respeto amor y protección, es mas mocoso si que sufriste cuando el primer Tyranosaurio fue destruido**-Jason tristemente asintio**-quitando que de una te culpas de eso como cosa extraña en ti mocoso, realmente ustedes dieron totalmente su amor por cada zord….pero**

**-Pero Kimberly, Katherine y especialmente Rocky destruyeron todo por completo**-dice firmemente el Triceratop**-ustedes rangers todos vemos su amor por la tierra, su dedicación aun con los riesgos, se notan que aman esto incluso mas de lo que piensan, pero esos tres, dejaron de lado incluso sus propios sueños como Zordon le ha recalcado la ambicion por el poder es una tentación grande y estos hace ratos sobrepasaron los limites**

Todos le daban la razón y escuchaban atentamente sus palabras

**-Nos duele enormemente a nosotros ver nuestra versiones mejoradas tan dolidas**-dice tristemente el Pterodactyl**-ver lo que ese los convirtieron es dolor, furia todo lo que sentimos, y en ese sentido le estare agradecida a la Kwuan de por vida, esa si que toma los toros por los cuernos a la hora de hacer justicia, esos zords rangers tenían mucho pero mucho que dar y lamentablemente ya sabemos como fue su triste final**

Tommy, Billy , Aisha si que entendían eso, recordaban como fue destruido cada uno de ellos, y Tommy recordaba furiosamente como Kimberly se hizo la sufrida intentando salvarlo y el cayo nuevamente redondito, al menos una menos de que preocuparse. Jason si que le dolia enormemente eso antes de dejar ser el ranger rojo hablo con su nuevo zord, le dijo que no quería dejarlo, pero si se quedaba la vida de sus amigos y especialmente la de ellos correrían peligro y en vez de salvarlo puso a su zord en bandeja de plata a ese maldito miserable

**-Por millonésima vez mocoso será que dejaras de culparte por cualquier cosa**-suspira con fastidio el Tyranosaurio en serio que con su mocoso adulto si que se saco la lotería**-de corazón Jason todos los dinosaurios amamos de lejos tu honestidad, sinceridad, amabilidad y amor, pero sinceramente mocoso a veces te pasa de la raya, es bueno el cilantro pero no tanto**-Jason suspiro cuando Tommy fue el primero en darle la razón a su espíritu-**de forma general no es tu culpa mocoso métetelo en esa cabeza hueca que tiene, mi versión mejorada lo sabia fue realmente feliz contigo, no mentire si que te extraño enormemente, pero yo le conte todo y le hablaba de ti, el sabe que tu confiaste en ese imbécil, en todo caso ambos cayeron redondito por ese desgraciado**

Jason asintio, en ese sentido era cierto el confio totalmente en Rocky no solamente para cuidar a su zord y seguir el legado como ranger rojo, sino mas que todo cuidar a Tommy, estar con el en todo momento, en ese aspecto tanto su pareja como el se sacaron la lotería con Zack, ese si que se ha mortificado a lo grande por los dos y ha estado fielmente con cada uno de ellos. Nuevamente el terror se intesifico Rocky gritaba de miedo, puro miedo, el resto de los cadáveres de los antiguos zord seguían atacándole fieramente no lo lastimaban físicamente aunque ganas no le faltaban, pero hacerle gritar como gritaba ese maldito con eso todos ellos serian felices de por vida

**-Atencion siguiente escena no apta para personas con problemas cardiacos**-sonrie escalofriantemente el espíritu de Trini Kwuan**-pero como nadie pero nadie , absolutamente nadie sufre de eso**-por millonésima vez todos los rangers, y publico asistente se estremecieron por completo**-continuaremos felicemente con el espectáculo, el show debe pero definitivamente debe continuar**

Tommy ya ni pio podía decir, esa Trini se que se lucio, cuando dijo que los tres traidores tendría la bienvenida de su vida definitivamente no estaba bromeando, esa si que cumple lo que promete, y la morfe ayude si el puede aguantar dos días mas de terror precisamente con la reina del terror en persona. Casi el y sus compañeros gritan, esta vez su amiga si que se supero, Rocky era lanzando por varios clones de King Kong como pelota de ping pong, aun estaba con vida , para la misma desgracia del maldito, esa hasta para hacerlos morir si que se esta luciendo mas alla del universo entero

Base Lunar

-Sin animos de apresurarte Rita-dice un ya fuera de si ranger negro original-porque no despiertas de una maldita vez, creeme bruja que enfrentarme a ti es la cosa mas sencilla del mundo que seguir viendo el espectáculo de terror de Trini, esa si que se aseguro que la recordaramos de por vida

-Hermano para que Zack ya este fuera de si-dice con un nudo en la garganta Billy-para que ese ni coordine lo que esta hablando, es un hecho que la que salio ganando en todo este bendito juicio fue precisamente Trini, esa nunca pero nunca la podre olvidar, esa si que me traumo de por vida

-Mis mismos pensamientos Billy-dice temblorosamente Jason-esa como sobertico dijo, esa si que se aseguro que la recordaramos de por vida, esa si que nos volvió a patear el trasero con suma facilidad como para variar

Tommy le daba la razón de una, otras escenas hicieron su aparición, además de traumar a todos el mundo, el espíritu de la primera ranger amarillo también quería asegurarse de preparar a todos los power rangers para lo que le venia, confiaba totalmente en todos mas en sus cuatros dolores de cabeza, asi que para calmarlos un poco mostraba las cosas que hicieron cada uno de esos malditos traidores

-Esa Trini siempre nos lleva la delantera-sonrie sinceramente Jason-Carter, Cole fíjense en lo que ella mostrara a continuación-viendo a los mencionados-ustedes llegaron tarde y no tienen idea del poder de Rita, aunque Carter por medio de la visión vieron lo que esa hizo hace millones de años-Carter y su equipo asintio-es mejor que todos veamos completamente esto, esa Trini nos trauma a todos por monton, pero Tommy, cerebrito, Aisha y yo si que aprendimos de ella, ella siempre nos dejaba algo que aprender

-Eso es verdad-dicen Tommy, Aisha y Billy a la vez

Y para darle certeza a sus palabras, todos pero todos los rangers estaban impactados, se veía a Rocky reunido nada mas y nada menos que con Rita, pero no la Rita anciana era otra

-Esa Cole-susurra en voz baja Jason-es la segunda versión de Rita, no te engañes de una esa no es la versión original de la bruja-Cole abrió sus ojos en shock mas cuando Tommy, Leo, Andros, Carter y los demas estaban de acuerdo con Jason-confia en nosotros, su versión original es simplemente terrorífica es mas esa es la única que le compite a Trini y ya con eso te debe dar una idea de lo que se nos vendría si no detenemos definitivamente su despertar

Cole y su equipo tragaron grueso con todo lo que han vivido con la ranger del terror, si la versión original de Rita es la única que compite de frente con ella, ni siquiera se quieren imaginar que pasaría si esa despertara definitivamente

-Ella aun falta por despertar chicos-sonrie Jason-y tardara mas porque a esa en mi regreso le tengo una desagradable sorpresa y Tommy de una no me arriesgare es mas tu, Leo, Andros y Carter me acompañaran a un lugar lo dire cuando regrese, pero si mis presentimientos funcionan como siempre, la bruja podrá ser detenida por un año completo

Todos los rangers abrieron sus ojos en shock

-Antes de alguna quejadera-suspira Jason-creanme mi peque y yo si que estamos mas que acostumbrados-suspira-no podemos destruirla por completo, no es que no podamos o no tengamos el poder, pero debemos recordarnos que en donde ella esta es perjudicial para nosotros, los espiritus, los zord todos, si vieron mi batalla con ella, señores vivi para contarlo

Todos le daban la razón

-Hermano danos voto de confianza-dice felizmente Carter-entendemos que el peque y tu esta mas que harto que se le dude de todo lo que dicen-Jason asintio de una mas que harto estaban que mandaba al cuerno a medio mundo-pero confía en nosotros vimos su poder de lejos, y ese lugar donde esta es su planeta Nemesis no-sonrio cuando Jason alegremente asintio-entonces confiamos en ti además al menos como equipo el Capitan Mitchell nos dijo de una eso Jason, esta lucha si que será para largo , es mas creo que mas de un año sin vemos que Nemesis no puede ser localizado

Jason asintio y se sorprendio que en ese sentido todos los equipos ya sabían eso

-Lo mismo conmigo hermano-sonrie Leo-nuestro comandante, es mas el abuelo de Maya predijo eso, será mas largo porque Jason eres tu que se te olvido de cierto detalle-Jason fruncio el ceño Tommy le sonrio a Leo, su novio esta vez dejo pasar por alto-hermano los villanos, Jason realmente piensas que esos nos facilitara las cosas, además aun faltan mas es decir seguramente los que Tommy y su equipo enfrentaron volverán a la vida , además de lo que hemos enfrentado volverán a la acción

-Bueno a decir verdad si que me pase por alto esto-dice sonrojado Jason-en mi defensa, de corazón no quiero provocar malos entendidos, como Carter lo predijo sin animos de ofender pero estoy mas que harto

-Hey babe ya Carter te lo dijo-sonrie Tommy-confia en mi Jase , estoy tan o mas obstinado que te culpen de todo, pero danos créditos todos si que aprendimos de nuestros errores contigo

Jason suspiro aliviadamente, iba a decir mas pero continuaron las imágenes de la versión de Rita mas joven con su baculo, destruyendo un campamento frente a las narices de Tommy y su equipo, es decir en esa época Tommy comandaba a Kimberly, Billy, Aisha, Adam y el mismo Rocky. Jason y los demas veía como su pareja , Billy y Aisha estaban cabizbajo ese campamento murieron docenes de niños y el maldito de Rocky llevo a esa desgraciada bruja hacia los niños, dolia enormemente saber eso, suspiro aliviamente cuando Jason lo abrazo.

**-Dare a todos horas de descanso mental**-sonrie escalofriantemente Trini**-es que decidi que mis amados dinosaurios tengan su propia escena en este magnifico show de terror**-los mencionados tragaron grueso con que le iba salir la reina del terror ahora**-es decir mis amados dinosaurios ustedes, pero solamente ustedes tendrán en sus manos, nada mas y nada menos que la vida de la imitación de Rambo con botox**

Continuara…


	97. Chapter 97

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia**

De regreso a la base lunar, despues de la ultima bomba dejada por la reina del terror, Tommy Oliver ni quiere ni le interesa saber que planea esa con los espiritus de los antiguos dinosaurios con lo poco que ha mostrado definitivamente para su propia salud mental es mejor mantenerse en la ignorancia, regreso a la sala de enfermería al ver a su peque novio, trago grueso al ver a su mejor amigo, pobre Zack no solamente el y su pareja se han dedicado a darle enorme dolores de cabeza, sino que cierta reina del terror lo trauma por millonésima vez, en serio que a su amigo se le pego la mala suerte que tiene su pareja, al menos no estaban tan fuera de si como hace unos momentos.

-Hermano ya volvi al mundo real-dice Zack adivinando los pensamientos de Tommy-el Mastodonte me calmo por completo, en serio Tommy será que esa jamas pero jamas se va a compadecer de nosotros, sinceramente con Trini si que nos sacamos la lotería

-Dinoslo a nosotros que hemos visto todo en vivo y directo-suspira Tommy-esa Trini se aseguro, pero realmente se aseguro que nadie se olvidara de ella, que se quede tranquila, porque es un hecho que al menos yo la recordare de por vida esa si que es la reina del terror en persona

Todos de una le dieron la razón

-Alpha supongo que sigues subiendo los archivos de esos tres?-pregunta el ranger negro dino trueno viendo que el robot asintio-continua haciéndolo, chequea todo Alpha , Jase tiene razón hemos pasado por alto muchas cosas y presiento que esas nos ayudaran bastante con Rita y los villanos

-Asi es-dice Aisha-es mas Alpha profundiza mas también el historial de Ninjo, y por si acaso el lugar donde aparentemente era Eltar también mi intuición dice que en ese lugar Zedd y Goldar se informaron de lo lindo acerca de nuestros movimientos

-Tiene razón Aisha-dice Alpha-ese Jason ni Zordon ni yo nos explicamos como rayos tiene una intuición de primera ese como Trini siempre la pega en sus presentimientos

Tommy felizmente asintio, orgulloso de su pareja, y viendo a su peque novio ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer, no le mintió a Jason, su padre definitivamente dejara de joderle la vida a su pareja, incluso despues de muerto, ese sigue siendo el mas maldito miserable que se haya encontrado

-Andros, Karone llamare al Tyranosaurio-dice seriamente Tommy-no le menti a Jason, hoy no pasa que ese miserable señor deje por completo en paz a Jason, asi que ambos quieren venir

-Eso ni debes preguntarlo hermano-dice firmemente Andros-Jason es mi hermano, creenos que Karone y yo si que queremos darle la paliza de su vida a ese maldito

Tommy vio que Karone furiosamente asintio, en ese momento precisamente un muy pero muy feliz Tyranosaurio apareció

**-Ahora entiendo porque la ranger amarillo dino trueno es fan numero uno de la Kwuan**-sonrie alegremente el Tyranosaurio dándole mala espina a todo el mundo**-con lo que nos acaba de conceder a mis compañeros y mi persona, con eso nuevamente Kwuan ya tienes a tu mas fiel seguidor de por vida**

Todos tragaron grueso, Tommy da por hecho nuevamente Trini la saco de jonrón ya no quería volver a ir al hemiciclo, pero estaba seguro que esa se le aparecería aquí para obligarlo a presenciar semejante suplicio

**-Bien aun a regañadientes el mocoso adulto acepto**-dice el Tyranosaurio**-nuestro peque no despertara en ningun momento, es mas siéndole sincero con lo que ya tiene listo la reina del terror creo que el peque deberá dormir mas**-Tommy asintio no quería a su peque novio ser mas traumado de lo que sus padres le han traumado**-en fin Tommy , Andros y Karone , sientensen en sus sillas cerca del peque , por lo demas déjenmelo a mi**

Los mencionados asintieron y en ese momento…

_Tommy suspiro aliviadamente la mente de su pareja finalmente estaba bien o al menos el triple de mejor comparado con las dos veces que entro. Poco a poco con Andros y Karone caminaron en ese momento se estremecio, delante de ellos estaba un señor de tercera edad de carácter fuerte de una adivino quien era ese viejo_

_-Miren quien me vino a visitar-dice fríamente el señor-supongo que eres Tommy Oliver, el mejor amigo de mi hijo, dime algo ese adefesio se te metio en los pantalones, digo ese para ser un ofrecido hasta le doy cre…._

_En ese mismo momento un furioso Tommy le dio el golpe de su vida, sonrio alegremente quizas sea todo en la mente de Jason, pero no negara que haber golpeado a ese maldito definitivamente hizo su dia._

_-Si piensa desgraciado que tengo la enorme paciencia de su hijo-dice fríamente Tommy estremeciendo por completo al señor Scott-le tengo una desagradable sorpresa, conmigo pierde su tiempo, es mas es a nosotros tres que nos va a escuchar sea por la buenas o evidentemente por las malas_

_El señor Scott adolorido iba a golpearlo pero fue Andros que se interpuso en su camino_

_-Que parte que nosotros tres no tenemos la enorme paciencia de Jason no entiende-dice fría y furiosamente el ranger rojo espacial-si se pregunta por mi y la chica que me acompaña-el viejo miro furiosamente a una rubia-ella es Karone y yo me llamo Andros somos hermanos de Jason, es decir somos hijos del verdadero padre de Jason nos hacemos entender_

_-Y acaso piensan ustedes tres que me intimidan-sonrie fríamente el padrastro de Jason viendo a Andros y Karone-ustedes vienen despues de que el daño esta hecho, sorpresa mocosos su padre , su adorado padre no es mejor que yo, ese también es tremenda joyita_

_En ese sentido Andros y Karone apretaron los puños en forma de impotencia, ese fue un golpe bajo pero aunque odiaban a muerte ese señor le tenia que dar la razón, su padre cambio por completo o quizas ese si que nunca fue el padre del año para ninguno de los dos especialmente para Jason_

_-Y digo eso porque ese me pago mis servicios-sonriendo mas fríamente el padrastro dejando en shock a Tommy, Andros y Karone-yo cuando supe que ese adefesio inservible-Tommy nuevamente lo golpeo-aunque me golpees es la verdad, pero como decía cuando supe eso, ganas de matarlo no me faltaron, pero Arthur vino a mi pagándome una suma de dinero significativa que me haría rico de por vida, con tal de mantener a Jason con vida, es mas el prácticamente me lo ofrecio_

_Silencio sepulcral, los tres rangers estaban sin palabras_

_-Y por eso Trini siempre la pego-dice firmemente Jason apareciendo-definitivamente si que tengo mala suerte en la vida-mirando a Tommy-dejame estar aquí solo un momento Tommy no dire mas nada total con este señor seria perder el tiempo_

_-Eso no decias cuando te enfrentaste a mi-sonrie fríamente el señor Scott-es mas temblabas completamente, te tuve a mi merced adefesio_

_-Exactamente tu mismo lo dijiste me tuviste a mi merced y que-dice fríamente Jason-como diría mi peque yo, ay por favor, no hiciste nada, no porque ya te cansaste de dañarme, se sincero en todo el sentido de la palabras en cualquier plano harias de todo para destruirme solo que no te lo permiti-sonrio cuando el viejo furioso no respondio-solo que te dije tus cuantas verdades y vaya que te dolieron no, en fin Tommy es todo tuyo, yo solo pasaba por aquí_

_Sonriendo maliciosamente se acerco a su novio lo beso para la furia del viejo que lo iba a golpear pero esta vez fue Karone que le dio el puñetazo de su vida. Tommy sonrio quien sabia que su novio tenia su lado malvado despues de todo_

_-Bien ahora que mi novio se fue-sonrie maliciosamente Tommy-ahora si que va a escucharnos viejo pedófilo, le arruino la vida a Jason sea por su otro maldito padre sin ofender chicos_

_-Por mi no hay problema Tommy-dice furiosamente Karone-creeme que ese es otro que lo tengo en la mira, ese si que se saco su numero con nosotros_

_Andros furiosamente le daba la razón a su hermana_

_-En fin quiero que sepa-dice fríamente Tommy-que ese joven que acaba de irse, que fue un niño totalmente inocente que usted le arruino su vida, se la destrozo violándolo sin miramiento , ese se convirtió pese a su odio desmedido sin razón alguna_

_-¡Sin razón ese miserable ni siquiera es hijo mio de sangre¡-exclama furiosamente el señor Scott_

_-Deje las estupideces-dice furiosamente Tommy-usted mismo lo acaba de decir el padre biológico de Jason le pago por sus servicios, si el no estuviera en el panorama usted hubiera abandonado a su esposa desde el principio ódieme mas cosa que me importa un comino pero sabe que estoy diciendo la verdad_

_-En todo caso nada justifica sus acciones-dice furiosamente Andros-era un niño maldita sea un niño totalmente inocente y porque no se metio con mi padre, porque incluso no lo mato, en todo caso fue mi padre que se revolcó con su adorada esposa Jason nada que ver_

_-Ademas lo chantajeo no-dice fríamente Karone-usted siempre supo la existencia de los power rangers y su hijo, ese adefesio que no se cansa de maldecir, eso con todo el infierno que ha vivido es un héroe en toda la letra, ese si que merece ser power rangers de por vida, ni por eso lo quiso sinceramente Zedd y los demas villanos masculinos son santos comparados con usted y es mucho que decir_

_-Ahora nos dira que prentendia con saber de nosotros-dice fríamente Tommy-no soy idiota seguramente el rey Arthur le conto de nuestras identidades-Andros apretó los puños el silencio de ese maldito fue su respuesta, como Karone mataria a su padre sin dudarlo-sabe tiene razón Jason Lee Scott no es su hijo, Jason es demasiada persona para llevar su sangre, es honesto de corazón puro, sincero, la persona mas extraordinaria que pude conocer, y sabe que me siento el ser mas afortunado por tenerlo conmigo finalmente, a diferencia de usted yo si lo hare feliz de por vida, ahora que pretendía chantajearlo como lo hizo_

_-Es que no lo entienden-dice fríamente el padrastro de Jason-a Arthur no le convenia que Jason siguiera siendo el ranger rojo, fue precisamente por el que supe de sus malditas identidades-Tommy sentía lastima por Andros y Karone no era fácil para esos dos saber la clase de calaña que tienen como padre, al menos Jason se mantiene firme en su creencia que nunca tuvo padre en primer lugar y vaya que si concordaba con su pareja-Arthur presintió que si su hijo legitimo-señalando a Andros-conociera a Jason podía atar cabos, a ese no le gustaba en nada que se supiera la verdad, y bueno hicimos hasta lo imposible por evitar que eso sucediera, y de una no me arrepiento lo que le hice a ese adefesio ese necesitaba_

_Pero no llego a terminar lo que iba a decir tanto Tommy, como Andros y Karone le dieron la paliza de su vida_

_-Ahora oficialmente desaparezca de la mente de Jason de una buena vez-dice fríamente el ranger negro dino trueno-viendo que el señor se iba a quejar sin saber que estaba desapareciendo_

_-Idiota no ve que ya Jason dio su libertad-sonrie Tommy-la razón por la que estamos aquí fue que el mismo Jason nos dio la potestad de darle el adiós final como se lo merece_

_-De una pudrase en el infierno-continua Andros-ya le hizo suficiente daño a mi hermano, merece vivir ahí, un ser como usted mas bien vivio demasiado_

_-Ahora sufra mas porque Jason sin usted puede finalmente respirar-dice furiosamente Karone-el va a vivir feliz completamente, tomando sus propias decisiones y sin su maldita sombra, es mas vivirá con Tommy para su dolor infinito sufra miserable porque a pesar de todo Jason resistio a usted y ahora esta finalmente libre de sus maquinaciones_

_En ese momento los tres sonrieron alegremente, el espíritu del padrastro de Jason, furioso y gritando vulgaridades por monton desaparecio y Tommy tenia la plena seguridad que esta vez ese ya no volveria a causarle mas dolor a su pareja nunca mas_

Finalmente los tres despertaron para la alegría de todos, Tommy chequeo de inmediato a su peque novio y sonrio felizmente como el Tyranosaurio dijo anteriormente su peque no sintió ni coquito todo lo que sucedió es mas se aferro mas a Zack, suspiro su peque debería dormir mas porque esa reina del terror esa no se cansara hasta traumar a toda una galaxia entera

-Bien debemos descansar si es que cierta reina del terror nos deja-suspira profundamente Tommy-pero al menos finalmente Jason tendrá paz, nosotros ya nos encargamos del miserable de su padre adoptivo, ese si que se fue literalmente al infierno

Andros y Karone le dieron la razón por completo

-Al menos algo bueno para nuestro peque-susurra en voz baja Zack besando la frente de su peque sonrio cuando este se apego mas a el-pobre peque ese despertara para volver a dormir de una, esa Trini se va a lucir nuevamente eso hay que darlo todos por seguro

Todos temblorosamente asintieron y se fueron a descansar, pero Tommy se quedo un poco mas observando a su peque novio, sonrio al menos tenia la plena seguridad que esta vez finalmente su peque podria dormir ahora en adelante totalmente tranquilo, ya la sombra de su miserable padre no lo dañara mas felizmente se aseguro de ello

Continuara…


	98. Chapter 98

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia…**

Nuevo amanecer llego a la base lunar, en la enfermería el pequeño Jason Lee Scott finalmente despertó, suspiro alegremente su sobertico andante sigue con vida, aunque supone que el pobre por millonésima vez fue traumado de por vida, pobre sobertico ese le compite hasta en la mala suerte en la vida con su yo adulto, besando las mejillas de su sobertico sin despertarlo, intento por tercera vez ir a la cocina, rogando a su Tyranosaurio que esta vez su suerte estuviera de su lado, miraba por todos lados y nada de nada, sonreía felizmente, cierta persona no estaba cerca por los momentos, sin embargo trago grueso porque al entrar a la cocina

-Sin ofender peque novio-suspira fastidiosamente Tommy-pero esta escena no es como muy pero muy repetitiva

-Pero dame crédito por intentarlo mi Tommy-dice alegremente el pequeño-al menos mientras mas lo intento tal vez cuando seamos mayores ya tu no me agarras infraganti, al menos la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde mi Tommy

Tommy sonrio a su pesar al menos le daba crédito su peque novio si que era terco ese si que no se daba por vencido, eso si lo reviso de una estaba abrigado y no tenia fiebre es mas ya no estaba tan ronco, le beso la frente como siempre y aun con sus dudas lo ayudo a cocinar junto a Alpha que llego en ese preciso momento, al menos no llegaban los demas cosa que hacia feliz al pequeño ya que ese seguía renuente a decirle a los demas que el sabía cocinar, y nuevamente tanto Tommy como el mismo Alpha lo entendían por completo, esta vez volvió a lucirse sus panquecas si que eran de otro mundo

-Wow Alpha si que te luciste-dice felizmente Kira-estan panquecas están de un mundial-Alpha solamente asintio nerviosamente-mi peque adorable porque te levantaste tan temprano

-Mi Kira Bella no soy tonto-dice el pequeño-me desperté para vivir mis pocas horas de tranquilidad, porque mi Trini como siempre traumara a todo el mundo por millonésima vez, démosle todo el crédito, esa si que nacio para traumarnos de por vida

Todo el mundo le dio la razón

-Ademas –suspira el pequeño-mi Tyranosaurio me dijo que me volveria a dormir de una, si ese se preocupa de lejos por mi, doy por hecho que mi Trini seguirá botando la casa por la ventana en cuanto a recibir a ciertas personas al otro mundo-Tommy fue el primero que le dio la razón-ademas mi yo adulto ese tuvo serios problemas, esa Rita sigue dándonos sustos por monton

Tommy y los demas abrieron sus ojos en shock, el pequeño delante de todos se subio un poco la camisa, y en su pecho todos se horrorizaron al ver una gran marca de espada, Tommy se estremecio esa maldita bruja no descansara hasta destruir a su novio, sabiendo que la única persona en detenerla es precisamente Jason

-No me quedaran marcas-dice tranquilamente el pequeño viendo que todos pusieron los ojos suspiro-confien en mi eso no es nada a las palizas que me daba mi papa-en ese sentido todos estaban apenados, mientra que Tommy beso la frente de su peque para calmarlo-no se preocupen mis chicos y mis chicas bellas, ahora volviendo al punto, Rita no despertara para nada por los momentos, eso es mas que asegurado como es seguro que nadie pero nadie come mas que sobertico andante, ese mi Aisha adorada no te lo lleves a Sudafrica por la salud mental de los niños no te recomiendo semejante riesgo

Todos pero todos se rieron a lo grande seriamente su peque siempre conseguia alegrar a todos de forma instantánea , Aisha de una lo beso su peque sigue siendo adorable y ya comenzó con todo las pilas puestas

-Mi Alpha-dice de repente el pequeño-sigues subiendo los archivos de esos tres no-el robot asintio-siguele mi Alpha porque por lo que mi yo adulto me mando a decir con mi Tyranosaurio bob esponja es para largo, es decir me temo que pulgarcita por su obsecion con mi Tommy, esa supo de la existencia de Zedd antes que nosotros-Tommy, Billy, Aisha abrieron sus ojos en shock-es mas esa ayudo a que destruyeran nuestros primeros zord

-Ahora entiendo porque el Tyranosaurio regaño a Jason adulto-dice Cassie-mi peque adorable te culpas por la destrucción de ellos no-suspiro al ver que su peque tristemente asintio-pero peque acabas de decirlo fue pulgarcita, esa ya pago y con creces el daño que hizo , aunque la perdida de los zord es terrible para nosotros como rangers, seguramente ellos saben que jamas quisiste que pasaran lo que paso

-Cassie tiene razón mi peque novio-dice seriamente Tommy-es mas el Tyranosaurio te lo dijo no, ambos zord, la versión antigua y la nueva de esa época, te amaron Jason de corazón se que es asi, pero fue esa junto a Rocky y Kat que destruyeron todo pero todo acerca de la mejor época de los power rangers, creeme que yo mas que nadie entiende tu dolor

-Se que mi Cassie bella y tu tiene razón mi Tommy-suspira el pequeño-pero eso no evita que mi yo adulto siga sufriendo, ese si que se culpa por todo, pero en este caso hay que entenderlo, amamos a nuestro zord mi Tommy, y nos sentimos tan infelices al ver al primero caer ante nuestros ojos impotentes, pero el dolor se hizo el doble cuando confiamos en el miserable imitación de rambo y ya sabemos que logramos confiando en ese tipo, mi yo adulto se altero, estará en el hemiciclo no porque quiera sino porque estaba seguro que cierta reina del terror lo obligara a presenciar todo, esa Trini con nadie quiere perder ni una mi Tommy con nadie

Tommy de una le dio la razón, suspiro cuando regrese esperaba ver a su pareja adulta completamente calmada, y entendia su reacción, Jason siempre amo su traje, respeto incluso a sus enemigos, y los protegia a todos por igual, especialmente sus zords, entendia su dolor, el sintió lo mismo con su dragonzord, el falcon ninja zord, incluso sufrio con la perdida del tigerzord, asi que esta vez entendia por completo la reacción de su pareja

-Peque tiene razón-dice el robot-es mas esto es con los otros equipos, chicos escuchen a Jason en todo, porque esos tres realmente querían asegurar la destrucción de todos los power rangers, y escuchen bien de todos pero todos ustedes-todos se estremecieron pero asintieron-es mas los rangers operación rápida esos son inocentes, jamas querían dejar la tierra de lado, mas bien ellos están secuestrados, adivinen quienes están detrás de ello

Tommy y los demas abrieron sus ojos en shock

-Ellos están bien los Allien rangers pudieron salvarlos-suspira Alpha-despues del juicio se reunirán con ustedes, ahora Tommy-mirando al Comandante de los power rangers-sin ofender Tommy pero de una no te culpes porque creo que hablo en nombre de todos los rangers del universo que hasta en eso Jason te gana y de calle-Tommy alegremente asintio era verdad mas cuando Andros y los demas le daban la razón-digo esto es porque ya esta comprobado en cualquier equipo que esos estuvieran, pasaría la misma situación, como el propio Jason dijo, su objetivo es y seguirá siendo la destrucción de los power rangers

Silencio sepulcral, pero Tommy tranquilamente le daba la razón, despues del juicio además de estar con su peque novio y entrenar fuertemente revisaría todo hoja por hoja si es necesario , pero de esos tres quieria saber todo pero absolutamente todo

-Ese yo adulto no deja para nadie-dice alegremente el pequeño-para sufrir a lo grande, para preocuparse hasta por la perdida de una aguja en el pajar, para culparse hasta el infinito y mas alla , definitivamente mi yo adulto es todo un experto en la materia

-Pobre Jason adulto-dice Alpha con un nudo en la garganta-ese si que tiene mala suerte en la vida, con nuestro peque eso esta mas que comprobado

Tommy le dio la razón, mas cuando su peque novio sonreía felizmente, pobre de su pareja adulta, en fin todos comieron tranquilamente y Tommy se llevo a su peque a la enfermería, el pequeño estaba feliz de ver a su sobertico totalmente despierto

-Mi sobertico estoy feliz de verte despierto-dice felizmente el peque-pero ni creas que eso te salva de tu trabajo sobertico andante-Zack suspiro era como demasiado bueno que el peque no saliera con sus cosas-es decir me cuidaras, me vigilaras, estaras atento a todo sobertico andante, es tu trabajo que mi mente inocente y todo siga manteniéndose asi nos entendemos mi sobertico andante

Tommy no sabia si reírse a lo grande de Zack, el pobre se volvió a estremecer por completo, aunque como lo miraba su peque novio no lo culpaba en ese sentido. Suspirando nuevamente el y los demas regresaron al hemiciclo, se alegro al ver a su pareja totalmente calmada

-Ese peque yo si que se supera-dice alegremente Jason-sabes Tommy no menti, mientra el siga asi incluso conmigo soy feliz, me mata ver cuando regrese pisar suelo y ver que en realidad ese pequeño fue lo que nunca fui yo en mi infancia-Tommy le dolia escucharlo decir eso pero mas triste era que era verdad-pero calma Falcon lo digo de corazón no para precuparte a ti, ni a nadie sino para decirle honestamente que quiero que mi peque siga asi alegre, vivaz con sus cosas, mientra siga asi con el corazón en la mano Tommy yo regresare siendo totalmente feliz

Tommy felizmente lo abrazo y lo beso suavemente, estaba mas que feliz por su pareja y haría feliz a su peque novio en todo momento, Jason no mintió estaba tranquilo por completo sabiendo que su peque novio continuara si

-Bien Leo, Maya, Andros, Karone y Zhane tuve un enfrentamiento con Rita-dice seriamente Jason-y ella me hizo ver que busca un cristal llamado Makran y proviene de Illinois pero al ver la mirada fantasma de los cinco debo suponer que saben mas de ese cristal

-Creeme que lo sabemos hermano-dice una asustada Karone-ese cristal es sumamente poderoso, se dice que es la fuente vital de todo el universo entero

Tommy y los demas abrieron sus ojos en shock

-Según la leyenda contada por mi abuelo-dice angustiadamente Maya-hubo ciento de seres , humanos y no humanos en su búsqueda tratando de poseer su poder, pero el poder del cristal era tan inmenso que el mismo tragaba cualquier cosa que se le ponía en frente, es decir ese cristal tiene el triple del poder de un agujero negro

Todos tragaron grueso

-Hombre esto se pone cada vez en color de hormiga-dice Joel-esa Rita si de por si es el ser mas malvado del universo, hasta lo doy por hecho, con ese cristal ni con todos los nuevos poderes que tengamos podemos salvar el universo entero

Tommy y los demas le daban tristemente la razón

-Sin ofender Joel pero hasta para tener baja autoestima-sonrie Jason-como diría mi peque yo hasta en eso te gano y de calle-Tommy solamente puso los ojos-seriamente se esta complicando las cosas de lejos es asi Joel, pero si no rendimos de una , ante de que las cosas sucedan, entonces de una te digo que el poder se equivoco a lo grande al habernos elegido como rangers

Todos abrieron sus ojos en shock

-Cada batalla, que hemos tenido-dice Jason-quiero creer que cada equipo hemos aprendido a lo grande, no tenemos superpoderes como los héroes de anime, no nacimos honestamente para ello Joel, pero si vemos que esto es lo que queremos, que nos nace proteger la tierra, el universo, para mi siendo el primer power rangers como tal hubiera sido sencillo dejar eso a ustedes o a otros rangers, pero Joel yo amo esto, con todo lo que me ha pasado, con ver a Rita hasta en sueños, aun asi seguire con esto, y si he de morir, moriré sin dudarlo sabiendo que la tierra estará en paz

Base Lunar

-Ay mi sobertico andante-dice de repente el pequeño Jason mientra Zack suspiro ya sabia lo que le venia-de una perdiste uno de tus tres trabajo-ahora era Alpha que suspiro mas Tommy sonrio su peque si que sabia lucirse a toda hora-eso de ser psicólogo le va de un mundial a mi yo adulto, asi que de una sobertico ni le compitas no tiene caso, seria perder el tiempo de todos modos

-Peque por millonésima vez por favor-suspira resignadamente Zack

-No ves sobertico-dice seriamente el pequeño-tu, mi Tommy y mi cerebrito no ven que ese yo adulto es el mismo Jason que conocieron-Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock pero sonrio brillantemente a su muy feliz Jason-es el mismo Jason que mi Zordon eligio, finalmente ese ya esta bien sobertico y yo me ire feliz pero feliz al saber que mi yo adulto finalmente ha vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre

Tommy le daba la razón a su peque novio, este si que era su Jason, el que mas dedicado y el que mas amor dio a su papel como ranger rojo y su preocupación por sus amigos , por el y por el universo entero

-Ademas sobertico-continua el pequeño mientra que un feliz Zack lo escuchaba-el tiene razón , es decir de lejos podemos ver que Rita será un enorme dolor de cabeza, pero nosotros ya no somos adolescentes sobertico bueno irónicamente eso no se aplica a mi, salvo mis ranger favoritos, pero-suspirando continuo-sabemos lo que arriesgamos si no damos todo por el todo, si no luchamos incluso a morir, dime crees que nuestra conciencia estará tranquila sin haber dado todo por el todo por el universo

-Hombre peque dame crédito al menos a mi-dice Zack-contigo como adulto y peque si que aprendi de mis errores-el pequeño lo miraba con atención-sigo amando las fiesta pero peque me doy cuenta que no todo es blanco y negro en el mundo, irónicamente con esos tres también se que a veces los que mas te lastiman son precisamente los que están cerca de ti-tanto el pequeño Jason como su yo adulto si que le daban la razón-por eso podria morir en batalla pero como tu lo haría sin dudarlo, amo la tierra, ese mundo por el que tanto luchas también es mi mundo por eso peque confía en mi no me dare por vencido en ningun momento

-Y lo mismo con nosotros-dice Conner-hombre Jason nosotros queremos esto, ve al doc-señalando a Tommy-ese si es testigo que hemos sido enorme dolores de cabeza-Tommy de una asintio-pero aunque seamos los mas jóvenes, amamos este trabajo quizas podamos morir pero como nuestro peque dijo creo que moriremos en vida si dejamos a otros lo que podemos hacer nosotros mismos, Tommy siempre nos enseño ser fieles a nosotros mismo y yo quiero esto hasta el final

Jason sonrio su mas joven sucesor ese si que brillaba con luz propia, Tommy lo abrazo cariñosamente su Conner ese si que crecio enormemente sabia que ahora su estudiante era todo un ranger rojo por completo

Base Lunar

-Sin animos de ofender sobertico andante-dice el pequeño dándole mala espina a todo el mundo-pero la mala suerte de mi yo adulto y mi persona si que hizo mella de ti, hasta mi Conner tiene dotes de psicólogo, seriamente sobertico tu eres el que necesita limpieza espiritual con urgencia

Para su sorpresa su sobertico se rio a lo grande, abrazandolo , es mas Jason se rio su peque yo si que sigue en la misma, además Tommy y los demas rangers también se rieron a lo grande, ese pequeño si que le alegra la vida, ademas ambos Jason tenían razón fueron elegidos por el poder por algo para ser power rangers, ellos amaban ser rangers, se conocieron , se hicieron amigos, familias, además con todo el corazón no podían dejar a otros lo que ellos pueden y quieren hacer quizas sea su ultima batalla como power rangers pero disfrutarían todo este tiempo que les quede hasta el final

-Hombre lamento bajarle los animos a todos de una-dice apenadamente Joel

-Hermano estas, mejor dicho están todos ustedes en su derecho estar asi-sonrie Jason-pero Joel lo dije antes, creo que a Leo, en nuestra batalla en la luna cuando nos conocimos-sonriendo al ranger rojo galáctico-esa vez le dije que yo cargaba un peso enorme encima Joel, que me miraba y decía hasta cuando ser un ranger, creeme esa vez fue la única vez que dude de seguir en esto, pero recordaba cada sonrisa, cada alivio, de niño, adultos, ancianos , verlos en los parques, playas en todos con sus vidas, en ver de sentir envidia Joel, sentía esa felicidad que te da que gracias a uno, ellos pueden vivir tranquilamente, por eso seguire amando esto hasta el ultimo dia de mi vida

Tommy lo abrazó, su peque novio tenia razón, este era su Jason su real Jason se alegraba enormemente saber que su novio estaba bien que cuando regrese finalmente podían estar juntos para siempres, pero en ese momentos todos tragaron grueso porque el hemiciclo nuevamente se puso oscuro

-Bien de una preparémonos para nuestro trauma de por vida-suspira Jason-olvidenmonos de Rita y cualquier bendito cristal por los momentos, porque esa Trini va hacer que la recordemos de por vida, es mas no me engaño esa ni siquiera quiere que tengamos otros pensamientos que no se refieran a ella

Todos de una le daban la razón y para refutar sus palabras el espíritu de la ranger amarillo aparicio vestida como Morticia, Jason trago grueso esa será que nunca dejara de traumarlo, sinceramente esa si que disfruta a lo grande el sufrimiento ajeno

**-Mis estimada audiencia-**sonrie escalofriantemente el espíritu de Trini Kwuan**-especialmente mis tres dolores de cabeza**-Tommy, Jason y Billy tragaron grueso en serio que esa si que se la tenia medida a los tres**-sobertico andante alégrate de tener a mi peque adorable contigo porque de una hubieras estado aquí incluso como estatua viviente**

Base Lunar

-Sin animos de ofender peque-dice nerviosamente Zack-ahora te pido yo que me abraces fuertemente, ni se te ocurra a soltarme peque, no lo hagas bajo ninguna circunstancia

-No lo hare sobertico andante-dice temblorosamente el pequeño-como vino mi Trini ni loco te suelto en ningun momento

**-Ahora seriamente Jason y Tommy**-dice seriamente Trini-**ustedes me conocen mas que nadie saben que siempre detrás de traumarlos de por vida siempre hay una razón detrás**-Jason y Tommy de una le daba la razón nuevamente con ella los dos siempre se sintieron abiertos para mostrarse como son**-se que piensan que los dos le han dado mortificaciones a Leo, Andros, Carter incluso Cole, pero confíen en mi cada equipo tiene su oveja negra, es decir créanme chicos lamentablemente esos tres no fueron los únicos que traicionaron a los power rangers, en realidad todos pero todos aquí tienen su joyita es mas mi amado Zordon ya sabe eso**

Los rangers de una miraron a su mentor

-Me temo que Trini esta en lo cierto rangers-dice seriamente Zordon-no solamente Kimberly, Katherine, y Rocky están involucrados en todo lo que han sabido , sino cada equipo tiene a sus traidores que hasta el sol de hoy esos se prepararon por años para despertar finalmente a Rita, la pregunta aquí Leo, Carter, Andros, Cole, están preparados para saber quienes han traicionado su confianza, están seguro de saber quienes además de los tres acusados, han destruido el legado de los power rangers, ustedes lo están

Continuara…..


	99. Chapter 99

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Ranger, yo solo poseo la historia**

En el hemiciclo del Juicio Sagrado de Eltar donde estaban ya en la parte de la ejecución de los tres traidores , aunque ya Kimberly Hart fallecio, ya el juicio contra Rocky de Santos había empezado solamente por el alarge además de asi lo quiso la reina del terror el espíritu de la primera ranger amarillo Trini Kwuan que esa si que ha amenizado el juicio, es decir no se ha cansado de traumar a todo el mundo, es mas esa si que lo hace con suma facilidad. Ahora antes de reanudarse nuevamente el juicio la misma se encarga de decir que existen otras personas traidoras a los ideales de los power rangers, en especial personas cercanas a los demas equipos era mas que increíble aunque con todo lo sucedido con los tres acusados en realidad ya nada debería sorprenderlos. Jason miraba a sus compañeros le dolia ver la mirada sorprendida de todos ellos, pero asombrosamente no era que sufrieran es mas incluso ya se lo esperaban

-Hermano con todo lo que te ha pasado-sonrie Carter-de una con todo lo que Tommy y tu pasaste era como obvio que no íbamos a escapar a ello

Base Lunar

-En pocas palabras mi yo adulto-dice el peque que seguía firmemente abrazado a su sobertico-nuestra mala suerte cubrió literalmente el universo rangers por completo

Jason suspiro cuando Carter, Leo, Andros y Cole se rieron de lo lindo su peque si que sabe decir las cosas

-Hablando en serio Zordon-dice precisamente Andros-por ejemplo ya Karone y yo sabemos lo que es ser traicionado por un ser cercano a nosotros-Arthur se estremecio a la mirada furiosa de sus dos hijos-asi que en ese sentido ya sabemos de una lo que nos espera, y como Carter y al ver en el juicio que ningun equipo escapo de esos tres, es mas que seguro que alguien cercano a cada equipo les ayudo

**-Sabes Jason porque tu y Tommy no pueden ser como Andros y los demas rangers rojo**-dice de repente el espíritu de la ranger amarillo original**-esos cuatros de una entendieron mis palabras, en cambio ustedes dos**-lo ultimo lo dijo fríamente que para variar estremecio por completo a Jason y Tommy a la vez**-ni en catalán entienden nada sinceramente con los dos si que me saque la lotería**

Los mencionados solamente pusieron los ojos en serio hasta el final ella no entiende que son ellos que se sacaron la lotería con ella, sinceramente esa si que no quería perder ni una

-Bien antes que Trini siga con el espectáculo del terror del año-dice Zordon-Tommy, Alpha ya esta subiendo la información de todos ellos, pero de una Leo, Andros, Carter y Cole como Jason y Tommy no le va a gustar nada lo que hemos encontrado, cuando el juicio se finalice, podrán chequear todo lo que sabemos, aunque seguramente nuestra reina del terror nos adelantara algo

Y se estremecio por completo al ver la sonrisa siniestra de su primera ranger, seriamente con Trini Kwuan con ella debe estar pagando lo que no ha hecho en esta y futuras vidas, todos nuevamente volvieron a sus asientos

**-Damas y caballeros el show debe continuar**-sonrie alegremente el espíritu de la joven asiática que de una le daba mala espina a Jason mas cuando le sonreía precisamente a el**-en esta parte de mi historia, mi estimado rambo con botox, literalmente estará en el mundo jurassico**-Jason abrió sus ojos en shock ya se imaginaba a donde iba esa**-y adivinen adivinador quien les dara la bienvenida de su vida-**Jason, Billy y Aisha volvieron a tragar grueso ya de una adivinaron todo**-mis amados, los únicos e irrepetibles dinosaurios legendario, uno, dos y acción**

Jason, Billy y Aisha con Tommy y los demas rangers abrieron sus ojos en shock, era real los espiritus de los dinosaurios estaban persiguiendo hasta morir a Rocky, y para Jason definitivamente el que se lo estaba disfrutando a lo grande era precisamente su espíritu, a leguas se le veía lo feliz de la vida, Rocky corria por su vida huyendo a mas no poder, el Tyranosaurio felizmente lo agarro y lo lanzo furiosamente , ese maldito si que era terco para morir, pero el no se rendiría la reina del terror confiaba en el y el no la iba a defraudar bajo ninguna circunstancia, el Mastodonte, Pterodactyl y el Triceratop suspiraron profundamente al leer los pensamientos de su amigo, aunque no se engañaban los tres si que estaban disfrutando de lo grande este momento

Base Lunar

-Tenemos espiritus dinosaurios como actores sobertico-dice felizmente el pequeño-esos dinosaurios si que son chicos malos, especialmente mi Tyranosaurio crees que ese me de autógrafo, aunque con solo tres uñas ese ni para firmar papel sirve

-**Te estoy escuchando mocoso**-dice furiosamente el Tyranosaurio con ese peque si que se saco su numero**-Jason adulto no te creas mocoso que le estas dando riendas al peque, no te hagas el santo me entendiste**

Jason solamente le sonrio su peque yo si que sabia salirse con la suya, quería ser actor su Tyranosaurio entonces que se aguante el chaparron, en ese momento los cuatro dinosaurios sonrieron mas cuando finalmente atraparon a Rocky que grito , chillo y asi, para el dolor de todos, a los dinosaurios se le unieron las ratas con serruchos

Base Lunar

-Al menos el peque se durmió de una-dice un muy nervioso Zack-Alpha porque carrizo yo no puedo, es decir porque el Mastodonte como el Tyranosaurio no se compadece de mi también , se supone que sigo convaleciente como el peque diría pobre de mi

-Pobre de ti hermano-dice furiosamente Jason-Tommy y mi persona estamos viendo esto en vivo y directo y de una en contra de nuestra voluntad-Tommy le daba la razón a su novio-crees que si el y yo nos movemos cierta reina del terror nos dejara ir tan fácilmente, y aun asi pobre de ti tienes que estar bromeando

Tommy le daba por completo la razón a su novio amaba a Zack pero que carrizo pobre de el, cuando todos aquí en contra de su voluntad tienen que sufrir a lo grande obra y gracias a la reina del terror, que esa si que sigue superándose, Rocky ni siquiera ha muerto todavía, y sus gritos y sangre derramada ya solamente con eso el no será el mismo , si Trini sigue asi como va si que necesitara un psicólogo con urgencia

-Tengo que admitirlo-dice de repente Tanya-jamas pensé que me entretuviera tanto con una película de terror en vivo y directo, lamento mi comportamiento con Trini de por vida, con lo de hoy si que la respetare es mas le hare un homenaje cada año

Para Jason era oficial incluso al ver la sinceridad de Tanya, esta era la ultima adquisición de la ranger del terror, ya de una se rinde nuevamente Trini despues de muerta si que le sigue pateando el trasero con suma facilidad. Tommy trago grueso incluso Tanya que insulto al principio a su mejor amiga ahora es su fan de por vida porque como su novio también sabe que Tanya es totalmente sincera, definitivamente nadie pega una con Trini Kwuan. Se alegro que Kira de forma espontanea abrazara a Tanya, quizas con esa además de Adam si había sinceras esperanzas , con Justin ese ya era uno de los suyos oficialmente ese si que crecio, sonrio cuando Jason asintia teniendo los mismos pensamientos

-¡Que carajo¡-exclama un furioso Carter …lo que sorprendio a Jason, Tommy y los demas, porque mientra un adolorido y aun con vida Rocky gritaba, se mostraron escenas de el junto a Kimberly y Katherine pero también con una doctora que definitivamente era muy familiar para Carter y su equipo

-Esa es la doctora Angela Fairweather-dice furiosamente Danna-es la mano derecha de mi padre, es científica y es la que ha desarrollado nuestros zord, esa tenia una pinta de mosca muerta y resulto ser toda una arpia

-Realmente ya sabíamos que pasaría esto-dice Chad-pero seriamente como Zordon nos anticipo, no nos gusta nada de esto, esa tipa tuvo con esos tres o incluso antes, pero porque carrizo desarrollo nuestros zord

-La cosa no es asi Chad-dice seriamente Billy-sus zord y los zords de cada equipo hubieran existido con o sin ayuda humana, es decir los espiritus de los dinosaurios fueron sus principales motores-Chad entendio perfectamente-en cuanto a como Danna dijo esa hizo una excelente actuación, menos mal que yo por fan seguía su trabajo y esa es otra de cuidado

Todos estaban atentos

-Sus estudios recientes no predice nada bueno-continua el ranger azul original-son trabajo en base a la clonación humana con tecnología virtual en tercera dimensión, además de buscar formas de unir todas las dimensiones, asi que esa si no ha sido descubierta seguramente Carter ya no estará en ciudad acuática

Carter suspiro dándole por completo la razón a Billy

-Siendo asi-suspira Jason-Hayley-mirando a su compañera-tu y Eithan son experto en tecnología , entonces crearan un virus virtual-los mencionados estaban atentos-con toda la información que Billy pueda seguir dándonos, ese virus debe ser el centro de atención de esa doctora-mirando a Carter-debemos montarle una trampa esa caera, si es ambiciosa como los que hemos conocido no dudara en caer-suspirando continuo-de todas maneras tengo dos planes por casos de emergencia

Tommy sonrio brillantemente su novio estaba en modo líder como antes y era totalmente la confirmación que Jason estaba bien por completo

-En primera si esa decide ir al encuentro que Tommy debes planear las condiciones-Tommy atentamente asintio-Leo, Andros, Cole deben ir a la cabeza Carter porque esa te conoce a ti y a tu equipo como nadie, con esa ustedes estarán vulnerables-Carter alegremente asintio era verdad-deben reunir a los rangers con distintas naturaleza Tommy que esa se confunda y no pueda detener nuestro poder, asi que en ese sentido mis rangers favoritos entraran en acción

Tommy y los chicos asintieron felizmente

-Con respecto a Carter-sonrie felizmente Jason-no crean que se perderan de la acción hermano, tu y tu equipo deben entrar a ciudad acuática pero con identidades falsas no solo por la seguridad de la ciudad y ustedes como tal, sino porque-sonriendo maliciosamente-se donde esta ubicado el equipo de Zendaya Carter, es mas Viper revivio a otros villanos de ustedes, solamente se infiltraran se que es peligroso hermano, pero debemos empezar por algo

-Confia en nosotros hermano-dice seriamente Carter-que con esto mas razón tenemos en dar todo por el todo, esa Angela si que se va arrepentir de por vida haber caído tan bajo

Jason sonrio al ver que Joel, Chad, Danna, y Kelsey estaban totalmente de acuerdo con su líder, en ese momento, los tiburones también hicieron su aparición, Rocky poco a poco fue desmembrado por completo, los ranger masculinos querían huir de inmediato olvídense de Rita, definitivamente la ranger del terror le gana a esa y de calle, gritos sangre a monton y Rocky fue otro que paso literalmente al otro mundo, Jason temblaba por completo al menos estaba aliviado que su peque yo lo durmieron de una gracias precisamente al Tyranosaurio , hablando del diablo

**-Jamas me había divertido tanto**-dice un muy pero muy feliz espíritu del Tyranosaurio**-desde que me comia cientos de brontosaurios como desayuno en los días de la creación de la tierra, sinceramente mocoso**-Jason suspiro ya sabia lo que le venia**-con solamente haber sido el mejor amigo de la ranger del terror con esto tienes mi respeto de por vida**

-Lo que sea-suspira profundamente Jason con su espíritu es mas que obvio que con el Tyranosaurio si que se saco la lotería

**-Bien mis estimada audiencia, mis amados dolores de cabeza-**sonrie alegremente el espíritu de la joven asiática mientra que Jason, Tommy y Billy ya sabían de una lo que venia, esa si que les dara a los tres el trauma de su vida-**el verdadero, pero real, único y autentico espectáculo de terror esta a punto de comenzar, lo que vieron era solo el aperitivo**

-Tienes que estar bromeando-dicen todos los rangers masculinos a la vez

-Ya sabia que lo mejor estar por venir-dice una pero una muy feliz Kira con brillo en sus ojos-mi Trini nunca me ha decepcionado, esa si que sabe hacer las despedida a lo grande

Tommy solamente suspiro al ver que Karone y las demas rangers femeninas estaban felices de la vida como su estudiante

-Hombre eso es todo no-dice Jason con un nudo en la garganta-esa nos dara el trauma de nuestra vida, pero también será la ultima vez que la veamos, joder duele saber que esta vez esa si que no volverá nunca mas

Tommy, Billy y Aisha en ese sentido si que lo entendían, porque sentían el mismo dolor, la misma tristeza, estaban viendo a su mejor amiga del alma por ultima vez y sinceramente como Jason le dolia como un infierno, el espíritu de la joven también estaba igual porque miraba a los cuatros no con frialdad o con terror sino con alegría como siempre los miraba, si que este dia seria largo para los cuatros

Base Lunar

-Hombre Alpha duele esto-dice entre lagrimas Zack-sabe me estaba engañando a mi mismo, al ver a Trini como espíritu de una me dije que ella nunca se nos fue que esta viva-Alpha tristemente asintio-y en unas horas se ira , ya no aparecerá, no nos amenazara por millonésima vez, duele Alpha porque esos malditos , esos nos dieron un golpe casi mortal a Jason, Tommy, Billy, Aisha y a mi, es decir perdimos mas que una amiga, nuestra confidente, nuestro pilar, podemos derrotar a Rita cosa que haremos, pero joder Trini nunca volverá esa como el peque dijo se nos fue para nunca mas volver

Jason entre lagrimas le daba la razón a su mejor amigo quería calmarse, necesitaba ver esto hasta el final, pero joder si que le dolia ella merece descansar en paz pero eso no significaba que no le doliera todo el alma verla partir nuevamente pero esta vez de forma definitiva. Tommy solamente la veía , la recordaba con su sonrisa, su alegría además de Jason esa si que hizo de todo para darle la bienvenida al equipo, se sintió en familia con Jason y con ella, al igual que su pareja le dolia enormemente verla partir de forma definitiva y como Zack era un golpe mortal que esos tres hicieron, no le gusta el sufrimiento ajeno, pero no se mentiría mas a pesar de ser traumado por la reina del terror para variar aun asi se aliviaba que dos molestias menos desaparecieron de su vida de forma definitiva

-Debemos calmarnos-susurra Billy-confien en mi también me duele un infierno ver a Trini sabiendo que nunca mas la veremos pero Jason-mirando a su mejor amigo y líder-no nos mintamos hermano le hemos dado dolores de cabeza por monton y tu como Tommy están a la cabeza-Tommy asintio-no es para culparte de mas, es que aunque probablemente lloremos nuevamente como el primer dia, ella merece descansar murió trágicamente, al menos que descanse libremente en paz ella no los esta pidiendo Jason

-Es cierto-dice entre lagrimas Aisha-ella fue mas que mi amiga, mi hermana, me mata que Rocky tuvo que ver con su muerte, y duele inmensamente aun su muerte, pero debemos dejarla ir aunque suframos el doble con esto

-Es verdad-suspira Jason-ambos tienen razón, debo calmarme y aceptar que esa si que se merece vivir en paz pero duele Ash, todo lo que hizo por mi hasta el final, nunca me perdonare por haberla preocupado hasta el final

-Pero babe si sigues asi Trini seguirá sufriendo Jason y ella no merece eso-dice contundentemente Tommy-dame crédito Jase no tuve con ella cuando seguramente se angustio por ti, además ni siquiera fui a su entierro, babe también me duele inmensamente esto pero sigo claro Jason ella debe descansar por completo

-Mi peque adulto-dice seriamente Kira-si te sirve de algo podemos hacerle un memorial a mi amada Trini-Jason se alegro enormemente-danos crédito mi peque adulto a mi me duele también de corazón me hubiera gustado conocerla, ella si que amo a cada uno de ustedes y si que lucho para que tu y mi doc se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos

Jason la abrazo agradeciéndole de antemano su gesto

-Siempre serás mi Kira Bella-sonrie Jason haciendo feliz a Kira-ella esta de lejos orgullosa de ti Kira, y de todas sus sucesoras incluyendo a Tanya-sonriendo-todas han demostrado, todas la lealtad a la amistad y han sido fieles a si misma, confíen en mi que esa Trini nunca pero nunca dejo de ser ella misma por nada ni nadie

Base Lunar

-Es cierto-sonrie mas calmadamente Zack-es mas Alpha te recuerda los primeros días de Tommy con nosotros-el robot alegremente asintio-nuestro Tommy si que era timido, pero el pobre se le quito la timidez de una gracias a Trini, esa si que le dio dolores de cabeza a Tommy

Tommy sonrio brillantemente recordando con nostalgia uno de sus primeros días con el equipo

_Un timido Tommy Oliver caminaba directo al Centro Juvenil, aun estaba renuente a cercarse a sus nuevos compañeros, no porque estos sean malos, en realidad se sentía cerca del ranger rojo Jason Lee Scott, no sabia porque pero confiaba plenamente en el, ese chico le debía de todo le salvo en todo el sentido de la palabra, con respecto a los otros chicos, el ranger negro es demasiado alegre para su gusto, pero de lejos es amistoso, el azul es sincero pero habla realmente fuera de su mundo, la chica rosa realmente es linda, y la amarillo esa presentia que era de armas tomar, esa chica definitivamente no es normal_

_-Tommy bear me alegro de verte-dice alegremente Trini dándole el susto de su vida a Tommy que clase de chica era esta-bien me alegro que me hayas esperado odio que no me esperen _

_Tommy de una se estremecio por completo y presentia que con esta chica eso seria pan de cada dia, una alocada y fuera de lo normal Trini busco de todas las formas posible conversación y para la grata sorpresa del propio ranger verde se sintió al igual con Jason totalmente comodo con ella, en todo hubo risas, y cosas anormales de la chica pero de corazón se sentía totalmente libre_

_-Entiendo que no te sientas comodo con nosotros Tommy bear-dice seriamente Trini sorprendiendo a Tommy que se acostumbro de una a que Trini le dijera eso-y también con que si mereces o no ser un ranger-suspirando continuo-sabes siempre en este tiempo como ranger amarillo me pregunto que Zordon me vio sobre todo se que soy única, inigualable e irrepetible , eso de lejos se nota_

_-"Y muy humilde también pero ni muerto lo digo en voz alta-era los pensamientos de Tommy que de una sabia que con Trini Kwuan era mejor no llevarle la contraria si quiere vivir para contarlo_

_-Aun no tengo respuesta a ello Tommy-dice contundentemente Trini-tal vez tu llegada al equipo no haya sido la mejor , es mas de una se que te sientes y te sentiras culpable por tus acciones-Tommy asintio-pero Tommy bear ve esto de esta manera, luchamos con monstruos gigantes, usamos zord y traje de colores y encima luchamos con una bruja que esa piensa que estamos en la era media por favor_

_Tommy suspiro era demasiado bueno que esa chica fuera normal, pero no negaría que ya consideraba a Trini como su amiga, la primera aparte del propio Jason_

_-Luchamos con cosas nada normales siendo solamente chicos-continua sabiamente la asiática-entonces eso debe darte entender que viniste aquí por algo Tommy, que sea el destino o no la vida te tiene algo grande incluso mas que ser solamente un ranger-Tommy gratamente abrió sus ojos en shock-Jason mas que nadie confía en ti y yo también mi Tommy bear, pero eres tu que debe dejar sus culpas atrás, no será hoy ni mañana pero creeme Tommy que tu mientra mas crezca mas te dara cuenta que tus acciones buenas y malas siempre te guiaran a donde quieres estar nunca olvides eso , además desde hoy seras mi Tommy bear hasta el final_

_Y por primera vez en su estadia en Angel Grove Tommy Oliver sonrio sinceramente gracias a su nueva amiga que sin saberlo seria su confidente de por vida Trini Kwuan_

-Al igual que Jase nunca te diste por vencida conmigo verdad Trini-dice entre lagrimas Tommy viendo al espíritu que le sonreía-siempre seras mi mejor amiga, mi hermana que me dio la vida, donde este jamas olvides eso

**-No lo hare mi Tommy Bear**-dice entre lagrimas felices el espíritu de la primera ranger amarillo**-asi como nunca olvides que siempre seras mi Tommy bear, y que siempre los cuidare , a mis amados dolores de cabeza siempre pero siempre estare con ustedes**

El espíritu de Trini Kwuan pudo sonreir realmente de forma sincera al ver que Jason, Billy, Tommy y Zack desde la base lunar le sonreían de forma tranquila, los cuatros estarían bien , ahora viendo a su amada hermana Aisha y los demas rangers ya estaba totalmente tranquila por eso, se iria completamente en paz, finalmente este ultimo dia podía finalmente irse al otro mundo feliz de la vida

Continuara


	100. Chapter 100

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Ranger yo solamente poseo la historia**

En el hemiciclo, finalmente el final ya estaba a punto de comenzar la ultima en ser enjuiciada Katherine Hillard esa literalmente sufrirá a lo grande para despedirse el mundo terrenal, la reina del terror juro que asi será y todos los asistentes, especialmente los power rangers y mas que todo Jason, Tommy, Billy y Aisha sabían de antemano que esa definitivamente no juraba en vano, Trini Kwuan siempre pero siempre cumplia con lo prometia. En ese momento el terror nuevamente empezó esta vez eran los antiguos shogun zord que estaban persiguiendo con furia a la ex ranger rosada zeo, Jason la miraba y ni odio sentía por ella, solamente confusión, nunca entendio lo que le hizo a esa maldita peli teñida, jamas se interpuso entre ella y Tommy, ni con Kimberly ni con Katherine hizo nada, solamente quería de corazón que Tommy fuera feliz asi sea sin el.

-Jason sabes que no entiendo-susurra Hayley-es decir entiendo que no sientas odio por nadie cosa que todos especialmente yo te envidio de lejos pero siento que te sientes culpable de la suerte de la peli teñida es en serio Jase a veces te pasa

-Sabes que te dicho y te dire que eres como la hermana que nunca tuve-sonrie Jason mientra que Hayley le sonrio-en realidad ni yo mismo entiendo, no sufriré por su muerte pero no me hace feliz, lo que siento quizas sea culpabilidad como dices Hayley pero-mirando a su amiga-pero te juro que ni hice nada a esa, jamas me involucre entre ella y Tommy es mas me calle, si hubiera confrontado a Tommy en esa época , no estaríamos aquí

-O quizas hubiese sido peor la situación-sonrie Hayley-ahora entiendo lo que siente, pero honestamente según el propio Tommy, sin confrontarlo de frente tu viste que el no te creyo-Jason tristemente asintio-y a pesar de todo no pudiste odiarlo incluso cuando lo intentaste, que hubiera pasado si ambos hubieran luchado de frente, si se hubieran llenado de odio mutuamente, quizas Jason sin saberlo al irte evitarte que ese lazo que existe fuertemente entre Tommy y tu hace ratos se hubiera destruido por completo

Jason alegremente la abrazo dándole la razón, Tommy mentalmente le haría un regalo a Hayley su amiga calmo la confusión reinante de su pareja cosa que entendia por completo, y le daba la razón si el y Jason hubieran luchado no hubiera nada que salvar se estremeció con ese pensamiento. Hubo un grito de la peli teñida, los shogun zords seguían persiguiéndola de forma furiosa y mas despiadada, en ese momento, las ratas con piernas y sus serruchos eléctricos hicieron su aparición, esa Trini le volvia a dar crédito esa si tendrá el titulo de la reina del terror de por vida….en ese momento mostro imágenes de alguien parecido a Cole

-Es Zinatsu-dice Jason-por lo que se es uno de los guardianes de los ranger misticos, y ella lo tiene secuestrado por lo que vemos-suspirando continuo-algo me dice que el debe saber algo que definitivamente esa no quería que se supiera

-Asi es-dice Keiko apareciendo frente a ellos-mis compañeros y mi persona iremos a rescatarlo-mirando a Jason-es necesario que se reuna contigo dolor de cabeza-suspirando continuo-no se si estas listo para saber esto, pero Zinatsu es hermano de tu madre Jason

Todos abrieron sus ojos en shock, Tommy miro de reojo a Jason, y suspiro Keiko no tenia que decirle de una eso, primeramente contárselo a el y los demas despues que Jason regrese le diría el mas calmadamente pero no asi

-Sin ofender Keiko-dice seriamente Billy-que Jase este aquí no significa que este completamente bien-mirando a Jason-confio en ti hermano con mi vida, pero no vi lo evidente antes que me condene si cometo ese error dos veces

Jason le sonrio sinceramente , entendia su posición, es mas agradecia enormemente a su cerebrito, Billy le leyó prácticamente sus pensamientos

-Keiko-suspira Tommy-en serio Keiko se que Jase te ha dado enormes dolores de cabeza, creeme que a mi también-suspirando continuo-pero como Billy se que Jason volverá fuerte, tengo fe en el hasta el final, pero dame crédito que como esta en estos momentos-Keiko miro que Jason estaba como papel-es como evidente que el no estaba listo para saber eso

Keiko suspiro culpablemente al ver que todos le daba la razón

-Mujer no hay problema-dice Jason tratando de calmarse-no mentire Keiko con mi vida familiar la confusión es pan de cada dia es mas nuevamente el Tyranosaurio es testigo en primera fila que aun no se como sentirme con mi entorno familiar

**-Nuevamente estoy con mi mocoso adulto**-dice el Tyranosaurio**-Jason amazona lleva años no dia ni hora años sintiéndose marginado, es mas fue marginado totalmente por la sociedad que de buena a la primera tenga hermanos y un tio sincerémonos mujer eso no se toma con café y listo, mas bien agradece que ese si que no ha perdido la cordura de milagro**

Todos pero todos le daban la razón al espíritu del Tyranosaurio, en especial Tommy mirando el rostro fantasmal de su pareja, Jason si sequia con sorpresa tras sorpresa si que perdería la razón cosa que no permitiría bajo ninguna circunstancia, lo sento de una, y le dio a entender a Keiko que por ahora no diga mas nada, mejor que no se hunda mas, sabe que ella esta de su parte que se puede confiar en ella, pero se descuido como Billy dijo que Jason estuviera ahí aunque mas fuerte que antes, no significa que su novio olvidaría de buena a la primera el infierno que ha sido su vida hasta el sol de hoy por favor. En ese momento la peli teñida mientra tanto seguía sufriendo a lo grande, ahora era perseguida por enormes cocodrilos

**-Mi estimada audiencia para no hacerlos esperar mas**-dice muy alegre el espíritu de Trini**-el momento culminante de este fabuloso y terrorífico juicio, el verdadero espectáculo de terror esta a punto de comenzar, pero antes mis dolores de cabeza, quiero que me recuerden asi **

En ese momento Jason, Tommy , Zack en la base lunar, Billy nuevamente comenzaron a llorar esta vez no podían detenerse eran todos los momentos vividos con ella, sus luchas , sus batallas, sus reuniones, Aisha se les unio como rayo hizo Trini para mostrar sus conversaciones pero ni le interesaba saberlo rio entre lagrimas al verla saltar como niña en su cama, como Jason realmente le dolia un infierno verla nuevamente y saber que se ira para siempre

-Te odio Trini Kwuan-dice entre lagrimas Jason-se supone que debo regresar fuerte cosa que hare, pero mujer no me esta facilitando las cosas, en serio Trini como viviré sin ti…..en ese momento abrió sus ojos en shock, esa Trini sabia que el seria el primero en quejarse por eso este especial recuerdo es su peque yo

_-¿Por qué me estas dando panquecas de chocolate?-pregunta un pequeño niño llamado Jason a una pequeña niña de asiática-ni siquiera te conozco_

_-Porque en primera tienes cara de perro hambriento-dice la pequeña como si fuera la cosa mas obvia el pequeño se molesto-en segunda porque quiero y en tercero si te mueres nadie sabra que una inocente , inigualable e irrepetible persona como yo no tuvo nada que ver_

_El pequeño estaba mas que perdido que clase de niña loca era esta chica, fruncio el ceño ciertamente no ha comido en dia por no decir semanas pero ni muerto aceptaría cosas por lastima_

_-Toma te devuelvo tus panquecas-dice fríamente el pequeño Jason-ni yo muero por envenenamiento seguro ni tu finges ser inocente que de inocente no tienes ni un pelo adiós niña perdida en el espacio si te he visto ni me acuerdo_

_El pequeño le dio sus panquecas y se iba a ir sin embargo _

_-Espera-dice la niña algo cansada de correr-me llamo Trini no se como te llama_

_El pequeño niño no quería ser descortez , no sabia que ese simple gesto marcaria su vida por completo_

_-Me llamo Jason-dice el pequeño…se estremecio por la sonrisa de la niña_

_-Siendo asi-sonrie maliciosamente la pequeña asiática-Jason, Jason, Jason-el pequeño acaba de recibir el primer susto de su vida esa niña si que daba miedo-la pequeña mirándolo mas fríamente continuo-escuchame y mas te vale que me escuche-sonrio cuando el niño asintio de forma inmediata-te comera mis panquecas de chocolate porque las hice especialmente para ti y mas te vale que las comas sin quejas porque te aseguro_

_El pequeño miraba aterrado a todas parte a ver si alguien quien sea finalmente se compadecería de el, pero con la suerte que se gasta nada de nada_

_-Porque te aseguro que no llegaras a la adolescencia y sabes porque-continua fríamente la pequeña que Jason pensó que esa debio ser novia del muñeco Chucky en otra vida-porque te mandare al otro mundo sin boleto de regreso nos hacemos entender_

_Y la pequeña sonrio felizmente al ver que Jason de una comio las panquecas rápidamente pero se sorprendio a lo grande que realmente eran buenas_

_-Sabes Jason-sonrie la niña-me alegra que soy tu amiga, no sigas insistiendo Jason por supuesto que sere tu amiga de por vida_

_El pequeño miraba a la niña, el jamas dijo nada ni pio pero para la sorpresa de la propia Trini, se rio el pequeño se rio alegremente y felizmente sin saber que hacia feliz a la misma Trini_

_-Entonces seremos amigos de por vida mi Trini-dice el pequeño Jason mostrando su meñique-prometamos que siempre pero siempre estaremos juntos, y seremos amigos hasta el final_

_-Promesa de por vida-sonrie felizmente la pequeña Trini entrelazando su meñique con el de Jason-siempre pero siempre amigos hasta el final_

-Supongo que ya saben porque mi peque yo adora las panquecas-dice felizmente Jason-ella fue Tommy-Tommy alegremente asintio sabia que su amiga era la primera que estuvo con Jason hasta el final-y bueno hermano como verán es mas que certificado por mi que el don de ser la reina del terror a Trini si que se le da con bastante naturalidad

Todos le daban de una la razón pero Tommy seguía mirando, ahí estaban sus recuerdos mas valiosos, mas felices, como Jason esa Trini no le facilita las cosas para dejarla ir, por otra parte esos momentos siempre lo han mantenido en pie, su amiga siempre creyo en el aun sabiendo lo sucedido con Jason eso hacia amarla eternamente, no mintió Trini seria su hermana de por vida.

**-Bien ahora si pasemos a la ultima parte de mi historia de terror**-dice tristemente la ranger del terror que sorprendio a Jason**-mis dolores de cabeza, aquí los los cuatros incluyendo a mi adorada Aisha, y mi sobertico andante, aquí verán mi muerte Jason, tu y mi Tommy bear verán como fue como mori realmente**

Jason, Tommy, Billy, Aisha tragaron grueso ninguno estaba tan seguro de soportar semejantes imágenes, Hayley y los mas jóvenes rangers veian a su mentor totalmente fuera de base y vaya que si lo entendían , ninguno podían resistir ver la muerte de alguien tan cercano como definitivamente fue Trini para su mentor. En ese momento vieron a Trini en Angel Grove

-Ella murió aquí-dice fríamente Billy-murio prácticamente al frente de las narices de Tommy y de mi , pero con mi decisión de irme a Aquitar y Tommy manipulado por esa arpía nada de nada

Tommy asentia, dolia como Billy dijo, vuelve a derramar lagrimas al verla que lo busco en todas parte mientra que el se iba a entrenar para ser ranger turbo, el y los demas abrieron sus ojos en shock, al ver que Angela la estaba siguiendo junto a Katherine

_-Sabes lo que tiene que hacer querida-sonrie maliciosamente Katherine-según Kimberly y Rocky los dos pueden entretenerla afuera del parque, su carro la tonta la dejo cerca de su casa-sonriendo mas-solamente no conto que tenia un amigo que se lo llevo de una ya sabe lo que tienes que hacer_

_-Por su puesto Kat-sonrie Angela-esa maldita nunca se olvidara de mi, esa se arrepentirá de haberse fijado en mi hombre Zack es solamente mio_

Jason apretaba los puños furiosamente sabia de una que su mejor amigo debe estar sufriendo el doble o el triple que Tommy y el, Zack jamas pero jamas se perdonara que sea precisamente la mujer que el amo por pirmera vez sea la autora del asesinato de su mejor amiga , confiaba en las palabras de su peque yo, deseaba decirle que literalmente se le pegue a su sobertico ese si que va a sufrir a lo grande si no que esta sufriendo ya

-Jase yo me ocupare de Zack-susurra Tommy-todos nos ocuparemos, confía en mi se de una que a ese le debe doler enormemente esto-suspirando continuo-y al igual que tu ese ha estado conmigo hasta el final, a mi mejor amigo del alma esta vez no lo voy a defraudar

Jason le sonrio, pero los dos, todos tragaron grueso, vieron a Trini subiendo en el auto, y despues pidiendo ayuda , y prácticamente querían gritar como si todo no estuviera o no hubiera sucedido, pero lamentablemente ese fue el momento final, dolia inmensamente ver como su mejor amiga perdió la vida por este trio de malditos miserables

Base Lunar

-Zack que demonios hace-dice un muy sorprendido Alpha-sigues delicado no puedes levantarte de la cama

-Al cuerno todo Alpha-dice dolorosamente Zack que sorprendio enormemente al robot-que no tengo derecho a gritar a reclamar, es a mi mejor amiga que cruelmente asesinaron, y la asesino la persona que mas ame, que me enamore Alpha por todos los cielos

Jason se estremecio era la primera vez que escuchaba a Zack tan dolido, tan mal, lo vio en su forma de niño, pero como dolia ver a su mejor amigo totalmente destruido

-Aisha quédate aquí-dice Jason-Alpha si me escucha transpórtame de inmediato confía en mi la furia de Zack en estos momentos es para largo, y soy el primero en decir que esta en todo su derecho

Jason de una fue transportado, sonrio porque Tommy, Billy y sorpresivamente sus rangers favoritos lo acompañaron

-Ni pienses que voy a obedecerte Jason-dice rápidamente Zack-sin ofender hermano pero en estos momentos mando al carrizo tus ordenes incluso del mismo Tommy

-Si te sirve de algo-dice Jason encogiéndose de hombros –no es la primera ni la ultima es mas Tommy y yo contigo hacen rato hacen siglos estamos mas que acostumbrado

-Eso es verdad-dice Tommy-mira hermano se que

-No Tommy no lo sabes-dice dolorosamente Zack-ninguno de ustedes saben el dolor que siento menos este-señalando fríamente a Jason-que asi como se que no estuve con el, también debiste ver lo mucho que amaba a Angela, se que me celo, se que fue una bruja pero yo la perdone

-Hermano, Zack por favor-dice tristemente Billy odiaba ver a Zack llorar, ese siempre le alegraba el dia y ahora no era ni la sombra

-Te dije Jase que le iba a pedir matrimonio-dice llorando amargamente Zack , Jason le dolia hasta el triple si que sabe en primera mano lo que siente su mejor amigo por el-mira este anillo-Jason y los demas abrieron sus ojos en shock-tu , Tommy y Billy saben su historia-los mencionados tragaron grueso claro que lo sabia-mis rangers favoritos este anillo era de mi abuelo, el se lo dio a mi abuela antes de partir a Africa donde fue un esclavo y murió alla-a Kira le dolia ver a su ranger favorito totalmente destrozado no sabia quien era esa Angela, pero esa por asesinar a su adorada Trini y lastimar a su ranger favorito , si que se saco su numero con ella

-Sabes lo mas triste de esto hermano-dice Zack que estaba de pie puro de milagro-que reserve todo para pedirle matrimonio adivina que dia fue-Jason de una adivino trago grueso seriamente este es el peor dia de Zack-fue el dia que mi amada, y alocada Trini murió que tal, hombre hermano en mala suerte creo que si te compito de frente

Jason lloro , esta vez con cuidado sabia que Zack estaba a la defensiva y tenia toda la razón del mundo , se iba acercar mas pero

-Mi sobertico andante-dice el pequeño Jason que sorprendio a todos se suponía que iba a despertar el dia siguiente-no me llores sobertico andante, odio que me llores, acuéstate conmigo sobertico andante, ni pienses que por esa Angela dejaras tus servicios no menti sobertico me vas a tener contigo hasta en la sopa

Jason no sabia si reir o no por eso, su peque yo siempre se las ingenia para calmar a todo el mundo, esperaba que Zack se calmara sonrio ampliamente su peque yo logro como siempre su cometido

-Seriamente peque-dice mas calmadamente Zack-contigo si que me saque la lotería

-El premio gordo, el bingo el ludo todo de todo mi sobertico andante-dice felizmente el pequeño- ven sobertico, no te creas tus servicios continua ni pienses que por horas de descanso te pagare mas, aunque en realidad sobertico no tengo ni medio para pagarte

Todos sonrieron felizmente, Kira beso a su peque agradeciéndole a lo grande su intervención, solamente el como siempre logra hacer feliz a todo el mundo, Zack se acostó nuevamente haciendo que Jason, Tommy y Billy suspiren aliviadamente, el pequeño de una se abrazo mas, de milagro no lo asfixia

-Sobertico-dice seriamente el pequeño-cualquier chica que no veas como eres realmente Zack no vale ni medio centavo-Zack se sorprendio a lo grande es mas todo lo hicieron-eres el mejor amigo del universo entero sobertico creeme que no exagero-suspirando continuo-mi Tommy y mi yo adulto si que te han dado mortificaciones por monton-Tommy y Jason adulto si que le daba la razón-no piense que no te amamos, creeme mi sobertico que los dos te aman a morir, sobertico ya perdimos a Trini realmente que pasaría si mi yo adulto y mi Tommy te perdieran a ti también

Zack tenia un nudo en la garganta

-Mi peque yo dice la verdad sobertico-dice entre lagrimas el Jason adulto que sonrio cuando Zack suspiro-se que estas mal hermano no me engaño seguiras mal cuando me regrese no-Zack asintio mal era poco, dolia enormemente esto-pero te prometo cuando regrese que haremos algo que queríamos hacer con Tommy y Billy

Zack se extraño

-Dijiste que nunca pudimos acampar apropiadamente-sonrie brillantemente Jason-y mas cuando intentamos hacerlo Tommy se fue por la perdida de sus poderes-sonriendo a su mejor amigo-pero los cuatro nos tomaremos un descanso como sea a la hora que sea, merecemos recordar nuestros tiempo, ella era lo que quería finalmente pero finalmente abri los ojos Zack, Trini lo que nos pidió no fue solamente dejarla descansar sino que vivamos como lo hicimos antes, unidos y felices, lo hare porque además de Tommy, todos aquí son mi motivo para regresar, se que finalmente cuando regrese , regresare a casa finalmente

Continuara…


	101. Chapter 101

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers yo solo poseo la historia**

Jason, Tommy y los demas regresaron mas tranquilamente al hemiciclo, pero el ranger rojo no se engañaba su amigo seguía mal aun teniendo a su peque yo con el, es mas fue por eso que su peque yo despertó antes, el sintió la angustia de su sobertico, sonrio Zack no ve que ese lazo que tuvieron desde niños aun seguía firme. Tommy suspiro aliviadamente su peque novio como siempre es hacedor de milagro calmo a su mejor amigo, pero tampoco se engañaba con la ultima confesión de Zack era como obvio que había mucho que hacer por el, no le mintió a su pareja no dejaria solo a su mejor amigo del alma, esta vez el apoyaría a Zack por completo

-Aisha recuerda una de nuestras ultimas conversaciones-dice Jason mirando a su mejor amiga-dijiste que tu familia tenia afuera de Angel Grove una casa de campo no-Aisha alegremente asintio-crees que podía reservarla para nosotros, es decir Tommy, Billy, Zack tu y yo como el primer equipo-mirando a los demas-tendremos tiempo de compartir hermano, pero créanme que los originales necesitamos con esto descansar o al menos intentar relajarnos con urgencia

Tommy fue el primero en darle la razón, no es por mal, ni por alejarse de los otros equipos que consideran como sus mejores amigos, pero con lo de Trini , definitivamente los originales necesitaban hablar completamente y mas abiertamente entre ellos

-Dejenos a nosotros el resto Jase-sonrie Hayley-creeme que también sentí la angustia de Zack y para que nuestro animador estrella este por los suelos, de una todos pensamos que son ustedes lo que necesitan vacaciones con urgencia

Jason sonrio al ver que los demas le daban la razón, en ese momento la noche de terror se reanudo, en ese sentido nuevamente abrieron sus ojos en shock esta vez Cole y los rangers salvajes fueron los que estaban fuera de base

-Supongo Cole que ustedes también aparentemente tienen su joyita-suspira profundamente Jason

-Mejor dicho hermano pregúntate que clase de joyita-suspira Cole-ese que ven es nada mas y nada menos que Geo el hermano de la princesa Selene guardiana de nuestros poderes se pueden imaginar que ese sabe todo pero todo de nosotros , además del poder antiguo

Todos abrieron sus ojos en shock

-Para aclarar esto comienzo yo-dice Taylor-es mas que verídico que nuestro poder, la esencia de uno como ranger se origina de los antiguos dinosaurios legendarios, sin ellos ninguno pero ninguno seriamos power ranger como tal

Todos pacientemente asentían

-Pero por el mismo deseo de los antiguos dinosaurios-prosigue Danny-se les concedio a otros seres tener una parte de sus poderes para continuar el legado de ellos , en caso de que los mighty morphin sus únicos y reales herederos no pudieran continuar

-En ese sentido-fue el turno de Alyssa-las bestias galácticas en el caso de Leo y los chicos-sonriendo a los galácticos-tambien los de furia animal que no se si lo sabían pero ellos van a venir

-Lo harán Alyssa-sonrie felizmente Jason-mi cuarteto de mocosos nunca me han decepcionados-Tommy fruncio el ceño-hermano esa Trini la pego con nosotros, es decir Falcon no eres el único mentor aquí

Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock, en realidad todos

-Lo dire todo al rato pero-suspira Jason-los chicos tienen mas que decir , y es muy serio esto

-Siendo asi-sonrie Alyssa-en fin como íbamos diciendo el poder antiguo como tal recae solamente en los antiguos dinosaurios, pero nosotros los de fuerza salvaje, los galácticos, furia animal, los dino truenos, tenemos parte de su poder-suspirando continuo-los espaciales y velocidad de la luz a pesar de ser creados por seres humanos también, por eso que Geo el hermano de nuestra princesa se haya relacionado con esa peli teñida no es pero definitivamente no es nada bueno

-Es asi-suspira Cole-a diferencia de los demas nunca me confie en ese tipo, mas cuando ese abrió la puerta de la otra dimensión que hizo que Ankor y los alienígenas vinieran a intentar destruir la tierra

Jason, Leo, Tommy, Andros y Carter abrieron sus ojos en shock

-Y creanos hermano Cole hizo de todo para convencer a nuestra princesa-suspira Max-pero nada de nada, entendemos que es su hermano y todo, pero joder le dimos prueba y siguió en la misma ustedes nos diran

-Si siguió en la misma-dice Jason-Cole ese seguramente sigue siendo guardian del templo salvaje no-Cole asintio pensando lo mismo que su compañero-entonces tenemos mas problema, ese ya tendrá la manera de neutralizar a los ranger salvajes, Keiko-mirando la amazona-entregale los nuevos animales salvajes a Cole y a los chicos, los otros si puedes ir a sus escondite usa tu baculo para impedir que ese los controle, dame tu baculo en este momento

La amazona hizo lo que pidió

-Bien Billy, Hayley, Aisha-dice el ranger rojo-toquen el baculo y liberen nuestro poder con la influencia de nuestro espíritu, el baculo de Keiko neutralizara cualquier forma que ese Geo controle los zord de los chicos, no debemos perder a nuestros zord bajo ninguna circunstancia

Todos asintieron ….

-Poder del Triceratop-dice Billy

-Poder del Colmillo de Sable-dice Aisha

-Poder del Mastodonte-dice Zack desde la base lunar sorprendiendo a Jason y los demas

-Poder del Pterodactyl-dice Hayley

-Poder del Tyranosaurio-dice Jason-listo ahora Keiko ve de inmediato mientra mas rápido actuemos, mucho mejor para el bienestar de nuestros zord y el universo entero

La amazona hizo lo que le pidió, en ese momento, nuevamente el terror continuo, esta vez Jason le haría un altar a Trini con respecto a como traumar a una persona de por vida, su amiga si que se graduo con honores, Katherine ahora estaba nadando en charco de sangre y Jason como los demas sabían perfectamente a quienes le pertenecia dicha sangre

-Mi amada Trini nunca te olvidare-dice felizmente Kira-realmente esta ha sido tu noche, una noche memorable nuevamente me comprometo fielmente a seguir tus paso cueste lo que me cueste

Tommy, Conner, Trent y Eithan ya suspiraron resignadamente por enésima vez con Kira los cuatro si que se sacaron la lotería

Ahora la peli teñida gritaba como loca, para Jason definitivamente esa perdió los tornillos y esta vez si que le daba la razón, como fue que Tommy, Zack, Billy y el se mantuvieron cuerdo estando con Trini Kwuan si que era un misterio para el, los tiburones, ratas con serruchos la perseguían, pero nuevamente todos abrieron sus ojos de terror, al ver a un doble de Freddy Kruger, el mismo muñeco Chucky y su novia, todos los personajes de terror estaban rodeando a una muy enloquecida Katherine Hillard

**-No te preocupes mocoso adulto dormi nuevamente de una al peque mocoso**-dice seriamente el Tyranosaurio que apareció nuevamente haciendo que todos especialmente Jason y Tommy suspiren aliviadamente**-esa Kwuan le doy mil créditos mocoso, esa si que no mintió cuando dijo que le daría la bienvenida de su vida a esos tres, de una Kwuan por millonésima vez queda certificado que será siendo la mejor ranger amarillo de la historia**

Todos suspiraron resignadamente especialmente Jason, pero al ver que Katherine era otra que dejaba el otro mundo, se comunico con su espíritu y ese asentia totalmente, sin que nadie se diera cuenta desaparecio, en ese momento Tommy y los demas veian como Katherine ahora estaba siendo torturada a mas no poder, y nuevamente las ratas con cuchillos afilados la estaban despedazando poco a poco, en serio que todos pero todos necesitaban descansar con urgencia

**-Y finalmente la historia de terror de nunca acabar ha acabado**-sonrie alegremente el espíritu de Trini Kwuan**-se que todos pero todos se sienten en deuda de por vida conmigo porque es asi verdad**-como para variar todos se estremecieron por completo, en serio para los ranger masculino Rita y su combo son unos angelitos comparado con la ranger del terror, esa si que se lleva por los cuerno al universo entero**-se que es asi despues de todo le hice el favor del año, es decir me deshice de tres molestias que superan a Skull y Bull de calle-**Tommy, Billy y Aisha en ese sentido si que le daban la razón**-bien mis amados ancianos, power ranger en general y mis amados pero amados dolores de cabeza, es hora de irme Zordon**

Zordon de una la miro asi como sabia que su primera ranger nunca pero nunca fue normal, sabia que esta vez ella hablaría en serio

**-No menti a mi Tommy bear cuando le dije que no sabia con exactitud porque me elegiste**-dice tranquilamente el espíritu de Trini sorprendiendo gratamente a Zordon**-y creeme que estare agradecida contigo por haberme escogido de por vida, gracias Zordon , Jason te lo digo mas que nuestro mentor para los primeros power rangers especialmente para mi fuiste como padre, nos viste crecer, caer, reir y llorar incluso me viste morir, pero de corazón nunca te olvidare**

-Yo tampoco mi mejor ranger amarillo de la historia-sonrie Zordon mas al ver el brillo sincero de Trini-tu misma lo dijiste una vez Trini fue precisamente por tu personalidad, tu única personalidad que te elegi como ranger-el espíritu por primera vez se sorprendio gratamente-nunca cambiaste, siempre fuiste tu misma hasta el final, apoyaste a todos tus amigos, especialmente a Tommy y Jason, y tu mas que nadie sabe que Jason si que sufrio a lo grande tu perdida

**-Dimelo mi amado Zordon que ese-** suspiro profundamente el espíritu**-esos dos si que me han dado dolores de cabeza por monton, en primera Jason, ese me dolio Zordon, ni yo misma vi que ese se me hundio delante de mis propios ojos, ni con mi personalidad única, ni con eso puede ver lo mucho que sufrio a lo grande, ese si que merece todo el amor y nuestro respeto de por vida**

Zordon de una le dio la razón, era cierto por eso amaba a Jason mas que un elegido era como un hijo para el, no es que los otros no lo fueran, pero como Trini Jason se destruyo sufrio a lo grande , desde niño , evidentemente ni el mismo entiende esa enorme capacidad de amar a los demas, mientra que nunca fue amado como se lo merecia esperaba que esta vez Tommy mas que nadie hiciera las cosas bien

**-En cuanto a mi Tommy bear**-suspira tranquilamente el espíritu de la joven asiática**-al principio pensé que su culpa por lo sucedido con Rita me lo iba a marcar de por vida, pero Rita fue una pequeñez comparado con lo que pulgarcita y los otros dos malditos me le hicieron a mi Tommy, sin embargo mi Tommy ni eso justifica lo que hiciste a Jason esa vez y lo sabes**

Sonrio brillantemente al ver que Tommy le daba la razón por completo, era cierto que esos tres lo hayan tenido como su juguetico no era razón para dudar de su pareja, como Ashley le hizo ver conocía a Jason desde antes, jamas debio creer en esa peli teñida que su pareja

**-Pero siempre tuve fe en ti**-sonrie felizmente el espíritu de Trini**-maduraste como persona mi Tommy bear aunque prácticamente fuiste un arco iris por completo**-Tommy suspiro será que no podía decirle las cosas de forma normal por una vez en su vida-**te dije que fuiste a Angel Grove era por algo Tommy no solamente como ranger, que de corazón eres líder nato mi Tommy pero curiosamente han sido mis rangers favoritos que te lo has dejado ver**

Todos los rangers escuchaban atentamente, Tommy sonrio por millonésima vez esa si que lo conoce a la perfeccion

**-Es decir mis rangers favoritos no se engañen de una no querían este trabajo-**sonrie felizmente el espíritu mas cuando unos asombrados Conner, Eithan, Trent y Kiran asentia en serio que esa primera ranger amarillo no se le escapa nada**-pero no contaron con la perverancia de Tommy Oliver, ese si que fue una piedra en el zapato, pero mis amados ranger favoritos sin saberlo incluso hoy en dia, ustedes han crecido enormemente, no toman las cosas por sentado siempre luchan por mas, y de corazón cada sueño que tienen se harán realidad porque ahora tienen lo que le hacias falta en ustedes, es decir seguridad en si mismo**

Tommy vio con orgullo como sus cuatros dolores de cabeza sonreían felizmente a su querida amiga, Trini como para variar esa siempre la pegaba

**-Bueno y mi Tommy finalmente estas libre de dudas y culpas Tommy Oliver**-sonrie felizmente el espíritu**\- ya sabes lo que quieres en la vida mi Tommy, mira los años atrás Tommy con mas caídas que subidas el hombre que veo en frente de mi es seguro de si mismo y de lo que quiere, ahora me ire tranquila sabiendo que perfectamente estaras bien mi Tommy bear**

Tommy entre lagrimas le sonreía dándole a entender que podía descansar en paz, para la sorpresa de todos Jason un muy feliz Jason apareció frente al espíritu de su mejor amigo

-Sabes algo-sonrie felizmente Jason-la pegaste de jonrón para darte dolores de cabeza si que me fui al infinito y mas alla

El espíritu se rio felizmente ese si era su Jason, abrió sus ojos en shock cuando Jason le mostro el cuaderno de dibujos

-Finalmente lo termine-sonrie brillantemente el ranger rojo original-ya Tommy, Zack y Billy lo vieron , es hora que lo veas, tu mas que nadie merece eso

De forma magia Jason le mostraba pagina por pagina, y Trini no podía evitar llorar pero de felicidad , su mayor dolor de cabeza ya estaba bien ya lo percibia de lejos, en ese momento Tommy, Billy , Aisha se acercaron a donde estaba Jason y Trini, todos los demas se mantuvieron en silencio sabían que este momento era únicamente de los power rangers migthy morphin, para la sorpresa de todos Zack aparicio

-Debia estar aquí-dice entre lagrimas el ranger negro original-es mas el Mastodonte lo anticipo me ayudo un poco pero no podía dejar de decirte adiós mi amada Trini , no me perdonaría nunca verte partir sin verte por ultima vez

**-Esta bien sobertico andante**-dice entre lagrimas el espíritu de Trini**-pero de una sobertico te quedaras en cama hasta que estes bien por completo**-sonrio cuando su mejor amigo del alma asintio**-hemos pasado los seis por tantas cosas, mas buenas que malas porque a pesar de todo el dolor la separación de Jason y Tommy, esa amistad, esa seguridad entre nosotros, esa hermandad aun con el vendaval que nos ha pasado aun sigue mas firme que nunca**

Sonrio cuando todos se miraban felizmente, y los veía a los cinco felices realmente felices, sabia que Zack se seguía culpando pero confiaba en Jason y Tommy era el turno de esos dos de demostrarle a su sobertico que ella jamas pero jamas lo culpo por lo sucedió y que lo amaba de verdad, es mas fue precisamente el dolor de su sobertico que le dio la razón final de darle la bienvenida definitiva al otro mundo a esos tres malvivientes

**-Quiero que todos me recuerden alegre , sincera y con mis cosas**-sonrie felizmente el espíritu de la ranger amarillo original**-y si en todo caso se vuelven a sentir que no pueden mas sea por la presión de ser rangers o simplemente por ustedes mismos, cierren los ojos y siempre me tendrán para darles el susto de su vida, y hacerles entender que siempre pero siempre estare con ustedes **

En ese sentido todos pero todos estaban llorando, y Kira con Conner, Eithan , Trent miraban como su mentor estaba feliz realmente tanto el como Jason y los demas le dolia ver a su mejor amiga por ultima vez pero todos estaban ya mas que conciente que ella debería descansar finalmente, Trini felizmente puso su mano, Jason y los demas entendieron y colocaron su mano y podían sentir el calor de su amiga, era calido y transparente

**-Una vez ranger siempre power ranger **–dice alegremente Trini

-Power Rangers-gritan todos a la vez….en ese momento el espíritu de Trini sonrio felizmente por ultima vez, y Jason sabia que esta vez definitivamente seria la ultima vez que la verían poco a poco desaparecio por completo

-Descansa en paz florecilla del desierto-sonrie felizmente Jason-yo estoy bien mi dulce florecilla-mirando con amor a Tommy-Tommy y yo estaremos bien Trini, es hora de que vueles alto y siempre pero siempre te recordaremos

Continuara….


	102. Chapter 102

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Ranger yo solo poseo la historia**

Un nuevo dia en la base lunar comenzó, ya prácticamente todos los power rangers descansaron por completo, aunque según los rangers masculinos, ellos si que quedaron traumados de por vida obra y gracias a la reina del terror Trini Kwuan, en cuanto a las rangers femeninas como Tommy predijo esas si que serán fan de por vida de Trini, incluso ya culminado el juicio esas siguen viendo los videos que hizo Kira, en serio que estomago tenían esas para revivir semejante suplicio, al menos todos estaban comiendo felizmente

-Sinceramente-dice Billy-aunque estemos traumados de por vida, honestamente siento un peso de encima menos en mis hombros, con solamente ya no ver a esas tres lacras con esto estare en deuda con Trini de por vida

En ese sentido todos pero todos le dieron la razón

-Es mas que eso hermano-dice Tommy-sincerémonos aun falta por saber quienes mas cercanos a nosotros estuvieron o incluso siguen estando cumpliendo ordenes de los villanos-suspirando continuo-de una nos vamos a enfadar pero de corazón gracias a Trini estoy mas que preparado de forma tranquila y firme a enfrentar lo que se nos venga

-Lo mismo con nosotros-dice seriamente Leo-el hijo de nuestro comandante como Carter dijo ese es una herramienta mas para esos villanos, asi que es cierto con este juicio que si que nos dejo claro el panorama, al menos todos pero todos nos mantendremos firme en defender la tierra y el universo entero

Todos estaban de acuerdo y sonrieron al ver al pequeño Jason corriendo felizmente

-Buenos días mi Tommy, mis chicos y mis chicas bellas-dice un muy feliz pequeño Jason que se sento arriba de Tommy que de una felizmente le beso la frente-ya no tengo fiebre ni estoy ronco mi Tommy según mi Tyranosaurio bob esponja ya deje finalmente de ser su suplicio del siglo, no ven que a mi edad ni para enfermarme tenia derecho, soy el ser mas incomprendido mi Tommy por enésima vez pobre de mi

Todos nuevamente se rieron y Tommy lo besaba y abrazaba mas y trago grueso el cumple de su peque novio ya casi estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, mirando de reojo a Billy este tenia los mismos pensamientos como sea le harian su fiesta a su peque novio

-Mi cerebrito-dice seriamente el pequeño-puedes ir a nuestra casa del árbol y traer los videos que mi Trini nos hizo-suspirando continuo-es que mi sobertico andante si que le sigue los pasos a mi yo adulto en cuanto a ser dolor de cabeza, esta muy triste mi cerebrito y yo de verdad odio ver a mi sobertico andante tan deprimido cuando es la persona mas alegre del mundo

Tommy suspiro era obvio que Zack seguía sufriendo y sera para largo como dijo Jason, y por enésima vez si que lo entendia que la persona que amaste casi toda tu vida como Zack siempre quiso a la perra de la Angela y descubrir que esta mato a sangre fría a tu mejor amiga del alma es para no creerlo

-Mi peque adorable confía en mi-dice Aisha-tu sobertico andante en pocos días estará como nuevo-sonriendo maliciosamente dándole mala espina al pequeño Jason, a Tommy y los demas-dejame en mis manos a Zack ese se recupera porque se recupera

Todos se estremecieron por completo

-Seriamente mi Trini-susurra el pequeño que era escuchado solo por Tommy-mi Tommy y yo ya te dejamos ir para descanses finalmente en paz pero tu sigues en la misma, mi dulce Trini es mas que un hecho comprobado que mi Tommy y yo contigo si que nos sacamos la lotería

Tommy si que le daba la razón , era en serio que con Aisha como su sucesora directa Trini sigue en la misma, esa debería estar completamente tranquila el jamas pero jamas pudo con ella

-Seriamente mi peque-dice Aisha-aunque se que te duele Zack tiene razones de sobra para estar así-el pequeño tristemente asintio-pero de corazón confía en Tommy y en todos nosotros especialmente en mi

-Yo confio en ti con mi vida mi Aisha adorada-dice seriamente el pequeño haciendo que Aisha le besara la frente-te quiero mucho mi Aisha confio porque cuando las personas saben hacer panquecas de chocolate de excelente calidad definitivamente son de confianza

Todos pero todos se rieron a lo grande, en serio que su peque si que era fan numero uno de sus panquecas de chocolate

-Me alegro mi peque adorable-sonrie mas calmadamente Aisha-porque que crees te acabo de hacer unas mas-el pequeño salto alegremente Tommy sonrio amaba verlo tan feliz-bueno porque no me acompañas a la cocina y te las doy alla, además entre tu y yo haremos que nuestro sobertico vuelva a sonreir

El pequeño alegremente asintio y fue con Aisha para la cocina

-Por suerte tuve los mismo pensamientos del peque-suspira Billy-tengo todo lo que Trini nos dejos, seriamente le hara un altar a Zack no se como pudo entrar a nuestra casa del árbol sin romperse por completo, creeme Hermano si que fue un suplicio para mi

Tommy si que lo entendia no estaba seguro de volver a entrar ahí, dejo ir a Trini por completo, pero no negaría que como Billy se rompería a entrar a esa casa que significa tanto para el. En ese momento Alpha llego

-Buenos días chicos-dice seriamente Alpha-segui subiendo los archivos de esos tres y vaya que siguen teniendo tela que cortar-suspirando continuo-aunque Trini me haya traumatizado de por vida, que de milagro no soy el primer robot en la historia de sufrir un paro cardiaco sin tener corazón, aun asi esa nos dejos muchas armas a nuestro favor

Tommy y el resto estaba atento, y estaban de acuerdo con Alpha

-Bien el hijo del Comandante de Leo-dice Alpha-ese si que es una joyita en toda la extensión de la palabra, estuvo tres años en la cárcel estadal de la galaxia por robo a mano armada , además de atacar el templo sagrado de Illinois-mirando a Maya-el chico tiene un camuflama especial por eso tu abuelo Maya no lo ha reconocido, pero confía en mi cuando se de cuenta de quien es en realidad otras cosas saldrán a la luz

Maya asintio en conjunto con Leo y el resto de su equipo

-Karone cuando eras Astronema conociste a un tal Dark Soul-pregunta Alpha

-Si no tengo muchos recuerdos de ello pero si que lo conoci-dice Karone

-Bueno ese es hermano de Trakeena-suspira el robot-mas que eso era un guardia de tu padre Karone-Andros y Karone abrieron sus ojos en terror-es mas siempre supo que Astronema y tu era la misma persona y aun dolorosamente ese hizo que Zhane quedara en coma permanente Andros

Todos veian como ambos hermanos estaban prácticamente congelados, pero Tommy sonrio al ver que Mike abrazaba a Karone, y Zhane besaba a Andros confortándolo y diciéndole que al final estaban juntos y era lo que importaba

-De una chicos sin mortificarse se que duele-continua el robot-pero en primera Zordon se lo advirtió a todos que no le gustaría saber la verdad, y en segunda y principalmente aun con esto créanme que Jason con su terrorífica infancia y lo ultimo que hizo en estos últimos años, ese para sufrir a lo grande sigue llevándose a todos ustedes por los cuernos

Tommy fue el primero que le daba la razón, Billy también concordaba a diferencia de los demas ambos entraron a la mente de su pareja y sinceramente esa vez la mente de Jason era el panorama idéntico a lo que mostro la reina del terror y eso era mucho pero mucho que decir

-Tienes razón Alpha-suspira profundamente Andros-Zordon nos lo anticipo solamente en defensa propia si que fue enorme sorpresa esto

-Entiendo eso Andros pero de nuevo-dice Alpha-ustedes chicos fíjense en Billy y especialmente en Tommy-señalando a su comandante-ese vivio tristemente en el país de la maravilla creyendo fielmente en Kimberly, Katherine y Rocky-suspirando continuo-Tanya , Adam se pararon pero era demasiado tarde ellos son conciente que entre ellos y Tommy hay una gran brecha, con Justin no ese solito, incluso sin saberlo ese si que maduro, y ha hecho realmente feliz a nuestro peque con eso Tommy de una lo perdono

Tommy y Justin se sonrieron era cierto, Justin a solas y siendo el mismo ha hecho sonreir a su peque novio por monton y con solamente ese hecho el lo perdono de por vida, suspiro al menos sabia que Tanya y Adam estaban conciente que las cosas ya no serian mas nunca la misma entre ellos

-Jason nunca mintió cuando dijo que amo a Kimberly-continua seriamente Alpha-Tommy si que se enamoro de esa, y en cuanto a la peli teñida puso a esa sobre Jason en ese sentido Andros te puedo asegurar que Hayley y nuestros chicos son testigo que Tommy sigue de pie es porque al igual que Jason es la persona mas fuerte que hemos conocido

Hayley , Kira, Conner, Trent y Eithan si que concordaban en todo con Alpha ellos que tenían conociendo por años a Tommy, su mentor con todo lo que le ha sucedido como Jason si que se merece un homenaje de por vida , ese si no se volvió loco fue precisamente por el peque adorable

-En fin créanme chicos que en una cara-dice seriamente Alpha- a todos ustedes les dolerá, les sorprenderá como Andros y Karone quienes lo han traicionado, pero por otra de una les garantizo que eso les dara fuerza y arma para enfrentarse a los villanos, es mas de una Trey que no estuvo todo el tiempo en el juicio tiene al menos muy pero muy buenas noticias

-Asi es-dice felizmente Trey-empezando por los momentos podemos enfocarnos en la Tierra no solo porque como nos dijo Zack, Rita esa tiene la tierra en la mira mas cuando Jason ha sido su peor pesadilla-Tommy y los demas asintieron-sino que Ilinois, K0-35 estan protegidos, en el caso de Illinois Zack le dio protección casi permanente solo si Leo y los chicos se mantienen a distancia, y K0-35 los guardianes sagrados están protegiéndola usando un campo electromagnético

Al menos Andros y su equipo con Leo y el suyo suspiraron aliviadamente

-Con respecto a la tierra, Reeside, Ciudad Acuatica si que están en la mira-continua seriamente el ranger de oro-pero Angel Grove, esa ciudad es el objetivo fundamental de Rita para destruirla , allí se inicio todo la vida de ella nuevamente y el comienzo de los power rangers como tal, en ese sentido como Zordon nos hizo saber el ciclo del bien y el mal se cierra con esos dos puntos

Todos atentamente escuchaba, pero Tommy trago grueso de hecho no mentiría si no estaba seguro de llegar a ese dia, pero temia mas que por el sino por todos especialmente por los mighty morphin, ellos son los que están destinados enfrentarse a esa maldita bruja especialmente Jason, pero lucharía hasta el final como Zack no dejara que su novio luche nuevamente a solas con esa maldita, esa si que definitivamente era de temer

-Ahora lo bueno es en primera Keiko finalmente traerá a sus compañeros-dice Trey-esta noche o mañana mas tardar pero esta vez es seguro-suspirando continuo-nuestros mentores llegaran directamente a la base lunar, dejaran a otros de total confianza a cargo, de una con permiso de Zordon me asegure de todas formas a través de la psiquis que siguieran asi, y nuestros poderes seguirán aumentando pero vamos por un buen camino, Jason tiene razón ya al menos sabemos claramente lo que nos espera, pasamos por alto a nuestra primera villana, la vimos como una chismosa y quejadera y resulta que esa con todas la letras es la enemiga mas poderosa que todos los power ranger hemos enfrentado alguna vez

Todos tranquilamente le dieron la razón, Tommy y Billy si que se maldecían Jason hasta el cansancio le dijos una y otra vez que Rita era de cuidado y ellos nada de nada sinceramente cayeron redonditos en manos de la perra de la Kimberly

-Ahora chicos sin animo de asustar-dice el robot-mi peque adorable ya va a cumplir año, y yo no quiero que mi peque sufra mas de la cuenta, con Jason adulto no pude hacer nada solo escucharlo y estar para el pero con mi peque-su voz se volvió escalofriante dándole el susto de su vida a Tommy y los demas-con mi peque es todo lo contrario me importa un comino si todos pero todos ustedes son power ranger a mi peque Jason le van hacer su fiesta por las buenas o por las malas nos estamos entendiendo

Silencio sepulcral y todos los rangers se estremecieron por completo

-Preguntame doc si no estoy de acuerdo con Alpha-dice fríamente Kira-no menti Tommy si no le cumples a mi peque adorable te juro Tommy Oliver-Tommy suspiro este estremecimiento que se lo ocasionaba su estudiante le era sumamente familiar-que seras el primer mentor en la historia en desaparecer obra y gracias a su propia estudiante

Tommy trago grueso por la mirada fría de Kira definitivamente no estaba bromeando…..

-Si ustedes piensan-dice fríamente Karone mirando furiosamente a Andros y Mike-que solamente Tommy se llevara el chaparron definitivamente están soñando, todos pero todos se esforzaran a lo grande por mi peque hermano entendieron

Ahora era Andros y Mike que tragaron grueso

-Desde hoy pero mentanselo en la cabeza-dice fríamente Kendrix-desde hoy no se como ni cuando ni me interesa saberlo pero todos absolutamente todos pensaran a lo grande para hacerle la fiesta a nuestro peque adorable, porque que creen a ninguna de nosotras se nos paso por alto que nuestro peque se enfermo por ustedes

Alpha sonrio maliciosamente al ver que Tommy y los demas se encogía cada vez mas

-Asi es mas le vale-dice fríamente Ashley-que lo que le hagan a nuestro peque porque como Alpha le celebraran su dia por las buenas o por las malas-diciendo eso todos los rangers masculinos se estremecieron por completo-que lo que hagan sea a lo grande y nuestro peque sea feliz porque Kira no es la única que aprendio a lo grande de la mejor ranger amarillo de la historia

Tommy si que se estremecio si todas ellas aprendieron a lo grande de la ranger del terror Rita será feliz cuando despierte porque era prácticamente seguro que ni el ni sus compañeros sobrevirian ni un dia mas con esas fan a morir de la ranger del terror…en ese momento

-Mi Tommy, mi Tommy-dice un angustiado pequeño Jason que llego llorando fuertemente rompiendo el silencio pero a la vez angustiando a Tommy y a los demas

-Mi peque que pasa porque lloras fuertemente?-pregunta Tommy pero su pequeño lloraba mas todavía sin decir palabra alguna, una angustiada Aisha llego

-Billy debemos ir a Suiza de inmediato-dice preocupadamente Aisha-se fue Billy se fue-Billy no entendia un carajo quien se fue

-Mi sobertico me abandono mi Tommy-dice finalmente el pequeño Jason llorando mas fuerte que dejo en shock a Tommy-el me dejo mi sobertico andante me dejo mi Tommy

Tommy no podía creerlo pero las lagrimas de Aisha se lo confirnaba

-El se fue Tommy-dice la ranger amarillo mighty morphin-Zack se fue, dejo su morphe, se fue de la base lunar, y no soy tonta Tommy ese se fue para Suiza, ese se fue para enfrentarse a esa maldita de Angela personalmente

-Me duele mi Tommy me duele mucho-llora el pequeño amargamente-quiero a mi sobertico andante mi Tommy lo quiero de regreso

-Y te lo traeré mi peque novio-dice firmemente Tommy quería matar a Zack al ver a su peque totalmente destrozado, pero debía calmarse en su situación haría lo mismo que el idiota de su amigo, suspiro Trini le hiso ver que era su turno de salvar a Zack cosa que haría sin dudarlo-mi peque trata de calmarte, por favor

-No puedo mi Tommy no puedo-llora mas el pequeño-me duele porque ahora se lo que le hice pasar a mi sobertico cuando desapareci-Tommy de una le dio la razón en ese sentido nuevamente entiende a Zack-ese no paso horas sin mi mi Tommy fueron meses años que desapareci no quiero pasar por eso mi Tommy realmente extraño a mi sobertico

El pequeño seguía llorando, Tommy lo cargaba de un lugar a otro, no quería pensar en ese mismo escenario Zack no los dejaria amaba ser rangers como ellos, pero lo que le paso es demasiado fuerte incluso para el. Alpha vino con una bebida para su peque

-Peque novio tomate esto para calmarte-susurra en voz baja Tommy suspiro tristemente le dolia ver sufrir a lo grande a su peque novio con esto si que se esforzaría a lo grande para celebrarle su cumpleaño-mi peque quédate aquí ire con algunos chicos a buscar a nuestro sobertico, confía en mi ese hasta el ultimo rincón del planeta lo encontrare te lo juro

Y era verdad, haría de todo para encontrar a Zack no solamente por su peque sino por el ese sobertico era su mejor amigo del alma y al parecer llego la hora de demostrarlo

-Doc iremos contigo-dice Conner-Zack es nuestro ranger favorito ese con nosotros se saco la lotería, no se deshará de mi tan fácilmente

Tommy sonrio cuando Kira, Trent y Eithan estaban de acuerdo con el ranger rojo dino trueno

-Bien además de mis estudiantes-suspira Tommy-evidentemente Aisha y Billy vienen también, alguien mas

-Voy de una-dice TJ-ese Zack también es mi mejor amigo, hombre ese debe estar viviendo un infierno

Tommy si que le daba la razón

-Tambien voy-dice Cassie-algo me dice que de una los villanos volverá a la acción pero inclusos ellos se pueden ir al infierno debemos encontrar a Zack porque Tommy aun sin su morpher ese cuando vea a esa chica puede hacer cualquier cosa

-Cassie tiene razón-suspira Aisha-por eso además de tener su morpher debemos controlarlo como sea Billy cuantale al Triceratop la situación, el debe guiarnos mas que todo a donde esta ese idiota, que conmigo si que se recordara de Trini de por vida

Tommy y los otros asintieron, el ranger negro dino trueno suspiro esperaba que su mejor amigo del alma estuviera bien, aunque si se encuentra con esa perra de Angela cualquier cosa pudiera suceder

Continuara…..


	103. Chapter 103

**Descargo de Responsabilidad. No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers yo solo poseo la historia….**

En Suiza un aun adolorido Zack Taylor caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, sabia que Tommy lo mataria de una por haberse ido asi de repente, pero no ha mentido a nadie estaba mas que harto, era como muchas cosas a la vez, la desaparición de Jason , que no vio que Tommy también lo necesitaba, pero también sufria que este le diera importancia a esos idiotas mas a el que lo apoyaba, y para rematar que Jason volviera a ser un niño para mostrarle lo que su amigo padecio frente a sus ojos sin darse cuenta, y la guinda del pastel es que su adorada Angela fue la que ejecuto el accidente que mato a su amada Trini, si definitivamente con eso si que no pudo mas. Suspiro sabiendo que precisamente la persona que realmente odiaba en estos momentos lo estaba siguiendo

-Al parecer tienes una especie de radar no Angela-dice fríamente Zack-lo bueno bebe que crees te estaba buscando , aparentemente no tengo que seguir buscando

-Mi Zachary-dice felizmente Angela mientra Zack furiosamente se estremecio-si estas aquí es porque finalmente te diste cuenta que soy la única para ti, volvamos a nuestro apartamento ha recordar momentos memorables mi amor

-¡Y se puede saber según tu que momentos memorables debemos recordar¡-exclama sarcásticamente Zack-no negare nada Angela te ame , incluso para mi propia estupidez sigo queriéndote-mirando furiosamente-pero ni eso va a ser que te perdone por todo el daño que me hiciste, que carajo te hizo Trini para que la asesinaras vilmente, dimelo maldita

Estaban para la fortuna del ranger negro original en la cercanía de un bosque sin gente alguna, salvo que ninguno noto la llegada de Tommy, Aisha, Billy, TJ , Cassie y los jóvenes rangers Kira, Conner, Eithan y Trent, de una Tommy les hizo ver que esperaran porque a todos le interesaba saber que iba a salir la perra desquiciada ahora, todos asintieron pero Kira la miraba furiosamente al ver temblar a su ranger favorito y ver como dejaron a su peque adorable esa desgraciada pasaría a mejor vida de forma inmediata

-Asi que lo sabes no-sonrie maliciosamente Angela-no tiene caso negarlo porque algo me dice que ya sabes todo , en todo caso debes estar feliz me deshice de esa maldita desviada finalmente estaremos juntos

Por primera vez en su vida Zack estaba mas que asqueado , sin palabras había cometido estupideces a monton y seguramente su peque debe estar llorando con ese si que se supero, pero con Angela llego a la estratosfera. Tommy veía a su amigo derrumbarse por millonésima vez, estaba que mataba a esa desgraciada de una

-Sabes tristemente ni me debe sorprender tu maldito cinismo-dice dolorosamente el ranger negro original que agradecia a lo grande al Mastodonte su ayuda esta de pie literalmente por el espíritu-para que tanto daño, no solo me quitaste a mi hermana del alma, esa desviada es mil veces mas mujer que tu, simplemente me das asco, no habrá ni un dia ni hora de arrepentirme de por vida haberme enamorado de ti, pero creeme que te superare

-Y a ver como haras eso-sonrie fríamente Angela-mirame Zack soy una mujer hermosa , deseable, y tengo al chico que quiera arrodillándome a mis pies si lo deseo, mas bien siéntete feliz de que tengo ojos para ti

-Por favor los tienes porque sabes quien soy en realidad-dice contundentemente Zack-siempre lo supiste no, siempre supiste que soy un power ranger

-Por su puesto querido ranger negro-sonrie alegremente Angela-y como veras debo siempre tener lo mejor de lo mejor y como para mi sorpresa fuiste elegido como ranger negro mighty morphin , que mas que tenerte como premio para mi

Zack no negara que le dolia un infierno esto, Jason y Tommy no fueron los únicos que no escucharon o no quisieron escuchar a Trini, su mejor amiga del alma Trini siempre se lo advirtió Angela quería solamente jugar con el y vaya que si jugo con el, pero debía tratar de calmarse debía llegar a fondo de todo esto aunque le doliera saber mas de esa perra, no mintió ama ser ranger negro y como Jason ser solamente ranger ha sido lo único bueno que ha hecho en su vida

-Si ya te estas dando el lujo de ser sincera por una vez en tu vida-dice mas calmadamente el ranger negro original-al menos aprovechare tu momento de luz, que pretendias con la muerte de Trini, honestamente ya sabemos que jamas me amaste, salvo a ti misma, amar definitivamente no esta en tu currículo asi que al menos sacas tus garras y confiesa mas total ya ninguno de los dos tenemos que perder aquí o si

-Realmente ella no hubiese muerto si no se hubiese entrometido en los planes de Kim-sonrie fríamente Angela-a ella la conoci desde antes es mas fue por ella que supo la identidad de cada uno de ustedes-Zack ya ni le sorprendia sabia que pulgarcita por su obsesion con Tommy era capaz de eso y mas agradecia de por vida a Trini haberse deshecho de ella-no iba a permitir que sufriera por Tommy Oliver asi que me asegure que Jason se perdiera, y un Jason drogado fue mi mejor trabajo no

Ahora era Tommy que no aguanto mas para la sorpresa de todos y salio dejando a Angela totalmente sorprendida, Zack no era como un hecho que Tommy y los demas lo siguiera pero sintió la bofetada de su vida por una furiosa pero realmente furiosa Aisha, Tommy no sabia sin sentir lastima por Zack ese era otro junto a su pareja y el que no ganaba una con las rangers amarillo

-Zachary Taylor-dice fríamente Aisha-entre tu y Jason hacen competencia para sacarme de mis casillas, pero en este momentos le estas ganando y de calle, se puede saber que carrizo haces aquí

Un tembloroso Zack no podía decir ni pio su dolor por Angela se fue por un tubo ahora desearia no haber salido nunca de la Base Lunar como Aisha y su Kira Bella lo están mirando , de una sabia que esta muerto por completo

-Antes de que digas mas déjame hacer algo primero-dice fríamente Aisha

En ese sentido de una le dio el puñetazo de su vida a Angela

-Escuchame perra desgraciada-dice furiosamente Aisha-si piensas que vas a salir ilesa de aquí estas soñando Trini era mas que una amiga, era mas que mi hermana y esa joven que ves aquí-señalando a Kira-ademas que ve a Zack como su ranger favorito es nada mas y nada menos que la estudiante mas fiel de Trini Kwuan asi que si sabes como fue Trini te puedes dar una idea de lo que Kira te hara

-No me pueden hacer nada-dice temblorosamente Angela-no tienen pruebas de nada además puedo gritar y decir sus identidades

-Puedes decir misa desgraciada-dice furiosamente Cassie-pero no pensaste estúpida que si nos transformamos, a quien va a creer la gente a ti chica de plástico o a nosotros que para el mundo entero somos los buenos aquí

En ese sentido Angela trago grueso…en realidad si que podía perder ante todos ellos

-Si te sirve de algo-dice fríamente Tommy-a mi me vale en estos momentos revelar mi identidad por ese-señalando a Zack-por el que es mi mejor amigo del alma, mi hermano por ese y mi adorada Trini por los dos mando al universo entero al cuerno solamente para darte el escarmiento de tu vida

La chica iba a salir huyendo solo que no conto que Zack la congelo por completo

-Hermano se que tengo mis días contados-susurra Zack en voz baja un furioso Tommy le daba la razón-pero me mataran despues, Tommy tenemos compañía y no precisamente de la buena

Tommy miro y era cierto en ese momento nuevamente fueron rodeados por enorme patrulleros de piedra, en ese sentido suspiraron los villanos evidentemente no se quedarían tan tranquilos, en ese momento una chica con mirada fría se apareció frente a ellos

-Queridos rangers volvemos al punto de nuestras disputa-sonrie fríamente la mujer vestida con ropa ajustada blanca-son Nadira, antigua enemiga de los power rangers fuerza del tiempo, obviamente mi amada Rita despertara y una cuerda de idiotas como ustedes no se lo impedirán

Diciendo eso lanzo un fuerte rayo que implosiono cerca de los rangers

-Conner, chicos ahora transformémonos-dice seriamente Tommy-y tu Zachary Taylor me escuchara y mas te vale que me escuche hermano-Zack trago grueso jamas pero jamas vio a Tommy tan furioso ni si quiera en sus días del malvado ranger verde-hablaremos hermano, entiendo tu dolor pero creeme que hablo por todos pero hacer llorar a mi peque novio , eso si que fue la guinda al pastel , te sacaste tu numero conmigo especialmente con Kira y las chicas

Zack volvió a tragar grueso al ver las miradas furiosas de su Kira bella, Cassie y de Aisha definitivamente las rangers femeninas esas harán caldo con el eso lo daba por hecho

-Lo siento Zack-dice furiosamente Conner-pero el doc como siempre tiene razón, eres nuestro ranger favorito, pero nuestro peque lloro a lo grande y con eso ora mas bien a que el resto de las chicas no hayan aprendido de Trini, porque seguramente esas ya tienen planeado mil formas de torturas hacia ti, y creenos que ninguno de nosotros ni locos nos meteremos en ello

Billy y TJ , Eithan y Trent, fríamente le daban la razón a Conner. Dejando a Zack con la tiesa de Angela, Tommy y los demas se transformaron, lucharon ampliamente, debían reconocer que esos nuevos patrulleros además de ser enormes eran bastante fuertes, dos monstruos entraron en acción, en ese momento Hayley y Zhane se unieron a Billy y Aisha, Zack quería ayudar pero sabia de una que Tommy lo miraba como halcón una estupidez mas y definitivamente no viviría para contarlo.

La lucha si que fue enorme, pero en la parte buena, todos los rangers estaban unidos y como equipo puedieron derrotar a ambos monstruos con las armas de los rangers dino trueno, mientra que Billy, Aisha, Hayley combinaron sus baculos, con los elementos tierra viento y relámpago el otro monstruo fue destruido achicharrado, cabe decir que Nadira se fue nada feliz con los resultados

-Bien ya con los villanos de regreso como Cole no podemos dar las cosas por sentado-dice tranquilamente TJ viendo que todos asintieron miro furiosamente a Zack es su mejor amigo desde que se conocieron y lo apoyaría en su dolor pero como los demas le dolia ver a su peque llorar amargamente-por otro lado Zack Taylor reza en estos momentos hermano, todos te amamos, pero nuestro peque ese esta en primer lugar, no pensaste en el sinceramente hermano piensas que enamorarte de esa perra-señalando furiosamente a Angela-fue tu peor estupidez, creeme que hablo en nombre de todos especialmente del mismo Tommy que tu peor estupidez fue dejar solo a nuestro peque

El ranger negro original suspiro sabiendo que en la base lunar lo esperaba un comité y no precisamente de bienvenida, le dolia todo con respecto a Angela, pero siendo sincero no era para que dejara a su peque a su suerte, el pobre seguramente debe seguir llorando al no verlo en la sala de emergencia de la base lunar

-Zack-suspira mas calmadamente Aisha-el peque hizo unas panquecas de chocolate para ti-Zack con eso se quería morir y no ayudaba la mirada furiosa de Tommy y los demas-el pobre estaba entusiasmado que si a el las panquecas le alegraba su vida en medio de su terrible infancia, seguramente a su sobertico andante también, el no mintió Zack, el odia ver a cada uno de nosotros triste especialmente a ti, como le dije a Tommy, jamas pensé que a el lo dejara de lado

-Hombre Aisha con esto me siento la peor persona del universo-suspira profundamente el ranger negro-en mi defensa si es que me puedo defender, Aisha piensan todos que mis sentimientos por esa fueron a la ligera, sorpresa Ash la ame de verdad y lo peor de todo es que aun la sigo queriendo, en cuanto a ser masoquista de primera Jason que se quede tranquilo porque evidentemente le acabo de serruchar el puesto

En ese sentido Tommy estaba totalmente tranquilo, y en ese aspecto el y los demas si que entendían a Zack por completo

-Aisha nunca vi a Jason molesto en Suiza, creo que me hice el loco en ese aspecto-continua Zack-es decir como se lo conte a Tommy y a los chicos Jason literalmente, todos pero todos los días llegaba borracho a nuestro apartamento y crees que hice algo Ash, no hice nada fue precisamente por ella-señalando cruelmente a Angela-ciertamente hubo momento que me harte de ella, quizas era claridad y nada de nada, pero luego me uni mas a ella, y no me di cuenta que Jason se hundia mas que el titanic, pobre Trini esa fue la que se saco su numero con los cuatros, si que le dimos mortificaciones por monton

Tommy y Billy de una si que le daban la razón

-En fin me pongo a disposición de todos mi Ash-dice seriamente Zack-no me perdonare nunca hacer llorar a mi peque, no pego una con Jason como adulto lo deje a su suerte y como niño lo mande al carrizo si mi peque me perdona es como milagro para mi

-El te va a perdonar hermano mi peque de una lo hara creeme-suspira Tommy-hermano siéndote sincero no estoy furioso por abandonar la base dame crédito-suspirando continuo-danos créditos a todos, a Aisha, a tus ranger favoritos, a TJ, Casie , Hayley y Zhane, danos voto de confianza a todos sabíamos que de una quería ser el primero en enfrentar a esa maldita con todo derecho

Zack vio que Aisha y los demas incluyendo sus rangers favoritos le daban la razón a Tommy

-El dolor aquí al menos para mi porque no me esperaste hermano-dice seriamente Tommy-nuevamente Zack de una sabemos Jason de antemano que te hemos dado mortificaciones por monton, pero en mi caso has visto que me he apoyado en todos especialmente en ti, al menos hermano date cuenta que te hubiera dado mi apoyo total, me duele que nuestro peque sea el mas lastimado aquí

-Hombre dimelo a mi no me perdonare nunca hacer llorar para variar a mi peque-suspira profundamente el ranger negro original-pobre de mi peque ese si que esta acostumbrado-suspirando continuo-lo que pasa Tommy en primera hermano confio en mi vida en ti y en los demas, pero siento que mi corazón no pudo mas se me hizo añicos cuando regrese a la base me di cuenta que ella se fue para nunca mas volver e irónicamente la persona que ame fue la que me la quito, se que es una estupidez de por vida lo que hice Tommy pero de una el fiestero que conoce anoche se murió ese tampoco va a volver

Tommy y Billy abrieron sus ojos en shock, realmente Zack era serio al decir que ya no era el mismo de antes, que dejaria de ser asi para siempre, los dos miraron furiosamente a la chica congelada esta vez esa chica acompañaría al trio de idiotas, esa si que los saco de sus casillas con suma facilidad, pero todos temblaron cuando una furiosa Kira agarro por la camisa precisamente a su ranger favorito

-Escuchame mi ranger favorito y mas te vale que me escuche-dice fríamente Kira haciendo que Zack empezara a orar mentalmente su Kira Bella si que se graduo con honores en cuanto a la clase magistral de traumar a las personas por parte de Trini Kwuan-en primera cuando lleguemos a la base lunar como sea haras feliz a mi peque, porque tu mas que nadie sabe que odio hasta morir ver llorar a mi peque adorable

Sonrio felizmente cuando su ranger favorito asintio de forma automática, su adorada Trini tenia como siempre toda la razón del mundo traumar a las personas definitivamente seria su pasatiempo favorito. Tommy, Conner, Eithan y Trent tragaron grueso Zack es el ejemplo mas que perfecto que Kira si que le seguirá los pasos a Trini de forma fidedigna esa haría que la reina del terror este feliz de la vida

-En segunda haras borron y cuenta nueva-continua fríamente la ranger amarillo dino trueno mientra que Zack sabia por la sonrisa maliciosa de Aisha y Hayley que lo que le iban hacer las rangers femeninas seria para largo-o sea te olvidaras de Angela, ni la conoces, ni nunca supiste de ella, y será nuestro chispeante ranger favorito como siempre, porque si no haces eso mi amado ranger favorito

Zack tembloroso vio como Tommy y los demas dieron otro paso atrás por instinto

-Entonces ten la seguridad que te reencontrara con mi amada Trini de forma permanente nos entendemos mi ranger favorito-dice fríamente Kira que volvió a sonreir alegremente cuando Zack asintio de forma automática

Tommy suspiro profundamente sentía lastima de su amigo, pero se lo merecia, entiende su dolor y lo que esta pasando en estos momentos, pero le dolia ver a su peque novio sufrir como sufrio, en ese sentido Zack debe prepararse porque por las sonrisas maliciosas de Aisha, Hayley, Kira y Cassie era como un hecho que el resto de las rangers femeninas no pasaran por alto que su peque novio haya llorado enormente, ese Zack hasta para tener mala suerte en la vida, acaba de superar nada mas y nada menos que a Jason y eso era mucho que decir

Continuara…..


	104. Chapter 104

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia….**

En la base lunar, en la sala de emergencia, un pequeño Jason Scott estaba dormido nuevamente, el pobre incluso despues que su Tommy le prometio que traería a su sobertico andante de regreso siguió llorando amargamente, nadie lo pudo calmar, en ese momento Leo, Andros, Carter y el resto de los ranger masculino tragaron grueso las miradas fulminante de Kendrix, Karone, Danna y el resto de las femeninas hacen presagiar que Zack no se enfrentaría a Rita despues de todo, estaban seguro que las chicas enterrarían a su amigo de por vida. Suspiraron aliviadamente cuando Tommy y los demas trajeron precisamente al innombrable que de una se estremecio al ver la mirada asesinas de todas las chicas

-Supongo que al menos me permitirán hacer mi testamento-susurra en voz baja un muy aterrado Zack

-Sigue asi hermano que de una te llevare flores al cementerio-dice furiosamente Tommy-no ve que desde lejos las chicas te quieren matar no hagas comentario fuera de lugar

Zack se achico mas de lo que estaba, y abrió sus ojos en shock al ver al pequeño Jason dormido nuevamente, Tommy suspiro no quería matar a su mejor amigo pero odiaba ver que su peque dormido en contra de su voluntad, de lejos se nota que lloro amargamente y las miradas fulminante de Karone y las demas hacia Zack era su confirmación, sin dudarlo se acostó en la cama y cargo a su peque novio suspiro aliviadamente porque este ni siquiera sintió movimiento alguno

-El peque siguió llorando despues que se fueron-susurra Leo-hicimos de todo para calmarlo y nada de nada-mirando fríamente a Zack-hermano creenos que todos de verdad todos te amamos y te consideramos nuestro mejor amigo, pero para estupideces por monton con nuestro peque si que la sacaste de jonrón

Zack se estremecio no solamente eran las rangers femeninas que si tuvieran rayos laser en sus ojos en estos momentos el ya estaría mas que derretido, sino que Leo y los demas rangers masculinos se les unieron, aunque a decir verdad viendo a su peque que tenia los ojos hinchados si que se fue al infinito y mas alla pero para su máximo terror

**-Bien Zachary Taylor si que lo hiciste a lo grande esta vez-**dice furiosamente el Tyranosaurio**-sabes lo que me costo que ese peque mocoso finalmente, pero finalmente se curara, ese nuevamente medio se enfermo, tiene fiebre, que parte de que por su infancia no puede mortificarse de mas no entendiste**

Nuevamente el ranger negro desearia que se lo tragase la tierra, de forma general todos pero todos los power rangers querían matarlo de una es mas incluso Alpha, y al ver a un Alpha enojado ya se daba cuenta que hizo la estupidez del siglo. Tommy besaba la frente de su peque el Tyranosaurio tenia razón su peque ya le estaba dando fiebre, seriamente Zack si que se saco su numero con el

-Alpha puedes traerle su medicina a mi peque novio-suspira Tommy mirando furiosamente a su mejor amigo-el Tyranosaurio tiene razón mi peque novio le esta empezando dar fiebre , hermano entiendo tu dolor y sufrimiento lo hago Zack, pero abre los ojos con mi peque si que la regaste

Kira iba a matar a su ranger favorito, al igual que su mentor entiende el dolor de Zack, es mas todo lo entienden pero porque carajo su ranger favorito no veía que su peque adorable se le iba a pegar mas y como Aisha dijo el peque nunca pero nunca le gusta ver a nadie sufrir , sinceramente su ranger favorito para regarla a lo grande siempre se supera.

**-Aquí entre nosotros Taylor y sin animos de asustarte mas**-sonrie maliciosamente el Tyranosaurio dándole mala espina a Zack**-usa tu cerebro por una vez en tu vida, hay alguien además de los rangers masculinos y las ranger femeninas, alguien además de Tommy Oliver que no esta precisamente feliz con lo que hiciste**-Tommy sonrio maliciosamente el ya sabia de una quien era esa persona-**asi que piensa Taylor quien es esa persona que de una me aseguro darte el entrenamiento de tu vida, y creeme dicha persona esa definitivamente no estaba bromeando**

Zack fruncia el ceño pensando en quien podrá ser pero abrió sus ojos en terror al adivinar quien era y la sonrisa ampliamente maliciosa de Tommy y los demas no ayudaba en nada, ahora si que la saco de jonrón cierto peque versión adulta ese si que no se lo dejaria pasar, ese lo matara de una ya lo da por hecho

-**Loteria mi amigo—**dice sarcásticamente el Tyranosaurio**-seriamente Taylor esa capacidad tuya de hacer estupideces a monton es algo que nadie pero nadie aquí puede entender-**Tommy de una le dio la razón, es mas se entiende el regreso de Rita pero que su mejor amigo se siga superando en cuestiones de estupideces eso si que es un misterio**-en fin estoy aquí para curar por millonésima vez a ese peque además, que su yo adulto**-sonriendo maliciosamente estremeciendo a Zack por completo**-debo decirte que tu idiotez llego a cubrir el universo entero Taylor, sacaste de sus casillas nada mas y nada menos que al mocoso adulto o sea a Jason Lee Scott es para no creerlo, viste lo que le hizo a ese rambo con botox sueña que por ser su mejor amigo te salvara, es decir Taylor ora porque mi mocoso ese si que te la tiene jurada**

_-Tyranosaurio hazle llegar este mensaje a cierto sobertico andante-dice fría pero muy furiosamente Jason que estremecio al Tyranosaurio por completo definitivamente su mocoso molesto no es nada pero nada bonito-que su dolor por Angela no será nada, que su amor por ella se hara arena como el desierto y sabes porque mi estimado Tyranosaurio_

_El rey del terror no mentiría si no dijera que quería irse de inmediato su mocoso es la versión masculina de la reina del terror , ese Zachary si que la hizo en grande_

_-Porque cuando lo entrene personalmente-dice oscuramente el ranger rojo original-lo exprimiré tanto pero tanto que hare arena de mar con el-el Tyranosaurio volvió a temblar su mocoso no estaba bromeando-es mas me dedicare todo pero todo un dia a el, recordaremos tiempo juntos de por vida, y hare que mis rangers favoritos le hagan altar a Tommy de por vida, con lo que le haga a su ranger favorito, ninguno de los cuatros le quedaran ganas en toda su vida de no querer entrenar con Tommy con eso te digo todo_

Silencio sepulcral, todos pero todos los rangers temblaron por completo, Tommy se alivio enorme pero enormemente que su pareja lo haya perdonado, con lo que le tiene preparado a Zack ni muerto volveria a cometer otra estupidez como el Tyranosaurio conocía a su pareja perfectamente Jason definitivamente no estaba bromeando, al ver a Zack temblar como gelatina sabia que este también concordaba con el, en cuanto a Kira, Conner, Eithan y Trent desde ya entrenaran feliz de la vida con su mentor, porque incluso ellos ven de calle que Jason Lee Scott no estaba bromeando su ranger favorito esta vez no tenia salvación alguna

-Sin echar mas leña al fuego Zack-dice temblorosamente Alpha-cuando Tommy resulto herido en sus inicios como ranger blanco, en plena batalla tu sacaste de sus casillas a Jason-Billy y Tommy automáticamente temblaron si que se acordaron de ese dia, Jason ese dia si que supero a Trini y ya de por si era un hecho único e irrepetible-power ranger vean todos ustedes que a parte de Trini, Jason enfurecido también pero también es el terror en persona

_En una lucha a muerte con Goldar y los patrulleros de Lord Zedd, Tommy el ranger blanco líder de los power rangers fue herido en la batalla de inmediato Jason el segundo al mando fue a auxiliarlo, cabe decir que Kimberly se le adelanto_

_-Tommy estas bien?-pregunta con preocupación Kimberly_

_-Me duele mucho el hombro-dice con dolor Tommy_

_-Tranquilo hermano ya te atiendo-dice angustiadamente Jason_

_-Jason por favor eso de enfermero no se te da-dice de repente Zack-hermano sin ofender queremos a nuestro Tommy vivo y coliando y contigo el pobre ni a su primer año como ranger por completo terminara_

_El ambiente se hizo repentinamente escalofriante y para Tommy era mas que milagro que no venia precisamente de Trini, trago grueso esa aura maligna venia precisamente de su mejor amigo del alma_

_-Trini puedes dame permiso para traumar a las personas como tu lo haces?-pregunta seriamente Jason dejando a Tommy, Billy y Kimberly totalmente fuera de base_

_-Por fin alguien que si me entiende-exclama alegremente la ranger amarillo-es todo tuyo Jason , yo sabia que tu si tenia material para exportar_

_Tommy volvió a tragar mas grueso esa Trini acaba de darle rienda suelta a un verdadero demonio, y para confirmar sus sospechas un enfurecido ranger rojo le pateo el trasero a medio mundo con suma facilidad_

_-Bien Zachary Taylor tus ultimas palabras-dice fríamente el ranger rojo original-ese Zedd me lo deberá a lo grande porque un ranger menos en su lista negra no le caería nada mal verdad_

Todos se estremecieron era verídico que un Jason Scott molesto no era nada bonito, Zack se encogio mas ese cuando regrese lo matara si sus rangers femeninas no lo hacen primero, en ese momento su peque estaba despertando en los brazos de Tommy

-Mi Tommy-dice preocupadamente el pequeño Jason-dime que me trajiste a mi sobertico andante mi Tommy, realmente me duele no tener a mi sobertico conmigo

Estaba a punto de llorar nuevamente, las chicas miraban furiosamente a Zack, su idiotez no tiene limite porque rayos no le hacer ver a su peque adorable que el estaba ahí

-Hey peque estoy aquí-dice rápidamente Zack-mi peque lo siento tanto

-Mi sobertico andante-dice el pequeño ya sin fiebre que se lanzo a los brazos de su sobertico llorando amargamente-porque me hiciste eso sobertico andante, porque me dejaste solo, los adultos siempre me dejaron solo tu también porque

El pequeño lloraba mas, Zack lo abrazo mas fuerte , Tommy estaba que mataba a Zack realmente le dolia en el alma ver a su peque novio asi, además ya entiende porque su apego a Zack, el no quiere estar solo, los desgraciados adultos con que Jason de niño se rodeo lo dejaron solo, en serio amaba a su amigo pero definitivamente si que la embarro

-Mi peque calmate estoy aquí mi peque adorable-susurra Zack que no culparía ni a Tommy ni a las rangers femeninas por querer asesinarlo, viendo a su peque llorando hasta el quiere matarse de una esta vez si que la rego-mi peque me fui porque no pude mas, me harte, pero nunca pero nunca fue por ti, te amo a lo grande mi peque jamas quise lastimarte pero para variar hice precisamente eso

-Pero yo no te moleste sobertico-dice el pequeño Jason tratando de calmarse-siempre pero siempre pensé que era una molestia a todo el mundo-Zack de una quería morirse su peque había olvidado eso pero de idiota el se lo recordó-pero tu me dijiste en el complejo que me dejara querer cosa que he hecho sobertico, pero porque no me dejas que te quiera mi sobertico, yo solamente quiero mostrarte lo mucho que te quiero

Todos querían matar al ranger negro le dolia en el alma ver a su peque adorable tan decaído, Kira tenia entre ceja y ceja a esa perra de la Angela sin ella en la ecuación su ranger favorito no hubiera cometido el crimen universal de hacer llorar a su peque adorable, sonrio cuando Aisha pensaba lo mismo

-Mi peque pero me dejo querer por ti-sonrie Zack-vamos aunque tu yo adulto y Tommy me salvaron a quien escuche peque-el pequeño fruncia el ceño asi si era mas adorable-quien me amenazo y quien he abrazado hasta el cansancio tu mi peque-se alivio enormemente su peque finalmente sonrio felizmente para también el alivio de Tommy y los demas-con quien he dormido, y por quien decidi dejarme traumar por millonésima vez por Trini que-mirando a Tommy-debes estar triste hermano si ella estuviera viva tu si que seria feliz al ver que esa me hubiera mandado de una al otro mundo sin boleto de regreso

-Si que me conoces hermano-sonrie Tommy-no mentire con Trini si que lo hubiera disfrutado a lo grande, pero sin asustarte mas hermano-susurra en voz baja-no creas que estas a salvo Kira y las chicas de una ya están planeando hacerle justicia a mi peque

Zack trago grueso la sonrisa maliciosa de Kira confirmaba por completo las palabras de Tommy, esas rangers femeninas esas si que disfrutaran a lo grande vengarse de el, suspiro porque el no se lo impediría

-Escuchame peque porque por una vez en mi vida sere totalmente serio-dice Zack teniendo completamente la atención del peque es mas de Tommy y los demas-tu yo adulto, Tommy y Billy para bien o para mal siempre me tomaron por fiestero y que no seria capaz de amar a nadie, y ni idea tienen que me duele que hayan pensado asi de mi, se que me gusta las fiesta pero peque jamas de lo jamas utilizo los sentimientos de las chicas, cuando estoy con alguien de una peque lo hago en serio, y me duele que Tommy, Billy y tu yo adulto me tienen en esa estima

Tommy y Billy tragaron grueso , Aisha suspiro en ese sentido Zack si que tiene puntos a su favor, incluso Kira también le daba crédito a su ranger favorito, de lejos si que se nota su sufrimiento por la perra que se alegro que su mentor la transportara esa si que pagaría todo el daño que ha hecho, junto a sus compañeras esa Angela se arrepentirá de por vida haber engañado a su ranger favorito

-No lo digo para sentirlos culpables con virtudes y defecto a los tres los amo con mi vida me crees eso no-continua el ranger negro que sonrio cuando su peque asintio repetidamente al mirar a Tommy y Billy los dos también asintieron-lo digo es que no me justificare haberme ido asi mi peque me odio por lastimarte, pero lo único que quiero dejar firmemente claro que lo que siento en estos momentos es de verdad, como tu yo adulto mi peque me canse no puedo fingir que estoy bien cuando estoy destrozado por completo lo siento peque pero esa capacidad de Jason de fingir si que no es lo mio

Silencio sepulcral, en ese sentido todos bajaron sus animos, hay tanto las rangers femeninas como los rangers masculinos se tranquilizaron en realidad le daban crédito a Zack, ese si que no pudo mas, y Kira con esto estaba mas decidida que nunca darle la paliza de su vida a esa perra degraciada

-Ahora mi sobertico andante dame crédito a mi-sonrie brillantemente el pequeño Jason-desde que te enfermaste me pegue a ti mas que una lapa, sincerémonos sobertico andante persona mas ladilla que yo no te encontraras

Todos sonrieron felizmente su peque ya salio con sus cosas, Zack sonrio ampliamente y le beso la frente su peque si sabe como calmar a las personas

-Pero lo hice no solamente porque te quiero muchísimo mi sobertico-continua el peque-es precisamente por mi yo adulto, que de una sobertico sin asustarte de mas pero yo lo compruebo mi yo adulto te tiene en la mira, algo me dice que su reencuentro no será precisamente amistoso, ese yo adulto ese si que le hace la suplencia a mi Trini en cuanto a traumar a todo el mundo

Zack volvió a tragar grueso, ese Jason adulto ese si que lo enviara al otro mundo sin boleto de regreso, Tommy sintió bastante lastima por su mejor amigo ahora su peque novio se lo confirma es un hecho que cuando su Jason adulto regrese, sus estudiantes si que se quedaran si su ranger favorito eso lo da por hecho

-Es que mi yo adulto lo dijo Zack-dice contundentemente el pequeño Jason-el no quiere que mi Tommy, mi cerebrito y tu cometan sus mismos errores-suspirando continuo-vivimos un infierno desde niño Zack, con una careta de felicidad que era mas que una mascara, ojo fuimos felices con mi Tommy, mi Trini, mi cerebrito y tu de lejos fuimos felices, pero sobertico de que nos sirvió esa mascara al final cruelmente la vida paso por completo sobre nosotros, entiendes

Zac, Tommy y los demas si que entendían por completo

-Lo que al final a mi yo adulto de corazón le afecto totalmente-continua el pequeño-no es solamente no ser amado por mi Tommy, sino la soledad en si sobertico-Zack abrió sus ojos en shock-ese camino por el mundo mas perdido que perdidos en el espacio, no es por broma es la verdad, incluso con gente a su alrededor la soledad hizo mella de el, sobertico, por eso me pegue a ti no quería que tu te sintieras solo, es mas no estas solo sobertico date cuenta de ello

Tommy abrazo a su peque ya que Zack estaba sin palabras, amaba a su peque ese si sabia como aterrizar a las personas, era verdad Zack debía ver que no estaba solo ciertamente ni el ni el propio Jason son los amigos del año con Zack eso esta mas que comprobado pero su peque si que se estaba esforzando para demostrarle que lo amaba de verdad, pero su amigo nada de nada, por otro lado no podía seguir enojado con Zack porque al final le guste no a el y a los demas, Zack si que tenia razones para estar asi, es mas Jason se rompió precisamente por aguantar de mas al menos su mejor amigo si que fue sincero, en ese sentido si que se aliviaba enormemente

-Sabes peque no me engaño Kira Bella y mis rangers femeninas aun asi esas me tendrán como su pasatiempo favorito-dice Zack que se estremecio al ver que Kira y las rangers femeninas sonreían maliciosamente dándole la razón-y creo que si vivo será para que ellas vean en primera mano como tu yo adulto me envían al otro mundo sin boleto de regreso-fue el turno de Tommy y los rangers masculinos que le sonrieron maliciosamente-y honestamente peque creo que por ti no solamente aguantare semejante suplicio, sino que creo que estare bien no hoy ni mañana pero peque tratare de estar bien es lo único que te prometo

-Con eso me conformo mi sobertico andante-sonrie felizmente el pequeño Jason-no te mentire sobertico tu panorama si que sigue sombrio y no precisamente por el clima-Zack suspiro resignadamente era como mucho que su peque no saliera con sus cosas, Tommy y los demas si que se rieron a lo grande-es decir si sales vivo de los planes de mi Kira bella y mis chicas es un verdadero milagro pero sobertico-con un nudo en la garganta-lo peor esta por venir sobertico creeme que si sales ileso de la furia de mi yo adulto de una mi Tommy te deberá hacer un altar, el mas que nadie sabe que mi yo adulto molesto no es pero definitivamente no es nada bonito

Tommy de una asintio, era real pobre Zack ese con Jason adulto definitivamente tiene todas las de perder

Continuara…


	105. Chapter 105

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia…**

En la sala de emergencia de la base lunar, todos estaban totalmente tranquilos ya su peque adorable estaba feliz de la vida su sobertico ándate regreso mas por las malas que por las buenas pero regreso, en realidad el ranger negro original tiene razones de sobra de estar como esta, pero su peque adorable no tenia nada de culpa, Aisha miraba como águila a Zack no le mintió a su peque ese volveria a ser el de siempre asi sea en contra de su voluntad, su amigo tenia razón debera cuidarse porque ni ella, ni Kira ni el resto de las chicas pasaran por alto que el idiota de Zack hizo lo inimaginable o sea hacer llorar a su peque adorable era un crimen que todas ellas castigarían sin dudarlo, también pensó en esa tal Angela esa no sabe lo que le espera tres noches de terror precisamente creadas por la reina del terror definitivamente debería servirle de algo, esa perra si que no tiene idea de lo que le viene encima

-Mi sobertico andante te hice mis amadas panquecas de chocolate-sonrie felizmente el pequeño Jason-sin presionarte mas sobertico pero te las comes sin chistar mi Kira Bella no le gusta verme llorar para variar

Zack de una empezó a comer mientra su Kira bella lo miraba fríamente ni se le ocurriera su ranger favorito volver a meter la pata con su peque porque ahí oficialmente si que seria su ultimo dia con vida

-Wow peque si que tienes buena mano-dice de forma sincera Zack-mi peque de una si hubiera visto tus deliciosas panquecas antes de irme me hubiera quedado de por vida

El pequeño sonrio brillantemente conocía a su sobertico a la perfeccion ese le era totalmente sincero, Tommy probo un poco y concordaba en todo con Zack su peque novio si que era excelente cocinero sus panquecas si que eran de otro mundo

-Bien quitando que probablemente mi Kira y las rangers femeninas tienen mas de un plan para asesinarme-suspira Zack mas cuando su Kira bella y las rangers fríamente le daban la razón-quitando eso esa tal Nadira hija de Ransi enemigos de los power rangers fuerza del tiempo pero Tommy-mirando a su mejor amigo-no dije nada pero no es la primera vez que veo a esa chica, es mas Jason, Trini y yo casi no la contábamos durante nuestra estadia en Suiza, Alpha muestra una foto mi peque debe reconocerla

Tommy y los demas se sorprendieron a lo grande con lo que dijo su mejor amigo, el pequeño Jason abrió sus ojos

-No de nuevo la imitación barata de una de las payasitas Ni-fu Nifa-se queja el pequeño-sinceramente mi mala suerte en la vida si que llega el universo entero-suspirando continuo-mi Tommy mi sobertico dice la verdad esa para variar venia por mi, es mas esa seguramente al venir del futuro esa de una sabe que yo se de la existencia de Rita en su forma original

Tommy abrió los ojos en shock

-Es mas hermano-continua Zack-de una esa también es de cuidado, por lo poco que le mostro esa si que sigue tan fuerte como la enfrentamos aquella vez

-¿Pero si ustedes ya transfirieron sus poderes como pudieron enfrentarla?-pregunta seriamente Billy

**-Porque nunca dejamos a Jason y a Zachary en ningun momento Billy**-dice seriamente el Mastodonte que hizo su aparición mirando furiosamente a su guardian-**sinceramente quieres superar a Jason en ser enorme dolor de cabeza Zachary de una le ganaste y de calle, además de sacarlo de sus casillas, recuerda mis palabras, el mocoso adulto del Tyranosaurio no esta jugando, ese si que te dara el entrenamiento de tu vida, es mas con ese vas a adelgazar de una y ya te puedes dar una idea de lo que te espera**

Zack volvió a tragar grueso, no era solamente una advertencia su propio espíritu le aseguraba por completo que Jason adulto regresara mas que todo para darle el escarmiento de su vida, Tommy pensaba que de verdad deberá comprarle flores a la futura tumba de Zack, con las palabras del Mastodonte es mas que un hecho que Jason su amado Jason ese regresaría especialmente para hacer polvo por completo de su mejor amigo, esta vez Zack era el que necesitaba una limpieza espiritual con urgencia

**-Volviendo al punto-**suspira el Mastodonte**-en primera rangers femeninas mi guardian es todo suyo**-sonriendo maliciosamente a Zack**-es decir con ayuda de Jason adulto , logre desaparecer el veneno que dejo pulgarcita, por lo cual mi guardian esta como nuevo y nuevamente rangers femeninas Zachary es todo suyo**

Zack mentalmente pensó que clase de espíritu era el Mastodonte que acaba de entregarlo en bandeja de plata a las rangers femeninas, al ver el rostro brillante de su Kira Bella no se mentia esa era la que mas planes de venganza tenia para el, por los cielo si esa es fan numero uno de la reina del terror, era un hecho que estaba completamente perdido

-Sobertico andante quien lo diría-sonrie felizmente el pequeño dándole mala espina a Zack-siempre quisiste competir en todo con mi yo adulto sobertico, te felicitamos de corazón porque en tener mala suerte en la vida tu si que nos sobrepasaste, es mas rompiste cualquier record barrera limite en todo sobertico, en nombre de mi yo adulto gracias por supéranos sobertico, sigue asi que nadie pero nadie despues de esto te querrán hacer competencia, ni locos que fueran

Tommy , los ranger masculinos, Kira y las chicas si que se rieron a lo grande su pequeño si que era adorable y ese no perdia ni una para salirse con la suya

**-Este peque si que es cosa seria**-sonrie el Mastodonte viendo que todos incluso Zack alegremente asintio continuo-**volviendo de verdad al punto, rangers Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy además ahora de Hayley son pero son en realidad los únicos pero únicos protegidos nuestro, es decir a pesar de los rangers dino trueno y los mas recientes rangers dino cambio, solamente los jóvenes que mencione tienen y tendrán de por vida señores la postetad de invocarnos en todo momento**

Tommy y los demas abrieron sus ojos en shock pero escucharon atentamente

-**Saben tristemente que Trini Kwuan fallecio dejándole el poder a Aisha-**continua el Mastodonte**-esa vez Zachary incluyendo a la reina del terror esa si que jamas pero jamas la podremos olvidar esa si que hizo su despedida algo inolvidable hasta mi persona quedo traumado**-Tommy y los rangers masculinos si que le daban la razón Trini por millonésima vez lo traumo de por vida, esa si que hizo lo que quizo con el y el universo entero**-en fin Jason de una llamo a su espíritu, y para el asombro de Zachary en ese entonces pudieron transformarse aunque las monedas de poder hayan pasado a Adam y al rambo con botox**

Todos asintieron entendiendo la situación

**-Bien ahora rangers noticias prometedoras para ustedes**-sonrie el Mastodonte-**Aisha tendras que esperar al Colmillo de Sable, el se tardara mas porque queremos que el peque mocoso finalmente disfrute su infancia, el Jason adulto sigue sufriendo por eso, en ese sentido lo entendemos se que la tierra corre peligro y le daremos mas armas pero rangers, ese mocoso que es bastante adorable merece ser feliz por una vez en la vida**

-Y lo será de una agradezco eso Mastodonte-dice seriamente Tommy que cargo a su peque novio-se que Aisha y Kira además de las chicas mas que todo te lo agradecen-el espíritu del Mastodonte sonrio que todos no solamente las chicas sino los chicos incluso al idiota de su guardian concordaban con su comandante-pero creeme que mas tiempo para hacer feliz a mi peque novio mejor, entrenaremos, daremos todo lo mejor de nosotros, pero no dejaremos de hacer feliz a mi peque novio, ese será nuestro trabajo a diario

El espíritu de Zack sonrio entonces de una transporto a todos los rangers a otra dimensión

_**-Rangers dino trueno, vean sus futuras armas, acompañantes y futuros zord-**__sonrie felizmente el Mastodonte_

_Tommy, Conner, Kira, Trent y Eithan estaban totalmente sin palabras, sin alientos, los nuevos dinosaurios el giganotosaurus, el eoraptor, el aerodactylus, el megalosaurus, y cerotosaurus, eran realmente no solamente enormes, eran tan vivos de la misma manera que la ultima transformación de los zord de los mighty morphin, además sus acompañantes eran nada mas y nada menos que la versión pequeña de los dinosaurios mas terroríficos, el propio Tyranosaurio, además del dilophosaurus y abelisaurus, era mas que increíble, el ranger negro dino trueno y sus estudiantes estaban literalmente sin palabras, sus armas eran las mismas pero de lejos se veian que tenían hasta el triple de poder_

_**-Ranger galácticos es hora de que vean sus nuevos zords y armas en un futuro mas que cercano-**__continua el Mastodonte_

_En este caso fue el turno de Leo, Kendrix, Kai, Damian, Maya , de estar totalmente sorprendidos, era mas alla de lo increbile sus nuevas bestias un falcon inmenso con llamas en sus alas, un búho que con su aullido mostraba soplo de viento inmenso , un inmenso oso que destrozaba todo a su paso, además de un bufalo que lanzaba llamas por monton, y un chita inmenso que corria velozmente lanzando bolas eléctricas a su paso, además tenían motocicletas de doble función podían volar y estar a tierra también, y sus armas ya conocidas se notaba que incrementaron mas en cuanto a poder se refiere_

_**-Rangers Zeo ustedes definitivamente nos sorprendieron gratamente**__-dice seriamente el Mastodonte__**-dos de ustedes casi destruyen todo el legado de los power rangers por no decir el universo entero, pero dos de ustedes abrieron sus ojos y con las nuevas incorporaciones Zeo espero que con esto se motiven a seguir como van**_

_En ese sentido Trey, Mike, Adam, Tanya y Karone literalmente estaban sin palabras ante ellos estaban sus nuevos zord, era como Zordon dijo tenían apariencia de los shogun zord, pero estos estaban protegidos por la magia ancestral del antiguo Egipto, cada uno de ellos veian que los espiritus de los faraones, dioses, animales egipcios, además sus armas dos pares de dagas en el caso de Tanya, una especie de aro en el caso de Karone, una especie de cañon en el caso de Adam, dos martillos en el caso de Trey y una espada en el caso de Mike, además que tenia especie de patines que harian que corrieran a la velocidad de la luz, todos pero estaban felizmente sin palabras_

_**-Bien rangers a la velocidad de la luz es su turno**__-continua el Mastodonte_

_En el caso de Carter y sus amigos, abrieron sus ojos en shock al ver que sus nuevos zord, eran carros de emergencia de alta tecnología, un carro de bombero en el caso de Carter, una ambulancia en el caso de Danna, un helicóptero en el caso de Kelsey, un jeep de policía en el caso de Joel, y un submarino en el caso de Kai, pero eso no era todo, cada carro se transformaba en un robot zord por completo, con ataques según sus elementos, fuego, viento, agua, rayo y tierra, sus armas eran solamente espada, pero dichas espada controlaban los elementos, aunque sus ataques no tenían la potencia de los migthy morphin de lejos se notaba que los ayudarían grandemente, también tenían motocicletas que se transformaban en armas de ataques_

_**-Siguiente equipo rangers espaciales**__-prosigue el espíritu del dinosaurio legendario_

_Ahora era el turno de Andros, TJ, Carlos, Ashley y Cassie estar sin palabras eran naves espaciales de ultima tecnología, cada zord representaba un planeta, el rojo para Andros es Marte, el azul de TJ es Mercurio, el negro para Carlos es Uranio, amarillo de Aishley es el mismísimo Sol, y el rosado de Cassie es Venus, sus deslizadores ahora se transformaban en armas y escudos para cada uno de ellos , increíblemente lo mejor de lo mejor_

_**-Bien rangers salvajes, ustedes también tienen lo suyo**__-sonrie felizmente_

_Fue el turno de Cole y sus compañeros de estar totalmente sorprendidos,los nuevos animales, eran increíble la grulla para Alyssa, el oso panda para Danny, el ciervo para Max, el puma para Taylor y el gran simio para Cole, además de tener deslizadores como los espaciales y armas reformadas, en si eran increíbles y para su mayor sorpresa cada animal se transformaban en robot por completo, eso no sucedió con sus primeros zord, con esto tendrán mas probabilidades de ganar_

_-__**Mighty Morphin sincerémonos ustedes saben de una porque Jason dio orden de no usarnos hasta nuestra lucha final con Rita-**__dice seriamente el Mastodonte, mientra Tommy trago grueso viendo a sus compañeros esto definitivamente no le iba a gustar y al ver la cara de Leo, Andros, Carter y del mismo Cole ellos tenían sus mismos pensamientos-__**estan conciente los cincos del inmenso riesgo que correrán en esa batalla, esta vez serán solamente ustedes que estarán de frente a esa maldita bruja que no me engaño esa cuando despierte lo hara sumamente mas fuerte que nunca**_

_-Lo estamos Mastodonte-dice seriamente Zack-danos créditos hemos conversado entre nosotros sin Tommy y los demas-mirando a Tommy-lo siento hermano pero estamos decidido a luchar con Rita de enfrente jure no permitir que Jason luchara solo y ninguno de nosotros permitiremos eso_

_Hayley, Aisha, Zhane y Billy asintieron en acuerdo con su líder interino_

_-Y a nosotros que nos parta un rayo-dice furiosamente Tommy-se que obedecerme es como algo impensable para ti Zack, pero no piensas en mi, en mis estudiantes en los demas , danos crédito cree que Leo, Carter, Andros y Cole dejaron todo por nada, piensa que no somos lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar a muerte_

_Leo, Carter, Cole, Conner, Andros si que estaban furiosos concordando en todo con Tommy_

_-Es precisamente por ustedes que nos hemos estado reuniendo-dice fríamente Billy dejando sin palabras a Tommy y los demas-antes que piensen en cosas que no son permítanme decirle a todos ustedes que no es fácil pero para nada fácil saber que somos los únicos en tener que luchar a muerte con esa bruja, además que cierta persona ha sufrido a lo grande sin que nadie pero nadie nos diéramos cuenta y para rematar su suerte esa persona tiene la suerte del universo entero en sus manos es en serio_

_El espíritu del Mastodonte no dijo nada pero silenciosamente estaba que aplaudia al ranger azul original, entiende la molestia de Tommy y los demas pero un poquito de confianza extra hacia sus compañeros no estaría de mas , por favor. Tommy trago grueso comprobó de una lo dicho hasta el cansando por Trini, definitivamente un Billy molesto no era nada bonito_

_-Sin ofender y no estamos molesto-dice Zhane-pero al reunirnos no es que tengamos planes secretos ni nada, sino que precisamente Jason a cada uno de nosotros nos dijo los riesgo de la lucha no dejo nada por fuera, es mas ese cabezota piensa que el único que puede sacrificarse es el, por muy increíble que sea Tommy el a todos pero a todos nos dio a elegir , en pocas palabras nos dio libertad de dejar de ser power ranger_

_Tommy y los demas abrieron sus ojos en shock, aunque el ranger negro dino trueno suspiro resignadamente, debía saber que su novio pondría el bienestar de los demas sobre el mismo, sinceramente Zhane la pego su novio si que es cabezota, aunque por otro lado es por eso que se enamoro de el y ha mostrado ser un excelente ranger rojo_

_-De una Aisha y yo de milagro no lo matamos-dice Hayley Tommy vio que Aisha alegremente asintio-es decir entendemos y amamos que Jason piense en nosotros mas que en el mismo cosa que agradecemos de corazón-suspirando continuo-pero es exclusivamente nuestra decisión de luchar o no, se que soy la mas nueva, pero no por ello debe coartarme mi lucha, quiero esto si es de morir soy totalmente conciente de ellos chicos, por eso es lo que el Mastodonte dijo lo que dijo, nosotros en general tenemos altas probabilidades de no sobrevivir y les guste o no a ustedes es la verdad_

_Silencio sepulcral _

_-Pero no será asi-dice Cole-denos ahora crédito a nosotros, sabemos que ustedes mas que nadie estarán al frente de su lucha con esa bruja, pero ni sueñen que no quedaremos como expectadores en primera fila, lucharemos con ustedes hasta el final_

_Tommy sonrio ese Cole si que lo esta sorprendiendo grandemente_

_-Es verdad como Tommy les dijo chicos-dice Leo-no dejamos todo por nada, somos una familia, y creo que con lo del juicio quedo mas que demostrado-todos asintieron-lo siento por Jason y su complejo de ser mártir esa Trini la pego hasta yo reconozco que Jason como mártir nos gana a todos y de calle_

_Todos asintieron en acuerdo total con el ranger rojo galáctico_

_-Pero lucharemos con ustedes, cubriremos sus espaldas les guste o no-dice finalmente Leo_

_-Hombre hermano por eso amamos cada uno de ustedes-sonrie felizmente Zack-como nuestro peque adorable dijo en todo lo malo habernos unidos como una real y autentica familia fue lo mejor que nos ha podido pasar-Tommy alegremente asintio-creanos, confie en nosotros no tenemos ningun plan ni nada, pero no le mentiremos, en lo del peligro en ese sentido Jason la voto nos mostro todo pero todo lo que Rita a el le seguía haciendo en sus años de desaparición y creanos si que pisamos suelo esa maldita si que desea destruirnos por completo_

_Aisha, Hayley , Zhane y Billy estaban de acuerdo con su líder interino_

_-Hablaremos afuera-suspira Aisha-no sabremos que haría nuestro peque adorable en nuestra ausencia, y como dijo mi amada Trini nuestro peque ese si que vuela a su máxima potencia_

_Todos de una si que le daban la razón, su peque adorable si que no era precisamente un angelito en comportamiento se refiere_

Cuando regresaron todos pero todos se sorprendieron a lo grande incluso el mismísimo Mastodonte, el pequeño Jason Lee Scott, estaba saltando alegremente en su cama continua a la de su sobertico, pero eso no era todo estaba nada mas y nada menos que cantando y si que cantaba de un genial, Kira quería gritar de una su peque si que se supera en cuanto a ser adorable, pero de una puso su cámara esto era digno de grabar, Tommy por primera vez en su vida era feliz que Kira tuviera su cámara en mano, nadie mas que el quería que su estudiante grabara esto, su peque novio si que se esta luciendo a lo grande, esta mas adorable que nunca

-Ahora entiendo todo-susurra Billy en voz baja-fue Jason quien canto en el acto escolar de sorpresa-Zack abrió los ojos en shock- nuestro peque si que es una caja de sorpresa

Continuara…..


	106. Chapter 106

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia**

En la sala de emergencia de la Base Lunar, un muy pero muy feliz pequeño Jason cantaba y saltaba alegremente como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, hacia de todo se movia de un lado a otro tan concentrado estaba que no veía que era observado por Tommy y sus compañeros estaban totalmente embelasado en verlo asi tan feliz, su peque novio si que era adorable, Alpha de una se unio a Kira ninguno de los dos dejaban de grabar al pequeño, si que lo estaba haciendo a lo grande, pero en ese momento maldecían mentalmente la alarma que hizo que el pequeño se sonroje por completo

-Mi Tommy dime que no me viste-dice un muy sonrojado pequeño Jason

-Pero mi peque novio si estabas mas adorable de lo que ya eres-sonrie felizmente Tommy besando la frente de su peque-mi peque nada de que avergonzarte , estabas tan lindo mi peque

El pequeño Jason sonrio mas cuando Kira y sus chicas bellas lo abrazaron fuertemente

-Ranger –dice Zordon-los rangers furia animal están aquí-mirando a Jason-mi peque ellos ya saben de tu situación nada de que preocuparte

-Confio en RJ, Casey, Dominic y mi Lily bella mi Zordon-dice el pequeño Jason-pero de Theo ese se va a burlar a lo grande de mi pero si lo hace-sonriendo maliciosamente el pequeño dándole mala espina a Tommy y los demas-su ultimo entrenamiento con los tiburones será nada a lo que le haría en mi regreso

Todos tragaron grueso y Tommy ni siquiera podía imaginar la clase de entrenamiento que Jason le daba a los furia animal es mas ni le interesaba saberlo, aun asi Aisha se quedo con Zack, por enésima vez ese si que tiene mala suerte en la vida, el y los demas incluso su peque novio fueron a recibir a los nuevos rangers

-Bienvenido ranger furia animal-dice seriamente Tommy-soy Tommy Oliver, el comandante de los power rangers en general y ranger negro dino trueno

-En realidad ya los conocemos a todos Tommy-sonrie RJ-sabemos de todo gracias a cierto peque amigo mio-sonriendo al pequeño Jason-hermano sin ofender pero de una Jason te adverti a lo grande que esto te podía suceder si no dejabas que te ayudaran y creo que no me equivoque no Jase

El pequeño tristemente asintio su amigo del alma RJ, ese fue otro aparte de su sobertico andante que nunca se dio por vencido por el, es mas el sabia que en cualquier momento su mente colapsaría cosa que paso y ahora tiene diez años de edad

-Mi Tommy, mis chicos y chicas bellas-dice seriamente el pequeño-RJ es mi mejor amigo del alma, creeme mi Tommy que a ese le debe a lo grande que yo siga con vida-Tommy trago grueso mirando a RJ ese asintio-es decir mi Tommy RJ es maestro del Dai chi, una de las arte marciales mas poderosa, el como acaba de decir presagiaba que mi mente podía colapsar cosa que de una sabemos que paso, ese como mi sobertico hizo de todo para hacerme reaccionar y yo nada de nada

-Siendo asi RJ de corazón tiene mi agradecimiento de por vida-dice seriamente Tommy-supongo que saben ustedes que me equivoque a lo grande con el,

-Es que estaba destinado que asi fuera Tommy-dice RJ sorprendiendo a lo grande a Tommy-creo que según Jason, su difunta amiga Trini dijo que eran almas gemelas , se lo dijo hasta el cansancio no

Tommy de una asintio, en ese momento RJ mostro dos dibujos ,eran un falcon y un Phoenix, unidos, separados pero nuevamente unidos

-Se lo dije en esa época a Jason-continua el ranger lobo furia animal-ambos están destinados a grandes cosas, en primera debían tener su propia separación con caminos distintos, para ti de crecimiento y para Jason de fuerza y dolor, pero que cuando ambos se unieran los dos finalmente verían de que están hechos y que su relación será mas que perdudadera

Tommy y el pequeño Jason sonrieron alegremente si que le daban la razón a RJ

-Como sabemos los nombres de cada equipo por Jason-sonrie RJ-dejanme presentarnos soy RJ el mentor junto con Jason de los power rangers furia animal, soy el ranger morado lobo salvaje-señalando a un chico mas joven-es Casey nuestro líder ranger rojo su espíritu el tigre-señalando a una rubia chica-ella es Lily la ranger amarillo animal su espíritu es el guepardo-señalando a un chico de estatura baja-el es Theo ranger azul animal su espíritu es el jaguar-y por ultimo señala a un rubio alto-es el Dominic ranger blanco animal su espíritu el rinoceronte

Todos se sonreían , pero el pequeño tenia mal presentimiento la sonrisa de sus cuatro mocosos le daba mala espina, en serio hasta tener tremendo dolores de cabeza con sus estudiantes competia con su Tommy era para no creerlo

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí-sonrie alegremente Lily-mi peque sensei que de una te dire asi de por vida-el pequeño Jason trago grueso Lily era como su Kira bella esa no esta bromeando-mi peque sensei como pasaste de ser la persona mas antisocial , mas fría que el mismo rey frio para ser la cosa mas adorable del universo entero es como para no creerlo, mi peque sensei ahora si que sere tu fan de por vida

Una feliz ranger amarillo animal abrazaba y besaba a su peque sensei, Tommy sintió lastima por su peque novio, como a el le pasa con sus estudiante, de lejos ve que Jason también se saco la lotería con sus pupilos

-Por casualidad es hora del recreo sensei-dice maliciosamente Theo-hombre debimos haber venido antes, no tienes idea de lo que vamos a disfrutar a lo grande nuestra estadia

-Alguien con cerebro-dice maliciosamente el pequeño Jason estremeciendo por enésima vez a Theo-le puede decir a cierto ranger azul que la ultima vez que me saco de mis casillas, le hice recorrer por completo uno de los volcanes activos de selva negra y no precisamente para hacer turismo

Todos tragaron grueso al ver que Theo temblaba como gelatina, y mas cuando su peque adorable sonreía felizmente

-Hermano sigue asi-suspira Casey-en serio Theo peque o no nuestro sensei ese no bromea a la hora de acabar con nosotros por completo, que sigamos siendo rangers despues de su duro entrenamiento es mas que milagro

Theo suspiro cuando Lilly, Dominic y RJ le daban la razón a Casey, mientra que Kira era la primera de los cuatros rangers dino trueno que mentalmente agradecían tener a Tommy como su mentor, con esto era un hecho que su doc era un santo comparado con Jason adulto, la sonrisa maliciosa de su peque adorable era prueba de ello

Sin embargo el pequeño Jason alegremente abrazo a sus cuatro dolores de cabeza, estos como sus rangers favoritos si que le alegraban la vida, y mas cuando los cuatros de verdad a lo lejos se veian felices de ver a su mentor incluso si este es un niño. Todos tranquilamente se reunieron en la sala de reuniones de la base lunar, en ese sentido Tommy puso al dia a RJ y los demas rangers furia animal

-Lo que me han dicho concuerda con lo que te dije antes peque-dice RJ mirando seriamente al pequeño Jason-se que con dolor y todo siempre viste a Rita en su máxima expresión de maldad, y interiormente te preguntaste porque fuiste el único hasta ahora en verla como es, sin que Tommy y tus otros compañeros tomaran en cuenta que esa detrás de su apariencia de vieja amargada es el terror en persona

-Si que me he preguntado eso hasta el cansancio mi RJ-suspira profundamente el pequeño-he decir mi RJ esa aun cuando deje de ser rangers, aun cuando deje de ser su molestia esa si que me persigue hasta en sueños literalmente hablando

-Es porque mi peque amigo nunca dejaste de ser una molestia para ella en primer lugar-dice firmemente el ranger morado furia animal sorprendiendo a todos en especial al propio pequeño Jason-escuchen todos según la leyenda mistica, el poder de Rita de forma incalculable siempre se baso que engañaba a seres vivos, humanos o nos, los engañaba a base de su otra apariencia-suspirando continuo-siempre fue celosa de que nadie pero nadie viera quien era realmente, ella se mostraba como tal cuando ya no se podía hacer nada, es decir cuando ya estaba todo perdido para los seres vivos, Rita se mostraba solamente para destruir por completo lo que tuviese en frente

Todos se estremecieron por completo pero seguían escuchando atentamente

-No se si lo saben pero fueron galaxias enteras que esa bruja destruyo-suspira RJ-incluso ante de la era de los dinosaurios esa acabo con vida ciento de vidas humanas y de otro tipo, con su falsa apariencia esa engaño a todo el mundo, pero no conto-mirando a su pequeño amigo que era adorable por cierto-que cierto joven ranger rojo de una supo de ella no su apariencia sino su maldad siempre lo percibiste

-De una mi RJ-suspira el pequeño-esa Rita se podrá vestir como mi amada Mary Poppins y aun asi la vere como toda bruja del 71 en toda su esplendor

Todos se rieron a lo grande, su peque seguía siendo adorable, Lilly nuevamente lo abrazo, seguramente como RJ les advirtió este peque era lo que su mentor Jason debio haber sido de niño pero sus padres no lo dejaron, aquí ella lo iba a consentir a lo grande, Tommy suspiro Lilly era otra fans a morir de su peque novio en serio que no podrá estar a solas con su peque, sinceramente esa Trini siempre pegándola en todo definitivamente si que tiene mala suerte en la vida

-Entonces ahí tienes tu respuesta peque-continua RJ-esa no soporta , nunca te perdonara Jason que tu la hayas visto en su forma original, y mas que todo que no le temas, y no hayas dudado en luchar de frente a ella, si Tommy o tus otros compañeros la hubieran visto seguramente estarían en tu lugar pero definitivamente al ser tu que la descubriste esa si que no descansara hasta hacerte desaparecer de la faz de la tierra

Todos se volvieron a estremecer por completo, Tommy abrazo a su peque novio que de igual forma le correspondio tocandolo para confortarlo cosa que siempre lo logra, no le dejaria a Rita el camino fácil para llegar a Jason, sobre su cadáver

-Un momento mi peque sensei-dice fuertemente Lily-este es el todo famoso Tommy Oliver no-el pequeño asintio ni idea de porque Lily quería asesinar a su Tommy-se puede saber que haces con el, cuando hasta el cansancio nos repetia que a el no lo quería ver ni en pintura, aja peque sensei tienes pero tienes mucho que explicar

El pequeño Jason trago grueso, por las miradas furiosas de Casey, Theo y Dominic, Lily no era la única que quería una buena explicación aquí

-Yo te lo contare Lily-dice seriamente Tommy aunque se alegraba enormemente ver la protección de los cuatros jóvenes rangers furia animal de lejos se notaba el amor a su peque novio, en todo caso a su Jason adulto-Jason y yo nos reconciliamos, tenemos casi un mes como pareja-suspirando-se de una que el perdón de Jason es como mucho para mi

-Mucho seria corto-dice firmemente Casey-quizas por ser nuestro comandante y una legenda viviente como ranger dicho precisamente por Jason peque de faltarte el respeto pero creeme amigo-señalando a su peque sensei-que ese si que sufrio a lo grande por ti, Lily no mintió Jason literalmente era hombre de hielo cuando lo conocimos

Tommy suspiro cuando su peque de una a regañadiente asintia, pero escucharía a los jóvenes rangers, ellos también le darán mas armas para hacer feliz a su peque

-RJ nos enseños en primer lugar-comienza Dominic el ranger blanco furia animal-pero fue Jason que nos entreno hasta morir, nos aconsejo , ese creyo a lo grande en cada uno de nosotros pero ese-suspirando continuo-ese se mataba , no hablaba mas de la cuenta, si nos sonreía creenos era porque luchamos a muerte para hacerle sonreir, pero ese lloraba, tiraba las cosas , corria como maniático, y solamente te nombraba cada noche entre sus sueños

El pequeño Jason asintia tristemente si que se acordaba de esa época, era distintas emocionas sus estudiantes fueron lo mejor del mundo, con ellos volvió a ser feliz, pero Dominic tenia razón, no dejaba de pensar en su Tommy y en sufrir a lo grande que este no le haya creido

-Mira creemos fielmente en el hasta la muerte-suspira Theo-y al verlo feliz contigo sabemos que el te ama de verdad no mi peque sensei-sonrio cuando su sensei sonreía brillantemente-no sabemos la historia de su reconciliación pero danos tu palabra que no hara sufrir mas a nuestro peque, no me importara ser expulsado de por vida como power rangers si con eso te doy la paliza de tu vida

Para la sorpresa de todos Tommy sonrio brillantemente y le dio la mano aun sorprendido Theo

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes cuatros-sonrie Tommy sorprendiendo a Casey, Dominic, Lily y Theo-como mis enormes dolores de cabeza-señalando a Kira, Conner,Eithan Trent-son jóvenes honestos, sinceros power rangers con toda las letras-sonrio cuando dejo sin aliento a los chicos-te doy mi palabra que jamas pero jamas lastimare nuevamente a Jason es la persona que mas amo en este mundo-sonrio cuando su peque lo abrazo felizmente-ademas ten la seguridad que mis cuatros estudiantes esos están en primera fila a la hora de darme un escarmiento si hago semejante estupidez

-Asi es chicos soy Kira la ranger amarillo dino trueno-sonrie Kira viendo que los cuatros especialmente Lily le sonreía continuo-confie en mi chicos que si mi doc –señalando a Tommy-mete la pata con mi peque adorable, cumpliré con mi palabra, o sea Tommy será el primer mentor que es enviado al otro mundo sin boleto de regreso precisamente por sus estudiantes

Tommy suspiro resignadamente al ver que Conner, Eithan, Trent sonreían maliciosamente en concordancia con Kira…

-Mi RJ te puedo pedir un favor-dice seriamente el pequeño Jason viendo que su amigo asintio-puedes entrenar a mi Tommy, mi Leo ,mi Andros, mi Carter, mi Cole, mi Conner y mi Mike por favor

RJ iba a preguntar cual es la razón aunque evidentemente lo entrenaría

-En serio peque sensei no eres muy viejo para estas cosas-dice de repente Theo que molesto de una al pequeño Jason, Lily iba a matar a su compañero-que eso que a todas las personas le dice mi, es decir mi Tommy, mi Leo, no crees que a pesar de tu tamaño estas muy grande para esas cosas

-Sinceramente mi Theo-dice fríamente el pequeño Jason-estas haciéndole competencia a mi sobertico andante en cuanto a ser estúpido-un molesto Tommy le daba la razón-sabes que no estare peque para siempre no-Theo asintio-y sabes que mi yo adulto va a volver-sonrio cuando Theo trago grueso-y tu mas que nadie sabe que mi yo adulto molesto no es pero definitivamente no es nada bonito

**-Que rayos no puedo descansar**-dice furiosamente el Tyranosaurio aunque suspiro al ver a Theo**-sinceramente Taylor tendrá compañía para sufrir a lo grande cuando mi mocoso adulto regrese-**mirando al ranger azul furia animal**-asi como no entiendo ni entenderé jamas la capacidad de hacer estupideces de Taylor, tampoco entiendo Theo tu capacidad de sacar de sus casillas a mi mocoso adulto, porque como el peque dijo, mi mocoso adulto en estos momentos no esta pero no esta nada pero nada feliz**

_-Sabes algo Tyranosaurio-sonrie fríamente Jason dándole el susto de su vida al espíritu, su mocoso tenia el espíritu de la kwuan en su cuerpo es la única explicación a que este temblando por completo-creo que si aprendi a lo grande de mi amada reina del terror-el Tyranosaurio trago grueso-tengo tantas ideas para destruir digo entrenar a Zack, pero ahora mi amado Theo si que se empeña a que le de el entrenamiento de su vida siendo asi…._

_El Tyranosaurio quería salir huyendo su mocoso adulto no mentia si que aprendio de la reina del terror_

_-Esos dos Tyranosauiro, esos dos ni idea de lo que le viene encima-continua oscuramente Jason-te juro por tu honor de ser el rey del terror te juro por tu fama de ser el ser mas terrorífico que lo que le planeo hacer esos dos, hara que este orgulloso de mi de por vida_

_El Tyranosaurio volvió a temblar no estaba nada seguro si eso era bueno para el_

-Ese yo adulto mi Tommy-dice nerviosamente el pequeño Jason-ese si que esta en sus días de ser chico malo, ese me esta traumando con suma facilidad, lo ironico que evidentemente se esta traumando a el mismo

Tommy lo besaba para calmarlo, pero le daba la razón su Jason adulto ese si que estaba en modo de no me hable que carrizo tienen las personas de sacarlo de sus casillas con suma facilidad

-Bien hecho Theo-dice furiosamente Casey-de una si Jason nos mata al entrenarnos de una hermano yo si que te lanzo del primer volcán de la luna sin dudarlo, y Lily con Dominic me ayudaran

-Mas que ayudarte-sonrie fríamente Lily-yo misma te hare porra, Theo si nuestro peque sensei se molesta mas, te juro que no la cuentas

Theo de una asintio, y mas con la aparición del Tyranosaurio su segundo mentor, ese si que le dara el entrenamiento de su vida

-En fin-suspira el pequeño Jason-supongo que mi RJ porque dire mi RJ porque quiero entendiste Theo-todos miraron fríamente a Theo para que ni se le ocurra llevarle la contraria a su peque-nuevamente mi RJ supongo que quieres saber porque te pido eso

Sonrio cuando su amigo asintio

-En primera porque mi Tommy, mi Leo, mi Andros, mi Carter, mi Mike,mi Conner y mi Cole son los lideres de cada equipo-suspira el pequeño Jason-como mi sobertico andante dijo, pensando en Goldar ese tiene en la mira a cada líder de cada equipo, en ese sentido ese esta pensando en grande, por eso mi Tommy y mis chicos deben estar totalmente preparados para enfrentarse a ese, que sinceramente si que sigue siendo un dolor de cabeza

-Si Goldar ya se mostro como el caballero negro que nos dijiste peque sensei-dice seriamente Casey-RJ el peque tiene razón Tommy y sus compañeros deben entrenar a lo grande, ese tipo es un peligro enorme Tommy-suspirando continuo-porque tristemente ese maldito asesino a los últimos maestro daichi

Todos se sorprendieron a lo grande el pequeño Jason lloro, seriamente llorar es toda una especialidad, Tommy lo abrazo para calmarlo

-Tommy esos tres últimos maestros-susurra RJ-entrenaron a Jason-ellos fueron como sus primeros padres Tommy-el ranger negro dino trueno trago grueso con razón su peque llora como llora en estos momentos-sus poderes están a salvo pero ha sido un duro golpe para nosotros rangers, ese Goldar ese como el peque dijo si que será un dolor de cabeza por completo

Continuara…


	107. Chapter 107

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia**

En la base lunar , el pequeño Jason Scott se calmo, le dolia enormemente saber que sus tres maestros Pao, Mei y Thu murieron siendo asesinados por ese maldito de Goldar esperaba que su yo adulto le de la paliza de su vida a ese animal, lo odiaba a mas no poder, esos tres maestros le enseñaron todo además de aparte de su Anna , ellos lo amaron, lo hicieron sentir querido, sinceramente cada golpe que recibia de la vida, de Rita, del destino , cada golpe era mas fuerte que el otro , hasta el se sorprende que siga de pie delante de todo el mundo

-Mi peque novio odio verte triste-susurra Tommy le dolia ver a su peque novio asi no lloraba pero estaba en el limbo eso si que lo preocupaba-lo siento por la perdida de las personas que veía como tus padres mi peque no me imagino lo que sientes, pero estoy aquí

-Pero no siento nada mi Tommy-dice de repente el pequeño Jason-es decir no se lo que siento mi Tommy, es como mucho para mi, primero mi hermano Jaden, despues perderte a ti, para rematar la muerte de mi Trini, ni hablar lo que mi papa me hizo, y ahora esto, es como mucho mi Tommy si que siento que ya no puedo mas

Tommy lo abrazaba realmente le dolia enormemente que se sintiera asi, Lily sonrio sabia que tenia para alegrar a su peque sensei para siempre

-Sabes mi peque sensei Zordon nos conto todo todo de ti-dice alegremente Lily-por eso en casos extremos de urgencia como este porque de una mi peque sensei como Kira, Tommy y los demas también odio verte llorar mi peque sensei sabes que te amo no-el pequeño mas calmado asintio-cierra tus ojos mi peque sensei , te prometo que te gustara lo que traje para ti

El pequeño asintio sabia que su Lily como su Kira bella no mentia ella lo amaba como el a ella, era su mas pequeña estudiante, le dolería ver como vuela por si sola, pero de corazón esta orgulloso de ella. Lily hizo que Tommy y los demas se mantuvieran en silencio alegremente saco una pequeña cosa adorable, Tommy sonrio su peque novio si que será feliz de por vida

-Abre tus ojos mi peque sensei-susurra Lily-espero que te guste mi regalo

El pequeño Jason abrió sus ojos en shock, lo que tenia en sus manos era la cosa mas adorable que haya tenido en su vida, era un conejillo de india

-Tengo mi propia mascota mi Tommy-chillaba alegremente el pequeño Jason haciendo feliz a Tommy y a los demas-es la cosa mas adorable siempre quise un conejillo de india, mi Lily Bella te la botaste, realmente te amo significa mucho para mi

-Sabia que te gustaría mi peque sense-dice felizmente Lily besando la frente de su peque sensei-ahora peque sensei nada de estar triste, seguramente las cosas se pondrán fea pero cierto Jason adulto nos dijo siempre que a pesar de las dificultades uno pero uno debe sonreir hasta el final

-Verdad que mi yo adulto siempre se luce a lo grande-dice felizmente el pequeño Jason viendo que Lilly riendo alegremente asintio-mi Tommy ya nada de que preocuparse mi Tommy no me dejare decaer sonreiré siempre mi Tommy, por ti, mi Kira bella y mis chicas, mis chicos, por mis cuatros dolores de cabezas, sonreiré siempre mi Tommy

-Y con solo eso mi peque novio nos hace felices a todos nosotros-sonrie felizmente Tommy besando la frente de su peque novio-no olvides esto Jason, mientra seas asi alegre , vivaz y feliz en tu estadia , todos nosotros seremos mas fuerte, tu eres nuestro motivo de luchar mi peque novio jamas olvides eso

-Jamas lo hare mi Tommy-dice felizmente el pequeño abrazando a Tommy-sabes mi Tommy-sonrie el pequeño dándole mala espina a Tommy esa sonrisa de su peque de una no presagiaba nada bueno-es que veo que mi conejillo de india es tan pero tan esponjoso, no te recuerda a cierta persona mi Tommy

Tommy y los demas tragaron grueso su peque le iba a salir con sus cosas, y cierto espíritu de cierto Tyranosaurio seria el perjudicado todos pero todos lo daban por hecho

-Ademas de esponjoso es un poco quisquilloso mi conejillo de india-sonrie maliciosamente el pequeño dándole mala espina a Tommy y los demas-ya se como llamarte, a partir de ahora seras conocido como Tyrano, te gusta mi amado Tyrano

Tommy contaban…3…2…1

**-Tienes que estar bromeando-**dice furiosamente el Tyranosaurio ese peque mocoso si que lo tiene mas que harto, primero lo confunde con un vil cachorro de perro de trineo , ahora con un conejillo de india eso si que fue su limite**-Jason adulto deja de hacer la suplencia de la Kwuan a la perfeccion, esto lo planeaste no lo calculaste, lo pensaste, al menos tienes algo que decir**

En ese punto rápidamente Tommy de lejos vio la sonrisa maliciosa de su Jason adulto, empezaba a darle la razón al Tyranosaurio, definitivamente Jason si que esta supliendo a Trini en cuanto a traumar a las personas, y lo peor del caso es que no lo ha hecho nada pero nada mal

-Pero ahora que rayos te he hecho mi Tyranosaurio bob esponja-dice furiosamente el pequeño-ve que deberías sentirte privilegiado de que mi yo adulto y mi persona te damos hospedia sin costo alguno, mas bien eres el dinosaurio con vivienda gratuita de por vida, eso es algo que no se consigue todos los días

El Tyranosaurio volvió a tirar la toalla con ese peque mocoso ni vale la pena intentarlo y no ayuda que su mocoso adulto sea el que le esta dando rienda suelta, sinceramente con esos dos si que esta pagando a lo grande lo que ha hecho en esta y futuras vidas. En ese momento un feliz pequeño Jason fue a la sala de emergencia a enseñarle su mascota a su sobertico, Tommy volvió a sonreir a lo grande su peque esta vez si que se notaba lo feliz que estaba con su mascota

-Me pregunto-dice de repente Theo dándole mala espina a sus propios compañeros-si esa reacción de nuestro peque sensei con el regalo de Lily seria la misma del libro que le traje que le aconseja a conseguir una vida social con urgencia

Silencio sepulcral y alarido de dolor de Theo esa Lily si que golpea fuerte

-Deja de fastidiar a lo grande Theo-dice furiosamente Lily-en primera debemos tratar asuntos de suma importancia, además sigue asi con el peque sensei-Theo se estremecio-y de una te entrego en bandeja de plata a Kira y al resto de las chicas, si no te has dado cuenta en una sola hora aquí, y todas ellas ya te quieren enterrar vivo

Theo trago grueso viendo que Lily no bromeaba, Kira la ranger amarillo dino trueno esta que se lo come vivo, y el resto de las rangers femeninas tienen sus mismos pensamientos

-Bien al punto entiendo a Jason-suspira RJ-y los entrenare a ustedes Tommy, serán en las montañas sagradas,del imperio azteca-suspirando continuo-deben entender que Tommy Leo y Conner son los que mas afición tiene con las artes marciales-los mencionados asintieron-mientra que seguramente Carter, Andros Mike y Cole están acostumbrados a la lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo

Ahora fue Andros, Carter , Mike y Cole que asintieron

-Pero las artes marciales del dai chi es lo supremo de las artes marciales como tal-comienza Dominic-ahí no solamente prevee el cuerpo físico, sino lo mental, en este caso el poder radica totalmente en la mente

-En ese sentido el aura animal es el siguiente paso a seguir-continua Lily-deben liberar su mente , de todo pensamiento , eso en si es el ultimo paso pero siéndole sincera dejar la mente totalmente en blanco es lo mas difícil que se puede hacer

Tommy y los demas asentían escuchando pacientemente

-En cuanto al entrenamiento físico-dice Casey-haran de todo un poco ese Jason, nuestro sensei hace que Terminator quede en pañales-Tommy vio que sus estudiantes tragaron grueso y el también ese Jason que clase de mentor fue para estos chicos-es decir no mintió nuestro peque, me refiero que Jason adulto hizo que Theo literalmente recorriera todo un volcán, ese de milagro no se convirtió en un pollo frito

Todos se estremecieron por completo

-Sin embargo por ser el jaguar-dice seriamente Theo-por Jason aprendi a esconderme en las sombras, a no temer al calor extremo, a ver mas alla las debilidades del enemigo, nuestro mentor ese si que nos enseño todo

-En mi caso con el entrene en las montañas-dice Lily-ese hacia que corriera mas rápido que una bala, luchamos cuerpo a cuerpo, me enseño a limpiar mi mente, vivi en una cascada todo el dia, sin embargo eso me hizo veloz con mi animal el guepardo, ese Jason será el destructor en toda la palabra, pero ese si que te enseña a lo grande

-Conmigo y Dominic ese si que nos la tuvo sentenciada-suspira profundamente Casey-y Dominic ni yo podemos culparlos al principio no congeniamos, y en nuestras batallas fuimos mas estorbo que ayuda, eso si que fue un desastre por completo

-Y lo peor es que a mi no me escucharon-suspira RJ-y bueno conte con Jason y no se como o como diablo hizo pero los dos parecían soldaditos marchando al mismo compas, Lily, Theo y mi persona de milagro no nos dio un infarto cuando esos dos lucharon a la par y tan sincronizadamente

-Bueno si tienes al espíritu del Tyranosaurio en tus espaldas , eso hace que luches de forma igualitaria incluso con tu peor enemigo-dice temblorosamente Dominic recordando ese dia, Tommy volvió a tragar grueso su novio cuando quiere que entienda las cosas, lo hacer llevar hacia los extremos-y despues nos hizo luchar entre nosotros , codo a codo, y Tommy el nostálgicamente nos ponía a ti y a el como ejemplo

Tommy se sorprendio alegremente

-Es cierto-sonrie Dominic-nos dijo que ustedes con personalidades tan distintas, a veces lucharon entre si, pero nunca se dieron por vencido y entre los dos formaron un equipo incomparable, tanto que el sabia lo que harias antes de mencionarlo y viceversa

-Asi es-sonrie felizmente Tommy recordando nostálgicamente sus momentos con su pareja-a pesar que Jason y yo somos los primeros rangers, no quieren decir que todo fue fácil a la primera-suspirando continuo-en primera yo llevaba la culpa por mis acciones como ranger malvado-sonrio al ver que RJ y los chicos ya sabían de su historia-en segunda Jason siempre fue el que mas creyo en mi pero precisamente por nuestras fuertes personalidades chocábamos siempre

-Sim embargo-sonrie Blly-al final luchaban de forma única, esos dos juntos definitivamente eran imparable, me imagino que con Dominic y Casey , Jason solamente transmitio lo aprendido con Tommy

Ambos mencionados asintieron

-Bueno siendo asi-dice Andros-con mas razón Tommy y todos nosotros RJ estaremos dispuesto a entrenar, algo me dice que si que necesitaremos con ugencia aprender rápidamente las artes del Dai chi

Tommy fue el primero en darle la razón, por Sam incluso por su padre adoptivo siempre supo que el Dai chi es el arte mas puro dentro de las artes marciales, con o sin Rita en el panorama realmente tenia interés en entrenar con RJ, además que como su peque novio se lo dijo RJ fue otra persona pendiente de Jason no mintió esta agradecido con el de por vida, sonrio su peque novio volvió y le alegraba ver lo feliz que esta

-Mi Tommy soy la persona mas feliz del mundo-sonrie brillantemente el pequeño Jason que de una hizo feliz a Tommy se veía de verdad tan feliz , eso si que seria su motivación a luchar contra Rita-tengo el conejillo de india mas lindo del universo entero, y mi sobertico andante me juro no volver a dejarme solo mas nunca en su vida, no que mi Aisha adorada apretándole su brazo hasta morir le permitirá hacer otra cosa, pero lo que cuenta es que me lo prometio

Tommy suspiro Aisha si que es sucesora de la reina del terror, mas le valia a Zack no volver hacer llorar a su peque novio, porque el mismo lo entregaría en bandeja de plata a Kira y el resto de las chicas, además si ese quiere vivir para contarlo debe de una saber que su Jason adulto no esta para juego, ese es otro que si que le hacia la suplencia a Trini con suma perfeccion

-Mi Casey, mi Dominic, mi Lilly, incluso tu mi Theo que de una voy hablar totalmente en serio-dice el pequeño seriamente dándole la mirada a Theo una estupidez mas y el pequeño y todo lo mandara al carajo, asintio de una-recuerden su ultimo entrenamiento, recuerdan que ustedes mas que nadie sabían de antemano lo que vamos a enfrentar

Sus jóvenes estudiantes seriamente asintieron, mientra que Tommy supuso que Jason a pesar de todo preparo a sus estudiantes para la lucha con Rita, sonrio su novio siempre lo sorprende

-De una mi Casey, mis chicos , además de mis rangers favoritos-sonrie el pequeño señalando a Kira, Conner, Eithan y Trent-los amo a cada uno de ustedes mis chicos, estuvieron conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, me vieron como soy con mis virtudes y bajadas, y mas que todos fueron mi motivos para seguir luchando y amando ser un power rangers de por vida

Sus estudiantes sonrieron felizmente

-Cada uno de ustedes han crecido enormemente-sonrie el pequeño Jason-Casey al igual que mi Tommy mas joven fuiste inseguro al principio pero has mostrado liderazgo, compasión , respeto y honor mi Casey mereces ser ranger rojo de por vida

Casey se sonrojo por completo

-Mi Lily tu y mi Kira bella tienen mucho en común y no precisamente por el amarillo-suspira el pequeño-en primera mi Tommy mi Lily es otra fan de por vida de cierta ranger del terror te podras imaginar los dolores de cabeza que esa me ha dado-Tommy trago grueso mas cuando Lily le sonreía maliciosamente a su peque novio-pero mi Lily tu y mi Kira Bella, son las dos jóvenes mas brillantes, honestas, sincera que he conocido, cuando aman su trabajo dan todo por el todo, por ser rangers, por cantar en el caso de mi Kira Bella y en tu caso el bailar, pero además son tan autenticas y mi Lily bella, ser autentica fue lo que mas caracterizo a nuestra Trini, por eso mi Tommy, mi cerebrito y mi persona amaremos a nuestra Trini siempre

Lily entre lagrimas sonrio mas cuando Tommy, Billy le daban la razón a su peque, ser autentica hizo que ellos amen y amaran a Trini de por vida, una muy feliz Kira beso la frente de su peque adorable agradeciendo sus palabras

-Mi Dominic-sonrie brillantemente el pequeño-eres la combinación de mi Tommy y mi yo adulto, es decir cuando llegaste a la jungla, eras muy cerrado mi Tommy por lo sucedido con Rita le costo abrirse a nosotros-el ranger blanco animal vio que Tommy asintio de una-conmigo en realidad si que soy terco mi Dominic sobre todo en cuanto a sacrificarme por los demas

-No los dices o no los pregunta mi peque novio-dice sarcásticamente Tommy, terco es corto Jason para sacrificarse si que cruzaba la galaxia entera, el pequeño suspiro no podía negar que su Tommy tenia razones de molestarte, pero asi era el, asi era su yo adulto , eran autenticos y pasara lo que pasara no dejarían de serlo

-Tienes buen punto mi Tommy-suspira el pequeño-pero Dominic, esa terquedad tuya a diferencia mia y quizas de otros ranges, la has usado a tu favor, nunca te has rendido mi Dominic, siempres luchas hasta el final, si ve que hay algo que superar tu vas tras el seguro de ti mismo pero nunca confiar de mas, eres como el mismo rinoceronte mi Dominic de lejos también estoy orgulloso de ti

El ranger blanco le sonrio felizmente, el peque sensei, ese si que hizo de todo por el , estaría agradecido con Jason eternamente, mas que su mentor fue como un hermano mayor para el

-Bien mi Theo-suspira con fastidio el pequeño dándole mala espina al ranger azul animal-no conoces personalmente a mi sobertico andante pero te aseguro que en cuanto hacer estupideces, tu si que le compites y de frente

Theo suspiro cuando Tommy y los demas si que le daban la razón, iba a preguntar quien era ese tal sobertico andante

-Mi sobertico es Zack Taylor mi mejor amigo del alma-dice el pequeño Jason adivinando los pensamientos de Theo-y repito mi sobertico andante para hacer estupideces por monton ese si que es todo un especialista-Tommy si que le daba la razón-pero mi Theo tu si que le sigues los pasos a la velocidad de la luz …pero

Theo suspiro no iba bien lo que su peque sensei decía acerca de el

-Pero también como mi sobertico eres el mas leal de los amigos mi Theo-sonrie brillantemente el pequeño dejando sin palabras a Theo-eres realmente honesto, fiel, atento, sabes escuchar a tus amigos, los apoyas incondicionalmente mi Theo estoy pero estoy también orgulloso de ti además-suspira tristemente el pequeño-Casey, Lily, Dominic siempre pero siempre han sentido felices de ser tus amigos porque te valoran en cuanto a mi sobertico

Theo se alegro de que su mentor estuviera orgulloso de el

-Con mi sobertico es todo lo contrario-dice tristemente el pequeño-lo reconozco de lejos mi Theo, mi sobertico andante incluso con lo ultimo que hizo ese si que se saco la lotería con mi Tommy y conmigo-suspirando continuo-es decir honestamente a ese, a ese mi Tommy y mi persona si que nos hemos desvivido por darle dolores de cabeza por monton

Tommy si que le daba la razón, aun cuando hizo llorar a lo grande precisamente a su peque novio, aun reconocia que le deben a lo grande a Zack, ese si que ha estado con los dos hasta el final, si su peque tenia razón si que se han desvivido por darle mortificaciones por monton a su mejor amigo

-Pero mi peque te lo dije antes-sonrie felizmente Zack que sorprendio a todos-hermano el Mastodonte se los dijo estoy como nuevo-Tommy y los demas suspiraron aliviadamente-peque te lo repito con dolores de cabeza y todo no cambiaria nada lo que siento por Tommy y por ti, son y siempre serán mis mejores amigo del alma

-Mi sobertico andante te quiero mucho-dice felizmente el pequeño Jason que se lanzo a los brazos de Zack-eres mi mejor amigo del mundo mi sobertico , mi hermano del alma

Tommy sonrio, su peque novio si que era feliz teniendo a su sobertico con el, se alegro de ver a Zack en pie , aunque con las miradas maliciosas de Aisha, Kira y las rangers femeninas, esas de una si que se la tenían jurada a su mejor amigo

Continuara…


	108. Chapter 108

**Descargo de Responsabilidad. No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Ranger, yo solo poseo la historia…**

En la base lunar, en la sala de reuniones, el pequeño Jason nuevamente se aferro con su vida a su sobertico andante, jugaba alegremente con su conejillo de india pero no dejaba que su sobertico se moviera ni un centímetro, Tommy y los demas no pudieron evitar reir grandemente su peque adorable ese si que tenia en la mira a Zack, ese si que literalmente se convirtió en su sombra

-Volviendo al punto-dice precisamente el pequeño-mi Casey quiero que todo pero todo lo que aprendieron de mi se lo enseñen a mi Kira Bella, mi Trent y mi Eithan-suspirando continuo-mi Conner esta en buenas manos con RJ, pero mis rangers favoritos-mirando a Kira, Trent y Eithan a la vez-es esencial que ustedes estén al dia con mis estudiantes, porque sin animos de asustarlo pero de una Mesogog junto con Elsa, los dos acaban de despertar nuevamente

Tommy y sus estudiantes abrieron sus ojos en shock, esos dos si que fueron terribles, Trent automáticamente pensó en su padre

-Mi Trent antes de que te de el ataque del susto de tu vida-dice el pequeño-aunque sincerémonos mi Trent nadie gana lo que mi Trini te hizo ver esa si que te traumo de por vida

Trent asintio automáticamente, esa ranger amarillo si se merecia su titulo con honores ser conocida como la ranger del terror

-El doctor Mercer esta completamente a salvo-suspira el pequeño-en primera porque despues que fue liberado de ser el contenedor de Mesogog es imposible que se vuelvan a unir, ni la misma Rita pudiera hacerlo, eso es porque mi yo adulto lo impidió

Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock

-Mi Tommy estuvimos tan cerca-dice el pequeño con nostalgia-mi yo adulto también suele ser acosador de primera, se enamoro de mis rangers favoritos de una y también-besando las mejillas de Tommy-y también se enamoro mas de ti cuando te vio en Reeside

_Jason Scott suspiro profundamente , un nuevo lugar, nueva ciudad ya literalmente parece el llanero solitario moderno, se sentía mas solo que nunca por otro lado ni siquiera a respondido la búsqueda de Zack y Billy , amaba a sus dos mejores del alma , pero sinceramente no podían dejarlo en paz, porque nadie entiende que se canso , que no quiere nada de nada con nadie pero absolutamente nadie, al menos esperaba que aquí en Reeside nadie pudiera reconocerlo_

_Caminaba tranquilamente, en ese momento vio a tres jóvenes, con ropa roja, amarilla y azul, luchando a muerte con varios demonios, iba ayudarlos cuando los tres jóvenes se transformaron en power rangers, es en serio que los power rangers lo iban a perseguir de por vida, no es que se arrepentia de haber sido el ranger rojo, lo haría infinitamente sin pensarlo dos veces, pero al verlos en acción esos jóvenes, sin saberlo el dolor de no ser mas ranger, la traición, el abandono todo caia como un balde de agua fría sobre el, en ese momento se escondio_

_-Bien esos jóvenes no lo hacen nada mal-sonrie felizmente Jason-al menos percibo desde lejos que son puros de corazón, quien los eligio hizo un excelente trabajo_

_Abrió sus ojos en shock al ver a otra persona venir a la ayuda de los jóvenes rangers, esa persona para su desgracia era su ex mejor amigo y la persona que mas amaba Tommy Oliver, que rayos hace Tommy en Reeside se sorprendio a lo grande que fuera nuevamente ranger y para rematar negro, Trini la pego para variar si Tommy sigue asi si que completara el arco iris de una_

_-Ese estúpido Tommy, aun se ve tan guapo tienes que estar bromeando-murmura sonrojadamente Jason, le daba crédito a Tommy si que se veía de un bien_

-Y realmente si que te veias bien mi Tommy-sonrie sonrojadamente el pequeño Jason-Tommy de una le beso la frente, asi que Jason estuvo siempre con el y sin saberlo, pero entendia su renuencia, en ese tiempo su novio si que estaba dolido con el cosa que le daba la razón

-Me enamore de una de mis rangers favoritos-sonrie felizmente el pequeño Jason-mi Conner a pesar de su arrogancia que de lejos vi, ese tenia luz propia mi Tommy de una vi que seria un gran ranger rojo cosa que estoy muy orgulloso mi Conner contigo si que la pegue a lo grande

Conner le sonrio y lo abrazo su peque era lo mejor que todos tenían en estos momentos

-Sin ofender mi Eithan pero con mi cerebrito diciendo cosas que ni en español ni chino entendemos con el a mi Tommy le basta y sobra-Tommy felizmente asintio mientra que Eithan y el mismo Billy suspiraron resignadamente-pero como mi cerebrito eres el corazón del grupo mi Eithan tu sinceridad, tu honestidad nadie pero nadie debe dudar, siempre los escuchas incluso si alguno incluyendo a mi Tommy te colman la paciencia aun asi estas para ellos, mi sobertico es otro que la pego a lo grande los cuatro pero los cuatros merecen ser rangers de por vida ,también te quiero mi Eithan

Ahora fue Eithan quien felizmente abrazo a su peque adorable

-Mi Kira bella que puedo decir de ti-sonrie brillantemente el pequeño-eres una joven además de bella como mis chicas, eres extraordinaria, talentosa seras una gran cantante mi Kira bella y el que diga lo contrario ya sabes que hacer o sea como mi Trini los mandas al otro mundo sin boleto de regreso

-Mi peque adorable nunca quieres perder ni una-sonrie felizmente Kira besando la frente de su peque

-Pero realmente mi Kira bella-sonrie el pequeño abrazando a Kira-eres la persona despues de mis maestros, mi Anna que me han dado amor de verdad, ni mi yo adulto ni mi persona olvidaremos eso jamas, te amo mucho mi Kira bella

-Y yo a ti mi peque adorable-dice entre lagrimas Kira-te amo a ti y a tu yo adulto no dudes de eso mi peque

-Jamas lo hare mi Kira bella-sonrie brillantemente el pequeño Jason-y mi amado Trent en cuanto a ti me recuerdas al pasado y no precisamente por los días malvado de mi Tommy

Trent y Tommy tragaron grueso, los dos ya percibían a que se referia su peque

-A pesar de tu odio, furia y poder con que le diste enorme dolores de cabeza a mi Conner-suspira el pequeño-yo vi tu mascara desde lejos mi Trent, en primera por mi experiencia con mi Tommy y en segunda-tristemente continuo-yo vi a un joven ansioso, deseoso de corazón por complacer a su padre, incluso llegar hasta el final para tener atención de su padre, y creeme mi Trent si que te entiendo-el ranger blanco dino trueno le partia el alma ver a su peque tan triste-hice de todo por tener amor y atención de mis padres y no consegui nada de nada mi Trent, Antonie Mercer se nota a los lejos que te ama mi Trent, mis padres eso si yo hubiera muerto, ellos hubieran vividos felices comiendo perdenices

-Eso no es asi mi peque novio-suspira Tommy-nosotros entendemos lo que nos quiere decir, Trent y los chicos entrenaran a gusto con tus estudiantes-el pequeño vio que Trent fue el primero en darle la razón a su mentor-mi peque novio si tu madre hizo que Jason se decidiera a regresar de su coma, fue porque ella en el fondo si te amo mi peque, quizas mejor dicho fue tarde, pero tienes el alivio que ella ya descanso sabiendo que la perdonaste y que serias feliz aquí conmigo y los demas

El pequeño sonriendo asintio, si que se recordaba que su madre de corazón estaba arrepentida y que mas que todo quería que fuera feliz con Tommy y los demas, en ese sentido le hizo feliz que su madre si lo quiso despues de todo, Tommy sonrio su peque sonrio inconcientemente, quizas la mama de Jason mostro demasiado tarde su arrepentimiento, pero gano su respeto al ser ella la que hizo reaccionar a su novio, si no fuera asi otra historia se estaría viviendo…..en ese momento Keiko entro con sus compañeros

-Rangers es oficialmente su inicio de entrenamientos-dice firmemente Keiko-ellos son mis compañeros Ares, Dakcar, Eros-señalando tres fuertes guerreros-ya sabemos que los villanos empezaron hacer de las suyas, aunque irónicamente por los tres traidores los ancianos tiene todo plan de acción que Zordon les comentara-viendo que Tommy y los demas asintieron-siendo asi de una preparanse porque sabra que los mighty morphin no bromeaban cuando decía que yo era de cuidado, agregando a mis compañeros tendrán el entrenamiento de toda su vida

Tommy y todos los power ranger en general tragaron grueso, pero aun asintieron, el pequeño Jason sonrio , aunque Keiko para variar patearía a todos sus rangers con suma facilidad, también veria que su Tommy y los demas verían por ellos mismo que tenían mas habilidades escondidas que merecen ser explotadas, sonrio nuevamente sin su Tommy en el panorama podía cocinar para todos ellos sin ningun tipo de impedimento. Sonriendo felizmente a Alpha, ambos alegremente empezaron hacer la cena, el robot sonreía su peque se estaba luciendo a lo grande, pasaron horas y hora y la cena estaba totalmente lista

-Sabes mi Alpha-sonrie brillantemente el peque-probablemente hoy el resto de mis chicos y chicas bellas sabran nuestro secreto-el robot asentia sabiendo de que secreto se referia su peque-es decir mi RJ y mis estudiantes sabran de una ya que a ellos siempre le cocinaba, mi Lily Bella si es fan a morir de mi cocina-sonriendo mas pensando en su pequeña estudiante-y creo que ya no me importara pensando en mi yo adulto, ese donde esta esta bien , precisamente yo no puedo impedir que siga asi no crees mi Alpha

-Exactamente mi peque adorable-sonrie Alpha-ademas peque dale voto de confianza a los chicos y chicas con sus errores con lo del complejo aun asi ellos te aman y se alegraran enormente que eres tu el que te cocine, si en todo caso te sientes incomodo con sus miradas o preguntas refugiate en Tommy ese de una te va a proteger

El pequeño alegremente asintio su Tommy lo protegería contra viento y marea pero tanto el como Alpha-5 tragaron grueso al ver una sonriente Keiko con sus compañeros venir de regreso, eso era normal pasaron mas de seis horas de entrenamiento, pero su impresión eran ver a todos pero todos los power rangers prácticamente molidos, buenos sus estudiantes, esos si que estaban al dia aunque se veian notablemente cansados, pero los demas incluyendo a su amado Tommy si caminaban era prácticamente de milagro, el pequeño corrió precisamente a su Tommy

-Mi Tommy sigues con vida-susurra con preocupación el pequeño que con amor, paciencia y ternura tocaba a Tommy por todas, en cuanto a Tommy, ese sonrio felizmente aunque se sentía casi muerto, su peque novio debía sumársele a su currículo ser enfermero ese si que logra disminuir su dolor casi por completo, por otro lado debio haberle dado crédito a Zack desde el principio esa Keiko es un verdadero demonio en cuanto a entrenar se refiere, ni sabe que parte de su cuerpo no le duele como el infierno

-Sigo vivo mi peque y de una es mas que milagro-dice doloridamente Tommy que volvió a sonreir cuando su peque con cuidado le besaba todo, su peque si que es adorable

-Seriamente Zack-dice muy adolorido TJ-quitando la idiotez que hiciste a nuestro peque, tiene aun asi nuestro respeto-chillando de dolor-cuando decias que tu entrenamiento con Keiko era un infierno, hermano definitivamente no estabas bromeando

Todos si que le daban la razón, incluso Kira y las rangers femeninas que seguían con matar a su ranger favorito, aun asi le harian un altar ni ellas podían mover ni un musculo, esa amazona definitivamente era de cuidado

-Por los cielos siento que ni un dedo puedo mover-se queja Damian-ciertamente con esto si lo vemos a la expectativa de los villanos, esos si harian fiesta por todo lo alto con nosotros, le doy créditos esos desgraciados si que están al dia

Todos a regañadientes asintieron

-Pero algo al menos a mi me sucedió-dice Zack-peque tu yo adulto nos menciono acerca de nuestro animales guardianes-el pequeño alegremente asintio-el tiene el hipogrifo, un animal mistico legendario, y resulta que yo tengo un serpenterio marino, en ese sentido al menos si ganamos algo

-Y que algo mi sobertico andante-dice el pequeño-sobertico te lo imploro, te lo suplico escúchame seriamente por una vez en tu vida-sonrio cuando de forma sincera Zack asintio, claro que Aisha adorada como siempre miraba a su sobertico con ganas de matarlo no tenia nada que ver-el hipogrifo es uno de los seis animales misticos, no deberíamos poseerlos nosotros, pero como ciertos rangers mistico cayeron redonditos antes las tres molestias de nuestras vida, fuimos elegidos para nuestra propia protección

En ese sentido todos estaban atentos

-los animales son el Serpenterio-dice seriamente el pequeño-un hermoso dragon negro de cristal que controla el agua y obviamente te pertenece mi sobertico-Zack alegremente asintio-tenemos el ave real el inmenso Windows que es el Dios del Viento , mi Hayley bella ese es tuyo-fue el turno de Hayley de sonreir-Raikou es un inmenso perro guardian del relámpago, mi Aisha ya sabe que es lo tuyo-su Aisha adorada le sonrio felizmente-tenemos otro dragon de color azul llamado Sifrih es el guardian de la naturaleza, mi cerebrito es su guardian, y con mi Zhane un inmenso zorro blanco de siete colas , el guardian del hielo, el todo poderoso Kyubi

Todos asintieron asombrados

-En mi caso mi hipogrifo aun no tiene nombre-se queja el pequeño-y supongo que mi Tyranosaurio bob esponja no tiene apellido para aprovecharme de la situación-Tommy y los demas rangers suspiraron profundamente era como mucho que su peque no saliera con sus cosas-en fin mi Hipogrifo es el centro del poder de los demas animales, ya que el controla los cinco elementos, y ellos despues de encontrar nuestros ninjas zord, en un futuro serán convertidos en nuevos zords para nosotros ya que vuelvo a repetir la orden de mi yo adulto se mantiene nuestros primeros zords no serán utilizados hasta mi encuentro final con mi adorada Rita

En ese momento Alpha repartio la comida a todos los muy adoloridos rangers estaban seguro que con esa comida a mas de uno se le levantaría el animo

-Mi peque sensei-dice una muy feliz Lily con estrellitas en sus ojos-esta comida esta deliciosa mi peque sensei, claramente tu siempre te supera

Todos o buenos casi todos abrieron sus ojos en shock, Tommy no de una sabia que esa comida la hizo su peque novio, en serio le diría a Jason adulto que debía especializarse en la cocina, esto además de la conservación de lejos también se le daba con facilidad. El pequeño se sentía mas pequeño que antes pero no mintió a Alpha estaba preparado para enfrentarse a los demas solamente no conto que se iba a sentir mas timido de lo normal, sonrio cuando Tommy aun adolorido lo abrazo

-Mi peque novio es el que esta cocinando para todos nosotros-dice seriamente Tommy volviendo a soprender a todo el mundo-antes que digan nada déjenme explicar a todos-viendo que tenia la atención de todos-despues que traje a mi peque novio aquí lo descubri hiendo a la cocina a temprana horas, el peque intento hacerse el loco , solo que no conto con mi insistencia

-Y vaya que mi Tommy fue insistente, pero mi Tommy porque no insististe mas conmigo-dice seriamente el pequeño viendo que Tommy se entristecio-no lo digo por lo que sucedió hace años te perdone mi Tommy te amo mucho pero mucho-Tommy sonrio felizmente-lo digo por mi Trini, porque en la pijamada no me salvaste mi Tommy, esa si que se divirtió a lo grande con mi yo adulto, hasta me admiro a mi mismo mi Tommy que haya salido con vida esa noche es como mas que increíble

-Lo siento mi peque pero honestamente-dice con un nudo en la garganta Tommy-como estaba Trini ese dia precisamente por ti, sinceramente mi peque pero yo si quería seguir viviendo

El pequeño suspiro , en ese sentido entendia a su Tommy ni el mismo entiende como cometio la estupidez del siglo sacar de sus casillas a la oficialmente es considerada como la reina del terror del universo y vive para contarlo es lo mas insolito del insolito universo

-Bien de una mis chicos y chicas bellas yo cocino desde pequeño-suspira el pequeño-he cocinado desde los ocho años y de una créanme que si no cocinaba para mi, entonces jamas me hubieran conocido, porque desde ya hubiera muerto y no precisamente por Rita y los villanos

Todos asombrados asintieron, pero Tommy los miraba de reojo para asegurar la tranquilidad de su peque novio, sabia ahora que por los estudiantes de su peque novio todos iban a saber la verdad, seguramente le iban a saltar con preguntas a monton pero no permitiría que asfixiaran a su peque

-Mi peque eres una caja de sorpresa-dice felizmente Zack-entre cantar y cocinar mi peque como Kira bella lo dice hasta el cansancio, definitivamente eres la cosa mas adorable del universo entero, te haremos feliz peque creenos que cueste lo que nos cueste el tiempo que te quede aquí lo disfrutara a lo grande

-Por primera vez en la vida le doy la razón a mi ranger favorito-dice alegremente Kira-creeme mi peque adorable aquí todos pero todos te haremos felices, porque si algún ranger masculino vuelve a meter la pata contigo mi peque adorable-Tommy y los rangers masculinos tragaron grueso-te doy mi palabra como dijo Maya que nosotras le haremos el favor de su vida a Rita, o sea mi peque nosotras desapareceremos a los ranger masculinos de la faz del universo

El pequeño Jason sonrio inocentemente mientra que los rangers masculinos temblaron por completo la sonrisa maliciosa de Kira mas las de las demas rangers femeninas , confirmaban sus temores, un error mas en contra de su peque y definitivamente no vivirán para contarlo

Continuara…..


	109. Chapter 109

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia**

al dia siguiente en la cocina de la base lunar, un muy feliz pequeño Jason se levanto temprano como siempre y mas seguro de poder cocinar libremente a sus chicos y chicas bellas, y mas que nada quería lucirse con sus estudiantes, realmente los extrañaba no mintió esos cuatros si que se dedicaron a romper esa coraza que se creo en todos esos años y que Tommy sin saberlo la reforzó cuando no le creyo, pero sonrio felizmente pensando en su Tommy, realmente se veía que lo amaba de verdad y solamente con eso el es la persona mas feliz del universo

-Presentia que te encontraría mi peque amigo-sonrie RJ-sabes que tenemos que hablar

-Por supuesto mi RJ-sonrie felizmente el pequeño Jason-de una te digo que te he extrañado inmensamente a ti y a mis lindos gatitos, aunque Dominic no sea precisamente felino también es de los mios-RJ sonrio al menos le alegraba el alma que su amigo en forma de pequeño sea feliz

-Dime algo Jason-dice seriamente RJ-porque perdonaste a Tommy, cuando como Lily dijo no te cansabas de repetir que no lo querias ver, incluso que lo odiaba cosa que jamas crei pero el tiempo me dio la razón

El pequeño sonrio felizmente, ninguno veian que Tommy, con Andros y Leo que se levantaron temprano decidieron escuchar atentamente

-Sabes mi RJ-suspira seriamente el pequeño-me he cuestionado mucho acerca de mi y de mi vida como tal, pero dos cosas jamás las he cuestionado, una el hecho de aceptar ser el ranger rojo cuando mi papa Zordon me lo pidió-RJ sonrio su peque amigo si que era adorable-y la segunda perdonar a mi Tommy, porque claramente mi RJ haber perdonado a mi Tommy de forma totalmente sincera me devolvió mi alma entera

Tommy se asombro aunque era realmente feliz que Jason lo haya perdonado y su novio sin saberlo también le devolvió el alma con solo haberlo perdonado

-No mentire mi RJ cuando mi Tommy dudo de mi fue un duro golpe para mi, si que me dolio-continua el pequeño mientra que RJ lo escuchaba como siempre, de corazón si que extraño a su sabio amigo-pero mi Tommy fue el final de todo, es decir no hoy pero se que mi yo adulto le asegurara que lo que hicimos el no tenia nada que ver, porque en primera son tantas cosas que vivi sin el y los demas supieran y luego

RJ ya sabia a lo que se referia, pero Tommy no y el mas que nadie quería saber mas

-Cuando mi mama se disparo delante de mi-dice tristemente el pequeño Jason-esa imagen si que me marco de por vida mi RJ-el ranger morado tristemente asentia dándole la razón-es ironico siendo un ranger no evite semejante horror, ahí fue que no pude mas, porque mi RJ fue tan grande mi dolor, que ella no le importo mi sufrimiento, nunca le importe RJ hasta el dia que me salvo de mi coma, pero a pesar que mi Tommy me lastimo, eso no fue nada con ver a mi madre morir, eso no se lo deseo a nadie mi RJ

Tommy apretó los puños su peque no dijo nunca como vio a su madre morir, y que Jason adulto la haya visto con sus propios ojos quitarse la vida tan malamente sin importarle a su único hijo vivo, le haría un altar a Jason como ha dicho hasta el cansacio es puro pero puro milagro que no haya perdido su cordura hasta los momentos

-Tienes razones mi peque de sentirte totalmente perdido-sonrie RJ-pero Jason tu madre en el otro mundo ella no es esa mujer loca, sin sentimiento-el pequeño fruncia el ceño-ella se me aparicio un sueño antes de venir para aca, me dejo un mensaje tanto para Tommy como para ti quieres escucharlo

El pequeño fruncia el ceño pero ahora abiertamente amaba a su Anna esa si que era como su mama, pero sentía nostalgia por su madre biológica, si que era terco, en el fondo sigue queriendo a su mama, porque carajo no lo reconoces

-Tambien tienes razones para no aceptar que la amas a pesar de todo-sonrie RJ sorprendiendo al pequeño que alegremente asintio-es mas Jason para que veas que ella al menos desde el cielo te ama de verdad me dijo que veas que tienes total libertad para no quererla

El pequeño se sorprendio a lo grande , no solamente el , Tommy, Leo y Andros también

-Ella me dijo que te dijera-sonrie RJ

_-Dile que a pesar de mis locuras, de ser una vil bruja-sonrie Marlene la madre de Jason-a pesar de todo lo amo y lo amare hasta la eternidad, que no se me aferre mas al pasado, que no se cuestione si merece ser amado, que solamente deje que lo amen porque al dejarse amar, finalmente mi bebe volara nuevamente y mas alto que nunca_

RJ sonrio su amigo estaba llorando pero eran lagrimas de pura pero pura felicidad sus ojos realmente brillaban como nunca, Tommy de una le hara un altar a RJ solamente el pudo hacerle ver a su peque novio que su madre lo amo de verdad

-Si me quiso , ella siempre me quiso mi RJ-dice alegremente el pequeño saltando felizmente en la cocina

-Siempre te amo mi peque amigo-sonrie RJ-ella estaba enferma peque es mas medicamente no estaba apta para cuidarte-el pequeño abrió sus ojos en shock pero entendia su madre si lo amo solamente se enfermo mentalmente-asi que no será hoy o mañana, pero si tu yo adulto escucho todo lo que hablamos ese como tu debe estar feliz de la vida entendiendo finalmente que su madre no actuo cruelmente con el porque no lo amaba sino que ella si que se perdió

-Mi yo adulto ya estaba claro mi RJ-sonrie el pequeño-pero ese si que nos escucho y ya esta en paz consigo mismo, al menos sabe que lo que sufrio nuestra mama escapo de nuestras manos

-Nunca fue su culpa en primer lugar-suspira profundamente RJ-tu capacidad por culparte por todo y de todo aparentemente es infinita-suspiro cuando el pequeño sonrojado asintio-en fin al menos mi peque se con seguridad cuando me reencuentre con tu yo adulto, ese no será la sombra del hombre de hielo que los chicos conocieron

El pequeño alegremente asintio, en ese momento Tommy le hizo señas a los chicos para que entraran de forma tranquila

-Buenos días RJ, mi peque novio porque no me sorprende verte tan temprano-dice alegremente Tommy

-Mi Tommy, Mi Andros, Mi Leo-dice felizmente el pequeño Jason abrazando a los chicos uno a uno-buenos días, pero mi Tommy ya libremente puedo cocinarle a morir a mis chicos y mis chicas bellas especialmente a ti-lo ultimo lo dijo sonrojado, Tommy de una le beso la frente su peque novio si que era adorable-ademas mi Tommy yo si me despierto como se debe en cuanto a sobertico andante, un burro gana de calle una carrera de caballo que sobertico se despierte por su propia voluntad

Nuevamente todos se rieron a lo grande, ese peque adorable si que se empeñaba a lo grande en fastidiar a Zack, pero Tommy veía de lejos que su peque si que amaba a su sobertico andante, cuando este se fue el pobre si que lloro a lo grande, suspirando los cinco se fueron a comer mientras llegaban los demas, caben decir que se volvieron locos con los wafles de su peque novio si que eran deliciosas

-Sabes mi peque amigo-sonrie sinceramente RJ-le doy la razón a Lily en cuanto a cocinar si que te superaste, peque esto es delicioso aunque Lily es fan a morir de tu comida siempre la sorprendes

-Realmente me alegro que mi Lily Bella sea fan de mi cocina-dice alegremente el pequeño-RJ no menti tu y los chicos fueron mi salvavidas en ese entonces, creeme que no tengo palabra para agradecértelo

-Haria cualquier cosa por ti y lo sabes-dice RJ-hiciste mucho por mi también tuve mis demonios internos y me ayudaste a superarlo, además mira a Casey y los chicos, nuestros gatitos ya son felinos en todo el sentido de la palabra-el pequeño felizmente asintio si que estaba orgullosos de sus mininos los amaba de verdad-eso fue por ti Jason por tu confianza, enteresa, firmeza y comprensión, ellos son lo que son por ti mi peque amigo

El pequeño sonrio brillantemente

-Bien hablemos de cosas serias-dice RJ-aprovechare Tommy que tu , Leo, Andros y ahora Carter con Conner-Tommy le dio la bienvenida a los mencionados-les empezare a contar que esta pelea con Rita nos llevara un año o dos , máximo tres para vencerla, pero nosotros los maestros dai chi nos hemos estado preparando por mas de 100 años

Tommy, Leo, Andros, Carter y Conner abrieron sus ojos en shock, el pequeño Jason no el de lejos sabia mas que ellos

-Cada maestro por generaciones han estudiado los ancestros, los espiritus y los dinosaurios-continua RJ viendo que tenia la atención sincera de todos continuo-se registro la primera guerra galáctica entre Rita y el guardian, asi como su regreso, la aparición de los mighty morphin-sonrio cuando su peque se señalo asi mismo Tommy y los chicos no pudieron evitar reírse su peque si que sigue adorable-asi como analizamos a cada equipo rangers obviamente estudiamos a los enemigos

Suspirando continuo

Tommy siendo reciente tu salida en ese entonces de Angel Grove-pregunta a RJ-por casualidad no sentiste algo, no percibiste algún cambio en el ambiente sobre todo estando fuera de la ciudad

-Si que lo sentí-dice firmemente Tommy-es mas el cielo estuvo oscuro por todas las partes donde iba con mi familia, y podía jurar que todo temblaba pero a diferencia mia las demas personas no sentían nada

-Creo que si es donde hubo rayos y de una vimos imágenes de Rita-interrumpe Leo viendo que Tommy asintio-entonces Mike y yo eramos mas jóvenes, pero los temblores de baja intensidad parecían terremotos por completos, nos refugiamos en un sitio seguro pero se sentía toda la maldad pura

-Y que lo diga mi Leo-suspira el pequeño Jason-esa Bruja desquiciada nos secuestro dándonos vueltas mas que una montaña rusa, pero-tragando grueso-yo si que la vi, en todo su esplendor, le doy crédito esa Rita será la única que le compite a mi reina del terror la única

Todos asintieron , y Tommy recordó ver a su pareja enfrentarse a esa maldita, de nuevo le haría un homenaje de por vida a Jason su pareja salio vivo de milagro

-Jason contigo quiero que seas lo mas serio posible a pesar de tu edad-continua RJ-es mas quiero que escuches como si fueras el Jason adulto que todos aquí conocen-sonrio su peque por su mirada seria era el Jason adulto en estos momentos-que paso por tu mente al ver a Rita en su verdadera forma original, que sentiste en ese momento a solas con ella y especialmente porque no te rendiste con ella, cuando si que pudo matarte de una

Tommy y sus compañeros estaban atentos a lo que su peque respondiera

-Senti miedo, terror y prácticamente sentí la muerte tocándome las puertas-dice contundentemente el pequeño Jason pero RJ vio que Tommy sabia que su peque novio hablaba como el Jason adulto que era-era lo mas inimaginable, alguien con aspecto hermoso pero con una frialdad, y una crueldad sin limites, sus ojos chispeaban odio y su sonrisa terror era alguien que era feliz al ver el sufrimiento de un planeta entero

Todos seguían atentos , y le daban la razón en todo, cuando por el Mastodonte les mostro esa batalla sinceramente todos querían huir de una esa Rita por bella que fuera era un verdadero monstruo en todo el sentido de la palabra

-Pude huir pero de lejos esa me hubiera matado en un siantamen-continua el pequeño Jason-pero RJ me preguntas porque no hui, porque luche a muerte con ella teniendo ella todas las de ganar-teniendo la atención de todos prosigui-porque en primera amo este mundo mi RJ la tierra y el universo con sus virtudes y sus defecto es el lugar donde naci, vivi y seguramente moriré, no tuve la infancia del año, pero se lo dije a mi Tommy y lo vuelvo a recalcar sere mas bueno que un mango maduro pero no dejare de ser yo el único Jason por odiar a las personas, tuve miedo si pero ese miedo me dio fuerza para enfrentarme a Rita amo este mundo mi RJ y siempre lo amare

Ahora fue su amigo que lo abrazaba con orgullo y felicidad

-Tambien luche por mis amigos-dice felizmente el pequeño que abrazaba a su amigo-aunque Kimberly mejor conocida en los bajos fondos como pulgarcita esa si que nos engaño por completo, aun luche por ella mi sobertico, mi cerebrito y mi amada Trini que es un hecho mi RJ esa si que se corono como la reina del terror del universo, jamas concebire como esa aun muerta esa si que nos traumo de por vida con suma facilidad

Tommy de una le dio la razón, no entiende ni quiere entender como esa con años en el otro mundo mantuvo su estatus de por vida ser la reina del terror en persona, como Billy ella si que fue la que se boto a lo grande en el juicio

-Siendo asi Tommy, chicos-sonrie RJ-ese peque adorable y un joven excepcional es prueba viviente de que Rita y los villanos tocaran todos los botones con ustedes, no solamente en ataques a las ciudades a las personas, esos mentalmente los llevaran a sus limites, pero si siente que no pueden mas y desean rendiré de una recuerden-sonriendo felizmente a Jason-a un pequeño niño que nunca supo lo que es amor de padres, pero crecio en un joven amable y lleno de amor, un joven que se enfrento a todo tipo de sufrimiento y aun asi sigue en pie, teniendo a ese pequeño en su mente todo estará bien chicos

El pequeño estaba totalmente sonrojado, mientra que los chicos asentían de inmediato, Tommy abrazo a su peque novio

-Creeme que lo se RJ-sonrie brillantemente Tommy que hacia feliz de una al pequeño Jason-sabe me siento la persona mas afortunada del universo-el pequeño Jason si que estaba feliz amaba cuando su Tommy lo miraba como la cosa mas hermosa del mundo-tengo conmigo a la persona mas especial, sincera honesta, no solamente mi peque novio, mi mejor amigo, es mi alma gemela, y con el a mi lado se que estare bien, mi peque tu siempre seras el que me de fuerza para luchar contra Rita

-Mi Tommy-dice el pequeño abrazando a su Tommy finalmente ambos estaban juntos, sin obstáculos, sin rubia peli teñida, nadie pero nadie los separaría, los dos silenciosamente decían que ser traumados de por vida por la ranger del terror le debe servir de algo y es precisamente el luchar por su amor , jamas se darán por vencido, los dos estarán juntos para siempre

Continuara…


	110. Chapter 110

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia…**

Todos nuevamente estaban reunidos en el comedor de la base lunar comiendo la deliciosa comida del pequeño Jason Scott, y todos reconocían a lo lejos que su peque para cocinar era toda una eminencia, el pequeño paseaba feliz de la vida entre ellos jugando con su amado Tyrano, todos sonreían y realmente en medio de lo que se le venia que evidentemente era para largo, conversaban amenamente como si se hubiesen conocido toda la vida el pequeño sonrio si era famila de lejos veía que todos sus chicos y chicas eran unidos y se querían entre ellos, realmente era feliz finalmente seria justicia, ahora su yo adulto podía regresar tranquilamente sabiendo que en primera el fue feliz y en segunda aquí el podrá ser feliz y vivir en paz con su Tommy, en ese momento Keiko volvió aparecer , la amazona sonrio felizmente al ver el rostro de pavor de los rangers

-Mi Keiko es otra-murmura el pequeño Jason-es otra que fue llevada al lado oscuro de mi reina del terror, seriamente mi Trini es que no descansa, ya mi Trini a mi Tommy y a mi nos ganaste y de calle

Por suerte para el nadie escucho o se hicieron los locos para el caso, su peque si que tenia pilas recargables

-Bien mis rangers en la tarde continuaremos su entrenamiento-sonrie la amazona haciendo que los rangers suspiraran resignadamente-pero vine a decir los resultados del primero, o en todo caso como los ancianos, mis guerreros y yo percibimos a cada uno de ustedes

-Un momento-dice Justin-significa que además de tus compañeros y de tu persona, también los ancianos estarán pendiente de nosotros

-Mas que pendiente, ellos sabran en que momento revelarle mas poderes a cada uno de ustedes Justin-responde la amazona viendo que Justin y los demas asintieron-bueno me temo que no son buenas noticias, es decir en forma general salvo mis rangers mighty morphin y los furia animal por ser estudiante de mi peque, todos pero todos necesitan entrenamiento con urgencia y con decir todos me refiero que ni Tommy, con Leo, Andros, Cole, Carter, Mike y el mas joven Conner no escapan a ello, es mas a mi me sorprende que especial los rangers mas veteranos-dice fríamente a Tommy, Leo, Andros y Carter que se estremecieron por completo-no estén dando la talla, se que los mencionados querían vivir una vida normal, es mas todos y se la merecen, pero un poco de entrenamiento diario por cualquier tipo de situación no mataria a nadie

Todos pero todos suspiraron resignadamente, la amazona si que tenia la razón y como Damian dijo, los villanos si que están al dia, esos desgraciados si que le llevan ventaja

-Mis gatitos por cosas como estas es que ustedes me hace el mentor mas feliz del universo-sonrie alegremente el pequeño Jason a sus estudiantes-ustedes si que me cumplieron a cabalidad, es decir siguieron entrenando a pesar de todo

-Y claro que te hicimos caso peque sensei-dice seriamente Theo-el hecho de tener físicamente al Tyranosaurio en persona haciéndonos jurar en contra de nuestra voluntad entrenar diariamente no tiene nada que ver

Tommy trago grueso al ver la sonrisa maliciosa de su peque novio como respuesta que clase de mentor fue Jason para estos chicos, en realidad no quiere saberlo

-Quitando ese detalle que por cierto mi Theo-dice fríamente el pequeño Jason-dame crédito tu, mi Casey, mi Dominic y mi Lily Bella ese dia la sacaron de jonrón, es decir ese dia los cuatro pero los cuatros me sacaron de mis casillas, mas bien alégrense que use a mi Tyranosaurio bob esponja, ese dia estaba que los enviaba a los cuatros al otro mundo sin boleto de regreso, y mi RJ sabe que tenia razones de sobra

-En ese sentido chicos, Jason tiene razón-suspira RJ-el los ama y a lo grande y lo saben-Tommy vio que los cuatros estaban totalmente apenados-el los dijo chicos esta orgullosos a lo grande de ustedes los ama de verdad, pero Theo inmiscuirse en su pasado, saber de el sin su permiso de una hasta yo los hubiera hecho desaparecer

Tommy miro a los jóvenes se ven que aman a su peque novio, y por su entrenamiento con la amazona ellos incluso a el les lleva ventaja, pero si Jason en esa época seguía mal y era totalmente reservado aunque fuera por buenas intenciones que se ven que tenían estos chicos, aun no tenían derecho a inmiscuirse de mas, en ese sentido si que le da la razón a su pareja

-De verdad sabemos que fue una estupidez lo que hicimos peque sensei-dice honestamente Casey-de corazón estamos arrepentidos de por vida y tu mas que nadie sabe cuando mentimos o no-en ese sentido el peque sonrio los conocía a los cuatro como la palma de su mano como su Casey dijo sabe de una sin miente o no en este caso de lejos veía que sus mininos eran sinceros por completo-pero no sabíamos que hacer, te hablábamos mi peque , lo hacíamos hasta el cansancio, se que nosotros no somos como Tommy y tus primeros amigos, pero queremos ser parte de tu vida

-Pero lo están mi Casey-dice seriamente el pequeño que cambio algo su voz Casey sabia que era el Jason adulto en ese momento-se los dije ayer lo dire hoy , mañana y siempre fui Jason real por completo con ustedes, me vieron mal Casey me mata que me vieran asi dolido con Tommy, con mis padres con el mundo, pero con ustedes fui totalmente real sin mascara, es por eso que me dolio lo que hicieron

Los cuatros estaban mas que asombrados, RJ no su amigo tenia razón, no entendia porque Casey y los demas aun no percibia que Jason con ellos no tuvo que fingir nada por primera vez en su vida

-Hagamos algo mis mininos-sonrie el pequeño Jason-despues que mi Keiko diga lo que ella vio y de una mi Tommy , mis chicos y chicas bellas escuchenla ella sabe lo que esta hablando-viendo que su Tommy y los demas asintieron-despues de eso nos reuniremos nosotros nada mas como nuestra peque familia, y ahí le sere mas sincero de lo que fui antes, se conforman con ello

Y el pobre casi no puede respirar porque una Lily feliz lo abrazaba a la muerte, suponia que si, que los cuatros se conformaron con ello

-Bien volviendo al punto-sonrie Keiko que ahora con la presencia de esos jóvenes sabia que Jason estaría bien por completo-rangers, los ancianos, Zordon y mi persona sabemos que desde años llevan la carga de luchar por el universo, por eso cierto tiempo hacemos las transferencia de poder, en ese sentido denos crédito, por eso nuevamente quieren seguir con esto

-Por supuesto Keiko-dice rotundamente Andros-danos voto de confianza, obviamente nosotros nos decuidamos enormemente soy el primero en reconocer eso pero estoy firme a entrenar a muerte y de una seguramente hoy también me dara la paliza de mi vida, pero creeme que todos pero todos estamos dispuesto a seguir hasta el final

La amazona sonrio de forma sincera a ver que todos pero todos estaban de acuerdo con el ranger rojo espacial

-Siendo asi comenzare nuestra percepción general-empieza la amazona-lo dire en forma general no por equipo-todos asintieron-en fin como ranger mas débiles en estos momentos tenemos a Adam, Carlos, Alyssa, Kai, Joel, -los mencionados suspirando-ustedes se debilitaron rápidamente, su velocidad no era tal, los ataques no eran precisos, en el caso de Alyssa aunque tu espíritu animal es el tigre no lo muestra como tal, Carlos va a la lucha de frente sin medir las consecuencias, Joel también ataca sin ni siquiera medir tus ataques, Kai no posee los elementos esenciales de las artes marciales, Adam esta flojo en ese aspecto, en fin ya pueden imaginar como serian ustedes con los nuevos y mejorados villanos

Los mencionados tragaron grueso de una ya se lo imaginaban y desde ya se daban por muertos

-Los del medio, es decir ni fuerte ni débiles como tal-continua la amazona-esta Kendrix, Taylor, Max, TJ, Cassie, Eithan, Kelsey, Chad-mirando precisamente a los mencionados-Kendrix necesita mas unirte a tu búho interior te sigues afianzando a tu gato galáctico y esta bien, pero tu nueva bestia también necesita tu atención , amor y comprensión-sonrio cuando la rubia apenada asintio-Taylor tu vuelo es rápido pero sin sigilo de una te sorprendi a mi alrededor y de una Taylor supe de tu presencia a kilómetros de distancia y en el suelo te siento totalmente confundida al luchar-suspirando continuo-Max tu sigilo es el perfecto es el ideal para todos, pero tu ataques necesitan mas fuerza de protección, TJ si no te cuidas las espaldas no puedes dar por hecho que tus compañeros estará detrás, en esta lucha todos pero todos tendrán enemigos a monton a su alrededor-todos de una le daban la razón-Cassie tu si que mostraste mejorías, aprendiste a tomar el vuelo mas preciso y en el espacio correcto, en ti mas bien te invito a desarrollar eso además de las artes marciales como tal-Cassie suspiro aliviadamente y sonrio decidida a seguir en la misma-Eithan la tecnología no es todo en la vida, me mata que no veas que tienes gran potencial solo dejarte ir libremente y veras como seras uno de los ranger mas fuerte, Kelsey eres veloz pero necesita practicar urgentemente las artes marciales y Chad se que Mike te lo dijo pero lo repito cariño con Jason Lee Scott como el mártir de los power rangers y del universo entero es mas que suficiente

Silencio Sepulcral

-Ese yo adulto-sonrie alegremente el pequeño dándole mala espina a la amazona-sino es el caballero negro de las guerras de las galaxias, es Indiana Jones en persona, despues Konan el barbaro y hasta Terminator si que sere feliz cuando crezca sabiendo que con mi yo adulto en cuanto a dinero , mi futuro si que estará asegurado de por vida

Silencio sepulcral nuevamente nadie pero nadie decía nada

-Mi peque adorable tu si que no tienes limites-sonrie felizmente Kira-seriamente mi peque nadie puede contigo absolutamente nadie

Un muy feliz Tommy le daba la razón, su peque novio no deja para nadie , ese si que hace lo que quiere y cuando quiere

-Seriamente Chad reacciona tienes que luchar en serio-dice frustradamente Keiko-eres realmente fuerte pero no lo muestra y abre los ojos cariños los villanos no esperaran por ti-Chad suspiro tristemente dándole la razón-los que gratamente y felizmente me han sorprendido son Maya, Danny, Tanya, Karone, Trey, Kira, Trent,Danna, Justin-suspirando continuo-Maya tu fuerza es sorprendente , solo enfócate en tus objetivos el chita tiene la vista mas poderosa usa eso a tu favor, Danny tu temperamento realmente cambio, ahora confía mas en tus compañeros y en ti mismo, envistes como el mismo toro eres de los pocos que si que concordan con su espíritu

Suspiro nuevamente para continuar

-Tanya siéndote sincera todos teníamos nuestras reservas contigo y tu sabes porque-sonrie Keiko al ver que la misma Tanya le daba la razón-pero tu misma, sin que nadie te lo exigiera que Tommy tenia razones de hacerlo, pero lo hiciste por ti misma, te despertaste de tu letargo y has mostrado con creces volver a ser una ranger honorable y con solo eso seguire feliz de entrenarte-la ranger amarillo zeo le sonrio felizmente agradecida-Karone tu pasado de Astronema quedo atrás el mismo Zordon te vio como ranger rosada galáctica y esta orgulloso de ti-Karone le sonrio brillantemente-mas cuando la única ranger que logro eso de Zordon no es que no ame a los demas , ese los ama como sus hijos, pero Karone la única que incluso dándole sustos por monton-Tommy de una ya sabia quien se referia Keiko-aun asi esa nunca pero nunca lo defraudo, y esa es la única e irrepetible Trini Kwuan

-Mi peque sensei-susurra Lily-sabes mi peque juro que hare hasta lo imposible por seguir fielmente los caminos de mi amada Trini, esa donde este estará orgullosa de mi contra viento y marea hare hasta lo imposible mi peque sensei

El pequeño Jason trago grueso su pequeña Lily estaba brillando literalmente definitivamente no estaba bromeando

-Encontre a mi alma gemela-dice alegremente Kira-mi Lily a partir de hoy eres mi hermana de por vida, juntas haremos que el legado de nuestra amada Trini sea extendido por el universo entero

Tommy y el pequeño Jason tragaron grueso, esas dos si que le seguirán dándole a los dos enormes dolores de cabeza, al verlas abrazarse y sonreírse mutuamente lo daba por hecho

-Volviendo con Karone eres realmente fuerte-suspira Keiko-tu velocidad es lo que te pediría que te apoyaras, pero eres la que mas que todo no bajas la guardia y por millonésima vez como se han mostrado los villanos bajar la guardia significaría muerte segura-todos asintieron-Trey me alegro de que ya no uses tus poderes mentales mas de la cuenta, ya sabes luchar codo a codo como tus compañeros y es una gran ganancia para todos-Trey sonrio felizmente-Trent eres un joven bastante fuerte y decidido , Tommy ha hecho grandes mejorías contigo, solamente te indico el camino a seguir pero has sido tu mismo hasta el final sigue asi que tu verdadero poder aun falta por mostrarse

Trent sonrio mas cuando Tommy y sus amigos lo miraban con orgullo

-Danna es fuerte y decidida, solamente falta soltarse un poco mas-sonrie la amazona-Justin te han dicho que estamos orgullosos de ti-Justin se sonrojo mas cuando su peque se lanzo a sus brazos-maduraste por ti mismo, quizas no mentire pero Tommy no pudo mas y se rindió-Tommy apenadamente le daba la razón-pero se que claramente lo entiendes-Justin sonrio felizmente entendiendo-pero fue mejor asi porque fuiste tu mismo nadie mas que maduraste por ti, por eso te has hecho fuerte y decidido, y le diste pelea a uno de mis compañeros, es mas fuiste el único que al menos te acercaste a lastimarlo

Justin abrió sus ojos en shock aunque sonrio cuando su peque se le acurrucaba mas

-En cuanto a Kira tienes grandes habilidades de lucha y vuelo-dice la amazona-y esencialmente es fan de por vida de la reina del terror con solamente eso Kira si que tiene el combo completo

Tommy y los demas tragaron grueso al ver a una muy feliz Kira, jurando nuevamente seguir el legado de Trini de por vida

-Pero Keiko demole crédito a mi Trini-dice de repente muy seriamente el pequeño-esa tiene un don de traumarnos de por vida que nadie pero nadie igualara-todos le daban la razón-pero hablo como el líder de los mighty morphin y de forma totalmente honesta que como ranger Trini fue la única pero la única Keiko que estuvo hasta el final a la par conmigo en cuanto a nuestras habilidades, es mas mi Tommy sabe que entrenando con ella, esa si que nos dio pelea hasta el final

-Eso es cierto es mas Aisha debio ver sus habilidades en los videos no-dice contundentemente Tommy viendo que su amiga asintio-mi peque tiene razón con toda honestidad Trini ella a todas aquí si estuviera con vida la derrotaría una por una, esa si que siempre tuvo al dia, en ese punto se que Kira tranquilamente seguirá creciendo cada dia

Kira le sonrio además de adorar a su Trini porque esa si que era la reina en traumar a la persona por los pocos video que Aisha le ha mostrado su doc tenia razón su Trini le hubiera pateado el trasero a ella como las demas chicas, ella si que era una de las mejores luchadoras en artes marciales

-bien vamos con los lideres incluyendo a nuestro comandante-suspira profundamente la amazona-y siendo honesta se que Andros reconocio que se descuido enormemente pero jamas pensé que todos incluyendo a Tommy también sinceramente, se que estaban viviendo su vida normal, por millonésima vez se que se lo merecen con creces, pero si ustedes sabe que su vida en si nunca han sido normal, no me mientan al decir que jamas se imaginaron que podían volver a la lucha es en serio

El pequeño Jason sentía lastima por su Tommy, el pobre con Leo, Andros, Carter, Cole, Mike y Conner se estaban encogiendo mas y mas si seguían asi serian los remplazos seguros de los siete enanos de blanca nieve y lo peor de todo es que le daba la razón a su Keiko, el incluso en sus malos pasos entreno, lo hizo a solas por respeto y amor a las artes marciales, pero siguió haciéndose fuerte no entiende porque su Tommy y sus chicos se desviaron del camino

-No lo digo por mal, pero vean la realidad Tommy no pudiste con Goldar duele pero es verdad-dice Keiko que golpeo mentalmente a Tommy claro que dolia que ese miserable le haya golpeado, pero por los cielo Keiko no tenia que sacárselo en la cara-Andros anteriormente Zhane estaba años luz de ti, en solamente cinco días que lo entrene, en solamente días, de forma sincera ahora eres tu que estas a años luz de el te puedes dar cuenta como fuiste tu que retrocediste por completo

Ahora era Andros que estaba cabizbajo, era feliz de ver que Zhane ya brillaba con luz propia pero no podía evitar sentirse dolido con el mismo, ya que ahora era el que necesitaba entrenar con urgencia

-Leo, se lo dije a Kendrix y te lo dijo a ti-dice fuertemente la amazona-ambos tienen dos bestias galácticas con distintas pero poderosas habilidades, no puedes aferrarte solamente al león, no solamente porque no es justo con tu falcon sino que tu mismo solito te bloquea para mostrar tus nuevas habilidades, y los villanos ya te conocen de pie a cabeza, ellos no son los mismos idiotas que ustedes se pintan ya reaccionen de una buena vez

Los lideres volvieron a estremecerse por completo, Carter, Conner y Mike se miraron de reojo, los tres sabían que serian los siguientes en el paredón de fusilamiento

-Mike de ti es que no me lo creo mas-dice fríamente Keiko haciendo que Mike desease que se lo trague la tierra-renunciaste al ranger rojo por Leo por amor a tu hermano, es mas ser el defensor era tu destino en ese entonces y lo sabes-un tembloroso Mike asintio-ser ranger azul zeo es una gran responsabilidad incluso mas que ranger rojo y también lo sabes, luchaste hasta el final por Illinois, diste de todo de ti me sorprende enormemente que tu si que diste todo por sentando, listo ganamos y ya por favor

Mike si que se sentía pequeño, Tommy, Andros y Leo al menos le estaban haciendo compañía porque ellos también se sentían totalmente avergonzados

-Carter, Conner como la reina del terror diría-sonrie fríamente la amazona-si los dos piensan que me olvide de ustedes definitivamente están soñando-los mencionados literalmente temblaron-Carter se que te apasiona ser medico y salvar vida, lo noto de lejos y estoy orgullosa de ello, pero porque esa pasión y empeño al menos un poco no lo usas para hacerte mas fuerte, en serio Carter ser ranger probablemente es para toda la vida no te mientas tu sabias de antemano eso cuando entraste a este negocio es mas Tommy y los demas también lo saben

Tommy y los demas temblando aun asintieron

-Conner estas a la rayita de esto-suspira Keiko mas cuando el propio Conner suspiro aliviadamente-es decir aunque aun tu inmadurez sigue presente, por lo menos tus habilidades siguen estando al dia, solamente debes seguir fortaleciéndote, por suerte RJ me conto que los entrenaría a ti y a Tommy y los demas, con eso espero un milagro,es decir que finalmente todos pero todos los power rangers estén al dia solo pido eso espero que no sea mucho

Continuara…


	111. Chapter 111

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Ranger, yo solo poseo la historia….**

En la sala de reuniones de la base Lunar el pequeño Jason estaba totalmente impactado, todos pero todos los power rangers acaban de recibir la regañada de su vida, es para no creerlo supone que le paso por alto decirle a su Tommy que su dulce Keiko para decir las cosas, generalmente esa las dice sin anestesia, supone tambien que es como demasiado tarde para darle la advertencia, sonrio a sus gatitos no mintió al ver que Keiko se retiro dejando a su Tommy y los demas con mucho pero mucho que pensar, pero el debía hablar a solas con sus gatitos ellos deberían tener claro el panorama, con ellos el fue autentico hasta el final

-Mis gatitos vámonos-sonrie felizmente el pequeño-mi Tommy, mis chicos y mis chicas deben quitarse ese susto de encima-mirando apenadamente a Tommy-lo siento mi Tommy debi advertirte que mi Keiko jamas pero jamas deja de decir las cosas sin anestesia, esa si que te apuñala a punto de verdades

-Me lo dices ahora mi peque novio-dice sarcásticamente Tommy y vaya que la amazona si que lo apuñaleo-entiendo mi peque puedes ir supongo que quieres estar al dia con tus estudiantes no-viendo que su peque felizmente asentio iba a seguir

-No te preocupes Tommy-sonrie felizmente Theo dándole mala espina al pequeño y a sus compañeros-grabe cosas de mi sensei adulto que de una si las vendo me haría rico de por vida

-Seriamente hermano-sonrie temblorosamente Zack-se que hago cosas estúpidas y hasta por monton pero jovencito me ganaste y de calle-temblando-sacaste de sus casillas a nuestro peque , ese es el futuro Jason y Tommy como Billy y yo sabemos de sobra que Jason molesto es el verdadero demonio en persona

Tommy y Billy si que le dieron la razón , miraron a su peque , ese tenia una mirada de furia y los dos temblaron solamente esa mirada era del Jason adulto, ese Theo si que lo hizo a lo grande, Casey, Dominic y Lily dieron un paso atrás por instinto hasta ellos vieron de lejos que su peque adorable sensei en estos momentos no estaba para juego

-Ven mi Theo-sonrie inocentemente el pequeño pero Tommy y los demas de una sabían lo que se avecinaba-es que quiero abrazarte como corresponde tanto pero tanto tiempo sin verte, déjame demostrarte lo mucho que te extrañe

Un feliz Theo sin notar la mirada maliciosa del pequeño se acerco al niño, es mas Tommy y los demas tragaron grueso algo le decía que Theo se va arrepentir a lo grande haber molestado a su peque, pero abrieron sus ojos en shock su adorable, tierno dulce peque se convirtió en un verdadero demonio en menos de cinco segundos le dio la paliza de su vida a Theo, elevo a su estudiante y lo mando aterrizar al otro lado de la sala, Casey y sus amigos temblaron por completo esa escena le era sumamente familiar, aun como peque, su segundo mentor tenia pilas recargable ese aun niño si sabe como patear a las personas con suma facilidad

-Que cosas no-sonrie felizmente RJ al ver a Theo totalmente molido, total no es la primera vez que Jason lo vuelve polvo-se me paso un detalle, debi contarle que Jason a pesar de ser niño-sonriendo maliciosamente haciendo estremecer a Casey, Dominic y Lily a la vez-posee todas pero todas sus habilidades de adulto, o sea ese peque si que les puede patear el trasero a todo el mundo con suma facilidad

Silencio sepulcral, Tommy trago grueso al ver la sonrisa maliciosa de su peque, por lo que vio con Theo, su peque molesto definitivamente era de armas tomar

-Hablando seriamente-dice RJ-aun no ven claramente que el Jason niño se esta fusionando con el Jason adulto-todos abrieron sus ojos en shock-es decir el Colmillo de Sable, el ultimo espíritu que le corresponde a Aisha-viendo que Aisha asintio-no ha despertado, pero mientra tanto los espiritus de ambos Jason se empieza a fusionar, nuestro peque adorable seguirá feliz de la vida con sus cosas-suspirando-pero en momentos serios que ustedes necesiten un consejo, que Tommy por ser su persona especial este angustiado el Jason adulto se dara a conocer, no espiritualmente ya el no aparecerá, pero por medio de los gestos del peque ustedes mismo verán al Jason adulto sin saberlo

-Yo lo percibi de una RJ-dice seriamente Tommy-en la cocina mientras hablaba percibía a mi Jason adulto no mi peque novio-su pequeño Jason asintio felizmente-es por eso que el Mastodonte nos dios mas tiempo, mi peque novio te haremos felices te lo prometo, y mi Jason volverá para estar conmigo para siempre

-Asi es mi Tommy tu si que lo entendiste-sonrie felizmente el pequeño-porque carrizo Theo tu no entiendes ni chino ni en español-dice furiosamente el pequeño a aun muy adolorido Theo-en fin mis gatitos vayamos a mi cuarto quiero conversar con ustedes, y mi Theo sigue asi, y tu haras que el regreso de mi yo adulto se adelante y no precisamente por su voluntad

Un muy adolorido Theo asintio de inmediato y si que aprendio su lección , en segundo tiene su cuerpo totalmente adolorido, Casey suspiro ayudando a su mejor amigo, en serio ama a Theo pero para ser idiota con Jason adulto y niño, para ser idiota Theo si que se supera

-Bien de una el peque seguirá con sus cosas-suspira RJ-hasta yo se que ese peque le vale un cuerno lo que pase a su alrededor con tal de ser el ultimo en tener algo que decir-Tommy y los ranger en general alegremente le daba la razón-por otro lado Tommy lo siento pero de lejos le doy la razón a Keiko, Jason me hablo de lo fuerte que eras como contendiente, en ese sentido hablo realmente con elogios de ti, de Leo, Andros y Carter, y por lo que vi anoche, no se si lo que me decía era verdad o no, que rayos le paso a ustedes

Los mencionados suspiraron resignadamente incluso ellos se preguntan porque a nivel de entrenar se descuidaron por completo

-Hombre RJ-suspira Carter-sinceramente ni se al menos mi persona que responderte-suspirando continuo-como Keiko amo mi profesión, salvar vida aunque es un trabajo arduo casi con todas las horas al dia dedicado a ello, aun asi se que debi seguir entrenado y nada de nada

-En mi caso-suspira Andros-la reconstrucción de K0-35 siempre estuvo prioridad para mi, es mas incluso descuide mi relación con Zhane-sonrio cuando su novio le dio un apretón de mano-me meti mas en la política que me olvide que siempre fui un guerrero, un luchador, aun asi RJ no menti esa Keiko para variar nos volverá a patear el trasero con suma facilidad, pero esta vez me mantendré firme en continuar el entrenamiento hasta el final

-Lo mismo para mi-dice firmemente Leo-en Illinois había tanta paz, tanto relajo que honestamente a diferencia de Carter y Andros que si tienen razón para su descuido, yo no pintare mi historia, como Mike tristemente di por sentado nuestra victoria con Trakeena y cada uno de nosotros hicimos nuestras vida como si haber sido ranger fuera tan lejano

RJ vio que el resto del equipo de Leo le daban la razón

-En cuanto a mi-suspira tristemente Tommy-no nos engañemos RJ sabes de una porque yo cambie-sonrio RJ se ha convertido un buen oyente para el y los demas y nuevamente estaría agradecido de por vida con el solamente por apoyar a Jason hasta el final-cuando cedi mi poder de ranger rojo turbo en ese entonces a TJ-sonriendo a TJ que le correspondio-de una me fui de Angel Grove no soportaba estar ahí, aun siendo ranger turbo, luchaba por la ciudad de forma sincera y honesta pero no podía vivir mas ahí, me estaba asfixiando por los recuerdos

-Y dichos recuerdos tienen que ver con Jason-dicen contundentemente RJ siempre supo del amor y dolor de Jason por Tommy Oliver, pero seria interesante saber la otra parte de la historia, su peque le conto mientra Tommy entrenaba su historia completa de como y porque lo perdono, por eso amaba a Jason, nadie podía entender su enorme capacidad de perdonar a las personas, pero debían ver que eso es lo que lo hace único como persona y el mejor ranger de la historia

-Jason mas que un recuerdo es todo en mi vida RJ-dice contundentemente Tommy-mi timidez en ese entonces era desde niño al ser adoptado mi vida tampoco fue fácil-sus estudiantes y Hayley si que se sorprendieron-claramente comparado con la vida de Jason mi infancia si que fue infancia como tal lo que todos aquí de lejos sabemos que eso no le sucedió a mi peque novio

Todos asintieron

-Mis padres adoptivos esos me amaron a lo lejos-confinuo el comandante de los power ranger-fueron y son los mejores padres del mundo, pero aun asi me sentí cohibido el accidente donde mis padres biológicos fallecieron me dejo un trauma-todos entendieron-asi que tuve pocos amigos, hasta que lo único bueno que ha hecho Rita en su vida fue acercarme a Jason y los demas-en ese sentido le sonrio brillantemente a Zack y Billy que le correspondieron de inmediato

-Despues de ser liberado por el maldito hechizo-sonrie Tommy-los demas eran cautelosos con la excepción de Trini y Jason-suspirando-con Trini bueno RJ de una sabes que mi amada Trini definitivamente , positivamente fue la persona mas anormal del universo entero-RJ sonrio al ver que todos asentían de forma automática esa ranger amarillo si que los dejo a todos pero a todos traumados de por vida-pero conte con su fidelidad hasta el final, con Jason ese siempre estuvo conmigo, me apoyo en todo como cosa rara en el para variar arriesgo su vida ciento de veces por mi, y seguramente ya sabes mi historia con el en la era zeo, esa época fue la ultima época que era Tommy como tal

Rj lo miraba con admiración y dolor, su amigo perdono totalmente a Tommy de lejos su peque se desvivia para sonreírle alegremente a su novio, Tommy por sus culpas pasada aun no veía que el peque se empeñaba en darle con hechos que lo perdono y que seguía amándolo que nunca dejo de hacerlo

-En resumen mi descuido fue total-dice contundentemente Tommy-me perdi sin Jason no como el, pero deje de sonreir, ser abierto, prácticamente fui robot de pie a la cabeza, agradezco a lo grande el destino que me llevo a mis cuatros dolores de cabeza, porque honestamente RJ si no fuera por mis estudiantes yo tampoco estaría aquí para contarlo

Conner, Kira, Trent y Eithan tragaron grueso por la seriedad de sus palabras su mentor no estaba bromeando

-Pero Tommy me soprendes que no lo veas-sonrie RJ-Jason te perdono por completo, quizas algunos incluso a ti mismo aun les soprenda eso , pero ese peque que te sonrie siempre se ha desvivido para hacerte entender que no solamente te perdono , que te ama y quiere ser feliz , pero debes facilitarles las cosas Tommy, perdónate a ti mismo que Jason de corazón hace ratos lo hizo

Tommy alegremente asintio era cierto su peque novio se ha desvivido por hacerlo feliz a el en todo momento, y nuevamente jura que lo haría feliz pasara lo que pasara

-Bien esto es en general-suspira RJ-Keiko se lo ha dicho y se lo dire mas tranquilamente, todos están en su derecho de vivir una vida libre sin preocupaciones, una vida normal nadie se lo esta quitando, pero yo cuando decidi ser maestro dai chi , fue por amor a esto y sabia en lo que me metia-suspirando continuo-crean en ustedes mismos, le dolio enormemente lo que Keiko les señalo entonces demuestrenle lo contrario, no le hagan pensar que no aman este trabajo al menos que ella este en lo correcto de pensar asi

-No RJ creenos que amamos esto-dice seriamente Cassie-cuando TJ y yo nos conocimos, no entendí porque carrizo se metio en tanto problema y mas cuando me arrastro a mi en ello-TJ y Tommy se rieron recordando ese dia-y para rematar RJ ese dia era mi primer dia en Angel Grove y la guinda del pastel sabes Cassie a partir de hoy eres nada mas y nada menos que la ranger rosada turbo, tu me diras

Rj y los demas se rieron a lo grande

-Pero esa alocada decisión ha sido la mejor decisión de mi vida-dice seriamente la ranger rosada espacial-como TJ se lo dijo hace tiempo a Tommy nos hicimos los mejores amigos del mundo con Carlos , Aishley y Justin, que mas adelante conociéramos a un extraterrestre con ínfula de ser la ultima fresa en el desierto es otra cosa

Todos sonrieron felizmente, mas cuando Andros puso los ojos no era tonto sabia a quien se referia Cassie

-Ranger nuevo ataque-dice un alterado Alpha-Zack de una te sugiero ir hospital el padre de Trini si que corre peligro, Scorpina esta atacando sus alrededores-Zack abrió los ojos en shock-Tommy en Reeside las cosas no están mejor Mesogog y Elsa ya hicieron su aparición y tu mas que nadie saben que esos también son de temer

-Creeme que lo se Alpha-dice seriamente Tommy-dos equipos nos acompañaran en este caso Cole y fuerza salvaje van conmigo y los chicos-los mencionados asintieron-Zack ve con los de la velocidad de la luz, los demas atentos si los necesitamos con urgencia

Todos asintieron….

-Bien empezamos nosotros-dice Conner-es hora de morphosis, dino trueno power up

En ese momento Conner, Tommy, Kira , Eithan y Trent se transformaron en los rangers dino trueno

-Nuestro turno-dice Cole-fuerza salvaje en acción

Cole, Alyssa, Max, Danny y Taylor ahora son los rangers fuerza salvaje

-Siguiente en acción-dice Zack-es hora de morphosis

-Tigerzord-grita Zhane

-Mastodonte-grita Zaclk

-Pterodactyl-grita Hayley

-Triceratop-grita Billy

-Tigre Colmillo de Sable-grita Aisha

Los cinco pasaron a ser los power rangers mighty morphin

-Y por ultimo nosotros-dice Carter-a la velocidad de la luz

Carter, Joel, Kelsey, Chad y Danna pasaron a ser los rangers a velocidad de la luz

En Reeside los rangers dino trueno y los salvajes veian a las personas totalmente inconcientes, de una era prueba de que Mesogog y Elsa empezaron a ser de las suyas, esos desgraciados empezaron a robar energía humana para cierta bruja , pero no dejaria las cosas asi tan fácilmente, por suerte Taylor con Eithan pudieron arrebatarle y destruir a la vez el contenedor salvando las vida de las personas, cabe decir que Elsa de una llego a donde estaba ellos

-Mi estimado Tommy-sonrie maliciosamente Elsa-querido doc creo que es hora que los chicos, tu y yo recordemos viejos tiempos, no creeran que habernos humillado la primera vez se lo haremos pasar

Diciendo eso alzo su baculo negro y de inmediato ataco a todos los rangers, caben decir que esa si que fue una explosión de verdad , Tommy y todos los rangers casi perdieron la conciencia esa bruja si que se fortalcecio

-Espero que Zack este mejor que nosotros-murmura Tommy para si mismo

En las cercanías del Hospital de Angel Grove la situación no era muy diferente a como se estaba viviendo en Reesida, Scorpina con avez negras, patrulleros, y robot metálicos estaba destruyendo todo lo que se encontraba por su frente, las personas quedaban totalmente sin energías totalmente en el suelo. Zack miraba fríamente a esa bruja , esa desgraciada sigue luciéndose en cuanto a destruir todo a su paso, señalo a Hayley y a Kelsey entre las dos, pudieron al menos burlar a los que salvaguardaban el contenedor de energía, y de una nuevamente liberaron dichas energía

-Sinceramente ya me tienen harta-dice furiosamente Scorpina-ahora verán porque soy una de las guardianas de Rita Repulsa nuestra guerrera de la destrucción

Diciendo eso uso su espada al enterrarla al suelo descargo una furia de ataques eléctricos que los mighty morphin y los de la velocidad de la luz no pudieron resistir, ambos equipos cayeron totalmente derrotados.

-Bien y se hacen ser los famosos power ranger por favor-rie felizmente Scorpina-no son nada ahora si, seriamente piensan que pueden detenernos, Rita despertara y cuando lo hago el universo entero se rendirá ante sus pies, y ustedes rangers de pacotillas serán literalmente historia…

Continuara…


	112. Chapter 112

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Ranger, yo solo poseo la historia…**

En la base Lunar de forma angustiada, todos veian como sus compañeros estaban en grave dificultades, tanto en Reeside como Angel Grove los cuatros equipos de los power rangers se le estaba haciendo cuesta arriba derrotar a los villanos que tienen en frente, al menos todos se aliviaba ver que las personas aun inconcientes, pueden ser salvadas ya que sus energías fueron liberada, pero con los dos inmensos ataques de Elsa en Reeside y Scorpina en Angel Grove, sabían que debían salir en cualquier momento, por suerte Zordon se aparicio

-Andros espaciales vayan a auxiliar a los de Angel Grove-dice seriamente Zordon-galacticos vayan a Reeside, esto es serio los poderes de los villanos se han incrementado y ni me quiero imaginar como esta Rita aun dormida en estos momentos

Ambos equipos asintieron, y se estremecieron por completo, como su mentor ni ellos querían pensar como incrementaba Rita su poder, en Reeside Elsa seguía atacando con diversos rayos a los rangers dino trueno y salvajes dispersándolos, haciendo difícil que los dos equipos se coordinen, pero en ese momento

-Aullido del Buho-grita fuertemente Kendrix deteniendo los ataques de una enfurecida Elsa

-Hermano una ayuda extra no esta demas-sonrie Leo viendo que Tommy y los demas sonrieron-bien no se ustedes pero seriamente hare que Keiko por enésima vez no ponga en tela de juicio nuestro amor por ser ranger, esa vera con acciones que seremos rangers de por vida

-Dimelo a mi hermano-dice seriamente Tommy-esa Keiko si que sabe golpear por donde duela-mirando fríamente a Elsa-bien Elsa tiene razón mis estudiante y mi persona haremos que recuerde de lo lindo cuantas veces te pateamos el trasero con suma facilidad, y con los salvajes y galácticos tendras un dia que no olvidaras de por vida

Una furiosa Elsa vio que los cuatros rangers dino truenos le sonreían maliciosamente, mas los salvajes y galácticos que estaban mas que decididos a darle el escarmiento de su vida

En cuanto en Angel Grove , Zack aun aturdido se levanto esa Scorpina lo tiene mas que harto, que carajo quería esa bruja con el padre de Trini, ese es un cabo suelto que ni Jason ni los demas han podido resolver, la malcriada seguía en pose de gloria eso si que lo sacaba de sus casillas, los enormes patrulleros se le venían encima , sin embargo fueron detenidos por los rayos provenientes de los rangers espaciales

-Andros el amigo que tanto extrañe-sonrie felizmente el ranger negro mientra que Andros felizmente puso los ojos-seriamente hermano te debo mi vida de por vida

-Al menos esta siendo el mismo de siempre-suspira Ashley sonriendo maliciosamente-pero no te creas sobertico te la tenemos jurada-Zack suspiro profundamente-Kira y nosotras te tendremos derechito toda la semana, nadie hace llorar a nuestro peque adorable y vive para contarlo

Zack temblo cuando maliciosamente Aisha, Hayley, Danna, Kelsey y Cassie concordaban con la ranger amarillo espacial

-Siendo asi ni que me defienda ganare-suspira Zack-bien chica de plástico-dice furiosamente a Scorpina-estamos mas que harto de ti Scorpina no se que pretendes con el padre de Trini, no pude estar con ella cuando mas me necesitaba, me mata saber quien me la quito-en ese punto los demas rangers lo miraban con dolor, ese Zack de lejos sufre por esa perra que Kira y las demas le darán la paliza de su vida-pero su padre no lo tocaras sobre mi cadáver, Sepertenrio yo te invoco

Para el shock de Scorpina, es mas para el asombros de todos en general el dragon negro era realmente inmenso, a la altura de un megazord por completo, Zack estaba sin palabras en ese momento

Base Lunar

-Mi sorbetico andante lo hiciste sin pensarlo-sonrie felizmente el pequeño Jason que estaba viendo con sus estudiantes ambos enfrentamiento-escuchame mi sobertico liberaste tu verdadero poder, Serpenterio es un guardian por completo con el, de una los villanos aun con sus nuevos poderes, esos al menos a Sepertenrio no le harán ni coquito

-Siendo asi mi peque-sonrie felizmente Zack-esta vez si que te escuchare-aumentando su poder a su alrededor-Serpenterio Torrencial acuático

Y el dragon negro lanzo furiosamente un verdadero torrencial que cubrió a todos pero todos los patrulleros, incluso a la misma Scorpina, desapareciendo todo y haciendo que todo volviera a la normalidad, sin embargo un monstruo se apareció de repente, en ese momento Andros y los demas se encerraron en un circulo

_-Que rayos-dice Andros_

_-Hermano no crees que esto es sumamente familiar-sonrie felizmente Jason adulto apariciendo frente a Andros y los demas-por favor hermano ya saben porque estoy aquí_

_Sonrio cuando todos asintieron felizmente_

_-Bien mis estimados rangers espaciales es su turno de sus nuevos poderes-continua alegremente el ranger rojo original-TJ fuiste un excelente ranger rojo Zack dijo la verdad Tommy contigo la pego hasta el techo-sonrio al ver a TJ sonrojado-eres el guardian del planeta Mercurio , tu lanza es capaz de congelar todo por completo,_

_El uniforme espacial de TJ cambio a uno con doble marca en sus puños y un su pecho rayas doradas, para ser el super ranger azul espacial_

_-Carlos eres un gran amigo y oyente para Andros de corazón-sonrie Jason-te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por el , las doble lanzas de Uranio cortaran todo a su paso, incluso mineral, roca o fuerza poderosa no podrán con ella_

_Y fue el turno de Carlos de pasar a ser super ranger negro espacial_

_-Mi Ashley bella-sonrie Jason mas cuando la ranger amarillo se rio-mil gracias por lo que has hecho por mi peque yo, se que cuando regrese estare tranquilo que mi peque ese finalmente fue feliz , y eso me alegra enormemente a mi, tu inmenso baculo con la figura del Sol es porque puede invocar al mismo Sol, tus enemigos quedaran ciego por su luz y destruidos por su poder_

_Ashley lo abrazo siendo la nueva super ranger amarillo espacial_

_-Con respecto a mi Cassie bella-dice alegremente Jason-mil gracias también de una Cassie gracias a ti, Danna y Karone ya no tendre fobia por las rangers rosada-Cassie se rio felizmente-de corazón tu y las chicas se han desvivido por hacer feliz a mi peque yo, confie en mi ese si que necesita ser feliz con urgencia-todos de una le dieron la razón-tienes cadenas de venus que enlazan a tus enemigos y los oprimen por completo_

_Cassie fue la siguiente en pasar a ser la ranger rosada _

_-Cuando nos conocimos hicimos conexión de una y ambos ya sabemos porque-sonrie brillantemente Jason para la felicidad de Andros amaba ver que su hermano poco a poco estaría bien-realmente siempre los vi a Leo, Carter especialmente a ti como mi hermano y agradezco que en medio de todo lo malo te haya elegido como mi hermano de verdad_

_Ambos se abrazaron felizmente_

_-Ahora siendo el rojo nuestro destino-sonrie nuevamente Jason-la espada legendaria del dios Ares, guerrero de Marte quemara todo lo que toca_

_En ese sentido Andros se convirtió en el super ranger espacial_

_Todos estaban a punto de volver a la realidad pero_

_-Andros chicos esperen-sonrie alegremente Jason que por alguna razón le dio mala espina a todos en especial a Andros-podian dejarle otro mensaje a mi sobertico andante-todos los espaciales tragaron grueso el ambiente se volvió escalofriante de repente-diganle que ni piense que amenazo en vano, que ni sueñe que me olvide de lo que le hizo a mi pobre peque-en ese momento Andros quería irse de una su hermano si que aprendio de la reina del terror-diganle que no duerma tranquilo porque cuando regrese lo entrenare tanto pero tanto que todos ustedes se darán cuenta que Keiko es una santa comparada conmigo, y eso es mucho que decir_

_Los rangers espaciales ya daban por muerto a Zack por la fría y furiosa mirada de Jason, su mejor amigo de una pasara a la historia ya lo dan por hecho_

Unos aun temblorosos mejorados super rangers espaciales regresaron a la acción, de una miraron con lastima a un confundido Zack, ese como su peque dijo sobre paso los limites de su mala suerte en la vida, pero debía mostrar sus nuevos ataques

-Son el ranger azul espacial-dice fuertemente Tj-guardian del planeta de la niebla Mercurio,-girando su lanza-lluvia de diamantes de hielo

En ese momento una lluvia de diamantes de hielo envolvió al monstruo

-Soy el ranger negro espacial-dice fuertemente Carlos-guardian del planeta Uranio-girando sus doble lanzas-doble corte relámpago

En ese instante de su dos lanzas se liberan enormes relámpagos que ataco a los pocos patrulleros que quedaban aun con vida y electrocuto al monstruo

-Soy la ranger amarillo espacial-dice fuertemente Ashley-soy la guardiana del Sol-mostrando su hermoso baculo de cristal, girando sobre si misma-descarga solar

De su baculo una ráfaga de misiles de luz solar ataco sin piedad al monstruo

-Soy la ranger rosada espacial-dice fuertemente Cassie-soy la guardiana del planeta Venus-una hermosa cadenas giraban a su alrededor-cadenas resplandecientes ataca

La inmensa cadena atrapo sin miramiento al monstruo ahora era el toque final por parte de Andros

-Soy el ranger rojo espacial-dice fuertemente Andros-soy el guardian del planeta Marte-empuñando su espada firmemente-mega explosión

En ese sentido el monstruo desaparecio por completo al recibir una enorme explosión de fuego proveniente de la espada del ranger espacial. Todos suspiraron aliviadamente, Aisha y Zack ya de forma de civil entraron al hospital, minutos despues se reunión con sus amigos afortunadamente el padre de su difunta mejor amiga seguía estable, pero para el ranger negro debía hablar con Tommy que carrizo quieren esos miserables con el señor Kwuan, es todo un misterio, Regresaron a la base lunar , afortunadamente Tommy y los demas ya estaban ahí

-Hermano al parecer a ustedes tampoco la cosa fue fácil-dice un dolorido Carter viendo que Tommy asintio-bien aunque Andros y los chicos tienen nuevos poderes ya confirmo de una que esa Scorpina si que es maléfica en toda la palabra, esa estuvo a una de mandarnos al otro mundo, en ese sentido Keiko tiene razón al decir que todos necesitamos entrenarnos con urgencia

Todos asintieron de una…..Tommy iba a contar su enfrentamiento con Elsa pero Zack quería saber que rayos le pasaba a Andros y los demas espaciales que lo miraban con lastima

-Sin animos de ofender Andros-dice un confundido Zack-se puede saber porque carrizo tu, TJ y los demas me miran con lastima desde que terminamos la batalla incluso aquí ninguno me han dejado de mirar asi

Tommy, Leo y los demas se dieron cuenta que era cierto, Andros y los otros miraron y sigue mirándolos con lastima, Andros iba a decirle el porque pero un tembloroso peque Jason decidio responder

-Seriamente mi sobertico andante no te imaginas porque te ven con lastima-dice un tembloroso pequeño Jason-sobertico abre los ojos ,cada equipo hasta hora por su corazones, y su amor a la tierra han despertado dichos poderes-Zack asintio-pero específicamente adivina quien se los ha dado mi sobertico andante

Tommy trago grueso por los nervios de su peque novio, Andros y el resto de los espaciales Jason adulto lo volvió hacer, ese para variar amenazo a Zack por millonésima vez, su pareja adulta estaba en modo encendido como el Tyranosaurio Jason si que le esta siguiendo los pasos a Trini a cabalidad

-Joder Jason adulto-dice un histérico Zack que también supo de una a lo que le hizo pensar su peque-entendi hermano se que contigo todos de una ya me dan por muerto-Tommy fue el primero en darle la razón-seriamente hermano aparentemente tu fuiste el que mas disfruto a lo grande el espectáculo de terror de nuestra reina, no me engañas tu si que me hara recordarme de Trini de por vida

-Sobertico quiero desde el fondo de mi corazón decirte que estas exagerando pero-el pequeño Jason temblo automáticamente-pero nadie conoce a mi yo adulto como yo, confía en mi sobertico andante, ese no esta jugando, ese de una ya te tiene la urna lista y todo, ese yo adulto cuando le dije que era chico malo mi Tommy no era para que se lo tomara en serio

Tommy lo abrazo para calmarlo, su Jason adulto si que se sigue superando en cuanto a traumar a las personas, incluso su versión pequeña no escapa del mismo

-Bien en cuanto a nosotros-dice Tommy-no mentire sin la intervención de Leo y los chicos, de una mis estudiantes y yo si que hubiésemos pasado a la historia-sus estudiantes le dieron la razón de una aunque sonrio cuando su peque lo abrazo para reconfortarlo que como siempre le funcionaba-sin embargo nuestros nuevos poderes combinados funciono al menos Elsa esa tendrá mucho en que pensar

-Siendo asi-suspira RJ-debemos reponer energía cuando Keiko los entrene yo estare ahí para apoyarlos, ahora peque yo tampoco me olvide que cierta persona esta a unos días de cumplir año-Todos tragaron grueso pero el pequeño sonrio felizmente-bueno de corazón haremos que sean los mejores días de tu vida, aquí tiene mi peque un regalo por adelantado

El pequeño abrió sus ojos en shock era un Kimono de artes marciales, dai chi sonrio con nostalgia de lejos vio que era su amado Pai que le hizo su Kimono

-Adivinaste fue Pai que te lo hizo para tu cumple-suspira RJ-queria verte de niño, el siempre supo que como niño eras un lienzo que nadie quiso pintar-el pequeño entre lagrimas asintio si que le dolia la muerte de su amado Pai ese de lejos lo amo como su hijo-queria verte y hacerte feliz pero Goldar se lo impidió

El pequeño esperaba que su yo adulto siga como hasta ahora, o sea el sucesor de la reina del terror, sabia que Jason adulto se estaba preparando completamente para acabar con ese idiota, y ya saber lo que le tiene preparado a su sobertico, confiaba en su yo adulto, ese si que desaparecerá a ese animal de la faz de la tierra

-Voy a seguir con mis estudiantes mi Tommy-sonrie un poco el pequeño-sabes sobertico a la hora de que mi yo adulto te entierre vivo-Zack se estremecio por completo-no lo haras solo creeme que mi Theo si que te compite de frente, ni yo entiendo que don tiene ese para fastidiarme a lo grande, si mi yo adulto le da la paliza de su vida cosa que hara, yo si que sere feliz de por vida

Diciendo eso se fue corriendo, su Theo si toca a su amado Tyrano ese no vivirá para contarlo

-Tommy se que con el regalo que hice-dice RJ-puse las cosas mas a cuesta para que celebren el peque-suspirando continuo-pero de forma seria hare de todo, mis estudiantes y yo haremos de todo por su cumple no solo porque amamos a Jason de lejos lo amamos-Tommy sonrio felizmente-sino porque dolorosamente Tommy cuando Jason cumplio los diez años fue ese dia que perdió su inocencia

Silencio sepulcral, Tommy sentía nauseas de una , cuando Zack, Aisha, Billy y Trey con el entraron a la mente de Jason vieron ese fatídico dia, Aisha volvió a llorar a darse cuenta de un pancake con el nombre de Jason que Trini se lo dejo, esto si que era lo mas alto del horror, ahora entendia que la misma Trini no comprendia porque Jason odiaba su cumpleaño dolorosamente ella si que lo sabe

-Ese maldito desgraciado-dice furiosamente Tommy-debi haberlo rematado cuando lo conoci en la mente de Jason-es mas si tuviera el poder de revivirlo lo haría para matarlo cruelmente sin piedad, que clase de maldito fue ese ser, sinceramente no me explico esto-suspirando continuo-Alpha prepara de una las afuera de la base lunar, la obra de Peter Pan se la haremos a mi peque si no es hoy será mañana, pero esta vez y completamente firme a mi peque novio ni por Rita no dejare de lado, lo perdi seis años atrás no le fallare para variar

Sonrio felizmente cuando todos pero todos los power rangers estaban de acuerdo con el

-Mi ranger favorito es hora de ver que estas en nuestras manos-dice maliciosamente Kira aunque interiormente sonrio con lo ultimo que dijo RJ sabia que su ranger favorito por su peque adorable hara cualquier cosa-con Ashley, Zhane, Andros quieron que coordinen el sonido no solo por la obra sino por la fiesta, con esto mi peque adorable llueve , truene o relampague tendrá el mejor cumpleaño de su vida

Sonrio todos especialmente su mentor le daban la razón

-Leo, Carter y Conner-dice la ranger amarillo dino trueno-coordinaran todos los aspectos de la fiesta de mi peque o sea globos y decoración de una Aisha, Cassie, Danna y Taylor les dara la mano, no queremos errores bajo ninguna circunstancia-todos asintieron-en cuanto a la obra tenemos a Conner como nuestro Peter Pan-Conner sonrojado asintio-y nuestra Wendy es Alyssa, en cuanto al pirata quien diría que Mike es excelente para el papel, mañana se distribuirá lo demas, se leerán las líneas de una aun con nuestro entrenamiento, como mi doc, por mi peque haremos lo que sea

-Tambien podemos editar los videos que hemos hecho-dice Karone-y hacerle imágenes divertidas en sus fotos, nuestro peque incluso para fotogénico se luce a lo grande

Kira felizmente asintio su peque siempre será adorable de por vida, mataba que ese maldito le haya destruido su infancia por completo

-Mi Kira bella grabaste todo pero todo cuando el peque canto no-dice felizmente Zack viendo que Kira asintio-bueno ese debe ser el primero en ser editado, en hd , además el mismo peque deberá ver que lo amamos con sus cosas y todo, cada cosa que nos haya dicho podemos ponerla en un papel si las recordamos y ponerlas como frases en el video

El pobre se volvió a encoger todos pero todos lo miraban como si fuera de otro mundo

-Hermano si asi fueras todos los días, creeme que seriamos felices de por vida-sonrie Billy mientra que Zack suspiro al ver que un muy feliz Tommy le daba la razón-es la mejor idea que hayas tenido Zack y lo digo de forma sincera-Zack le sonrio de forma agradecida-bueno TJ, Justin Damian y yo ya hemos adelantado las afuera de la base lunar, ahí el peque tendrá columpios por monton ese si que se divertirá a lo grande

-Ya lo esta haciendo Billy-sonrie RJ vean a Theo con nuestro peque ahí vienen

Todos voltearon y sonrieron a lo grande cuando vieron al ranger azul mostrado perfectamente sus habilidades del jaguar corriendo como tal, teniendo a un muy feliz pero feliz pequeño Jason, Tommy sonrio su peque novio lo estaba disfrutando a lo grande, con lo ultimo que dijo RJ, haría que su peque por primera vez en su vida recordara su cumpleaño como se debe, su Jason adulto merece saber que su yo de niño al menos tuvo un verdadero cumpleaño feliz

Continuara…..


	113. Chapter 113

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Ranger, yo solo poseo **

En las instalaciones de la base lunar, mientra todos se recuperaban de las batallas reciente con los villanos, un muy feliz pequeño Jason sonreía felizmente porque su Theo uno de sus gatitos lo cargaba felizmente usando sus habilidades del jaguar, estaba orgulloso de sus cuatros gatitos esos le llevan una morena a su Tommy y los demas, sus estudiantes si que de lejos están al dia, esperaban que ellos ayudaran también especialmente a sus rangers ravoritos para que se hagan mas fuerte no es que no crean en ellos, tiene su confianza en ellos en su máxima potencia pero no se miente su Tommy , sus chicos y sus chicas bellas de lejos si que necesitan entrenar con urgencia

-Hermano-susurra Tommy a Zack-llevare hoy a mi peque novio con Anna, realmente ella merece verlo también-Zack y los demas asintieron-diganle a Keiko que espere, creeme hermano que con lo de hoy sere el primero en entrenar fuertemente pero no miento mi peque merece ser atendido como merece

-Dejanos el resto a nosotros-dice Zack-ademas si el peque los dejas mas hora con Anna podemos hacer todo mas libremente sin que el lo note

Todos asintieron en acuerdo con el ranger negro original

-Mi peque novio ven aquí-dice Tommy sonriendo cuando su peque novio volo de una a sus brazos-mi peque quiero que te cambies hoy visitaremos a Anna como te lo prometi

-Finalmente vere nuevamente a mi Anna-dice un muy feliz pequeño Jason-realmente extraño inmensamente a mi Anna-suspirando-en especial sus panquecas de chocolate -Tommy y los demas se rieron a lo grande-mi Kira bella sin asustarte pero tienes un trabajo de extrema urgencia-Kira sonrio amaba a su peque adorable en modo dramático-o sea hacer un milagro con mi pequeña presencia es que quiero que mi Anna se impresione , que solamente con verme quede anonadada de por vida

Todos se rieron a lo grande

-Mi peque adorable siempre te vas a salir con la tuya no-dice alegremente Kira viendo que su peque asintio-entonce vamos mi peque tienes razón Anna merece lo mejor de lo mejor y tu definitivamente eres lo mejor del universo mi peque adorable

El pequeño sonrio brillantemente y junto a Kira se fueron a su respectiva habitación

-Casey-dice RJ-deberas tu y los chicos mas adelante entrenar a los jóvenes dino trueno como Jason pidió-el ranger rojo animal asintio-pero ahora quiero que los ayuden para que la celebración del cumpleaño de Jason, el año pasado no se lo pudimos hacer como se debe

-Si quien diría que Scorpina, Goldar y Kaia fueran los regalos de nuestro sensei-dice Casey viendo que Tommy y los demas no entendían-Tommy nuestro sensei odia a muerte su cumpleaño, cosa que me imagino que todos saben el porque-Tommy dolorosamente asintio-bueno dijo que odiarlo ya no tanto pero cada cumple le dolia inmensamente recordar es mas ese dia tenia pesadillas por monton y somos testigos de ello

Theo, Lilly, Dominic y RJ asintieron

-Finalmente despues de tanto ladillarle Jason acepto celebrarlo-continua el ranger rojo animal-todo estaba listo, Lily puso en punta en blanco a Jason, realmente estaba de un bien Tommy-sonrio cuando Tommy se sonrojo-pero ese sensei si que tiene mala suerte en la vida, cuando finalmente decidio celebrar sin amargura, sin dolor ni tristeza el trio que mencionamos hizo su aparición es en serio

_En la pizzería de los Power Ranger Furia animal, finalmente y contra todo pronostico Jason Lee Scott había aceptado a regañadiente por el pedido, suplica y ruego de sus estudiante, le daba crédito a esos cuatros, cuando se empeñan en algo esos si que se pegan en una misma tecla hasta el cansancio, nunca fue fan de su cumpleaños despues de cumplir 10 lo odiaba a muerte solamente Trini, Zack, Billy y el mismo Tommy podían hacer que lo disfrutaba pero en lo personal ese cumpleaño numero diez si que lo marco de por vida_

_-Como la estas pasando mi cumpleañero favorito?-pregunta alegremente RJ mientra que Jason felizmente puso los ojos-en serio Jason por primera vez en estos tres años que estas con nosotros te veo al menos en paz, no como debería pero de forma sincera veo que si estas disfrutando esto_

_-Porque quizas sea asi Rj-sonrie Jason-siendote sincero hermano hasta a mi me sorprende que estoy tranquilo y feliz en estos momento-su amigo sonrio sorprendido-le doy crédito a mis gatitos esos si que son fiera a la hora de querer algo, esos si que son insistente, pero de corazón hermano, no me siento vacio cuando tu sabes porque me siento asi en este dia_

_Rj asintio si que lo entendia, y le daba la razón en porque nunca se sintió feliz de cumplir año_

_-Mi sensei favorito-sonrie alegremente Lily que le daba mala espina a Jason su pequeña estudiante si que le recordaba a Trini, jamas debio hablarle de su mejor amiga, ahora su pequeña era fan a morir de la persona especialista en traumar a las personas de por vida-todos pero todos los power ranger habidos y por haber deberían besar el piso por donde paso-Jason y RJ tragaron grueso-no solamente hice que el mismísimo señor y rey del hielo, sin vida social, sin centavo sin nada de nada Jason Lee Scott asistiera a su propia fiesta es para no creerlo sino que hare-sonriendo maliciosamente-que el cumpleañero cante en estos momentos, el Karaoke es todo tuyo sensei_

_Jason abrió los ojos en shock, cantar delante de toda esta gente que ni conoce ni muerto, pero se estremecio la mirada de Lily le era sumamente familiar, en serio que Trini Kwuan incluso despues de muerta no quiere perder ni una_

-Ese sensei si que se quejo de lo lindo pero por favor-sonrie felizmente Lily mientra que Tommy de una supo que Jason padecia lo mismo que el con Kira, en serio que Trini donde este dejo a esas dos para que el y su pareja no la olviden nunca-conmigo ese no pudo, primera vez que le gane una aunque Tommy nos sorprendio a lo grande Jason de corazón tiene talento para cantar, en serio habrá algo que el sensei no sepa

Todos especialmente un feliz Tommy asintieron

-Theo lo grabo y siéndote sincero Tommy por primera vez en su vida el idiota hizo lo correcto-dice Dominic mientra que Theo suspiro resignadamente-es decir cuando veas el video veras porque digo eso, Jason se libero por completo, se mostro tranquilo y sereno, realmente brillaba pero ….pero esos tres arruinaron todo por completo

_Jason no pudo evitar sonreir felizmente al dejar sus cuatros estudiantes totalmente en shock, verlos a los cuatros con la boca abierta no tiene precio, aunque se negó mil veces, su dulce Lily que puede ser un demonio en su modo molesta y que definitivamente le recuerda a la reina de traumar a las personas de por vida, no tuvo de otra que hacerle caso, no que esa mirada a muerte le intimidaba. Pero a decir verdad la música era otro pasatiempo , aunque amaba ser conservacionista y sueña con trabajar en un zoológico, la música es que ha calmado sus demonios internos, realmente le agradecería sus estudiante su esfuerzo los amaba de verdad, era su pequeña familia y seria asi de por vida. Pero para el shock de todo hubo una fuerte explosión que casi deja a todo el mundo inconciente, Jason corrió a sus estudiantes_

_-¡Que demonios esta pasando sensei¡-exclama un adolorido Domminic, eso mismo quería saber Jason pero abrió sus ojos en shock al ver a tres fuertes guerreros y de una reconocio a uno de ellos_

_-Goldar-dice fríamente Jason-que haces aquí maldito_

_-No me digas que no te alegra de volver a verme Jason-sonrie fríamente Goldar-bien finalmente te encontramos ranger rojo, y esta vez no te escapara de nosotros, hoy finalmente será el ultimo dia de tu vida Jason_

-Y para resumir todo-suspira RJ-ya habíamos anticipado el despertar de Rita pero con esa batalla si que escuchamos a Jason en todo-Tommy vio que los jóvenes de furia animal asintieron-Jason libero el poder del Tyranosaurio y para variar casi le cuesta la vida, estuvo mal Tommy, ese tuvo postrado en una cama por un mes completo, pero salvo nuestra vida y la de gente inocente, y con eso los chicos y yo vimos que Goldar, Scorpina esos dos no se andan con rodeos

Todos asintieron, y Tommy no pudo evitar sentir miedo su peque novio no mintió Goldar y Scorpina si que lo han buscado pero que ni piensen ellos que dejara que se le acerque a su pareja se lo juro a Trini no dejaria que el maldito de Goldar toque un solo pelo a Jason sobre su cadáver, sonrio brillantemente cuando Kira regreso con su peque, su estudiante se lucio a lo grande su peque lucia espectacular, una camisa roja por dentro , una chaqueta negra de cuero, pantalones, y su pelo desordenado, Kira si que sabia como vestir a la gente

-Mi peque novio si que estas mas que hermoso-sonrie brillantemente Tommy-Kira de una si que te superaste , realmente mi peque novio tiene razón seria buena diseñadora si te lo propones

-Mi peque me lo ha dicho hasta el cansancio mi doc-sonrie brillantemente Kira-cuando tenga mi carrera de cantante mas estable lo pensare-Tommy le sonrio-bien mi peque adorable ve con Tommy, el tiene razón es hora que Anna disfrute también de ti

-Verdad que si mi Kira bella-sonrie felizmente el pequeño-mi Tommy vámonos de verdad quiero ver a mi Anna si que la he extrañado enormemente

-Y ella a ti mi peque novio-sonrie Tommy-hable con Sam iremos es a la reserva, nos quedaremos alla, tu tendras mas tiempo con Anna, mientra yo regreso a entrenar mi peque novio

Su peque novio le sonrio, despidiéndose de sus chicos y chicas pero miro a Theo

-Mi Theo me escucharas y mas te vale que me escuche-dice seriamente el pequeño Jason-si cuando regrese veo a mi dulce , adorable , hermoso Tyrano nada feliz de una sabre que fue por ti-Theo trago grueso la mirada furiosa de su peque sensei debía alejarse del conejillo de india por su vida debía hacerlo-y ya mi Tommy con mis chicos y chicas bellas ya saben que aun pequeño puedo darte la paliza de tu vida-Tommy nerviosamente asintio-asi que mas te vale ni acercarte a mi Tyrano, de todas maneras mi Lily muéstrale a mi Kira bella que si eres su hermana gemela, en pocas palabras saca tu Trini que hay en ti

Todos se estremecieron cuando Lily sonrio maliciosamente, excepto Kira que con eso confirmaba como su peque adorable dijo que Lily de lejos si era su hermana, Tommy por su parte trago grueso la mas pequeña de todos los rangers de lejos es otra fan de por vida de su amada reina del terror. Tomando la mano de su peque novio se transportaron a la cabaña , Tommy sonrio su peque novio si estaba feliz de volver a la reserva, mantenía sus recuerdos cuando su yo adulto vino la primera vez

-Abuelo Sam te extrañe-dice un muy feliz pequeño Jason al ver al abuelo de su Tommy se lanzo a sus brazos, un muy feliz Sam lo recibió con gusto

-Mi peque nieto favorito-sonrie Sam mas cuando el pequeño realmente sonreía-tambien te extrañe , es mas pensaba que te habias olvidado de nosotros

-Eso jamas mi abuelo Sam-dice seriamente el pequeño mostrando una cara de espanto que hizo que Tommy y Sam se rieran-tu mi cuñado David y mi Anna son mi familia, jamas pero jamas los olvidare los amo mucho, eso si si veo una panqueca de chocolate en frente, no puedo decir lo mismo

Sam no pudo evitar reírse a lo grande y abrazaba al pequeño, Tommy se rio también su peque seguía y seguirá siendo fan de por vida de sus panquecas y por la persona que se las dio lo entendia por completo

-Mi peque si que te he extrañado-sonrie felizmente Anna que se alegro de ver a su pequeño Jason

-Mi Anna te extrañe tanto mi Anna-dice el pequeño que se abrazo con su vida a Anna-me duele no tenerte mi Anna, pero cumpli con la promesa soy feliz en la base lunar

-Tambien me duele no verte mi peque-sonrie Anna abrazando y besando a su pequeño que solamente su presencia le daba paz luego de sus problemas con David-y yo también cumpli con la mia, hice panquecas de chocolate para ti, no sabias si venias o no pero presentia que era asi

-Amo tus panquecas de chocolate a morir mi Anna-sonrie brillantemente el pequeño Jason-y también te amo mucho pero mucho-Anna lo abrazo-y mi cuñado no veo a mi David por ningun lado

-El no vendrá mi peque-dice secamente Anna que sorprendio a lo grande a su pequeño y al mismo Tommy-el y yo no estamos juntos peque-Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock al ver que Sam tristemente asintio-me quede aquí para ayudar a tu abuelo Sam, pero luego me ire

-No te volveré a ver mas mi Anna-dice entre lagrimas el pequeño Jason-ya mi yo adulto va a volver, también el no podrá verte mas

-No mi peque eso no es asi-suspira Anna-me ire de la cabaña pero trabajare para tu abuelo Sam y los demas de la colonia, no lo dejare de ver mi peque no me llores, vamos porque nos vamos a comer tus panquecas y me cuenta que han hecho en la base lunar, seguramente Sam tiene que hablar a Tommy, además el debe saber que sus padres están aquí

El pequeño asintio, aunque se alegraba saber que los padres de su Tommy estaba aquí, la madre de su Tommy esa fue la primera persona que lo quizo y amo a lo grande en ese sentido su Tommy debe ser la persona mas afortunada del universo. Viendo que Anna y su peque novio se fueron Tommy tenia mil pregunta, en primera sus padres estaban aquí no es que no se alegraba los amaba pero sus padres no eran muy afines a su lazo con la colonia apache

-Tommy debo abrirte los ojos de una buena vez-suspira Sam-y me refiero a David, el rompió con Anna-Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock porque su hermano hizo semejante estupidez-David es un buen chico lo amo pero no dejare pasarle sus errores, y mas cuando tu sin saberlo has pagado por ello-Tommy fruncio el ceño-tus padres donde estén Joseph y Elizabeth están y estarán agradecidos de por vida con Mark y Dennise, tus padres adoptivos siempre pero siempre te amaron a lo grande jovencito, pero tu no viste eso

Tommy si que amaba a sus padres adoptivos , no sabia porque Sam le hacia dudar de su amor por sus padres , sus padres de verdad, amaba a sus padres biológicos aunque nunca los conocios pero se alegraba ser un Oliver desde la cabeza a los pies

-No es que dude de tu amor por Dennise y Mark se que los ama-dice Sam-solo que siempre pensaste que ellos hacían de menos nuestra raíces pero Tommy-suspira Sam-fue Dennise quien me busco a lo grande, fue tu madre que quiso hacerme saber de tu existencia, esa lucho a lo grande por encontrarme no fue David fue ella quien me busco a mi

Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock, no pensó que fuera su madre quien buscara a su abuelo, pero ella nunca le dijo nada, y porque rayos David le mintió vilmente

-Supongo que te pregunta porque ella no dijo nada-sonrie Sam viendo que Tommy asintio-tu madre adoptiva es una caja de sorpresa Tommy, tiene un corazón puro como Anna, con ella y Jason te sacaste la lotería para bien

Tommy suspiro tristemente presentia que además de Jason también la embarro con su madre

_-Usted es Sam no?-pregunta una hermosa mujer delgada con cabello largo y ojos verdes claro entrando a la reserva sin permiso sorprendiendo a Sam-se que fue un descuido de su parte dejar la reserva sin reserva señor en que rayos piensa dejando un lugar que nadie podía ver precisamente es mas visto que todos los reality show de las Kardashians sinceramente_

_Sam estaba sin palabra que mujer de carácter fuerte y decidida de una se ve que es de armas tomar_

-Mi madre esa de una hizo clic con Trini-se rie alegremente Tommy-mi mama es la única que lo pienso Sam, la única que supero a Trini, esa siempre supo decirme las cosas la amo Sam, y mas con esto no me engaño presiento que con ella y papa al igual que con Jason me equivoque a lo grande

-No se trata de eso jovencito-sonrie Sam-ella te ama de verdad Tommy, me hablo de ti tan feliz, sus ojos brillaba, me siguió como su sombra, no se si tiene raíces mapaches, pero si de ser acosadora de primera-Tommy sonrio con orgullo-me mostro fotos todo para hacerme ver que tu eras mi nieto, nunca se acomplejo porque seas moicano mas bien me hablo con orgullo siempre recordare lo que me dijo esa vez

_-La única diferencia que veo de no ser madre de mi Tommy Sam-dice la sabia mujer que Sam sabia que se llamaba Dennise-es que no tengo una cicatriz en mi vientre para certificar su nacimiento, con los años que han pasado y muchos ejercicios no ayudan en nada-el anciano suspiro aunque sonrio su nieto debe ser feliz esa mujer se nota que lo ama de verdad-pero lo demas se cuando frunce el ceño, se de una su mirada perdida la razón de ser, se que ya no es mas mi timido Tommy, se que es un joven tan puro tan sincero , y tan honesto Sam, se que es feliz de haber conocido a Jason Lee Scott, se que su destino es hacer grande cosas, se eso y mucho mas, Tommy Andrew Oliver quizas no lo pari pero es mi hijo porque la vida quiso que asi fuera lo amare siempre Sam hasta el ultimo dia de mi vida_

Tommy sonrio brillantemente su madre era única, y la amaba de verdad , siempre ha estado con el en las buenas y en las mala le dolia que la juzgo a ella y a su padre por David, porque su hermano mintió, porque presiente que los altercados que tuvieron fue David que los provoco

-Tu hermano fue quien empezó las discusiones-dice Sam adivinando los pensamientos de Tommy-al igual que tu jamas pero jamas dude de la palabra de David, y me siento mal porque tu madre siempre se comporto a la altura, además ella venia no solo por ti, ella me ayudaba con las cosas en la reserva-suspirando continuo-pero mi amor por David por ser mi primer nieto y por ser el primero me cego Tommy, a tu madre y tu padre incluso les prohibi que vinieran para aca

Tommy miraba que su abuelo estaba dolido con David, no perdonara eso a su hermano , el le debe explicaciones por monton

-La razón porque abri mis ojos-suspira Sam-es que Anna y yo presenciamos todo, es decir tu padre me suplico que quería verte, que te han llamado a Reeside y nada de nada-suspirando continuo-entonces pensé que ya paso un tiempo porque no y le di el permiso cabe decir que David echo el grito al cielo

Tommy apretó los puños fuertemente, esto era lo ultimo que le faltaba que su hermano David nunca fue el que pensó que era pero por otro lado Kimberly, Katherine y Rocky se le mostraron como angeles y resultaron ser unos verdaderos demonios, asi que en ese sentido ya no estaba sorprendido

-Cuando tus padres llegaron yo los iba a recibir con Anna-dice Sam-pero escuche a David a tu hermano, dándole la bienvenida de su vida, ahí tristemente cai en la cuenta que fue David el que hizo roce entre tus padre y nuestra colonia, en realidad tus padres Tommy fueron totalmente inocente

Continuara….


	114. Chapter 114

**sDescargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia…..**

En las afueras de la cabaña de la reserva donde vive la familia biológica de Tommy Oliver, este en este momento desearia no haber dejado la base lunar en primer lugar, sinceramente si que le esta compitiendo de frente con Jason en cuanto a tener mala suerte en la vida, ahora su hermano David el que fue o creyo que siempre seria un apoyo condicional en todo le estaba dando la espalda o quizas mostrando su verdadera cara como los vil traidores, no sabia que pensar le dolia enormemente esto, su peque novio corrió hacia el de una

-Mi Tommy no estes triste-dice el pequeño besando a Tommy que le alegraba ver que su peque lo calma por completo-Tommy escúchame-susurra el pequeño pero Tommy sabia que era Jason adulto-te duele David y te entiendo pero no dejes que ni tu hermano te haga dudar de ti, de tu creencia y de tu sinceridad Falcon, eso es lo que vi de lejos cuando llegaste a Angel Grove, lo vi en tu traje como malvado ranger verde, en todo lo he visto, y se que David es lo que mas te une a tu herencia , a tu familia, pero ni el ni por el Tommy debes desviarte de lo que eres

Sam y Anna cuando vio a Tommy este estaba sumamente triste supone que Sam mas o menos le informo el cambio de su ex novio, amaba a David pero este no era el hombre que se enamoro, o quizas nunca lo fue, sonrio cuando Tommy por arte de magia cargaba a su peque novio alegremente dándole vuelta, Y era verdad Tommy mágicamente se calmo es mas esta listo para darle la discusión de su vida a David ni el ni nadie va a seguir decepcionándolo a monton, sonrio su Jason adulto siempre ha sabido llegar a el y sacarlo de la oscuridad por completo, y la sonrisa de su peque novio si que le daba fuerza, es mas sinceramente se canso no va a sufrir de gratis, Jason fue su espejo dolorosamente su pareja sufrio de mas y casi lo pierde por completo

-Sam sígueme contando-sonrie Tommy-creeme que estoy y estare bien y mas cuando mi peque novio es la razón de fuerza en estos momentos, y siéndote sincero Sam , David es mi hermano, pero lo siento mi cuota de sufrir a lo grande y de gratis se me agoto con Hart, Hillard y de Santos, con esos tres Jason y yo si que tuvimos mas que suficiente

-Mi Anna se que aun sufres por David-dice el pequeño Jason mirando que su Anna lloraba un poco-no me llores mi Anna odio verte llorar, David no vale ni medio centavo-suspirando continuo-mi Anna no menti si en algún momento con alguien que de verdad te valore, te ame y te haga feliz seras la mejor madre del mundo solamente mi Dennise esa te hace competencia, porque ella si que vio a mi yo adulto mas de la cuenta, o sea ella si que percibio que algo mas pasaba conmigo, se lo hizo ver a mi Tommy y mis amigos pero ellos nada de nada

Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock era cierto su madre le daba claves, datos señales que algo mas pasaba con Jason y nada de nada, seriamente su madre percibio a Jason con sus problemas ante que el, si que era un idiota por completo

-Otra cosa mi Anna quizas piensa que te equivocaste con David-continua el pequeño viendo que dolorosamente su Anna asintio-pero mi Anna tristemente en cuanto a enamorarse de la persona equivocada, en ese sentido mi sobertico andante te gano mi Anna, es mas ese si que cruzo la galaxia entera-Anna vio que Tommy le dio por completo la razón lo de Anna con David definitivamente no fue nada con lo de Zack-porque mi amado pero amado sobertico, ese mi Anna se me enamoro a lo grande nada mas y nada menos de la persona que a mi Tommy y a mi nos quito a nuestra Trini, es decir mi Trini fue vilmente asesinada por la novia de mi sobertico

Sam y Anna estaban totalmente impactados, mas cuando Tommy dolorosamente le daba la razón a su peque novio

-Mi mejor amiga del alma Trini Kwuan-dice Tommy-la primera ranger amarillo original, todos Anna pensábamos que fue un accidente de carro que la mato-suspirando continuo-pero hace pocos en un juicio que se le hicimos a Kimberly, Katherine y Rocky se nos revelos que ellos pagaron para que Trini fuera asesinada-Sam y Anna estaban sin palabras-y Angela la novia de Zack fue quien daño el carro de Trini donde ella tristemente murió, asi que Anna mi peque novio dice la verdad, en ese sentido entiendo tu dolor y creeme que ganas de matar a David no me faltan pero Zack ese si que sigue sufriendo a lo grande

-Pero mi Anna-sonrie el pequeño-mi sobertico ese volverá a ser el mismo mi Aisha adorada me prometio según ella que mi sobertico será el mismo de siempre sea por las buenas o en todo caso por las malas-Anna trago grueso imaginándose que Zack con Aisha sufrirá a lo grande-mi Anna no entiendo porque David se puso asi, pero mi Anna tu eres bella joven y fuerte, si mi David se arrepiente y ve lo que se perdió y esta en tu corazón perdonarlo yo te apoyo mi Anna-sonrie felizmente el pequeño-pero si ese sigue en la misma es el que se lo pierde mi Anna tu vales oro y como se lo digo a mi Tommy, no puedes dejar que otra persona digan lo contrario confíen los dos en mi que eso fue lo que padecio mi yo adulto hasta el cansancio y saquen ustedes sus propias conclusiones

Y tanto Anna como Tommy sonrieron alegremente su pequeño Jason si sabe como alegrarle la vida a los dos, Anna se abrazo a su peque, tenia razón amaba a David pero lo superara ese de la noche a la mañana tiene ínfula por ser el de confianza del shaman puede hacer y decir lo que quiere por favor eso no va con ella, ya no lloraría que sea el tiempo el que decida si ella y David están destinado a ser

-Sabes mi pequeño-sonrie felizmente Anna-a pesar de ser testigo del dolor de Tommy por las traiciones de su compañero , seguramente con lo de David, aun asi contigo peque como niño y como adulto Tommy debe sentirse la persona mas afortunada-Tommy felizmente si que le daba la razón teniendo a Jason con el solo con eso era feliz de por vida-Jason tienes un corazón de oro, honesto, amable, deprende amor mi peque lo haces desde lejos y mientras sigas asi todos los que tenemos el honor de conocerte seremos felices de por vida

-Mi Anna te amo mucho-dice el pequeño Jason abrazando a su Anna, Tommy sonrio felizmente sentía rabia con David por Anna, ella no merecia ser lastimada y desde lejos el imbécil de su hermano hizo eso, estaba pensando tranquilamente en realidad su amado Jason tenia razón amaba a David pero ni su hermano lo haría decaer nuevamente, decayó por el trio de idiotas sin ver que Zack estuvo con el incondicionalmente y casi lo pierde por tremendo descuido, nuevamente lo sentía por su hermano pero por el ni coquito, hablando del diablo

-Tommy mi peque-dice felizmente David-me alegro de verlos aunque ciertas personas-mirando con molestia a Sam y Anna-no me dijeron que venia

-Me llamo Jason no peque-dice seriamente el pequeño Jason-no me vuelvas a decir peque, solamente me dice asi mi Anna ella si que tiene el derecho de decirme peque cuanto quiera ni hablar de mi abuelo Sam-mirando de forma molesta a David-tu puedes ir a subirte a una montaña rusa y yo ni coquito sufriria por ti

Tommy silenciosamente sonrio la cara de ponchado que tenia su hermano era para enmarcarlo, su peque ese si que sabe darle un parado a cualquiera que se le ponga en frente

-Sinceramente Anna que hayamos terminado no te da derecho de manipular al peque-dice un molesto David haciendo que Anna, Tommy, Sam y el pequeño Jason abrieran sus ojos en shock-que no te guste que al ser el segundo al mando en la reserva nuestro shaman piensa que debo tener una pareja mas estable no signifique que te vengues de mi utilizando al pequeño Jason

El pequeño Jason estaba que llamaba a su yo adulto de inmediato para darle la paliza de su vida a este idiota, su Anna no merece semejante canalla

-¡Que diablo te pasa David¡-exclama furiosamente Sam para la sorpresa de Tommy jamas vio a su abuelo tan furioso aunque con David el estaba tan furioso como su propio abuelo-piensa que Anna es de esas personas que manipulan a la gente, y que nuestro pequeño se deja manipular como tu-David miro molesto a su abuelo-muchacho que paso contigo David, en una semana , en una semana cambiaste tanto que fue lo que te hice David, en que te falle hijo mio

-Por favor Sam no discurso de los abuelos dolidos por favor-suspira David, Tommy quería matar a su hermano-Sam no tengo nada en contra tuya, pero veo las cosas claramente mejor, Anna no es para mi, es delicada, hermosa, pero para mi estilo de vida, sabe que mi prometida Hiyomi es la ideal para mi, además sigue sin gustarme la familia de Tommy, hermano si supiera con que me salieron ahora

-Ahora eres tu con que me vas a salir David-dice furiosamente Tommy-lo se todo David, me mentiste, siempre me has mentido quisiste alejarme de mi familia adoptiva, solo no contaste que a pesar de todo mis padres siempre pero siempre me apoyaron, dime con que mentira me saldrá , creeme que con Hart, Hillard y de Santos con eso me hice un experto en detectar mentiras a kilómetros de distancia

-No me gusta mas David-dice un molesto pequeño Jason-crei que eras el cuñado mas genial del mundo, pero que cuñado ni que nada, mi sobertico ese de lejos si ha demostrado ser un hermano de primera a mi Tommy, ese si merece nuestro amor y lealtad con el mi Tommy y yo sentimos que somos famila

Tommy si que le daba la razón a su peque novio, Zack de lejos le patea el trasero a David, no solamente el, también Billy, Leo, Carter, Andros incluso Cole, es mas especialmente RJ el ultimo lo ha sabido guiar para ser mejor líder sin sentirse presionado, en cambio la persona que tiene en frente sabia que era su hermano, sin hechizos sin Rita de lejos veía que a diferencia de el, David no esta hechizado lo que dice y hace es por su propia voluntad

-Sin ofender peque pero no eres la persona mas idónea para meterte en esto-dice seriamente David-o se te olvida tu infancia, y tu familia sinceramente Jason que no seas amado por tu familia con eso no puedes ni hablar

El pequeño no va a mentir si que le dolio eso, Tommy si que no se aguanto eso, su peque novio, su Jason no eso si que no se lo dejaria pasar a nadie

-Anna llévate a mi peque novio de aquí-dice firmemente Tommy-como me dijiste antes mi peque no debe mortificarse mas de la cuenta

Anna miro a su peque se notaba que el pobre se estaba aguantando las enormes ganas de llorar y como Kira la estudiante de Tommy ella mas que nadie odiaba ver a su peque llorar, asi que de una le dio la bofetada de su vida a David

-Me importa un comino si ser el segundo en la reserva te subio las ínfulas de grandeza David-dice furiosamente Anna que estremecio por completo a David-me importa un carajo si me cambiaste por la hija de papa, por una Barbie morena plástica, me importa un cuerno todo David pero con mi peque-David no pudo negar que Anna en este momento si que le daba miedo-pero hacer llorar a mi peque, recordándole su terrible infancia deja de joder David, en una semana piensas que tienes todo a tus pies por el repentino interés del shaman hacia ti por favor, lo siento por Sam que es la persona mas noble del mundo, pero de una hablo por Tommy que por el peque ni el ni yo aguantaremos tu berrinche ni una mas David

Con eso se alejo con su peque que ya derramaba lagrimas, David sintió el puñetazo de su vida, jamas vio a su hermano menor tan furioso Tommy de lejos lo odiaba ya lo daba por hecho

-Anna tiene razón con mi peque novio ni a ti David-dice furiosamente Tommy-ni a ti ni a nadie dejare que insulten o lastimen a Jason como niño y como adulto Jason Lee Scott no se toca es sagrado para mi nos entendemos hermano mayor-Tommy de una quería matar a David un carajo que sea su hermano, Anna tiene razón no le aguantara un berrinche a ese idiota menos con haber hecho llorar a su peque novio-no se que te paso y creeme que ni ganas tengo de saberlo, pero a mi peque ni te le acerques mas David, no vale la pena pensé que eras mi hermano pero evidentemente como Jason con su padre, desde hoy de una sigo siendo hijo único

Con eso se fue con Sam a la cabaña, extrañamente no se fue furioso, es mas se alegro de haberle dado el golpe de su vida a David, no mintió con ese por muy hermano de sangre que fuera ni coquito, con Rita al acecho, el universo en peligro con eso le bastaba y sobra, al entrar se sorprendio a lo grande ver a sus padres, y de una trago grueso su peque novio estaba sumamente nervioso, Dennise miro a su único hijo, estaba realmente feliz de verlo, se veía tan maduro, tan bello y tan feliz lo percibia asi

-Sabes Tommy-dice de repente Dennise-no le menti a Sam al decir que solamente el cordon umbilical es lo único pero lo único que me separa de ser totalmente tu madre-Tommy alegremente asintio aunque para el ella lo era-por eso cariño cuando tu y Jason el niño que veo aquí-Tommy y el pequeño de milagro no le daba un infarto-cuando ustedes van yo sigo de regreso, mi amado Tommy Andrew Oliver de verdad pensaste que no sabia de ti, que no te conocía Tommy , se hasta tu gusto por el café claro en la mañana el chocolate en la noche todo pero todo Mark y yo sabemos de ti-Tommy trago grueso ya de una sabia lo que venia-es decir enfrente de mi tengo a los dos ´pero dos primeros power rangers de la historia no

Ambos tragaron grueso , los dos no podían mentir Dennise era aparte de Trini que ni Tommy por ser su madre y el pequeño porque amaba a Dennise, ella era la única pero la única que no podían mentirle ni aunque lo intentara esa de lejos sabían de una que estaban mientiendo

-Ven mi pequeño Jason-sonrie Dennise el pequeño alegremente se sento en sus piernas-cielo si que eres adorable-el pequeño se sonrojo felizmente-ven jovencito tenemos muchos que hablar-Tommy alegremente asintio-Sam , Anna nada de irse, Sam sabes que de lejos te aprecio eres una gran persona y confidente-Sam le sonrio-y Anna querida eres una joven brillante de buen corazón, no dejes que nadie diga lo contrario, los hombres son ciegos a mas no poder, que te lo digo yo que tengo un hijo que no se dio cuenta que se moria por los huesos de su mejor amigo desde que se conocieron por favor, una madre como yo Tommy no se va encontrar en ninguna parte

Sam y Anna se rieron cuando un Tommy sonrojado asintio, el pequeño Jason también estaba sonrojado pero era feliz de estar con su Dennise bella no le mintió a su Anna la madre de su Tommy esa también se desvivio por hacer feliz a su yo adulto

-Tommy no te di a luz, pero no miento cielo te conozco desde lejos-dice seriamente Dennise-Mark cariño te amo y todo pero siéndote sincera Tommy y yo jamas quisimos mudarnos a Angel Grove, es decir fuimos pero mas que todo era por ti porque te amamos pero de lejos no queríamos mudarnos-Mark Oliver vio que su único hijo le daba la razón a su madre-pero al parecer lo hiciste a lo grande jamas pero jamas vi tan feliz a Tommy cuando me llego corriendo a la cocina de la casa para decir que tenia nuevos amigos, especialmente un chico llamado Jason Lee Scott

Ahora era el pequeño Jason que felizmente estaba totalmente sonrojado

-A partir de ese dia mi Tommy me sonrio libremente-dice brillantemente Dennise-fue mas suelto mas feliz de corazón mi peque estare agradecida de por vida por hacer tan feliz a mi hijo

-Siempre hare feliz a mi Tommy mi Dennise bella-sonrie felizmente el pequeño Jason-dare mi mayor esfuerzo lo prometo

-Pero si ya me haces feliz mi peque novio-sonrie felizmente Tommy cargando a su peque novio-teniendote en mis brazos, conmigo a mi lado ya con eso soy realmente feliz

-Mi Tommy y yo también soy feliz contigo mi Tommy-dice felizmente el pequeño Jason besando las mejillas de Tommy-estando junto a ti soy realmente feliz mi Tommy, te quiero mucho

-Y yo a ti mi peque novio-sonrie felizmente Tommy-no tienes idea cuanto te quiero Jason Lee Scott

Continuara….


	115. Chapter 115

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia….**

En la cabaña de la reserva todo estaba perfectamente bien, Tommy se sentía realmente feliz, estaba con toda su familia, su abuelo Sam que se reflejaba tranquilo y sereno pero sentía de lejos que estaba triste por lo de David y lo entiende aunque no era tristeza lo que el sentía, era furia , en serio manda a Anna al carajo por otra chica que le impuso el shaman de la reserva que de una quería hablar con el , cual era su repentino interés en David no lo entendia, pero eso lo haría mas adelante, estaba feliz por su peque novio ese si estaba feliz de la vida con Anna y especialmente con su madre, instuia que su madre reconocio a Jason no precisamente por ser power ranger y la mirada de su padre le daba a entender que estaba en lo correcto, es mas se acerco a el

-Campeon tu madre conocio a Jason siendo un niño-susurra Mark el padre de Tommy-pero el pequeño aparentemente no la recuerda, cuando Jason vuelva a la normalidad que me imagino que lo hara-su hijo asintio de inmediato-quiero que se reunan con nosotros, seguramente Jason adulto ese si sabra de una porque tu madre ya lo conoce

-Gracias papa lo hare-suspira Tommy-entre nosotros lo siento mucho por todo papa, es decir mi interés por saber de mi familia biologíca se que les dolio a ti y a mama, pero eso no significa que no los amo, realmente lo hago papa, mama y tu son los mejores padres del mundo

-Y sabemos eso Tom de una te amamos de por vida-suspira Mark-y de corazón fe en nosotros campeón tu madre esa se desvivio a buscar a Sam quería que te conectara con tus raíces, es mas Tom esa si que se supero, no solamente encontramos a Sam sino que ahora sabemos la historia hasta de los maya, y del imperio inca que carrizo tiene que ver ello contigo

Tommy se rio suavemente, su madre si que se supera, aun recuerda que lo hizo caminar por todas las tienda de un centro comercial entero para conseguir sus libros, cuando por veinte veces le dijo que su padre ya se los había comprado

-Con respecto a nuestros roces con David-dice seriamente Mark-quizas ese chico sea mayor que tu Tom pero necesita madurar con urgencia-Tommy de una le dio la razón-aun tengo fe en el , creo que no es malo, no es un ser maligno conque tu y Jason se hayan enfrentado, pero ve las cosas como quiere verla y no como es en realidad-suspirando-es decir de una dio por sentado en primera que discriminamos tus raíces cuando siempre desde niño te inculcamos en respetar y aceptar a las personas como son independientemente de la raza, credo o religión desde niño te lo enseñamos Tom

Tommy asintio por eso se maldecia por haber creido en David de una que fuera su hermano y que apareciera de repente no le daba derecho a el a juzgar a sus padres asi tan fácilmente

-No te culpes hijo mio te amo y siempre te amare-sonrie Mark calmando a Tommy por completo-lo que te digo no es por mal, es para que se entienda a David un poco, sus celos de ver que tienes familia, irónicamente cuando el fue criado por su abuelo no le hace ver las cosas con claridad-suspirando continuo-ademas creo que sea por honor a sus padres, por el propio Sam cree que debe demostrar algo, lamentablemente no entiende que se esta lastimando a si mismo, especialmente a Anna, Dennise de una se enamoro de ella, y de una quería matar a David-temblando un poco-y sincerémonos Tom tu madre no tienes poderes como tu, pero ella no los necesita, esa si que te mata de una

Tommy de una asintio, amaba su madre a muerte esa es la mejor madre del mundo, pero no mentiría esa enojada era de temer con razón ella y su reina del terror se hicieron amigas de una, esas dos son las únicas pero las única que el nunca le ha ganado una, suspiro debe ir a entrenar de forma urgente, Keiko no volverá a darle la regañadisa de su vida

-Papa, mama debo irme a entrenar-dice Tommy sabiendo que en todo caso ya no tenia sentido mentirle a sus padres y en realidad se sintió totalmente aliviado-mi peque novio se quedara aquí con ustedes vendre por el en la noche-mirando a sus padres-supongo que se quedaran unos días mas, me gustaría que fuera asi

-Claro que nos quedaremos cariño-dice felizmente Dennise abrazando a su hijo besándole la frente-no tienes idea de lo orgullosa y feliz que soy por ser tu madre Tommy-te has convertido en un hombre de bien, de principio y de honestidad y ciertamente ser ranger te ha servido pero sabes que te amo por eso y mucho mas, cuídate cielo

-Lo hare y también te amo mama-dice felizmente Tommy-ven mi peque novio quiero como siempre tus abrazos y tus besos, no me ire sin ellos

Sonrio cuando su peque de una se lanzo a sus brazos, su padre le hizo entender que David no era malo, pero no mentiría que esta enojado sumamente con el, lastimo a Sam, le mintió con sus padres, rompió con Anna y la guinda sacarle en su cara la terrible infancia que padecio a su peque novio, con eso David si que se saco su numero como Kira nadie pero nadie vuelve a lastimar a su peque novio, ese no vivirá para contarlo. De una se transporto a la base lunar, sonrio felizmente todo estaba preparado mañana seria el dia que su peque novio tendría la primera sorpresa de su vida, pensaba hacerle la obra en su cumple, pero con lo de RJ,se dio cuenta que su peque necesitaba desde ya que lo hagan feliz de una buena vez

-Tommy ya estamos totalmente adelantado hermano-sonrie felizmente Zack-algunos detalles aquí y para alla y definitivamente nuestro peque ese si que será feliz a lo grande, pero seguramente mi peque esta feliz en la reserva-suspiro cuando Tommy estaba serio mala señal, muy mala señal-dejame adivinar esa mala suerte que se gastan tu y mi peque ya de una hizo de la suya

Tommy no pudo evitar reírse al menos su sobertico ya esta volviendo a ser el mismo, de una Aisha estaba detrás de eso, por otro ese Zack lo conoce tanto como Trini, hasta sus gestos no paso desapercibido por su mejor amigo, le hizo gesto para hablar en la sala de reuniones, sonrio al ver a todos esperándolos pero con sus guiones, realmente todos de lejos se estaba esforzando por hacer feliz a su peque novio, saludos a todos de una le conto todo lo que paso en la reserva con David

-En serio doc tu mala suerte y la del peque es de lo ultimo-dice seriamente Conner-de una es seguro que derrotemos a Rita que la suerte tuya y del peque cambien, sinceramente ninguno de los dos pega una

Todos de una asintieron, es mas Tommy fue el primero en darle la razón a su estudiante, sinceramente que tenían que hacer Jason y el para que el universo dejen de fastidiarle a lo grande la vida

-Sin animos de asustarte hermano-dice nerviosamente Zack-pero si yo tengo a mi Kira bella, Aisha adorada y nuestras rangers femeninas como mis guardaespaldas y no precisamente para mi protección de una doy a David por muerto-temblando-hermano ve a todas las chicas en estos momentos en especial a mi Kira Bella, esa si que odia ver a nuestro peque llorar, esta en su modo princesa del terror, esa hace que nuestra reina sea feliz por toda la eternidad

Todos los rangers masculinos se estremecieron por completo es mas incluso las otras rangers femeninas estaban igual de furiosas como Kira, para la estudiante de Tommy que carrizo tienen todo el mundo de hacer llorar a su peque adorable un comino que David sea hermano de su mentor ese no vivirá para contarlo

-Si he de entregar a David a Kira hermano lo hare sin dudarlo-dice contundentemente Tommy que silencio la sala de reuniones es mas Kira esta totalmente impactada pero creía en su mentor, ese de lejos no esta mintiendo-de una Zack quiero que además de hacer feliz a mi peque novio, nos concentremos en Rita y los villanos, me canse hermano al igual que Jason mi paciencia de aguantar de gratis se fue de vacaciones y mis estudiantes-señalando a Conner, Kira, Trent, y Eithan-para bien o para mal ellos de una saben que estoy hablando totalmente en serio

Sus estudiantes de una le dieron la razón

-Ahora debemos ser conciente que tenemos mucho que luchar y porque arriesgar-suspira Tommy-sinceramente no se que le paso a David y de corazón hermano no me interesa saberlo, es decir no solamente fue con mi peque novio que de una le di el puñetazo de su vida, sino que lastimo a Sam y fue quien causo los roces con mis padres, además romper con Anna cuando todos saben que Anna realmente es un angel esa si que se desvivio por hacer feliz a mi peque novio es en serio

Todos de una le dieron la razón, en ese momento un histérico Theo llego a la sala de reuniones, Tommy y los demas tenían mal presentimiento de su histeria

-Ahora si Jason me va a matar-dice histéricamente Theo dándole mala espina a todo el mundo-el peque me pateara el trasero, pero peor aun mi sensei adulto ese regresara de una para matarme lenta y dolorosamente, de una yo mismo me hago mi tumba

Lily trago grueso algo le dice que ese idiota se supero

-¿Dónde esta Tyrano Theo?-pregunta nerviosamente Lily-el peque sensei te lo advirtió, dime que no tocaste a su conejillo de india porque Theo no será el peque que te mate, lo haremos todos nosotros sin dudarlo

Theo estaba totalmente de punta, mas cuando Tommy y los demas rangers se levantaron, ese Theo supero de calle a Zack que don tiene para fastidiar a lo grande al mundo entero no ve que si su peque novio llora por su conejillo el y Kira tendrán que decidirse quien lo mata primero

-Tranquilos todos tengo a Tyrano-dice RJ que le dio respiro a todo el mundo-Theo antes que digas nada entiende que Jason adulto esta en modo terminator, no es exageración, ese de una sintió que ibas a ahogar al conejillo de india-Theo se estremecio cuando Lily y Kira lo golpearon-y de una si no duermo de por vida gracias a ti, yo te entrego al mismo Jason en bandeja de plata-suspirando-por otra parte siento lastima de Rita esa despertara furiosa pero hasta en eso Jason compite con ella, que don tiene ese ahora de traumar a todo el mundo con suma facilidad

_-Mi estimado RJ sin presentaciones-dice fríamente Jason estremeciendo a RJ-estoy aquí para evitar una catástrofe no tengo ni idea ni animos ni deseo de entender el deseo de muerte que tiene Theo, ese quiere morir por mis propias manos hermanos, y ten la seguridad que su deseo esta a un milímetro de que se le haga realidad_

_RJ quería salir de una su amigo es el demonio en persona, el Tyranosaurio que presenciaba todo no lo culpaba que carajo le pasa a su mocoso adulto que esta en modo aterrador, por eso es que el mismo quiere matar a Theo ese si que se esta buscando su muerte natural_

_-El imbécil va ahogar al conejillo de mi peque yo cuando este lo amenazo que no se le acercara-dice fría y muy furiosamente Jason-sabes RJ sin animo de darte el susto de tu vida pero no le menti al Tyranosaurio cuando le dije que tengo métodos de terror, de miedo que hara que el se sienta orgulloso de mi, aparentemente tendre que darle hechos, con Theo te juro RJ que un estudiante menos en tu lista no hace daño a nadie_

_Tanto el Tyranosaurio como RJ tragaron grueso Jason definitivamente no estaba bromeando_

Todos temblaron por completo, Tommy pensaba que carrizo le pasaba a su novio ese si que estaba en modo encendido, pobre de su peque novio siendo traumado por su yo adulto es para no creerlo

-Theo nuevamente si Jason sensei nos mata en su entrenamiento-dice furiosamente Casey-de una te mato yo, eso darlo por sentado

-Quitando eso Jason esta seguro de si mismo-suspira RJ-seriamente ese ya tiene un don para aterrorizar-todos le daba la razón-´pero aquí lo importante Tommy para tu tranquilidad Jason ya no tiene demonios internos, ese finalmente pero finalmente encontró la paz consigo mismo, solo espera ver feliz a su peque yo, pero en cuanto a lo demas te doy la palabra que Jason esta listo para ser feliz contigo y los demas

Tommy sonrio felizmente, finalmente su novio estaba bien, es mas como esta ese si que tiene las pilas recargadas mas que la de su peque yo, y era mucho que decir, pero honestamente era feliz, Jason su amado Jase ya estaba bien, paso por tantas cosas extremadamente oscura y no ayudo que el contribuyo a su sufrimiento por no creer en el, pero su pareja lo perdono, estaban juntos y mandaria al carajo a todos incluso a su hermano pero esta vez no sufriria de gratis, en estos momentos además de su peque novio, Rita y los villanos era su prioridad. Keiko de una llego con sus compañeros , y en ese momento nuevamente su entrenamiento empezó, en la sala de entrenamiento, RJ se mostro como el ranger morado lobo, y empezó su enfrentamiento con Ares, y Tommy los demas estaban realmente impresionados, el dia de ayer vieron que los jóvenes de furia animal les llevaba cierta ventaja y con la actuación que esta dando Rj es como obvio el porque. El entrenamiento realmente fue duro, fuerte y preciso y para el dolor de los rangers Keiko por segundo dia si que se divirtió de lo lindo, en serio que esa amazona de lejos es de armas tomar.

-Hombre no puedo mover nada de nada-se queja Joel-dos días y estamos mas que molidos, esa Keiko si que nos la tiene jurada

-Al menos los equipos que lucharon en batalla-dice adoloridamente Karone-al menos vieron algo de luz al final del túnel, pero seria mentir que mejoramos notablemente definitivamente estamos a años luz de los villanos

Todos con dolor asentían

-Lo peor del caso es que sus guerreros son el triple de fuerte que Keiko-se quejaba Maya-y si a ella aun no le hemos hecho ni coquito, sus acompañantes seguirán felices de la vida

-Pero estamos a tu con tu en cuanto a combate-dice adoloridamente Andros-es decir al menos ya no estamos tan desprevenido como ayer, no mentire me duele todo pero todo el cuerpo , pero sigo firme con su entrenamiento, aunque no pensé decir esto pero soy feliz que esto sea para largo como estamos en estos momentos sincerémonos los villanos nos haría su desayuno, almuerzo y cena de inmediato

Todos de una le daba la razón

-Sin ofender pero si que le agradeceremos a nuestro Jason sensei sus enseñanzas-dice Lily-en un principio estábamos como ustedes, es decir nuestro sensei dia, tarde y noche si que insistia en entrenar y cuidarnos de Rita, y nosotros nos hacíamos los locos-suspirando continuo-pero al sentir el inmenso poder de Goldar y Scorpina en su cumple, obedecimos a nuestro sensei de una y viéndolos a ustedes gracias a los cielos que escuchamos

Casey, Dominic, y Theo asintieron en acuerdo con su compañera

-Ni que lo diga a mi Lily-suspira Tommy-creenos que tristemente Jason a Billy y a mi hasta en la sopa nos decía cuidarnos de Rita y nosotros ni en catalán lo escuchamos-Billy tristemente asintio-bueno Hayley tu y mis estudiantes me acompañaran a la reserva-sonriendo-quiero que conozcan a mis padres

Hayley y sus estudiantes estaban asombrados pero asintieron de inmediato, aun con dolor se transportaron a la reserva, en ese momento un muy feliz pequeño Jason le sonrio aunque suspiro esa Keiko sigue teniendo su mano dura, si que se alegra saber que ya esa no podía enseñarle mas nada

-Mi Tommy, mi Kira Bella , mis rangers favoritos, mi Hayley-sonrie felizmente el pequeño-de lejos esa Keiko si se luce a lo grande en cuanto a entrenar, ni me explico como mi yo adulto sobrevivio a semejante suplicio, pero entra mi Tommy, Dennise bella cocino de lo lindo

Tommy sonrio felizmente, si que extrañaba la cocina de su madre, esa si que cocinaba como toda una profesional, en ese momento precisamente una sonriente Dennise los recibió

-Cariño sin ofender-dice seriamente Dennise-pero tu aspecto me da a entender que eres un profesor en plena jubilación , seriamente Tommy se que te esfuerza en todo lo que te propone pero no para que envejezcas antes de tiempo, sigue asi cariño que tu padre será el que te lleve al asilo en vez de tu a el

-Mama por favor-suspira profundamente Tommy

Conner, Kira, Trent, Hayley y Eithan ya amaba a la madre del doc, esa señora si que era única, si que se divertirán de lo lindo con la madre de su mentor. Y en realidad tanto ellos como Hayley disfrutaron no solamente de la cena sino de la presencia de los padres de Tommy, realmente eran geniales especialmente Dennise, Kira de lejos vio que la madre de su mentor era otra fan de por vida de su amad Trini y ya solamente con eso ella la respetaría por lo que le quede de vida, Tommy y el pequeño Jason suspiraron resignadamente con Dennise Oliver los dos no iban a ganar una ya lo daban por hecho

Continuara….


	116. Chapter 116

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningn personade de los Power rangers, yo solo poseo la historia….**

En la reserva, específicamente en la cabaña del abuelo de Tommy Oliver Sam, este junto a sus padres, sus estudiante, su mejor amiga Hayley y especialmente con su peque novio el pequeño Jason Lee Scott estaban disfrutando de lo lindo la reunión familiar, estaban dándole tiempo a los demas chicos en la base lunar, para evitar que su peque novio se diera cuenta de las sorpresas que han planeado para el precisamente el dia de mañana

-Ahora cariño-sonrie Dennise-supongo que quieres saber porque siempre supe las identidades de Jason y de ti, además que de una Zack, Billy y mi amada Trini que en paz descanse , también fueron power ranger

Tommy , el pequeño Jason asintieron

-En primera mi peque adorable-sonrie la madre de Tommy mas cuando el peque le sonrio brillantemente-un mes de nuestra mudanza a Angel Grove, fui atacada por unos patrulleros, no me paso nada de nada Tommy-suspiro cuando su hijo puso una cara de espanto-el ranger rojo me salvo-el pequeño trago grueso-y que casualidad de la vida que Jason aparicio de repente despues de que fui rescatada cuando según Tommy cariño ustedes tendría clases todo el dia, ustedes me diran

Los mencionados suspiraron era como obvio que de una Dennise ataria cabos de una

-Ademas sin animos de ofender-continua Mark-mi hijo Tommy siempre usaba distinto tipo de vestimentas sin colores fijos-ahí Tommy supo que sus padres de lejos sabían de su secreto-es decir no es por nada pero que Tommy usara de repente el verde por un tiempo, luego el blanco, mas adelante el rojo y ahora el negro, sincérense chicos se que deben mantener sus identidades secretas cosa que hemos hecho y haremos hasta el final, pero ustedes no se facilitan las cosas, de milagro no se ponen un anuncio publicitario

Todos suspiraron pero Sam y Anna concordaban con Mark sinceramente Tommy y los chicos vistiendo los mismos colores de sus uniforme hacían que mas de uno suspicara , pero para su gran suerte la mayoría de las personas no han caído en ese pequeño detalle, en ese momento David entro acompañado de una joven morena de pelo largo con rasgos sudafricanos

-Tommy quiero hacer las pases contigo-dice David viendo que Tommy suspiraba con fastidio-vamos Tommy somos hermanos por pequeñeces sin importancia no no debemos pelear

-Pequeñeces David-dice algo molesto Tommy su hermano si que lo esta sacando de sus casillas-acaso fue pequeñe que molestaras a mi peque novio cuando tu mas que nadie sabe lo que Jason significa para mi, además de romper con Anna que sinceramente eres tu que no le llegas ni a los talones, encima lastimas a mi abuelo Sam, ni digas que me mentiste con mis padres

-Ellos en primer lugar no son tus padres y lo sabe-dice seriamente David-vamos Tommy solo quiero que sepas que al tenerme aquí contigo ya ellos ya no los necesita

-Quien en su sano juicio dice que no necesitan a los padres-dice furiosamente el pequeño Jason-ciertamente solo el cordon umbilical es lo que separa a mi Tommy de sus padres pero ni eso como mi Dennise bella dice cuando mi Tommy va ella si que viene de regreso, ella conoce mas que nadie a mi Tommy, y antes que me saque por millonésima vez mi infancia te digo algo

Mas calmadamente continuo

-De que me sirvió a mi precisamente a mi tener una mama y papa-dice contundentemente el pequeño Jason-bueno mi padre no es de sangre, pero Mark que no lo es de mi Tommy se desvive por el hasta el sol de hoy, el mio ese se desvivio en hacerme la vida un infierno-Tommy le dolia que hablara asi-y mi mama, hoy finalmente puedo llamarla mi mama ella se me enfermo nadie me explico eso y vivi hasta el sol de hoy pensando que fui un error mas , pero ahora se que me amo y puedo decir que la amo y la extraño de verdad

-Mi peque adorable-dice dolorosamente Dennise-cariño yo te dare pruebas que tu madre te amo de verdad Jason-el pequeño y Tommy abrieron sus ojos en shock-hagamos algo Mark ira a la ciudad y buscara algunas cosas de tu madre, a ti y a mi hijo le contare como supe de ella, pero creeme mi peque que solamente fue la enfermedad mortal de tu madre que te hizo daño por lo demas ella te amo

El pequeño lloro pero de felicidad confiaba en Dennise y además presentia que era cierto, incluso RJ se lo dijo asi que esperaría, Tommy también asi que su madre conocio a la mama de Jason y si ella tiene prueba de que esta amo a su novio el mas que nadie quiere saberlo todo

-Bien querida quiere que vaya de una vez-sonrie Mark viendo que su esposa alegremente asintio-de una me ire Anna creo que podía acompañarme no un poco de aire freso y una buena y sabia compañía no esta de mas-Anna sonrio ya amaba a Mark como Sam de una sabia lo incomoda y fuera de lugar que se sentía, de una asintio

Tommy si amaba a sus padres, a los dos le haría un homenaje, su madre por haberse dedicado a el en cuerpo y alma, y su padre por ayudar a Anna quería matar de una a David pero se lo dejaria a Kira no mintió entregaría a ese en bandeja de plata a su estudiante sin dudarlo

-Anna sabes que no puedes salir de la reserva-dice seriamente David-como el segundo al mando del pueblo te lo ordeno, además no puedes irte con este señor-señala fríamente a Mark-es un blanco sabra nuestro espiritus que tipo de intenciones tenga ese contigo

Anna estaba que mandaba al cuerno su creencia, este idiota esta deschavetado por completo, con esto eso de sufrir a lo grande no va ella definitivamente no es Jason y por la mirada que Tommy le da a su hermano tampoco lo era

-Quiere que te termine de dar la paliza de tu vida hermano mayor-dice furiosamente Tommy con su padre David si que lo obstino-en primera no se mucho de la amadísima colonia pero se lo suficiente que Sam es miembro activo y antiguo y ni a el tu por ser segundo un carajo lo puedes desobedecer-David a regañadiente asintio-en segunda respeta a Anna que esa si que sabe darse su lugar, es digna y decente todo lo que tristemente no eres tu-mirando furiosamente-y a mi padre ni mi madre ni un insulto mas David por ingenuo, por deseo de saber de mi familia biológica que amos a Joseph y Elizabeth ni hablar de Sam, pero desde hoy a mis padres , mis únicos padres los vas a empezar a respetar te guste o no-mirando a Kira-Kira no menti este idiota es todo tuyo

El pequeño Jason trago grueso su Tommy le dio libre albendrio a su Kira bella, y sus rangers favoritos con Hayley estaban mas que de acuerdo, por otro lado David si que se merece que su Kira Bella le de la paliza de su vida, la mas fiel seguidora de su amada reina del terror siempre cumple lo que promete. Kira sonrio ese David desde que llego de una la obstino por completo, cuando lo conocio mostro honestidad, sinceridad y amor hacia Anna, pero este es de lejos un maldito interesado, eso si que la enfurecio ni hablar que hizo triste a su peque adorable con eso si que este David se saco su numero, de una le dio la bofetada de su vida

-Sinceramente no tengo idea de porque eres hermano de mi doc-dice furiosamente Kira-ese-señalando a Tommy-a Conner, a Trent ,a Eithan y a mi hasta el cansancio nos inculco los valores de honestidad, respeto y sinceridad no solamente con nuestro especial trabajo, sino como jóvenes de el si que hemos aprendido, pero mijo por mucho que digas que eres el hermano de Tommy Oliver solamente el titulo te queda grande

Conner, de una le daba la razón, que rayos le paso a David, al igual que su mentor veía de lejos que no era hechizado, ni clon ni nada, ese por grandeza mando todo al carajo, sinceramente su mentor al igual que su peque adorable de lejos si que tenían mala suerte en la vida

-Se puede saber porque lastiman a mi prometido-dice furiosamente Hiromi-soy la prometida de David, le dire a mi abuelo el shaman de la reserva que los expulsen de inmediato nadie atacara a mi prometido si el es completamente inocente

-Inocente por favor jovencita bajate de la isla de las fantasias-dice Sam mirando seriamente a la nueva pareja de su nieto-en casos como este me adelante ya tuve una reunión con el concilio de ancianos-David abrió los ojos en shock-los padres de Tommy, tiene inmunidad, pueden venir cuando quiera a la hora que quiera, esta cabaña y sus alrededores pertenecieron a mis ancenstros yo lo herede para mi hijo Joseph y pensaba que David merecia compartirlo con Tommy-mirando seriamente sin dolor alguno a su primer nieto-pero con los últimos acontecimientos Tommy será el único que herede esto nadie pero nadie mas , nos entendemos David

-¡No puedes hablar en serio Sam¡-exclama furiosamente David-Tommy es mi hermano, pero es el menor el no tiene que tener mas derecho que yo no puedes hacer eso

-No puedo David Lutherhart-dice fríamente Sam que sorprendio a David primera vez que su abuelo lo llama por su nombre y apellido-y tu si puedes intentar crear una guerra entre nuestra gente y los blancos, en la zona boscosa, niños pudieron morir David, tu si puedes hacer semejante estupidez el concilio me lo informo y solamente por mi es que no fuiste expulsado

David en ese sentido se hacia pequeño

-Otra guerra abuelo Sam-dice seriamente el pequeño Jason dándole mala espina a Sam-con Rita mi Tommy y nosotros tenemos nuestras agendas, diarios, cuadernos, mp3 todo full de ocupaciones, somos héroes pero tampoco piensen que no tenemos fecha de caducidad por favor

Sam y los adultos se rieron a lo grande Tommy beso la frente de su peque novio, en serio que ese pequeño vino a alegrarle la vida

-Mi peque nieto favorito-sonrie felizmente Sam-no menti Jason te dije que viniste por una razón aquí-el pequeño asintio-realmente le has alegrado la vida a todos estos jóvenes-Kira asintio de una su peque adorable si que sigue haciendo de la suyas-en especial has hecho tan feliz a mi Tommy que siempre pero siempre te lo agradeceré

-Sam tiene razón mi peque novio-sonrie Tommy cargando a su pequeño-no se que hice en esta vida, para merecer una persona tan especial como tu mi peque novio, tu y mi Jason adulto en un solo ser son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida

El pequeño sonrio abrazando a su Tommy

-De quien rayos es ese mocoso impertinente?-pregunta seriamente Hiromi sin saber que con eso se saco su numero con todo el mundo-es decir que pinta tiene el aquí es de color, Tommy que seas el hermano de David no te da derecho a traer a cualquiera aquí menos un mocoso malcriado como este

-Kira querida aun eres fan de mi Trini-dice de repente Dennise viendo que Kira asintio-bueno siendo asi veras porque mi dulce Trini y yo concordamos de una, es mas Tommy y nuestro adorable peque son testigo de ellos

Kira sonrio cuando Tommy y su peque adorable temblaron por completo, en ese momento una furiosa Dennise haciendo temblar a todo el mundo jalo por los pelos a la nueva chica de David, por favor hasta mal gusto tiene ese mocoso que si que era mocoso, Anna se lleva a esta por los cuernos

-Escuchame mocosa del demonio y mas te vale que me escuche-dice fríamente Dennise haciendo que Tommy recuerde porque Trini amo a su madre de una, esas dos nacieron con la misma tijera-me importa un carajo hacer una tercera, cuarta o quinta guerra mundial, me importa un camino si eres la hija del mismísimo rey de Inglaterra, pero de una te metiste con nuestro peque adorable y de una te dare la paliza de tu vida, y mi amado Tommy ese es feliz con su especial trabajo que verme enfurecida , el y su padre conmigo han seguido viviendo de puro milagro

Tommy de una le dio la razón, con Trini y ahora nuevamente con su madre mil veces es preferible ser ranger por venticuatro horas que vivir bajo la furia de su madre

-Tengo a alguien además de mi Trini que admirar-dice felizmente Kira-doc te amo de por vida, me has dado alguien con coraje y fuerza para seguirle sus pasos , con esto Tommy seguiras siendo mi mentor de por vida

Tommy, Conner, Trent y Eithan suspiraron profundamente con Kira los cuatros perderían de una, ya ni caso tenia en discutirle algo

Dennise por su lado sonrio con orgullo a Kira, mientra seguía jalándole los pelos a Hiromi

-Mi Dennise bella es otra que será peluquera como mi Trini-dice seriamente el pequeño que alegremente le daba mala espina a Tommy y los demas, total ya estaban acostumbrados-si sigue jalándole los pelos a la imitación inservible de mi amada Pocahontas, entonces esa quedara mas pelona que lo que le dejo mi Trini a la rubia peli teñida, y si de pelos hablamos mi Dennise definitivamente no tiene ni un pelo de tonta

Todos se rieron a lo grande, pero en ese momento David furiosamente golpeo al pequeño dejando a todos sin palabras, el pequeño mas que sorprendido estaba en shock, de una salio corriendo alejándose de todos

-Jasonnnn-grita fuertemente Tommy-Kira mata a ese antes que yo lo haga-mirando fríamente a David-lo siento Sam pero de una soy hijo único, nunca tuve hermano y con lo de hoy menos

Con eso corrió, su peque novio como siempre corria a la velocidad de la luz, Kira de una hizo lo que le pidió su mentor, golpear a su peque adorable eso no se lo perdonaría a nadie pero absolutamente a nadie

-Se que no debi haber golpeado a Jason-dice seriamente David-pero su impertinencia me harto, es mas Dennise lamentablemente no puedo evitar que vengas aquí, pero de una suelta a mi prometida

-Claro que lo hare-dice fríamente Dennise-pero la suelto porque de una te matare, aunque es mejor que Kira lo haga, ella de lejos aprendio de Trini, un niño David, un niño inocente que diablo estas pensando mocoso, eres tu el mocoso aquí

-La madre de mi doc tiene razón-dice fríamente Trent-hermano no es por asustarte pero si a nuestro peque adorable le pasa algo mas te juramos-dice oscuramente el ranger blanco dino trueno-que todos aquí te matamos, no te iras hasta que Tommy traiga a nuestro peque

-Es mas me comunique con Zack y Billy-sonrie maliciosamente Hayley-y esos dos son los mejores amigos de Jason, y de una ninguno esta feliz por lo que hiciste asi que reza David

-Por favor vámonos Hiromi-dice secamente David-no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, hablare con Tommy cuando este en sus cinco sentidos

-Mocoso estúpido-dice furiosamente Sam-no ves que Kira y los chicos no te dejaran salir, esos chicos aman a Tommy especialmente a nuestro peque-mas fríamente-ve sus caras David piensa por una vez en tu vida, ve que ellos te dejaran escapar sabiendo que su pequeño estará sufriendo a lo grande

David finalmente abrió los ojos Kira y sus compañeros estaban rodeándolos mirándolo furiosamente con ganas de asesinarlo, Hayley sonrio sus dos mejores amigos llegaron

-Hayley bella estamos aquí-dice seriamente Zack que se enfurecio cuando vio a David de una lo golpeo-hombre de una no tienes idea de lo que hiciste, golpeaste a mi mejor amigo del alma , a nuestro peque adorable tu de una quieres morir no David

La prometida iba a huir para pedir ayuda pero Aisha que llego con Zack y Billy de una la detuvo

-Si quieres vivir te callas y te queda quieta-susurra Aisha en el oído de Hiromi-porque yo soy sucesora de la reina del terror Trini Kwuan que si ella hubiera vivido tu ni siquieras tendrías oportunidad ni de respirar

La chica asustada asintio, Sam estaba como Tommy no sentía nada , su nieto cambio por el mismo, y sinceramente estaba por pensar en ver a Tommy como su único nieto, con el pequeño Jason su enorme paciencia y amor por David se fue al caño.

-No se que diablo te paso David-dice furiosamente Billy-pero jamas de lo jamas te perdonare haber tocado a nuestro peque, Jason es sagrado para todos nosotros nos estamos entendiendo

En ese momento David se estremecio al ver que su hermano regreso, Tommy lo miraba como si fuera nada, como si el no valia nada, y era asi Tommy no mintió no sufriría por este imbécil, pero eso no evitaría que no le diera la paliza de su vida, encontró a su peque totalmente en shock, es mas el espíritu del Tyranosaurio lo durmió de una, acariciando su rostro maldijo a David, el imbécil hirió el rostro de su peque novio

-Sam acostare a mi peque novio-dice secamente Tommy-nadie pero nadie se mueva de aquí, mi peque esta en shock , no me reconocio-todos abrieron sus ojos en shock-aparentemente por nuestro amigo especial-los chicos sabían a que hacia referencia Tommy-mi peque recordó su dulce infancia por eso no me reconocio en ningun momento

Le dolia recordar que su peque le rogaba que se alejara, el pequeño lo veía como el maldito de su padre, David detono un recuerdo de su infancia, no dolia ya no tener hermano, es mas se alegraba de ser Oliver de por vida

-Cariño dame al pequeño yo lo acostare con permiso de Sam-dice en voz baja Dennise mientra que Sam asintio de inmediato-mi amor prométeme algo-Tommy dolorosamente asintio-quiero que no decaigas en ningun momento, se fuerte, decidido y plantaste a ese idiota de frente, recuerda lo que Mark y yo te hemos afirmado lucha por tu verdad Tommy, por tu ideales-suspirando continuo-te duele ver al peque asi creeme que todos aquí hacen una fila para matar a David-Tommy sonrio al ver a todos especialmente a Zack y Billy con esos dos estará mas fuerte-me quedare con el peque confía en mi se como tratar con niños que han sido maltratados, dormiré con el si es preciso, el solo con amor se levantara Jason siempre ha sido la persona mas fuerte del mundo cariño por un idiota no dejara de serlo

Muchas gracias mama, cuídamelo-susurra Tommy sonrio cuando su mama lo beso tenerla con el lo calma de una mirando que ella y Kira que decidio acompañarla subieran a la habitación-bien David tendremos una conversación seria hermano mayor, aunque entre nosotros definitivamente no te va a gustar

Continuara….


	117. Chapter 117

**Descargo de Responsabilidad. No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia**

En la cabaña de Sam abuelo de Tommy Oliver dentro de la famosa reserva del antiguo pueblo indígena americanos los Moicanos, en la sala de dicha cabaña Tommy miraba fríamente al que desde hoy pero desde hoy dejara de ser su hermano mayor, cuando supo de la existencia de David se alegro enormemente tener un hermano , para ese entonces Jason ya había dejado nuevamente ser power ranger obra y gracias precisamente a el. Por eso cuando conocio a David se refugio en el en su compañía, en su lealtad hacia sus origines, lo amo de una, cuando vino con Jason despues que su novio se colapso vio su amor de hermano, su deseo de protección, dolia enormemente ver que por un cargo, por fortuna por fama David cambio todo, cuando vio el rostro rojo de su peque novio no tiene mas dudas David desde hoy esta mas que muerto para el

-Te das cuenta que todos aquí te queremos matar de una no David?-pregunta fríamente Tommy-dime algo por cuantas monedas te vendiste, cuanto vale tu conciencia, David, tu dignidad me imagino que debio valer una fortuna

-Escuchame Tommy-dice furiosamente David-no dejare que pisotees mi orgullo, soy feliz siendo indio moicano cosa que tu dejaste de lado sin pensarlo dos veces-no dejare que me insultes tan fácilmente

-Deja de decir estupideces amigo-dice fríamente Zack-creeme que antes que nos salga con que ninguno tenemos derecho de opinar permíteme decirte que ese discurso es bastante familiar-sus rangers favoritos, Hayley y Aisha le daban la razón incluso Tommy-tenemos derecho porque Tommy es el principal apoyo de mis rangers favoritos-Conner, Eithan y Trent asentían en acuerdo con el-es el mejor amigo de Hayley y Aisha-las mencionadas asintieron-y no te olvides que Billy, Tommy y yo tenemos historia larga por contar y no solamente por nuestro trabajo, hemos sidos mejores amigos desde años amigo desde años incluso desde antes que aparecieras en la vida de Tommy

David vio que Tommy le daba la razón a su mejor amigo, era el colmo de ese imbécil decir como cierta cuerda de traidores que Zack y los demas no tenían derecho a intervenir, cuando han sido sus mejores amigos desde años

-Tommy entiendo que quisas me pase con el pequeño-dice David que se estremecio cuando su hermano al nombrar al niño se enfurecio mas-pero ese niño aunque sea Jason se mete donde no lo llaman debería darle su parado, cosa que hice

-Golpear a un niño es darle su parado-dice furiosamente Hayley-es en serio que clase de estúpido eres, como los otros imbéciles, te hiciste ver el mas bueno de todos y terminaste siendo un tremendo farsante tu me diras

-Dime que sentiste al golpear a ese niño-dice fríamente Tommy-que te hizo feliz, lograste calmarlo , dejar que hablara, me aterrorizaste a mi peque novio-lo dijo de forma contundente-tu mas que nadie sabia el infierno que Jason sufrio a lo grande de niño, maldita sea David se lo recordaste, y piensa que eso lo dejare pasar tan campaste, noticia David me vale madre tu actitud de niño rico, porque no me ire de aquí hasta hacerte pagar lo que hiciste-David se estremecio-es mas todos aquí hablaremos, Zack y Billy conocen a Jason desde niño, no de meses sino de años y creeme que les doy libertad plena en hacer contigo lo que quiera

-No pero con eso quizas sus padre tenia razones de darle un escarmiento no te parece-dice David dejando a Tommy y los demas totalmente mudos de la impresión-al principio vi que era adorable y todo, pero mírame como se dirige a mi como si fuera como yo, que en realidad sea adulto ahora es niño y como tal se debe comportar

Se estremecio dolorosamente cuando recibió otro golpe de su hermano

-No lo entiendes verdad desgraciado-dice furiosamente Tommy-Jason esta actuando como debio haberlo hecho en su real infancia-entre lagrimas de impotencia-ese niño no fue asi en su vida real, Jason ni podía hablar porque estaba aterrado Billy te puede garantizar eso-un frio Billy le daba la razón-nunca hablo de mas, no salía con sus cosas la única que lucho por el que vio su dolor fue mi amada Trini por eso es que a Jason le costo a lo grande aceptar su muerte, ese niño esta pidiendo ser feliz y David si te tengo que desaparecer de mi vida por completo con tal de hacer feliz a mi peque novio lo hare sin dudarlo

David se estremecio Tommy no estaba jugando

-Esto no es por Tommy-continua fríamente Zack-ese ya tiene claro el panorama que me tiene a mi y al resto de nuestro compañeros, con nosotros ese es feliz de la vida-Tommy alegremente asintio-esto es por ti David-el mencionado se sorprendio-siento lastima por ti, es decir sincerémonos tu no te conforma con lo que tienes, no valoras las cosas que se te dan, a Anna tremenda mujer un angel con amor y corazón de oro la cambiaste como se cambia de carro , de ropa es en serio

David no podía decir nada, aun le dolia haber renunciado a ella

-Y defraudas a tu abuelo , a Sam una persona sabia y de gran altura-continua el ranger negro-pero de una amigo con mi peque amigo con ese ni el pétalo de la rosa-suspirando continuo-hace uno dos días me fui de la base lunar sin decirle nada a nadie y mi pobre peque si que sufrio a lo grande, ese fue la estupidez del siglo David, mi peque ese no merece nada de lo que le ha tocado vivir, y te juro amigo que no te iras de aquí sin que pagues lo que hiciste

-Tommy quiero que ustedes se queden-dice seriamente Sam-no solamente porque de una el pequeño no esta en condiciones en salir como esta-Tommy tristemente asintio pensando dolorosamente en su peque novio-sino que a primera hora ire al concilio y afuera de la cabaña celebraremos un juicio contra David, con esto joven-mirando fríamente a su nieto-tu mismo entenderá que las cosas no se dan de una porque quieras sino cuando es debido

-Mi peque despertó Tommy-dice Kira que de una bofeteo a David-desgraciado mi peque llora porque le duele su rostro, lo dejaste con una cicatriz , de una te mato

Tommy no quiso ver mas, de una se subio a la habitación de su peque sentía su llanto, sabia donde estaba, cuando entro su madre lo mecia suavemente para calmarlo

-Ya mi amor , se que te duele mi peque-susurra Dennise-mande a Kira para que me trajeran un algodón, por suerte tengo antipsetico, y de una mi peque adorable te dolerá mas

-No importa mi Dennise bella-llora el pequeño-me arde, me duele mucho mucho mi papa ese sigue ganando, ese me marcaba todo pero todo mi cuerpo

-Tengo algodón mama-dice finalmente Tommy que se acostó de inmediato su peque de una se aferro a el-mi peque novio te tengo y no te soltare jamas te lo juro mi peque

El pequeño asentia, Dennise lloraba de tristeza le dolia inmensamente el dolor del pequeño Jason, cuando lo vio en el hospital intento de todo por protegerlo pero nada de nada, es mas la despidieron por eso

-Tommy ten firme al peque esto no le va a gustar-Tommy asintio y sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando su madre aun con toda la delicadeza que pudo le coloco el antipsetico a su peque, de una este grito de dolor como nunca

-Me duele, mi Tommy, duele mucho odio esto-llora fuertemente el pequeño Jason-porque no dejan de joderme la vida mi Tommy porque no puedo ser feliz ni aquí ni en ninguna otra dimensión

Tommy lloro con el y por el, no es justo maldición no era justo que no dejen en paz a su novio en ningun momento, ni de niño ni como adulto, ya dejen de fastidiarlo

-Mama quédate con mi peque novio-dice mas calmadamente Tommy-mi peque novio mama se quedara contigo, y ella mas que nadie es la única que te puede calmar

El pequeño solamente lloraba, Dennise se acostó, y empezó a cantarle suavemente el pequeño se calmaba aferrándose a su Dennise ella si que lo calmaba, Tommy sonrio con nostalgia su madre le cantaba esa canción cuando era pequeño y tenia pesadillas, suspiro calmadamente su madre era hacedora de milagro su peque novio se estaba calmando es mas se estaba durmiendo, viéndolo por ultima vez, bajo ese David ese no sabe lo que le espera

-Si alguna vez fuiste hermano mio David Lutherhart-dice fríamente Tommy que mentalmente sonrio su Kira si que aprendio de Trini al ver tan golpeado a ese imbécil es prueba de ello-desde hoy pero desde hoy estas muerto para mi, mi peque novio es y será sagrado y te atreviste a tocarlo jamas pero de lo jamas te lo perdonare

David abrió sus ojos en shock Tommy no puede hablar en serio, realmente no esta hablando en serio

-Seriamente Tommy todo este escandalo por un maldito niño-dice furiosamente David-a ver si me equivoque si lo golpee no debi haber hecho eso pero sinceramente fue un rasguño nada mas

-Un rasguño maldito degraciado-dice furiosamente Kira-no miento mi peque adorable tiene una fea cicatriz en su cachete derecho, además imbécil solamente con ponerle una mano encima con eso solamente te sacaste la lotería con todos nosotros

-Bien Sam decidio irse de una vez al concilio–dice Zack-Billy puede asegurar la puerta, si tu sientes lo que yo siento, ciertos espiritus no están nada felices, creo que este imbécil merece saber quien de nosotros no esta nada feliz-viendo que Billy fríamente y maliciosamente asintio-Tommy creo que algunos amigos merecen salir para que David caiga del quinto piso y darse cuenta que ni tu ni ninguno de nosotros estamos para juegos

-Es todo tuyo hermano-sonrie maliciosamente Tommy sabiendo que el imbécil de David y su inútil pareja están a punto de recibir el susto de sus vidas-por mi no hay problema, si ya Billy chequeo todo ellos pueden venir

-Ya esta listo hermano-sonrie felizmente Billy viendo a Zack-hermano, chicas ya sabemos que tenemos que hacer

David y Hiromi extrañado de todo miraba como Zack, Billy, Aisha, y Hayley cerraron sus ojos y en ese momento los dos sintieron el terror de sus vidas, al ver que dentro del cuerpo de los jóvenes salían espiritus pero no cualquiera sino espiritus ancestrales de los dinosaurios y por su mirada furiosas no estaban felices con ellos

**-Se supone que con el trio de traidores ya teníamos suficientes de las estupideces de los humanos**-dice furiosamente el Mastodonte-**pero aparentemente le debemos dar créditos humanos patéticos ustedes para hacer estupideces son un verdadero genio y yo con Zachary tengo mas que suficiente**

Los dos humanos estaban aterrorizados, mientra que Zack suspiro resignadamente definitivamente con el Mastodonte si que se saco su numero

**-Como Tommy nuestro peque aun con sus cosas es sagrado no se toca**-dice furiosamente el Pterodactyl**-es un niño que a sufrido a lo grande, que sufrio casi toda su vida, que todos nosotros juntos en esta sala no podemos compararnos porque de alguna manera cada humano aquí fue y es amado por sus padres, el pequeño Jason jamas pero jamas podrá decir lo mismo y ustedes se atreven a lastimarlo, definitivamente no tienen neuronas o que**

Todos le daban la razón, es verdad todos tienen a sus padres vivos y siempre amorosos con ellos, y Tommy también fue y es amados por sus padres mas en estos momentos si que los valora, su peque no puede decir lo mismo, su Jason adulto ese si que no fue amado, y este par de desgraciados especialmente David se intenta justiciar a la ligera por lastimar a su peque ese si que no vivirá para contarlo

**-Nosotros somos los guardianes de la tierra-**dice furiosamente el Triceratop**-mis compañeros son el Mastodonte y Pterodactyl y yo soy el Triceratop-**mirando furiosamente a los dos humanos-**somos los guias de Zackary, Billy en mi caso, de Hayley, patéticos humanos lastimar a un niño por soberbia sinceramente siento lastima por ustedes y saben porque**-sonriendo maliciosamente**-faltan el mas poderoso de los cuatro el rey del terror en persona nada mas y nada menos que el Tyranosaurio Rex, que creen idiota adivinen quien es su protegido-**Tommy sonrio cuando al menos David abrió sus ojos de terror, también el Triceratop—**bingo amigos ese peque es protegido del mismísimo Tyranosaurio y de una oren porque nuestro amigo ese no esta nada pero nada feliz**

**-Tommy cierra tus ojos-**dice seriamente el Pterodactyl**-como sucedió en el complejo por tu profunda relación que tienes con Jason puedes despertar al Tyranosaurio**-Tommy asintio felizmente**-Tommy se que ese imbécil es tu hermano, pero el Triceratop no miente el Tyranosaurio literalmente esta que arde, el dolor del peque fue tan grande que todos los sentimos especialmente mi amigo, y ese por sus protegidos por el peque y el Jason adulto hara cualquier cosa**

-Si te sirve de algo Pterodactyl-sonrie tranquilamente Tommy-a ese-señalado fríamente-lo entrego en bandeja de plata al Tyranosaurio-David abrió sus ojos sorprendido su hermanito no puede hacerle eso-no me salgas David con que te sorprende, te lo dije hasta el cansancio Jason Lee Scott es lo mas importante para mi ,y no perdonare a nadie pero a nadie que me lo lastime y tu hiciste precisamente eso

Cerrando sus ojos , David y Hiromi sintieron la llamarada de su vida

**-Esta vez malditos humanos lo hicieron a lo grande**-dice muy pero muy furiosamente el Tyranosaurio haciendo temblar a David y su pareja**-golpear a mi peque mocoso a mi niño dolor de cabeza esta vez si que ustedes desgraciados me sacaron de mis casillas-**nuevamente lanzo una llama que casi quema a Hiromi, David vio que su hermano ni pio mas bien sonreía maliciosamente**-ese peque y su contraparte adulta si que me han sacado de mis casillas, pero esos me han respetado a lo grande, Jason jamas me uso, me respeto, me honro es mas hasta para sacrificarse por mi ese se supera, de verdad piensan que no protegeré a mi peque mocoso, están soñando**

El Mastodonte, Triceratop y la Pterodactyl tragaron grueso su amigo decir que estaba furioso era un verdadero eufemismo ese si que esta que explota, Tommy y los demas dieron paso atrás por instinto incluso ellos sabían que el Tyanosaurio estaba que ni se le podía hablar y Tommy le daba toda la razón del mundo

**-Jason Lee Scott es la persona que me ha dado mas dolores de cabeza en todo mis millones de años de existencia**-empieza furiosamente el Tyranosaurio que ganas de descuartizar a estos malditos no le faltaban lastimaron a su peque , a un niño es enserio**-sin embargo lo amo y lo admiro ese si que ha sufrido a lo grande, maltrato, violaciones, insulto, falsas acusaciones, lo han intentado matar y aun asi mi mocoso adulto es la persona mas fuerte, honesta y honorable ese si merece ser rojo de por vida-**mirando fríamente a David**-te jactas en ser hermano de Tommy y ni siquiera lo conoces, no viste que ese**-señalando a Tommy**-sufrio a lo grande cuando mi mocoso adulto desaparecio, es mas este Tommy fuerte y decidido es en parte por nuestros jóvenes rangers, pero miserable la primera persona que lucho y cuido de Tommy es precisamente Jason, abre los ojos no ve que Tommy de corazón le vale un cuerno si te matara ahora, no ve que al tocar al peque tu mismo te sentenciaste**

David vio tristemente que un calmado Tommy le daba la razón, era totalmente cierto su hermano mayor debería haber presagiado esto, siempre en estos años que sufrio sin saber de Jason, David lo vio desmoronarse, sufrir , llorar, gritar todo pero todo porque perdió a su mejor amigo , ahora se da el gran lujo de lastimar a su peque novio, y aun tiene la desfachatez que su peque se lo merecia, no ha mentido en ningun momento, como el Tyranosaurio lo acaba de decir le vale un pepino que David sufra, eso no es nada como sufre su peque novio y al verlo llorar grandemente el mismo desea acabar con su hermano

**-No los asesinare aunque ganas no me faltan**-dice mas calmadamente el primer dinosaurio legendario**-los ancianos se comunicaron con nosotros Tommy nos pidieron tiempo para resolverlo**-viendo que Tommy y los demas estaban sorprendidos**-ellos no pueden vernos ni percibirnos pero en el plano astral pueden dejarnos mensajes, el dolor de mi peque mocoso fue tan fuerte que su contraparte se me colapso, se pueden imaginar que mi furia literalmente es por partida doble**

Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock, ya debía de imaginar que el dolor de su peque novio de una iba sufrirla su yo adulto

**-Tommy dime no sentiste al peque desaparecer literalmente?-**pregunta dolorosamente el Pterodactyl, mientra que Zack y los demas veian que un Tommy como papel asentia**-chicos cuando Tommy encontró al peque este estaba en shock, pero al cargarlo Tommy tuvo el susto de su vida porque el cuerpo del peque lo traspaso**

Zack, Billy y los demas abrieron sus ojos en terror

-Asi es-dice un tembloroso Tommy-mi peque estaba totalmente transparente, despues pude verlo por completo, pero pensé que era mi angustia, miedo no que mi peque novio se me iba a ir para siempre

**-No solamente el peque Tommy**-dice furiosamente el Tyranosaurio**-mi mocoso adulto se me desmayo , es decir Tommy, estuviste a segundos de jamas pero jamas volver a Jason como tal, mi mocoso adulto chicos estuvo a milésimas de dejar este mundo de forma permanente, se dan cuenta la idiotez del siglo que este imbécil acaba de hacer**

Silencio sepulcral en la sala de estar de la cabaña, en ese instante un enfurecido Zack volvió a golpear fuertemente a David

-Mas le vale que bendito concilio te entierre vivo maldito-dice furiosamente Zack-casi pierdo a Jason, mejor dicho casi todos perdemos a Jason a nuestro mejor amigo, si ese concilio no te entierra creenos que nosotros lo haremos y cuando digo nosotros, ve la realidad imbécil Tommy es el primero pero primero en querer destrozarte por completo

-Por una vez David escucha a Zack-dice fríamente Tommy-sin darme cuenta, sin verlo, Jason en mis brazos desaparecio por un momento, la persona que amo de una casi me deja para siempre y por culpa de mi supuesto hermano mayor, asi que escucha a mi mejor amigo, ora que el concilio te haga desaparecer porque esto si es lo ultimo que puedo soportar, ya no eres nada para mi David Lutherheart absolutamente nada

Continuara…..


	118. Chapter 118

**Descargo de Responsabilidad. No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia….**

A la mañana siguiente en la cabaña de Sam , abuelo de Tommy Oliver, la madre de este Dennise apenas pudo dormir su pequeño Jason que si amo a Jason de adulto ahora como pequeño lo amaba mas, el pobre sufrio de pesadillas con David además lloraba por su cicatriz obviamente el niño ya tenia otro trauma encima para variar, sino fuera por su amor leal y firme hacia Tommy y su estima hacia Sam ese David hace rato, hacen siglos lo hubiera mandado al otro mundo de una. Suspiro tristemente su pequeño seguía removiéndose en la cama, y aun ella veía sus lagrimas desde lejos, precisamente el pequeño Jason despertó

-Mi Dennise bella piensa que mi Kira bella me seguirá queriendo?-pregunta tristemente el pequeño Jason-es que mi Kira Bella siempre me dice su peque adorable y ya no lo soy mas mi Dennise-derramando algunas lagrimas-con esta cicatriz ya no sere adorable para mi Kira ni para mis chicas bellas

Dennise quería matar a David , olvídense que Tommy es su hijo, que Sam es su mejor amigo, olvídense del mundo entero, estaba que de una mataba a ese desgraciado, pero suspiro debía medio calmar a su pequeño, el niño de una ya tiene su autoestima por el suelo

-Mi peque siempre pero siempre seras adorable-susurra Dennise viendo que el pequeño aun asi lloraba silenciosamente-mi Jason no te amamos por tu físico, aunque aun asi con esa cicatriz eres hermoso mi peque, se que no me cree y con todo lo que te ha pasado tiene razones de sobra para dudar, pero si Kira te lo dice-el pequeño seguía silencioso a Dennise le empezaba a preocupar eso-Kira por lo que vi se nota a lo lejos que te ama de verdad no dudas de ella

-No mi Kira bella es un amor mi Dennise-dice el pequeño Jason-pero me duele esta cicatriz, y me dolería mas si mi Kira bella ya no me quiere asi

-Hagamos algo quédate quieto aquí mi peque-sonrie Dennise-bajare a buscar a Kira y de paso te traeremos tus amadas panquecas

-No quiero comer mi Dennise bella-dice tristemente el pequeño Jason-no tengo animos de nada de nada, es mas ni quiero salir, me siento mal y no precisamente por enfermedad, pero esperare a mi Kira bella

Dennise le beso la frente, mirándolo con dolor juro que haría feliz a su peque , ese no se quedaría triste por un idiota, ella lo acurrucaria incluso en contra de la voluntad de su peque pero volveria a sonreir, bajo a la cocina y suspiro cuando su hijo de una la miraba con preocupación

-Tommy siéndote sincera el peque apenas me dejo dormir-suspira profundamente Dennise-tuvo pesadillas con David-Tommy apretó los puños fuertemente mataria a ese idiota-ademas me llora a cada rato por su cicatriz cosa que ya me preocupa

Tommy entendia su peque novio debe sentirse fatal , esperaba que no tuviera esa cicatriz por mas tiempo si pudiera curársela de una lo haría sin dudarlo

-Kira querida puedes subir a verlo-dice Dennise-el pobre se le ha metido en la cabeza que su Kira bella por la cicatriz ya no lo vera como adorable, piensa que tu y las otras chicas no lo querrán

-Pero no es asi Dennise amamos a nuestro peque adorable y el lo sigue siendo-dice impactada Kira-Doc oficialmente eres hijo único ese desgraciado no se salvara que lo mate de una, Aisha, Hayley vamos chicas con las dos y con los que vengan mi peque debe quitársele de la cabeza eso, al menos yo amare a mi peque adorable de por vida

-Asi es nuestro peque con o sin esa maldita cicatriz seguirá siendo adorable para nosotras-dice firmemente Aisha-y nuevamente Tommy hablo por Hayley pero de una ayudaremos a Kira, ese desgraciado no sabe lo que le espera

-Nuevamente Aisha ese desgraciado es todo suyo-dice furiosamente Tommy-no me engaño Aisha ese en el concilio se hara la victima como lo hicieron ciertos idiotas y me importa un cuerno si a mi me expulsan pero yo a ese no le pasara nada de nada

-Yo no me preocuparía por ese imbécil hermano-dice seriamente Zack viendo que Tommy y los demas lo miraran como si estuviera loco-Tommy anoche tuve un sueño de terror y tu sabes quien causa terror incluso en sueños-Tommy trago grueso adivinando de una-es decir mis rangers favoritos, mi Kira Bella, mi Aisha adorada, mi Hayley bella y mi cerebrito-suspirando-ustedes junto con Tommy saben quien es la persona experta en aterrorizar en milisegundos, es decir su espectáculo de terror fue prueba de ello, asi que de una adivinen quien se me apareció en mi sueño

Todos se estremecieron aunque Kira estaba feliz de la vida esa persona si que le dara el escarmiento de su vida a David, Tommy no sabia si aun debía sentir lastima por David porque seguramente la persona del sueño de Zack no esta nada feliz y como para variar esa ya tiene planes de torturar a ese idiota, es mas con ella David de una debe darse por muerto

_-Sabes sobertico andante ya hasta me fastidio aparecerme de repente-suspira con fastidio Trini-estoy en el otro mundo descansando en paz, se que mi Tommy y mi dolor de cabeza están bien y felices pero de repente mi sobertico_

_Zack quería huir de una para variar esa empezó a traumarlo de por vida, en serio que Trini se la tiene jurada solamente se le aparece a el pero a Billy y al mismo Tommy ni un carajo_

_-Senti el dolor de mi peque adorable-dice oscuramente Trini-y como mi amada Kira sobertico andante odio pero odio ver a mi peque adorable llorar, te puedes imaginar que significa esto_

_Zack asintio temblorosamente mas cuando su amiga como cosa extraña en ella sonrio escalofriantemente_

_-Creo que mi historia de terror aparentemente tiene un capitulo extra sobertico-dice fríamente Trini haciendo que Zack deseara despertar de una buena vez-dile a mi Tommy bear que desde ya es hijo único e irrepetible porque su hermano mayor aparentemente me hara compañía y mi Tommy sabe fielmente que yo si cumplo lo que prometo_

-Y bueno Tommy, hermano tu mas que nadie-dice temblorosamente Zack viendo a Tommy que también temblaba es mas sus rangers favoritos también excepto Kira y las chicas que ya sonreían maliciosamente-tu mas que nadie sabe que esa si que cumple lo que promete, esa como siempre se superara todos aquí somos testigos fidedignos que para traumar definitivamente Trini Kwuan seguirá en la adelantera de por vida

Todos de una asintieron

-Siendo asi-suspira Tommy-de una hermano mi reina del terror me traumara de por vida como cosa extraña en ella pero no me importa-Kira ve con Aisha y Hayley al ver a mi peque novio trata de que se me calme por completo-una furiosa Kira asintio sabia que su ídolo regresaría para vengar a su peque adorable y ella estaría ahí para verlo, pero ese David ni de ella se salvaría si su peque sigue asi ella lo matara ante que Trini lo haga

-No me importa lo que Trini haga-dice firmemente Tommy-hermano esto me llevo a mis limites de paciencia, amor y todo te das cuenta que perdimos por un momento a Jason sin saberlo-Zack ,Billy furiosamente asintieron-mi peque lloro grande mi hermano me mata verlo asi al carajo David y que lleve mi sangre, si mi dulce Trini como siempre se encarga de la situación yo sere feliz de la vida

-Bien no entiendo eso de que Trini se aparezca estando muerta ya-suspira Dennise-pero no se preocupen no preguntare se que mi Tommy me dira mas adelante-sonrio cuando su hijo asintio-bien siendo sincera espero que Kira me calme a mi peque, Tommy esta tan triste no quiere ni comer ni nada, es mas no quiere salir de su habitación

Tommy , Conner, Eithan, Trent , Zack y Billy estaban que se iban de una para matar a David, su abuelo junto a otros dos moicanos se llevaron a David junto a su prometida, Tommy no pensó que asi como amo a David a lo grande terminaría odiándolo por completo, su peque ni siquiera quiere sus amadas panquecas, estaba tan apagado esperaba que Kira lo pudiera calmar

-Bien hare sus panquecas aun si no quiere-suspira Dennise-ese peque cuando el y tu Tommy iban yo venia de regreso, no dejare que se me deprima mas, el va a sonreir cueste lo que me cueste, Mark ya viene en camino se retrasaron por trafico y David además de ustedes tiene a Anna como otra que lo matara sin dudarlo, ella sigue amándolo para su dolor, pero incluso asi su peque esta en primer lugar cuando supo lo que hizo a mi amado esposo de milagro no le dio un paro cardiaco al verla tan furiosa-suspirando con fastidio continuo-pero por favor con solamente haberse casado conmigo con eso Mark debe saber de lejos que yo solamente puedo ser la única en aterrorizarlo la única

-Mama por favor-suspira Tommy aunque sonreía su madre si que lo calma de una-mama podía cocinar mas es que en cualquier momento vendrán otros compañeros, ellos de una saben lo que le paso a mi peque y de una tampoco estarán felices

-Esta bien cariño hare de todo para tus amigos-sonrie felizmente Dennise-es mejor tener mas persona no me gusta ver al peque tan deprimido porque de una lo esta Tommy

-Lo se mama y creeme que me duele mas que nadie verlo sufrir-suspira tristemente el ranger negro dino trueno-mi peque se suponía que estaría aquí para ser feliz por fin, su yo adulto era el que mas lo deseaba y fíjate lo feliz que ha sido con nosotros, me mata verlo llorar como Zack dijo mi peque para llorar a lo grande si que es experto en la materia, pero David fue mi punto de quiebre creeme que con ese defenderé a mi peque novio de quien sea , de quien sea mama

Su madre lo abrazo y le beso la frente como siempre de una ella aparte de Jason hacia su magia de inmediato, se tranquilizo por completo, junto a sus estudiantes , Zack y Billy esperaron en la sala, oraba a que Kira le calme a su peque novio, el pobre nuevamente esta traumado, esto si que no se lo perdonara a David jamas pero jamas en su vida, suspiro cuando Leo, Kendrix, Karone Danna, Carter y Andros llegaron y por la mirada furiosas de las chicas seguramente Aisha o Hayley le dieron todos los detalles

-Aisha nos conto todo Tommy-dice furiosamente Karone-no tienes problema si Danna, Kendrix y yo subimos ya de una sabemos la habitación-Tommy asintio de inmediato mientra su peque novio vea mas a sus chicas se tranqulizara o al menos eso espera-de una Tommy tu hermano darlo por muerto Jason es mi hermano no dejare que nada ni nadie le vuelva a poner un dedo encima

-Tommy de una te lo da en bandeja de plata Karone-dice Zack mientra que Karone vio que Tommy concordaba con Zack-ademas Karone bella siéntete la persona mas feliz del universo, cierta reina del terror también sintió el dolor de nuestro peque y con esa tienes la seguridad que ese imbécil de David no vivirá para contarlo

Las féminas sonrieron maliciosamente, pero subieron de una según Aisha su peque adorable si que estaba triste, Kira esta intentando alegrarle y nada de nada y de por si eso era inexplicable

-Bien Tommy de una estaremos en ese juicio-dice furiosamente Andros-no me quiero ni imaginar como esta el rostro de mi peque hermano, ese imbécil parece Hulk se transformo de una y si debo ser traumado por millonésima vez por nuestra reina del terror que asi sea

-Lo mismo digo yo-dice furiosamente Leo-hermano ese tipo será tu hermano de sangre, pero no me explico golpear a un niño, niño de diez años quien en su sano juicio hace semejante estupidez

-Esto si que nos saco de nuestras casillas Tommy-dice fríamente Carter-nuestro peque estaba empezando hacer feliz de una buena vez para que el desgraciado ese le arruine su estadia aquí es para no creerlo

-Creame los tres que ese ya no es mi hermano-dice fríamente Tommy-no tienen idea de como me siento, no es dolor en ese sentido estoy tranquilo-suspirando continuo-no es tristeza no me caere en pedazos como Jason lo hizo pero es precisamente por el, porque Andros el dolor de mi peque de una lo padecio Jason y no te mentire perdimos a Jason por unos segundos-Andros abrió los ojos de terror-el esta recuperándose los cuatro espiritus de una me lo salvaron, pero les dejo claro a los tres que pueden hacer lo que quiera con David, como mi reina del terror dijo y a esa ni muerto le llevare la contraria los cuatro sabemos porque-sonrio cuando Leo, Andros y Carter temblaron por completo y nos los culpa temblar por Trini siempre fue su pan de cada dia-como ella dijo soy hijo único y desde hoy me mantendré firme con esa creencia

Sus amigos le dieron la razón, en ese momento Kira y las chicas bajaron, Tommy trago grueso por las lagrimas derramadas por Kira no le fue bien a ninguna, su peque novio si que esta totalmente decaído

-Mi pobre peque doc me mata verlo asi-dice entre lagrimas Kira-por mucho que le insistimos que lo amamos y que será nuestro peque adorable de por vida nada de nada-suspirando-se que nos creen que los amamos y nos ama, pero no quiere nada, cuando se ve al espejo llora nuevamente, ni sus panquecas ni su conejillo que le dije que si quería traerlo, y no quiere ni comer, me duele enormemente verlo asi Tommy , ese imbécil nunca se lo perdonare

-Quédense aquí-dice firmemente Tommy-a mi me tiene que escuchar, por los cielos el me tiene que escuchar a mi

Zack y los demas esperaban los mismo, Tommy subio, al entrar le partia el alma su peque lloraba silenciosamente, viéndose al espejo, esa cicatriz realmente no era bonita, no se mentiría ni mentiría a su peque novio se veía mal, y sabia que esta vez el Tyranosaurio no podía curarlo seria contra las reglas

-Mi peque novio-dice suavemente Tommy-mi peque vamos mírame a los ojos

-No quiero mi Tommy soy horrible-dice entre lagrimas el pequeño Jason-mi Tommy de una búscate a otro peque novio-Tommy abrió los ojos en shock-yo ya ni para ti peque novio sirvo, no soy nada, quizas mi papa tuvo siempre la razón yo nunca

-Ni termines esa frase Jason Lee Scott-dice furiosamente Tommy dejando sin palabras al pequeño Jason su Tommy jamas pero jamas le había gritado-no mas Jason, se que te duele tu cicatriz, se que sufre por eso pero te quiero a ti, tu eres mi único peque novio nos estamos entendiendo

Lo dijo con firmeza amaba a su peque novio, le dolia verlo asi tan deprimido, tan destruido pero lo que iba a decirle si que lo saco de sus casillas

-Sin animos de ofender peque novio-dice firmemente Tommy-tu y tu yo adulto si que son especialista en sacarme de mis casillas con suma facilidad, te quiero mi peque novio te amo y lo sabes, se que odias la cicatriz pero danos créditos a todos pero a todos, realmente te amamos especialmente Kira la pobre bajo llorando

-No me gusta ver a mi Kira bella llorar-dice entre lagrimas el pequeño Jason-y tienes razón de estar molesto conmigo mi Tommy si que para sufrir me voy al infinito y mas alla, pero no puedo hacer lo mismo que mi yo adulto hizo hasta el cansancio-tratando de calmarse-no puedo fingir que estoy bien mi Tommy no puedo amo a mis chicos y mis chicas bellas, y te amo a ti mi Tommy pero no mentire no fingiré nada no estoy nada bien mi Tommy

Tommy lo apretaba en su pecho le dolia escuchar eso pero le daba la razón , su Jason adulto fingio por años y evidentemente le fue de un bien , su peque si estaba claro le dolia escucharlo llorar por milésima vez pero concordaba su peque no puede decir que esta bien cuando no lo estas

-Mi peque adorable-sonrie Dennise-se que dijiste que no querias salir, ni mucho menos comer-sonrio cuando su peque entre lagrimas asintio-pero como soy una mujer de palabra, dije que te daría al menos algunas, pero algunas pruebas de que tu mama te amo, las quieres ver mi peque

El pequeño para finalmente el alivio de Dennise y el mismo Tommy asintio de una, alegremente quería saber mas de esa mama que amo pero no pudo disfrutar. Dennise mostro una pequeña caja musical, cuando sono el pequeño Jason brillo con luz propia

-Ahora recuerdo-dice felizmente el pequeño Jason-esa caja musical mi Tommy era lo único que escuchaba en mi alacena, en medio de mi llanto por estar ahí, escuchaba secretamente su música, y me hacia feliz no se porque mi Tommy, pero ahora creo que si-sonriendo-fue ella me la dejo para de cierta manera calmarme no,para saber si no me recordaba , ella desde siempre estaría conmigo

-Asi es mi amor, hay otras cosas mas de ella-sonrie Dennise-pero mas adelante te las dare, ahora mi peque bajaras con Tommy-el pequeño negó con la cabeza-mi cielo se que no estas bien, estas muy triste y si quiere sentirte asi hazlo, no fingas como el Jason adulto que entre nosotros ese si que tiene merito para fingir ser feliz sin serlo tu yo adulto merece un oscar de por vida-el pequeño y Tommy de una le dieron la razón-por eso mi peque es importante que salgas y todos te vean con tu cicatriz, ellos te aman peque, Kira la vi de lejos y la pobre sigue triste, no quieres que siga asi

-Esta bien mi Dennise Bella-dice finalmente el pequeño mientra que Tommy visitara mas a su madre se esta desviviendo para hacerlo feliz como siempre-pero ire con chaqueta no quiero que vean mi cicatriz, no estoy listo para ello

-La cicatriz te la verán te guste o no Jason Lee Scott-dice firmemente Dennise mientra que el pequeño trago grueso cuando Dennise le dice su nombre completo el de una perdia por completo-cariño te amo , siempre te ame y lo sabes-el pequeño asintio-nada cambiara , esa cicatriz es horrible si lo es pero nunca dejaras de ser nuestro Jason, cielo tienes que ser fuerte, eso no debe derrotarte

-Supongo que tiene razón mi Dennise bella-dice el pequeño Jason-pero aun asi no miento mi Dennise bella me siento mal, estoy cansado mi Dennise porque nadie pero nadie me deja en paz

Y tanto Dennise como Tommy tristemente no podían responder a eso, porque Tommy si que se lo ha preguntado porque carajo no dejan a Jason en paz, hasta el ya esta mas que obstinado que su pareja sea quien sufra todo tipo de maldades, cuando se ha desvivido por hacer feliz a los demas

Continuara….


	119. Chapter 119

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia….**

En la sala de estar de la cabaña de Sam el abuelo de Tommy Oliver, todos o las personas que se encontraban ahí esperaban un milagro que el propio Tommy pudiera convencer a su pequeño adorable Jason Lee Scott de bajar y comer finalmente, para la sorpresa de todos ni Kira ni algunas rangers femeninas como Aisha, Kendrix, Danna, Hayley y Karone lo han podido convencer, realmente su peque adorable estaba por los suelos y Kira volvió a jurar que ese desgraciado de David no vivirá para contarlo. Pero suspiraron casi aliviadamente Tommy , su madre Dennise y el pequeño bajaron finalmente, pero los rangers masculinos estaban en shock al ver su cicatriz, Andros se enfurecio mataria al desgraciado de David, lo haría sin dudarlo, Leo y Carter tenían los mismos pensamientos, es mas Conner, Eithan y Trent estaban que le hacían porra a la reina del terror su pobre peque con razón no quería bajar

-Sin asustar pero no me vean a mi peque con lastima-dice firmemente Dennise-el pequeño para mi sigue siendo Jason, no quería bajar me costo a lo grande convercerlo-Zack vio que Tommy asentia dándole la razón a su mama-asi que si no lo quiere asi de una se pueden venir por donde vinieron, Tommy sabe que yo si no me ando por las ramas

-Asi es chicos-dice Tommy-mi mama tiene razón vean que están poniendo mas nervioso a mi peque novio, si no le gusta con su cicatriz de una regresen a la base lunar, yo si que lo amo como sea es Jason y siempre será asi

-Hermano conmigo no es la cosa-dice Zack-dame crédito amo a mi peque a morir-agachandose al nivel del pequeño Jason-mi peque sabes que si te he amado en tus peores momentos Jason, aun borracho y todo-el pequeño asombrado asintio-si te ame asi Jase, con una estúpida cicatriz de verdad mi peque adorable piensas que no te amare , eso no va a pasar siempre te amare peque

Silencio sepulcral…..

-Sigues sorprendiéndome sorbertico andante-sonrie felizmente el pequeño Jason-me dejas anonadado sorbetico tu si sabes como animarme, si mi yo adulto no se mete a psicólogo, ese puesto es tuyo de por vida

-Mi peque-dice alegremente Zack abrazando y besando la frente del pequeño-no tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy-siendo abrazado por su peque-creme que hablo por todos en especial por Tommy que estamos felices que finalmente nos salgas con tus cosas

Tommy felizmente asintio, nuevamente le debía a lo grande a Zack ese si tenia un don para hacer feliz a su peque de inmediato, no se engañaba David si traumo a su peque novio, aun su peque estaba triste es mas lo dijo, pero se dedicaría hacerlo feliz, despues de que su hermano se vaya al otro mundo seguramente por su reina del terror , que esa definitivamente no se anda con rodeo, despues de eso haría feliz a su peque novio

-Mi ranger favorito de una no estas salvado-sonrie felizmente Kira mas cuando su ranger favorito suspiro resignadamente-pero mi ranger favorito te ganaste puntos extra a tu favor, hiciste sonreir a mi peque adorable y con solamente eso vas bien mi ranger favorito

-Mi Kira bella-dice el pequeño abrazando a Kira-lamento hacerte llorar mi Kira bella, pero no estoy bien mi Kira bella, en serio porque todo el mundo se dedica a lo grande hacerme daño mi Kira , realmente estoy mas que harto, con razón mi yo adulto ese si que no aguanto mas

-Te entendemos mi peque-dice en voz baja Kira-pero mi peque adorable nosotros si te amamos, todos incluso los chicos-suspirando-ve que ellos están sorprendidos por tu cicatriz claro que lo están mi peque no te mentiremos-besando la frente de su peque-pero es ira lo que siente peque , es dolor y rabia hacia David nunca tu mi peque como mi ranger favorito te digo te amamos por completo

-Kira tiene razón peque-susurra Billy-Jason llevamos años pero años de amistad-el pequeño alegremente asintio-dime cuando te he mentido alguna vez peque

-¡Nunca, jamas de lo jamases mi cerebrito¡-exclama totalmente asombrado el pequeño haciendo que Tommy, Billy y los demas se rieran el peque no se daba cuenta que aun triste seguía siendo adorable como siempre

-Por eso te digo que te amo, todos los hacen mi peque-dice seriamente Billy-se que estas tristes y aunque nos duela enormemente verte asi, estas en tu derecho de sentirte asi, por eso viniste peque para hacer lo que dolorosamente tu Jason adulto nunca pudo hacer, es decir ser feliz, me entiendes peque

-Mi yo adulto mi cerebrito-dice preocupadamente el pequeño Jason-a ese si que le di el susto de su vida, que digo a mi yo adulto fui yo que de milagro no lo mando al otro mundo sin boleto de regreso

**-El mocoso adulto esta bien peque**-dice el Tyranosaurio apareciendo con seguridad ya que la madre de Tommy fue a la cocina**-no mentire peque pero tu llanto hizo que Jason adulto colapsara ese si que iba a visitar de una a la reina del terror, pero me dijo que te dijera que te calmes, que tome las cosas con calmas, que tienes derecho a estar triste, gritar y todo, que por eso te dejo aquí, y que confies en Tommy y los demas ellos te aman y que como tu le dijiste que si no te aman a ti como eres entonces que se coman sus perdenices y sean felices**

El pequeño sonrio felizmente su yo adulto si que se preocupa por los demas mas que el mismo, en ese sentido estaba orgulloso de ser el en un futuro muy cercano, sin embargo le dolia enormemente su estúpida cicatriz, no es superficial, ama las cosas como son que por lo que son, pero no mentira odia verse asi. Tommy suspiro su Jason adulto calmo algo a su yo pequeño, pero ni con eso su peque novio deja de estar triste, pero debería dejar que se sienta asi

-Bien mi peque adorable traje tus amadas panquecas de chocolate-sonrie felizmente Dennise-y presiento que esta vez si las vas a comer

El pequeño se iba a negar pero cierto sonido de su estomago le dio la razón a la madre de su Tommy

-Estupido estomago traidor-murmura furiosamente el pequeño Jason-se que tengo mala suerte en la vida, pero no es para que mi estomago lo anuncie públicamente

Todos nuevamente se rieron

-Bien aparentemente cierto peque gruñon si quiere sus panquecas-sonrie felizmente Dennise viendo que el pequeño resignadamente asintio-vamos mi peque adorable, tu te mueres por tus panquecas de chocolate a quien quieres engañar

Todos se enamoraron mas, especialmente Tommy amaba ver a su peque novio fruncir el ceño de forma molesta

-Esta bien Dennise bella reconozco que no tengo fuerza de voluntad-suspira el pequeño Jason-en mi defensa no comer una panqueca de chocolate es un crimen imperdonable mi Dennise , un crimen absolutamente imperdonable

Todos nuevamente se rieron felizmente, Tommy lo abrazo y le besaba la frente, su peque novio si que seguía siendo lo mas tierno a pesar de que si que esta triste, cuando intenta acercarse a la cicatriz su peque de una se aleja, suspiro su peque no miente odia de lejos esa cicatriz.

-Tommy te estamos esperando –dice Sam entrando con Anna que abrió los ojos en shock al ver la cicatriz de su peque, es oficial David física y emocionalmente esta muerto para ella, ni porque se le arrodille lo perdonara como Kira su peque adorable es sagrado ese imbécil si que tiene sus días contados

-Mirame mi Anna ya no soy adorable-dice dolorosamente el pequeño que volvió a llorar, Tommy iba a matar a David de una lo mataba-no soy superficial mi Anna pero no me gusta esto-señalando su cicatriz-odiaba las marcas de mi papa, es que no es por belleza se que mi Tommy, mis chicos y mis chicas bellas me aman mi Anna-entre lagrimas-pero viendo esta estúpida cosa recuerdo cada golpe, cada paliza que me dio mi papa, y nadie ve eso

Silencio sepulcral, pero Dennise si lo percibia , su pequeño en sueño hablaba de su maldito padre, y si que los poncho a todos ni su hijo Tommy supo que responderle

-Tiene razón para odiar esa cosa mi peque adorable-dice suavemente Anna pensando mentalmente como asesinar a David-especialmente por lo que tu padre te hizo, pero mi peque debes recordar siempre que a pesar de todo tu dolor, terrible infancia te convertiste en un extraordinario joven, no le menti a Tommy tu yo adulto se gano mi corazón por eso peque el Jason adulto merece regresar feliz sabiendo que tu lo fuiste, el pobre si que sufrio a lo grande

-Tiene razón mi Anna bella por mi yo adulto me esforzare a soportar esta estúpida cicatriz-suspirando continuo-pero mi Anna bella de verdad odio esta cosa, no quiero seguir recordando mi triste pasado no es justo ni conmigo ni con mi yo adulto, precisamente por el es que estoy tan molesto, el pobre ese si que paso la de Cain para encima de eso volver a recordarlo no es justo

-En este punto todos te damos crédito mi peque adorable-sonrie Dennise-se que estos jóvenes además de Tommy se desviven por ti-el pequeño alegremente asintio-bueno entonces se feliz mi peque, esa cosa no estará toda la vida, hare magia para hacértela mas soportable, no desaparecerá pero será mas presentable, ahora despídete de Tommy y los demas, ellos tienen asuntos que atender

El pequeño un poco feliz asintio, y abrazo a sus chicos y sus chicas bellas…

-Mi peque novio se como hacerte sonreir mas-susurra Tommy al oído del pequeño Jason-te tengo una sorpresa mi peque novio, pero como tu dices si te digo no seria sorpresa

-No es justo mi Tommy-se queja dulcemente el pequeño-pero si eres tu que me sorprenderá si que sere feliz mi Tommy

Tommy felizmente le sonrio besándole la frente salio de la cabaña con sus compañeros, Sam y una furiosa Anna, esa definitivamente era de armar tomar, pero lo lamentaba por Anna pero cierta reina del terror esa si que se la llevaba por los cuernos, sabia que esa ya tenia hasta la tumba para su hermano, y el honestamente no sentía nada, al ver a su peque novio totalmente decaído esta vez disfrutaría a lo grande ser traumado de por vida por Trini. Caminaron y vieron tiendas y tiendas de grupos moicanos Tommy se sorprendio era pocas veces que veía algo asi

-Buenos días soy Tacupay el shaman de la reserva-dice un hombre mayor con vestimenta de moicano a Tommy sus amigos no le daba buena espina esta persona-estaremos celebrando un juicio a David Lutheheart segundo cabeza de la reserva y su prometida Hiromi, aunque a mi parecer este juicio es injusto, por la votación de la mayoría del concilio de los sabios lo haremos

-Quizas para usted sea injusto shaman-dice seriamente Anna-pero lo mas injusto es que un pequeño niño de diez años haya sido maltratado por un hombre adulto, hecho y derecho como David, me parece shaman que eso no es para tomarse a la ligera

-Anna aun no tiene rango para discutir conmigo-dice seriamente el shaman-por eso me alivia enormemente que el haya seguido mi consejo, Hiromi no es por ser mi nieta, pero ha demostrado con crece porque es una de las mujeres mas fuerte de toda la reserva

-Siendole sincera me hizo el favor del siglo-sonrie sinceramente Anna-yo quiero a un hombre de verdad, serio , honesto, sensible , amable y especialmente que puede pensar por si mismo-sonrienfo felizmente-cosa que ambos sabemos que David no se le da especialmente en lo ultimo, y con respecto si tengo o no rango-suspirando-me extraña que un shaman como usted no sepa que las personas de comunas como es mi caso tenemos todos los derecho a opinar, pero Tommy, los chicos y mi persona no tenemos mas tiempo que hemos perdido con usted, con su permiso

Con eso un furioso shaman se fue a reunirse con los otros ancianos mientra que Tommy y los demas le sonreían de forma agradecida, todos estaban sentados, David y Hiromi para la furia de todos estaban libres ni esposados, ni amarrados ni siguiera con guardia encima, Tommy de una sabia que con este juicio perderían ellos, no era como los ancianos de Eltar que estudiaron a los traidores de pie a cabeza y por años, estos ancianos con la excepción de Sam, de lejos se veía su apoyo a David, de ser asi nunca volverá a la reserva, y de inmediato sacaría a su peque novio, el tiene razón con esa cicatriz estúpida esta volviendo a recordar su maltrato y su Jason adulto no merecia revivirlo por enésima vez

-Tommy no mentire ni a mi me gusta esto-susurra Sam-los ancianos si aceptaron hacerle un juicio a David, pero pensé que serian firmes, serio con esto pero por lo que veo-viendo como el shaman estaba tranquilamente feliz-definitivamente no ganaremos mucho

Tommy suspiro definitivamente le daba la razón a su abuelo, iba a decirle que si David lo daban por inocente el se iba de la reserva con su peque novio y de una no volveria de por vida, en ese momento precisamente su hermano se acerco a ellos

-Tommy no puedo creer que lleguemos a esto-dice seriamente David-en primera junto a Sam tu mismo me denuncia a los ancianos, solo porque, por un niño, es en serio-suspiro cuando Tommy decidio ni siquiera responder-si lo quieres asi, te das cuenta que cuando nos declaren inocentes a mi prometida y a mi , tu y tus grandiosos compañeros nos deberán una gran disculpa, sobre todo despues de atacarnos vilmente, usando esos espiritus que se le concedieron para salvar al mundo no para fanfarronear

Tommy y los demas abrieron sus ojos en shock, Tommy decidio no responder mas por su salud mental que por David, no se miente cuando el idiota hizo alusión a su peque novio solo recordar que su peque esta por los suelos ya de una quería matarlo pero ahora se hace el ofendido y acusa a Zack y sus amigos de usar los espiritus a conveniencia, iba a responderle pero de repente un viento fuerte se hizo sentir, todos los miembros y espectadores estaban asombrados de ver el espíritu de una joven asiática, Tommy trago grueso su amiga venia vestida de maléfica era en serio esa hasta para hacer entradas impactantes si que se supera

**-Mis estimado pueblo moicano**-sonrie fríamente el espíritu de Trini Kwuan que de una estremecio a Tommy y al resto de sus compañeros masculinos, Kira y las chicas estaban felices de la vida incluyendo a la misma Anna-**soy Trini Kwuan conocida como la reina del terror y créanme que vengo personalmente a autentificar mi titulo**

Tommy trago grueso por su mirada fría definitivamente no estaba bromeando, en pocas hora si que será hijo único de forma oficial , como lo dijo la reina del terror esa viene para hacer valer su titulo y el mas que nadie sabe que esa si se hace sentir

**-Mi Kira grabaste mi clase magistral verdad?**-pregunta dulcemente Trini, Kira alegremente asintio y Tommy con el resto de los rangers masculinos temblaron de inmediato sabiendo lo que les venia**-me quedare aquí mi Kira , pero estes pendiente porque si este juicio no sale bien como me imagino**-lo ultimo lo dijo fríamente que estremecio a todo el mundo**-entonces tu, mi Aisha adorada y mis rangers femeninas tendrán la culminación de su graduación o sea mi Kira te dare el doctorado en todo el sentido de la palabra**

Kira chillo alegremente conocía como nadie a su amada Trini esa para variar si que se superara, Andros, Leo, Carter, Conner, Eithan y Trent temblaron por completo la reina del terror no estaba bromeando esa cuando decide traumar a las personas de por vida si que lo hace con suma facilidad, Tommy, Zack y Billy tragaron grueso la mirada oscura y fría de Trini le aseguraban que los tres no dormirían esta noche, esa como en el juicio anterior se lucirá a lo grande

**-Mi Tommy bear**-dice alegremente el espiritu de la joven asiática que de una le dio mala espina a Tommy, la felicidad de esa no es nada pero nada bueno para el y los demas-**recuerda lo que le sucedió a nuestro dolor de cabeza en la pijamada**-Tommy, Zack y Billy temblaron por completo ya sabia lo que esa le tenia guardado a David **–es decir mi Tommy, pobre Jason despues de ese dia no fue el mismo de siempre me pregunto porque**

_-"Tienes que estar bromeando"_-eran los pensamientos de Tommy, Billy y Zack a la vez. El ranger negro dino trueno miraba furiosamente a su mejor amiga, su pareja ese dia vivio de milagro Trini literalmente hizo pedazos a Jason y aun asi se pregunta porque Jason huyo de ella cada vez que la veía, era en serio

-bien joven espíritu-dice el shaman-nosotros hemos estado conectado con los espiritus del mas alla, asi que no sorprende tu aparición, sino el porque, creenos que merezco una explicación

**-Bien alguien como yo tan poderosa, tan bella no explica las cosas a nadie**-dice alegremente el espíritu de Trini mientra que Tommy suspiro ese shaman ni idea de que esta hablando con la persona mas anormal del universo entero**-pero como soy tan buena como un pan dulce se lo aclarare**-Tommy volvió a poner los ojos que buena que el pan carajo esa se desvivio por traumarlo a el y a Jason sin ningun tipo de remordimiento**-si tanto sabe del mundo espiritual, debe saber mas que todos aquí, que tengo un asunto pendiente que culminar, finalmente ya había cruzado es mas estoy por permiso concedido, y no Tommy bear no amenace a nadie por millonésima vez, aunque no mentire si que duele no amenazar las personas**

Los rangers masculinos solamente pusieron los ojos, eso que no amenazo a nadie ni ella misma se lo cree

**-En fin alguien sufrio aquí**-dice seriamente el espíritu de la joven asiática-**alguien esta triste, deprimido, esa persona es un niño, nada mas y nada menos que un niño**-cada palabra y el espíritu estaba mas fríamente dándole el susto del año a todo el mundo, a Tommy no esa ya lo acostumbro a ser estremecido por completo**-un dulce niño inocente de las estupideces de cierto adulto aquí presente-**ahora fue David que se estremecio por completo-**esta sufriendo a lo grande, y ese niño es nada mas y nada menos que mi peque adorable**-en ese punto todos querían salir corriendo el espíritu realmente se gano a pulso ser la reina del terror, Tommy sonrio será traumado para variar por su reina del terror pero no mentia se alegraba de ver el rostro palido de todos especialmente de ese estúpido shaman**-y como mi amada Kira, odio pero odio ver a mi peque adorable llorar, y no me ire de aquí hasta que el imbécil que lastimo a mi peque pague lo que le hizo, suficiente explicación shaman todo poderoso**

Y el silencio del shaman fue la mayor respuesta tanto para el espíritu de Trini Kwuan como para Tommy y los demas que con su reina del terror del universo, ya tenían el juicio asegurado, esa no bromeaba , con ella David pagaría a lo grande lastimar al pequeño Jason Lee Scott

Continuara…..


	120. Chapter 120

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia…..**

En los alrededores de la cabaña de Sam , abuelo biológico de Tommy Oliver, todos se encontraban reunidos para la celebración de otro juicio en este caso, en este caso de David Lutherhart hermano biológico de Tommy, que será enjuiciado por acciones que no van acorde con los lineamientos de la colonia de moicanos en la reserva, además de lastimar físicamente a un niño, eso si que fue guinda para el pastel, Tommy jamas pero jamas perdonara a David, ese idiota se hace la victima aquí cuando es su peque novio que sigue sufriendo a lo grande

-Soy Hawk líder del concilio de ancianos de la reserva-dice el jefe mayor de la reserva moicana-estamos aquí para ver si las acciones cometidas durante un lapso de tiempo realizadas por David Lutherhart y su prometida Hiromi han ido contra lo que hemos fervientemente mantenido durante siglos

Tommy y los demas pusieron sus ojos , era en serio que por la mirada de ese líder el juicio iba a ser toda una falsa, el y los demas se estremecieron la mirada oscura de su reina del terror le daba a entender que el espíritu de su amiga presentia lo mismo

**-Sabes algo sobertico andante**-dice felizmente el espíritu de Trini dándole mala espina a Zack, Tommy y los demas**-este juicio apenas esta comenzando y desde ya en mi mente brillante, perfecta , única e irrepetible tengo tantas cosas planeadas**-los rangers masculinos ya temblaron por completo esa reina del terror nuevamente se superara ellos ya lo daban por hecho

**-Es decir aun me quedan ratas con serruchos, dragones de komodos, cocodrilos del Nilo**-dice tranquilamente el espíritu como si fuera lo mas normal sin ver que desde ya Zack era el primero en querer salir corriendo, cual es la bendita mania de esa de traumarlo de por vida

**-Estimados ancianos síganme facilitándome las cosas**-dice fríamente el espíritu de la primera ranger amarillo que estremecio por completo a todos los ancianos y asistente al juicio**-denme material para intervenir de una buena vez porque señores estos aquí presente**-señalado fríamente a Tommy y los rangers masculinos**-son testigos de primera fila que cuando decido hacer un espectáculo definitivamente, positivamente lo hago a lo grande**

Los ancianos tragaron grueso cuando unos nerviosos jóvenes especialmente un muy nervioso Tommy Oliver le daba la razón, porque era verdad sinceramente el aun no ha podido dormir bien y no precisamente por Keiko, esa Trini como su novio dijo,esa hizo que el la recordara de por vida, aun tiene en su mente las tres noches de puro terror que vivio mas le valia a esos ancianos ser justos porque con Trini mas de un anciano tendría un infarto seguro, en ese momento abrieron los ojos en shock al ver que unos guardias traían casi a la fuerza a sus padres y a su peque novio, el pobre estaba realmente nervioso y se notaba a lo lejos que estaba llorando

-Peque novio ven aquí-grita furiosamente Tommy-dejen a Jason en paz, suéltenlo o de una no habrá juicio aquí-mirando furiosamente a los ancianos-es asi que este juicio es justo los dos adultos que están ahí-señalando a sus padres-son mis padres les guste o no son mis padres los únicos que conozco están claros-mirando a su peque novio que de una se solto abrazandolo fuertemente-este niño que ven aquí es Jason vuelven a tocarlo y de una no vivirán para contarlo

-Los trajimos joven Oliver porque si ellos según tu son victimas-dice fríamente el shaman-tienen que estar aquí incluso en contra de su voluntad, personas como ellas por su color no deben creerse mejores que los demas

-Que creernos mejor que los demas y que nada-dice furiosamente Dennise-si ustedes cuerda de mamarrachos nos hubieran dicho desde el principio que deberíamos estar presente en el juicio vendríamos voluntariamente en cambio-mas furiosamente que estremecio a todos los presentes-vinieron echando la puerta de la cabaña atrás, amenazando a mi esposo con una flecha y encima de eso aterrorizar a un niño, por los cielos un niño que por su color, o no pertenecer a esta adorada colonia merece que lo maltraten es en serio, gracias a los cielos que crie a Tommy , no quiero ni pensar que seria de Tommy con ustedes, son unos desgraciados en todo el sentido de la palabra-mirando a Sam-lo siento Sam te amo, respeto tus creencia, tus raíces pero en estos momentos por mi hijo , por Tommy y mi peque al carajo con hablar de menos

-Si te sirve de algo Dennise soy yo quien me disculpo por todo-dice seriamente Sam-aquí no hay juicio, no debe haberlo, un niño que esta llorando fuertemente en los brazos de Tommy, inocente pagando los platos rotos me hizo entender-suspirando continuo-no somos mejores que los blancos shaman, hacemos lo mismo que ellos juzgamos de una y siéndote sincero me dan asco todos ustedes, es mas desde hoy renuncio al concilio a todos ustedes de verdad

Todos abrieron sus ojos en shock especialmente David no creía que su abuelo renunciaría a su herencia pero por la mirada seria y firme de Sam este hablaba totalmente en serio. Tommy le dolia que su abuelo tuviera que llegar a eso pero al sentir a su peque novio llorar en sus brazos, ver con sus propios ojos que sus padres fueron humillados delante de el, no iba a convencer a Sam, es mas el de una se quería ir de aquí para nunca mas volver, su madre tenia razón agradeció a los cielos haberle puesto en su camino a Dennise y Mark Oliver, porque como su madre dijo si el hubiese sido criado por algunos de estos idiotas seria igual de prepotente que David y se estremecio con solo pensarlo. El pequeño Jason se calmo un poco y se alegro de volver a ver a Trini

-Mi dulce Trini si que te sigo extrañando-dice dulcemente el pequeño Jason-mi Trini porque me pasa esto-pregunta el pequeño a su mejor amiga del alma-es decir mi Trini tu mas que nadie sabe que mi yo adulto finalmente te esta escuchando verdad-el espíritu tristemente le daba la razón le dolia ver a su peque adorable tan deprimido-entonces porque todas las personas siguen en la misma, mírame mi Trini-señalando su cicatriz-ya no soy adorable que hizo mi yo adulto para que lo fastidien a lo grande mi Trini porque carrizo no nos dejan en paz, es que ser feliz es como mucho para mi yo adulto

Silencio sepulcral sin embargo el ambiente se hizo mas escalofriante, Trini maldijo mentalmente a estas cuerdas de idiotas, sabia como su Kira se sintió cuando su peque adorable lloraba por su fea cicatriz, su peque tenia razón, Jason esta haciendo de todo para recuperarse y vienen mas personas mas malditas a desgraciarle la vida definitivamente esta bromeando, hoy se despedirá por segunda vez y esta ves de forma definitiva y claramente con lo ultimo de su peque adorable lo hara a lo grande ese miserable shaman no se olvidara de ella de por vida

**-Mi peque adorable como mi Kira odio verte asi-**susurra el espititu de Trini**-dejame hacer algo para calmarte por completo-**el pequeño asintio amaba a su Trini como nunca y abrio sus ojos en shock al no sentir mas esa fea cicatriz

**-Adios fea cicatriz mi peque adorable**-sonrie el espíritu de la joven asiática mas cuando el pequeño felizmente sonrio para el alivio de todos especialmente de Tommy que se alegro al ver el rostro de su peque novio como nuevo**-mi Dennise porque no me soprendes que no temas mi presencia aquí**-la madre de su mejor amigo solamente le sonrio brillantemente-**gracias por quererme , por aceptarme como soy Dennise, te amo y mil gracias por amar y cuidar a mi Tommy bear, el no seria ese hombre honrado, honesto que mis rangers favoritos, Jason y yo amamos si no fuera por ti**

Dennise sonrio mas cuando Tommy brillantemente le daba la razón a su mejor amiga, además los estudiantes de su hijo y su peque alegremente asintieron

**-Bien ahora mi Dennise regresa con mi peque adorable a la cabaña**-dice fríamente el espíritu de Trini Kwuan**-y si alguno de ustedes intentan detenerlos les juro que no vivirán para contarlo, no es asi mi amado Colmillo de Sable**

Para la sorpresa de todos especialmente de Aisha, su espíritu el legendario Colmillo de Sable hizo por primera vez su aparición haciendo que todos pero todos los presentes se congelaran por completo

**-Bien Aisha dime que se siente tenerme como su guardian-**sonrie alegremente el espíritu del Colmillo de Sable mientra que Aisha suspiro resignadamente su peque tenia razón su espíritu es la versión masculina de Trini-**es decir soy único, irrepetible e inigualable o sea un espíritu como yo segunda ranger amarillo definitivamente no te vas a encontrar**

Tommy, Zack y Billy desde ya sentían lastima por Aisha definitivamente el discurso del Colmillo de Sable para los tres le era definitivamente familiar, esa Trini hasta moldeo al espíritu dinosaurio a su semejanza nuevamente pobre Aisha

**-En fin mas adelante tendras la dicha de tu vida de tenerme solo para ti**-continua el espíritu dinosaurio mientra que Aisha puso los ojos**-ahora humanos inútiles además de ser privilegiados con solamente mi presencia, como mi amada, la única e inigualable, imitada pero jamas igualada mi reina del terror dijo un solo movimiento de ustedes y serán mi primera comida del dia nos estamos entendiendo**

Lo ultimo lo dijo furiosamente lanzando enormes rayos eléctricos, definitivamente el espíritu no estaba bromeando, Tommy suspiro al ver la sonrisa con orgullo de su difunta amiga, definitivamente esa nunca pero nunca quiere perder ni una

-Me voy mas tranquilo mi Tommy-sonrie felizmente el pequeño Jason que alivio a Tommy verlo nuevamente con animos-mi Trini me hizo el milagro del siglo o sea me puso como carro nuevo de paquete-todos incluso la misma Trini se rieron a lo grande-no quiero que te me pongas triste mi Tommy prométeme que pase lo que pase con cierta persona no te me vas a decaer

-No lo hare mi peque novio-dice firmemente Tommy-creeme que viéndote ya completamente feliz y tranquilo ya nada mas me preocupara salvo nuestra misión que conocemos-el pequeño asintio automáticamente-ve con mis padres, conociendo a nuestra reina del terror esto será mas rápido que inmediatamente

Se estremecio cuando el espíritu de su amiga sonrio escalofriantemente dándole la razón, su peque novio felizmente abrazo a su Kira bella y sus chicas , además de sus chicos y se fue felizmente con los padres de su Tommy

-Me alegro que mi peque adorable siga siendo el mismo de siempre-dice felizmente Kira-ahora chicas preparémonos porque nuestra adorada Trini si que nos dara la clase de nuestra graduación

Tommy suspiro resignadamente cuando Aisha y las demas rangers femeninas alegremente asintieron, es mas para su mayor sorpresa el resto de los rangers llegaron

-Todo bien en la base lunar Tommy-sonrie felizmente Cassie-Hayley nos conto que nuestra amada Trini estaba aquí y como me imagine ella hara justicia a nuestro peque y por supuesto nadie pero nadie quiere perderse semejante acontecimiento

-Hablen por ustedes-dice adoloridamente Carlos-el resto de nosotros estamos aquí y no precisamente por nuestra voluntad-Tommy, Andros, Leo, Carter, Zack, Billy y los jóvenes rangers tragaron grueso al ver al resto de sus compañeros totalmente adoloridos y no era precisamente por la mano de Keiko-al menos podían ser sinceras por una vez en su vida

Los rangers masculinos se estremecieron al ver la sonrisa maliciosa de Cassie y el resto de las chicas

**-No puedo creer lo feliz que estoy en estos momentos**-dice alegremente el espíritu de Trini Kwuan**-con mis rangers femeninas mi legado seguirá de por vida, y mi Tommy bear si pensaste que te ibas a olvidar de mi , con mis chicas definitivamente ni soñando**

Sonrio felizmente cuando Tommy por enésima vez suspiro resignadamente, es que ella no entiende que el se rindió de una

**-Por otro lado mi Lily al igual que con mi Kira estoy realmente orgullosa de ti-**dice felizmente el espíritu de la joven asiática mientra que Casey, Theo y Dominic temblaron al ver a una muy feliz Lily brillando literalmente como una estrella-**las dos son jóvenes soñadoras, luchadoras y fuertes, y especialmente contigo mi Lily te agradezco de corazón todo lo que ha hecho por Jason, porque aun todavía ni mi Tommy, ni sobertico y mi dulce Billy han caído en la cuenta lo mucho que Jason sufrio en estos años**

Los mencionados tragaron grueso cuando Lily de forma seria asintio, es que había algo mas con respecto a Jason que los tres no sabían, en realidad no estaban seguros de querer saber especialmente el propio Tommy

**-Te pido mi Lily que antes que el peque adorable se vaya**-dice seriamente el espíritu de la primera ranger amarillo-**que tu y tus amigos se reunan a solas con Tommy, Zack y Billy y le cuenten detalladamente como conocieron y convivieron con Jason todo mi Lily es fundamental para Jason saber que estará bien en su regreso**-Lily y sus compañeros asintieron**-mi Tommy bear te doy mi palabra que nuestro Jason regresara seguro de si mismo confía en mi no**-sonrio cuando Tommy asintio firmemente**-no es para que los tres se sientan mas culpables mi Tommy bear, lo que quiero es que los tres hagan que Jason se sienta mas comodo, al saber ustedes lo que los rangers furia animal vieron en Jason, entonces Jason podrá estar mas libre en expresarse sin sentirse culpable , y de una Tommy ese Jason hasta por no decirte nada se culpa hasta morir por favor**

-Creeme mi amada reina del terror-suspira Tommy-que es la verdad mas grande que hayas dicho en toda tu vida-mirando felizmente a su mejor amiga-y mil gracias mi amada conejilla-Trini sonrio ella también tenia su apodo-siempre pero siempre sabes guiarnos a todos nosotros-Trini vio que su sorbetico y su dulce Billy alegremente le dieron la razón-tienes razón hablaremos a solas con los chicos-Casey alegremente asintio-y si es mejor estar mas preparado para estar con Jason hasta el final

**-Siendo asi, entonces empecemos con el capitulo extra de mi historia de terror-**sonrie alegremente Trini que hizo que las rangers femeninas gritaran alegremente especialmente Kira y Lily, mientra que Tommy sabia que no dormiría esta noche, por la sonrisa fría de la reina del terror no dormirá en toda la noche**-ancianos del concilio, les di la oportunidad de su vida para mostrar un juicio justo pero evidentemente el shaman no lo quiso asi**-mirando furiosamente al shaman**-entonces queridos amigos salgan para que todos aquí vean que definitivamente yo no me ando con cuentos**

En ese momentos todos los asistente gritaron fuertemente de puro terror, querían huir de una pero el espíritu del Colmillo de Sable con sus ataques eléctricos de una lo detenían, Tommy y los demas rangers masculinos temblaron por completo, una cosa ver a esos seres de ratas humanas con serruchos en pantallas y otras eran verlas de cerca le seguía dándole crédito a Trini, esa seguirá siendo toda una especialista en cuanto a traumarlo de por vida

**-Mis zombies vivientes hagan lo suyo**-dice felizmente el espíritu de la primera ranger amarillo**-no dejen que nadie pero nadie salgan de aquí, es mas mis lindos ratoncitos rodeen a los ancianos , especialmente al shaman ni piense que huira asi tan fácilmente, conmigo todos pero todos tienen las de perder**

En ese sentido todos pero todos los ancianos, el shaman incluso David y su prometida Hiromi estaban totalmente rodeados por las ratas asesinas, cabe decir que todos estaban temblando por completo, ese espíritu no se anda con rodeos todos le daban crédito defnitivamente esa chica si que era la reina del terror en persona, David miraba tristemente que Tommy ni coquito con el, finalmente cayo en la cuenta que ni su hermano ni su abuelo harian nada por el, al ver la sonrisa fría de el espíritu de la amiga de Tommy, de una sabia que todo estaba perdido para el

Continuara…..


	121. Chapter 121

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia…**

En las afueras de la cabaña de Sam, el abuelo de Tommy Oliver se estaba presenciando una noche de terror en pleno luz del dia, mientra que Tommy y los rangers masculinos estaban de los nervios, Kira, Anna y las rangers femeninas estaban felices de la vida, su amada Trini si que cumple con lo que promete, con solamente en minutos y ya su ídolo de por vida puso a temblar a todo el mundo, no es que tener al espíritu del Colmillo de Sable y las ratas vivientes con serruchos no fueran el motivo para que todos estuvieran a punto de darle un colapsó nervioso. Por su parte el espíritu de Trini Kwuan suspiro con fastidio se suponía que finalmente descansaría en paz, duro años vagando por el mundo al ver tristemente como Jason se caia en pedazo sin saberlo lo vio autodestruirse su pobre mejor amigo no merecia nada de lo que tuvo que pasar, cuando finalmente Jason se libero, cuando finalmente lo vio feliz con Tommy como debieron haber sido desde el principio ahora resulta que aparecen mas idiotas a arruinarle la vida nuevamente, sobre su cadáver espiritual ella permitiría eso

**-Todos pero todos van a escucharme a mi-**dice fríamente el espíritu de Trini Kwuan-**y mi Tommy bear**-señalando a su mejor amigo**-ese con sobertico y mi dulce Billy saben que me deberán escuchar por las buenas sino entonces será por las malas, porque yo definitivamente no estoy bromeando**

-Mas le vale que la escuchen-dice temblorosamente Zack-cuando Tommy, Billy, Jason o yo no la escuchábamos-con un nudo en la garganta-digamolo para que lo entiendan los cuatros pero los cuatros estamos vivos de milagro

Trini sonrio cuando unos temblorosos Tommy y Billy le daban la razón a Zack, mirando a todos se dio cuenta que con las palabras de su sobertico andante todos renuentemente estaban atentos

**-Como se que sus creencias también se basa en lo espiritual-**empieza seriamente la primera ranger**-entonces ustedes mas que nadie sabe que en algunos casos especiales, la persona puede dividir su cuerpo en dos**-suspirando continuo**-es decir el cuerpo físico de adulto pasa a ser niño nuevamente y eso paso precisamente con Jason Lee Scott**

Todos esta vez estaban atentos a sus palabras

**-Jason Lee Scott es el pequeño niño que se acaba de ir**-continua el espíritu de Trini-**y es la pareja de mi Tommy bear-**señalando a Tommy**-siempre supe desde lejos, desde que vi el interés de Jason por ayudar a Tommy en todo y que Tommy buscara incluso sin saberlo su aprobación , en todo supe que los dos estaban destinado a estar juntos, y a pesar de todo el infierno que pasaron los dos me hace feliz saber que los dos están finalmente juntos como debe ser**

Tommy le sonrio felizmente agradeciendo que ella mas que nadie lucho hasta el final por su relación con Jason

-¡Esto es insolito¡-exclama furiosamente Hiromi-David no me dijiste nunca que tu hermano era un desviado, ese en relación con otro hombre, por favor y asi pretendes que me case contigo

En ese momento una de las ratas le mordio el brazo haciéndola gritar de dolor , mientra que David se sorprendio a lo grande la actitud de su pareja, mejor dicho ex pareja nunca la amo solamente se iba a casar con ella para mejorar su estatus , siempre pensó en Anna seguía amándola, con esto quizas pueda volver con ella

-**Creo que no escuchaste a mi sobertico miserable hija de perra**-dice furiosamente el espíritu de la primera ranger amarillo**-en primera un insulto mas a mi Tommy bear y de una date por muerta**-sacando una de sus dagas marco la cara de esa loca de la misma forma que la tenia su peque adorable**-Tommy es bisexual, y eso no lo hace menos ante nadie ni ante ti ni antes las otras personas, mi Tommy es la persona mas sincera, honesta, y fiel en todo, ese no dejara de ser lo que es precisamente por ti, verdad mi Tommy**

Tommy asintio de inmediato no solo porque era verdad, no se iba a intimidar por la estupidez de esa chica, hace rato , hacen siglos acepto que era bisexual, toda su familia, sus amigos y sus estudiantes lo amaban como es el y es lo único que importa, además asintio de una porque su reina del terror le dio esa mirada sufre nuevamente de gratis y no viviras para contarlo, por enésima vez a ella ni muerto le llevara la contraria , no cometeria esa estupidez jamas

Para el terror de todos ahora los tiburones vivientes rodearon a todas las personas, los rangers masculinos le daban crédito a la reina del terror, esa no solamente cumple con su palabra, sino que cuando decide hacer un espectáculo de terror esa siempre pero siempre se supera.

**-Hay alguien además de la loca desfigurada que me quiera llevar la contraria-**dice furiosamente el espíritu de la joven asiática haciendo estremecer a todo el mundo**-alguien demasiado valiente o demasiado estúpido para ir contra mi, hablen ahora o callense, callense para siempre**

Sonrio cuando no se sentía ni el sonido de una aguja , Tommy ya daba por hecho que los ancianos quedaron traumados de por vida, y sonrio su reina del terror esa si que nunca deja sus trabajos a medias

**-Todos estos jóvenes desde Tommy hasta los mas jóvenes como mi Kira y mi Lily, incluyéndome hemos sidos honrado con una misión de proteger a la tierra y al mundo entero**-dice seriamente el espíritu de la joven asiática**-espero ancianos y asistentes de este juicio que no pregunte de que, no podemos decir mas y además a mi no me da la relagana gana de decirlo no estamos entendiendo**

Tommy y los demas no pudieron evitar sonreir felizmente al ver que nadie decía ni pio , pero luego con su reina del terror en acción ni el hubiera dicho nada de nada

**-Para cada uno de nosotros ha sido fuerte, enorme y difícil la misión que se nos encomendó**-continua esta vez de forma serena el espíritu de Trini Kwuan**-hemos pasado por momentos en que casi tiramos la toalla, pero de corazón al hacer el bien a otras personas, nos da esa sastifaccion y nos dice que todo pero todo ha valido la pena, hemos recorrido un largo camino, pero ese camino nos ha llevado a ser las personas que somos actualmente**

En ese sentido Tommy y los demas rangers masculinos con las rangers femeninas concordaban en todo con su amada reina del terror, esa si que sabe lo que dice

**-Cada uno de nosotros nos hemos apoyado entre nosotros**-continua el espíritu de la primera ranger amarillo**-es decir Leo no seria lo que es el como persona y guardian sino fuera porque Mike su hermano estuviera ahí para el , luchando con el y aconsejándose**-los mencionados sonrieron felizmente entre si**-Andros a pesar de perder a Karone siendo niños, a pesar que encerro su corazón, siempre pero siempre tuvo a Zhane, despues TJ y los demas le mostraron que no estaba solo, en ese sentido Andros si que crecio como persona**

Ahora fue Andros que felizmente asentia en totalmente de acuerdo con ella

**-Ryan el hermano de Danna estaba dolido con su padre, su hermana con todos**-prosigue Trini Kwuan de forma espiritual**-sin embargo Carter nunca se rindió con el, el mas que todo le demostró que pertenecia a la familia y que Danna y su padre siempre lo amaron**-Danna le sonrio agradecida a Carter**-Cole no tenia mucha confianza en si mismo cuando empezó su trabajo, con sus errores que de una fue el primero en reconocerlo no estaba seguro de si mismo, pero no conto que Alyssa mas que todo creyera en el y con eso Cole con sus subidas y bajadas es el joven honesto y sincero que todos conocen ahora**

fue el turno de Cole de estar totalmente sonrojado cuando sus compañeros, mas Tommy y los demas le daban la razón a la reina del terror

**-Y por ultimo mi Tommy**-dice el espíritu de la primera ranger amarillo que se dirigio a David**-dice que eres el hermano de Tommy, te jactas de serlo, te jactas de amar a tus raíces, todo pero al final de que vale que te jactes cuando no has sido precisamente el hermano que mi Tommy necesita-**David se estremecio por completo esa chica si que era el terror en persona**-aun no lo vez imbécil mi Tommy bear no mintió cuando dijo que sin sus amados estudiante**-señalando a Conner, Trent, Kira y Eithan**-el no estaría de pie en estos momentos, es mas desgraciado esa es la verdad mas grande que Tommy Oliver haya dicho en toda su vida**

Todos se estremecieron por completo, ese espíritu era el mismo demonio en persona era la única explicación posible para toda la colonia mapache

**-Tu siendo su famoso hermano mayor lo viste no**-pregunta fríamente Trini a David**-viste como se derrumbo, como lloro, como le importaba un cuerno lo que pasara a su alrededor, si mis amados estudiantes favoritos**-Kira alegremente con Conner, Eithan y Trent entendieron la referencia-**no hubieran aparecido mi Tommy de alguna manera hubiera pasado por lo mismo que Jason, tu hermano solamente quería que lo apoyaras con su pareja, con la persona que ama y cometes la idiotez del universo en lastimar a mi peque adorable es en serio**

En ese sentido David chillo como nunca cuando el espíritu hizo exactamente lo mismo que con su ex pareja, o sea uso una de sus dagas y lo marco con una cicatriz en su lado derecho como el le hizo al pequeño Jason, se estremecio mas cuando Tommy lo miraba furiosamente su amiga como siempre la pegaba, solamente quería que David lo apoyara, que estuviera con el, que viera que era feliz con Jason y el desgraciado se atrevio a lastimar a su peque novio como su reina del terror acaba de decir era en serio

**-Con respecto a Jason Lee Scott**-dice furiosamente el espíritu de Trini Kwuan**-nadie pero nadie sabe lo mucho que Jason sufrio y ha sufrido hasta el sol de hoy, su mente colapso no pudo mas, por eso es ahora un niño, y ahora siendo un niño adorable me le van a seguir jodiendo su vida , tienen que estar bromeando**-en ese sentido el espíritu vio que todos sus amigos le daban la razón viendo a su Tommy bear furioso ese era el primero en darle la razón**-a mi peque adorable desde sus ocho años de edad, a ese si que le hicieron la vida un infierno , el no ha mentido en ningun momento Jason adulto si que sufrio la de Cain, mas bien ese desvive por hacer feliz a todo el mundo a pesar de lo que le hicieron, mi peque ese merece un altar de por vida**

Tommy furiosamente le daba la razón como siempre a su mejor amiga, esa también vio de lejos en primera fila el sufrimiento por años de Jason, viniendo aquí como niño se ha desvivido por hacerlo feliz a el y a todos los chicos en general cuando es su peque novio que debe ser feliz, y este imbécil de David pretende seguir en la misma, al lastimar a su peque novio como se lo dijo el Tyranosaurio su hermano literalmente se sentencio y su reina del terror esa si que hizo que pisara suelo finalmente

**-Soy la primera , primera persona en reconocer que no vi lo mucho que Jason sufrio**-dice tranquilamente el espíritu de la primera ranger amarillo-**le di las panquecas de chocolate porque era la única manera de acercarme a el y gracias a los cielos que funciono**-Tommy, Zack y Billy también lo agradecían**-aun asi aunque mi peque adorable ese siempre me dio su amistad y amor incondicional no vi su tristeza al menos no de forma profunda, es mas sobertico, dulce Billy saben que nuestro peque adorable cocina no**-viendo que Zack y Billy asintieron**-esto es mas alla sobertico, mi peque no solamente tuvo que aprender a cocinar porque no tenia de otra, sino que mi pobre peque se fue a los alrededores de la ciudad a pedir limosna Zack, ese Jason a temprana edad pedia limosna mientra nosotros tres viviendo felices comiendo perdenices**

Zack y Billy abrieron los ojos en shock no solamente el Tommy y los demas estaban totalmente consternado Jason paso hambre a tal punto que tuvo que pedir a la calle, nuevamente Tommy deseaba revivir a ese maldito del padrastro de Jason para matarlo lentamente, le dolia esto, y veía que Zack y Billy le dolia el doble despues de todo conocieron a Jason siendo niño

**-Por eso mi Tommy bear es por eso que Jason adulto quiere que nuestro peque adorable sea feliz**-dice el espíritu de la primera ranger amarillo**-lamentablemente eso no borrara ni cicatrizara, ni curara todo su infierno, tristemente Jason esta mas claro que todos nosotros juntos, pero tendría finalmente paz en su alma si ve a su pequeño yo interior al menos ser feliz por primera vez en su vida**

-Y lo será mi reina del terror-dice firmemente Tommy-no te mentire Trini creeme que por increíble que fuera parece ser mas fácil derrotar a Rita que mi peque novio sea feliz y que este tranquilo todo un dia-sonrio cuando su amiga asintio dándole la razón-te doy mi palabra que con cierta bruja en el panorama aun con ella mi peque novio será feliz por una vez en su vida cuésteme lo que me cueste

-Creele a mi doc mi adorada Trini-dice seriamente Kira-confia en nosotros, especialmente en las chicas mi mentor ese hara feliz a mi peque adorable por las buenas o por las malas pero de que lo haremos feliz lo haremos

Trini sonrio ampliamente al ver el suspiro de resignación de su Tommy bear, su Kira y su Lily están creciendo rápidamente, esas con su hermana Aisha y las rangers femenina amaban a su peque adorable de corazón , con ellas estaba tranquila que su peque adorable si seria finalmente feliz

**-Confio totalmente en ti y en el resto de las chicas mi Kira**-dice felizmente el espíritu de la joven asiática-**es mas confio en todos ustedes en chicos y chicas por igual, no lo saben pero son una verdadera familia que con sus altas y bajadas han creado una amistad tan fuerte que esa será su arma contra cierta bruja, aun no lo saben pero tengo la seguridad que esa bruja pasara la historia y es precisamente porque cierto peque adorable con sus cosas, ese los ha hecho a todos felices incluso sin proponérselo**

Todos pero todos le daban la razón, podrían amanecer días molestos o cansados y su peque adorable con solamente salirle con sus cosas lo calmaban por completo Tommy sonrio felizmente su peque novio si tenia un don para hacer feliz a los demas y como su reina del terror le mataba que nadie lo querían dejar en paz, además el como Trini tenia esa certeza que con la unión que existe actualmente entre todos los power rangers, Rita si que pasaría a la historia

**-Lo que digo mi Kira es para que ciertas personas aquí presentes-**dice fríamente el espíritu de la primera ranger amarillo**-tengan en cuenta que mi peque adorable fue un niño totalmente maltratado y dejado a su suerte, no es invento señores, no es fantasia es la cruda realidad mi Jason tuvo una infancia de infierno e imbéciles como ustedes no harán que mi peque lo recuerde por millonésima vez porque soy la primera en no permitirle semejante estupidez me hago entender**

Tommy le hara un homenaje de por vida a su reina del terror esa en todo se ha lucido a lo grande como siempre, no solo traumándolo de por vida según ella siendo su pasatiempo favorito, sino que dejar claro que Jason sufrio toda la vida su pareja no merece seguir en la misma y mucho menos de gratis, les dejo claro al concilio y incluso a el y los demas que Jason nunca tuvo infancia como tal como un miserable como David se atrevio a lastimarlo con mas cosa que sabe de su pareja tenia mas ganas de ver a su hermano preso de por vida

**-Asi que de una ancianos del concilio supongo que ya tienen su veredicto**-dice tranquilamente el espíritu de Trini Kwuan dejando a los ancianos totalmente en shock aquí ni se escucho a los testigo ni se argumento las acusaciones y respectiva defensa y el espíritu de la chica ya quiere un anuncio oficial**-por favor los antiguos pero mas antiguos que Matusalen saben que mi aparición despues de cruzar por completo el mundo espiritual es por algo**-dice fríamente el espíritu que de una estremecio por completo a todos especialmente a los mas antiguos de los ancianos**-no se mientan viejos desgraciados si este juicio fuera justo esos dos de una estarían sujetados y vigilados y no veo nada de nada, cree que mi Tommy y los demas son ingenuos es en serio**

Y los ancianos se estremecieron a ver que todos los jóvenes especialmente Tommy Oliver los miraban furiosamente dándole la razón al espíritu

**-Asi que repito por su integridad , su honorabilidad y mas que todo por su vida-**dice furiosamente el espíritu**-de una digan el veredicto que de forma honesta merecemos que den y mas le vale que no jueguen sucio porque ustedes me harán compañía al otro mundo sin boleto de regreso**

Y para darle fiel cumplimiento a sus palabras el Colmillo de Sable con los tiburones y los ratones además de cadáveres vivientes, atormentaron de una a todo el concilio dándole puro terror a monton, Kira y las rangers femeninas felizmente grababan esto definitivamente su amada Trini si que le dio todo un doctorado, Tommy como Jason suspiro ya debería hace siglos estar mas acostumbrado a ser traumado de por vida por su reina del terror, esa se desvivio hacerlo todos los días sin ningun remordimiento

-David y Hiromi son suspendidos de la colonia mapache de forma inmediata-dice rápidamente el anciano mayor Hawk que con ese espíritu se olvidaba hasta de su nombre-no podrán negar el acceso a nadie a la reserva, dejaran de inmediato sus funciones dentro de la colonia y serán disciplinado de forma inmediata con trabajo comunitario además de hacer publica una disculpa hacia el pequeño Jason Lee Scott

Tommy sonrio felizmente , todos sus amigos también la cara de su hermano mayor era todo un poema

**-Hay algo mas , Sam desde este momento para la alegría de todos es el nuevo shaman y jefe del concilio-**sonrie alegremente el espíritu de Trini dejando a todos totalmente en shock**-y el que diga lo contrario evidentemente no vivirá para contarlo**

En ese sentido una anciana que pretendía huir, casi es electrocutada por un relámpago del espíritu del Colmillo de Sable, de inmediato todos los ancianos firmaron todo y dieron el mandato a un muy sorprendido Sam, mientra que Kira y las rangers femeninas gritaban su adorada Trini esa nuevamente se supero

-Hermano esa no deja para nadie-susurra Zack-demole crédito de todos pero de todos los power rangers, Trini Kwuan será la única que se dio el lujo de que ni el universo entero pudo con ella

-Mis mismo pensamiento hermano-sonrie felizmente Tommy-mis mismos pensamientos

Continuara


	122. Chapter 122

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los power rangers, yo solo poseo la historia**

Tommy Oliver con sus estudiantes y sus mejores amigos Zack, Billy, Aisha y Hayley se dirigían felizmente a la cabaña, su abuelo Sam decidio quedarse ya que por petición del propio Tommy acepto de inmediato ser el shaman y jefe del concilio cosa que todos aceptaron no es que la reina del terror con sus terroríficos acompañantes los amenazara de muerte tenia que ver, el comandante de los power ranger sonrio felizmente su reina del terror esa siempre se supera, caminaron felizmente ya que el resto de sus compañeros ultimarían detalles desde hoy harian feliz a su peque adorable costara lo que costara

-Tommy necesito tu cámara con urgencia-dice una feliz Dennise dejando a Tommy sorprendido-vamos Tommy no tengo todo el dia dame tu cámara, alguien al menos tiene cámara aquí

Tommy y los demas no entendían la urgencia de su madre, precisamente Dennise suspiro sinceramente su hijo no escucha que realmente necesita grabar al pequeño Jason, su peque esta siendo mas adorable que nunca

-Kira dime que tu si tienes cámara por favor-casi ruega Dennise al ver que Kira sorprendida asintio-bien vamos entonces querida nuestro peque se esta superando en cuanto a ser adorable

Tommy , Zack, Billy , Conner, Trent y Eithan de inmediato se taparon los odios porque de una una feliz Kira chillo de alegría

-Vamos de una Dennisse-dice una muy feliz Kira-grabar a mi peque adorable es lo mejor que se hacer

Tommy y los demas suspiraron resignadamente ya con Kira, Tommy Oliver se rindió su estudiante es en estos momentos es la replica de su reina del terror y por millonésima vez el con Trini Kwuan no gano ni una. Siguieron a Dennise y Tommy era el primero en reconocer que su peque novio merecia ser grabado por todo el mundo, es mas el de una encendio su teléfono, su peque estaba realmente adorable cantando a su padre que desde lejos se veía a lo lejos que estaba feliz escuchando a su peque novio

-Dennise tiene razón mi peque adorable si que se supero-susurra felizmente Kira-mi peque adorable si que es todo un artista, canta tan hermoso mi peque definitivamente será adorable de por vida

En ese sentido todos pero todos le dieron la razón, el pequeño realmente se estaba luciendo no solamente cantando sino con sus gestos se movia de un lugar a otros sin darse cuenta que nuevamente era observado por Tommy y los demas,

-Bien mi Mark quieres que te cante otra canción-pregunta alegremente el pequeño Jason-eso si mi Mark sin animos de ofender pero en la época prehistoria solamente existía mi Tyranosaurio bob esponja, ese ni idea tenia que se encontraría con el ser mas perfecto sobre la tierra o sea mi persona

**-Y donde esta tu humildad peque mocoso**-susurra el Tyranosaurio que se rindió ese peque mocoso ese si que era de arma tomar, aunque le agradecia a lo grande a la ranger del terror , esa como cosa extraña en ella traumo por millonésima vez al universo entero pero de una hizo feliz a su peque mocoso, con eso estaría agradecido con ella de por vida

-Pero mi Tyranosaurio bob esponja aun soy humilde-dice el pequeño con tono lastimero, el espíritu puso sus ojos ese peque si que era todo un pequeño adorable manipulador-soy tan pero tan humilde que sinceramente me deberían poner como descripción en los diccionarios cuando se busque la palabra humildad

Pero para la sorpresa del pequeño el Tyranosaurio se rio, le daba crédito su peque mocoso como la fan de la reina del terror dice si que sigue siendo adorable, Zack, Billy, Aisha y Hayley por tener sus espiritus también se rieron su peque nunca dejara de salirse con la suya, Tommy riéndose suavemente sin evitar pensar que su peque novio si que seguía superándose, le conto a Kira y sus estudiantes , cabe decir que Kira brillo nuevamente su peque adorable si que va a la velocidad de la luz en cuanto a ser la cosa mas tierna del universo

-Sabes peque-sonrie felizmente Mark-supongo que eso del Tyranosaurio bob esponja es parte de tu trabajo como ranger no-un timido pequeño Jason asintio-de una peque Dennise y yo no preguntaremos nada a Tommy y a ti al menos que ambos crean o se sientan libres de confesárnoslos, pero en otras cuestiones Jason no te mentire peque pero a mi amada esposa y a mi nos duele que mi amado hijo y tu no confiaran en nosotros

Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock, igualmente su peque novio, pero su madre le hizo ver que tenia que seguir escuchando

-Nos duele es que Tommy no me confesó jamas sus sentimientos por ti-dice Mark de forma contundente mientra que Tommy trago grueso al ver la mirada seria de su madre mas-y tu jovencito no dejabas que Dennise se te acercara mas, no era lastima que ella te quería ayudar peque, mi amada esposa te amo desde el mismo momento que vio a Tommy tan feliz, tan vivo de una te ganaste su corazón, ella busco todas las formas de hacerte entender que ella si te veía y tu nada de nada

-Y creeme mi Mark que me arrepiento de ello-suspira el pequeño Jason-amo a mi Dennise de corazón la amo como amo a mi Anna, pero en mi defensa, o en todo caso en defensa de mi yo adulto como niño pedimos ayuda de forma silenciosa, hicimos de todo y nos dejaron de lado, cuando mi yo adulto crecio era como un poco tarde para el , al menos el creyo firmemente eso, es mas mi Mark mi Tommy es testigo que mi yo adulto si que no pudo mas

Ahora era Dennise que miraba que Tommy le daba la razón al pequeño Jason

-Supongo que tiene razón peque, pero aunque nada puede borrar tu infancia-dice seriamente Mark-peque si hubieses hablado con Dennise, solamente con saberte escuchado y entendido como ella lo hace, solamente con eso presiento que tu mismo te hubiera ahorrado años de sufrimiento

-Pobre de mi yo adulto-dice de repente el pequeño Jason dándole mala espina a todo el mundo-ahora se le acaba de pegar lo de mi Tommy, o sea el también necesitaba los lentes de Billy con urgencia

Mark no pudo evitar abrazarlo y reírse alegremente ese pequeño si que tenia energía, Tommy veía que Kira grababa felizmente todo, su peque seguía luciéndose como siempre, se rio también debería reconocer que su peque novio tenia razón, independientemente de su relación si su Jason adulto hubiera al menos hablado con su madre, Jason no se hubiera perdido como sucedió hace cinco años

-Peque no dejaras de ser tan vivaz no?-pregunta felizmente el padre de Tommy viendo que el pequeño felizmente asintio-bien sigue haciendo asi peque, alegre y brillando como siempre, y especialmente se feliz con Tommy y todos tus amigos

-Creeme Mark que hacer feliz a mi Tommy , a mis chicos, mis chicas bella me hace feliz a mi-dice alegremente el pequeño aunque fruncio el ceño Tommy adoraba ese gesto su peque se veía tan lindo-pero hacer feliz a sobertico andante es el suplicio del siglo

Zack suspiro resignadamente mas cuando Tommy y los demas incluso Dennise y Anna se aguantaba las ganas de reírse de el

-Es decir para aclarar cosas y no me culpe de algo que no hecho aunque eso es mi pan de cada dia-dice felizmente el pequeño, Tommy si que le daba la razón en ese sentido-sobertico andante es mi Zack, y mi amado Mark tu mas que nadie sabe que ese come mas que un Mastodonte, te puedes imaginar lo que a mi corta edad me cuesta a mi hacerlo feliz

Mark sonrio felizmente su pequeño si que eran tan vivaz, y adorable además concordaba con el pequeño Zack si que comia mas de la cuenta

-Es decir mi Mark la bruja con que nos enfrentaremos al menos esa a la hora de comer esta al dia-dice el pequeño-pero sobertico ese si sigue comiendo como lo hace dejara al planeta entero sin alimentos puedes creerlo y yo como lo alimento si ni tengo ni un centavo pobre de mi

En ese punto todos se rieron a lo grande, el pequeño y Mark lo vieron, pero no pudieron aguantar mas ese peque con sus cosas si era único en su estilo, Tommy de una cargo al pequeño

-Mi peque novio si que tienes tus pilas mas recargadas-dice alegremente Tommy mas cuando su peque novio le besaba sus mejillas como siempre-estoy realmente feliz de verte tan tranquilo mi peque novio, con solamente verte asi soy feliz

El pequeño sonrojado lo abrazo mas, en ese sentido todos se fueron a la cabaña, Dennise suspiro sabia que tenia otras cosas que mostrarle al pequeño Jason, quería asegurarse que su madre realmente lo amo y que lamentablemente su enfermedad y su propio esposo le impidió mostrárselo como se deben

-Zack, Billy escuchenme los dos-dice seriamente Dennise mientra tenia la atención de los mencionados-le dije a nuestro peque que su madre Marlene Scott lo amo realmente nunca dejo de amarlo se que ustedes con Tommy con saber de la infancia de Jason lo dudan por completo-esta vez su hijo asintio porque era verdad el tenia la esperanza que la madre de su novio realmente lo amo pero dice el dicho es mejor ver para creer-y le dije la verdad su madre ella sufrio desde joven de una enfermedad llamada Equizofrenia supongo que todos aquí saben de que se trata

Todos abrieron sus ojos en shock, el pequeño Jason también su madre siempre tuvo enferma por eso no veía con claridad, si lo amo ya lo percibe, ya sentía esos pocos recuerdos felices con ella, Tommy suspiro su peque novio lo esta tomando con calma, es mas al ver su sonrisa feliz sabia ahora que su madre realmente lo amo

-Mi peque adorable pensaba decírselo era a Jason adulto-dice la madre de Tommy-pero Mark me conto según Anna que tu llorabas porque ella te maltrato , te lastimo con sus palabras incluso te golpeo-el pequeño tristemente asintio-por eso me dije que si Jason adulto merece saber la verdad de su madre, tu también mi peque se que mi hijo y los chicos se desvivirán por hacerte feliz por completo

El pequeño sonrio alegremente cuando Tommy le besaba su frente dándole a entender que su Dennise bella le decía la verdad aunque jamas de los jamases dudaría de su Dennise esa si que lucho como su amada Trini por el hasta el final

-Pero para irte en paz mi peque mereces saber que ella te amo-dice Dennise-si te lastimo, te golpeo pero nunca fue con intención, ni con odio, ni por la muerte de tu hermano, ella vivía toda su vida medicada confía en mi peque tu madre también sufrio de lo lindo con tu maldito padre

-No mi Dennise eso no se dice-dice con puchero un enojado pequeño Jason-eso es mala palabra aunque ese señor con quien se caso mi mama se merece eso y mucho mas las personas aquí presentes somos educados incluso sobertico que ese es ver para creer-Zack juraba que su peque si que seguía dolido con el y no ayudaba que Tommy , Hayley, Billy, Aisha y sus rangers favoritos se rieran a lo grande de el-aun asi no se debe decir malas palabras mi Dennise bella y menos tu se ve feo y es malo muy malo pero ya dije que era malo, porque sino lo repito nuevamente es malo

Todos se rieron a lo grande especialmente Dennise que cargo a su pequeño Jason, realmente le daba la razón a Kira su peque era adorable en todo el sentido de la palabra, le beso la frente y el pequeño alegremente la abrazo

-Tiene razón casi cometo un crimen imperdonable mi peque adorable-sonrie Dennise mas cuando el pequeño seriamente le daba la razón que cosa tan tierna fue Jason a esa edad-pero de corazón mi peque siendo niño no entiendes lo que hace la equizofrenia a las personas, pero creo que te das una idea que tu madre de corazón no podía cuidarte , eso si no significa que no te amo

-Creeme que ya lo entiendo mi Dennise bella-sonrie brillantemente el pequeño Jason-sabes mi Dennise además de mi yo adulto, yo ya podre abiertamente llamarla mama como se merece, no se mucho de esa enfermedad pero se de corazón , recordarla de forma lejana se que me amo a pesar de sus maltratos se que no fue su culpa, honestamente estoy feliz mi Dennise gracias por hacer que siga amando a mi mama

-Mi peque adorable-dice felizmente Dennise abrazando a su pequeño Jason-bien Tommy lo demas lo dire cuando Jason adulto regrese, pero Zack y Billy traten de recordar ver algún momento a Marlene realmente de corazón le parecio cuerda en el buen sentido de la palabra

-En ese sentido Dennise-dice con curiosidad Zack-Billy y yo mas claramente lo poco que vimos a la señora Scott, es que se vestia a la ultima moda de los ochenta, no estaba arreglada y decía una cosa y hacia otra pero siendo niños no entendíamos nada y Jason como adulto no dejo que lo fueramos ver mas en su casa siempre podía una excusa y dolorosamente reconozco de lejos que no pusimos esfuerzos mas de nuestra parte por averiguar porque , es mas Trini y Tommy si que lo intentaron

-Eso es cierto mama tu nos viste a mi y a Trini-dice seriamente Tommy-intentamos de todo para hablar con Jason porque no hablaba de su familia y nada de nada, y mi reina del terror y yo no queríamos presionar mas a Jason no queríamos perderlo

-Hicieron bien cariño aunque pienses lo contrario-dice Dennise-no mentire mi peque adorable pero tu yo adulto si que me dio dolores de cabeza , es mas en eso si que le gano a mi Tommy

-Es que mi yo adulto es todo terreno mi Dennise-dice alegremente el pequeño que para variar le dio mala espina a todo el mundo-sino es el caballero oscuro de las guerra de las galaxias, es rambo , terminator, mandrake el mago, nuevamente mi Dennise con mi yo adulto definitivamente tengo mi futuro asegurado

-Soy yo-susurra Dennise a su hijo-o el pobre de Jason adulto esta pagando con su pequeño yo todo lo que ha hecho en esta y futuras vidas

-Mis mismos pensamiento mama-suspira profundamente Tommy-mis mismos pensamientos

-Pero estoy orgulloso de ser el mi Dennise-sonrie brillantemente el pequeño-mi yo adulto es el que debería estar aquí mi Dennise, debería ser feliz con mi Tommy aunque se que mi Tommy lo hara feliz cuando regrese-Tommy felizmente asintio-pero mi Dennise no me miento ese yo adulto si que merece a lo grande ser feliz, el pobre ese no sabe de eso, ciertamente ser ranger, estar con mi Tommy, sobertico y cerebrito lo han hecho feliz, pero ciertamente la vida, el destino o lo que sea le deben a lo grande a mi yo adulto

Todos si que le daban la razón especialmente Tommy, Jason si que sufrio a lo grande y aun asi prefiere que su peque sea feliz lo mas que pueda aquí, no mintió a su peque novio haría feliz a Jason adulto pase lo que pase, sonrio cuando Billy le susurro que ya estaba todo listo para la primera sorpresa para su peque novio

-Mama , papa esperemen aquí –sonrie Tommy-Sam y Anna felizmente los atenderán mañana nos vemos, debo llevar a mi peque novio a donde estamos, creeme que hoy si que mi peque novio será realmente feliz

-Esta bien cariño-sonrie felizmente Dennise-ademas siéndote sincera tener vacaciones de gratis y estancia de mas es como para no creerlo verdad amado esposo-Tommy trago grueso al ver como su amado padre se estremecia por completo

-Por lo que te puedes dar cuenta mi Kira bella-dice felizmente el pequeño Jason-ya tienes a alguien a quien ser su fan de por vida-Kira alegremente asintio-es mas mi Kira bella estas frente a la persona que le dio retoques a mi amada reina del terror o sea que con Dennise también tienes a alguien que trauma a las personas con suma facilidad

Y la sonrisa maliciosa de Dennise Oliver hizo que Kira , Aisha y Hayley festejen alegremente, mientra que Tommy suspiro su peque novio tenia toda la razón, su madre esa si que le dio sus clases personalizadas a su reina del terror, con Dennise Oliver de una sabia que tenia todas pero todas las de perder

Continuara


	123. Chapter 123

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia…**

En la base lunar, Tommy esperaba pacientemente a su peque novio, Kira tapándole los ojos para que no viera nada lo llevo para cambiarse por completo, mientras tanto chequeo que los demas ya estaban listos y preparados para comenzar la obra sonrio su peque novio finalmente pero finalmente empezara a ser feliz de una buena vez, suspiro pensando en David , su único hermano de sangre y su conexión con su familia biológica aparte del mismo Sam, no mintió en realidad no siente nada de nada ni dolor ni tristeza ni decepcion, mas bien se siente aliviado su reina del terror esa cuando se quiere deshacer de sus problemas si que lo hace a la perfeccion, David ya no es nada, quizas algún tiempo, incluso años pueda perdonarlo pero al ver que hasta el final seguía insistiendo que hizo lo correcto con su peque novio realmente no tenia muchas esperanzas con el

-Hey Tommy-dice Zack sacando de sus pensamientos a Tommy-hermano con la aparición de nuestra reina del terror nuevamente me preocupa su padre-suspirando continuo-ojo me desvivire hacer feliz a mi peque como sea no es que mi Kira bella y las chicas no me dejaran solo en algún momento-Tommy y Billy si que le daban la razón-pero seriamente Tommy ese fue el único cabo suelto, se notan su persistencia con el y debemos saber el porque

-Asi es-continua Billy-sinceramente como Carter dijo Scorpina esa vez si que nos quería asesinar de forma inmediata, por eso debemos averiguar su interés en el padre de Trini, ella sufre por el hermano, no quiere ver a su padre haciéndole compañía

-Y no lo hara Billy créame que no dejare que su padre muera-dice firmemente Tommy-tienen razón debemos en algún momento a solas pensar seriamente que sabe el padre de Trini acerca de nosotros-sonrio cuando sus dos mejores amigos estaban totalmente en shock-chicos si mis padres saben de antemano mi identidad, ni hablar del maldito ser que destruyo a Jason es como obvio que el padre de Trini sabe algo

Tanto Zack como Billy asintieron, en ese momento los tres sonrieron felizmente el pequeño Jason ya arreglado seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero Tommy lo miraba feliz su peque novio estaba tapándose sus ojos con sus manos se veía realmente adorable, además nuevamente Kira se boto a lo grande, Jason llevaba pantalones blue jeans y una camisa roja de cuadro además de una chaqueta de jeans y su pelo alborotado con gel, su peque novio si lucia hermoso

-Mi Tommy aunque nadie lo crea yo si hago caso-dice el pequeño aun con sus ojos cerrados-mi Kira bella me dijo que no abriera mis lindos ojitos, y a mi Kira bella yo no la voy a defraudar ni que fuera sobertico andante, ese para desobedecer a mi yo adulto era un experto en la materia

Todos se rieron felizmente

-Seriamente peque si que me saque mi numero contigo-suspira resignadamente Zack-pero por otro lado peque realmente estas hermoso, eres el niño mas lindo mi peque

-¡De verdad mi sobertico andante¡-exclama felizmente el pequeño-mi Kira bella como siempre se luce conmigo, es decir no soy Zack Efron pero también tengo lo mio no mi Tommy

-Por supuesto mi peque novio-sonrie felizmente Tommy besando la frente de su peque novio-ahora mi peque novio dame tu mano, desde hoy empezaremos hacerte feliz mi peque novio

-Pero si solamente soy feliz contigo mi Tommy-susurra el pequeño haciendo que Tommy fuera realmente feliz-ademas de mis chicas bellas y mis chicos, solamente con ustedes soy feliz mi Tommy

-Y nosotros lo somos con tu presencia mi peque novio-susurra Tommy al oído del pequeño que apretaba sus ojos los demas adoraba verlo asi era tan tierno-creeme que solamente con tu presencia entre nosotros somos felices

-Asi es-sonrie Billy-vamos peque que Tommy tiene la razón realmente hoy será el comienzo de tu semana mas feliz mi peque

-Esta bien mi cerebrito-sonrie alegremente el pequeño frunciendo el ceño-sabe mi Tommy mi Tyrano estaba nervioso cuando lo encontré-Tommy y los demas tragaron grueso-de una disfrutare esta noche mi Tommy, pero mi amado y adorado Theo-lo ultimo fríamente estremeciendo a todo el mundo-ese le dare el entrenamiento de su vida, es mas le dare una antesala a lo que le hara mi yo adulto, porque mi Tommy mi yo adulto no miente ese viene para llevarse a todo el mundo por los cuernos, es mas sobertico de una haz un testamento porque ese no se ha olvidado de ti en ningun momento, ese yo adulto le doy crédito cuando se la tiene jurada a alguien lo hace de por vida

Un tembloroso Zack le daba la razón, el mas que nadie sabia que el Jason adulto cuando quiere darle la lección de su vida a las personas, lo hace sin ningun tipo de remordimiento. De todas maneras se llevaron al pequeño Jason afuera de la base lunar, Leo y Cole le dieron señas a Tommy de que estaban listo, este sonriendo asintio

-Bien mi peque novio abre tus lindos ojitos-susurra Tommy-creeme que desde hoy mi peque haremos que tus días aquí sean realmente felices

El pequeño tenia un nudo en la garganta su Tommy no estaba mintiendo mas cuando abrió sus ojos en shock, afuera de la base era un escenario para una obra de teatro

-Bienvenidos todos-dice felizmente Kendrix disfrazada como uno de los piratas-a partir de este momentos la obra de Peter Pan dara comienzo, todo para que nuestro pequeño Jason Lee Scott lo disfrute abiertamente-sonrio cuando su peque adorable sonreía brillantemente-entonces los que quedan siéntanse y disfruten del espectáculo

La obra comenzó y para la alegría de todos en realidad disfrutaron a lo grande todo, no solamente participar sino que finalmente pero finalmente tener un dia completamente tranquilo pero mas que todo a cada uno de los equipos mighty morhin, zeo, galáctico, espaciales, fuerza salvaje , furia animal, velocidad de la luz y los dino trueno les tocaba el corazón ver que su pequeño Jason estaba realmente feliz, el pequeño se metia en la obra gritando por su Alyssa bella cuando estaba en peligro, o viendo a su Conner se enfrentaba a Mike, pero todos de lejos veian lo feliz que estaba su pequeño consentido, realmente le brillaban los ojos y todos se juraron hacerlo feliz durante los pocos días que le queda con ellos. La obra termino y todo valio la pena su pequeño aplaudia fuertemente saltando alegremente y abrazando a cada uno de ellos

-Mi Tommy estoy tan feliz-sonrie brillantemente el pequeño Jason-muchas gracias mis chicas bellas y mis chicos, es la primera vez que veo una obra infantil, mil gracias

-Todo por ti peque adorable-sonrie felizmente TJ-es mas peque tenemos nuevamente nuestras panquecas, de una no recibimos ayuda de nadie, pero nos esforzamos para hacerte feliz peque y creo que lo hicimos bien esta vez

El pequeño alegremente asintio, mientra que Tommy tenia sus reserva la ultimas panquecas que TJ y el resto de sus compañeros le hicieron a su peque digamolo que ni Rita ni los villanos se lo comerían y era mucho que decir. El pequeño Jason también estaba un poco inseguro pero al ver la alegría de su TJ sabia que el no mentia ninguno de sus chicos le han mentido, no importa si saben mal o incluso se puede enfermar, pero se las comería sin chistar sus chicos esta vez de lejos veía que si se esforzaban y lo amaban por como es el y con eso realmente era feliz, pero sonrio sus chicos botaron la casa por la ventana sus panquecas estaban en paquetes y realmente bien decorada

-Mi TJ, mis chicos esta vez si que se superaron-dice alegremente el pequeño Jason-mis panquecas se ven hermosas, pase lo que pase me las comeré, con esto a todos les perdono de por vida

-Y nos hace feliz a todo peque-dice felizmente Zhane besando la frente del pequeño Jason-ahora prueba un poco peque de una si no te gusta esta bien, pero nada de enfermarse

-Esta bien mi Zhane-dice felizmente el pequeño Jason-debo cuidarme mi Zhane mi pobre Tyranosaurio bob esponja necesita vacaciones con urgencia, ese con mi yo adulto y mi persona si que se saco la lotería

**-Y por una vez en la vida estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo peque mocoso**-dice felizmente el Tyranosaurio

El pequeño solamente puso los ojos pero no dejo de sonreírle a su espíritu lo amaba mucho, ese es otro que su yo adulto y el le deben a lo grande, probo las panquecas de Zhane y los demas y esta vez nuevamente sus chicos la sacaron de jonrón

-Mis chicos sacaron la nota completa-dice alegremente el pequeño Jason-mis amadas , adoradas panquecas de chocolates están de un mundial ya con esto sere yo el que sea feliz de por vida muchas gracias

Todos se alegraron pero de repente el pequeño empezó a sentirse mal

-Peque novio-dice preocupadamente Tommy

-Mi Tommy llévame a la sala de emergencia de una-dice entrecortadamente el pequeño-algo le pasa a mi yo adulto, debo acostarme para que tu, mi Conner, mi Leo, mi Andros, mi Carter , mi Cole y mi Mike vayan por mi yo adulto solamente ustedes deben ir, por favor mi Tommy te hablo es de milagro

Tommy lo cargo de inmediato, nuevamente es como mucho tener un dia de paz para el y los demas power rangers definitivamente era asi, de una llegaron a la sala de emergencia

**-La situación en si no es peligrosa Tommy**-dice seriamente el Tyranosaurio**-pero la mala suerte de mi mocoso adulto ya ni puedo darle explicación, ahora resulta que la desgraciada de Rita en su forma original se le acaba de presentar en donde Jason se encuentra es en serio**

Tommy y todos los demas abrieron sus ojos en shock

**-Por eso es necesario que solamente los lideres de cada equipo vaya hacia donde esta Jason**-continua seriamente el espíritu del primer dinosaurio legendario**-el peque ya esta bien, solamente Jason sufrio algunos rasguños pero Tommy es vital para su entrenamiento que tu y los lideres rojos vean con sus propios ojos que lo que hemos dicho no es cuento, es hora que ustedes sean los primeros en tener su primer encuentro con Rita**

-Viendo a mi peque nuevamente ser el mismo-dice seriamente Tommy aunque sonrio cuando su peque saltaba en su cama alegremente-y estando mas calmado que Jason adulto esta bien, entonces transportanos Tyranosaurio tienes razón, nosotros-señalando a Leo y los demas lideres de cada equipo incluyendo a Conner y Casey que de una iba a ir-es hora que nosotros probemos en primera mano su poder aunque Leo, Andros, Mike y yo si que de una vimos que Rita es de cuidado, al ver su forma original, sabemos que este encuentro es fundamental para nosotros

-Exactamente-dice Carter-sabemos que dicho encuentro con esa no será precisamente feliz, pero si no vemos su poder como se dice en su historia pecaremos de ingenuo a la hora de la verdad, en ese momento Rita si que disfrutara a lo grande acabar con nosotros por completo

**-Bien siendo asi prepárense rangers es hora de ver por primera vez a Rita Repulsa en su versión original**-dice seriamente el Tyranosaurio

_Tommy, Leo, Carter, Mike, Andros, Conner, Cole, Casey ya transformados caminaron en algún lugar que parecía una isla paradisiaca, en ese sentido sintieron un poder enorme de maldad que destruyo por completo los hermosos arboles que estaban a su alrededor_

_-Bien ya sabemos de quien es ese poder-dice Casey el ranger rojo furia animal-y de una yo si que empiezo a pisar suelo, Jason sensei no bromeaba es mas creo que se quedo corto esa Rita original esa si que no se anda con cuentos_

_Tommy y los demas si que le daban la razón , corrieron de una entre explosiones de poder maligno, aunque también había ataques de fuego era evidente que su Jason adulto estaba luchando a muerte con esa maldita bruja_

_-Deja de fastidiarme-dice furiosamente Jason-es que no tienes mas nada que hacer digo, conseguirte una vida, que mania la tuya de buscarme hasta en la sopa_

_-Y deja de ser tan ingenuo-dice fríamente la joven bruja oscura-tu mas que nadie sabe que no soy la vieja quejona que Tommy y los demas ven y siguen viendo-sonriendo fríamente-tu mi amado Jason sabes bien porque te quiero a ti, cuando me entregues al Tyranosaurio lo demas será como quitarle un dulce a un niño, yo no soy la estúpida gorda chillona yo si destruiré la tierra para siempre_

_-Y que creiste la tierra es mia y listo-dice furiosamente Jason-tambien pecas de ingenua de verdad piensa que dejare que toques a la tierra, de verdad piensa que no luchare por proteger a las personas definitivamente si que eres ilusa_

_La bruja se enfurecio mas atacándolo fuertemente Jason se aliviaba de estar mas o menos al dia pero odiándose reconocia que esa si que sigue tan o incluso mas poderosa cuando la vio por primera vez, además le creía en todo esa si que no dudara en destruir la tierra, en ese momento se alegro felizmente Tommy y los lideres de los equipos estaban aquí_

_Decir que Tommy no sentía terror en ver finalmente de frente a la original Rita Repulsa seria mentirse a si mismo, noches de pesadillas con esa cuando despertó del hechizo casi lo ponía al borde de la locura solamente su pareja y Trini lo salvaron y le dieron fuerza para seguir luchando con honestidad, pero no se engañaba incluso en este momento esa si que lo hace estremecerse por completo como Casey si que piso suelo Rita definitivamente será la peor y mas poderosa enemiga que todos los power rangers se hayan enfrentado alguna vez. Si Leo pensó que Trakeena era un ser perverso esa esta en pañales con la persona que tiene en frente, de lejos esa hace que el quiera salir corriendo solamente que su amor por los power rangers era mas fuerte, pero no negaría que Rita Repulsa en su forma original definitivamente era el ser mas maligno de todo el Universo_

_Carter se enfrentó a Olympus , a Viper a Zendaya y pensó que esos tres eran un trio realmente perversos pero esos apenas están en preescolar comparado con la mujer que tiene en frente, una mujer bella físicamente pero con una maldad que se sentía a Kilometros, su capitán se lo advirtió, el mismo Zordon lo recalco y definitivamente Jason adulto y su peque adorable se lo dijeron hasta el cansancio, ahora si que veía claramente esa Rita era la maldad pura. Conner trago grueso esa bruja si que salio del mismo infierno es mas concordaba con su peque adorable definitivamente Rita es la única en hacerle competencia de frente con la reina del terror, y hablar de la reina del terror es liga mayores._

_Andros, Cole y Casey de una se estremecieron por completo ni Karone siendo Astronema ni los enemigos de Cole y Casey se podían comparar con la bruja que tiene enfrente ,la mujer realmente mostraba odio puro y su sonrisa siniestra no presagiaba nada bueno para ellos_

_-Mi Tommy decidiste visitarme-sonrie escalofriantemente Rita-dejame atenderte como te mereces pero antes-diciendo eso atrapo a Jason con sus cadenas oscuras-no puedo destruirte como mereces pero no me detendrás para salvar a tu amado Tommy-sonrio mas cuando vio a Jason furioso pero le daba la razón no podía moverse-bien Tommy creo que es hora de recordar viejos tiempos_

_Diciendo eso lanzo un latigo a Tommy y los demas que desde ya les dio de lleno a Tommy y los demas. Jason veía impotente como esa maldita le estaba dando la paliza de su vida a su pareja y los demas. Rita sonreía triunfalmente mientra lastimaba con su latigo y poder oscuro a Tommy y sus compañeros ninguno de ellos le hacían ni cosquillas_

_-Ve Tommy claramente a lo que estas a punto de enfrentar-sonrie oscuramente Rita-veame todos soy la real y original Rita de verdad piensas que puedes vencerme, conmigo ustedes morirán y la tierra será destruida por completo_

_Nuevamente todos cayeron completamente adoloridos_

_-No dejaremos que destruya la tierra-dice firmemente Tommy con su uniforme roto y serias heridas-no me importa que me lastime hasta cansarte pero sabes que jamas me rendiré_

_-Tommy no será el único-dice un muy golpeado Leo-ninguno aquí te haremos el camino fácil, salvaremos la tierra , el universo entero cueste lo que nos cueste_

_Rita solamente sonreía escalofriantemente, aunque se sorprendia con fastidio, Tommy estaba furioso esa ni siquiera lo tomaba en serio bueno ella por muy original y poderosa que sea a veces su ego es el mismo de siempre, con Conner, Andros y Carter soprendentemente entre allos armaron un mega arma, lanzándola contra ella, cabe decir que dolorosamente ella no sintió nada_

_-Bien no diga que no se lo adverti-sonrie Rita-Jason me temo que te quedaras sin pareja-Jason abrió los ojos de puro terror-porque si Tommy y tus compañeros no pueden regresar tu mas que nadie sabe lo que significa verdad_

_Jason apretaba sus puños furiosamente cerrando los ojos que esa ni piense que dejara que toque a Tommy y los demas, confiaba fielmente en su pareja y estaba orgulloso de el, porque veía que Tommy y los demas no podían mas, es mas para ser su primer enfrentamiento con esa maldita bruja Tommy y sus compañeros lo estaban haciendo bien, abrió sus ojos en shock al ver que uno cayo inconciente y era Casey su estudiante mas fiel y joven al igual que Tommy amaba a sus cuatros dolores de cabeza si aunque Theo se ha dedicado últimamente a sacarlos de sus casillas lo amaba a todos, su Casey le recordaba tanto a Tommy y ahora era un joven extraordinario por completo, con su mas joven estudiante definitivamente Rita si que lo harto_

_-Sabes algo Rita-dice fríamente Jason que llamo la atención de la bruja-no le menti al Tyranosaurio cuando le dije que le daría hechos pero hechos para que se sintiera orgulloso de mi de por vida-el mencionado apareció nervioso esa maldita bruja lo hizo a lo grande esa si que saco de sus casillas a su mocoso adulto_

_En ese sentido Todos incluso la misma Rita sintieron una energía sumamente poderosa, el Tyranosaurio abrió sus ojos en shock su mocoso adulto no mintió, ese si que supero todos su poderes, es mas firmemente ve que Jason no esta conciente como aquella vez de lo que esta haciendo_

_-Tommy Oliver es mi mejor amigo-empieza firmemente Jason que de forma inconciente se libero-es mi alma gemela, la persona que amo con sus errores y virtudes ese-señalando a un mal herido Tommy-ese ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la desgracia que tengo o que tuve como vida, ese sabe defenderse, patearte el trasero, pero aun asi no te perdonare jamas haberlo lastimado_

_Diciendo eso de su mano libero una inmensa llamarada de fuego que Rita aun en shock a penas pudo esquivar, ese maldito ranger rojo también aumento sus poderes es en serio_

_-Leo, Andros, Carter-continua un muy furioso Jason-Andros es mi hermano biológico pero no significa que Leo y Carter no lo sean, esos tres han estado apoyándome hasta el final no dejare que los lastime bajo ninguna circunstancia_

_Rita furiosamente se lanzo a Jason pero increíblemente el ranger rojo original no solo se transformo sino que invoco un enorme viento que lo protegia y lastimaba a Rita, cabe decir que Tommy y los demas estaban totamente en shock su novio llego, mejor dicho supero sus propios limites_

_-Mike es hermano de Leo y mi mejor amigo ese si que también me ha apoyado a mi-continuo Jason-Cole ese empezó a tropezones, pero se levanto, creyo en si mismo y estoy orgulloso de el, ni hablar de Conner ese joven alegre que será un futbolista estrella ese merece ser ranger rojo y tu no vas a hacer que ninguno pero ninguno se desvien de su camino de ranger ni de sus sueños nos hacemos entender_

_En ese punto Rita furiosamente se recupero, Jason le daba crédito esa si que no se rinde, sigue siendo poderosa, pero el también, por eso sin saberlo sentía el cuerpo en llamas es como el fuego naciera y viviera en el. El Tyranosaurio sonrio orgulloso en primera su mocoso adulto si le cumplio al ver como le da el susto de su vida a la bruja , ese Jason también sabe aterrorizar como la reina del terror, además Jason libero su verdadero poder interior caera para atrás cuando lo cuente_

_-Y la guinda del pastel lastimar a mi estudiante-dice furiosamente Jason que hizo que Casey despertara de una tragando grueso, esa loca hizo enfurecer a su sensei y el era testigo que el pobre Theo sobrevivía a un furioso Jason era de puro milagro-ese chico se dedico a mi , además de Lily, Dominic y Theo que por cierto-mirando a su estudiante-Casey ve fijamente esto no solamente para que aprendas a la hora de enfrentarte a esta bruja-Casey de una asintio-sino que con esto es mi ultima prueba que una mas de Theo y cuando regrese ese no vivirá para contarlo_

_Tommy sintió lastima de Theo es mas mentalmente le compraría flores a Zack, con lo que ha demostrado Jason, los dos no vivirían ni las 24 horas del dia, Leo y los otros tenían los mismo pensamientos_

_-Bien sigue hablando de mas patético ranger rojo-dice furiosamente Rita-que yo también tengo mis trucos_

_Diciendo eso con su latigo golpeo dolorosamente a Jason , además que enviaba energías malignas en forma de bolas oscuras, haciendo que Jason cayera estrepitosamente, en serio esa bruja era realmente poderosa, Jason apenas podía levantarse, sintió que los demas lo rodeaban _

_-Ni creas que lucharas solo con ella ni en tu mente-dice firmemente Tommy aunque sonrio cuando Jason alegremente asintio-bien de una Jason tienes libre pase que cuando me digas algo y como para variar no te haga caso, golpéame si es necesario_

_-Espero no llegar a eso-sonrie felizmente Jason-bien bruja como quedamos desaparece de mi mente por las buenas o todos nosotros te sacamos a las malas_

_-Sacarme a mi por favor-dice Rita-es hora de mostrar mas de mi autentico poder_

_Diciendo eso mostro su baculo creando una enorme bola de energía_

_-Adios patético power rangers-grita alegremente Rita_

_Continuara….._


	124. Chapter 124

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia…**

En la base lunar, en su sala de emergencia se prendieron las alarmas al ver horrorizados como Tommy Oliver, Andros, Leo, Mike, Conner, Cole, Carter y Casey totalmente inconcientes presentaban enormes heridas de gravedad Alpha con Aisha, Karone y Kendrix con ayuda de los demas ranger masculinos atendían a cada uno de ellos, su preocupación máxima era que tenían bajos sus signos vitales, en cualquier momentos los lideres de cada equipo podía morir. Sorpresivamente para todos el pequeño Jason estaba totalmente tranquilo tocando suavemente a su Tommy

-Voy a ser totalmente serio y sincero con ustedes-dice de repente el pequeño Jason-es mas sin importar a mi Kira y mis chicas y a mis chicos le dolerá pero no voy a mentirles, es mas hasta Theo mas o menos el, mi Lily y mi Dominic saben que estoy hablando con total sinceridad

Theo, Lily y Dominic asintieron es mas Kira vio que RJ le hacia señas que deben escuchar al pequeño hasta el final

-Si con lo que están viendo ninguno aquí no ve la realidad con Rita-dice firmemente el pequeño Jason-como mi amada Trini diría no se puede hacer mas nada con ustedes, no ven de lejos que en el plano astral Rita en su versión original le esta dándole la paliza de su vida a mi Tommy y los demas , es mas mi yo adulto es lo que lo ha mantenido con vida abran los ojos mis chicas y chicos Rita no esta jugando esa es la reina de la maldad en todo el sentido de la palabra, como mi Keiko reaccionen de una buena vez

Todos pero todos se estremecieron aunque los Mighty morphin Zack, Billy, Aisha, Hayley y Zhane si que concordaban con su peque adorable los cinco si han tomado en serio todas las advertencias de Jason, Zordon y los demas y por el aspecto de Tommy y los demas reflejaban se aliviaban enormemente haber hecho caso cada una de ellas, porque rayos lo demas equipos no han hecho eso hasta el sol de hoy

-Digo esto porque cuando mis amados rangers salvajes exigían el regreso de mi yo adulto-dice el peque mirando a los rangers salvajes-ojo mi Alyssa bella los perdone y los amo mucho pero mucho-sonrio cuando Alyssa y los demas alegremente asintieron-pero cuando exigieron la presencia de mi yo adulto, no tomaron en cuenta que no estaban ustedes preparados para luchar es decir mis chicas bellas y mis chicos Keiko los hizo pure de una

Los rangers salvaje tristemente le daban la razón pero entendia lo que quería hacerle saber su peque, hasta el sol de hoy por lo que todo el mundo ve aun en sus mentes tenían la imagen de una vieja Rita, chillona y dramática, su peque tenia razón deben reaccionar de una buena vez, la verdadera Rita no dudara en hacer sopa con ellos

-Mis amados rangers salvajes si captaron mi mensaje-dice felizmente el pequeño Jason sonrio mas cuando Alyssa y los demas sonreían dándole la razón-entonces con respecto a mi Kira bella y los demas ustedes tienen mas tiempo aquí que los rangers salvaje entonces porque carajo insisten en ver a Rita como chillona, hello mis marcas y la de mi yo adulto no eran pruebas suficientes , esa bruja no esta jugando esa destruirá a todos de una sin ningun miramiento, es que mi yo adulto tiene que seguir sufriendo a lo grande por esa para que ustedes despierten es en serio

Todos se estremecieron por completo Kira odiaba ver a su peque tan molesto y mas con ella y con todos, pero de una y viendo a Conner y su mentor entre la vida y la muerte de lejos reconocia que su peque adorable tenía toda la razón del mundo ya ella y todos deberían pisar suelo Rita es la enemiga a vencer a como de lugar

-De una mi peque adorable tiene toda la razón-dice firmemente Alpha-Zordon y yo confiamos totalmente en ustedes, pero no mentire aun con cierto traidores, aun con cosas que supimos a ultima hora y de forma dolorosa, aun asi cuando empezaron a entrenar a excepción de los mighty morphin, los demas equipos todos en general incluyendo a Tommy y los chicos, se lo tomaron a la ligera, realmente como el peque dijo es en serio

-No queremos echar mas leña chicos-dice Zack-pero no es por mal, pero el peque y Alpha dicen la verdad para su propio bien, he cometido estupideces y mas con mi peque adorable-señalando a su peque adorable-pero precisamente el peque es testigo de primera fila que a la hora de salvar al mundo , de entrenar y estar listo para todo yo si que estoy al dia

-Es mas sin animos de ofender pero mi sorbetico andante aun con sus cosas ese se los lleva a ustedes por los cuernos de una-dice alegremente el pequeño Jason-es mas mi amado equipo y mis estudiantes, esos si que me escucharon, un poco de atención de su parte no le hace daño a nadie

Todos suspiraron dándole la razón a su peque adorable, porque carrizo no escucharon a su peque y al mismo Jason desde el principio ni ninguno de ellos se entienden

_Con respecto al mundo astral Rita lanzo una enorme esfera de energía que casi mata a Tommy y los demas, para su suerte Jason aunque algo adolorido con su espada, la corto y mas que todo la absorbio y se la devolvió al menos esa no seguiría riéndose de el y sus compañeros tan fácilmente_

_-Eres un maldito ranger rojo-dice furiosamente Rita-ni tu ni nadie aquí me detendrán, en algún momento mis guardias seguirán absorbiendo energía y cuando finalmente despierte lo que he hecho aquí no será nada a lo que hare, tu viviste ese dia prácticamente de milagro_

_-Practicamente por amor a la Tierra a ser ranger a todo fue que sobrevivi-dice firmemente Jason que empezó a recuperarse por si mismo-a pesar de mi pasado, de mi familia, mejor dicho del maldito padre que me toco, porque ahora a mi madre ya la aparto ese si me amo pero nadie nadie se dio el lujo de decirme de su enfemedad-rechazando los ataques de esa bruja que si que seguía siendo poderosamente terca-aun asi amo la tierra, el mundo donde vivi y creeme al menos yo dare todo incluso mi vida para protegerla y tu mas que nadie sabe que definitivamente no estoy bromeando_

_En ese momento para su inmensa sorpresa libero un inmenso Phoenix que sonreía alegremente a el y a los demas, la hermosa ave se volteo a Rita y de una le lanzo llamas que finalmente la estaban quemando_

_-Volveremos a vernos Jason eso te lo juro-dice fríamente Rita_

_Jason suspiro aliviadamente, debía seguir entrenando esa hasta ello no mentia si que se volverán a ver estaba mas que escrito su enfrentamento, pero el tampoco mentia si debía dar su vida por la tierra lo haría sin dudarlo, miro a Tommy y los demas tenia que hacer algo su pareja de lejos se veía mal, no solamente el, al ver a Leo, Andros y Carter tenían serias quemaduras, Cole, Conner heridas en su pecho ,Casey suspiro su estudiante si que lo escucho estaba inconciente pero de lejos estaba bien considerando a los demas y Mike fuerte moretones en su rostro , esa Rita si que le dio con todo a su pareja y sus amigos, si con ellos Tommy y los demas no ven la realidad ni el podía hacer milagros con ellos, sonrio cuando el Phoenix derramo lagrimas en todo ellos, curando un pocos sus heridas, y sonrio felizmente cuando Tommy fue el primero en despertar_

_-Jason-dice roncamente Tommy aunque chillo de dolor tratando de levantarse_

_-Hey vamos con calma Falcon-sonrie Jason besando a Tommy-por todos los cielos Tommy no me asuste asi quieres_

_-Al menos ya sabes lo que se siente-suspira Tommy-Jase esa Rita, como carrizo sobrevivimos a ella, sinceramente con su ultimo ataque de una me di por muerto_

_-Y vaya que ultimo ataque dio esa-suspira Jason-pero use mi espada, siéndote honesto no se que hice, es decir no menti a esa bruja se que tu y los demas pueden protegerse, pero somos familia, y no dejaria que nada le pasara a ustedes especialmente a ti, te amo Falcon eso no lo dudes_

_-Yo también te amo babe por eso estoy aquí-dice Tommy-y Jason de una te damos nuevamente la razón esa Rita esa desgraciada es el ser mas perverso del universo entero esa si que le compite a nuestra reina del terror_

_Jason de una le dio la razón, sento a su pareja mientra iba por cada compañero junto al Phoenix, de una iba a preguntarle quien era realmente, pero su preocupación por los demas pudo mas_

_-Hermano-dice un adolorido Andros que apenas podía hablar-como Tommy cuando intentes prevenirnos de algo y no te creamos matanos de una, nos haría un enorme favor_

_Jason solamente medio lo abrazo aunque se dio cuenta que Tommy le daba la razón a Andros_

_-Sinceramente estamos vivos es por ti-dice un dolorido Leo-en serio no se que parte de mi cuerpo no me duele, esa maldita bruja si que se divirtió a lo grande con cada uno de nosotros_

_-Y lo peor de todo-dice un Carter sosteniéndose la cabeza-es que nosotros con la excepción de Jason no le hicimos ni coquito, ni con la combinación de armas nada de nada, al menos Jason con esto yo te creeré de por vida hermano, esa bruja si que es nuestra peor pesadilla_

_-Hombre me duele hasta mi nombre-se queda dolorosamente Conner-seriamente mi peque adorable tenia razón esa Rita causa terror de la misma forma que nuestra reina del terror esa definitivamente no bromea, esa si nos las tiene jurada_

_Jason si le daba la razón al menos final pero finalmente ellos si que pisaron suelo, es mas incluso su reina del terror les hizo entender que Rita era de cuidado pero ellos no entendían ni en chino ni en español_

_-Sinceramente ella nos dio con todo-dice Cole que sentía sus piernas como gelatinas no podía ni moverse-y es peor esto porque lo hizo fuera de la realidad, imagínense si fuera en la tierra, de una todos estaríamos en el cementerio_

_Tommy y los demas le daban la razón de una, esa maldita Rita si que le dio hechos de que era la reina de la maldad ,esa debe ser detenida a como de lugar_

_-Hombre esa Keiko cuando sepa esto se reirá de nosotros por el resto de su vida-dice Mike-y lo peor es que tiene razón de hacerlo, como dijo sabíamos que con o sin Rita volveríamos alguna vez a la acción, solamente nos hicimos los locos y veanos precisamente la que era una vieja amargada pero es toda maldad esa si que nos aterrizo por completo_

_Jason sonrio al menos todos si que cayeron en cuenta de lo poderosa que es Rita, volvió a sonreir cuando Casey despertó_

_-Sabes Jason sensei-dice adoloridamente Casey-cuando el Tyranosaurio en carne y hueso nos amenazo para seguir entrenando en contra de nuestra voluntad, eso fue la mejor enseñanza que nos dejo de por vida sensei_

_Jason finalmente aun con el susto de terror que dejo Rita, su miedo por perder a Tommy y los demas pudo reir felizmente Casey crecio enormemente, realmente amaba a sus estudiantes , esos si que crecieron_

_-Mi peque yo tenia razón ustedes si que crecieron mis amados gatitos-sonrie brillantemente Jason abrazando a Casey-estoy orgulloso de cada uno de ustedes Casey, y tu mi cachorro eres ya todo un tigre, ya no se que mas enseñarte estas tomando tus propias decisiones, y estoy muy feliz por ti mi tigre_

_-Pero siempre aprenderé de ti Jason sensei incluso sin que te lo propongas-dice felizmente Casey-al menos tu peque yo si que es adorable-Jason alegremente asintio su peque si que seguía en la misma, al menos eso si que lo aliviaba-ademas sensei no mentimos siempre contara con nosotros hasta el final_

_Jason lo abrazo era feliz con sus estudiantes de regreso_

_**-Bien mi mocoso nunca me mentiste cuando dijiste que harias que estuviera orgulloso de ti**__-sonrie felizmente el Tyranosaurio-__**bien siempre estuve y estoy orgulloso de ti Jason, a pesar de que tu y cierto peque mocoso se han desvivido a lo grande por fastidiarme , siempre he estado orgulloso de ambos y jamas me he arrepentido haberte elegido como tu guardian y lo sabes**_

_Jason felizmente asintio_

_**-Bien supongo que te preguntas quien es este Phoenix que te sigue actualmente no?-**__pregunta el Tyranosaurio viendo que Jason asintio__**-fijate mocoso que tu si que te superas en todo, pero para la suerte de Oliver y el Universo entero esta vez fue para bien, Jason conoce a tu espíritu ninjetti el Phoenix imperial que como yo ese es tu nuevo protector**_

_Jason abrió sus ojos en shock, es mas Tommy estaba impresionado el ave inmensa de llamas, hermoso en todo su esplendor sonreía a Jason felizmente, pero estaba feliz su pareja esta vez se supero para su propio bien_

_**-Aun deberas hacer el viaje a Eltar**__-dice el Tyranosaurio__**-es mas solamente te dire esto tu y los demas tienen espiritus ninjetti nada que ver con los animales comunes, como el Phoenix los demas espiritus son ancestrales, pero como tu lo despertaste de forma inconciente los demas en ese viaje deberán hacer lo mismo, por eso no deben saber de esto, entendido ranger**_

_Tommy y los otros asintieron sabiendo que deberían mantener el nuevo poder de Jason en secreto, sonrio al ver a su pareja conversar alegremente con su Phoenix, agradecia a esa ave mistica sin sus lagrimas ni el ni los demas estarían vivos en estos momentos_

_**-Bien Tommy tu y los demas deben regresar**__-continua el espíritu del Tyranosaurio-__**de una sus heridas se mantendrán a nivel físico, la magia de Rita es tan poderosa que ni yo puedo curárselas, es mas agradezcan de por vida que mi mocoso adulto despertó el Phoenix sino ninguno de ustedes la estarían contando en estos momentos**_

_-Cremme que soy el primero en darte la razón Tyranosaurio-suspira profundamente Tommy acercándose a Jason-babe debo irme, pero me alegra enormemente verte aunque sea aquí-Jason sonrio felizmente-y también estoy feliz que despertara tu espíritu ninjetti sigue entrenando babe y de una Jason no dejare que te enfrentes a ella a sola, se que esa me dio la paliza de mi vida pero aun asi no lucharas solo me escucha_

_-Perfectamente Tommy-dice Jason que abrazo a Tommy-realmente quiero regresar finalmente, pero espero que mi peque yo sea feliz , pobre de mi peque ese si que me gano para ser feliz ese si que tiene una suerte de lo ultimo-besando a Tommy que le correspondio-pero se que desde hoy fue realmente feliz amo su obra realmente te luciste Tommy_

_-Y con mi peque novio seguire asi Jase-sonrie Tommy-de una esta vez me enfocare con Rita en todo, pero también en mi peque novio quédate tranquilo Jason haremos felices a nuestro peque novio cueste lo que nos cueste_

_Jason nuevamente lo abrazo, confiaba en su pareja y sus amigos asi que se acerco a los demas para despedirse_

_-Casey recuerda lo ultimo que te dije-dice alegremente Jason que de una le dio mala espina a Casey-no menti mi amado tigre viste lo que le hice a Rita no me ando con rodeos-lo ultimo lo dijo estremeciendo a todo el mundo-si Theo sigue fastidiando a mi peque yo, cuando regrese lo enviare a un temblo para enterrarlo vivo me hago entender_

_-Te entendí de inmediato Jason sensei-dice rápidamente el joven ranger rojo animal que de una le iba a comprar flores a Theo, con lo que vio su sensei definitivamente no se anda por las ramas_

Finalmente para el alivio de todos, tanto Tommy como Leo, Andros, Carter, Conner, Cole, Mike y Casey estaban empezando a despertar aunque Alpha le dio a entender a los demas que esos ocho deberán quedarse en cama por lo menos por unos días, sus heridas aunque cicatrizadas, aun se ven que fueron graves esa Rita si que mostro todo un espectáculo

-Mi Tommy-susurra el pequeño Jason tocando las mejillas de Tommy, Kira no pudo evitar grabarlo su peque si se supera en cuanto a ser adorable-estoy aquí mi Tommy, estas a salvo, yo te cuidare mi Tommy conmigo siempre pero siempre estaras bien

Todos suspiraron con amor, su peque si era tan tierno, Tommy escucho cada palabra, su peque novio como siempre lo calmaba por completo, si que tenia un don de hacerlo feliz por completo, aun con dolor despertó esa Rita si que jugo a la piñata con el y los demas, esta vez entrenaría en serio, demostraría porque era uno de los mejores rangers junto a Jason y que precisamente por su pareja no dejaria que Jason se enfrentara a sola a esa maldita eso jamas

-Mi peque novio-susurra Tommy finalmente mas despierto-carajo me duele todo mi cuerpo como el infierno

El pequeño se aparto un poco pero besaba los brazos y manos a Tommy, este no pudo evitar sonreírle ampliamente su peque novio si se lucia en cuanto a ser adorable

-Mi peque adorable estas siendo mas tierno de lo que eres-sonrie felizmente Kira mirando a Tommy-doc no estas mintiendo tu , Conner y los demas si que se ven saliendo del mismo infierno

-Creeme Kira-dice adoloridamente Conner-yo ya lo certifico con Rita Repulsa tienes el mismísimo infierno garantizado

Kira, Eithan y Trent tragaron grueso con las palabras y aspecto físico actual de su líder definitivamente Conner no estaba bromeando mas cuando su mentor de una asentia en acuerdo con el

-Hombre si estábamos molidos en el plano astral-se queja Mike-no se imaginan como nos sentimos en el presente, joder Jason la pego a lo grande, veanos a nosotros como Conner dice certificamos de primera mano que Rita Repulsa es el terror en persona, esa no dudara ni un segundo en acabarnos por completo

-Es mas esa desgraciada se lo dijo a Jason-sigue un adolorido Leo-le dijo que lo que nos hizo a nosotros en el plano astral no será nada cuando regrese formalmente se pueden dar una idea de lo que se nos viene, reaccionemos todos de una buena vez esa no se anda con cuentos

Todos los adoloridos si que concordaban con el ranger rojo galáctico

-Bien mi Tommy y mis chicos necesitan que le suban el animo con urgencia-dice seriamente el pequeño Jason-y como es mi responsabilidad hacer a todos felices aquí se lo que debo hacer, con su permiso

Diciendo eso se fue dejando a Tommy y los demas totalmente en shock

-Ahora que nuestro peque sensei se fue-dice Casey-asi como de una repito que Rita Repulsa es un ser sin compasión, sin amor, sin bondad llena de odio y deseos de destrucción, esa no descansara hasta destruir la tierra tengamos eso en claro de una buena vez-suspiro cuando le dieron la razón-ahora Theo esto es contigo-mirando fríamente a Theo-te amo Theo eres mi mejor amigo del mundo pero una mas con el peque sensei y de una no la cuentas-estremeciendose por completo-nuestro Jason sensei adulto acaba de hacer que el rey del terror el Tyranosaurio se sienta orgulloso de el de por vida te puedes dar una idea de lo que significa eso

Theo trago grueso, su sensei adulto lo matara ya lo daba por hecho y al ver que los rangers heridos lo miraban con lastima especialmente Tommy que mas bien su mirada le hacia ver que seria el primero en visitarlo en su tumba

-**Mi mocoso adulto si que se me lucio a lo grande**-dice alegremente el Tyranosaurio que sonrio maliciosamente aTheo**-bien Theo de una ya todos tienen claro no dar mas por sentado a Rita**-Theo y los demas asentían dándole la razón**-entonces ranger azul animal deja de ser tan idiota Casey no miente, mi mocoso hoy lo hizo a lo grande ese aprendio nada mas y nada menos que de la reina del terror, y ya viste que esa cuando trauma al universo entero lo hace con suma facilidad—**sonrio cuando Theo temblo como gelatina al recordar el espíritu de Trini Kwuan que esa hizo honor en ser la reina del terror del universo**-asi que de una Theo una mas contra el peque y tienes garantizado no enfrentar a Rita, porque mi mocoso adulto Jason Lee Scott ese te mandara al otro mundo sin boleto de regreso**

Continuara….


	125. Chapter 125

**Descargo de Responsabilidad. No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia…**

En la sala de emergencia de la base lunar, Alpha seguía monitoreando a Tommy y los demas, salvo Casey que solamente era horas de descanso, el robot volvió afirmar que el resto de los rangers heridos si que necesitaban estar en cama, aun con las heridas ya cubiertas, estas aun eran de cuidado además todos aun sentían enorme pero enorme dolor en su cuerpo, las rangers femeninas y los otros solamente ayudaron acomodándole sus respectivas cama,

-Bien honestamente debemos seguir entrenando con Keiko-dice seriamente Aisha-aunque nosotros-mirando a Zack-creo que nuevamente debemos adelantarnos Zack, es decir debemos entrenar solamente con nuestros espiritus

-Creo que Aisha tiene razón-dice Hayley-aunque seguiremos con Keiko, Jason nuevamente nos lleva ventaja gracias a los cielos que para bien, nuestros espiritus son los que mas pueden ayudarnos en estos momentos

-Es mas que eso-dice Zack viendo a Zhane-hermano hablaremos con Keiko no olvide lo que dijo Jason tu debes entrenar a solas con ella, solamente asi despertara el poder de tu verdadero dinosaurio interior

Zhane de inmediato asintio, de repente la sala estaba a oscura, todos de una estaban a la guardia, Alpha sabia quien era, lo que no sabia era si reírse abiertamente de todos los power rangers ahora si que estaban en guardia cuando desde hace rato deberían haberlo hecho por favor, sonrio porque tenia lista su cam grabaria esto, porque los rangers quedarían mas enamorados de cierto peque adorable, ese si que se luce a lo grande

-¡Pero que rayos pasa ahora¡-exclama fuertemente Zack-en serio acabamos de pasar un susto para otros, sinceramente si que este dia no ha sido precisamente el nuestro

Tommy le iba a decir que estaba de acuerdo pero….

-Preparense para el espectáculo del año-dice tiernamente una pequeña voz Tommy se quería levantar alegremente reconocio esa dulce voz de Lejos y al ver que Kira brillaba de una su estudiante también la reconocio-y aunque mi espectáculo es corto de presupuesto y no precisamente por mi corta estatura-todos no podían evitar sonreir alegremente, Alpha si que grababa todo su peque adorable como su yo adulto si que se supera en todo-aun asi yo también hare felices a mi Tommy, mis chicos y mis chicas bellas, asi que mi RJ puedes hacerte el honor de presentar mi humilde presencia

Todos rieron alegremente, Tommy vio que RJ felizmente le sonrio

-Como digas mi peque majestad-sonrie felizmente RJ-bien mis estimados power rangers, a pesar del susto de su vida, creo que la noche terminara mas que perfecta, ante ustedes tenemos al humilde pero humilde pequeño Jason Lee Scott

-Lo de pequeño sobraba mi RJ-se queja con puchero el pequeño-es decir ese sobertico me marco como vaca con el apodo de peque-Zack se rio enormemente-asi que no menti a mi Anna definitivamente ser peque es mi destino de por vida

Todos se rieron pero abrieron sus ojos en shock al ver un pequeño escenario pero mas que todo su pequeño Jason estaba disfrazado como Elvis, pantalón negro , camisa blanca por dentro , chaqueta negra y el pelo con gel alborotado además de lentes negro, el pobre era mas fotografiado que todas las estrellas de Hollywood, Tommy veía que Kira, Karone, Aisha, Kendrix, Cassie todas las rangers femeninas de una le toma fotos a monton, es mas vio que Billy, Zack también, se maldecia le dolia enormemente todo el cuerpo, no puede tomarle fotos a su peque novio

-Tranquilo doc-susurra Eithan-Trent esta sacando fotos para Conner y el , y yo estoy haciendo lo mismo para ti doc

-Te debo a lo grande Eithan-susurra Tommy sin dejar de ver a su pequeño novio en ningun momento, se veía tan bello

-Ahora espero que disfruten esto-dice felizmente el pequeño Jason-porque de una no hay devolución, no miento soy mas pobre que tom sawyer asi que cualquier queja que tengan , tendrán que quejarse con mi amado Zordon que es mi papa, pero ese se fue asi que no les queda de otra que verme en acción

Diciendo eso para el shock de Tommy y los demas el pequeño empezó a bailar como Michael Jackson y actuaba como tal, Tommy se quería parar maldecia a Rita por enésima vez, es que esta vez su peque novio si que se estaba luciendo a lo grande. Alpha se movia grabando todo su peque si que estaba tan lindo, y sonreía al ver que todos los power rangers lo veian embelesado, Kira también lo grababa, su peque supero a Trini ese si que le sigue dando material de ternura extrema a monton

-Y bien mi amada audiencia aun mi linda presencia los honrara-dice brillantemente el pequeño

En ese momento el pequeño hacia acrobacias para el asombro de los demas , y no lo hacia nada mal, entonces entre acrobacia cantaba dulcemente, y todos le daban créditos su peque adorable si que canta tan hermoso, nuevamente bailaba felizmente ahora con pinta de actor , haciendo pucheros de malo Kira era la que quería saltar al escenario si su peque quería hacerlo feliz a todos como siempre logra su cometido, hoy si que se esta luciendo a la velocidad de la luz

-Y mis amada audiencia como ya pasamos el horario infantil me temo que mi grandioso show termino-se queja con puchero el pequeño Jason-el hecho que ya no tengo mas idea no tiene nada que ver

Pero para la sorpresa del pequeño todos pero todos los power rangers le aplaudieron de pie , bueno los que podían , Kira de una antes que el mismo Alpha abrazo a su peque adorable si que se lucio, ese cuando decide hacerse notar si que se va al infinito y mas alla

-Peque se supone que debemos hacerte feliz a ti no al revés-sonrie brillantemente Zack-pero que va tu hasta en ello siempre nos lleva la contraria-el pequeño alegremente asentia-ven deja que Tommy disfrute de ti, ese con la paliza de Rita merece tus cuidados

-Y cuidare a mi Tommy-dice seriamente el pequeño Jason, Zack lo amaba mas asi-lo dije cuando apareci sorbetico siempre cuidare de mi Tommy siempre

-Y teniéndote como mi enfermero me curare de una mi peque novio-sonrie felizmente Tommy agradeciendo que Zack ayudo a su peque novio acomodarse sin lastimarlo-tu eres mi mejor medicina

El pequeño Jason le sonrio y le beso las mejillas

-Bien ha sido una larga noche-suspira Zack-pero gracias a nuestra estrella del momento-sonriendo a su peque que alegremente asintio-descansaremos felizmente, pero de una como líder interino de los mighty morphin haremos felices al peque pero desde mañana nos dedicaremos a saber mas de Rita, porque señores el peque es el primero en estar totalmente claro con el espeluznante panorama que se nos viene con esa bruja, Tommy y los demas físicamente son prueba que esa no pesteñara para destruir la tierra por completo

Todos de una incluso su peque adorable le daban la razón, el pequeño se quedo dormido cuidando a su Tommy, este sonrio se veía tan tierno, pensaba en lo que dijo Zack haría feliz a su peque novio pero ya no daba por sentando a Rita, la vio de frente sintió su poder, aterrizo tantas veces que Jason como Zordon se lo recalcaron peco de confiado no escucho y dolorosamente sintió en carne propia que esa desgraciada no estaba jugando, la vio como su odio se dirigía a Jason y antes de perder el conocimiento sabia que esa esta detrás de los espiritus de los dinosaurios, Zack tenia razón mañana hablarían seriamente esa Rita ya mostro de lo que es capaz, es el momento de el y los demas de mostrarle que ninguno de los power rangers se rendirán ante ella, eso jamas sucederá, cerro los ojos estaba totalmente cansado pero sonrio al murmullo de su peque novio

-Mi Tommy-susurra el pequeño Jason totalmente dormido , mientra que Tommy con cuidado le beso la frente, finalmente se quedo dormido

A la mañana siguiente el pequeño Jason Lee Scott despertó temprano y con mucho cuidado no sin antes chequear a su Tommy y sus chicos, pobre de ellos esa Rita supero a Keiko, esa mas que pure hizo jugo con todos ellos, pero como su yo adulto esperaba que esta vez su Tommy y todos sus chicos y chicas bellas reaccionen de una buena vez porque ni por milagro se salvarían de la maldad de esa bruja, poco a poco con Alpha y de forma alegre fue a cocinar , realmente amaba cocinar y mas cuando todos sus chicos y chicas amaban su comida, pero su Lily Bella esa si que era su fan de por vida, siempre le comia sus platos hasta tres veces, esa si que se lo lleva a todos por los cuernos. Por su parte Zack y los demas se reunieron en la sala de emergencia afortunadamente Tommy y los otros ya habían despertado

-¿Hermano como te sientes?-pregunta con preocupación Zack

-Hablo por todos al decirte que mas molidos no podíamos estar dice aun adolorido Tommy-Alpha tuvo que medicarnos seriamente no podemos ni mover ni un musculo, esa bruja desgraciada, esa si quería atención si que lo logro a lo grande

Zack vio que un adolorido Leo y los demas concordaban en todo con su comandante

-Siendo asi empecemos-suspira Zack-bien hagamos un resumen, cuando Jason , Trini y yo , dejamos a Tommy con Billy y pulgarcita-Tommy lo miraba fríamente esa no es necesario nombrarla-esta bien hermano si que me equivoque, en fin te dejamos a ti , Billy y Aisha en ese entonces solamente con Zedd, Rita regreso mas adelante

-Afirmativamente-dice Billy-tiempo despues apareció Rita y no solamente ella sino un supuesto hermano Rito que fue el que destruyo a los Thunder zord, aunque ya sabemos quien fue realmente que los destruyo

-Rita nunca tuvo familia en realidad-dice Aisha-Zedd, Goldar y Scorpina han sido sus guardianes porque ella misma los eligio, es mas ella los creo con la energía oscura del mismo Nemesis

-Entonces-dice con dolor Tommy-debo suponer que el supuesto padre de Rita, el maestro Vile también fue creado por esa maldita-viendo que Aisha asintio-de una ese monstruo con Rita fue quienes nos hechizaron volviéndonos niños, pienso que con cada villano, la misma Rita jugo con nosotros desde el principio, es decir sincerémonos esa nunca fue derrotada como tal

Silencio sepulcral

-Es decir todos los villanos hasta ahora-dice sorprendidamente Taylor-la mismísima Rita los creo-todos suspiraron afirmativamente-entonces ella misma quería tiempo es decir porque, podía destruirnos de una hace tiempo

-Porque Jason se lo impidió Taylor-dice RJ-lo hizo dos veces, es mas presiento que ese la volvió a joder en estos momentos-sonrio cuando alegrementeTommy asentia recordando que su pareja como el Tyranosaurio dijo le dio el susto de su vida a esa bruja-la primera vez fue la batalla mas fuerte de Jason, estaba solo, Tommy había perdido sus poderes y para rematar Zack y los otros estaban inconcientes, seriamente Jason debio ser gato en otra vida porque ese tiene mas vidas que uno

Todos asintieron en acuerdo con el

-Cuando hubo esa explosión Taylor-continua el ranger lobo animal-toda esa energía que Rita en su apariencia tenia , acumulada por seres humanos y demas se esparcio por el universo, su capacidad de regenerarse dejo de activarse por eso Jason siempre la llevo a sus limites de paciencia para incluso asi impedirle nuevamente su despertar

-Y su despertar se pudo realizar con la energía que se fue acumulando por todos estos años-dice Dominic-pero nuestro sensei nos conto su batalla aquí contra los alienígenos, y que al enfrentarse a Zedd , nuevamente libero dicha energía, por eso es que Rita ante Tommy y sus anteriores compañeros no vio quien era en realidad

-Pero pensándolo ahora Tommy no era el único que necesitaba los lentes con urgencia-suspira Zack-en Suiza Jason tenia pesadillas con ella, veía no visiones pero creo que lo que Tommy, Billy , Aisha pasaron Jason lo sintió, nos conto todo a Trini y a mi, Trini investigo con el y bueno yo como Tommy nada de nada

Tommy suspiro profundamente al menos en eso de no ver incluso si se lo deletreasen, al menos Zack le hace compañía

-Bien siguiendo en la línea-dice Hayley-fue el turno de Mondo y el reino de las Maquinas, pero ellos tienen su propio lugar, y fueron originados en su propio planeta, pero le sirven de una a Rita

-Pero analizando su potencial-dice Billy-seguramente ellos como ciertos traidores pretenden controlar a Rita, eso seria una gran ventaja para nosotros, es una ventaja, porque alguien con un poder tan destructivo como el de Rita, ese poder será codiciado por los mismos villanos

-Ellos podían Billy-dice Chad-pero sinceramente no veo a los demas en eso , es decir-suspirando continuo-cuando nuestra reina del terror hizo su primera aparición al menos para mi-Tommy sonrio Trini si que se quedo como la reina del terror y lo peor es que hasta lo certifico-ella nos mostro la primera aparición de Rita, y vimos la mayoría de los villanos no todo pero lo que hemos conocido, vimos que esos la protegían a como de lugar

Billy suspiro tristemente ese detalle se le paso por alto

-Pero no pasemos por alto lo que piensa Billy-dice TJ-es decir quizas la mayoría pero algunos hay son tan codiciosos al menos Tommy sabe como Justin que Divatox es una diva en su máxima potencia-los mencionados le daban la razón-esa odia a Rita, es increíble que ella la protega, a mi esa no me hara creer que de la noche a la mañana es fan de Rita

-Tambien esta Viper que tiene encontronazos con la misma Trakeena-continua Joel-por el lado masculino Venom este junto a los Xerox, de lejos también se le nota los ambiciosos, sean que la mayoría de ellos defenderán a Rita con su vida, no debemos descartar nada, porque seguiremos en la misma, y al ver a los chicos si que soy el primero en reconocer que si Rita regresara en estos momentos, nosotros seriamos presa fácil es mas la tierra si que seria destruida

Todos asintieron en ese momento todos sonrieron el pequeño Jason junto con Alpha venia trayéndole su desayuno

-Aquí les traigo su desayuno mis chicos y chicas bellas-dice tiernamente el pequeño Jason-tienen que reponer energías para seguir entrenando, porque asi como ayer hablare totalmente en serio

Todos asintieron mientras se sentaban en lo que podían, el pequeño de inmediato chequeaba a sus chicos enfermos abrazandolos y besándolos suavemente, se sonrojo cuando llego a su novio, Tommy lo amaba asi, el pequeño le hizo señas a su sobertico para que lo ayude con su Tommy, Zack lo subio y suavemente toco a su Tommy, cabe decir que Tommy realmente amaba los gestos tiernos de su peque novio.

-Bien mis amados dinosaurios pueden venir-dice el pequeño Jason

**-Wow ustedes ochos parecen zombies viviente**-dice un sorprendido Mastodonte viendo el deterioro físico de Tommy y los demas**-les doy crédito a Rita, ya el Tyranosaurio nos conto, pero incluso sin saberlo de lejos es trabajo de esa bruja, bien finalmente cayeron al suelo o seguiremos en la misma, Rita Repulsa es años pero años luz mas poderosa que la vieja que ustedes conocieron **

Tommy y los demas tragaron grueso incluso los espiritus de los dinosaurios no estaban nada felices con ellos

**-Esa causo la extinción de nuestra especie**-dice seriamente el Pterodactyl**-creen que el primer guardian murió por nada, empiezo a creer que viéndolos a ustedes es asi**-todos los rangers abrieron sus ojos en shock**-el peque se lo dijo a Kira y los demas, Jason tiene que ser un crucigrama para que vean lo terrible que es esa maldita bruja realmente es en serio**

El pequeño Jason miraba molesto a todos incluso a Tommy que le dolia que lo mirara asi, pero el pequeño le daba la razón a sus amados dinosaurios, pobre de su yo adulto, ese quiere entrenar en paz y esa loca no lo deja, pero que su Tommy y los demas no tomen en cuenta su dolor y sufrimiento era como demasiado ya su yo adulto sufrio con el desgraciado de su padre para encima sufrir de gratis por la comodidad de su Tommy y los demas tienen que estar bromeando

-Mi peque novio estas molesto no?-pregunta Tommy que suspiro cuando su peque novio no dudo en asentir si que estaba molesto-oye te doy mi palabra que tomare esto mas en serio, cuando vi a tu yo adulto arriesgar su vida por mi y los demas, volvi a sufrir como no tienes idea, además de sentir el poder de esa en carne propia confía nuevamente en mi peque novio no te voy a volver a defraudar

-No es que no confie en ti mi Tommy-dice tiernamente el pequeño besando a su Tommy-pero me duele que tu y los demas no valoren el esfuerzo de mi yo adulto, ese a pesar que la vida le paso por encima si que ama la tierra, y aun con sus caída ha entrenado diariamente para enfrentarse a Rita, mi RJ y mis gatitos son testigos de primera fila de ello

-El peque sensei dice la verdad-dice Theo-Tommy vimos mal a Jason , se que tu ya debes saber mas de su pasado, pero cuando llegamos aquí no mentiremos pero nuestro peque a solas nos tuvo que convencer a lo grande para darte una oportunidad-Tommy vio que su peque novio le daba la razón-es decir a ese lo vimos sufrir a lo grande, llorarte , maldecirte todo, pero aun asi nunca bajo la guardia con Rita, siempre entreno casi hasta matarse, pero siempre lo hacia con honor y respeto, en serio se que hago estupideces al por mayor pero seriamente se que mi sensei no merece que su esfuerzo sea en vano

Silencio sepulcral no solamente el ranger azul animal le dijo sus verdades a Tommy y los demas, sino que es que es la primera vez que Theo dijo las cosas sin una estupidez por el medio, es mas nadie decía nada ni siquiera los mismísimos espiritus de los dinosaurios

-¡Mi Theo eres realmente tu¡-exclama totalmente en shock el pequeño Jason-sin animos de ofender mi Theo pero contigo ocurrio lo mas insolito del insolito universo, es decir para que seas realmente serio es como para no creerlo

Theo suspiro cuando Casey, Lily, Dominic, y RJ fueron los primeros en darle la razón al peque adorable, es mas todos pero todos incluso los dinosaurios si que concordaban con el pequeño Jason

**-Bien rangers la molestia del peque y de nosotros no es por mal**-suspira el Triceratop**-pero realmente ustedes mismos deben reconocer que pecaron de confiados o en realidad nunca creyeron que Rita es la enemiga a vencer, y de ser asi pregúntense si realmente quieren seguir este trabajo porque honestamente quitando a los mighty morphin, a los furia animal, quitando a los dos equipos, no veo que ninguno de ustedes deseen seguir con este trabajo**

**-Por eso estamos aquí rangers**-dice seriamente el Tyranosaurio que le dio mala espina a Tommy y los demas**-siempre le recalcamos incluso delante de cierto traidores que somos nosotros lo que los hemos elegido a todos ustedes como rangers, asi que de una power rangers están firme en luchar contra Rita o en este mismo momento renuncia a sus poderes para siempre, en este momento le estamos dando la oportunidad de su vida, o sea a partir de hoy pueden vivir como personas normales**

Continuara….


	126. Chapter 126

**Descargo de Responsabilidad. No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solamente poseo la historia**

En la base lunar, Tommy Oliver con los demas power rangers con la excepción de los mighty morphin y los furias animal estaban pasando otro susto de sus vida, en estos momentos unos muy molestos espiritus de los Legendarios Dinosaurios, el Mastodonte, Triceratops, Pterodactyl y su líder el mas poderoso de todos los dinosaurios el Tyranosaurio Rex le estaban dando un ultimátum en todo el sentido de la palabra, o se ponen las pilas o todos pero todos dejaran de ser power rangers de por vida, y por la seriedad de los cuatros espiritus ninguno de ellos estaban jugando. El pequeño Jason se mantuvo al margen amaba a sus dinosaurios y en especial a su Tyranosaurio bob esponja ese si que le ha salvado la vida mas de lo que puede contar, además siempre lo aconsejaba y lo escuchaba, tambien amaba a su Tommy pero estaba mas que de acuerdo con su Tyranosaurio, seriamente tendrá su yo adulto dejar que Rita despierte por completo a ver si todos ellos piensan de una buena vez que esa no se nada con rodeos

-Esperen no están hablando en serio verdad-dice nerviosamente Eithan aunque trago grueso la seriedad y furia de los espiritus decían que mas que hablar en serio están a punto de demostrárselo-tienen toda la razón de estar molesto, pero denos votos de confianza en todos estos años hemos luchado a muerte con cada villano, realmente amamos seguir siendo power rangers

**-Ese es el problema Eithan-**dice un poco mas tranquila el Pterodactyl-**cuando se enfrentaron por equipo, por época, año , lugar a cada villano, lo hicieron sin conocimiento de las debilidades y fortalezas de cada uno, además de tener cada mentor, sin embargo dieron todo por el todo, lo que no entendemos con lo que hemos advertido hasta el cansancio con Rita, que somos su prueba fidedigna de su poder destructivo aun no entendemos porque se lo toman a la ligera**

En ese sentido Eithan bajo la cabeza, sinceramente no tenia argumento con que responder a eso

**-Y de una como Alpha-5 dijo**-continua el Triceratops-**ciertamente los viles traidores colmaron su paciencia, ciertamente hubo malentendidos entre ustedes ni hablar que nuestro peque es como iman para atraer personas indeseables a su alrededor**

-Pero mi magnetismo al final me funciono mi amado Triceratops-dice alegremente el pequeño Jason mientra el Triceratops suspiro por millonésima vez ese peque le iba a salir con sus cosas-al final me gane el premio mayor o sea tengo a mi Tommy

Un alegre Tommy que se rio a lo grande concordaba con su peque novio

**-En realidad por increíble que sea el peque mocoso tiene buen punto**-dice seriamente el Mastodonte, sus compañeros asintieron en acuerdo con el-**volviendo al punto, además de la estupidez del hermano de Tommy, aun asi como Keiko se lo hizo saber ranger un poco de entrenamiento en estos años de su parte no hace daño a nadie, se dan cuenta porque llegamos a este punto, seriamente Jason con creces le lleva mas que ventaja, en este punto estoy orgulloso de Zachary**-señalando a su guardian-**por mucho que ese se desvive en hacer diariamente estupideces a monton**-Zack suspiro en serio que con el Mastodonte si que se saco la lotería**-pero como el mismo lo dijo a la hora de luchar ese si que esta mas que claro, es mas afortunadamente Zhane y nuestros protegidos, Billy, Hayley , Aisha si que han escuchado a Jason y todos nosotros por completo, que le cuesta tanto a ustedes hacer lo mismo**

-Hemos cometido grandes errores Mastodonte-dice seriamente Tommy-todos ustedes tienen razón, nos descuidamos, no creimos realmente en el poder de Rita y me mata que incluso vi a Jason adulto herido ni hablar que esas heridas dejaron marca en mi peque novio, y ni eso me hizo ver la realidad, pero de corazón cai en la cuenta solamente denos una oportunidad los cuatros saben como me sentí cuando perdi mis poderes dos veces-los dinosaurios asintieron claro que lo sentían especialmente el Tyranosaurio al ver a su mocoso adulto destruido por creer que fallo a Tommy ese para culparse de todo si que se cruza la galaxia entera-entonces deben ver que con mis distintos trajes, el blanco, el rojo y ahora el negro he dado todo por el todo, créanme de corazón queremos luchar hasta el final, incluso si eso me cuesta la vida

-Tambien confie en nosotros-dice un adolorido Conner-aunque sigamos siendo jóvenes, y en nuestro caso Casey y los chicos nos llevan enorme ventaja a cada uno de nosotros-suspirando continuo-hablo por Kira, Trent y Eithan no hemos jugado con esto, quizas seguimos pecando de sobre confianza, pero de forma sincera queremos luchar hasta el final

-Conner esta en lo correcto-suspira Kira-incluso mi adorable peque nos los echo en la cara el no querer ver la realidad, pero estamos claros, de corazón totalmente claro queremos seguir en esto y como mi doc si hemos de morir por salvar a la tierra que asi sea

Los espiritus de los dinosaurios sonrieron alegremente creían en ellos pero un regaño para que aterricen de una buena vez no estas demas

-Sabes sobertico andante-dice felizmente el pequeño Jason que de una dio mala espina a todo el mundo-a mi Kira bella también se le da la psicología, tu si que tienes competencia sobertico, es mas ríndete de una un trabajo menos en tu currículo no te matara

**-Seriamente peque mocoso tu tienes mas energía que toda la iluminación de la base lunar entera**-suspira profundamente el Tyranosaurio mientra que todos pero todos los rangers le daban la razón especialmente Tommy definitivamente su peque novio no vuela porque no tiene alas**-estamos en una situación bastante seria , tu mas que nadie debería saberlo porque sigues en lo mismo**

-Pero si soy serio mi Tyranosaurio bob esponja-dice el pequeño que de una le dio mala espina al Tyranosaurio ese peque le daba crédito ese si que no quiere perder ni una-amo a la tierra y se que Rita es un verdadero peligro pero no es mi culpa si mi Tommy para variar con los demas aun necesitan lentes con urgencia

Y ahora fue el turno de los cuatro espiritus de los dinosaurios de reírse de lo lindo, es que la cara de todos los power rangers no tenia precio, es mas incluso Alpha disfruto a lo grande este momento

**-Realmente si que he sido feliz enormemente-**dice alegremente el Tyranosaurio-**en primera mi mocoso adulto ese si que no me mintió, en cuanto a causar terror ese de una aprendio de la reina del terror si que se me lucio a lo grande-**sonrio mas cuando Theo temblo sabiendo que una mas y de forma segura su mocoso adulto le dara la paliza de su vida-**y mi peque mocoso ese vuela mas alla de la velocidad de la luz, tu si que te haces notar peque**

El pequeño alegremente asintio, Tommy lo beso de una su frente aun cuando lo poncho en lo ultimo que dijo , no podía molestarse en primera porque era verdad con Rita si que se cego además su peque era tan adorable que definitivamente nunca podía molestarse con el

**-Bien rangers esta se la pasamos-**dice tranquilamente el Pterodactyl-**siempre hemos confiado en ustedes, pero sinceramente tampoco es que sobrepasen nuestro limites, nuestros poderes no son cosa de juego , es un don para ayudar a las personas, se que jamas han abusado del mismo, pero si no le dan dedicación a hacerlo brillar , aumentar como es su entrenamiento es prácticamente lo mismo, y ya como le hacemos entender de una que deben salvar la tierra del peligro mas inminente que ha tenido en toda la historia**

-Ya lo entendemos Pterodactyl-dice Andros-creeme que esta vez pero esta vez sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos, cuando salgamos de aquí soy el primero en ofrecerme en bandeja de plata a Keiko como Mike dijo, esa si que se burlara a lo grande de nosotros

-Es mas que eso mi Andros-dice maliciosamente el pequeño Jason que estremecio por completo a Andros-si mi Keiko sabe de esto como presiento que asi sera, entonces ella hara lo mejor que sabe hacer, o sea le dara la paliza de su vida a monton es mas mi Alpha-mirando al robot-asegurate que un menor de edad reciba el seguro de vida, porque presiento que con mi Tommy y los demas yo sere rico de por vida

-Mi peque novio por favor-suspira profundamente Tommy seriamente su peque novio en vez de curarlo hace todo lo contrario

-Mi Tommy yo te amo mucho y lo sabe-dice seriamente el pequeño Jason viendo que Tommy asintio-no es por mal mi Tommy pero me canse, es decir mis dinosaurios , mi yo adulto, mi Zordon, mi Alpha, mi Keiko, y mi persona pacientemente, de corazón , con total sinceridad le hemos advertido y con pruebas contundente de la maldad de Rita y ustedes nada de nada-Tommy suspiro su peque novio tenia toda la razón del mundo-por lo tanto hablo en nombre de mi Alpha y mis amados dinosaurios que nuestra paciencia con ustedes se nos fue de vacaciones para nunca mas volver

-Mi peque adorable tu si que te luces a la perfeccion-dice alegremente Alpha-y en el nombre de los dinosaurios y mio propio acabas de decir la verdad mas grande en tu corta vida

**-Si que te luciste mi peque mocoso**-dice felizmente el Tyranosaurio**-como dicen los humanos la sacaste de jonrón peque, si con esto los rangers no pisan tierra ya si que el universo entero le pertenece a Rita incluso antes que esa se despierte nuevamente**

Con eso desaparecieron dejando a todos los power rangers suspirando profundamente, definitivamente tenían mucho en que pensar

-Hombre de una nos dieron tremenda paliza verbal-se queja Damon-y sinceramente la pasamos a la rayita, los dinosaurios tienen toda la razón casi el mismo universo no hace ver en nuestra cara la perversidad de Rita y nosotros viviendo en la luna

-Lo peor de todo-dice Billy-es que pudimos seguir entrenando viendo que otros equipos como los ninja Steel, los dino cambios , casi no podían con sus enemigos, Tommy, Kira y Trent han luchado con ello, y con esto aun asi estamos a años luz de esa bruja porque yo si lo digo sin temor y con total seguridad Rita es la única persona que tiene el poder de destruir a los power rangers de forma instantánea

-Creeme Billy que Leo y mis compañeros con mi persona somos prueba de ello-suspira profundamente Tommy-lo dije a mi peque novio y lo mantengo hasta el final tomare en serio a Rita, esa conmigo además de Jason tendrá alguien mas que se le pegue como lapa

-Bien ahora continuando con saber de los otros enemigos-empieza Zhane-estaria el turno de Ecliptor que por medio de Kriptor secuestro a Karone siendo niña y destruyo en ese entonces a KO-35, creo o la misma Rita sabia que Andros y Karone son medios hermano de Jason o había algo mas para que ese hiciera lo que hizo

-No creo que esa sepa que mi Andros y mi Karone bella estén relacionados conmigo mi Zhane-suspira el pequeño Jason-pero ella siempre supo los lugares elegidos para formar jóvenes adolescente para ser power rangers, en ese punto ya sabemos porque Illinois, Ciudad Acuatica, Reeside,Selva Negra, Ciudad Jardin especialmente Angel Grove han sido atacadas, siempre intento a como de lugar evitar que despertaramos como rangers, en ese sentido esa si que le dimos dolores de cabeza, porque mas bien despertamos rápidamente

Todos estaban sorprendidos pero esta vez si que escucharon las palabras de su peque adorable, y analizándolo todo le daban la razón

-Entonces aclarado esto-dice Danny-Trakeena la enemiga de Leo y los chicos es la protegida de Rita según lo que nos contaron-viendo que todos asintieron-bueno esa es otra que debemos mantener la guardia alta, mientra Rita no despierte esa le hara su suplencia

Todos asintieron, suspiraron cuando en ese momento Zordon hizo su aparición

-Bien rangers he escuchado todo lo que hablaron-dice seriamente Zordon-y también vimos todos lo que sucedió en el plano astral donde Jason esta, es decir los ancianos y me incluyo no estamos nada contentos lo que hemos visto hasta ahora , evidentemente saben porque

Suspiro aliviadamente al ver que todos le daban la razón

-Bien con mi Zordon que seguramente le dara la estocada final-dice alegremente el pequeño Jason-de una todos ustedes ni con Alcanfor, ni con mentoles se le quitara el dolor de recibir la paliza de su vida, es mas mi Trini esa era otra que se tomaba muy en serio ser ranger-sonriendo maliciosamente que hizo que Tommy y los demas se estremecieran-imagínese si ella estuviera viva, con ella ustedes si que tendrían su tumba asegurada de por vida

Todos se volvieron a estremecer por completo, mas cuando Zordon sonrio maliciosamente dándole la razón a su pequeño Jason, y era verdad Trini Kwuan esa si que se dio el lujo de traumarlo de por vida diariamente, pero esa nunca dudo de sus palabras y la de Jason, es mas sin seguir siendo ranger investigaba y lo ayudaba en todo , no podía creer que todos especialmente Tommy se dejaron llevar por la primera apariencia de Rita, con razón ella destruyo galaxias entera, cientos de seres vivos pecaron de ignorantes y esa no dudo en desaparecerlos por completo

-Mi peque adorable definitivamente hoy fue tu dia-dice alegremente Alpha mientra que el pequeño se encontró que un muy feliz Tommy le daba la razón , su peque si que se dedico a aterrizar a todos por completo-y por eso vamos nuevamente a la cocina hice unas panquecas de chocolate, te mereces eso y mucho mas

-Entonces vamos mi Alpha , nuevamente mis panquecas de chocolate me necesitan con urgencia-dice alegremente el pequeño Jason que se bajo rápidamente no sin antes besar las mejillas de su Tommy

Tommy y los demas se rieron a lo grande de su amor por sus panquecas de chocolate, es mas tiraron la toalla su adorable peque es el fan numero uno de las panquecas nadie pero absolutamente nadie puede con el

-Ranger el peque adorable no se equivoco he venido a darle la estocada final para darles entender que nuestra molestia es realmente seria-dice molesto Zordon que estremecio a todos en especial a Tommy dolia que no solamente defraudo a Jason sino al mismo Zordon que lo cuido como un verdadero padre-por eso el concilio decidio perdonar a los rangers misticos, es mas ellos se unirán a ustedes en la base lunar

-¡Tiene que estar bromeando¡-exclama sorprendidamente Zack-Zordon entendemos de lejos tu molestia, se que metimos la pata hasta el fondo es decir entre no ver a Rita como es y hacer llorar a nuestro peque, todos nos hemos ido al infinito y mas alla-Tommy fue el primero que le dio la razón-pero al menos danos crédito que ninguno dudo en venir para aca, estuvimos seguro de seguir luchando

-¿Estas seguro de ello Zachary?-pregunta seriamente Zordon dejando sin palabras a Zack-Andros y los espaciales mas que todo vinieron para decirle a Jason la verdad, los galácticos fueron expulsados por la misma Trakeena, Carter y su equipo siguen siguiendo ordenes del capitán Mitchel, los salvajes dieron por contando la presencia de Jason, Tommy fue mas que todo por la insistencia de sus estudiantes, estos son los que mas se salvan porque decidieron luchar sin pensarlo dos veces, entiendes mi pregunta ahora ranger negro original

Zack trago grueso por primera vez en su vida vio dolor, resignación y un poco de decepcion de Zordon y eso si que le dolia , sentía como cuchillos dentro de su corazón, vio a Tommy y sabia que este también le dolio hasta el triple porque Zordon junto con Jason confio totalmente en el para seguir siendo ranger, esta vez no se perdonaba haber decepcionado a su mentor

-Nos acataremos a lo que digas Zordon-dice Kendrix-no tienes idea que ninguno tiene ni cara para mirarte, Tommy, Zack , Billy y Aisha no son los únicos que le duelen el alma haberte decepcionado-Zordon vio que los mencionados asintieron dándole la razón a la ranger rosada galáctica-a todos nosotros también y si debemos convivir con los misticos para ganarnos nuevamente tu confianza lo haremos al menos yo estoy dispuesta

-Nosotros también-dice Chad-realmente fuimos ciegos en todo este tiempo pero Zordon, Carter y nosotros no mentimos seguimos escuchando a nuestro capitán, pero estamos felices de estar aquí, como nuestro peque lo único bueno en todo eso es que si somos familia

Tommy fue el primero en suspirar aliviadamente al ver que Zordon sonrio alegremente viendo que los demas power ranger concordaba, con esto esa Rita que se prepare porque su pareja no será la única en que sea su peor pesadilla, esta vez no volveria a decepcionar a su mentor

-Confio Y siempre confiare en ustedes ranger-sonrie Zordon-pero en primera como se lo resumi a Zachary por distintas circunstancias están aquí pero su corazón totalmente no al principio, prueba de ello es que Keiko en dos días los detrozo sin ningun miramiento-sonrio cuando sus rangers tranquilamente asintieron-con los misticos sucedió que mientra la reina del terror hizo su espectáculo, que por cierto Rubi dijo Kira que ella lo tiene en HD por si te interesa

Todos los rangers suspiraron cuando una muy feliz Kira alegremente asentia, ella lo grabo en cámara pero en HD ver nuevamente el espectáculo de su amada Trini no esta demas, por enésima vez esa si que hizo valido su titulo de ser la mejor ranger amarillo de la historia

-Los misticos pidieron perdón a la princesa y al concilio-suspira Zordon-algunos de nosotros pensamos que es la misma película que cierto trio nos dio hasta el cansancio-Tommy si que entendio la referencia-pero honestamente la princesa abogo por ellos por una segunda oportunidad, y la princesa ha sido leal y honorable con todos nosotros hasta el final, por lo que pueden ver no pudimos negarnos

Todos asintieron entendiendo perfectamente la decisión

-Cuando Keiko le comento sus fallas lo hizo solamente en lo físico-suspira Zordon-con nosotros ella nos puso al dia, a nivel de corazón, de alma, de esa firme creencia por amar a la tierra, casi todos con la excepción de los jóvenes de furia animal-sonriendo a Casey, Lily, Dominic y Theo-ademas de los mighty morphin que siempre pero siempre me han enorgullecidos-Zack, Billy, Aisha, Hayley y Zhane le sonreían felizmente-salvo a esos dos equipos, tristemente Keiko de lejos noto fastidio, flojera desinteres casi total véanse todos especialmente los lideres en otras circunstancias se ven que una sola amazona los destruyo por completo eso no les dice algo

Tommy, Andros, Leo, Carter, Cole y Mike si que entendieron el mensaje y era verdad Keiko especialmente con ellos disfruto a lo grande darles con todo, sinceramente con todo lo dicho y teniendo heridas para demostrarlo como su peque novio y Trini dirían si con eso no ven ellos mismo que con Rita Repulsa el universo entero esta en verdadero peligro, entonces ellos de una sabían que mas nada se podía hacer para salvar a la tierra

Continuara…..


	127. Chapter 127

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia….. **

En plena tarde en la base lunar, Tommy y sus compañeros seguían en la enfermería, Alpha por segunda vez lo medico a todos ,seriamente cierta bruja esa si que le dio con todo, realmente casi no podía ni moverse aunque su peque novio si era un buen enfermero, despues de darle el regaño de su vida, el pequeño Jason lo trataba con toda delicadeza realmente su peque novio era todo amor, y Kira con las rangers femeninas no lo dejaban de grabar en ningun momento, mientras tanto Zack y los demas suspiraron fastidiosamente Zordon no solamente les conto que los misticos fueron perdonados sino que lucharían con ellos y para rematar ya estaban en camino, y despues de como ellos se han visto no tenían de otra, en ese momento precisamente los innombrables vinieron

-Bien hagamos esto de forma seria-susurra Zack a Danny, Eithan, Damon, TJ, -como Zordon es ver para creer que esos decidan luchar pero somos nosotros lo que debemos demostrarle a los ancianos y a nuestro Zordon que nuestro deseo de seguir luchando por la tierra es de verdad, si ellos siguen en la misma al menos nosotros no tendremos nada que ver

Los otros de una asintieron estando de acuerdo con el

-Bienvenido a la base lunar rangers misticos-dice seriamente Zack-soy el tercero en el mando de los Power Rangers, Tommy nuestro comandante con los otros lideres de los equipo esta en la enfermería de una iremos para alla-suspirando continuo-les presento a Danny representa al equipo de fuerza salvaje ranger negro, TJ representa a los rangers espaciales es el azul, Damon el ranger verde es de los rangers galácticos y Eithan mi amado estudiante de mis rangers favoritos los dino truenos

-Bien siendo asi la cosa-dice un joven de piel morena clara-soy Nick el ranger rojo mistico y mis compañeros-señalando a sus amigos-el rubio es Chip el ranger amarillo, el de pelo mas oscuro es Xander el ranger verde mistico, la chica de pelo largo es Madisson la ranger azul mistico, y la de peli corto es Vida la ranger rosada mistica, ustedes no tienen que fingir es como obvio que no nos quieren aquí

-En todo caso tendríamos razones de sobra para no quererlos aquí-dice seriamente Zack-pero en primera son ordenes de Zordon y a el no lo voy a defraudar y en segunda-suspirando profundamente-somos de las personas que le damos segunda oportunidades o creemos en ella, ninguno de nosotros somos perfecto Nick-mirando seriamente al ranger rojo mistico-hemos discutido entre nosotros ,decepcionándonos no solamente ustedes, sino cierto trios de miserables, pero lo hemos superado juntos, aquí son ustedes que deben ver si vienen de forma sincera o solamente porque estuvieron a punto de pasar a mejor vida

Diciendo eso se volteo y los muy resignados rangers misticos suspiraron profundamente mientra seguían a sus compañeros, Finalmente llegaron Zack y los demas sonrieron al ver que su peque adorable estaba entreteniendo a todos los demas

-¡Se puede saber que hace un niño aquí¡-exclama furiosamente la chica de pelo corto Vida-es en serio tenemos muchos problemas para eso darse el lujo de ser niñera

Silencio sepulcral, Nick suspiro el y Madisson realmente eran los únicos en estar arrepentidos de la idiotez del siglo, , sabían que no empezaron el pie derecho con los otros power rangers

-Y a ti quien te dio el permiso de criticarnos-dice furiosamente Tommy que se levanto a pesar de sus heridas-de una ranger de pacotilla soy Tommy Oliver el Comandante de todos pero de todos los power rangers, y cuando digo todo eso incluye a tu equipo, Zordon le dios la oportunidad del siglo de redimirse y apenas llegando ya la embarran es en serio

-Mi Tommy abajo te puede seguir lastimando-dice suavemente el pequeño que de una calmo a Tommy que nuevamente sintió dolor a lo grande-mirando fríamente a Vida-sinceramente mi yo adulto ese cuando regrese será terminator y de una sere su fan, que mania la de ustedes, todo el mundo de fastidiarme a lo grande

-Peque sensei de una no se moleste-dice seriamente Dominic-al menos que quiera pasar su cumpleaño aquí nada de enfurecerse-el pequeño fruncio el ceño-peque nuestro sensei adulto se comunico y nos dejo un mensaje para usted

_-Dominic con Rita al acecho mi regreso es inminente pero quiero que mi peque sea feliz por completo-dice seriamente Jason-no debe mortificarse, no puede hacerlo como la ultima vez yo casi muero de una entiendes Dominic-sonrio cuando su mas dedicado estudiante asintio-no es broma, no es juego pero una mortificación mas que sufra el pequeño Jason y desaparecerá por completo y no precisamente por su voluntad_

_Dominic abrió sus ojos en shock definitivamente su sensei no estaba bromeando, su peque adorable ese si que pasaría a la historia_

-Es natural que debo volver a donde pertenezco-dice temblorosamente el pequeño Jason-pero quiero hacerlo totalmente cuerdo mi Tommy, porque con lo que me acaba de decir mi yo adulto puedo desaparecer en cualquier momento y no de forma bonita

-Y no desaparecerás mi peque novio no asi-dice firmemente Tommy abrazando a su peque novio, esto era lo ultimo que faltaba aunque como colapso Jason era como obvio que tendría consecuencia-mi peque novio quiero que te retires de aquí, no quiero ahora mas que nunca que te mortifiques de mas, esto pasa por eso mi peque, sufriste con lo del idiota de mi hermano y tu yo adulto pago las consecuencias

El pequeño asintio de inmediato, quería estar un poco mas con su Tommy, sus chicos y sus chicas bellas, de verdad estaba preparado para irse, pero quería hacerlo bien no temiendo en ser espuma como la sirenita no que va eso definitivamente no le gusta

-Espera peque yo te acompañare-dice felizmente Justin-Billy no te molesta si llevo afuera a nuestro peque

-Por supuesto que no Justin-dice alegremente Billy-vayan juntos y divertanse un poco de descanso para los dos no es el fin del mundo

Un alegre pequeño Jason abrazando a su Justin salieron de inmediato, Billy nuevamente chequeo que se fueran de verdad, en todo caso activo su comunicador para sentir la presencia de su peque

-En primera oficialmente el peque no deberá reunirse con nosotros en cuanto a las cuestiones de ranger ya sabemos lo que podía pasar-dice seriamente Billy viendo que todos en especial Tommy asintio-mirando a los rangers misticos-sinceramente crei como el Mastodonte que con el trio de idiotas teníamos suficiente, es que no aprenden, de corazón con Rita en la mira de nosotros y no al revés es mas de lo que podemos soportar, porque vinieron aquí si de una no quieren hacer esto

-Pero no entiendo porque se molestan por el comentario de Vida-dice un molesto Chip-ella tiene razón tenemos problemas mas grande de que preocuparnos que andar pendiente de un niño

-Ahora si tenemos problemas grande verdad-dice furiosamente Hayley-porque la ultima vez que hablamos ustedes dejaron claro que la tierra ya no era asunto de ustedes, vienen de una aquí haciéndose los locos es en serio

Chip no respondio

-Ademas no sean idiotas-dice furiosamente Kai-soy Kai ranger azul galáctico y de una no fingan que no saben quien es ese niño, y que dicho niño no volverá a ser adulto hasta que sea el momento correcto a ver miéntanse y diganos lo contrario

Sonrio cuando ninguno de los cinco dijeron ni pio

-Ese pequeño niño es mi sensei-dice furiosamente Lily que estremecio a Tommy la mas pequeña de los ranger sin duda alguna es fan de la reina del terror-ese con sus altas y bajas , con su dolor, con perder a la persona que ama-señalando a Tommy-aun asi ese me enseño amar este trabajo, amar y cuidar a las personas incluso si no te lo agradecen, un insulto, ofensa a mi peque sensei y todos aquí de una verán con hechos que soy fan de la reina del terror

Nuevamente silencio sepulcral aunque Kira estaba mas que feliz con su hermana Lily el legado de Trini seguiría de por vida

-Seriamente Billy-dice seriamente Zack dándole mala espina a Billy-desde ya siento lastima por Tommy y Jason-ahora era Tommy que tenia mala espina-es decir ambos están juntos y venceremos a Rita, pero con mi Kira bella y mi Lily, esos dos se recordaran de nuestra reina del terror de por vida

Billy a regañadiente le daba la razón es mas Tommy suspiro resignadamente ya había aceptado que Kira le seguirá los pasos a Trini pero ahora con Lily era una confirmación que Jason y el definitivamente no ganaron una con la reina del terror

-No entendemos a que vienen aca entonces-dice TJ-vieron en primera fila el juicio de Eltar, vieron que los tres traidores pagaron con su vida sus errores, y ustedes que aparentemente se arrepintieron según la princesa Emaya que incluso abogo por ustedes siguen en la misma es en serio

-Ciertamente nos equivocamos-dice Madisson-pero yo quero luchar en serio, pero no nos facilita las cosas con su actitud a la defensiva cuando Zordon dijo que ustedes estaban conciente de nuestra llegada

-Es que asi es-dice Kelsey-soy la ranger amarillo velocidad de la luz-suspirando continuo-no mentiremos es aun difícil asimilar su presencia despues de lo que nos salieron antes, pero si le dijimos a Zordon que le daríamos una oportunidad, si estamos en defensa eso ustedes deben saberlo, no solamente ustedes sino el trio que nos harto, en ese sentido estamos es protegiendo lo que nos mantiene unidos

-Zack se lo dijo antes-dice Danny-es mas esa actitud que tienen nosotros lo mostramos con el peque cuando llegamos sin tomar en cuenta-suspirando continuo-en primera que Jason hizo de todo por nuestra causa y merece siendo niño ser feliz cosa que pienso que nos ha costado a lo grande ese punto-Tommy tristemente le daba la razón , su peque novio no ha tenido al menos días de estar tranquilo por completo, pero haría feliz a su peque sin descuidar a Rita en ningun momento-tambien hicimos ver que Jason debería salvarnos de una sin ver que debemos todos pero todos nosotros cubrirle las espaldas

-Es verdad-dice Alyssa-Keiko la amazona guardiana de Eltar esa si que nos bajo de las nubes, por muy poderosos que todos nos hayamos jactado alguna vez, esa si que nos aterrizo, nosotros nos equivocamos pero como familia, hablamos, el peque adorable fue el primero que nos perdono, con altas y bajas seguimos unidos, ustedes quieren hacerse respetar entonces demuéstrenlo porque siguen creyéndose con derecho a todo, cuando fueron los únicos pero los únicos que abandonaron la tierra a su suerte

Silencio sepulcral ninguno de los misticos tuvieron nada que decir, en ese momento

-Ranger Ciudad acuática esta siendo atacada-dice seriamente Zordon-una versión mejorada de Olympus hace su aparición, además aparecieron dos guerreros muy fuertes pertenecientes a los insectoides enemigos de los mega forcé, asi que de una prepárense esos tres no será fácil de vencer

-Siendo asi-dice Zack-los de la velocidad de la luz, rangers, salvajes y los misticos con nosotros-señalando a sus compañeros-iremos de inmediato

-¡Es en serio si acabamos de llegar¡-exclama furiosamente Xander

Zack estaba que de una lo congelaba por completo y sabia que Tommy y los demas se lo agradecerían de por vida

-Si queremos demostrarles que vinimos a pelear de verdad es una oportunidad mas que perfecta-dice furiosamente Nick que hasta el se obstino del comportamiento infantil de sus compañeros-Madisson y mi persona no le mentimos a nuestra princesa volvimos a jurar lealtad Xander si tu Chip y Vida se olvidaron de ello pueden irse por donde vinieron total como leo el ranger rojo galáctico dijo les harian un enorme favor a todos ellos si se largan de aquí

Xander abrió los ojos en shock jamas había visto a su mejor amigo tan furioso con el, lo peor es que Madisson estaba totalmente de acuerdo, en cuanto a los demas se sentían como espectadores, pero Tommy veía que el ranger rojo mistico y la ranger azul de corazón estaban arrepentidos y decididos a luchar, si había esperanzas con ellos despues de todo

-En realidad ranger verde-suspira calmadamente Zack que también tenia esperanzas-no es por probarlo si demuestran su valia es mejor, pero es porque ustedes como nosotros controlamos los elementos, y mi mejor amigo Jason dejo por sentado que los megaforce por medio de tarjetas usaban poderes similares que debilitan a los insectoides, y si los vamos a enfrentar por primera vez creo que debemos ir lo mas preparados posible

Casi salta hasta de alegría al ver que todos entendieron

-Siendo asi vamos de una vez-dice Hayley-presiento que tendremos otra paliza para nuestra lista personal, pero debemos luchar hasta el final

Todos asintieron y se transformaron de inmediato, abrieron sus ojos en shock, Ciudad Acuatica era un verdadero caos, las personas totalmente inconcientes, inclusos a puntos de estar completamente morados le daban mal presentimientos a todos, pero Zack miro al cielo que uno de esos dos insectoides tenia el contenedor

-Hayley prepara tu arco, Danna y Alyssa se encargan de destruir ese contenedor-susurra Zack-quien de ustedes controla el rayo-Chip a regañadientes asintio-bueno tu y yo uniremos nuestros poderes debemos hacer una pequeña distracción para que las chicas puedan actuar

Chip sintió la mirada de Nick que decía le lleva la contraria al ranger negro original y no viviras para contarlo, asintio y con la marea alta del ranger negro y su poder del relámpago abrieron camino para que Hayley, Danna y Alyssa destruyeran otro contenedor de energía, cabe decir que aunque lo destruyeron los insectoides no estaban nada felices

-Bien aparentemente mas estúpidos rangers vienen a fastidiarme la vida-dice uno de los insectoides-soy Vrak el nuevo emperador de los insectoides y no dejare que unos patéticos power rangers vuelvan atravesarse en mi camino

Diciendo eso dio un ataque explosivo que mando directo al suelo a todos los power ranger, En la base lunar Tommy y los demas veian con frustacion como sus compañeros estaban siendo derrotados, aunque reconocia de lejos las habilidades de los rangers misticos aun asi todos recibían fuertes golpes de esos insectoides, en ese momento Carter abrió sus ojos en shock al ver a la nueva versión de Olympus

-Bien rangers a la velocidad de la luz-sonrie fríamente Olympus-como se pueden dar cuenta, todos , cada villano que ustedes y los demas power rangers hemos regresado a la vida gracias a nuestra reina Rita, como podrán ver no solamente hemos vuelto para vengarnos de ustedes sino para destruir la tierra por completo

Todos los power rangers fueron rodeandos por androides, aves negras, bestias oscuras, y Zack de lejos veía que hasta esos nuevamente tenían mejorías, tristemente reconocia que aun estaban lejos del nivel de esos villanos pero no se rendiría, para rematar enviaron un par de monstruos pero en ese momento vio como Aisha cayo al suelo rodeada de los androides, casi imposible de levantarse

-No me rendiré-dice firmemente Aisha aun totalmente adolorida-le di mi palabra a Trini que seria siendo su sucesora, además no defraudare a Zordon ni dejare a Jason a solas con esa maldita bruja eso jamás pero en ese momento

**-Mi amada Aisha tiempo sin vernos**-dice felizmente el Colmillo de Sable mientra que Aisha puso los ojos es en serio solamente mas de 24 horas sin verse sinceramente si que se saco la lotería con su espíritu**-bien ranger amarillo conmigo los cincos pero cinco dinosaurios legendarios están libres nuevamente, y antes que a todos especialmente a Oliver le de el soponcio del siglo**-Tommy suspiro ese espíritu es el doble de la reina del terror por enésima vez pobre Aisha-**cierto peque seguirá con ustedes eso si ninguna mortificación ranger amarillo , Jason no mintió una tristeza, lagrima o rabia del peque y ese si que desaparecerá y no regresara a donde pertenece el peque se perdería Aisha y ni te cuento lo que pasaría con Jason adulto confía en mi no querras saber**

Aisha y sus compañeros tragaron grueso, es mas Tommy y los demas también si su peque novio desaparecía y no regresara al lugar donde pertenecia ni siquiera quiere imaginarse que no volverá a ver en su vida a Jason

**-En fin a lo que venimos rangers mighty morphin cierren sus ojos por completos-**dice el espíritu de Aisha, mientra que esta y sus compañeros asintieron-**power rangers mighty morphin a pesar que la mayoría de los rangers dieron por sentado que esta misión seria la mas fácil del universo, ustedes en ningun momento dejaron de escuchar a Jason y los demas, entonces abran sus ojos es hora de ver sus nuevos trajes como power rangers**

Zack, Billy, Aisha, Zhane y Hayley estaban totalmente asombrados, sus trajes eran del mismo material que Jason uso contra Rocky, además sentían que tenían el doble de poder de antes

**-Zachary a partir de ahora solamente controlaras el agua**-dice el Mastodonte**-Zhane te ganaste tu puesto con honor , tendras la protección del hielo, tendrá el poder de controlar el mismo, es hora mighty morphin demuestrenle a todos sus compañeros , a los recién llegados que salvar a la tierra no es cosa de juego**

Los mejorados y mas poderosos mighty morphin sonrieron felizmente y miraron a los villanos de turno, es hora de que esos tres se den una idea que los power rangers a pesar de todo si se toman en serio su trabajo protegerían la tierra pase lo que pase

Continuara…..


	128. Chapter 128

**Descargo de Responsabilidad. No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia….**

En los alrededores de Ciudad Acuatica, los power rangers mighty morphin, los de la velocidad de la luz, rangers salvajes y los de fuerza mistica estaban rodeados de androides, aves negras, bestias oscuras, además de dos monstruos, Olympus empezó atacar a los rangers a la velocidad de la luz, ese monstruo como Zendaya si que vino con las pilas puesta, sin embargo Joel, Chad, Danna y Kelsey no le facilitaban las cosas, al recordar a su líder Carter en cama obra y gracias a Rita no deberian seguir dando las cosas por sentado, los salvajes y misticos trabajaban en conjunto pero los dos guerreros insectoides esos si que eran el doble o hasta el triple de poderoso, pero para su alivio vieron como los mighty morphin cambiaron sus trajes, eran de latex, con modificaciones en sus cascos mas brillantes, modernizados, además de que cada uno tenia el símbolo de su dinosaurio interior.

Tommy sonrio al ver a Zack y los demas ya con sus nuevos trajes, al menos sus amigos ya estaban al dia con Jason es hora que el y los demas hagan los mismo. En cuanto a Zack y sus compañeros, invocaron sus baculos, eran un cetro espada de cristal, con esfera que poseían sus zord dentro de cada cristal

-Bien mis queridos amigos , los dinosaurios tienen razón-dice seriamente Zack-mostremos a esos tres que los power rangers defenderán la tierra de quien sea

Todos asintieron

-Soy el ranger blanco-empieza Zhane-el tigerzord es mi dino poder, soy el guardian del hielo-iluminando su baculo-lluvia de hielo

Una enorme lluvia de hielo dio directamente sobre los androides destruyéndolos de una, además que el ranger blano giro su baculo hacia Olympus que no le gusto ser atacado literalmente fríamente

-¡Como se atreven miserables los destruiré¡-exclama furiosamente Olympus

-Yo no lo creo-dice firmemente Joel-vamos unamos armas chicos, que Zack y los demas no sean los únicos que se diviertan aquí

Sus compañeros y los rangers salvajes asintieron , entre ambos equipos para su total shock sus armas se complementaron, atacando a Olympus que huyo antes que lo tocaran, al menos ese tiene una idea de que ellos tampoco serán papitas

-Soy la ranger rosada-dice Hayley-el Pterodactyl es mi dino poder, guardiana del viento-iluminando su baculo-tornado vendaval

Un enorme tornado destruyo todo a su paso, aves, negras, androides y a uno de los monstruos dio mas vuelta que un trompo

-Soy la ranger amarillo-dice Aisha sonriendo maliciosamente a Vrak-el Colmillo de Sable es mi dino poder, guardiana del relámpago-iluminando su baculo-lluvia de relámpagos

El nuevo emperador Vickor sintió todo su poder, aunque Aisha se frustro ese insecto si que era duro de roer

-Nada de lo que hagan me dañaran rangers estúpidos-dice furiosamente Vrak aunque por dentro si sintió el poder de los rangers-tomen esto como su escarmiento por intentar tocarme

Lanzo un poderoso ataque, pero Nick con Madisson y Vida, lo desviaron

-Soy el ranger azul-dice Billy-el Triceratop es mi dino poder, guardian de la tierra y naturaleza-iluminando su baculo-fuerza telúrica

En ese momento Vrak y su acompañante sintieron un fuerte temblor de tierra dirigido hacia ellos, pero la seriedad de los power ranger eso no seria lo único que recibirían

-Soy el único e irrepetible ranger negro original-dice alegremente Zack mientra que en la base lunar Tommy felizmente puso los ojos algunas cosas nunca cambian y Zack definitivamente es una de ellas-el Mastodonte es mi dino poder, guardian del mar-iluminando su baculo-rayo burbuja

Una serie de burbujas de agua atacaba sin piedad a los dos insectoides que estaban mas que hartos, implosionando que sorprendio a los rangers, ambos desaparecieron no sin antes hacer crecer a los dos monstruos

-Zachary como Jason les dijo no pueden usar los dino zords-dice Zordon-pero las bestias galácticas no fueron las únicas que fueron restauradas, los antiguos ninjetti también, por eso desde hoy deben usarlos incluso con Jason con ustedes

-Pero soy un frog es en serio-se queja Zack que se estremecio cuando Aisha lo miraba a matar-seriamente mujer cuando le prometiste a la reina del terror ser su sucesora si que te fuiste por todos los confines del universo

Silencio sepulcral ,. Aunque Billy interiormente le daba la razón a su mejor amigo

-Bien, los misticos no pueden usar sus zord, al igual que los de la velocidad de la luz-continua Zordon-esto queda entre los rangers salvajes y ustedes

-Vamos entonces-dice Zhane-listo chicos

-Por supuesto vamos-dice Max-convocamos a los animales salvajes ya

En ese instante, un león, un tigre, un águila, un toro y tiburón aparecieron, pero Max y los demas estaban impresionados, es mas Cole con sus dolencias se levanto de una

-Creo que Jason lo hizo de nuevo-dice felizmente Tommy mirando a Cole-hermano es como obvio que mi novio le dio mas poderes a sus zord

-Es cierto-dice Ashley-recordemos que ordeno a Keiko protegerlos , asi que no solo evito que sean controlados por seres malignos sino que los hizo evolucionar al siguiente nivel

-Ese Jason para ayudar a los demas si que lo hace en grande-dice felizmente Cole

-Por supuesto mi Cole-dice alegremente el pequeño Jason-vine por unas panquecas , mi Justin y yo estamos divirtiéndonos como nunca mi Tommy-Tommy vio que un muy feliz Justin asintio, era feliz de ver a su peque novio feliz como nunca-mi Cole es que mi yo adulto ese si se tomo hacer las cosas al extremo seriamente

Cole, Tommy y los demas suspiraron profundamente el pequeño de una le iba a salir con sus cosas

-Para sufrir, dejarse insultar, pisotear incluso hasta ser asesinado ese si que supera al mismísimo cometa Halley-dice alegremente el pequeño-pero también para ayudar y defender a la tierra, terminator, rambo son novatos, por favor mi yo adulto le patea el trasero con suma facilidad

-Sinceramente peque-suspira Carlos-ya este dia va a terminar pero esta garantizado como Alpha lo dijo que definitivamente hoy si que fue tu dia

Todos pero todos felizmente asintieron

-Ese peque definitivamente nadie puede con el-dice felizmente Zack, en ese sentido sus compañeros le daban la razón-bien convoquemos el poder del ninja zord power ya

-Black sapo-dice Zack-ninjazord poder activado

Para la sorpresa de Tommy y Adam en la base lunar, y la de Billy, Aisha el sapo zord era mas grande que el anterior , su habilidades de salto eran impresionantes, es poca palabras también los antiguos ninja zord tuvieron mejorías

-Blue lobo-prosigue Billy-ninjazord poder activado

-Pink grulla-le sigue Hayley-ninjazord poder activado

-Yellow oso-continua Aisha-ninjazord poder activado

-White falconzord-el turno de Zhane-ninjazord poder activado

El resto de los zords también mostraban grandes mejorías, el lobo era mas veloz y sus aullidos se sentían a mas no poder, la grulla y el falconzord volaban rápidamente moviendo sus alas con gran agilidad, el oso podía pararse en dos pies, además también el simio rojo apareció y era un simio en todo su esplendor el de Rocky era mas robot que otra cosa

-Bien formemos el meganinjazord ya-dice Zack

En ese sentido unieron sus zord, en las cabina de arriba Zack, estaba con Billy y Hayley, en el de abajo Zhane estaba con Aisha. Ambos megazord empezaron atacar a los dos monstruos, los monstruos no lo hacían nada mal, pero ambos megazord eran doblemente poderosos, al menos en tecnología los power rangers siguen estando al dia, con la furia del megazord salvaje y el vuelo del ninja mega zord, ambos monstruos fueron destruidos por completos, los equipos regresaron felizmente a la base lunar

-Peque tu no dejas para nadie ven aquí-sonrie Zack mas cuando el pequeño Jason alegremente asintio abrazando a su amado sobertico si que se lucio-seguiremos intentando hacerte feliz aunque llueve , truene o relampague, pero peque-suspirando continuo-para mayor tranquilidad nuestra es mejor que sigas con Justin afuera, es mas peque ya no podras estar en las reuniones con Tommy y los demas es por tu bien

-Esta bien sobertico andante-dice felizmente el pequeño Jason-quiero que mi Tommy y ustedes sean felices , no quiero angustiarlos mas de lo que están-al ver que Zack se iba a quejar-Zack esto es serio-lo ultimo lo dijo en tono del Jason adulto que su sobertico, su Tommy y los demas asintieron-se que me aman sobertico, y yo a ustedes, pero debo regresar y lo saben-Zack asintio con los demas-y mi yo adulto no mintio cuando me vaya por mi voluntad y es mi yo adulto que tiene que guiarme, mi Tommy y mi yo adulto finalmente estarán juntos y tu quieres eso

-Por supuesto peque sincerémonos tu y cierta persona aquí-señalando a Tommy-si que me han dado dolores pero enormes dolores de cabeza hasta el cansancio

Tommy apenadamente asintio si que han sido una verdadera cruz para su mejor amigo

-Pero en mi defensa y la de mi Tommy-dice alegremente el pequeño que de una ya todos pero todos sabían lo que les venia-somos tu experimento sobertico, con nosotros ya sabe que la psicología es lo tuyo que a ultima hora mi Conner y mi Kira bella te quieren serruchar el puesto no es culpa mia

Zack no pudo evitar reir grandemente, todos los demas lo siguieron

-Mi peque novio ven aquí-dice felizmente Tommy, su peque de una corrió hacia el-me alegro que entiendas las cosas, no quiero que te mortifiques por nada mi peque, no solo por lo que te puede pasar sino que todos odiamos verte triste me entiendes

-Ya no estare mas triste mi Tommy-dice tiernamente el pequeño Jason-ahora con mis panquecas de chocolate a monton mucho menos

-Me alegra mi peque novio-rie felizmente Tommy-ve sigue divertiendote con Justin, eso si mi peque antes de irte a dormir pasas aquí

-Por supuesto mi Tommy no podre dormir si no te chequeo a ti y a mis chicos-dice seriamente el pequeño que besando a Tommy en las mejillas nuevamente se fue feliz de la vida con Justin

-Bien vimos todos la pelea-comienza Tommy-en primera rangers mistico no entiendo su actitud aquella vez-suspirando continuo-de lejos se nota que llevan esto en la sangre asi que no entiendo porque decidieron hacerse a un lado aquella vez

Nick y los demas estaban gratamente sorprendidos

-Es cierto como se lo hemos dicho-dice Carter-tenemos nuestras reservas con ustedes y con razón-suspiro al menos los ranger rojo y azul asintieron-pero sin darse cuenta por ustedes mismo lucharon de forma natural, sin egocentrismo, que creo que es el problema aquí

Silencio sepulcral en la sala de enfermería en la base lunar

-Es verdad-dice Cassie –analizando todo lo contado por Tommy, Leo y Andros es que Nick en la llamada se comporto como un niño-se alegro al ver que Nick lo reconocia-no se si se dio cuenta pero cuando le dio el parado a su compañero verde, además en plena batalla se comporto como un líder autentico rojo, en ese sentido Nick contigo y Madisson tenemos esperanzas

Los mencionados estaban felices en ese aspecto aunque sabia que sus compañeros no podían decir lo mismo

-Xander al menos seguiste las ordenes sin quejarte-dice Billy-quizas aun te falta ver que nadie aquí es mejor que nadie, ni nosotros, no mentire nosotros los mighty morphin somos los que debemos enfrentarnos a Rita de frente confía en mi que Tommy es testigo que esa a nosotros definitivamente nos la tienes jurada

-Es verdad, a Jason mas que nadie-dice seriamente Tommy-esa maldita bruja no lo quiere ver ni en pintura, es mas de todos pero de todos nosotros, para luchar, sacrificarse y para salvar la tierra o sea todo un mártir como mi amada reina del terror predijo Jason definitivamente es el mas mártir de todos los power rangers habidos y por haber

Los misticos se encontraron que los demas rangers concordaban con su comandante

-En cuanto a ustedes dos-dice furiosamente Chad señalando a Chip y Vida-sinceramente agradezcan de por vida que el ultimo espíritu despertó, porque ambos se interpusieron en la lucha dificultando las cosas a Danna, Kelsey, Taylor, Alyssa y a mi, en vez de ayudarnos era nosotros lo que tuvimos que arriesgar el pellejo por ustedes es en serio

Los dos mencionados apretaban los puños furiosamente

-Ni piensen que con lo ultimo que dijo Chad lo tomaran a su favor-dice una furiosa Danna-somos power rangers, somos una familia, nos apoyamos entre nosotros, arriesgándonos por el uno al otro pero ustedes-mas furiosa que antes-no estaban en peligro, es mas se lo tomaron a la ligera, nuevamente Xander el ranger verde no nos querra, odiara que les diga las cosas pero ese tiene algo que ustedes carecen o sea cerebro

-¡Como es la cosa¡-Exclama furiosamente Vida-nos están llamando brutos o que, escuchenme a mi ahora, siempre pero siempre hemos arriesgado nuestra vida por la tierra, y aun asi insisten en que debemos seguir, y que pasa con la vida normal de uno es que uno no puede ser una adolescente como cualquiera

-Pero eso debiste pensarlo en el momento que aceptaste ser ranger en primer lugar-dice furiosamente Karone-sabes algo yo al contrario tuyo gracias al cielo desde niña quise ser ranger, en esa época era primeramente guardianes pero mas adelante eran power rangers, y mi hermano Andros-señalando a un adolorido Andros-ese sabia de eso, pero las circunstancias no me lo permitieron, mas bien estuve al otro lado de la historia, fui la mala hasta que mi amada Kendrix-sonrio cuando su mejor amiga le sonrio de vuelta-me dio la oportunidad del siglo de redimirse dándome sus poderes, despues gracias a Zordon soy ranger zeo con toda de la ley, sinceramente tu actitud de niña mimada aquí esa no va

-Pudieron sincerarse con su princesa-dice fríamente Kai-si no querían seguir de forma honesta, hubieran conversado con ella a tiempo, su princesa lo hubieran entendido, tendríamos otros rangers dignos y ustedes felices de la vida

-Y dejar a otros que usen nuestros poderes ni bromeando-dice furiosamente la ranger rosada mistica

Todos pero todos los power rangers estaban mas que impactados

-**No quieres seguir pero tampoco quieres dejar que alguien mas use nuestro poder patética ranger-**dice furiosamente el Triceratop**-en primera ni te atrevas a darte el susto de tu vida o a decir que somos efectos especiales porque con dos patéticas antecesoras tuyas tuvimos mas que suficiente**

Vida y Chip tragaron grueso ante ellos estaban nada mas y nada que los espiritus ancestrales de los Dinosaurios Legendarios y de lejos se notan que no están felices con ellos, cabe decir que reconocen abiertamente que la regaron a lo grande

**-Acabamos de decírselo a Tommy y sus compañeros**-dice furiosamente el Mastodonte**-el poder que nosotros otorgamos, que somos el único origen de sus poderes, ese poder que te jactas patética ranger rosada de una te lo podemos quitar a ver tienes algo que decir, llévame la contraria si es que puedes**

En ese momento libero un chorro fuerte de agua que envio a Vida casi al final de la sala de emergencia, Chip quería decir algo pero sorprendentemente Xander se lo impidió

-Piensas las cosas antes de decirla Chip-susurra Xander-porque como Nick y Madisson empiezo a ver las cosas claramente, si tu y Vida siguen con esa prepotencia no se puede hacer nada, porque por lo que acabas de ver con los espiritus ancestrales de los dinosarios, con ellos no se juegan

**-A ver será que entienden español, será que pueden ver que están aquí solamente porque la princesa intercedio**-dice fríamente el Pterodactyl**-el ranger rojo y su compañera la ranger azul vieron luz, se arrepintieron de verdad mis compañeros y yo lo sentimos, que le cuesta tanto a ustedes dos hacer lo mismo-**mirando fríamente a Chip y una muy mojada y aterrorizada Vida-**Oliver y rangers no se mortifiquen por estos dos, porque una malcriadez mas de su parte y sus poderes desaparecerán para siempre nos estamos entendiendo**

Para el alivio general, tanto el ranger amarillo mistico como su compañera rosada asintieron, sabiendo que esta vez nada ni nadie impediría que dejaran de ser rangers para siempre

-Bien dejemos a los dinosaurios que le tengan el ojo a ciertos dos ranger-suspira Kelsey-ahora empecemos Olympus como Zendaya mejoro por completo, su poder es terrible, aunque nos sorprendio a lo grande que nuestras armas con las de los rangers salvajes se combinaran, aun asi ese tipo es de cuidado

Todos asintieron

-En ese punto podemos nosotros en nuestros entrenamientos experimentar-dice Taylor-es decir podemos ver que las armas de los otros equipos se combinen, mientras mas nuevas combinaciones tengamos, mucho mejor para nosotros

-Eso es verdad-dice Cassie-tambien de lejos observamos que esos insectoides realmente son tan poderosos, solamente los mighty al aumentar sus poderes pudieron hacerles rasguños, pero debemos informarnos mas de ellos

-En eso estamos Cassie-dice Alpha-Zordon y yo nos comunicamos con Gosei que fue estudiante de Zordon, despertó precisamente por el peligro que corria la tierra con esos insectoides, además que escogio a Troy y los otros chicos como los mega forcé, en ese sentido subiremos la información que tenemos

-Siendo asi ahora con nosotros-dice Billy-gratamente me sorprende y me alegra que tenemos nuevos trajes, aunque no son nuestros trajes finales-Tommy y los demas abrieron sus ojos en shock-Jason en el juicio a nosotros nos revelo que existían tercer trajes, que eran el doble o hasta el triple de poderosos que los que hemos obtenido el dia de hoy, pero según el serán vistos dependiendo de nosotros mismos durante nuestro entrenamiento

Todos asintieron

-En fin será mejor descansar y que Tommy y los chicos descanse-suspira Zack-estoy molido ese peque, ese si puede tener energía las venticuatro horas y sigue en la misma, me hace feliz verlo mas tranquilo y de una ustedes dos-mirando fríamente a Vida y Chip-mas le vale pero realmente mas le vale que ni se le acerquen a nuestro peque porque no será los dinosaurios que los haga desaparecer , seremos nosotros porque ninguno pero ninguno dejaran que lastime a nuestro peque bajo ninguna circunstancia

-Zack dice la verdad-dice fríamente Tommy-como su Comandante se lo ordeno aléjense de ese niño, porque si mi peque novio se me mortifica les doy mi palabra que me levanto de una de la cama y yo le dare el escarmiento de su vida, nos estamos entendiendo

Sonrio tranquilamente cuando esos dos asintieron de inmediato, al menos el susto que les hizo pasar los dinosaurios debían servir de algo, tenia esperanzas con Nick, Madisson y Xander, pero con estos chicos Chip y Vida enormemente le recordaban al rambo con botox y a cierta pulgarcita y rubia peliteñida y por millonésima vez con esos tres tuvo mas que suficiente

Continuara….


	129. Chapter 129

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Ranger yo solo poseo la historia….**

Al dia siguiente Tommy Oliver y sus compañeros finalmente se pudieron levantar por si mismo , la medicina de Alpha si que hizo milagros con cada uno de ellos, aun no podían caminar libremente pero al menos ya no estarían tan acostados como las ultimas horas, sonrio cuando su peque novio llego corriendo donde estaban, se veía lindo en su pijama que para variar era del Tyranosaurio, seriamente el no sabia que obsesionaba mas a su pequeño, sus panquecas de chocolate o el Tyranosaurio , creo que para su propia salud mental lo dejaba empatados

-Buenos días mi Tommy, mis chicos-dice alegremente el pequeño Jason-ayer mi Tommy la pase a lo grande con mi Justin, en la luna tiene columpios puede creerlo columpio-lo dijo de forma tan asombrada que Tommy y los demas se rieron se veía adorable como siempre

-Mi peque adorable como mi ranger favorito dijo si que tienes energía-dice felizmente Kira que beso la frente de su peque adorable-finalmente doc tienes color en tu piel, aunque con lo palido que eres es como para no creerlo

-Kira por favor-suspira resignadamente Tommy

-Pero mi Tommy, mi Kira bella tiene razón-dice seriamente el pequeño Jason dándole mala espina a Tommy-es mas nuestra amada reina del terror como siempre nos salio con una de las suyas

_Saben chicos siento lastima por Dracula-dice seriamente Trini dejando a Jason, Tommy, Kimberly, Billy y Zack fuera de base-es decir miren fijamente a nuestro Tommy ese si que es mas blanco que un papel_

_Tommy suspiro esa si que se la tenia jurada y no ayudaba en nada que los demas lo miraban fijamente_

_-Seriamente mi Tommy bear se que eres muy competitivo-continua la ranger amarillo-pero mi Dracula no te hizo nada para serrucharle el puesto, porque felicidades mi Tommy bear eres nuestro propio dracula tu piel solamente refleja nuestra realidad_

_Silencio sepulcral_

_-Trini por millonésima vez por favor-suspira profundamente el ranger blanco definitivamente con Trini jamas ganaría una, eso nunca sucedería_

Tommy volvió a suspirar a ver que Kira, Leo, Andros, Carter, Conner, Cole y Mike se reian de el, esa Trini, su reina del terror definitvamente si que se divirtió de lo lindo con el

-Peque debes vestirte-sonrie Billy-te llevaremos a la reserva para que Dennise y Anna estén contigo, nosotros debemos entrenar y seguir reuniéndonos y como quedamos debes mantenerte al margen de esto

-Y lo hare aunque no sea un cuaderno mi cerebrito-dice inocentemente el pequeño haciendo que Billy se riera-ademas quiero ver a mi Anna y mi Dennise porque-suspirando continuo-no se porque mi cerebrito pero no solamente mi Dennise dijo la verdad mi mama me amo como yo a ella, sino que tengo esa sensación que ella me conocio antes que mi Tommy viniera a Angel Grove

Tommy tenia ese mismo presentimiento, mas cuando su padre se lo confirmo de ser asi esperaba que su madre también se lo dijera como fue que conocieron a Jason antes y el no

-Siendo asi peque-dice el ranger azul original-vamos te ayudare a vestirte no soy Kira, pero ella debe quedarse con los demas-suspirando continuo-Tommy, nuestra amada amazona se comunico con nosotros, esa estaba como si se hubiera sacado el premio gordo , no es para atemorizarlos mas pero confíen en mi esa Keiko se luciera a lo grande cuando vuelva a entrenarnos, si que se rio de nosotros

-Dime cerebrito la viste reírse de ustedes-dice temblorosamente el pequeño dándole el susto de su vida a Billy que asintio-siendo asi creo que ni mi Tommy ni mis chicos se enfrentaran a Rita-los mencionados tragaron grueso-porque una vez mi yo adulto la hizo sonreir y no para bien, esa lanzo a mi yo adulto de un puente a un abismo enorme, ese si que tiene mas vida que un gato, si no me creen mi Tyranosaurio bob esponja es testigo de ello

**-Creanle a mi peque mocoso rangers**-dice el Tyranosaurio**-sinceramente mi mocoso adulto tendrá mi admiración de por vida, aun recuerdo eso, el pobre se golpeo con todo, agua rápida, piedra, palos y todo , solamente tuvo rasguños pero el peque no miente esa amazona cuando sonrie, o se burla esa es peligro ambulante**

-Hombre estamos mas que muertos-dice seriamente Conner-esa si que nos destrozara sin piedad alguna, como el peque no creo que con Keiko como nuestra maestra podemos llegar con vida al enfrentamiento con Rita

Tommy fue el primero en darle la razón, felizmente el pequeño Jason se fue con Billy, al menos estando con sus padres, Sam y Anna su peque novio se divertirá, y por enésima vez divertirse es lo que necesitar hacer su peque con urgencia.

-Ahora que nuestro peque esta en buenas manos podemos seguir en lo nuestro-dice Aisha viendo que todos asintieron-ranger mistico hace tiempo enfrentamos aparentemente a sus dos enemigos casi mortales Xenon y Morgana pueden darnos mas detalles de esos dos

-Xenon es un ser creado con arcilla oscura-dice Xander-y no cualquier arcilla sino la proveniente de nada mas y nada menos que Nemesis, por lo cual ya saben quien fue su creadora

Suspiro feliz cuando todos amablemente asintieron

-Con respecto a Morgana-dice Nick-ella proviene del antiguo Camelot no es una reencarnacion , es la misma Morgana como tal, por lo cual esa hechicera es tan poderosa no como Rita, pero si que le sigue la competencia

-Siendo asi chicos-dice Trey-empecemos primeramente a ennumerar los enemigos que hemos enfrentado-suspirando continuo-tenemos a Zedd que como Rita solamente dos veces aparicio cosa que no es nada bueno eso

Tommy fue el primero en darle la razón, Zedd no sabia al menos en su ultimo enfrentamiento de que Jason sello la entrada en caso de ya saberlo ese haría su regreso a lo grande, en este caso deben todos ser sumamentes cuidadosos con ese miserable

-Tambien tenemos a Trakeena que ha demostrado porque es la protegida de Rita-continua Kai-Divatox solamente una vez, el reino de las maquinas, esos robots también tienen lo suyo-suspirando continuo-Zendaya que esa chica con silicon a monton dicho por nuestro peque esa si que es una víbora en toda su extensión

-Viper que esa ha dado fuertes golpes cuando aparece-dice Karone-ni hablar de Scorpina y Goldar, esos odiemos admitirlo, pero esos si que han mostrado porque son los guardianes de Rita, al menos con esos dos la bruja puede seguir durmiendo feliz de la vida

Todos asintieron, era verdad tanto Scorpina como Goldar son los que mas han golpeado a los power rangers en sus últimos enfrentamientos y Tommy odiaba a mas no poder que ese mono pulgoso le haya pateado el trasero las veces que se han visto cara a cara

-Bien anoche cada uno de nosotros hablamos con nuestros espiritus-suspira Hayley-el Tyranosaurio mando a decir que ya Jason debe regresar, odiaba acortar la estancia al pequeño, pero el ve que seguimos en la misma , por eso nuestro peque estará aquí hasta o incluso incluso dias despues de su cumpleaños

Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock, el cumple de su peque es pasado mañana,es enserio

-Por eso tendremos a Jason en partida doble-sonrie felizmente Zack mirando a Tommy-hermano te sacaste la lotería, los espiritus para probar que confían en nosotros, dejaran al menos dos semanas mas al peque y eso no es todo

Tommy sentía su pecho a latir fuertemente, será lo que se imagina, su Jason adulto podrá volver sin afectar a su peque novio

-Es lo que piensas Tommy-sonrie felizmente Aisha-es mas el Colmillo de Sable que por enésima vez ese es la versión masculina de Trini, fue quien nos dio la noticia

_**Bien segunda ranger amarillo aparentemente sigues en shock simplemente con mi enorme y brillante presencia**__-dice felizmente el Colmillo de Sable, mientra que Aisha, Billy, Hayley, Zack y los otros dinosaurios pusieron los ojos nuevamente esto es obra de la reina del terror seriamente con el Colmillo de Sable todos se sacaron la lotería-__**bien en realidad Aisha todos hemos vistos las acciones de Jason Lee Scott, hemos vistos personas sufridas pero hasta en ello el mocoso del Tyranosaurio les gana y de calle**_

_Todos a regañadientes especialmente el Tyranosaurio le daba la razón, en serio que su mocoso adulto para sacrificarse ese si se pasa de la raya_

_**-Por eso es hora de que sea recompensado, es hora que Jason empiece a ser feliz de una buena vez**__-dice seriamente el Colmillo de Sable, mientra que Aisha y sus amigos vieron que los otros dinosaurios felizmente asintieron_

_**-Asi es por eso con el ultimo susto con nuestro peque, y la lucha de Jason con Rita hemos decidido**__-continua el Mastodonte__**-que Jason regrese de una buena vez, y que su regreso no afecte a nuestro peque, es decir esos dos pueden convivir en el mismo espacio y tiempo**_

_Aisha, Zack, Billy y Hayley abrieron sus ojos en shock_

_**-Genial le damos la noticia del año y estos cuatros se quedan como estatuas vivientes por fa vor-**__dice dramáticamente el Colmillo de Sable al ver que los cuatros lo miraron furiosamente continuo__**-somos seres poderosos, de nosotros nacio la morfosis como tal para proteger la tierra mediante ustedes, además nos aparecemos en el presente, de verdad piensan que estamos inventando ni que fueramos esos científicos locos que no se cansan de explicar nuestra existencia de forma estúpida**_

_**-Colmillo de Sable por favor**__-suspira el Tyranosaurio que con su compañero se rindió ese es otro fan de la reina del terror y con esa nadie pudo ganarle ni una el menos que nadie__**-en realidad es todo verdad ranger, en primera es prueba que le damos a ustedes para que se den cuenta que si confiamos en ustedes, pero eso si sus otros compañeros incluyendo a Tommy deben ponerse las pilas de una buena vez**_

_Sonrio cuando los cuatros asintieron de forma inmediata_

_**-En segunda es por mi mocoso adulto, es verídico Jason adulto si que merece ser feliz a lo grande-**__sonrie orgullosamente el rey del terror—__**no he mentido mi mocoso adulto se gano nuestra protección la de los cincos de por vida—**__Zack felizmente con sus compañeros veian que el Mastodonte, Pterodactyl, Triceratop y el mismo Colmillo de Sable le daban la razón al Tyranosaurio-__**ese se desvivio a lo grande por amar a las personas incluso si no se la merecieran, lucho de corazón, honestidad por la tierra, siempre me mato verlo sufrir a lo grande por eso hicimos esto**_

_**-Unimos una minima parte de los cinco poderes elementales**__-dice Pterodactyl__**-con eso enlazamos de forma invisible a ambos Jason, para que sus presencia no chocaran y no afectara el tiempo, es decir cuando el peque se vaya porque despues de dos semanas debe irse, solamente ustedes lo recordaran , los otros humanos no, eso es para evitar posibles confusiones que hagan peligrar la existencia de Jason**_

_Los cuatros protegidos asintieron entendiendo perfectamente_

_**-La advertencia que hizo Jason adulto se mantendrá**__-dice el Triceratop__**-aunque con Jason adulto de regreso el peque estará mas que bien, de cualquier manera ese no debe mortificarse, porque cualquier dolor y el otro Jason lo recibirá de una, nos hacemos entender**_

_-Entendemos perfectamente y acataremos todo-sonrie Hayley-pero quisiéramos saber Jason vendrá en cualquier momento no-los dinosaurios alegremente asintieron-y presiento que no diran cuando_

_**-Me temo que no diremos nada mas mi querida Hayley**__-sonrie el Pterodactyl__**-es mejor que Jason los sorprenda**_

-Y bien mi Tommy-sonrie felizmente Hayley-es un hecho Jason estará con nosotros finalmente y nuestro peque adorable no será afectado en ningun momento

Tommy sonrio brillantemente finalmente, pero finalmente algo bueno en su vida además de tener a su peque novio, era el regreso de Jason podía convivir con su pareja , salir con el, estar con el y al mismo tiempo su peque podía al menos dos semanas mas estar con ellos, realmente era feliz

-Bien mientra que nuestro Tommy sigue en las nubes-sonrie felizmente Zack mientra que Tommy sonrojadamente lo miraba furioso-y no es que no tengas razones de serlo, pero debemos seguir ese Jason se aparecerá cuando el lo decida, confie en nosotros que Jason nunca nos deja de sorprender

-Eso es verdad-sonrie Tommy

-En fin-suspira Zack-ademas del notición del siglo, ese Colmillo de Sable-mirando con lastima a Aisha-lo siento Aisha adorada pero es verídico que además de Tommy y Jason con Kira bella y Lily, tu eres otra que no se olvidara de la reina del terror de por vida

Aisha suspiro cuando Tommy con mirada de lastima le daba la razón a Zack

-Volviendo al punto con Jason fijo aquí los dinosaurios de una empezaran nuestro entrenamiento-continua el ranger negro original-nos informaron que Zedd no esta nada feliz, porque lo que temiamos ya paso, ese maldito ya sabe que Jason sello nuevamente a Rita

Todos suspiraron resignadamente, debían suponer que ese desgraciado no esta feliz de ello

-Lo bueno es que ese puede chillar, maldecirnos a mas no poder-dice Hayley-pero no podrá revertir lo que hizo Jason, esa bruja seguirá dormida todo lo que quede de este año, pero por favor no nos descuidemos con los demas villanos

-Es cierto-dice Carter-esos harán lo que sea para destruir el sello de Jason, no debemos bajar la guardia ese Zedd vendrá con todo para vengarse de nosotros

Todos asintieron y fueron a comer tranquilamente, esta vez tuvieron que conformarse con la comida de Alpha, ya que su peque adorable se fue mas temprano de lo costumbre, Billy llego a donte estaban

-Supongo que ya Tommy sabe la noticia?-pregunta felizmente Billy

-Se lo dijimos y nuestro amado comandante ese esta sobre la luna-sonrie felizmente Zack-en realidad además de querer que Jason sea feliz, Tommy no se queda atrás, ese también ha sufrido un monton, es otro que merece ser feliz con urgencia

-Y de una concordamos contigo Zack-dice Trent-confia en nosotros-señalando a Eithan y Kira-nuestro doc ese no ha tenido vida social desde que lo conocimos y de una no es broma de forma sincera decimos la verdad

Zack vio que Kira y Eithan le daba la razón

-De corazón amamos al doc-suspira el ranger blanco dino trueno-ese lucho por los cuatros Zack, a Kira la enseño a calmarse mas sin dejar de ser ella misma, a Eithan lo apoyaba siempre en sus experimentos tecnológicos sin dejar de hacerle ver que hay mas que numero, a Conner le daba su alto pero cuando este caia en lo mismo y conmigo ni se diga ese si que lucho por mi no solamente para adaptarme al grupo sino para aceptarme como soy

-Asi es-dice Hayley-Zack esto que les contamos es de corazón, ciertamente con Tommy me paso lo mismo que pulgarcita y peli teñida de una me odio por eso-sonrio cuando todos asintieron entendiéndola-lo mire serio atractivo, si vieras que desde el mismo momento que piso la escuela ya tenia su club de fans Kira es testigo de ello-Zack miro que Kira le daba la razón a Hayley-salimos por un tiempo pero siempre me di cuenta que el trato de darme de su tiempo mas por mi que por el mismo, en ese punto fue que aterrice

-Cuando nos conto la historia de los power ranger-continua Eithan-trato de minimizar el nombre de Jason en lo mas posible-suspirando continuo-no fue por mal, sino que a ese le dolia hasta pronunciar el nombre de Jason, poco a poco y mas por nuestra insistencia nos conto su historia, pero ese cuando se cierra es para largo la cosa

-No los dicen a nosotros-suspira Zack-ese Tommy nos miraba totalmente como si fueramos extraterrestre, Jason y Trini si que se esforzaron a lo grande con el pero Billy y yo también creimos en el abiertamente no como tal seria mentirles a todos ustedes , pero con los días confiábamos mas en el, definitivamente ese Tommy hasta para ser dolor de cabeza le compite a Jason

Todos de una le dieron la razón

-Solo queda esperar el regreso de Jason-sonrie felizmente Billy-ahora con las únicas personas que se interpusieron en su relación desaparecidas del mapa esos dos finalmente serán felices aun con lo de Rita, ambos merecen la felicidad que se le ha negado tanto tiempo

Continuara…


	130. Chapter 130

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia….**

Ya habían pasado dos días, y todo volvió a la normalidad en la base lunar, ya Tommy y sus compañeros Leo, Andros, Carter, Cole, Mike, y Conner regresaron a entrenar nuevamente con los demas, suspiraron aliviadamente al saber que Keiko tuvo algunos percances pero que de ella ninguno pero ninguno se salvaban, cabe decir que todos se estremecieron por completo, la mirada que envio la amazona les indicaba que definitivamente no estaba bromeando. Por otro lado un muy feliz pequeño Jason Lee Scott se levanto temprano, finalmente llego el dia que anteriormente su yo adulto lo odia y con toda la razón del mundo, pobre de su yo adulto ese si que no supo que era tener un cumpleaño feliz, porque hoy era precisamente su cumpleaño en ese momento, alguien abrió la puerta sonrio felizmente al ver quien era

-Buenos días mi peque novio , sabes que este dia es muy especial verdad-dice felizmente Tommy mas al ver el brillo de su pequeño Jason que asentia-hoy es tu dia mi peque novio y hoy soy tuyo por completo, aunque siempre lo he sido

-Y también soy tuyo mi Tommy-dice felizmente el pequeño Jason abrazando a Tommy

-Kira debe venir, ella te va a poner mas hermoso de lo que eres-dice alegremente Tommy-asi que prepárate mi peque novio que hoy será un dia lleno de sorpresas para ti

Y era verdad, Tommy y todos los power rangers, con la excepción de Vida y Chip, porque Nick, Madisson y Xander, increíblemente empezaron a ser parte de los demas, Nick congenio con Casey, Conner y Eithan, Madisson con Cassie , Maya y la misma Kira, y Xander se la llevaba de maravilla con Joel, Danny y Justin, los dos anteriormente mencionados eran un caso perdido, pero en fin de forma general todos los power rangers estaban mas que listo para celebrar a lo grande el cumpleaño de su peque adorable, es mas el mismo Alpha supervisaba que todo fuera perfecto para su pequeño Jason, por millonésima vez ese si que se merece ser feliz

-Miren quien esta de cumpleaño-sonrie felizmente Kira mas cuando su peque adorable se señalo a si mismo-feliz cumpleaño mi peque adorable, como te lo prometimos hoy haremos este dia el mejor dia de tu vida

-Confio en ti y en mis chicas mi Kira bella-dice felizmente el pequeño-como fieles sucesora de mi amada reina del terror, todas ustedes si que cumplen con lo que promete

Kira de una lo beso, Karone y Alyssa vinieron, Tommy suspiro la mirada de esas tres le decía que era hora de despedirse por los momentos del pequeño

-Mi peque novio te dejo solo por unos momentos-dice firmemente dándole la mirada a las tres chicas que hablaba totalmente en serio, suspiro cuando las tres pusieron los ojos-cuando las chicas te arreglen te llevaran para un lugar especial desde ya te sorprenderemos a monton

-Realmente sere sorprendido mi Tommy-dice alegremente el pequeño-pero eso significa que sobertico andante tiene cerebro, y sinceramente eso mas que sorprenderme mi Tommy me dejaria mas tieso que uno de los maniquíes que se muestran en las tiendas

-Pobre Zack, contigo peque adorable, ese si que se saco su numero-dice felizmente Alyssa

Tommy solamente sonrio pero concordaba con Alyssa, es mas Kira y Karone se rieron su peque adorable empezó su dia con las pilas bien puesta. Tommy dejando a su pequeño con las chicas fue a la sala de reuniones sonrio felizmente la sala estaba totalmente decorada con temática del Tyranosaurio, en todo el sentido de la palabra, realmente Zack a pesar que su peque lo moleste, ese para hacer fiesta si que esta a la vanguardia

-Hermano esta vez si que te superaste-dice alegremente Tommy-Zack esto esta perfecto a mi peque novio le va a encantar

-Si te sorprendio eso imagínate como estaras cuando veas a las afuera de la base lunar-dice alegremente Zack-ese peque tendrá el mejor cumpleaño de su vida, afuera le hice nada mas y nada menos que una pista de esquiar-Tommy abrió los ojos en shock-se que quedaste enseñarle en el complejo pero sinceramente Tommy con lo que sucedió con cierto idiota hermano tuyo es mejor prevenir que lamentar

-Creeme hermano me leíste mis pensamientos-suspira Tommy-ademas Zack la botaste de jonrón, ya Anna y mis padres disfrutaron a nuestro peque, aquí en la base lunar podre enseñarle de una buena vez, quiero cuando se vaya lo haga habiendo cumplido sus sueños aquí

-Y eso haremos por mi peque hermano lo que sea-sonrie Andros-Carter, Conner , Trey y yo le hicimos estos cuadros-señalando los cuadros con imágenes del tiranosaurio-seriamente hasta ser amante de su animal interior el peque nos gana y de calle

Todos se rieron

-Dinoslo a nosotros-se rie Billy-aun recuerdo en las primera noche en el complejo, cuando Tommy, Zack y yo no podíamos dormir, revisamos cada habitación y cuando llegamos al del peque, eso valia que Kira chillara hasta morir, esa noche el peque si que estaba adorable

_Tommy, Zack y Billy no podían dormir por mucho que lo intentaron, asi que se fueron a bajar a tomar algo, al menos leche caliente_

_-Sinceramente no puedo pegar ni un ojo-suspira Zack-la ultima vez que no dormi asi fue como cuando Rita para variar hizo de las suyas con ese estúpido espejo de la desesperanza_

_-Es verdad en pleno sueño-dice Billy-esa si que nos fastidio, despertamos todos teniendo mas miedo de lo que tienen Bull y Skull por la maestra Umplegro_

_Zack asintio_

_-Y se podrán imaginar que calarme a cierta peli teñida-suspira con fastidio Tommy-me da mas que insomio, en serio Trini la pego con Kat y Kimberly hart si que necesitaba lentes con urgencia_

_-Como siempre nuestra Trini con nosotros la sacaba de jonrón-suspira Zack-porque no mejor y vemos a nuestro peque dormir, a ver si esta vez duerme por completo_

_Tommy felizmente asintio, subieron al tercer, piso y con cuidado abrieron la puerta, los tres abrieron sus ojos en shock el pequeño Jason era sonámbulo, porque estaba parado, pero totalmente dormido, Billy le hizo señas a Tommy y Zack que no deberían despertarlo bajo ningun concepto, los mencionados asintieron_

_-Quieres a mi Tyranosaurio?-pregunta en voz baja y tiernamente el pequeño con sus ojos cerrados, Tommy quería sacarle fotos su peque era tan lindo_

_-Porque no te lo dare, mi Tyranosaurio es mio , mio , mio-dice firmemente el pequeño que abrazaba a la almohada como si fuera el mismo Tyranosaurio-mi Zordon me lo dio, y lo que se da no se quita, mi Tyranosaurio es mio nadie pero nadie me lo quitara_

_Los tres rangers querían gritar, entendían la actitud de Kira, su peque si que se esta luciendo en cuanto a ser tan tierno_

_-No es por ser malo-dice frunciendo el ceño el pequeño-lo que pasa es que mi Tyranosario es lo único que tengo en la vida-Tommy trago grueso-es decir lo que me dan los adultos me lo quitan de un santiamén, mi Zordon no el me dijo que mi Tyranosaurio era solamente mio, por eso amo a mi Tyranosaurio de por vida_

-Ese peque se acostó sin darse cuenta de nuestras presencia-sonrie Zack-pero ese si que ama al Tyranosaurio, aunque también se desvive por fastidiarlo en grande, y su yo adulto ,ese si que le da riendas sueltas en ese sentido

Todos felizmente asintieron, nuevamente empezaron arreglar todo, pero Tommy sentía algo mas, precisamente sentía a cierto Jason pero versión adulta, pero al mirar a todas partes no veía nada de nada, suspiro su deseo de ver a Jason nuevamente lo iba a volver loco, no se dio cuenta que una sombra sonrio felizmente, desapareciendo nuevamente

-Mi Tommy como luzco ahora?-pregunta un muy feliz pequeño Jason-mi Kira bella siempre se supera, me amo como luzco

-Esta vez Kira nuevamente lo hiciste a lo grande-dice sorprendidamente Tommy-mi peque novio si que estas hermoso, como Zack te dijo eres el niño mas lindo del planeta mi peque

-Mi Tommy-dice sonrojadamente el pequeño Jason

-Es verdad peque-sonrie Leo-realmente hoy estas mas adorable que nunca, Kira si que la sacaste de jonrón

-Verdad que si Leo-dice felizmente Kira-es que mi peque adorable se merece eso y mucho mas, hoy si que seras feliz

-Pero ya lo soy mi Kira bella-dice alegremente el pequeño Jason-Con mi Tommy y todos ustedes realmente lo soy

-Mi peque ven aquí-dice felizmente Alpha-Zordon y yo te tenemos hace rato un regalo especialmente para ti, espero que te guste

-Todo lo que hagan mi Zordon y tu me va a encantar mi Alpha-dice alegremente el pequeño Jason-mi Alpha tu y mi Zordon se han desvivido por mi ni mi alcancía que no tiene ni medio por cierto me alcanzara para agradecerle todo lo que han hecho por mi, ni siendo ranger rojo las venticuatro horas ni aun asi podre pagarle mi Alpha

-Seriamente peque cuando no salgas con tus cosas de una es que estas enfermo-sonrie Alpha mientra que Tommy asintio su peque novio no deja para nadie-ahora Tommy vendale sus lindos ojitos es una sorpresa , que le va a gustar enormemente

Tommy asintio y vendo a su pequeño, el y los demas llevaron a una nueva habitación, cuando entraron estaban grandemente impresionados, la habitación estaba adornado con afiches de Jason como ranger rojo, las distintas fotos de el con el equipo original de los mighty morphin, todo fue realmente hermoso y Tommy como Zack y Billy tenían un nudo en la garganta al retroceder el tiempo y mas cuando en esas fotos su amada Trini estaba en ellas

-Abre tus lindos ojitos mi peque novio-susurra Tommy-creeme que tu mas que nadie amara lo que Zordon y Alpha hicieron por ti

El pequeño abrió sus ojos , al ver todo entendia los nervios de su Tommy, sonrio entre lagrimas verse a si mismo feliz con su traje rojo, no ha mentido en ningun momento amaba ser ranger rojo, seria ranger en esta y futuras vidas, caminaba derramando lagrimas de alegría , nostalgia, su mejor época como ranger, la peor a nivel familiar, personal , sonrio cuando vio fotos de Tommy con su traje verde, interiormente el también sentía que su Tommy además del negro seguía extrañando enormemente su traje verde aunque no lo dijera en voz alta

-Mi Alpha tu y mi Zordon si que se lucieron-dice felizmente el pequeño que abrazo a su Alpha lo amaba mucho-mil gracias mi Alpha esto es realmente hermoso

-Cualquier cosa por ti mi peque adorable-sonrie Alpha-hay otra cosa mas, Trini no era la única que hace trajes ranger a la medida

Diciendo eso saco de una caja un mini traje del ranger rojo original, el pequeño Jason grito de alegría, Tommy nuevamente le deberá a lo grande a Alpha y a Zordon los dos se mantuvieron cerca y fieles a Jason en todo momento, mas cuando veía que su peque novio saltaba de alegría con su pequeño traje

-Peque te pondrás el traje en horas de la noche-dice seriamente Alpha-Kira se esforzó para cambiar tu ropa-el pequeño alegremente asintio-ademas esa ropa es perfecta para otra sorpresa no Zack

-Asi es mi peque preparado para otra sorpresa-dice alegremente Zack mas cuando el pequeño saltaba alegremente emocionado-bien peque hoy de corazón peque Jason, hoy veras que este cumpleaños será muchos de todos en el que seras feliz de por vida

-Mi sobertico andante te quiero mucho-dice entre lagrimas de felicidad el pequeño Jason-Zack lo abrazaba pero se detuvo

-Hombre soy yo o nos están observando-dice de repente Zack, Tommy pensó que era el único en sentirse asi-bah estoy alusinando, pero juraría sentir la presencia de Jason adulto pero seria demasiado bueno que ese se presente precisamente en su cumpleaño

Tommy y los demas asintieron, aunque el ranger negro dino trueno se puso a pensar que si ambos Jason podían estar juntos sin ser afectados, entonces, sacudió su cabeza, sonrio si es lo que piensa entonces dejaria que las cosas sucedan naturalmente, ninguno noto que su amigo Alpha alegremente le dio un guiño a una sombra detrás de ellos que felizmente asintio

Todos se fueron de la base lunar, caminando por los alrededores, el pequeño Jason abrió sus ojos en shock al ver una pequeña pista de esquiar, nieve por monton, realmente el pequeño estaba feliz muy feliz corria alrededor de todos, abrazando a todos sus chicos y sus chicas bellas, Tommy lo amaba de verdad verlo finalmente feliz sin ningun tipo de preocupación, solamente siendo niño como debe ser

-Bien mi peque novio listo para tus lecciones de esquiar-dice felizmente Tommy viendo que el pequeño felizmente asintio-entonces preparémonos porque de una vas aprender mi peque novio, hoy finalmente esquiaras

-Mi Tommy además de nuestro comandante seras un verdadero mago-dice felizmente el pequeño-porque solamente con magia es que aprenderé a esquiar solamente es con magia ver semejante milagro

Todos se rieron, y vieron como Tommy y el pequeño Jason subieron a lo alto, finalmente sentados y viendo que ya era de noche en la luna , realmente observaban lo hermoso que se veía el cielo lunar, y de lejos podían detallar la tierra, al menos por un dia podían descansar totalmente, sonreían al ver que el pequeño Jason fruncia el ceño molesto incluso con su Tommy el pobre no podía esquiar

-Pobre peque no se da cuenta que aun sigue poniéndose los esquíes al revés-sonrie felizmente Zack-saben algo este dia ha sido el mejor para mi, no solamente porque ese-señalando al pequeño que se sonrojo cuando Tommy seguramente le dijo lo de los esquíes-realmente brilla con luz propia, me mata que Jason adulto no pudo tener un dia asi menos en su cumpleaños, pero al menos su pequeño yo, ese de lejos es realmente feliz brilla mas que una estrella

Todos felizmente asintieron dándole la razón, Kira mas que nadie concordaba con su ranger favorito su peque adorable si que brillaba, y su mentor también, esos dos finalmente estarán juntos como su adorada Trini siempre deseo

-Y también que nosotros hemos pasado por tantas cosas y no precisamente por los villanos-dice seriamente Zack para la sorpresa de todos-es decir Tommy y Jason seguramente se culparan por darnos mortificaciones extras según ellos, pero lo que nos saben es que alguna manera la traición de ellos nos dolio a cada uno de forma individual independientemente que esos dos se llevaron la peor parte

Todos asintieron

-Es verdad-dice Carter-Tommy piensa que estaba en sus manos manejar a esos tres por ser el que mas convivio con ellos, cosa que se puede entender-suspirando continuo-lo que no sabe es que al ser power ranger no solo embarca salvar la tierra, mas que todo es la amistad y la unión como familia, y esos tres casi destruyen eso por completo

-No puedo entender y creo que jamas lo hare-suspira Kendrix-que esos tres todo el tiempo, fingieron ser algo que nunca fueron, mintieron vilmente a tal punto de asesinar a uno de los nuestro, Jason y Tommy tendrán que entender que además de ellos, esos tres nos lastimaron a todos sin ningun miramiento

Todos le daban la razón, en ese momento se alegraron a lo que estaba viendo

-El peque lo logro-dice felizmente Billy –finalmente ya sabe esquiar

-Demole crédito nuestro peque puede ser tan terco cuando se lo propone-sonrie Joel-y hombre para hacerlo por primera vez no lo hace nada mal

-Nuevamente hablamos del peque que no quiere perder ni una-sonrie Zack-espero que con esto Jason adulto finalmente este en paz consigo mismo, su peque si que esta siendo feliz en su cumpleaño

Todos sonrerian al ver que el pequeño si que aprendio a esquiar, y el pequeño sonreía mas cuando Tommy lo acompañaba. Pasaron horas y finalmente decidieron que el momento de cantarle a su peque adorable llego, por suerte Tommy y el pequeño muy emocionado llego

-Viste mi Kira bella como esquie-dice felizmente el pequeño-al menos mi yo adulto me lo agradecerá , ahora en su currículo bastante largo incluirá lo magnifico que es esquiando

-Pero peque si esquiaste de pura suerte-dice Zack-es decir ni tan magnifico, ni nada es decir peque

-Sabes sobertico mejor no digas nada-dice furiosamente el pequeño Jason-mi Tommy si no quieres que me mortifique de mas llévame a la base lunar de una

-De una nos vamos mi peque novio-dice firmemente Tommy mirando a muerte a Zack es que ni en el cumple de su peque novio su amigo puede dejar de decir estupideces es en serio-ademas mi peque es hora de cantarte feliz cumpleaño

Se alivio que su peque novio volvió a sonreir brillantemente, con su peque novio de la mano se alejo, no sin antes sonreir al escuchar la cachetada que Aisha le dio a Zack, nuevamente la reina del terror podrá descansar tranquilamente, Aisha definitivamente si que es su sucesora con todas las de la ley

-Auchhh Aisha, mujer eso dolio, ahora que hice-dice un adolorido Zack

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando¡-exclama todos los power rangers

-Mi ranger favorito los pocos puntos que tenia se fueron por el caño-dice furiosamente Kira-acabas de molestar a nuestro peque adorable y aun asi te preguntas porque Aisha te golpeo es en serio

Kira y los demas siguen y seguirán sin entender la capacidad que tiene su ranger favorito en hacer estupideces diariamente, en ese sentido le daba crédito ese superaba todos los limites de paciencia de todos ellos

-Sin ofender Zack-dice tranquilamente Theo-pero creo que de corazón me haras compañía cuando mi Jason sensei adulto regrese-Zack temblo como gelatina-porque en su cumpleaño a ese también lo fastidie y mis compañeros, quedaron traumado de por vida al ver como sensei me hizo papilla

-Hombre lo reconozco-dice temblorosamente RJ-ese dia le doy crédito a Jason , para darle palizas a Theo ese si que supero todas nuestras expectativas

Zack volvió a tragar mas grueso cuando Casey, Lily y Dominic lo miraban con lastima

-Y no ayuda Zack-sonrie maliciosamente Ashley-que ya Jason te tiene en la mira con lo que le hiciste a nuestro peque cierta vez, imagínatelo ahora sintiendo la molestia de su peque yo precisamente en su cumpleaño, de una quiere que te llevemos flores a tu tumba

Zack suspiro cuando todas pero todas las rangers femeninas sonreían maliciosamente en acuerdo con Ashley. Despues de eso se fueron a la base lunar, y el pequeño Jason ya estaba sentado en su silla, un muy feliz Alpha sonrio brillantemente mostrando su torta que lo hizo feliz al ver que su torta era de puras panquecas de chocolate

¡Mi Tommy estoy en el cielo¡-exclama muy feliz pequeño Jason-nunca vi algo tan perfecto, tantas panquecas de chocolate, definitivamente no estoy soñando

-No es sueño mi peque-sonrie Zordon-antes que te cantemos tu cumpleaños porque espero que este cumpleaño haya sido el mejor para ti

-Y lo fue mi Zordon-dice felizmente el pequeño Jason-mi Tommy, mis chicos y mis chicas bellas me hicieron el mejor , además de mi Alpha y tu mi Zordon los amos mucho a los dos no menti te amo como mi papa

-Y yo a ti como mi hijo-sonrie brillantemente Zordon-ahora mi peque es hora de mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti-el pequeño se iba a negar que mas regalo que sentirse amado por primera vez-confia en mi a ti y a todos en general amaran esto, quiero que tu y todos pero todos los power ranger cierren sus ojos

Tommy y los demas no entendían nada

-Hagan lo que Zordon pidió-dice felizmente Alpha-vamos Zordon sabe lo que hace, confíen en el

-Hagamoslo mi Tommy siempre pero siempre confiare en mi Zordon-dice felizmente el pequeño que cerro firmemente sus ojos

Tommy asintio como su peque novio confiaba en lo grande en su mentor, Alpha chequeo que de una todos pero todos los power rangers mantuvieran sus ojos cerrados., hizo señas un joven adulto caminaba con pasos suaves y sigilosos, sonreía brillantemente al ver la decoración de la fiesta, veía a todos los power ranger alrededor del pequeño, era feliz su pequeño brillaba como el mas que nadie quería, caminaba suavemente, pero sabia que Zack, Billy y especialmente el , la persona que ha sido su mejor amigo y su único amor sentía su presencia. Era verdad Zack, Billy se estremecieron por completo, una persona estaba ahí lo daban por sentado, además sentía que su presencia era sumamente familiar. Tommy sentía que el corazón le iba a salir del pecho alguien estaba a lado de el, incluso sentía que le estaba sonriendo, quería abrir los ojos pero a la vez temia que fuera un sueño y nada mas, la persona se agacho hacia el pequeño, amaba a ese niño fue todo lo que el quiso ser, pero ya no sentía dolor, eso hace rato finalmente lo supero por esto estaba aquí, se acerco mas al pequeño susurrando las palabras que dejaria en shock al pequeño

-Feliz cumpleaño mi peque yo-susurra felizmente la voz del joven adulto

El pequeño temblorosamente fue el primero en abrir sus ojos, Tommy escucho esa voz que tanta falta le hacia escucharla y como su peque novio abrió los ojos derramando lagrimas de felicidad no era ningun sueño

-Mi yo adulto eres tu-dice felizmente el pequeño Jason, al ver que su yo adulto en carne y hueso estaba con el, Jason Lee Scott finalmente regreso a casa

Continuara….


	131. Chapter 131

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Ranger, yo solo poseo la historia**

Jason Lee Scott finalmente había regresado al mundo real gracias a los esfuerzos en común de los cincos sagrados espiritus de los dinosaurios Legendario, cuando su Tyranosaurio se lo conto acordado que podría incluso pasar tiempo con su yo de niño de milagro no le dio un infarto, aunque confiaba con su vida en su mejor amigo, su guardián y sabia que estaba diciendo la verdad, regreso horas antes del día de su propio cumpleaño, sonrio pensando que era la primera vez despues de tanto tiempo en estar emocionado en celebrar su cumpleaño, quizas porque sabia que Tommy y los demas se desvivirían a lo grande por hacer feliz a su pequeño yo, y afortunadamente no se equivoco, vio todo lo que su novio y sus mejores amigos le hicieron a su pequeño y como este saltaba de alegría, era realmente feliz

-Listo Jason? -Pregunta felizmente Alfa-este dia terminara con broche de oro, estoy tan feliz de que esta vez te quedes con nosotros para siempre

-Y no tienes idea de lo feliz que soy en estos momentos Alpha-sonrie brillantemente Jason-mi pequeño yo no ha mentido, ambos amamos a Zordon como nuestro padre, y tu eres como un hermano para nosotros jamas olvides eso

-Aya yi ya yai creo que unos de mis circuitos no soportara tanto sentimentalismo-sonrie Alpha mientra que Jason sonrio sacudiendo la cabeza en negación, ese Alpha nunca cambiara

Y ahora en estos momentos, Jason estaba frente a su yo pequeño que aunque medio podía hablar en realidad se quedo mudo, bueno todos pero todos estaban mudos de la impresión

-Mi yo adulto soy feliz de verte-dados entre lagrimas el pequeño que se abrazo aferrándose con todo a su yo adulto

-Yo estoy feliz de que mi pequeño yo lo seas-dice Jason abrazando y besando el frente de su pequeño-viendote asi mi pequeño yo brillando como la misma luna, sé que todo lo que he pasado ha valido la pena

El pequeño solo lloraba pero de felicidad

-Jason-dice con un nudo en la garganta Zack que fue el primero de los rangers en reaccionar-hermano realmente eres tu-Jason asintio dándole un sentido que era el de verdad-dinos de por favor que esto mas que real es para siempre, sin ofender pero ya no soporto tenerte días aquí para despues esfumarte nuevamente

Jason sonrio a su mejor amigo, no se ha olvidado que tiene cuenta pendiente con el, pero no por eso ha dejado de amarlo, ese Zack de lejos siempre será su mejor amigo hasta el final

-Sobertico el Mastodonte te lo dijo no-sonrie felizmente el ranger rojo original-estoy aquí Zack y yo me quedare para siempre, al menos que algunos de ustedes no lo quieran asi

-Ni digas eso ni jugando-dice firmemente Tommy que finalmente reaccionó, de una con cuidado abrazo a su pareja adulta-eras tu no, esa presencia eras tu-sonrio cuando Jason susurro que si-no te imaginas lo feliz que estoy finalmente estoy aquí conmigo y ni pienses que huiras por millonésima vez, eres mio Jason Lee Scott

-Pero falcon mi peque yo te lo ha dicho hasta el cansancio-sonrie felizmente Jason-soy tuyo, siempre he sido tuyo hasta el final, te amo Tommy

-Y yo un ti-dice Tommy abrazandolo mas fuerte

-Oye hermano dejanos abrazarlo también-sonrie brillantemente Billy-ustedes dos cambian todo el tiempo del mundo para recuperar lo perdido-sonrio cuando sus dos mejores amigos sonrojados asintieron-pero hombre Jase estoy tan feliz de volver a verte

-Y yo también lo estoy mi cerebrito-dice felizmente Jason que sento a su pequeño abrazando a Billy-muchas gracias hermano por todo lo que ha hecho por mi eres mi mejor amigo del mundo

-Tambien lo eres hermano-sonrie entre lagrimas el ranger azul original

-Mi Aisha adorada nada que decir-dice felizmente Jason-Zack lo dijo una vez y yo lo dire hasta el cansancio, Trini la pego a lo grande, Aisha eres mi hermana que me dio la vida, y eres fiel sucesora de la reina del terror esa nunca pero nunca contigo se equivoco

-Oh Jason, también te amo-dice entre lagrimas Aisha abrazando a Jason que le correspondeio

-Mis rangers favoritos-dice felizmente Jason acercándose a Conner, Kira, Eithan y Trent-ustedes siempre me sorprenden grandemente para bien, ya tienen alas mis mis rangers favoritos, Tommy les dolerá ver que vuelen libremente-sonriendo a su pareja-creanme que lo entiendo , porque mis amados dolores de cabeza esos también pueden volar sin mi, estoy orgullosos de ustedes gracias por amar y cuidar a mi pequeño yo, ese si que tiene pilas recargables

-Nuestro pequeño adorable se gano nuestro corazón de una-dice felizmente Conner-y ya ves en lo que se convertirá en un futuro no, en uno de los mejores guardabosques rojo de la historia

Jason sonrio abrazando a cada uno de sus guardabosques favoritos, tenia un nudo en la garganta al ver a sus cuatros dolores de cabeza

-No tienen idea de los mucho que los extrañe a los cuatros-dice felizmente Jason mas cuando sus cuatros estudiantes estaban llorando de felicidad- mi peque yo se los dijo, yo se lo dije a Casey, los cinco porque incluyo a mi hermano del alma RJ-sonrio cuando vio a RJ visiblemente emocionado-los cinco fueron mi tabla de salvación, mi anclaje a la realidad, fui feliz con los cinco, aunque ustedes cuatros me dieron dolores de cabeza al por mayor especialmente Theo-miro fríamente a su estudiante que sabia que su sensei le daría el entrenamiento de su vida

-Sabes sorbetico no estes tan tranquilo-susurra el pequeño Jason-mi yo adulto por lo que veo ese si no se olvido lo que mi Theo me ha hecho, mucho menos se le olvido que me dejaste solo, asi que de una sobertico ora porque mi yo adulto ese si es como mi reina del terror, ese viene a cumplir lo que promete

Zack se estremeció por completo cuando Jason le sonrio maliciosamente, claro que vino a cumplir con lo que prometió, amaba a Zack ese se ha dedicado a lo grande estar con el, pero dejar solo a su pequeño yo y encima de eso hacerlo llorar, definitivamente su sobertico andante si que lo saco de sus casillas

-De una Theo tu y mi sorbetico mañana compartiremos a lo grande-dice un muy feliz de la vida Jason mientra que los afectados temblaron mañana sin ningún problema ni un músculo de lo que le queda de vida-pero aun asi Theo tu, Lily, Casey y Dominic sin saberlo, sin tener idea de la magnitud de mi dolor, ahí están, dicen que quieren formar parte de mi vida, chicos, mis amados dolores de cabeza reaccionan hacen años, hacen siglos forman parte de mi

Los cuatro abrieron sus ojos en shock

-Eso se lo he dicho hasta el cansancio mi yo adulto-se queja el pequeño con puchero-pero mis gatitos nada de nada, son sordos y esos que son felinos tu me diras

Jason se rio su peque yo si que era el niño mas vivaz y pila que había conocido

-Bien mi pequeño yo seguimos celebrando tu cumpleaños-sonrie felizmente Jason aunque se preocupo al ver al pequeño triste

-¿Qué pasa mi pequeño, no te gusta que haya regresado? -Pregunta con preocupación Jason

-Como mi Tommy dijo no digas eso nunca mi yo adulto-Jason casi sonrie al ver el rostro del verdadero espanto de su yo pequeño si que era adorable-es que tu también esta de cumple, mi yo adulto y como tu mas que nadie sabe que soy mas pobre que tom sawyer-Jason se rio-no tengo ni medio que regalarte

-Pero mi pequeño yo ya me diste el mejor regalo y sin saberlo-sonrie brillantemente Jason-me diste tu alegría, tu animo, tu terquedad, todo mi pequeño yo, mientras sonreías a Tommy y los demas, les salía con tus cosas, eras genuino mi pequeño fue por ti que estoy aquí pequeño, al hacer tu feliz finalmente pero finalmente puedo decir que soy feliz por primera vez en mi vida

El pequeño abrió los ojos en shock pero su yo adulto no mentía, ese brillaba tanto o más que el, así que lo abrazo fuertemente. Tommy y los demas lloraban felices finalmente Jason estaban con ellos y como el pequeño, Tommy brillaron a su pareja adulta ese estaba bien finalmente estaba bien, y ahora juntos nada ni nadie podría separarlos

-Peque aconmpañame a darle su regalo a tu yo adulto-Jason abrió los ojos en estado de shock-de verdad Jason pensaste que no tendrías regalo de cumpleaño y de bienvenida sigues soñando

Jason le sonrio agradecidamente, mientra que su yo pequeño alegremente asintio, Jason necesariamente a todos a su alrededor, abrazo a sus dos hermanos, despues a los galácticos, sorpresivamente saludo con respeto a Adam y Tanya y les sonrio esos dos ni idea aun de lo que han crecido como su pequeño se lo dijo alguna vez a Justin también eran buenos solo que se dejaron influenciar, seguido con Carter y los de la velocidad, de la luz, abrazo a Cole su ranger rojo novato ya no lo era en el buen sentido de la palabra, llego a los misticos suspiro con Nick, Madisson y Xander tenia esperanzas, pero con ese tal Chip y Vida nada de nada, es mas la ranger mistica rosada era la combinación de la pulgarcita y peli teñida y el si que se harto de aguantarse a lo grande esas dos

-Rangers mistico soy Jason Scott-dice seriamente Jason-es decir soy la versión adulta del pequeño que salio corriendo, tres de ustedes maduraron de una-sonrio de forma sincera a Nick, Madisson y Xander-pero ustedes dos ni maduran ni le dan la Gana de hacerlo-Chip y Vida realmente estaban furiosos-y de una si quieren pelear conmigo mañana estoy totalmente a su disposición, no le menti a Zack regrese para quedarme y dejar claro que vine asumir mi rol como segundo al mando, y de una no quiero mas impertinencia de ustedes dos, porque serán los primeros que se den cuenta que no me ando con juegos

Sonrio cuando ambos asintieron, no bajaría la guardia, ya no era el inseguro que Katherine, Kimberly y Rocky aplastaron como mosca lo ironico fue que es la misma Rita quien se lo dio a entender

Jason seguía mirando todo a su alrededor, la otra vez no pudo detallar nada por la preocupación de Zack cuando fue envenenado por pulgarcita, pero ahora viendo como decorado para el cumple de su pequeño yo era realmente increíble

-¡Hombre si que fui obsesionado con el Tyranosaurio¡-exclama felizmente Jason-y aun ese piensa que solo vivo para fastidiarlo a lo grande, que poca fe me tiene

**-Poca fe no mocoso adulto, pura realidad** -dice el Tyranosaurio, Jason solamente le sonrio ambos se molestaban mutuamente, pero siempre existeio, ese amor, lealtad entre ellos que ha durado y espera durar para siempre

-Tommy te luciste falcon, esta decoración es grandiosa-sonrie brillantemente Jason-mi pequeño yo desde lejos lo vi tan feliz ni palabra para agradecer lo que ustedes hicieron por mi pequeño yo

-Cualquier cosa por mi pequeño novio nena y mas por ti-sonrie felizmente Tommy definitivamente este si que ha sido el mejor dia de su vida-pero me hubiera gustado tener algo para ti

-Esta bien Tommy con solo haber hecho feliz a mi pequeño yo es mas que suficiente-sonrie sinceramente Jason

-Mi yo adulto, mi yo adulto ven tienes el regalo del año mi yo adulto-dice un muy feliz y emocionado pequeño Jason que tomo de la mano a su contraparte adulta, Tommy y los demas de una lo siguieron, y su pequeño novio tenia Jason tenia su propia habitación, pero dentro de la misma era una especie de minizoológico, Jason abrió sus ojos en shock, había algunos pajaros, y unos koalas, Zordon y Alpha sabían de su enorme pasión por la conservación

-Queriamos que tuvieras algo que te afianzara mas el amor por los animales-dice Zordon en una pantalla-los animales de ninguna manera que sean afectados por estar aquí, mas bien tienen todo pero todo el ambiente de la tierra, por lo cual podras cuidarlo como si estuvieras en un zoológico

-Santos cielo Zordon-dice con un nudo en la garganta Jason-esto es increíble como mi pequeño yo dijo definitivamente es el regalo del año

-Todo es por ti Jason realmente te lo mereces-dice firmemente Alpha

Jason vio que todos, especialmente Tommy alegremente le dio la razón a su mejor amigo robot, con todas sus emociones entro al mini zoológico ,, y tocaba alimentando con cuidado los Koala, Tommy lo amaba más se tan tan feliz en su propio mundo cosa que lo era, Jason no mintio la conservación era algo que sufrió en la sangre

-Mi yo adulto-dice en voz baja el pequeño Jason-puedo ayudarte a cuidar a nuestros animales

-Por supuesto mi pequeño yo-sonrie felizmente Jason mas cuando el pequeño estaba sonrojado-es mas porque no te quedas conmigo, tu y yo si que debemos ponernos al dia

El pequeño alegremente asintio, abrazando a su yo adulto, salieron de la enorme y sorprendente habitación de Jason, y nuevamente regresaron a la sala de reuniones

-Bien peque adorable ahora si te cantaremos feliz cumpleaños-sonrie brillantemente Kira-y esta vez lo haremos por partida doble

Jason se rio felizmente sin embargo, el y el pequeño estaban realmente emocionados, era la primera vez que veian tantas personas celebrando de corazón su cumpleaños, Tommy los tenia a los dos de lado a lado, pareciera un sueño que su pareja estaba aquí, pero al sentir que Jason se le recostó no era un sueño, era pura realidad su novio adulto estaba aquí con el y esta vez es para siempre

-Gracias por tanto Tommy-susurra Jason-es el mejor cumpleaño que tuvo

-Ironicamente tu eres mi regalo en tu cumpleaño babe-susurra felizmente Tommy-gracias a ti por regresar, teniéndote en mis brazos nuevamente soy la persona mas feliz del mundo

-Yo también lo soy, también contigo es todo lo que necesito-responde felizmente Jason

-Mi yo adulto tenemos torta de panquecas de chocolate puedes creerlo-exclama alegremente el pequeño-finalmente todos nuestros sueños se hicieron realidad mi yo adulto

Todos se rieron del entusiasmo del pequeño, Jason cargo a su yo pequeño no mintio el pequeño fue su guía para volver a ser el mismo de siempre, irónicamente sufrió a lo grande siendo niño, pero fue su niño interior que lo saco de la oscuridad de donde estaba

-Seriamente mi pequeño yo, nadie pero nadie puede contigo-dice alegremente Jason viendo que el pequeño asintio-pero sabes tienes razón si que deseas tener panquecas de chocolate como torta, así que es verdad finalmente un sueño cumplido no

-Y que sueño mi yo adulto-dice brillantemente el pequeño- sinceramente sin panquecas de chocolate en el mundo no hay vida

-Eso es verdad-dice felizmente Jason que de una comenzó a comerlas, era verdad amaba las panquecas de chocolate a morir, en eso si que concordaba con su pequeño yo, Tommy y los demas se reian felizmente parecían ver doble, esos dos si que se comían su torta de panquecas de chocolate, con el mismo entusiasmo, y amor de siempre

-Sabes algo mi pequeño yo-dice felizmente Jason-ella esta descansando finalmente, nuestra amada reina del terror esa si que debe estar feliz en estos momentos-el pequeño asintio alegremente pensando en su amada Trini siempre quiso que Jason fuera feliz-asi que ya estamos bien no, esa Trini puede descansar en paz de una buena vez, porque ambos estamos bien, ambos somos felices

-Asi es mi yo adulto-sonrie felizmente el pequeño-finalmente no le daremos mas dolores de cabeza a nuestra amada Trini, ella siempre será nuestro ángel de la guardia

Jason le beso la frente, Alpha nuevamente se lo llevo iba a cambiarlo de traje su Jason adulto se caería por atrás cuando lo viera. Jason siguió como si nada comiendo sus panquecas, obviamente se intimidó por todas las miradas que estaba recibiendo

-Okey, okey aclaramos algo-dice Jason-en primera como mi amada reina del terror diría soy el único y original Jason, no tan único teniendo a mi pequeño yo aquí-suspirando continuo-en segunda por tercera, cuarta o quinta vez soy yo y me quedo para siempre, los dinosaurios se lo adelantaron y por ultima soy fan de por vida de las panquecas de chocolate y todos ustedes saben porque

-Tienes razón Jason pero debes entender-suspira Aisha-que aun somos felizmente incrédulos, especialmente Zack, Billy y Tommy que los tres te encontraron en el hospital, estado crítico, en coma y cuando finalmente despiertas vuelves a colapsar perdonanos si no parece tan difícil de creer

Jason suspiro cuando todos especialmente su pareja le dieron la razón a Aisha

-Entiendo su miedo, su incredulidad Aisha lo entiendo-suspira Jason-pero yo hace rato que estaba bien, no mentir ese hechizo que el Tyranosaurio uso en mi y que de una al principio odie a muerte, ese hechizo literalmente me salvo la vida como mi espíritu dijo yo no pensaba volver al recordar mi infancia con mi padre de una yo ya no pude mas

Sonrio que todos prestaban atención

-Pero no contaba con mi pequeño yo-dice felizmente Jason-ese se desvivio por hacerlo felices a ustedes sin darse cuenta que también es la era-Tommy le dio la razón su pequeño novio nunca dejo de sonreírle-y mientra el hacia eso yo me calmaba, aceptaba mi pasado, esa alegría, esas ganas de vivir mi pequeño yo la infundio, por eso estoy aquí, mi pequeño niño ya hizo lo que tenia que hacer desde el principio

**-Es verdad quitando la bruja de Rita, mi mocoso adulto hizo siglos habían regresado** -dice el Tyranosaurio **-pero para devolver lo que su pequeño hizo, Jason decidio sacrificar cosa que sabemos que ese para sacrificar es un experto en la materia** -Jason miro fríamente a Tommy porque su pareja era el primero en repetir la razón al Tyranosaurio **-sacrífico su tiempo para que su pequeño niño sea feliz, cuando regrese recordando esto como un sueño lejano, pero merece tener esperanza que su vida va a cambiar, prueba de esto, mi mayor dolor de cabeza pero un joven extraordinario que tienen en frente**

Jason se sonrojo pero le sonrio agradecidamente a su espíritu guardián

-Y bueno, mi pequeño, yo tengo dos semanas con nosotros-dados alegremente Jason-y yo lo aprovechare para consentirlo a monton porque como mi amado Tyranosaurio bob esponja dijo-sonrio cuando su espíritu lo miraba furiosamente pero bah ese es mas cuento que otra cosa- mi pequeño al regresar a su tiempo olvidado que estuvo aquí, pero de alguna manera tendrá sueños, imágenes de su futuro será para mejor

-Siendo asi hermano-sonrie Zack-te daremos una mano porque estas dos semanas nuestro pequeño fue siendo feliz a lo grande

-Viniendo de alguien que me lo dejo solo tu me diras sobertico-dice furiosamente Jason estremeciendo dolorosamente a Zack-hermano te amo y no dejare de serlo, de una tu y Theo entrenaran a lo grande conmigo como castigo, pero Zack se que no he sido el amigo del año, estoy conciente de los dolores de cabeza que te he dado a ti ya Billy, pero me duele mi pequeño yo, el Tyranosaurio es testigo que mi pequeño lloro mas que yo con todo lo que me paso en mi infancia, es mas mi primer colapso casi se hace por ti

**-Taylor se que amas a nuestro pequeño, pero mi mocoso adulto no miente ese si que lloro como nunca en su vida** -dice el Tyranosaurio mientra que Zack bajo la cabeza por enésima vez le duele haberla regado con su pequeño, Tommy reconocido reconfortarlo pero se mentiría porque a el y los demas también le dolio a lo grande ver a su pequeño novio sufrir **-ese le lloro a Jason adulto en los sueños, ni te digo como se puso mi mocoso adulto, mas bien el mensaje que te di fue un resumen , porque de una Jason iba a regresar para darte la lección de tu vida**

-Oye mi pequeño yo te perdono y yo también hermano-sonrie brillantemente Jason-no mentire sabia que sufrirías por Angela que esa sigue aquí no-Tommy seriamente asintio-bien regrese en el momento justo, nuevamente Zack, sabia que ibas a sufrir por esa maldita, lo tenia claro, pero como Kira te lo dije mi pequeño yo por nuestra infancia no quiere ser molestia de nadie pero tampoco ver gente sufrir hombre eso si que me dolio a lo grande, es mas Zack no endulzare esto pero lo que me hiciste ese dolor es el mismo que sentí cuando Tommy no me creyo

Tommy consideró lastima por Zack pero al ver la seriedad de Jason era la misma mirada triste que tuvo cuando se fue en la epoca zeo, asi que su pareja sin mentía Zack sin saberlo lo último como el lo hizo hace cinco años atrás

-Hermano no digo esto para sacártelo en la cara-dados Jason que abrazo a Zack-sobertico como pequeño yo se los dijo antes, no te das cuenta que me volvió a abrir ustedes como antes, soy ese Jason cuando empezamos este negocio, cuando Tommy conocio y nos reunimos en casa de Trini, Zack mírame soy el mismo Jason de antes

Zack felizmente asintio y abrazo a su hermano del alma, mientra que Tommy miraba felizmente era real Jason estaba con el y con los demas, no dudo en unirse a los abrazos de esos dos, es mas todos se unieron, en ese momento el pequeño Jason llego y su yo adulto sonrio felizmente

-Mi peque yo eres todo un power ranger-dice felizmente Jason-es mas tu si eres el único y original ranger rojo

-Verdad que si mi yo adulto-sonrie brillantemente el pequeño-mi Tommy te sacaste la lotería tienes dos perfectos novio por el precio de uno, siéntete como la persona mas afortunada del universo entero

-Creeme que lo soy-se rie felizmente Tommy mirando a sus dos novios-creeme mi pequeño novio que contigo y tu yo adulto si soy la persona mas afortunada del universo

Continuara ... ..


	132. Chapter 132

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de los Power Rangers, solo poseo la historia ...**

Jason Lee Scott despertó felizmente en su habitación de la base lunar, realmente ni el podria creer que estaba en la base lunar, física y emocionalmente bien, además listo para ayudar a Tommy y los demas en la lucha, no le mintio a Rita, esa desgraciada ni piense que le dejara poner las manos encima de la tierra, ni muerto sucedería eso, sonrio cuando su pequeño yo se abrazaba mas a el, era tan tierno, irónicamente no se parecía así el mismo, sospechoso no dejaria que ningun tipo de malos pensamientos lo afectara nuevamente, se alegro al escuchar los sonidos de las aves, el regalo de Zordon realmente es el regalo del año amaba cuidar a los animales, era todo para el, sonrio cuando su pequeño alegremente despertó

-Mi yo adulto listo para empezar-dice felizmente el pequeño-es que nuestros animales nos necesitan con urgencia

Jason sonrio y le hizo cosquillas a su pequeño, era otra misión quería dar seguridad a su pequeño que a pesar de todo su dolor serio feliz no de un día para el otro pero lo serio, con juegos y sonrisas ambos se cambiaron, son cuando sintieron que alguien tocaba la puerta, el pequeño de una le abrió

-Mi Tommy sabia que vendrías de una-sonrie felizmente el pequeño

-Siempre lo primero que hago es venir a verte mi pequeño novio y lo sabes-sonrie brillantemente Tommy viendo que su pequeño novio asintio-ademas también tengo otra razón de más para despertar más temprano-abrazando a su pareja adulta-buenos días Jase

-Buenos días mi Falcon-sonrie Jason abrazando a Tommy-algo me dice que dormiste de un bien-sonrio cuando un sonriente Tommy asentia

Y era verdad Tommy por primera vez en años durmió felizmente, sin ningún tipo de preocupaciones, realmente anoche fue el mejor día de su vida, por fin se vio la felicidad al alcance más cuando Jason le sonreía brillantemente, ni hablar que su pequeño novio saltaba alegremente, con los dos era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa

-Me alegro mucho falcon-sonrie Jason-bien será mejor que nos acompañe, como mi pequeño yo dijo nuestros animales nos necesita con urgencia

Tommy felizmente los acompaño, por un rato estaban los tres realmente felices, el pequeño con cuidado alimentado a los suricatas, se enamoro de una de ellos, mientra que Jason de forma brillante le hablaba a Tommy de los Koalas, y Tommy lo escuchaba felizmente alegraba el corazón la energía y el amor que ponía Jason con palabras con respecto a los animales, tenia que hablar con Hayley para ayudar a su pareja a cumplir su sueño. Despues de darle de comer a los animales se fueron a la cocina con un renuente pequeño Jason que hacia puchero porque amaba a sus suricatas y quería quedarse con ellos, su adulto adulto le reconfortó que miente estaba aquí y el entrenaba se quedó en su habitación, Tommy y Jason se rieron cuando el pequeño saltaba de pura felicidad, llegaron junto a los demas

-Buenos días a todos-sonrie felizmente Jason-ya comieron no-viendo que todos asintieron-bueno mi pequeño y yo le cocinaremos en la noche te parece pequeño

-Que gran idea mi yo adulto-dice alegremente el pequeño-mi Tommy, mis chicos y mis chicas bellas disfrutaran de un gran paquete por partida doble

Jason se rio y beso la frente de su pequeño, realmente era tan lindo

-Bien Zack, Theo listo para recordar viejos tiempos-sonrie maliciosamente Jason estremeciendo a los dos afectados-oh vamos solo quiero pasar tiempo con mi mejor amigo, y mi amado estudiante azul no veo ningun problema en ello

-Y porque no pasas tiempo con Tommy-se queja Zack-es mas hermano puedes pasar el tiempo que quieran los dos yo no tengo problema, tienen mi permiso

-Jase y yo pasaremos tiempo juntos sin tu permiso su majestad-dice Tommy poniendo sus ojos-tu querias saber si la estancia de Jason es real bueno es hora de que compruebe

Zack trago grueso al ver la sonrisa maliciosa de Tommy, valla amigo que es, además tampoco ayudaba la sonrisa maliciosa del pequeño, ese ahora era el que le daba rienda suelta a su yo adulto

-Bien síganme todos, créanme que mi entrenamiento con estos dos-dados Jason señaló fríamente a Zack y Theo-les va a dejar claro algunas cosas a todos ustedes, especialmente mi equipo detallen todo créanme no solo es castigo a Zack por hacer llorar a mi pequeño o porque Theo que ni mi pequeño yo entiende tu bendita manía de sacarnos de nuestras casillas

-Es verdad-dice un molesto pequeño Jason-no menti mi Theo me fastidiaste tanto pero tanto que estare en primera fila para que mi adulto te de la paliza de tu vida

Theo se estremecio la mirada fría de su pequeño sensei le dijo que no estaba bromeando

-Volviendo al punto es vital que vean eso-suspira Jason-y Zack mas te vale que hayas escuchado a Keiko, porque si tu, Billy, Aisha, Hayley y Zhane aun no han profundizado en las palabras y explicaciones de Keiko y los espiritus, entonces me temo decirles que con nuevos poderes y todo estamos en la misma que Tommy y los demas me entienden

Silencio sepulcral, pero Jason sonrio su equipo asintio de inmediato, quizas ellos también se equivocaron pero si que percibieron que escucharon atentamente, entraron en la sala de entrenamiento, y de una Jason cerro los ojos y el ambiente de la sala era nada mas y nada menos que un área totalmente volcánica

-Bien Zack controla el agua no? -Pregunta de repent Jason viendo que Zack asintio-entonces invoca el agua y de una hazlo sin transformarte, porque si te diste cuenta yo invoque el área volcánica solamente pestañeándola

Todos abrieron sus ojos en shock, no era la base lunar fue el propio Jason que creo el lugar, Tommy estaba bastante impresionado pero escuchaba en todo a su pareja, por no hacer eso es la desgracia de Rita se burlo de el y los demas a lo grande, sonrio cuando todos los demas power rangers si estaban atentos. Por su parte Zack intento hacer de todo pero nada de nada

-Hombre déjame usar mis poderes-se queja Zack-no entiendo como carrizos puedes crear espacios eléctricos y yo no puedo invocar el agua

-Porque sencillamente hermano noticia no controlas el agua como tal-dados seriamente Jason dejando en shock a Zack-es mas los demas tampoco, es decir han usado los poderes elementales mediante la morfosis y los cetros, pero fuera de eso nada de nada, y no se mientan ni intentes hacerlo Keiko se los debio haber enseñado verdad

Tommy y los demas vieron que Zack, Aisha, Hayley, Zhane y Billy estaban cabizbajo

-¡Carajo esto no es cosa de juego¡-exclama un furioso Jason-Rita por millonésima vez no es nunca fue la vieja chillona, esa es el mismo demonio en persona, que parte de eso nadie pero nadie aquí se da cuenta

Silencio sepulcral, el pequeño Jason concordaba con su yo adulto, ahora resulta que los poderosos morphin no escucharon a su Keiko que rayos tenia su yo adulto que hacer para que todos le den la bendita gana de abrir los ojos con respecto a Rita, seriamente será feliz de regresar porque ya ni el se aguantaba tanta idiotez de todos ellos

-Zordon se equivoco con nosotros cuando nos eligieron-dice Jason sorprendiendo a Zack-los guardianes de Illinois se equivocaron a ceder sus poderes a leo y su equipo, los del planeta KO-35 realmente debieron confiar en Andros cuando este solamente estaba obsecionado con Karone cosa que en parte entiendo y en otra, no-suspirando digo-amo a Tommy, es todo para mi pero no por ello Andros no le dare la importancia a la tierra es en serio-el capitán Mitchell confio en Carter y su hija Danna y para que porque empiezo a creer que Ryan tenia razones para no unirse a su equipo en el principio, la princesa Emaya se equivoco a lo grande con los mistico pero sorpresa Zack de lejos veo a estos tres-señalando a Nick, Madisson y Xander-realmente arrepentidos y dispuesto a todo por el todo por la tierra que carajo te paso a ti, Tommy y los demas

Nadie dijo nada, pero escuché todo lo que el primer guardabosques rojo original tenia que decir, a Tommy le dolia que su pareja adulta estaba realmente molesta con todo el mundo y le di la razón, es mas vio que su pequeño novio también estaba molesto, suspiro metio la pata doble, es decir no pega ni una ni con su Jason adulto ni con su pequeño novio

-Yo controlo totalmente el fuego sin necesidad de la morfosis-dados mas calmado Jason que libero bolas de fuego con sus manos-Keiko esa me la aplico en todo, pero yo si que la escuche, asi que de una Zack se que aman esto, realmente se notan, la pasión que le pondré por eso me mata que a la hora de entrenar y prepararse toda esa pasión se esfume como el viento

-Hombre ya me diste la paliza y eso que no me tiene tocado aun-se queja el ranger negro original-pero nos conocimos desde niño, nunca me perdonare, jamas por no ver mas de la cuenta por tu infancia-Jason le iba a decir que por millonésima vez no lo culpaba pero Zack no lo iba a dejar que lo interrumpiera-es la verdad, pero también me conoce perfectamente es más tu, Tommy, Billy y Aisha me conocen más que nadie-Jason sonrio dándole la razón-por eso reconozco que no escuchamos a Keiko en ese aspecto, pero si hemos dado el todo por el todo en su entrenamiento hermano quizas me des otra paliza, pero de corazón Jase amo esto tanto como tu

Jason sonrio felizmente su mejor amigo siempre lo sorprende

-Sobertico andante eres como una bola de ping pong-sonrie felizmente el pequeño Jason-es decir a veces subes punto conmigo, mi Kira bella y mis chicas, ayer lo bajate mas que un túnel subterráneo, pero hoy lo volviste a subir sobertico ni idea que te gustaba ser pelota de ping pong

Zack suspiro cuando todos pero todos se rieron a lo grande aunque Kira riéndose le dio la razón a su pequeño adorable su guardabosques favorito con su enorme discurso si que los subio. Jason casi cae el suelo su pequeño yo si que saber decir las cosas por su nombre, con ese si que se divertirá a lo grande, sonrio cuando Tommy abrazo a su pequeño novio besando la frente, realmente amaba a su pareja más cuando ve de lejos su sincera dedicación por hacer feliz a su yo pequeño

-Bien con mas calma Zack, Theo transfórmense de una-dice seriamente Jason-porque aun con tu nuevo traje mi sobertico andante-sonrio Trini como siempre la pego mas con el apodo que le dio a Zack-te puedo ayudar que ni Theo ni tu me harán daño en lo mas minimo

Los dos protocolos tragaron grueso pero asintieron, los dos transformados mirándose de reojos atacaron directamente a Jason, que para la sorpresa de todos ni siquiera se movió, es más los detenidos a los dos con sus brazos cruzados y de forma rápida a la velocidad de la luz ataco a los dos sin piedad, en ese momento Zack y Theo perdieron de una su transformación dejando a más de uno de los otros guardabosques totalmente sorprendidos por el poder de Jason

-Bien mi Theo si con esta paliza que mi yo adulto te acaba de dar por cierto-sonrie maliciosamente el pequeño Jason dándole mala espina a Theo-no es todo su poder como tal-Theo abrió sus ojos en shock cuando un muy sonriente Jason le daba razón a su pequeño yo-no entendiste nada entonces de una te damos como caso perdido, no se puede hacer nada mas por ti

Theo suspiro profundamente

-Pero Theo-dice seriamente Jason-Zack ni siquiera entendio el entrenamiento en si pero tu si viste de lejos lo que quise mostrar, aprendiste algo no

-Además de jamas volver a sacarlo de sus casillas sensei-dice adoloridamente Theo que apenas podía hablar, viendo a Jason fríamente asintio-bueno me di cuenta que su velocidad de ataque supero a la mia, es decir como jaguar nuestro mayor defensa es la velocidad pero la de usted me sobrepaso-Casey, Lily, Dominic abrieron sus ojos en shock-ademas los golpes fueron quemados por dentro, es decir que nadie tiene lo que viola utilizar el fuego, pero en sus golpes se llaman las llamas internas

-Wow estoy orgulloso de ti Theo si que viste lo que quise que vieran-dice felizmente Jason-Zack siendo tu poder el agua, al no saberla liberar sin la morfosis no fuiste rival para mí, en cuanto a Theo-señalando a su estudiante- como mi pequeño yo digo estoy orgulloso de mis gatitos esos siguen al dia, Theo te supere porque segui entrenando donde estaba pero tu sabes que con ustedes les hice ver que los elementos no tenían ni debían ser usados a la ligera

Sonrio cuando sus cuatros dolores de cabeza asintieron

-Es decir para liberar a los elementos, agua, tierra, aire, rayo, fuego-dados Jason-esto va no solo para mi equipo que espero que ver al Zack apenas respirando mi escuchen atentamente a mi a partir de hoy-sonrio cuando Billy felizmente asintio-va para todos en especial para aquellos que tiene su conexión con los elementos-suspirando continuo-los elementos vienen dados de la misma tierra, de nuestro planeta son totalmente puros, pueden ser guiados por cetros, pero deben ser manejados por nosotros como humanos, por eso el fuego y mi persona somos uno

Todos asombrados asintieron

-Se que mi equipo se acostumbro a los cetros-continuo Jason-pero yo manejo el fuego específico de si soy o no un power ranger-todos abrieron sus ojos en shock-es decir que con los elementos pasa lo mismo que con nuestros espiritus, esos que logren unirse al agua, tierra, rayo, aire y el mismo fuego aun dejando de ser guardabosques tendrán la potestad de su vida en controlar cada elemento, por eso se lo dije mis amados dinosaurio cada poder que se nos concede no es nunca una cosa de juego, se le debe dar el honor y respeto que se merece porque nos estaríamos burlando de la misma esencia de la tierra como tal

Todos alegremente asintieron

-Por eso-dice Jason-con lo de Zack y Theo pueden ver el ejemplo perfecto, es decir Zack tiene el poder del agua ese poder apagarme como una vela, pero si no se une un elemento como tal pasara lo que el paso, ese ni coquito sentí, lo siento hombre pero para que despierta de una buena vez debo ser cruelmente sincero-sonrio cuando adolorido Zack le dio la razón-y bueno Theo si que se me defiende pero aun asi, a ustedes cuatros los entrena para que de una vean cual animal y elemento se unirán, los más fuertes mis dolores de cabeza

Sus estudiantes alegremente lo abrazaron, en ese momento Alpha entro y se sorprendio a lo grande ver a Zack y Theo mostraron molidos

-Jason cuando dijiste que regresaría a lo grande no estaba bromeando-dice felizmente Alpha-nunca vi dos rangers tan destruido como los que estoy viendo, como Trini, tu también te luces a lo grande

-Seriamente Alpha al menos puedes fingir que te duele verme asi-dice adoloridamente Zack ese Jason como Alpha dijo ese para destruirme por completo ese si que se supero

Solamente se encontraron que ambos Jason le sonreía maliciosamente, Tommy suspiro por enésima vez Zack con su Jason adulto y su pequeño novio, con esos dos su mejor amigo si se saco la lotería.

-Espera un momento-dados fríamente Vida-dijiste que establece disponible para pelear con nosotros no-Jason tranquilamente asintio era como demasiado bueno no tener idiotas a su alrededor-siendo asi Chip y yo queremos pelear contigo de tu a tu no tienes miedo

-Por supuesto que no pero antes-dice tranquilamente Jason-pequeño yo ve con Alpha a ver a nuestros amigos los animales, es mas quiero mas adelante ver a Tyrano-el pequeño brillaba al recordar un conejillo de india-no quiero que te mortifiques ni en lo mas minimo mi pequeño yo, realmente te quiero mucho lo sabes

-Y yo también te quiero mi yo adulto-dice felizmente el pequeño siendo abrazado por su yo adulto

-En fin Alpha ve con el y no permitas que regrese-suspira el ranger rojo original-no es por mal pero quiero que mi pequeño yo este completamente tranquilo y sea feliz no se me va a mortificar por enésima vez y de gratis

Lo ultimo lo dijo mirando furiosamente a los dos rangers misticos

-Creeme Jason que todos pero casi todos estamos de acuerdo contigo-dados firmemente Alpha-vamos mi peque adorable adorable sintiendo a tu yo adulto, las cosas se pondrán bastante factible

-Ni que lo diga mi Alpha, cual es la bendita manías de las personas en sacarnos de nuestras casillas-dados algo molesto el pequeño Jason-sigan asi que esos nos vivenán para contarlo, porque la única persona en superar a mi yo adulto en cuanto a furia era nuestra reina del terror que esa podría ser la única que ni el universo entero pudo con ella

-Es mas mi peque-dice temblorosamente Jason-ademas de la pijamada, en Suiza nuevamente hice la estupidez de sacarla de sus casillas, y Zack cuando me viste como mamá en toda la palabra adivina por quien hermano

Zack trago grueso recordando ese dia

_Ya estaba anocheciendo en Suiza y por una vez Zack Taylor no iba a salir de fiesta, era algo impensable pero no había fiesta por lo que tuvo que quedarse en su apartamento que compartía con sus dos mejores amigos, Jason y Trini, el primero no había llegó y Trini estaba en su habitación, en ese momento la puerta sonaba insistentemente, que no pudo evitar abrirla recibiendo el susto de su vida_

_-Una Momia viviente, sálvense quien pueda-grita un muy asustado Zack que corria por toda la sala, mientra que la momia saltaba para entrar_

_-¡Jason finalmente llegaste¡-exclama una muy feliz Trini mientra que Zack no quería ni le daba la gana de saber como Jason llego a ese punto-sabias que siempre te adelantas a todo Jason, ahora eres mamá antes de Halloween te felicito tu siempre vas a la vanguardia _

_Un tembloroso Jason como momia trago grueso esa sabia porque estaba asi, y aun asi se hacia la loca defintivamente tenia que estar bromeando_

Tommy se alegraba enormemente de no haberla sacado de sus casillas, aun no entiende como Jason cometio semejante estupidez, su pareja como su pequeño novio dijo recientemente si ama el peligro, porque hacer enfadar a Trini Kwuan la reina del terror eso era peligro asegurado

-Mi pequeño se que tu, Tommy y los demas se preguntan porque nuevamente hice semejante estupidez-suspira Jason viendo que su pequeño yo asentia claro que quería saberlo su yo adulto si que quería morir hacer enfadar a la reina del terror es lo mas insolito del insolito universo-fue ese dia pequeño que Trini me descubrió haciendo cosas, y tu mas que nadie sabe que cosas fueron

El pequeño tristemente asintio, ya grabó fue su amada Trini que lo descubrió comprando drogas en la residencia en Suiza, de nuevo esa si que hizo de todo por el, y ya sabemos como se lo agradeció

-Peque ella nos perdono al menos yo creo confiable en ello-dados Jason que se alivio cuando su pequeño yo asintio-bueno pequeño de corazón no quiero que te mortifiques ve con Alpha

El pequeño lo abrazo besando las mejillas hizo lo mismo con su Tommy y los demas, cuando Jason se aseguro que su pequeño se fuera de se dirigio a los dos guardabosques misticos

-Bien Vida y Chip-dice seriamente Jason-estoy listo para pelear con ustedes, que quieren por ello-viendo que los dos se sorprendieron-vamos no van a pelear asi que estoy tan fácilmente por nada se que quieren algo a cambio y por su bien digan lo que quieren de una buena vez

Continuara ... ..


	133. Chapter 133

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia…..**

En la sala de entrenamiento de la base lunar, Jason Lee Scott estaba frente a dos de los cinco rangers místicos la ranger mistica rosada vida y el ranger amarillo Chip, afortunadamente no mintio con respecto a Nick, Madisson y Xander esos tres de lejos se mostraban arrepentidos de sus anteriores acciones, prueba de ellos es que se mantienen al margen de lo que sus compañeros acaban de hacer. Por su parte Tommy suspiro en serio que con tres molestias que eran mas pegajosos que un chicle palabras sabias de su peque novio no era suficiente, ahora estos dos malcriados aun asi siguen en la misma, no entienden que los espiritus están esperando que cometan una estupidez a lo grande para desaparecerlos por completo, que manian de algunas personas en fastidiar a lo grande

-Bien de una repito que quieren a cambio-dice Jason-regrese para ser feliz por una bendita vez, y créanme que dos mocosos aun en pañales no me lo van a impedir

-¡Aja nos hablas de ser mocoso¡-exclama furiosamente Chip-quien fue el que se metio drogas por monton aquí amigo-sonrio cuando dejo a los demas sorprendidos-quien dejo a su suerte a su mejor amiga, cuando esta murió

Zack se curo rápidamente, iba a matar a esos dos desgraciados pero Tommy y los demas se lo impidieron

-Deja a nuestro sensei arreglar esto Zack-susurra Casey-confia en mi todos pero todos queremos destrozar a ese estúpido especialmente Tommy-Zack miro y trago grueso al ver que un furioso Tommy le daba la razón al ranger rojo animal, ese Tommy nuevamente si que aprendio de la reina del terror-pero es nuestro sensei que debe hacerlo, regreso para estar con nosotros y creo firmemente y fielmente en el, ese no volvió para sufrir de gratis nuevamente, ese idiota supero a Theo y ya viste lo que Theo sufrio a lo grande con las dos versiones, porque el peque también tiene lo suyo

Jason sonrio felizmente cuando Zack asintio,estaba orgulloso de Casey ese como Conner eran ranger rojos con toda de la ley y si que le dolia ver que sus cuatros dolores de cabeza estaban volando pero era feliz por ellos , los amaba de verdad, por otra parte también concordaba con su estudiante, su peque yo molesto también tenia lo suyo, ese si que supo darle su lugar a Theo

-Te dire lo que le dije al rambo con botox-dice fríamente Jason-listo ya este cayo en lo de siempre, es en serio mocoso estúpido no ves que no soy el mismo de siempre

Diciendo eso creo dos cadenas de fuego que enlazo a Chip y Vida ninguno de ellos podían desatarse, el fuego lentamente quemaban sus trajes, porque ellos si estaban transformados cosa que Jason en ningun momento se transformo

-Empece a drogarme cuando mi madre se suicido delante de mi-dice Jason dejando totalmente en shock a Chip y Vida que esperaban que lo negara todo-cuando Tommy no me creyo en la era zeo fue un enorme golpe emocional para mi, pero Zack y Trini estaban conmigo, sufri si pero no menti a Tommy y espero que lo veas ahora falcon-mirando a Tommy-mi detonante a todo lo que guarde, suprimi, todo pero todo fue verla a ella quitarse la vida, confía en mi eso no se lo deseo a nadie pero absolutamente a nadie

Tommy tristemente le daba la razón, seriamente ni el quiere imaginarse estar en la piel de Jason de ver a su madre morir frente a el, nuevamente se esforzara a lo grande para hacerlo feliz

-Con respecto a mi mejor amiga te digo de forma sincera que es la verdad mas grande que acabas de decir en tu vida amigo-dice fríamente Jason dejando sin palabras a Chip-Trini Kwuan fue la primera en conocerme en todo, desde niño, esa supo que algo me pasaba pero no pregunto de mas para no alejarme de ella, supo de una mis sentimientos por Tommy, estuvo luchando por mi , pero en ese tiempo yo mismo me di por vencido crees que estar metido en las drogas y alcohol es vivir la vida loca alegremente, te digo de una para mi fue peor el remedio que la enfermedad

Para el shock de ambos ranger libero una lluvia de relámpagos de fuego además de vientos de llamas alrededor de ellos, no podían ni moverse ni un centímetro

-Cuando ella fallecio eso también fue un golpe casi mortal para mi-continua Jason-pase por tantas cosas a la vez, aun asi de una mocosos , de una entrene , siempre estuve en mi mente mi enfrentamiento con Rita, sabia que esa despertaría y ustedes siguen en la misma es en serio , dejen de lloriquear si quieren vivir su vida normal, lárguense sin sus poderes , y deja que nosotros felizmente resolvamos esto

-Pero no ven que sin nuestra ayuda no son nada-dice furiosamente Vida

Jason y los demas abrieron sus ojos en shock, para la furia de Vida todos incluso Nick , Madisson y Xander se rieron a lo grande

-En serio estoy feliz de haber regresado-dice riendo felizmente Jason-no me había reido tanto pero tanto desde que Trini hizo a Billy ser mago merlin-Billy suspiro resignadamente-hermano lo siento pero es que ese dia Trini si que se lucio a lo grande

-Es cierto Billy-dice Tommy riendo todavía-Zack lo dijo antes, pero sinceramente ese dia Jason, Zack y yo si que nos reimos de lo lindo

Billy solamente puso sus ojos, ese dia Trini como cosa extraña en ella si que lo traumo de por vida, no ha mentido jamas pero jamas volverá a ver una película de mago en todo lo que le quede de vida

-Bien ya me fastidio ustedes dos, asi que de una-dice Jason liberando a los dos rangers misticos-denme con todo a ver si eso que dicen es verdad, por favor Skull y Bull comparados con ustedes, esos dos si que serian de gran ayuda para nosotros

Ambos misticos furiosos usaban de todos inclusos sus baculos sagrados, pero Jason los esquivaba como mosca y mas seguía sin usar su morfiosis, Zack, Aisha, Billy, Zhane y Hayley si que obsevaban todo detenidamente

-Ahora finalmente entendí todo-susurra Zack-le doy crédito a esos dos son buenos luchadores pero su arrogancia no le deja ver nada mas, sus ataques son rápido pero Jase los supera y usa sus mismos ataque en contra de ellos

-No solamente eso-susurra Zhane-esos dos se notan cansado y Jason feliz de la vida como si nada-Tommy fue el primero en concordar con Zhane, su pareja poco se ha movido en cambio Chip y Vida corren como si dependiense su vida-ademas Jason con cada elemento natural , el de lo una lo usa a su favor, es decir esa chica se ha soltado a lo grande en usar el viento cuando este es inútil contra el fuego, el relámpago tampoco funciona, en ese sentido si que aprendi mi lección debimos haber escuchado a Keiko desde el principio

-Asi es-suspira Hayley-yo controlo mas el viento que esa, pero de una se que a Jason ni coquito, Jason como los mismos dinosaurios han dicho hasta el cansancio quiere que nos unamos con los elementos, y nosotros nada de nada

-Pero esta vez si estamos atento a esto como lo estamos-dice Aisha sin dejar de ver la lucha de Jason con esos dos-al menos aprendi esto, en primera el poder del relámpago de Chip no recae en si mismo, es decir no lo libera interiormente cosa que nosotros en ese sentido hacemos solo debemos maximizarlo a nuestro favor-todos asintieron-es decir sin darme cuenta yo si lance mi poder sin transformarme , le di un rayo enorme a Rocky antes que este se fuera al otro mundo, asi que yo si que escuchare a Jason hasta el final

Todos nuevamente asintieron

-En segundo lugar-suspira Aisha-si dimos por contado nuestro nuevos poderes, con mas razón Rita nos descuartizara cuando despierte, Jason despertó fuerte y decidido a vencerla, pero esa despertara decidida a destruir la tierra de forma definitiva, a esa no la podemos seguir dando por contado, porque de lejos esa humillo a Tommy y los demas, siendo nuestros lideres, imagínense que esa nos haría al resto de nosotros

-Alto-dice fuertemente Jason mirando a su alrededor tiene que ser una maldita broma-seriamente no me dejaras en paz-Tommy y los demas no entendían a que se refería su pareja-que pasa te duele ver que yo desperté y tu aun no puedes, sal de aquí Rita

-Asi que esta es la base lunar-sonrie fríamente Rita para el shock total de todos pero todos los power rangers-bien aun no es despertado rangers, pero se pueden dar cuenta que no soy esa maldita vieja que chilla mas que un gallo realmente estoy harta de me compare con esa cosa

Zack y los demas rangers estaban sin palabras, ante ellos estaba nada mas y nada menos que la mismísima Rita Repulsa en su versión original, y para bien o para mal todos estaban temblando, Zordon no les mintio, tampoco los dinosaurios, mucho menos las dos versiones de Jason, esa maldita bruja se veía en su rostro la palabra destrucción en toda la palabra

-Bien dejare por hecho que soy su mayor enemigo de la historia-sonrie fríamente Rita-mi amado Jason dos rangers menos dentro de la gran familia de los power rangers no hace daño a nadie verdad, es hora de que empiecen a pagar lo que me hicieron

Diciendo eso libero su poder, Jason se transformo de inmediato con su espada a penas pudo salvar a esos dos, pero no negaría Rita esta mas fuerte que nunca y eso que la desgraciada no despertaba, su poder se incrementaba esa si que lo quemaría vivo pero sonrio cuando Tommy, Leo, Andros, Carter, Conner, lo ayudaban a estar firmes

-Te dije que no lucharía a solas con ella-sonrie Tommy-estamos juntos ahora y lo estaremos hasta el final

-Es cierto hermano no toda la diversión es para ti-sonrie Andros-esa bruja aun sin despertar no deja de sorprenderme por su poder pero maldita-mirando fríamente a Rita-aun asi métetelo en la cabeza no nos venceras

-Eres poderosa y no negare de una nos daras enorme dolores de cabeza-dice furiosamente Leo mas cuando la maldita bruja sonreía dándole la razón-pero también te haremos cuesta arriba tu despertar creenos de una buena vez no te pondremos las cosas fáciles

-Eso piensan, no me hagan reir y ríndanse de una buena vez-dice furiosamente la bruja que aumento su poder

Jason apenas con Tommy y los demas mantenían al margen su enorme poder, si no aguantan mas esa desgraciada destruirá la base lunar, por no decir la misma luna, pero Jason gracias a su pareja y sus amigos incremento su poder

-Zack, transfórmense y llamen a los espiritus de inmediato-dice Jason-solamente ellos podrán detener a esa por los momentos

Zack y los demas no lo pensaron dos veces y se transformaron de una buena vez

-Mastodonte yo te invoco-grita Zack

-Triceratops yo te invoco-grita Billy

-Tigre Colmillo de Sable yo te invoco-grita Aisha

-Pterodactyl yo te invoco-grita Hayley

-Tyranosaurio yo te invoco-grita Jason

Los cinco espiritus de forma de carne y hueso hicieron su aparición de inmediato lanzaron un campo de fuerza alrededor de toda la base lunar

**-Como mi mocoso adulto dijo cual es tu maldita mania de fastidiarnos a lo grande Rita Repulsa**-dice furiosamente el Tyranosaurio**-te doy crédito bruja tu si que le compites de frente a nuestra reina del terror, pero ni pienses que dejare que nos pongas una mano encima, protegeré a Jason y a la tierra pase lo que pase**

-Por favor no sean incrédulos ustedes fueron testigo de lo que hice hace mil años atrás-dice furiosamente Rita perdiendo el control de la situación por la presencia de los dinosaurios-destrui galaxias, planetas enteros y aunque ese maldito guardian me encerro, creen que volveré a permitir eso ni soñando

**-Y tu sueñas si crees que dejaremos la tierra en tus manos**-dice furiosamente Pterodactyl**-a pesar de nuestra extinción obra y gracias a ti, siempre pero siempre hemos mantenido al universo bajo nuestra protección, ejemplo de ello todos estos jóvenes aquí presente, que esta vez tendremos la firme seguridad que ellos si que te detendrán de forma definitiva**

Rita se encontró que Jason fue el primero,luego Tommy y todos los demas en darle la razón a los espiritus con esto, esa desgraciada si que saco de sus casillas a todos los power rangers en general

**-Bien despierta si puedes para demostrar tu valia bruja**-sonrie fríamente el Colmillo de Sable**-ah es cierto te toca un buen rato seguir siendo la bella durmiente que de bella no tienes nada por cierto, saludanos a Zedd y los demas, ah por cierto no puedes hablarle verdad, en fin desaparece bruja pero ya sabes que todos pero todos a como de lugar te vamos a detener y eres tu la que debes creer que definitivamente no estamos bromeando**

En ese momento Jason, Tommy y los demas vieron como los espiritus convocaron sus poderes y vaya que poderes tenían, Jason sonrio ya sabia que su cascarrabia amigo era poderoso, pero le daba crédito ese también esta al dia, sin embargo casi se desmaya por todo el tiempo que detuvo a Rita

-Jase babe siéntate-suspira Tommy al ver que Jason se canso de mas-bien ahora todos pero todos nos caimos de la mata por completo o deberemos seguir en la misma

Lo ultimo lo dijo mirando fríamente a Chip y Vida que solamente asintieron apenados

-Esa bruja estuvo aquí-dice temblorosamente Zack-hermano joder Jason como esa hizo eso

-No tengo ni idea ni me da gana de saberlo Zack-suspira profundamente Jason-se que esa maldita me la tenia jurada pero jamas pensé que tanto, ahora como Tommy y mis amados dinosaurios ya todos pero todos cayeron en la cuenta o quieren una repetición de lo que acaba de suceder

-Entendimos el mensaje y de una pisamos tierra hermano-dice nerviosamente Joel-creenme que soy el primero en decir que esa Rita es la versión mejorada de todas las brujas de Disney, esa si que es nuestra pesadilla en forma de mujer, no dudara en acabarnos por completo

-Ranger vimos lo que paso, los ancianos nos reuniremos urgentemente-dice Zordon-sentimos que Rita físicamente no ha despertado, pero nos preocupa sus altos niveles de poder en donde ella se encuentra actualmente, Zedd debio hallar otra manera de alimentarla

-Pienso lo mismo Zordon-suspira Jason-creo que tengo algo para detener los intentos de Zedd por los momentos, pero ese o esta en Nemesis que es imposible ir para alla, o esta en otra dimensión porque ese no ha aparecido como debería hacerlo teniendo libertad plena en ese aspecto

-Concuerdo contigo Jason-dice Zordon-de todas formas nunca le conte a Tommy y los demas lo que los ancianos hemos obtenido durante el juicio, cuando terminemos de reunirnos finalmente contigo presente podre contar lo que sabemos

Jason sonrio a su mentor, en ese momento el pequeño Jason corrió a sus brazos, suspiro su peque debio haber sentido la maldad de Rita

-Mi yo adulto, mi yo adulto-llora el pequeño Jason siendo abrazado por su contraparte-es mala mi yo adulto, la sentí me da miedo esa bruja da mas miedo que mi Trini aunque usted no lo crea-Jason no pudo evitar reir su peque llorando asustado y todo le salía con sus cosas ese si que no tiene freno-no quiero dormir solo , déjame quedarme contigo mi yo adulto, tu mas que nadie sabe que yo ni espacio ocupo literalmente soy como la pantera rosa de flaquitoooooo

Jason se rio a lo grande, es mas Tommy y los demas también, ese pequeño no dejaba para nadie

-Claro que te quedaras conmigo nuevamente mi peque yo y sabes algo-sonrie brillantemente Jason-en primera no debes mortificarte y lo sabes-el pequeño asintio-no dejare que Rita te toque ni un pelo, por ella no debes temer, además puedes dormir este tiempo que te quedes conmigo , no tengo ningun problema

El pequeño asintio felizmente, Tommy lo cargo abrazandolo para calmarlo por completo

-Bien peque yo mientra Tommy te tiene-dice Jason-reunamonos en la sala de reuniones, peque vuelve de una con los animales

-Esta bien mi yo adulto, sabes sobertico creo que finalmente tienes competencia-dice alegremente el pequeño mientra Zack suspiro en serio su peque se la tiene jurada mas que el mismo Jason adulto-es decir mi Tyrano ese come a la velocidad de la luz, si ese sigue asi sobertico sentiré lastima por ti, porque ni para ser el comelon del universo ni eso te quedara en tu currículo

-Peque por millonésima vez por favor-suspira profundamente Zack mas cuando Jason y todos los power rangers se rieron a lo grande

-Mi peque adorable tu definitivamente no dejas para nadie-sonrie felizmente Kira-sinceramente peque tu superaste a mi amada trini a la velocidad de la luz

Todos de una le dieron la razón, Jason y Tommy se aseguraron que el pequeño se fuera totalmente tranquilo a ver y cuidar sus animales, regresaron a la sala de reuniones

-Sinceramente esta vez esa bruja me agarro fuera de base-suspira Jason-pero al menos ya todos pero todos saben de lo que esa es capaz-suspiro feliz cuando todos asintieron-bien empezaremos a entrenar de una buena vez, Keiko no podrá por eso se entrenaran por equipo, Zack me conto que lo hicieron una vez, entonces volveremos hacerlo, es mas Keiko esta en una misión que si se hace bien, Tommy, Leo, Andros, Conner, Cole, Mike iran conmigo como lideres a un lugar que aun no dire pero es vital para armar todo en el caso que esa despierte antes de lo previsto

-Apenas regresaste y ya te crees con el derecho de dar ordenes es en serio-dice furiosamente Vida

En serio era que esa estúpida no vez que Jason le acaba de salvar la vida y aun asi sigue en la misma, al menos ese tal Chip se mantuvo al margen ese si que al final despertó como sus otros compañeros, Tommy le iba a decir algo esa mocosa lo acaba de sacar de sus casillas, pero

-Ahora si hija de tu purisima madre-dice furiosamente Lily-ahora vas a saber en carne y hueso porque llevo el Trini Kwuan por dentro y precisamente mi sensei-señalando a Jason que se estremecio su dulce Lily es el demonio en persona-el mas que nadie sabe que cuando me sacan de mis casillas cosa estúpida que hiciste, la cosa es para largo

Jason de una le dio la razón, en uno de los entrenamientos que hizo en las montañas, Theo como cosa extraña saco de sus casillas a todos especialmente a Lily, y digamos que ese dia la frase del alumno supera al maestro se aplico perfectamente , porque Lily si que le dio con todo a Theo de lejos su pequeña estudiante lo supero. Y para reafirmar sus palabras una furiosa pero furiosa Lily le dio con todo a Vida que esa se quedara por buen rato en el hospital

Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock, no sabia si sentir terror o admiración por la mas pequeña de los power ranger, por una parte Jason entreno perfectamente, Lily era una ranger de primera, por otra sentía terror porque sus ataques y la mirada furiosa de Lily era como evidente que Lily era fan de por vida de la reina del terror

-Asi se hace mi Lily—dice alegremente Kira viendo otro espectáculo del año-seriamente tu si eres mi hermana perdida, donde estuviste todo este tiempo

-Kira por favor-suspira por millonésima vez Tommy que con Kira se rindió esa si que era fan a morir de la reina del terror y con esa si que nunca pero nunca gano una

-Lily detente-dice seriamente Jason-gracias por defenderme-al ver que Lily lo miraba furiosamente-oye te estoy agradeciendo sinceramente ustedes cuatros siempre les encantan llevarme la contraria

Sonrio cuando sus cuatros estudiante pusieron sus ojos

-En realidad Vida tiene razón-dice sonrojado Jason-he estado aquí y no he dejado opinar a Tommy, mejor dicho a nadie, he hablado autoritariamente y ese nunca fue ni ha sido mi intención

-Tienes que estar bromeando-dice furiosamente Tommy sorprendiendo a lo grande a Jason-no ve que todo esto ha pasado precisamente porque nadie pero nadie te escucho desde el principio Jason, se que soy el comandante, pero se lo dije a Zack soy feliz ahora con mi papel porque tengo a Zack, Leo, Andros, Carter, Mike y los demas, ni se diga que estas conmigo ahora, no retrocedas por esa estúpida malcriada babe por favor

Jason suspiro cuando todos le daban la razón a Tommy

-Bueno tiene razón y será que puedo seguir hablando Vida-dice fríamente Jason aunque sonrio con la paliza que Lily le dio esa ni siquiera podía hablar- bien entoc es cambiaremos los grupos es decir Tommy entrenara con mis amados dolores de cabeza-Tommy sonrio asintiendo cuando los furia animal miraban molesto a su mentor-RJ lucharas con Tommy para que el vea tus capacidades

RJ sonrio asintiendo

-Bien Leo entrenara a los rangers misticos-sonrie Jason mas cuando Leo suspiro resignadamente-Carter -entrenara a mi equipo-el mencionado asintio -Andros los rangers salvajes-Andros felizmente asintio-Mike los galácticos y aunque de lejos se conocen Mike debes llevarlos a los limites fíjate lo que le hice a Zack que aparentemente escucho a Keiko y ya sabemos sus resultados no sobertico andante

-Un momento hermano entiendo tu enojo por mi descuido con mi entrenamiento y con haber lastimado a nuestro peque-dice Zack que se estremecio cuando Jason lo miro furiosamente-entiendo eso pero no entiendo porque tu me sigues diciendo sobertico andante, ya con el peque me basta y sobra hermano

-Hermano no se si reir o llorar por esto, sinceramente todos nos sacamos nuestro numero contigo-sonrie Jason mientra que Zack suspiro al ver que Tommy le daba la razón-por otra parte como mi peque yo dijo, cuando Trini te puso ese apodo definitivamente hermano fue la verdad mas grande que ella dijo en toda su vida

Todos se rieron cuando Zack volvió a suspirar

-Bien Nick confiare en ti porque has demostrado arrepentimiento puro y sincero-dice seriamente Jason-entrenaras a los rangers espaciales y mis rangers favoritos estamos claros chicos-sonrio cuando TJ le hizo señas que no tenia problemas-Cole va con los de la velocidad de la luz y finalmente rangers zeo sere yo quien los entrene-mirando a Tanya y Adam-creo que una de las cosas que vine hacer es cerrar mi ciclo de dolor y con ustedes dos finalmente podre hacerlo

Continuara…..


	134. Chapter 134

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia….**

En la base lunar a mediana hora de la tarde un nuevo entrenamiento entre los power ranger dio inicio, realmente decir que al ver a Rita original fue solamente un susto era el eufemismo del año era totalmente terrorífico, solamente la superaba la reina del terror que con sus tres días de espectáculo de terror , mas recientemente su capitulo extra, sigue estando en primer lugar, pero esa bruja de Rita si que le esta pisando los talones., en fin al menos con eso todos los power rangers finalmente pisaron suelo, al menos en su entrenamiento Jason desde lejos percibia que si se están esforzando a lo grande para hacerse mas fuerte, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde, porque no mintio esta es la primera vez que la desgraciada de Rita se le adelanto a sus premoniciones, ese Zedd estaba detrás de ello, incluso el se sorprende a lo grande que esa esta aumentando su poder. Ya al regresar a la sala de reuniones, todos estaban casi muertos, todos excepto Jason y sus estudiantes, amaba a sus dolores de cabeza, por enésima vez esos por las buenas y por las malas esos si que lo escucharon

-Bien pude percibir sus esfuerzos en general para mejorar-dice Jason-ahora quien empieza en dar su reporte

-Supongo que empiezo yo hermano-suspira Andros-ha habido mejorías en todos nosotros, con respeto a los ranger salvajes, Danny sigues llevando la batuta-sonriendo al ranger negro salvaje-te suelta mas y confía en tus instintos y en tus compañeros, Alyssa mejoro su ataque no es que con Keiko no debamos mejorar a como de lugar

Alyssa asintio dándole la razón esa amazona si que hacia que mejoraran mas que todo para seguir con vida

-Solo mas de entrenamiento con maquinas , te sugeriría para mejorar su velocidad y fuerza-continua el ranger rojo espacial-Taylor tu mejoraste notablemente ya puedes atacar en las alturas como en tierra , asi que no tendras mas problemas con las aves negras, y en cuanto a Max hermano de una enseñanos tu habilidad de sigilo , Tommy no se equivoco de lejos es tu mayor fortaleza y por lo que te has dado cuenta precisamente con la bruja si que necesitaremos mas que ser sigilosos

Max felizmente sonrio, Tommy le daba la razón a Andros, Max tiene esa percepción de notar todo a distancia que los demas incluyéndolo necesitaban aprender

-Bien continuo yo-dice Mike-nuevamente, por millonésima vez Damon y Kai se lo han dicho hasta el cansancio, ni me explico como Trakeena no se aprovecho de esa debilidad, lo siento Leo, pero esos dos no se ponen de acuerdo para pelear, Kendrix ya se esta poniendo al dia con su fuerza y velocidad es mas esta liberando a su búho interior, igualmente con Maya si ya de por si es fuerte con la velocidad y vista de la chita ha crecido enormemente, pero estos dos-señalando fríamente a Damon y Kai-nada de nada

-Es en serio chicos-dice furiosamente Leo-Mike no es necesario disculparte hermano confio en ti , además también lo vi, Damon y Kai los amo a los dos pero ya esta colmando mi paciencia, no solamente aquí, sino en Illinois que las chicas y yo se lo hemos dicho , deben trabajar como equipo, siendo uno solo que le cuesta tanto entender eso

Damon y Kai tragaron grueso Leo estaba realmente furioso y las miradas furiosas de Maya y Kendrix no ayudaban en nada

-Espera Leo-dice alegremente Jason que por alguna razón le daba mala espina a Leo-dejanos a Tommy y a mi estos dos-sonriendo a su pareja que felizmente entendio-con nosotros le aseguramos que Damon y Kai trabajaran tan pero tan unidos que al final nadie notara la diferencia de quien es quien aquí

Silencio sepulcral, los mencionados se estremecieron por completo la mirada fría de Jason decía que definitivamente no estaba bromeando y no ayudaba en nada la sonrisa maliciosa de Tommy, esos dos como parejas le hacían ver que a la hora de entrenar si que seria un infierno

-Bueno supongo que es mi turno-dice nerviosamente Cole mientra que los demas agradecían de una su intervención-con respecto a la velocidad de la luz, Chad seguimos en la misma contigo, sigues conteniéndote y cierta bruja que se apareció en vivo y directo esa como viste no dudo en destruirnos solamente Jason y los espiritus la contuvieron, hermano liberate de buena vez, ya abri los ojos esa Rita no pesteñara a destruirte por completo

Fue el turno de Carter de casi golpearse la cabeza, en serio Chad es noble , de enorme sentimientos, pero todo tiene limite tiene que luchar en serio

-Con respecto a los demas-suspira aliviadamente el ranger rojo salvaje-todos si que mejoraron gratamente, Danna sigue siendo la mas fuerte, pero Kelsey ya supero su debilidad en ese aspecto, también da golpes fuertes pero sobre todo percibe los puntos débiles de tus oponentes, y Joel ya no se apresura en atacar sin miramiento, en ese aspecto Keiko ha sido de enorme ayuda para todos los equipo en general

Todos asintieron

-Bien Chad, como Leo hermano te amo pero sinceramente ya estas sacándome de mis casillas y sabe que tengo motivo-suspiro Carter cuando su mejor amigo asintio-bien mi turno, hombre los mighty morphin si que están al dia, Hayley cuando Andros te entreno vio que estabas a años luz de Aisha y lo sabes-sonrio cuando su amiga le dio la razón-pero mi Hayley ya estas al dia con ella, tu velocidad, tu ataque, es mas me sorprende que estes al dia con las artes marciales, si que has mejorado enormemente

-Es verdad yo lo vi-sonrie Tommy-y me alegro enormemente por ti Hayley realmente mereces con creces ser quien siempre fuiste la ranger rosada original

Hayley sonrojada agradecia mentalmente sus alagos

-Billy también te hiciste mas fuerte, presiento que tu pelea en Eltar tuvo mucho que ver-dice Carter que sonrio mas cuando Billy asintio-bien atacas de forma precisa y ere mas veloz, Aisha ni se diga tu y Zack a pesar hermano que Jason si que te hizo carne molida-sonrio cuando Zack miraba fríamente a Jason que ni se inmuto-Aisha ha crecido mas , mejorando sus habilidades, Zack aun con la paliza que Jason te dio si que tuviste energía para enfrentarme, y Zhane como Hayley hermano mis respeto también estas al dia con tus compañeros , realmente te luciste hoy

Andros sonrio orgullosamente, a solas Zhane y el entrenaban juntos y podria percibir el amor y dedicación de su pareja por salvar la tierra, por eso lo amaba mas, Jason sonrio viendo a su hermano y su pareja entendia los sentimientos de Andros porque hace años, hacen siglos esos sentimientos los sentía por Tommy sonrio mas cuando su novio le dio un apretón de mano sonriéndole

-Sigo yo-dice algo timido Nick pero sonrio cuando alegremente Jason le alentó-en primera TJ tu y los chicos fueron los primeros en darnos una oportunidad a Madisson, Xander a mi, nos dieron la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos, muchas gracias por eso

-Cuando quiera hermano-dice felizmente TJ-ustedes tres con creces demostraron su arrepentimiento y Nick jamas olvides esto-sonrio cuando Nick asintio-los power rangers con subida y bajada somos y seremos familia de por vida, además hermano tenemos al mártir de todos los mártir habidos y por haber-señalando a Jason-con ese si que aprendimos a lo grande

Nick sonrio nerviosamente porque el y los demas sintieron que el ambiente feliz cambio por completo

-Sabes algo Tommy-sonrie alegremente Jason dándole mala espina a Tommy, esa sonrisa de su novio adulto, la tenia su peque novio cuando estaba en modo molesto-ya se que equipo entrenare mañana, los espaciales tendrán el entrenamiento de su vida, te lo puedo asegurar

Tommy trago grueso Jason definitivamente no estaba bromeando, que afán tenia las personas de querer morir tempranamente, pobre TJ no se dio cuenta que saco de sus casillas a Jason, como que ese no aprendio nada cuando su pareja le dio la paliza de su vida a Zack y Theo a la vez

-TJ si morimos antes de la batalla te mato, mejor dicho te remato-dice furiosamente Cassie que tenia los mismos pensamientos de Tommy viendo que TJ no entendia-ve los zeo TJ, ve como Adam, Tanya, Trey y Karone quedaron despues de que Jason los entrenos miralos ahora TJ

TJ abrió sus ojos en terror, haber que los mencionados apenas podían caminar, trago mas grueso cuando Jason sonreía feliz de la vida, algo le decía que metio la pata a lo grande, y las miradas furiosas de Cassie, Ashley y Carlos se lo confirmaban, Andros pensó que se quedaría sin equipo, por lo que su hermano hizo con los zeo, de una deberá buscar nuevos compañeros

-Bueno por nuestra tranquilidad mental empiezo de una vez-dice Nick, Tommy era el primero en darle la razón-con los rangers dino trueno, Conner mereces ser líder, es lo tuyo porque por lo que supe antes te sobre confiabas en tus poderes ahora no es asi-sonriendo continuo-eres astuto,sereno y confías en tu equipo como ellos confía en ti y eso es primordial-Conner sonrio agradecidamente-Eithan ya atacas naturalmente, aun analizas los ataques pero lo haces mentalmente, te ahorras tiempo además agiliza tu mente y tus ataque y sobre todo defensa crecio enormemente

Eithan sonrio felizmente

-Kira eres una voladora por naturaleza-continua el ranger rojo miistico-tus ataques y especialmente tus amenazas son de lo mejor-Tommy suspiro eso de las amenazas cierta reina del terror se especializaba-pero como guerrera defiendes, atacas y esta en concordancia con sentir la presencia de personas a tu alrededor ese punto debes desarrollarlo mas-Kira alegremente asintio le daba crédito a Nick no solo porque se arrepintió de sus acciones, sino que se merece ser el ranger rojo como entrenador ese esta al tope con Tommy y los demas

-Bien Trent también mejoraste grandemente-dice Nick-aprendiste nuevas habilidades como atacar furtivamente, usar el terreno a tu favor, además ya eres hábil con las armas, mas velocidad e instuicion es lo que te pido-sonrio cuando Trent felizmente asintio-espaciales aprovechen lo que le dire, porque presiento que mañana lo necesitaran con urgencia

Los mencionados tragaron grueso cuando Jason sonriendo fríamente le daba la razón al ranger rojo mistico

-Joder Jason-dice temblorosamente Zack-te dire lo mismo que una vez Tommy me dijo a mi, quiere dejar de seguirle los pasos a la reina del terror que con ella todos pero todos tuvimos mas que suficiente

Jason suspiro cuando todos especialmente Tommy le daba la razón a Zack, definitivamente para ser traumados de por vida con Trini Kwuan la reina del terror tenían mas que suficiente

-En fin Cassie fue la que mayor crecimiento tuvo-empieza nuevamente Nick-su seguridad en sus altos a grandes alturas y su lucha frente a frente mejoro notablemente-suspirando-Ashley y Carlos ya no se apresuran a luchar de frente, analizan a sus oponentes, espera que ellos hagan algún movimiento, mirada cualquier cosa y lo usan a su favor, pero TJ tu te sigues descuidando en cuanto a no cuidarte la espalda y presiento que mañana duramente caeras en la realidad, de una lo doy por hecho

TJ trago grueso no solo porque seguía en la misma de no ver o sentir a sus enemigos por la espalda y con Rita ya al acecho debería reaccionar, tambie tragaba grueso la mirada de Jason no presagiaba nada bueno

-Bien con respecto a los misticos-dice aliviadamente Leo-en serio chicos como Tommy lo dijo de corazón, quizas anteriormente se fueron a la primera, quizas se sintieron presionados y explotaron porque los tres y digo cuatros incluso Chip con todo lo que Jason le hizo, aun asi ustedes están a la vanguardia, saben luchar asi que ahora claramente entrenen mas que de corazón ustedes tienen material todavía en sus venas

Los misticos sonrieron sastifactoriamente agradeciendo de corazón las palabras del ranger galáctico

-Bien y bueno Jason babe de una te felicito-sonrie brillantemente Tommy-no solo a ti sino a RJ, tus estudiantes están al dia, es mas Casey me supero un poco en combate de cuerpo a cuerpo-Jason le sonrio con orgullo a Casey que se sonrojo-solamente Theo casi no podía moverse y como lo dejaste le doy crédito por seguir de pie

-Vamos Tommy solo quise que mi Theo recordara algunas cosas-sonrie felizmente Jason, una saber que debe seguir entrenando por cualquier tipo de situaciones, otra no fastidiar a mi peque yo bajo ninguna circunstancia-mirando fríamente a Theo-y por ultimo y no menos importante jamas pero jamas volver a sacarme de mis casillas me hice entender Theo

Silencio sepulcral

-Pero ni siquiera me dejo darle el libro que decía que necesitaba una vida social con urgencia sensei-dice dolorosamente Theo

Nuevamente silencio, RJ,Lily, Casey y Dominic de una querían huir es mas Tommy y los demas también, sentía un aura furiosa y no provenia precisamente de Rita, ese Theo, ese si que lo hizo a lo grande

-Tommy continua, aquí no ha pasado nada, no aun-dice alegremente Jason que nuevamente le daba mala espina a Tommy-es decir despues que saquemos conclusiones, llevare a Theo de paseo por la luna y no precisamente para hacer turismo

-Bueno en general-dice rápidamente Tommy que ni muerto le llevara la contraria a su pareja, alla el idiota de Theo que quiere morir joven-todos están al dia, son poderosos, su velocidad, su habilidad de defender y contraatacar a la vez, me imagino que es por sus espíritu animal-suspiro aliviadamente que Jason mas calmado felizmente asentia-y joder RJ tu si que me mostraste con hechos tus enorme habilidades

-Hombre que te puedo decir-sonrie RJ-yo solo cumpli lo que Jason me pidió

-Creeme Tommy que tengo razones para ello-suspira Jason-ahora me toca a mi pero antes

Se levanto y camino frente a Adam y Tanya los dos estaban totalmente confundidos

-Me llamo Jason Lee Scott-sonrie felizmente Jason dándole la mano a Adam y Tanya-mucho gusto en conocerlos

Silencio nuevamente pero Tommy estaba mas que feliz, su pareja perdono a esos dos, Jason en su entrenamiento percibio algo, miro que Zack se iba a quejar

-Hermano deja que Jason haga lo que le dicta el corazón-susurra Tommy-una de las cosas que no entendemos de Jason es su capacidad de perdonar, pero Zack fue mi propio peque novio que me lo aclaro, Jason ni por ti, ni por mi dejara de ser asi, autentico, leal fiel creyente en las personas, por eso lo amo hasta morir, asi que hermano lo siento pero no dejare que lo desvíes de lo que el fielmente ha creido

-Lo mismo digo Zack confía en Jason-susurra Billy-ademas en primera la misma reina del terror tomo a Tanya como una de las suyas y esa si que tenia como Jason razones de sobra para odiarla y nunca lo hizo-Zack asintio era verdad-ademas Adam y ella se han portado a la altura hermano, no podemos hacerle lo mismo que anteriormente hicieron como Jason también creo en segunda oportunidades y te guste o no ellos se la merecen

-Es que se que se la merecen hermano-susurra Zack-supongo que como Justin esos dos crecieron, pero lo siento hermano aun tengo mis reservas

-Y estas en tu derecho Zack-susurra Hayley-nadie te niega eso-Zack vio que Tommy y los demas le daban la razón a Hayley-todos la tenemos aunque de corazón incluso Kira ve que Tanya si cambio-Kira fue la que asintio era verdad Tanya realmente cambio para bien-pero como Tommy, Jason de lejos se ve que los perdono, es mas quizas con los tres traidores pudo sentir odio aunque ni eso sintió, Jason es asi, no debe ser tu quien lo cambie Zack no es justo

Tommy vio que Zack finalmente entendio asintiendo tranquilamente, entendia las reserva por no decir miedo de Zack, el la tenia, si esos dos vuelven a traicionar a Jason, seria el , por sus propias manos que dejarían este mundo para siempre

-Soy Tanya mucho gusto-sonrie felizmente la ranger amarillo-me alegro conocerte Jason Scott , aunque no creo merecer tu amistad

-Cuando protegiste a Trey te lo ganaste de una Tanya-sonrie felizmente Jason-Tommy, chicos y mis chicas bellas-sonrio cuando Kira y las rangers femeninas se rieron-cuando entrene a los zeo de una lo hice en serio, tanto que casi lastimo a Trey, hermano lo siento por eso

-No problem amigo sabes que yo se que solamente liberaste inconcientemente tu poder-dice tranquilamente Trey

-Aun asi debi controlarme hermano-suspira Jason-pero Tanya lo salvo, ella esquivo de milagro mi poder, y ella lo hizo por ella misma, es decir ni Karone ni Adam se lo ordenaron, por eso Tanya de corazón volviste a sentir este amor que yo siento por ser ranger y por la tierra, por eso quiero conocerte la cuestión aquí si tu me dejas

-Lo hare, espero que esta vez vea por ti mismo que realmente quiero conocerte Jason-sonrie Tanya mas cuando Jason la abrazo

-Bien Adam no sea timido-sonrie Jason-como Justin también tuve fe en ti, algunas cosas no mentire si que me dolieron pero Tanya de lejos sabes cuales y porque-sonrio cuando su nueva amiga asentia-liberate ya Adam de corazón a los dos los perdone

-¿Por qué?-pregunta un confundido Adam-no es que no quiera que me perdones, pero porque lo haces, porque nos perdonaste

-Porque como en mi primer enfrentamiento con Rita-sonrie Jason-se lo dije a ella yo creo en el amor Adam independientemente de donde venga-Adam quedo totalmente impresionado es mas todos lo estaba-no fui amado en mi infancia sin embargo si logre amar , amo a mi Tyrano, a mi Tyanosaurio bob esponja, amaba caminar a la escuela con Zack, Billy y mi amada reina del terror

Sonrio mas cuando tenia la atención de todos

-El amor es un sentimiento muy fuerte Adam y el perdón es una muestra de ello-continua Jason-amo a cada una de estas personas, algunos como hermanos, hermanas, otro como mi persona especial-Tommy quería llevárselo de una amaba ver esa mirada de amor de Jason sentía que con eso era el mas poderoso de todo los power ranger-Adam te perdono porque creciste como Justin, no temas en caer, levántate y se mas fuerte, realmente como Tanya déjame conocerte Adam

Y se sorprendio a lo grande cuando Adam lo abrazo

-Gracias susurra entre lagrimas Adam

-Para eso son los amigos Adam-sonrie Jason que también derramo lagrimas

-Mi peque adulto sensei-dice felizmente Lily que abrazo a su mentor-de una como Kira, seras mi mentor de por vida mi sensei-Jason felizmente asintio abrazándola y besando su frente-sinceramente sensei tu si que hace que todos pero todos seamos felices de haberte conocido

Jason abrió sus ojos en shock cuando todos de pies aplaudían alegremente, Tommy no aguanto y de una lo beso delante de todos

-Joder como te las arreglas para hacer que te ame mas cada dia Jason Lee Scott-pregunta un muy emocionado Tommy-de una te hare feliz cueste lo que me cueste, te amo Jason, y lo hare hasta el ultimo dia de mi vida

Continuara…


	135. Chapter 135

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers yo solo poseo la historia…**

Despues de terminar la reunión en donde se converso acerca del entrenamiento físico de cada equipo, por el cual Jason alabo a los zeo, todos estaban mejorando, aun necesitaban alcanzar el nivel de los otros equipo, pero con Keiko, los espiritus empezando a entrenarlos se pondrían al dia rápidamente, cabe destacar que despues de la reunión de una se llevo a su amado estudiante Theo a dar un recorrido alrededores de la base lunar, tiempo despues Tommy y los demas pasaron el susto de sus vida, cuando un sonriente Jason feliz de la vida cargaba sobre sus hombros un destrozado Theo, ese si que esta en el mundo de Morfeo y no precisamente por su voluntad

-Mi yo adulto tu si que te luces a lo grande-dice felizmente el pequeño Jason-a ver mi Theo se que me escuchas, mas te vale pero mas te vale no seguir en la misma ni con mi yo adulto ni conmigo porque si no-diciendo mas fríamente-yo sere el que de el remate final o sea terminare la obra de arte que hizo mi yo adulto contigo me entiende

Ambos Jason sonrieron felizmente cuando un muy inconciente Theo temblo por completo, Tommy nuevamente le daba la razón a Zack, que mania tenia Jason para seguirle los pasos a la reina del terror que con esa el quedo traumado de por vida

-En fin RJ este es todo tuyo-dice Jason entregando el cuerpo destrozado de Theo a RJ que ni siquiera tenia palabra que decir, ese Jason para hacer polvo a Theo siempre se supera-bien peque yo listo para cocinar-el pequeño alegremente asintio-bueno Tommy chicos esperen su cena que como mi peque yo diría la disfrutaran por partida doble

-Hombre ese Jason si que regreso con todo-dice Zack al ver que ambos Jason se fueron a la cocina-ni pude hacerle ni un rasguño con esto es mas que comprobado que Jason molesto no es nada bonito, y el peque ese no se queda atrás,

Todos le dieron la razón

-Pero Zack no entiendes nada-suspira RJ-cada ranger tiene potencial, un poder especial, pero los lideres son lo que deben desarrollarlo a su máxima potencia-suspirando continuo sabiendo que tenia toda su atención-Tommy libero su poder como ranger blanco al enfrentarse nuevamente a su contra parte malvada-sonrio cuando Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock-tu pareja siempre estuvo pendiente de ti solo que no te diste cuenta

Tommy sonrio felizmente

-Continuando como ranger zeo y turbo también Tommy enfrento como líder batallas poderosas o me equivoco mi estimado amigo

-Estas en lo correcto hermano-sonrie Tommy-cuando Mondo me hechizo tuve que luchar contra mis propios amigos y para variar Jason me salvo-sonrio recordando ese momento que solamente fue Jason que pudo llegar a el-y como turbo me enfrente a Divatox, además de Kimberly aparentemente hechizada y como Zack dijo una vez , esa pulgarcita hacen siglos si que estaba contaminada, en ese tiempo no lo vi, pero si que tuve fuertes batallas en esa dos épocas

-De ti vino TJ que vio como el centro de mando fue destruido por Divatox-continua RJ-aun asi mostro entereza para liderar el equipo sin dudar ir al espacio en búsqueda de Zordon-TJ felizmente asintio-seguimos con Andros que le costo a lo grande adaptarse a los demas y luchar como equipo, sino a la hora de la verdad tener el mismo que destruir a Zordon el mentor de todos ustedes, para salvar a su hermana y el mundo entero, incluso solamente tomar decisiones Zack requiere mucho poder en si mismo

Andros de una le dio la razón, ser líder no solamente era ser el mas fuerte sino el que tenia que pensar, analizar y tomar decisiones que protegan a sus compañeros y que ayude salvar la tierra

-Leo se enfrento tu a tu a Trakeena y esa como protegida de Rita tampoco fue una papita-continua el ranger morado animal viendo que Leo le dio la razón-entonces esta Carter con Olympus, Cole con Lord D, Conner con Mesogog ni hablar entender y aceptar a Trent como uno de los suyos, todos pero todos liberaron su verdadero potencial , pero sorprendentemente Jason no

Todos abrieron sus ojos en shock

-Las dos únicas veces que Jason libero su poder o algo del mismo-suspira RJ-fue cuando se enfrento al mismo Tommy en su etapa como ranger verde malvado, ya que Tommy lo vencio en una competencia juvenil-Tommy asintio recordando que ese fue el dia que se conocieron-despues fue la misma Rita que lo llevo a sus limites, por lo demas Zack debes ver que como Trini lo hizo saber Jason a diferencia de los demas llevaba hasta el sol de hoy traumas de su infancia no cualquier cosa, mas bien alégrate que ese esta como nuevo

-Y lo estoy hermano dame crédito lo estoy-suspira Zack-bien como cosa extraña en mi dije de lejos otra estupidez mas no-suspiro cuando Tommy riendo le daba la razón es mas todos pero todos le daba la razón

-No te preocupe sobertico andante-dice alegremente el pequeño Jason-que cuando no digas o hagas alguna estupidez,. entonces si que nos preocuparemos, es mas todo el universo entero lo hara, es mas aun sobertico andante hasta Rita se preocupara esa hasta dira que estas enfermo de una sobertico

Zack bajo la cabeza, en ese momento hubo una risa general, casi todos pero todos los rangers se caian de sus sillas, ese peque adorable definitivamente no pierde ni una

-Mi peque yo ahora te digo que tu si que te me luciste a lo grande-sonrie felizmente Jason besando la frente de su pequeño-nuevamente mil gracias peque porque mas por todo es por ti peque que estoy aquí de regreso, bien vamos a darle de comer a nuestros chicos y chicas bellas

-Y no dejemos a nuestro Tommy afuera mi yo adulto-sonrie el pequeño

-Por supuesto que nuestro Tommy será el primero en comer peque-sonrie felizmente Jason, mas cuando Tommy le sonrio de vuelta

Bien todos pero todos se sorprendieron gratamente la comida y el postre de los dos Jason estaba de un mundial, el pequeño hizo nuevamente sus frittatas que Tommy era el primero en decir que seria su fan de por vida, además el pequeño hizo unos pollos corden blue exquisito tanto que Zack como cosa extraña pidió hasta tres veces, en cuanto al postre su Jason adulto se lucio a lo grande hizo tres deliciosos postre, una marquesa de chocolate, una torta de tres leches y un pai de limón, afortunadamente con ayuda de Alpha todos pudieron disfrutar de manera igual todas esas decilicas

-Mi sensei adulto, mi peque sensei como siempre ambos se lucieron-dice una muy feliz Lily-la comida de nuestro peque adorable y sus postres sensei están de otro mundo

-Seriamente Jase la cocina también es lo tuyo-dice Tommy sorprendiendo a su pareja-se que amas a lo grande los animales, de lejos se nota, pero esto también , creo que podias hacer esto como arte digo que tienes que perder

-Mi Tommy tiene razón mi yo adulto-dice seriamente el pequeño Jason-te conozco mas que nadie también amas cocinar, porque mas adelante no lo intentas

-Supongo que los dos tienen razón-sonrie Jason mas cuando Tommy y el pequeño asintieron felizmente-esta bien cuando esto lo de Rita pase vere que puedo hacer en ese aspecto

Tommy y el pequeño entendieron, todos felizmente comieron y Jason sonrio cuando su pequeño yo estaba totalmente dormido en sus piernas, el pobre de lejos estaba agotado, Alpha en la cocina le conto que el peque si que jugo a lo grande con sus suricatas y su Tyrano, sonrio pensando que el pequeño le puso a un conejillo de india el nombre de su espíritu, ese peque yo , ese pequeño si que era de armas tomar

-Tommy acompañame a acostar a mi peque yo-susurra Jason-viendo que Tommy se levanto pidiendo cargar al pequeño-chicos descansen , mañana volveremos a entrenar , espaciales nada que temer podrán dormir tranquilamente-los espaciales suspiraron-bueno ustedes excepto el de color azul, ese le hare ver porque soy el mejor amigo de la reina del terror

TJ de una entendio la furia de Cassie, al menos sus amigos se salvaron, pero de una el sabe que deberá dormir lo mas que pueda porque mañana seguramente entenderá lo que esta sufriendo Theo en estos momentos

-Hablando mas en serio-dice en voz baja Jason-cualquier información que nos de Zordon se lo ruego a todos escúchenlo atentamente-suspiro cuando todos asintieron-tempranamente Tommy dira que otros equipos se entrenara con quien teniendo a mi mando los espaciales, RJ, tu y mis estudiantes mostraremos a Tommy y los lideres de los equipos los fundamentos de las artes daichi debemos combinar todo, porque Rita no mintio RJ tu también la viste antes-su amigo asintio-esa tiene en la mira la tierra no descansara para destruirla, ese guardian la encerro de milagro, no se realmente si podemos hacer lo mismo

Tommy trago grueso si Jason tiene dudas que tiene razones de hacerlo, deberán prepararse mejor

-Falcon confio en todos especialmente en ti y lo sabes-susurra Jason que nuevamente leyó los pensamientos de Tommy-pero no mentire Tommy aun no entiendo porque anteriormente no tomaron en cuenta mis advertencias las de todo el mundo en general-suspirando continuo-mis duda que tengo pero que no me detendrán para enfrentarme a esa, porque de una si Rita piensa que le tengo miedo esa si que vive en el país de las maravillas porque la única persona que le tuve terror fue mi padre y todos de una saben que hasta para tenerle miedo si que tenia mas que motivos suficientes

Tommy fue el primero en darle la razón, su pareja padecio un infierno con ese maldito hombre, asi que Rita no es muy distinta a ese miserable ser

-Mi duda es si todos esta vez ven luz-suspira Jason-´pero creo en ustedes, se que tiene potencial mas que dar, solamente no lo saben, pero con entrenamiento despertaran, en fin vamos Tommy mi peque yo, ese si que agoto sus baterías

-Y es la primera vez que mi peque novio se me agoto-sonrie Tommy besando la frente de su peque novio-Jase ese peque ,desde tempranas horas hasta altas hora de la noche ese si que tiene energía, al menos tu pequeño niño ese si que ha gozado de lo lindo

Jason sonrio mas, se despidieron de todos, y entraron a la habitación de Jason, acostaron al pequeño que no sintió nada de nada, Tommy era feliz ver al pequeño, se notaba que dormido su pequeño Jason era feliz, sin decir mas Jason le hizo señas para salir afuera, caminaron algo lejos de la base lunar, no sin antes pedirle a Alpha que tuviera pendiente del pequeño Jason , cosa que el robot alegremente asintio, llegaron a unas rocas

-Finalmente estamos a solas-dice felizmente Jason-no me malentiendas amo a Zack y los demas, pero realmente quería estar a solas con mi novio

-Dimelo a mi babe-responde felizmente Tommy-que llevo años pero años queriendo estar a solas contigo Jase, y finalmente estamos juntos

Se acostaron, se abrazaron , se besaron , se tocaron sin llegar a mas lejos, ambos no estaban listo, pero estaban mas que felices

-Aun no puedo creer que seas profesor de paleontología-reia felizmente Jason-pero quizas por eso estoy tan orgulloso de ti Tommy, no menti, como ranger eres el mejor pero al cuidar y guiar a nuestros ranger favoritos, de lejos es lo mejor que has hecho en tu vida

-Sinceramente pienso igual-sonrie felizmente Tommy-no mentire Jase, esos cuatros si que me han dado dolores de cabeza al por mayor-suspirando continuo-pero vi potencial en los cuatros, Kira esa tiene enorme talento para el canto, Eithan realmente la tecnología es lo suyo, Trent con sus dudas por lo sucedido con su padre se refugio en el arte y vaya que si tiene talento para pintar, ni hablar de Conner, ese será un tremendo jugador de futbol en ese sentido Conner no me deja duda

-Y espero verlo jugar-sonrie Jason mientra miraba el hermoso cielo de la luna-realmente espero que cada uno de ellos cumplan sus sueños , si que se lo merecen-suspirando continuo-mis cuatros dolores de cabeza son muy parecidos a los chicos, Lily es dulce y terrible como cierta reina del terror, pero esa baila como no tienes idea, Casey lo suyo es las artes marciales, mi tigre si que me crecio, Dominic le gusta el diseño y la arquitectura y como Trent también tiene talento,Theo ese le gusta la ciencia aunque como mi peque yo diría ver para creer, asi que yo sere feliz cuando mis gatitos finalmente puedan rugir por ellos mismos

-Mis mismos pensamientos Jason-sonrie Tommy abrazando a su pareja-mis mismos pensamientos

Finalmente hablaron un poco mas acerca de lo que ambos hicieron en estos años de separación, dolorosamente Tommy escuchaba a Jason , a diferencia de el estos años su pareja no tuvo nada feliz exceptuando su estadia con los furia animal, pero incluso asi Jason no le mintio aun asi se lastimaba, buscaba hacer de todo para acabar con su dolor y cuando se referia a todo se referia a salir con cuanto chico se le atravesase en su camino, cabe decir que Tommy no era nada feliz con eso, pero de una si que estaba claro que no tenia ningun pero ningun derecho a reclamarle

-Fisicamente, no paso nada eso te lo aseguro Tommy-dice Jason aunque aliviadamente sabia que su novio le dolia saber eso pero al menos esta claro que en ese entonces el estaba mas que dolido por no haberle creido-en primera mi padre me marco, supere el no sentir temor y seguir adelante, pero a nivel físico especialmente lo sexual no mentire Tommy me queda camino largo por recorrer

-Y lo recorreremos juntos-dice Tommy-te lo he dicho varias veces Jase yo tampoco estoy listo, he tenido relaciones con mujeres , eres y será mi única relación homosexual-sonrio cuando Jason lo beso felizmente-asi que pongamolo de esta manera, vamos poco a poco, veamos esto como algo nuevo para los dos

-Ya te dije que te amo Tommy Oliver-sonrie Jason mas cuando Tommy se rio felizmente-gracias por entenderme Tommy nadie ni siquiera la reina del terror podía conocerme como tu lo haces y Tommy-mirando seriamente a su pareja-cuando este listo para dar ese paso, el siguiente nivel, no olvides nunca que será contigo, solamente contigo quiero estar

Tommy tenia un nudo en la garganta, no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas era tantas pero tantas emociones que sentía en estos momento, solamente Jason Lee Scott era el único que tenia ese poder de descontrolarlo por completo , el único

-Jamas lo hare como tu no debes olvidar que eres el único para mi Jason el único-dice felizmente Tommy-tampoco olvides lo mucho que te amo

-Jamas lo olvidare-sonrie felizmente Jason que estaba tan felizmente emocionado como lo estaba su novio, recostado en el hombre de Tommy siendo abrazado fuertemente por el, se dio cuenta que finalmente vio luz al final del túnel, ya estaba todo atrás, jamas olvidara lo que sucedió en su infancia pero ya no viviría de ello, eso paso y ya esta, la candidez de su pequeño yo y el amor sincero de Tommy estaba mas que listo a enfrentar al mundo, en especial a cierta bruja maligna, finamente el estaba completamente bien

Continuara…..


	136. Chapter 136

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de los Power Rangers, solo poseo la historia….**

Un nuevo y resfrescante dia llego a la base lunar, y ambos Jason ya estaban despiertos, el Jason adulto disfrutaba pasar el tiempo con su pequeño niño, ese si que le alegraba la vida, se notaba interesado en todo lo que se refería a los animales, sonrio porque desde esa edad el amaba todo lo referente a la naturaleza, los animales, los paisajes todo, esperaba poder continuar con sus estudios paralelos a su trabajo como power ranger, porque no ha sido considerado como power ranger de por vida, mas con este regalo que Zordon le dio, realmente su mentor la boto, además seriamente pensaba en Rita esa si que lo estaba obstinando, no dejaria que destruyera la tierra, una diferencia de los demas el si vio que esa nunca pero nunca nunca se anduvo con rodeos, es mas se burlo a lo grande por años de los power rangers en general,esperaba que con su presencia sorpresiva aquí en la base sus amigos lunares por millonésima vez reaccionan de una buena vez

-Sabes mi yo adulto-dice seriamente el pequeño que abrazaba a sus suricatas si que amaba a esos dos pequeños animales eran con su Tyrano las cosas mas tierna que había tenido en su vida-siento lastima por mi Trini, esa siempre supo que nuestro Tommy Necesitamos lentes con urgencia-Jason se rio pero concordaba con el pequeño-pero creo que jamas pero jamas se imagina que los demas power rangers necesitarían hasta cirugía de la vista, mi yo adulto, solo asi puedo entender porque carrizo todos ellos no escucharon nada de nada de nuestras advertencias

-Creeme peque yo son mis mismos pensamientos-suspira Jason-es mas empiezo a creer que mi misión real no es detener a Rita, sino abrirle los ojos a todos pero a todos asi sea sea uno por uno a ver si aterrizan de una buena vez

-Y estoy contigo mi yo adulto-dice felizmente el pequeño-te ayudare en todo para que esos vean sin necesidad de ver un optometrista

Jason se rio su pequeño yo si que tenia las pilas recargables

-Ustedes dos si que se divierten a costa mia y de los demas-sonrie Tommy feliz de ver a ambos Jason tan felices juntos-aunque nada de que preocuparse, créanme que al menos yo si que veo en todo color, incluso en blanco y negro

-Mi Tommy si que aprendiste de mi-sonrie felizmente el pequeño que se lanzo a los brazos de Tommy-conmigo a tu lado vas a aprender mucho más mi Tommy, yo si enseño cosas que te harán feliz de la vida

-Mi pequeño novio contigo si aprendo de una-rie felizmente Tommy besando el frente de su pequeño Jason-bien mis amados novios-sonrio mas cuando ambos Jason se sonrojaron por completo si que esos dos son adorables-debemos ir a la sala de reuniones los chicos nos esperan

Ambos Jason asintieron y se fueron a la sala de reuniones, al menos todos pero todos estaban esperándolos, Jason adulto sonrio felizmente al ver que Zack y Theo no tenían ni sentarse sin chillar adoloridamente

-Hermano al menos puedes fingir que te arrepientes de lo que me hiciste auchhh-chilla adolororidamente Zack-Hey Tommy por millonésima vez si mis guardabosques favoritos se quejan de tu entrenamiento, nuevamente hermano me tiene a mi para defenderte

-Lo tomare en cuenta hermano-se rie Tommy, mientra que Jason puso los ojos sinceramente ese Zack si que era dramático

-Ahora hermano seriamente-dice el ranger negro original-Jason estas listo para ir a Angel Grove-pregunta Zack dejando a Jason fuera de base-es que creo que debemos ir nosotros a ver el papa de Trini, ellos siguen con la misma y por enésima vez nuestra reina del terror merece donde este saber que su padre estará bien

-En realidad creo que debemos ir de una buena vez-dice Jason-no negare hermano me tomaste con la guardia baja, pero asi como hice las pases con Adam y Tanya-sonrio cuando los mencionados sonrieron felizmente-debo hacerlo con el señor Kwuan, en primera porque el señor Kwuan salvo su silencio jamas me hizo daño y en segunda ya le di mortificaciones a lo grande a Trini, como dijiste ella merece estar en paz de una buena vez

-Bien supongo que nos vamos desde ya o mas tarde?-pregunta Billy

-Vamonos desde ya, quiero escuchar a Zordon-suspira Jason-ademas de seguir entrenando

-Bien obviamente yo también ire-dice firmemente Tommy-Andros cualquier cosa de nuevos ataques nos avisan-Andros asintio-bien Billy, Zack, Aisha vamos chicos porque hasta yo quiero saber cual es la bendita obsecion de ellos con el padre de Trini

Todos asintieron y Tommy con Zack, Billy , Aisha con Jason se transportaron a las afueras del hospital, Jason suspiro no era que no estaba preparado para regresar a Angel Grove pero tampoco era que estaba totalmente listo del todo, pero por ella haría lo que sea, no le fallaría por enésima vez a Trini, esa si que dio todo por el todo por el, se alivio que Tommy le dio un apretón de mano para calmarlo cosa que al hospital, pasando al tercer piso, los doctores le dijeron que el señor no podía recibir visitas pero podían verlo por una ventana de vidrio

-Señor Kwuan-susurra Jason-estoy aquí, siempre supe que usted me busco para pedirme perdón-suspirando continuo-pero no tengo nada de que perdonar ciertamente no me defendió ese fatídico dia en el cementerio que fue lo ultimo que pude soportar, pero usted apoyo a Trini, la amo de verdad y eso es algo que todos aquí agradeceremos de por vida

Miro feliz cuando Tommy, Zack, Billy y Aisha le dieron la razón

-Su hija nunca fue normal-sonrie felizmente Jason-es decir honestamente señor Kwuan para Tommy, Zack , Billy, Aisha para nosotros es mil veces preferible enfrentarnos a distintos peligros que llevarle la contraria a su hija, confie en Zack y mi persona que los dos sobrevivimos a su hija prácticamente de milagro

-Eso es verdad-sonrie Zack-aun recuerdo que Trini iba llamar a Tommy en su cumpleaño, y hermano con solamente haberme adelantado-mirando a Tommy-con eso esa me hizo ponerme un disfraz de pikachu por todo una semana te podras imaginar semejante suplicio

-Es verdad esa Trini volvió a lucirse, es mas Tommy-sonrie brillantemente Jason sacando su celular-aquí tienen prueba de ello

Tommy de una miro el teléfono de su pareja, y tanto el como Billy, Aisha no pudieron evitar reírse a lo grande

-Hombre si con lo de merlin quede traumado-rie felizmente Billy-al menos se que tengo compañía

-Pero Zack como versión negra de Elsa de Frozen y Pikachu no lo haces nada mal-rie alegremente Aisha mas cuando su mejor amigo la miraba fríamente-vamos Zack que para disfrazarte si que tiene talento

-Hombre le doy crédito a Trini-rie Tommy-lo siento Zack pero de antemano contigo mi reina del terror nuevamente se supero

-En fin señor Kwuan-continua Jason-a pesar de eso su hija fue nuestra confidente, esa nos escucho a todos por igual, no mentire-suspirando-la ultima vez que nos vimos , la ultima vez que la vería con vida ese dia si que le grite, ese dia me valio un cuerno que esa me tenia a mi medido, por primera vez explote y dolorosamente Trini fue mi victima de ello

Suspiro para poder calmarse le dolia recordar como la trato la ultima vez que se vieron, no recaería, por Tommy, y por ella no podía darse el lujo de caer en la depresión nuevamente

-Por eso le pido que si usted siente que le fallo como yo si que le falle-dice firmemente Jason-recuperese, despierte y siga con su vida, sin la sombra de su ex esposa que esa al parecer nunca amo a nadie , ver con mis propios ojos como hizo sufrir a su propia hija, Trini ya descansa sabiendo que Tommy y yo estamos bien y juntos

¡Como es la cosa¡-exclama furiosamente la madre de Trini Kwuan que llego a donde estaba-no solamente te presentas despues de lo que hiciste con mi casa , sino que declaras que eres homosexual abiertamente, tu cinismo no tiene limite

Jason si que se enfurecio le iba a decir pero

-Cinismo sin limites es lo que usted tiene al por mayor vieja obsoleta-dice furiosamente Tommy-no tiene idea de lo mucho que quería verla, me alegro que haya venido alegremente porque de mi vieja decrepita, de mi definitivamente no se va a salvar

-Tu no tienes idea con quien esta hablando jovencito-dice furiosamente la madre de Trini-una palabra mia y te hundes en la cárcel

-Que palabra y que nada vieja-dice furiosamente Tommy-joder si piensa que le tengo miedo siga soñando-mas fríamente-esta persona que vez aquí y que se atreve a insultar-señalando a Jason-es mi mejor amigo, mi pareja, mi novio , que mas quiere que le cuente, es la persona que amo y no dejare que nadie mas lo vuelva a lastimar asi o mas claro

Los cincos pusieron los ojos cuando la vieja miraba horrorizada

-No crea que me seguire calando su estúpido insultos homofóbicos-dice furiosamente Jason-aquella vez la deje porque me dolia ver a su hija en una maldita urna enterrada, mientra que su madre hacia un acontecimiento de su muerte, es en serio que sea homofóbica, que me odia a mi da igual pero con su propia hija, porque lastimo a su hija hasta el cansancio, Zack y yo la vimos llorar por usted ya deje de fastidar y crezca con su odio, su homofobia Trini no volverá mucho menos por usted

La señora no se aguanto mas, le iba a dar la cachetada de su vida, pero Tommy nuevamente se interpuso

-Que parte de que no dejare que lastime a Jason no entiende señora-dice fríamente Tommy-aprenda aceptar sus errores, culpa a Jason de lo que fue y es Trini, su hija era única señora, la amamos por lo que fue y represento para nosotros jamas pero jamas la cambiaríamos y eso era lo que usted quería cambiarla era en serio

-Ustedes no entienden mi Trini no podía-dice dudando la señora Kwuan

-No podía ser que lesbiana-dice firmemente Aisha-nuestra orientación no nos define señora, son nuestros sentimientos, nuestra personalidad, yo felizmente dire de por vida que amo a Trini Kwuan como mi hermana es dolorosamente triste que siendo su madre no pueda decir lo mismo verdad

La señora iba a gritar nuevamente, Jason suspiraba con fastidio esa señora no podía entender las cosas incluso si se lo explicaran con peras y manzanas, sonrio su peque yo ese si que se la lleva por los cuernos, entonces sintieron el hospital estaba temblando

-Billy comunícate con el Triceratop-susurra Jason-es obviamente los villanos que vuelven al acecho, el triceratop puede dormir a las personas, incluso a la madre de Trini, esa vieja de una no puede estar cerca de su ex esposo

Billy asintio, y su espíritu hizo que la señora Kwuan durmiera por completo, chequeando al padre de su amiga , Jason se comunico a la base

-Zhane-dice Jason-vente con Hayley, además que mis rangers favoritos vengan esperenos abajos, el hospital esta siendo atacado, no sabemos por quienes esta vez, pero como Zack no entiendo ese afán de ellos por venir por el padre de Trini y presiento que a nadie le gustaría saber

-Entendido-dice Zhane

-Bajemos de una-dice Tommy-ya esto es el colmo es la tercera vez que atacan al padre de Trini, y como Jason de una no nos gustara saber el porque

Todos asintieron, y vieron entre los pasillos a las personas dormidas, médicos, enfermeras y pacientes, al menos por los momentos no había perdida de vida, salieron y esta vez Divatox nuevamente hizo su aparición, acompañada por Kriptor y Elsa, de una esos tres no serian nada pero nada fáciles de vencer

-Bien acaso eres tu Jason Scott-sonrie maliciosamente Divatox-nos volvemos a encontrar , ahora mi estimado ranger rojo vendrás con nosotros, por las buenas o por las malas

-Seriamente Rita no haya que hacer el mismo discurso-suspira con fastidio Jason-se lo he dicho a esa hasta el cansancio, y te lo digo a ti me quieren ya me tienen aquí no dejare de ser power ranger, amo defender la tierra, asi que de una bajate de esa nube, por lo que veo eres como Zendaya o sea tienes silicona por monton

Base Lunar

-Y asi mis amadas chicas bellas y mis chicos es que sere el mejor ranger de la historia-sonrie alegremente el pequeño Jason mientra que Leo y los demas suspiraron felizmente ya estaban mas acostumbrados con el peque y sus cosas-ese yo adulto si que sabe decir las cosas por su nombre, pobre Rita sus discípulas esas ni naturales son, mas bien deberían ser patrocinadoras del botox con ello si que se ganarían la vida

Silencio en la base lunar, aunque ninguno pudo evitar reir alegremente

-Mi peque adorable Kira no esta-sonrie Taylor-pero lo dire por ella, definitivamente peque tu ya empezaste a lucirte como siempre, no tienes competencia

Jason , Tommy y los demas se rieron, era cierto su peque yo ese no tenia apagador automatico, ese pequeño no dejaba para nadie. Divatox furiosamente con Elsa aprovecho su descuido y los ataco con sus nuevos y mejorados monstruos peces mecánicos, ni hablar de los esclavos de Elsa

-Bien ya estamos todos-dice Tommy mirando furiosamente a los tres villanos y viendo que sus estudiantes con Zhane y Hayley llegaron-bien Conner ahora

-Listo doc-dice Conner-dino thunder power up

-Dino Tyanosaurio-grita Conner

-Dino Dragozord-grita Trent

-Dino Pterazord-grita Kira

-Dino Triceratops-grita Eithan

-Dino Brachiazord-grita Tommy

-Power Rangers Dino Trueno-gritan los cincos power rangers dino trueno

-Bien es nuestro turno-sonrie Jason-hombre es la primera vez que estamos como equipo completo-sonrio mas cuando los demas felizmente asentían-siendo asi es hora de morfosis

-Pterodactyl-grita Hayley-pink ranger mighty morphin

-Triceratops-grita Billy-blue ranger mighty morphin

-Mastodonte-grita Zack-black ranger mighty morphin

-Tigerzord-grita Zhane-white ranger mighty morphin

-Tigre Colmillo de Sable-grita Aisha-yellow ranger mighty morphin

-Tyranosaurio-grita Jason-red ranger mighty morphin

-Power Ranger Mighty Morphin-gritan los seis rangers a la vez

La pelea con los peces mecanicos y esclavos de Elsa , era fuerte, pero Tommy sonreia felizmente estaba luchando a lado de Jason y se sintio tan bien como los primeros años juntos, sonrio mas cuando Jason le daba entender que sentia lo mismo. Los demas estaban impresionados esos dos además como pareja sentimental en batallas eran una dupla perfecta, luchaban tan sincronizadamente que los demas ni idea tenían quien hacie el primer movimiento, en ese momento Divatox creo dos enormes y poderosos monstruos que solamente Tommy los reconcio

-Esos dos monstruos son los primeros que me enfrente en la era turbo-susurra Tommy-pero a los dos no les veo sus puntos débiles

-Ni se lo veras-dice Jason-porque en el juicio se los dije Tommy, uno de los objetos perdidos de Rita, era un cofre que tenia la capacidad de revivir todos los monstruos que general todos los power rangers hemos enfrentados y evidentemente por estos dos-mirando a los monstruos-es como obvio que ellos ya poseen ese cofre

-Siendo asi-suspira Billy-debemos seguir firme con nuestro entrenamiento, porque estos monstruos no se ven nada infantiles a los que nos enfrentamos anteriormente

Y para dar por afirmadas las palabras del ranger azul uno de los monstruos lanzo una enorme ráfaga de viento que separo a cada equipo, Elsa y uno de los monstruos el Aracnido empezaron su ataque fuertemente contra los dino trueno, en ese momento Conner aumento su poder, su traje paso a ser dorado y un escudo estuvo a su frente

-Bien arácnido-dice fríamente Conner-realmente me tienes mas que obstinado, tu y yo tendremos nuestro enfrentamiento personal

Diciendo eso para la sorpresa de Tommy, Trent, Kira y Eithan desaparecio con el monstruo, Jason sonrio sus rangers favoritos nuevamente estaban obteniendo nuevos poderes pero esta vez no diría nada que los demas se den cuenta por ellos mismos, además el y los demas no lo estaban pasando mejor que Tommy y los demas, Divatox esa mujer con silicona y todo si que estaba dando pelea

-Porque no te rindes-sonrie fríamente Divatox-soy la única que pudo expulsar a los power rangers y eso que no era tan poderosa como ahora-sonriendo maliciosamente-ahora demostrare que no dejare a nadie con vida por insultar mi hermosa belleza

Lanzo su poder hacia Jason que no pudo esquivarlo, realmente esta estaba al dia, Zack y los demas no podían ayudar a su líder porque ellos también tenían las manos ocupadas con el monstruo destructor, cada golpe que ese monstruo daba era doblemente doloroso, en ese sentido los mighty morphin estaban en problema, sin embargo Aisha furiosamente libero relámpagos sin usar su baculo, en ese momento el poderoso Raikou un enorme y hermoso perro amarillo apareció frente a ella

-Raikou te invoco-grita Aisha-tormenta eléctrica

El perro amarillo corria girando sobre si mismo lanzando una enorme cantidad de rayos eléctricos que formaban una tormenta , el monstruo casi no podía resistir sus ataques solamente Kriptor pudo desviarlo. Por su parter Conner regreso con el arácnido y aunque su líder estaba casi intacto, Tommy y los demas podían ver que el arácnido también estaba casi ileso, de forma grupal aumentaron sus poderes, transformándose en mega rangers dino trueno, Kira para la sorpresa de todos volaba mas alto, y con su cetro lanzo aullidos que hacia que el arácnido chillara, Trent, giro sobre si mismo creando un tornado de hielo para el asombro de todos, Eithan con su escudo del Triceratop convoco su animal, que despertó mas enorme lanzando fuerte ataques de arena, Tommy uso su baculo, creando una enorme marejada, en ese sentido sus ataques dieron directamente al monstruo

-Divatox no podemos seguir asi-dice fríamente Kriptor-hagan crecer a nuestros monstruos, debemos acabar con estos malditos rangers, y entregar al ranger rojo original a Zedd

-Sobre mi cadáver pasara eso-dice furiosamente Tommy

En ese momento ambos monstruos crecieron

-Tengo una enorme, brillante idea-sonrie felizmente Jason que pudo zafarse de Divatox esa si que pudo golpearlo a lo lindo-de una no dire nada y Zack si no quieres tener mas puntos negativo en tu historial no digas nada

Base Lunar

-En pocas palabras sobertico andante-sonrie felizmente el pequeño Jason-calladito te ves mas bonito

Silencio sepulcral y todos pero todos los power rangers incluyendo Alpha se rieron a lo grande

-Hagamos lo que tenemos que hacer-dice urgentemente Kira-me mata no ver a mi peque adorable en acción, ese si que se esta superando dia a dia

-Eso es verdad-sonrie felizmente Jason-bien Conner llamen a sus zord

-Dino trueno zord power ya-invoca Conner

En ese momento los zords, Tyranosaurio, Pterazord , Dragozord, Triceratop y Brachiazord hicieron su aparición, formando el dino trueno megazord

-Nuestro turno chicos-dice Jason

-Invocamos el ninja zord power ya-dicen todos a la vez

-Black frog ninjazord activado-empieza Zack

-Pink crane ninjazord activado-grita Hayley

-Yellow bear ninjazord activado-grita Aisha

-White falcozord ninjazord activado-grita Zhane

-Blue Wolf ninjazord activado-grita Billy

-Red Ape ninjazord activado-grita Jason

En ese momento el ninja megazord se formo, ambos megazord lucharon codo a codo con los dos monstruos, pero el arácnido cubrió al dinotrueno megazord, el destructor tenia atado al ninjazord, hacia casi imposible poder soltarse, pero Billy le dijo a Aisha que liberara su poder del relámpago enfocándolo en los puños del ninjazord lo que hizo que el monstruo recibiera el dolor de su vida

-Bien hecho chicos-sonrie felizmente Jason-todos están atentos a combinar sus poderes con sus zord-viendo que sus amigos estaban felices por el cumplido-siendo asi Conner prepárate combinaremos ambos mega zord

-¡Queeeee, se puede hacer eso¡-exclama totalmente sorprendido

-Si se puede Conner-responde Zack-Tommy con su dragonzord tuvimos dos combinaciones de nuevos zord

-Asi es-sonrie brillantemente Tommy-hagamolo Conner, además no tenemos opción, los chicos detuvieron al destructor con el poder de Aisha, pero nosotros seguimos en la misma con ese estúpido arácnido

-El doc tiene razón Conner-dice Trent-si seguimos asi aunque nuestros zord presenten enorme mejorías, aun asi no aguantaremos mas

-Es verdad, Jason es todo tuyo-dice Conner

Base Lunar

-Mi Theo sin animos de asustarte-dice el pequeño Jason-pero mi Conner de una escucho a mi yo adulto-furiosamente-porque te cuesta tanto hacer lo mismo

Todos se estremecieron por completo

-Carajo Theo que le hiciste a mi peque yo-suspira con fastidio Jason-seriamente ya de una para hacer estupideces superaste a Zack, en fin cuando regrese eres mio-Zack se estremecio ese Theo ni el mismo puede entender la capacidad de ese chico para sacar de sus casillas a ambos Jason-bien ahora invoco al Maximo Ninja Dino trueno megazord ya

Y todos los rangers en la base lunar estaba totalmente sin palabras la combinación de ambos megazord origino al Maximo megazord, un megazord el doble de alto y poderoso que sus zord, en dos cabinas estaban arriba Trent con Billy, por el lado izquierdo, por el derecho Kira y Hayley en el centro Conner, Jason y Tommy, abajo Eithan con Zack, en el izquierdo, Aisha en el derecho y Zhane en el centro, todos estaba totalmente felices e impresionados

-Wow esto es asombroso-dice alegremente Conner-esto es el padre de los megazord

-Y debo darte la razón Conner-sonrie Tommy-Jase esto es increíble y presiento que no seremos los únicos

-Adivinaste mi Falcon-sonrie Jason-en la base lunar le dire mas, ahora es hora de terminar con estos dos de una vez

Todos asintieron, y tomaron por el cuello a ambos monstruos, lanzándolos uno contra otro, también al arácnido lo congelaron con el poder de Zhane, mientra que el destructor callo por los golpes de Conner

-Espada legendaria máximo poder-gritan Jason y todos a la vez

Con su espada de fuego sin ningun tipo de miramiento, ambos monstruos fueron destruidos, al menos los power rangers afectados nueva arma a su poder

Continuara ...


	137. Chapter 137

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia**

De regreso en la base lunar, los mighty morphin y los dino trueno regresaron de su respectiva batalla contra Elsa, Divatox y Kriptor, el pequeño Jason alegremente corrió a los brazos de Tommy, cabe decir que Tommy amaba mas a su peque novio, era tan inocentemente adorable, de una lo cargo, Jason adulto sonrio no sentía celos, es mas adoraba a su pequeño niño interior, por enésima vez fue el pequeño que lo saco de la oscuridad en donde estaba, juntos todos llegaron a la sala de reuniones de la base lunar

-Antes de hablar con respecto a nuestra batalla-suspira Jason-mi peque yo me puedes decir que te hizo Theo ahora-mirando fríamente a su estudiante-te amo Theo y estoy orgulloso de ti, pero no es culpa mia y la de mi peque si tu sigues fastidiándonos a lo grande, estas que mi peque yo y mi persona seriamente te demos la paliza de tu vida

Theo se estremecio, mas cuando todos los power rangers lo miraban furiosamente, Tommy estaba que seria el que se encargaría de Theo, que mania tenia ese de molestar a lo grande a su peque novio y a su pareja adulta, seriamente para las estupideces por monton con Zack tenían mas que suficiente

-Mi yo adulto ese no me deja de fastidiar-dice molestamente el pequeño-nuevamente casi me ahoga a mi Tyrano, el pobre no puede ver agua ni a la esquina, tiembla mas que una gelatina

Jason casi se quería golpear la cabeza, nuevamente amaba a Theo, sabia que el hacia eso solamente para divertirse, no era ningun idiota, sabia que Theo adoraba fastidiarlo a lo grande, esta bien con el, pero porque carrizo lo hace con su peque yo, el con sus cosas no deja de ser un niño

-Sabes algo Theo-dice fríamente Lily-mirando a Jason-mi peque sensei adulto-Jason no entendia porque Lily le decía asi, mas cuando Tommy interiormente se reia-dejame a Theo a mi y a las chicas-mirando fríamente a su mejor amiga-te digo algo Theo si piensa que Kira y las chicas pasaran por alto que sigas fastidiando a nuestro peque adorable, definitivamente estas soñando

-Asi es-dice fríamente Ashley-solamente esperábamos que Jason adulto te diera la paliza de tu vida, cosa que sucedió-mirando furiosamente a Theo-pero volviste a lo mismo, haciendo llorar a nuestro peque de una date por muerto

-Nadie hace llorar a mi peque adorable-dice fríamente Kira-mi peque adulto confía en mi , mi Lily y las chicas-mirando furiosamente a Theo que temblo por completo-que con esta, esta vez no te salva nadie y Tommy como mi mentor ese sabe que yo no estoy bromeando

Theo temblo mas cuando Tommy asintio, era verdad su estudiante cuando decide darle la lección de su vida a una persona, esa lo hace por completo, y mas siendo fan de la reina del terror, presiente que Kira con Theo se luciera

-Bien mi peque yo como vemos el problema esta resuelto-dice felizmente Jason mas cuando su pequeño alegremente asintio-ve nuevamente con Alpha, Tommy y yo nos comprometemos a decirte todo de la reunión, pero tu no debes mortificarte de mas

-Jason tiene razón mi peque novio-dice Tommy-ve cuida tus amados animales, que cuando Jase y yo tengamos tiempo libre jugaremos contigo, te quiero mi peque novio

-Y yo a ti mi Tommy-dice tiernamente el pequeño besando las mejillas de Tommy-esta bien me ire, porque de una se que no me debo preocupar por nada-Tommy y Jason asentían-ademas mi yo adulto tiene razón, confio con mi vida en mi Kira bella, mi Lily Bella y mis chicas, esas si cumplen lo que promete-mirando a Theo-me gustaría sentir lastima por ti Theo pero estaría mintiendo si mi Kira te manda a volar para el otro lado de la galaxia yo ni coquito

Jason sonrio amaba cuando su peque le salía con sus cosas, Tommy también lo amaba asi, suspiraron al ver que el pequeño se fue alegremente

-Theo se que me amas , aunque de forma extraña diría yo-suspira Jason-pero se que eres bueno, noble y un joven extraordinario pero por favor-mirando a su joven estudiante-piensa mas las cosas Theo, tu mas que nadie debe saber que no es todo es juego y diversión, que paso con lo que te enseñe, porque veo a Casey, Dominic y Lily y desde lejos esos tres han estado al dia, que paso contigo

Theo tenia la cabeza cabizbajo

-En lucha, en seriedad , en ver a Rita como nuestra mayor enemiga de todos-continua el ranger rojo-en ese sentido le llevas enorme ventaja a todos aquí incluyendo a Tommy, en ese aspecto le ganas a todos pero no entiendo porque te desvives en molestar a mi peque yo, que siga con sus cosas y que de lejos se sepa defender, no quita que es un niño Theo, no he padecido la de Cain de gratis para que tu precisamente uno de mis amados estudiante me arruine esto, es en serio

-Theo soy la primera persona en darle la razón a Jason-dice firmemente RJ-es mas el te ama Theo porque carajo no le dices que solamente quieres llamar su atención, porque no le dices que te dolio a lo grande que se fuera, estas herido Theo, tienes razones de estar molesto con el, en realidad eres el único aquí que si tiene razones de sobra de estar furioso con el

Jason abrió los ojos en shock, recordando que su pequeño yo apenas convencio a Casey y los demas de quedarse en la base lunar y darle oportunidad a Tommy, vio que Theo por el acepto, pero debería haberlo sabido su estudiante mas pequeño de estatura pero de enorme corazón aun era renuente, acepto a Tommy pero sabia que Theo estaba dolido con el, trago grueso porque dejaria que Theo se liberara, aunque no negara que le dolerá enormente sus reclamos y como RJ dijo Theo era el único que tenia derecho a lo grande de estar molesto con el

-Theo quieres hacerlo aquí-dice de repente Jason-o quiere que hablemos a solas-Theo se sentía confundido-cualquier cosa que decida esta bien, te escuchare, presiento que me dolerá ,pero se que tu si tienes razones de sobra para reclamarme

-Prefiero que sea a solas sensei-susurra Theo

-Bien vamos a las afuera de la base lunar-dice Jason-estare con Theo, es mas chicos ustedes vengan también-esto lo dice mirando a Lily, Casey y Dominic-no quiero ser molestado incluso si es para volver a luchar, esto es personal , y debo arreglar lo que yo mismo arruine

Tommy lo miraba con preocupación pero asintio, despues le dio una mirada a Theo, entendia al ranger azul, con razón fastidiaba a su peque novio, solo quería tener a Jason para el, y como Jason se alejo tenia que darle la razón a Theo, es mas dolorosamente Jason era el primero en reconocer que con sus estudiantes si que se equivoco

-Mi Theo-dice el pequeño Jason tristemente sorprendiendo a Tommy-escuche sin querer mi Tommy-mirando a punto de llorar-mi yo adulto lo hizo a lo grande, ahora se que fuimos nosotros que la embarramos con nuestro Theo , me siento triste mi Tommy

-Ven aquí mi peque novio-dice Tommy abrazando al pequeño-confia en tu yo adulto, ese esta mas dolido que tu y lo sabes-el pequeño asintio era verdad sentía doble el dolor de su yo adulto, porque amaba a sus cuatros dolores de cabeza, pero por la forma que se fue, no se imagino que Theo sufriera por ello-Jason hablara con los cuatros, le hara saber que se equivoco, pero que ellos deben entender que el no estaba bien, confía en mi , entiendo a Theo pero yo ya estoy claro que no tengo derecho a reclamarle a tu yo adulto

-Y Tommy no es el único peque-suspira Zack—siendote sincero peque pero me prepare año por año para gritarle a tu yo adulto-suspirando teniendo la atención del pequeño-es decir volveria a buscarte nuevamente sin dudarlo, pero dolia peque que te fuiste sin pensar en mi y Billy que hemos sidos amigos desde toda la vida

El pequeño escuchaba atentamente, ese sorbetico si que sabe decir las cosas

-Pero cuando lo vi en el hospital, en coma-dice Zack tragando grueso solamente recordando-no podía peque, porque lo único que quería era retroceder el tiempo y ver lo que tu yo adulto sufrio, se que no podemos hacer eso, pero ahora teniendo a Jason aquí lo único que quiero es disfrutar de nuestra amistad como siempre, sin reclamos sin nada, soy feliz teniendo a tu yo adulto con nosotros

Silencio sepulcral, pero Tommy sonrio ese Zack si se luce cuando se lo propone

-Mi Kira bella anota esto-dice el pequeño que de una le dio mala espina a todos-un dia como hoy, en esta hora, en este mismo lugar acaba de ocurrir lo inimaginable, lo mas increíble, lo mas insolito del insolito universo o sea sobertico andante se acaba de graduar de psicólogo de por vida mi Kira Bella

Todos pero todos se rieron a lo grande incluso Zack

-Sinceramente peque ya me rendi contigo-rie Zack-peque tu si que eres de armas tomar, nadie, ningun power ranger puede contigo

-Mi ranger favorito tiene razón-rie Kira-mi peque adorable tu si que te haces lucir como siempre

-RJ-dice Casey llegando rápidamente con Lily y Dominic-Jason sensei y Theo se fueron de la base lunar-Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock-no se si sea bueno o no pero RJ, el sensei decidio llevar a Theo a su casa-RJ abrió sus ojos en terror-es decir el sensei para demostrarle a Theo que lo ama y que nosotros somos su familia, decidio que Theo vea como fue su infancia en realidad

Tommy trago grueso, Theo debe sentirse tan dolido para que Jason tomara esa seria decisión, su pareja hizo de todo para que el y los demas no vieran como vivia realmente, si Theo no ve realmente que Jason lo ama, entonces es el que se esta equivocando aquí., En Angel Grove Theo suspiro dolorosamente no pensaba que su sensei lo iba a traer finalmente a donde nacio y crecio, pero cuando le reclamo en la base lunar su partida, vio que Jason sufrio, pero no podía mentirse si que le dolio esto

-Sensei no tiene que hacer esto-dice un arrepentido Theo-entiendo que estuvo mal, es mas como para variar me fui a la primera en sacar conclusiones estúpidas como siempre

-En realidad ambos sabemos que esta vez hablaste totalmente en serio-dice Jason-Theo pase lo que pase no estoy molesto contigo , en todo caso es conmigo mismo, debi saber incluso como niño que querias mi atención, querias certificar que estaba bien, se que dijiste que no me odiaba cosa que me hace feliz-suspirando continuo-pero me dolería enormemente si sigues dudando de mi amor por ustedes, por eso te abro mi corazón Theo, es hora que tu antes que el mismo Tommy vean realmente quien fui en todos estos años

Theo asintio felizmente, y entraron a la casa abandonada de la familia Scott, el joven ranger azul veía como su sensei temblaba por completo con solamente entrar a la casa, estaba mas que arrepentido, estaba que tomaba a su sensei y se regresaba de inmediato a la base lunar, pero veía a su sensei con dolor y todo firme asi que de una lo siguió, caminaron debajo de las escaleras y Theo casi llora ahí mismo, esa era una pequeña alacena, como rayos su sensei vivio toda su infancia ahí sin volverse loco es todo un misterio para el.

-Bienvenido a mi habitación Theo-dice sin humor Jason-aquí Theo vivía siempre, dia y noche, dormia , comia y si es que podía comer aquí, no disfrute en nada del resto de la casa-con un nudo en la garganta continuo-no te traje para dar lastima o para castigarte, lo hice de corazón Theo, no es nada fácil estar aquí, pero para que viera lo mucho que me importa tu y mis otros tres gatitos esto era lo que debía hacer, es mas sinceramente debi traer a los demas, pero supongo que será mas adelante

-Sensei-dice en voz baja Theo

Asi de forma triste, pero tranquilamente Jason empezó a desahogarse por completo y para su enorme alegría Theo escuchaba atentamente, quizas venir aquí ha sido el suplicio del año, dolia enormemente estar en esta casa donde siempre se sintió el ser mas infeliz del mundo, pero se sentía cada vez mejor o al menos aceptando lo que vivio en este lugar porque sorpresivamente su pequeño estudiante lo escuchaba con total tranquilidad , animándolo silenciosamente, ese Theo realmente era una caja de sorpresa. Mientra en la base lunar Tommy veía que su peque novio estaba en silencio, es mas todo notaron su tranquilidad, y cuando su peque adorable estaba tranquilo, eso no era nada bueno

-Mi Tommy-susurra finalmente el pequeño Jason-mi yo adulto esta contándole su historia a mi Theo-Tommy entendia ahora la tristeza de su pequeño-ese yo adulto si que se merece un homenaje de por vida, confía en mi ese le esta costando a lo grande estar con Theo en nuestra alacena, se que volveré ahí quiera o no, pero nuevamente no es justo por mi yo adulto, ese cuando yo regrese recordara todo a pie de la letra, al menos mi Theo entenderá que lo amamos mucho pero mucho, porque sin verlo mi yo adulto le dio la llave a mi Theo para que termine de abrir su caja de pandora

Tommy lo abrazo para calmarlo

-Por eso ahora sere yo que haga sonreir a mi yo adulto-dice alegremente el pequeño Jason-mi Alpha recuerda que mi yo adulto ama los batidos de frutas

-¡Que si los ama mi peque adorable¡-exclama felizmente Alpha-despues de su obsesión por sus amadas panquecas de chocolate, los batidos es el segundo amor de Jason, ese con sus caídas y todo no dejaba de tomarla en ningun momento

-Entonces hagamole el mejor batido frutal del universo mi Alpha-dice felizmente el pequeño para la alegría de Tommy y los demas-con mi batido mi yo adulto no estará mas triste nunca mas en su vida

-Contigo haciéndole feliz mi peque novio-sonrie Tommy-mi Jason adulto ya no lo estará mas mi peque novio , tu como siempre nos hace feliz de una

-Mi Tommy-dice sonrojadamente el pequeño Jason que se fue para hacerle su batido a su yo adulto

-Bien hermano no me quiero imaginar lo que estará sufriendo Jason en estos momentos-suspira Zack, Tommy le daba la razón-en Suiza para variar ese nos invento tantas excusas a Trini y a mi para no volver a su casa, como siempre yo no veía nada, nuevamente hermano en ese aspecto si que te hago compañía

Tommy le sonrio amablemente

-Pero Trini como siempre esa si que lo hostigo-suspira nuevamente el ranger negro-solamente que Jason esos días, Tommy en esa época a Jason le valia nuestra reina del terror, por lo tanto hermano date una idea que ni si esa que nos traumo y en el otro mundo en sueño seguirá haciéndolo, si ella no pudo en esa época con Jason , te puedes imaginar que ese tiempo ese si que estaba mal por no decir destruido

-Creeme que me doy una idea-suspira Tommy-y mas con lo que me conto que es personal y se queda entre el y mi persona-sonrio cuando todos entendieron-asi que Zack creeme que entiendo esto, Casey que fue lo que provoco que Jason tomara esa decisión, no es por mal entiendo a Theo, es mas lo envidio el puede reclamarle a Jase pero yo no, es mas ni Zack, Billy y yo podemos reclamarle cuando no pudimos hacer nada por el

-Siendo asi en primera-dice Casey-Lily, Dominic y mi persona si entendimos porque se fue el sensei, es mas a los cuatro incluyendo a Theo nos dejo una carta, que nos dolio, nos molestamos si que lo hicimos-suspirando continuo-pero mas calmadamente los tres entendimos y sentimos su dolor, y cuando el peque nos conto mas de una vimos que nuestro sensei esta cuerdo es como un verdadero milagro

Tommy concordaba con Casey, por enésima vez con todo lo que Jason sufrio que ese siga cuerdo para su felicidad es mas que un misterio para el

-Pero Theo a pesar de lo idiota que puede ser-suspira Lily-ese si que se apego al sensei cuando lo entreno , es mas ese finalmente exploto

_-Que quiere que diga sensei que soy feliz-dice finalmente Theo-usted se fue y nos dejo una maldita carta, una carta, como rayos eso explicaba todo sensei , porque carajo no pensó en nosotros, en mi-Jason estaba en shock sabia que su estudiante estaba molesto con el pero no pensó que tan grande fuera su dolor-se que sufrio a lo grande sensei, pero solamente quería ayudarlo , estar para usted, no entiende que me duele que nos haya abandonado porque eso fue lo que hizo sensei, me abandono por completo_

-Joder no quiero ni pensar como reacciono Jason-suspira Zack

-Es mas que eso-suspira Dominic-como diría nuestro peque sensei, paso lo mas insolito del insolito universo, Theo por primera vez dejo sin palabras a Jason sensei, ahora saben porque el sensei no le quedo de otra

Tommy asintio, claro que lo entendia, afortunadamente su relación con sus estudiantes se fortalecio cada dia irónicamente por el mismo Mesogog y Elsa, tenían sus altas y bajas pero jamas abandono a Conner y los otros, sonrio cuando precisamente su líder rojo sonrio leyendo los mismos pensamientos, esperaba que Jason reparara su relación. Precisamente tiempo despues Theo llego a la sala de reuniones

-Calma señores déjenme hablar-suspira Theo-mi sensei y yo estamos mas que bien pero Lily-mirando a su compañera-tienes pase libre tu, Kira y las demas confíen en mi con lo que me mostro el sensei de una se que hice la estupidez del siglo

Todos tragaron grueso, por la seria pero realmente seriedad de Theo definitivamente no esta bromeando

-Tommy no te preocupe el sensei esta bien dentro de lo que cabe-dice Theo aliviando un poco a Tommy-es mas se fue a cambiar según el haría que te recordara de viejo tiempo juntos-suspirando continuo-pero no negare ese sensei no se hundio como el titanic porque ese si que es fuerte en todo el sentido de la palabra, seriamente con lo que me conto y de una no dire, hare idioteces pero señores deme crédito traicionar la confianza de mi sensei si que no esta en mi currículo

-Y te creo mi Theo-dice el pequeño Jason que se lanzo a los brazos de Theo-no vuelvas hacer eso mi Theo-susurra el pequeño tristemente-no dudes que te quiero mi Theo aunque me fastidies a lo grande te amo mucho mi Theo

-Ahora lo se mi peque sensei-susurra Theo besando la frente de su pequeño sensei-creanme que ahora lo se

Continuara…..


	138. Chapter 138

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia**

En la base lunar, Jason Lee Scott ya cambiado sonrio al verse en el espejo, tenia en estos momentos su anterior ropa que usaba en sus comienzo como power rangers, suspiro felizmente aun la ropa le queda Tommy lo amara mas cuando lo vea o al menos espera eso. Suspiro pensando que felizmente dejo a Theo mas tranquilo, jamas pero jamas pensó que su pequeño estudiante estuviera dolido pero para mayor dolor ese si que tenia razones de sobra para estar molesto con el, además gracias a su estudiante, no dira que esta totalmente en paz con su pasado, pero aunque sufrio, lloro y casi se derrumba por completo al volver a estar en su "hogar" al menos sentía un peso menos sobre sus hombros. Camino de regreso a la sala de reuniones, por suerte Tommy y los demas estaban esperándolo, se sonrojo cuando Tommy lo miraba de pie a cabeza

-Theo tenia razón-sonrie felizmente Tommy-me dijo que te estaba cambiando y que me haría recordar viejos tiempo, y viéndote asi si que recuerdo, babe estas mas que perfecto

-Me alegro que te guste-sonrie sonrojadamente Jason-aun me sorprende que mi antigua ropa me quede, al menos físicamente sigo estando al dia-mirando a sus estudiantes vio que Theo no estaba

-Mi peque novio se llevo a Theo-dice Tommy adivinando los pensamientos de su pareja-mi peque escucho todo Jase, asi como a ti a el le dolio lastimar a Theo, asi que se fueron a compartir tiempo juntos

-Siendo asi confio en mi peque yo-sonrie Jason-ese hace magia cuando se trata de hacer feliz a las personas-Tommy y los demas felizmente asintieron-en fin empecemos , estoy bien chicos no mentire dolerme ir a mi casa es corto, sinceramente ni yo me explico el aguante que tengo con ciertas cosas-suspirando continuo-pero mas adelante comentare mas ahora-viendo a Leo-quiero ver si realmente todos los que se quedaron estuvieron atentos a nuestra batalla, vieron , sintieron alguna diferencia, en la lucha de Tommy y mis rangers favoritos con Elsa y Kriptor, y mi lucha con mi equipo con Divatox es sumamente importante saber que vieron demas

-Bueno-empieza Carlos-vimos que nuestra diva esa dejo de ser solamente Diva-suspirando continuo-cuando se enfrento a Jason lo hizo de tu a tu creo que hasta ti te soprendio-sonrio cuando Jason asintio porque era verdad esa Divatox si que le dio pelea, esa ya la tenia en su lista de villanas peligrosas-se mueve mas, es hábil, astuta como ella dijo aparentando no ser tan fuerte cuando luchamos contra ella destruyo el centro de mando, me doy una idea que ahora mostrando su potencial real, esa también nos dara dolores de cabeza

Todos asintieron

-Los robots con cabeza de peces-dice Ashley-nuevamente presentan mejorías, al ver que a Zack y los demas le costaron un mundo derrotarlos, salvo cuando Aisha libero su guardian, cosa que fue lo bueno aquí-Aisha alegremente asintio-bueno debemos también suponer que en cada batalla que tengamos esos junto a los androides y demas ejércitos seguirán mejorando, es triste decir eso pero hasta esas cosas nos están superando

Todos le daba la razón, Jason suspiro felizmente al menos hasta en ello sus compañeros abrieron sus ojos

-Con respecto a Elsa y Kriptor-dice Carter-Tommy como rayos vencieron tu y los chicos a esa bruja-suspirando continuo-no es que duden de ustedes, pero esa Elsa le esta haciendo competencia a Trakeena en cuanto a querer ser sucesora de Rita

-Porque al menos Carter cuando luchamos con ella, esa loca no era asi-dice Conner-creeme hermano que al menos yo me pregunto lo mismo-suspirando continuo-pero cuando el doc, Trent, Eithan, Kira y yo la enfrentamos en muchas oportunidades, incluso ayudando a los ranger operación rápida, esa no se mostro como hoy, esa tiene un poder oscuro que la aleja de como la percibimos antes

-Es verdad-suspira Tommy-sinceramente Elsa siempre tuvo habilidades de lucha, y experta en artes marciales, mis estudiante son testigo que esa a mi me dio grande dolores de cabeza-Carter vio que los chicos le daban la razón a su mentor-creo que ella además de por supuesto recibir poderes extras por Rita, esa para vengarse de nosotros ella si que entreno, le doy crédito esa si que sigue estando al dia

-En cuanto a Kriptor-suspira Karone-quizas todos me maten aquí, pero no hay oportunidad alguna de salvarlo-Andros y Mike abrieron sus ojos en shock-Andros se que lo odias y tiene razón de hacerlo, pero el jamas me hizo daño, el me crio, ayudo a mi secuestro, si pero cuando lo vi me dolio enormemente verlo asi frio sin sentimientos, el no es asi Andros incluso tu lo sabes

Andros fruncio el ceño , pero suspiro le daba a regañadiente la razón a su hermana, el idiota de Kriptor de lejos se nota que fue manipulado por Rita pero de ahí a salvarlo era como mucho , aunque de una conociendo a Jason seria el primero en ayudar a Karone

-Se que me arrepentiré de preguntar sabiendo de una la respuesta-suspira Andros mirando a Jason-pero presiento que mi hermano aquí presente-señalando a Jason-va ayudar a esa cosa o me equivoco

-Que comes que adivina hermano-sonrie Jason-nuevamente Andros puedes odiar a Kriptor y Karone es la primera persona en darte la razón en ese sentido-Karone felizmente asintio-pero el nunca lastimo a Karone, es mas cuando ella fue reenconvertida nuevamente en Astronema fue Kriptor que envio un mensaje a Zhane y a ti para advertirle del peligro-Andros y Zhane abrieron sus ojos en shock-intento de todo por salvar a Karone, incluso quiso liberar a Zordon pero también fue detenido por ese tal Virax, que además de ser traidor de primera, ese seguramente se nos presentara mas adelante

Todos atentamente escuchaban

-Karone te doy mi palabra que salvaremos a Kriptor-dice Jason sonriendo a su hermana-al menos si tengo la oportunidad de enfrentarme a el lo hare para salvarlo, pero el esta rodeado y no precisamente por amigos incondicionales, ese Kriptor tiene tan mala compañía, pero tan mala que ni un reality show puede hacer algo por el

En ese momento Zack se rio alegremente

-Hermano antes que te moleste-sonrie Zack-es oficial no ya no debo preocuparme mas de la cuenta por ti Jason-Jason se sorprendio-es decir tanto Tommy y tu desde ya saben que contaran conmigo para siempre para lo que sea-sonrio cuando felizmente Jason y Tommy asentia-pero hermano acabas de salir con tus cosas, de la misma manera que cierto peque no sales con la suya-Jason miro a un Tommy feliz que concordaba con Zack-en pocas palabras hermano ya no tengo dudas ya estas bien Jason finalmente lo estas

-Hermano a pesar que haces estupideces por monton-sonrie Jason mas cuando Zack suspiro resignadamente-en nombre de Tommy y el mio, siempre seras nuestro mejor amigo del alma, siempre

-Mi yo adulto dice la verdad mi sobertico-dice felizmente el pequeño que llego con un feliz Theo que hizo feliz a Jason adulto ver brillando a su estudiante, su peque yo como siempre logra su cometido-sobertico eres nuestro guardaespalda, nuestro operador telefónico personal, además de nuestro psicólogo, en pocas palabras, para mi Tommy, mi yo adulto y mi linda persona eres todo en uno sobertico

Nuevamente todos se rieron a lo grande, Zack besaba la frente del pequeño, seriamente ese peque definitivamente no pierde ni una

-Mi peque adorable ya van dos días que definitivamente han sido tuyo por completo-sonrie felizmente Kira-realmente mi peque adorable sigue brillando mas que un farol

-Y lo mejor mi Kira bella lo hago sin dañar al medio ambiente-sonrie el pequeño-brillo y de gratis, conmigo todos pero todos ganan

-Mi peque yo incluso yo me rindo ante ti-dice felizmente Jason besando la frente del pequeño

-Espera mi yo adulto hice algo para ti-sonrie el pequeño-ya vengo no te me vayas a ir mi yo adulto, porque hasta yo se que para desaparecer definitivamente eres un experto en la materia

Nuevamente todos se rieron , incluso Jason , su peque yo no dejaba para nadie, ni el se salva, por eso lo amaba mas

-Bueno continuemos, ese peque definitivamente es una cosa seria-sonrie brillantemente Jason, mientra que Tommy lo amaba mas se notaba tan feliz-bien mis rangers favoritos le he dicho que estoy realmente orgullosos de los cuatro-sonrio cuando los cuatros asintieron de inmediato-pues hoy mucho mas mis rangers favoritos, nuevamente aumentaron sus poderes, subieron de nivel, incluso Tommy y ninguno se dio cuenta de ello

Tommy y sus estudiantes abrieron sus ojos en shock

-Es cierto-sonrie Cole-Conner tu traje paso a ser mega dino trueno que ya tenia, pero desapareciste con el monstruo y creo que fue sin darte cuenta-sonrio cuando Conner abrió sus ojos en shock-Eithan tu, Kira, Trent y Tommy tienen nuevas armas, además que sus cresta de sus uniformes crecieron

-En el caso de Eithan tienes mis lanzas-sonrie Billy sorprendiendo a Eithan-aunque tu lanza es doblemente poderosa confía en mi , si escuchas a Jason vera que aun su poder es desconocido-Eithan asintio cuando Jason le daba la razón a Billy-ademas luchaste codo a codo con el monstruo sin determinar por la tecnología sus debilidades, creeme cuando te digo que yo pase lo mismo que tu

-Trent heredaste mi hacha-sonrie felizmente Zack-pero versión mejorada, además los cinco pueden correr a la velocidad de la luz, con el hacha puedes congelar y destruir todo a su paso

-Tommy heredaste la espada del dragonzord-sonrie Jason mas cuando Tommy felizmente sonrio, su dragonzord era su primer zord y el mas especial para el-mi Falcon tiene la habilidad de poder usar fuego, aire y agua con esa espada, es poderosa, además sus trajes como se lo han dicho volvieron a cambiar, tienen el mismo diseño pero sus crestas aumentan, y al hacerlo están en el mismo nivel de cualquier monstruo que se enfrente

-Kira, sabes que tienes dos pequeñas espadas del Pterazord-dice Aisha viendo que Kira asintio-no se si lo viste pero cuando volaste se te heredo dos fuertes poderosas dagas con el poder del trueno, adivina quien te las otorgo

Kira derramo algunas lagrimas sabiendo que cuando volo se sorprendio a lo grande tener unas replicas exactas de las dagas de su adorada Trini

-Ella esta contigo Kira bella-sonrie Jason-es mas ella esta con todas las rangers femeninas, Tanya ya vio luz , y Zack ve que Adam también-los mencionados sonrieron entre ellos-ella la pego a lo grande con mi amada Aisha y con todas aquí mi Kira, pero lastimosamente quitando a mi Falcon, Leo, Andros, Carter, Conner y Cole, incluyo a Nick, yo dire de por vida que me equivoque a lo grande con mi sucesor directo

Tommy le dolia verlo asi, quería revivir a Rocky para matarlo, suspiro Zack tenia los mismos pensamientos

-Pero Jason-dice Justin-en tus manos no estaba que Rocky fuera o no un buen ranger rojo, para manipular cree en mi ese si que tenia talento de sobra-suspirando continuo-en primera dejaste de ser ranger no precisamente por tu voluntad, en segunda viste a Tommy como ranger zeo, además de Leo y los demas, de lejos han demostrado cada uno que han sido los mejores, que haya una pequeña mancha no borrara que los demas han mostrado ser valerosos rangers rojos

Jason sonrio brillantemente Justin, su Justin como su peque le dice y ese si que se gano eso, se levanto y lo abrazo, ese se gano a pulso, su amor , su amistad y su respeto y especialmente lo que le iba a dar

-Ay sobertico, sobertico-dice el pequeño Jason que de una le dio mala espina a todos especialmente a Zack-te estas haciendo viejo sobertico, aquí todos ya tienen fijo quitarte tu puesto de psicólogo, mi Trent, mi Conner, mi Kira bella, y mi yo adulto, pero mi Justin ese si que barrio el piso, no te angustie sobertico que yo siempre te vere como mi psicólogo personal

Alpha de lejos sonrio al ver que todos pero todos los power rangers casi se caian de la silla, incluso Zack que realmente no mintio se rindió su peque ese si que se la tenia jurada, todos brillaban de felicidad, esperaba que estas dos semanas su peque adorable la disfrute por completo

-Mi peque novio realmente te has hecho sentir-rie alegremente Tommy-ven mi peque novio, esta vez te quedaras hasta el final

El pequeño antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su Tommy, le ofrecio el batido a Jason, Tommy sonrio mas Jason adulto brillo mas al ver su batido

-Mi peque yo es como obvio que tu me conoces mas que nadie-rie Jason mas cuando su pequeño asintio-con este batido sere feliz mi peque , se que te angustie mas tempranamente a ti y a Tommy-sonrio cuando el pequeño y el mismo Tommy asintieron-no se preocupe estoy bien , aun me duele haber ido alla, pero estare bien mas con tu batido mi peque yo te luciste a lo grande como siempre

-Me alegro que te guste mi yo adulto-dice alegremente el pequeño que se sento en las piernas de Tommy que de una lo abrazo, su peque novio si que se luce en todo lo que hace

-Bien Justin que pasaría si dijera-sonrie felizmente Jason-que tu también puedes ser líder de equipo-Justin abrió los ojos en shock-no creeras que Zordon dejaria perder el poder turbo, además con hoy Justin demostraste a lo lejos que maduraste, creciste por sobre todos aquí presente

Tommy fue el primero en darle la razón, al principio en la cueva de los dino trueno , Justin cometia errores tras errores, pero a pesar de sus reclamos, el solito, pero solo se arrepintió de sus acciones, su peque novio ese ha sido feliz a lo grande precisamente por Justin, merece tener su equipo, pero pensó que el poder turbo se perdió cuando Divatox destruyo el centro de mando

-Chicos el poder turbo en realidad, parte del mismo se perdió-dice seriamente Alpha-pero cuando Zordon regreso despues de lo sucedido en la nave de Ecliptor, con los otros ancianos pudo generar nueva energía, Justin aunque nunca dejaste de ser el ranger azul turbo, sabes que al principio te equivocaste a lo grande, pero como tu mismo sin verlo creciste a lo grande, sin saberlo restauraste por completo los poderes turbo.

Justin y los demas abrieron sus ojos en shock

-Por eso Zordon eligio nuevos rangers-dice Alpha-en primera los elegidos están capacitados, confíen en nosotros que hasta Zordon y mi persona aprendimos a ver mas de la cuenta-Jason, Tommy y los demas entendían por completo su referencia-por eso relacionamos a jóvenes que de alguna manera ustedes mismos den fe que son magnificos rangers

En ese momento se mostro en pantalla una joven adolescente que Billy sonrojadamente abrió sus ojos en shock

-Creo que Billy de antemano conociste a esta joven no-sonrie alegremente Alpha

-Ay mi cerebrito quien te conoce quien te compre-sonrie alegremente el pequeño Jason-ya decía yo que esa cara de seriedad tuya , definitivamente esconde el lobo que lleva por dentro, tu no dejas para nadie mi cerebrito

-Peque por millonésima, centesima vez por favor-suspira profundamente Billy mas cuando todos especialmente Jason y Tommy se rieron, Tommy abrazo mas a su peque novio ese si que se ta luciendo

-Peque adorable definitivamente tu seras el centro de atención del universo-sonrie felizmente Alpha-como Trini tu si que te haces notar peque

El pequeño felizmente asintio, mientra Jason le beso la frente, su peque si que esta haciendo su regreso lo mejor del mundo

-Bien seriamente Lauren Hill-dice Alpha-es residente del Hospital Central de Angel Grove en el área de pediatría, y es la nueva ranger rosada turbo

Mostraron a una joven que Leo reconocio a lo lejos era su novia Caithlyn

-Sorprendido Leo-dice felizmente Alpha mientra que Leo asintio-ella supo de tu identidad Leo, supo que la salvaste, no dijo nada porque sabia que era tu secreto y que te amaba mas por ser como eres y no por ser ranger-Jason sonrio al ver el brillo de su mejor amigo, Leo es otro que engradece el legado del ranger rojo-por eso decidio ayudarte mas y ella es la nueva ranger amarillo turbo

Leo felizmente asintio, Mike miro a Kendrix de una se sorprendio a lo grande que su amiga ni coquito es mas felicito y hasta se burlo a lo grande de el, entonces se dio cuenta que Carter miraba felizmente de reojo a Kendrix

-Sabes algo mi Mike –dice felizmente el pequeño Jason dándole mala espina a Mike-una cosa que debes saber de los rangers azules es que esos al principio quitando a mi cerebrito no son nada perceptivos pero-sonriendo mas maliciosamente-cuando se dan cuentan de las cosas, pasa como la canción la vida te da sorpresa, sorpresa te da la vida ay dios

Silencio sepulcral y nuevamente todos pero todos los power rangers se rieron a lo grande, debían darle crédito a su peque adorable ese si que se supera a lo grande, Alpha incluso se rindió ese peque adorable le lleva la contraria al universo entero

-Mi peque yo definitivamente hoy si que fue tu dia-dice alegremente Jason abrazando a su pequeño que le abrazo mas sin soltar a su Tommy-mi peque no tienes idea de lo agradecido que estoy contigo, realmente no solo has hecho feliz a lo grande a Tommy y los demas-el pequeño se sonrojo cuando su Tommy asentia besándole su frente-sino que me curaste por completo, amo a mis amigos peque ni se diga a Tommy-sonrio cuando veía la felicidad en el rostro de Tommy-por el y por los demas volvi, pero mi peque yo no miento fuiste tu quien me salvo, me liberaste de mi oscuridad te quiero de por vida mi peque yo

-Y yo a ti mi yo adulto, te quiero un monton-dice el pequeño abrazando a su Jason adulto

-Bien continuemos aunque esta tarde nuestro peque como cosa extraña se lucio a lo grande como siempre-sonrie alegremente Alpha mas cuando Jason, Tommy y el resto de los power rangers le daban la razón-es hora de conocer a los rangers masculino, y Danna prepárate para la sorpresa de tu vida

Danna no entendia nada, hasta que abrió sus ojos en shock, al ver a su hermano Ryan , eran imágenes de su actuación con Carter en el Hospital de Ciudad Acuatica, sentía su corazón latir rápidamente, se sonrojo un poco cuando Chad le dio un apretón de mano

-Bien como se darán cuenta-sonrie Alpha-Ryan es el nuevo ranger verde turbo, su trabajo como ranger titanio, a pesar de como empezó, valio que Zordon lo eligiera, tu hermano siempre ha sido ranger Danna

-Estoy tan feliz que mi hermano siga en la lucha-dice entre lagrimas Danna-mil gracias Alpha, estare agradecida contigo y Zordon de por vida

-No hay nada que agradecer Danna-dice Alpha como te lo dije tu hermano merece ser ranger como tu-suspirando continuo-Jason el nuevo ranger rojo turbo tu lo conoces-Jason fruncio el ceño-de una mira las imagenes

Jason abrió sus ojos en shock, al ver la imagen de un joven de piel morena clara, alta, cabello marron claro, lo reconocia desde lejos

-Hermano tu primo Jeremy es el nuevo ranger rojo turbo-dice alegremente Zack mientra que Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock reconocio al joven es Jeremy el primo de su pareja pero no entendia porque su novio adulto estaba en shock

-Ay mi yo adulto-dice temblorosamente el pequeño Jason-de una hagamos un testamento-Tommy vio que Jason adulto asentía en acuerdo a su pequeño yo-es decir mi Tommy lo único que te dejamos como herencia son nuestros amados animales, cuidalos con tu vida mi Tommy-viendo que Tommy no entendia continuo-mi Tommy, mi amado primo era el único cuerdo en mi familia, ese me amaba mucho, tristemente vio a mi yo adulto en plena acción en sus malos pasos, te da una idea porque los dos temblamos como gelatina

Tommy trago grueso por supuesto que se dio una idea, es mas los demas entendieron el nerviosismo de ambos Jason

-Hombre si a eso le agrega que Jeremy era nuestro fan-dice Zack con un nudo en la garganta-es mas su ranger favorito era precisamente el ranger rojo original-mirando con lastima a Jason adulto-lo siento hermano pero esta vez esta mas que comprobado que definitivamente tu si que tienes mala suerte en la vida

Continuara….


	139. Chapter 139

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia**

Jason adulto y su pequeño niño finalmente se calmaron, acaban de recibir el susto de su vida, su primo Jeremy aquel pequeño que en sus inicios le enseño artes marciales, además que ese niño le pateo el trasero a la mismísima Scorpina, ese ya era todo un hombre hecho y derecho, y ahora era nada mas y nada menos que el ranger rojo turbo era para no creerlo, estaba orgulloso de su primo se merecia ser el nuevo ranger rojo turbo, pero el y su pequeño yo estaban mas que seguro que Jeremy si que lo iba a matar, ese si que le daría con todo y lo peor como Theo su primo mas que nadie tenia suficiente motivos para odiarlo

-Jason-suspira Aisha-dejame a tu primo, quizas cuando el venga para aca pueda hablar con el para que entienda las cosas-sonrio cuando Jason suspiro agradecidamente-si fue elegido para ser power rangers es porque tiene merito, asi que confiemos en eso, yo hablare con el

-Tambien lo hare yo-suspira Billy-no no mintamos hermano, si tu primo te vio haciendo cosas-suspirando continuo-ese si que estará dolido contigo Jason, es mas ese hasta le costara un mundo perdonarte, y lo peor es que de una le doy la razón

-Mi cerebrito tu si que eres experto en darnos puñaladas a monton-se queja el pequeño Jason haciendo puchero, Kira y las chicas lo amaban mas asi-pero tiene razón, mi yo adulto sin animos de asustarte pero si regresaste para morir en manos de nuestra familia , cosa que no seria sorprendente, es mejor que piense como haremos que nuestro Jeremy pase al lado de la luz, o sea amándonos como siempre

-Porque te tengo a ti mi peque yo-dice alegremente Jason dándole mala espina al pequeño-es decir tus cosas, tu candidez , todo pero todo mi peque yo lo usaras a la máxima potencia, en pocas palabras nuestro destino esta en tus manos mi peque yo

El pequeño trago grueso, su yo adulto no estaba bromeando,ese lo vendio al por mayor, quien sabia que su yo adulto tenia su lado malvado. Tommy puso sus ojos seriamente Jason va a usar a su peque novio para salvarse era en serio

-Si todos ustedes piensan que estoy manipulando a mi peque yo-dice fríamente Jason-incluyo a mi Falcon-mirando furiosamente a Tommy-les digo algo piensen las cosas antes de decirlas, porque de una regrese para no aguantarme insulto, maltratos ni duda de nadie , pero de nadie es mas mi peque ese es testigo que no estoy jugando

-Sin animos de asustar-dice el pequeño Jason-pero si todos al menos todos quieren vivir para contarlo no duden de mi yo adulto-suspirando fríamente el pequeño-porque yo sere el primero en echarle porras para darle la paliza de su vida, mi yo adulto aguanto a lo grande todo tipo de cosas, para que regrese a pasar lo mismo tienen que estar bromeando

Lo ultimo lo dijo furiosamente, no dejaron terminar a su yo adulto, el sabia de una que quería hacer su contraparte, pero al ver como todos especialmente su Tommy miraban a su yo adulto, definitivamente eso si lo saco de sus casillas

-Jason nuevamente como cosa rara en mi, volvi a meter la pata contigo no-suspira Tommy mas cuando mas calmadamente Jason asintio, es mas su peque novio se bajo para sentarse con su contraparte eso le dijo que metio la pata hasta el fondo-hey lo siento mucho, realmente me equivoque, no debi dudar de ti

-Pero aparentemente dudar de mi se te ha hecho una especialidad Tommy-dice Jason dándole fuertemente un golpe mental a Tommy-es decir te amo Falcon, pero duele que dude por lo mas minimo que haga, en primera estaba jugando con mi peque yo el lo sabe-Tommy con un nudo en la garganta vio que su peque novio furioso le daba la razón a su yo adulto-y en segunda es mi peque yo que debe hablar con Jeremy-suspirando continuo-porque si ustedes todos ustedes mentalmente no se hubiesen puesto a sacar estúpida conclusiones, deberían saber que Jeremy jamas supo lo que sufri en mi infancia, entiende mi molestia y decepcion contigo y los demas

Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock, se maldecia mentalmente, Jason si estaba dolido, es mas su peque novio también no solamente con el sino con los demas

-Dejemos las cosas asi por los momentos-dice Jason viendo que Tommy iba hablar-debemos seguir entrenando Tommy no pararemos por eso, si quieres despues hablaremos pero creeme que no estoy de animo para hacerlo

-Mi Tommy-dice molestamente el pequeño Jason-mi yo adulto no mintio te seguimos amando mi Tommy pero no mentiremos la embarraste hasta el centro de la tierra y mas alla-suspiro mas cuando su Tommy tristemente asentia-si te sirve de algo quitando a nuestros amados dolores de cabeza-sonrio felizmente a Theo , Casey, Lily, Dominic y RJ-salvo ellos todos aquí incluyendo a mi Kira Bella y mis chicas, todos te hacen compañía, mi yo adulto no puede hablar confía en mi si lo hace será peor para ustedes, asi que deja que nos calmemos por favor

-Esta vez te escuchare mi peque novio-suspira Tommy aunque sonrio un poco ambos Jason mas calmado sonrieron-en fin empecemos seriamente Jason tiene a los rangers espaciales-sonrio mas cuando su pareja asintio mas calmadamente-Leo te toca los ranger furia animal-Leo sonrio pero trago grueso al ver la mirada furiosa de Lily

-Creo que nadie entiende aquí-dice fríamente Lily estremeciendo a todo el mundo excepto a Jason adulto y al pequeño Jason que sonrieron maliciosamente-pero no menti al decir que nadie pero nadie lastimaría a mi sensei adulto ni mi peque adorable, porque de una el que lo lastime-diciendo mas fríamente-definitivamente no vivirá para contarlo, asi que Kendrix-mirando a su amiga-presiento que tu líder le quedan pocas horas de vida porque ese será el primero que page por lastimar a mis dos sensei

Todos se volvieron a estremecer, Tommy sentía lastima por Leo, por la furia que emanaba Lily esa no estaba bromeando, es mas Casey, Theo y Dominic sonreirán alegremente, esos cuatros serán un enorme dolor de cabeza para leo

-Mi yo adulto estoy realmente feliz-dice alegremente el pequeño Jason-nuestros cuatros gatitos ya son todos unos autenticos felinos-Jason adulto felizmente le daba la razón-me pregunto si mi Leo tendrá mas de siete vida-sonriendo maliciosamente-porque con mi Lily bella de una mi Leo perderá una de ellas

-Y creeme mi peque yo-sonrie felizmente Jason-que estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, si es algo que nuestra Lily Bella es fiel como nuestra reina del terror-sonriendo maliciosamente como lo hizo su yo pequeño-es que nuestra Lily Bella, esa, esa siempre cumple lo que promete

Leo se estremecio cuando los dos Jason sonrieron maliciosamente, era oficial que esos dos disfrutarían a lo grande que sus estudiante le de la paliza de su vida. Tommy en otra oportunidad hubiera pensando cambiar su decisión, pero sabiendo que esta a una que Jason, ambos Jason lo mande al carrizo, ni muerto cometeria otra estupidez, le dolia enormemente las ultimas palabras de su pareja adulta, tenia razón , eso era lo peor Jason tenia razón, no podía ni debía seguir dudando de el, mas con todo lo que ha hecho por el, pero sonrio enormemente cuando sintió el apretón de mano de su pareja, seguía dolido, pero aun asi se seguía preocupando por el, tuvo una idea sabia como arreglar las cosas con su novio, sabia lo que tenia que hacer para que este lo perdone por completo.

-Continuemos por favor-suspira Tommy-Andros te toca mis estudiantes-Andros suspiro aliviadamente ni Kira podía decir nada, sonrio cuando la joven tenia sus mismo pensamientos-Carter los ranger salvajes-Carter asintio-Cole los mighty morphin-Mike lo siento pero ayudaras a Leo con los de furia animal-Mike se estremeció cuando los estudiante de Jason sonreían como si se hubiesen sacado la lotería-Nick a los de la velocidad de la luz y yo-mirando a Adam-como Jason también resolveré mis cosas con los rangers zeo

Todos asintieron, Jason suspiro aun seguía dolido , su peque también, aunque es normal los dos son la misma persona, pero entrenaría a los espaciales, lo haría con su mente totalmente despejada

-Oye-susurra Tommy-se que dijiste que no quería hablar cosa que te entiendo perfectamente-suspirando continuo-pero podria despues de terminar nuestro entrenamiento hablar los tres, es que no quiero que dejemos las cosas, asi , en realidad no quiero que sigas molesto conmigo por mi propia estupidez, me duele lastimarte a ti y mi peque novio, Jase en ese aspecto dame crédito los amo a los dos

Ambos Jason se miraron, el pequeño asintio a su conversación silenciosa

-Esta bien, me alegra que estes dispuesto a luchar por mi-susurra Jason-siendote sincero cuando me fui esa vez-Tommy se estremecio al recordar la ultima vez que se vieron-tuve la esperanza, el sueño , el deseo que ibas atrás de mi, que me iba a buscar diciéndome que era una broma de tu parte que siempre confiaste en mi, pero eso no sucedió

Tommy casi iba a llorar odiaba ese dia , ese maldito dia no lo olvidaría nunca

-Pero eres nuestro Tommy-sonrie el pequeño Jason-sabes que te equivocaste de una mi Tommy, y por eso mi yo adulto y yo te amamos mucho , no eres perfecto pero por eso eres especial nosotros te queremos como eres, jamas pero jamas te cambiaríamos o te exigiríamos de mas y lo sabes

-Por supuesto que lo se mi peque novio-susurra felizmente Tommy-entonces quedamos en vernos nuevamente-sonrio cuando los dos Jason felizmente asintieron-bien porque le tengo algo a tu yo adulto mi peque novio, y creeme que esta vez lo soprendere

Jason sonrio esperaba que hiciera exactamente eso, finalmente se fueron a entrenar, y todos pero todos se estremecieron los furia animal literalmente le estaba dándole la paliza de sus vida a Leo y Mike, Tommy miro a su peque novio ese estaba mas que feliz de la vida comiendo nada mas y nada menos que palomitas de maíz, es mas incluso Alpha estaba sentado con el de lo mas entretenido, ese era otro que los miro furiosamente a todos , además los gritos de TJ hacia ver que Jason adulto también se estaba entreteniendo a lo grande, suspiro aliviadamente que en ese punto no saco de sus casillas a su pareja, porque seguramente ni el viviría para contarlo. El entrenamiento duro por horas y tanto Leo como Mike y TJ estaban prácticamente muertos, Tommy estaba seguro que esos solamente le faltan una corona y esos ya estaban en el otro mundo

-Mis amados gatitos-dice un muy pero muy feliz pequeño Jason-en el nombre de mi yo adulto y mi linda persona estaremos agradecidos con ustedes de por vida, se merecen todas las medallas de honor habidas y por haber, a tan corta edad ustedes si que son power rangers con todas las letras

Sus estudiantes se rieron de lo lindo, Lily beso la frente de su peque sensei, ese si que era adorable en toda la extensión de la palabra

-Hombre TJ que te puedo decir yo-sonrie felizmente Jason-si contigo aquí nadie pero nadie no ve que regrese por todo lo alto, entonces no se puede hacer nada por ninguno de ustedes

Todos se estremecieron cuando Jason sonrio maliciosamente, todos se fueron a descansar, Alpha les comunico que Zordon tuvo que ir directamente a Eltar de emergencia, es mas Keiko seguirá sin venir, y Jason sabia que algo mas estaba pasando confiaba ciegamente en Zordon ese le contaria , además como su peque yo dijo amaba a Zordon como su padre a ese no le discutiría nada. Jason y su pequeño niño caminaban tranquilamente, ambos sonrieron sabia que cierta persona los seguía muy de cerca

-Mi Tommy déjame decirte-sonrie el pequeño-que no eres muy bueno para espiar, el espionaje definitivamente no es lo tuyo

-Me imagine que me dirias eso mi peque novio-sonrie felizmente Tommy-bien Jason listo, tengo algo para ti, pueden los dos acompañarme a mi habitación

Ambos Jason felizmente asintieron, Jason sonrio al entrar a la habitación de su pareja, Tommy mas maduro, mas adulto, pero conservaba esa esencia de inocencia, sinceridad, de libertad por eso amaba a Tommy, no ha cambiado salvo lo sucedido en zeo, su pareja ha sido fiel a si mismo. Tommy sonreía al ver como Jason miraba con curiosidad su peque novio no, ese si que se toma la libertad plena de hacer lo que quiera, ya estaba saltando en su cama, pero lo amaba asi, Jason tenia razón, nadie lo ha hecho tan feliz como su peque novio

-Jase recuerdas esto?-pregunta Tommy mostrando su álbum de fotos, Jason asintio-quiero que vea todas pero todas las fotos que reuni mientra estuviste desaparecido

Jason adulto trago grueso, por la seriedad que mostraba su pareja, las fotos que veria seria realmente especiales, asi que hizo lo pedido, casi llora de una, eran todos los momentos buenos y malos que pasaron juntos, cuando se estrecharon las mano en el momento que lo convencio al unirse al equipo, cuando por celos entre ellos pelearon sin ponerse de acuerdo y para variar Rita como siempre se aprovecho de ello, cuando Tommy se despidió primeramente de el, ahora abria sus ojos en shock, Tommy no le dijo adiós a los demas ni a pulgarcita solamente a el

-Mi yo adulto-dice el pequeño Jason emocionado como su contraparte-creo que nuestro Tommy no era el único que necesitaba lentes con urgencias, evidentemente nosotros también

Jason entre lagrimas asintio, el pequeño abrazo a su Tommy, con esto perdonaba a su Tommy, este regalo era realmente hermoso, era toda su vida juntos, todo Tommy no le mintio en ningun momento lo olvido, sin pensarlo dos veces como el pequeño también abrazo y beso a Tommy

-Como diría mi peque yo-sonrie entre lagrimas Jason-con esto te perdonare de por vida-Tommy y el pequeño Jason se rieron felizmente-realmente es el mejor regalo que me has dados, son nuestros momentos, como Tommy y Jason, no como rangers, ni lideres de equipo, ni rojo, blanco o negro solamente somos Tommy y Jason-Tommy entendio por completo lo que se referia-es decir amo ser rangers, los dos lo hacemos, pero con todo lo que me sucedió, y lo que hice

Suspiro sabiendo que tenia la atención total de Tommy y su pequeño yo

-Sere rangers de corazón de por vida pero-sonrie Jason-tambien quiero ser conservacionista, quiero cumplir cierto sueño que tuvimos antes, lo recuerda Falcon

Tommy abrió sus ojos en shock, claro que lo recordaba

_-Mi Tommy bear, mi Jason dolor de cabeza-dice alegremente Trini dándole mala espina a los mencionados-que creen tengo una idea con ustedes dos, tan perfecta, tan única e irrepetible, es mas mi idea de lo mas normal del mundo, y diciéndolo yo misma es para no creerlo_

_Tommy y Jason tragaron grueso por milésima vez Trini por una bendita sola vez no podía ser normal_

_-Los dos aman las artes marciales no-dice tranquilamente la primera ranger amarillo viendo que sus dos mejores amigos asintieron-y los dos de lejos se ven que aman entrenar juntos o me equivoco_

_-Asi es en realidad con Tommy me siento yo mismo entrenando-sonrie brillantemente Jason_

_-Lo mismo digo-sonrie Tommy-podre entrenar con otras personas, pero siéndote sincero Trini me siento completamente libre con Jase_

_La joven asiática sonrio felizmente esos dos no se daban cuenta la relación especial que tenia, pero tenia fe en ellos prontamente darían el siguiente paso incluso de forma inconciente_

_-Entonces porque despues de lso estudios-dice seriamente Trini-incluso con nuestro trabajo especial, no crean un Dojo-Jason y Tommy abrieron sus ojos en shock-deme crédito si doy ideas normales despues de todo-suspirando continuo-pero cuando los veo enseñar a los niños en el Centro juvenil, veo de lejos su amor, pasión por las artes marciales, confio en ustedes mis amados chicos, se que llegaran lejos pienselo que tienen que perder_

-Mi amada reina del terror si que nos conocía mi Tommy-dice felizmente el pequeño Jason viendo que Tommy asintio-creo que ella siempre tuvo la razón mi Tommy, tu y mi yo adulto nacieron para eso, piénsalo bien

-No hay nada que pensar mi peque novio-sonrie felizmente Tommy besando la frente de su peque novio-cuando todo pase tu yo adulto y mi persona haremos ese sueño realidad, finalmente haremos lo que tanto hemos amado, creeme mi peque novio que solamente quiero compartir mi vida con tu yo adulto de por vida

-Mis mismos pensamiento Falcon-sonrie Jason-mis mismos pensamientos

Continuara …


	140. Chapter 140

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de los Power Rangers, yo solo poseo la historia**

Nuevo dia en la base lunar llego, y nuevamente Jason adulto despertó tempranamente, su peque yo seguía durmiendo, mientra el nuevamente estaba en el invernadero alimentando a sus animales, amaba estos momentos de total tranquilidad, paz, y armonía, además que amaba a sus animales como su peque yo dice hasta el cansancio son la cosa mas tierna que ha tenido en toda su vida. Suspiro pensando que quizas ayer se extralimito con su pareja y los demas, pero en su defensa estaba mas que harto que dudaran de el por todo, incluso porque jugo con su pequeño niño interior aun los demas pensó que el seria cruel consigo mismo, sinceramente si que tiene mala suerte en la vida

-Hey babe-susurra Tommy viendo que su peque novio seguía durmiendo-mi peque novio ese nuevamente si que se agoto-sonrio cuando Jason asentia felizmente, es mas Jason de una se recostó en su hombro-me alegra tenerte en mis brazos, y esta vez no cometeré otra estupidez mas o al menos hare el intento

Jason se rio en voz baja para no despertar a su pequeño yo, sin embargo lo beso suavemente de sorpresa, amaba estar con Tommy, a solas sin ninguna preocupación, amaba besarlo mas cuando este le correspondia, sentía su amor, sentía todos los sentimientos de Tommy y eso solamente eso lo hacia tan feliz. Conversaron amenamente en voz baja, aunque sonrieron un pequeño molesto Jason ya despertó

-Ahora me compuse yo mi yo adulto-refunfuña el pequeño Jason-a ti nunca se te daba antes levantarte temprano, ahora resulta que una lechuza pierde contigo, sinceramente pobre pero pobre de mi

Jason y Tommy casi se caen de suelo de reir su peque novio ya empezó a salirse con sus cosas, ese si que tenia baterías recargables

-Mi gruñon peque novio ven aquí-sonrie Tommy mas cuando el pequeño aun gruñendo lo abrazo-te quiero mucho mi peque novio, sinceramente peque empezaste de una con tu energía, mi peque novio contigo nadie gana una

El pequeño mas alegre lo abrazaba mas era tan tierno

-Tommy ve con los demas-sonrie Jason-listo mi peque yo, hicimos antes la cena, nos toca el desayuno, que te parece cocinar juntos nuevamente

-Cocinare a mis chicos y chicas bellas-dice felizmente el pequeño Jason-vamos de una mi yo adulto ni Ratatoullie compite con nosotros, por favor los dos cocinamos de categoría de cinco estrellas

-Tu humildad me sorprende mi peque yo-sonrie felizmente Jason-aunque a quien engaño estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo

Tommy se rio mas amaba a esos dos, mas cuando ambos si que se salían con la suya. Mientra caminaban Jason le dijo que le dijera a los dema sacerca de las nuevas formaciones con los megazord, su pareja le conto mas hasta que se separaron, pudo llegar a la sala de reuniones y trago grueso, Leo, Mike y TJ no estaban por los momentos

-Hermano si algo que aprendi de esto-dice Zack-es que en primera debemos confiar de una en Jason llueve , truene o relampague-Tommy y los demas le daban la razón por completo-suspirando continuo-en segunda si Jason adulto,definitivamente , positivamente molesto no es nada bonito, el peque le sigue los pasos, ese es otro que molesto es el verdadero monstruo del terror en persona y en tercera-mirando a los ranger furia animal-mis rangers favoritos no son los únicos en dar por cumplida sus amenazas, es como obvio que ciertos jóvenes de furia animal aprendieron de lo lindo de Jason

-Que le podemos decir-dice alegremente Dominic-estamos esperando pacientemente nuestra siguiente victima digo nuestro siguiente mentor-sonriendo maliciosamente-porque Lily no mintio nadie pero nadie lastima nuestro sensei versión adulta y peque sin pagarlo, es mas seguiremos mostrando porque somos los estudiante de Jason Lee Scott

Todos nuevamente se estremecieron por completo al ver que Casey, Theo y Lily sonreían maliciosamente, Tommy nuevamente sentía lastima por Andros, Carter, Cole y Nick , los estudiantes de su pareja se las tenia jurada a los cuatros, y ver que estos temblaban sabían que sus compañeros ya tenían idea de lo que se les avecinaba

-Antes de hacer nuestro resumen del entrenamiento de ayer-suspira Tommy aliviando a Zack y los demas-a Jason se le paso por alto acerca de la combinación de los zord, cosa que es lo mas increíble, y un punto bastante fuerte a nuestro favor

Todos alegremente asintieron

-Asi es-dice felizmente Hayley-cada equipo con sus zord han tenido varias combinaciones-suspirando continuo-en el caso de los dino trueno, hemos hecho varias formaciones con el ankylosaurio, parasaurio zord, además de mesodon zord, han creado al megazord en distintas modalidades, pero es primera vez que se combinan dos megazord de distintos equipos

-Y realmente es impresionante-dice felizmente Conner-no solamente es el tamaño en si que dobla cualquier megazord que tengamos, sino en sus grandes habilidades y poder al menos en ese aspecto tenemos ventaja

-Y valla que la tenemos-sonrie Billy-los espiritus anoche se comunicaron con nosotros, cabe decir que podemos hacer varias combinaciones entre los equipos además de las armas, de una nos pidieron que al volver a entrenar con Keiko cuando esta este aquí usemos nuestras armas

-Empecemos a decir-suspira Tommy-que nuestro máximo megazord como Jason lo domino, no es sola la combinación de los distintos zord, pero también de nuestros poderes, habilidades y todo en ese sentido es fundamental unirnos mas como familia-viendo que todos asintieron-debemos seguir trabajando en equipo no solo por adquirir nuevos poderes, sino precisamente eso hara que nuestros zord sean mas poderosos que antes

-Y por eso eres nuestro comandante mi Falcon-sonrie Jason-Alpha esta ayudando a mi peque yo, a propósito hay vienen, seguire yo con lo que están hablando pero antes-mirando a Zack-quiero que mi equipo me acompañe, le mostrare como van los avances de nuestros primeros zords y de una nadie pero nadie aquí ni Tommy podrán verlos bajo ninguna circunstancia

Silencio sepulcral, Tommy se preguntaba porque tanto misterio con los primeros zords de los mighty morphin, pero asintio confiaba en Jason además interiormente por la mirada seria de su novio presentia que no le iba a gustar la razón del porque. Jason por su parte se alivio que esta vez Tommy y los demas asintieron, sin pedir explicaciones quizas mas adelante al propio Tommy le mostrar sus zords, pero por los momentos nada de nada, Zack y los demás se dieron cuenta que esta parte de la base lunar era totalmente desconocido para ellos, llegaron a una especia de hoyo con un lago

-Debemos pasar este hoyo-dice Jason-y de una no menti ante Tommy y los demás no deben saber nada de esto-suspirando continuo-no es porque desconfie de el y los demás, sino porque todos aquí saben que los que nos toca a nosotros es lo mas primordial, es decir seremos nosotros que luchemos a solas con esa loca, y al verla ya saben que esa no miente , esa regresara para destruirnos por completo

-Hermano en ese sentido danos crédito-dice Zack-nuevamente no escuchamos por completo a Keiko pero si que estamos claro con respecto a Rita, y mas cuando esa nos hizo su visita oficial

Jason sonrio cuando Aisha y los demás asintieron, asi que les pidió que se tomaran de la mano, lanzándose al hoyo, a enorme velocidad cayeron hasta el fondo, Zack, Aisha, Billy, Hayley y Zhane se sorprendieron a lo grande al sentir que no estaban empapados, pero quedaron sin alientos, al ver lo mas increíble de lo insolito universo frase predilecta de su peque adorable, pero era increíble sus zords eran clones vivientes de sus espiritus, Zhane se sorprendio a lo grande ver a tu tigerzord casi humanizado , era una versión del tigre blanco en carne y hueso

-Sorprendidos no-dice alegremente Jason mas cuando un asombrado Zacki asintió-bueno como pueden ver nuestros zords los primero que conducimos en realidad no tenían su forma original-suspirando continuo-es decir para el bien o para mal, esta lucha que estamos haciendo y que por años dudara, nos da a entender que cronológicamente no estamos retrocediendo sino que todo ha vuelto a ser como debería, lastimosamente el despertar de Rita en su versión real es prueba de ello

-Creo que se lo que quieres decir Jason-dice Hayley asombrada sin dejar de ver su hermoso e impactante Pterodactyl, es lo mas real que tiene que lo acerca a su espíritu-asi como la Rita que se enfrentaron no mostro su verdadero poder salvo cuando la descubriste-sonrio cuando Jason asintió-asi mismo los primeros zords no mostraron su real potencial, estos que tenemos aquí, en realidad son los verdaderos zords dinosaurios

-Exactamente-sonrie Jason-el tiempo no ha cambiado ni cambiara, pero la lucha del bien y del mal, aunque ambos factores seguirán en la misma, lo digo por las cosas que nosotros hacemos diariamente,-sus amigos asintieron-pero la esencia de la oscuridad y la esencia de la luz finalmente se verán de frente, por eso es primordial entrenar fuertemente, no quiero que dejen hacer las cosas que hacíamos antes, podemos recordar nuestros momentos juntos, pero yo jamas deje de lado a Rita aun con lo que cargaba sobre mis hombros

-Y estamos contigo hermano-sonrie Zhane-creenos que viendo nuestros zords, también al verlos de frente, podemos darnos una idea real de lo que se nos viene ahora en adelante

Jason sonrio y siguieron placticando entre ellos como equipo, Jason era realmente feliz, Hayley y Zhane era de por lejos las dos mejores adicciones que tenia en su equipo y en los power rangers como tal, Hayley era su confidente aparte de Aisha, lo escuchaba atentamente y Zhane, esa picardía, sonrisa esa lealtad, le daba idea de porque Andros se enamoro de el. Poco después regresaron a la sala de reuniones, Jason sonrio cuando Tommy abrazaba a su pequeño yo, presentia que ese como cosa extraña en el hizo de la suya como siempre

-Bien supongo que ya se dieron un festin-dice felizmente Jason

-Y vaya festin-dice alegremente Joel-hermano tu no dejas para nadie, es decir en cuanto a cocinar tu y nuestro peque adorable se lleva a todo el mundo por los cuernos

-Y que te puedo decir mi Joel-dice alegremente el pequeño Jason-en cocinar, en entrenar, en amar a la tierra mi yo adulto y mi persona les llevamos una morena-sonriendo felizmente-humildemente con nosotros todos ustedes se ganaron el premio mayor

Todos se rieron a lo grande, aunque Jason mentalmente le daba la razón a su peque yo

-Y yo soy el mas afortunado mi peque novio-sonrie Tommy abrazando a su pequeño-como me lo dijiste ante con dos fabulosos novios soy la persona mas afortunada de todo el universo

El pequeño felizmente asentia abrazando a su Tommy, besando sus mejillas se despidió sabiendo que su Tommy y su yo adulto iban hablar de cosas serias, el quería en el fondo quedarse, pero al recordar que cualquier mortificación que tuviera desaparecería como espuma, no gracias preferia irse por su propia voluntad

-Bien me alegro que mi peque yo decida no mortificarse-suspira Jason-porque otra cosa que no menti, ese se me mortifica de mas y Zack hermano me veras nuevamente en cama de una-Zack trago grueso, su amigo de lejos hablaba totalmente en serio-en fin el máximo megazord dino ninja zord que vimos surgio para Zordon, el concilio y para mi de los megaforce

Suspirando continuo

-Conoci a Gosei y sus elegidos-sonrie Jason-y ese como Zordon la saco de jonrón, Troy , Emma, Gia, Noah y Jake esos si que son dignos power rangers , esos de alguna manera tienen la misma esencia que tuve yo con Zack, Billy, Trini cuando nos eligieron por primera vez-todos se sorprendieron-es mas Tommy tu luchaste con ellos sabe que Troy realmente debio recordarte a cierta persona

-Si que me recordó a ti babe-sonrie brillantemente Tommy-es mas Carter, Danna, Karone, Leo, TJ y Cassie estuvieron también en esa lucha-los mencionados a excepción de la ausencia de Leo y TJ asintieron-ese Troy mostro disciplina, liderazgo, paciencia y firmeza y si que me recordó a mi amado ranger rojo original-sonrio cuando Jason se sonrojo-pero esos chicos si que mostraron ser rangers con toda la letra

-Es verdad-dice Carter-ellos si que la tenían difícil, esos insectoides que de una Jason esos regresaron mas fuerte-Jason seriamente asintió-esos insectoides eran realmente poderosos, son otros que debemos mantenerlos vigilados , esos también nos darán mas que una preocupación

-Esos insectoides Carter son tan peligrosos-suspira Jason-que ellos y la misma Trakeena están bajo la protección de Rita-todos abrieron sus ojos en shock-confia en mi esos también son de cuidados, pero con los megaforce y volviendo al punto-suspirando-ellos combinaron distintos megazords de rangers pasado o sea nuestros zord en algún momento fueron utilizados por los chicos, por lo tanto nosotros también podemos hacer lo mismo

Todos alegremente asintieron entendiendo perfectamente todo

-Por eso-sonrie Jason-los dino trueno zord que Tommy ya tu y los chicos deben buscar los nuevos huevos, no esperaran por siempre por ustedes y mas cuando Mesogog y Elsa están en Reeside y no precisamente para hacerle la guardia a ustedes

-Iremos de una Jason-dice firmemente Tommy-es verdad chicos creo que es mejor buscar nuestro nuevo zord de una buena vez, ni quiero pensar que haría Mesogog si lo tienen, con la terrible experiencia que tuvimos antes fue mas que suficiente

-Dinoslo doc-suspira Conner-en ese entonces Trent si que fue un dolor de cabeza-Trent apenadamente asintió-hermano eres uno de los nuestro y lo sabe todos de amamos aquí-Tommy, Eithan , Kira le sonrieron brillantemente-lo que digo que en ese tiempo nuestros zords fueron robados y utilizados en nuestra contra, y de una como el doc nos iremos de inmediato

Jason vio que Tommy y sus rangers favoritos asintieron

-Percibí a Trent de la misma forma que lo hice con Tommy-empieza Jason-Trent supongo que mi peque yo te digo a ti como era que te entendia mas que nadie-Trent tristemente asintió-esto no es solo por mi experiencia personal Trent, te cuide de la misma forma que cuidaba a Tommy sin que este notara mi presencia-Trent abrió sus ojos en shock mientra que Tommy sonrio felizmente sabia que Jason mas que nadie vio en realidad a Trent como era, y eso lo amaba mas

-Seguramente mi peque yo le conto que estuve en Reeside-dice seriamente Jason viendo que Tommy y sus estudiantes asintieron continuo-bueno en primera realmente con o sin Tommy me enamore de mis rangers favoritos-alegremente recordó como veía a Conner y los demás-ciertamente me sorprendio a lo grande ver a Tommy como ranger por cierto falcon-mirando a Tommy que de una le daba mala espina-lo siento Tommy pero nuestra amada reina del terror como siempre la pego, con tu nuevo color definitivamente eres el primer ranger arco iris de la historia

Tommy miraba fríamente a Conner, Trent, Eithan y Kira los cuatros de milagro no se caian de sus sillas por reírse a lo grande de el, pero sonrio maliciosamente, cuando le toque volver a entrenarlos, esos cuatros se recordaran de el de por vida, cabe señalar que los cuatro jóvenes rangers no tenían idea de porque se estremecieron por completo.

-En fin los cuidaba a los cuatros sin que se dieran cuenta de mi presencia-continua el primer ranger rojo-pero con Trent dices que estas arrepentido de tu pasado cosa que te entiendo pero Trent-suspirando continuo-pero mi amada reina del terror una cosa que siempre le recalco a Tommy que si vivía solamente de su pasado, de sus errores no podía seguir, que debería aceptarse y amarse como el, y mira a Tommy Oliver donde ha llegado, mi reina del terror esa además de mi tenia fe en Tommy y mi falcon no la defraudo

Trent vio que Tommy sonreía felizmente porque era verdad su amada Trini siempre le dijo que tenia que aceptarse que incluso su pasado era su mayor motor para crecer en el futuro y si que en ese sentido su amada reina del terror tenia toda la razón

-Eres un joven noble de corazón, y tu amistad con Conner, Eithan y Kira-sonrie Jason-sin darse cuenta los cuatros son una familia de por vida, te das cuenta lo mucho que tu creciste como persona-sonrio cuando Trent felizmente asombrado asintió-bien esta parte ni a ti, ni Karone ni al mismo Tommy le va a gustar pero debo hacer reaccionar a todos realmente con respecto a Rita

Tommy, Karone y Trent tragaron grueso algo le dice que no le iba a gustar lo que le iba a decir Jason

-Los tres además de Ryan el hermano de Danna-dice Jason-Merrick el ranger lobo luna de los salvajes-Cole y sus amigos abrieron sus ojos en shock- fueron elegidos para de alguna manera destruir el legado de los power rangers, pero lo mas en común que tienen que todos pero todos fueron esclavos nada mas y nada menos que la misma Rita Repulsa en persona

Silencio sepulcral, Tommy ya instuia esto porque el mas que nadie en cuanto a hechizos oscuro si que estaba claro en ver que nadie controlaba el poder oscuro como esa desgraciada de Rita, incluso como la vieja chillona sus hechizos eran efectivos pero Trent y los demás, no lo entendían

-Tommy de una esa te volvió a hechizar en la era zeo-dice Jason mientra que Tommy suspirando ya debía saber que era esa maldita que estaba detrás de ellos-el Reino de las Maquinas, es eso maquinas que controla la tecnología, crean robots maquinarias maligna, pero en magia tu mas que nadie sabe que esa desgraciada va en primer lugar

-Creeme que lo se Jase-suspira Tommy-en ese sentido si que lo se

-En cuanto a Karone-dice Jason mirando a su hermana-despues de tu secuestro siendo niña, te borraron la memoria y una especie de nodriza te cuido, adivina quien era esa nodriza Karone

Karone trago grueso adivinando de una quien fue su mas fiel cuidadora, aunque sonrio cuando Andros la abrazo, su pareja Mike , el pobre vive de milagro, ese si que paso el susto de su vida con los estudiante de su hermano

-Con respeto a los demás-continua Jason-una cosa que deben darse cuenta todos que Rita siempre estuvo un paso delante de nosotros es decir-suspirando continuo-siempre ondo la vida , historia familiar de todos incluyéndome, aunque no se porque mi historia no la uso en el momento que nos enfrentamos por primera vez en la luna, con ustedes si que lo hizo

Suspirando continuo

-Con Trent, Rita le dio vida a Mesogog para que este ocupara el cuerpo del padre de Trent-dice Jason haciendo que Trent, Conner, Kira. Hayley, Eithan y el propio Tommy abriera sus ojos en shock-el padre de Trent es una persona sabia y de conocimientos acerca de los dinosaurios, y Trent como Conner, Kira, y Eithan independientemente de las circunstancia tu ya eras elegido por una de las dino gemas, entiende claramente que a esa no le convenia que fuera tu padre que despertara tu poder, aunque irónicamente fue eso precisamente que paso

-Entiendo perfectamente Jason-dice con un nudo en la garganta Trent-creeme que todos aquí te entendemos

Jason miro que unos nerviosos Conner, Kira, Eithan y el mismo Tommy le daban la razón al ranger blanco dino trueno

-Con Ryan, Danna bella te amo pero no te gustara lo que dire-dice Jason-siendote sincero tu padre puso en bandeja de plata a tu hermano en manos de Rita, duele pero es verdad

-No tiene nada que preocuparte Jason-suspira Danna-cuando supe la historia entre ellos, y la razón que Ryan desaparecio, creeme que ganas de matar a mi propio padre no me faltaron

-Cuando lo salve me alegre enormemente que hicieron las pases-suspira Jason-pero Rita mediante Viper y cierta peli teñida manipularon a tu hermano, lo demás es historia

Todos asintieron en ese sentido entendían cada vez mas

-Con respecto a Merrick-dice Jason-según la legenda el demonio Ken-Azul era el guardian de toda ciudad Jardin no Cole-sonrio cuando su amigo asintió-bueno era sumamente poderoso que los otros guardianes sintieron celos, e al igual que cierto trio de idiotas pusieron al pueblo en su contra en esa época y lo encerraron de por vida

-Asi es-dice Taylor-solo que nuestra princesa, en esta época soñaba con el y nos pidió ayuda para salvarlo pero el de repente despertó y para mal, y de una Jason adivino que Rita fue la que lo despertó

-Exactamente Taylor-sonrie Jason-como mi peque yo mis rangers salvaje entendieron de una que le cuesta a los demás equipo entender cuando se les advierte las cosas-lo ultimo estremecio a todos por completo-bien en resumen se da cuenta que Rita esa jugo con nosotros en todo este tiempo, porque esa va a volver téngalo por seguro, viviremos de forma normal lo dije a mi equipo no pido un ejercito de robot, solo pido que además de ser felices, viviendo dia a dia, entrenen porque no miento en decir que ni yo me imagino como será el regreso de Rita cuando despierte ni yo mismo me lo imagino

Continuara….


End file.
